Words With Friends Traducción
by romistew
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Bella Swan está enamorada de la estrella de cine Edward Cullen. Ambos comparten la misma pasión por un juego. Podrán conectarse a través de Words With Friends y ser más que amigos? El tiempo lo dirá.
1. Nombre

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words with friends<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

"¡Apúrate! ¡Ya casi empieza!" chilló desde la sala de estar Alice, mi mejor amiga y compañera de apartamento. Eché un vistazo al reloj y salté de la cama para dirigirme hacia el living. Alice y Rose estaban acurrucadas en el sofá así que me hundí en mi asiento y me acomodé para tener total atención.

"Justo después del comercial" dijo Rose. Alice, usando su pijama rosa favorito de Victoria's Secret estaba prácticamente vibrando de entusiasmo. Rose trataba de parecer aburrida pero yo la observaba tamborileando sus dedos contra su rodilla.

El ridículo comercial de pañales terminó y todas nos inclinamos cuando David Letterman anunció: "Nuestro primer invitado de esta noche es el actor estrella de la trilogía Steele y está aquí para hablar sobre su nueva película, _Wild at Heart_. Damas y caballeros, ¡Edward Cullen! El público aplaudió y allí estaba él, luciendo devastadoramente hermoso en jeans negros y remera verde oscura que resaltaba sus ojos. Su pelo estaba en su usual estado indomable que lo hacía parecer que hubiera tenido sexo en la sala verde, lo cual no era del todo imposible siendo que él era una de las estrellas más calientes de Hollywood.

Dio esa sonrisa, su marca registrada, esa sonrisa torcida, ese tipo de sonrisa que te da un hombre cuando sabe que quieres estar desnuda, debajo de él y con las piernas abiertas lo más pronto posible. Mi corazón palpitó en mi pecho al verlo. Era demasiado hermoso para ser real.

"Bella está ida" anunció Rose, chasqueando sus dedos frente a mis ojos. Quité sus manos impacientemente y me concentré en el glorioso hombre frente a mí. Con tan solo 25 años ya había protagonizado cinco películas taquilleras; la trilogía de acción Steele y dos comedias románticas. _Wild at Heart_ era su primer drama romántico y no podía esperar para verlo lucir sus destrezas actorales. Habían una cantidad de rumores alrededor de esta película, primero por su actuación y luego porque había estado envuelto románticamente con su co-estrella Irina Ivanov, una importación rusa de pelo negro, fríos ojos color azul y pómulos que podrían cortar vidrio. Habían sido una pareja despampanante pero terminaron abruptamente luego del rodaje de la película. Gracias a dios, porque ella parecía una perra total y existían rumores de que lo había engañado. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan estúpida para engañar a Edward Cullen?, no lo entendía. Jamás miraría a otro hombre si él fuera mío.

"En esta película interpretas a un jinete de rodeo el cual resulta severamente lesionado y tiene que someterse a terapia, ¿verdad?" preguntó Dave.

Edward asintió. "Matt Walker es un famoso jinete de rodeo que sufre una parálisis al haberse caído de un caballo durante una competencia y piensa que no tiene más nada por qué vivir. Su enfermera, Sarah Millings, lucha con y por él y terminan enamorándose al final. Canalizar esa impotencia fue un gran reto."

"¿Y tu ex - novia, Irina Ivanov hace el papel de Sarah?"

Edward se detuvo para tomar un sorbo de agua. Para la mayoría de la gente parecería que solo estuviera tomando su bebida, pero yo podía notar que estaba irritado. Un destello de ira apareció en sus ojos verdes, difícil de reconocer salvo que estuvieras prestando mucha atención.

"Sí. Ella hace un buen papel en su actuación. Se requería ser dura pero también comprensiva y tenía que eludir esa línea entre abrazarlo y desafiarlo. Irina supo balancear eso."

"¿Es difícil verse los dos juntos en la gran pantalla?"

Edward negó con su cabeza. "Es como en cualquier papel. Te acuerdas del personaje, pero ya no eres él. Me estoy preparando para filmar la próxima película Steele así que me he vuelto a identificar con Steven Steele."

"Y no podemos esperar para esa próxima película." Letterman se giró hacia la audiencia. "Ya volvemos con Edward Cullen después de la pausa."

"Imbécil" murmuré cuando aparecieron los comerciales.

"¿Edward? ¡Yo creo que estuvo genial!" lo defendió calurosamente Alice. Su enamoramiento por él era casi tan fuerte como el mío, aunque no creo que ella pensara en él tan seguido como, vergonzosamente, yo lo hacía.

"¡Edward no! Él estuvo perfecto, como siempre. Letterman, preguntándole por Irina como quien no quiere la cosa."

"Zorra" entonó Rose al mismo tiempo que Alice dijo "cabrona."

"Exactamente. Apesta que le pregunten sobre eso todo el tiempo. Hace seis meses que terminaron." Me enojaba en su defensa, lo cual sabía que era estúpido pero me sentía bien defendiéndolo. Por lo menos alguien lo hacía. Su ex aparecía todas las semanas en diferentes revistas con un hombre nuevo, mientras a Edward se lo veía solo o con sus amigos. No estaba saliendo con nadie, y si así fuera lo mantenía muy en secreto. Esperaba que no estuviera saliendo. Quiero decir, quería que fuera feliz, pero me gustaba imaginarme que él estaba soltero y que yo todavía tenía una chance con él, por más minúscula que fuera.

Los comerciales terminaron y Edward le contó a Dave sobre su último viaje a Chicago natal. "Se me cayó mi celular en el Lago Michigan cuando una ola inclinó el barco en el que estaba. Gracias a Dios hay una tienda Apple a la vuelta de la esquina de la casa de mis padres."

"Ahh, así que eres un usuario iPhone, huh?"

Edward sonrió. "No le doy mucha importancia, pero soy muy adicto a la aplicación Words With Friends. No puedo estar un día sin jugar." Me enderecé mirando a Alice y a Rose. Alice se levantó en un segundo, corrió a su habitación y regresó al sofá con su iPhone en la mano.

"¡Voy a jugar Words With Friends con Edward Cullen!" anunció. En la televisión estaban pasando un adelanto de la película de Edward. Estaba discutiendo con Irina sobre la terapia, luciendo masivamente caliente, incluso en una bata de hospital.

"No sabes su nombre de usuario" ignorando a Rose, Alice siguió tecleando en su teléfono.

"¡StevenSteele funciona! ¡Acabo de mandarle una invitación!". Alice abrazó el celular a su pecho mirando ilusionada.

"¿En serio crees que usaría el nombre de su personaje para su teléfono?" le pregunté, mirándola incrédula.

"Bueno, ¿Cuál otro usaría sino?" preguntó, Alice apagando la televisión luego de que la parte de Edward en el show había terminado.

Abrí mi boca para decirle exactamente cual usaría pero la cerré al instante. ¿Para qué darle una pista? Si yo podría intentar jugar con él. Mmm, jugar con Edward Cullen, eso sería bueno. Me encogí de hombros.

"Espera y verás. ¡Va a responder!" anunció Alice, levantándose para irse a su habitación.

Rose resopló. "Claro, pequeña. Edward Cullen te elegirá al azar de entre todas las que fueron corriendo a enviarle una invitación para jugar."

"Nunca lo sabrías" canturreó mientras se fue bailoteando a su habitación. Me levanté de mi sillón, le dije buenas noches a Rose y me dirigí a mi habitación. Tenía una clase de literatura a las ocho de la mañana y ya era hora de irme a dormir.

Me metí en mi cama y apagué la lámpara. Mi iPhone estaba en mi mesita de luz, cargándose. Lo tomé para prenderlo, apretando la aplicación Words With Friends. BluBel22 tenía cinco juegos pendientes pero los ignoré y apreté el signo de más verde de la esquina. Elegí el nombre de usuario y tecleé Skeletor. Edward había hablado en varias entrevistas sobre su amor cuando era niño por el dibujo animado He-Man y como el villano Skeletor lo divertía. Tenía una chance de que fuera él, ¿verdad? Bueno, tal vez necesitaba algo más. Su número favorito era 17; lo había dicho en su primera entrevista para Entertainment Weekly.

Skeletor17 apareció como nombre activo e inicié un nuevo juego. Reí tontamente cuando vi las letras que me tocaron. ¿PENE? No iba a jugar la palabra pene contra Edward Cullen. ¿Bronme? Eh, Nombre, esa estaba mejor. Eso tenía sentido. Cómo quería saber su nombre, si Skeletor17 era Edward Cullen. Jugué eso por ocho míseros puntos y cerré la aplicación antes de apagar mi celular.

Tenía que irme a dormir ya mismo si no quería ir a clases mañana como una zombie. Tal vez Edward Cullen me respondería. Una chica podía soñar.


	2. Espía

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 2**

Me desperté con la voz de Lady Gaga cantándome I Was Born This Way, lo que me hizo gruñir y apagar mi alarma rápido. Sus canciones eran tan molestamente pegadizas y lo último que necesitaba era tener eso en mi cabeza todo el día. Prendí mi iPhone y entré a la aplicación Words With Friends por quinta vez desde que le mandé la invitación a Skeletor17, pero todavía seguía sin respuesta. Sí, había dormido para la mierda, demasiado ansiosa por saber si lo había encontrado como para preocuparme con algo tan insignificante como dormir. En otras palabras, era una maldita idiota.

Tropecé de camino hacia el baño y me lavé la cara con agua fría en un intento de despertarme. ¿Qué me había pasado cuando decidí anotarme en mi último año para una clase de Literatura del siglo XIV a las ocho de la mañana? Ese era el tipo de idiotez que una persona de primer año haría, pero no. Tenía que repasar Chaucer. Que alegría.

Luego de que me duché, me vestí con un jean y una remera de manga larga roja. Washington en otoño es hermoso e iba a disfrutar de la cálida temperatura que habían pronosticado para el día. Fui a la cocina a servirme una taza de café. Rose no tenía clase hasta las 9:45 pero Alice estaba levantada para irse a su clase de biología. Me sonreía ampliamente mientras llenaba su taza y agarraba su bolso. Agarré el mío y nos fuimos juntas como hacíamos cada martes y jueves de mañana.

Alice no era una persona mañanera así que no tenía ni idea de que era el causante de esa maldita sonrisa. Esperó a que estuviéramos afuera de nuestro edificio antes de lanzar un chillido tan fuerte que hizo que tuviera que cubrir mis oídos.

"¿Qué diablos te pasa Alice?" demandé. Gracias a dios que esperó a que estuviéramos afuera para gritar porque Rose nos hubiera matado primero y preguntado después. Ella era menos mañanera que nosotras dos.

"¡No me pasa nada! Todo está tan, tan bien." Sus ojos grises se volvieron soñadores mientras cubría su pecho con sus manos. "¡Él aceptó mi juego! No pasaron más de diez minutos de que había mandado la invitación que Edward jugó la palabra _heart_, lo que por supuesto, ¡es una señal!" Afirmó sus palabras con una ridícula vuelta que hizo mover su pollera negra.

Mi corazón se detuvo ante sus palabras, pero luego había recordado el ridículo nombre que había elegido y sabía que no podía ser Edward. Él nunca elegiría algo tan obvio o pobre. ¿Por qué tal vez no solo ser Edward Cullen?

Alice estaba tan contenta que no me dio el corazón, lo que no es una señal sino una maldita palabra, para arruinarle la fiesta.

"¿Le mandaste un mensaje?"

"Por supuesto que sí. ¡Le dije que era su mayor fan!" Se acercó para tocarme mi brazo derecho y me dijo con gran seriedad "Sin ofender Bella. Sé que probablemente tú eres su mayor fan, pero no podía decirle que era su segunda mayor fan, ¿verdad?"

Callándome una ruda respuesta le asentí para que continuara. "Lo que sea, yo jugué _off of my heart_, ¡como que mi corazón fuera suyo! ¿No es eso tan tierno?"

Con toda honestidad, que por supuesto no se lo dije, era igualmente tierno como molesto. Mientras más lo pensaba, la molestia iba ganando. ¿Por qué mi Edward no me había respondido? Aunque sin duda alguna ella tenía al Edward equivocado, no pude sino desear que yo fuera la que hubiera tenido la respuesta. Tal vez era el hecho de que no había prueba de que yo estaba en lo cierto y Alice no.

"¿Te dijo algo?"

Rió tontamente. "Me dijo: 'gracias, Steve Steele es un personaje fenomenal'. Y luego me preguntó si mi nombre era Alice. Es tan perceptivo." Exageró.

¡Ja! Edward Cullen nunca diría algo tan pobre. ¿Fenomenal? Claramente Alice estaba jugando con un niño de 12 años. Ew, eso sonó raro. Sabía que no tenía que desanimarla de su idea de que ella tenía al verdadero Edward, y que en realidad tenía a un chico pre adolescente que pensaba que Steve Steele era el personaje más cool en el mundo, lo que era cierto. Pero Edward nunca diría algo como eso.

"Tu nombre de usuario es AmazingAlice, no se necesita ser un científico para deducir que ese podría ser tu nombre verdadero" respondí secamente.

"Tú de todas las personas sabe lo inteligente que es, Bella" gruño Alice, disminuyendo su euforia a causa de mi reacción. Inmediatamente me sentí mal. Estaba siendo una perra, estropeándole todas las teorías a Alice sólo porque mi propio Edward no me había contestado. Por supuesto, el hecho de que el suyo aparentemente no tenía vida y le contestaba rápido me hacía sospechar, pero Alice merecía divertirse un poco. No había daño alguno. Alice era mi mejor amiga, y si ella era feliz, entonces yo también lo era.

"Lo siento, no dormí muy bien." Eso era verdad. Entre despertarme cada pocas horas para para revisar mi celular y tener unos malditos sueños en que Edward me rechazaba a través del juego y en persona, no estaba en mi mejor carácter. "Estoy muy entusiasmada por ti, de verdad." Traté de poner un poco de calidez en mis palabras "Espero que sea él."

Alice sonrió, devolviendo su buen humor. Empezó a saltar de nuevo, lo que indicaba su mejoría de humor. "¡Por supuesto que es él! Se va a enamorar de mí y me va a llevar a Hollywood. Protagonizaré una película con él y nos vamos a casar y a tener un montón de lindos bebés."

No pude evitar, me reí de su ridiculez. "Hay un defecto en tu plan. No sabes actuar."

Me codeó e hizo un puchero. "Eso no es cierto. Estuve genial en Romeo y Julieta."

"Eras la única lo suficientemente pequeña para entrar en esa ridícula torre que habíamos diseñado," contesté. Ella se rio conmigo. "Y eso fue en quinto grado. Deberías refrescar un poquito tus habilidades."

"Todo me va a volver, ya lo verás." Moví mi cabeza, dejándola con sus ilusiones. ¿Qué daño podría hacer?

"No tengo duda que te llevarás Hollywood por delante Alice."

Me abrazó fuertemente mientras nos detuvimos en Prentiss Hall. "¡Gracias Bella! Me aseguraré de llevarte a la cima conmigo. Edward debe de tener unos amigos buenísimos. ¡Nunca se sabe!" Yo lo sabía, pero no iba a traer a Alice de nuevo a la realidad. Una vez que empezaba no había manera de pararla. La abracé.

"Qué lindo que pienses en mí Alice."

"¡Por supuesto! Eres mi mejor amiga en el mundo y te amo a montones. La fama y fortuna no cambiarán eso."

Me reí y le hice señas para que se fuera. "Vete a clase, chica loca. Te veré más tarde."

Fui a clase y no me pude concentrar mientras mi profesor se quejaba sobre The Knight's Tale. Noventa interminables minutos después estaba libre y me fui a sentar en las mesas de picnic del campus. Mi próxima clase era a las 11:45 así que tenía tiempo para leer un rato. Saqué mi nueva copia de _Wild At Heart_ y empecé a pasar las páginas pero me detuve en la portada. Había leído ese libro incontables veces y hasta tenía la copia original, pero me había comprado la edición de la película para tener a Edward en la portada, luciendo tan quebrado pero a la vez tan hermoso.

Dibujé su mandíbula por un momento imaginándome que era yo la que lo cuidaba y le devolvía esa sonrisa a su perfecto rostro. Mi teléfono vibró y lo saqué de mi bolso. Alice quería saber si quería ir a comer antes de nuestra próxima clase. Le respondí diciéndole donde estaba y me dijo que estaría allí en diez minutos.

Cerrando mi libro, lo guardé en mi bolso. Mi celular seguía prendido así que decidí revisar de nuevo a ver si él había jugado. Me iba a decepcionar de nuevo, pero no me costaba nada intentarlo.

Abrí la aplicación Words With Friends y ¡oh por Dios Skeletor17 había respondido! Mis manos temblaban mientras abría el juego. Había jugado la palabra _'teams_' con la E de mi _'name_' Había un 1 al lado del mensaje verde. ¡Edward Cullen me había mandado un mensaje! Apreté para abrirlo.

_Hola. ¿Te conozco?_

¿Cómo era mejor contestar esa pregunta? No, ¿pero te conozco a ti? Genial, Bella, eso suena como una acosadora psicótica que es capaz de hervirle su conejo en cualquier momento. No, ¿pero me gustaría conocerte? Eso sonaba un poco desubicado, como que le estuviera ofreciendo mi cuerpo o algo. Quiero decir, se lo ofrecería si lo quisiera, pero esa no era la primera impresión que quería dar.

Mierda, ¿qué le decía a la persona que podría ser el hombre de mis sueños? Estas serían nuestras primeras palabras. Algún día, este sería el comienzo de nuestro épico amor, la historia de cómo nos conocimos. ¿Qué? ¡Podría pasar! Necesitaba que fuera profundo y memorable.

¿Me conoces? No. Bueno, empezaríamos con un no.

_No, sólo quería alguien con quien jugar. _Bueno, eso era ridículo, no se lo iba a enviar. Intentando apretar el espacio, apreté enviar. ¡Mierda! ¡Cancelar! ¡Cancelar! ¿Por qué mierda no había un botón de cancelar cuando lo necesitaba? En vez de profundo eso sonaba patético. Tiempo para un control de daños.

_Oh, no quise decir eso. ¡Soy una torpe!_ Genial, ahora sonaba como una idiota. Él iba a renunciar y a alejarse de mí lo antes posible. Rápidamente jugué _spy_ de su _teams_ por 11 puntos y cerré la aplicación. ¿Le debería mandar también que no era sino una torpe espía, como el inspector Clauseau? Apestaba. Mi amistad con Edward Cullen estaba terminada antes de empezar.

* * *

><p>Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Voy a actualizar esta historia todos los martes, así que estén atentasos :)

Decidí dejar las palabras que juegan en wwf en inglés ya que sino pierde la gracia.

Dejenme sus reviews y díganme que les parece :)


	3. Chug

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 3**

"¡Bella! ¡Ven aquí! Edward va a estar en Oprah." Gracias, Rose, ¿cómo si no lo supiera? Preparé en DVR y ahora quería sufrir en mi habitación por mi propia idiotez por un rato en vez de mirar al hombre más hermoso del planeta al cual había asustado para siempre. Una cabellera rubia se asomó por mi puerta. "Lo siento ¿te has vuelto sorda? Dije que Edward está a punto de salir por televisión y tú sigues aquí sentada leyendo un pobre libro."

La fulminé con la mirada. "Este pobre libro es una pieza de la literatura clásica que… ugh, tienes razón, es un pobre libro." Cerré de un golpe The Cantebury Tales, que no pensaba que era pobre, pero pasar una clase entera hablando de él había matado todo el interés que había podido tener.

Rose se dejó caer en mi cama y tiró el libro al piso, "¿Qué tienes? ¿Tu verdadero amor está en la televisión y no lo vas a mirar?"

Verdadero amor, si claro. "Lo voy a grabar."

Ella se rio y me pegó en la pierna. "¿Y desde cuando eso te detuvo para mirarlo en vivo también? ¿Es por lo de Alice?"

Alice, por suerte, estaba en clase. Había jugado un par de palabras más con "su" Edward y nos había mandado mensajes actualizándonos en su búsqueda por ser la Señora Cullen. Lo juro, si no la amara, la odiaría. Esa era puramente Alice. Siempre soñaba con lo más grande que alguien podría imaginarse. Si alguien iba a volarse a Hollywood para casarse con una estrella de cine debido al juego Words With Friends, era ella.

"No."

"Vamos, Bella. Las amo a las dos. ¿Has leído la mierda que ella asegura que él le ha estado diciendo?" Puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió su cabeza, su dorado cabello cayendo por sus hombros. "Edward Cullen no se llamaría a sí mismo el personaje más fenomenal de la tierra, o lo que sea que haya dicho. Y dudo severamente que él le haya dicho a ella que era genial."

Resoplé. "Sólo está jugando con ella."

"Exactamente. Si ella está jugando con Edward Cullen me afeito la cabeza y corro desnuda por el campus."

Me reí y le di un cumplido. "Y los hombres te seguirían encontrando atractiva."

Ella se rio. "Pero por supuesto. Hablando de hombres… no me mires así." ¿Cómo la estaba mirando? Oh, cierto, era mi mirada desinteresada. Me codeó. "Hay una gran fiesta en Sig Ep mañana a la noche y es la medicina que necesitas para animarte. Mejor aún, las dos sabemos lo entusiasmada que se pone Alice en las fiestas. Se olvidará de StevenSteele."

Seguro que lo haría. "Tú me conoces mejor que eso, Dra. Hale. Yo no voy a Sig Ep."

"¿Por qué no? Tyler ya no va más." Me miró detenidamente. "Ya no sientes más nada por ese imbécil ¿verdad?"

Como si eso fuera posible. "No, pero realmente no me quiero juntar con sus amigos de la fraternidad y recordar lo estúpida que fui durante dos años."

Rose se giró y me abrazó por los hombros. "Primero que todo, no eres una estúpida. Y ciertamente no eres la primera chica a la que un tipo le ha mentido. Y segundo, no eres la primera chica que ha sido engañada."

Su boca se transformó en una línea y sabía que estaba pensando en Rose. Él se acostó con medio campus mientras estaba con ella. Pero nunca había sido tan tonta de pensar que la amaba.

"Sí, Rose, pero toda la fraternidad sabía que él tenía una novia de regreso en su casa por dos años mientras nosotros salíamos y él la embarazó. Ellos sabían por qué no había regresado este año." ¿Por qué no podía haber desaparecido sin la necesidad de explicarles nada a ellos? Ya había sido lo suficientemente malo cuando me llamó en mi primer día de clases. ¿Era necesario que los llamara también a ellos? Había visto las miradas que me daban, algunos engreídos, otros con lástima, cada uno de ellos lo sabía. Apestaba. Era mucho más seguro entregarle mi corazón a una celebridad que no sabía que yo existía. No se involucraba ningún corazón roto.

"No, lo que ellos saben es que la ex de Tyler está disponible y está buenísima. Que él sea un imbécil no quiere decir que los demás también lo son. Sé que Mike Newton se muere por salir contigo."

Mike Newton. Ex compañero de habitación de Tyler. Por supuesto que quería salir conmigo. Me había visto en varios estados de desnudez en los últimos años y no había escondido el hecho de que le gustaba lo que veía.

"¿Saldrías con Mike Newton?" le pregunté escéptica arqueando mis cejas.

Rose me hizo una cara. "No, es demasiado bueno para mi gusto." Me reí. Era verdad. Mike era el típico americano, pelo rubio, ojos azules, buen cuerpo; y Rose tenía una debilidad por los chicos malos. Mike me recordaba vagamente a un Golden Retriever. Me gustaban los perros, pero no quería salir con alguien que me recordara a uno de ellos.

"Pero necesitas acostarte con alguien y estoy segura que él estará más que dispuesto. Él y la mitad de los hombres de aquí."

"¿Así que tu prescripción es sexo sin sentimientos, Dra. Hale?"

"Necesito terminar mi carrera para que eso sea oficial, pero me puede seguir llamando así Profesora Swan." Me dio una brillante sonrisa. "Mi prescripción es que salgas del apartamento y te diviertas. Si luego eso involucra desnudez y orgasmos alucinantes, mejor todavía."

"Mike Newton es incapaz de dar alucinante orgasmos." Sabía eso sin probarlo, y nunca lo haría. Apuesto a que Edward Cullen sí podría.

"Está bien, alguien que no sea Mike Newton entonces. Solo di que vendrás, Bella, No te has acostado desde…" Se calló e hizo una mueca.

"Sí, exactamente, desde la última vez que me arrastraron diciendo que necesitaba acostarme con alguien. Y todos sabemos cómo terminó." Patee suavemente su pierna. Errores de proporciones épicas no era nada comparado con lo que fue esa noche.

"Mierda Bella, Sam era un tipo gigante, ¿quién iba a decir que tenía un pene tan chiquito? Rose sacudió su cabeza tristemente. "Me alegra de que lo hayas testeado antes de que yo cometiera el error." Me reí y la empujé. Ella riéndose tontamente y se sentó, acomodándose el pelo. "De verdad te sacrificaste por el equipo."

"Qué amiga eres." Me estaba riendo de ella, no podía evitarlo.

"Soy una gran amiga, te lo di a ti. No es mi culpa que tuviera su miembro del tamaño de mi meñique." Me perdí en la expresión de su cara cuando lo estaba diciendo. Lo habíamos llamado así desde el incidente. Por suerte hacía meses que no veía a Sam. Me hubiera reído de él si lo hubiera visto.

"Sí, fue muy lindo de tu parte apartarte así podía tener la peor noche de mi vida, gracias Rose. De verdad, eres la mejor amiga en todo el mundo."

Ella se rio y apoyó su cabeza en mi brazo. "Por lo menos estaba bueno. Todos esos músculos, tatuajes y esa piel tostada. Es una lástima que tenga un pene tan chiquito debajo de todo ese hermoso cuero negro." Ugh, cuero. ¿Qué me había poseído para hacer eso? Oh, cierto, Alice y Rose y su consejo que tenía que salir.

"Y eso sólo prueba que no necesito acostarme con nadie. Sólo termina en desastre."

Rose me codeó. "Vamos, Bella. Sólo di que vendrás con nosotras. No te puedes quedar en casa todos los fines de semana estudiando y lamentándote por una estrella de cine. Tienes que vivir un poco." Me gustaba quedarme en casa y lamentarme por mi estrella de cine. Por supuesto, este fin de semana iba a lamentarme sobre lo idiota que era y cómo lo había alejado por decir algo tan estúpido como que quería jugar con alguien nuevo. Oh, cuán cierto era eso, especialmente si estaba jugando con Edward Cullen.

"Está bien, iré." Era mejor que estar sentada aquí obsesionándome todo el fin de semana. "Pero no voy a estar con nadie."

Rosalie se sentó y me dio una brillante sonrisa. "Bien. Tenemos que divertirnos un poco antes de graduarnos. Dios sabe lo ocupadas que vamos a estar por lo próximos años." Eso era verdad. Rose estudiaba medicina, Alice enfermería y yo profesorado, probablemente no iba a haber mucha diversión. Aunque conociendo a esas dos, encontrarían una manera.

"Ahora, ¿vas a venir a ver a tu hombre o te la pasarás aquí sola babeándote por él?" Me reí mientras ella se levantaba de la cama.

"Ya acabo y voy." Me pregunté que estaría usando. Me pregunté si hablaría con Oprah sobre una chica loca con quien estaba jugando Words With Friends, hasta que ella dijo algo estúpido. Ya lo descubriría.

"Todavía no, pero esperemos que para el viernes si lo hagas." Rose esquivó la almohada que le tiré y salió corriendo de mi habitación riendo.

No me iba a acostar con nadie el viernes. Observé mi iPhone que estaba en mi mesita de luz. No había entrado en Words With Friends desde que le había escrito esas ridículas palabras esta mañana. Me sentí un poco mal por la gente que estaba esquivando y tenía que admitir que estaba curiosa si él había jugado. Probablemente no, viendo que él estaba hablando con la reina de la televisión en este instante. Suspiré y prendí mi celular, abriendo la aplicación.

Tenía un juego pendiente con Alice desde ayer. Jess, Angela, Eric, y sí, tenía un mensaje nuevo de Skeletor17. Dios mío. Mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente mientras abría nuestro juego. ¿Phage? Conocía esa palabra. Bueno, me sonaba, tenía algo que ver con una bacteria. ¿Por qué Edward la conocía? Porque era brillante y un buen lector, por eso. Por supuesto que lo era. ¿O acaso no aparecía siempre con un libro cuando los paparazzis lo fotografiaban?

Vacilé antes de apretar el botoncito verde.

_¿Una torpe? Eso es una lástima. Y yo aquí pensando que mi queso favorito había cobrado vida y me estaba buscando. Supongo que mi nutricionista estará agradecida de que eso no es el caso. Me gusta jugar con alguien nuevo, ocasionalmente. Tu turno, chica/o queso._

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Edward Cullen conocía el queso BluBell! ¡Y lo amaba como yo! ¿Quién dijo que no teníamos nada en común? El queso era un gran lugar para empezar. Bueno, Bella, es tiempo de responder mejor esta vez. No la cagues.

_Lamento decirte que no soy tu queso favorito, pero probablemente no me importaría si tomaras un pedacito de mí, uno no muy grande. ¿Qué importa lo que piensen las nutricionistas? ¡A esta chica le gusta el queso y tú también deberías!_

Eso estaba bien, un poco más lanzado de lo usual, pero no tenía nada para perder. Ya había dicho que quería jugar con alguien nuevo y no lo había alejado ¿verdad?

_¿Quién diablos tiene una nutricionista? Tú no eres un hombre gordo postrado en su cama que lo tienen que sacar vía helicóptero ¿verdad? Está bien si lo eres, igual jugaría contigo, electrónicamente claro._

Me reía sola imaginándome a Edward siendo gordo. Él estaría en Oprah por otra razón.

_Tu turno ¿chico/a?_

Ahí. Ya sabía que era una chica y esperaba que me dijera que él era un él en su próxima respuesta. No lo había asustado. Por algún milagro, seguía jugando conmigo. Oh Dios, Edward Cullen jugando conmigo. Esas manos… concéntrate, Bella.

Volví al juego y observé las letras. ¡Si, carajo! Jugué con su g de phage. Chug, doble puntaje por la palabra. Era un gran puntaje. Apagué mi teléfono y me levanté de la cama. Tiempo de mirar a mi He-Man.

* * *

><p>Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo y un poco de info sobre esta aplicación de Words With Friends, así se hace mas entendible :)<p>

Words With Friends es un juego de palabras multi-jugador. Reta a los jugadores por turnos a crear palabras como en puzzles, con uno o más amigos o con oponentes al azar. Está basado en el Scrabble.

Esto lo saqué de Wikipedia así que espero que se entienda mejor :)

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! :D Comenten y díganme lo que piensan, se aceptan todas las críticas :)


	4. Peeked

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 4 **

"No puedo creer que te haya dejado convencerme para hacer esto." le murmuré a Rose mientras caminábamos hacia la casa Sigma Epsilon.

"Vamos, Bella. Es viernes a la noche. Hasta un profesor puede salir a divertirse." Me tironeó del pelo suavemente mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta. Rose se veía más que sexy en un vestido de sirena rojo que se ajustaba en cada parte de su cuerpo y unos stilettos que le estarían rompiendo los pies al final de la noche. Tal vez se tendría que especializar en podología, viendo cómo se iba a torturar sus pies.

Alice enganchó su brazo con el mío y le dio un suave apretujón. "Esto va a ser divertido, Bella. ¡Es justo lo que necesitamos!" Ella tenía un vestido verde oscuro que se movía cuando giraba, lo cual hacía muy seguido, incluso en nuestra corta caminata desde nuestro apartamento. Yo tenía jeans negros y una blusa violeta sin espaldas de Rose, la cual, según ellas, me hacía ver sexy y accesible. No me sentía ni lo primero y mucho menos lo segundo, pero no había nada de malo con una falsa propaganda, supongo. Pasa todo el tiempo.

"¡Anímate, mujer! ¿Por qué estás tan alunada?" No podía decirle que era porque no había escuchado nada de mi Edward desde que le había mandado esos mensajes con la palabra y que me sentía triste de nuevo. De verdad, era demasiado ridículo. Edward era una estrella de cine promocionando una película y lo que menos podía esperar era que estuviera constantemente pegado al teléfono. Ni siquiera yo estaba pegada al mío. Lo sentía en mi bolsillo trasero. Bueno, tal vez sí estaba pegada, pero soy una mujer de 22 años. Era parte de mi maquillaje genético.

"No estoy alunada." Rose ya estaba adentro y yo me preparé para entrar. Alice quitó un mechón de pelo que cubría mis ojos.

"Sí, lo estás. Escucha, Bella, ¿esto no es por Edward, verdad? Me estremecí, ¿cómo diablos lo sabía?

"¿Qué?"

"Mira, sé que he estado un poco atrapada con la idea, pero tú sabes que siempre estás antes que nada ¿cierto? Sus ojos grises me rogaban que la entendiera, y largué el aliento que estaba conteniendo.

"Alice, estás loca, pero te amo de todas maneras."

Ella hizo un mohín. "¿Tú crees que es una locura que pueda estar jugando y hablando con él?"

¿Pensaba que era una locura? No, porque yo estaba haciendo lo mismo pero esperaba que éste fuera de verdad. "No, nada es imposible."

Ella me sonrió radiante. "¡Exactamente! No hay nada de malo con intentarlo. Y hablando de intentar, ¡es tiempo de entrar y mostrarle a esos chicos Sig Ep que Bella Swan ha vuelto!" Sacudí mi cabeza y la dejé que me arrastrara hacia adentro.

El lugar era una locura y no había cambiado mucho desde el año pasado, en el cual había ido muy seguido. Varios chicos de la fraternidad me llamaban mientras yo les sonreía y saludaba mientras iba de camino al barril de cerveza. Era para lo que había venido. Tomé un vaso rojo de plástico y esperé en la fila con Alice. Ella se rio y me codeó cuando vio quien estaba llenando los vasos. Gruñí. Mike Newton. Bueno, ahora sabía que no podría evitarlo en la fiesta. Tenía que acabar con eso.

Nos paramos en frente al barril y Mike me sonrió ampliamente. "¡Hola, Bella! ¿Cómo estás tanto tiempo?"

Quieres decir, tanto tiempo que no me ves media desnuda. ¿Cierto, Mike? Lo juro, tenía un radar para cuando estaba en cualquier estado de desnudez en su habitación y de alguna manera él siempre lograba entrar. Apostaría a que tenía cámaras apuntadas a la cama de Tyler. Pervertido.

"Estoy bien. ¿Tú cómo estás, Mike?" Le pregunté sin ganas. Alice se había ido al otro lado de habitación con un tipo llamado Jared, con el cual se acostaba de vez en cuando. Ella me miró interrogante y yo asentí. No iba a encadenarla a mi lado toda la noche, aunque debería, después de la tortura que me hizo pasar en la semana. Aunque, si lo hiciera, estaría todo el tiempo hablándome de Edward. Quedarme estancada con Mike era mejor que eso, marginalmente.

"Estoy genial, ahora que estás aquí." Abandonó el barril, tomando su vaso de cerveza y de alguna manera me sacó de la sala, pasando el estéreo y llevándome hacia la insignificante biblioteca. Miré alrededor pero no encontré a Alice, y Rose estaba coqueteando muy sexy con Brady Harrison, presidente de la fraternidad. Él estaba atrás de ella desde un tiempo y parecía que hoy se le iba a dar la oportunidad. Ella me miró y me guiñó, luego me hizo una cara cuando me vio con Mike. Me encogí de hombros y colapsé en uno de los sillones.

Una hora y me iba. Rose y Alice probablemente estarían ocupadas toda la noche.

"Así que, Bella. ¿Cómo has estado?" Mike puso su mano en mi rodilla y la miré durante unos segundos hasta girarme hacia él con una ceja arqueada. Me miró un poco avergonzado y quitó su mano. Genial. Mira pero no toca.

"Creo que ya cubrimos el hecho de que estoy bien." Okey, fue un poco de perra en la forma en que lo dije, pero me había tocado sin mi aprobación, así que estaba justificada.

"Quiero decir, con Ty y todo…" mi cara se transformó y estoy segura que no fue de felicidad.

"Eso ya pasó hace mucho tiempo, ya me ocupé de eso y seguí adelante."

"Oh, bueno, eso está bien." Tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y se corrió nerviosamente al lado mío. Me concentré en un agujero en su rodilla, perteneciente a sus jeans azules, en vez de mirarlo a la cara. No era que no tuviera una linda cara. Era bastante linda, en su totalidad, un poco redonda, pero no gorda ni nada. Simplemente no era lo que quería. Una imagen de una mandíbula firme, ojos verdes y una sonrisa torcida se me vino a la mente. Maldición.

"Así que, escucha Bella. Si realmente ya seguiste adelante, tal vez tú y yo podríamos…"

"¡Necesito más cerveza!" Lo interrumpí desesperadamente luego de que tomé el último sorbo. Mike parecía perplejo, pero tomó mi vaso vacío y fue a buscar más. Maldije mentalmente por ser tan torpe, pero en realidad no sabía qué hacer cuando un hombre que no me gustaba me invitaba a salir. Había estado en una relación durante casi todos mis años en la universidad, y en el colegio no era de salir demasiado. Había estado con Eric durante tres años y luego con Tyler por dos años en la universidad. Tal vez debería irme. No era como si Edward Cullen me fuera a pedir una cita por mensaje de texto, e incluso si lo hiciera, vivíamos en diferentes estados, así que eso era un poco lejano, incluso para mi fantasía. Probablemente no para Alice. Si su Edward le pidiera una cita, probablemente gritaría por todo el campus.

Edward. Suspiré y saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo, desbloqueándolo y abriendo la aplicación Words With Friends. Alice, Jess, Usher113213, Angela y ¡oh, sí! ¡Skeletor17 había jugado y tenía la casilla de mensaje verde tintineando! Empecé a abrir el juego cuando la voz de Mike me desconcertó.

"¿Algún juego interesante? ¿Cuál es tu usuario? Deberíamos jugar algún día." Bastardo entrometido. Fruncí el ceño y apagué mi celular. Tenía que leer lo que Edward me había escrito en cuanto pueda estar sola, lo más pronto posible.

"Um, seguro, Soy BluBell22."

Sonrió y me dio el vaso. "Qué lindo nombre. ¿Te gustan los arándanos o algo?"

¿Era estúpido? No lo creo, pero aparentemente no tenía el gusto por las cosas finas de la vida, como el queso Blubell. "Están bien." Respondí sin ganas. Que pensara lo que quisiera. Puso su dedo en mi hombro desnudo y eso fue todo.

"Bueno, escucha Mike, tengo que irme. Gracias por la cerveza." Puse el vaso en la mesa de café y me levanté.

"¡Pero recién llegaste!" protestó, queriendo agarrar mi mano. Me salí de su camino.

"Tengo otros planes. Sólo vine a ver a unos amigos y asegurarme de que Rose y Alice estén bien, y de seguro lo están. Nos vemos, Mike."

"Pero te iba a preguntar si querías…"

"Seguro, jugaré contigo, sólo envíame la invitación." Giré e hice mi camino entre las personas hacia la puerta delantera. Lo escuché llamarme pero no tenía ganas de rechazarlo de nuevo, así que caminé lo más rápido que pude por el campus hacia mi casa. Una parte de mí moría por parar y ver que me había mandado Edward, pero decidí que era mejor esperar hasta estar en el apartamento. No había necesidad de que me robaran el celular sólo porque no podía esperar unos minutos.

En el instante en que en que entré al apartamento, tranqué la puerta y saqué mi celular del bolsillo. Abrí la aplicación y el juego que tenía con Skeletor17. Había jugado la palabra _toxin. _Eso era raro. Primero _phage_, luego _toxin. _¿Tenía, Edward Cullen, alguna especie de fobia a los gérmenes? Tal vez tenía un equipo de médicos junto con un nutricionista. O tal vez estaba jugando con algún tipo raro como ese tal Bill Murray jugó en _What about Bob? _Quien no podía tocar nada durante su vida. Me reí ante la imagen de Edward usando guantes blancos y dando pequeños pacitos para caminar. No, creo que la prensa lo hubiera atrapado si eso fuera real.

Abrí mi casilla de correo, ansiosa por leer su mensaje.

_Sólo peso una esbelta suma de ochenta kilogramos y no estoy postrado en la cama. Tienes que pesar al menos doscientos kilogramos antes de llamar a los helicópteros. Pero estoy seguro de que si probara un pedacito tuyo ganaría un poco más y estaría más cerca de esa gloria._

Oh_,_ Edward, ganarías mucho más si probaras un pedacito mío. Sólo que no lo sabes.

_Tienes que saber que conozco unas cuantas personas con nutricionistas y ninguna de ellas está glandularmente deficiente, ni siquiera yo. Sé que esa palabra no la aceptará Words With Friends, pero me gusta y ganaría unos cuantos puntos. _

Edward Cullen crea sus propias palabras. ¡Tal cómo yo lo hago! Queso y creación de palabras. Tal vez deberíamos tener un reality de televisión donde comiéramos queso y creáramos palabras juntos. O donde cogiéramos como conejos. Eso sería mucho mejor.

_Tú eres la que ama tanto al queso que se nombró a sí misma como uno, así que tal vez debería mandarte a ti los helicópteros. ¿A dónde los debería mandar? Por supuesto si fuera el verdadero He-Man te podría levantar yo mismo, aunque Battle Cat te tendría que ayudar si no dejas el queso. Tu turno, She-Ra._

Hice un baile ridículo alrededor de la sala. Me contestó y tenía un gran sentido del humor. Pero luego, eso lo sabía por las entrevistas en la televisión y en las revistas. Me tiré en el sofá y reí. Edward era fenomenal, como dijo el Edward falso de Alice. Y quería saber dónde vivía. Bueno, la media vuelta era un juego limpio.

_¿Tienes helicópteros en el marcado rápido? Junta eso con los nutricionistas y debes de ser un multimillonario y algo así. ¿Eres Donald Trump? Porque si es así, lamento decirte que tengo que terminar el juego aquí. Esa cosa en tu cabeza podría atravesar el teléfono y atacarme. No podemos permitir eso. Y verás, yo también puedo crear palabras._

_Limito mi consumo de queso, aunque es difícil. Aunque, si probaras un pedacito de mí, te prometo que ganarías mucho más, en los lugares correctos. _Mierda. ¿Era demasiado? Me gustaba, aunque yo implicara que su pene se agrandaría, especialmente si hiciéramos el reality show. ¿Qué diablos? Lo mandé y seguí escribiendo.

_Puedes mandar tus innecesarios helicópteros y tigres al estado de Washington, señor Trump, pero deja tu cabello en New York o California, donde sea que estén los nutricionistas en este momento. Si fuera una chica que apuesta, diría que en Cali. ¿Qué dices Donald? _

Eso fue, realmente genial. Espero que confirme lo de California y ahí tendría una prueba más de que era Edward con quien hablaba. Quienquiera que sea, era divertido e ingenioso. No podía pedir más que eso.

Volví al juego y me reí viendo que Edward había dejado la pizarra abierta para mí. Escribí _peeked_ haciendo una palabra triple y gané 83 puntos. Jugaba a ganar y tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría ganar más que el juego. Les mandé un mensaje corto a Alice y Rose para decirles que estaba en casa y apagué el celular. La primera película de Steven Steele estaba en televisión y pensé que esa era una buena manera de pasar la noche. _Hard as Steele_. Tal vez con mis palabras, podría serlo.

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus Reviews!<p>

Cuéntenme que les parece :)


	5. Lone

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 5 **

La puerta principal se abrió y cerró sigilosamente. Sonreí mientras comía mi tazón de Fruity Pebbles y esperé a ver cuál de mis compañeras había hecho la "caminata de la vergüenza" primero. Escuché un ruido y una maldición y enseguida tuve la respuesta a mi pregunta.

"Hey, Rose."

"¡Maldición! Jesús, me asustaste." Rose entró a la sala, pateando sus tacos y tirándose en el sofá. Había algo severamente malo con su aspecto tan decente después de una larga noche y un buen sexo. A menos, por supuesto, que no haya sido bueno. Su cara estaba limpia de maquillaje, pero a no ser por eso se veía muy similar a anoche, cuando nos fuimos para la fraternidad. Bueno, su pelo estaba un poco revuelto, pero eso era todo.

"¿Tuviste una buena noche?" le pregunté, dejando mi tazón en la mesa de café y acomodándome en anticipación.

Las mejillas de Rose se sonrojaron un poquito mientras asentía. "Sí. Brad es un buen chico."

Arqueé una ceja. ¿Un buen chico? Rose no estaba con chicos buenos. "¿Y te deshiciste de él por…?"

Rose pateó mi pierna con su pie descalzo. "No me deshice de él. Pasamos la noche hablando. ¿Sabías que quiere ser un veterinario? Realmente le gustan los animales. Es un poco tierno."

"¿Hablar? ¿Eso fue lo que hiciste toda la noche?"

Rose tiró su cabeza para atrás y se rio. "Por supuesto que no. Cogimos después de hablar, y luego hablamos de nuevo."

Huh, eso era raro. "¿Así que te gusta? ¿Están saliendo o qué?"

Rose se movió un poco. "Uh, bueno, me preguntó si quería salir con él esta noche. Sé que supuestamente íbamos a ir al cine y a cenar con Alice, Jess y Angela, así que…"

"Así que ve con Brady. Ellas lo entenderán."

"¿Sí? ¿De verdad lo crees? No las quiero dejar plantadas por un hombre." Hizo una cara. "Odio cuando las chicas hacen eso. No voy a ser una de esas. Lo llamaré y le diré que saldremos otra noche."

"No vas a hacer tal cosa. Te gusta ¿verdad?" Ella asintió. "Entonces vas a salir con él. Puedes salir con nosotras el próximo fin de semana, o cualquier día. No es como si no vivieras con la mitad de nosotras."

"Sí, pero tú querías ver la nueva película de Edward y debo ir."

"Rose, tú bien sabes que voy a ver esa película al menos tres veces. Puedes ir a alguna de mis subsiguientes idas."

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Voy a quebrar una lanza por ti. Eres una fan dedicada. Tú eres la que debe estar jugando ese juego con él, no Alice."

¿Debería decirle? Ella no le diría nada a Alice si se lo pedía y sería agradable tener alguien en quien confiarle. Luego también, podría quedar como una gigante imbécil y se podría reír de mí. No, Rose no se reiría de mí. No mucho.

"Tal vez lo esté."

Acomodó sus piernas por debajo de ella y se acercó a mí. "¿Qué quieres decir con tal vez lo estés?"

Tomé aliento. "Quiero decir, la misma noche que Alice empezó a jugar con StevenSteele, envié una invitación a una cuenta que era más creíble para mí. Hemos jugado unas pocas palabras y hablado un poco." Mordí mi labio y esperé su respuesta.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron "¿Qué nombre?"

Vacilé y rodó sus ojos. "No voy a jugar con él, por Dios. No tengo un iPhone, ¿recuerdas?"

Eso era verdad. Rose vivía por su blackberry. "Skeletor17."

Rose hizo una cara. "¿Qué mierda es ese nombre?"

"Es su dibujo animado preferido y su número favorito."

Ella se rio y descansó su brazo en el respaldo del sofá, observándome con interés. "¿Cómo sabes eso?" Abrí mi boca para contestarle y ella prosiguió. "No importa, por supuesto que lo sabes. Probablemente lo conoces mejor que su madre." Bueno, dudo que eso sea verdad. La madre de Edward, Esme, era una agente de casting. Su padre era un reconocido cirujano plástico de LA. Hey, tal vez eso explicaba por qué usaba esas palabras médicas. ¡Otra pista!

"Eso no es verdad." Murmuré. Podía sentir mis mejillas calientes bajo su mirada.

"Así que, ¿es él?"

"No lo sé. Tal vez lo sea."

Rose dio un manotazo al respaldo del sofá. "¿Qué quieres decir con que tal vez lo sea? ¿Se lo preguntaste?"

Resoplé. "Rose, a duras penas puedo decir, oye, ¿eres Edward Cullen? Verás estaba tratando de buscarte porque soy una patética acosadora sin vida propia. Casémonos."

Rose largó una risotada. "Probablemente ha escuchado cosas peores. Pero, en serio, deberías preguntarle su nombre."

No quería. Sonaba estúpido, pero mientras más tiempo pasara sin saber su nombre, más podía alargar la fantasía de que podría ser él. Y con quien sea que estaba jugando era divertido. No quería perder nuestras conversaciones. Ya era una adicta a ellas como lo era con Words With Friends.

"Lo haré eventualmente. Por ahora lo llamo de otras maneras."

Rose se me acercó. "¿De otras maneras? ¿Cómo cuáles?" Mierda, yo y mi gran bocota.

"Um, He-Man y Donald Trump."

Ella me miró por unos minutos antes de empezar a descostillarse de risa. "¡Sólo tú! ¿Cómo te llama él?"

Sonreí. "She-Ra y Cheese girl."

Rose se sentó. "¿Reconoció tu nombre?"

Asentí con suficiencia. "Sí. Quien quiera que sea es muy inteligente e ingenioso. No está llamando a su estúpido personaje fenomenal o lo que sea que esté haciendo Alice."

Rose se sentó de nuevo. "Huh, bueno. ¿De qué han hablado?"

No sabía cómo comenzar a explicarle. "Um, del queso por supuesto, de ser gordo, de nutricionistas, el pelo de Donald Trump. Tú sabes, cosas." Todo tenía un perfecto sentido para mí, pero Rose parecía un poco perdida en los temas de nuestras conversaciones.

"Trae tu celular." Me demandó.

"¿Qué?"

"Trae tu celular, Bella. Tengo que ver eso." La quedé mirando y ella señaló a mi habitación. "No me hagas levantarme, tengo mis piernas que…"

"Okey, ya voy." Realmente no quería saber en qué posiciones habían estado las piernas de Rose anoche. Me escurrí a mi habitación y desenchufé el celular del cargador. Abrí la aplicación WWF pero él todavía no había jugado. Fui a la sala y se lo entregué a Rose. Ella leyó toda la conversación mientras se reía quietamente.

"Isabella Swan, ¡no sabía lo que tenías en ti! Mira todas estas insinuaciones sexuales. ¿Tomar un pedacito de mí? ¿Querías jugar con alguien? Mike Newton estaría más que feliz de…" cerró la boca cuando de pegué en el brazo. "¡Mierda! ¿Estás implicando que lo masturbarías si toma un pedacito de ti?" Se secó las falsas lágrimas de sus ojos. "¡Mi niña pequeña! Toda crecida."

"Cállate y devuélveme mi celular." Se lo quité de sus manos mientras ella se reía. "Es la última vez que te cuento algo."

Dejó de reírse y me tocó el brazo. "En serio, Bella. Estoy orgullosa de ti. No has coqueteado con alguien en mucho tiempo. Aunque sea electrónicamente, creo que es genial."

"¿En serio?"

"Claro. Y quien sabe, tal vez es el verdadero Edward Cullen. Déjame decirte, tienes más chance con este tipo que Alice con ese rarito."

"¿De verdad lo crees?"

"Por supuesto que sí. Ese tipo le está mandando poesía que hasta yo sé de donde que las saca de los clásicos. ¿Cómo te he amado? ¡Dejadme contarte las maneras!" Puso su mano en su corazón dramáticamente.

"¡Cállate! ¿En serio?" Eso era tan triste.

"Okey, no usó esa, pero estoy casi segura que usó algún poema que tuve que leer en el colegio. Pídele que te lo muestre."

"Lo haré. Hey, Rose, no le cuentes sobre estoy, ¿okey?"

Ella se rió. "No lo haré. La última cosa que necesitamos en esta casa es una guerra sobre quién es el verdadero Edward. Ella se enojará que no le contaste si lo descubre y no se lo has dicho. No es como que no has tenido 237 oportunidades en estas semanas."

Eso era tan cierto. Su nombre había sido tema de conversación, especialmente de Alice.

"Así que, ¿qué hiciste anoche después que Newton te persiguió por todo Sig Ep?"

Gruñí ante ese recuerdo. "Llegué a casa y jugué con Edward. Y luego lo vi por televisión."

"Jugar con Edward. ¡Si tan sólo! Bueno, eso definitivamente es una mejor noche que una con Newton. Se estaba ligando a Jess cuando Brady y yo desaparecimos."

Reí. Jessica tampoco lo podía soportar. "Apuesto a que fracasó."

Rose bostezó y se paró, desperezándose. "Seguramente. Tengo que irme a dormir, si no quiero parecer un zombie para mi cita esta noche."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Como si eso fuera posible."

Sonrió. "Diviértete con Edward. Oh, y si alguna vez confirmas que es Edward, dale mi número a su hermano."

La miré. "¿Emmet? El tipo que ha sido arrestado unas veces por estas borracho y armar pelea?"

Rose asintió. "Sí. Está bueno."

"¿Y qué hay de Brady?"

Ella rodó sus ojos. "Pasé una noche con él, Bella. Todavía no estamos preparados para comprometernos."

"Creí que tal vez ahora te gustaban los chicos buenos."

Rose sonrió. "Cuando se parecen a Brady, sí. Cuando los chicos malos se parecen a Emmet, me gustan. Igualdad de oportunidades, mi querida."

Con eso, saludó y se fue a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Me levanté del sofá y tiré la leche por la pileta, enjuagando el tazón y la cuchara y poniéndolos en el lavavajillas. Tenía que ir a la biblioteca para hacer una investigación sobre Betty Friedan para mi clase de Literatura Feminista. Me había ganado la salida esta noche después de esa basura. Odiaba este semestre.

Puse mi celular en la mesita de luz y fui a ducharme. Edward estaba en mi mente pero resistí la urgencia de calmar el dolor entre mis piernas de sólo pensar en él. Tenía trabajo que hacer. Sequé mi cabello y me vestí con jeans y una sudadera gris, y me até el pelo en una cola. Agarré mis cuadernos y lapiceras y los puse en mi bolso.

Agarré mi celular para irme pero escuché entrar a Alice, gruñendo sobre algo. Jared la habría molestado, como de costumbre.

"Al, ¿qué pasa?"

"¡Ese imbécil!"

"¿Qué hizo Jared ahora?"

Tiró su bolso en la mesa de la cocina y gruñó. "Me dijo que le hacía recordar a su ex novia y que no tomara eso como un cumplido. Estúpido."

Pensé en preguntarle que había hecho ella para que le dijera eso pero decidí que no. "Lo siento."

Alice suspiró. "Debería haber sabido mejor antes de estar con él. No lo voy a hacer más." Y había escuchado eso antes, así que sólo asentí. Los ojos de Alice recorrieron mi cuerpo. "¿Vas a estudiar?"

"Tengo que trabajar un poco en mi proyecto antes de salir esta noche."

La irritación en su cara desapareció al instante y chilló. "¡Eso es! ¡Vamos a ver a Edward esta noche! No puedo creer que lo había olvidado. Jared no es nada comparado a Edward." Sus ojos se volvieron soñadores y yo apreté mi bolso con fuerza. Eso era verdad, pero maldición, ella no estaba hablando con Edward. Yo lo estaba.

"Sí. Bueno, tengo que irme."

"Okey, te veo cuando llegues a casa. Voy a comer algo y a dormir un rato."

"Nos vemos." Salí de casa y llegué a la biblioteca en tiempo récord. Me iba a asegurar de sentarme en la fila opuesta a Alice esta noche durante la película. Tenía el presentimiento de que me iba a irritar como la puta madre. Tal vez iba a mantener su boca cerrada de que estaba jugando WWF con Edward Cullen dado que Jess y Ang estarían con nosotras. Espero.

Tiré mi bolso en mi mesa favorita cerca de la sección bibliográfica y saqué mi plan de estudios. Justo cuando estaba por ir a la computadora a ver qué libros podía usar, mi teléfono sonó debido a un mensaje de texto.

_¿Quieres ir a cenar a Anthony's antes de la película?_ Le contesté a Alice con una afirmación y cuando iba a apagar mi celular, la curiosidad me ganó. Después de todo, no había revisado desde hace una hora.

Abrí mi aplicación WWF y casi no me resisto a chillar como Alice cuando vi que él había jugado. Era la palabra _joint_ esta vez. Bueno, no era médico, salvo que fuera marihuana medicinal. Luego, de nuevo, su hermano había sido atrapado con una bolsa de marihuana la última vez que había sido arrestado, así que tal vez era la vieja Mary Jane. O tal vez estaba tratando de decirme que quería unirse conmigo en la cintura. Sí, me gustaba más eso.

Abrí el mensaje ansiosa. ¿Qué me tendría que decirme en respuesta a mis palabras anoche?

_Oh, sí, todos los californianos tenemos helicópteros en marcado rápido, junto con los nutricionistas, psicólogos e instructores de yoga_. ¡Mierda! ¡Estaba en California! Eso era correcto. Y Edward Cullen y yoga… eso sería algo que pagaría mucho dinero por ver.

_Lamentablemente no soy un mega millonario, solo un viejo millonario. Desearía que pudieras verme levantando mi cabeza en señal de vergüenza_. Desearía tanto poder verte también, Edward.

_Has ofendido a mi cabello, Cheese girl. Lamento decirte que va a ser menos manejable que de costumbre después que te atreviste a cuestionarme si era Donald Trump. Te voy a acusar si alguien se atreve a tomarme una foto luciendo como la novia de Frankenstein o algo parecido_. Oh, Edward, como si pudieras lucir mal. Pero el comentario del pelo inmanejable le suma un punto. Amaba su pelo descontrolado. Siempre lucía diferente en cada foto. Las fotos dejan ver eso también ¿verdad Edward?

_Por lo menos estás en la costa correcta. Podremos jugar con más regularidad cuando regrese a casa a mi calendario usual. Estás lo suficientemente cerca para que te mande mi helicóptero y mi nutricionista. Te puede evaluar si eres sana para que pueda tomar una mordida de ti. Tengo que asegurarme de que vaya hacia los lugares correctos, como tú dijiste_. Oh por Dios, me iba a desmayar en la biblioteca.

_No pienses que no noté esa palabra de 83 puntos, señorita. Estás rompiendo mi culo, así que más te vale compensarlo de alguna otra manera. Tu turno, Señorita Suiza._

Era su mensaje más largo. Miré alrededor y me fijé que la sección estaba desierta, así que me permití hacer un bailecito feliz mientras giraba alrededor, abrazando fuertemente mi celular. Más pistas, más confirmaciones de que podría ser mi hombre soñado. Okey, Bella, concéntrate y contéstale al hombre. Tienes que hacerlo bien.

Me senté y tamborileé los dedos sobre la mesa por un minuto. Necesitaba pensarlo bien.

_Psicólogos ¿huh? ¿Le has hablado a él/ella sobre mí? ¿Qué han dicho? _Ella te diría que soy tu chica de ensueño y que me podrías venir a rescatar de la Literatura Feminista. Cuán anti-feminista de mi parte. Betty Friedan estaría decepcionada.

_¿Estás seguro que no eres una chica? ¿Yoga? Debes de ser muy flexible. Mi mente se llenó de varias imágenes de Edward en varias poses de yoga, desnudo. ¿Cuál es tu posición favorita?_ Mierda, ¿Rose había venido y me había sacado el celular para escribir? Oh, bueno, eso se quedaba. Lo podía tomar de la manera que quisiera, aunque me encantaría que lo tomara de la manera más sucia posible.

_Las palabras no pueden expresar cuánto lamento por haber insultado tu cabello. Por favor envíale mis más sinceras disculpas y pídele que no se desarregle. El pelo de la novia de Frankenstein es inaceptable para un millonario. Si fueras un mega millonario, la gente no se preocuparía por tu pelo y podrías comer todo el queso que quisieras. Deberías trabajar en eso. _

_¿Tu nutricionista es aterradora? Tal vez deberías mandarla al psicólogo. Mejor aún, envía al instructor de yoga, especialmente si es un hombre. Así puedo ver que clases de movimientos puedes hacer. _

_¿Dudas que yo vaya a los lugares correctos? Y yo que pensaba que había dejado algún efecto en ti, aún sin la mordida. Tal vez debería empezar a hacer yoga_. Toma eso, Cullen. Empieza a imaginarme toda flexible.

_¿Cómo quieres que te lo compense? No me gustaría perder alguien a quien le puedo patear el culo tan fácilmente, así que haré lo que sea para tenerte cerca. Me gusta ganar. Tu turno. Chico-no-tan-rico._

Okey, así que le pregunté por su posición favorita, le pregunté si lo podía masturbar y le dije que me gustaba patear su culo. No fue un día tan malo en el trabajo, podría decirse. Jugué la palabra _lone._ Había sido una persona solitaria por un tiempo, pero no me sentía tan sola ahora. Guardé mi celular y empecé a trabajar en la computadora. De repente Betty Friedan no parecía tan mala.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Díganme lo que piensan en sus reviews!<p>

Muchas gracias por leer :D

¿Quien está emocionada por Amanecer? No puedo esperaaar a que lleguee!


	6. Beery

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 6**

"¿Bella, estás lista?"

Agarré mi billetera y mi iPhone y me dirigí a la sala, donde Alice estaba golpeando su pie impacientemente. Le arqueé una ceja.

"¿Desde cuándo estás lista antes que yo?"

Ella se rio y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. "¡Desde esta noche! Tengo la única cita caliente con Edward Cullen hoy, ¡aunque sea por ahora!"

Su confianza me mataba. Quiero decir, seguro, era capaz de mandarle esos mensajes de texto ridículamente provocativos a mi Edward pero nunca me atreví a soñar que él se escapara de Hollywood y me rescatara de mi aburrida existencia universitaria. Okey, bueno sí lo hice un poco antes de ir a escribir mi reporte sobre Betty Friedan, pero luego me sentí un poco culpable. Tal vez. En realidad no. Por lo menos sentí que debería sentirme culpable.

"Rose me dijo que él te está mandando poemas." ¿Cuán putamente ridículo era eso? Quiero decir, él era un buen lector, tal vez leyera poesía, lo que sería genial. Pero no sería genial para él mandar poemas a una chica con quien ha estado hablando durante unos pocos días. Especialmente poemas de amor.

Alice chilló y revolvió su bolso para buscar su celular. "Estaba muriendo por mostrarte esto, pero tenía miedo de que te enojaras." Ella mordió su labio. "Tú no me odias por esto, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, si lo haces, puedo dejar de hablar con él, si tú quieres."

Ella realmente no sonaba como si quisiera hacerlo. Pensé brevemente en decirle que no lo hiciera más, pero, de verdad, ¿qué clase de perra sería por decirle eso? ¿Y si de verdad estaba hablando con Edward y él veía la clase de persona maravillosa que ella era? Éramos amigas desde hace dieciocho años. No tiraría eso por Edward Cullen, no importa lo increíble que fuera.

Me reí y levanté mi mano. "Déjame verlo, freak. Nunca podría odiarte."

"¿De verdad?" Ella me abrazó fuertemente.

"De verdad" le dije ahogada, ella sonrió y me soltó. "¿Me odiarías si estuviera hablando con él?" Contuve mi aliento, esperando su respuesta.

Sus ojos grises se agrandaron y sacudió su cabeza. "¡Por supuesto que no! Estaría súper celosa, pero también muy feliz por ti. Luego te rogaría que le pidieras que me presente a Leo. ¡O Ryan Reynolds!"

Solté una risotada. Por supuesto que Alice cambiaría a Edward por cualquier otro actor de Hollywood. Esa era la diferencia entre ella y yo. Edward era para mí, el único. No era lo suficientemente tonta para rechazar a otros hombres en la vida real con la esperanza de que Edward un día fuera mío, aunque estuviéramos hablando ahora. Por lo menos esperaba no ser tan ridícula. Mike no contaba. Lo había rechazado años atrás.

"Sólo dame tu teléfono, rarita."

Ella me lo alcanzó y abrí su aplicación WWF. Hice lo mejor que pude para no reírme del ridículo nombre StevenSteele y abrí su juego. Ella estaba pateando su culo más de lo que yo se lo estaba pateando a mi Edward.

"Buen puntaje."

Ella se rio. "_Zebra_, triple puntaje de letra."

Asentí y abrí su ventana de mensaje. Santa mierda, sí que habían hablado. Yo pensaba que Edward y yo éramos charlatanes, pero no éramos nada comparado con ellos.

_Alice es un nombre genial. Me recuerda a un dibujo animado._

_Sí, mi madre era una gran fan de Lewis Carroll._

_¿Quién?_

_Oh, es el escritor de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, ¿no sabías eso?_

_Claro que lo sabía, estaba bromeando_.

Sí, claro. Edward Cullen sabía quién era Lewis Carroll. Podría apostar dinero en eso. ¿Quién era este idiota? ¿Y qué diablos?

"¿Estaban ustedes dos online al mismo tiempo?"

Ella sonrió e hizo un bailecito. "Sí, nos conectamos cada noche a las 7 PM y hablamos. Le voy a pedir su número pronto, va a ser más fácil, mandarle mensajes de texto."

Arqueé una ceja. "¿Piensas que te lo va a dar?"

"¡Claro que lo hará, tonta! ¡Él me adora!"

Leí un poco más sus conversaciones.

_Tú pareces mucho más genial que las chicas que conozco._

_¡Gracias! ¡Eso es muy dulce de tu parte! Estoy segura que conoces muchas chicas. Ya que sabes mi nombre, ¿cómo debería llamarte?_

_¿Qué tal si nos quedamos con Steven Steele? Mi mamá me dice que no debo decirle mi nombre a extraños. Aunque ya siento que te conozco, creo que esperaré un tiempo más antes de revelarte mi nombre_.

Oh, Dios mío. Tenía doce años. Alice estaba hablando con un niño pequeño creyendo que era Edward. No había forma de que este tipo fuera un adulto, mucho menos de que fuera Edward Cullen.

_¿Revelar tu nombre? ¡Me gusta cómo suena! Supongo que puedes tener tu identidad secreta por ahora. No quiero causarte problemas, a menos que tú quieras_.

Y Alice estaba ligando con un niño de doce años. En cualquier minuto Chris Hanson estaría golpeando nuestra puerta para arrestarla por pornografía infantil o algo parecido. Esto era horrible.

_Eso es genial. Seré mi propio súper héroe._

_Ese es un papel que debes hacer. Te verías genial en calzas_.

Me aguanté un gruñido mientras Alice me sonreía orgullosamente. "¿No es maravilloso?"

"Es algo más." Algo horrible y terrible, y potencialmente ilegal.

Hey, hoy me encontré con este poema y me hizo pensar en ti:

_She walks in beauty, like the night  
>Of cloudless climes and starry skies;<br>And all that's best of dark and bright  
>Meet in her aspect and her eyes<em>

_Tú haces mis días más brillantes, Alice. De verdad me gustas_

_¡OMG! ¡Lees poesía! ¿Cuán sexy es eso? ¡Tú también me gustas de verdad, Steven Steele!_

¿Lord Byron? ¿De verdad? Bueno, tal vez no tenía doce años, si estaba leyendo a Byron. Pero ciertamente él no era Edward Cullen.

"Lord Byron, ¿huh? Lindo." ¿Qué más podía decir?

"¡Él es tan inteligente!" Sus ojos se volvían soñadores mientras ponía sus manos en su corazón.

¿Inteligente? ¿De verdad? Había dicho genial como 50 veces y no sabía quién escribió Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, pero él conocía a Lord Byron. O al menos cómo buscar un poema de amor. ¿Quién era este tipo?

"Bueno, más vale irnos pronto si nos vamos a encontrar con las chicas en Anthony's antes de la película."

"¡Diablos, sí! Necesito pizza."

Nos fuimos en el Volvo de Alice a Anthony's. Por suerte, Angela y Jess ya tenían una mesa. No quería llegar tarde a la película.

Me deslicé en mi silla al lado de Jessica y ella me pegó en el brazo. "¿Qué diablos, Jess? ¿A qué se debe eso?"

Ella entrecerró sus ojos marrones. "Eso fue por haber dejado la fiesta antes de que yo llegara y dejarme sola con Mike Newton."

"Oh." Me reí. No podía evitarlo. "Acerca de eso, lo siento."

Ella me pegó de nuevo. "Sí, como si de verdad lo sintieras."

"Lo estoy, un poquito. Pero mejor tú que yo, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?"

Jess me lanzó una mirada y se unió a la risa general de la mesa. "Okey, te hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera llegado antes que tú."

"¡Exactamente! ¿Cómo estás?"

Ella gruñó y estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, su remera se levantó un poco para revelar su piel bronceada. Jessica iba a la cama solar una vez por semana. Ella iba a morir de cáncer de piel o quedar como la vieja en _There's Something About Mary_ en cinco años.

"Estoy hambrienta, pero bien. ¿Ya empezaste con tu ensayo?" Jess, desafortunadamente para ella, estaba en Literatura Feminista conmigo.

"Sí, va a ser duro." Ella asintió enfáticamente y giré mi atención hacia Angela.

"¿Cómo te lleva, Ang?"

"No puedo quejarme."

"¿Cómo está Ben?"

Sus ojos oscuros se encendieron cuando le pregunté por su novio. "¡Él está muy bien!" Ella miró a su alrededor y bajó su voz. "Presiento que me va a proponer pronto."

"¿Qué?" Alice chilló. Angela la calló. "¿Cómo lo sabes?" Alice estaba tan contenta que prácticamente estaba saltando en su silla.

"Lo atrapé mientras estaba hablando con mi teléfono. Me dijo que había llamado para ordenar comida china, pero cuando lo revisé había llamado a mis padres."

"¡Eso es genial! Oh, ¡espero que lo haga!"

Angela y Ben habían estado saliendo por dos años, así que era muy posible. Ya eran como una pareja casada. "¡Eso es fantástico, Ang!"

"Tal vez estaba buscando el número del lugar de comida china a través de tus contactos." Sugirió Jessica. Alice le lanzó una mirada fea y las pálidas mejillas de Angela se colorearon, avergonzadas.

"¡Jess! ¿Por qué siempre le tienes que estropear el sueño?" Yo era la mayor cínica del grupo, pero no iba a decirle a Angela que Ben podría estar buscando el número, o revisando que no lo estuviera engañando como yo debería haber hecho con mi querido y estúpido ex, como tampoco iba a decirle a Alice que estaba ligando con un niño. Aunque debería. ¿Me arrestarían a mí también por cómplice? Debería preguntarle a mi papá. Luego, él querría saber a qué se debe mi pregunta y eso podría desatar una tormenta que no estaba dispuesta a lidiar.

"¿Qué? Sólo estoy diciendo que podría estar buscando cualquier cosa. No quiero que te decepciones, Angela."

Angela asintió y tomó un sorbo de su soda. "Podrías estar en lo cierto." La luz de sus ojos había desaparecido y odiaba eso.

"Ang, cada persona que te ha visto con Ben sabe que ustedes se van a casar algún día. Si él no lo hace ahora, lo hará en algún punto. Eso es seguro."

Jess empezó a abrir su boca y la pateé por debajo de la mesa. Angela sonrió.

"Gracias, Bella. De verdad lo amo, ¿sabes?"

Sentí una pequeña punzada en mi corazón. Yo también creía que amaba a Tyley, ¿y eso a dónde me había llevado? Aunque, nunca había fantaseado que él me proponía matrimonio, lo que era algo bueno ya que él estaba comprometido con La Embarazada.

"Lo sé. Y él también te ama."

Ella sonrió y me agradeció. La camarera apareció y ordenamos una gran pizza de pepperoni y hongos para compartir.

"¡Tengo que guardar espacio para las palomitas de maíz!" dijo Alice.

"No puedo esperar para ver esta película. Edward Cullen está buenísimo." Dijo Jessica jugando con el papel de su sorbito.

Mis manos se tensaron debajo de la mesa. Otra más no.

"¡Sí, lo está!" Alice sonrió y me contuve para ver si anunciaba que ella estaba jugando WWF con él. Sorprendentemente, no lo hizo.

"No puedo esperar a ver cómo monta ese caballo. Llenará mi imaginación para saber cómo sería si él me montara." Jessica sonrió e hizo un nudo con el papel.

"¡Como si pudieras!" La cara de Alice era positivamente asesina y temí que mi cara fuera igual, así que me levanté de la mesa.

"Necesito usar el baño."

Me apuré para entrar al baño y me miré en el espejo. Sí, mis ojos estaban llenos de enojo, lo cual era ridículo, de verdad. Había tres millones de chicas que querían cogerse a Edward Cullen. Yo no era diferente.

"Madura, Bella. Él no te pertenece." Sería bueno recordar eso. Saqué mi teléfono y abrí mi aplicación WWF. No sentí la ansiedad que usualmente sentía cuando veía que él jugaba, pero estaba feliz que él hubiera jugado.

_Razed_, ¿huh? Cullen usó la Z. Me estaba alcanzando, marginalmente. Me apoyé en el lavabo y abrí la casilla de mensajes. No podía esperar a ver que había escrito.

_Mi psíquica dijo que una chica misteriosa entraría en mi vida desafiando mi mente y otras partes de mi anatomía. No me dijo que sería vía WWF, pero adivino que esa chica eres tú_.

Claro que lo soy, Edward. Nunca conocerás un mejor desafío que yo.

_Soy un poco flexible, muchas gracias. Y te diría mi posición favorita, pero debo conocerte un poco antes. No quisiera corromper una mente inocente, ¡aunque dudo que la poseas!_

Me reí en voz alta ante eso. Él ya me conocía.

_Estoy feliz de reportarte que mi cabello te ha perdonado por el insulto y que se ha logrado comportar durante todo el día, lo que debe ser un récord. ¿Tal vez eres una buena influencia para mi cabello y una mala influencia para el resto de mí? ¿Cómo manejas eso, Sybil? ¿O debería llamarte Sally Field?_

Ja, ¿él creía que yo tenía múltiples personalidades? Debería presentarle a Alice.

_Discúlpame, pero si alguien debería mostrarte mis movimientos, sería yo, no mi instructor de yoga, quien resulta ser una mujer, ¿o te gustan esa clase de cosas?_

No, Edward. No chicas para esta chica. Rose probablemente debería ser la chica más sexy de todo el estado y había cero atracción.

_Gouda Budda, tengo toda la fe del mundo que irías a los lugares correctos. Ya lo haces. Lo que trae a mi mente una pregunta que ya debería haberte hecho. ¿Cuántos años tienes? No quiero terminar en ese show To Catch A Predator, aunque eres tú la que estás corrompiendo aquí. Tal vez debería ser tú la que preguntes mi edad._

¡Eso! ¡Eso es el destino! Hace un momento estaba pensando en Chris Hanson y Edward le estaba haciendo referencia. Estábamos hecho el uno para el otro, ¡maldición!

_A mí también me gusta ganar, y hasta ahora siento que he dejado el marcador a tu favor. ¿Quieres compensármelo? Dime quién eres, sacando el queso y el ingenio. Tarde o temprano, terminaré por quedarme sin nombres de queso, así que dame algo más para jugar contigo. Tu turno, Gidget._

Mi corazón latía más rápido al leer esas últimas líneas. Él quería conocerme. Okey, Cullen, te mostraré lo mío si me muestras lo tuyo.

_Por supuesto que soy la chica. O la mujer, si quieres ser técnico. Para responder a tu primera pregunta, tengo veintidós años. Perfectamente legal, así que Chris Hanson no golpeará tu puerta con las cámaras. Eso es una lástima, porque así podría ver cómo serías, pero supongo que no podríamos jugar de ninguna forma si estuvieras en prisión. Ese sería un travesti. La misma pregunta para ti. No quiero estar esposada tampoco, al menos no de esa manera. _

Me reí con mi respuesta. Rose estaría malditamente orgullosa cuando se lo mostrara mañana.

_Creo que estoy un poco ofendida de que pensaras que no tengo una mente inocente. Todo lo que he hablado ha sido sobre queso, grasa y comida. Eso es perfectamente inocente. Aunque supongo que el comentario de las esposas hace que mi punto sea nulo. Tienes razón, soy una total pervertida, pero los dos sabemos que te gusto de esa manera_.

Más le valía. Eso no iba a cambiar, especialmente si era Edward Cullen. Oh, ¡las fantasías que tenía! Tal vez algún día podríamos hablar sobre ello.

_¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo personalidades múltiples? ¿No he sido la misma desde el primer mensaje? Bueno, dejando de lado mi tontera, pero tú sabes, estaba nerviosa ya que estaba mensajando a un completo extraño. Mensajeando, no masajeando. ¡Saca tu mente de ahí, cartoon boy!_

O, tú sabes, únete a mí.

_Lamento decirte que no busco a ninguna chica para que me muestre tus movimientos, así que tendré que esperar por ti, si eso te parece bien, por supuesto. Luego veremos si iré a los lugares correctos, matar dos pájaros de un tiro. ¿Eso funciona para ti?_

Yo. Edward. Yoga. Sí, por favor.

_Así que, ¿quieres algo más de mí para jugar? Eres un chico sucio, ¿verdad? No tengo idea de lo que quieres saber, así que te diré que soy una estudiante de último año en la Universidad. Quiero ser profesora, aunque cuánto más cerca estoy de graduarme e irme a un colegio a enseñar, menos ganas tengo de hacerlo. Pero es un poco tarde para el arrepentimiento, ¿no? ¿Tienes alguna fantasía con alguna profesora? Esa podría ser yo._

_También te diré que mientras mi interés es definitivamente mi amor por el queso, también estoy interesada por algo más. ¿Lo puedes adivinar? Te daré más si lo haces. Te mostré lo mío, ahora muéstrame lo tuyo_.

"Bella, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? La pizza ya está en nuestra mesa."

Salté como si me hubieran atrapado masturbándome o algo parecido. "Lo siento, estaba buscando algo en mi teléfono."

Alice arrugó su nariz. "Puedo ver eso. Ahora lávate las manos y come. ¡Edward está esperando!" Con eso salió del baño, la puerta roja se cerró detrás de ella.

No, ya no estaba. Espero que le haya gustado lo que le di. Miré el tablero y sonreí. El dejó una letra triple abierta. Jugué _beery _de su_ razed_ y festejé mis 30 puntos.

Me miré al espejo una vez más y guardé mi celular en mi bolsillo. Tiempo de guardar a Edward e ir a ver al Edward actor por un rato. Los tenía a los dos a mi disposición hoy. Me podía acostumbrar a eso. Muéstrame tus ojos, Edward Cullen. Por favor.

* * *

><p>Aquí está el poema que Steven Steele le envió a Alice, traducido:<p>

Camina bella, como la noche  
>De climas despejados y cielos estrellados;<br>Y todo lo mejor de la oscuridad y de la luz  
>Se reune en su aspecto y en sus ojos.<p>

Díganme lo que piensan en sus reviews! :D Gracias por leer!


	7. Queer

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 7**

"¡Esto es tan emocionante!" saltó Alice en su fila en el centro de la sala vacía. Saltaba de arriba abajo como un conejito que había tomado ácido o algo parecido. Yo mantenía mi calma por fuera, pero estaba tan emocionada como ella. No podía esperar a ver a Edward un papel que de verdad pondría a prueba su talento artístico. No que dudara de él. El realmente tenía talento y algún día ganaría un Oscar para cementarlo, estrella de acción o no.

Le hice un gesto a Jess para que se sentara al lado de ella. Ella me dio una mirada escéptica pero fue de todas maneras, luego Angela y luego yo. Era lo más lejos que podía estar de Alice sin tener que plantarme en la otra punta del cine, eso sería algo obvio.

Angela había estado en silencio desde que Jessica le estropeó su teoría de la proposición en el restaurante, así que intenté cambiarle el humor. "¿Estás emocionada?"

Ella encogió sus hombros y sonrió ligeramente. "Sí, supongo. Quiero decir, es una película ¿verdad? Pero se ve muy bien y todo."

Cuánto amaba que ella no tuviera pensamientos lujuriosos sobre Edward como las otras dos. Aunque, a diferencia del resto de nosotras, ella tenía un novio de verdad. Eso tendía a hacer una diferencia.

"Sí. He estado ansiosa desde que confirmaron que había firmado para hacer esta película."

Angela rió. "Lo sé. He visto tu copia del libro ¿te acuerdas?" ¿Cuál de todos? Tenía tres. Uno que jamás había tocado, que estaba pulcro en mi estante, la copia de antes que se hubiera vendido la película y, por supuesto, una copia ya vieja que necesitaría reemplazar algún día pronto. ¡Pero esa cara! No podía dejar de tocarlo.

"¡Oh, mierda!" Los ojos de Jessica se agrandaron mientras se deslizaba en su asiento.

"¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué te pasa?" Miré a Angela quien se encogió de hombros. Alice sacudió su cabeza y deslizó su dedo por su garganta. ¿Qué mierda era eso? ¿Quería matarme ahora, antes de enterarse que estaba hablando con mi propio Edward?

"Bueno, hola, Bella." Oh mi infierno, no podía ser. Angela mordió su labio e intentó contener la risa al ver mi cara. La miré, giré a mi derecha y ahí estaba. Mike Puto Newton. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo aquí? Esto era una película de chicas por Dios. ¿Acaso tenía una cita? Y si la tenía, ¿por qué estaba sentado al lado mío?

"Mike. Um, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" No podía no preguntarle. Esto no tenía sentido. Era una película de chicas. Si fuera una película de Steele lo entendería.

Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, un grupo de los chicos vino a ver esa nueva película de superhéroes y yo la iba a ver también, pero las vi a ustedes entrar aquí y pensé en venir a ver de qué se trataba."

Oh, diablos, no. No me iba a arruinar mi tiempo con Edward Cullen y convertirlo en una especie de cita no planeada.

"¡Tengo palomitas de maíz!" Me dijo, dándome una bolsa, consiguiendo tirar unas pocas en mi jean. Gracias, imbécil, de verdad quería una mancha de manteca en mis pantalones. "¡Lo siento!" Se acercó para quitar la mancha y le quité la mano.

"Yo la saco." No me molesté en esconder mi irritación esta vez. ¿Alguna vez lo entendería? Quité las palomitas y agarré unas servilletas que él me ofreció para limpiarme los jeans, aunque eso era inútil. Tendría que lavarlos en cuanto llegue a casa.

"Sabes que es una película de chicas, ¿verdad?"

Mike se encogió de hombros. "No hay problema. Me gusta todo tipo de películas, con la compañía correcta."

Maldición. "Jess está ahí. Estoy segura que estaría encantada que la fueras a saludar."

El me miró y luego la miró a Jessica. "Uh, sí. No estoy tan seguro de eso."

"Eso es cierto, escuché que quisiste ligar con ella luego de que me fui."

"Oh, bueno, no sé si eso fue exactamente lo que hice…" Él parecía avergonzado y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

Le sonreí. "Está bien. Creo que ustedes dos harían una pareja genial." Escuché que Jessica susurró la palabra "perra" desde donde estaba sentada, pero estaba haciendo lo mejor para no llamar la atención.

"Bueno, en realidad me preguntaba si quisieras salir conmigo algún día de estos." Él dijo las palabras rápidamente, probablemente esperando a que lo interrumpiera y saliera corriendo como la última vez. Lo cual habría hecho si Edward Cullen no fuera a aparecer en la pantalla en unos pocos minutos. Soportaría lo que sea por él. Incluso hasta Mike Newton.

Suspiré. Era tiempo de decirle todo. "Mira, Mike, tú eres un gran chico, pero…"

"¡No digas no!" me interrumpió. Sus mejillas coloradas. ¿Qué? ¿Me pediste una cita y no estoy permitida a decir que no? ¿En qué puto país estamos? Porque la última vez que me fijé era Estados Unidos y tenía libertad.

"¿Qué has dicho?" Pregunté, mi voz cada vez más alta.

"Quiero decir, no digas que no todavía. ¿Tal vez lo puedes pensar mientras miras la película? No te molestaré ni nada." Su presencia al lado mío ya me molestaba.

"Mike, no crees que…" me calló presionando su dedo sobre mis labios. Eso estaba demasiado mal. Consideré morderlo, pero tal vez podría contraer rabia o algo parecido.

"Quita tu dedo de mis labios." Demandé. Él lo quitó rápidamente.

"Lo siento, Bella. Pero de verdad me gustaría que lo pensaras. Sé que Ty fue un imbécil y…"

"Mike, esto no es sobre Tyler. ¿No ves lo raro que es? Tú eras su compañero de habitación, por Dios. De verdad no quiero salir con el mejor amigo y compañero de habitación de mi ex."

"Ya no somos más amigos." Insistió, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Cuando él te hizo eso, le dije que era un puto imbécil y que no te merecía."

Bueno, eso era un poco lindo. "Gracias, pero igual…"

"Sólo piénsalo, ¿okey?"

Las luces se fueron apagando y los trailers fueron apareciendo y de verdad no quería hablar más del asunto. No dije nada y me moví un poco más cerca de Angela, sólo en caso de que él tuviera alguna idea de tocarme durante la película. Podría tender a olvidarme de que era Mike Newton el que estaba sentado al lado mío en vez de Edward y dejarlo que me tocara, cosa que no estaría bien.

Angela se rio y pasó su brazo alrededor mío. Sonreí y me acerqué a ella. "Eres mi héroe, y si Ben no se casa contigo, yo lo haré."

"Te tomaré la palabra." Me suspiró.

Mike no dio ninguna reacción de haber escuchado o visto nada. Sólo sonreía y miraba los trailers. Tal vez no era un total idiota, pero igual no quería salir con él.

Luego de veinte minutos de trailers, finalmente llegó la hora. La primera imagen de la película era en un ruedo de rodeo, con un novillo pateando el polvo, y ahí estaba Edward, sosteniéndose en el toro, con una mirada de concentración en su cara y sus músculos contraídos. Santo Dios, eso era tan caliente. Tenía jeans azules, una camisa azul y un sombrero de cowboy. Sí por favor.

Durante las siguientes dos horas, me olvidé que Mike estaba sentado al lado mío. Probablemente me hubiera acosado y yo no me hubiera dado cuenta porque Edward estaba increíble y cautivante en la pantalla. Estaba como loca. Lloré, reí, perdí los estribos y celebré. Era algo hermoso. Cuando las luces se prendieron, miré a Angela y vi que se estaba secando las lágrimas. Alice tenía una pila de pañuelos usados en el asiento de al lado de ella. Jess estaba normal. Mike… Por Dios. Mike estaba durmiendo. Eso probaba mi punto. Nunca podría salir conmigo.

Alice comenzó a decir algo y puse mis dedos sobre mis labios y luego señalé a Mike. Ella me hizo la señal de pulgares arriba. Ella salió de la fila hacia la salida. Jess y Angela la siguieron rápidamente y yo lo miré una última vez antes de escaparme. Solo pospondría nuestra discusión pero no estaba de humor para lidiar con él luego de estar expuesta a la belleza de Edward durante dos horas. No sería muy amable.

"¡Eso estuvo bueno!" dijo Alice mientras nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento. Yo continuaba mirando detrás de mí para asegurarme de que Mike no se hubiera despertado y nos hubiera seguido.

"Sí que lo fue." Asintió Angela.

"La escena de sexo fue caliente." Dijo Jess. La miré.

"¿Eso fue todo lo que notaste?" Alice sacudió su cabeza. "Estuvo hermoso. No puedo esperar a…" Ella se calló y me miró. "Verlo de nuevo." Buena tapada, Alice.

"En serio, tal vez deberías volver y despertar a Mike, Jess. Ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro." Le dije con veneno. "Edward me rompió el corazón." Y sí, él estaba putamente caliente en la escena de sexo. Pero él era mucho más que eso.

"Sí, sí, estuvo bien. Pero cuando me compre el DVD, voy a saltearme todo hasta la escena de sexo, para mirarla una y otra vez." Jess sacudió su culo. Alice tomó la oportunidad para golpearlo. "¡Ow! Maldición, Ali. No sabía que te gustaba pegar."

Alice rodó sus ojos. "Me gustan un montón de cosas que tú no sabes."

"¿Cómo qué?"

¿Le iba a decir lo de Edward ahora?

Alice se encogió de hombros. "Eso solo yo lo sé. Aquí está mi auto. ¿Nos vemos luego chicas?"

"Si, vamos, Ang, vamos a casa. Tengo una cita con mi vibrador." Angela hizo una cara, pero se despidió y siguió a Jessica a su auto.

"Santo Dios. ¿Por qué somos amigas de ella?" Alice preguntó mientras nos subíamos al auto.

Suspiré. "Porque ella es graciosa, a veces. Y porque ella me presta sus notas cuando no voy a clase."

"Bueno, eso explica por qué tú estás estancada con ella, no yo." Codeé a Alice mientras prendió el auto. "No puedo esperar a decirle a Edward lo buena que es la película."

Y aquí vamos de nuevo. "¿Le dijiste que lo ibas a ver?"

"¡No! Todavía no. Lo quiero sorprender. Quiero ponerlo caliente un poquito."

No lo calientes mucho Alice, o podrías ir presa. "Eso es un buen plan."

"Sí." El silencio reinó mientras hicimos nuestro viaje de regreso a casa. Era tarde y estaba cansada. Tampoco quería hablar de Edward con ella. Solo quería recordar lo fantástico que estuvo en la película. Alice estacionó en frente a nuestro edificio y nos dirigimos a casa. "Gracias por conducir esta noche."

Ella bostezó y sonrió. "No hay problema. Te veré en la mañana, estoy muerta." Y debería de estarlo, después de su noche de estupidez con Jared.

"Hasta mañana."

Entré a mi habitación y me cambié a mi remera de UW que me gustaba usar para dormir. Actualicé mi estado de Facebook, haciendo saber a todo el mundo que Wild At Heart era una película fantástica, y luego lo tweeté. Espero que tenga un gran fin de semana de estreno. Nuestro cine había estado lleno, así que era buena señal. Cerré mi laptop y la puse en la mesita de luz, al lado de mi teléfono. Tal vez debería de revisar si me habría contestado. Habían pasado cuatro horas. Como si eso fuera posible.

Alice, Jess, Eric, Lauren y ¡sí! ¡Ahí estaba! ¡Mierda! Había estado tan ocupada con mi palabra triple la vez pasada que no me había dado cuenta que tenía una ventana abierta del otro lado. Edward había jugado_ jibed_ por 60 malditos puntos. Me llevaba 35 ahora. Eso me pasaba por prestarle más atención a los mensajes que al juego.

Concéntrate, Bella. Es más importante ver lo que te escribió. Abrí la casilla de mensajes y ahí estaban sus palabras. Perfecto para ir a la cama.

_Sabía que eras demasiado ingeniosa e interesante para ser ilegal, al menos esperaba que fuera el caso. Esperaba que no quisieras que fuera a la cárcel, porque luego no podrías jugar más conmigo. ¡Y los dos sabemos que de verdad quieres!_

Oh Edward, definitivamente quiero. Y de verdad amo que me encuentres ingeniosa e interesante. Tú también lo eres, hombre sexy.

_Tengo 25, así que puedes guardar las esposas para hacer cosas más interesantes que arrestarme. Felizmente asumiría la posición si me lo pidieras del modo correcto (y por supuesto quiero decir mi posición favorita, la cual te debes de estar preguntando cuál es, no tengo duda.)_

Santa mierda, tendría que sacar mi juguete esta noche. Me estaba convirtiendo en Jessica. Por lo menos tenía una buena razón. Edward, esposas, posiciones, ¡gah! Me iba a morir.

_Claramente disfruto que seas pervertida, ahora que sé que estás preparada para hacerlo legalmente. Está bien que no tenga que censurarme. No puedes imaginarte la cantidad de cosas que me encantaría decir y no estoy permitido. _

Mmm, qué interesante es eso. ¿Tal vez será porque eso sería publicado mundialmente y te destrozarían en las noticias y en los blogs? Puedes ser honesto conmigo, Edward. Nunca te juzgaría.

_Me gustan tus mensajes y no tengo duda que me encantarían tus masajes, cuando alguna vez tenga el placer de tu compañía. Sé que no tienes personalidades múltiples, pero a veces siento como si yo sí las tuviera. ¿Alguna vez has sentido como que el verdadero tú es un extraño? Lo siento, eso fue más profundo de lo que quise decir en una conversación al azar con una nueva amiga de WWF. Supongo que me sentía un poco introspectivo hoy._

Mi corazón se fue con él. Debe de ser difícil, convertirse en esa persona pública. Con cada línea que escribía sonaba más y más como que pudiera ser Edward Cullen. ¿De verdad había logrado encontrarlo?

_¡Basta de eso! Así que, ¿de verdad te gustaría que te enseñara yoga? Debo admitir, la idea me atrae. Y creo que estás yendo a los lugares correctos de nuevo. ¿Cómo logras hacer eso con unas pocas palabras, Cheese girl?_

Soy super talentosa, Edward Cullen. Y quiero mostrártelo.

_Tengo que decirte que una profesora caliente es un imán para cualquier hombre de sangre caliente en el mundo. Y ahora tengo una, o alguien que pronto se va a convertir en una, ¿del otro lado del iPhone? Sí, definitivamente vas a los lugares correctos. ¿Puedes combinarlo con la fantasía de la biblioteca y atarte el pelo en un moño, tal vez? ¿Y lentes?_

Tan putamente caliente. Sí, sí puedo hacer eso por ti, Edward. Rose tiene que volver de su cita pronto.

_¿Así que BluBell22 quiere decir más que tu amor por el mejor queso del mundo? Bueno, usando mis habilidades de deducción, supongo que 22 se refiere a tu edad, cosa que ya habíamos establecido. ¿Tienes ojos azules? ¿Cabello azul? ¿Te gusta el color azul? Resulta ser mi favorito. O tal vez es la bell* que me dará más. ¿Tocas las campanas en el coro de la iglesia? No, no puedo creer eso. _

Me reí ante esa posibilidad. ¿Yo en un coro de la iglesia?

_Bell, Bells, Bellisima. Bella, que quiere decir hermosa. ¿Estás tratando de decirme que eres hermosa? Creo que ya había sospechado eso. ¿Estoy cerca de alguna manera? Me Mataste con esa Blue Cheese Girl. Me voy a tocar un poquito de Van Halen. Estoy con ganas de tocar "Hot For Teacher" por alguna extraña razón. Espero que estés impresionada por mi palabra de 60 puntos. ¡Tu turno!_

Oh, Edward. ¿Cuán dulce eres? Y sí lo entendiste, aunque todavía no lo sabes. Si te lo digo, ¿me lo dirás? Sólo hay una manera de saberlo. Flexioné mis dedos y me puse a escribir.

_Me rompería el corazón el no poder jugar contigo. Después de todo tienes buen gusto. Me encuentras ingeniosa e interesante, así que claramente tienes un gusto decente._

_Así que ahora me estás provocando con tu posición favorita, ¿pero todavía no te has dado por vencido? Eso está bien. Sacaré las esposas y veré que te puedo sacar cuando estés a mi merced. Creo que te rendirás a mis tácticas interrogativas muy pronto_.

Mi padre sacaría sus propias, no divertidas esposas y me las tiraría si se enterara lo que estoy escribiendo. Oh, bueno ¡lo que papi no sabe, no lo lastimará!

_Nunca tendrás que preocuparte sobre censurarte conmigo. Sé lo que tú clamas que no puedes ser siempre y yo seré yo misma y nos divertiremos sin juzgamientos. ¿Funciona eso para ti? Y puedes profundizarte conmigo cuando quieras y de las formas que quieras. ¿Ves? ¡Sin juzgamientos!_

_En caso de que no lo hayas notado, soy bastante talentosa con mis palabras, por eso sigo pateando tu culo en el juego aún con tu palabra de 60 puntos. Igual, te felicito. Si mis palabras están haciendo cosas en tu cuerpo, bueno, consideraremos eso mi contribución a tu régimen de yoga hasta que vengas a enseñarme. ¿Okey?_

_Resulta que tengo un lindo par de lentes con armazón negro y cabello largo, marrón que es perfecto para ponerlo en un moño. ¿Debo usar un lápiz y luego quitarlo y dejarlo caer mientras sacudo mi cabeza en cámara lenta mientras un botón se desprende de mi blusa blanca transparente? ¿Es así como va la fantasía? Tendrás que refrescarme la memoria._

Oh, sí, Rose se iba a morir.

_Estás equivocado con el cabello y los ojos, gracias. Tengo 22, no 82 y no soy Katy Perry. Creo que las profesoras de cabello azul les caerían bien a los estudiantes, así que tal vez lo considere. Y, sí, de ahí es donde viene el 22. Acertaste esa parte también. Bueno, creo que me veo bastante bien, no iría por la vida declarándome que soy hermosa, pero mis padres no lo consideraron cuando eligieron mi nombre. ¿Lo entiendes ahora, Hércules Poirot? Y si vas a usar mi nombre, ¿puedo usar el tuyo? ¿Qué dices?_

Eso era hasta ahora. Volví al juego y decidí que era tiempo de usar mi Q. Jugué _queer_ de su _jibed_, doblé mi puntaje y anoté 26 puntos. De vuelta a liderar con 61 puntos de ventaja, como me gustaba. Cerré la aplicación y apagué la luz. Tal vez mañana me dijera su nombre. Tenía la edad correcta, punto a mi favor. Mañana iba a descubrir más. Ahora era tiempo de dormir y soñar con sexies y flexibles cuerpos y verdes, ojos verdes.

* * *

><p>Díganme lo que les parece en sus reviews! :)<p>

Awww vieron la premiere ayer? Rob y Kris que hermosooos 3 y Mackenzie? Morí de la ternuraa 3


	8. Leech

****Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 8**

Me desperté demasiado temprano en la mañana del domingo, pero estaba ansiosa por ver si Skeletor había respondido mis mensajes. Tristemente, una mirada borrosa a mi celular mostró que él todavía no había jugado, así apagué mi teléfono, me levanté de la cama y tambaleando me dirigí a la cocina a preparar café. Una ducha rápida y una taza de café más tarde y ya me sentía más funcional.

Los domingos por la mañana eran generalmente bastante tranquilos en nuestro apartamento, así que volví a mi habitación y prendí la televisión. ¿Por qué los dibujos animados eran tan pobres ahora? ¿Dónde estaba Scooby Doo y, bueno, He-Man? No sabía que eran esas cosas raras robóticas pero apestaban. Puse mala cara y empecé a revisar mis DVD's. Si no podía hablar con Edward esta mañana lo menos que podía hacer era mirarlo. Puse _Strong As Steele_ en mi reproductor de DVD y me acomodé en mi cama. Tendría que estar trabajando en mi tarea de Chaucer, pero no estaba de humor.

Dios, Edward estaba musculoso en esta película. Su remera negra se estiraba sobre su duro pecho mientras lo flexionaba y peleaba su camino entre dos continentes. Quería tocarlo. Sólo una vez. Honestamente, ¿era demasiado pedir? Había sido una persona bastante decente en lo que va de mi vida. Quiero decir, seguro, probablemente podría encontrar tiempo para hacer de voluntaria en algún refugio animal o algo, pero no era una mala persona.

Okey, dejé a Mike durmiendo en el cine, pero no le había pegado por haber interferido mi noche, ¿verdad? Y merecía algo bueno por toda la mierda que Tyler me había hecho pasar este año. Sólo un toque y sería feliz. Un toque mientras estuviera desnudo. Y yo desnuda. Aunque, un toque sería insultante para él, ¿verdad? No querría ofenderlo, así que tal vez podría tocarlo mucho, esa única vez. Y él podría tocarme, porque así sería más justo. Y si estuviéramos desnudos tocándonos, luego probablemente podríamos estar desnudos besándonos. Y luego…

"Deja de masturbarte con Edward Cullen y únete a mí en el mundo real." Empecé, cuando Rose se tiró en mi cama, asustándome y arrancándome de mi sueño. Mierda, ¿me estaba tocando? Me miré frenéticamente y no, felizmente no. Aunque había estado cerca.

"Mierda, pervertida, no me estaba masturbando. Y no sé tú, pero no tengo nada para estar tocándome."

Ella se rió y se acostó del lado derecho de mi cama, con su cabeza en la almohada. Estaba en short y una remera de Sig Ep.

"Podrías tener algo para tocarte si quisieras. Escuché que Mike Newton fue al cine anoche." Sus ojos color lavanda pestañearon.

Gruñí. "No me lo recuerdes. Él se sentó al lado mío, me pidió para salir, me dijo que no podía decirle que no y que lo pensara por un tiempo, ¡y luego se queda dormido! ¡Durante una película de Edward Cullen! Eso debería de ser ilegal o algo."

Rose soltó una risotada y cruzó sus largas piernas. "Que idiota. ¿Sabías que llamó a Brady desde el cine para pedirle que lo llevara a su casa? Como había dejado a sus amigos y tú lo habías dejado a él, estaba estancado en el cine."

Sentí un poco de culpa. "¿Arruinó tu noche?"

Rose sacudió su cabeza, su pelo dorado cayendo sobre sus hombros. "No. No pasamos a buscar a ese perdedor. Brady hizo que uno de los de primer año lo fuera a buscar. Es bueno ser el presidente de la fraternidad."

Eso no había sido tan malo. Tal vez debería sentirme una perra por haber dejado a Mike solo, pero yo no lo había invitado a que se sentara al lado mío, ¿verdad?

"¿Entonces, como estuvo tu cita?"

Rose sonrió. "Estuvo genial. Me llevó a Luc's y luego salimos por ahí en su auto."

"¿Dejaste las ventanas empañadas?" Pregunté, entre risitas.

Ella me dio un codazo. "No, en realidad, nos besamos unas veces pero era más como una primera cita de verdad. Él fue el caballero perfecto. Dijo que quería tratarme de la manera que tendría que haber hecho desde el principio."

Arqueé una ceja. "¿Y tú estuviste de acuerdo con eso?"

Rose rió. "Por ahora. Seguramente le saltaré en cualquier momento. Pero ser mimada por un rato no es necesariamente nada malo. Cuando quiera descargarme siempre puedo poner una película de Edward Cullen."

La miré y ella soltó una risa y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. "¡Dios, eres tan fácil! Así que, de todas formas, ¿cómo está Romeo? ¿Papá Pitufo? ¿Cómo diablos es su nombre de nuevo?"

Suspiré y tomé mi teléfono. "Sabes perfectamente bien que es Skeletor17. Y él es increíble. Toma, léelo tú misma." Le di mi celular y esperé a que abriera la aplicación y mi juego con Edward.

"¡Isabella Swan! ¡Esto es increíble! ¿Acabas de amenazarlo con esposarlo para interrogar su lindo culo? ¿Y decirle que a él le gustaría? Dejando salir a tu dominatrix interna, ¡me encanta!"

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecerse pero maldición si una parte de mí no estaba orgullosa de su reacción. "Bueno, parecía encajar."

Rose rió. "Estoy viendo un nuevo lado de ti y me encanta. Necesitamos dejar salir a jugar a esta chica más seguido, ¿o sólo lo harías por tu hombre misterioso?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Él es diferente. Y es más fácil hablar con él. Supongo que porque no está cerca para juzgarme."

Rose sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia. "Ningún hombre en su sano juicio te juzgaría por dejar salir ese lado tuyo, Bella. Eres divertida, inteligente, juguetona y putamente caliente en estos mensajes. Si este tipo no está loco por ti, muy pronto lo estará. Diablos, hasta yo tal vez cambiaría de equipo si te pusieras esa blusa blanca transparente y te hicieras un moño en tu cabello."

Ella estaba loca, loca pero genial. "Ya le dije a él que no juego en ese equipo." Le dije con una sonrisa.

"No lo sé, seríamos bastante calientes juntas, Bella." Puso su mano en mi pierna y se rió cuando se la saqué de una palmada. "E imagina las excusas que le pondrías a Newton."

Rodé mis ojos. "Pensaría que eso es caliente y probablemente me pediría para mirar."

"Cierto, eso es tan cierto. Probablemente tampoco lo convencerías con eso. Él te quiere demasiado como para sentarse a ver una película de chicas aun cuando no es una cita. Imagina lo que haría si realmente salieras con él. Te apuesto a que lo convencerías de que usara ropa interior femenina y mierdas como esa."

"¡Ew, Rose! No quiero pensar en Mike en ningún tipo de ropa interior."

Ella arrugó su cara. "Yo tampoco. Olvida que dije eso."

"¿Olvidarlo? Probablemente voy a tener pesadillas esta noche."

"No lo harás." Ella sonrió con confianza.

La miré boquiabierta. "¿Cómo diablos sabes lo que soñaré?"

"Fácil. Te llevaré a ver _Wild At Heart_ esta noche para compensar que por no haber ido anoche. Si alguien puede quitar esa imagen de tu cabeza, es Edward Cullen."

Eso era absolutamente la verdad. "¿De verdad quieres ir esta noche?"

"Por supuesto. Sólo tú y yo. Alice tiene un grupo de estudio esta noche, creo, y aún si no lo tiene, mentiremos sobre a dónde iremos. ¿Cómo estuvo ella anoche?"

Sonreí. "No tan mal, pero luego, me senté lo más lejos que pude de ella. Dios claramente me estaba castigando por ese hecho al tener a Newton sentado al lado mío. Fue una mala pasada que pudo ser peor. Me dejó leer los mensajes de su Edward y uh…"

"Es un niño." Dijo Rose.

"¡Sí! Quiero decir, ¿cómo ella no se da cuenta? No hay manera de que sea un hombre de 25 años, al menos no uno con cerebro."

"Tú conoces a Ali. Ella ve lo que quiere ver. Traté de decírselo pero se enojó conmigo. Ella lo descubrirá, eventualmente."

"Eso, o la arrestarán por corromper a un menor." Dije.

"Llamando al jefe Swan, llamando al jefe Swan." Rio Rose. "Tal vez se puede salvar por el hecho de que puede pasar por una menor, es tan pequeña."

Solté una risotada. "Podríamos intentarlo. Mientras no seamos cómplices, está todo bien."

"Bueno, sabemos que no está jugando con Edward, pero parece cada vez más y más que tú sí." Rose me estudió de cerca. "¿Crees que te dirá su nombre?"

Me encogí de hombros y tiré de mi edredón. "No lo sé. Quiero decir, tiene razones para no hacerlo, verdaderamente. No es como si no hubiera otros Edwards por el mundo. Pero tal vez esté con miedo de que sea una psicópata acosadora y no quiere que sepa que es él."

"Bueno, el tiempo lo dirá, supongo. Quienquiera que sea, me gusta." Rose dijo, tomando mi mano. "Él es bueno para ti y te hace feliz. Y si no es Edward Cullen, es alguien que vale la pena conocer."

Eso era cierto. Y de verdad lamentaba haberle preguntado su nombre. ¿Y si no era Edward? ¿Dejaría de hablar con él? ¿Dejaría de ser sexy, inteligente y divertido si su nombre fuera Myron? Bueno, sí, si su nombre fuera Myron automáticamente dejaría de ser sexy, pero eso es una regla. ¿Pero y si fuera Josh? ¿O David? ¿Importaría?

"¿De verdad lo crees?" pregunté suavemente.

Rose apretó mi mano. "Lo sé. Veo la mirada en tus ojos cada vez que hablas de él. Y te diré algo, Bella."

"¿Qué?" La miré nerviosamente.

"Nunca tuviste esa mirada cuando hablabas de Tyler. Tú brillas cuando hablas de este tipo. Tienes que conseguir su nombre, luego su número y luego su cuerpo."

Me reí. "Está a dos estados de distancia, Rose. Dudo fuertemente que salgamos contigo y con Brady a Luc este próximo fin de semana."

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Tú no sabes. Si él es Edward, tiene dinero. Que vuele hasta aquí para llevarte a cenar no sería tan difícil."

Resoplé. "Estoy segura que me podría incluir en su agenda entre sus películas y sus entrevistas."

"¿Con mensajes como éstos?" Ella señaló mi teléfono. "No hay ninguna duda en mi mente que lo haría."

Me sonrojé y lo tomé. "Es fácil ser libre con él."

"Puedo ver eso. Y me encanta que le hayas dicho que puede ser él mismo contigo. Nunca pensé en cuán duro es ser una celebridad. No es todo fiestas y chicas calientes, ¿uh?"

Imaginarme a Edward con chicas calientes me ponía mal, pero asentí. "Siempre tienes que ser PC, supongo. Odiaría eso."

Rose rio. "Fallaría miserablemente en eso."

Sonreí con el pensamiento de Rosalie Hale, estrella de cine. "Tu hablarías sobre lo mal que besa tu co-estrella y lo perra que es tu principal rival."

Rose hizo una pose con su mano sobre su frente. "Sería una estrella épica. Dice a Movie Boy que me dé un papel una vez que sepas que es él. Hollywood no sabe lo que se pierde."

Me reí y le pegué con mi pie. "Serías refrescante, eso seguro."

Ella sonrió y se levantó de la cama. "Tú lo sabes. Tengo que ir a estudiar para mi prueba de anatomía por un rato. Al cine a las siete, ¿te sirve?" Asentí y ella sonrió. "Okey, que disfrutes tu tiempo sexy con el Señor Cullen. Voy a pretender que el sonido vibrante es tu cepillo de dientes eléctrico.

Le tiré mi almohada y ella se rio y salió de mi habitación. Pervertida. No iba a jugar. Al menos no por ahora. Tal vez más tarde, luego de ver a Edward de nuevo con su sombrero de cowboy. Eso, junto con sus palabras, habían hecho una hazaña anoche, después de todo.

Pasé la tarde trabajando en mi ensayo sobre Chaucer. Alice entró para saludarme ya que se tenía que ir a su grupo de estudio, así que Rose y yo no tendríamos que mentirle sobre nuestros planes. Me duché y me vestí y me senté en el sofá a esperar a Rose. Podía escuchar el sonido de su ducha, al fin se estaba preparando.

Abrí mi aplicación WWF por décima vez en la tarde. Okey, había estado un poco obsesiva, pero me moría por saber si me había contestado. Esta vez, finalmente, había jugado. Lo abrí rápidamente y vi que había jugado_ off _de mi _beery_. ¿Me estaba llamando mala por haber jugado _queer _la vez anterior? Espero que no pensara que era una homófona. Eso apestaría. Abrí rápidamente mis mensajes.

_Bueno, hola, Bella. Es un gusto conocerte oficialmente._

¿Por qué mi corazón latía tan fuerte al saber que había escrito mi nombre? Eso era ridículo. No quiero imaginarlo diciéndolo en voz alta. Probablemente tendría un ataque al corazón y moriría, probando que todo fue en vano. Tranquila, Bella.

_Creo que es algo bueno que conozca el nombre de la mujer con quien estoy jugando. Nunca fui de engancharme con alguien sin saber su nombre, especialmente no con hermosas morenas de ojos marrones que me permiten vivir la fantasía de la bibliotecaria. No voy a mentir, para eso tuvo que intervenir la loción. Tú sí vas a los lugares correctos, Cheese Girl._

Oh, por Dios. Se masturbó pensando en mi imagen. Bueno, no mi imagen, pero la que le describí. Eso era putamente caliente.

_Y no solo me tiraste lo de la bibliotecaria, ¿pero también lo de las esposas? ¿Quieres causarme dolor físico? ¿Qué harás para ayudarme a aliviarlo? Nada más que provocarme más, supongo. Qué bueno que lo ame._

Yo también lo amo. Y te amo. Al menos lo haría. Dios, eres increíble.

_Me puedes interrogar cuando quieras y prometo decirte la pura verdad. No tendrás que torturarme, aunque, si quisieras, estaría más que dispuesto a soportarlo, mientras sea una dulce y sexy tortura. S&M es una buena canción pero no mi estilo de vida._

Me reí. No te preocupes, Edward. Mi lado dominatrix es sólo una puta provocación, eso es seguro.

_Eres muy talentosa con tus palabras, en el juego y fuera de ella. Es muy extraño que una chica me afecte de la manera que tú lo haces, y de verdad espero que seas una mujer y no un tipo jugando conmigo, pero voy a confiar que eres exactamente quien dices ser, mi Bella._

¿Tu Bella? Sí. Esa soy yo. Soy tuya. Puedes tenerme.

_Gracias por dejarme ser yo. Y si voy a ser yo, supongo que deberías saber quién soy yo, ¿huh? Justo es justo. Mi nombre es Edward. Tu turno, Bella. Ya te mostré lo mío, ¿Qué me mostrarás ahora?_

¡Mierda! ¡Santa mierda! ¡Puta mierda! ¡Era Edward! Quiero decir, sí, probablemente habría más de un Edward en el mundo, ¿pero un Edward que llene todo lo que tiene que tener para ser Edward Cullen y use su dibujo animado y número favorito como usuario? ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades? Dejé escapar un pequeño gritito y Rose abrió la puerta.

"¿Qué mierda te pasa?" Ella salió del baño sólo con una toalla puesta, luciendo como si fuera a atacar al causante de mi grito.

"No es, no hay… ¡Oh por Dios, sólo lee esto!" Le tiré mi celular a ella.

Ella lo tomó y lanzó un grito cuando terminó de leerlo. "¡Es él! ¡Tiene que serlo! Mierda, Bella, ¡lo hiciste! ¡Estás hablando con Edward Cullen!"

Ella saltó de arriba hacia abajo y me reí. "Rose, te estás pareciendo a Alice ahora mismo, y, si no eres cuidadosa, estaremos poniendo a prueba mi potencial lesbianismo porque me estarás mostrando todo en cualquier momento."

Ella sonrió y aseguró su toalla. "Tal vez te haga olvidar todo sobre Edward Cullen."

Sacudí mi cabeza y le quité mi celular. "No, no creo que eso sea posible."

"Eso es verdad. ¿Qué le vas a decir?"

Me reí. "No lo sé. ¿Encantada de conocerte también, Edward? No puedo decirle exactamente, hey, ¿eres Edward Cullen? ¿Puedo?"

"Bueno, podrías, pero hay que ser más sutil que eso. Dile que vas a ver _Wild At Heart_ esta noche. Espera a ver qué dirá a eso. Apuesto a que le encantará que vayas a ver su película, pensando que tú estás hablando con un Edward al azar que no es él."

Eso era una buena idea. "Okey, ve a aprontarte. No puedo hablar con él mientras estás mirando."

Ella se rio y sacudió su cabeza. "Eso no tiene sentido, pero, como sea. No quiero arruinar tus mensajes mágicos. Me los mostrarás cuando termines."

"Sí, ve." Me acomodé en el sofá. Sentía que temblaba. Increíble. Era Edward. Posiblemente EL Edward. Esto era alucinante.

Okey, aquí vamos.

_Bueno, es lindo tener un nombre para escribir, especialmente si estoy causando que el pequeño Edward se levante y preste atención. Encantada de conocerte, Edward. ¿Tienes alguna marca preferida de loción? Estaría más que feliz de comprarte un envase. Es lo menos que podría hacer._

Sí, acababa de ofrecerle una ayuda para que se siguiera masturbando. Mierda, tenía problemas.

_Nunca fui una de esas que se hiciera feliz a sí misma y la única vez que lo hice, bueno, digamos que indudablemente el no-tan-pequeño Edward se estaría riendo de ese momento. Mmm, ¿estuve mal en compartir eso contigo? No se siente mal, pero tú dime._

No quería escuchar sobre sus debilidades románticas, pero luego, no quería escuchar que no estuviera saliendo con nadie en este momento. Lo que era ridículo, porque él estaba en California y yo en Washington y él era Edward Cullen y yo era Bella Swan y no pasaría nada más que hablar. Pero igual no quería que estuviera saliendo con alguien. Era irracional pero cierto.

_No voy a mentir, disfruto provocarte y sé que lo disfrutas también. Pero nunca querría causarte dolor físico. ¿Cómo podría ayudarte a aliviarlo? Te ofrezco ayudarte después de clases para levantarte las notas, ¿u otras cosas quizás?_

_Supongo que si no te gusta S&M no puedo blandirte mi dura vara a ti. ¿Qué tal si tu me blandes la tuya?_

¡Ha! No puedo creer que le dije eso. Pero de verdad quería verlo. Y tocarlo. Y lamerlo. Y montarlo como él montaba el caballo en la película. *Suspiro.*

_Mantendré mi tortura dulce y sexy. Te prometo que no tendrás de que quejarte._

_Te aseguro, Edward, que soy una chica. Te enviaría una foto si pudiera. Tal vez algún día cuando nos conozcamos mejor podríamos intercambiar e-mails o algo. No que eso probara algo, supongo, ya que podría enviarte una foto de cualquier chica, pero te prometí que podrías ser real conmigo y yo seré real contigo. La verdadera yo es un poco más tímida que esta yo, pero te digo cosas que raramente le diría a alguien más. Así que supongo que soy más libre contigo que con nadie más. Eso nos hace iguales, ¿verdad?_

Ahí, él se puso un poco pesado conmigo, yo me pongo un poco pesada con él. Justo es justo como él dijo.

Me voy a ver otro Edward en la gran pantalla esta noche, pero estaré pensando en ti cuando lo vea. ¿En qué estás pensando ahora? Hablamos mañana, espero.

Jugué la palabra _leech_ de _chug._ Liderando por 50 puntos. Veremos cuál será si siguiente jugada.

Rose salió de su habitación y me dio su mano. Le di mi celular y leyó mi respuesta con una sonrisa.

"Muy bien, Bella. Vas a estar teniendo sexo con esa hermosa estrella de cine en muy poco tiempo. Vamos a ver en qué te estas metiendo." Dios, eso esperaba. Guardé mi teléfono en mi bolsillo. Tal vez Edward me respondería mientras lo estuviera mirando. Tan irreal, pero de alguna manera, funcionaba.

* * *

><p>Muuuchas gracias a todas por sus reviews!<p>

Díganme lo que piensan de este cap :D

¿Alguien vio Amanecer ya? ¿Les gustó? Yo la ameeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Lloré tanto! Es hermosa! Perfecta!


	9. Heart

****Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 9**

"¿Dónde estaban chicas?" Rose y yo nos detuvimos en la sala mientras vimos a Alice sentada en el sofá casi a punto de explotar. Tenía su pijama rosa de Victoria's Secret y unas pantuflas afelpadas. Podría pasar como una niña de 12 años si quisiera, cosa que sería bueno ya que su Edward tenía la misma edad.

La miré a Rose quien se encogió de hombros. "Estábamos en el cine." Pateó sus zapatos y se sentó en el sofá. Yo la seguí, aunque ansiosa por ir a mi habitación para ver si Edward me había respondido.

"¿Vieron _Wild At Heart_ de nuevo sin mí?" Su labio inferior hizo un puchero. Sí, ella y Edward Junior se llevarían muy bien.

"Tú no estabas aquí. No fue que fuimos a propósito sin ti." Cómo Rose podía mantenerse seria al decir una mentira era asombroso. Esa mujer era talentosa. "Fue una decisión de último momento." Claro que lo fue.

"Maldito grupo de estudio." Murmuró Alice.

Rodé mis ojos. "¿No estabas contenta hace un minuto? ¿Qué era todo eso?"

"¡Oh, sí!" Ella chilló, saltando en el sofá. Su humor mejoró en un minuto. Tal vez tenía personalidades múltiples. Eso explicaría mucho. "¿Adivinen qué?"

Rose cruzó sus largas piernas a la altura de sus tobillos y las estiró en la mesa de café. "Voy a adivinar que es algo relacionado con Edward, ¿estoy en lo cierto?" Su voz y su cara eran tan serias que no pude evitar reírme.

Alice, naturalmente, no se dio cuenta. Probablemente siga sin darse cuenta cuando aparezcan las cámaras y Chris Henson. "¡Por supuesto! ¡Chicas él es tan increíble! ¡Me dio su número de celular!"

Rose y yo intercambiamos miradas. "¿Y hablaste con él?" Ella demandó. En serio, si hablara con el tipo, se daría cuenta muy bien que no es Edward Cullen. Su voz de niña lo delataría.

"Bueno, no. Nos estamos mandando mensajes de texto por ahora. Dije que respetaría su límite con eso. Probablemente tenga reuniones importantes y esas cosas durante el día. No quisiera que nuestra primera charla sea en frente a una audiencia." La manera en que su cara brillaba cuando decía eso me hacía creer que era todo una mentira. Si Alice estaba hablando con Edward Cullen ella querría publicarlo en todos los medios posibles.

Rose gruñó. "¿Así que te dio su número y te dijo que no lo llamaras? ¿Qué maldito propósito tiene?"

"¡Así podemos mandarnos mensajes de texto, obviamente! Hemos estado mandándonos mensajes por dos horas. Es tan soñado."

Oh por Dios. "¿Soñado cómo?" Pregunté. Ella me lo iba a decir, igual.

"¡Me envió más poemas! _¿He de compararte con un día de verano? Más hermosa eres tú, muy más templada" _Shakespeare. Así que se había graduado de bardo, ¿o no? Tal vez estaba en secundaria, por lo menos. Eso era menos espeluznante. Sólo un poco menos.

"Alice, ¿por qué diablos Edward Cullen estaría copiando poemas y enviándotelos a ti?" Preguntó Rose, escéptica.

"Porque le gusto, duh. Ya me ha dicho que nunca conoció a una chica como yo y que cree que soy su alma gemela."

"¿Te has pegado en la cabeza recientemente?" Rose se acercó y la miro a los ojos a Alice. "¿Cuántos dedos ves?" Sostuvo tres y se los acercó a Alice a la cara.

"¡Detén eso!" Alice los quitó, impacientemente. "¿Por qué crees que tengo algo malo?"

"¿Tal vez porque Edward Cullen tiene mejores cosas que hacer antes de mandarle poemas a cualquier chica que acaba de conocer?" Preguntó Rose. "Y normalmente tú no eres tan descerebrada, así que estoy preocupada. ¿Te pegó anoche Jared contra el techo?"

No pude evitar descostillarme de la risa con la imagen de Jared mandando a volar a Alice hacia el techo en pleno acto sexual. Él era bastante grande y ella bastante pequeña, así que sí, podría pasar.

Alice nos frunció el ceño a ambas y sacudió su cabeza. "No lo traigas a la conversación cuando estoy hablando del amor de mi vida, por favor. Ese imbécil. ¿Sabías que me invitó a ir a su casa esta noche luego de haber actuado como un idiota esta mañana? Comparándome con Kim Lawson. ¿La has visto? ¡Es fea y no sabe vestirse! Él es suertudo por haber estado con alguien como yo. Como sea, puede volver con ella si está tan obsesionado." Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y gruñó. Aparentemente de verdad la había enfadado.

"Lo siento, Alice. Tú eres mucho mejor que Kim, y si él no puede ver eso, entonces no vale tu tiempo." Le dije, lealmente. Era verdad, aunque la forma en que se vistiera Kim no era de mi incumbencia. Era una verdadera perra y Alice era increíblemente dulce, cuando no me estaba molestando con las historias de Edward, por supuesto.

"Gracias, Bella. Como sea, no hay nada malo conmigo. Estoy cansada de perder mi tiempo con perdedores como Jared cuando tengo un verdadero ganador aquí." Ella sostuvo su celular. "Edward me trata como una princesa. Él es todo lo que necesito."

Rose suspiró. "¿Así que vas a salir con tu teléfono? No me malinterpretes, Alice. Si este tipo es genial, genial, pero no puedes sentarte en casa mandándole mensajes de texto cada noche. Tal vez él es no es quien tú crees. Y aunque sí lo sea, él probablemente no esté sentado en su casa, viviendo como un monje."

Ella me lanzó una mirada de costado para hacerme saber que no estaba hablando sólo de Alice. Lo entendía, de verdad. No creía que Edward no estuviera saliendo con alguien o lo que sea. Él me había conocido hace unos pocos días. No era una idiota. O loca como Alice. Él era una gran estrella de cine y tenía que salir, ver y hacer todo tipo de cosas que yo nunca comprendería. Sólo el hecho de que me diera algunos pensamientos suyos durante el día era bastante asombroso e iba a disfrutar eso.

"Okey, tienes razón. Pero aunque esté saliendo con otra chica, es a mí quien me manda mensajes. Es en mí en quien piensa." Y eso era justamente lo que estaba pensando yo. Mierda, me estaba convirtiendo en una ilusa como Alice.

"¿Cuál es su número?" Preguntó Rose, tomando la laptop de Alice de la mesa de café y abriéndola.

"¿Qué? ¡No puedes llamarlo! ¡Lo prometí!" Chilló Alice, sosteniendo su teléfono protectivamente.

"No voy a llamarlo. Quiero ver que código de área está usando."

Reí. Eso no era mala idea. Al menos podríamos averiguar si el tipo vivía en LA.

"No voy a darte el número." Ella hizo un puchero. "Sólo te daré el código de área." Ella buscó en su teléfono. "214."

"¿214?" Rose preguntó, escribiendo en la computadora. "Ese es el código para Dallas, área de Texas. ¿Podrías explicar por qué Edward Cullen tendría un celular con el número de Texas?"

Alice frunció el ceño. "Tal vez se compró uno cuando estaba viajando o algo. ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Tal vez vivió en Dallas antes de mudarse a California."

Rose me miró para confirmar. Por supuesto que lo hizo. "No, su familia se mudó de Chicago a California cuando él tenía trece."

"Es triste que sepas eso." Alice me miró como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

"¿Discúlpame? ¡Yo no soy la que piensa que está hablando con Edward Cullen cuando claramente está hablando con un niño pequeño! ¡Probablemente te esté mandando esos poemas porque son sus tareas de inglés!" Mierda, había perdido mi temperamento y estaba fuera de control.

Los ojos de Alice se agrandaron. "¿Niño pequeño? ¿Qué, porque sea sensible y poético, es un niño?"

"No, porque dice que Steven Steele es fenomenal, es un niño. Porque su madre le dijo que no podía dar su nombre verdadero, es un niño." Le dije.

"¡Tal vez estaba bromeando sobre eso! ¿No lo has pensado?" Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me sentí una mierda por haberla hecho llorar.

"Tal vez. No lo sé realmente. Sólo sé que para mí no suena a Edward Cullen."

"No suena al Edward que tú fantaseas." Ella respondió. "Tú no lo conoces más que yo. Podría ser él. Y aunque no lo fuera, me gusta y no necesito que ustedes me digan mierdas sobre él." Ella se levantó y Rose la tomó del brazo antes de que se fuera.

"No te estamos tirando mierda. Sólo estamos preocupadas de que te dejes llevar."

Alice quitó su brazo y se dirigió a su habitación. "Gracias por su preocupación, pero ya soy adulta y creo que puedo manejarlo. Le estoy entregando mi corazón. Tal vez salga lastimada, tal vez no. Por lo menos estoy tratando, no como otras personas." Ella me miró directamente a mí por encima de su hombro. Mierda. Mensaje recibido. Pero estaba tratando. Ella no lo sabía porque no se lo había contado. Y ciertamente no iba a hacerlo ahora. Ella fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

"Bueno, mierda. Eso no salió como esperaba que fuera." Murmuró Rose. Sentí mis ojos humedecerse y asentí. "Hey, Bella. No dejes que lo que ella te diga te afecte. Tú estás saliendo, a tu propia manera."

Me reí y sequé mis lágrimas. "¿Lo estoy? Estoy haciendo exactamente lo que le dijiste a ella que no haga."

Rose puso su brazo por encima de mí. "Tú y Alice son dos personas muy diferentes. Ella no pasó lo que tú pasaste con Tyler. Te estás poniendo de una manera que jamás te has puesto antes. Esto funciona para ti. Necesitas seguridad ahora. Alice es una persona diferente y lo sabes. Lo que funciona para ti no funciona para ella y viceversa. No entiendo cómo han sido amigas durante tanto tiempo siendo tan diferentes."

Me encogí de hombros. "Ella es Alice. Ella está llena de vida y me hace hacer cosas que nunca podría hacer yo sola."

Rose sacudió su cabeza. "Supongo. Pero no hagas que ella te haga sentir decepcionada. Estás haciendo esto tú sola y estoy orgullosa. No quiero que vivas en la tierra de fantasía en la que Alice vive, pero quiero que te diviertas. Coquetea. Envía mensajes con doble intención. Ten sexo telefónico caliente, sexo por computadora, y si es el verdadero Edward Cullen, sexo real. Yo te demando eso. Y quiero los detalles cuando lo hagas." Ella me sonrió.

Me atraganté con mi propia risa. "Naturalmente."

"Me voy a la cama. Dejemos a la gruñona tranquila por la noche y luego nos disculparemos mañana. Ella está más enfadada conmigo. Sólo te saltó a ti porque le arruinaste el sueño con Edward."

Rodé mis ojos. "Sí, supongo."

"Ve a ver si tu chico te respondió. Anímate, Bella. Estás coqueteando con una estrella de cine. Todas tendríamos que ser suertudas." Me despeinó el cabello mientras se levantó. "Nos vemos mañana."

"Buenas noches." Suspiré y saqué mi teléfono cuando Rose cerró su puerta.

Él jugó _tooth_ de mi _leech_. Eso era tierno. Sonreí mientras abrí el mensaje. No importa quien fuera, era bueno para mí.

_Wow, me quito el sombrero ante tu uso de palabras, Bella. He estado sentado durante media hora tratando de ver cómo responderte. ¡Me has sorprendido en más de una forma! Lamento decirte que no tengo una marca de loción favorita. Sólo que no tenga aroma. Soy un tipo, después de todo. Te dejaré el olor a flores bonitas para ti_.

Oh, Edward. Los dos sabemos que hueles increíble. Bueno, supongo que sí. Me encantaría olerte. Y hacerte cosas mucho más interesantes.

_Puedes compartir lo que quieras conmigo. Nada de juzgar, ¿recuerdas? Pero debo admitir que me sentí incómodo cuando mencionaste una conquista pasada. ¿Está mal que me haya sentido un poco celoso? Probablemente lo esté, pero siento que eres demasiado especial para compartir. Lo que es una locura, ya que eres una chica universitaria, no hay duda de que seas perseguida por incontables tipos. Sí, tal vez no deberíamos tocar ese tema_.

Bueno, mierda. Edward Cullen estaba celoso de Sam pene de meñique. ¡Si tan sólo supiera! Me encantaba, igual. Él tenía más mujeres que lo perseguían que yo hombres, o en este caso, Mike Newton, que me persiguieran. Tonto, dulce Edward Cullen.

_¿Quieres ver mi dura vara? ¿Crees que puedes con el trabajo? Imagino que puedo reponer lo que has mencionado, ¡pero no quiero asustarte!_

Por supuesto que estaba bien dotado. Eso estaba más que sabido.

_Tal vez no me gusta S&M todavía, pero toda esta charla de esposas y blandir duras varas puede que cambien mi opinión. ¿Cómo haces para que todo eso suene tan caliente?_

Es un talento especial mío, Edward.

_Trae la sexy tortura, Bella. Estoy dispuesto a ser tu prisionero._

Caliente. Sí, por favor.

_No puedo decirte lo mucho que me encanta que me digas cosas que no les dices a otras personas. Tú siendo tímida y yo siendo… limitado en lo que puedo decir, no somos tan diferentes después de todo. Puedes ser abierta conmigo Bella, de cada manera posible._

Ampliamente abierta, Edward. Dónde tú quieras. Dios, me estaba calentando.

_Aunque me encantaría una foto tuya algún día, no tengo apuro. Ahora sólo estoy disfrutando conocer a una persona increíble que me hace reír y estimula mi mente y otras partes de mí equitativamente. Espero que yo te haga lo mismo._

Nunca lo dudes, Edward. Me tienes demasiado estimulada. Voy a tener que comprar un paquete doble de baterías para mi vibrador al punto que vamos.

_Así que, ¿el instante que descubriste mi nombre, fuiste a buscar a un Edward más interesante para pasar el tiempo? No sabía que Ed Harris tenía una nueva película. Tendré que mirarla. Es un gran actor. Supongo que tendré que irme a llorar con mi almohada mientras tú miras a un Edward mejor. Espero que vuelvas a mí._

Siempre volveré a ti, Edward. Y los dos sabemos que no estaba mirando a Ed Harris, aunque sea talentoso. Él no es tú. Bien jugado, igual. Ahora me tienes con duda si estoy equivocada de nuevo. Eso está bien, me gusta.

_Apuesto a que hueles increíble. Sólo una corazonada que tengo. Pero me alegra que no uses loción con aroma. Algunas cosas no deberían de oler a flores, especialmente las partes masculinas._

_Me encanta que te hayas puesto celoso cuando mencioné un incidente desafortunado en mi pasado distante. ¿Está bien admitirte que una amiga y yo estábamos hablando esta noche sobre lo ridículo que sería para mí asumir que tú estás sentado en tu casa queriendo hablar conmigo? Me molesta, aunque sé que es verdad. Ella sólo está tratando de hacerme salir y vivir un poco. Supongo que estoy feliz en esta pequeña burbuja. Te dejo entrar, así no estoy más sola._

Pensamientos profundos con Bella Swan. Era verdad, igual. Sentí que pertenecía a hablarle a Edward, fuera Edward Cullen o Edward Rothstein.

_No incontables tipos, lo que es algo bueno. Una plaga molesta que no entiende las indirectas, pero eventualmente lo entenderá. ¿Cuántas veces tienes que rechazar a un tipo para que se vaya? Te pido tu opinión experta esta vez. Y no, no te lo estoy diciendo para hacerte sentir celoso, aunque amo que pueda hacerlo. De verdad quiero saber._

_Estoy bastante segura que nunca podrías asustarme, aunque estuvieras dotado de una dura vara. Eso te haría más un reto, y soy bastante competitiva, como has podido ver._

_Te puedo prometer que serás la persona más feliz del mundo. Te mantendré bien complacido y ni siquiera necesitarás tu loción masculina y sin aroma. Todos ganamos._

No, no una loción necesariamente. Podemos usar métodos de lubricación mucho más interesantes.

_Tú me estimulas por igual, y hasta mucho más de lo que te estimulo a ti. Justo estaba pensando que necesito ir a comprarme un gran paquete de baterías para utilizar durante nuestro juego. Las compraré cuando vaya a comprar tu loción. _

_Lamento decirte que Ed Harris no tiene ninguna película nueva, que yo sepa. Fui a ver una película de chicas. Estoy segura que no es tu tema, pero a mis amigas y a mí nos encantó. Y mientras ese Edward estuvo fantástico y sí, caliente, fue por ti por quien me apuré a regresar a casa. Eso cuenta, ¿verdad? Siempre volveré a ti. Conversaciones estimulantes siempre le ganan a una cara bonita, por lo menos para mí._

Bien, si era Edward Cullen, sabría que me encantó su película y que pensaba que era caliente. Si no era, entonces sabría que estaba realmente ansiosa de volver a casa y hablar con él de nuevo, lo cual era la pura verdad. Sea cual sea el Edward que tuviera, no lo quería perder.

Sonreí cuando vi mis letras y la movida que me había dejado. Jugué _heart _de su primera t de _tooth _por triple puntaje. _Heart_. Esa pequeña palabra decía mucho. Él estaba abriendo su camino en el mío y no podía sentir pena por ello.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leerme!<p>

Déjenme sus reviews!

Bueno chicas me hice un blog el cual voy a dejar los adelantos de este fic! Asi no tienen que aguantar una semana para el otro :)

http:/ .

Espero que les guste!


	10. Loafs

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 10**

Tuve una noche de mierda luego de que me fui a la cama. Aunque traté, no pude quitarme la imagen de Alice con su mirada herida de mi cabeza. No debí haberle saltado como lo hice, solo porque estaba a la defensiva con mi conocimiento de Edward. No era como que lo acosara. Bueno, no exactamente, a menos que contaras la cosa de Words With Friends. Su historia era de común conocimiento. Estaba en internet para que la leyera cualquier fan. Él hablaba en sus entrevistas sobre su infancia y esas mierdas. No era malo, ¿o sí?

Suspiré y busqué mi otra almohada. El sol estaba entrando en mi habitación y la luz siempre me impedía dormir. Probablemente fuera parte vampiro. Eso explicaría mucho.

Mi mano finalmente la localizó y la tiré hacia mí. "¡Ow!" ¿Qué diablos fue eso? Oh por Dios, alguien estaba en mi cama. ¿Quién estaba en mi cama? Por favor que no sea Mike Newton. Espera, anoche no estaba tomando. No podía ser Mike Newton. Cautelosamente abrí un ojo y vi una cabeza cubierta de cabello negro, desordenado. Mierda, espero que no sea Sam. No estaba tan desesperada como para ir con él de nuevo. Me senté y respiré de alivio cuando vi que el cuerpo al lado mío era mucho más pequeño y más femenino que el de Sam, bueno, menos su pene de meñique, por supuesto. Eso explicaría si fuera parte mujer. Sam hermafrodita. Tendría que preguntarle a Rose por eso. ¿Estudiaban eso en la escuela de medicina?

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, me concentré en la chica que estaba en mi cama. Tendría que haber venido no hace mucho tiempo, sino la tendría que haber visto en una de mis tantas veces que me desperté.

"¿Sólo vas a quedarte mirándome?" Preguntó, finalmente abriendo sus ojos y clavándome su mirada gris.

¿Qué mejor manera de responder eso? "Um, esa es la única cosa que quiero hacer contigo cuando estás en mi cama, lo siento. Si estás cambiando de equipo, ve a la cama de Rose. Ayer estaba tratando de desnudarse en frente mío."

Alice me quedó mirando como si estuviera loca, lo cual probablemente fuera cierto. "No vine aquí a seducirte."

"Me alegra escuchar eso, creo. ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Ella se sentó y tiró sus brazos hacia mí. Okey, tal vez estaba mintiendo sobre lo de la seducción.

"¡Lo siento tanto! No fue mi intención decirte esas cosas anoche. Sólo me enojé y lo dije y me puedo retractar, y de verdad espero que no me odies porque eres mi mejor amiga y te amo y soy una perra furiosa y nunca haría nada que te lastimase. Sabes eso, ¿verdad?"

Como dijo todo eso de un solo aliento, iba más allá. En serio, mi diploma de Inglés estaba analizando su intento de enunciado y cómo hizo para hacerlo con cuatro oraciones. Sacudí mi cabeza de nuevo y traté de concentrarme en lo que era importante, lo cual era Alice disculpándose.

"Está bien, lo que dijiste, bueno, es parcialmente cierto, supongo." Sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia pero la detuve. "No he estado intentando. Tienes razón sobre eso. Después de Tyler…"

"Tyler era un chupa verga mentiroso y todavía voy a manejar hasta Pullman a patear su culo un día de estos, cuando menos lo sospeche." Ella dijo entre dientes, su cara con una cómica mueca.

Me reí y despeiné aún más su cabello. "Eso no es necesario. Él está recibiendo su castigo en la forma de un matrimonio de por vida con una chica a la cual él clama que no ama. Estoy mejor sin él."

"¡Por supuesto que lo estás! Tú no necesitas su estúpido culo. Tú puedes conseguir algo mucho mejor que eso, Bella. Y lo harás, cuando estés lista."

Qué lejos se veía ayer después de esta charla. No sabía ni que pensar. Edward se me vino a la mente y mis dedos dolían por querer tomar mi teléfono. Ahora no, Bella.

"Han pasado seis meses. Estoy más cerca a estar lista. Sólo que no estoy lista, lista, si eso tiene sentido."

Alice se rio. "En realidad, sí lo tiene. El hecho de que estés dispuesta a pensar sobre tomar oportunidades significa mucho. Tenía miedo de que fueras a renunciar completamente a los hombres."

"¿Y por eso te metiste en mi cama, para ver si sucumbiría a mis deseos femeninos?" Le sonreí.

Ella me pegó en el brazo. "No, me metí en tu cama para asegurarme de verte antes de que te fueras. Porque necesitaba disculparme."

"Deberías disculparte por pegarme." Toqué mi brazo y le hice una mirada de burla. "Ese es el brazo que uso para hacer deportes."

"¿Qué deportes haces?" Ella preguntó, girando su cabeza y moviendo sus labios.

"Uh… le tiro el control remoto a Rose cuando me lo pide." Eso era lo único que hacía. Era un poco triste.

Alice sacudió su cabeza. "Exactamente. Para la única cosa que necesitas ese brazo es para masturbarte."

Mi boca se abrió. ¿Estaba Rose usando un disfraz de Alice? "¿Perdón? Aún si lo hiciera, cosa que no hago, la herida sería muy ruda de tu parte, sabiendo que no me estoy acostando con nadie en este momento."

Ella comenzó a descostillarse de la risa. "¡Eso es verdad! ¡Lo siento!" Ella acarició mi brazo y se rio. "Puedo traerte hielo si quieres, sabes, ¿como cuando le dan hielo a los lanzadores en un juego de baseball? ¡No quiero que pierdas tu encanto!"

La empujé y si no se hubiera agarrado, se cae de la cama. "Perra."

"Zorra. No, espera, eso no funciona en estas circunstancias, monja." Ella sonrió ampliamente.

Esto era mucho mejor que lo de ayer. "Que insulto. Sabes, tienes que trabajar en tus habilidades de disculpas. Son bastante pobres."

Los ojos de Alice se agrandaron y su sonrisa desapareció de su cara. "Bella, de verdad lo siento. No quise herir tus sentimientos. No debería haberte atacado de esa manera."

Suspiré y le di una plamadita a su pierna cubierta por su pijama rosa. "Está bien. No tuve mucho tacto cuando di mi opinión."

Ella miró su falda y luego me miró a mí. "¿De verdad piensas que es un niño?"

Me encogí de hombros. Iba a decirle la verdad, bueno, la verdad que consideraba aceptable en este momento. "No lo sé. Las cosas que me mostraste hicieron que pensara que era un niño. Pero él podría ser cualquiera y tener cualquier edad."

"Pero tú no piensas que sea Edward Cullen." Su voz era vacía y temí que explotara de nuevo.

Sacudí mi cabeza lentamente. "No. He mirado y leído muchas de sus entrevistas. Él no suena como la persona con quien estás hablando. Y lo sé, es posible que él arme un show y que sea completamente diferente en persona, ¿pero tan diferente? No lo creo."

Ella lucía demasiado triste así que puse mi brazo alrededor de ella. "Pero tú has pasado mucho tiempo hablando con este tipo y obviamente te gusta. ¿No es eso lo que importa? No que sea Edward, ¿pero alguien con quien estás conectada?" No creo que cambiaría a mi Edward por el verdadero Edward, si de verdad él no fuera el verdadero Edward. Bueno, tal vez no. El verdadero Edward era bastante caliente. Igual, extrañaría demasiado a mi Edward, y últimamente una cara bonita y un cuerpo caliente no eran suficientes para renunciar a él.

Alice me miró como si estuviera pensando en lo que le había dicho. "Sí. Quiero decir, prefiero que sea Edward, porque hello, está buenísimo, pero aunque no lo fuera, de verdad me gusta, Bella. Él es tan dulce y me pregunta cosas sobre mí y cree que soy genial. Es bastante adictivo, ¿sabes?"

Apreté su hombro. "Tú eres genial y el hecho de que él vea eso habla muy bien de él."

Ella sonrió. "¿Tal vez no tiene doce años?"

Me reí. "Ya que te mandó algo de Shakespeare, tal vez estoy dispuesta a cederle años de secundaria."

Ella me pinchó de lado. "¡Ruda! ¡Para tu conocimiento, él podría ser algún cowboy caliente, cabalgando su caballo, Magnum y llevando un gran bulto en sus pantalones al mismo tiempo!"

Ella me mató. Me doblé de tanta risa. "¡Puedes tener esperanza!"

"Tal vez la tenga. Si no es Edward, entonces es un cowboy caliente de Texas quien me puede leer poesía mientras estoy acostada contra el fuego en una alfombra de piel oso. Gano igual."

¿Había osos en Texas? ¿Cómo lo iba a saber? Continué riéndome y asentí. "Tú te lo mereces."

Ella sonrió y me abrazó de nuevo. "Y tú también. De verdad lamento haber dicho lo que dije."

"Te perdono siempre y cuando tú me perdones, y por supuesto, me dejes un espacio en tu alfombra de piel de oso de vez en cuando."

"¡Puedo hacer eso!" Ella me sonrió. "¿Qué hora es?"

Miré el reloj y gruñí. "Las ocho."

"¡Mierda! Me tengo que aprontar para ir a clases. ¿Estamos bien?"

Asentí. "Seguro que lo estamos. ¿Vas a seguir llamando a tu hombre misterioso Edward?"

Ella se levantó de mi cama. "Diablos, sí lo voy a hacer. Hasta que me diga su nombre verdadero, él podría ser Edward Cullen. Tal vez es muy poco probable, pero aunque haya un diez por ciento de probabilidad, todavía tengo chance, ¿verdad?"

Tal vez como una millonésima de probabilidad. Rodé mis ojos. "Si tú lo dices."

"Lo digo. Te amo y lo siento."

Era bueno tener a la Alice normal de regreso. "Yo también te amo. Ahora vete de aquí. Tengo que aprontarme."

"¡Okey, nos vemos más tarde!" Ella salió de mi cuarto y se dirigió al suyo.

Me recosté a mi almohada y cerré mis ojos por un segundo. Aunque todavía siguiera con la idea de Edward, por lo menos no seguía siendo una completa ilusa. Y estábamos bien. Eso era un alivio.

¿Otro alivio? Tenía un poquito de tiempo antes de aprontarme, lo que significaba que podía comprobar si Edward había jugado. Tomé mi celular y fruncí el ceño cuando vi la palabra que había jugado. Le había dado un _heart_ y él me daba una _tuna_. ¿Cuán masculino era eso? Humph. Abrí su mensaje y me recosté contra el cabecero para leer.

_Mis partes masculinas definitivamente no huelen a flores, ni tampoco ninguna parte mía. No tengo idea de cómo huelo, a menos que esté usando perfume. Tal vez algún día ¿podrías decirme?_

Um, sí. Enterraría mi nariz tan profunda en tu cuello que te preguntarías si estuviera intentando meterme en él. Y eso, Bella Swan, sonó increíblemente acosador. Absolutamente no lo uses en tu respuesta. Saldría corriendo y gritando.

_Aunque no esté en casa esperando a escuchar sobre ti, puedo decirte que estás en mi mente una gran cantidad de tiempo durante el día y aún más en la noche. Y si estuviera en casa ahora, preferiría tu compañía a la de cualquier otro. Podemos estar un poco menos solitarios juntos. Honestamente, estoy viajando mucho ahora y tú me ayudas a continuar. Así que gracias por eso, Bella_.

Mi corazón latía con sus palabras. Si no era cuidadosa, me iba a enamorar completamente de este tipo. No que eso fuera algo necesariamente malo, pero viendo que él podría ser una gran estrella de cine y yo bueno, Bella Swan, una estudiante universitaria, podría ser algo malo. No lo sé. Cosas más raras han pasado. Dios mío, lo quiero todo de él. Quienquiera que sea. ¿Y viajar? Edward estaba de viaje promocionando su película. _Entertainment Tonight_ dijo que estaba en París. Otra cosa aprobada en la columna de Edward Cullen.

_De verdad no puedo decirte que sé cómo deshacerme de un tipo que no sabe tomar un rechazo. Podría alardear y decir que nadie nunca trató de deshacerse de mí, pero eso sería una mentira. Era bastante raro por un tiempo, cuando fui niño. Sabía cómo tomar un rechazo. No significa no y todo eso. ¿Tal vez podrías usar una remera que dijera eso? O tal vez podría atropellarlo por ti._

Absolutamente, Edward. Trae tu fino culo aquí y nos besaremos en frente de Mike. Diablos, podrías hacerme el amor en el medio del campus, en frente a toda la universidad y no protestaría. Podría usar todo tipo de palabras, como cógeme y sí más duro, pero nunca protestaría.

_Disfruto tu lado competitivo. No tiene sentido jugar con alguien que no lo tenga. Y puede jugar conmigo y mi dura vara cuando quieras._

Ves, en la misma página. Nos vemos en el campus, Edward.

_No puedes quitarme mi loción luego de decirme que no tienes baterías. Tomé mi botella el instante en el que leí eso. ¿Sabes qué imagen caliente me vino a la mente? Digamos que tú estabas en tu mejor uniforme de profesora y tu escritorio estaba involucrado. Así que ya vez, necesito mi loción, a menos que tengas una mejor idea._

Gemí cuando leí eso porque podía verlo todo claramente. Tal vez debería conseguir mi máster pronto y comenzara enseñar inmediatamente. Cuanto más pronto estuviera en ese escritorio, mejor.

_Una película de chicas, ¿huh? ¿Qué clase de actor masculino trabaja en esas? Claramente uno que no puede competir conmigo. No me extraña que hayas corrido a tu casa para jugar conmigo. Eso es un buen pensamiento. Y ahora necesito mi loción de nuevo. La gente va a empezar a decir que tengo manos de chica con todo este humectante. Te culo por eso también._

_Me alegra que hayas disfrutado de tu película y de tu actor caliente. Me alegra más que me prefieras a mí antes que a él. ¿Alegra más? Eso es raro, pero el autocorrector dice que está bien. _Heart_ ¿huh? ¿Estás tratando de decirme algo? Me gusta. ¡Tu turno!_

A mí también me gusta, Edward, y mucho.

_Te doy mi _heart_ y tú me das _tuna_. ¿Estás tratando de decirme algo? ¿Qué soy parecida a un pez? ¿Qué huelo? ¡Ahora soy yo la que se siente insultada!_

Me reí mientras imaginaba su expresión. ¿Se preocuparía?

_Me encantaría decirte a que hueles, y estoy dispuesta a apostar a que no es a atún. Igual, sigo ofendida. Pero te perdonaré, porque, estoy llena de corazón, tal como mi palabra._

Toma eso, Cullen.

_Estoy más que feliz de ayudarte a quitarte esa soledad, Edward. ¿Viajas muy seguido? ¿Es por trabajo o por placer? Me alegra mucho no ser la única que tiene esos pensamientos a lo largo del día, y sí, especialmente en la noche. De ahí la escases de batería. En serio, prefiero tu compañía a la de cualquier otro también. Tú, como dicen, me entiendes. Y viceversa. Además, eres sexy, o por lo menos lo son tus palabras. Para una graduada de inglés, ¡no hay mejor cumplido que ese!_

Ahí, dile algunas verdades, pero mantenlo ligero. Buen trabajo, Bella.

_¿Una remera que diga no significa no? No creo que él entienda eso. Tú ciertamente sí lo entenderías. Y esa es la segunda vez que has hecho referencia de estar en las mismas inmediaciones que yo y mi acosador. ¿Vas a viajar a Washington pronto?_

Por favor di que sí. ¡Por favor!

_¿Puedo jugar contigo las veces que quiera? Eso recortaría los costos de mis baterías. Eso sólo podría ser bueno para el medio ambiente, así que voy a decir que vamos a jugar bastante. ¿Está bien eso para ti?_

Como que no supiera la respuesta a esa pregunta en particular.

_¿Un escritorio dices? ¿Un uniforme de profesora caliente? Eso sería la falda apretada y la blusa transparente, ¿verdad? ¿Accidentalmente se me caería la tiza y me inclinaría a recogerla en frente tuyo, volviéndote loco de lujuria y forzándote a que me inclines sobre el escritorio y tengas tu tiempo embrujado conmigo? ¿Cómo estás de suministro de lociones? De verdad espero que puedas reponerlas en tus viajes. No permiten envases grandes en el avión. ¡Ten cuidado!_

Y, con mi mente llena de esas imágenes, tendría que comprar baterías pronto.

_Estoy segura de que tus manos son masculinas, incluso con todo ese hidratante. Estoy más que dispuesta a revisarlas por mí misma y dejártelo saber. Todo por tu mejor interés, por supuesto. El actor era bastante masculino, pero tú tienes cierto atractivo que no puedo resistir. Jugar contigo me trae placer. Jugar contigo probablemente me traería aún más, si entiendes lo que quiero decir._

Él totalmente lo entendería. Edward era un tipo brillante y pervertido. Adoraba eso de él. Y sus manos eran increíbles. Él tenía que saber eso.

_Aunque suene loco, te prefiero antes que nadie menos mis mejores amigas, y eso depende del humor en que ellas estén. Me alegra que te alegres que te prefiera. ¿Qué prefieres tú?_

Y eso sería todo por ahora. Miré mis letras. Realmente apestaban. Tenía una S, O y F pero ninguna T libre. Hubiera sido increíble si hubiera podido jugar _soft_ luego del comentario de las manos hidratadas. Oh, bueno, jugaré _loafs_ de _lone_ por triple puntaje. _Loaf_ iba con _tuna_ después de todo. Además tendría 33 puntos y me daría una ventaja de 70 puntos.

Apagué mi teléfono y me levanté de la cama. No podía esperar a ver si respondería alguna de mis preguntas. Dame más, Edward, y te daré todo lo que quieras.

* * *

><p>¿Que les pareció? ¿Quién no le daría a Edward lo que quisiera? Jajajaj coincido en eso con Bella!<p>

Díganme que les parece en sus reviews!

Mil gracias por leerme! :D


	11. Sifts

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 11**

"¡Bella, ven aquí!" La voz urgente de Rose me hizo saltar de la cama e ir hacia la sala.

"¿Qué?"

"Putamente increíble. Tienes que mirar esto." Ella estaba mirando la TV, la cual estaba pasando un comercial muy molesto. ¿Cómo diablos pudo permitir _Heart_ que su canción se use en un comercial de fregonas? Deberían de estar avergonzados de sí mismos, Nancy y Ann Wilson.

"¿Qué? Odio ese puto comercial."

"Extra está pasando una noticia de último momento desde París. Una noticia que involucra a un tal Edward Cullen."

¿París? ¿Edward? Mi corazón se detuvo. ¿Qué diablos había sucedido? No había oído nada de él hoy, todavía. ¿Había ocurrido algún accidente? ¿Había sido atacado por alguna fan? ¿Qué? Finalmente hice que mi boca escupiera todas las palabras que estaban sobrevolando en mi cabeza y Rose sacudió la suya.

"No lo sé, exactamente. Dijeron que había unas noticias de una boda de Hollywood de las estrellas de _Wild At Heart."_

Y con esas palabras, mi corazón se estancó. ¿Boda? ¿Se había casado con Irina? ¿Estaba coqueteando conmigo, prácticamente teniendo sexo por celular y se casaba con ella minutos después? ¿Qué clase de imbécil era?

"¿Has sabido algo sobre él hoy?" Demandó Rose.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No desde que le respondí a primera hora de la mañana." Mi estómago dio un vuelco. "Creo que me voy a enfermar."

"No, no lo harás. Si él se casó con ella mientras te hablaba así a ti, no vale ni siquiera tu vómito. Él es más bajo que eso." Rose pasó un brazo por arriba mío. "Y, como sea, todavía estamos seguras que sea sobra Edward. Escuchemos cómo es la historia y luego veremos."

Respiré profundo y traté de calmarme. ¿De todas maneras, que derecho tenía a enojarme? Sólo era una extraña con quién jugaba con él. Edward podría tener cinco esposas y yo no podría hacer nada sobre ello. Pero si él estaba casado, bueno, nuestro juego estaba acabado. No podía pretender que no me importaba. Me importaba demasiado.

Los comerciales terminaron y ahí estaba el ridículo adulón de Mario López sonriendo a la cámara. Rose apretó mi hombro en señal de apoyo.

"_Últimas noticias de boda desde la premiere parisina de Wild At Heart hoy. ¿Cuáles estrellas protagónicas dieron el sí? Vayamos con nuestra periodista en el exterior, Dayna Devon, para escuchar que sucedió. ¿Dayna?_

Y ahí estábamos, con una igualmente alegre e insípida Dayna Devon quien parecía que iba a explotar de la alegría. Quería explotarle esa cara estúpida y alegre.

"_¡Hola desde París, Mario! Sí, una super boda secreta para dos estrellas sensacionales. Nos lo dijeron hoy en la conferencia de prensa. Aquí hay un clip."_

Por Dios, monos parlanchines, ¡sólo díganme que putas pasó! Estaba a punto de tirar algo cuando pasaron el video. Allí estaba él. Edward Cullen, luciendo completamente hermoso en un traje gris. Quería besarlo. O pegarle. No estaba segura. Ambas probablemente. Dios, tenía problemas. Irina estaba sentada a su lado en un vestido naranja horrendo que, aunque no lo quiera admitir, le quedaba bien. A su derecha estaba James Wilson, el segundo actor protagónico en la película.

"_Tengo unas increíbles noticias."_ Ronroneó Irina, ignorando completamente la pregunta del periodista acerca de la película. Miró a Edward y mis manos se transformaron en puños. _"¡Anoche, James y yo nos casamos!"_ Ella mostró su anillo de diamantes a la pantalla y James sonrió.

"¿James? ¿Se casó con James?" Gritó Rose. "¡Gracias a Dios!"

Yo no podía respirar. No podía pensar. Todo lo que podía hacer era dejar que el alivio recorriera mi cuerpo. La cámara quitó a la pareja feliz que estaba conversando y mostró a Edward, quien tenía una tensa sonrisa en su cara.

"Oh, por Dios. No creo que él supiera." ¿Cómo ella podía hacerle eso a él? Bueno, lo sabía ahora, porque ella era una zorra estúpida que había engañado al hombre perfecto. Por supuesto que no tendría escrúpulos para cagarlo en frente de las cámaras. "Atrásalo a su anuncio, Rose."

Había estado mirándolo a él, pero no había visto realmente su reacción inmediata a la noticia, había estado tan ocupada intentando prepararme para el golpe que hubiera sentido si él se hubiera casado con ella. Debería haber sabido mejor, igual. Edward tenía mejor gusto que eso. Él nunca volvería con una chica que lo había tratado como basura. No mi Edward. Mi Edward… que pensamiento encantador.

Rose atrasó el DVR. Me concentré sólo en Edward mientras Irina daba la noticia. Él parecía confuso, como que no tuviera idea de lo que ella iba a decir. Tan pronto como dijo la palabra casada, él se estremeció. Fue rápido y sutil, pero pasó. "Mierda, de verdad no lo sabía."

"¿Cómo ella pudo hacerle eso a él?" Rose preguntó, sacudiendo su cabeza en incredulidad. "Quiero decir, ¿quién le hace eso a un ex novio?"

"Perras malvadas como Irina, ésas. Reproduce el resto."

Rose lo hizo. Mantuve mis ojos en Edward, quien mantuvo su cara en blanco, su sonrisa automática. Me dolía verlo así.

"_Ayer estábamos caminando y pasamos por una pequeña capilla, James se arrodilló y me preguntó si me quería casar con él. Sólo entramos allí y concretamos el hecho."_ Ella estaba sonriendo ampliamente e inclinada hacia James, quien estaba sonriendo como si se hubiera ganado la lotería. La lotería de las zorras. Disfruta mientras te dure, pedazo de mierda. ¿Era ese matrimonio legal? De alguna manera, lo dudaba, ¿pero a quién le importaba? Mientras no sea con Edward.

"_¡Edward! ¿Qué tienes que decir a todo esto? Irina y tú salieron, después de todo."_ ¿Podía el periodista, si es que se le podían llamar a esos ridículos lame culos de las celebridades, ser más engreído con esa puta pregunta?

"¿Quién es ese imbécil? Quiero pegarle." Siseó Rose.

"Tú y yo también."

Edward carraspeó y se acercó al micrófono. _"Todo lo que puedo decir es, felicitaciones. Me alegra que Irina haya encontrado la felicidad. Les deseo lo mejor a ella y a James."_

"Él es tan educado." Murmuré. Por supuesto que él no caería tan bajo, no como cierta perra ex novia. La odiaba.

"De verdad que lo es. Yo hubiera dicho que me alegraba no haberme casado con esa maldita conchuda y le deseaba suerte a James porque la necesitaría." Dijo Rose. Rose en una conferencia de prensa sería algo interesante para contemplar.

Me reí y recosté mi cabeza contra su hombro. "Gracias a Dios que no fue él."

"Lo sé. Estaba preparada para volar a París y patear su culo. Tal vez igual lo haga. Me encantaría romperle el pico a esa perra."

Ella de verdad tenía la nariz como un pájaro. Resoplé. _Extra_ volvió a poner a Mario quien habló por unos segundo sobre lo hermosa pareja que hacían. Apagué la TV para silenciarlo.

"Bueno, no me extraña que no haya sabido nada de Edward. Probablemente esté desconectado del mundo ahora." Sentí una pequeña punzada por la idea de que me estuviera evitando. Yo estaría para él, si él quisiera.

"No puedo culpar al tipo. Ella acaba de humillarlo públicamente y él está estancado con ella durante el resto del viaje. Si él se fuera ahora, quedaría como que estuviera escapando, lo cual apuesto que es lo que ella quiere. ¿Has visto como lo miraba? Ella estaba contenta de haber podido dejar la película a segundo plano."

"Desearía poder hacer algo." Mi corazón sufría por él. Fuera mi Edward o no, él era un hombre decente el cual no se merecía ese trato.

"Todo lo que puedes hacer es estar ahí para él. Revisa tu teléfono. Déjale otro mensaje. No digas nada de esto, pero tal vez dile que estabas pensando en él y que querías saludarlo." Dijo Rose.

Eso no era mala idea. "Voy a hacer eso."

Rose sonrió. "Todavía no me dejas mirar, ¿huh?"

"Nop. No puedo dejarme llevar si me estás mirando."

Ella se rió. "Voy a ordenar comida china. ¿Quieres algo?"

Me había quedado sin apetito luego de ver eso. "Sólo ordéname arroz con pollo frito."

"Lo haré. Ve a hacerlo sonreír. Lo necesita."

Fui a mi habitación y tomé mi celular de mi mesita de noche mientras me acostaba en mi cama. El libro que estaba leyendo yacía a mi lado, pero no estaba de humor para más Chaucer esta noche. Abrí mi aplicación y vi que él había jugado y me había dejado un mensaje. Gracias a Dios. _Zag_ de _razed_ por 20 puntos. Nada mal, Edward. Por lo menos no me estaba evitando.

_Por supuesto que no pienso que eres como un pez o que hueles a atún. Estoy seguro de que hueles muy bien. Te diré a qué hueles cuando tú me digas a qué huelo, ¿trato? Mis letras apestaban y tenía que jugar con lo que tenía. Hubiera preferido darte algo que valiera como tu corazón. ¿Tal vez pueda compensártelo en algún punto?_

Huele todo lo que quieras, Edward. Y sí, ciertamente me lo puedes compensar. Puedo pensar muchas maneras, todas de ellas nos involucra a los dos desnudos.

_Sí, viajo mucho. Mayormente por mi trabajo, pero a veces por placer. Generalmente siempre solo, o con personas que les pagan para estar conmigo así que realmente no cuentan como compañía. ¿Has estado en algún lugar fuera de Washington? Admito que una de las ventajas de mi trabajo es que puedo visitar muchos lugares interesantes, pero raramente los disfruto de verdad. No tengo mucho tiempo libre tampoco. Oh, bueno, de verdad no me puedo quejar._

Mi corazón sufrió por él. Sonaba tan solitario. Y si él fuera Edward, luego de lo que pasó hoy, ¿cómo no se iba a sentir solo? Quería abrazarlo.

_Si mis palabras son sexys, las tuyas me superan. Yo las llamo estimulación de la zona baja. Te sigues burlando de mí con esas baterías. Admito que una gran (juego de palabras incluido) parte de mí quiere saber exactamente para qué las usas, pero mi imaginación va a todo tipo de lugares buenos, así que no tienes que decirme si no quieres._

Me reí. ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Tamaño? ¿Dimensiones? Dime las tuyas y te diré las mías, Edward. Oh sí, claramente iba a usar esa frase.

_No puedo decir que Washington está en mi itinerario para este viaje, pero con un poco de tiempo y mucho incentivo, podría ser persuadido para realizar mi futuro viaje de placer al norte. ¿Será un viaje de placer, Bella?_

Y con esas palabras, mi estómago se estaba revolviendo por todas las razones correctas. Santos cielos. Sí, Edward, todo el placer el mundo.

_Soy un gran fan de cuidar el medio ambiente, pero odiaría ver que esas baterías no se usen. Tengo una placentera, okey caliente, imagen mental de lo que harías con ellas. Tal vez deberías mostrarle tu juguete a tu acosador y decirle que no lo necesitas. No, espera un minuto, no hagas eso. Eso es sólo para mis ojos. _

Hacía demasiado calor aquí adentro. Estaba en pantalones cortos y una remera pero estaba sudando con sus palabras. Necesitaba una ducha de agua fría.

_Me dejaste sin loción luego de las imágenes mentales que me diste en esta ronda. Es algo bueno que los hoteles las provean. Tendré que llamar a servicio de habitación y oler no – masculino por una noche. ¿Inclinándote en frente de mí mientras recoges tu tiza? Eres una profesora traviesa, Bella. Muy traviesa. Y me encantaría inclinarte en tu escritorio y castigarte por tentarme. Puedo prometer, como tu tortura, que mi castigo será muy dulce y querrás más. _

Mierda. Tan caliente. Estaba mojada y estaba gimiendo y sólo eran palabras. Pero, mierda, qué palabras. Dios, lo quería.

_Estaré feliz de dejarte revisar mis manos y me dices si aún siguen siendo masculinas o no. Creo que requerirá mucho tacto, sólo para que estés segura de darme un reporte correcto. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?_

Manos. Sus manos eran obras de arte. Sí, sus manos podrían tocarme dónde y cuándo quisieran.

_De verdad te prefiero, Isabella. Tú has sido lo mejor de esta semana. Espero que lo continúes siendo aun cuando se termine el juego. Por ahora te digo adieu. Es tarde aquí y aunque mi cuerpo no se ha acostumbrado al horario, debo dormir. Luego de que consiga una botella de loción. Tu turno. _

Mi turno. ¿Mi turno? ¿Cómo que pudiera ser coherente luego de eso? Dios mío. Debería llamar a Rose y decirle que lo haga por mí. Este hombre me había dejado tambaleando. No, Rose no podía sextear a mi Edward. Ese era mi trabajo. Sólo necesitaba un minuto para calmarme. Ah, mierda, no podía esperar.

_Yo digo que mejor tengamos un trato, cartoon boy. Toda esa provocación de tocarme y olerme debe tener algún tipo de pago. Necesito una ducha de agua fría luego de tu mensaje. Bueno, necesito más que eso, pero es todo lo que puedo tener por el momento. ¿Cuándo vendrás al norte? _

Espero no haber quedado como una desesperada. Pero mierda, lo necesitaba.

_No puedo decir que estuve en algún lugar sumamente interesante. Florida, Arizona. Cancún fue divertido. Fui con mis dos mejores amigas un par de años atrás. ¿Puedo admitir que la imagen te de ti encerrado solo en una habitación de un hotel, me entristece? Sé que probablemente estás acostumbrado, pero desearía poder estar ahí contigo para divertirte. Tómalo como quieras. _

Podríamos divertirnos mucho, dentro y fuera de la cama. Lo presentía.

_Todavía me sigues provocando con tu dura vara, ¿no? Eso está bien, tendré mi venganza al provocarte con mis juguetes. Cada chica debe tener su conejo de confianza, por supuesto, pero mi favorito es este pequeño auto azul con dos balas. Te dejaré con la intriga de dónde va cada una, pero déjame decirte que cuando enciendes esas ruedas, te hacen ver las estrellas. Bueno, yo veo estrellas. Tú sólo verás una chica muy excitada. Lo que imagino que está bien contigo. Si quieres saber más de eso, como el tamaño y las dimensiones, tendrás que mostrarme el tuyo primero. _

Me reí con eso. Estaría más que bien, de eso no tenía duda. Ni siquiera había dejado que Tyler me viera jugar, pero con Edward no tenía problema. Especialmente si esas dimensiones probaban ser impresionantes.

_Tu viaje a Washington sería puro placer, si me incluyes a mí, por supuesto. Si sólo vienes a ver la Aguja Espacial, bueno, no estoy segura de cuán divertido puede ser eso. Es un gran estado que tiene mucho para ofrecer, no lo último, que soy yo. Así que dime, ¿encontrarías eso placentero?_

Los dos sabemos la respuesta a eso.

_No le mostraré mis juguetes a mi acosador. Nadie los ha visto, aunque estaría dispuesta a mostrártelos, con el incentivo correcto. Mostrárselos a él sólo lo alentará con cualquiera de los ridículos sueños que tiene sobre mí. Prefiero alentar los tuyos y escuchar todo sobre ellos. ¿Qué clase de castigo tienes en mente?_

Sí, de verdad quiero saber la respuesta a eso.

_Estoy dispuesta a hacer un estudio profundo de tus manos para asegurarme que califican como masculinas. Probablemente tendrás que tocar cada parte de mí para que yo esté segura. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? No querría darte falsas esperanzas y luego tener que decirte que tus manos son de chica, después de todo. Unas cuantas horas, o días, y probablemente saldré con una conclusión._

¿Días de esas manos en mí? No podía ni imaginarme la idea, pero seguramente me gustaría. Tiempo de ir y jugar con mi palabra y luego terminarlo antes de perderme en alguna fantasía placentera. Cambié al tablero de juego. Jugué_ sifts_, agregando la S a _tuna _y conectándola con mi _loafs. _Por lo menos estaba juntando nuestras palabras. Si tan sólo nuestros cuerpos pudieran juntarse así.

Volví al mensaje para terminarlo.

_Desearía poder ayudarte a dormir. Estar en una cama extraña nunca es fácil, especialmente cuando estás solo._

_Tú has sido lo mejor de mi semana también y sólo quiero decirte que no importa lo que pase, estoy feliz de pasar este tiempo contigo. Significa para mí mucho más de lo que puedo decir._

¿Era eso demasiado? Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. Espero que lo tome de buena manera y que no se empiece a preocupar de que me estuviera volviendo muy pegada. Probablemente lo estaba, pero no lo podía evitar. Era demasiado sexy y divertido y triste al mismo tiempo. Quería hacerlo sonreír, de la manera que podía.

**Bella, ¿sigues ahí?**

¡Mierda! ¡Estaba conectado! ¿Qué hacía? Hablar con él, por supuesto. No seas estúpida, Bella.

_Sí, estoy aquí. ¿No deberías estar soñando conmigo ahora?_

De verdad tendría que estarlo, después de mi mensaje.

**No podía dormir. Decidí ver si me habías contestado, y por primera vez, mi tiempo fue perfecto. ¿Quieres hablar por un rato? **

Um, obviamente. No quería nada más.

_Por supuesto. ¿Por aquí o…?_

Esperé ansiosamente. De verdad no quería escribir en mi teléfono por horas sin parar, pero si él quería, no podía decirle que no.

**¿Tienes correo Yahoo?**

¡Sí! Agité los puños en el aire antes de responderle.

_Sí. El mismo nombre que aquí._

**Yo también. ¿Te veo allí en unos minutos? Tengo que encender mi computadora.**

_Yo también. Te hablo en un rato, Edward._

**Lo espero con ansias, Bella. Más de las que te puedes imaginar.**

Corrí para tomar mi laptop de mi escritorio y conectarla. Iba a hablar con Edward más allá de nuestros pequeños mensajes. ¿Qué diría él? ¿Qué haría? ¿Íbamos a chatear? Por favor, Dios, no dejes que Alice o Rose entren. Me levanté y cerré mi puerta con llave por las dudas. Finalmente, Edward y yo mano a mano. No podía esperar.

* * *

><p>¡No me maten! Fue la autora que dejó el capítulo así! jajajaja :)<p>

¿De que hablarán Ed y Bells en el chat?

Déjenme sus reviews! :D

Gracias por leerme!


	12. First Chat

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 12**

¿Qué estaba tardando tanto? Abrí mi cuenta Yahoo y ¡Dios mío! Tenía una foto de Edward Cullen en mi display. Él se desconectaría antes de decirme Hola si viera eso. Rápidamente la borré y la remplacé por una foto de una gatito. Si tuviera más tiempo, habría buscado una foto buena mía, pero esas eran muy pocas, a menos que quiera convencerlo que era un demonio. Cosa que realmente no lo era. Tendría que decirle a Rose que me sacara buenas fotos, como si eso fuera posible.

_¿Quieres aceptar la invitación de amistad de Skeletor17?_

Duh, computadora, ¿acaso luzco tonta? No contestes eso. Cliqueé sí y ahí estaba. Por supuesto que su display sería una foto de un atardecer. ¿Qué diablos, Edward? ¿Por qué no la foto sin remera que acabo de borrar?

**Skeletor17: Hola, Bella. Es un gusto conocerte, finalmente.**

_BlueBel22: Hola, Edward. Es un gusto conocerte también. Parece que hemos estado hablando por años, en vez de sólo unos pocos días. _

**Skeletor17: Verdad, pero parece que he estado pensando en ti durante un año, desde que apareciste en mi iPhone.**

Oh, mierda, Edward. Si tan sólo supieras.

_BlueBel22: Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir. Lamento decirte que eres mucho más interesante que mis estudios._

**Skeletor17: LOL, ¡eso espero! Quiero decir, tengo la impresión de que no eres exactamente una nerd que está enfocada cada minuto del día estudiando porque le gusta.**

¡Ja! Mis amigas difieren en eso.

_BlueBel22: Hahaha, puedo ser un poquito nerd, pero sí salgo de vez en cuando. Este año mis clases son un dolor en el culo y estoy muy ansiosa por terminar. ¿Quién quiere estudiar Literatura Feminista de todas maneras?_

Me pregunto cómo reaccionará a eso.

**Skeletor17: ¡Yo no! Creo que no tengo la anatomía correcta para esa clase. ¿Está lleno de militantes que odian a los hombres como esas chicas de PCU? ¿Es la universidad como PCU? Aléjate de las abejas, Bella. **

¡PCU! Amaba esa película. Confío que Edward tiene un buen gusto para apreciarla.

_BlueBel22: Puedes ver algún que otro frisbee volando por el campus, pero eso sucede muy rara vez. Y ciertamente no tenemos ningún campeonato asombroso donde nos podemos drogar y reírnos de la abeja. No hay muchos imbéciles, tampoco. Nadie milita en mi clase, a menos que lo oculten muy bien. ¿Por qué no vienes y comprobamos la teoría?_

Realmente debería mirarla de nuevo pronto. Jeremy Pivon estuvo genial en esa película.

**Skeletor17: ¿Estás dispuesta a arriesgarme así, Bella? Estoy herido. ¿Me llevarías a clase y sólo esperarías a ver si las odia hombres salen del bosque? Creí que significaba más para ti.**

No pude evitar reírme. Me mataba. ¿Cuán divertido era este tipo? Necesitaba mudarse a Washington, pronto.

_BlueBel22: No seas ese tipo, Edward._

**Skeletor17: No estoy usando la remera de la banda que voy a ver, Bella. Estoy hablando de mi bienestar físico. ¿Cómo vas a arriesgar a la dura vara así? **

Oh, diablos, sí. Aquí vamos.

_BlueBel22: Nunca arriesgaría tu dura vara, Edward. No antes de que meta mis manos y otras cosas en ella, por lo menos._

**Skeletor17: ¿Otras cosas? ¿Cómo cuáles?**

Mierda, ¿cuán específico él querría que yo fuera?

_BlueBel22: Cualquier cosa que tú me dejes meter, por supuesto. ¿Una campana, para que te acuerdes de mí cuando ciertas cosas se levanten? ¿Un moño, para envolverlo como un regalo?_

Jajaja, esto era increíble. ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso, Edward?

**Skeletor17: Sólo para que lo sepas, esto no va a ayudarme a dormir. ¡Una campana! Eso definitivamente me recordaría a ti, pero lamento decirte que sonaría todo el tiempo, porque cuando estás en mi mente, la dura vara crece.**

Mi cara estaba ardiendo. Una rápida mirada al espejo me demostró que sí, me había sonrojado. El impacto que tenía este hombre en mí era improcedente.

_BlueBel22: Espero que no crezca más de una yarda, o necesitaríamos la campana de la libertad. Y eso es un poco miedoso. No tendrías más que mis manos, si ese fuera el caso, lo que sería un completo travesti._

La visualización era graciosa, pero temerosa a la vez.

**Skeletor17: ¡Ha! Aunque no tengo faltas en esa área, tampoco soy Ron Jeremy. Estás segura en mis manos, te lo aseguro.**

Mmmm, ¡sus manos!

_BlueBel22: Me alegra escuchar eso. Y, um, espero que no seas como Ron Jeremy en ningún aspecto. No es por ofenderlo a él, pero… yuck. Sólo digo. Ahora, sobre esas súper suaves manos tuyas…_

**Skeletor17: Bella, mi no-tan-dulce chica, ¿qué has estado viendo para saber quién es Ron Jeremy y cómo luce? Te puedo asegurar, que no me parezco en nada. Creo que estoy en la industria correcta, aunque esa puede ser bastante lucrativa. ¿Qué hay con mis manos?**

Gracias a Dios. Él me gustaría, pero Ron Jeremy era feo. Sólo lo era.

_BlueBel22: ¿Por qué, Edward, estás tratando de averiguar mis conocimientos sobre la pornografía? Aunque puedo decir que sea muy extensa, diría que he visto muestras de aquí y allá. Prefiero las que intentan tener actuación. Risas probablemente no es la reacción que esperas cuando miras porno, pero mis amigas y yo lo encontramos liberador. Y nunca sabes lo que puedes aprender. Me preguntaba si tus manos estaban bien humectadas esta noche._

Sí, Edward, te pregunté si te masturbaste esta noche.

**Skeletor17: Sí, Bella, te pregunté por tus conocimientos sobre la pornografía. No lo puedo evitar, soy un tipo. Y la imagen de ti y tus amigas mirando porno tiene a la campana sonando, si entiendes lo que quiero decir. Risas o no, eso es caliente. Mis manos están bastante suaves en este momento, no como otras partes de mí. Gracias por tu preocupación.**

Gah, ¡sus manos! Quería tocarlas, o más importante, que me tocaran a mí. Sin mencionar las otras partes.

_BlueBel22: Sólo me preocupo por lo que podría ser mío. Una chica tiene que probar la mercancía antes de comprarla, sabes. ¿Así que, la campana está sonando? ¿Quieres que conteste?_

Mordí mi labio y miré alrededor en vano para buscar algo que me calme. ¿Por qué no había traído agua helada antes de cerrar la puerta?

**Skeletor17: Más de lo que puedo decir posiblemente, Bella. ¿Sólo que cómo quieres probar mis manos? ¿En dónde las quieres?**

Um, en todas partes. Por todos lados. Adentro. Afuera. Tú entiendes el concepto general.

_BlueBel22: No creo en poner límites, Edward. Las pondría en cualquier lado que pudiera tenerlas._

Esa era una buena respuesta, ¿verdad?

**Skeletor17: ¿Sin límites, Bella? Eso podría meter en problemas a una chica como tú.**

No contigo, Edward.

_BlueBel22: Oh, tengo mis límites, Edward. Sólo que no te veo a ti forzándolos. Si lo hicieras, te lo haría saber. Pero no creo que tus manos hagan algo que yo encuentre objetante._

**Skeletor17: Bueno, ahora estoy intrigado. ¿Cuáles serían esos límites? Te puedo asegurar que mis manos estarán en su mejor comportamiento. **

Oh, no, no lo harás.

_BlueBel22: ¡Oh, no! No hagas que tus manos se comporten. Les haré saber si se pasan de la raya. Mis límites no son tan extraños, realmente. No me gusta compartir. Falté ese día a kindergarten cuando lo enseñaron._

Si eres mío, Edward, eres todo mío. Eso es todo.

**Skeletor17: ¡Qué coincidencia! Yo falté también ese día. Tú creerías que era hijo único, por la manera en que me rehusaba a compartir. Mis manos están más que dispuestas a explorarte a ti y a tus límites, Bella.**

Sí por favor. Hacía demasiado calor aquí adentro.

_BlueBel22: Es bueno tener eso en común, ¿verdad? Mi ex tenía un problema con eso de compartir y, bueno, no necesitamos hablar de eso ahora. Tú y tus manos son bienvenidas a Washington cuando quieras probarme_.

Maldición, no debería de haber hablado de Tyler. Espero que no se enoje. De verdad necesito un filtro. Tú pensarías que me detendría de escribir cada pensamiento de mi cabeza pero no, siempre salen.

**Skeletor17: Podemos discutir lo que quieras. Y no estás sola en lo de ex y lo de compartir. La mía hizo lo mismo. Así que tenemos otra cosa en común, aunque menos graciosa que las demás. Me encanta lo hospitalaria que eres, Bella. Una cálida bienvenida.**

Bueno, eso ciertamente encaja con lo que sabía, ¿verdad?

_BlueBel22: Creo que mi bienvenida hacia ti estaría mucho más del lado caliente que del lado cálido, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? Lamento que hayas pasado por lo mismo. Es un gran golpe al ego, ¿verdad?_

**Skeletor17: No tengo duda que tu bienvenida será muy caliente, Bella. Te puedo asegurar que he pensado DEMASIADO en tu bienvenida. De ahí la falta de loción en el área de París. La buena gente de Francia se alegrará que me vaya hoy, me imagino. **

Santa mierda, ¡estaba en París! Otra prueba. ¿Qué hora era allá? ¿5 AM? ¡Diablos!

**Sí, es un golpe al ego y uno muy malo. No puedo decir que me rompió el corazón cuando terminamos, pero fue vergonzoso, ¿sabes?**

Oh sí, demasiado.

_BlueBel22: En serio, estás en París, ¿y estás hablando conmigo a las 5 AM? ¡Estoy halagada! Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir. Estaba un poco dolida, ya que pensaba que amaba al tipo y gasté dos años de mi vida en él, pero definitivamente estaba más avergonzada. Soportar este año con todo el mundo sabiendo lo que pasó ha sido, bueno, una mierda. Tú has sido como una brisa fresca, aunque la he manchado hablando de él. Lo siento. _

Mordí mi labio mientras esperaba que me contestara. No debí de haberle escrito eso.

**Skeletor17: No podía dormir y tú estabas en mi mente. Decidí ver si me habías respondido y vi que aparecieron los mensajes, tenía que decirte hola. La mejor decisión que he hecho en años. ¿Dos años? Sólo gasté seis meses y creí que ya estaba todo terminado pero ha logrado darme una cachetada de nuevo hoy. Públicamente. Me importa una mierda ella, pero no estoy seguro de por qué me odia tanto para humillarme.**

¡Santa mierda! ¡Santo Dios! Definitivamente era él. Tenía todas las pruebas ¿París, ex novia que lo humillaba? Oh, por Dios.

**¿Bella, estás ahí? ¿No te asusté, verdad? **

Santa mierda. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve enloqueciéndome por el hecho de que estaba hablando con Edward en vez de hablarle a él? Tonta.

_BlueBel22: Estoy aquí, lo siento. Estaba pensando que cualquier chica sería demasiado estúpida para dejarte ir, pero para humillarte en público, es demasiado estúpida para vivir. ¿Debería ir a París para hacerme cargo de ella por ti?_

Llevaré a Rose. Ella puede patear el culo de Irina mientras yo aprieto el tuyo.

**Skeletor17: Estoy dejando París atrás en unas horas y a ella atrás en una semana. Creo que puedo soportarlo, con un poco de ayuda de una amiga. ¿Me ayudarás a soportarlo? No que no ame la idea de que te hagas cargo de ella, pero prefiero que te hagas cargo de mí.**

Diablos, sí. Anótame.

_BlueBel22: Prefiero hacerme cargo de ti antes que una estúpida mujer que no sabía apreciar lo bueno que tenía. ¿Qué clase de cuidados deseas?_

Dime todo sobre tus deseos, Edward Cullen. Los haré realidad, si me dejas.

**Skeletor17: Bueno, he estado tenso todo el día, así que definitivamente me haría bien un masaje. ¿Qué dices, Bella? ¿Puedo apreciar tus manos, cuando tú aprecies las mías?**

¿Estaba resollando? ¿Qué diablos era ese ruido? ¿Un jadeo? Que vergonzoso. Gracias a Dios que él no podía escucharme, aunque de verdad quería que me escuchara.

_BlueBel22: Doy muy buenos masajes, Edward. Creo que es justo que regrese el favor y te explore enteramente luego de que tú me explores a mí. Me has provocado con tus manos así que tengo que probarlas primero. ¿Tienes algún límite que deba saber antes?_

**Skeletor17: Estoy seguro que tienes manos muy buenas, Bella, y de verdad estoy esperando conocerlas. Luego de que, por supuesto, conozcas las mías. No tengo ningún límite, a menos que tengas alguna idea porno fetiche. Dibujo una línea en los disfraces raro y um, otras cosas.**

No pude contener la risa al imaginarme eso. Edward en un disfraz de ratón. No, eso NO iba a suceder.

"Bella, ¿de qué diablos te estás riendo ahí adentro? ¿Y por qué está tu puerta trancada? Tengo tu maldita comida. Mas vale que no te estés masturbando."

Me levanté de la silla de un salto al escuchar la voz de Rose detrás de la puerta. Maldición, me había olvidado de la comida china. Me apresuré hacia la puerta e hice lo mejor para intentar que no entrara, bloqueando la entrada con mi cuerpo.

"Sólo estaba estudiando. Gracias por la comida. ¡Nos vemos luego!"

Sus ojos color lavanda se entrecerraron y puso una mano en la puerta antes de que pudiera cerrarla. "Estás sonrojada. ¿Interrumpí tu masturbación?" Ella miró mi cama la cual estaba ordenada. "¿Qué traes entre manos?"

"Nada. Estaba masturbándome. Ahora vete así puedo acabar."

"Isabella Swan, tú me estás mintiendo. No puedes mirarme a los ojos. ¿Qué estás escondiendo? No me mientas." Ella sonaba herida y cedí.

"Está bien. Ven a ver." Hice un gesto hacia mi escritorio y ella entró.

"¡Santa mierda, estás hablando con él! ¿Están usando la webcam?" Ella me empujó del camino y empezó a leer. "No, pero casi. ¡Dios! ¿Y él está en París? ¡Bella, éste es EL Edward Cullen!" Ella chilló y yo chillé con ella. Era genial tener a alguien con quien compartir mi alegría.

**Skeletor17: Bella, ¿estás ahí? Yo soy el que debería estar durmiéndose a esta hora, no tú.**

"Oh, mierda, piensa que lo estoy ignorando." Me senté en la silla y le di una mirada a Rose por sobre mi hombro.

"¿No puedo mirar?" Ella llorisqueó, luciendo como si le hubiera quitado su juguete favorito o algo parecido.

"No, sabes que no puedo hablar con él si estás mirando."

"Está bien. Pero guarda esa conversación. ¡Voy a leer el resto!" Ella me abrazó por detrás y se fue de la habitación, cerrando la puerta mientras movía su culo celebrando.

Me reí y sacudí mi cabeza.

_BlueBel22: Lo siento, la loca de mi compañera de apartamento vino a traerme mi cena. Cuando vio que estaba hablando contigo, quiso mirar. Nada de porno fetiche, lo prometo. Sólo las líneas trilladas como las Vampire Sex Diaries y The Trial._

Empecé a comer mi arroz frito mientras esperaba su respuesta.

**Skeletor17: ¿Tu compañera de apartamento sabe sobre mí? ¿Qué le dijiste?**

Oops. Ahora sabe que estuve hablando sobre él. Hmmm…

**No puedo decir que he visto ninguna de esas dos películas. Claramente debo rectificar esto, así estamos en el mismo avión porno.**

¿Avión porno? ¡JA!

_BlueBel22: Avión porno suena como un buen título de película. ¿Me pregunto si tendrán esa? Pero imagino que probablemente estarás más avanzado en el mundo porno que yo. Sólo un pálpito. Mi compañera de apartamento sabe que estoy hablando con un tipo cool en WWF. Ahora sabe que estoy hablando contigo vía IM y está muy curiosa._

**Skeletor17: La curiosidad mató al gato, y ya que tienes como display una foto de un gatito, no podemos tener eso ahora, ¿verdad? Sólo dile que eres toda mía ahora.**

Soy tuya cuando quieras.

**¿Así que ahora crees que soy un obsesionado con el porno? Tengo que decirte que no he mirado porno en un año. **

_BlueBel22: ¿Ni siquiera en tus solitarias habitaciones de hotel? ¿Qué haces cuando estás ahí? Le dije que era toda tuya y francamente, me gustó el sonido de eso._

Comí más de mi arroz frito. La comida nunca supo tan bien. Qué noche estaba resultando ser.

**Skeletor17: A mi también me gusta el sonido de eso. Usualmente leo, miro TV, o entro a internet, y no, no para mirar porno. Pero últimamente he estado soñando con profesoras y bibliotecarias. Déjame decirte que es mucho más interesante que la TV francesa.**

Claro que sí.

_BlueBel22: ¿Sólo soñando? No me digas que me has mentido sobre la escasez de loción. Mi paquete ya fue enviado para ti. Loción masculina sin aroma._

**Skeletor17: No, no sólo soñando. Te lo aseguro, la escasez de loción es verdad. Es una situación Código Rojo. Pero no gastes tu dinero en loción. Te puedo asegurar que compraré más cuando llegue a Alemania. **

¿Alemania? Entré a la página de _Wild At Heart _y busqué el itinerario. Se iban a Alemania mañana. Bueno, hoy supongo.

_BlueBel22: ¿Así que ahora vas a causar una escasez en Alemania? Toda Europa va a quedar sin humectante a este punto. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?_

Me reí mientras esperaba la respuesta. La imagen de los alemanes con la piel seca era muy graciosa para mí.

**Skeletor17: Bueno, podrías dejar de ser tan malditamente sexy y atractiva, pero de verdad no quiero eso. No estaré ahí por mucho tiempo. Ellos pueden conseguir más.**

¿Sexy y atractiva? Esa descripción funcionaba para mí.

_BlueBel22: Lamento decirte que es imposible para mí dejar de ser esas cosas, especialmente cuando estoy hablando contigo. Tú despiertas mi lado travieso._

**Skeletor17: Y me alegra mucho hacerlo. Dejando de lado toda la provocación, paso un buen rato hablando contigo, Bella. No puedo pensar en nada que disfrute más en un largo tiempo. **

Mi corazón se derritió.

_BlueBel22: Tengo que coincidir contigo ahí, Edward. Estoy muy contenta de haberte encontrado._

**Skeletor17: Yo también. ¿Estabas buscando personajes de dibujos animado o te encontraste conmigo en un juego al azar?**

Oh, mierda, dije demasiado. No podía admitir que lo estaba buscando a él, ¿o podría? Lo asustaría y recién él se estaba abriendo conmigo. No, no iba a arriesgar eso.

_BlueBel22: Un encuentro con suerte. Tú conoces mi amor por He-Man. Skeletor parecía un buen lugar por donde comenzar. Espero que eso esté bien contigo._

**Skeletor17: Más que bien, Bella. Tú lo sabes. Debe haber sido el destino.**

Mi corazón se lastimó un poquito con ese pensamiento. Aunque, lo había encontrado a él en un mundo lleno de gente. Sí, usé lo que conocía, pero las probabilidades no estuvieron en mi contra. Así que era el destino.

_BlueBel22: No puedes luchar contra el destino_.

**Skeletor17: No quiero hacerlo. Con lo que sí estoy luchando ahora es con el cambio de horario. Creo que iré a dormir un rato antes de que me arrastren a otro avión. Odio dejarte.**

Odio dejarlo a él, también.

_BlueBel22: Necesitas descansar. Hablaremos de nuevo, pronto, espero._

**Skeletor17: Muy pronto. No se si podré encontrarte en chat de nuevo mientras estoy en este viaje, pero regresaré a California en una semana. Estaremos en la misma zona horaria lo que hará el chat más conveniente. ¿Funciona eso para ti? De mientras, tenemos Words With Friends y, bueno, puedes mandarme mails cuando quieras. Tienes mi dirección ahora.**

¿Email? Si, eso funciona, Edward. ¿Cuánto amaba que quisiera hablar conmigo de la manera que pudiera?

_BlueBel22: La misma zona horaria será algo muy bueno, creo. Definitivamente podremos mandarnos mails y jugar Words de mientras. Y, si tienes problemas para dormir, envíame un mail y te encontraré aquí. ¿Okey?_

**Skeletor17: ¿Qué hice para merecerte? Gracias por esta noche, Bella. Hiciste mi noche/mañana mucho mejor de lo que posiblemente imaginé que iba a ser. Me hiciste sonreír y me hiciste sentir bien.**

Él también me hizo sentir bien, en todos los lugares correctos.

_BlueBel22: ¿Cuán bien?_

**Skeletor17: ¡Ten cuidado! No todas mis partes están tan cansadas como mi cerebro y de verdad tengo que irme a dormir. **

Me reí. Amaba que lo podía encender con unas pocas palabras.

_BlueBel22: Okey, me comportaré. Lo siento. Dulces sueños, Edward._

**Skeletor17: Sólo compórtate por ahora, Bella. Cuando estemos en la misma zona horaria, puede ser tan traviesa como quieras y me mantendré contigo. Mis sueños serán muy dulces, ahora. Buenas noches, Bella.**

_BlueBel22: Buenas noches, Edward. _

Se desconectó y también lo hice yo. Me senté en mi escritorio por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, sólo mirando soñadora la pantalla de la conversación. Estaba hablando con Edward Cullen. No había duda de eso ahora. Y le gustaba. Los sueños se podían hacer realidad. Por primera vez en mi vida, tenía prueba de eso. ¿Me atrevía a desear algo más? ¿O eso sería muy avaricioso? Tenía que hacer algo más que hablarle. Tenía que hacerlo. Un sueño se volvió realidad, tal vez otro también.

* * *

><p>Díganme lo que piensan en sus reviews! :D<p>

Gracias por leerme! 3


	13. Vow

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 13**

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sentada mirando a mi computadora, leyendo y releyendo sus palabras, confirmándome que de verdad estaba hablando con Edward Cullen. Era como una especie de película de comedia romántica. Estas cosas no pasaban en la vida real y ciertamente no me pasaban a mí. No, yo tenía el trato de una película Lifetime, no la película de ensueño de Silver Screen protagonizada por alguien como Katherine Heigl o Reese Witherspoon. Se suponía que yo debería haber sido Nancy McKeon siendo traicionada por su abusivo amante.

"¡No escucho teclear! ¿Terminaste de hablar con él?" La voz de Rose me sacó de mi trance y me levanté para abrirle la puerta. Ella pasó por al lado mío y se sentó en la cama, tirándome una galleta de la fortuna. Pegó en mi pecho y luego cayó al piso.

"Um, gracias." Me agaché y la tomé, abriendo el papel arrugado y partiendo mi galleta a la mitad. "Sí, tenía que dormir antes de su vuelo."

_Un amigo es un regalo para darte a ti mismo_. Eso funcionaba para mí. Edward era mi amigo y un gran regalo. Por lo menos, quería que lo fuera.

"Tengo que decirte, Bella. Aunque estaba muy segura de que era él, el hecho de que de verdad sea él… es surreal. No puedo dejar de creerlo." Ella sacudió su cabeza perpleja. "He estado revisando tu puerta cada cinco minutos así podíamos hablar."

Me reí y me tiré al lado de ella en mi cama. "¿No puedes dejar de creerlo? ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Sabes las cosas que le dije a Edward Cullen? Quiero decir, si me lo encontrara por la calle probablemente me tropezaría con mi lengua y tartamudearía un par de veces. Oh, y babearía. Sería un gran problema babeante y él sentiría pena por mí. Probablemente me palmearía la cabeza y me acompañaría a la parada del autobús o algo parecido."

Rose se rio. "Pero siempre pensaste que era Edward."

"Esperanza. Hay una diferencia. Creo que si hubiera estado segura de que era él, hubiera tenido un ataque de ansiedad."

"Lo has hecho genial. A él obviamente le gustas. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?" Ella se acercó a la laptop y yo la cerré. No me molestaba contarle, pero quería quedarme con unos pedacitos de él para mí.

"¡Hey!" Ella protestó.

"Ya has visto algo. No hicimos webcam ni nada."

"Algo parecido." Ella gruñó. "Okey, okey, sólo dime cómo lo dejaste."

Me recosté sobre mi cabecero. "Bueno, casi hecho todo a perder."

"¿Qué?" Ella se sentó y me miró, sus piernas debajo de ella. "¿Cómo?"

"Dije algo como que estaba feliz de haberlo encontrado y él me preguntó cómo lo había hecho, si fue al azar o qué."

Los ojos de Rose se agrandaron. "¿Qué le dijiste?"

Suspiré y sacudí mi cabeza. "Le dije que me gustaba He-Man y que el destino se interpuso." Dios, me sentía una mierda mintiéndole.

"Mierda. Bueno, en parte fue el destino. Quiero decir, ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades de encontrar de verdad a Edward Cullen? ¿Una en un millón? ¿Diez millones? La cantidad veces que las personas jueguen. Esas eran las probabilidades. Tú lo fuiste a buscar, pero la suerte y una fuerza superior hicieron que lo encontraras. Eso es el destino, en parte."

Sí, ¿pero él lo vería de esa manera? ¿O sería yo otra loca acosadora de la que él huiría cuando todo saliera a la luz? "Así es como traté de justificarlo, pero…"

Rose tomó mi mano y la apretó. "Sin peros, Bella. A ese tipo le gustas. Le gustas a Edward Cullen. ¿Qué tiene si eres una fan? Él sabe que fuiste a ver su película, así que no puede estar sorprendido de que eres una fan, ¿verdad? Tal vez se pueda enojar de que lo buscaste y lo encontraste, pero él a podido conocer a la verdadera y fabulosa tú y eso es lo que verdaderamente importa al final."

"¿Lo verá él de esa manera?"

"Tal vez. Supongo que depende en la manera en que se lo digas. Se lo dirás en algún punto, ¿verdad?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Bueno, supongo que si alguna vez llegamos a ser algo más que amigos por internet, se lo tendré que decir."

"Definitivamente tienes que decírselo antes de que él te lo diga. Tú sabrás cuando esté pronto para revelarse. Dudo que firme su nombre al final de un mail o algo similar. Él tendrá que decirte, hey, bebé, tengo algunas noticias para ti. ¿Has visto a Edward Cullen, el tipo que te gusta? ¡Yo soy él!"

Confío en Rose para que me haga reír cuando estaba preocupada por perder a Edward cuando recién lo empezaba a tener. No que de verdad lo tuviera, por supuesto, pero éramos amigos o algo. Amigos que coqueteaban demasiado. Amigos que implicaban que querían tener sexo con el otro, y demás actividades exploradoras.

"Está bien, trataré de encontrar una manera de decirle que sé quién es él, antes de que él me diga que es él. Y ese es un raro enunciado. Él me está convirtiendo en Alice con estas palabras sin sentido."

Rose sonrió. "Pero al menos no te estás jactando de cómo Edward te llevará a Hollywood y te convertirá en una actriz famosa."

Me reí. "Eso nunca pasará. Si necesitan a alguien que eche a perder las líneas y tartamudee, bueno, soy la mejor opción. Me conformaré con quedarme detrás de escena, gracias."

Ella se rio. "¿Así que crees que te llevará a Hollywood?"

Como si eso fuera a suceder. "Claro, Rose, él me llevará a su mansión y tendremos cenas elegantes con Brangelina y TomKat. Espera, borra eso, Tom Cruise no está invitado a mi casa."

"Hey, mierda más rara ha pasado."

"Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Cómo cuáles?"

Rose frunció el ceño y su cara se transofrmó. "Esa chica Bristol Palin estuvo no en uno, sino en tres reality shows. Embarazarse a los diecisiete es la nueva forma de reality."

"Perdimos nuestra chance. A nadie le importará dos embarazadas de veintidós años."

"Muérdete la lengua, señorita. Una de nosotras está teniendo sexo, literalmente. Y tú podrías tener a los bebés virtuales de Edward Cullen en una par de meses." Le pegué en el brazo y ella se rio. "Lo podrás llamar Chip."

"Eres una tonta. No sé que ve en ti Brady."

Ella hizo una pose de modelo. "¿No lo ves?"

"Sí, sí, eres hermosa, ya sé lo que ve." Espero que vea mucho más de cómo luce. Ella es una de las personas más increíbles que he conocido. ¿A quién más le podría contar sobre Edward? Alice se pondría celosa y me molestaría incansablemente para conocer a alguno de sus amigos. Rose quería a su hermano, pero no es como si lo dijera cada cinco minutos como lo haría Alice.

"¿Así que en que quedaron?" Rose me preguntó, mirándome cuidadosamente.

Me sentí sonriendo de nuevo. Mis emociones se desbordaban. Me estaba volviendo loca. "Dijo que tenía que dormir un poco antes de ir a Alemania y que volvería a California en una semana, así que podríamos hablar de nuevo en una misma zona horaria."

Ella sonrió y me codeó. "¿Ves? Obviamente le encantó hablar contigo. No te preocupes en decirle. Sólo diviértete en conocer al tipo. Eso es lo que querías, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, pero ahora quiero más. Lo que está mal de mí, ¿verdad? ¿Y estúpido? Quiero decir, esto no es una de sus películas."

Rose se rio. "¿Quién lo dice? Tú eres un millón de veces mejor que su última co-estrella. Apuesto a que él también está de acuerdo."

"Bueno, soy menos perra, eso es seguro, pero probablemente ella me supera en el talento y la belleza."

Rose pateó mi pierna. "No. Ella parece la reina de hielo. Tú eres tan hermosa como ella y eres real. No hay competencia."

Sonreí. "Gracias, Rose."

"Mira, Bella. Has encontrado un tipo genial quien probablemente es una estrella de cine hermosa y rica. Disfrútalo por un rato. Nos preocuparemos del resto luego. Seguramente cuando eso suceda él esté tan loco por ti que no le importará."

"¿Desde cuándo eres tan optimista?"

Ella sonrió. "Desde que mi mejor amiga superó las probabilidades del billón y encontró a Edward Cullen en un juego online."

Me reí. "¿Una en un billón ahora? ¿Lo estás haciendo menos probable?"

"No importa cuáles fueron las probabilidades, lo hiciste. Y si puedes hacer eso, puedes hacer cualquier cosa. A él ya le gustas, Bella. Sólo disfruta."

"Está bien, lo haré."

"No te preocupes más. Sólo diviértete. Tu te lo mereces luego de lo que has pasado este año."

Eso era verdad, supongo. "Es que no quiero mentirle."

"Si él te pregunta si sabes quién es él, dile. ¿De otra manera? Conoce al tipo. Todo lo que sabes es lo que has leído. Claramente él te está mostrando otro lado. Y esperemos que te muestre todo de él en vivo, eventualmente." Ella movió sus cejas, sugestivamente.

"Pervertida. Lo disfrutaré mientras pueda."

"Eso es todo lo que pido. Ahora voy a descargar esa calentura que vi en tu mensaje con Brady. Y no volveré de nuevo, así que siéntete libre de sacar tu juguete y hacer lo que me habías mentido. Estás positivamente patológica estos días."

La codeé y ella salió riendo de mi cama. "Sólo digo lo que veo."

"No te imagines a Edward y a mí cuando lo estés haciendo con Brady."

Ella se rio. "Tal vez lo haga. Esa es una imagen caliente." No podía negar eso, pero, ew.

"Desagradable."

"Tú tienes tus fantasías y yo las mías. Las compararemos luego." Ella se escapó cuando le estaba tirando una almohada. "Dulce sueños, Bella."

Sí que los serían. Protagonizados por Edward Cullen. La vida era asombrosa a veces.

Me desperté en una típica mañana lluviosa de Seattle, pero nada iba a arruinar mi humor. No cuando estaba hablando con el uno y único Edward Cullen. Tomé mi teléfono inmediatamente y entré a mi correo para ver si me había contestado y ¡sí! Un mail de Skeletor17.

**Bella,**

**Bueno días, dormilona. En realidad soy yo el dormilón. Tres horas de sueño no hacen feliz a un hombre, usualmente, pero estaba de muy buen humor esta mañana gracias a mi charla muy temprana con mi adorada co-ed. No puedo decirte lo bueno que fue hablar contigo. Este viaje ha sido más molesto de lo que pensaba pero tú lo has mejorado considerablemente.**

**Espero que no te importe que te mande mails. Sé que lo mencionamos pero no quiero que pienses que estoy siendo intrusivo o que te estoy molestando y ciertamente no quiero que te canses de mí. **

**No tengo mucho tiempo para hablar pero quería decirte que estaba pensando en ti y que me alegra mucho que el destino haya intervenido y te haya traído a mi vida. De verdad deseo que el avión me lleve a Washington. ¿Tal vez algún día?**

**Que tengas un buen día y espero poder hablar contigo pronto. Oh, te dejé algunas respuestas en Words también. Tendría que haber leído esas respuestas anoche pero luego no podría haber tenido esas pocas horas tampoco. Tú de verdad sabes cómo entretener a un hombre ¿no? ¡Por lo menos a este! Y una vez más la campana está sonando y tengo que entrar a un avión lleno de gente. Horrible horario. Tú eres problema, pero del mejor tipo.**

**Espero con ansias escuchar tus palabras,**

**Edward**

¿Estaba respirando? No, no lo estaba. Dejé salir mi aire de una vez. ¿Cómo que alguna vez pudiera aburrirme de él? ¿Quién podría aburrirse de una dulzura como esa? Amaba que podía ser el epítome del sexo en un minuto y una ternura al otro. Lo necesitaba en mi vida, aunque sea sus palabras. Eran hermosas para mí.

_Edward,_

_Primero que nada jamás podría aburrirme de ti. Puedes mandarme mensajes vía mails, Words, escritos en el cielo, en código Morse, etc y estaré feliz de responderte. Aunque probablemente tendría que aprender código Morse. Creo que la única cosa que aprendí fue SOS y por insistencia de mi padre. Se preocupa bastante._

_Me desperté con lluvia, pero no me importó porque estaba llena de pensamientos tuyos. Eso es mejor que el sol. Dios, ¿estoy cursi esta mañana? Vas a huir corriendo uno de estos días, te lo aseguro. Pero mientras tanto, me alegra poder hacer lo que sea para hacer mejor tu viaje._

_Cuando quieras meterte en un avión con destino a Washington, estaré feliz de darte la bienvenida. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, ¡y los dos sabemos que quiero mucho más que eso! Espero que estés leyendo esto en privado esta vez. No quisiera que nadie viera el efecto que tengo en ti. Eso es sólo para mis ojos._

_Ahora voy a ver que palabras compartiste conmigo en Words y cuán trabajada me harás sentir. Por suerte estoy en mi cama usando nada más que mi remera favorita. ¿Qué usas para dormir?_

_Que tengas un viaje seguro y hablamos pronto._

_Tuya,_

_Bella_

Y lo soy, Edward. Muy tuya de la manera que quieras. Cerré el mail y abrí la aplicación Words. ¿_Lief_? ¿No era eso el nombre de un tipo? ¿Éramos vikingos? Me encantaba.

**¿Necesitas una ducha fría? De alguna manera creo que puedes caminar por ahí sin que nadie sepa lo caliente que te he puesto, mientras para mí, hay evidencia de mis problemas. Y si la gente puede ver lo tuyo, bueno, tal vez deberías revistarte, sólo digo. ¿O me estás mintiendo sobre ser una chica? Odiaría pensar que estoy hablando con Bill en vez de Bella.**

Gruñí sobre eso. ¿Yo? ¿Bill? Oh, Edward, estaría más que feliz de probarte mi feminidad de la manera que quieras.

**No estés triste por mí, Bella. Mi vida en general es bastante buena, y últimamente he encontrado mejores maneras de pasar el tiempo solo. Tú sabes cuáles son. Y tu compañía virtual es mejor que la compañía de la gente.**

Me podría enamorar de él. No sería remotamente difícil.

**¿Sabías que de verdad me gustan los autos veloces? Tengo varios, pero ninguno de ellos suena tan interesante como ese pequeño autito azul que mencionaste. De verdad creo que tengo que saber más de eso. Tal vez podrías mostrármelo, ¿algún día? Tú sabes, hablando puramente como un aficionado de autos y no un hombre pervertido que tiene una erección masiva con las imágenes mentales de lo que te hacen esas ruedas. Creo que mi búsqueda en internet sobre autos se pondrá más interesante.**

No podía evitar reírme. Ese auto era el mejor. Y él iba a tener poca suerte en su búsqueda. Ya no los hacían más, para mi desgracia. Gracias a Dios ordené varios. Se rompían fácilmente, pero valían la pena.

**Si/Cuando vaya a Washington, no tendré la necesidad de ir a visitar lugares, a menos que sea contigo. Los dos sabemos que la única razón por la que iré es para ver a mi futura profesora favorita. Hablando de eso, ¿por qué todas mis profesoras fueron viejas y arrugadas? Nunca tuve una veinteañera caliente. Me siento taimado por mi educación. Tendrás que educarme de nuevo para recompensarme.**

Oh, no hay problema, Edward. Te enseñaré y te gustará.

**No te puedo decir nada sobre tu castigo, para eso tendrás que prepararte. Sólo puedo decir que lo disfrutarás mucho y que involucrará mis manos, cosa que últimamente te está gustando mucho.**

Sí, me gustan. Quiero esas manos, Edward. Quiero que me hagan todo tipo de cosas sucias.

**¿Días de exploración? Supongo que tendré que tomarme unos días libres cuando te visite, odiaría decepcionarte.**

Como si pudieras.

**Gracias por tus dulces y estimulantes palabras. Si no tienes una A en todas tus clases, tus profesores son unos idiotas. Tienes una A para mí, cualquier día. No puedo esperar a hablar contigo de nuevo. Tu turno.**

¡Tengo una A! ¿Qué se necesitaría para tener una A+? ¿Por qué no preguntar?

_Tomaré tu A y me conformaré con eso, ¿pero cómo cambio eso a una A+? ¿Hay alguna especie de crédito extra que pueda hacer? ¿Puede ser del tipo sexy? No me molesta sacar eso para obtener una buena nota._

Está bien, no estaba en contra de acostarme con Edward Cullen por una buena nota. Mis profesores verdaderos la pueden chupar. No tendrían ningún pedacito de mí, no que alguno haya tratado, por suerte.

_Soy 100% femenina. Estaré más que feliz de probártelo. Te puedo mandar una foto o me puedes llamar, o, bueno, no sé como más te lo podría probar, pero solo dilo y lo haré. Así que no, no hay pruebas físicas como tu dura vara, pero tiendo a sonrojarme cuando me excito. Mi compañera de apartamento pensó que me estaba masturbando cuando tocó mi puerta anoche. Incluso traté de decirle a ella que lo estaba haciendo para que se fuera, pero ella me conoce demasiado bien._

Ahora sabe que me sonrojo cuando me excito. Aunque tal vez era algo medio estúpido de decírselo, porque iba a estar completamente colorada durante el tiempo que esté con él, si eso sucediera.

_Me halagas con tus palabras, Edward. Me alegra hacer tu viaje más feliz._

_Buena suerte buscando ese autito azul en particular. No los hacen más pero estoy agradecida de haberme proveído antes de que terminaran de hacerlos. Creo que si los quieres ver, tendrás que viajar hasta aquí. Todo este incentivo te lo sigo dando. Igual, ¿puedes decir que no? Estaré más que dispuesta a demostrarte que mi auto es mejor que el tuyo. ¿Quieres hacer una carrera?_

Y me estaba poniendo caliente de nuevo. Él estaría buscando la loción para esta parte del mensaje. Ese pensamiento me hizo reír.

_Te educaré muy bien, Edward. No sé por qué no tuviste ninguna profesora caliente cuando estabas en el colegio, pero me alegra poder compensarlo. No tengo duda de que serás mi mejor y más inteligente estudiante. Y como estoy dispuesta a sobornarte por las buenas notas, quiero decirte que podrás hacer lo mismo conmigo._

Será tan fácil conseguir una A de él. Una sonrisa probablemente lo haría.

_Cuida esas manos por mí. Espero que estén fuertes y suaves y capaces de darme mucho placer. ¿Hay ejercicios de manos que puedes hacer para mantener la resistencia? Habla con tu instructor de yoga sobre eso._

Me reí con ese comentario.

_Espero que tu viaje haya sido seguro y que puedas dormir esta noche. Si no, encuéntrame, soy toda tuya._

Me cambié el juego y miré mis letras. Qué malo que no había ninguna O sino jugaría _Wood_. Estaría tan enojado y divertido. Maldito juego. Podría jugar _raw _lo que definitivamente sería caliente o _wow_ lo cual tendría más puntos. Problemas. _Vow_ sería la palabra que podría jugar por más puntos. Esa era la correcta. Espero que no piense que estaba hablando sobre votos de boda. Incluso yo no era tan ilusa. Me conformaré con una visita. Todo lo demás será para los cuentos de hadas, ¿verdad?

* * *

><p>Qué les parecio? Casi casi que no actualizo :( desde el jueves hasta ayer anduve sin internet! Maldito modem :(<p>

Feliz año para todooooooooooos :D que empiecen genial!

Gracias por leerme! besitoos :)


	14. Rub

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 14**

"Bella, ¿estás pronta para irnos?" ¿Lo estaba? ¿A dónde iba? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sacudí mi cabeza e intenté concentrarme en Alice, quien estaba parada en mi puerta, impaciente.

"Um, ¿qué?"

"¿Clase? ¿El mismo lugar al que vamos todas las mañanas menos sábados y domingos?"

Ahh, mierda, ¿ya era la hora? Sí, ya era un poco tarde. Maldición. Había estado tan ocupada pensando en Edward que había perdido al menos una hora. Encantador, Bella. ¿Por qué no reprobar todas tus clases y esperar a que él venga a buscar tu patético culo para vivir su propia fantasía de la profesora? En realidad, eso no estaría tan mal. Podría ser…

"¿Bella? ¿Vas a venir?"

Rebusqué en mi closet y encontré una remera para ponerme por encima de mi camiseta. Los pantalones estaban bien. Me puse mis zapatos y tomé mi bolso. "¡Estoy lista!"

Alice me miró mientras caminaba hacia la puerta conmigo. "¿Dónde estabas? Parecía que estabas a un millón de millas de aquí."

Sólo unas pocas miles. O un poco menos. ¿Cuán lejos estaba Alemania? Demasiado, eso lo sabía. "Sólo estaba indilgando en mi fantasía."

Alice se rio y me golpeó la cadera. "¿Indilgando? ¿Quién eres? ¿Mi abuela? ¿Quién dice eso?"

Sonreí. "Las profesoras de inglés, supongo."

"Bueno, tiempo de concentrarnos. Chaucer está diciendo tu nombre."

Ugh. Él podría callarse la maldita boca y dejarme escuchar la hermosa voz de Edward. Edward llamando… Me pregunto si alguna vez hablaríamos por teléfono. Tal vez él creería que lo reconocería si escuchara su voz. Y lo haría. Podría reconocer su voz en un restaurante lleno. No tenía duda de eso.

"Hola, ¿tierra a Bella? ¿Han sido mi amiga secuestrada por aliens?"

Sacudí mi cabeza y traté de concentrarme, de nuevo. Esto era malo. Había estado hablando con él por una semana y apenas lo conocía. Tenía que dejar de fantasear.

"Estoy aquí. ¿Dijiste algo?"

Ella rodó los ojos. "¿Dije algo? Me alegra saber que me prestas atención."

Me reí y le despeiné el cabello, lo que causó que gritara y cubriera su cabeza con sus manos. "Tienes mi atención total ahora."

"Humph. No la quiero si me vas a despeinar. Sabes que Jared tiene clase a esta hora." Con razón estaba tan bien vestida. Era un poquito temprano en la mañana para usar una mini y botas. No podía ver completamente su remera, pero era azul y podía ver un poco de piel.

"¿Es por eso que estás vestida como para salir a bailar?"

Ella se enfurruñó y ajustó su chaqueta de cuero. "No lo estoy. No hay nada de malo con vestirse bien."

"Tú quieres decir que no hay nada malo con mostrarle a él lo que se está perdiendo."

Alice se rio. "Sí. Eso también. Él puede fantasear sobre mí mientras persigue a su preciada Kim. Ya no quiero saber más nada con él."

No le quise señalar que si ella no quisiera saber más nada con él no se estaría arreglando para mostrarle lo que se está perdiendo. Había cosas que no valían la pena meterse. "Eso está bien." Murmuré, preparándome para lo que venía.

"Quiero decir, no es como si ya no tuviera alguien mucho mejor. Okey, técnicamente no nos conocemos, pero lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que él es el elegido, ¿sabes?"

No, no lo sabía. Y eso era saber demasiado sin saber nada. "Seguro, Alice."

Sus ojos grises me miraron. "¿Crees que es posible conocer a tu alma gemela en un juego? Quiero decir, pasa todo el tiempo en estos días, ¿verdad? La gente empieza a hablar a través de la computadora o lo que sea y se conocen y se enamoran, excepto que ya me estoy enamorando. ¿Es raro?"

"Pasa mucho, eso es lo que he escuchado."

"¡Exactamente! ¡Esos lugares e-Harmony hacen mucho dinero! Esta es otra manera de conocer a alguien. Y cuando lo sabes, lo sabes."

Ahí estaba con el saber de nuevo. ¿Por qué no sabía que estaba hablando con un niño? No, no íbamos a ir allí de nuevo. Ella sabía mi postura sobre eso.

"Supongo que sí. Aunque también tiene que haber atracción física." Estaba locamente atraída físicamente por Edward Cullen. No había duda sobre eso. Sólo con ver su hermosa cara, esa sexy sonrisa y ese largo y esculpido cuerpo me hacía estremecer. ¿Qué pensaría él de mí? ¿Qué diría él de mi comentario sobre la foto? Lo hice sin pensar que podría acorralarlo. ¿Cómo podría él pedir una mía y yo no pedirle una a él? Maldición, Bella, piensa.

Eso era lo que apestaba. Yo sabía quién era; o al menos estaba 99.9% segura. Él no sabía que yo sabía y se sentía cómodo compartiendo algunas cosas, pero no cosas específicas conmigo, lo cual tenía sentido. ¿Pero se preguntaría él por qué no le preguntaba sobre ciertas cosas? Era difícil saber cuando estaba bien presionarlo y cuando no. Como la cosa con la universidad. Él había dejado claro que no había ido, pero yo no le había preguntado por qué. Y con lo del trabajo. Yo sabía que él trabajaba, por supuesto, pero nunca le había preguntado que hacía. ¿Debería? ¿Acaso quería hacer que él me mintiera? ¿O me diría la verdad? Era algo difícil de balancear.

"Tú de verdad eres un cadete espacial hoy. ¿Te quedaste despierta hasta tarde o algo?" Alice me estaba mirando con preocupación. Mierda, de nuevo con la concentración.

"No demasiado tarde. Mi mente está divagando, supongo."

Alice se acercó y tocó mi frente. "Bueno, no estás caliente. ¿Estás segura que te sientes bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien. Sólo estaba pensando."

"¿Pensando sobre qué?"

Maldición. "La universidad, las notas, encontrar un trabajo y todas esas cosas." En parte era verdad. Había pensado en dejar la universidad y convertirme en la profesora sexy personal de Edward Cullen. Eso no era una mentira. Rose tenía razón. Me estaba transformando en una mentirosa patológica estos días. Conseguía justificarlas todas al transformarlas. Apestaba. Pero prefería apestar a no hablar con Edward Cullen. Que así sea.

"¡No te preocupes! Tenemos tiempo para preocuparnos sobre los trabajos y te está yendo muy bien en tus clases." Eso era para debate. "Relájate y diviértete un poco, Bella."

"¿Te escuché hablando de diversión? Estoy disponible." Uh oh. Jared pasó su brazo por el hombro de Alice y ella se tensó con su toque.

"No pareces estar muy disponible para mí. Kimmy tiene tus bolas en una jarrón en su mesita de noche, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Alice, con su voz llena de veneno. Bueno, esto sería divertido, o tal vez no.

"Maldición, mujer, eso fue frío. Y tú, de todas las personas debería saber que mis bolas están donde deben estar." Él movió sus cejas sugestivamente. Dios, que idiota. Tenía suerte de que su padre fuera dueño de su propia compañía. No podía imaginar que alguien lo contratara.

Alice le dio una mirada fulminante que me hizo reír. Ella era demasiado cómica cuando estaba enojada. Por suerte estaba demasiado enojada con él para enojarse conmigo por reírme. "Sabía donde estaban el fin de semana pasado. Ahora no lo sé."

"Estaré feliz de mostrarte. Escapémonos de clase." Él quiso tomar su brazo pero ella lo quitó.

"Como si fuera a acostarme contigo de nuevo. ¿Luego de que me comparaste con ella? ¡Y yo era la que tenía faltas! Escucha y escucha bien, Jared Walker. No soy segundo plato de nadie, y mucho menos de la zorra de tu ex. Si es tan perfecta, ¡vuelve con ella!"

"Vamos, Ali, no es así." Sus ojos oscuros le rogaban que la entendiera. Aquí vamos de nuevo. "Tú sabes que tú eres la chica que quiero. Dije algo estúpido, lo admito. Tú no eres como Kim. Eres mejor."

Y eso funcionaría. "Sí que lo soy." Sí, tenía razón. Él la tenía de la manera que quería. "Pero te diste cuenta un poquito tarde. No quiero saber más nada contigo."

"Genial, bebé, vámonos y… ¿qué?" Sus palabras finalmente cobraron efecto. No podía culparlo por no comprender. Yo tampoco comprendía. Ella siempre cedía cuando él usaba esa mirada de cachorro.

"Dije que no quiero saber más nada contigo." Ella sobre pronunció sus palabras, lo cual era totalmente genial. Quería aplaudir pero eso sería grosero.

"¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguien más?" Él se enderezó y su cara se puso roja. Estaba a punto de patearle el culo al tipo misterioso. Buena suerte con eso, Jared. Te tomará unos días ir a Texas y las leyes sobre golpear a un menor son mucho peores que las de golpear a un adulto, imagino. Debería preguntarle a papá. No, demasiadas preguntas. Tenía razón, igual.

"Primero, no necesito tener un novio. Puedo cansarme de ti sin tener un remplazo." Cierto, pero ella nunca hacía eso. Ella contaba los puntos con sus dedos. "Segundo, sí hay alguien más y es increíble. Él nunca me compararía con su ex novia." Probablemente porque no tiene ex novia. Los chicos de doce años raramente tienen novias. "Tercero, tú nunca hiciste nada para merecerme. Es tiempo de que me traten bien." Eso definitivamente era verdad. No sabía si el niño podría hacerlo, pero probablemente lo haría mejor que Jared, lo cual era triste. Él ya le había mandado poesía. Sí, era poesía trillada, pero era mucho más de lo que Jared había hecho.

"¿Quién es el imbécil? Le romperé el culo por quitarme a mi chica."

Alice lo apuñaló en el pecho con su dedo. Era demasiado cómico porque ella apenas llegaba a su pecho. Rose tenía razón. Su vida sexual debería de haber sido divertida para mirar. Tendrían que haber tenido un especial en National Geographic.

"No soy tu chica. Nunca me pediste ser tu chica. Me pediste acostarme contigo cuando tenías ganas de descargarte. Y eso funcionó para mí, por un tiempo. Ahora ya no funciona. No necesitas saber quién es. Lo único que tienes que saber es que jamás podrás compararte con él. Ella giró sobre su taco y comenzó a caminar. "Bella, vámonos."

Oh, sí, yo estaba ahí parada mirándola de la misma manera que Jared estaba. Esto tampoco era aceptable. Me apresuré detrás de ella y vi que tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

"Eso fue perfecto. ¡Yo lucía súper caliente y pude rechazarlo! ¿Sigue parado ahí?"

Sabía que ella no podía mirar hacia atrás. Eso la rebajaría un punto. Miré sobre mi hombro y allí estaba él con una mirada aún más estúpida en su cara. "Sí. Te está mirando. Creo que lo dejaste en shock. Creo que hasta a mí me dejaste en shock."

Ella se rio. "Aguanté su mierda durante tanto tiempo porque él es bueno en la cama. Prefiero desquitarme sola antes que aguantarlo."

"Bueno, bien por ti, Alice."

Ella sonrió. "Gracias. Conocer a alguien como mi Edward, sabiendo que hay perfección ahí afuera esperándome, me hizo ver que no tengo que gastar mi tiempo con alguien que claramente no me valora."

Lo cual quería decir que si no estuviera hablando con un pre adolescente, todavía seguiría aguantando a Jared. "¿Lo habrías terminado si no fuera por el tipo?" Me rehusaba a llamarlo Edward. Yo tenía a Edward. Ella no.

Alice arrugó su cara y se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Eventualmente sí. Quiero decir, nunca pensé que fuera el tipo para mí pero nos divertíamos mucho cuando él no era un idiota. Sólo que, no lo sé. Siento que si hiciera algo con él lastimaría a Edward. Casi como si lo estuviera engañando. Loco, ¿verdad?"

En parte. Aunque odiaba la idea de que Edward saliera con alguien, aunque yo no tenía derecho a sentirme así. "Bueno, es un poco raro ya que ni siquiera sabes su nombre." Ella abrió su boca y la detuve con mi mano. "Lo sé, tú quieres que sea Edward, pero todas las evidencias apuntan a lo contrario. Necesitas preguntarle."

Ella hizo un puchero y luego se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez lo haga." Seguro que lo haría. Como yo lo había hecho, ella también quería continuar con la ilusión.

Llegamos a mi clase y me detuve. "¿Nos vemos después de clase?"

"Sí, ¿quieres encontrarte en el campus?"

No. Necesitaba wi fi para mi laptop para ver si Edward me había mandado un mail. "Encontrémonos en Starbucks."

"Okey, ya tengo hambre. ¡Nos vemos ahí!" Y con eso se fue. Ella estaba loca, pero amaba su energía. Desearía tener un poco. El café era necesario a menos que Edward me hubiera mandado algo para despertarme. Él era mucho mejor que una taza de café.

Estaba parada en mi sitio cuando la aguja grande llegó al 6 en el reloj sobe la cabeza de mi profesor. Si él tenía un problema con eso no lo escuché y me dirigí a Starbucks. Quería tener tiempo para revisar mi correo antes de que llegara Alice. Había juntado toda mi fuerza para no revisar mi celular en clase. Ya tenía suficientes problemas prestando atención sin leer sus palabras cuando debería haber estado escuchando a mi profesor.

Ordené un café grande y un scone de arándanos y me apresuré a la mesa, encendiendo la laptop antes de sentarme. Parecía que tardaba demasiado en cargarse pero finalmente lo hizo y, sí, tenía un mail. Sólo ver su nombre me hacía sonreír como una idiota. Bueno, no su nombre, Skeletor. Era increíble.

**Bella,**

**¿Ves lo buena que eres para mí? Primero, te aseguraste de mantenerme ocupado cuando estaba solo en mi habitación en el hotel y ahora me diste algo para aprender mientras estaba aquí. El código Morse puede ser nuestro propio lenguaje. Tú sólo espera. Uno de estos días abrirás tu mail y verás todas estas líneas y puntos. Llama a tu padre y pídele que te enseñe algo más que el SOS, a menos que quieras ser salvada de mí. Eso me pondría triste, así que esperemos que no sea el caso.**

Oh, Edward, chico tonto. Como si alguna vez quisiera ser rescatada de ti. Por ti, sí. Tú me podrías llevar a la seguridad y luego poseerme allí y… oops, divagando de nuevo.

**Si me mandas a correr, lo haría en tu dirección. Chica tonta, ¿por qué podría salir corriendo de ti? Me alegra saber que no era el único que estaba sonriendo como un tonto cuando me desperté esta mañana. Tal vez algunas personas piensan que somos patéticos, pero funciona para nosotros, así que, ¿por qué no?**

**Sí, sabiamente esperé a estar solo para leer tu mail, no que no hubiera estado demasiado tentado. Revisé mi teléfono en el momento que llegué a Berlín. Tú sabes, para ver si había llegado a tiempo y esas cosas.**

Me reí con eso. Seguro, Edward. Como yo reviso mi teléfono cuando estoy medio despierta para revisar la hora.

**Por favor dime sobre esa remera favorita. ¿Cómo es? ¿Es larga? ¿Cubre todas las buenas partes o sólo algunas? Fue algo bueno que no haya leído tus palabras hasta que no haya estado solo, porque ahora te estoy imaginando en una remera que apenas te cubre los muslos y… bueno, déjame decirte que tienes muy buenas piernas y dejémoslo por ahí.**

¿Debemos? Necesito saber lo que harías si me vieras con esa remera, Edward.

**Por poner esa imagen en mi mente, responderé tu pregunta con esto. Duermo completamente desnudo. Haz con eso lo que quieras.**

¿Hacer con eso lo que quiera? Quiero hacer todo tipo de cosas con eso, cosas que no podría hacer en el maldito Starbucks mientras estoy con mi amiga. Era caliente. ¿Por qué estaba tomando café caliente? Debería de haber tomado café helado. Tonta, Bella. ¡Tú sabes lo que él causa en ti!

**Gracias por tus deseos de buen viaje. Lo tuve. Otro día más cerca de estar en casa y de estar más cerca de ti. No puedo esperar.**

**Eres mía, ¿huh? Bueno, entonces supongo que diré esto:**

**Tuyo,**

**Edward**

¡MÍO! ¡Sí! Sé mío Edward. ¡Sé todo mío! Y apresúrate y regresa a casa conmigo. O a casa a California, supongo, pero más cerca de mí. Él me convirtió en una pila de mugre. Miré el reloj. Alice vendría pronto. Tiempo de responder si no quería esperar y ciertamente no quería.

_Edward,_

_Soy bastante increíble, debo admitirlo. Haha. Estaba bromeando. Estoy demasiado contenta de darte algo para hacer mientras estás solo en tu habitación en el hotel. Bueno, me gusta darte otras cosas para hacer, que tienen que ver con una loción, pero aprender el código Morse está bien para matar el tiempo. Matar el tiempo, ¿ves lo que estaba haciendo allí? Soy una tonta a veces. Probablemente ya lo hayas descubierto._

_Podemos ser patéticos juntos. Es mucho más divertido que ser patética sola. Y seremos felices y patéticos. ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? Corre rápido Edward, te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos._

Y la boca y las piernas. No te olvides de eso.

_¡Estoy tan contenta de que no estoy sola! Quería revisar mi correo en clase pero ya me costaba concentrarme sin ti en mi mente. No que ya no estuvieras, pero si sabía lo que me estaba perdiendo hubiera sido peor. O no. No lo sé. Por lo menos fui a clases, ¿verdad?_

Aunque me hubiera olvidado si Alice no me hubiera arrastrado hasta aquí.

_Por la mitad del muslo es bastante acertado. Cubre toda la mercancía, ya que tengo dos compañeras de apartamento. Aunque tiendo a moverme cuando estoy dormida y por lo general termina enredada en mi cintura. Seguiría tu ejemplo y me la quitaría pero la otra vez desperté con una de mis compañeras en mi cama. Dejaré que tu mente vaya a donde quiera con eso último en represalia por hacer que piense en ti desnudo mientras estoy sentada en un Starbucks lleno. ¡Edward travieso!_

_Yo tampoco puedo esperar a que estés más cerca, aunque tenerte más cerca me mataría. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Igual, estar en la misma zona horaria es algo que espero con ansias._

_Mío, ¿huh? Me gusta más de lo que te puedes imaginar. ¡Hablamos pronto!_

_Tu Bella_

"¿Qué estás escribiendo tan ocupada?" Salté y cerré mi laptop de un golpe, agradecida de que pude mandar el mail antes de que Alice me asustara.

"¡Nada! Solo estaba respondiendo unos mails."

Ella me miró mientras se sentaba y soplaba su café para enfriarlo. "¿Por qué estás tan sonrojada? Te estás enfermando, ¿verdad?"

Sacudí mi cabeza, ¡si tan sólo supiera! Tan estúpida. La próxima vez esperaría llegar a casa para leerlo, aunque eso probablemente me mataría. "No. Es que esta remera es muy pesada y el café muy caliente y tú sabes." Sí, esa era mi triste explicación, pero oh bueno.

Alice me miró por un momento y luego asintió. "Okey, si tú lo dices. Pero si te sientes mal, ve a casa y descansa. Te puedo llevar algo de medicina luego de mi última clase hoy."

Sonreí. "Gracias, pero realmente, estoy bien. Te enviaré un mensaje si necesito algo, okey?"

"Okey, ahora adivina por qué tardé tanto en llegar."

¿Había tardado? Había estado encandilada por Edward. "¿Por qué?"

"¡Jared me estaba esperando fuera de clase! ¿Qué parte de no no entiende? ¿Son todos los tipos de Sig Ep acosadores? Sabemos que Mike lo es, Tyler también lo fue y ahora Jared se está convirtiendo en uno. Tenemos que advertirle a Rose de Brady."

"Tyler no me acosaba."

"Si tú lo dices. Él siempre estaba donde nosotras íbamos. Creo que era un acosador."

Huh. Tal vez. "¿Qué dijo Jared?"

"Que lo sentía. Quiere una segunda oportunidad. ¿Segunda? ¡Ja! Más bien como la número veinte. Hasta me preguntó si podía llevarme a cenar para discutir las cosas. Nunca compró nada más que una pizza para compartir en su cama. Imbécil." Ella se enfurruñó y tomó un pedazo de mi scone intacto. Me había olvidado de eso. Tomé un poco de él. Ella se lo comería todo si la dejaba.

"¿Vas a ir?"

"¡Diablos, no! Quiero decir, lo pensé por un segundo, sólo para tener una cena decente con un tipo por una vez, pero luego me di cuenta que me molestaría para cuando llegara la entrada."

"¿Tanto tiempo?" Pregunté con una sonrisa.

Ella se rio. "¡Cierto! Ya lo vale la pena. Merezco alguien mejor."

Ella lo merecía, y si su tipo misterioso la hizo darse cuenta de eso, entonces más poder para ella. "Sí lo mereces."

"Necesitamos irnos si queremos ir a nuestra próxima clase. ¿O te irás a casa?"

"No. Voy a clases." Words tendrían que esperar hasta regresar a casa. No había manera de que leyera esos mensajes en público. Su mail había sido suficiente.

"Vamos." Ella tomó su café y yo guardé mi laptop en mi bolso y tomé el mío. Iban a ser unas largas horas hasta que regresara a casa.

Dos interminables horas después, finalmente llegué a casa. Me apresuré a mi habitación, quitándome mi remera y mis zapatos antes de meterme en la cama mientras abría la aplicación Words. ¿_Arc_? Bueno, estábamos cerca del fin de nuestro juego. Tenía altas esperanzas de que empezáramos otro inmediatamente luego de terminar este. Abrí mis mensajes con una sonrisa en mi cara.

**Sí, señorita Bella, puedes hacer créditos extra para obtener una A+. Tengo un montón de ideas de pequeñas cosas que puedes hacer para mejorar esa nota tuya y todas del tipo sexy. Espera, tengo que llamar a recepción para pedir más loción. **

Ya me estaba riendo. Dios, lo adoraba a él a sus manos humectadas.

**Estoy un poco triste de que no te estabas masturbando ayer cuando tu compañera irrumpió en tu habitación. Quiero decir, estoy contento de que hayas estado hablando conmigo, pero la imagen de ti tocándote mientras estás hablando conmigo es muy caliente. Supongo que será difícil hacerlo mientras estás tecleando. Bueno, tal vez otro día, ¿huh?**

Um, sí. Vamos a jugar juntos. Podemos hacer Skype. O me puedes llamar. Eso sería tan caliente.

**Sé que eres una chica, Bella. Sólo te estaba provocando. No estoy diciendo que no quiero verte. Definitivamente quiero. Pero no quiero que te sientas obligada a probarte a mí tampoco. Confío en quién eres. Acordamos en ser honestos el uno con el otro, ¿verdad? **

Mi estómago dio un vuelco con esas palabras. Él confiaba en mí. ¿Debería? Quería que lo hiciera, pero él no sabía lo que yo sabía. ¿Cambiaría algo? Por supuesto que lo haría. Espero que me perdone cuando se lo diga.

**Te sorprenderías con mis habilidades para googlear. Pero intenté y no funcionó, así que tal vez no lo hagas. Supongo que tendré que esperar a que me lo muestres. Eso es mejor que una búsqueda Google. No tengo dudas de que tu auto es superior. Prefiero montar contigo antes que jugar una carrera. ¿Cómo suena eso?**

Como un triunfo asegurado, Edward. Vamos a dar un paseo.

**Prometo estudiar muy duro para ti, Bella. No necesitarás otros estudiantes. Me puedes enseñar todo el día y más importante, toda la noche. Ganaré mi crédito extra de la misma manera que tú lo harás.**

Duro. Sí, trabajarás duro, Edward. Muy, muy duro.

**Busqué ejercicios para endurecer mi mano cuando la búsqueda del auto resultó un fracaso. Entre esas y mi autosatisfacción, estoy segura de que mis manos será muy capaces de darte la atención que necesitas. Me voy a endurecer ahora. La loción ha llegado.**

**Pensando en ti.**

Gah. Me iba a matar con sus palabras. Mi turno.

_¡Así que la escasez de loción alemana ha comenzado! Vamos a tener un montón de naciones atrás de nosotros para cuando regreses a California. Aunque vale la pena. Ahora dime lo que me harás hacer para conseguir mi A+. ¿Eres difícil de complacer? Necesito instrucciones explícitas._

Sí, estaba pronta para que él hablara sucio. Necesitaba más material para mis fantasías y saber lo que él quería me serviría mucho más para masturbarme que mi propia imaginación.

Podemos tocarnos mientras hablamos cuando quieras, Edward. Obviamente eso requerirá otra forma de comunicación. Te dejaré decidir cuándo y si estás listo, porque yo la lo estoy. Mira el párrafo de arriba si necesitas aclararlo. Y sí, sería la cosa más caliente este lado de nosotros, de estar los dos en la misma habitación.

Sin duda. Estaba demasiado ansiosa por él. Era ridículo.

_Acordamos ser honestos con el otro, eso es verdad. Sólo quería calmar tu mente. Hay muchas personas raras afuera y no te culparía si te preocuparas de que yo fuera un tipo cuarentón, gordo y calvo quien se divierte buscando a otros tipos. Apuesto a que eso arruinó las imágenes calientes de antes, ¿verdad? ¡Lo siento! Pero, bueno, uno de estos días tendrás un mail adjunto mío. Será seguro abrirlo. Si lo quieres reciprocar o no, depende de ti. Sin presiones._

Eso estaba bien. Sin presiones. Ya tenía un montón de imágenes de él en mi computadora. De esta manera estaríamos parejos, aunque él no lo supiera.

_Prefiero montar con alguien antes que sola. He hecho suficiente de eso últimamente. Estás invitado a montarme cuando quieras. ¡Sí, dije eso a propósito!_

Un golpe de genio de mi parte.

_¿Crédito extra mutual? Me gusta el sonido de eso. Los dos estaremos enseñando y aprendiendo a la vez. No puedo esperar a aprender lo que te gusta y mostrarte lo que a mí me gusta. La mejor clase de todas._

_¿Te estás sintiendo más fuerte ahora? Tal vez, luego de leer esto, ¿tendrás que hacer ejercicios de nuevo? Eso espero. Sé que necesito cambiar la velocidad de las ruedas a muy alto para dejarme llevar. Serás tú en quien piense mientras lo haga. Tal como tú estabas pensando en mí. Tomo eso como señal para irme. Es tan bueno como…_

_Tuya, Bella_

Estaba caliente y sonriendo y riéndome cuando cerré el juego. Sólo quería jugar una palabra y tomar mi auto. Veamos. Me estaba quedando sin letras. Podía jugar _dub_ o _drub _o bueno, ¿qué es mejor que _rub_? Encajaba perfectamente en nuestra conversación. Jugué _rub_ y me imaginé a él haciendo eso. Sí, tiempo del juguete. Frotémonos los dos, Edward.

* * *

><p>Rub: masajear, frotar o refregar.<p>

Ya se ha puesto muuuy hot la cosa! jajajaj

Gracias por sus reviews! Para las que no lo sabes, estoy traduciendo también Words With Strangers, es la misma historia pero contada por Edward. Actualizo todos los viernes.


	15. Wet

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 15**

"¿Así que de verdad dejaste a Jared?" Rose preguntó asombrada. Alice y yo recién le habíamos contado de su triunfo esta mañana. Coloqué los toques finales a la ensalada que había hecho mientras Alice echaba la pasta al colador. El spaghetti estaba listo.

"Sí. No necesito su mierda. Encontré alguien mejor." Los ojos de Rose se encontraron con los míos y me encogí de hombros en silencio. Deshacerse de Jared, sea por la razón que sea, era la movida correcta en mi mente.

"¿Y le has preguntado a este alguien su nombre?" Rose preguntó, sirviéndonos una copa de vino.

Alice puso mala cara. "Todavía no. Voy a hacerlo. Ustedes están tan convencidas de que él no es Edward Cullen, ¿pero como lo saben?"

Rose me arqueó una ceja y yo sacudí mi cabeza. Diablos no, todavía no le iba a decir como de verdad lo sabía. Era casi el mejor momento, pero no. Arruinaría cualquier sentimiento que ella tenía en haber derrocado a Jared y bueno, no quería que ella se enojara conmigo.

"Las probabilidades no están a tu favor con eso de que hay millones jugadores en Texas y que él tenga el número de esa zona. ¿Así que por qué no averiguas de seguro con quién estás hablando?" Diablos, le había preguntado a Edward su nombre, aún con miedo a que mi fantasía pudiera haber acabado.

"Lo haré. Pronto. Por ahora voy a disfrutar de él." Ella puso salsa sobre la pasta y tomé uno de los platos mientras ella tomó los otros dos. "No hay nada de malo en divertirse un poco con un hombre misterioso." Sentí mi cara enrojecerse y Rose bufó. Me estaba divirtiendo mucho con el mío. Y me estaba muriendo por saber que tenía para decir sobre mi último mensaje. Espero que no me haya ido muy lejos cuando le pregunté sobre lo específico.

"No, puede ser muy liberador, ¿verdad? Enviarle esas palabras a un completo extraño. No tendrás que verlo al día siguiente. Puedes decir lo que quieras, de verdad." Dijo Rose. "Tal vez debería encontrar a alguien también."

Me reí mientras enrollé la pasta en mi tenedor. "¿Desde cuándo no dices las cosas que están en tu mente?"

Rose me hizo dedito y tomó un sorbo de su vino. "Me pongo un poco de filtro. Ciertamente no voy por la vida contando mis más sucias fantasías."

"¿Cuán sucias?" Preguntó Alice con una mirada brillante.

Rose sonrió. "No quiero que te enciendas luego de haber terminado con tu juguete. Tal vez te las diré cuando tengas sexo diariamente."

"Creo que ya has dicho bastante." Le informé, tomando un poco de lechuga con mi tenedor. "Todavía tengo pesadillas sobre la pasada Halloween."

"Hey, no es mi culpa que llegaras antes. Te tenías que haber quedado en lo del imbécil."

"Tú tienes una habitación, úsala."

Ella sonrió. "Pero el respaldo del sofá es mucho más alto que mi cama."

Hice una mueca mientras la imagen de Rose en su traje de dominatrix y Royce agachado en el sofá llenaron mi mente. "Todavía digo que debemos quemar esa cosa."

"Tiré la manta en la que estaba." Dijo Rose. "Sabiendo lo que sé ahora, desearía poder haberle pegado más fuerte."

"¡Ew! ¡Suficiente!" Ella estaba destruyendo mi imagen de Edward sexy. "Voy a perder mi apetito."

Alice rio. "Es bastante desagradable. ¿Por qué salimos con imbéciles?"

"Estaban buenos." Dijo Rose con tristeza. "Y no sabíamos que tan imbéciles eran hasta que fue muy tarde. Por lo menos ese fue el caso con Bella. Debería haberlo sabido. Tú lo sabías pero lo ignoraste."

Alice asintió. "Es verdad. El sexo era increíble."

"Sí, eso ayuda. O lastima. Depende del caso." Sonrió Rose.

"¡Rose!" Lloriqueé. "No quiero escuchar sobre tus costumbres dominantes."

"Fue solo una vez, Bella. No voy a usar cuerno negro y a sacar el látigo con Brady."

"Bien." Aunque mi mente se llenó de imágenes. Ick. ¿Qué pasaba si a Edward le gustaba eso? Quiero decir, el castigo. Espero que él no piense que me gustaban más cosas además de una nalgada suave o lo que sea. No, él dijo que no. Lo siento Rihanna. Tú quédate con los látigos y las cadenas. Yo sólo necesito fuerte pero suave, sexys manos. Las manos de Edward. Yum.

"Lo estás haciendo de nuevo." Dijo Alice, señalándome con su tenedor. "¿Estás segura que no estás enferma?"

Maldición, concéntrate, Bella. "Estoy bien."

"No, estás a un millón de años de aquí. ¿Qué te pasa?"

Le lancé una mirada a Rose quien se estaba riendo en silencio. Ella sabía exactamente lo que me pasaba. La pateé por debajo de la mesa.

"Muchas cosas en mi mente."

"¡Espera un minuto! ¿Es sobre Tyler? ¿No sería su aniversario?"

Mierda. ¿Qué día era hoy? 2 de Marzo. Oh, sí. Bueno, sería el aniversario de nuestra primera cita, desde donde ahí fue todo. Habíamos estado juntos prácticamente desde ese día. "Huh, ¿sabías que lo había olvidado por completo? No, él no está en mi mente, Alice. Lo juro."

Ella me miró con cuidado. "Está bien. ¿Pero me lo dirías si así fuera? No trató de llamarte, ¿verdad?"

"¡No! Dios, eso sería de mal gusto. Lo juro. No tenía ni idea de qué día era hoy. Tu memoria claramente es mejor que la mía." Vi que Alice le dio una mirada a Rose. "¿Qué? ¿Qué me están ocultando ustedes dos?"

"Mierda." Rose se levantó de su silla y fue a la cocina. Abrió el aparador donde se encontraba el contenedor para la basura y sacó de allí un ramo de rosas rojas. "Estas vinieron para ti. Yo las tiré. Tal vez estaba equivocada pero no quería que él te cagara de nuevo. Ni ahora ni nunca."

Miré a las flores y luego a ella. "¿Qué? ¿Éstas son de él? ¿Por qué?"

Ella suspiró y tiró la tarjeta en la mesa. La tomé con manos temblorosas. "Bella, nunca dejaré de amarte. Desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes. Siempre estarás en mi corazón. Con amor, Tyler." Lo leí en voz alta lentamente. Pensé que tal vez desaparecería si lo leyera lentamente. O tal vez era un sueño. Bueno, realmente una pesadilla.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él haría esto?"

"Porque es un imbécil." Dijo Rose, tirándolas de nuevo a la basura. "Lo siento. Tal vez debería habértelo dicho. Estaba aquí cuando llegaron. Al principio pensé que eran de Brady, pero cuando vi tu nombre, bueno, tenía que saber. Pensé que tal vez eran de…" Ella se calló y miró a Alice. "Alguien nuevo. Alguien mejor. Pero, huh, no lo eran." Si tan sólo hubiera sido de Edward. Pero él no sabía mi dirección. Ni siquiera sabía mi apellido.

Sentí brazos alrededor mío y me apoye contra el abrazo de Alice. "Lo siento tanto, Bella. Digo que conduzcamos hasta su casa y pateemos su culo, y luego le mostremos a su esposa la tarjeta."

Suspiré y sacudí mi cabeza. "No. Su bebé va a nacer el mes que viene. No voy a lastimar a ese niño. Él o ella no merece saber que su padre es un completo idiota. Ni tampoco ella. Ella no hizo nada más que enamorarse de él, tal como lo hice yo. Fui tan estúpida."

"¡Tú no fuiste estúpida!" Gritó Rose. "Ninguna de nosotras sospechó que él te estaba engañando. Honestamente no lo pensé, hasta el verano pasado. Él no te merecía. Por favor, por favor no dejes que esto te ponga mal, Bella. Has estado tan feliz últimamente. Sólo recuerda las razones."

Cierto. Edward me hacía feliz. Edward era lo hermoso y perfecto de este mundo. Edward era… nada más que un sueño. Él no iba a venir de su viaje hasta Washington para tener sexo caliente conmigo, sexo que sería tan caliente que sería imposible para él alejarse de mi lado. No se iba a enamorar de mí y casarse conmigo y tener bebés lindos conmigo. Yo era una idiota. Una ridícula soñadora perdida en un mundo de fantasía.

Me levanté de mi silla. "No me siento bien, Alice. Creo que tenías razón. Tal vez esté por enfermarme. Creo que iré a la cama."

"No." Dijo Rose, tomándome de la mano. "No dejes que él te ponga mal."

"No lo haré." Le contesté, dándole un apretón a su mano. "Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo."

"No te preocupes por los platos. Yo los lavo." Me dijo Alice. Sus ojos estaban tan tristes. "Tengo que ir a mi grupo de estudio pero te veo luego cuando regrese a casa, ¿okey?"

Le di una pequeña sonrisa y asentí antes de irme a mi habitación. Mi laptop estaba en mi escritorio y mi iPhone en mi mesa de noche pero los ignoré, acostándome y enterrando mi cabeza en mi almohada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la realidad tenía que golpearme cuando recién estaba envolviéndome en una fantasía hermosa? Esta era mi vida. Un ex novio que se aburrió en el verano y decidió acostarse con su ex novia. Claramente no era un cuento de hadas de Hollywood.

No iba a llorar. No iba a derramar más lágrimas por él. Estaba harta. Era sólo un recordatorio de lo que era mi vida. ¿Para qué molestarme en coquetear con Edward? Nada iba a salir de eso, nada más que decepción, cuando él regrese a Hollywood y comience a salir con cualquier zorra que fuera la sensación del mes."

"¡Eso fue suficiente!" Mi puerta se abrió de un estruendo y levanté mi mirada para ver a Rose marchando hacia mi computadora. "No te dejaré que te ahogues en tu pena, Isabella Swan. Debería de haber puesto esas flores en el triturador de la basura." Ella abrió la laptop y la encendió.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¿Qué parece que estuviera haciendo? Te estoy recordando lo que tienes ahora, que es mucho mejor."

Rodé mis ojos "¿Mejor? ¿Cómo exactamente es mejor mi vida ahora?"

"Tú estás hablando. No. Prácticamente estás teniendo sexo cibernético con Edward Cullen. ¿Cómo eso no es mejor? Ella gritó.

Miré hacia la sala y ella bufó. "Alice se fue. Te dejé ahogarte en tu pena durante exactamente cinco minutos y ahora estoy aquí para recordarte el increíble hecho de que tú tienes una húmeda, sexy, electrónica relación con Edward Cullen."

Intenté tragarme una risa. Maldición, ella era molesta. "Rose, es sólo una fantasía. Aunque de verdad fuera Edward, nunca lo conoceré."

"¿Quién lo dice? He leído la mierda que le has dicho a este tipo, Bella. Cualquier tipo con un pito que le funcione querría conocer a una chica que lo deja duro todo el tiempo. Ahora levántate de esa maldita cama y contéstale el mail o lo haré yo."

"¿Me escribió?" Me moví hacia el borde de la cama.

"Por supuesto que te escribió." Ella me hizo una mueca. "Y estoy luchando con todas mis fuerzas para no leerlo. Así que trae tu lindo culo hacia aquí y habla con tu hombre. Un hombre verdadero a quien le gustas. Le gustas a Edward Cullen. Si lo conoces o no, eso es el equivalente a miles de citas con Tyler."

"No es que extrañe a Tyler, Rose. Es que Edward es un sueño. ¿Por qué debería importarme cuando esto no irá a ningún lado?" Ya me importaba y mucho.

"Porque tal vez vaya a algún lado." Ella caminó hacia mi lado y me levantó de la cama. "Toma una chance, Bella. Muéstrale quién eres. Él no podrá evitar quererte si tu lo deseas."

"No le enviaré una foto luciendo así."

Ella rio y me miró. "Eso no es lo que estaba hablando. Tomaremos una increíble foto de ti, pronto. Tengo una idea." Dios ayúdame. "Tú sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir cuando digo que le muestres la mujer que eres. Mantén el coqueteo, pero dale un pedacito de ti."

"Tengo miedo. ¿Y si no le gusto?"

"Entonces es un tonto. Te has abierto con él más que con nadie en estos últimos meses, ¿verdad?" Asentí. "Bueno, él no se ha ido corriendo todavía. Habla con el tipo, Bella." Ella sonrió y se fue de la habitación. "Y dile que tienes unas tetas increíbles. A él le gustará eso también."

Me reí mientras me hundía en la silla del escritorio. "Eres un dolor en el culo."

"Ten cuidado o sacaré el látigo del clóset y te mostraré que tan dolorosa puedo ser."

"¡Desagradable! ¡Vete!"

"No más tristeza. Vendré en un rato a verte." Ella cerró mi puerta y vi el mail sin abrir de Skeletor17. Una sensación familiar comenzó a llenar mi cuerpo y sonreí. Era estúpido alegrarse por esto, pero no podía luchar contra ello.

"Él no es Tyler." Dije en voz alta y cliqueé el sobre.

**Bella,**

**Pienso que eres bastante increíble. Sé que me haces sonreír incluso cuando todo el mundo me hace fruncir el ceño, lo que creo que es bastante genial. Loción, código Morse, WWF… de alguna manera haces que esas tres cosas sean más entretenidas. Bueno, no se sobre código Morse, ¿pero cuán interesantes pueden ser los puntos y las líneas? Son mucho más interesantes cuando vienen de una sexy chica de Washington. **

¿De verdad hacía mejor las cosas para él, como él las hacía conmigo? No importa cómo, entonces, valía la pena. Tan sólo hacer sonreír a Edward Cullen era bastante, ¿verdad?

**¿Sabías que **_**dork**_** se le llama al pene de la ballena? Mi hermano me lo dijo el otro día y luego tú lo usaste en tu mail. Esto no puede ser una coincidencia, aunque no creo que tú tengas algo que ver con el pene de una ballena. Si Ron Jeremy te asusta, el pene de una ballena probablemente te daría un infarto.**

¿El pene de una ballena? ¿De dónde sacaba estas cosas? Me estaba riendo. Edward Cullen era increíble.

**¿Están tus brazos abiertos para mí, Bella? Lo admito, un abrazo me serviría, luego de la semana que pasé. De alguna manera, creo que un abrazo no va a ser suficiente. Nunca te librarás de mí. **

Edward, no me tientes. Nunca te dejaría ir, si te tuviera.

**Es algo muy bueno que hayas ido a clases. No me gustaría castigarte, de una manera no divertida. Saltearse clases está prohibido. Tengo que sufrir durante mis reuniones. Tú tienes que pasar por lo mismo. Luego nos podemos compensar y hacernos sentir mejor. ¿Te parece justo?**

Más que justo. Puedo pensar en muchas maneras para hacerte sentir mejor.

**Ahem. ¿Qué estaba haciendo tu compañera de apartamento en la cama contigo? ¿Me dirás o dejarás que mi mente enferma y depravada haga el trabajo? Porque, tú sabes, soy un tipo. Sólo digo. Aunque estoy un poco celoso que ella (¿es una mujer verdad?) estaba en la cama contigo en vez de mí. De verdad espero que sea una mujer. Mmm.**

Él estaba celoso de nuevo. ¿Cuán lindo era eso? No le había dicho en mi mail que tenía compañeras de cuarto chicas. Bueno, sabía que Rose era una chica, pero concebiblemente podría estar viviendo con un tipo. Si mi padre estuviera muerto y enterrado.

**¿Así que estabas pensando sobre mi desnudez en pleno Starbucks? Cambio de sentido es un juego justo, mi bella Bella. Por lo menos no había evidencia física de tu reacción, um, dado por hecho de que tuviste una, por supuesto. Trataré de no ofenderme si no la tuviste, pero, sí lo haré. Dime que la tuviste. Miénteme si es necesario.**

Por favor. Como si el pensamiento de Edward desnudo no me tuviera caliente. ¿Por qué era tan bueno en hacerme olvidar que no tenía chance con él?

**Bueno, mi Bella, debo dormir, ya que no estás aquí para entretenerme de otras maneras. Espero con ansias tus palabras en la mañana.**

**Tu Edward. **

Pasé mis dedos sobre la línea donde decía que era mío. Estúpida, tonta chica. Sólo disfrútalo y no te entusiasmes con la idea de que se algo más que un coqueteo por internet. A lo mejor, los dos podrán desquitarse por teléfono o algo, si él se digna a llamarte. ¿Y qué había de malo con eso? Un poco de diversión sexy nunca lastimaba a nadie, a menos que estuvieras estúpidamente enamorada de un tipo que no sabía quién eras. No era tan estúpido. Claro que no lo era.

_Edward, _

_Tú eres bastante increíble también, ¿lo sabías? Tuve un recuerdo del pasado bastante malo esta noche y cuando entré a mi correo y vi tu mail, bueno, me hiciste sonreír y reír lo cual pensé que no lo iba a hacer por un tiempo. Así que gracias por eso. _

_A mi también me vendría bien un abrazo. Sabías que, bueno por supuesto que no lo sabías, no me conoces, pero… aparentemente hoy sería el aniversario de tres años con mi ex. No que lo recuerde. Había tenido un lindo día, excepto por los flashes calientes en Starbucks que sí, fueron reales. Tú sabes lo que los pensamientos tuyos desnudos me hacen._

_Ves, los pensamientos tuyos desnudos me desvían de mi trance. Como sea, todo estaba bien pero esta noche regresé a casa y una de mis compañeras (las dos de ellas son chicas, gracias) me mostró las rosas que había tirado a la basura. Ella estaba tratando de protegerme e intentando que me enojara, pero, honestamente, no estoy enojada de que no estemos juntos. Estoy enojada porque él es un imbécil quien piensa que está bien para él enviarme rosas en nuestro no aniversario cuando está casado y esperando un bebé con la chica con quien me engañó. ¿Quién hace eso? Lo que es más importante, ¿cómo llegué a salir con un tipo así? ¿Qué pasaría si los roles hubieran sido intercambiado y hubiera sido yo la que estaba esperando el bebé mientras él le mandaba notas de amor a su ex diciendo que desearía que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y que la amaría siempre? _

_¿Está mal ser agradecida por haberlo dejado? Ella está estancada con él, pero estoy casi segura que ella lo ama. Espero que él se quede con ella, a pesar de sus comportamientos idiotas. Wow, te he contado todo vía mail. Lo siento. Tal vez lo borre antes de enviarlo._

Bueno, Rose había dicho que le mostrara mi verdadera persona. Ahí estaba, mi verdadero yo. La chica que fue dejada por la chica embarazada. Igual, yo lo hubiera dejado si él hubiera querido seguir conmigo. Imbécil.

_Había escuchado que dork era el pene de una ballena, aunque no puedo decir que esa información quedó en mi cabeza. Gracias por regresarlo a mi vida y hacerme reír._

_¿Quién dice que me quiero deshacer de ti? A menos que planees embarazar a tu ex, tú ya estás una pierna más arriba que todos mis ex. Bueno, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Tú estás cabeza y hombros más arriba. Así que, no Edward, si yo tuviera la suerte de tenerte, no te dejaría._

Volviendo a soñar, a desear. Eso era menos destructivo que esperar a que pasara.

_Felizmente me lamentaré contigo. Como puedes ver, necesito un poco esta noche. Probablemente debería de haber esperado mandar este mail hasta cuando esté más contenta. Tal vez debería de leer tu WWF. Dios, eso si me pone feliz. Tal vez me encontrarás más feliz ahí. Los diferentes lados de Bella. Tal vez estabas en lo cierto al llamarme Sybil anteriormente. Se siente raramente bien hoy._

_La compañera de apartamento estaba en mi cama de una manera no sexual, te lo aseguro. Tuvimos una pelea y vino a pedirme disculpas, así que se subió a mi capa y esperó a que despertara. Un poco raro si lo piensas. Desearía haber despertado contigo. Aunque me estuvieras mirando, de una manera rara, probablemente estaría bien._

_Dulces sueños, Edward. Desearía que estuvieras aquí para endulzar mi realidad, pero estamos estancados con esto, no es que me quejo. Hablaremos pronto._

_Tu Bella_

¿Enviarlo o no enviarlo? Esa era la cuestión. ¿Qué daño podría hacer? Él me conocería un poco más, supongo. Y si él saldría corriendo, bueno, eso era parte de su curso, ¿verdad? Apreté enviar. Tal vez él se sentiría mal y se ofrecería a venir a Washington para darme un abrazo. Haha, seguro, Bella.

Ahora a ver si podía ponerme toda caliente como usualmente lo hacía. Eso sería una manera mejor de terminar la noche en vez de terminarlo con un humor de mierda. Aunque no seamos nada más que amigos con derecho online, por lo menos éramos algo, ¿verdad? Me tiré en mi cama y tomé mi celular.

¿_Tin_? Miré mis letras y, ¡santa mierda! Tenía la palabra perfecta. Ni siquiera me molesté en esperar a jugar. Era _wet_. Frota y luego moja. Para tener pocas letras, era increíble lo que podía hacer. E iba a ganar.

**Estoy dispuesto a tener la ira de las naciones con tal de tener tus traviesas palabras. Algunas cosas valen el sacrificio, Bella, y tú eres una de ellas.**

¡Gah! Me estoy derritiendo.

**Soy extremadamente fácil de complacer, o eso parece, cuando se trata de ti. Tus palabras me ponen duro vergonzosamente muy fácil. Tengo miedo de escuchar el nombre Bella en público y ser como el perro de Pavlov, mi dura vara se erguirá y la verá todo el mundo. No lo lamento, igual.**

Hehe. ¡Edward Cullen atrapado con una erección! ¡Foto en el interior! Compraría esa revista.

**Bella, Bella, Bella. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Estás haciendo muy difícil mi trabajo como caballero (bueno, estoy seguro de que mi madre discutiría conmigo de que no he sido uno, en cuanto a ti se refiere) y decirte exactamente lo que quieres escuchar. **

**¿Quieres saber que quiero flexionarte y pegarte en tu lindo culo por tentarme, por dejarme duro múltiples veces al día? Y luego quiero meter mi verga dentro de ti y hacerte gritar mi nombre mientras te tomo por detrás en tu escritorio de profesora. ¿Es eso lo que querías saber, Bella? Esa es una de las muchas fantasías que tengo desde que empecé a hablar contigo. ¿Qué hay de ti? Justo es justo.**

Oh. Oh por Dios. Sí. _Wet_ era la palabra correcta. Santa mierda, la imagen que puso en mi mente. Edward Cullen era claramente el remedio para mi día de mierda. ¿De qué había estado tan enojada? Y qué si era una fantasía. Él era malditamente bueno.

**Creo que tenemos que hablar sobre estas manos cuando vuelva a la misma zona horaria. No sé lo que haremos, pero sí sé que disfrutaremos de esta fantasía en tiempo real. Eso es un hecho.**

El hecho del siglo.

**Nunca rechazaría un mail adjunto tuyo, Bella. Leeré todo lo que me mandes. ¡Deberías saberlo ya! Me tomará algún tiempo montar solo, ¿verdad? Hasta que pueda montar contigo.**

Me estás provocando, Edward.

**Mis manos son perfectamente fuertes y estos pensamientos me harán trabajarlas más. No tienes nada en que temer, Bella. Los pensamientos de ti y ese pequeño juguete me tienen loco.**

**Hablamos pronto,**

**Edward**

Oh, Dios. Desde lo más bajo hasta lo más alto. Este tipo podía hacerme volar. Tiempo de hacerle saber eso.

_¿Leíste mi palabra, Edward? ¿En qué pensaste cuando la leíste? Porque, déjame decirte, unas pocas palabras de ti y quedé como la palabra. Mojada. Especialmente cuando mencionaste el escritorio y la nalgada y luego, bueno no lo embellezcamos, cogerme por detrás. Esa es una de mis fantasías favoritas también._

Esa era la número uno. Luego estaba también en la limosina camino a los premios de la Academia, la cual no podía mencionarla, en una tina caliente, en su mansión, en el campus en frente al cuerpo de estudiantes, y… sí, todas esas.

_Sabes, toda esa charla sobre volar me hizo pensar si alguna vez lo hiciste en un avión. Debo admitir que nos he imaginado a los dos encerrados en un pequeño baño, casi sin movernos, pero tan cerca. Yo sentada en la pileta y tú parado estocándome en un avión lleno de gente que no sabe. _

Dios, estaba sudando. Necesitaba una ducha fría. Nunca había necesitado una de esas en mi vida, salvo cuando me quemé en la playa. Esta era una razón mejor.

_Sospecho que la reserva alemana de loción está en una situación grave ahora. Espero que estés dispuesto a enfrentarlos, Edward. Sería triste si no llegaras a volver conmigo, bueno por lo menos a la misma zona horaria. Quieres tener esas manos libres, ¿verdad?_

_Me alegra saber que abrirás mi correo adjunto. Espero que te guste lo que verás. Tal vez te sorprenda con algo pronto. Te prometo que no será x-rated. ¡Hay cosas que no haría!_

Tú nunca sabes, en este día y con esta edad, en dónde terminarían las cosas. Tenía pesadillas con mi padre encontrando fotos porno mías en la web. No, gracias.

_Me alegra mucho escuchar sobre esas manos fuertes tuyas, Edward. Tienen que estar prontas para levantarme y cambiarme en algunas posiciones que tengo en mente. Te dejaré con eso._

_Tu muy caliente, Bella_

Bueno, la noche ciertamente terminó mucho mejor de cómo empezó. Rose tenía razón. Edward me hacía bien. No sabía si alguna vez me lo iba a hacer o lo iba a ver, pero sí que iba a divertirme con él mientras tanto. Al carajo con Tyler. No, irme al carajo con Edward sería mucho más divertido.

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste!<p>

Gracias por leerme :)


	16. Tilted

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 16**

Mi noche estuvo llena de combinaciones entre sueños y pesadillas. Los sueños estaban protagonizados por Edward, lo cual no era fue sorpresa, después de las palabras que me había enviado. Las pesadillas estaban protagonizadas por Tyler y un montón de bebés llorones. Eran mis bebés y me asustaban demasiado. No fue para nada un sueño reparador. Me desperté con un humor horrible, que fue empeorado por la lluvia. ¿En serio? ¿Qué nunca podía brillar el sol para mí?

Cerré mis ojos, pero antes de volver a dormirme sentí un golpe en mi puerta. "¿Bella?"

Rose. Naturalmente. Ella me había dejado sola por el resto de la noche, lo cual probablemente la estaba matando. "¿Sí?"

Ella abrió la puerta y me miró. Su cabello estaba enredado y estaba usando su remera favorita para dormir. Claramente no se había despertado hace mucho. "¿Estás bien?"

Me senté y me encogí de hombros. "Tuve una noche con unos sueños de mierda. Pero aparte de eso estoy bien."

Ella suspiró y se sentó en la esquina de mi cama. "¿No te ayudó Edward?"

¿Ayudar? Ese era el hecho del siglo. Sonreí mientras le respondía. "Sí. De verdad lo hizo. Su mail fue genial y su WWF…" Me callé y traté de controlar el sonrojo que tenía en todo mi cuerpo.

Los ojos de Rose brillaban con interés. "¿Oh, de verdad? ¿Su WWF fue qué, exactamente?"

"Le pedí que fuera específico con sus fantasías y lo fue."

"No jodas. ¿Qué dijo?" Ella no iba a dejarlo pasar sin que le dijera lo específico sobre las cosas sexys. Lo sabía.

"Él dijo que quería darme nalgadas y que quería tomarme por detrás en mi escritorio de profesora." Me sentí enrojecerme más todavía.

"Santa mierda." Rose se abanicó dramáticamente. "¿Edward Cullen quiere cogerte en un escritorio? Esto es demasiado perfecto. ¡Demasiado perfecto con lo que tengo planeado!"

Ahora eso era algo de temer. "¿Qué quieres decir, con lo que tengo planeado?"

"¡Para tu foto, tonta!"

"No me tomarás una foto recostada a un escritorio, Rose."

Ella se rio histéricamente y le pegó a la cama. "Oh, Dios. Me encanta. ¿Puedes imaginarlo abriendo una foto como esa? ¡Se moriría! Pero no, eso no era en lo que estaba pensando."

"¿En qué estabas pensando?"

"Ya lo verás. Tengo que ir a buscar un par de cosas y las tomaremos esta tarde, mientras Alice está en clase."

Genial. Ella no me lo iba a decir. Eso lo podía ver. "No es pervertido, ¿verdad?"

Sus ojos brillaron y sacudió su cabeza. "No exactamente, pero será sobre el tema que ustedes tienen. Ahora, ¿hiciste lo que te dije y te abriste un poco con él?"

Pensé en mi mail y asentí lentamente. "Sí. No sé si fue una buena idea, pero le conté lo que me tenía mal y sobre Tyler embarazando a Lauren y las flores."

"Bien." Ella tomó mi mano. "Él necesita saber que eres más que palabras. Tienes un gran corazón y has sido herida. Él necesita ser cuidadoso contigo. Si no lo es, no me importa si es Edward Cullen, yo misma le romperé el culo."

Me reí. "Si lo puedes alcanzar."

Ella sonrió. "Cariño, Puedo alcanzar a quien yo quiera. Todo lo que necesito es un poquito de esto…" Ella me dio su sonrisa más sexy, "un montón de esto…" Ella juntó sus senos. "Y un poco de mi perra patentada. Todo se combina muy bien."

No podía dudar de eso. "Lo tendré en mente si algún día necesito ir detrás de él."

"Buena chica. Ahora ve a ver que tiene para decir tu hombre y nos encontraremos a las 4 PM en punto." Ella se levantó y me dio mi laptop antes de salir de mi habitación. "Oh, y asegúrate de tener dos lápices número dos."

¿Lápices número dos? ¿Qué me iba hacer? ¿Dar un examen? "¿Rose, para qué diablos es eso?"

Ella sólo sonrió y cerró la puerta. Maldita ella y sus misteriosas maneras. Encendí mi laptop y la dejé cargar. Mi estómago se movía. Espero que no haya revelado mucho y lo haya asustado. Largué un suspiro de alivio cuando vi que él había respondido, aunque las mariposas no se calmaron hasta que lo abrí.

**Bella,**

**Desearía hacer algo para poder hacer las cosas mejor para ti, además de mandarte este mail. No voy a mentir, la primera cosa que quería hacer cuando leí tu mail era darte ese abrazo que tanto necesitamos. La segunda cosa que quería hacer era encontrar a ese imbécil que te lastimó y hacerlo lamentarse por el hecho de que trató de contactarte de nuevo.**

**Tú me preguntaste cómo pudiste salir con alguien así y desearía poder darte una respuesta. De verdad desearía hacerlo. A veces vemos lo que nosotros queremos ver cuando estamos con alguien. Esperamos lo mejor y a veces lo conseguimos. Otras veces, obtenemos lo peor.**

**Mi situación no fue parecida a la tuya, pero también me sentí como un idiota cuando terminó todo. ¿Por qué no lo había visto? La encontré en el acto con otro hombre, nada menos que mi compañero de trabajo, y fue el momento cliché que ves en la televisión y en las películas. Todo el mundo se congela. Esperaba que ella me dijera que no era lo que parecía, ¿pero sabes que me dijo? Me preguntó si me quería unir. No te miento, Bella. Ella se estaba cogiendo a otro y luego me invitó a unirme a la fiesta. ¿Quién hace eso? **

**Por supuesto que la rechacé. Eso fue todo lo que tomó para desatar un lado de ella que nunca antes había visto. Ella parecía una persona tan dulce y nos habíamos divertido mucho. No podía decir que estaba enamorado de ella, pero puedo decir que me gustaba mucho y pensaba que éramos geniales juntos. Ella no lo veía de esa manera. Me insultó a mí, a mi hombría, a mi familia y sobre todo lo que podía pensar, todo mientras ella estaba desnuda, sentada en la verga de otro tipo. Luego me dijo que había estado conmigo para poder avanzar en su carrera. No soy estúpido y sé que esa era una posibilidad, particularmente cuando sales con una compañera de trabajo, pero dolió escucharlo, ¿sabes?**

Esa zorra puta. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a él? ¿Ella lo engaña y luego tiene las bolas para insultarlo, mientras tiene la verga de otro tipo adentro suyo? Dios, dame la oportunidad de poder pegarle en su perfecta cara un día y lo haré.

**Supongo que mi punto es que todos tenemos relaciones de mierda, algunos peores que otros. Aunque pienso que tu ex es un imbécil por enviarte esa tarjeta, puedo ver porqué le cuesta dejarte ir. Eres inteligente, ingeniosa, demasiado sexy, divertida y eres buena persona, Bella. Puedo ver eso en poco tiempo y él salió contigo por mucho más. Él fue un estúpido por engañarte y es claramente obvio que lo sabe. Trata de pensarlo de esa manera y siente lástima por la chica que está estancado con él, porque sé que ella no te llega ni a los talones y él también lo sabe.**

Limpié las lágrimas que sus palabras trajeron a mis ojos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan increíble? ¿De verdad veía todo eso en mí? Dios, Edward, quiero abrazarte muy fuerte.

**Me alegra mucho que hayas esquivado esa bala, así estás aquí conmigo. Bueno, en términos de hablar. Me alegra también que me hayas enviado este mail. Me gusta conocerte un poco más. Y tú no eres Sybil. Tú eres Bella y me gustan todos tus lados. Las cosas buenas y malas que hacen a la chica que disfruto. ¿Qué tal si hacemos esto? En cada mail compartiremos algo personal sobre nuestras vidas, nuestras familias, cualquier cosa. Podemos guardar las cosas x-rated para WWF, que es, después de todo, en donde empezaste con las cosas traviesas.**

Sonreí con eso. Traviesos en WWF, Cullen. Tú eres el que lo llevaste a otro nivel. No que me queje.

Amaba su idea. Podíamos conocernos a través de su mail y dejar las cosas sexys para WWF. Mientras tengamos las cosas sexys. No podía vivir sin ellas.

**Ahora, déjame ver, ¿qué compartir? Tengo un hermano mayor que vive conmigo en California. No es que él no pueda vivir solo, pero creo que le gusta vivir conmigo para tener a alguien con quien hablar y eso. Somos bastante unidos, aunque él tiende a ser el más salvaje de los dos. Como sabes, él fue el que me dijo que dork es el pene de la ballena el otro día. Así que eso debería darte una pista sobre la clase de persona que es. Es un busca líos, pero también es mi mejor amigo. Era bastante nerd en mi adolescencia (por si el He-Man no me delató) y él siempre me defendió de los abusadores. ¿Tuviste a alguien así en tu adolescencia? ¿O ahora?**

Alice y Rose. Esa era una respuesta fácil. Ali en mi infancia y Rose ahora. Ellas siempre me cuidaron.

**Estoy honrado de que no te importe si te miro de una manera espeluznante. Eso es raramente lindo de escuchar, creo. Y aunque una parte de mi está triste de que tu compañera de habitación no estaba en tu cama para algo de acción chica-chica, otra parte de mi se alegra.**

**Yo tampoco te dejaría ir, Bella. Tú ya eres la mejor parte de mi día. Espero que mis palabras te hagan ver lo increíble que creo que eres. Mantén tu cabeza alta y estoy aquí para cuando quieras hablar. **

**Tuyo, Edward**

¿La mejor parte de su día? ¿Cuán genial era eso? Tal vez, sólo tal vez, no lo iba a asustar. Y tal vez podría soñar despierta de nuevo. Si todo lo que dijo era real, entonces debería de significar algo para él.

_Edward,_

_No puedo decirte todo lo que significa tu mail para mí. Tenía miedo de haberte enviado demasiado y que me odiaras por eso, pero aquí estás haciéndome sentir un millón de veces mejor. Gracias, de verdad. Me hiciste sentir mejor anoche, sin saber lo que había pasado, y ahora que lo sabes, bueno, me dejaste anonadada con tu amabilidad._

_Me gustó la manera en que miraste mi situación y no había pensado en que, tal vez, ¿debería de mirarlo como un cumplido? Esa no es la palabra correcta, pero no puedo pensar en otra. Me gusta la idea de que se haya arrepentido en engañarme y de que todavía no me haya superado. No es que quiero que no lo haga, pero me hizo sentir mejor que si pensara que yo no era nada y ya había encontrado otro remplazo, supongo. De cualquier manera, no voy a dejar que él me ponga mal._

_Ya que fuiste honesto conmigo, seré honesto contigo. Me gustaría pegarle en la cara a tu ex, o por lo menos decirle unas cuantas cosas. Nunca estuve en una pelea en mi vida, pero me gustaría pensar que puedo acabar con ella y los dos sabemos que puedo darle unas grandes cachetadas verbales._

_No se como alguien podría engañarte a ti, muchos menos atacarte en la manera que dijiste que ella lo hizo. ¿Y además involucró a tu familia? Sé que los dos podemos decir que estás mejor sin ella, pero nadie quiere escuchar eso, aunque sea cierto. Claramente no te merecía y creo que lo averiguará algún día, si ya no lo ha hecho. Demasiado malo para ella. ¡Ya perdió su chance!_

_¡Me encanta la idea de compartir algo nuevo en cada mail! Parece que tú y tu hermano tienen una relación genial. Yo no tengo hermanos, pero siempre tuve a mi mejor amiga, Alice, mientras crecía. Vivíamos en una pequeña ciudad llamada Forks, y la conozco desde que estábamos en kindergarden. Ahora somos compañeras de apartamento. Nuestra otra compañera, Rose, es mi otra mejor amiga y mi mejor defensora. Déjame decirte que no querrás cruzarte con ella. Ella es la mujer más hermosa pero también la más espeluznante. Así que ya sabes, no me hagas enfadar o te las verás con ella. Estoy bromeando, excepto que de verdad ella dijo eso._

Me reí. Tal vez no debería decirle que Rose quería patear su culo, pero era divertido y no creo que a él le importe. Tyler no lo había asustado. Rose tampoco lo haría.

_¿Ahora que debería decirte sobre mí? Era bastante tímida cuando niña, con mi nariz metida en los libros en vez de jugar y eso. Alice me arrastraba afuera de vez en cuando, pero siempre fui del tipo introvertida. Además, mi papá es el jefe de policía y siempre servía de aislante. He aprendido a disfrutar mucho de mi compañía, cosa que es algo que imagino, te puedes relacionar si viajas mucho._

Creo que eso sirvió como revelación número uno. No tenía nada interesante para decir.

_Me encanta que digas que yo soy la mejor parte de tu día. Espero que siga de esa manera cuando regreses a tu casa, pero entiendo si estás ocupado con tu hermano y la vida y todo lo demás. Sólo quiero decirte que estoy muy agradecida por tu amistad y que me alegra haberte encontrado._

_Tuya, Bella_

Ahí. Eso funcionaba. Lo envié y tomé mi celular. Ahora tenía que ver su reacción a mi respuesta y a la palabra que había jugado. Abrí la aplicación y me apareció un mensaje con su renuncia. ¿Qué? ¿Había renunciado? Oh, pero había empezado otro juego. Gracias a Dios. Lo abrí y vi que había jugado_ horad _por doble puntaje. No es un mal comienzo, Cullen, pero estoy más interesada en ver que tienes que decir sobre mi último mensaje.

**¿**_**Wet**_**? Sí, no había esperado esa, Bella. Considérame hombre muerto. Maldición. ¿Leer esa palabra y luego tu respuesta? Sí, la escasez de loción está fuera de control. La gente de Alemania está maldiciendo mi nombre.**

_Wet._ La mejor palabra. Dios, espero poder jugar buenas palabras en este juego también. Y yo también maldeciría su nombre, de la mejor manera, por supuesto. Cómo, cógeme, Edward. Mierda, sí, Edward, etc.

**Me encanta que mi fantasía te haya puesto mojada. Tengo que decirte, he pensado mucho en ella, desde que me dijiste que eres profesora. Sumado con la cosa de bibliotecaria y es una bomba. Estoy agradecido que no te haya asustado mi fantasía contigo. Tenía miedo de haber sido demasiado franco, pero luego tú vienes y eres más todavía, ¿verdad?**

Sí, Edward, puedes confiar en que voy a ser franca siempre. Jugaremos espada con espada. Los dos sabemos que queremos coger.

**Sí, de verdad quiero cogerte por detrás. Y por delante. Y de costado. De cualquier manera en la que pueda tenerte estará bien. Y sucede que tengo muchas millas de viajero, así que podemos revisar ese baño cuando quieras.**

Lotería. Esa iba a ser la fantasía de esta noche, entonces.

**Debo admitir, que no lo he hecho nunca, ¿pero quién no lo ha pensado? Especialmente en un largo y aburrido vuelo a través del océano. Por lo menos sé en que voy a pensar en mi vuelo de regreso. Lo que quiere decir que necesitaré una manta, así nadie del avión puede ver la erección que tendré a causa de ti.**

Y eso me puso caliente, el saber que estará duro, pensando en mí, en su vuelo de regreso a casa. Eso es, Edward, mantéeme en mente y luego ven y tómame con tu cuerpo.

**¿Eres un poco exhibicionista, mi Bella? ¿Quieres un avión lleno de gente que saber que te estoy cogiendo en el baño? Porque, debo admitirlo, eso me pone muy caliente.**

Dios, yo también. Necesito conseguir un ventilador o algo en mi habitación.

**Siempre y cuando dejes el queso, prometo levantarte en cualquier posición que quieras. Mis manos son bastante fuertes y ahora, además, están suaves. Creo que te gustará sentirlas en tu piel. En cada centímetro de tu piel.**

Dios. Me iba a matar.

**Espero con ansias cualquier cosa que quieras enviarme, Bella, aunque sean tus palabras. Traviesas o de las otras. Hablamos pronto.**

Oh, Edward, te daré mucho más que palabras. Volví al juego y vi mis letras. Hahah podría jugar _titties _si el juego me lo permitiera, pero no podía, por supuesto. Me conformé con _tilted _de su d de _horad_. 16 puntos. Buen comienzo. Ahora, la parte importante.

_Así que, te gustó que haya jugado wet, ¿verdad? ¿O te gustó más que me hayas puesto de esa manera? Si apostara, apostaría de lleno a la última. Sé que me caliento cada vez que mencionas que yo te hago poner duro, así que supongo que mi ropa interior mojada hace lo mismo en ti. Bueno, si estuviera usando ropa interior._

¡Hahah, eso debería calentarlo!

_Nunca deber preocuparte si eres muy franco conmigo, Edward. Puedes decirme todo lo que te gusta y no lo mantendré contra ti. Diablos, estaré más que contenta de agregarlas a mi larga lista de fantasías contigo._

_Puedes cogerme de todas esas maneras y más. El hecho de que tengas muchas millas de viajero me excita sin fin. Nunca fui exhibicionista, pero tú sacas ese lado de mí. Una de mis fantasías es muy pública y no tengo idea porqué me excita tanto._

Él sólo tendría que preguntarme para elaborar mi fantasía del campus. Había algo malo en mí por querer hacerlo en frente del cuerpo de estudiantes, pero él era Edward Cullen. ¿Quién querría culparme?

_Me gustan las manos fuertes y suaves, y haré buen uso de ellas cuando me dejes usarlas. Tengo miedo de cansarte. ¿Crees que puedes seguirme?_

Y eso era un buen lugar para terminar.

_Te enviaré más que mis palabras pronto, Edward. Espero que superen tus expectativas y que te den algo más para llenar tus fantasías. Hasta entonces, felices pensamientos para tu final feliz._

Eso lo haría bien. Cerré mi aplicación y me levanté de mi cama para comenzar el día.

"Aquí, ponte esto." Rose me entregó una blusa blanca y una falda negra. ¿Qué diablos?

"Tengo mi propia blusa blanca y falda negra. ¿Para qué necesito esto?"

"Porque son mías y soy un talle más pequeño que tú, lo que quiere decir que son ajustadas y sexys. Ahora póntelas, Deja sin abrochar los dos primeros botones. ¿Tienes los lápices?"

Le hice una mueca y señalé mi escritorio. "Están ahí." Me quité mi remera y fui hacia mi cajón para tomar mi corpiño blanco, Rose me pegó en la mano. "¡Hey!"

"Quédate con el negro. Te haría salir sin él, pero tú te negarías." Claro que no lo haría. "El negro funcionará. Él lo verá a través de tu blusa y enloquecerá."

Rodé mis ojos pero me puse la blusa. Era muy justa en los brazos y era algo bueno que ella quisiera dejar desprendidos los dos botones, ya que no podía abrocharlos si quisiera.

"Perfecto." Rodé mis ojos y me puse la falda. Aparentemente no iba a respirar para esta foto. Más le vale que no tarde mucho. "Okey, ahora hazte un rodete con tu cabello." Lo hice, aunque mi blusa se subió hasta mi estómago y mis brazos quedaron mucho más ajustados.

Ella se puso detrás de mí y miré en el espejo mientras colocaba los lápices en el rodete, haciéndolo quedarse en su lugar. Ohhh, ahora lo entendía. La fantasía de la profesora en carne propia. De verdad lucía caliente.

"Ahora, luces bastante bien, pero voy a ponerte un poco de maquillaje." Ella me colocó un poco de rubor y rápidamente oscureció mis ojos con delineador y un poco de sombra marrón. Me dio un labial rojo. "Ponte un poco." Suspiré mientras se movía en la habitación, haciendo espacio en mi escritorio.

Ella salió de mi habitación y me miré críticamente. Lucía bastante curvilínea, llenando la falda muy bien y la blusa blanca hacía que mis senos lucieran bien. No era obsceno, gracias a Dios, y el maquillaje era bastante ligero. Menos de lo que usaba cuando iba a una fiesta. Lucía como yo, sólo que más sexy.

Rose vino corriendo, con una manzana en una mano y una regla en la otra. Me reí mientras ella sonrió. "¿Soy increíble o no soy increíble? Ahora, apóyate contra el escritorio, cruza tus piernas y sostiene la regla con tu mano izquierda y la manzana con la derecha." Hice lo que me pidió y ella posicionó la cámara. La dejó y tomó los lentes que estaban en mi mesita de noche, deslizándolos encima de mis ojos. Eso completaba el look que le había prometido.

Rose tomó su cámara y yo me apronté. "Okey, ahora lleva la manzana a tu boca y ábrela como si fueras a comerla." Hice eso también. "Saca sólo un poco tu lengua, dejándola descansar en tu labio." Okey. Rose comenzó a sacar la foto y yo intenté quedarme en la pose que me había pedido.

"Oh, ¡Esto es increíble, Bella! ¡Ven a ver!" Dejé la manzana y la regla y me levanté a ver las fotos. Eran tan… calientes. Ella tenía razón.

"Esta es la elegida." Declaró Rose. Era sexy y yo parecía que quisiera como si quisiera comer algo más que la manzana. Cuán cierto era eso.

"Me encanta."

"Toma tu computadora." Ella la conectó y envió la foto a mi computadora. "Ahora envíala."

"¿Ahora?" Chillé. Quiero decir, le dije que le iba a enviar algo pronto, ¿pero hoy?

"Sí. ¡Va a acabar tan fuerte que lo vas a escuchar de aquí a Alemania!" Ella estaba bailando alrededor de mi habitación y tenía que admitir, que amaba el sonido de eso. Abrí mi mail y adjunté la foto.

"Okey, ¡di algo sexy y envíala!" Ella demandó.

¿Algo sexy? Como que pudiera decir eso en demanda.

_Edward,_

_Una manzana todos los días significa que la profesora saldrá a jugar. ¿Me darás una? ¿O tendré que castigarte? Verás el arma que elegí cuando abras esto. Espero con ansias saber que elegirás._

_Tu Bella._

"¡Oh, sí, sal a jugar, profesora Swan!" Rose tiró sus brazos encima de mí y prácticamente me ahorcó. "¡Envíala!"

Lo hice y rápidamente apagué mi computadora. ¿Qué pensaría él? ¿Qué diría? Espero que le gustara. Espero que yo le gustara.

* * *

><p>¿Que les pareció? Muuuuy sexy! jajajajaja<p>

Gracias por leerme!

Espero sus reviews! :D


	17. Beet

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 17**

¿Debería de haber hecho eso? ¿Le gustará? Por supuesto que le gustará, quiero decir, es sugestivamente sexual y todo, ¿pero le gustaré? ¿Era lo suficientemente bonita? Él salió con Irina Ivanov por el amor de Dios. No me comparaba remotamente con ella, tal vez debería de intentar cancelar el envío. ¿Dónde estaba el maldito botón de cancelar? Maldita tecnología.

"Cállate, Bella." La miré con sorpresa a Rose.

"¿Qué? ¿No dije nada?"

"No dijiste nada verbalmente, pero tu expresión facial lo dice todo. Sin arrepentimientos, Swan. A él le va a encantar. Ahora levántate y vámonos."

No podía irme. ¿Qué pasaba si respondía? "¿Afuera? No puedo irme a ningún lado. Tengo que…"

"Sentarte en tu culo y obsesionarte con Edward si te ha respondido el mail o no. Es tarde en Alemania. Él probablemente no lo verá hasta mañana y tú no vas a quedarte aquí esperando su mail. Puedes revisarlo desde tu celular. Vayamos a comer algo afuera."

Ella tenía razón, por supuesto. Era casi medianoche allí. Edward probablemente estaría durmiendo. Quedarme en casa no me haría bien, me pondría más nerviosa. "Está bien, iré. Pero voy a cambiarme." Apenas podía respirar con este atuendo.

Rose se rio y me ayudó a levantarme. "Estás demasiado caliente, ni siquiera yo me atrevería a usar eso en público. Aunque tus tetas se ven increíbles." Ella las miró y le pegué en su mano porque parecía que me las iba a tocar.

"Toca tus propias tetas. Deja las mías en paz."

Ella se rio. "Lo hago todo el tiempo. Y las tuyas se ven épicamente calientes ahora."

Le di un codazo. "Vete."

"Sí, sí, estate pronta en diez."

Pude respirar bien cuando finalmente me quité la blusa y la falda. De vuelta a los jeans y las remeras. Eso se sentía mejor. No es que me molestara vestirme sexy para alguien, como Edward, pero no iba a vestirme así para salir a cenar con Rose.

"¿Estás lista?" Ella volvió vestida con una remera roja muy ajustada al cuerpo y unos jeans. Cómo hacía para lucir tan bien era un misterio. Sólo una especialidad de Rose.

"Sí, ¿a dónde vamos?"

"No lo sé. ¿Qué te gustaría cenar?" Me encogí de hombros. "¿Bucks?" Un bar a unas cuadras de distancia.

"Eso funciona."

Llegamos sin incidentes y pudimos conseguir una mesa ya que era bastante temprano. Abrí mi mail pero todavía no tenía ninguna respuesta. Rose se rio y ordenó una jarra de cerveza para las dos.

"Eres patética, pero en el mejor sentido, Bella."

Lo era. Eso era verdad. "No puedo evitarlo Rose. No debería de haberlo enviado. Fue demasiado."

Ella corrió su cabello detrás de sus hombros. "Bella, ¿alguna vez te llevé por mal camino?" Confía en mí, el impacto de esa foto hará que termine de quedar loco por ti. Tus palabras harán el resto."

No estaba preocupada por mis palabras. Hablar con él era fácil. ¿Pero qué pasaba si no le alcanzaba? "Él salió con Irina, Rose. No me comparo con ella."

Nuestra cerveza llegó y Rose le dijo a la mesera que no estábamos prontas para ordenar. Eso no era mentira ya que todavía no había abierto el menú.

"Sí, salió con ella. Y ahora la odia. Quiero decir, tiene que, luego de toda la mierda que le hizo. Así que no creo que él quiera salir con alguien que la recuerde a ella. Y tú eres tan bonita como ella, incluso más." Bufé y ella hizo una pelotita con la servilleta y me la lanzó. "Además eres más inteligente, más graciosa y más sexy. Tú eres todo lo que un tipo quiere."

"Dile eso a Tyler." Mierda, ¿había dicho eso? ¿Cómo si quisiera que él me quisiera?

"Okey." Ella tomó su teléfono y yo traté de quitárselo de la mano. Rose era putamente más fuerte.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Llamando a Tyler." Ella buscaba en su teléfono. "Todavía tiene el mismo número, ¿verdad?"

Como si supiera. "No tengo idea, pero no lo llamarás."

"Sí lo haré. Quería hacerlo ayer pero tú eras más objeto de preocupación que él. Ahora, estás bien, tienes al tipo más caliente del mundo loco por ti y si tuviera que decir algo diría que su culo caliente estará en Washington antes de que termine el semestre. No diré nada terrible."

Claro. No estaba segura si quería que ella hiciera esto, yo nunca lo había hecho. Había atendido su llamado y escuchado sus noticias, pero había estado tan atónita que no había dicho más que adiós.

"¿Tyler? Hola, soy Rosalie Hale, ¿me recuerdas?" Ella hizo una pausa y me dio una sonrisa viciosa. "Por supuesto que lo haces. Eso es algo muy bueno. Recibimos tus rosas ayer." Otra pausa. "Sé que no eran para mí, idiota, pero todo lo que le mandes a Bella, me lo mandas a mí también."

"Así que, esta es la cosa. La única razón por la que tienes tu mentiroso y engañador pito es porque Bella se hubiera enojado mucho si te hubiera castrado. Ella, el alma buena que es…" ella me sonrió. "En realidad desea que tu bebé tenga una buena vida con el hijo de puta de su padre. Yo no soy tan buena. ¿Recuerdas mi campo de estudio, Tyler?"

Otra pausa. "Estás en lo cierto. Estoy en medicina. En verdad, planeo ser cirujana. Soy bastante audaz con los cuchillos y mis dedos están ansiosos por introducir mi bisturí en tus bolas. Si nos contactas de nuevo, no podrás se padre nunca más y tu esposa no será más ignorante sobre el cerdo mentiroso que eres."

Ella asintió. "Sabía que lo entenderías. Cuídate, Tyler." Y con eso, ella terminó la llamada y me sonrió. "Ves, eso no fue tan malo." Ella abrió su menú.

"Rose, amenazaste con castrarlo." No era que me importara, realmente. Era gracioso. Pero malo. Muy malo.

"Sí, lo hice. Creo que comeré un sándwich de pollo." Ella respondió, con sus ojos en el menú.

"No puedes estar pensando en comida."

"Por supuesto que puedo. Soy multifacética. Él lo tenía merecido, Bella. Tú no ibas a hacerlo. Eres muy buena. Para eso me tienes a mí."

Sentí una ola de amor por ella. "Te tengo para más que patear culos, Rose."

Ella se rio. "Oh, lo sé. Planes de fotos y tomarlas, consejos sexuales, ropa y construcción de confianza… traigo mucho a la mesa."

Estiré mi mano y tomé la suya. "Lo haces y todo eso es genial, pero te amo por cuán fuerte y leal eres. Tú me levantas y no dejas que me sienta mal conmigo misma o quedarme en casa y obsesionarme con un mail. Gracias, Rose."

Ella apretó mi mano. "Yo también te amo. Ahora ordenemos algo para comer y revista tu mail de nuevo. Me estoy muriendo." Ella le hizo un gesto a la mesera y volvió. Ordené una hamburguesa y Rose ordenó su pollo. Todavía no tenía ninguna respuesta.

Hablamos hasta que llegó nuestra comida y hasta allí estaba muriendo de hambre. Las dos nos concentramos en nuestra comida y en nuestro tercer vaso de cerveza. Me estaba sintiendo un poco mareada pero las hamburguesas y las papas fritas ayudarían en eso.

"Hola hermosa." Dijo una voz detrás de mí y Rose sonrió.

"Hola."

"Oops. Quiero decir dos hermosas. Hola, Bella." Me di vuelta y ahí estaba Brady con otro tipo. Le hice una seña y me giré para mirar a Rose. Ella no me plantaría. Lo sabía. Ella sacudió su cabeza, indicando que era una sorpresa para ella también.

"No sabía que ibas a estar aquí." Ella le dijo a él.

Él sonrió y se sentó a su lado. "Sólo iba a cenar con mi hermano y te vi aquí. Tenía que venir a saludar. ¿Recuerdan a Colin?"

Colin. Oh sí. Presidente de Sig Ep antes que Brady. Él se había graduado antes de nuestro segundo año.

"Colin esta es mi Rose y Bella." Rose arqueó una ceja pero no dijo nada para corregirlo.

"Hola, Rose. Hola, Bella." Lo miré para saludarlo y traté de sonreír. Él medía casi un metro ochenta, con cabello oscuro y ojos azules como su hermano. Él me sonrió y vi su expresión. Lo mismo que veía en todos los chicos de Sig Ep. Él sabía lo de Tyler, por supuesto. Malditos hombres chismosos.

"¿Te importa?" él preguntó, haciendo un gesto al asiento de al lado mío.

¿Me importaba? Sí, en parte sí. "En realidad, tengo que irme a casa. Tengo un examen mañana." Eso sería noticia para mis profesores. Me levanté de mi asiento y Rose hizo lo mismo. "No, Rose. Puedes quedarte."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí. Te veo más tarde."

"Iré a casa pronto. No te entierres en la computadora."

Me reí y pagué la cena. Rose hizo una cara pero no pudo detenerme. "Trataré."

Saludé a los chicos y traté de ignorar la mirada que sentía que me seguía. No necesitaba la lástima de Colin. No necesitaba a nadie. Tenía a Edward.

Eran sólo las siete pero estaba pronta para irme a casa. Era todavía de día y caminé rápido para llegar a casa. La primera casa que hice cuando llegué fue ir directamente a mi habitación y mirar mi mail. Tenía que hacerlo. Esperé que se cargara y largué un grito ahogado cuando vi que había respondido. Él no debería de estar durmiendo para nada.

Oh Dios. Me sentía mal. ¿Qué pasaba si la odiaba? No, no, Bella, no seas estúpida. ¿Qué haría Rose? Ella demandaría que lo abrieras inmediatamente y lo leyeras en voz alta. Bueno, no era necesaria la parte de la voz alta, pero lo abrí. Hazlo.

**Bella,**

**Dios mío. No sé ni que decir. Dije que íbamos a dejar la parte traviesa para WWF pero tú no me enviaste la foto vía WWF, ya que no puedes hacerlo. Antes de ser grosero, debo decirte algo. Eres hermosa. Despampanante. Incluso más hermosa de lo que te había imaginado y créeme cuando te digo que tengo una imaginación muy fértil. Creo que ya lo sabías debido a las fantasías que compartí contigo. Tú superaste todas.**

¿Lo hice? Mierda, ¿acababa de chillar? Sí, lo había hecho, ¡pero lo había hecho! ¿Había superado sus expectativas? ¿Era hermosa para él? ¿Para Edward, la personificación de belleza? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

**Okey, tiempo de ser el pervertido que sé que adoras. Tú enloqueciste mi mente y luego a mi amigo. No, en serio, lo hiciste. Creo que mi mano fue a mi pito exactamente 0.5 segundos después de verla. Espero que no esté mal compartir eso contigo. Te he dicho que me enciendes con tus palabras, combinado con la fantasía de la foto y estaba hecho.**

Oh, por Dios. Si eso era cierto, era la cosa más genial que alguien me había dicho. Sé todo lo grosero que quieras, Cullen, si me dices que con tan sólo mirarme te enciendes.

**En serio, ¿estabas tratando de matarme? Tal vez deberías de haberla recortado en varias partes del cuerpo así estaba más preparado para lo que venía antes de tener la foto completa. Estoy bromeando, por supuesto. Me encantó que me hayas enviado la foto y me encanta que hayas hecho mi fantasía más real. ¿Quién tomó la foto? Le debo a ella (más vale que sea un ella) un gran favor en gratitud.**

Los dos le debemos. Tengo que hacer algo más que pagarle la cena.

**Sabiendo lo que me estoy perdiendo mientras estoy por el mundo y tú estás sentada en Washington, me está volviendo loco. Probablemente hubiera roto récords de tiempo si hubiera estado en California cuando me mandaste la foto. Bella, no voy a mentir, me dolía el no poder tocarte.**

Sentí ese tirón familiar en el abdomen que siempre sentía cuando sus palabras me encendían. Moría por tocarlo. Era como un antojo que no podía satisfacer.

**Está bien, voy a dejar de insistir en lo sexy y hermosa que eres y tratar de responder tu mail. Estoy seguro que tu WWF me hará ponerme duro de nuevo, así que tengo que concentrarme mientras pueda.**

No, Edward, eres libre de decirme lo sexy y hermosa que soy las veces que quieras. No voy a detenerte. ¿Estaba sonriendo como una tonta? Sí, sí lo estaba. Bueno, ¿quién podría culparme?

**Me alegra mucho que te haya hecho sentir mejor sobre la situación con tu ex. Aunque no te conozca personalmente, siento que te conozco bastante bien, y estoy 100% seguro de que tu ex no se quería rendir. ¿Quién querría? Me estaba preguntando si se había golpeado la cabeza de niño. ¿Jugaba algún deporte? Tal vez se lastimó alguna parte vital de su cerebro. Esa es la única explicación. **

Me reí. Tyler probablemente se hubiera pegado en la cabeza luego de la llamada de Rose esta noche.

**Mi ex probablemente merece algún castigo. Mi madre y algunos amigos cercanos querían pegarle pero yo no los dejé. Graciosamente, ni siquiera saben la historia completa. Saben que la encontré en la cama con otro hombre, pero no la invitación de unirme ni las cosas que dijo. Tú eres la única que lo sabe. ¿No es raro? ¿Que pueda compartir eso contigo, y no con la gente que soy más cercano? No se siente de esa manera. Sentía que necesitaba darte esa parte mía, como tú me diste la tuya. No era porque me sentía obligado, pero necesitaba porque quería hacerlo.**

Oh, Edward, puedes compartir lo que quieras conmigo. Me encanta que quieras hacerlo.

**Ella, huh, ¿ella lo tiene resuelto, creo? Ella está en este viaje, como mi remplazo, y aunque están todo el tiempo juntos, me sigue persiguiendo todo el tiempo. ¿Cuán enfermizo es eso? Como si la quisiera de vuelta luego de lo que me hizo. Ella me está volviendo loco y tú eres la única que me mantiene en mis cabales. Me encanta hablar contigo, ¿sabías?**

¿Persigue? ¿Cómo que lo persigue? ¿Ella lo estaba persiguiendo y estaba con James al mismo tiempo? Esa perra necesitaba algo más que un golpe en la cara.

**¡Dile a Rose que no necesita venir por mí! Tengo las mejores intenciones contigo. Ella no necesita saber que la mayoría de las intenciones involucran desnudez, pero imagino que lo aprobaría, ¿especialmente si fue la que sacó la foto? Por favor, dime si fue ella. ¡De verdad tengo que saber! Y aunque estoy seguro que es hermosa, como tú dices, dudo que sea más hermosa que tú.**

Dios, ¿era perfecto o qué? Sí, Rose era más hermosa, pero él me hacía sentir que podía serlo en sus ojos, que era lo que más importaba. ¿Y cuán lindo era que se preocupara por quién había sacado la foto?

**Me alegra que tengas amigas como Rose y Alice. Mi hermano siempre ha sido tanto un amigo como un hermano para mí. Él me vuelve loco a veces pero sé que él haría cualquier cosa por mí y viceversa.**

**Así que creciste en una pequeña ciudad llamada Forks, ¿huh? ¿Están las cucharas y los cuchillos cerca? Mala broma, lo sé, pero sabes que puedo ser malo de vez en cuando. Crecí en Chicago, que precisamente no es una ciudad pequeña. Igual, me encanta. Los edificios, la gente, el lago Michigan, los Sox, los Bears… mi familia todavía tiene boletos para la temporada de Da Bears y vamos a ver por lo menos dos juegos al año. Nos congelamos el culo ahora que estamos acostumbrados a California pero es muy divertido.**

Lo había visto con un gorro de los Bears una o dos veces en fotos, y él lucía demasiado sexy. Vamos a algún juego, Edward.

**Tu papá es policía, ¿huh? ¡Ahora entiendo por qué siempre me amenazas con esposas! No me estoy quejando, pero apuesto a que tu padre no aprobaría eso. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Mi padre es doctor y mi madre es la típica ama de casa durante la mayor parte de mi vida. Noté que no mencionaste a tu madre. ¿Es por alguna razón? No quiero ser desubicado, sólo estaba curioso.**

Sí, papá no estaría contento, pero eso está bien. En cuanto a mi madre, ¿quién sabe dónde diablos estaría?

**Llámalo corazonada, pero estoy seguro que serás la mejor parte de mi día incluso cuando vuelva a casa. Sí, amo a mi hermano, pero es muy grande y tiene gases y huele y esas cosas. Él no se puede comparar contigo. Así que sí, Bella, oirás de mí cuando regrese a casa. En más de una manera, espero.**

¿Más de una manera? ¿Qué quería decir? Ya teníamos dos maneras. ¿Habría alguna tercera? ¿Cuarta? ¡Tenía que saberlo!

**Con respecto a tu otro mail, creo que compraré un huerto de manzanas cuando regrese a casa. Tal vez debería ser en Washington, ya que te las estaré dando todos los días, aunque también me guste tu elección de arma. Tal vez me puedes castigar por besar tu culo muy seguido. Soy un poco de esos. Y de verdad me gustaría besar tu culo. Aunque fue la única parte de tu cuerpo que no pude ver, imagino que va muy bien con el resto del paquete sexy. **

Hahaha, ¿comprar un huerto de manzanas? ¡Me encantaba! Y si quería ver mi culo, eso podía ser arreglado. No tenía nada de malo sacarme una foto inclinada, ¿verdad? Necesitaba preguntarle a Rose.

**Está bien, tengo que irme a ver que sexy tortura me has mandado en Words. Hace una hora que he estado duro, después de todo.**

**Gracias por compartirte conmigo. Por la foto y las palabras. Cada cosa que envíes sirve para dejarme…**

**Tuyo, Edward**

Dios, sus palabras me hacían temblar. Si tan sólo fuera mío. Bueno, él lo era en ésta manera y yo era suya. Tiempo de responder.

_Edward,_

_Tengo que admitir, que he estado en el abismo de mi asiento preguntándome que pensarías sobre la foto. Y ciertamente no esperé oír de ti tan pronto. ¿Has tenido problemas para dormir? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?_

Estaré feliz de aliviar cualquier estrés que tengas.

_Tal vez no ayudé al enviarte esa foto tan tarde en la noche. Diría que lo siento, pero los dos sabemos que no es así. ¿De verdad te hice acabar tan rápido? ¿Sólo mi foto, sin las palabras? No voy a mentir. Eso me hizo sonreír como si hubiera ganado la lotería._

Todavía sigo sonriendo. Probablemente quedaré trancada y me pareceré Jack Nicholson en la película de Batman. Eso apestaría.

_Me alegra que pienses que soy hermosa y todas esas palabras maravillosas que usaste para describirme. Ocasionalmente me siento así, pero cuando vives con Rose, que fue quien sacó la foto y tendrá una lista de regalos con gusto para ti, y Alice, bueno ellas dos probablemente brillan de una manera que yo no. Yo soy la tranquila, aunque supongo que la foto que te envié te tendrá riendo ante esa idea._

_Es cierto. ¿Sabes lo que hice esta noche? Rose me arrastró a cenar luego de que te enviamos la foto (aunque te aseguro que primero me cambié) y ella decidió llamar a mi ex para decirle exactamente lo que pensaba de él, ya que nunca pudo hacerlo. Ella está estudiando medicina y lo amenazó con usar su bisturí en sus bolas y otras partes masculinas delicadas. No creo que él me mande más nada de nuevo. Tal vez una orden de restricción, aunque no hay manera de que me acerque a él. Rose lo haría, creo. Te dije que asustaba._

Asustaba y era completamente asombrosa. La mejor persona que conozco.

_¡Tu ex suena peor que el mío! ¿De verdad te está persiguiendo cuando está viajando con su actual pareja? Eso es increíble. Ahora quiero hacer algo más que pegarle. Tal vez puedo hacer que Rose use su bisturí con ella. Lo siento. Usualmente no soy una persona violenta, pero de sólo pensar que alguien te pueda lastimar, me hacer ver rojo. Tú te mereces mucho más que eso._

Tú te mereces alguien que te valore y que nunca mire dos veces a otro tipo si te tuviera, Edward. Alguien te que de su corazón por completo. Alguien como yo.

_Creo que es más fácil para ti compartir estas cosas conmigo y para mí contigo, porque no fuimos parte de la mala experiencia del otro. Tu familia y amigos la conocían; mi familia y amigos lo conocían y nos amaban y fueron muy cercanos a la situación. Tú no estabas ahí cuando sufrí por la traición de Tyler y yo no estaba allí cuando la descubriste en la cama con otro tipo. Podemos contarnos cosas que no nos enojarán, bueno excepto que quiero pegarle a tu ex, por supuesto. No puedo evitarlo, soy protectora con mis amigos. Y tú lo eres, ahora. Por lo menos quiero pensarlo._

Ciertamente lo espero.

Okey, suficiente sobre ellos. ¿Eres de la ciudad del viento? Eso es genial. Siempre quise ir allí. Soy más fan del baseball que del football pero igual me gustan. Creo que es genial que tú y tu familia viajen para ver los juegos. Debe ser muy lindo tener eso.

_Ya que me preguntaste, te diré que mi madre ya no está en mi vida, por eso no hablo sobre ella. Ella se fue cuando yo tenía tres años y ocasionalmente recibo una tarjeta de cumpleaños o un ridículo regalo de navidad que no es para nada yo y eso es todo. El año pasado me envió una remera y una falda que no tenía el material suficiente para cubrir a una niña de diez años, mucho menos a una de veintidós. Dejando de lado las fotos recientes, por lo general soy una chica de jeans y remeras. La última vez que revisé, ella estaba saliendo con un tipo que apenas era unos años mayor que yo. Lo que probablemente explique la ropa, pero no tengo idea si todavía sigue con él._

_Así que sí, sólo somos mi papá y yo. Él es un gran tipo e hizo lo mejor que pudo conmigo, pero no es lo mismo como tener una mamá, ¿sabes? Ciertamente no podía hablar con él sobre chicos. El instante que aparecía alguno, él salía corriendo a revisar a su familia. Okey, tal vez esté exagerando, pero él tenía una afición por usar su uniforme y su arma cada vez que yo tenía una cita. Él es gracioso. ¡O por lo menos le gusta pensar que lo es!_

Me reí mientras me acordaba de Charlie paseando por el pasillo, cargando su arma en su cadera para mostrarla a quien se apareciera por la puerta. Por suerte no salí con nadie en secundaria.

_Me alegra ser parte de tu día incluso cuando regreses a tu casa. Y prometo no tener gases ni oler mucho, no que puedas notarlo o algo, pero igual. Es una buena práctica para alejarse._

_¿Así que vas a comprar un huerto entero, Edward? Eso es mucho para jugar, si doy un juego por cada manzana. Y lo haría. _

Cada día y a cada manera, Cullen.

_Mi culo es bastante fantástico, si tengo que decirlo. Tal vez tengas una foto de él otro día. O tal vez debería de dejarlo en suspenso para que hagas tu viaje al norte. Mmm, tendré que pensarlo por un tiempo. Siéntete libre para besarlo cuando quieras. Está pronto y esperando. _

_Me encanta compartir mis fotos y mis palabras contigo. Me alegra que las disfrutes. Yo disfruto las tuyas también, te lo aseguro._

_Ahora me voy a ver que palabras me has dejado. Tengo unas baterías nuevas por si acaso._

_Tuya, Bella_

Eso funcionaba. Abrí mi aplicación Words y esperé que cargara. _Bring_, ¿huh? Te daré lo que quieras, Edward. Abrí su mensaje, ansiosa por ver que decía.

**De verdad me gusta hacerte mojar, Bella. Es como mi única fuerza ahora, para serte honesto. ¿Y qué estás haciendo sin ropa interior? No es que me importe, por supuesto. Mejor acceso para mí. ¿Te gustaría saber que haría si levantara esa pollera tuya, y te encontrara sin ropa interior? Bueno, dime sobre ésta fantasía tuya en público y te diré lo que yo haré. Ves, yo también puedo provocar.**

¿Qué? ¿Qué harías, Edward? ¿Por qué me estás provocando? ¿Sólo porque te provoqué? ¡Tan injusto!

**Sacar tu lado exhibicionista es mi gran placer. Tantos lugares en este mundo serían más interesantes con sexo ilícito, ¿no lo crees? **

Gah, sexo ilícito para ganar, Edward. Llévame a donde quieras.

**No tengo dudas que puedo mantenerme contigo, Bella. O por lo menos, me divertiría mucho intentándolo. ¿Crees que puedes aguantar todo lo que tengo para darte?**

Necesitaba agua. O más cerveza. Algo para enfriarme. Quiero aguantarlo, Edward. Todo lo que tengas.

**Ya sabes que superaste mis expectativas con tu foto sexy. Mi pene y yo no podemos agradecerte lo suficiente por las futuras alegrías que nos darás.**

**Dulces sueños conmigo, Edward**

Su pene. Él jugaba con su pene mientras miraba mi foto. Eso era tan caliente. No podía soportarlo.

_Cuando te envié ese mensaje, estaba con mi remera para dormir y nada más, por supuesto. Con respecto a qué tenía debajo de la falda, ¿te gustaría saberlo? Te lo diría, pero viendo que me dejaste colgada con lo que tú harías, supongo que te devolveré el favor._

_Mi fantasía en público es demasiado pública para realmente hacerlo, pero tenemos este campus y, huh, de sólo pensar de hacerlo allí con toda la universidad viendo me hizo ponerme caliente. Nunca lo haría, pero hay algo en hacerlo al aire libre, sin importarme nada, ¿tú sabes?_

_Puedo aguantar todo lo que tengas para darme, Edward. Me encantaría aguantarlo con mis manos y mi boca y bueno, tú sabes que lo quiero._

_Me alegra que tú y tu pene tengan mi foto para superar el viaje. Espero que tengas suficiente loción para aguantar lo que te estoy dando._

_Me voy a hacer algo más que soñar contigo, Bella_

Volví al juego e hice una cara al ver las letras. No podía jugar nada bueno con 4 e, 2 t y 1 i. ¿Qué diablos era esto?_ Tit_ no funcionaría, maldición, y tampoco lo haría _teet_. Tenía que conformarme con _beet._ Oh, bueno, tenía que conformarme. Le enviaría una palabra sexy cuando pudiera y hasta ahí le enviaría palabras sexys en mis mensajes. Eso era mejor.

* * *

><p>Muchiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias por sus reviews!<p>

Gracias por leerme! :)


	18. Tit

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 18**

"¡Bella!" Ugh, ¿quién diablos estaba en mi puerta a esta infame hora? ¿Qué infame hora era? Entrecerré mis ojos para ver el reloj y vi que eran las 7:15 AM. Sí, era ridículamente temprano.

"Vete." Murmuré mientras colocaba la almohada sobre mi cabeza.

"Como diablos que lo haré." Mi puerta se abrió y sabía que Rose estaba en la habitación.

"¿Qué quieres?" Mis palabras se ahogaban en mi almohada pero no me importaba.

"¿Qué quiero? ¿Qué crees que quiero? Abre tu correo, mujer. ¡Quiero saber que dijo sobre mi obra de arte!"

Miré por debajo de mi almohada y vi que Rose estaba usando la misma ropa de ayer. Alguien tuvo una llamada sexual anoche. "Le encantó. Ahora vete."

Ella chilló y se tiró arriba mío. "¡Lo sabía! Vamos, ¿no estás entusiasmada?"

"Lo estaría si no estuviéramos hablando en el amanecer. Y eso duele. Quítate."

Ella me hizo cosquillas y yo chillé y la tiré de arriba mío. "¡Okey, okey, estoy levantada!" Le dije de mala gana. "Tráeme mi computadora."

Ella se quitó de arriba mío en un segundo y tenía mi laptop encendida y cargando antes de que pudiera quitarme el cabello de mi cara.

"Te dejaré leer los primeros párrafos." Le dije.

Ella bufó y me quitó la computadora. "Parece que tienes un nuevo mail."

Traté de luchar para quitarle la computadora pero ella era muy rápida y yo estaba medio dormida. "No lo abriré, aunque quiero hacerlo. Te lo dejaré a ti." Largué un suspiro de alivio cuando vi que ella abrió el mail correcto.

"¡.05 segundos! Mierda, somos las mejores. ¡Lo sabía! Debe haber sido él a quien escuché cuando estaba caminando hacia el auto de Brady."

Me reí y le di un codazo. "Okey, has visto lo suficiente."

"¡Vamos, Bella!" Rose me dio una mirada irresistible y yo bufé, pero la deje leer.

"Él me tiene miedo." Ella dijo, sonando bastante satisfecha. "Bien. Cuando llegue el tiempo, dile que tomaré su pago en un Lamborghini rojo cereza o con el número de teléfono de su hermano. Él puede elegir."

Me reí y descansé mi cabeza en su hombro. "¿No deberías de estas satisfecha?"

Ella se rio y sacudió su cabeza. "Brady es genial. Por ahora estoy satisfecha. Eso no significa que no pueda tener otro en la mira, ¿verdad?"

"Supongo que no." ¿Yo que iba a saber? No los tenía a todos haciendo fila como Rose los tenía. Aunque, tenía a Edward Cullen. No me iba tan mal.

"¡Un huerto de manzanas!" Rose tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a reírse. "Perfección. ¡Te lo dije! Soy una maldita genio. Tal vez deberíamos hacer nuestro propio calendario."

"Tal vez tú deberías hacer tu propio calendario. Estoy segura que será un best seller." Le dije.

"¡Oh, no! La traviesa profesora Swan será perfecta para agosto. ¿Quién no querría volver al colegio con una profesora como esa?"

Solté una risotada y tomé mi computadora. "Todas las mujeres hetero, probablemente. Seré la profesora más polarizada de todos los tiempos con ese atuendo."

"Perras celosas. Hey, él quiere ver tu culo. Supongo que ya sabemos cuál será nuestra próxima foto."

Luché por mi computadora contra ella. "¿Quién dice que va a haber una próxima?"

Rose entrecerró sus ojos. "Yo lo digo. Cuantas más le envíes, más loco lo volverás y más pronto él va a estar golpeando nuestra puerta para poseerte. Ahora, veamos."

Dejé mi computadora de lado, muriendo por abrir su mail, pero no lo iba a hacer con Rose al lado. Nunca sabía cuánto me afectaba. "Mira, por supuesto que quiero enviarle algo más, algo más de mí, pero…"

"¡Lo tengo!" Ella gritó, saltando de la cama y su rubio cabello volando. La vi desaparecer de mi habitación. ¿Qué diablos era eso?

Ella volvió un minuto más tarde, con la cámara en su mano y una sonrisa triunfante en su cara. "Okey, ahora pon tu laptop en la cama y recuéstate sobre tu estómago, los pies en el aire, cruzados en los tobillos, mientras lees su mail."

La miré con la boca abierta. "¿Qué quieres decir? Recién me he despertado. Estoy con mi remera de dormir. No puedes tomarme una foto ahora."

Ella rodó sus ojos y tiró de mis sábanas. "Bella, ¿tuve razón con la otra foto?"

"Sí, pero…"

"Entonces confía en mí. Luces como si recién te hubieses despertado. Luces como si quisieras volver a la cama. Él va a ver eso en la foto. Tu cara está un poco sonrojada, tu cabello enredado… luces como si hubieses estado cogiendo con él en esta cama hace un minuto. Es caliente."

La miré. "¿Estás segura? ¿Tengo alguna línea rara en mi cara? Qué pasa si…"

"Deja de pensarlo y hazlo."

La miré pero hice lo que ella dijo, yacer en la cama sobre mi estómago. Ella arregló las sábanas alrededor mío y movió la laptop en frente mío. Crucé mis pies en mis tobillos y esperé por su dirección. Rose arregló mi cabello, colocándolo en mi espalda pero dejando un poco sobre hombro, luego arregló mi remera en la espalda, moviéndola un poco por sobre mi trasero. Por lo menos estaba un poco cubierta. Ella luego se corrió detrás de mí."

"Okey, ahora mírame por sobre tu hombro." Lo hice y ella hizo una mueca. "No como si estuvieras enojada, como si estuvieras con sueño y quisieras que yo vaya a dormir contigo."

"Pero no quiero que vengas a dormir conmigo." Le dije. "Tú ya lo hiciste y mira a lo que hemos llegado."

Ella se rio. "Hey, soy fabulosa en la cama. Pregúntale a cualquiera." Quise responderle pero ella levantó su mano. "Ni siquiera lo digas. No soy una zorra. Ahora concéntrate."

Concentrarme, cierto. Volví a mirarla de nuevo. "Eso está mejor, pero no lo suficiente. Pretende que Edward está parado aquí, mirándote. Él está mirando ese sexy culito tuyo, queriendo apretarlo mientras te levanta la remera…"

Mi boca se secó mientras imaginaba esas perfectas manos tocándome. Dios, cómo lo quería. Necesitaba que él me tocara. Necesitaba que él…

"Perfecta." Rose tomó varias e hizo un bailecito mientras las miraba. "¡Míralas!" Ella estaba de nuevo en mi cama poniéndome su cámara en mi cara. Tenía que admitir, ella lo había hecho de nuevo. Mi remera apenas cubría mi trasero y lo mostraba bastante bien. Mis piernas lucían bien, un poco demasiado blancas, pero era marzo en Washington. Yo no era exactamente bronceada. Mis ojos, eran la clave. Lucía con sueño y caliente. Lucía…

"Luces recientemente cogida." Dijo Rose. "Extremadamente caliente. Incluso yo quiero ir contigo a la cama ahora."

Me reí y la empujé. "Bueno, no puedes tenerme, aunque seas buena en la cama. Lucen geniales."

"¡A él le van a encantar! Veremos si puede romper un nuevo récord." Ella se rio mientras pasaba las fotos de la cámara a mi computadora.

Me reí. "Gracias, Rose. Me aseguraré de dejarte saber lo que él tiene para decir."

Ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y le dio un apretón. "Sé que lo harás. Y escucha, sobre anoche…"

Me senté y coloqué mis piernas por debajo de mí. "Siento haberte dejado plantada. Es sólo que no quería estar alrededor de Colin. Él me miraba como todos lo hacen."

Rose suspiró y sacudió su cabeza. "¿Cuándo te verás correctamente, Bella? Él no te estaba mirando con lástima."

Bufé. "Seguro, Rose. Conozco esa mirada cuando la veo. Él sabía lo que Tyler había hecho y se sentía mal por mí."

Rose puso sus manos en sus caderas y me miró. "Él sabe lo que Tyler hizo y piensa que es un idiota. Él dijo que no podía entender por qué te había engañado y me preguntó si estabas soltera."

Parpadeé, tratando de comprender qué había sucedido. "¿Qué?"

"Él quiere invitarte a salir. Me pidió tu número."

Eso era inesperado. "Pero, él lucía como…"

"Él lucía como un tipo interesado en una chica a la cual no tiene idea de cómo acercarse. Tonta." Dijo eso último con cariño, apretando mi hombro.

¿Estaba tan lejos? ¿Qué me sucedía? ¿Qué le había dicho ella? "Tú no se lo diste, ¿verdad?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No. Le pedí tu número para ti. Le dije que ahora no estabas saliendo con nadie pero que yo te dejaría saber que él estaba interesado y que la pelota quedaría en tu cancha. Él entendió eso y luego dijo unas cuantas veces lo idiota que era Tyler."

Ella buscó en su bolsillo y me dio un pedazo de papel con el número de Colin. Lo miré por unos segundos antes de hacerlo bolita e ir a tirarlo en la papelera. Rose detuvo mi mano.

"No lo tires, Bella. Mira, no te diré que salgas con él. Pero no cierres esa posibilidad. Sé que quieres a Edward y yo lo quiero para ti. Pero no puedes poner todos tus huevos en una canasta. Pueden pasar tantas cosas." Fruncí el ceño ante eso y ella sonrió y me tiró del pelo. "No estoy diciendo que tengas que salir con él, ni siquiera llamarlo, sólo que lo tengas como un remplazo."

Traté de sonreír. "¿Como tú tienes a Emmet como una opción aunque salgas con Brady?

Rose asintió. "Exactamente. Colin está aquí. Edward está en Europa. Sí, él vendrá a casa pronto y espero que venga a visitarte, pero tú no puedes asumir eso. Es que no quiero que tires la chance de lo real por una de fantasía."

Sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos. "Pero lo quiero, Rose. Lo quiero como nunca he querido a nadie. No es el hecho de que sea Edward Cullen, ¿sabes? Él es increíble. Me hace reír y se está entregando de a pedacitos. Podría enamorarme de él."

Ella sonrió suavemente. "Suena como si ya lo hubieras hecho." Abrí mi boca para negar sus palabras pero no salió nada. Mierda. Le había entregado mi corazón a Edward Cullen. "Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien que parece que vale la pena. Y no voy a desalentarte."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Nunca lo has hecho. Y no te puedo agradecer lo suficiente por eso."

Ella quitó el papel de mi mano y lo puso en mi mesita de noche. "Ese es uno de mis trabajos como tu mejor amiga. Y, como mi consejo es tan grandioso como mi amistad, quiero que me escuches. No tires el número. Tal vez algún día lo quieras. Por el momento, Edward Cullen es inalcanzable. Tal vez él esté a tu alcance algún día, y si lo hace, tómalo y no lo sueltes nunca. Si él la caga y deja ir a la mejor cosa que le podría haber pasado en su vida, dale a Colin o a otro tipo una chance. ¿Okey?"

Era un pedido razonable. Aunque no iba a considerar ni en mil años llamar a Colin. "Okey."

"Está bien, te dejaré con tu lover boy. Envíale la foto Bella, se va a morir."

Me reí. "No quiero matarlo. Quiero hacerlo mío."

Ella sonrió. "Entonces lo será. Ya lo verás." Ella se levantó de mi cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Tomé mi laptop y abrí su mail. La escuché reírse mientras cerraba la puerta. "Me sorprende que hayas esperado hasta que me vaya."

Le mostré mi dedo aunque ella no podía verme. Ella me había retenido de él por bastante tiempo. ¡Ohh, era uno largo!

**Bella,**

**Sabes que no te mentiría. Cuando digo que eres hermosa, lo digo en serio. Cuando digo que me hiciste acabar más fuerte que nunca lo he hecho, lo digo en serio también. Entiendo que tu ex hizo un número en tu autoestima. Como sabes, yo también he estado ahí. Pero tú vas más allá de mis sueños salvajes, ¡y sabes que son salvajes! Más salvajes ahora que te he conocido.**

Lo que quieras, Edward. Podemos ser tan salvajes como quieras.

**Estaba en una función anoche, bastante tarde, y cuando volví a mi habitación, lo primero que hice fue mirar mi correo. Y qué sorpresa tenía esperándome. Gracias a Dios que había dejado mi teléfono en el hotel, Bella. No había manera de poder evitar mirar tu foto, y los dos sabemos lo que me hace. Hubiera tenido que buscar un baño lo más humanamente posible. No hubiera sido lindo. Pero prefería enfrentar la humillación pública con tal de verte. Y hubiera valido la pena. No tengo duda de eso.**

Me sentí cálida con sus palabras. Y me reí ante la imagen mental de él corriendo por la alfombra roja buscando un baño para aliviar su gigante erección. Qué pensamiento gracioso.

**¡Tu amiga Rose suena como una mujer a considerar! No voy a mentir; tuve una gran sonrisa de imaginarme a ella diciéndole a tu ex que se aleje de ti. Parece que le debo unos cuantos regalos. ¡Pregúntale que quiere y lo tendrá! Y me alegra que te hayas cambiado primero. Hubieras sido responsable de hacer que varios chicos de tu universidad tengan las bolas azules, y yo me hubiera puesto muy celoso si alguien te hubiera visto así. ¿Está mal? Pero es la pura verdad. Odiaría que cualquiera vea a mi fantasía de la profesora caliente hecha realidad.**

¿Podría él sentirse posesivo conmigo como yo lo hacía con él? Yo quería patear el culo de Irina por seguir buscándolo.

**Le conté a mi hermano sobre ti esta mañana y le dije lo hermosa que eras y lo de la foto. Él quería que yo se la enviara y me puse extremadamente celoso ante la idea de que alguien más que yo viera la foto. El efecto que tienes en mí, Bella. Eres… eres muy especial para mí y no quiero compartirte, ni siquiera con mi hermano. ¿Tiene eso sentido?**

Tiene perfecto sentido. Yo tampoco quería compartir a Edward. Aunque me encantaba que me haya mencionado con su hermano. Eso significaba que era importante para él, ¿verdad?

**¿Qué tal si dejamos que Rose se encargue de nuestros ex mientras nosotros nos ocupamos de temas más importantes mientras ella corta partes vitales corporales? Dudo que sus gritos me hagan girar para dejar de verte.**

¡Gah! ¡Tan perfecto! ¡Tan caliente!

**Tienes razón. Es increíblemente fácil ser yo mismo contigo. Es un respiro de aire fresco que no puedo describir ahora, pero espero que algún día lo entiendas. Por ahora, eres mi persona favorita para hablar. Desearía poder hacerlo de otras maneras. Tal vez, cuando llegue a casa, ¿me dejarías llamarte? No quiero presionarte ni nada, y sé que darme tu número requeriría un nivel más grande de confianza, pero sólo piénsalo. Entenderé si no estás lista, o eres cautelosa. ¡Deberías serlo! Odiaría que anduvieras por ahí dándole tu número a cualquier persona con quien hablas tan sólo hace una semana. Así que piénsalo y déjamelo saber.**

¡Oh, por Dios! Edward quería mi número de teléfono. Sin pensarlo. Se lo daría ahora mismo. No, esperaré a que regrese a casa. De todas maneras, él no me llamará hasta que regrese. Debería de parecer un poco más relajada, si eso fuera posible. Pero no lo es.

**Siento lo de tu madre. No puedo imaginarme a una madre yéndose y dejando a su hija, pero parece que tu papá hizo lo correcto contigo, con las armas y todo. ¡Eso fue un poco asustador, Bella! Si el supiera los pensamientos que tengo sobre ti, estaría lleno de balas ahora mismo. Pero me arriesgaría, por ti.**

Nunca dejaría que Charlie te disparara, Edward. Estás seguro, con pensamientos sucios y todo.

**Tu mamá se perdió a una chica increíble y algún día se dará cuenta. ¿Estarías dispuesta a probarte ese atuendo que no le sirve ni a una niña de diez años? Estaré feliz de darte una opinión honesta. Bromeo, bromeo. En parte. No me importaría si te lo probaras, pero estoy más que feliz con lo que me has dado. Eres demasiado buena para mí, Bella.**

Tengo algo mejor para ti, Edward.

**Ya que discutimos sobre tu mamá, te contaré sobre la mía. Ella es feroz. Leal. Asustadora. Cuando ella se entero un poco, sólo un poco sobre las últimas cosas de mi ex, ella me llamó gritando dispuesta a patear culos. La amo, pero me asusta demasiado. Te diré un pequeño secreto. La mejor manera de asustarme es decirme que me delatarás con mi mamá. Mi hermano lo acaba de hacer y le terminé contando todos mis secretos. Okey, le conté sobre ti. Él sabía que yo estaba escondiendo algo. Supongo que ni siquiera puedo ser sutil contigo por teléfono. Eres una mujer peligrosa, Bella. Me encanta.**

¿Peligrosa? ¿Yo? ¡Si, claro!

**Así que ahí lo tienes. Un hombre de veinticinco años asustado de su mamá. Ella es una de las personas más amables que conocerás, pero si te le cruzas a ella o a sus hijos, bueno, tal vez tome prestado el bisturí de Rose y comience a cortar. Mi padre es más equilibrado. Bueno, tiene que serlo, con ella como su esposa. Él es gracioso y muy inteligente, pero más importante, un gran tipo. Somos una familia muy unida y cenamos cada domingo si estamos todos en la misma ciudad.**

¿Cuán tierno era eso? Ellos eran una familia súper glamorosa y aun así cenaban todos juntos los domingos.

**¡Ha! Me alegra que vayas a limitar tus gases y tu olor, Bella. No sabes lo que me reí cuando leí eso. Me encanta que me enciendas y luego me hagas reír de un instante al otro. Tú tienes un talento muy especial, o yo soy muy susceptible a tus encantos. De cualquier manera, funciona.**

Tú me haces lo mismo, Edward. No tengas duda.

**Te compraré un huerto entero, Bella. Creo que necesitaremos uno para cubrir todas tus fantasías y las mías. Hablando de eso, tengo que ver si me enviaste algo en WWF. Me voy a leer eso y luego tengo que viajar a otra ciudad, ¡pero revisaré mi mail cuando pueda!**

**Tú no necesitas una foto para atraerme, Bella. Ya estoy mentalmente atraído. Físicamente, espero que podamos hacerlo en un futuro.**

Sí, por favor. Ven a mí. Ahora.

**Hablamos pronto.**

**Tu Edward**

Todo mío. Espero que lo seas.

_Edward,_

_Me alegra que hayas abierto mi mail cuando estabas solo. Creo que los dos hemos aprendido nuestras lecciones en cuanto a eso, aunque lo mío es menos notable que lo tuyo. Puedo justificar mi piel sonrojada con miles de mentiras, pero tu pene duro sería muy difícil de esconder y ciertamente no quiero compartir eso con nadie._

¿Demasiado posesiva? ¿A quien le importaba? Quería que él supiera que yo quería que él fuera mío, sólo mío.

_Rose está trabajando en su lista de regalos mientras hablamos. De hecho, gracias a lo que voy a adjuntarte con este mail, probablemente le deberás más cosas. Espero que te guste. No planeaba en enviarte otra foto tan pronto, pero Rose me vio esta mañana y dijo que teníamos que hacerlo. Discutí pero sin sentido. Supuse que ésta sería la que verías todos los días si estuvieras aquí, así que… sí. Espero que te guste._

_Me encanta que le hayas contado a tu hermano sobre mí y que no compartirías mi foto con él. No es que me importe si lo haces, quiero decir, no estoy avergonzada ni nada, pero es sólo para ti. Tal vez algún día pueda usar ese vestuario para ti, dejarte vivir esa foto en la vida real. ¿Qué dices?_

Me reí. Como que no supiera la respuesta a eso.

_¿De verdad pensaste que iba a decir no cuando me pediste por mi número de teléfono? ¿Qué, estoy loca? Bueno, loca en algunas maneras, supongo, pero las buenas maneras. Me encantaría hablar contigo por teléfono. Como dije, incluso me conformaría con el código Morse. ¿Has estado practicando con esos puntos y líneas? No son necesarios, porque te daré mi número. ¿Qué te parece si hablamos cuando regreses a California? ¿Deberíamos hacer una cita?_

Rose estaría orgullosa de mi. Le había pedido una cita a Edward, de la única manera que podía hacerlo. Me sentía un poquito nerviosa, pero él no iba a decir que no, claramente.

_No dejaré que mi papá te dispare, Edward. ¡Me gustan esos pensamientos sucios tuyos y no los voy a tirar por la borda por unas balas! Tomará más que eso para dejar que me sigas gustando._

_Mi madre es lo que es. He aprendido a vivir con eso. Me encanta que tu mamá sea una feroz protectora. Eso es exactamente lo que las mamás deben de ser. Agradece que la tengas, aunque se meta en tus asuntos cuando no le correspondan. A veces deseo que mi madre sea así. Cualquier cosa es mejor que el desinterés._

_Creo que es increíblemente lindo que cenen juntos los domingos. Yo no veo a mi papá muy seguido. No tengo planes para las vacaciones de primavera, así que tal vez vaya a visitarlo, a menos que Ali y Rose decidan arrastrarme a algún lado. Nunca sabes con esas dos. ¿Eres espontáneo o de los que planean, como yo?_

_De verdad es en serio cuando digo que puedes ser tú mismo conmigo. Esa es la persona que yo quiero conocer. Seré paciente y esperaré a que te reveles. Es difícil recordar que sólo ha pasado una semana desde que nos "conocimos" después de todo. No puedo esperar a que todas tus paredes estén bajas, porque sé que las mías no lo están. Pero hay varias que sí lo están. Espero que eso sea algo bueno._

_Un huerto de manzanas probablemente no cubrirá nuestras mentes creativas, ¡pero será un buen comienzo! Me encanta el pensamiento de ti dirigiéndote hacia mí, Edward. Espero que lo hagas bien, algún día, cuando estés listo._

_Voy a ver que me enviaste en WWF. ¿Te he provocado mucho? Me muero por saberlo._

_Estaba pensando en ti cuando Rose tomó la foto. ¿Puedes notarlo?_

_Tuya,_

_Bella_

Adjunté la foto y la envié, luego apagué la laptop y tomé mi teléfono, desconectándolo del cargador.

Me reí cuando vi que jugó _phone_. ¿Era eso una clave, Edward?

**Las devoluciones son unas perras y tú siempre logras hacerme una, ¿verdad? Me muero por ver esa remera para dormir y me muero por saber qué había debajo de esa falda. Más incentivo para visitarte, como si necesitara alguno a esta altura.**

Haha, hecho y hecho, Cullen. ¡Métete en el avión!

**¿Así que quieres que te coja en frente a todo el cuerpo estudiantil? Eres una chica muy sucia, Bella. Y me encanta. No seré capaz de cumplir eso, pero estoy seguro que podremos encontrar algún lugar abierto donde pueda acorralarte en el césped y cogerte hasta que grites mi nombre. ¿Cómo suena eso?**

¿Estaba gimiendo de nuevo? Sí, estaba. Y podía sentir ese césped contra mi piel.

**Yo también te deseo, Bella. Demasiado. Tomaré tus manos y tu boca y te daré las mías a cambio, como también mi duro pene. Todo para ti. ¿Qué dices?**

Diría, mierda, sí, Edward. Dame todo.

**Tengo que abastecerme de loción en cada parada, aunque usaré shampoo en unos minutos. Cualquier cosa que esté a mano. Cuando llegue a casa, compraré una botella tamaño familiar. ¿Por qué tuve que conocerte cuando estoy viajando? Supongo que para mantenerlo interesante. Y sí que lo ha sido.**

Feliz de complacerte. Te mantendré tan humectado que tus manos lucirán de 25 cuando tengas 80.

**¿Tu juguete te consoló? ¿Crees que puedo consolarte mejor? Yo sí lo creo. ¿Qué dices si probamos la teoría pronto?**

¡Sí! ¡Un millón de veces, sí!

**Hasta eso, me estaré abasteciendo en DuraCell y Noxema.**

**¡Hablamos pronto!**

Él me hacía reír. Probablemente seremos nosotros quienes estaremos manteniendo a la industria de las baterías y las lociones.

_Bueno, Edward, si abriste mi mail, ya has visto esa pequeña remera para dormir. ¿Y viste alguna línea de ropa interior? Rose tomó esa foto, por supuesto, y acomodó mi remera por todo mi cuerpo. Ella estuvo bastante cerca de saber que no tenía ropa interior puesta. ¿Te gusta eso? Sé que sí._

Me reí. Los tipos y sus fantasías con chicas universitarias me mataban.

_No querría que todo el cuerpo estudiantil me vea cogiendo contigo, es sólo una fantasía que me puso caliente, pero la tuya hizo lo mismo. Me encantaría que me tires en el césped y me cojas, haciéndome gritar tan fuerte que asustaríamos a toda la naturaleza. Tengo fe que puedes hacerme eso, Edward._

_Quiero demasiado esa dura verga tuya, llenándome, enviándome a la cama, al césped, contra la pared, en cualquier lado donde quieras tenerme. Soy toda tuya, en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta._

_Fue lindo de tu parte hacer un corte en los alemanes y usar shampoo en vez de loción. Y el pensamiento de ti tocándote en la ducha hizo que fuera a buscar mi autito azul. Lo encuentro terriblemente excitante que pueda encenderte tan fácilmente. Es justo, ya que tú puedes hacerme mojar con tan sólo una oración._

_Creo que puedes remplazar e incluso mejorar a mi autito azul. Después de todo, sólo tiene dos balas. Tú tienes dos manos, una lengua y una verga. Ganas por lejos, y no tengo duda de que me darás mucho más placer._

_Abastécete y luego vende todo cuando vengas a verme. No necesitaremos nada luego._

Y eso es lo que llamo un final perfecto. Mis letras apestaban así que jugué _tit_. Por qué eso funcionaba ahora en vez de antes, iba más allá, tal vez porque lo había usado en plural. Estúpido juego. Estúpido y hermoso juego que me llevó a Edward Cullen. El mejor juego de todos.

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste! Para las que no saben, está publicada también la versión de Edward :)<p>

Millones de gracias por sus reviews!

Y gracias también por leerme :)


	19. Tease

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 19**

"¡Este ha sido un día de mierda!" Alice se tiró en el banco donde estaba yo sentada, esperándola. Estaba 15 minutos atrasada y no parecía contenta con ello.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Ugh, el profesor Clapp es un imbécil, ¡eso es lo que pasó! No le gustó el progreso de mi equipo en el laboratorio este semestre y nos va a obligar a hacerlo de nuevo. Voy a pasar toda mi vida en la maldita librería."

Ella estaba de muy mal humor. "Eso apesta. ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo de nuevo?"

Alice lanzó una mirada al campus. "Porque Heidi es una idiota que arruinó todo. Mi parte estaba bien, ¿pero a él le importa? No, por supuesto que no."

Me reí. "Bueno, ¿tú pensarías que a la familia del paciente le importaría si hiciste todo bien en OR pero Heidi lo arruinó y su ser querido fallece?"

Ella me hizo una cara. "Tu deberías estar de mi lado. ¿Por qué estás siendo tan lógica?"

Le sonreí. "Porque es requerido. ¿Entonces te vas a encontrar con tu grupo esta noche?"

Ella arrugó su nariz y sacudió su cabeza. "Diablos, no. Necesito un día alejada de toda esa gente. Ellos requieren demasiado de mi tiempo. Anoche llegué a casa recién a medianoche. Apenas pude hablar con Edward. Gracias a Dios pude mandarle algunos mensajes en secreto mientas Paul hablaba sin parar anoche."

Me reí. Me alegraba no tener ningún proyecto en grupo este semestre. "Así que, ¿eso sigue yendo bien?" Tomé un sorbo de té helado que había comprado en la máquina de refrescos.

Ella me dio una brillante sonrisa. "¡Sí! ¡Y tú estarás orgullosa de mí! Le envié un mensaje de texto luego que terminé de discutir con el imbécil de mi profesor y demandé que me dijera su nombre. Le dije que no íbamos a andar con vueltas por mucho más tiempo. Quiero saber el nombre que estaré gritando cuando acabe."

Escupí mi té. Buscando aire. Me di vuelta hacia ella mientras me daba unos golpecitos en la espalda. "Eso es desagradable, Bella. ¿Qué te pasa?"

"¡Dime que no le enviaste ese mensaje!" Le dije con voz ronca. Por Dios, Chris Hansen y una horda del FBI probablemente estarían descendiendo en nuestro apartamento mientras hablábamos. Tal vez debería llamar a Rose y decirle que nos venga a buscar. Podríamos esconder a Alice y luego explicar que ella era una simple, dulce e ilusionada chica quien pensaba que estaba hablando con Edward Cullen, no con el niño con quien de verdad estaba hablando.

Alice terminó de golpearme y asintió. "Por supuesto que lo hice. ¿Qué crees que los dos sólo hemos estado hablando de poesía todo el tiempo?"

Oh, diablos. "Alice, ¿le estás enviando mensajes de texto sobre sexo? ¿Qué pasa si tiene doce años?"

Ella me miró. "Son tú y Rose quienes dicen que tiene doce años. Te he repetido incansables veces que no los tiene y creo que lo deberías saber. He pasado horas y horas hablando con él. ¿Por qué ustedes dos no pueden aceptar que sé lo que estoy haciendo?

Levanté mis manos en un gesto de rendición. "¡Yo puedo! ¡Lo hago! Sólo que no me había dado cuenta de que había llegado tan lejos y quiero que tengas cuidado." Y no quiero que estés en un show de televisión con un montón de pervertidos. ¿Es demasiado pedir?

Ella suspiró y descansó su cabeza entre sus manos. "Lo soy, Bella. Sé lo que estoy haciendo. Él es el indicado, mi alma gemela. Sé que él no es Edward, ¿okey? Me llevó un tiempo darme cuenta y dejarlo ir pero lo hice. No me importa quién es, mientras sea mío."

Asentí. "Está bien. Siempre y cuando tú estés segura. Espero que él sea todo lo que tú quieres que sea."

Sus ojos brillaron y ella sonrió. "Oh, él lo es, Bella. ¡Estoy segura de eso! ¡Le conté sobre Jared y casi se muere! Él quiere patearle el culo por no saber cómo tratar a una dama. Me dijo que si yo fuera de él, él me cuidaría. Quiere bailar conmigo bajo las estrellas. ¿Cuán perfecto es eso?"

Sonreí ante su expresión soñadora. "Eso sería muy perfecto."

"¡Sí, y voy a tenerlo todo con él!"

Bueno, nunca lo sabías. Había algo que tenía que preguntarle. "Eso espero. Así que, ¿cómo son los mensajes de sexo?"

No podía negar que desde que había leído el mail de Edward, estaba un poquito nerviosa. Quería hablar con él por teléfono, de eso no había duda, ¿pero él esperaría sexo por teléfono? ¿Y yo sería buena en eso? Seguro, podía escribirle las mejores insinuaciones, ¿pero qué pasaría cuando él pudiera escucharme diciendo esas insinuaciones? ¿Apestaría? ¿Entraría en pánico y no diría nada? ¿Cuál sería el equivalente de quedarme tirada con un tipo en posición misionera? Hablar con él era fácil, porque yo me olvidaba de que él era Edward Cullen la mayoría del tiempo. Él era sólo mi Edward. ¿Pero para nuestra primera conversación? ¿Cómo podría no pensar en el hecho de que el hombre más sexy del mundo estaba del otro lado del teléfono?

Alice se rio. "Tengo que admitir, que él podría mejorar." Mierda, él tenía doce. Él probablemente le habría dicho que quería tocarla ahí abajo o algo igualmente no-caliente. Tal vez él quería apretar sus tetas. "¡Él es un caballero! Estoy segura que es algo de Texas, ¿sabes? Él no me dice cosas como que quiere hacer palpitar a mi vagina…" Ahogué una risa. Ella era tan cruda. "Él hace que todo sea más romántico, ¿sabes? Él quiere tirarme en una manta y tocarme toda, luego besarme, etc. Tú entiendes."

Bueno, eso era un alivio. No creía que un pre-adolescente le importaría el romance y todas esas cosas. "Eso no suena tan malo." Le dije.

Ella se rio de nuevo. "No lo es. Es sólo que cuando estoy con ganas, no me importan demasiado las estrellas ni la luz de la luna. Solo cógeme."

"Cuando quieras, Alice." Dios mío. Las dos saltamos ante la voz masculina que apareció de repente.

Alice giró y miró a Jared quien estaba parado detrás de nosotros. "No estoy hablando de ti, Neanderthal. Coger es para lo único que sirves."

"Bueno, parece que tu tipo nuevo no es muy bueno en eso. ¿Por qué no pasas tus tardes aburridas con él y vienes conmigo a pasar noches sexys?"

Lo miré con la boca abierta. La expresión de Alice era asesina. "¿En serio acabas de decir que está bien para ti si salgo con otro tipo, mientras puedas cogerme? ¿Es eso lo que te escuché decir?"

"Sólo te digo que llenaré todas tus necesidades, bebé. Haré lo que él no puede." Jared se apoyó contra el árbol y sonrió con confianza. Él era tan estúpido que creí que estaba alucinando. Nadie era más estúpido.

Alice se levantó y caminó hacia él. "Déjame aclararte algo. Quiero ser más clara que el día. ¿Así que puedo salir a cenar, bailar y besar y tocar a quien quiera y luego volver a ti y que me cojas toda la noche?"

Él asintió. "Seguro, es perfecto. Tú puedes hacer toda esa mierda que siempre jodías que hiciera y luego puedes volver conmigo. ¿Qué dices?"

"¿Qué digo? ¿Qué te parece esto?" El pie de Alice se levantó y se conectó con la entrepierna de Jared. Jared cayó de rodillas, buscando aire. "Dijo que eres el cerdo más asqueroso que he conocido. Te dije que me dejaras en paz y te lo repito. Te acercas de nuevo a mi y mi stiletto estará entre tus bolas, ¿okey?"

Me levanté y tomé a Alice del brazo. "Tal vez deberíamos irnos." La gente se estaba juntando alrededor mirando la escena ante ellos, la pequeña Alice acabando con el gran Jared de una sola patada."

"No puedes esperar a moverme como mi chico lo hace. Él puede calentarme con sus palabras mejor que tu pene lo hace. Aléjate de mí. Lo digo en serio." Y con eso se fue y yo con ella, mirando a Jared quien estaba verde, apretándose sus partes.

"¿Puedes creerlo? Oh, Dios, eso se sintió tan bien. Estoy tan enojada. Quiero volver y patearlo de nuevo. ¿Puedo?" Ella se dio vuelta pero la detuve y continuamos camino a casa.

"No. Nos vamos a casa. Iremos a la tienda, compraremos cerveza, ordenaremos pizza y tendremos noche de películas. Creo que lo necesitas."

Alice lo pensó y luego sonrió. "Eso suena bien. Necesitaremos películas donde las chicas patean culos. Nada de mierdas románticas. No estoy de humor."

Chicas que patean culos, eso sería. Le envié un mensaje de texto a Rose y le dije que tendríamos noche de chicas. Ella me respondió rápidamente y me dijo que llevaría el vodka. Oh, Dios, mañana iba a ser interesante. Un rápido vistazo a mi correo y vi que Edward no me había contestado todavía. Lo extrañaba, pero era tiempo de pasar un poco de tiempo con mis chicas.

"No me importa lo que digas, ¡_Sucker Punch_ fue increíble!" Dijo Alice, acentuando sus palabras con un pequeño movimiento de puños que casi la hace caerse del sofá.

"Fue estúpida." Murmuró Rose, con la boca llena de pizza. "_First Wive's Club_ es mucho mejor."

"Sí, esa es graciosa, pero nadie puede superar a _Carrie _en cuanto a la venganza." Declaré. "Ella cerró la cafetería y se fue a la ciudad. ¡Adiós, al más grande cero de América! Me reí con mi propia broma y Alice y Rose se miraron y comenzaron a reírse.

Mi cuerpo estaba placenteramente bien, y lo único que me faltaba era mi pequeño Edward. Mi teléfono estaba lejos, en mi habitación. Reglas de Alice. No estábamos permitidas a distraernos con chicos de ningún tipo. No es que ella pensara que yo fuera a distraerme con algún chico. Oh no, no la pequeña y tímida Bella. Me reí sobre lo no tan tímida que había sido con Edward."

"¡Eso fue lo mejor! ¡Vamos a ver otra! ¡_Charlie's Angels_!" Alice se levantó con dificultad del sofá y fue a buscar en nuestra colección de dvd's.

"Ugh, ellas apestan." Le dije. De verdad. No era una fan de Cameron Diaz. Ella se había convertido en una viciada en estos últimos años. ¿Qué pasaba si Edward tendría que besarla en alguna película? Eso apestaría. Aunque, ella era muy vieja para él. Espero que él no haga ninguna película de mujeres mayores come-hombres.

"Ellas patean culos." Argumentó Alice. "¡Lo dicen en la descripción de su trabajo!"

"Drew es molesta, pero Lucy Liu es caliente." Decidió Rose, acostándose en el sofá y tomando el lugar de Alice.

"¡_Clueless_!" Grité. Eso era lo que deberíamos mirar.

"No soy despistada. Lucy tiene una piel increíble. ¡Me acostaría con ella si fuera un tipo!" Rose me tiró una corteza de pizza que pegó en mi brazo."

"No te estoy llamando despistada, tonta. Esa es la que deberíamos mirar."

"¡Ohhh, sí!" Chilló Alice. "Cher es la maldita reina en esa ciudad. Veamos esa y luego _Mean Girls_."

"¿Lohan? Ugh, la aguantaría por Seyfried y la otra perra." Decidió Rose. Ella se sentó y tomó el jugo de naranja. "¿Más vodka, chicas?"

"¡Sí! ¡Necesito un poco de sexo!" Alice se sentó a mi lado esta vez.

"Ha, tú rechazaste eso bastante duro hoy." Me reí mientras recordaba a Jared doblándose de dolor.

"¡Duro! ¡Ha, él no estará así por un tiempo! Rose se rio. "¿Por qué me pierdo todo lo bueno?"

"Estaré feliz de repetir eso para ti." Le dijo Alice. "Invitémoslo. Él es probablemente lo suficientemente tonto para venir. Luego todas podemos pegarle." Ella comenzó a golpear el aire.

"Él es tan tonto. ¡Deberíamos hacerlo!" Rose parecía encantada. "Puedo sacar mi látigo de nuevo y…"

"¡Tú y ese látigo! Deja de ser tan pervertida." Le dije.

Rose sonrió. "Mira quien habla."

"Mantengo mi perversión debajo de las mantas." Le dije.

Ella miró a Alice quien estaba tomando su vodka con jugo de naranja como si se fuera a acabar rápido. "¡Yo diría!"

"¡Cállense y miren la película, perdedoras!" Nos dijo Alice. Eso era bueno. Nos estábamos acercando a revelar algo que no quería revelar. Extrañaba a Edward. Mire la puerta de mi habitación. Él estaba esperando. Sabía que lo hacía.

Alice se durmió en la mitad de _Clueless_ y Rose decidió que iba a llamar a Brady para salir así que apagamos la televisión y le pusimos una manta a Alice antes de irnos a nuestras habitaciones. Había dejado de tomar hacía hora y media y por suerte no estaba tan borracha como ellas. Estaba contenta, ¿pero qué era mejor que un mail borracho? Bueno, una llamada borracha, pero no lo llamaría. Todavía.

Colapsé en mi cama y encendí mi laptop. ¡Ahí estaba! Te estuve haciendo esperar, dulce Edward. Desearía que estuvieras aquí así podría mostrarte cuánto lo lamento.

**Bella,**

**Estas tratando de matarme, ¿verdad? Sabes que si lo haces, me extrañarás terriblemente y luego tendrás que encontrar a alguien tan genial como yo, lo cual no sería remotamente posible. No quiero que sufras, porque si me matas, prometo que moriré feliz.**

Nooo. No te mueras nunca, Edward. Te necesito. Ven a mí.

**Creí que no era posible que fueras más hermosa de lo que eres, pero me equivoqué. Es algo bueno que era en mí en que pensabas cuando te tomaste la foto, porque odiaría tener que matar a cualquier hombre que estuviera robando tus pensamientos de mi. La mirada en tus ojos, Bella, ¿tanto me deseas? Sé que te deseo de esa manera. No estoy mintiendo cuando digo que mis manos estaban temblando y sudando con la necesidad de tocarte.**

Awww, diablos. Él era tan lindo y sexy y dulce. Cógeme, Edward.

**Si luces así todos los días, son un hombre en problemas. Nunca seré capaz de salir de la cama, lo que no creo que sea algo malo, pero nuestras familias nos extrañarán algún día. Estoy dispuesto a arriesgarlo. Contrataré a alguien que nos envíe comida varias veces al día. ¿Funcionaría eso para ti?**

Diablos, sí. Yaceré en la cama y me tratarán como una reina. Y Edward me tratará también. No podría haber nada en el mundo mejor que eso.

**Okey, debo dejar de pensar en ti en la cama porque nunca dejaré de hablar sobre ello y estaré duro de nuevo y necesito descansar antes de tener túnel carpiano o algo por el estilo. Debo asegurarte de nuevo, que mi pene duro es todo para ti, y no lo voy a compartir con nadie más. Aunque me está matando no poder leer tu mail y tus palabras en Words en el día, sé que es la única manera en la que seré capaz de funcionar.**

**Rose es mi héroe personal por esas fotos. De verdad, ninguna petición es demasiado grande. Encontraré una manera de que su cara esté en el monte Rushmore si es necesario. Eso es lo que le debo por haberme dado a ti a través de fotos.**

¡Monte Rushmore! No podía esperar a decirle eso. Ella probablemente aceptaría. A Rose le gustaba su cara. Ella tenía una bonita, después de todo. Ella debería de estar en el monte Rushmore. Sería más caliente que todos los presidentes. Me reí ante la imagen de Rose encima de la cara de Lincoln. Eso era lo mejor.

**Sé que has sido muy paciente cuando se trata de que no te de tanto como tú me das a mí y lo aprecio. No puedo decirte las razones por las que no puedo devolverte la foto, pero un día, en un futuro no muy distante, lo haré. Tú mencionaste que he derribado algunas de tus paredes y quiero que sepas que tú has hecho lo mismo. Tengo razones por las que debo ser cuidadoso, razones que te las diré muy pronto. Espero que continúes siendo paciente conmigo. Esto, lo que tenemos, es demasiado importante y no quiero perderlo, ni a ti. Espero que me des un poco más de tiempo para derribar toda la pared. Prometo que cuando lo haga, habrá valido la pena la espera. ¡Al menos lo espero!**

Oh, Edward, lo entiendo. Tú eres una celebridad pero no puedo decirte eso. Pero tú sabes que lo eres, pero yo no sé que lo eres. Es todo tan confuso, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué no te podría haber encontrado sin haber sabido? ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir? Tampoco yo.

**Chica tonta, ¿de verdad me preguntaste si quiero que uses el uniforme de profesora en persona? ¿O la remera? Te encontraría sexy en ropa deportiva y abrigo de invierno. Usa lo que quieras, o preferentemente nada para mí.**

Nada sería. Era caliente de todas maneras. Me quité mi short y mi remera. Listo, Eddie. Eww, Eddie. Eso no era caliente. Edward es mucho más sexy. Mmm, sexy Edward.

**Sí. Tenemos una cita. Absolutamente. Vuelvo el domingo a la noche, bastante tarde, ¿así que, qué dices el lunes a la noche? Probablemente dormiré todo el día, pero estaré listo para ti luego de que termines tus clases y tu cena, ¿tal vez? ¿Qué te parece a las 8 PM?**

¡Santa mierda! ¡Tenía una cita con Edward Cullen! El mundo se acabaría. Necesitaba correr por todo el campus diciendo que tenía una cita con Edward Cullen. Tal vez más tarde, cuando la habitación no gire. Sí, esa era una mejor idea.

**Mientras que lo estoy pensando, los próximos días van a ser una locura, hablando del viaje. Estaré en un avión durante casi un día y medio, así que nuestra comunicación va a ser limitada. No quiero que pienses que te estaré ignorando, sólo que estaré legítimamente imposibilitado de enviarte un mail o escribirte en Words durante unas cuantas horas. Mi agenda va a ser un poco alocada también, pero escribiré mientras pueda. Y contaré los minutos hasta el lunes a la noche. Honestamente puedo decir que no he estado esperando nada así en bastante tiempo.**

Eso apestaba. Ya lo había extrañado todo el día, ¿y ahora apenas lo tendría durante los próximos cinco? Y lo había desperdiciado hoy. ¡Maldición! Iba a ser yo quien fuera a patear a Jared la próxima vez que lo viera.

**Amo mucho a mi madre. Ella es definitivamente la fuerza en nuestra familia y los tres hombres más grandes somos un par de muñecos en sus manos. ¡No te cruces con mamá! Tal vez algún día la conocerás y ella será tan protectora contigo como con nosotros. A ella le caerás muy bien, estoy segura.**

Ohh, él quiere que yo conozca a su mamá. Tal vez él también me ama. O piensa que lo hace. O se siente bien cuando piensa en mí como yo lo hago cuando pienso en él. ¿Es eso amor? Sí. No. ¿Puedes amar a alguien que no conoces? Lo conozco, pero no. Pero quiero hacerlo. Me duele la cabeza.

**Planeo las cosas, como tú. Mi hermano es el espontáneo. Él traería un cachorro a casa sin pensar que tenemos trabajos en los que debemos viajar, él se haría un tatuaje porque sólo pasó por la tienda de tatuajes, él se compraría un auto sólo porque lo desea… tú entiendes. Diablos, cuando le conté sobre ti, el comenzó a planear un viaje a Washington. Por primera vez, estuve tentado en unirme a él y hacer el viaje para verte. ¿Te alegrarías si lo hiciera? ¿Asustada? ¿Enojada? Como tú también eres de planear, probablemente estarías irritada. No quisiera llegar sin avisar o sin ser invitado, lo juro.**

Luego de un infarto, estaría muy excitada, probando que vivo. Ven y hagamos el experimento. El profesor de Alice estaría orgulloso de nuestro trabajo en equipo.

**¿Cuándo son tus vacaciones de primavera? ¿Qué suelen hacer ustedes? ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Quieres ir a tu casa o quieres ir a algún lado con tus amigas?**

Bueno, Edward, lo que quiero hacer, lo quiero hacer contigo. En cada lugar imaginable. Pasemos nuestras vacaciones de primavera, juntos, desnudos.

**Estoy más que dispuesto a usar todas las manzanas del huerto contigo, Bella. Si usamos todas las manzanas, bueno, con suerte podemos plantar más. Así que sigue pensando fantasías y yo podré acabar y tú también. ¡Eso espero!**

Él era la cosa más caliente. Acaba para mí, conmigo, sobre mí, en mí. ¡Todo!

**Espero que disfrutes la foto que te he enviado. No es nada como la tuya, pero es un honesto retrato mío en el momento en que vi tu foto. Espero que te haga reír. **

**Hablamos pronto.**

**Tu Edward**

¡Santa mierda! ¿Me había enviado una foto? Maldito archivo adjunto, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas ahí? Deberías de estar luciendo putas luces de neón que tengo una foto de Edward Cullen. Idiota. Era… me empecé a reír tan fuerte que casi me caigo de mi cama. ¡Su mano! ¡Su loción! ¿Cuán genial era eso? ¡No estaba mintiendo!

Sacudí mi cabeza riéndome y me concentré en su mano. Estaba un poco borrosa, o tal vez lo estaba yo, pero esa era sin dudas la mano de Edward Cullen. Había hecho un estudio detallado en esos largos y fuertes dígitos y conocía sus dedos mejores que los míos. Espero pronto conocerlos en persona.

No debería de contestarle mientras esté borracha. Tal vez podría decir algo equivocado. Pero soy genial. Estoy bajo control. No dije nada cuando Rose estaba hablando de Edward, ¿verdad? No es que Alice supiera de quién estaba hablando, pero yo sí. Llamándome a mí pervertida. Ella es la pervertida. También lo es Edward. Él es lindo.

_Mi sexy Edward,_

_¡Que manos encantadoras tienes! O mano, ya que me enviaste una. Las quiero a las dos, sabes. ¡Todas sobre mí! ¿De verdad usaste la loción luego de que me enviaste la foto? Eso es tan caliente. Tú no sabes como me pone. Estoy extremadamente caliente ahora mismo. Y estoy desnuda. Debo advertirte que estoy borracha y que puedo decir algo estúpido. Espero que no tomes nada a mal. Espero que me tomes a mí. Hehe, ¿entiendes? Britney Spears. _

_Oh, por Dios, ¿acabo de decir eso? Ves, estoy borracha. Nunca diría eso, aunque sus canciones son bastante pegadizas. Por lo menos no hemos visto su vagina durante un par de años. Tal vez pudo juntar toda su mierda de nuevo. ¿Quieres ver la mía, Edward? No mi mierda, eso sería desagradable. Pero mi vagina. Vagina, que palabra estúpida. Me gusta más pene, pero esa palabra también es rara. Nada de atractiva. Nos quedaremos con verga. ¿Puedo tener la tuya? De verdad la necesito, esta noche. ¿Por qué no estás aquí? Sigo deseando que estés, pero no lo estás._

_Así que te gustó mi foto, ¿verdad? Esperaba que lo hicieras. La profesora caliente Bella está adentro mío, pero la Bella de la cama soy yo todo el tiempo. Bueno, no todo el tiempo. No envío miradas sexys a través de mi hombro todo el día. Eso sería raro, ¿verdad? ¿Quién haría eso? Alguien como Paris Hilton, probablemente. Apuesto a que ella practica esas miradas en el espejo. Ella luce como un ave, ¿no crees?_

_Me estoy desviando por gente que odio, como Paris Hilton, y no me estoy concentrando en la gente que me gusta, como tú. Lo siento. Bella mala. Apuesto a que te gustaría Bella mala, ¿verdad? Me podrías dar nalgadas como me dijiste. ¿Sabías que nunca me dieron una nalgada? No sabía si me gustaría, pero cuando tú lo mencionaste me puse toda caliente y excitada, así que creo que sí. Hagamos un experimento y veamos. El profesor de Alice nos dará una A. Nuestras habilidades con los experimentos son mucho mejor que la de ella._

_¿Sabías que hoy Alice pateó a Jared en las bolas? Sé que no sabes quién es Jared, pero créeme, se lo merecía. Él le dijo que podía estar con este otro tipo, otro tipo que la hace sentir tan bien como tú me haces sentir, excepto que él no la calienta tanto o algo así. O lo hace, pero de una manera romántica. Él no la hace gritar su nombre, lo que probablemente es bueno ya que ella no lo conoce. Así que, Jared le dijo que podía ver a este tipo, el romántico, y ¡luego volver a él para coger! ¿Harías eso, Edward? ¿Me compartirías con alguien más? Te patearía en las bolas si dijeras que sí, así que contesta con cuidado. Bueno, en realidad decirte eso cambiaría tu pregunta, ¡así que olvida que lo dije!_

_Así que ella lo pateó y luego volvimos a casa y miramos películas donde las chicas patean culos y bebimos. Mucho. Alice y Rose me hicieron dejar mi teléfono en mi habitación así que no pude hablar contigo en todo el día. Y eso apestaba porque te extrañaba. Y ahora estarás en un avión por un millón de años y te tendré que extrañar más. Odio tu viaje. Quiero decir, me encanta, porque ahí es donde te conocí. Si hubieras estado en casa cuando te pedí para jugar, ¿me hubieras respondido? ¿O hubieras estado muy ocupado con tu vida y el trabajo y la familia y las chicas y esas cosas?_

_Estoy lloriqueando, lo siento. Pero pensé que tal vez quisieras saber que voy a extrañarte. Tú eres la mejor parte de mi día así como yo soy del tuyo. A menos que estuvieras bromeando cuando dijiste eso. Espero que no. Wow, ¡es algo bueno que mis mails reflejen mis errores! Deberías de ver cuántas líneas rojas tengo. Pero no lo harás, porque lo editaré. La profesora de inglés dentro de mí no dejará que envíe mails con errores gramaticales, incluso si estoy borracha. ¡Soy tan buena, Edward! Soy buena en un montón de cosas, ¿quieres ver?_

_Quiero verte a ti. Amé la foto de tu mano. Y entiendo por qué no puedes enviarme más y no estoy enojada. Te daré tiempo. ¿A dónde iría? Soy toda tuya, sabes. Tú rompiste la pared. Espero que sepas lo que significa eso. La pared me ha mantenido cuerda durante los últimos seis meses, me ha mantenido segura. Pero no quiero ser segura contigo. Quiero ser abierta y tomar chances y ensuciarme contigo. Lo quiero todo contigo. _

_Por todo, no quiere decir matrimonio ni nada de eso. No te asustes. Quiero decir, lo quiero algún día pero no estoy tan loca para pensar que tú quisieras casarte con una chica al azar que no conoces. Apuesto a que tú podrías casarte con quien quisieras. Estoy contenta de que estés en mi vida. Espero que te quedes por un tiempo largo. Diría para siempre pero eso sería tonto y volveríamos al tema del matrimonio, cosa que no vamos a discutir. Eso es una locura. Alice piensa en casarse con su tipo sin nombre pero yo no estoy loca. Sólo quiero que hagas cosas sucias conmigo. Y tú no eres un sin nombre. Tú eres mi Edward. _

_Me estoy poniendo muy charlatana y probablemente te asustarás así que voy a terminar esto aquí. Creo que sacaré mi pequeño autito azul y pensaré en esas manos sexys tuyas tocándome en vez de la bala. ¿Podría enviarme una foto de tu lengua? Oops, Bella mala aparece de nuevo. Pero esa es mi cosa favorita, para que lo sepas. El sexo oral es lo mejor. ¿Quién pensó que sería buena idea poner la boca en una verga o en una vagina? Esa persona es un genio. ¿Crees que fue una persona bíblica? ¿O un hombre de las cavernas? Ohh, hombre de las cavernas. Eso es sexy. Tú podrías tirarme sobre tu hombro y llevarme a algún lugar y poseerme. Tan caliente._

_Okey, me estoy yendo ahora. Me arrepentiré de esto en la mañana. Espero que te rías de mi mail borracho. Me reiría, pero estoy muy caliente. Me voy a leer tu WWF. ¿Me enviaste algo travieso? Voy a ver._

_Con amor,_

_Tu Bella_

Ese era un buen mail. No dije nada que no debería de haber dicho. Lo envié y abrí mi aplicación Words. ¿_Taut_? Haha, mi cuerpo está tenso y necesita liberarse.

**No sé si sentarme a ver como Rose pasas sus manos por tu culo o echarla y hacerlo yo. Las dos ideas son bastante geniales en mi imaginación, sabes, pero el imbécil posesivo en mí preferiría la segunda opción. Aunque los dos sabemos que la remera iría hacia arriba en vez de abajo, si fuera el caso.**

Este culo es todo para ti, Edward. Ohh, ahí hay un pensamiento travieso. ¿Le gustaría eso? Por supuesto que le gustaría, él era un tipo. ¿Me gustaría? Debería preguntarle a Rose.

**No habrá vida salvaje ni en un millón de kilómetro a la redonda cuando coja contigo afuera, Bella. Espero que no haya ningún policía para perseguirnos y mucho menos tu padre. Él está lejos de tu universidad, ¿verdad? Aun lo arriesgaría, pero no me gustaría que me disparasen mientras estoy haciendo el amor contigo. O antes. Definitivamente tengo que estar contigo por lo menos una vez antes que muera.**

Ves, chico de Alice, hay una manera de ser romántico y muy caliente al mismo tiempo. Él dijo que haría el amor conmigo y me cogería. ¡Las dos son geniales!

**Pretendo llevarte a esos lugares y a muchos más. ¿Qué te parece en el agua? ¿Cuán grande es tu ducha? ¿Tienes piscina? ¿Jacuzzi?**

¡Sexo en el agua! ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso? Oh, sí, porque Tyler apestaba y no era lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantarme mientras cogíamos en la ducha. Imbécil.

**Te puedo hacer mojar con sólo una oración, ¿huh? Imagina lo que puedo hacer cuando te toque. ¿Te gustó mi foto? Sé que es sólo una mano, pero a ti te gusta imaginar mis manos, así que pensé que podría ayudarte a visualizarlas. Imagina esa mano deslizándose por tu cuerpo, tocando tu vagina mojada y presionándola en tu clítoris. ¿Eso te pone más mojada? ¿Cómo están tus baterías?**

Las baterías están frescas. Bella está hecha polvo. Dios, quiero tus manos. Suaves, fuertes y sexys manos.

**Sin substitutos. Sólo tú y yo. Eso es todo lo que necesitamos.**

Claro que sí.

_Mi culo es todo tuyo, Edward. Rose no lo puede tener, aunque hay veces que dice que le gustaría. ¿Por qué ustedes chicos se excitan con eso? Ella nunca estaría conmigo, aunque bromeamos con eso. Ella también es caliente. Tú te excitarías con la imagen, confía en mí. ¿Quieres mi culo, Edward? ¿Te gustan esas cosas? Admito que, nunca lo pensé, pero me calienta cuando un tipo lo quiere. ¿A ti también?_

_Mi papá está a varias horas de distancia. Tú estarías seguro para hacerme gritar. Quiero que me hagas gritar. Será tu nombre el que grite cuando acabe en dos minutos. En serio, así de bueno es este juguete. Bueno, eso combinado con tus pensamientos._

_Tú definitivamente no estás permitido morir sin haberme cogido antes. Tú no estás permitido morir, punto. Te extrañaría demasiado._

_No tengo jacuzzi ni piscina, pero tengo ducha y una tina. Y me encaaanta la idea de sexo en el agua. ¿Podrías levantarme y cogerme contra la pared? ¿Eres los suficientemente fuerte, Edward? Eso espero, porque esa será mi fantasía esta noche._

_Tus manos sin duda me hacen feliz, tal vez hasta más feliz que tus palabras. Mis baterías están cargadas y yo también._

_Tú eres todo lo que necesito. No puedo esperar hasta que tus palabras se hagan realidad._

Volví a mi juego y me reí cuando vi que podría jugar_ tease_. A él le gustaría eso. No que lo estuviera provocando. Sería fiel a mis palabras si él viniera a verme. Pronto, Edward. Por favor.

* * *

><p>Aclaración: cuando Bella está hablando de Britney en su mail, en el original se refiere a hold it against me, que es su canción. Traducido pierde el sentido : pero bueno con esto se entiende.

De verdad no me canso de agradecerles por sus reviews! Alegran demasiado mi día! :D

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Díganme lo que piensan!

Miles de besos y muuuchas gracias!

Espero que les guste este cap!


	20. Laved

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 20**

Me sentía como la mierda. Mi cabeza dolía y mi boca sabía espantosamente mal. Estaba demasiado iluminado aquí. ¿Qué habíamos hecho anoche? Bebimos. ¿Por qué lo hicimos? Por chicos. Ugh. Estúpidos chicos. Bueno, Jared era el estúpido. Edward no lo era. Edward era… oh, mierda.

Me senté en mi cama y comencé a mirar frenéticamente a mi alrededor. No lo había hecho, ¿o sí? Ahí estaba la computadora en el piso. ¿Por qué diablos estaba en el piso, al lado de mi auto? Oh, esto no podía ser bueno. La tomé y la encendí, apresurándome a abrir mi correo. No había nada nuevo de él así que tal vez no había… revisé los correos enviados y oh mierda. Lo hice. Le envié algo a la 1:37 AM. Mierda. ¿Qué había hecho?

Tenía que abrirlo. Tenía que saber. ¿Le había dicho que sabía quién era? Él nunca volvería a hablarme si se lo hubiera confesado en un mail borracha. Mierda. Estúpida Bella. Tan putamente estúpida. Solo había una manera de saberlo.

Oh Dios mío. ¿Manos? ¿Me había enviado una foto de sus manos, las que quería por todo mi cuerpo? Bueno, eso no era mentira, pero ¿qué diablos? ¿Britney Spears? ¿Paris Hilton? ¿Vagina? ¿Verga? Oh Dios mío, me iba a morir. Me iba a suicidar y luego iba a morirme, porque esto era una locura.

Dios, le había dicho que le iba a pegar en las bolas si me compartía. ¿Demasiado posesiva? ¿Y había mencionado al novio sin nombre de Alice? Él se preguntaría de qué estaba hablando, si todavía seguía leyendo para esa parte. Dios.

No, no sonaba acosadora cuando el dije que era suya y que podía tenerme y que quería su verga y que lo extrañaba. ¿Podía ser peor?

¿MATRIMONIO? Genial, Bella, esto es genial. Se ha ido de tu vida. ¿Cuán estúpida podía ser?

Bueno, si continuaba leyendo luego de lo del matrimonio, ¿tal vez lo del sexo oral y el cavernícola lo podría convencer? Edward era susceptible a mis parloteos sexys después de todo. Eso no era tan malo. Oh, no, ¿Fui a WWF? ¿En que mierda me había metido?

¿Le firmé con amor? ¿CON AMOR? Me iba a morir. ¿Y si lo tomaba literalmente, como si estuviera enamorada de él? Quiero decir, en parte lo estaba, pero sólo en parte porque no lo conocía y él era una estrella quien nunca se enamoraría de mi persona real, dejando de lado el sexo. No lo sé. ¿Por qué había firmado de esa manera? ¿Era un signo de algo?

Necesitaba dejar de obsesionarme e ir a ver que había hecho en WWF. Esto podía ser malo. Ahí era donde teníamos nuestra charla sexy. No era como si no lo hubiera intentado en el correo. Dios.

Oh, mierda. No lo había hecho. Me iba a enfermar. ¿De verdad le había preguntado a Edward Cullen si quería cogerme el culo? CANCELAR EL ENVÍO. ¿DÓNDE MIERDA ESTABA ESE BOTÓN?

Oh, Dios, tenía que respirar. Estaba hiperventilando. Esto no era bueno.

Sexo en la ducha. Sexo en la ducha era bueno. Podía vivir con el sexo en la ducha, pero no con el sexo anal. Tal vez él ahora quería coger mi culo en la ducha. ¿Qué había hecho?

Okey, pensemos sobre esto. Además del sexo anal, nada en WWF era demasiado malo, como para asustarlo. La charla sobre el matrimonio en el mail probablemente lo hubiera hecho salir corriendo, pero la charla de sexo anal en WWF lo hubiera traído de vuelta. Si le gustaba eso, por supuesto. ¿O pensaba que era una loca? Ugh, esto apestaba. Y tenía que esperar Dios sabe cuánto para leer su respuesta. Maldita diferencia horaria en este maldito mundo.

Está bien. Okey. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Lo que está hecho no puede ser deshecho, a menos que supiera como devolver mi mail y hackear el servidor de WWF para borrar todos sus juegos. Seguro, no había problema. Me pondré mi gorro de hacker. Mierda, ¿por qué era una graduada en inglés? Ingeniería en computación hubiera sido mucho más conveniente.

¿Qué hora era? ¿10:23? Bueno, demasiado para clase. ¿Por qué estaba desnuda? Oh, sí, porque estaba caliente y tuve que hablar sobre sexo anal y tocarme anoche. Gah.

Aspirina. Ducha. Aspirina, ducha, luego café y luego encontrar a Rose y mostrarle lo que había dicho así podría calmarme. Okey.

La ducha me calmó un poco y la aspirina funcionaría eventualmente. Fui a la sala y vi a Alice durmiendo en el sofá. Ella tampoco había ido a clases. Encendí la cafetera y golpeé ligeramente la puerta de Rose. No había respuesta. Metí mi cabeza en su habitación y vi su cama perfectamente hecha. Ah, es cierto, ella había llamado a Brady. Él la debe de haber ido a buscar.

Volví a la cocina y observé la cafetera, deseando que se llenara rápido. Finalmente pude servirme una taza. Me dirigí a mi habitación cuando oí la puerta abrirse. Miré y vi a Rose. Su cabello estaba enredado, su cara estaba manchada y sus ojos rojos.

"Luces como la mierda." Le dije, porque de verdad lucía así, por primera vez.

"Vete tú a la mierda." Ella entró en la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café.

"¿Estás bien?"

Ella rodó sus ojos. "Tuve que soportar una hora de lectura esta mañana sobre mi limitación de alcohol los días de semana y tal vez para siempre, porque estaba en una etapa de mi vida donde me tenía que enfocar en la universidad y la adultez."

Mis ojos se agrandaron. "¿Tu papá te dijo eso? ¿Por qué lo llamaste?"

Ella bufó. "Mi papá no, Brady. Quien aparentemente está intentando suplantar a mi padre. ¿Quién se cree que es, sermoneándome? ¿Estudian eso todas las noches en la fraternidad? Sabemos que eso no es cierto. Él me molestó, así que lo mandé a la mierda y volví caminando a casa."

"¿Él te dejó volver caminando?"

Rose siseó. "Nadie me deja hacer nada. ¿No es eso un problema? No es como si él no haya estado afuera tomando una cerveza la otra noche. ¿Qué problema hay si me emborracho y me divierto un poco?"

"Tienes razón. Lo siento."

"Mierda. No quise desquitarme contigo. Él me molestó al despertarme para darme un sermón. Anoche no le pareció importarle que estuviera borracha y caliente con tal de que su pene tuviera un poco de acción. Le dije que Jared no iba a ser el único que caminara con sus bolas machucadas si seguía hablándome de esa manera."

Esto era malo. La llevé a mi habitación porque parecía que iba a comenzar a gritar. "Alice está en el sofá."

Ella se sentó en mi cama y vio que mi computadora estaba encendida. "¿Qué hiciste anoche? ¿Hablar con Edward?"

Gruñí. "Le envié un mail borracha."

"¿De verdad?" Su humor mejoró con eso. "¿Puedo leerlo?"

Sabía que probablemente la haría reír, así que la dejé. Enseguida comenzó a reírse en mi cama. "Sólo tú encontrarías una manera de conectar las vaginas de Britney Spears y Paris Hilton en un mail a Edward Cullen."

"Oh, se pone peor. Mira esto." Le di mi celular para que viera el mensaje de WWF.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Le dijiste sobre sexo anal? ¡Él va a morirse!" Ella estaba riéndose demasiado fuerte, apretando sus costados y llorando literalmente de la risa. Por lo menos eran lágrimas buenas. "¡Bella, esto no tiene precio! Necesitamos emborracharte más seguido."

"¡No lo es! ¡Le firmé con amor, Rose! ¡Y hablé sobre cómo no iba a hablar sobre matrimonio! ¡Tendré suerte si vuelve a hablarme de nuevo!"

"¿Estás bromeando? También mencionaste sexo en la ducha, sexo anal y sexo oral. Tendrás suerte si no se aparece esta noche en la puerta con una botella de lubricante y una sonrisa en su cara."

No pude evitar reírme ante esa imagen. ¿Qué iba a hacer? "¡Agáchate, Bella!" Dijo Rose, moviendo sugestivamente sus cejas. Era demasiado. Me tiré en mi cama y comencé a reírme con ella. Mi cabeza y mi estómago dolían pero no podía parar.

"Ustedes son demasiado ruidosas." Vimos a Alice parada en la puerta, frotando sus ojos. Su pelo estaba alborotado y tenía una gran marca de almohada en su mejilla izquierda. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

Mierda. "Le dije a Brady que iba a golpearlo en las bolas como tú hiciste con Jared. Toda la casa está hablando sobre ello." Contestó Rose. Apagué mi laptop y la dejé a un lado.

Alice captó su total atención. "¿Sí? ¿Qué dijeron?"

Rose bufó. "En su mayoría que se lo merece por ser tan imbécil, cuando les conté lo que te había dicho. Deberías estar orgullosa. Es difícil tener a los tipos de tu lado con el aplastamiento de bolas."

Ella sonrió y se sentó en la esquina de la cama a mi lado. "Lo estoy. ¿Por qué amenazaste a Brady? Pensé que estaban bien juntos."

Rose hizo una mueca. "Yo también, hasta que a él le pareció correcto que debía sermonearme sobre mi estilo de vida y mi limitación del alcohol a los fines de semana. Que se vaya a la mierda. Puedo hacer un examen de anatomía y sacarme la mejor nota incluso estando borracha."

Ella podría hacerlo. Era demasiado inteligente. "Ugh, imbécil. Que se vaya a la mierda Sig Ep. Que se vayan a la mierda todos los hombres." Alice arrugó su cara.

"¿Qué se vaya a la mierda StevenSteele? Le pregunté.

Alice sacudió su cabeza y dio un grito ahogado. "¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡No he visto si respondió mi mensaje!" Ella salió corriendo de la habitación.

"Pensamiento rápido." Le dije a Rose.

"Sí, tenemos que decírselo pronto. Si Edward no sale corriendo, cosa que no lo hará, creo que deberías pensar en decírselo. Las cosas se están calentando de una manera descomunal y si esto sale de internet a la realidad, tu amiga más vieja debería saberlo."

"Lo sé. Lo haré. Es que no quiero enojarla."

"Ella está con este tipo misterioso. ¡Estarás bien!"

Alice regresó, con una mueca en su cara. "¿Qué? ¿No te respondió?"

"¿Qué clase de nombre es Jasper?"

Okey, él no tenía doce, tenía ciento doce. "¿Ese es su nombre?" Le pregunté, yo también haciendo una mueca.

"¿Es un abuelo?" Rose preguntó, haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

Alice le pegó en su pie mientras se sentó. "No lo creo. Me dijo que su nombre es Jasper y que es un placer conocerme oficialmente."

"Eso suena como un abuelo." Dijo Rose.

"¡Lo sé! No quiero insultar su nombre, ¿pero qué diablos es ese nombre Jasper? ¿Cómo diablos debo gritar eso cuando esté acabando?"

"¿Cómo se supone que debes acabar con un abuelo? Él probablemente se quiebre la cadera." Le dije.

"¡Basta! Está bien, su nombre apesta. Puedo superarlo. Jas, Jazz, ¿tal vez? Jazz no es tan malo."

"Eso suena como un proyecto de músico." Intercedió Rose. "Pero mejor eso que un abuelo."

"Hey, por lo menos ustedes no piensan que tiene doce." Se rio Alice.

"Mejor que no lo sea luego de que le enviaste esos mensajes con doble sentido. No quiero ir a visitarte a la cárcel. Las mujeres de la prisión estarían encima de mí." Declaró Rose.

"Hey, estarían sobre las dos. No soy perra de nadie excepto de ustedes." Respondió Alice. "Y no voy a ir a prisión. Él es perfectamente legal."

"Y tu tendrás que tomar ventaja en el descuento de jubilados en vez del descuento para niños. Apuesto a que es mejor." Le dijo Rose.

Alice le pegó y me reí aunque mi cabeza me estaba matando. "Podrías ir a Denny's y comer el especial a las cuatro." Recibí un golpe también.

"Okey, tiene un nombre feo. Pero es un tipo genial. Podría llamarlo Jay. Jay no es tan malo."

"Eso es mejor." Decidí. "¿Le vas a preguntar su edad?" Ella ya le estaba enviando un mensaje.

"Hecho. No le pregunté si era un abuelo."

"Buen plan." Rose se levantó de mi cama. "Voy a ducharme y luego iré a dormir unas horas."

"Ugh, eso suena bien. Creo que iré a hacer lo mismo." Alice se levantó y miró el reloj. "Creo que nos perdimos la clase."

"Lo hicimos, y no iré a mi clase en la tarde tampoco." No podía soportarla.

"Yo haré lo mismo. Nos vemos en la cena." Decidió. Me metí entre las mantas mientras ellas se fueron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta. Tal vez había enviado un estúpido mail y tal vez Rose y Alice tenían problemas de hombres, pero nos teníamos la una a la otra. Siempre lo haríamos.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Me desperté varias horas más tarde con un estómago gruñendo. Me levanté de la cama y el apartamento estaba en silencio, así que Rose y Alice seguían durmiendo. Me sentía mucho mejor. Tomé una manzana y volví a mi habitación a ver si Edward me había respondido. Por favor que me haya respondido. Por favor.

Su nombre apareció y respiré un suspiro de alivio. Okey. A menos que me haya respondido para decirme educadamente que me vaya a la mierda. Él sería demasiado lindo para irse sin decir ni una palabra. Okey. Tiempo de averiguarlo. Si él me dejaba ahora, me rompería el corazón. Podía sobrevivir. Lo haría.

**Mi adorable, sexy y borracha Bella,**

**Hola hermosa. ¿Cómo te sientes? Espero que mejor ahora y rezo a Dios que no te hayas arrepentido por enviarme este mail. Fue el mejor que he recibido, ¡borracho o sobrio! Y me tiene a mí maldiciendo la distancia entre nosotros y muriendo por estar contigo. ¿De verdad estabas desnuda cuando me escribiste? ¿Sabes lo que eso me hace? Es algo bueno que me hayas ordenado no morir, porque mi corazón estaba a punto de parar ante esa imagen. Pero no puedo morir sin haberte tenido. Y no lo haré. Lo prometo.**

Y mi corazón podía latir de nuevo. No lo había asustado. ¡Gracias a Dios!

**La canción de Britney Spears es pegadiza y no mantendré nada contra tuyo, sólo lo deslizaré adentro tuyo y te haré ver las estrellas. ¿Qué piensas de ese plan?**

Estoy muy a favor de eso. Considérame incluida en ese plan, Cullen.

**Coño es una palabra mucho mejor que vagina y no puedo pensar en nada más que quiera ver. Pero sé que tengo que esperar a verte en persona para eso, y estoy más que bien. He estado queriendo preguntarte, ¿cuándo son tus vacaciones de primavera? Estaba pensando en que necesito unas verdaderas vacaciones y tal vez, si nuestra conversación telefónica va bien y tú quieres, por supuesto, ¿tal vez podría ir a Washington? Tengo demasiadas cosas para decirte antes de ir, pero sólo quería dejar la idea flotando por ahí y ver qué pensabas sobre eso.**

¿Hablaba en serio? Oh, Dios mío, ¿lo decía en serio? ¿Podría conocer a Edward Cullen en un par de semanas? ¿Sólo quería conocerme por el sexo anal? Mierda. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

**Me encantó tu foto. Las dos. La Bella de fantasía es obviamente caliente, pero la Bella real es mucho más sexy, luciendo como si quisiera ser poseída. Quiero tenerte, Bella. No tengas duda de eso. Y no tengo dudas de que te gustarán las nalgadas que te dé. No serán muy fuertes, sólo serán para poner tus nalgas rosadas y tenerte rogando por mi verga. ¿Quieres intentarlo?**

Oh, Dios, ¿sí? Sí, ¿tal vez en un par de semanas? Mierda.

**No sé quién es Jared, pero si es lo suficientemente estúpido para compartir a tu amiga con otro tipo, entonces se lo merece. Incluso sin la amenaza de patear mis bolas, te puedo asegurar de que yo tampoco te compartiré. De sólo pensarlo me hace enojar. Me has convertido en un bastardo posesivo, Bella, incluso si no tengo derecho de serlo. No puedo evitar lo que siento, ¿verdad?**

No, Edward, y amo que te sientas de esa manera. No quiero compartirte tampoco, pero no tengo opción, ¿verdad? Tú perteneces al mundo, de alguna manera. Ugh, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan hermoso y tan caliente a la vez?

**Yo también te extraño, Bella. Más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Cuando no escuché de ti antes de subir a mi vuelo, entré en pánico de que algo te hubiera pasado. Me alegra que sólo hayas estado tomando y mirando películas con tus amigas. Desearía haber podido mirar contigo y luego arrastrarte y divertirme contigo. ¿Hubiera estado bien?**

Sí. A la mierda con mis amigas. Bueno, no, literalmente, pero quiero decir, me podrían haber visto al otro día.

**De seguro hubiera jugado contigo y cuando me enviaste tu adorable mensaje, ¿cómo no responder? Si hubiera estado en casa, la única diferencia hubiera sido que probablemente hubiera ido a Washington a conocerte y espero que, besarte y tocarte y hacerte el amor, si tú quisieras.**

¿Hacer el amor? ¿Sabes lo que me haces cada vez que dices eso, Edward? ¿Cómo que podría ser algo más?

**Tú has roto mis paredes, Bella, y me alegro por eso. No sabía lo mucho que te necesitaba en mi vida hasta que apareciste con tus dulces y sexys palabras. Soy adicto a ti ahora, incluso mucho más que WWF. Así que sigue tirándome líneas, ¿okey?**

Tú puedes tirarme todas las líneas que quieras.

**Tú no vas a asustarme. ¡No puedo imaginar que algo de lo que digas me asuste!**

Yo puedo. Demasiado fácil. Espero que no salgas corriendo, cuando te lo diga. Solo puedo jurar que sólo quería conocerte y que nunca pensé que sentiría lo que siento por ti, o que siquiera tú sintieras algo por mí, Edward. Por favor no me odies.

**¿Una foto de mi lengua? Oh, Bella, me mataste con eso. No puedo decir que sé quien inventó el sexo oral. ¿Me pregunto si Google tendrá la respuesta? Tendré que buscarlo y enviarte la respuesta luego. O un regalo con sabor o algo. ¿Qué es un regalo con sabor para el sexo oral? Déjame adivinar, ¿una foto de una lengua? Haha, veré lo que puedo hacer sobre eso. Será difícil sacarme yo una y más difícil aún explicarme a mis compañeros de trabajo por qué quiero una foto de mi lengua.**

Oh, olvida la foto, Edward. Dame la real.

**Para que sepas, sexo oral es mi cosa favorita para dar. Así que creo que estamos bien unidos, aunque eso ya lo sabía.**

Sí, gemí de nuevo. Dios.

**Gracias por este mail. Tú tomaste la cima de mi día y me hiciste sentir bien de nuevo. Lo adoro, tanto como te adoro a ti.**

¿Lo haces? Yo también. Quiero decir, de verdad, verdad lo hago.

**Con amor,**

**Edward**

¡Él también usó con amor! Probablemente no quería decir nada, pero se sentía bien leerlo.

Okey, ahora a ver que me había escrito en WWF sobre mi ridícula cosa anal. Dios.

**De verdad quiero mucho tu culo, Bella.**

Oh, Dios.

**Quiero decir, en el sentido no literal. Para lo literal, uh, bueno, como tú bien mencionaste, soy un tipo y de verdad no diré que no me gustaría, pero creo que es algo a lo que los dos debemos llegar a un común acuerdo.**

Oh, gracias a Dios. Él no se aparecerá con una botella de lubricante y me dirá que me incline. ¿Ahora por qué eso me hacía sentir un poco triste? Soy un desastre.

**Okey, lo que quiero decir es que sí, me gustaría, algún día, contigo. Si tú quieres. Si no, eso está bien. Sólo quiero tenerte, de la manera que pueda.**

Tú haces que mi corazón se derrita, Edward. De verdad lo haces.

**¿Te tocaste luego de que terminaste de escribirme, bebé? ¿Y gritaste mi nombre? No puedo decirte lo mucho que quiero oír eso.**

¿Quiso decir que quería tener sexo telefónico cuando habláramos? Yo quería, pero estaba asustada. Mierda. Espera a ver que pasa cuando hables. Y él me llamó bebé. ¿Cuán caliente era eso?

**Estaré más que feliz de poder levantarte y cogerte en la ducha, Bella. De hecho, en dos minutos es lo que estaré haciendo mentalmente cuando me esté masturbando en la ducha. Voy a pretender que estás aquí conmigo y que me deslizaré en tu mojado y caliente coño mientras tú gimes mi nombre. Te empujaré contra los fríos azulejos los cuales te harán dar un grito ahogado y apretante contra mí y yo te besaré y cogeré mientras el agua se desliza por nuestros cuerpos. ¿Funciona eso para ti?**

Sí, sí, puedes decir que funciona. Estoy caliente de nuevo. Tan caliente.

**Tú también eres todo lo que necesito, Bella. Yo tampoco puedo esperar hasta que nuestras palabras sean realidad. Espero que muy pronto.**

Pronto. ¿Cómo en dos semanas pronto? Bueno, dos semanas y un día para ser exactos, si él quería venir el viernes o lo que sea, para tener tiempo extra. ¿Qué digo? Sólo dile que si él quiere, seguro, sé casual, ¿Cómo si no le importaras? Ugh, esto es difícil. Deja de pensarlo y escríbele al tipo.

_Edward,_

_No puedo decirte lo mucho que me alegra no haberte hecho salir corriendo y nunca más escuchar de ti. Estaba mortificada cuando leí este mail. Generalmente no soy tan ridícula. Bueno, supongo que ya sabes eso. Pero me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado y no hayas salido corriendo. De verdad me alegra._

_Me siento bien, aunque nosotras tres estuvimos demasiado mal esta mañana. ¡No fuimos a ninguna clase! Pero me siento mejor ahora, que es lo que de verdad importa. Fue una maldita noche. Rose terminó con su novio, supongo. Y Alice, bueno, sabes como fue el día de Alice, aparentemente. Y yo me desperté con miedo a que mi mail te haya asustado. ¡Qué grupo somos!_

_Soy 100% dócil a tu plan de no dejar nada contra mío y deslizarlo en mí. Todavía no puedo creer que usé una canción de Britney para ti. Pero te gustó, ¿verdad?_

_Mis vacaciones de primavera son en dos semanas, bueno dos semanas desde el viernes, así que dos semanas. Y estaré encantada si vienes a visitarme. Si tú quieres, por supuesto. Estoy segura de que podemos encontrar cosas para hacer, o podemos juntarnos a hacer… cualquier cosa._

Era mucho más fácil coquetear con él cuando pensaba que no estaba alrededor mío. Esperaba, quería, ¿pero en realidad? Me asustaba demasiado. Pero aun quería. Qué acertijo.

_Wow, es un poco temeroso cuando es real, ¿verdad? De verdad lo quiero, todo lo que hemos estado hablando, pero ahora que de verdad vendrás aquí, es casi difícil decirlo. Lo que es ridículo, porque ya lo he dicho y de verdad lo siento. Okey, así que continuemos._

_Nalgadas, sí, creo que me gustarán. Creo que me gustará todo de ti. Si tus palabras me calientan, ¿qué pasará cuando vea el resto de ti? No estaré coherente después de una semana contigo, pero está bien. Valdrá la pena. _

_Me encanta que seas posesivo conmigo. Me hace sentir que me deseas tanto como te deseo a ti. Me alegra que también me extrañes. Parece raro pero se siente bien, ¿verdad?_

_Siento lo del pedido de la lengua. Eso fue… increíblemente malo de mi parte. ¿Qué te parece si dejamos eso como sorpresa para cuando me visites? Ahí, ya me chupé con eso y me puse más cómoda. Ohh, dije chupar. ¿Te gusta tanto recibir como das, Edward? Creo en el juego justo, después de todo. _

Todavía podía seguir siendo yo, incluso con la realidad chocándome de frente. Sería yo cuando él estuviera aquí, eso sería mucho mejor.

_¿Tú me adoras? Yo también te adoro. Mucho. Tal vez demasiado. El tiempo lo dirá._

_Que tengas un viaje seguro y hablaremos cuando tengamos que hablar. Espero que sepas que estaré pensando en ti aunque no hable contigo._

_Con amor,_

_Bella_

Lo había dicho también, porque él lo había dicho. Cierto.

Ahora a enfrentar a WWF.

_Definitivamente puedes tener mi culo de una forma no literal. De verdad creo que no sé en que estaba pensando cuando te pregunté eso anoche. No es que no quiera hacer eso, algún día, pero definitivamente no quiero en las vacaciones de primavera, si eso pasa. ¿Sabes? Como dijiste, es una cuestión de confianza. Pero me halaga que lo quieras hacer si yo quisiera. Eres tan caballero._

_¡Ha! Te llamé caballero por querer coger mi culo. ¡Es la primera vez! ¡Me gusta un poco!_

_Yo también quiero que me escuches. Y yo también quiero escucharte. ¿Tal vez el lunes? ¿Tal vez más tarde? Creo que veremos qué pasa luego. ¿No puedes planear sexo telefónico, verdad? Veremos que pasa, ¿cierto?_

_Tu fantasía en la ducha me mató, Edward. Es un sueño mío, algo que nunca he hecho. Me encantaría que me levantes y me cojas mientras coloco mis piernas alrededor tuyo y ambos quedamos mojados y resbaladizos bajo la ducha. Añadiremos eso a la lista. Estoy comiendo una manzana ahora, ¿sabes?_

_Pronto, Edward. Comienza a gustarme esa palabra._

Mis letras apestaban pero podía jugar _laved_ o _laced_ y por supuesto escogí _laved_. Era bueno usar una palabra sexy mientras pudiera. Lo envié y estudié mi manzana. Tendré que abastecerme de estas en un par de semanas. ¿Podría estar aquí tan pronto? No podía esperar a descubrirlo.

* * *

><p>Feliz San Valentín! :)<p>

Bueno parece que ya es oficial! Tiene una cita! :)

Espero que les haya gustado :) Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!

Miles de besos :)


	21. Zit

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 21**

Hoy era el día. No podía dejar de mirar la hora y calcular cuánto faltaba para las 8 PM. Sí, me tomó unos pocos segundos. No era una genio matemático y estaba entusiasmada. Y nerviosa. Tan nerviosa. La clase me distrajo un poco, sólo un poco, pero era algo. No necesitaba mi celular vibrando en el escritorio detrás de mí. Tener miedo de traer mi vibrador a clase conmigo no era divertido.

Estos días han sido interminables. Edward había estado viajando, así casi no habíamos hablado, excepto por pequeños mails. Y me sentía una idiota escribiéndole largos mails, así que le escribía cortos y dulces correos. La mayoría eran sobre lo mucho que nos extrañábamos y que no podía esperar a que regresara a casa. Hubo alguna charla sobre las vacaciones de primavera, lo que hizo que mi estómago se llenara de mariposas. Tenía menos de dos semanas para decirle a Edward que sabía quién era. Espero que Dios no cambie su pensamiento sobre que él venga a verme. ¿Había hecho algo demasiado malo? Las chances de encontrarlo habían sido astronómicas. Y me gustaba la persona antes de haber descubierto que era él. Espero que él lo entienda.

Había considerado no decirle nada, pero Rose tenía razón. Quedaban demasiadas incógnitas si yo no hacía eso. Si nos conocíamos y éramos tan geniales en persona como en la computadora, no quería que eso quedara en mi cabeza. Quería disfrutarlo y que él disfrutara de mí. Había tenido una relación llena de mentiras la última vez y no quería empezar otra, si eso era lo que estábamos haciendo, con lo mismo. Él tenía que saber.

También Alice. Había decidido. Se lo iba a decir esta noche. Ella estaba tan entusiasmada con Jasper que ya no pensaba más en Edward, así que tal vez se ponga feliz de lo haya encontrado. Sabía que se iba a enojar porque no le había contado antes, pero espero que pueda perdonarme. No quería que nada estropeara mi llamada con Edward esta noche.

Además de que nuestros correos eran esporádicos, nuestro WWF era casi inexistente. Primero, el servidor estaba caído, lo que por supuesto eso no había sucedido cuando le envié mi mensaje con el asunto del culo, gracias estúpido juego, pero luego el celular de Edward no tenía señal. Su frustración me había hecho reír. Le dije que al menos la población de Australia no iba a escasear en loción. Él no había estado contento con eso.

Loción… mmmm, ¿habrá alguna mano involucrada esta noche? ¿Quería que lo hubiera? Nunca había tenido sexo telefónico, aunque Tyler me decía comentarios sexys por teléfono de vez en cuando durante el verano. Él no era bueno para eso y yo no iba a jugar con él por teléfono. ¿Eso significaba que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo con Edward? Significaba que Edward era super sexy y sus palabras me excitaban, eso era lo que significaba. ¡Gah!

Me detuve en Starbucks y ordené un café y un muffin de arándanos antes de irme a la biblioteca. Tenía que trabajar en el estúpido ensayo que mi querido profesor me había mandado antes de las vacaciones de primavera. Saqué mi laptop para enviarle un mail rápido a Edward. Él no podía llamarme si no tenía mi número, ¿verdad?

_Edward,_

_Espero que estés en tu casa sano y salvo y durmiendo. Tu cuerpo debe de haber estado desordenado debido al cambio de horario, ¿huh? Cuando fui a Florida me tomó unos días ajustarme y no fue al otro lado del mundo como tú. _

_Cambiando de tema, supuse que ya que hoy es la noche donde vamos a charlar, debería darte mi teléfono. ¿Estás nervioso? Yo lo estoy, lo que es raro, porque es tan fácil hablarte a ti ahora. Supongo que quiero que sea lo mismo cuando te escuche. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?_

_Siento que esto sea corto pero tengo que ir a la biblioteca a terminar un ensayo antes de nuestra charla esta noche. Te extraño y espero con ansias tu llamado._

_Mi número es 206-555-2382. Nos hablamos a las ocho. ¡No puedo esperar!_

_Con amor,_

_Bella_

"¿Bella?" Me di vuelta y vi a Colin parado al lado de mi mesa.

Apagué mi computadora y traté de sonreír. "Hola, Colin."

"Hey, ¿te importa si te acompaño?"

Sí. Maldición, Bella, ¿qué te ha hecho? "Seguro, por un rato. Tengo que ir a la librería pronto."

Él se sentó delante de mí y me sonrió. "Qué gracioso que te haya encontrado dos veces en una semana y no te haya visto en meses. ¿Cómo has estado?"

¿Cómo responder esa pregunta? Él ya sabía la mierda en mi mundo. "Además de lo obvio, bastante bien. Esperando que lleguen las vacaciones de primavera. ¿Qué te trae al campus?"

Su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco pero la mantuvo en su cara. "Escuela de leyes. En realidad tengo que ir a la biblioteca también. ¿Tal vez podemos ir juntos?"

Ugh. ¿Ahora quería caminar conmigo? ¿Por qué estaba invadiendo mi espacio? ¿Por qué estaba siendo una perra? "Seguro, supongo." ¿Ahora qué?

"Así que, escuché sobre mi hermano y Rose."

Me reí. "Sí, él fue a casa anoche para intentar verla. Rose no estaba muy contenta."

Él sacudió su cabeza. De verdad era un tipo muy lindo. No caliente como Edward, pero pocos lo eran. Pero él estaba usando un traje, lo que siempre incrementaba lo caliente de los hombres. Ohh, tal vez Edward debería hacer una película donde use un traje. Él podría ser un abogado o un caliente hombre de negocios.

"A veces él se toma a si mismo demasiado en serio. Es una lástima. Eran una buena pareja. Él la extraña."

¿Era eso lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Intentando ayudar a su hermano? Elegiste a la persona equivocada, Colin. "Rose ya tiene un padre a quien no quiere mucho. No necesita dos." Sus padres eran dos súper exitosos médicos, ella rara vez los veía de niña y ahora no los ve nunca. Ella dice que prefiere de esta manera.

Él se rio y me mostró sus dientes blancos. ¿Quién era su dentista? "A veces él actúa de cuarenta y dos cuando en vez de veintidós."

"Lo dice el tipo de traje." Le dije, riendo.

Él levantó su taza de café hacia mí. "Touché. Estoy trabajando en la oficina de mi padre ahora, intentando tener más experiencia. El traje es parte de eso, pero me siento un idiota cuando estoy en el campus. La gente se piensa que soy un profesor." Sonrió y se notaron sus pocitos en las mejillas.

"No hay nada malo con los profesores." Le dije, para ponerlo a prueba. Él se estaba burlando de mi profesión, después de todo.

"Eso es cierto, tú vas a ser una, ¿verdad? Debo decirlo, desearía tener una profesora como tú."

Él no tenía permitido decir eso. Edward decía eso. Yo era la profesora de Edward, no la de Colin.

"Um, gracias. Bueno, tengo que irme." Él se paró conmigo y me acompañó a la puerta, la cual abrió por mí.

"Vamos al mismo lado, ¿recuerdas?"

Maldición. "¿No hay una biblioteca de leyes que puedas usar?"

Él se rio y comenzó a caminar conmigo. "Sí, pero nos permiten usar la biblioteca principal también. No somos leprosos."

Cierto. Estaba siendo una perra de nuevo. "Sí."

Caminamos en silencio por un par de minutos y le rogaba a Dios que terminara de hablar conmigo. Y más le vale que no quiera sentarse conmigo en la biblioteca. Él no era una distracción de la llamada de Edward. Él hacía que lo extrañara más de lo que lo hacía.

"Así que, Bella, ¿Rose te dio mi número?"

Salté en sorpresa. Mierda. "Uh, sí, lo hizo." ¿Qué se suponía que dijera ahora?

"Okey, pensé que tal vez mi hermano la había molestado tanto que no te lo había dado."

"No, lo hizo." Dios, qué incómodo. ¿Qué diablos se suponía que dijera ahora?

"Bueno, bien. Sé que con todo lo que ha pasado probablemente odies a todos los tipos de la fraternidad pero, bueno, ya no soy parte de ello y de verdad me gustaría invitarte a salir algún día, cuando estés lista."

Lo miré y él me estaba sonriendo un poco nervioso. "Gracias. Lo tengo. Estoy… un poco involucrada con alguien ahora."

"¿Un poco?" Me preguntó, ahora sin sonreír.

Es complicado Colin, créeme. "Todavía sigo viendo que es."

"Bueno, cuando lo descubras, dímelo." Estábamos en la biblioteca y abrió la puerta para mí. "Gracias por el café y la caminata, Bella. Fue lindo pasar el tiempo contigo."

¿Lo fue? Apenas había hablado. "Gracias a ti."

Él sonrió y me saludó. "Espero hablar contigo pronto."

"¿Okey?" Él se fue y respiré un suspiro de alivio. Apestaba hablar con tipos. Oh, Dios, ¿y si era igual con Edward esta noche? No, no podía ser. Edward era diferente. Podía hacer esto. En ocho largas horas, estaría hablando con él. Apresúrate, estúpido día.

Me senté en la mesa del fondo de la biblioteca y saqué mi computadora. Trabajaría y haría que el tiempo vuele. Esta noche sería maravillosa. Tenía que serlo.

Xoxoxoxo

Miré el sartén donde estaba saltando pollo, cebollas y pimientos. Cenaríamos quesadillas esta noche. Sólo faltaba una hora y media. "Listo."

Alice trajo un plato con tortillas y yo puse la mezcla en ellas. Ella le pasó el plato a Rose quien les puso el queso y el tomate con la crema. Íbamos a comer eso y arroz español. Tomé aliento. Rose me miró y guiñó un ojo. Ella sabía que finalmente lo iba a decir.

"Alice, hay algo que necesito decirte."

Ella me miró y su sonrisa aumentó. "¡Ya lo sé y estoy tan emocionada por ti!"

Parpadeé en sorpresa. "¿Lo sabes?" ¿Había sido tan obvia?

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Y él es perfecto para ti, Bella! Entiendo por qué no habías querido decírmelo, pero eso es tonto. Estoy feliz con Jasper ahora."

Rose miraba en asombro, como yo. "¿Lo estás? Quiero decir, me alegra que estés feliz pero pensé…"

"Bella, escucha, sólo porque hayamos tenido malas experiencias con Sig Ep no quiere decir que tú la vayas a tener de nuevo. Colin ni siquiera es Sig Ep. Él nunca está en ninguna de sus fiestas ni nada. No te preocupes." Ella mordió su quesadilla. "Esto está tan bueno." Ella murmuró, con comida en su boca.

Maldición. Por supuesto ella pensaba que estaba hablando de Colin. Espera, ¿cómo sabía ella de él? "¿Cómo sabes lo de Colin?"

Ella tragó. "Los vi a los dos caminando por el campus hoy. ¡Tú estabas tan nerviosa! No te preocupes, lucen genial juntos. ¡Ese tipo puede vestir un traje! Y es mucho más maduro que Brady. Lo siento, Rose, pero es verdad."

Rose bufó. "No sé, ya que Brady está haciendo una gran imitación de un adulto de mediana edad la última vez que lo vi."

"Bueno, sí, pero sabes lo que quiero decir. Él está en la escuela de leyes, tiene un trabajo, tiene dinero, él es súper caliente… estoy feliz por ti, Bella."

"No sabía que habías visto a Colin hoy." Rose me miró antes de que pueda decir algo y corregir la mala impresión de Alice.

"Uh, sí, él apareció en Starbucks y los dos íbamos a la biblioteca así que fuimos juntos. No estamos saliendo." Le dije a Alice.

"Pero él quiere, ¿verdad? Vi como te miraba." Alice asintió con sabiduría. "Conozco esa mirada."

Suspiré. "Sí, quiere, pero…"

"¡Sin peros, Bella! Tú has estado lejos del mundo de las salidas por mucho tiempo y Colin es un tipo genial para volver a ese mundo. Él te tratará bien y no se pondrá borracho ni querrá tocarte ni nada."

Él probablemente era un buen tipo para salir, pero no era Edward. "Es que no estoy interesada en él. Él no es…"

"¿Cómo lo sabes si no lo conoces? Una cita, Bella, ¿qué tiene de malo?" Dios, ¿él le estaba pagando? ¿Por qué tan sofocante?

"Espera, ¿dijo algo de Brady?" Preguntó Rose. Maldición, se suponía que ella me tenía que ayudar, no sacarme información. Aunque, debería de haberle dicho que me había encontrado con el hermano de Brady. Ugh.

"Me dijo que Brady te extraña y que se toma la vida demasiado en serio."

Ella sollozó. "Yo diría. Si el chico abogado lo dice, entonces significa algo."

Me reí. "Dijo que era un tipo de cuarenta y dos atrapado en un cuerpo de veintidós."

Rose suspiró. "Y qué cuerpo genial que tiene. Oh, bueno, eso se terminó."

"¿No le darás una segunda oportunidad? Preguntó con curiosidad Alice.

"Por supuesto que no. No doy segundas oportunidades. Nadie me controla. Nadie." Declaró Rose, con temperamento.

"Tengo que ser como tú." Decidió Alice, antes de volverse a mí. "De todas maneras, él ve los defectos de su hermano, así que eso está bien. Tú de verdad deberías salir con él."

"No puedo." Iba a hacerlo. Ahora. "He estado hablando…" Me callé cuando el bolso de Alice comenzó a sonar.

_I'm a Cowboy….on a steel horse I ride. I'm wanted, waaaaanted, dead or alive._

Ella lanzó un chillido y se fue a la mesada para tomarlo. "Oh, por Dios, ¡me está llamando!"

Sólo una persona podría tener ese tono. "¿Jasper?"

"¡Sí! ¡Oh, por Dios, estoy tan entusiasmada!" Ella tomó el teléfono ya que comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Debería mirar _Young Guns_ de nuevo. Esa fue una película genial.

"Hola." Ella dijo en el teléfono. Le arqueé una ceja a Rose. Fue un sonido sexy y porno. Alice debería ser una operadora en una línea caliente. Debería tratar de sonar como ella cuando Edward me llamara en… santa mierda, una hora.

"Lo siento, ¿qué?" Ella dijo con su voz normal. "Mujer." Ella nos dijo en mímica.

¿Jasper era una mujer? ¿Qué diablos?

Ella se encogió de hombros y puso el teléfono en altavoz, probablemente esperando que si ella fuera la novia o esposa de Jasper, nosotras fuéramos al rescate. "Dije, ¿quién habla?"

Alice miró el teléfono. "Esta es la persona a quien llamaste, ¿quién habla?"

"Esta es la persona que paga por éste teléfono y quiere saber por qué mi hijo ha usado tanto tu número. ¿Por qué este número ha aparecido tantas veces en mi factura telefónica?"

Oh, mierda. Él tenía doce. O era un perdedor viviendo en el sótano de la casa de su madre, dejando que ella le pague las facturas. Ew. Rose y yo intercambiamos miradas nerviosas. Alice estaba pálida. "Um, ¿soy una amiga de Jasper?" Ella preguntó.

"¿Cómo es que él tiene una amiga en Seattle? ¿Fuiste al colegio con él?" Ella demandó.

"Um, ¿sí?" Preguntó Alice de nuevo. Ella se sentó en la silla, luciendo como si fuera a enfermarse. Podía notar que finalmente estaba preocupada sobre el tema de los doce años.

"¿Eres su novia? Él no me ha contado nada de ti." La voz del otro lado de la línea era más calma ahora.

"Um, ¿sólo estamos hablando?" Alice preguntó de nuevo.

"Bueno, cariño, hablar está bien, pero tal vez pueden parar un poco los mensajes de texto. ¿Vendrás para la el baile de graduación? ¿Te lo ha pedido?"

Alice estaba blanca como un papel y sus ojos grises parecían que fueran a salírsele de su cara. "¿Graduación?"

"¡Sí, la graduación junior! Es el 15 de abril y ya había perdido las esperanzas de que él fuera. Él no me cuenta nada, claramente. ¿Debería de llevarlo a tomarse las medidas para el traje?" Ella comenzó a divagar en el teléfono y Alice parecía como si le fueran a dar convulsiones. Ella estaba tomada de la mesa y sus nudillos estaban blancos, combinando con su cara.

"Lo siento, qué rudo de mi parte, ni siquiera me he presentado. Soy Jeannie Whitlock, la mamá de Jasper. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Alice." Ella logró decir.

"Pero qué nombre tan bonito. Así que, ¿vendrás a casa para la graduación, cariño?" Su acento sureño se volvió más pronunciado cuando usaba palabras cariñosas.

"Yo, yo…" Era claro que Alice no iba a decir nada coherente así que le quité el teléfono.

"Hola, soy la mamá de Ali, Celia. Ella está enferma, pobrecita." Pobrecita, eso era un término maternal, ¿verdad?

"Oh, ¡cuánto siento oír eso! ¡Espero que se mejore pronto! Le estaba preguntando si iba a venir al baile de graduación."

Dios. "Siento decirle que no. Apenas logramos establecernos aquí y no podemos pagar…"

"Oh, ¡el dinero no es excusa! Le pagaríamos el pasaje si ella quisiera viajar." Dios, estaban desesperados. ¿Tan perdedor era su hijo que tenía que pagarle una cita?

"Um, eso es un lindo, pero no podríamos…"

"¡No seas tonta! ¡Me muero por conocer a la novia de Jasper!"

Qué mujer dominante. "Lamentablemente su padre no deja que tenga citas." Traté de sonar severa. "No estábamos al tanto de que ella estaba hablando con un chico. Todavía no he recibido mi factura telefónica."

La mujer, Jeannie, rio. "Oh, ¡te llevarás una sorpresa! Espero que no se meta en mucho lío."

"No, veré que no se enoje mucho. Tú sabes como es, mudarse a esa edad." Rose estaba tratando de consolar a Alice mientras se reía en silencio de mis mentiras.

"¡Los diecisiete son una edad terrible! Jasper solía contarme todo, ¡pero ahora está más cerrdado que el fuerte Knox! Mi Dios, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo este chico hasta que me llegó la factura. Tengo que decirte, me alegro que finalmente se haya interesado en alguien. ¡Él vivía diciéndome que todas las chicas aquí eran demasiado inmaduras! Supongo que tu Alice es un alma vieja."

Alice largó una risa entre sus sollozos y yo luché por contener la mía. "Sí, lo es. Tengo que ver como está ella, Jeannie."

"Okey, bueno, déjanos saber si quiere venir a la graduación. Estaremos felices de hacernos cargo de ella."

"Lo haremos, gracias." Corté y miré a Alice y a Rose.

"¡Graduación!" Ella gritó. "¿Una puta graduación? ¡Oh, por Dios!"

No sabía que decir así que le dije lo primero que se me cruzó por la mente. "Bueno, al menos ella piensa que tienes su edad, así que no presentará cargos."

"¡Diecisiete! ¿Mi alma gemela tiene diecisiete? ¡Dios!" Ella salió de los brazos de Rose y comenzó a caminar por todos lados, su cara ahora roja, en vez de blanca. Alice enojada era bastante divertida de ver.

"¡Ustedes tenían razón! Le envié… ¡oh, por Dios! Ella pateó la silla. "¡Le dije todas esas cosas a un adolescente!"

"Bueno," Dijo Rose. "él es casi legal. Y cuando tú tengas treinta, él tendrá veinticinco. Eso será bastante caliente. Serás una tigresa."

"¡No esperaré ocho años a que él cumpla los veinticinco!" Ella gritó. "¡Él es un niño! ¡Le dije que quería chupársela! Bella tiene razón, iré a prisión."

"No irás a prisión. Su madre cree que tienes la misma edad, gracias a Bella. Buen trabajo, por cierto." Rose me dijo.

"Gracias. Fue perturbadoramente fácil mentirle."

"Sí, gracias Bella, por salvar mi culo. Ugh. Nunca más. Nunca más hablaré con un tipo a través de la computadora, teléfono o en persona sin haberle visto sus documentos y tal vez su certificado de nacimiento primero." Ella tomó aire y se sentó.

Nada como ir por la borda, aunque entendía su mortificación. "Bueno, eso es tomarlo un poco al extremo, pero…"

"¡Tú no sabes la mierda que le dije, Bella! ¡Le dije que quería cogerlo en una alfombra de piel de oso! ¡Ugh, desagradable!"

"Bueno, quiero decir, tiene diecisiete, no doce. Él probablemente tenga un cuerpo decente, y…" Me callé porque de verdad, ¿qué iba a decir?

"¡Él probablemente luzca como el chico de 2 ½ Men!" Ella gritó. "Su mamá, ¿prácticamente no te tiró dinero para que tu hija vaya a visitarlo? ¡Ella intentó comprarme para él! Él es un perdedor. ¡Soy una perdedora por haberme enamorado de un adolescente perdedor! Dios." Ella empujó su plato. "De verdad creo que voy a enfermarme."

"Ali, estarás bien. Tú necesitas…"

"Unirme a un convento, hacerme lesbiana, llamar a Jared y decirle que me coja tan fuerte hasta que olvide mi nombre, dejar solo a Jasper." Ella terminó. "Créeme, estoy considerando esas opciones."

"Espero que no uses esa última opción o te patearé yo misma el culo." Le dijo Rose. Alice le lanzó una mirada y Rose se la devolvió. "Cogerse a Jared no es una opción ni tampoco una respuesta. Tú te enamoraste de éste n… Jasper, porque él no era nada parecido a Jared. Sólo porque él no sea lo que tú esperabas no quiere decir que tengas que volver a lo viejo. No volveré con Brady, tú no volverás con Jared y eso es todo."

Los hombros de Alice se encogieron. "Lo sé, tienes razón. Me estoy volviendo loca. De verdad pensé que él era el indicado, mi combinación perfecta."

"No hay tal cosa como una combinación perfecta." Le dijo Rose. Quería discutirle eso a Rose ya que Edward me vino a la mente pero Alice no necesitaba eso ahora. "Aunque fuera joven, Jasper te mostró lo que querías. No te conformes con menos. Estate soltera un tiempo como nosotras."

"Bueno, contigo, tal vez. Bella saldrá con Colin." Ugh, ella volvía con eso.

Rose sacudió su cabeza. "Eso depende de ella, cuando esté lista. Mientras tanto, sólo seremos nosotras tres. Eso siempre nos funcionó."

"Sí." Alice nos dio una sonrisa y se limpió las lágrimas; no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando. "Gracias a Dios por ustedes dos." Ella se paró y abrazó a Rose y luego a mí. "Voy a acostarme un rato. No me siento bien."

"No te culpo." Le dije. "Ve a dormir y nos veremos en la mañana."

"Sí." Ella fue a su habitación, dejando el teléfono en la mesa. Pensé en decírselo, pero era mejor que me alejara esta noche. Rose vio que estaba mirando y me miró. Últimamente éramos telepáticas.

"Bueno," Dijo Rose, sentándose a mi lado. "Eso fue una locura."

"Uh, sí."

"No puedo creer que tenga diecisiete. Quiero decir, es mejor que el niño pequeño que me estaba imaginando, pero igual."

"Lo sé." Suspiré. "No le dije sobre Edward."

"Lo sé. Eso no va a ir muy bien ahora, aunque se lo hayas dicho antes."

Ella tenía razón. Había esperado demasiado. "Esto apesta."

"Hey." Rose tocó mi brazo. "No dejes que esto opaque tu entusiasmo de esta noche. Habla con él. Espera a ver como sale todo. Si él de verdad quiere venir a verte, entonces tendrás que decirle a ella. No tiene por qué ser hoy. Esperaremos a ver qué sucede y esperemos que su humor cambie antes de tener que lidiar con ella."

"Cierto." Cerré mis ojos y sentí volver las mariposas. Las buenas. Las que me avisaban que Edward llamaría pronto.

"Ve a tu habitación, ponte algo sexy y asegúrate de tener tu juguete cerca." Ella me aconsejó.

"Cielos, Rose, no sé si haremos eso." Qué vergüenza. "No escuches detrás de mi puerta."

Ella tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y se rio. "Bella, no soy tan pervertida. Quiero los detalles mañana."

Me levanté y tomé aire. "Puedo hacer esto."

"Sí, puedes. ¡Hazme sentir orgullosa!" Ella me dio una nalgada mientras pasaba y yo le hice dedo. "Sólo ponte en el clima." Ella rio.

"Sí, sí."

Fui a mi habitación y miré mi teléfono. Estaba conectado y revisé su carga. Llena. Todavía faltaban treinta minutos. Decidí que tal vez revisaría WWF para ver si finalmente había jugado. Aunque revisaría mi correo primero.

**Bella,**

**Estoy vivo y bien. En realidad más que bien, ahora que tengo tu número. Estoy sonriendo como un tonto en la cocina. Estoy muy entusiasmado por llamarte, pero sí, también nervioso. Sólo se tú y yo seré yo y así estaremos bien, ¿okey? ¡Eso no nos ha resultado mal para nosotros!**

**No puedo esperar a escuchar tu voz. La he imaginado incontables veces en mi cabeza pero no hay manera de que pueda adivinar como es, ni siquiera sabiendo como luces.**

**Termina tu ensayo como una buena chica así no tendré que castigarte, a menos que tú quieras, por supuesto. Te hablaré en unas pocas horas.**

**Con amor,**

**Edward**

¿Castigo? Maldición. Ya estaba mojada. Revisaré WWF. Ya no podía excitarme más que esto.

**¿Un caballero? Lo admito, intento lo mejor que puedo. Tienes razón, tal vez algún día llegaremos a ese punto, pero por ahora nos quedaremos con las duchas y los escritorios y las profesoras calientes, ¿okey? Eso ya es suficiente para matarme, de todas maneras. ¡No necesitamos agregar más nada!**

**Voy a hablar contigo en unas pocas horas, lo que parece una vida ahora. Supongo que puedes planear sexo telefónico, ¿pero dónde está la gracia? Si sucede, sucede. Si no, estoy seguro de que disfrutaré de escucharte hablar, Bella. Siento que he querido eso por años, en vez de días. ¡Las 8:00 PM pueden apurarse en llegar!**

**La ducha está en la lista sin dudas. Ha protagonizado mis fantasías desde que pongo un pie en el agua. Tú no sabes lo que me haces, ¿verdad? O tal vez lo sabes y te divierte torturarme. Esa es otra ofensa castigable, sabes.**

**Pronto, Bella. No puedo esperar.**

Dios, estaba hablando de castigo de nuevo. Gracias a Dios habíamos dejado de lado el asunto del culo. Podríamos volver a eso en un par de meses, o años.

Por lo menos iba a contestare el mensaje de WWF.

_Así que, me llamarás en treinta minutos y estoy matando mi tiempo leyendo tus mensajes. Cortos, sucios y sexys. ¿Y tú dices que te estoy matando?_

_Estoy nerviosa, muy nerviosa, pero también entusiasmada. Espero que para cuando leas esto, ya hayamos hablado y haya ido todo bien. Espero no sonar como una idiota que balbucea, aunque hice eso en el mail borracha y te seguí gustando. ¿Cuándo me volví tan afortunada?_

_Toda esta charla del castigo me pone caliente, Edward. Siento que hablarte a ti me pondrá así también. No puedo esperar a ver que otros sentimientos me traes. Apuesto que serán muy buenos._

_Hablamos pronto._

_Tu Bella_

Eso era sexy, con un final confiado, luego de que me llamé una idiota que balbucea, por supuesto. Bueno, esa era yo, una mezcla de cosas. Él ya sabía eso. Él había jugado _horsed_, lo cual no era muy sexy. Espero que no sea como un caballo. Una verga de tamaño normal estaría bien, pero no una como la de un caballo. Si lo era, no se acercaría a mi culo jamás.

Mis letras apestaban, por lo menos con las que el tablero me estaba dando. Y no pensaba que tuviera nada sexy esta vez, a menos que jugara _tit_, la cual ya había jugado y no me daría nada de puntos._ Zit_, palabra de doble puntaje, iba a funcionar. _Zit_. ¿Qué poco sexy me podía volver, ahora que íbamos a hablar? Eso estaba bien, mis palabras en WWF no tenían por qué ser sexys, mis palabras a través del teléfono sí. Por favor hazme sonar como la persona de universidad semi inteligente que soy y no como una adolescente como Alice hizo con Jasper. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando le dijera sobre Edward?

Una cosa a la vez. Sólo tómate tu tiempo y todo saldrá bien, ¿verdad?

* * *

><p>Y se descubrió la verdad sobre Jasper! Al final Rose y Bella tenían razón.<p>

El próximo cap será la tan ansiada charla! :D

gracias por sus reviews! Espero que disfruten de este cap!

Espero sus comentarios :D

Miles de besos!


	22. The Call

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 22**

Eran casi las ocho de la noche. Hacía quince minutos que estaba sentada en mi cama mordiéndome las uñas. Debería estar con Alice, aunque Rose dijo que se ocuparía de ella. Era terrible. Aquí estaba yo, a punto de hablar con un tipo, y el de ella apenas iba a salir de secundaria. Me sentía mal. Pero no lo suficientemente mal para olvidar la llamada.

¿Y si sonaba como una idiota en el teléfono? O peor, ¿y si me quedaba muda? ¿O le hablaba sin parar y no dejaba que él dijera ni una palabra? ¿Y si lo aburría? Yo era aburrida. No vivía una elegante vida de Hollywood, digna de aviones privados para ir a París de compras e ir a cenar a Spago. ¿Era Spago todavía popular? Mierda, ¡no sabía nada de esto!

Mi teléfono sonó y vibró en mi mano, haciéndome saltar y casi tirarlo. Dios, Bella, cálmate. No hay más tiempo para preocuparse. Sólo contesta.

"Hola." Gracias a Dios no había chillado. Sentía que lo iba a hacer. Necesitaba respirar.

"¿Hola, Bella?" Oh, Dios, era él. Reconocía esa voz en cualquier lado. Esto era real. Quiero decir, siempre había sido real, pero esto lo hacía aun más. Mierda, habla con él, Bella.

"Sí, soy Bella." Mírenme, toda tranquila. Podía hacer esto totalmente. Él sólo es el hombre más apuesto del mundo. No hay problema.

"Hola, soy Edward." Oh, créeme, lo sé. Ahogué una risa ridícula. Me iba a colgar en cualquier momento.

"Lo supuse. Estás en hora." Por suerte. Si hubiera tenido que esperar más, hubiera acabado sin uñas. Alice me iba a matar cuando viera mis uñas.

"Mi padre me enseñó que nunca debo hacer esperar a una dama. Dijimos a las ocho, ¿verdad?" Dios, era tan sexy. Esa voz, hablándome, me estaba haciendo poner mojada. Por suerte me había quitado mis shorts y mi ropa interior cuando entré a mi habitación. Lo había hecho por las dudas de que quisiera tener sexo por teléfono. Esa era mi historia y me iba a quedar con ella.

"Lo hicimos. Y me alegra poder hablar contigo finalmente. Parece que hemos estado esperando desde siempre." Los más largos dieciséis días de mi vida. Y algunos de los mejores, lo que era un poco triste, pero no me importaba.

"Es cierto. Este ha sido el día más largo y eso que dormí la mitad de él." Estábamos en la misma sintonía. Me sentí mejor al darme cuenta de eso.

"Debes estar feliz de regresar a casa. De sólo escuchar todos tus viajes me cansaban. Además, nada es mejor que dormir en tu propia cama." A menos que estés durmiendo conmigo en la mía. Eso sería mejor. O podríamos usar la tuya. Probablemente debes tener unas lujosas sábanas, ¿verdad? Apuesto a que se deben sentir bien en mi piel desnuda, mientras tú entras en mí… mierda. Necesitaba parar. Concéntrate en él, Bella. No en lo que su cuerpo desnudo puede hacerte.

"Me alegra mucho estar en casa, pero me pone más feliz estar cerca de ti." Puedes acercarte incluso más, dentro de mí. No, eso no estaba bien. Quiero decir, sí lo estaba, pero él había dicho algo increíblemente dulce y necesitaba responderlo de la misma manera. ¿Cómo podía hacerme sentir especial con tan sólo unas pocas palabras?

"¿Bella?"

Genial, ¿vez lo que has hecho? Todos esos pensamientos sexys y él piensa que tú estás aburrida. "Estoy aquí."

"Okey…" Dijo. Mierda, ¿qué digo sobre mi pausa? La parcial verdad.

"Estaba pensando que tú siempre sabes hacerme sentir bien. Estaba sentada aquí, esperando tu llamada, nerviosa que tú no lo hicieras o te aburrieras o que no fuera lo mismo que cuando hablamos por correo, y luego tú dices que estás feliz de estar cerca de mí y eso me hace sentir, no lo sé. Siento el balbuceo. Estoy un poco nerviosa." Eso fue un gran vómito verbal, Bella. Buen trabajo. Dios.

"No estés nerviosa. No te morderé. Por ahora. No puedo, físicamente." Me reí. Eso estaría bien conmigo. Morder siempre me hacía pensar en Alice, aunque eso definitivamente no era sexy.

"Si me muerdes, tendrás tiempo muerto. Alice era una mordedora en kindergarten. Ella vivía pasando su tiempo en la esquina."

Su hermosa risa pasó hacia el otro lado de la línea telefónica. Dios, era sexy. "De morder a patear bolas, ¿huh? Recuérdame de no acercarme a esa chica."

"¡Ella ni siquiera es la aterradora!" Rose se ofendería si Edward temiera más a Alice que a ella. "Aunque, de verdad, Jared se lo tenía merecido. ¿Quién le dice a una chica que puede tener citas y demás cosas aburridas con un tipo y puede pasar tiempo sexy con otro?"

"Nadie que valga la pena perder el tiempo. ¿De verdad me darás tiempo muerto si te muerdo?"

Mmm, ¿lo haría? "No lo sé, ¿de qué clase de mordida estamos hablando? ¿Una de amor o una tipo vampiro? Porque los vampiros son sexys en libros y películas, pero no me gustaría sangrar." Eso era un hecho. La sangre me mareaba.

"Nunca te haría sangrar. Sólo una pequeña marca que muestre que eres de alguien, sin dañar la piel."

Mierda, eso era caliente. Márcame, Edward. Me reí y sonó raro, como una operadora en una línea caliente. Tal vez había absorbido el don de Alice. "¿Un chupón, Edward? ¿Tenemos dieciséis?"

"No, gracias a Dios. No te hubiera gustado a los dieciséis. Era un poco tonto."

¿Mi Edward? ¿Un tonto? "Encuentro difícil de creerlo."

"No, de verdad lo era. Había crecido el total de mi altura para ese entonces, pero era muy delgado y se metían conmigo, aunque mi hermano detuvo eso rápidamente. Empecé a ejercitarme con él y cuando cumplí diecisiete logré el cuerpo que tengo ahora."

Mmm, tal vez todavía había esperanza para Jasper. "Diecisiete, ¿huh? Debería decirle eso a Alice."

"Um, ¿por qué?"

Idiota, no puedes decírselo todavía. Me reí y traté de cubrirlo. "Es una larga historia, una que te contaré algún día, pero no ahora." Luego de que sepas lo que hice y con la esperanza de que no me odies.

"Algo que esperaré con ansias, entonces."

"Sí, tienes suerte de tener un hermano mayor que te cuide. Siempre quise uno, pero por supuesto, eso no estaba en las cartas." Ningún hermano para mí.

"¿Tu papá nunca se casó de nuevo?" Él sonaba compasivo. Me derretí.

"No. Nunca tuvo muchas citas cuando yo era pequeña, aunque a veces trabajaba por las noches y en las mañanas aparecía oliendo a perfume." Me reí, recordando lo poco sutil que era mi papá. Él pensaba que me engañaba. "Yo pretendía no notarlo."

Su risa pasó la línea. "Apuesto a que lo hacías. No hay nada pero que saber que tus padres tienen sexo. A menos que claro, los veas."

¡Ick! "¿Los viste?"

"No, gracias a Dios. Pero mi hermano sí. Luego, a su manera de hermano, procedió a contármelo todo. Me dijo que si él tenía que estar traumado, entonces yo también. Yo tenía quince y era virgen. Me alejó del seo por un tiempo." Tal vez tenía suerte de NO tener un hermano.

Largué una risa súper rara al pensar en Edward y el sexo. No podía evitarlo.

"¿Estás bien?" Ahora él piensa que eres rara, Bella. Buen trabajo.

"Sí, estoy bien. Estaba pensando que ahora no tienes ese problema." Para nada.

Él largó el gruñido más sexy que había escuchado. "No, no lo tengo. En vez de eso he regresado a mis trece años, cuando descubrí los senos por primera vez. Aunque creo que me masturbaba menos a esa edad."

No pude evitar reírme ante eso. Por lo menos estábamos en la misma página. "Dímelo a mí. Alguien detrás de mí en mi clase tenía su teléfono en su escritorio y cuando vibró juro que pensé que mi auto estaba en mi bolso y se había encendido por accidente. Casi me da un infarto." Eso hubiera apestado, aunque tal vez mi profesora de literatura feminista me hubiera felicitado por atender mis propios asuntos yo misma en vez de dejar que un hombre lo haga. ¡Ha!

Él rio. "Estás bromeando. ¿Pasó eso hoy?"

"Sí. Hoy fue un día muy raro." Estúpido Colin.

"¿Cómo raro?" Él sonaba tan preocupado. Era lindo.

"Uh, me pararon las vidas amorosas de mis amigas. O ex vidas amorosas."

"¿Ese tipo Jared habló contigo?" Sonaba como si fuera a atravesar el teléfono y a apartarme de Jared. Estaría totalmente bien con eso.

Me reí ligeramente. "No. No lo he visto desde el incidente. El hermano del ex de Rose me encontró en Starbucks y se sentó a hablarme."

"¿Sí? ¿De qué hablaron?" ¿Notaba un tono desesperado en su voz? No, estaba leyendo demasiado entre líneas.

"Mayormente de Rose y Brady. Te había contado, que en nuestra noche borracha, lamento eso por cierto, hizo que ella terminara con su novio, ¿verdad?" Como si él pudiera olvidar ese mail.

"Creo que lo habías mencionado, pero estaba concentrado en otra cosa."

Gruñí, mortificada. "Claro que lo estabas."

"Vamos, ¿puedes culparme?" Él sonaba tan lindo y juguetón. Por supuesto, no podía culparlo. Yo fui la idiota que permitió que mis dedos escribiesen eso mientras estaba muy borracha.

"No, supongo que no puedo. De todas maneras, mientras yo estaba ocupada enviándote el mensaje más vergonzoso de mi vida, Rose estaba llamando a Brady porque estaba caliente. Él la vino a buscar y supongo que se divirtieron pero en la mañana él le dio un sermón sobre los riesgos de tomar una noche de semana." Acababa de decirle la palabra caliente a Edward Cullen. ¿Qué me pasaba? Oh, sí, estaba caliente.

"¿Luego de tener sexo con ella? Suena como un gran tipo." El sarcasmo llenó sus palabras.

"¿Verdad? Así que Rose le dijo a dónde podía irse y regresó caminando a casa."

"¿Él dejó que ella caminara a casa, con resaca y enojada? ¿Quién hace eso?" Él sonaba enojado ahora. Me encantaba que fuera protector de mis amigas.

"Bueno, él se arrepiente, pero Rose no es de las que da segundas oportunidades."

"No la culpo. Si de algo vale, estoy cien porciento a favor de que tomes cuando quieras, siempre y cuando prometas enviarme un mail o llamarme."

Me reí. ¿Por qué había estado preocupada al enviarle ese mail? "Puedo hacer eso, ¿aunque quieres que te despierte a la 1 AM?"

"¿De verdad tienes que preguntar eso? Puedes llamarme cuando quieras." Sus palabras eran tan cálidas.

"Mmm, bueno, ahora que tengo tu número, tendré que hacerlo, ¿verdad?" Traté de sonar sexy. Probablemente sonaba como una fumadora. Apestaba con estas cosas sexys. Podía escribirlas, pero no podía decirlas.

"Por favor, hazlo." ¡Okey, no hay problema!

"Bueno, entonces deberías emborracharte y enviarme un mail alguna vez. Es justo." Necesitaba algo para divertirme con él, además, él podría contarme pensamientos incluso más sucios. ¿Quién sabe?

Él se rio sexy de nuevo. "¿No he compartido suficiente contigo estando sobrio?"

"Oh, no, todas las inhibiciones escondidas salen cuando estás borracho."

"¿Eran eso entonces? ¿Inhibiciones escondidas?"

Suspiré. Maldición, quedé muy expuesta con eso. Mmm, demasiado expuesta. ¡Concéntrate! "Honestamente, no tengo idea de lo que fueron. ¿Un poco de curiosidad, tal vez? Todavía no puedo creer que dije todo eso."

"Por favor. Fue un gran mail. Voy a guardarlo y algún día lo leeré contigo."

"Eso no estaría tan mal." Tal vez moriría de vergüenza, pero su voz sonaría súper sexy hablando de vergas y sexo anal y en la ducha.

"En realidad guardo todos tus mails, sucios o no."

"¿En serio?" ¿Lo hacía? Me encantaba. Por supuesto que yo también guardaba los suyos, pero eso era un hecho.

"Sí. Y si pudiera averiguar cómo hacer para guardar los mensajes de WWF también lo haría."

Me reí. Yo también lo haría. "Apuesto a que sí."

"Quedarán en mi memoria. Tal vez si los escribiera como si fueran un mail…"

"Pervertido." Le dije, riendo. Me encantaba.

"Te gusto de esa manera. Diablos, es tu culpa que yo sea así. Yo era un tipo relativamente normal hasta que tú apareciste."

"Lo dudo." No había nada normal en él. Él era increíble en todas las formas.

"¿Huh?"

Maldición, cúbrelo, te estás metiendo en un territorio peligroso. "Quise decir que apuesto a que eras igual de sucio, sólo que te guardabas los pensamientos para ti."

Él rio. "Okey, tal vez sí tenía esos pensamientos, pero eran menos frecuentes y protagonizados por mujeres sin ninguna cara en particular. Ahora sólo la protagoniza una mujer y tiene una cara muy bonita."

Ahogué un grito ante esa idea. ¿Cómo podía ser yo la chica que él fantaseaba? Esto de verdad era increíble.

"¿Estás bien, Bella?"

"Sí, sólo un poco caliente." Un poco caliente, hah. Estaba quemándome. Mi piel estaba sonrojada y probablemente comenzaría a sudar. Necesitaba conseguir un ventilador para encenderlo al máximo cuando hablara con Edward.

"Tú eres extremadamente caliente."

¡Gah! "No fue lo que quise decir, pero gracias."

"De nada."

¿Qué hacía ahora? Parecía que nos estábamos dirigiendo a territorio WWF. ¿Estaba pronta? Por supuesto que lo estaba. ¿Tenía las bolas para hacer algo? Bueno, veamos.

"Estoy sonrojada como te dije que me ponía cuando me excitaba." Mierda, ¿acababa de decir eso? Sí, sí lo hice.

"¿En serio?" Su voz se puso ronca y sentí unas cosquillas abajo. Mierda, aquí vamos.

"Sí. Tú sabes cómo me pones." Sonaba muy porno y ni siquiera lo había intentado. Claramente él sacaba lo mejor de mí.

"Sé lo que dices que causo en ti, pero nunca había tenido la experiencia." Oh, Dios. ¿Él quería? ¿Debería preguntarle?

"¿Quieres?" Sí, le pregunté. Tal vez Rose estaba tirando su voz y usándome como un ventrílocuo para decir las cosas correctas. Tenía más sentido que ser sólo yo haciendo esto.

"Si tú quieres." Su respuesta llegó muy temprano para sonar tan calmo. Él era mejor que yo en esto. Trataré que eso no me intimide.

Me acerqué a mi mesita de noche y tomé mi autito para colocarlo a mi lado en la cama. "Okey, estoy lista."

"¿Lista?" Preguntó. ¡Ha! Él había chillado.

No pude evitar reírme. "Sí, tuve que tomar mi juguete." Vamos yo. Bella Swan, diosa sexual.

"¿Tu autito azul está afuera?" Su voz sonaba baja, pero igual más alta de cómo estaba hablando antes. No podía parar de sonreír.

"Sí."

"Enciéndelo y ponlo al lado del teléfono. Quiero oírlo."

Santa mierda, eso era caliente. Froté mis muslos juntos y solté un chillido mientras sostenía una de las balas contra el micrófono y lo encendía, dejándolo por un par de segundos antes de apagarlo y volver a colocar el celular en mi oído.

"Ese parece un juguete muy poderoso, Bella."

"Lo es." Apuesto que tu verga es mucho más poderosa. Y tu lengua muy potente. Y tus manos son…

"Voy a poner el altavoz, Bella. Estoy solo, lo juro, pero necesito por lo menos una mano libre, aunque me gusta más tener las dos, si eso te parece bien."

Sí, íbamos a hacer esto. Podía hacerlo. Tal vez. Mierda. Nunca antes había hecho esto. Lo iba a intentar.

"Uh, sí. Voy a poner el altavoz también, supongo."

"¿Está bien? No tenemos que hacerlo si…"

¡Sí necesitamos! "¡No, quiero hacerlo! Alice y Rose están en casa pero la puerta de mi habitación está trancada y sus habitaciones están del otro lado de la sala, por suerte." Gracias a Dios.

"Okey bebé, pon tu celular en altavoz." Me dijo bebé. Por Dios, creo que voy a acabar sin usar el juguete.

"Está bien, listo."

"Bien. Ahora, Bella, el último mensaje de WWF que me enviaste…" Gruñí. "No ese, chica traviesa."

"Gracias a Dios." Le dije, agradecida que no íbamos a ir allí.

"Eres tan malditamente linda, ¿sabías eso?"

No tan linda como tú. "Me alegra que pienses eso."

"Oh, de verdad lo hago. Dime, Bella, ¿qué estás usando?"

Esa sería una pregunta cliché pero viniendo de los labios de Edward Cullen, era la cosa más sexy. "Uh, mi remera de noche gris."

"¿La que estabas usando en la foto que me enviaste? ¿La que estabas usando cuando estabas en tu cama pensando en mí?"

"Sí, esa." Y estoy en mi cama pensando en ti. Eso pasa seguido.

"¿Es todo lo que estás usando, Bella?"

Dios, su voz me hacía mojar tanto. "Sí, Edward. Me quité la ropa interior antes de que llamaras." Llámame Kreskin, pero tenía el presentimiento que no las iba a necesitar.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso, Bella?" Su voz era tan dura y sexy, quería tirarlo y montarlo duramente.

"Porque sabía que había 99.9% de chance que me excitaras y que las mojara. Pensé en saltearme un paso." Bueno, lo había dicho. Lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Gracias, Rose ventrílocua.

"Admiro tu eficiencia, Bella."

Me reí. "Gracias."

"Estabas muy segura de que esta llamada te volviera sucia, ¿verdad? 99.9% es bastante alto."

"Creo que te conozco bastante bien, Edward."

"Mmm, bueno, creo que yo también te conozco bastante bien, Bella. ¿Quieres que te muestre cuán bien te conozco?" Uhh, sí.

"Sí, Edward." Respondí, mi voz chillona y alta, nada de sexy. "¿Qué estás usando?"

"Una remera blanca y boxers negros. ¿Quieres que me los quite?"

Edward desnudo. Oh, por Dios. "Sí." Escuché un crujido.

"Todo listo, hermosa. ¿Por qué no te quitas tu remera?"

Lo que era justo, era justo. Me la quité y la dejé al final de la cama. "Okey, la quité."

"Bien. No puedo tenerte vestida cuando vamos a ducharnos." ¡La ducha! No pude evitar el grito ahogado que salió de mis labios. "Te gusta, ¿verdad bebé?"

"Sí. Y me gusta cuando me llamas bebé." Más que me gusta. Puede que haga que acabe sin tener que tocarme.

"Bien. Porque me gusta llamarte así. ¿Quieres mojarte conmigo, bebé?" Como si eso fuera un problema. Ya lo estaba.

"Ya estoy mojada, Edward."

"Apuesto que lo estás, Bella. Quiero hacer que te mojes más, así que voy a abrir la ducha para que esté muy caliente y agradable." No pude evitar gemir ante la imagen de Edward desnudo abriendo la ducha y sosteniendo su mano hacia mí.

"Me gusta caliente."

"A mi también, bebé. Nos metemos y te coloco debajo de la ducha, mirando como el agua corre por tu cuerpo. Quiero probarte, Bella. ¿Quieres que lo haga?"

Dios, sí. "Sí, Edward." De alguna manera logré decir las palabras, aunque respirar era difícil en estos momentos.

"¿Estás usando tu juguete, Bella?"

¿Juguete? ¿Quién necesitaba un juguete? "No. Estaba esperando."

"No esperes cariño. Puedes acabar más de una vez, ¿verdad?"

¿Él quería que acabara más de una vez? "Sí, puedo."

"Sabía que podías, Bella. Una chica sexy y traviesa como tú. Cuéntame sobre tu juguete. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?"

"Yo, huh, estoy introduciendo la primera bala en mí." Puesta en mí. Demasiada lubricación debido a sus palabras y a su voz sexy.

"¿Sí? ¿Estás mojada, Bella? ¿Está entrando fácilmente?"

"Sí."

"¿Y la otra, Bella? ¿A dónde va?"

Él era tan sexy y sonaba tan comandante cuando preguntaba. Iba a morir. "En mi clítoris."

"Mierda, bebé, eso es tan caliente. Quiero mirarte usar eso. ¿Lo usarás para mí cuando te visite?"

"Mmm, okey." Haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera y él lo sabía.

"Enciende tu juguete, Bella."

Aquí vamos. Un territorio completamente nuevo. Cerré mis ojos y encendí las ruedas, gimiendo mientras el conocido zumbido me llenaba.

"Eso es tan sexy, Bella. Ahora imagíname besándote y moviendo mis manos por todo tu cuerpo, como el agua, trazando tus curvas y descansando en tu culo, apretándolo. ¿Te gusta?"

Podía verlo y Dios, lo quería. "Oh, sí."

"Luego muevo mis manos entre tus piernas y siento tu coño mojado. ¿Quieres que mis dedos toquen tu clítoris y luego los deslice en tu interior, Bella?"

Sus dedos en mí, tocándome y deslizándonos en mí. "Mierda, sí."

"Deslizo mi dedo anular dentro tuyo. Estás tan mojada y estrecha, Bella. Lo muevo hacia dentro y hacia afuera y miro esos hermosos ojos marrones tuyos. Agrego un segundo dedo y comienzo a moverlos más rápido. ¿Se siente bien, Bella?"

Estaba tan cerca que no podía responderle. Chillé y gemí y suspiré, o algo. Tan bien.

"Beso tu cuello y lo muerdo gentilmente, chupando tu piel, marcándote como mía. ¿Quieres ser mía, Bella?"

Oh, sí. Estaba tan mojada que la bala dentro de mí estaba por salirse. Gracias a Dios que no podía verlo. Pero era una lástima que no estuviera aquí. "Sí, Edward. Toda tuya."

"Beso todo el camino hacia debajo de tu cuerpo, deteniéndome en tus hermosos senos. Tus pezones están duros, ¿verdad, Bella? Quieren ser tocados y besados."

"Mmmm, hmmm."

"Tomo tu pezón izquierdo en mi boca y lo muerdo suavemente, mientras coloco mis dedos dentro de ti."

"¡Mierda, Edward!" Lo había perdido. La imagen de esos labios hermosos en mi seno, junto con sus dedos trabajándome y mi juguete combinados me llevaron al abismo. Gemí y golpeé la cama mientras mi orgasmo me consumía. Nunca había acabado tan fuerte.

"Bella, eso fue tan caliente." Él sonaba casi reverente por teléfono. Apagué mi juguete, pero lo dejé a mi lado, ya que lo necesitaría de nuevo.

"Wow. Nunca había hecho eso antes, Edward. Fue tan caliente."

Él se rio tranquilamente. "¿Crees que puedes acabar de nuevo, conmigo dentro de ti?"

Estaba definitivamente a favor de eso. "Sí, pero primero, quiero probar algo." Era mi turno de devolverle el favor. Él había tomado la iniciativa y estaba agradecida. Pero estaba cómoda con él ahora y debía darle placer también.

"¿Y qué sería eso?" Preguntó intrigado.

Tomé un respiro para calmar mis nervios. "Tú quitas tus dedos fuera de mí y me besas. Muevo mis manos por todo tu pecho, por debajo de tu estómago y tomo tu verga con mi mano, moviéndola lentamente por toda la longitud." Escuché el sonido de un chorro y tuve que contener una risa. ¡La loción estaba afuera!

"Eso se siente tan bien, bebé." De nuevo con el bebé. Dios, me estaba matando.

"Estás tan duro, tan sexy. Quiero probarte. ¿Quieres que te pruebe?" Podía hacer esto. Lo describiría como si estuviera haciéndolo. No sería tan duro. Hehe, sin reírte, Bella. No arruines el clima.

"Mierda, sí bebé, demasiado." Su voz estaba tensa y pensé que iba a acabar de nuevo imaginándolo tocarse mientras yo hablaba con él.

"Mmm, bien, Edward. Me pongo de rodillas frente a ti y paso mi lengua por la cabeza de tu verga. Lamiendo tu punta, envuelvo mis labios en la cabeza de tu verga. ¿Quieres que te la chupe?" Rose me estaría aplaudiendo si pudiera oírme. Usaba eso para levantar mi autoestima.

"Sí, Bella. Quiero que me la chupes."

"Me muevo, tomando tu verga con mi boca y luego me detengo." Provocarlo un poquito y luego dejar que tome el control.

"No te detengas, bebé."

"Quiero que lo hagas, Edward. Quiero que cojas mi boca."

"Yo también quiero eso, demasiado." Su voz era tan dura y tan sexy y estaba respirando fuerte ahora.

"Tú das una estocada en mi boca deslizándola hacia dentro y hacia afuera mientras chupo tu grande y dura verga. Desciendo y aprieto tus bolas mientras coges mi boca. ¿Te gusta, Edward?"

"Uh, huh, Bella, necesito estar dentro de ti."

Dios, sí. Chuparía su verga todo el tiempo que pudiera, pero tenía que tenerlo dentro de mí por primera vez. "Entonces cógeme, Edward." Sabía por experiencia que a los hombres les encantaba escuchar eso.

"Hago que te pongas de pie y te levanto del piso, presionándote contra la pared. El agua cae entre nosotros mientras tú enredas tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Presiono mi verga contra ti. ¿Estás lista para mí, bebé?"

"Sí" Gemí. Finalmente sexo en la ducha. Lo quería demasiado.

"Enciende tu juguete, bebé, todo el camino. Deslizo mi verga dentro de ti dando una estocada fuerte y profunda." Rápidamente enciendo las ruedas y comienzan a volar. "Presiona las balas contra tu clítoris, Bella. Y acaba para mí."

No duraría demasiado. "Estoy tan cerca, Edward."

"Yo también, bebé. Mi verga entra y sale de ti, tan fuerte. Tus pechos rebotan, tu culo está contra los azulejos y tú estás tan mojada y estrecha alrededor mío. Te sientes tan putamente bien, Bella. Quiero acabar dentro tuyo, ¿puedo?"

Eso fue todo. Grité su nombre y acabé de nuevo, apretando mi bala y sosteniéndola contra mi clítoris, mientras la ola me golpeaba. Dios. Ese había sido más fuerte que el anterior. Lo escuché gruñir y gemir mientras acababa. Lo hice. ¡Mi primera vez por teléfono!

Apagué mi juguete y respiré por un minuto.

"¿Estás bien?"

Pregunta tonta. Me reí. "Más que eso. Ya no estoy tan nerviosa."

Él se unió. "Bueno, pensé que sería un poco rudo cogerte en el instante en que había atendido la llamada."

"Es cierto, me imagino que la Señorita Maneras debe haber tenido algo que ver en eso."

"¿Por qué no le escribimos y le preguntamos?"

Largué una poca femenina risotada que debería avergonzarme, pero estaba muy relajada para preocuparme. "Esa es una carta que te garantizo, no estará en la columna, a menos que la enviemos a _Penthouse_."

Él se rio, sonando encantador. "Eres increíble, Bella."

"Espero serlo. Siento haber estado tan callada, quiero decir, no sabía…"

Él me cortó. "Bella, estuviste perfecta. Cada sonido que hiciste fue mejor de lo que pude imaginar. Y cuando tomaste el mando… bueno, casi acabo al instante."

"Bien, bueno entonces. Era cierto cuando decía que nunca había hecho esto antes." Sólo contigo, Edward.

"Bueno, es un honor haber sido tu primero."

"A mi también me alegra. Hemos transitado un largo camino en dos semanas."

"Es cierto. ¿Y tal vez llegaremos más lejos en un par más?" Por primera vez, él sonaba nervioso.

"Bueno, ciertamente lo espero, si estás planeando venir."

"Sí, sobre eso…" Di un grito ahogado. ¿Ya me estaba plantando? Lo supuse. Da la leche gratis, Bella.

"Hoy le conté a mi hermano sobre nuestro encuentro planeado y no quiere que vaya solo."

"Oh." Eso tenía sentido, especialmente sabiendo quién era. "Bueno, entiendo si no quieres venir. Quiero decir, tú no me conoces y por supuesto…"

"¡Bella! Por supuesto que quiero ir. ¡Voy a ir! Es sólo que mi hermano no cree que deba ir solo así que también irá, ¿si eso está bien?"

¿Eso era todo? ¡No había problema! Arreglaría la vida de Rose. "Oh, seguro. Eso será genial."

"Bien. Y, bueno, no que se harán tú, Alice y Rose, pero estábamos pensando que ir a una ciudad universitaria desierta probablemente será un poco aburrido, especialmente para ustedes chicas, ya que viven ahí."

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" ¿A dónde iba todo esto? ¿Me quería llevar a algún lado?

"Bueno, Emmet, ese es mi hermano, y yo estábamos pensando que tal vez podríamos alquilar una cabaña en Mount Rainier por la semana. Será tranquilo y privado pero hay mucho para hacer y tú y yo podemos tener más privacidad si quieres y…"

Él sonaba tan nervioso, tenía que rescatarlo. "Edward, acabo de tener dos orgasmos por teléfono contigo. Creo que decir que quiero tener tiempo a solas contigo es un poco redundante en estos momentos." Chico tonto. Y no creas que no noté que dijiste el nombre de tu hermano. No puedo creer que seas Edward Cullen. No puedo creer que no me importaría si no lo fueras. Sólo te quiero a ti, mi Edward."

Él se rio, sonando un poco desconcertante. "Bueno, sí, pero todavía no me has visto y tal vez no estarás atraída por mí."

Bufé ante esa ridiculez. ¿Había alguna mujer hetero que no lo quisiera? Eso no iba a ser ningún problema.

"De todas maneras, Em dijo que era más seguro si teníamos cerca a nuestra familia y amigos. Como Rose y Alice suenan tan protectoras, dudo que te dejen ir sola a algún lado conmigo todavía."

Pensé que eso era un punto válido. Dado por sentado, Alice todavía no lo sabía, pero cuando se enterara, luego de perder su compostura, me diría que no sería muy inteligente salir con alguien que no conociera, aunque fuera Edward Cullen. Rose no me avisaría, ella sólo iría conmigo. "Eso es cierto. No estoy segura de lo que podemos obtener en Mt Rainier y con lo que salen las rentas, pero…"

"El dinero no es problema." Me interrumpió. "Yo pago todo." Comencé a hablar pero él me cortó. "Bella, confía en mí. Ya he encontrado un lugar potencial. Emmet, bueno, él probablemente hará los arreglos, lo que podemos cancelar si a ti no te gusta."

Me reí. Tenía que amar a un hombre con un plan. Y si él quería pagar, ¿quién era yo para contradecirlo? Él era el millonario, después de todo. Encontraría mi manera de contribuir, tal vez con comida o algo. Aun así, estaba locamente curiosa para saber que habían planeado. "¿Qué es, Edward?"

"Es una cabaña con cuatro habitaciones, una mesa de pool, chimenea, jacuzzi, Tranquilo, privado, Al lado del agua así puedes escuchar el sonido del río."

Jacuzzi. Sexo en el jacuzzi. Sexo en la mesa de pool. Cálmate, Bella, haz acabado dos veces. "Suena genial. Estoy segura de que Rose querría ir y tendré que ver con Alice." Espero que haya superado lo de Jasper y Edward para ese entonces.

"¿Pasa algo malo con Alice?"

Él era observador. Tenía que cuidarme. "Puede que lo haya." Murmuré. "Es parte de la historia larga que mencioné anteriormente. Prometo que te lo diré tan pronto como pueda."

"Okey. En el lugar pueden dormir diez personas, así que si quieres que venga alguien más, está bien. Hay una habitación principal…" Él se calló por un momento y esperé pacientemente. "Que pensé que podríamos compartir, si quieres, o puedo dormir con Emmet y tú y las chicas pueden dividirse las tres habitaciones como quieran."

Dulce chico, ¿de verdad piensas que no quiero dormir contigo? Me reí. "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte? Sí, compartiré la habitación principal contigo, Edward. Quiero todo el tiempo que pueda a solas contigo. Tengo que ver si puedes cumplir con tus palabras, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, bueno, te prometo que soy mejor con mis acciones que con mis palabras. Esas son tu fuerte." Tal vez, pero intento que mis acciones sean igual de buenas.

"No lo sé, sonabas bastante bien con ellas hace un rato."

Él se rio. "Soy mejor con mi lengua y mis manos, te lo aseguro."

Gemí. Manos y lengua. "Espero con ansias eso."

"Quiero que sepas, Bella, que no espero nada de este viaje. Quiero decir, sé que te deseo y espero que tú también pero la realidad es diferente a la fantasía y si tú quieres pasar el tiempo conmigo y conocernos, eso es genial también. Quiero decir, quiero que lo sepas."

Suspiré. ¿Qué tan perfecto era? Dulce y sexy. "Edward, tú dices las cosas más dulces. Quiero conocerte de todas las maneras. Quiero saber todo de ti y quiero saber cómo sientes y sabes. Espero que tengamos oportunidad de hacer todo eso, la realidad y la fantasía, mientras estás aquí." Sí, planeo tener sexo contigo, mucho. Y quiero hablar contigo y sostener tu mano y ver tu sonrisa y quedarme abrazada contigo al lado del fuego. Todo.

"Nueve días no serán suficientes." ¿Estaba leyendo mi mente?

"Bueno, si no lo son, entonces tendrás que volver, ¿verdad?" Pregunté. ¿Tendré más de una semana con él? Parecía egoísta pedir eso, pero ya estaba soñando con las estrellas en mis sueños. ¿Qué había con un poquito más?

"Suena como un plan." Un bostezo se escapó y miré el reloj. Se estaba haciendo tarde y necesitaba ducharme y dormir. No quería colgar. "Creo que dejaré que duermas un poco."

Suspiré. "No quiero dejar de hablar contigo."

Él se rio. "Yo tampoco quiero dejar de hablar contigo, pero estás cansada y tienes clase en la mañana. Hablamos mañana, si quieres."

¿Sólo hablar? ¿En serio? "¿Hablar?"

"Y tal vez otras cosas más. Veremos en qué humor estamos. ¿La misma hora mañana?" ¡Mañana! Sería mío de nuevo.

"Me gustaría eso. Gracias por esta noche, Edward."

"El placer es mío, Bella."

Lo corregí. "Creo que fue de los dos."

"Buen punto. Hablamos mañana. Dulces sueños, bebé." Bebé, de nuevo. Mi corazón no podía soportar tanto.

"Igual para ti, Edward. Buenas noches."

Colgué y me quedé en la cama por unos minutos, pensando en la llamada. Las cosas se estaban moviendo muy de prisa y mi cabeza estaba girando, pero no quería bajarme de esto. ¿Cuándo iba a decirme quién era? ¿Cuándo iba a decirle que lo sabía? ¿Mañana? No lo sé. Supongo que tendré que esperar y ver. Pero escucharé de él mañana. El resto vendrá cuando el tiempo lo diga. Y espero que yo acabe mañana de nuevo. Me reí y me levanté para ir al baño. Este hombre me estaba convirtiendo en una maniática del sexo. No me importaba. Una cabaña con muchas habitaciones y un jacuzzi… sí, podíamos divertirnos mucho allí.

* * *

><p>Buenoooo el día llegó! Una llamada muy caliente jajajajaj<p>

Muchíiiisimas gracias por sus reviews! Espero que lo disfruten :D

Escríbanme que les pareció! Miles de besoooosss


	23. Sex

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words WithFriends<strong>

**Capítulo 23**

Me desperté sintiéndome suelta y ágil y me sentía tan bien. Es gracioso lo que Edward Cullen y dos orgasmos le pueden hacer a una chica. Sonreí mientras tomaba mi ducha, incapaz de remover las imágenes de nosotros dos teniendo sexo. Probablemente me terminaría lastimando, pero valdría demasiado la pena tener sexo en la ducha.

Me vestí con jeans y una remera y abrí mi puerta para ir a servirme café y tal vez comer una fruta o un panecillo.

"¡Ahí estás!" ¿Qué mierda? Salté mientras Rose me llamaba desde su habitación.

"¿Por qué mierda me asustas a las ocho de la mañana?" Demandé, entrando en la cocina para servirme el café.

"Um, hola, estoy despierta desde las siete, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no despertarte. Supuse que necesitabas tiempo de recuperación. Trae tu culo aquí y cuéntame todo." Tiempo de recuperación. Sentí mi cara sonrojarse mientras me dirigía hacia ella.

"¡Lo hiciste! ¡Sabía que lo harías!" Ella casi me quita el brazo mientras me arrastraba hacia su habitación. Para alguien quien ha estado despierta por una hora, no se ha molestado en vestirse o algo. Ella estaba vestida con unos pequeños shorts rojos y una remera para dormir. Me senté en el borde de su cama y ella se tiró a mi lado. "Bella, zorra telefónica, ¿cómo estuvo?"

¿Zorra telefónica? Bueno, técnicamente me había entregado en la primera llamada. Era una zorra telefónica. ¿Por qué estaba tan orgullosa de ese hecho? "Fue… no lo sé. ¿Increíble? Es él, Rose; Lo supe el instante en el que contesté."

Ella sonrió. "Ya sabíamos que era él."

"Sí, pero sabes, siempre hubo una posibilidad de que no lo fuera. Conocí su voz al instante, por supuesto, e incluso mencionó a su hermano varias veces."

Esos ojos lavandas me penetraron como un láser. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué te mencionó a su hermano?"

Mmm, podría esperar y hacerla sudar, pero ella probablemente me pegaría para sacarme la respuesta si jugaba con ella. "Porque Emmet quiere venir con él cuando me visite."

Ella largó un chillido y yo me estremecí. "¡Silencio! ¿Qué hay sobre Alice?"

Rose rodó sus ojos. "Ella se levantó y se fue enseguida a las ocho menos cuarto. Todavía tengo su teléfono así que o fue a clase o fue a empalarse el pene de Jared para sacar al chico de su mente." La imagen de un pene saliendo de la cabeza de Alice llenó mi mente y rápidamente la quité. Desagradable.

"Ugh, más le vale no volver con él."

"Lo sé. Ella es una idiota si lo hace, pero puedo ver totalmente que haga algo destructivo. Su teléfono estuvo sonando por horas. Tuve que apagar la cosa para poder dormir. Creo que es seguro decir que la mamá de Romeo le dijo que había averiguado el celular de su novia para invitarla a la graduación."

Mierda. "¿Leíste algo de lo que le envió?"

"En realidad, no." Arqueé una ceja y ella rio. "No abrí ninguno, pero la pantalla se ilumina cuando llegan los mensajes. Puede que haya visto alguno de ellos."

Oh por Dios. "¿Qué decían?"

"Oh, no lo harás. Cuéntame sobre Emmet y luego te digo lo que dijo el adolescente." Hice una mueca pero sabía que ella me ganaba. Tenía que saberlo.

"Está bien, así que después de…" Me callé y sonrojé mientras Rose se reía.

"Luego de que zorreaste, tema al cual volveremos más tarde." Ella me dijo.

"Perra. Sí, luego de eso, él menciono lo de venir a verme y pensé que estaba tratando de inventar excusas, lo que casi me lleva a la locura. De todas maneras, él dijo que igual iba a venir…"

"¿Todavía iba a venir? Mujer, ¿qué le haz hecho al chico?"

Le pegué en la rodilla. "¿Quieres o no escuchar sobre Emmet?"

Ella paró de reírse inmediatamente y sonreí con suficiencia. Gané. "Me dijo que su hermano había pensado que no era buena idea que viniera solo a conocer a una chica extraña, así que él también quiere venir."

"Oh, lo haré venir." Ronroneó Rose. "Tan putamente caliente."

"¿Quién es la zorra ahora?"

"Ya hemos establecido eso. Continúa." Ella estaba sonriendo como si hubiera ganado la lotería. La lotería del sexo tal vez. Esa sería una lotería divertida de jugar. Consigue tres penes y gana la verga de Emmet Cullen. Ew. Probablemente habría muchas para concursar. Edward sería el premio mayor. Mi premio.

"¿Hola, Bella?" Rose chasqueó sus dedos frente a mi cara y parpadeé para concentrarme.

"Lo siento. Me había ido."

Ella rio. "Lo sé. Pero concéntrate en el otro hermano por un minuto. ¿Dijo algo más?"

A ella le iba a encantar esto. "Él dijo que estuvieron hablando de que probablemente se aburrirían aquí en vacaciones de primavera así que se les ocurrió algo."

"¿Qué idea? ¿Nos llevarán a París? ¿Roma?"

Me reí. "Nada muy exótico. Quieren rentar una cabaña en Mt Rainier por una semana. Creo que es bastante solitaria, tiene cuatro habitaciones, un jacuzzi, una mesa de pool y una chimenea."

Rose arrugó sus labios. "Bueno, no es exactamente París, pero está bien."

"Tiene sentido. Él es una celebridad y lo mejor será un lugar solitario. ¿Me estás diciendo que tienes un problema con Emmet Cullen y todas esas habitaciones?"

Ella rio. "Diablos, no. Estoy adentro. Ellos saben que estoy adentro, ¿verdad?"

Largué una risotada. "Sí, le dije que no había forma de que tú me dejaras ir sola tampoco, así que estabas adentro. Me dijo que también podía invitar a Alice, pero…"

"Sí, un pero gigante. ¿Cómo diablos vamos a decírselo ahora?"

Me encogí de hombros. "No es como si tuviera opción. Edward estará aquí en diez días. No puedo dejar que ella abra la puerta y decirle ¡Sorpresa! ¡Es mío! Eso no iría para nada bien."

Rose sacudió su cabeza. "Bueno, te apoyo en lo que decidas hacer."

Asentí. "Gracias. Creo que le diré luego de que se lo diga a él. Si él decide que me odia y no viene…"

"Entonces marcharé a Hollywood para patear su culo hasta que entre en razón luego de que me haga cogido al hermano." Ella terminó, con su cara de rebelde. "No dejaré que ese hombre arruine nuestras vacaciones porque tú lo buscaste y acabaste con las expectativas de encontrarlo. Estaba destinado."

Tenía que reírme ante su pasión. Nadie se cruzaba con Rose. "Okey, si tú lo dices. De todas maneras, decidí decirle a ella luego de decírselo a él, porque si él reacciona de mala manera, a pesar de tus amenazas de patearle el culo, no hay razón para lastimarla más, ¿verdad?"

Rose asintió lentamente. "Tiene sentido. Pero me rehúso a creer que eso sucederá."

Mordí mi labio. "Me alegra que no lo pienses. Tengo miedo, Rose. No creo que pueda soportar perderlo."

Ella tomó mi mano. "Si tienes miedo, no se lo digas. Él no tiene por qué enterarse de que no fue nada más que pura suerte."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No, no voy a mentirle. De alguna manera saldrá a la luz. Ya he metido la pata varias veces en la llamada y es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que diga algo malo. Alice también lo buscó y no hay manera de que no le cuente la historia si él viene a casa. Ella probablemente pensará que la llamada fue solo una broma y que el verdadero Edward es de ella."

Rose suspiró. "Buen punto. ¿Así que, cuando le dirás?"

"No lo sé. ¿Esta noche, tal vez? Para el fin de semana de seguro. Veré como irán nuestras llamadas telefónicas y partiré de allí."

"¿La próxima llamada, huh?" Ella sonrió con astucia. "Así que él obviamente disfrutó también."

Me sonrojé y asentí. "Oh, sí."

"Detalles." Arqueé una ceja y ella movió su mano. "No estoy pidiendo detalladamente todos los datos sexuales, estoy preguntando cómo fue hablar con él."

Me reí. "Bueno, estaba nerviosa, pero luego de unos minutos me calmé. Ya estábamos coqueteando antes sobre que él no me mordería y yo balbuceaba sobre estar nerviosa y le dije que Alice solía ser una mordedora." Sacudí mis manos en señal de vergüenza. "Luego él me preguntó si podía morderme y las cosas cambiaron."

Rose sonrió. "Apuesto que lo hicieron. Nada como un chupón para llevar las cosas a la dirección correcta."

Sentí unas cosquillas en mi cuerpo al recordar. "Sí. De todas maneras, hubieras estado tan orgullosa de mí, porque él dejó colgando sobre si deberíamos tener sexo telefónico y le dije que tenía mi juguete a mi lado y ahí pasó todo. Hubieron unas pocas veces en las que estaba segura que era tu muñeca ventrílocuo y tú estabas diciendo todas las cosas a través de mí."

Rose rio y golpeó su falda. "Súbete y te pondré las cuerdas."

"Pervertida." Le dije, riendo con ella.

"En serio, Bella, es increíble. Tú siempre lo tuviste en ti; él sólo permite que lo saques."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Me impacta, Rose. De todos los tipos en el mundo, debería de estar más asustada de hablar con él, pero es él más fácil para hablar. Deberías de haberme visto ayer con Colin. Apenas pude decir dos palabras sin sonar como una perra o simplemente ruda. Con Edward, puedo decir lo que quiera y todo suena bien."

Ella me abrazó. "¡Ves! Estás destinada. Él tiene que saber eso, también. ¿Y presiento que hablarás con él esta noche basada en lo que dijiste?"

Sonreí. "Sí, a la misma hora. No puedo esperar."

Ella sonrió. "Me aseguraré de poner la música alta esta noche entonces."

Le di un codazo pero me reí. "Tal vez deberías."

"Va a ser tan genial, Bella. ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Necesito ir a comprar ropa para enloquecer a Emmet de pasión por mí."

Me reí. "¿Pensé que ibas a cogerlo?"

Ella rio. "Bueno, lo haré, pero él no necesita saberlo de antemano. No voy a ser una de sus putas. Él me deseará tanto tiempo como yo quiera. Eso requerirá aguantarse un poco y volverlo loco."

Sacudí mi cabeza. Ella debería saberlo. "Ve de compras luego. Dime lo que dijo Jasper."

Ella hizo una mueca. "Bueno, sé que se disculpó en nombre de su madre por llamar y dijo que él nunca tuvo la intención de mentirle. Ella sólo asumió que él era mayor y siguió con eso porque la ama." La miré y Rose asintió. "Es bastante triste, en realidad. Es fácil ver que él realmente le gusta. Él quiere una chance para hablar con ella y quiere que lo llame y le envíe un mail o lo que sea."

Me encogí. "Diecisiete."

"Lo sé. Suena horrible. Si por lo menos no fuera un adolescente."

"Lo sé." Suspiré. "Todo lo que podemos hacer es devolverle el celular e incentivarla a que hable con él."

"Sí, lo haremos."

Miré el reloj. "Mierda, tengo que ir a clases."

"Sí, yo también. Nos vemos esta noche, antes de que abarques tu tiempo con el sexo telefónico." Ella se rio mientras le pegaba con la almohada. "1-900-CHUPO-VERGAS."

Mierda. Estaba riendo tan fuerte que no podía hablar. Las dos nos agazapamos para evitar caernos de la cama.

"Eres tan mala." Tomé aire cuando finalmente pude hablar.

"Sí, pero de todas maneras me amas."

No podía negarlo. "Es cierto. Tengo que irme a clases."

Ella sonrió. "Que tengas una buena."

"Tú también."

Me fui a arreglar mi cabello y lavar mi cara, luego tomé mi bolso y me fui a clases. ¿Por qué no podrían ser ya las ocho?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Chaucer era putamente aburrido. ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta antes de tomar esta clase? Quiero decir, lo había estudiado en secundaria y sus cuentos eran bastante geniales. Por supuesto, no habíamos tenido que analizarlos al punto en el que ni el mismo Chaucer supiera de qué trataba su historia.

Mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo y contuve lo más que pude un grito de entusiasmo. Podía ser él. Había pensado en enviarle un mensaje de texto esta mañana pero no quería despertarlo cuando todavía se estaba ajustando a la zona horaria. Lo quité cuidadosamente de mi bolsillo y lo mantuve escondido debajo del escritorio, mientras desbloqueaba la pantalla.

¡Sí! ¡Era él!

**Buenos días, hermosa. Me desperté abruptamente de un sueño muy bueno. ¿Puedes adivinar con quién estaba soñando?**

Oh, Edward. Sé que era yo. ¿Cómo no había podido ser yo luego de la charla que tuvimos?

_Mmm, más te vale que sea yo después de anoche._

Mi profesora seguía hablando mientras yo esperaba su respuesta.

**Por supuesto que eras tú. Siempre eres tú estos días. ¿Cómo estás hermosa?**

Mucho mejor ahora que me estás distrayendo. Que se vaya a la mierda The Knight's Tale; tú eres mi caballero andante.

_Estoy bien. Sentada en una clase demasiado aburrida. Preferiría estar hablando contigo._

Por supuesto, el sólo pensar en hablar con él me excitaba y me moví en mi asiento. Esto era peligroso. No me importaba. Necesitaba hablar con él.

**¡Chica traviesa, enviándome mensajes desde tu clase! Serás castigada por eso.**

¡Gah! Ahora estaba más mojada. Muchas gracias, Edward. Oh, ¿a quién estaba engañando? No lo sentía.

**Me voy al gimnasio. Yo también preferiría estar hablando contigo.**

Edward en el gimnasio, caliente y sudado. Mierda.

_Ah, el gimnasio. Bien, ahora estás en mejor condición física así que me podrás levantar en la ducha como lo hiciste anoche._

Necesitaba demasiado que eso sucediera en la vida real. Si ese era el único sexo que tendría con él, probablemente estaría bien con eso. Bueno no, no lo estaría. Era una zorra avariciosa.

Edward se estaba tardando en responder y yo me estaba poniendo ansiosa. Pero él probablemente estaba manejando y no quería que sufriera ningún accidente. Paciencia, Bella. Ah, ahí estaba.

**Eres una mujer malvada, bebé. Hacerme poner duro antes de ir al gimnasio no va a ayudar a que esté en forma y dejará caer a tu próximamente rojo culo.**

Más nalgadas. Sí, por favor. Y él estaba duro. Por lo menos no era la única en calentarse en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada.

_Diría que lo siento, pero ambos sabemos que no es así. Duro es exactamente como quiero tenerte._

**Duro es exactamente cómo estaré contigo, probablemente 24/7. Más vale que estés lista.**

Gemí ante sus palabras. ¿24/7? ¿Podía tenerlo cuando quisiera? Tal vez Rose y Emmet podrían ir a París mientras nosotros nos quedábamos en la cabina. Eso estaría bien. Necesitaba calmarme. Demasiado de esto y mi profesora se daría cuenta de que no estaba prestándole atención.

_Está bien, acabo de gemir en clase. Ya tuviste tu venganza. Ve a endurecerte de otra manera._

Tomé unas notas mientras esperaba que me respondiera. Estas notas no tenían nada que ver con Chaucer sino con todos los lugares donde podríamos tener sexo en la cabina, pero por lo menos eran notas, ¿verdad?

**Acabas de meterme en problemas con mi entrenador. Espero que estés feliz. Te hablo luego, si sobrevivo el entrenamiento.**

Oh, un entrenador enojado. No sabía nada sobre entrenamientos, pero eso probablemente no sería bueno.

_Ohhh, ¡pobre bebé! Siento haberte metido en problemas. ¿Qué puedo hacer para compensarte?_

No hubo respuesta, así que supuse que ya había comenzado su entrenamiento. Bien, un cuerpo perfecto así puedo recorrerlo con mis manos…

"Señorita Swan, si fuera tan amable de discutir el paralelismo entre este cuento y la Biblia." Genial, estaba pensando en sexo y ella me tiraba la Biblia en la cara. ¿Sería esto una manera de dejar de excitarme? Pensamientos impuros fuera de mi cuerpo.

Suspiré y me metí de lleno en la historia de Caín y Abel la cual pareció complacer a mi profesora. Por lo menos una de las dos estaba satisfecha.

Xoxoxoxox

Salí de clase y me dirigí a la biblioteca. Había hecho un buen comienzo en mi ensayo, pero quería terminarlo antes del viaje. Poco después de sentarme en la mesa recibí un mensaje.

**Un masaje completo en el cuerpo sería un buen comienzo.**

_¿Poner mis manos sobre tu cuerpo? No creo que eso sea un trabajo. Te prometo que te haré uno cuando estés aquí. ¿Qué te parece?_

_Estoy trabajando en mi ensayo así no tendré nada mas que a ti en mi mente esta noche. ¡Hablamos más tarde!_

Eso le haría hasta ahora. Apagué mi teléfono y me puse a trabajar.

Xoxoxoxo

Rose y mi plan de hacerle una emboscada a Alice para que hablara con Jasper fue un fracaso. Ella había regresado a casa a las siete, usando unos pantalones de yoga, los cuales jamás usaría en público en un día normal, y me detuvo con su mano con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando comencé a hablar.

"Hoy no. No puedo." Y con eso fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Rose y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para dejarle este día para que se lamente y mañana ir con ella. Además, tenía que hablar con Edward. Comí mi ensalada de pollo y me apresuré a ir a mi habitación para prepararme. No era como si tuviera que hacer mucho. Sólo tenía puesta una remera, por si acaso, pero esa era toda la preparación que necesitaba. Había algo que decir de las relaciones online. Eran de muy bajo mantenimiento.

A las ocho en punto, mi teléfono sonó. Esta vez, no estaba nerviosa, sólo ansiosa por hablar con él. No sabía si iba a decírselo hoy o no. Primero ver como se daban las cosas.

"¿Qué pronto estamos, verdad? No me voy a transformar en una calabaza si te atrasas unos minutos." No pude evitar reírme ante su ansiedad de hablar conmigo, como yo con él.

"No, pero yo tal vez lo haga."

Me reí ante la imagen de Edward convertido en calabaza. "Sé que dijiste que tu entrenador estaba sobre ti, pero no sabía que estabas tan ido. ¿Debería llamarte Rolly Polly?"

"Lo haces y puede que cuelgue esta llamada." ¿Cuánto amaba hacerlo reír?

"Y entonces me extrañarías." No había manera de que me colgara.

"Tienes razón, lo haría. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, además de excitarte en el medio de la clase y eso?"

Él tenía que recordarme y reírse sobre mi incómoda situación en la clase. "Estoy segura de que mi profesora pensó que tenía que orinar, ya que me estaba moviendo de un lado para el otro."

"Bueno, ahora cuando estés enseñando, ya sabes lo que buscar."

Oh, por Dios, espero que eso nunca suceda en mi clase. Sí, era una hipócrita y orgullosa de serlo. "¡Ew! Espero que mis estudiantes no se envíen mensajes de texto sexuales en mi clase."

"¿Estás bromeando? Tus estudiantes varones estarán prestando atención en clase. Las chicas estarán mirando, asegurándose de que no te conviertas en una Mary Kay Letourneau con sus novios."

Eso estaba tan mal. Sentí mi boca abrirse ante la idea. "¡Edward! ¡Jamás me acostaría con un estudiante!"

Bueno, eso era diferente. Jamás podría ser despedida por acostarme con el estudiante Cullen. Una mirada a él y toda la junta escolar sabrían por qué lo hice. "Bueno, eso es diferente. Tú eres mayor que yo."

"No respondiste mi pregunta. ¿O debería de preocuparme que tú des clases extras en la casa de un anciano y elijas otro tipo diferente de señor?"

Demasiado mal, pero me estaba haciendo reír. "Tal vez deberías, ya que me tienes que zorreo con mis estudiantes."

"Estaba bromeando, bebé. Sabes que no quiero que te acuestes con ninguno de tus estudiantes, a menos que sean yo." Él sonaba arrepentido, pero tenía que divertirme con él.

"Bueno, tenlo en cuenta antes de que comiences a bromear." Le dije severamente.

"Ciertamente lo haré, señorita. Por favor disculpe mi ofensa. Todo mi cuerpo está adolorido y supongo que estoy actuando." ¡Pobre chico doloroso! Desearía poder curarte.

"Oh, mi pobre Edward. Felizmente te podría dar ese masaje corporal." Quiero mis manos sobre ti.

Él largó un gruñido que sonó bastante frustrado. "Felizmente lo aceptaré, Bella. Mi entrenador es un demonio."

Deshazte de él. ¿Cómo se atreve a herirte? Lo golpearé yo misma. "Entonces deberías despedirlo."

"No, necesito ejercitarme luego de mi viaje y cuando le conté sobre ti…"

¿Qué? ¿Él habló de mí con su entrenador? "¿Le contaste a tu entrenador sobre mi?"

Él rio ligeramente. "No sobre ti, exactamente, pero sobre mi viaje. Él pensó que tendría más tiempo para ponerme en forma y ahora que no lo tiene, bueno, va a presionarme al máximo mientras pueda."

Tenía que reírme de él. Aunque no quería que se lastimara, lo quería conmigo. "Bueno, no puedo pedirte disculpas sobre tenerte una semana conmigo, pero puedo pedir disculpas de que él vaya a hacerte trabajar tan duro."

"Yo tampoco lo siento. Dejaría que cuadruplicara mis ejercicios siempre y cuando pueda verte luego de ellos."

Dios, él me hacía derretir. "Eres tan malditamente dulce, Edward."

"No he hecho nada contigo todavía. Espera hasta que pueda verte y tocarte y hacerte reír."

"Tú haces que me ría constantemente, pero espero con ansias el resto." Con muchas ansias.

"Tú me haces lo mismo, Bella."

Eso espero. Si te hago sentir la mitad de lo que yo siento, estamos más que bien. "Me alegra escuchar eso."

"A mi también. ¿Has hablado con tus amigas sobre las vacaciones de primavera? Supongo que Emmet ya se adelantó a hacer las reservas, así que estamos bien para proveerte a ti y a tus amigas con eso."

¿En serio? "Sí, Rose definitivamente viene con nosotros. No estoy tan segura de Alice. Ella está de mal humor ahora y necesito hablar con ella pero todavía no lo he hecho." Esa iba a ser una charla divertida. 'Hey, descubrí que Edward y yo nos vamos de viaje. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros para refregártelo en tu cara? Prometo que no gritaré mucho cuando estemos cogiendo.' Dios.

"Está bien. Si hay alguien más a quien quieras invitar, siéntete libre de hacerlo."

Oh, seguro. Invitaré a Jess y tendremos que atarla en una silla para evitar que te acose mientras duermes. "No, prefiero mantenerlo pequeño. No necesitamos distracciones, ¿verdad?" Te quiero todo para mí. Rose y tal vez Alice son las chaperonas que necesito. Rose será una chaperona muy indulgente. 'Seguro, Bella. Ve a coger al jacuzzi. Gime si necesitas una toalla'

"Preferiría que fuéramos sólo nosotros, pero quiero que te sientas cómoda."

Me reí. "No puedo imaginarme estar incómoda contigo, Edward. Es gracioso porque de verdad apesto al hablarle a los tipos, pero es fácil contigo. ¿Me pregunto por qué será?" Tal vez porque tú eres para mí, aunque eso sea improbable.

"Yo soy bastante bueno al hablar con la gente, pero no los dejo entrar de la manera que lo hice contigo."

"Me encanta eso. Quiero que me dejes entrar." Espero que lo hagas cuando te cuente todo.

"Podría decir lo mismo para ti."

Suspiré. "Estoy bastante cerca de hacerlo." Y me mataría si te alejaras de mí.

"Si nosotros, si esto…" Él tartamudeó un poquito, cosa que fue adorable. "Nunca te engañaría, Bella."

Oh, tú, dulce, dulce hombre. "Lo sé, Edward. A veces es difícil silenciar la voz que dice que si no fui lo suficientemente buena para Tyler, ¿cómo podré ser buena para alguien como tú?" Sé quien eres. Puedes tener a cualquiera en el mundo. ¿Por qué yo?

"Tienes que saber que no hay nada malo contigo. Hay algo malo con él. Él claramente sabe que tiene algo malo, sino no te hubiera enviado esa mierda de las flores. Tú eres demasiado buena para él, Bella, no al revés."

Él era demasiado bueno para mí, pero no podía dejarlo ir. Me reí y traté de quitar el malhumor que tenía. "Lo siento, no quise ser tan llorona. Supongo que es porque deseo que podamos adelantar la próxima semana y media que viene para poder estar juntos. Se siente como que si podemos sobrevivir esta semana, ¿tal vez podamos ser real o algo? ¿Es la palabra correcta?" Si sigues conmigo después de que lo sepas, entonces sabré que estarás conmigo durante todo. Haré lo que sea porque esto funcione.

"Eso suena bien. Lo que tenemos suena más real que lo que tenía con mi ex. No quiero adelantarme a nada, Bella, pero de verdad disfruto lo que tenemos y quiero que sea real, si todo funciona en persona."

"Eso espero Edward." Con ansias.

"Está bien, Bella. Dime qué te gusta hacer un sábado lluvioso."

Me reí ante su repentino cambio de conversación. Era bueno. No quería concentrarme en nada potencialmente malo ahora. "Ese es un cambio de tema. Tenemos muchos sábados lluviosos aquí. Me gusta quedarme en el sofá, con un gran tazón de palomitas y mirar una película."

"Perfecto. ¿Cuál es tu película favorita?"

"Me rehúso a contestar eso." ¿Cómo si pudiera limitarme a una sola?

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no tengo una favorita. Tengo muchas. ¿Musical favorito de todos los tiempos? _Grease._ ¿Clásica favorita? _Gone With The Wind_. ¿Comedia favorita? _The Hangover_. ¿Película favorita de John Hughes? _The Breakfast Club_, aunque las amo casi todas." _La trilogía Steele_, aunque no voy a compartir eso con él.

Él rio. "Okey, eso es cierto. No creo que pueda elegir mi favorita tampoco, aunque me entristece que _PCU_ no está en tu lista de ejemplos."

Me reí. "¿Película favorita de universitarios drogones? _PCU_. ¿Película favorita de chicos de colegio drogones? _Dazed and Confused_."

Edward hizo un sonido estrangulado al otro lado de la línea. "¡Miré eso en la habitación del hotel la semana pasada!"

Eso era genial. "¿En serio? ¿Cuán genial es eso? Debería de ser obligatoria verla. Además tiene una de las mejores bandas sonoras."

"¿Te gusta el rock clásico?" Él sonaba entusiasmado.

Me reí. "Me gusta casi todo menos el country. A papá le encanta el rock clásico así que crecí con los _Stones, The Beatles, Zeppelin, The Eagles, _elige un nombre."

"Esa era la música favorita de mi madre también, y pensamos lo mismo acerca del country." Eso era bueno, si viajáramos en un mismo auto a la cabaña, era probable que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo con la música.

"¿Programa de TV favorito?" Preguntó, interrumpiéndome de mi sueño de viajar en auto con él.

"_Supernatural._" Esa era fácil.

"¿Por la historia o por los tipos?"

Ambos, querido. ¿Los hermanos calientes batallando demonios reales e internos? Sí, por favor. "¿Puede ser por los dos?"

"Muy buen punto."

Me gustaba que estuviéramos compartiendo pequeñas cosas. "¿Y qué hay de ti?"

"_Chuck_." ¿Dijo _Chuck_? ¿En serio? ¿Cuán tierno era que a Edward le gustara ese show?

"¿En serio? Me gusta ese show, pero no pensé que a ti te gustara. ¿Es por Sarah?"

"Creo que lo que de verdad me atrapa es el tipo nerd. Quiero decir, una agente secreta caliente nunca es algo malo, pero el pendejo de quince años en mí ama la idea de tener una computadora en la cabeza y tener todas esas habilidades de agente secreto. Además Casey es un jodido."

"Y Jeffster es el mejor." Amaba a esos dos.

"Bueno, naturalmente. Jeffster es el mejor. ¿Quién no quisiera que ellos cantaran en la boda de cualquiera?"

Tenía que reírme con eso. No, gracias. "Yo, de seguro. Me encanta que mires un programa como ese."

"Sí, bueno, no se lo digas a nadie. Tengo reputación , sabes."

"Oh, cierto. Estoy segura que todos creen que eres muy genial para ver _Chuck._ Probablemente creen que _Glee_ es tu favorito." Tenía que provocarlo un poquito, de sólo imaginarme a Edward mirando _Glee_ me causaba mucha gracia.

Él estaba riéndose tan fuerte. "Ow, Bella, eso duele. ¿_Glee_? ¿Es ese el programa genial que todos los tipos deberían mirar?"

Me reí. "Lo siento, Edward. No quiero causarte dolor. No tengo idea de lo que miran los tipos. ¿_CSI_, tal vez?"

"No miro ninguno de esos programas. Son todos iguales para mí."

Dios, para mí también. "¡Lo sé! Son todos iguales después de un tiempo."

"Bueno, parece que pensamos iguales sobre la TV, a menos que me digas que miras _Glee_, lo cual está bien, pero no esperes a que lo mire contigo."

Oh, de ninguna manera, no íbamos a mirar nada de TV. "Creo que tenemos mejores cosas que hacer antes de mirar TV juntos."

"Claro que sí."

Pero no podíamos hacerlas ahora, que estaba lastimado. "Supongo, que con tu lastimadura, hay cosas que no debemos hacer esta noche."

"Bueno, supongo que podemos intentar…"

No, no iba a ponerlo en riesgo de dolor por un orgasmo. "No, Edward, no puedes reírte sin que te duela. Esto ha sido divertido sin eso."

"Me gusta conocerte más."

"A mi también. Tal vez podemos hacer eso mañana o algo si te sientes mejor." Un día para reponerse era suficiente, ¿verdad?

"En realidad, tengo una cosa del trabajo mañana a la noche. No creo que regrese a casa hasta tarde." Oh, eso apestaba. "Preferiría estar contigo."

Suspiré. "Está bien. Probablemente tendré que hacer tareas y otras cosas. Creo que podré sobrevivir una noche sin ti." La odiaría. Ya era muy adicta a él.

"Si llego a casa lo suficientemente temprano, te llamaré o enviaré un mensaje de texto, ¿okey?"

"Claro, pero no te preocupes. Tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer." Traté de mantener mi tono calmo. Él no necesitaba sentirse culpable por tener una vida.

"Sí, pero te extrañaré."

Amaba eso. "Yo también te extrañaré. Podemos hablar el jueves."

"Te enviaré mensajes de textos durante el día de seguro."

Tenía que reírme con eso. "¿Intentaras hacerme acabar durante clase?"

"Tú eres la única mirando el teléfono en vez de prestarle atención a tus profesores. Es tu culpa."

"¿Mi culpa? ¡Tú fuiste el que habló de castigarme!"

"Seguro, cúlpame, bebé. Tú fuiste la que me dijiste que me pusiera duro." Sí, sí lo hice.

"Eso fue para beneficio mutuo, para la ducha y otros lugares."

"¿Otros lugares?" Su voz era una octava más alta. Tan lindo.

"Mmm hmm."

"¿Cómo cuáles?"

Me reí, amaba provocarlo. "No debemos hablar de esto. Estás inflamado."

"No tenemos que hacer nada, puedes decirme."

Él estaba rogando y era tan lindo. Así que le dije. "Um, bueno, puede que tenga una fantasía sobre hacerlo contra una pared o una puerta, sabes, duro y fuerte y…" Él hizo un sonido de atragantarse. "¿Edward estás bien?"

"Sí, solo sí. Eso está en la lista."

Me reí. "Okey, lo siento. Tal vez deberías darte un baño en la bañera o algo así." Edward desnudo en una bañera. Gah.

"No tomo baños, por lo menos no solo."

Me reí. "Bueno, felizmente tomaré uno contigo, pero eso es imposible ahora."

"Pondremos eso en la lista también."

"Suena bien." Maldición, me estaba excitando con eso.

"Creo que tomaré tu consejo de la bañera por ahora, aunque definitivamente no va a ser tan divertido sin ti."

Me reí. "Una semana y media, Edward. Podremos pasar el tiempo que tú quieras en la bañera."

"Nos arrugaremos, pero estoy bien con eso."

Yo también. "Eres incorregible."

"Tu también."

"Una de las razones por las cuales nos llevamos tan bien, supongo."

"Es cierto. Buenas noches, Bella. Te enviaré mensaje mañana y hablaremos el jueves o antes."

"Suena bien. Que te mejores y dulces sueños, Edward."

"Dulces sueños para ti también." Colgamos y me quedé mirando mi teléfono por un minuto antes de abrir _WWF_. No lo había revisado en todo el día. Ahora que tenía otras maneras de hablar con él, lo había olvidado. Pero no quería dejar de lado lo que nos había unido.

¿_Maze_ por puntaje triple? Malditas mis letras. Aunque hubiera logrado mantenerlas sexys, excepto por _zit._ No hay nada de sexy en los granos. Mis letras apestaban pero había logrado escribir _sex_ y doblar el puntaje de la X por diecinueve puntos. Él seguía pateando mi culo. Suspiré y abrí su mensaje.

**¿Cómo puedes pensar que no te encontraría sexy, increíble y perfecta por teléfono? Eso es exactamente lo que eres y no puedo tener suficiente de ti. Dios nos libre cuando estemos en el mismo lugar, al mismo tiempo. Tal vez deberíamos enviarlos a todos a la cabaña y quedarnos en tu apartamento toda la semana. **

**Es algo bueno que el castigo te de cosquillas, porque lo tienes merecido luego de lo que pasó hoy con mi entrenador. Cada parte de mí duele, excluyendo por suerte a cierta parte que necesitaré mucho cuando te vea de nuevo. Aunque eso también duele, porque como siempre, tus palabras me calientan.**

**Espero con ansias poder hablar contigo esta noche.**

**Tu Edward**

Tuve que reírme con su pensamiento igual al mío sobre mandarlos a todos lejos. Por supuesto, estábamos al mismo nivel de pensamiento.

_Bueno, sabes, los nervios hicieron quitaron lo mejor de mí, pero logré hacerlo de una manera admirable, en mi opinión. No creas que no noté que tú hiciste que YO hiciera la movida, señor. ¡Tal vez eres tú quien necesite el castigo!_

_Tú necesitarás sin duda esa cierta parte cuando me veas, así que cuídala muy bien hasta que vengas a visitarme. Luego, será mi trabajo. ¡Prometo que la manejaré mejor que tú!_

_Voy a tomar una ducha fría mientras te imagino dándote un baño caliente. Las vacaciones de primavera no pueden venir más rápido._

_Con amor, Bella_

Sí, firmé con amor de nuevo. Se sentía bien. Él se sentía bien. Espero que estemos bien juntos. Teníamos que estarlo.

* * *

><p>Espero que les gusteeee :D Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Esta semana comienzo la universidad, así que voy a estar más apretada de horarios, pero prometo que el fic siempre va a actualizarse a tiempo :D<p>

Disfrutenlo! Miles de besos :)


	24. Coy

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 24**

El miércoles estaba extremadamente pesado ya que sabía que no iba a hablar con Edward hasta tarde en la noche. Me habría dado algo para esperar con ansias, pero no. Además de un mensaje deseándonos buenos días en la mañana, no habíamos hablado. Revisé mi teléfono por milésima vez en clase y no había nada. Fui a casa a ver si estaba Alice. Era tiempo de hablar de su situación y la de Jasper.

Nuestro apartamento estaba tranquilo y suspiré mientras tiraba el bolso en mi cama. Este día era el peor. Quería que fuera mañana así pudiera tener de nuevo a mi Edward. Alunarse sobre el día no me iba a hacer bien así que abrí mi libro y me puse a estudiar.

La vibración de mi teléfono me quitó del aburrido mundo de la literatura femenina a uno mucho más excitante, el de Bella Swan y Edward Cullen, extraordinarios comunicadores electrónicos. Eso era estúpido. Calientes mensajeros sexuales. Sí, eso era mejor.

**Quería decirte que te extraño.**

Teníamos el mismo pensamiento de nuevo, por suerte. Me encantaba que me extrañara.

_Yo también te extraño. La clase fue más cómoda, pero más aburrida sin ti._

Prefería haber estado mojada e incómoda. Dios, me estaba transformando en una pervertida.

**¡No hay duda sobre eso! Acabo de leer tu respuesta en WWF y por supuesto, me calenté de nuevo. No me queda mucho tiempo antes de irme, así que no tengo tiempo para descargarme.**

Maldición. Maldita la cosa que lo estuviera alejando de mí.

_¡Pobre bebé! Tendré que hacerme cargo de ti mañana entonces._

Por favor, di que podemos tener mañana juntos, Edward. Te necesito.

**Te tomaré la palabra, Bella.**

Sí, totalmente valdrían las de él.

_Por favor, hazlo. Quiero mostrarte más de lo que puedo hacer._

Rose era el fantasma que escribía por mí. ¿Qué había prometido?

**Vas a matarme, pero por favor no te detengas. Tengo que irme, pero hablaré contigo mañana. Desearía poder quedarme en casa y estar contigo esta noche.**

Yo también. ¿Nueve días, verdad? Podía lograrlo. Tal vez. Iba a tener que jugar sola esta noche.

_Yo también desearía que pudieras, pero tienes que trabajar. Supongo que mi juguete y yo estaremos solos esta noche. Hehe, ¡lo siento no me pude resistir! ¡Hablamos mañana!_

Dale un poquito para que piense mientras haga lo que sea que esté haciendo. ¿Premiere? ¿Una elegante cena de caridad? ¿Una subasta? ¿Qué sabía yo?

**Pagarás por eso, bebé.**

Felizmente, Edward.

_¿Debería de agacharme?_

Sentí la sonrisa aparecer en mi rostro mientras esperaba su respuesta. Probablemente parecería una asesina serial sonriendo sola, pero no podía evitarlo.

**Sí, chica traviesa. Tienes un gran castigo por dejarme así cuando tengo que irme. La venganza es una maldita mierda, pero prometo que te gustará. Adiós, bebé.**

Gah. Me mataba cada vez que mencionaba el castigo. ¿Desde cuándo me transformé en una rara por el S&M? Tal vez podría hablar con alguien sobre mi latente deseo porque me den nalgadas. Tal vez debería dejar que Edward me las dé y ver lo que causan en mí. Sí, me gustaba mucho más esa idea.

_Promesas, promesas. No voy a dejar de seguir siendo atrevida y en estos momentos mis nalgas permanecen puramente blancas e intocables. ¿Quieres tocarlas? Ambos conocemos esa respuesta. Espero con ansias mi castigo y prometo hacer lo que sea para ganármelo. Adiós, Edward._

Esperé por un tiempo, pero no hubo respuesta, él debería de haberse ido a hacer su trabajo. Demasiado mal. De vuelta al trabajo, supongo. El mañana estaba tan lejos.

Xoxoxoxox

Terminé mi trabajo y dejé mis libros a un lado. Mi teléfono había estado tranquilo, pero no había revisado WWF todavía, así que debería hacer eso. Tal vez él jugaría mientras estuviera afuera.

¿_Page_? Me gustaría llamarlo por altavoz. Llamando a Edward Cullen, hay una emergencia en la vagina de Bella Swan que necesita su atención. Tenga su verga, dedos y lengua prontos. Me reí sola mientras abría el mensaje.

**Admito que hice que tú hicieras la primera movida, ¡pero prometo que mis motivos fueron buenos! Honestamente no quería presionarte y mientras admito que esperaba que nuestra primera llamada fuera de la manera que fue, no planeé que sucediera así. Si vale de algo, disfruté tanto de nuestra segunda llamada como de la primera. Me gusta conocerte mejor, todas las pequeñas cosas que hacen a la chica que me cautivó.**

**Prometo que estoy manejando mi parte con especial cuidado. No puedo dejar que le pase nada malo antes de que te conozca. Los dos esperamos con ansias ser manejados por ti.**

**Mi baño está muy solitario. No voy a tomar ninguno hasta poder compartirlo contigo.**

**Con amor, tu Edward**

¿Cautivado? ¿Yo lo había cautivado? Debería de ser de la otra manera, y me sorprendía que tuviera ese efecto sobre él, el mismo que él tenía sobre mí. ¿Cómo era posible? Tal vez Rose tenía razón sobre el destino. El destino, un poco de conocimiento y muchísima suerte.

_Creo que es dulce que no hayas querido presionarme y honestamente estaba nerviosa sobre la idea del sexo por teléfono, pero una vez que logramos hablar ya no fue temeroso. Como dije, me pone cómoda compartir cosas contigo, lo que me sorprende más de lo que puedo decir. No estoy segura de cómo te haya cautivado, pero te aseguro que has hecho lo mismo conmigo._

_¡Más te vale que seas cuidadoso con tu parte! Mis manos están más que dispuestas a conocerlos y prometo que estoy bien humectada, aunque, obviamente, no tanto como tú. ¡No creas que no escuché el sonido de la loción la otra noche! Casi me río, pero eso hubiera arruinado el ambiente. ¡Igual, me encanta!_

_Okey, ningún baño sin el otro. Eso es justo. ¿Sabes qué clase de jacuzzi tiene la cabaña? Lo pregunto exclusivamente porque quiero saber qué tengo que empacar. Necesito saber si tengo que llevar sales de baño o… ¿a quién estoy engañando? Quiero saber si me cogerías en el jacuzzi. _

_Me estoy excitando y tú no estás aquí así que terminaré esto aquí. ¡Te extraño!_

_Con amor, tu Bella_

Volví al tablero y por supuesto no tenía ni una puta vocal. ¿Qué juego era este? El primero había sido tan perfecto. Él me iba a ganar en este. Odiaba eso. Jugué _coy_ de su o en _horse_. Era una palabra linda y valía doble. Por supuesto seguía sin tener ni una puta vocal. Maldito juego. Bueno, lidiaría con ello cuando fuera mi turno.

Xoxoxoxox

"Mira, Alice, lo único que decimos es que deberías de hablar con el tipo antes de cortar todo tipo de comunicación con él." Argumentó Rose.

Alice nos miró de mala manera mientras comíamos pizza en la sala. Ninguna tenía ganas de cocinar así que decidimos pedir pizza y cerveza.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué importa de todas maneras? Él tiene diecisiete, no puede hablar de esa manera. ¡Es un niño!"

Me reí. "Con diecisiete difícilmente sea un niño. Tú tomabas, fumabas y cogías a los diecisiete."

Ella llorisqueó. "Estaba pasando por una etapa salvaje de mi juventud. Además, es diferente para las chicas. Los chicos son menos maduros."

Me callé un comentario sobre su nivel de madurez ahora. Mejor era no antagonizarla.

"Sí, tal vez, pero piensa en los beneficios. A él totalmente se lo puede entrenar." Dijo Rose. "Probablemente tenga casi o nada de experiencia así que podrías enseñarle todo. Además, la recuperación de un chico de diecisiete es mucho más rápida."

"¡Qué desagradable! ¡No vamos a hablar de mí teniendo sexo con un chico de diecisiete años!" Alice tomó un trago de su cerveza.

"Bueno, técnicamente le habías enviado mensajes sexuales, así que…"

"¡No me lo recuerdes!" Ella le tiró la servilleta a Rose. "Estoy tratando de olvidarme de eso."

Suspiré. "Entiendo por qué lo estás haciendo, Alice, pero recuerda que a ti te gustaba mucho y tú le gustabas mucho a él. Por lo menos escucha lo que tenga que decir."

"¿Por qué debería? No cambia nada. Él es un niño. Un potencial perdedor el cual su madre tiene que llamar para conseguirle una cita."

Bufé. "Por favor. Ella podría ser una madre despistada. Ambas sabemos que nuestros padres no tenían ni idea de lo que hacíamos la mitad del tiempo."

Ella bufó. "Sea como sea, él tiene diecisiete. Punto. Fin de la discusión."

Rose tomó el celular de Alice de la mesa. "Entonces podemos eliminar todos estos."

"¡No!" Ella chilló, quitándole su celular. Tenía que reírme. Sólo Rose podía terminar con esto.

"¿Bueno, entonces?" Preguntó Rose.

"¡Está bien!" Ella comenzó a leer los mensajes, haciendo diferentes sonidos, sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

Rose rodó sus ojos. "¿Entonces?"

"Justo lo que pensaba. Él mintió porque no quería perderme. Él me ama. ¡Como si pudiera saberlo! ¡Tiene diecisiete!"

"Hey, ¿qué tiene que ver la edad con eso? ¿Lo amabas antes de descubrir su edad?" Le pregunté.

Alice no me contestó. Se quedó mirando el teléfono con sorpresa. "¿Qué?"

Rose se inclinó para ver lo que Alice estaba mirando. "¡Santa mierda! ¿Es él?"

¿Qué diablos me estaba perdiendo? "¿Qué?"

"Él es caliente, quiero decir, es joven pero es apuesto. ¡Esos ojos!" Dijo Rose.

No podía lidiar con el hecho de ser la única que no lo había visto, así que me paré detrás de ellas. Él tenía cabello enmarañado rubio, un poco largo, con rizos alrededor de su cuello y maldición si Rose no tenía razón sobre sus ojos. Eran de un color azul cielo. Miraban directo a la cámara y nos miraba directo a nosotras. Era un poco desconcertante.

"¿Su madre necesita arreglarle una cita? No lo creo." Las chicas deberían de hacer fila para estar con este tipo.

Alice sacudió su cabeza, saliendo de su estupor. "Ese no debe ser él. Probablemente debe ser un amigo o algún cowboy a quien le tocó una foto. Él es un mentiroso."

"Un potencial mentiroso caliente." Replicó Rose.

"Un potencial mentiroso caliente de diecisiete años el cual es ilegal." Dijo Alice bruscamente.

"¿Cuánto le falta para que cumpla dieciocho? Si tú no estás interesada, yo sí." Rose esquivó el puño con el que Alice intentó pegarle. "Sólo digo. Ustedes dos tienen algo, obviamente, y él es apuesto. Es un poco joven. Dejémoslo descansar un año y luego llevémoslo a dar una prueba."

Alice bufó. "¿Y qué hago yo mientras tanto? ¿Sentarme a esperar que crezca? Él no es un vino bueno."

"No, pero él está bueno." Dijo Rose. "Sólo digo que tú no tienes que convertirte en una perra total y no hablarle más. Puedes intentar ser su amiga y luego saltar en su calentura cuando él sea legal."

Alice sacudió su cabeza. "Tendré que pensarlo. Tal vez hablaré con él y veré que sucede, pero no prometo nada. De verdad apestó enterarme de la manera en que lo hice y no sé si podré perdonarlo. Él sabía cuantos años tenía o por lo menos que era lo suficientemente legal para tomar. Aunque nunca me haya dicho su edad, él mintió por omisión."

Hice una mueca ante eso. Sabía demasiado bien lo que era mentir por omisión. Necesitaba contárselo pronto a Edward. El tiempo me estaba cubriendo como una nube negra tapando el sol. Tenía tanto miedo de que él fuera a irse; era difícil no tomar cada momento con él antes de decirle lo que había hecho.

Alice se paró. "Me voy a mi habitación a pensarlo. Les diré luego lo que decidí." Ella miró su teléfono y lo tocó.

Rose y yo la miramos irse. "¿Crees que lo llamará?" Le pregunté.

"Tú lo viste. Él es caliente. Ella lo llamará, eventualmente. Tal vez, por ahora comience a enviarle mensajes." Rose se encogió de hombros y comenzó a cambiar de canales. "Hey, los _People's Choice Awards_ son esta noche. ¿Crees que es eso lo que Edward tiene que hacer?"

¡Eso debería ser! ¡Podría verlo aunque no pueda hablar con él! "Revisa _E!_ ellos tendrán una transmisión de la alfombra roja si…" Me callé cuando vi que sí había. "¡Sí! Puedo verlo esta noche. Si irá. Me pregunto si…" Tomé mi teléfono y escribí Edward Cullen _People's Choice_ y apareció. "¡Él está nominado a estrella masculina favorita! ¡Probablemente irá!" Estaba sorprendida al no saber que él estaba nominado, pero había estado tan ensimismada en nosotros que me había olvidado de su estatus de celebridad.

Rose me sonrió. "Luces como si fueras a explotar de la alegría. Has estado hablando con el tipo por dos semanas."

Me reí. "Lo sé pero esta es la primera vez que de verdad lo veo en su elemento desde que nos conocimos." Dios mío, ¿irá de traje? Edward vestido de gala era para recordar, aunque él se veía caliente con cualquier cosa.

Seacrest estaba hablando sobre un estúpido show que no me importaba. "Vamos." Murmuré.

Rose me sirvió otra porción de pizza. "Siéntate y espera. Edward es un actor de clase A, ellos nunca llegan temprano."

Ella tenía razón. Miramos varias entrevistas tontas, y la chica que trabajaba con Seacrest mostraba sus tetas y coqueteaba con cada hombre que veía. Más le valía alejarse de Edward cuando él llegara.

"Luces extremadamente asesina." Me dijo Rose, riendo.

"Ella va a estar encima de Edward, lo sé." Murmuré.

Rose se encogió de hombros. "Claro que lo estará, es una zorra, pero él no tiene nada que ver con ella. ¿Cuántas veces piensas que ella coqueteó con él?"

Ella tenía razón. Edward tenía mejor gusto que eso. Volví a desear que todos los de la alfombra roja se fueran para darle paso a Edward.

"¡Parece que Edward Cullen está aquí!" La voz alegre de Giuliana me molestó, pero estaba ansiosa de verlo. La cámara enfocó a Edward saliendo de la limosina y santo Dios, lucía asombroso. Estaba usando un traje, sin corbata y con lentes de sol. Mierda, ¿sabía lo que me hacían esos lentes? ¿Era esta su venganza por no decirle que lo sabía?

"Demasiado caliente." Aprobó Rose.

"Dios, sí." Edward se dio vuelta para la limosina. Me pregunté si su publicista y su esposo estarían allí. Una mano femenina lo tomó y Jane Turner salió de la limosina. Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

"Oh, ¡parece que Edward Cullen está aquí con Jane Turner!" La reportar zorra dijo. "Ellos co-protagonizaron una película hace años y él está soltero de nuevo. ¿Podrán las llamas viejas reunirse?"

"Bella, cálmate." Me avisó Rose. "No hay razón para pensar que ellos son nada más que amigos. Ella acaba de ser dejada por este tipo, Demetri. Dudo que esté saliendo con Edward."

"Edward, Jane, ¿están juntos?" Alguien en la multitud gritó. Sí, ¿lo están? Sentía que no podía respirar, pero tenía que hacerlo. Esto podía ser nada. Él me dijo que nunca me engañaría. Por supuesto, él dijo que si estábamos juntos. Técnicamente no estábamos juntos. Éramos… algo indefinido pero, éramos algo. Algo grande, pensaba. Algo que no requería salir con estrellas de cine súper hermosas.

Edward no contestó la pregunta. Él sólo sonrió y saludó y enredó su brazo con el de Jane, sosteniéndola cerca mientras caminaban por la alfombra roja. Cada paso era como una puñalada a mi corazón.

"Mierda." Murmuró Rose. "Escucha, Bella, no asumas nada. Él dijo que tenía algo de trabajo, así que tal vez sea eso. Publicidad."

La cámara dejó de enfocarlos y no los pude ver más, me estaba muriendo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Con quién estaban hablando? ¿Por qué no estaban hablando con E! Maldito Seacrest, ¡ve a buscarlo! Rose cambió de canal y casi le grito, pero allí estaba él. Dios, era hermoso. Y Jane lo estaba agarrando como si su vida dependiera de ello. Por supuesto que lo estaba haciendo.

"¡Edward Cullen y Jane Turner! Esto es una sorpresa. ¿Están juntos?" Gracias por preguntar eso, quien diablos seas.

"Eso parece, ¿verdad Nancy?" Jane preguntó, prácticamente subiéndose arriba de Edward. Zorra.

"Sí, somos viejos amigos así que decidimos venir juntos." Respondió Edward. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Estaban juntos o no?

"Sip." Rio Jane.

"¿Cómo están pasando? Debe ser difícil ver que sus ex han seguido con sus vidas tan públicamente."

"Creo que…"

"Estamos bien, ¿puedes ver?" Jane lo interrumpió y le tiró un beso que hizo que quisiera pegarle en su perfecta cara.

"Iba a decir que estaba bien y también Jane. Esperamos pasar una buena noche y estamos contentos de ser parte de los_ People's Choice Awards_." Ellos se fueron. No sabía que hacer. Me sentía mal.

"Bella." Me dijo Rose. "Mira, ustedes todavía no están juntos, así que tal vez…"

"¡No hay un tal vez, Rose! ¡Él está con Jane Turner! ¿Cómo se supone que pueda competir contra eso?"

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué están hablando de Edward Cullen como si le perteneciera a Bella?" Una voz fría nos preguntó detrás de nosotras. Oh, mierda.

Me di vuelta y ahí estaba Alice, de brazos cruzados y sus ojos grises gélidos. "¿Cuánto escuchaste?"

"Lo suficiente para saber que estás enloqueciendo sobre Edward saliendo con alguien de una manera que nunca te he escuchado. Ni siquiera cuando estaba con Irina. ¿Por qué estás actuando como si él te debiera algo?"

Intercambié una mirada con Rose. "Estás frita." Ella murmuró. Sí, de verdad lo estaba y no había por qué, ya que Edward había encontrado a otra persona rápidamente.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Alice.

Largué un suspiro, queriendo volver a la televisión para ver más signos de lo que sucedía entre él y Jane, pero sabiendo que no podía evitar más esto. "La noche en que tú empezaste a hablar con Jasper, yo empecé a hablar con Edward."

Los ojos de Alice se estrecharon de manera enojada. "Así que tú hiciste lo que yo hice, ¿de lo que tú te estabas burlando de mí durante semanas?"

"No me estaba burlando de ti." Le dije enojada. "Sólo te dije que tú no tenías a Edward."

"¿Por qué tú sí?" Ella me preguntó ácidamente. "¿Y cómo supiste que tenías al Edward correcto?" Mierda. Sabía que esto no iba a terminar bien.

"Porque sí." Le dije. "Mi Edward estaba viajando estas últimas dos semanas, incluyendo a París y a Berlín. Mi Edward de verdad se llama Edward. Él tiene una ex novia que lo humilló públicamente, tiene un hermano llamado Emmet , él es EL Edward." Las palabras salieron tan rápido de mi boca que no pude detenerme.

"¿Él te dijo que es Edward Cullen?" Preguntó con sarcasmo.

Suspiré. "No, pero hablamos por teléfono estas dos últimas noches y reconozco su voz. Es él." Rose nos estaba mirando cuidadosamente y Alice estaba volviéndose roja. Ella iba a explotar.

"¿De verdad encontraste a Edward Cullen? ¿Y de verdad me dejaste seguir con mi Edward sabiendo que estaba siendo una gigantesca idiota hablándole a un niño mientras tú tenías a la caliente estrella de cine para ti?" Ella estaba gritando.

"Alice, yo no… traté de decirte que no tenías a Edward. No sabía cómo decirte que lo tenía y al principio ni siquiera estaba segura de que lo tenía."

"Pero ni siquiera te molestaste en decirme que estabas haciendo lo mismo que yo. ¿Cuántas oportunidades tuviste de decirme que tú también estabas hablando con alguien? ¿Por qué diablos no lo hiciste?"

Ni siquiera lo sabía. "No lo sé. Es que, tú estabas tan entusiasmada y no quería arruinártelo. También, cada oportunidad que tenía se arruinaba y…"

"Pero no lo hiciste. Tú, la perfecta Bella, encontró a Edward mientras yo encontré a un niño. ¿Y ustedes se estaban riendo de mí todo el tiempo?"

Rose se sentó. "No nos estábamos riendo, Alice." Ella se calló cuando Alice bufó. "Okey, no nos estábamos riendo mucho. Y de verdad intentamos decirte varias veces que estabas hablando con un niño. Tú no nos creíste, ¿recuerdas?"

"Tú dijiste que tenía doce." Ella siseó. "Él no tenía doce y yo sabía eso."

"Pero muy en el fondo tú también sabías que no tenías a Edward Cullen. ¿Así que qué importa si Bella lo encontró?" Rose preguntó.

"Por supuesto que estás de su lado." Murmuró Alice. "Importa porque se supone que éramos amigas. Mejores amigas. Y ella ha estado hablando con Edward Cullen por dos semanas y no me dijo nada sobre ello. No sólo eso, pero ella dejó que yo siguiera con mi Edward, que resultó ser un niño. ¿Estás diciendo que no debería enojarme al ser la última en enterarme de la puta cosa?"

"No estoy diciendo que no tienes derecho a enojarte, sólo estoy separando tus sentimientos." Le dijo Rose.

Alice rodó sus ojos. "Dile eso a alguien que se lo crea. Bella tuvo un millón de oportunidades de decírmelo y no lo hizo."

"Alice, lo siento al no decírtelo. No quería lastimarte, aunque tú pienses eso. Estabas tan entusiasmada. El tiempo pasó y yo me enteré que tenía a la persona correcta y tú estabas metida con Jasper. Y luego no te importaba que no fuera Edward. En realidad, iba a decírtelo el lunes por la noche, antes de hablar por teléfono con Edward, pero la mamá de Jasper llamó y…"

"Y tú fuiste testigo de más humillación. ¡Un día excepcional para ti!" Gritó Alice. "Dios, ustedes deben de haber tenido un gran día riéndose de mí. Jared, Jasper… yo tengo todos los perdedores mientras tú tienes al ganador más grande de todos."

"Ali, no nos estábamos riendo de ti. Dios, ¿crees que quiero lastimarte? ¿Sabes las veces que quise decírtelo? Nunca supe cómo hacerlo y Dios, finalmente tenía a alguien que me hacía sentir bien que me hacía sentir como que le importaba y sí, quería tenerlo para mí." Su mirada se hizo más ligera y pensé que finalmente estaba logrando que entendiera. "Tú sabes lo que pasé. Para mí, dejar que alguien entre fue muy difícil y quería disfrutarlo. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?"

Alice me miró a mí y a Rose y su rostro se endureció de nuevo. "Rose sabía."

Mierda. "Sí, porque necesitaba hablar con alguien y no quería hacerlo contigo por tu situación."

"Cierto. Exactamente. He sido tu mejor amiga por casi toda nuestras vidas." Su voz ya no era fuerte, era triste y enojada.

"Ali, lo…"

"Guárdatelo." Ella levantó su mano. "Quédate aquí y cuéntale todo a tu nueva mejor amiga. Iré a ver si puedo encontrar algo sobre menores de edad en internet." Sus ojos miraron la pantalla de la televisión y sonrió. "Parece que tu nuevo novio está haciendo lo mismo que hizo el viejo."

Largué un grito ahogado y miré la pantalla. Ahí estaba Edward tocando la mejilla de Jane mirándola con amor y ternura. Esa mirada me cortó a la mitad. Rose tomó mi mano y se dio vuelta hacia Alice.

"Bueno, si no sabes por qué vino a mí en vez de a ti, deberías saberlo ahora. ¿Qué puta clase de amiga eres, tirándole su pasado así en la cara? Ella necesita apoyo, no celos insignificantes."

"Vete a la mierda, Rose; tú solo quieres tener la verga de su hermano. Por supuesto que la estás apoyando. ¿Qué celebridad querría estar con alguna de nosotras?"

Oh, mierda. Rose se levantó y le hizo frente a Alice. "Nadie que valga la pena quisiera algo contigo, perra egocéntrica. Tú ni siquiera notaste que Bella tenía algo entre manos porque estabas demasiado metida en tu mierda para darse cuenta del resto de nosotras. Bella podría haber estado cogiéndose a Edward en el sofá y probablemente no lo hubieras notado porque no tiene nada que ver contigo. Ahora, toma tu culo narcisista y vete de aquí antes de que te devuelta el sentido común a golpes."

Alice se dio vuelta y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, golpeando fuertemente su puerta. "¿Estás bien?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No, la cagué con Alice. Edward está haciendo lo que sea que esté haciendo con Jane y esto también es jodido. Debería de haberle dicho que sabía quien era. Tal vez él no estaría con ella ahora."

"O tal vez él no te hablaría nunca más. Hiciste lo que creíste que era correcto." Me dijo Rose.

"Sí, pero estaba equivocada." Me callé mientras Seacrest hablaba de la posibilidad de que ellos fueran la pareja del momento. La pantalla se llenó toma tras toma de ellos tomados de la mano y tocándose. La mirada en su cara me mataba. Yo había esperado que él me mirara así algún día. "De todas maneras ya no importa. Alice me odia y Edward está con Jane."

"Tal vez no es nada." Me dijo Rose. "Lo admito, parece malo, pero no puedes saberlo hasta que no le preguntes."

"No necesito preguntarle. No puedo preguntarle hasta decirle que sé quien es. Él probablemente quiere acostarse conmigo, venir aquí y cogerme y luego volver con Jane. Alice tiene razón. ¿Por qué una estrella se fijaría en nosotras?"

"Vamos, Bella, sabes mejor que eso."

"¿Lo sé, Rose? Ni siquiera pude tener a un tipo como Tyler. ¿Cómo podré tener a un tipo como Edward Cullen?"

Ella frunció su ceño. "Siendo tú, la Bella que él ha conocido y le ha importado."

"Aparentemente él conoce y le importa Jane, también. Soy una idiota que pensó que había más donde no había nada."

"Vamos, Bella, si él hubiera querido acostarse con alguien, podría tener a cualquiera. Hay algo entre ustedes dos. Lo he visto en tus palabras."

"Las palabras mienten, Rose." Me levanté y traté de sonreír. "Demasiado bien sé eso."

"Bella…"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Esta noche no, Rose. Voy a deprimirme un poco. Creo que me lo he ganado."

"Sólo prométeme que hablarás con él antes de cortarlo por completo. Sabes como la prensa exagera todo."

Sí, sabía eso demasiado bien. Pero también sabía lo que veía. "Seguro, Rose."

Me fui y cerré la puerta antes de dejar caer mis lágrimas. No sabía si estaba llorando por Alice, Edward, o mi propia estupidez. Probablemente por las tres. Enterré mi cara en la almohada y lloré por un rato largo.

Todo era un puto lío. ¿Una cosa del trabajo? ¿Él estaba en una cosa del trabajo? Parecía más una cita. No sé por qué pensé que él se iba a quedar sentado en su casa, esperando conocerme, hasta que descubriéramos que pasaba entre nosotros. Ni siquiera los tipos que se comprometían conmigo se preocupaban de quedarse en su casa sentados mientras yo no estaba. No, ellos cogían a sus antiguas novias y las embarazaban. Tal vez Edward y Jane tendrán un perfecto bebé. Tal vez, yo debería hacer como él. Si él podía salir con alguien, entonces yo también.

Me senté y abrí mi cajón, donde había tirado el papel arrugado que Rose me había dado. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde entonces. ¿Quería hacer esto? En realidad no, pero no quería ser la única que no saliera. Alice salía. Rose salía. Tyler salía. Aparentemente Edward salía. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo yo también?

Antes de convencerme de no hacerlo, disqué el número que estaba en el papel.

"Hola."

"Hola, Colin, soy Bella." Qué fácil podía hablarle a él ahora. Todo lo que se necesitaba era un corazón roto. No había problema.

"¡Hola, Bella! Usaste mi número."

"Sí, bueno, me dijiste que te llamara si había arreglado mis cosas y las hice."

"¿Oh? ¿Qué era eso?"

"Un montón de nada, aparentemente. ¿Así que, quieres salir este fin de semana?"

"Uh, seguro. ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? Suenas un poco rara."

Seguro, ahora él tampoco me quería. "Lo quiero. Es que ha sido una noche rara. Si no quieres, está bien. Yo sólo…"

"Lo quiero, Bella. ¿Qué te parece el sábado a la noche? ¿Cena en Max's?" El lugar elegante en la cuidad. Está bien.

"Suena bien."

"Nos vemos el sábado. Lo espero con ansias."

"Yo también." Mis palabras sonaban vacías en mis propios oídos, pero esperaba que él se lo creyera. "Te encuentro allí o…"

"Puedo pasarte a buscar. Envíame un mensaje con la dirección."

"Okey. Buenas noches. Colin."

"Buenas noches, Bella." Él colgó y yo me quedé sentada intentando descifrar lo que había hecho. Había cambiado más de lo que yo pensaba que era posible desde que había conocido a Edward. Me rehusaba a quedarme sentada llorando por un tipo. Podía ser como Rose y seguir adelante. Edward podía cogerse a todas las actrices de la cuidad que no me iba a importar. Iba a decirme eso constantemente hasta que me lo creyera.

* * *

><p>NOTA: Bueno, se descubrió una parte de la verdad. Les PROMETO que este drama dura poco! Sólo dos o tres capítulos. De alguna manera esto iba a salir a la luz y drama iba a ver, de una manera u otra. Pero de verdad, esto dura poco, y vale la pena ese poquitín de drama :D Sólo dos o tres capítulos más y se viene lo bueno! Así que no sufran mucho, ya les adelanté algo jajaja :)<p>

Miiiles de gracias por sus reviews! Miiiles de besos!


	25. No Words At All

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 25**

No pude dormir en toda la noche. Cada vez que cerraba mis ojos veía a Edward o a Jane o el rostro enojado de Alice. Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, diciéndome una y otra vez que no podía mantener a un tipo. Era tan cierto. Primero Tyler, luego Edward. Fui tan estúpida. Necesitaba conseguirme tipos nerds que alabaran el piso donde caminaba Aunque probablemente los aburriría también y alguna chica cibernética aparecería y los llevaría a ellos también.

Como soy una masoquista, entré a internet y encontré un montón de fotos de Jane y Edward en la alfombra roja. Los fans ya habían hecho páginas web dedicadas a ellos. Cada una de ellas tenía la foto de él tocándole la mejilla. Además había fotos del interior del show, incluyendo un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, sin contar las numerosas sonrisas. Me hacían enfermar. Habían un montón de artículos sobre los dos yendo a tal o cual fiesta. Además había rumores de que se lo había visto con Irina el día anterior. ¡Eso era todo! Cerré mi computadora de un golpe porque no necesitaba ver o escuchar más. Que estúpida que fui al dejar de lado los chismes cuando estaba hablando con él. Creía que era suficiente. Era una estúpida soñadora.

Escuché la puerta cerrarse y vi que era hora de clase y yo claramente no iba a ir. Alice tampoco me había esperado, ¿verdad? Había estado deseando que ella estuviera en mi cama, esperándome para que me despertara. Sabía que esto iba a demorar más para que ella lo superara, si lo hacía. Nunca pasábamos más de un día enojada. Dios, esto apestaba.

¿Y qué estaba pensando cuando llamé a Colin? No quería salir con él. Lo llamaría más tarde y le diría que había cambiado de idea o algo así. De todas maneras, sería una mala compañía.

Mi teléfono vibró, y como era una idiota, lo tomé. Tenía que ver si era él y qué había dicho.

**Buenos días para ti, chica atrevida. Ocho días más y tendré mis manos sobre tus nalgas. Definitivamente sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta. Te estás ganando tu castigo de una manera muy impresionante.**

Oh, ya me has castigado, Edward. Verte con Jane fue como una patada en el estómago. No fue la diversión que me prometiste, pero estoy acostumbrada a que me mientan.

Dejé mi teléfono a un lado. Si él creía que podía coquetear conmigo luego de salir con ella, estaba loco. Mierda, tal vez él estaba en la cama con ella y me estaba enviando estos mensajes en secreto a mí. Los hombres apestaban. Me levanté, cepillé mis dientes y miré mis ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Tan putamente adorable.

Mi teléfono vibró de nuevo y como soy tan patética corrí a ver el mensaje.

**¿Estás ocupada, hermosa? Me preguntaba si me concedías el honor de ser mi cita el sábado a la noche. Estaba pensando que podíamos mirar una película juntos por teléfono. Podemos ver alguna en la cual alguien recibe nalgadas como tú recibirás pronto.**

¿En serio, Edward? ¿No está completo tu calendario social? Vete a la mierda. Ambos podemos jugar este juego. Lo que está bien para ti está bien para mí.

_Lo siento, tengo una cita el sábado por la noche. Supongo que le tendrás que pedir a alguien más._

A ver que te parece.

**Bueno, si estás ocupada con las chicas o algo, ¿qué te parece el viernes por la noche?**

Oh, cierto, porque mis citas tienen que ser con mis amigas mientras tú estás con esas hermosas estrellas de Hollywood. Eso muestra lo que verdaderamente piensas sobre mí, Edward.

_Dije que tenía una cita, no planes con las chicas. Estoy segura que tú estás más que familiarizado con el concepto de cita. Vestirte bien, salir por la noche a la cuidad con una hermosa mujer, o un hombre apuesto. Una cita._

Estás demasiado familiarizado con el concepto, Edward. Observa lo que pasó anoche para saber los detalles. ¿Cómo se atreve a ser lindo conmigo y preguntarme si podía mirar una película con él, algo que me encanta hacer, mientras él estaba ocupado con su romance con Jane y quién sabe quien más?

No hubo respuesta por unos minutos, así que tal vez eso lo había enojado. Bien. Se lo merecía. Luego mi teléfono sonó y era él. Lo miré, preguntándome si lo mejor era responder o no. Nunca sabría lo que tendría para decir si no contestaba.

"Hola." Bien, sonaba bien y confiada.

"¿Bella? Soy Edward."

¿Cómo si pudiera ser alguien más? Me reí. "Sé quien eres." Ahora en verdad lo sé, Edward Cullen.

"Estoy confundido." Dijo. Por supuesto que lo estaba. Él creía que iba a tener su pastel y lo iba a comer, lo que era una estúpida analogía, porque, ¿quién no tenía un pastel y no se lo comía? Necesitaba un puto pastel, uno grande, de chocolate. Tal vez Rose me conseguiría uno.

"No estoy segura qué te confunde." ¿Una de tus chicas de turno no está cooperando? Llama a otra. Probablemente tengas docenas en marcado rápido.

"Creí que teníamos…" él se calló y maldijo en voz baja. "Mira, Bella, quiero decir, creí que tú y yo íbamos a decidir qué éramos la próxima semana. Creo que no sé por qué… por qué saldrás con alguien más."

Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué no sentarme en casa a esperar que me diera algunas pocas migajas entre sus chicas? "¿No lo sabes, Edward?"

Hubo una larga pausa. "No, no lo sé. Como dije, estoy confundido."

Basta de mierdas, él no me haría sentir culpable por tener una cita, cuando él acaba de volver de una. "Lo que está bien para ti está bien para mí." Le dije.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Tiempo de la verdad, Bella. No es como esperaba que sucediera, pero no podía callarme más. No iba a sentarme y dejar que jugara conmigo como lo había hecho Tyler. "Quiero decir, lo sé, Edward."

"¿Sabes qué, Bella?"

¿Por qué era tan despistado? "Sé quien eres, Edward Cullen, y sé donde estuviste anoche y con quién."

Hubo otra larga pausa. "Okey, así que lo sabes. Iba a prepararme para decírtelo y esperaba que lo entendieras…"

¡Ha! "¿Entender? Por supuesto, lo entiendo, Edward. Tú eres una gran estrella de cine que necesita una novia estrella de cine. Yo te doy diversión mientras tú estás estancado con la perra de tu ex, pero ahora que estás en casa, tienes que vivir de la imagen. Felicitaciones para ti. No me interesa." O no lo haría, algún día.

"No, Bella. No estoy seguro cuando lo descubriste pero tienes que saber que todo entre nosotros fue real. Jane no es mi novia."

Haha, no, ¿huh? ¿Él mira a todas las chicas como si fueran el mundo entero para él? Bufé. "¿De verdad? Sabes, estoy diciéndome eso desde anoche, cuando te vi salir de la limosina y sostener su mano y pasar su brazo alrededor de ella y sostenerla tan fuerte. Casi me lo creo. Pero luego las cámaras tomaron ese pequeño momento tan íntimo que ustedes dos tuvieron y vi la mirada en tu rostro, Edward. No puedes decirme que no la amas." Cerré mis ojos y la imagen de ellos se me vino de nuevo a la mente. Necesitaba seguir entera. No iba a dejar que él me quebrara.

"¡Bella, no es así! Mira, ayúdame un poquito aquí. Mi mente no puede comprender todo. Cuando… ¿cómo lo supiste?" Él sonaba frenético. El tipo era un actor increíble. Ganaría un Oscar pronto.

Bueno, si una cosa estaba libre, era mejor soltarlo todo. Él me odiaría y yo lo odiaría y ambos seguiríamos con nuestras vidas. Dios, ¿por qué tenía que doler tanto? "Ah, ¿para qué molestarme en pretender? Debería habértelo dicho hace tiempo y alejarte. Tal vez si lo hubiera dicho, no estaría doliendo tanto."

"Bella…"

Quítalo como una bandita. "Siempre lo supe, Edward." Esperé su respuesta. Mi estómago dolía y tenía ganas de llorar de nuevo, pero no le iba a dar más lágrimas.

"¿Siempre supiste qué? ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo?"

Aquí vamos. Termínalo. "¿Recuerdas el día que comenzamos a hablar?"

"Sí." Él sonaba raro, tal vez dudoso. No como mi Edward. Como si hubiese sido mío en primer lugar.

"La noche anterior estuviste en Letterman y le dijiste que jugabas WWF. Alice decidió buscarte. Ella eligió un nombre que sabía que no te encontraría y yo decidí buscarte también." Y luego todo explotó en mi cara, de ambas partes. Nunca debí de haberme molestado.

"¿Eres una acosadora?"

¿Una acosadora? Vete a la mierda, Edward Cullen. Creí que era una fan. No te estoy cazando y revisando tu basura para tener tus sobras del desayuno. "No estoy acampando afuera de tu puta casa, Edward. No soy una acosadora. Sabía mucho de ti. Leía tus entrevistas. Sólo pensé en intentar con tu dibujo animado favorito y tu número favorito y funcionó."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querías encontrarme? ¿Qué pensabas ganar de mí? ¿Tú qué? ¿Querías que me enamorara de ti? ¿Reírte sobre mí con tus amigas? ¿Venderle información a la prensa? ¿Qué, Bella?" Él estaba enojado. Sabía que lo iba a estar. Mi enojo se fue y dio paso a mi dolor. Dolía demasiado.

"Sólo quería conocerte." Todo sonaba tan simple antes. Nunca supe que podría sentir esto por ti. Fui una estúpida. Gran sorpresa.

Su risa fue fuerte y amarga. "Bueno, supongo que tuviste tu deseo."

"Sí, supongo que sí." Y descubrí que los deseos eran cosas de cuentos de hadas. Sabía mejor que darle mi corazón a él, pero lo hice y me quedé con nada.

"Espero haber superado tus expectativas."

Lo hiciste, por un tiempo. Ahora las estás bajando. "Las excediste, por un tiempo. Ahora ya no. No sé por qué pensé que esto iba a ser diferente a lo de Tyler."

"¿Así que Tyler es verdadero? ¿Qué más era verdadero, Bella? ¿Nada?"

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿De verdad pensaba que podía inventar esa mierda? Sí, quería lucir como una patética imbécil delante de él. Bueno, misión cumplida. "Yo… no. Tú no darás vuelta esto a tu favor. ¿Qué pasó con lo de "nunca te engañaría, Bella"?"

"Supongo que ambos somos mentirosos."

Sus palabras me cortaron como un cuchillo. No pensé que nada podía doler más que verlo con Jane, pero sus palabras confirmándolo lo hicieron peor. Una parte de mí, una parte muy profunda, había esperado que esto no fuera nada y que yo estuviera reaccionando mal. Dios, era inocente.

"Supongo."

"Parece que no hay más nada que decir. Si vas a la prensa con algo de esto…" Oh, de verdad él pensaba bien sobre mí, ¿verdad? Demasiado por sus dulces palabras.

Me reí, porque, ¿qué más podía hacer? "No tengo intención en hacer nada de eso."

"Bien. Diviértete en tu cita, Bella."

A él no le importaba. Por supuesto que no. "Diviértete con Jane, Edward."

No había nada más que decir así que colgué la llamada y dejé que mis lágrimas cayeran de nuevo. Me había estado mintiendo a mí misma cuando dije que no iba a llorar más. Ahora sentía que no podía parar. El temperamento que había tenido durante la llamada se había ido y ahora tenía un profundo vacío dentro de mí.

Escuché el sonido de la puerta abrirse y recé por que fuera Rose. Abrí mi puerta de un golpe y ella gritó en sorpresa. "¡Dios, Bella! ¿Tenías que…?" Ella se calló cuando vio mi rostro y tiró su bolso y corrió hacia mí. "¿Qué pasó?"

Me enterré en sus brazos y sollocé contra su hombro. Ella me sostuvo fuertemente y frotaba mi espalda. "Todo estará bien. Juro que haré que todo esté bien."

Eso me hizo reír. "Nunca estará bien de nuevo." Levanté mi cabeza y sequé mis lágrimas mientras ella me sostuvo en mis hombros y me miraba.

"¿Qué pasó, Bella? ¿No habrás llorado por él toda la noche, verdad?"

No, estas eran lágrimas nuevas. "Sólo en parte. Estas son lágrimas nuevas."

"¿Por qué?" Ella entró a mi habitación y ambas nos sentamos en el borde de la cama.

Miré su linda blusa violeta que había llenado de lágrimas. "Ensucié tu blusa. Lo siento."

Ella me hizo un movimiento de muñeca. "Bella, eso no es importante. Lo que es importante es que luces como si hubiera muerto tu mejor amiga, cosa que no sucedió porque todavía sigo aquí. Cuéntame que sucedió." Ella miró mi computadora, la cual yacía al lado de mi cama. "¿No buscaste a Jane y a Edward, verdad?"

La miré con culpa y ella sacudió su cabeza. "Maldición, Bella. Sabes que esos sitios de mierda malinterpretan. ¿Por qué te harías eso a ti misma?"

Lloriqueé. Demasiado mal que hubieran adivinado el 100%. "Ellos no malinterpretaron."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Sus ojos se agrandaron. "¿Hablaste con él?"

Asentí lentamente. "Sí."

"Mierda. ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué dijo él?"

Ella se iba a enojar. "Se lo conté, Rose."

Ella largó una sarta de maldiciones, cada una más impresionante que la otra. "Así que en vez de decírselo en un buen tiempo, como después de acabar tan fuerte que vio las estrellas, ¿se lo dijiste cuando te enojaste por verlo con una chica? Con razón estás llorando."

Comencé a llorar más fuerte y ella suspiró. "Bella, cálmate. No te puedo ayudar si no me dices lo que sucedió."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No puedes ayudarme, Rose. Está hecho."

"Veremos. Dime lo que pasó de principio a fin."

Cierto. "Él me envió un mensaje de texto lindo en respuesta a mi mensaje de ayer, sólo más coqueteo. No le respondí, porque si lo hacía, no serían palabras lindas." Tomé unos Kleenex y comencé a secar mis ojos.

Rose bufó. "No, mierda. ¿Y luego?"

Sentí mi sangre hervir ante ese recuerdo. Eso era bueno. Prefería estar enojada. "Luego me envió otro mensaje de texto preguntándome si podía tener una cita para ver una película el sábado a la noche, sabes, mirar juntos la película por teléfono."

Ella asintió. "Eso suena como algo tuyo."

"¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡Pero él me enojó! ¡Él me preguntó para salir cuando probablemente estaba con Jane en la cama!"

Rose arqueó una ceja. "¿No te estás precipitando a las conclusiones, Bella?"

"¡Rose! ¡Se supone que estás de mi lado!"

Ella tomó mi mano. "Siempre estoy de tu lado, Bella. Sabes eso. A veces estar de tu lado significa hacerte ver que tal vez no hayas manejado las cosas de la mejor manera."

Maldición, ella y su lógica. "Okey. Bueno, entonces sí, me apresuré a sacar conclusiones y me enojé y le respondí."

Ella suspiró. "¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Le dije que ya tenía una cita el sábado por la noche."

Ella rio. "Buena jugada. Hacerlo poner celoso con una buena mentira. Me gusta."

Mordí mi labio. "No es una mentira. De verdad tengo una cita el sábado por la noche."

Rose me miró. "Maldición, Bella, ¿qué hiciste?"

Mierda. "Yo, creo que, llamé anoche a Colin y le dije que estaba libre."

"Maldición. ¡Sabía que no debía dejarte sola con tu compasión! ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?" Ella me miró con mala cara.

Tiré mis manos hacia arriba. "¡No lo sé! Me pregunté eso después. Supuse que eso era algo que harías tú."

Ella suspiró. "Bella, es algo que haría si no me importara una mierda el tipo que me cagó, o para tirárselo en su cara. Difícilmente puedas tirárselo en la cara a Edward cuando él vive en California."

"Tú saliste por la noche enseguida que te enteraste lo de Royce." Era todo lo que tenía.

"Claro que lo hice. Pero no estaba enamorada de Royce."

"No estoy…" Me callé y ella asintió.

"Exactamente, estás enamorada de él, o demasiado cerca de enamorarte. Y él siente lo mismo por ti." No, no lo siente. "No sacudas tu cabeza. Sé lo que he visto y leído sobre él. Este tipo siente algo por ti, Jane o no Jane en el medio."

Tal vez lo estaba. Antes. "Ya no lo está."

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Cuéntame el resto."

"Luego de que establecimos de que tenía una cita el sábado, él me llamó."

"Por supuesto que lo hizo." Ella dijo. "Porque le importas."

"Seguro. Lo que sea que digas. De todas maneras, él dijo que teníamos un tipo de acuerdo, lo cual era ridículo ya que fue él el primero en salir." Rose me miró así que seguí. "Él seguía diciendo que estaba confundido así que decidí que entendiera todo."

Rose gruñó. "¿Y lo hiciste cómo?"

"Diciéndole que sabía quién era y lo que había hecho anoche."

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Por supuesto que lo hiciste. ¿Qué dijo él?"

"Él intentó explicarse, dijo alguna mierda sobre cómo él esperaba que entendiera y le dije que entendía que él necesitara una novia famosa y que yo sólo era una chica que él podía coger y olvidarse."

"Oh, mierda, ¿de verdad dijiste eso?"

Me encogí de hombros. "No lo sé. Creo que fui un poco menos grosera, pero la implicación estuvo ahí."

"¿Y qué pasó entonces?"

"Él intentó decirme que sólo eran amigos y le dije que los amigos no se tocan ni se miran de la manera que él miraba a Jane."

"Bella, no sabes lo que viste."

Tomé mi computadora y la encendí. La última página web que estaba buscando estaba ahí. "¡Esto! ¡Esto es lo que vi, Rose! ¡No me digas que lo malinterpreté!"

Ella miró la pantalla y luego la cerró. "El contexto es todo, Bella. ¿No te enseñan todo sobre los mensajes escondidos en tu clase de literatura?"

Me reí. "No me tires mis clases en la cara, Rose. Sé lo que vi."

"Está bien." Ella levantó sus manos. "Crees que sabes lo que viste. ¿Qué dijo él?"

"Él dijo que no fue así y luego me preguntó como sabía."

Rose frunció sus labios. "Y le dijiste."

"Sí. Le dije que siempre supe, que lo había buscado luego de su aparición en Letterman y que lo había encontrado."

"¿Qué dijo?" Ella preguntó, sonando resignada. Ella finalmente había entendido la desesperanza en la situación.

"Él me trató de acosadora."

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. "¿Qué hizo qué?"

"¡Exactamente!" Grité. "Él me llamó una acosadora y le dije que no me estaba sentada fuera de su casa y monitoreando cada movimiento."

"Bien por ti."

"Sí. Luego me preguntó cuál había sido mi propósito y le dije que sólo quería conocerlo. Él se rio y me preguntó si iba a ir a la prensa."

La mala cara se pronunció aun más. "¿Él te conoce del todo? ¿Cómo pudo pensar eso?"

Sentí las lágrimas llenar mis ojos. "Él también pensó que había inventado a Tyler."

"¿ÉL QUÉ?" Ella gritó. "¿Quién hace eso?"

"La acosadora perdedora que se imagina que soy, supongo."

"Tú no eres una perdedora. Y no eres una acosadora. Voy a molerlo a palos. ¿Cómo se atreve?"

Tomé su frío consuelo con el hecho de que ella estaba completamente de mi lado. "Se pone peor. Luego de lo de Tyler, le dije que él no me iba a convertir en la mala de la película. Él fue quien dijo que nunca me iba a engañar y mira lo que hizo." Ella esperó expectante. "Él dijo que ambos éramos mentirosos."

"Oh, Bella." Ella me abrazó. "Lo siento tanto. Tú no te mereces esto. Quisiera pensar que él estuviera arremetiendo contra ti pero…"

"No, Rose. Él lo dijo en serio. Pude notarlo. Él me odia ahora y se alegra de tener a Jane y a Irina y a quien sabe más. Me dijo que me divirtiera en mi cita y le dije que se divirtiera con Jane y eso fue todo."

Ella me contuvo mientras lloraba. Dios, ¿cuándo me había convertido en una puta bebé? Me desprendí de su abrazo y me sequé los ojos. "Siento lo de las vacaciones de primavera."

Ella rodó sus ojos. "Ni siquiera te preocupes por eso. Ya haremos otra cosa."

Me levanté. "Voy a lavarme la cara."

Ella se rio. "Sí, haz eso. Luego duerme un poco, creo que lo necesitas."

"Dudo que pueda hacerlo." Fui a mi baño y me lavé la cara y cepillé mi cabello. Volví y vi a Rose sostener mi teléfono. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Nada." Su voz era muy calma.

"Rose, no. No lo llames. No empeores esto."

"¿Se podría empeorar, Bella?"

Dudé, pero aun así. "¿Por favor? Déjalo tranquilo. Por mí. No quiero ni necesito que lo llames y le grites. Si le hubiera dicho desde un principio que sabía quien era, nunca hubiéramos llegado a este punto."

"Él te lastimó." Ella respondió, con su voz de acero.

"Sí. Y le mentí, él tiene razón. Se terminó, Rose. Fueron tres semanas de mi vida, no años como con Tyler. Lo superaré."

"¿Con Colin?" Ella preguntó. "¿De verdad saldrás con él?"

Me recosté en mi cama. "No lo sé. Me desperté pensando en cancelarlo pero, ¿por qué no debería ir? No es como si tuviera nada mejor que hacer. Está todo cagado, Rose. Edwad, Alice… nunca debería haber intentado buscarlo."

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No, Bella. Aunque esto fuera el fin, valió la pena. Él te hacía bien." Hice una mala cara. "Él te sacó del cascarón. La vieja Bella pasaría meses evitando a chicos y siendo anti social luego de lo de Tyler. Tu respuesta esta vez, aunque haya sido arrebatada, muestra que tú no dejarás que un hombre te haga mal. En verdad no sé si estás lista para esto, pero estoy orgullosa que no te ahogarás en tu compasión."

El fin. Esas palabras resonaron en mi mente y luché contra las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de nuevo. Sabía que se había terminado. "Es sólo una noche, ¿cierto? No tengo que casarme con el tipo. Sólo tendré que soportar una cena."

Rose rio. "Suenas como si fueras a ir al dentista."

Me sentía eso. "Es lo mismo."

Ella largó una risotada. "No, no lo es, lo que demuestra que no estás lista. Deshazte de Colin y salgamos juntas, sólo las dos."

"¿Así puedo mirar como te invitan a salir decenas de hombres? ¿Se supone que eso me hará sentir mejor?"

Ella sonrió. "Sólo media docena, como mucho." Le pegué y traté de sonreír. Probablemente no funcionaba, pero sabía que ella lo estaba intentando. "Podemos ir a cenar y luego mirar una película o algo."

Sacudí mi cabeza recordando que si las cosas fueran diferentes yo hubiera estado mirando la película con Edward. "No, iré. Quien sabe, tal vez me guste más que Edward." Eso sonó ridículo saliendo de mi boca y Rose bufó.

"Cierto. Bueno, no voy a detenerte. Si quieres ir, ve. Pero no creo que esta cosa con Edward esté terminada."

La miré. "¿Escuchaste la historia entera?"

"Sí, lo hice. Tu temperamento estaba alto y él se enojó cuando lo atacaste y revelaste que sabías quien era de la peor manera posible. Tal vez luego de que los dos tengan un poco de tiempo para calmarse, puedan hablar y explicarse mejor las cosas y darle una chance de que te cuente lo que en verdad pasó con Jane."

Ha. Ya lo sabía. "Seguro, Rose."

Ella sonrió y se paró. "Vamos. Me estoy muriendo de hambre y tú necesitas salir de aquí por un rato. Luego puedes dormir la siesta o algo. Tienes bolsas debajo de tus ojos."

"Gracias." Murmuré.

"Hey, ¿alguna vez te decepcioné?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No, por supuesto que no."

"Entonces confía en mí. Todo va a mejorar. Ve a prepararte."

"Rose, en verdad no puedes creer en eso."

Su sonrisa se transformó en pícara. "Lo hago. Ahora ve a prepararte."

"No… cualquier cosa que estés pensando, no."

"No te preocupes, Bella. Es sólo un desayuno." Ella miró su reloj. "O almuerzo, supongo. Vámonos."

Tomé mi ropa y la miré. "¿Sólo un almuerzo?"

"Un almuerzo y una siesta, como dije. Vámonos."

No confiaba en ella, ¿pero qué podía hacer? Tomé mi teléfono en caso de que se le viniera a la cabeza llamar a Edward. Ella rio. "Vamos."

"Ya voy." A ningún lugar bueno, pero estaba yendo. Era mejor que quedarme en casa y pasar todo el día llorando.

* * *

><p>Ahora ya se sabe toda la verdad. Recuerden! Son sólo pocos caps de sufrimiento :) Así que hay poco drama, luego vuelve todo a la normalidad.<p>

También espero que vuelva a la normalidad fanfiction que ayer y hoy estuvo muuuy loco! jaajaj

Espero que lo disfruten :D Miles de besos y graaaacias por todos sus reviews!


	26. A Rose With Thorns

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 26**

**Rose P.O.V**

Bella estaba en la ducha. Esta era mi chance. Si ella pensaba que iba a dejar que Edward Cullen saliera inmune de su vida haciéndola llorar así, no me conocía demasiado bien. Imbécil. Él tendría suerte si lo dejara aunque sea hablarme. Ahora que nuestras vacaciones de primavera estaban prácticamente canceladas, podría tomarme la semana e ir a Hollywood para patearle el culo. Eso me daría mucha satisfacción. ¿Cómo se atreve a cuestionarla de esa manera?

Marqué el número que había robado de su teléfono. Más le valía contestarme. Cobarde. Un hola jadeante me respondió, como si hubiera tenido que correr para atender su celular. Bien. Él estará más jadeante cuando termine con él.

"Escucha y escúchame bien, Edward Cullen. ¡Cuando ponga mis manos en ti, voy a transformar tu linda cara en un pulpo! ¿Cómo te atreves hacerla llorar? ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué clase de persona es Bella?"

"Espera, yo…"

"No me interrumpas, imbécil. Rompiste el corazón de mi mejor amiga. A ella de verdad le importabas. TÚ, no Edward Cullen. ¿Qué tenía de malo que te hubiera buscado? ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de encontrarte? Ella te encontró y le gustaste y la hacías sonreír. Sé que ella te advirtió sobre mí y te digo que debes temer. Haré que mi misión en la vida sea hacerte miserable si no te disculpas con ella en la próxima hora. No quieres cruzarte conmigo, Cullen. Tengo un bisturí y mucho temperamento." Y estaba dispuesta a usarlos con él. Esculpir una cara bonita sería una lástima, pero también lo sería dejar que se alejara de Bella saludando con una sonrisa. Nadie lastima a mi amiga y sale ileso, ni siquiera una celebridad.

"No soy Edward. Soy su hermano, Emmet." Mierda, me había descargado con mi tipo de ensueño. Bueno, su hermano era un imbécil. Él necesitaba saber eso. "Tomé su teléfono porque lo iba a estallar contra la pared tal como hizo con su lámpara y Dios sabe qué otra cosa más. ¿Qué diablos le hizo tu amiga?"

Oh, cierto, ¿cómo si fuera todo culpa de Bella? La típica respuesta de un hombre. Vete a la mierda, Emmet Cullen. "¿Qué hizo ELLA? ¿Qué hizo ÉL? ¡Él llevó a esa zorra a los premios y dejó que se pasar toda la noche encima de él, luego le envía mensajes sexys a Bella y le pregunta si quiere ver una película con él el sábado a la noche! ¿Qué clase de idiota que juega a dos puntas hace eso?" Algo muy dentro de mí sabía que esto podía arruinar mis chances con él, pero no me importaba. Bella era más importante que una cogida cualquier día. Incluso si Emmet fuera una buena, como sospechaba que lo sería.

"Escucha, Chica Gritona, Jane no es una zorra y mi hermano no la llevó como una cita. Ella es una de sus mejores amigas y le acaban de romper el corazón. Ella necesitaba alguien que la acompañara al show donde su ex iba a estar con su última modelo. Edward estaba siendo el buen tipo que siempre es y tu chica lo atacó, ¡y luego suelta eso que es incluso peor! ¿Cómo puede hacerle eso a él?"

Maldición. Había estado en lo cierto. Bella había saltado demasiado pronto a las conclusiones e hizo la situación un millón de veces peor al decirle la verdad. "¿Sólo amigos?"

"Sí."

"¿Entonces por qué le dijeron que no lo eran?" ¿Por qué esto tenía que ser tan complicado? Ellos dos se pertenecían, hasta un tonto se daba cuenta. ¿A quién le importaba como se conocieron?

"¿Cuándo se lo dijo? ¿Antes o después que anunciara que sabía todo?" La voz sexy de Emmet me atravesó y me tuve que concentrar. Él no era tan importante ahora.

"Después, creo." Nunca debí haberla dejado sola. Tengo que cortar esta mierda. Debería haberle confiscado su celular.

"Ahí lo tienes, entonces. Él estaba enojado con ella y le mintió."

Por supuesto. Porque eso ayudaba. ¿Qué mierda les pasaba a esos dos? "Bueno… él sigue siendo un imbécil por haberla hecho llorar."

Su risa bulliciosa atravesó la línea. "Tal vez. Pero no puedes llamarlo así. Lo haré, si es necesario. Dime, ¿a tu chica le gusta de verdad?"

Protector, ¿verdad? Bueno, eso nos hacía dos. "Sí. Ella me dijo varias veces que le gustaba quien quiera que sea, incluso si no era Edward Cullen."

"¿Y actuó como si fuera otra persona por él? ¿Actuó y mintió y dijo cosas que ella pensó que le gustarían?"

Como si mi chica necesitaba mentir sobre lo increíble que era. "¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que…?"

"No la conozco. No te conozco a ti. Sólo sé que mi hermano está muy molesto y tu amiga es la razón. Entiendo que eres protectora con tu amiga. De seguro entiendes por qué soy protector con él. Él es…" Oh, no, imbécil. No puedes interrumpirme y luego no terminar la oración. Sólo te dejé hacer eso porque me sorprendiste y porque es un poco sexy.

"¿Él es qué? Y mi nombre es Rose, por cierto." Era tiempo de que supiera con quién estaba hablando.

"Encantado de conocerte, Rose. Desearía que fueran bajo otras circunstancias."

"Guarda tus encantos para alguien lo suficientemente estúpido." Conozco tu juego, Cullen. Puedo jugarlo mejor que tú cuando el tiempo sea adecuado. Ahora, Bella es todo lo que importa. "¿Él es qué?"

"Él está un poco solitario. No cree que lo sé, pero lo sé. Su vida es muy estructurada y monótona y preocupada. Él no va a fiestas porque no quiere rumores y fotos por todos lados. Él no se acuesta con chicas al azar por la misma razón. Él dejó entrar a tu amiga porque ella no sabía quien era. Eso era muy liberador para él. Él podía ser él sin preocuparse por su imagen."

Eso debería ser muy duro y lo entendía, de verdad. Pero Bella también había pasado por un montón de mierda y finalmente estaba logrando salir de su caparazón. Dios sabe lo que le haría a ella este contratiempo. Ella ya estaba actuando al hacer citas con tipos con quien no estaba interesada. ¿Qué sería lo siguiente?

"Ella también está sola, Emmet. Le rompieron el corazón de la peor manera el otoño pasado y se ha encerrado desde entonces. Ella finalmente lo dejó entrar y luego él… me enoja demasiado verla herida de nuevo. Y no sé como arreglarlo."

Él rio. "Yo también estaba intentando saber cómo arreglarlo por Edward. Si tu amiga de verdad le gusta…"

¿Le gusta? ¡Ha! "Sí, lo hace. Creo que esto será peor que la situación de Tyler, porque ella estuvo cerrada durante tanto tiempo."

"¿Qué diablos, entonces esto es por una cita? Edward estaba diciendo tonterías sobre ella saliendo con alguien más y haciendo su vida. Él piensa que a ella no le importa, que ella sólo quería tener prensa por conocer una celebridad."

Entonces Edward era un idiota. ¿No podía darse cuenta cuánto le importaba a ella? Estaba en cada mail y cada mensaje. Yo sólo veía partes y lo sabía. "¡Eso es estúpido! ¿Por qué ella haría eso? La cita… es con este tipo que ni siquiera le gusta. Ella la hizo sin que yo supiera, porque sabía que yo no se lo iba a permitir. Ella lo hizo anoche luego de que lo vio con Jane y que todo explotó."

"¿Entonces, ella no va saltando de tipo en tipo?"

Eso era demasiado. "¡No! Ella tal vez ni vaya. Ya está pensando en eso. El tipo es lindo pero es demasiado aburrido." Yo lo sabía, había pasado una tarde con él y el idiota de su hermano. Si quieres una buena siesta, Colin es la compañía perfecta.

"Eso es bueno para nuestro propósito."

¿Qué quería decir? "¿Y cuál es nuestro propósito?"

"Mira, si estos chicos quieren estar juntos, tú y yo claramente tenemos que sacarle sus cabezas de sus culos. A tu chica le gusta mi hermano."

Es la frase del siglo, Emmet. "¿Le gusta? Ella está enamorada de él, aunque no lo admita."

"¡Exactamente! Y él la ama, aunque él crea que no la puede amar porque todavía no la conoció. Le expliqué que así funcionamos los Cullen, pero él no entiende."

¿Así es como funcionan? ¿De qué estaba hablando? "¿Qué estás balbuceando?"

"Nada. Confía en mí cuando digo que ella es la única."

Miré el reloj. Bella saldría en cualquier minuto. "Okey. ¿Entonces qué hacemos? No tengo mucho tiempo. Voy a llevar a Bella a almorzar para que despeje su mente." Como si un almuerzo repararía un corazón roto.

"Nosotros no haremos nada. Yo me haré cargo. Él estará en contacto con ella para el fin de esta semana. Te lo garantizo."

Oh, seguro, déjame afuera de todo, Emmet. Yo también puedo ayudar, ¿sabes? "¿Cómo? ¿Cómo harás que él la contacte?"

"Sólo confía en mí."

Oh, sí, claro que confiaría en él. En el tipo con antecedentes criminales y la reputación de ser un completo mujeriego. Sí, lo deseaba, pero no confiaba para nada en él. "¿Por qué debería hacer eso?"

"Porque soy la única persona que te puede ayudar."

Maldición. Le sacaría más información si tuviera más tiempo. "Está bien. Pero si no haces nada para el domingo a la noche, voy a hacer mis propios planes los cuales incluyen ir a LA y patear el culo de tu hermano."

Él ser rio en voz alta. "Pagaría por ver eso."

"No tengo duda que lo harías."

"Espero con ansias conocerte, Rose. Creo que pasaremos un bien tiempo."

Oh, más vale que sea bueno, Emmet. Una vez que sepas quién esta a cargo. Te enseñaré luego de que termine con tu hermano. "Sé todo sobre los buenos tiempos, Emmet Cullen. No soy una de tus zorras. Preocúpate por tu hermano, no por mí."

"Puedo hacer varias cosas a la vez. Nos vemos pronto, Rose."

"¿Qué quieres decir con nos vemos pronto?" Maldición, se había ido y no le pude responder. Tenía que esperar y ver que tenía bajo la manga. Si eso no me satisfacía, iba a intervenir y asegurarme que esos dos hablaran. Todo lo que llevaría sería una charla real, sin enojos. Tenían que ver lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Más vale que Emmet Cullen intervenga, o sino también tendría que patear su lindo culo.

* * *

><p>Ahora ya saben porqué Rose actuaba tan rara! De a poquito las cosas comienzan a mejorar :D<p>

gracias por todos sus reviews! Disculpen si a veces demoro en contestar o lo hago muy brevemente, pero mis horarios me consumen :(

Espero que les guste el cap :D Miles de besos para todas!


	27. Avoiding Words

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 27**

Rose estaba rara. La observé jugar con su tenedor mientras esperábamos que nos sirvieran nuestro almuerzo. "¿Qué te pasa?"

Finalmente ella me miró. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Estás nerviosa o algo. ¿Por qué puedes estar nerviosa por algo?"

Sus ojos violáceos sin culpa me miraron. "No lo sé. Tú dime."

"Estás rara."

"No lo estoy. Sólo estoy pensando todo de nuevo."

Suspiré. "Somos dos." Mi ducha había apestado. Me había acordado de mi charla con Edward sobre el sexo en la ducha y había llorado un poco más. Había tardado un buen tiempo en prepararme, pero Rose no se había quejado. Supongo que me estaba consolando por tener el corazón roto.

Ella suspiró. "Sólo pienso que tal vez te apresuraste a sacar conclusiones y en realidad él no está con Jane. Ellos hicieron una película juntos, ¿verdad? Tal vez son amigos."

¿Por qué estaba intentando darme esperanza donde no la había? "Sí, lo hicieron. Pero eso fue años atrás. Él nunca la ha mencionado."

Rose suspiró. "¿Y tú mencionas a la gente con quien fuiste al colegio además de Alice? ¿Sigues viéndolos cuando regresas a casa, verdad?"

"Débil Rose, muy débil."

"Sólo digo que no puedes conocer a todas sus amistades. ¿Alguna vez te mencionó alguno de sus amigos?"

¿Lo había hecho? No lo creo. "No. Él habló sobre su familia y un poco sobre sus compañeros de trabajo." Me reí amargamente. "Compañeros de trabajo como Jane, supongo. E Irina, por supuesto."

Nuestra comida llegó y Rose le puso un poco de kétchup a sus papas fritas. Miré a mi hamburguesa con queso y papas fritas con poco interés. Ella me miró y comenzó a comer. No necesitaba que también me diera un sermón sobre la comida.

"Bueno, tal vez hay una razón por la que no lo ha hecho."

"Sí, porque se estaba acostando con todas ellas." Le contesté amargamente. "¿Por qué arruinar nuestra pequeña fantasía con una dosis de la realidad? Yo sólo fui una chica con quien él se estaba divirtiendo y tal vez vendría a cogerme, pero eso hubiera sido todo lo que recibiría. Debería estar muy agradecida con todo lo que recibí."

"No creo eso." Rose respondió con vehemencia. "Y creo que estás intentando creerte eso, pero no lo haces, ¿verdad?"

Sí. No. No lo sé. Era más fácil creer eso que creer que todo fue real y lo eché a perder por mi temperamento. "No sé que creer. Ya no importa ahora."

Ella estiró su brazo sobre la mesa y tomó mi mano. "Por supuesto que importa."

Fue demasiado. "Rose, de verdad no quiero hablar más sobre esto. Pensé que íbamos a salir para olvidarme de él." Entrecerré mis ojos. "Y tú estabas enojada con él antes de que yo entrara a la ducha. ¿Por qué no lo estás ahora?"

Sus ojos se agrandaron. "Estoy enojada con él. Cuando me des permiso, iré a California a patearle su culo." Hice una cara mala pero no dije nada. Ella sonrió. "Ves, tú no quieres que lo haga porque lo amas y no quieres que lo hieran."

Amor, ha. No tenía nada que ver con el amor. "No quiero que te arresten por atacar a una celebridad. Irías a prisión de seguro."

Ella sacudió su mano. "Por favor, como si él fuera a reportarme y a admitir que fue un pendejo. ¿Y que fue golpeado por una chica? No lo creo. La imagen lo es todo."

Sí lo era. La imagen de él con Jane era lo único que podía ver en estos momentos. "Sí, lo es."

Rose rodó sus ojos. "Estoy más calmada ahora porque he estado pensando y estoy segura de que hay una explicación más decente para todo esto."

"¿Por qué?" Demandé. Ella había hecho algo. Lo sabía.

"Dime algo, Bella. ¿Cuándo estuviste en la web esta mañana, haciéndote sentir peor, te molestaste en escuchar su discurso de aceptación?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Para verlo besarse con Jane? No lo creo."

Ella lloriqueó. "Lo miré mientras estabas en la ducha. Ella lo besó en la mejilla." Sólo eso hizo que mi estómago se cerrara y empujé mi plato. Rose empujó mi plato de nuevo frente a mí. "Él mencionó en su discurso que quería agradecer a los guionistas porque recientemente había aprendido lo importante que eran las palabras."

¿Y? ¿Qué significaba eso? "Bueno, él debería agradecerle a los guionistas. Sin guionistas, él no tendría nada para decir. Sólo tendría que pararse y verse bien." Lo cual él sería excelente para eso. Maldito.

"¡Vamos, Bella! ¡Eso fue para ti! Tuvo que serlo."

Ahora fue mi turno de lloriquear. "Creo que estás viendo algo que no lo es. ¿Por qué se molestaría en incluirme en su estúpido discurso?"

Rose sonrió. "Exactamente. ¿Por qué lo haría? Porque él está tan enganchado como tú, obviamente."

Si tan sólo. "Y Jane. E Irina. Y Dios sabe quién más."

Ella arqueó una ceja. "Él no mencionó a ninguna en su discurso."

"¡Él tampoco me mencionó a mí! Él mencionó a los guionistas. Lo de la palabra podría ser cualquier cosa. Tal vez él tiene un nuevo guion increíble o algo."

Rose rodó sus ojos. "Lo que digas, Bella."

Suspiré, derrotada. "No importa, Rose. Incluso si él me estuviera enviando un mensaje, ya no importa. La cagué. Le dije lo que le dije y él ahora me odia y piensa que soy una acosadora." Dios, eso dolía. Eso dolía más que verlo con Jane. Quería conocerlo y que me conociera y le gustara, no que me odiara. Desearía ser otra fan anónima.

"Sí, él está enojado. No lo manejaste bien. Pero dudo que te odie. Cuando tenga tiempo de calmarse y procesarlo, tal vez lo entienda."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No intentes darme esperanzas, Rose. Como muchas veces me lo recordaron, esto no es un cuento de hadas. Chicas como yo no nos quedamos con el príncipe. Las chicas como Jane lo hacen. Y si no es ella, será alguien más de su mundo, no yo."

"No hables así de ti." Ella me estaba mirando. "Puedes tener a quien quieras."

No, porque todo lo que quería era a Edward y lo había perdido antes de tenerlo. Eso lo sabía. "Seguro, Rose." Okey, tal vez mi aceptación sonó un poco sarcástica, pero por lo menos no estaba peleando con ella.

"Mira lo rápido que conseguiste a Colin." Ella murmuró.

Gruñí. "Gracias por recordármelo."

Ella arqueó una ceja. "¿Qué? Fuiste tú la que lo invitó a salir, no yo."

"Tú me diste su número." Le recordé. Era su culpa que había hecho lo que había hecho. Había intentado ser como ella y apestaba.

"Sólo para mostrarte que tienes opciones en…" Ella se calló.

"En nuestro mundo. ¡El mundo real! ¡Ha!" Estaba triunfante porque sabía que la tenía.

"Está bien. Que tienes opciones aquí, no que no tienes opciones en otro lado. Estaba tratando de mostrarte que mal juzgaste la situación de nuevo." Ella sonrió en triunfo esta vez. "Tal como lo haces ahora. Pensaste que Colin tenía pena por ti en el bar cuando en realidad quería saltar sobre tu cuerpo caliente."

Oh, Dios, eso era desagradable. "Ni siquiera hables de eso."

Ella rio. "¿Por qué no? Saldrás con él ahora."

Mierda. "Lo cancelaré."

Ella sonrió. "Okey, si es lo que quieres."

Lo quería, pero no. Edward probablemente tendría otra chica haciendo fila para el sábado a la noche, ¿así que por qué no podía tener yo un tipo? "Iré."

"Si tú lo dices." Ella sonaba como si no me creyera.

"En serio. Iré porque me rehúso a quedarme sentada en mi casa preguntándome que está haciendo Edward en vez de estar hablando conmigo."

"Muy sano de tu parte." Ella me dijo.

"Lo es." ¿Lo era? "Es mejor eso que quedarme llorando por los rincones como tú dijiste."

"Absolutamente." Ella coincidió.

La miré. "Sé lo que estás haciendo."

"¿Lo sabes?" Ella me preguntó. "Creo que tú no sabes lo que estás haciendo, ¿así que como puedes saber lo que yo estoy haciendo?"

No lo sabía. Ella estaba intentando convencerme de que sí o de que no. Estaba usando una rara psicología inversa en mí, pero no sabía hacia donde quería ir. O intentaba llevarme, para ser más exactos.

"No, no sé lo que estás haciendo." Admití, en derrota.

Ella rio. "No puedo decirte. Lo único que te puedo decir es que hagas lo que sientas que es lo correcto. Si quieres ir con Colin, ve. Si quieres quedarte en casa y llorar por Edward, hazlo. Si quieres meterte en el auto e ir hasta California conmigo para cortarle las bolas, hazlo. Te apoyaré en lo que decidas, aunque la opción número tres es la más satisfactoria para mí." Ella sonrió y mordió una papa frita con ganas.

"Iré con Colin."

"Okey, pero asegúrate de tomarte algo para no dormir antes." Ella me dijo.

Suspiré. "Eso no fue amable."

Ella rio. "¿Desde cuando soy amable? Digo lo que veo. Él es aburrido. Es un gran tipo para la vieja Bella, pero no para quien eres ahora."

"¿Y quien lo es?" Edward. Sentí el dolor en el pecho de nuevo. "Y soy la misma Bella."

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No, como tú dijiste, la vieja Bella se hubiera alejado de los tipos hasta que Ali y o la hubiéramos tenido que sacar a rastras de su habitación y hacerla interactuar con algunos hombres. La nueva Bella salta a sacar conclusiones y hace llamadas por impulso sin siquiera consultarme."

Está bien, tal vez había cambiado un poquito. Aunque quería hacer lo que la vieja Bella haría. El enojo me había hecho llamar a Colin. La testarudez me impedía llamarlo y cancelar todo. Eso y el saber que Edward nunca más me hablaría. Me enojaba que el gusano de la esperanza trataba de meterse en mí gracias a Rose. Ella no debía alimentar mis ilusiones.

"No sabía que tú eras mi madre y tenías que aprobar todas mis citas." Le dije duramente.

Ella arqueó una ceja. "No soy tu madre, gracias a Dios. Y tú no necesitas mi aprobación. Sólo pensé que tal vez la querías. Mi culpa." El tono de su voz demostraba que la había enojado un poquito.

"Lo siento, Rose. No quise decir eso. Es sólo que… me arrepiento de haberlo hecho y una gran parte de mí quiere llamarlo y cancelarlo pero otra parte de mí quiere ir, sólo para probarlo que puedo." Suspiré. "Edward se ha ido, no importa lo que pienses. No quiero encerrarme de nuevo, Rose. Puedo sentirlo dentro de mí, esa necesidad de decir váyanse a la mierda hombres. Nunca voy a encontrar alguien que me haga sentir lo que él me hace sentir. Eso lo sé. ¿Pero eso significa que no tengo que encontrar a alguien más?"

Ella suspiró. "El hecho que digas que nunca encontrarás a alguien que te haga sentir como él te hace sentir lo dice todo. ¿Por qué conformarte?"

"¡Porque tengo que hacerlo! Está terminado, Rose. Está terminado y ni siquiera había empezado. Desearía nunca haber hablado con él."

"No digas eso."

"¡Pero es cierto!" Mi voz se estaba volviendo cada vez más fuerte y la bajé. "Si no lo hubiera hecho, no sabría lo que me estaba perdiendo. Él me hizo sentir más con unas pocas palabras que lo que hizo Tyler en dos años, Rose. ¿Sabes lo que se siente saber que nada de eso importa ahora?" Sentía como si me estuviera partiendo a la mitad. Estaba intentando sostener las piezas de la única manera que sabía.

Ella me miró con ojos tristes. "No, no lo sé. Nunca me sentí de esa manera. Pero puedo decirte algo. ¿Si lo hubiera hecho? Hubiera peleado con todo lo que tuviera."

Por supuesto que lo haría. Ella era una luchadora. Yo era una sobreviviente. "No puedes luchar contra algo que nunca tuviste, Rose."

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Lo tuviste, Bella. Yo lo vi. Y puedes volver a tenerlo."

"No." Le rogué. "No me des esperanzas, Rose. Ayúdame a seguir adelante. Ayúdame a superarlo." Las lágrimas comenzaban a volver y ella se levantó y me envolvió en un abrazo.

"Okey. Okey. Haremos lo que necesites hacer. Si crees que salir con Colin te hará bien, entonces me parece bien."

No lo sabía. "No lo sé. Pero iré." Y si era terrible como lo esperaba, sólo era una noche. Después de todo, sobreviví cosas peores.

Ella me abrazó de nuevo y me alcanzó una servilleta. "No más lágrimas. Eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco, Bella. No diré otra palabra más."

Le sonreí. "Gracias, Rose. Eres una luchadora. Yo soy una sobreviviente. Lo superaré. ¿Sólo fueron tres semanas de mi vida, verdad?" Sentía que había sido mucho más. Mucho, mucho más. Dios, era una idiota.

Ella me sonrió. "Sobrevivirás, Bella. Y yo pelearé. Yo pelearé por ti." La última parte fue un murmullo pero lo oí. No sabía que significaba pero sabía que me sentía mejor con Rose a mi lado.

"Eso es todo lo que necesito entonces." Si lo decía lo suficiente, entonces lo creería.

"No es para convertirte en una cascada, pero, ¿hablaste con Alice esta mañana?" Ella me preguntó mientras se sentaba.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No. Ella se fue a clases sin mí."

Rose largó un suspiro. "Sí, lo sospeché. Luego de que fui a tu habitación, fui a la mía y no escuché nada de ella en toda la noche."

Puse mi cabeza en mis manos. "Es todo tan jodido. Ella me odia."

"Nos." Rose me corrigió. "No fui exactamente diplomática cuando me descargué con ella anoche. Pero no tenía el derecho de decir las cosas que dijo."

"Le mentí, Rose. Le mentí a todos." Incluyendo a mí misma.

"Vamos, Bella, yo estaba ahí. Si le hubieras dicho antes que nosotras habíamos descubierto que estaba hablando con un adolescente, probablemente hubiera estado bien. Pero ahora ella tiene ambas cosas para ser melodramática y va a seguir jodiendo con esto."

Abrí mi boca para defenderla pero, ¿qué podía decir? Alice siempre había sido melodramática. Usualmente, yo disfrutaba su drama, pero esta vez todo su drama estaba dirigido hacia mí y no era divertido. "Es cierto. ¿Así que, que hacemos ahora?"

Rose se sentó de nuevo. "No lo sé. Creo que tendremos que dejarla que venga a nosotras. Ella va a querer estar de mal humor por un rato y creo que si la dejamos que lo haga en privado, sin intentar tener contacto con ella, ella se aburrirá más rápido y querrá más atención."

Me reí con eso. "Creo que sí. Ella no puede encerrarse por mucho tiempo."

"Exactamente. Tal vez le debas una disculpa por no haberle contado lo de Edward pero ella te debe una más grande por toda la mierda que te dijo. Tuvo suerte de que no le pegué en la boca para callarla."

Lo estaba. Eso era lo último que necesitábamos. "Guarda tu violencia para alguien que de verdad lo merezca."

Rose sonrió. "Oh, lo haré."

"Él no, Rose." No quería que ella lastimara a Edward. Nunca.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Depende de cuál sea su próximo movimiento."

"Te lo dije, no será ninguno."

"Veremos." Ella respondió con arrogancia.

La pateé por debajo de la mesa. "¿Qué te dije sobre darme esperanza?"

"Cierto. Lo siento." Ella no parecía como si lo sintiera. Seguía sonriendo.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada, Bella. ¿No puedo sonreír?"

"No así, no puedes."

"Okey." Ella acomodó sus labios en una fina línea y me reí. "¿Mejor?"

"Mucho." Reprimí la pequeña cantidad de esperanza que había en mi corazón. Edward se había ido. Tenía que seguir adelante.

Xoxoxooxox

Jueves y viernes pasaron sin comunicación por parte de Alice o de la persona que más estaba esperando. Debido a eso, no abrí WWF ni mi correo luego del viernes a la mañana. Había revisado y no tenía nada de parte de él y sentí las lágrimas amenazantes de nuevo así que resolví alejarme de ello hasta poder lidiar con ello.

Ni siquiera había visto a Alice. Ella se iba antes de que yo me levantara y volvía antes de que regresara. Rose y yo nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para dejarla en paz, pero le había enviado un mensaje el viernes a la noche y no había obtenido respuesta. Me hacía poner triste. Normalmente, cuando me preparaba para una cita, Ali siempre estaba allí derramando entusiasmo y ayudándome a elegir qué ponerme.

El restaurante que iríamos era bastante lindo así que no podía vestirme con mi sudadera y mis jeans, lo que me hizo más resentida sobre la cita lo cual era ridículo ya que yo fui la que la programé. Rose me había abandonado para irse con Jess a una fiesta así que estaba yo sola. Ella había estado murmurando mucho para sí misma en las últimas 24 horas y saltando cada vez que sonaba el teléfono o alguien llamaba a la puerta. Era raro. No tenía idea de por qué estaba tan ansiosa.

Me puse un vestido negro que terminaba encima de la rodilla y tenía un escote cuadrado que no dejaba ver mucho. El relicario de oro que me había regalado mi padre para mi cumpleaños número dieciséis era la única joya que llevaba. Maquillaje ligero y estaba pronta. Bueno, tan pronta como podía estar.

Todavía tenía media hora para matar y mis dedos ardían por abrir mi laptop, pero me rehusaba. Antes de poder mirar mi teléfono y debatir si abrir o no WWF, este sonó. Tuve un breve lapso de esperanza pero me di cuenta que el ringtone no era de Edward. La canción de The Cops era sólo de una persona y sonreí por primera vez en el día.

"Hola, papá."

"Hola, Bella." Dijo ásperamente. "¿Desde cuando ignoras mis mails?"

Oops. "Lo siento, papá. He estado ocupada y no he podido estar en la computadora."

"¿Desde cuándo?" Preguntó y tuve que admitir que tenía un punto. Ambos sabíamos que la mayor parte del día estaba enterrada en esa cosa.

"Yo sólo… no estuve revisando mi correo."

"¿Por qué?" Su voz sonaba muy curiosa. Venía con el territorio de ser un policía. Él nunca dejaba de lado esas cosas.

"Uh, por ninguna razón en particular."

"Isabella Marie Swan, eres una terrible mentirosa. Te envié un mail el jueves para preguntarte si vendrías a casa por las vacaciones y todavía no has respondido. Quiero saber por qué."

Suspiré. "Papá, no es nada. Estaba evitando revisar mi correo porque algo que quería que estuviera allí no lo está y no quiero revisarlo para confirmar que no lo está."

Hubo una larga pausa del otro lado de la línea. "¿Qué significa eso? ¿Estás evitando tu correo porque no quieres confirmar ese algo que tú estás esperando no está? ¿De qué estás hablando, Bella?"

Mierda. No podía hablar en círculos con él. "Había estado hablando con alguien, papá." Dos alguien, en realidad. "No hemos hablado desde el jueves a la mañana y sé que no hablaremos más, pero no quiero confirmarlo revisando mi correo y viendo que es verdad."

Él gruñó. "¿Quién es él y qué hizo?"

Por supuesto que sabía que era un tipo. "Los dos metimos la pata, papá. Y es una historia larga que no tiempo para ello ahora."

"¿No tienes tiempo para tu viejo? ¿Por qué no?"

Miré el reloj. "Siempre tengo tiempo para ti, papá; es que tengo una cita en unos minutos."

"¿Una cita? ¿Así que arreglaron todo?"

Si tan sólo. "No con el mismo tipo."

Otra pausa. "Ya veo." No, de verdad no veía. "Um, ¿estás segura que quieres salir con este tipo cuando claramente estás pensando en este otro tipo?"

¿Papá? "Las cosas con este otro tipo están terminadas."

Él hizo un sonido. "Te estás mintiendo a ti misma en vez de a mí ahora. Si ya hubieran terminado, no tendrías miedo de revisar tu correo."

"¿Por qué me estás enviando mails ahora? Siempre puedes llamar."

"Sí te llamé, no como tú. Y tenía ganas de enviarte un mail."

Eso era raro. "¿Por qué?" Él no respondió. "Siempre puedo abrir mi correo ahora y…"

"¡Está bien!" Interrumpió, sonando extraño. "Quería saber si vendrías a casa por las vacaciones porque, uh…"

Nunca había escuchado a mi padre tan inseguro de sí mismo. "¿Por qué, papi?" Eso siempre lo derretía.

"Porque, uh, mi… ¿te acuerdas de Sue Clearwater?"

"¿La bibliotecaria? Por supuesto." Esto era demasiado raro. Estaba él… ¡no! "Papá, ¿estás saliendo con ella?"

"¡No! ¡Quiero decir, sí! Quiero decir, ella, uh, ella es mi novia." Todo salió como un borbotón de palabras y era tan lindo que tuve que reírme.

"¿Tu novia? Eso es genial papá." ¿Por qué le costaba tanto decirme eso?

"Er, sí, bueno… la cosa es, verás, ella, uh, ella se mudó aquí conmigo así que, tú sabes, no quería que fuera incómodo ni nada."

Oh, por Dios, mi padre estaba viviendo con una mujer. Eso era increíble. "Eso es genial, papá. Estoy feliz por ti. No será incómodo." Siempre y cuando no tenga que escucharlos teniendo sexo. Eso sería lo máximo de incomodidad.

"Okey, bueno, genial. ¿Así que vendrás a casa?"

¿Iría? Debería de haber ido a la cabaña. Ahora ya no iría. ¿Por qué me costaba decir que sí? "No estoy segura, papá. Hemos estado trabajando en unos planes pero todavía no se ha concretado nada." ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Eso era tan final como podía serlo. Sólo que no quería admitirlo.

"Bueno, avísame ¿sí? Si no puedes venir a casa ese fin de semana, espero que vengas pronto. De verdad me gustaría que la conocieras oficialmente."

Él era tan adorable. "Lo haré, papá." Miré el reloj. Cinco minutos. "Tengo que irme."

"Okey. Diviértete en tu cita, Bella, y si él hace algo que no te guste…"

"Tengo el llavero del spray de pimienta que me diste, papá."

Él rio. "Bien. ¿Bella?"

"¿Sí?"

"No sé que pasó contigo y este tipo que estás evitando, pero si de verdad te gusta, no deberías huir. Usualmente, las cosas que más te asustan son las que más deberías de luchar por ellas."

¿De dónde había salido eso? "Okey, gracias papá."

"Sólo piénsalo. Y llámame pronto."

Lo haría. "Lo haré. Te amo, papá."

"Te amo, Bells." Mire mi teléfono cuando colgué. Eso fue raro. Mi padre dándome consejos amorosos. ¿Lo había llamado Rose? Él sonaba como ella por unos minutos.

Sacudí mi cabeza y guardé mi teléfono en la cartera. Me coloqué los zapatos y fui a la sala. Alice estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo. Me detuve y ella me miró. Ninguna dijo nada por un minuto mientras sus ojos me miraban de arriba hacia abajo.

"Parece que tienes una cita."

"La tengo."

Ella sonrió maliciosamente. "¿Edward Cullen dejó a Jane Turner por ti? Estoy impresionada."

Sus palabras agujerearon mi corazón. "No. Saldré con Colin."

Ella rio. "Eso fue rápido."

No iba a dejar que me importara. Alice claramente seguía enojada conmigo. "Lo que sea. Adiós, Alice."

"Creí que no te gustaba Colin."

Me detuve en la puerta. "No lo conozco a Colin para saber si me gusta o no. Como tú astutamente dijiste, Edward Cullen puede conseguir mejores cosas que yo. Estoy intentando seguir con mi vida antes de quedarme sentada actuando como si todo el mundo se ha terminado sólo porque rompieron mi corazón. Tú tienes eso comprado ahora, de todas maneras." Me fui antes de que pudiera responderme. Creí escuchar un grito ahogado pero no me importaba.

Bajé las escaleras y vi el auto negro deportivo estacionarse. Mi cita estaba aquí. Era sólo una cita; no tenía que casarme con el tipo. Tomé aire y caminé hacia el auto.

* * *

><p>Ya falta menoooss :D Pronto pronto se viene lo bueno :)<p>

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad no me canso de agradecerles :D Sin ustedes, este fic no sería nada!

Espero que lo disfruten, miles de besos!


	28. One Word

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 28**

La puerta del lado del conductor se abrió y Colin salió. Estaba vestido con otro taje, este de color gris oscuro, con una camisa blanca y corbata. ¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo y sus trajes? A pesar de que íbamos a un restaurante elegante, un traje no era necesario. Edward probablemente usaría una camisa y jeans y luciría cien veces mejor… no. No es justo, Bella. No era como si él fuera a llevarme a algún lado, excepto tal vez a la corte para tener una orden de restricción contra mí, ya que él pensaba que yo era una puta acosadora.

"Bella, te hubiera podido ir a buscar a la puerta, ¿sabes?" Colin sonrió y traté de devolverle la sonrisa pero tenía la idea de que lucía más como un bebé con gases. Él cruzó hacia el asiento del pasajero y me abrió la puerta. Por supuesto que tenía los modales perfectos. Edward probablemente también los tenía. Él había ayudado a Jane a salir de la limosina como un caballero. Mierda, detente.

"Lo sé. Estaba pronta para irme."

"¿Ansiosa?" Preguntó sonriendo aún más. Ugh. No. Ansiosa por alejarme de Alice, sí.

Me encogí de hombros y me metí en el auto. Él cerró la puerta y se apresuró a regresar al asiento del conductor. "¿Cómo ha estado tu fin de semana hasta ahora?" Me abroché el cinturón y él hizo lo mismo antes de encender el auto.

Mi fin de semana apestó, ¿qué tal el tuyo, Colin? Me encogí de hombros de nuevo. "Estuvo bien. Nada interesante. ¿Y tú?"

"Nada mal. Logré terminar el estudio de mi caso hoy temprano, así que tengo el fin de semana libre." Él me sonrió y me pregunté si él estaba pensando en tener todo el fin de semana libre para mí. No va a pasar amigo. Una cena y listo. Dios, era una perra. Tenía que intentar ser una persona decente. Él no había hecho nada malo. Yo le gustaba a él, no como el otro tipo que amab… gustaba.

"Eso está bien. Yo tengo un ensayo el cual tengo que trabajar todo el día de mañana." Ahí. Olvídate de la idea de que tendrás todo el día de mañana para mí. Mi ensayo ya estaba terminado. Lo había terminado porque había pensado tener todo el fin de semana libre para Edward. Idiota.

"Qué mal. Parece que los profesores quieren sobrecargarnos de cosas antes de las vacaciones de primavera. ¿Tienes planes?" No. Ya no. ¿Por qué me estaba preguntando cosas que reabrían mis heridas? Él estacionó el auto delante del restaurante y el valet me ayudó a salir.

Esperé que Colin viniera y tuviera su ticket antes de responderle. "Um, todavía estamos pensando en lo que vamos a hacer. Nuestros planes iniciales no funcionaron." Mi voz era hostil y sin vida, pero no podía evitarlo. No iba a hacerme responsable de mis actos si él me preguntaba cuáles eran los planes. Okey, lo haría. Pero no quería.

Él puso su mano en mi espalda para guiarme hacia nuestro lugar y yo salté y me alejé de su toque. Él levantó su mano. "Lo siento."

Intenté sonreír. "Está bien. Me sorprendiste."

"Seguro." Pero sus ojos azules estaban cautelosos mientras el otro tipo abría las puertas de vidrio. Nos metimos en el ascensor en silencio y salimos al piso más alto del edificio donde estaba Max's. Colin le dio su nombre a la anfitriona y nos dirigió hacia una mesa al lado de la ventana.

Miré hacia la oscura noche. "Qué gran vista." Seattle era una ciudad hermosa en la noche, pero por alguna razón mirar las luces y los edificios me hacía sentir triste.

"Sí. ¿Has estado alguna vez aquí?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Íbamos a venir para el cumpleaños de Ali el año pasado pero…" Me callé cuando recordé que Rose y Royce habían tenido una gran pelea y Rose, Alice y yo habíamos terminado comiendo pizza. "Los planes se cayeron." Terminé. En realidad había terminado siendo una noche divertida, luego de que Royce se fue y terminamos echando a Tyler y a Jared. Si tan sólo lo hubiera echado para siempre ese día.

"Hemos venido unas pocas veces para ocasiones especiales. Mi graduación, el cumpleaños de mamá, papá haciéndome socio en su firma. Estoy seguro que vendremos para la graduación de Brady también. Es genial. Espero que te guste."

"Estoy segura de que sí." Sólo quería irme a casa.

"¿Qué desean beber?" Vi a nuestra camarera mirar a Colin con interés antes de desviar su mirada cuando la miré. Casi largo una risotada. ¿Cómo si me importara? Hombre, esto era terrible. De verdad necesitaba afrontarlo y pasar un buen rato. Después de todo, esta había sido mi no tan brillante idea.

"Agua para mí." Le dije.

"¿Vino no?" Me preguntó Colin. Sacudí mi cabeza. "Sólo agua para mí también entonces."

"Okey. ¿Les interesan algunas entradas?"

"Bella, ¿te gustaría algo?"

"Oh, no. Estoy bien." No había mirado el menú pero no me estaba muriendo de hambre. Tenía mariposas en mi estómago y sólo quería ordenar mi cena.

"Un cóctel de camarones y pasteles de cangrejo, por favor. ¿Te gusta la comida marina, Bella?" Asentí y él se dio vuelta hacia la camarera. "Eso sería todo."

Ella le sonrió brillantemente y se fue. "Tienen una carne genial." Y cara. Mierda. Debería de haberle dicho que me llevara a Mc Donald's. No, debería haberme quedado en casa y no haberlo llamado. Era tan estúpida.

"Oh, probablemente pediré una ensalada." Que costaba unos ridículos quince dólares. Tal vez debería pagarle.

"¿Una ensalada? Bella, por favor, te he visto comerte una pizza mediana entera."

¿Me había visto? Oh, mierda, sí. En primer año, Mike Newton había apostado que no podía hacerlo. Había ganado un cajón lleno de cerveza y vomitado 20 minutos más tarde.

Sonreí ante el recuerdo. "¡Me enfermé! No pude comer durante dos días. No creo que tú quieras que pase por lo mismo."

"¡Ahí está!" Dijo triunfante. Lo miré confundida. "Una verdadera sonrisa. La primera que me has dado desde… bueno creo que desde primer año."

"Eso no es verdad." No podía serlo, ¿verdad?

"Okey, tal vez eso no es completamente cierto pero es la primera que me has dado desde que nos cruzamos en el bar con mi hermano."

Eso era… probablemente cierto. "Lo siento."

"No lo estés." Él atravesó la mesa con su brazo y tocó mi mano. Automáticamente la quité. "Bella, escucha, tú no quieres estar aquí, ¿verdad?"

Mierda. Me había descubierto. Abrí mi boca para mentir pero él sacudió su cabeza. "¿Qué sucedió?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Aunque tenía una idea de lo que él quería decir.

"Quiero decir, hace unos días atrás estabas involucrada con alguien."

Suspiré. "Lo siento. Las cosas con él explotaron y te llamé aunque…" Me callé porque no sabía como terminar esa oración. ¿Aunque quería estar con él? ¿Aunque lo amaba?

"Aunque todavía no estás lista." Él terminó por mí. Cerró su menú y se acomodó en la silla.

"Sí, no lo estoy. Creí que podía ser como Rose, ¿sabes?"

Él rio. "Rose es original y me gusta mucho, pero tú no eres como ella para nada, Bella."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Lo sé. Ella es temeraria. Yo le tengo miedo a todo. Ni siquiera puedo tener una cita con un tipo lindo porque siempre tengo miedo."

"Bueno, gracias por eso, pero no hay problema. He estado aquí." Él tomó un sorbo de agua que había aparecido delante nuestro sin haberlo notado. "No salí con nadie por varios meses luego de que Tara y yo rompimos." Al ver que yo no hablaba él siguió. "Estuvimos juntos en la escuela de leyes y salimos durante un año."

"Lo siento."

Él sonrió. "No lo estés. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Es sólo para que veas que te entiendo. ¿Tienes ganas de hablar sobre ello?"

"Oh, no lo sé." No estaba lo suficientemente cómoda para hablarlo, además era difícil explicarle mi situación con Edward. "Estoy segura que no quieres escuchar."

Él rio, mostrándome esos dientes súper blancos. ¿Sería rudo preguntarle qué clase de dentífrico usaba? "Está claro en tu mente, ¿así que por qué no hablar de ello? ¿Para tener una perspectiva masculina y todo eso?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Hay algo sobre eso que no puedo contarte."

"Entonces cuéntame lo que puedas." Él me dio coraje. Me callé cuando la camarera trajo las entradas y dos platos.

"¿Están listos para ordenar la cena?"

Iba a tomar mi menú cuando Colin respondió. "Todavía no, gracias." Maldición, ¿iba a seguir con esto? Él me sonrió. "Lo siento, ¿estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos comer esto e irnos? Sé que no estás con ganas y…" Y me sentía terrible.

"Colin, yo…"

Él sacudió su mano. "En serio, Bella, no hay problema. Preferiría que no te obligues a pasar una velada conmigo. ¿Qué tal si llamamos a esto una charla pre cena entre amigos?"

¿Por qué no podía estar atraída por Colin? Él era un tipo perfectamente lindo quien no pensaba que era una perra total por no querer salir con él pero igual hacerlo. Él no era Edward y no podía pretender que lo fuera.

"Okey, pero no te quiero privar de la cena. Los dos podríamos ordenar y yo pagaré lo mío."

Colin rio. "No, Bella, está bien. En realidad tengo ganas de comer comida chatarra. Compraré algo en el camino."

"Colin, en serio, podemos comer aquí."

"Bella, confía en mí." Su sonrisa parecía ser real. Él tomó unos camarones y unos cuantos pasteles de cangrejo en un plato y me los dio. "Come un poco y cuéntame."

Suspiré y tomé unos cuantos camarones para mojarlos en la salsa. "Me siento terrible."

"No tienes razón para sentirte así. He tenido unas cuantas citas terribles. Esta ni siquiera está en el top cinco. Me gustas, Bella, como persona. Sí, estoy atraído por ti, pero tú estás involucrada con otra persona." Sacudí mi cabeza y él rio. "Tal vez no estás involucrada ahora, pero sí lo estás emocionalmente. Lo dejaremos en suspenso. Saldrás conmigo hoy y luego más adelante si estás disponible veremos qué sucede. ¿Okey?"

Respiré de alivio. "Está bien. Eres más bueno de lo que merezco."

Él tragó su pedazo de pastel de cangrejo. "Eso no es cierto. Ahora dime que sucedió."

¿Qué podía decirle? "Bueno, es un poco raro porque nunca nos conocimos."

Colin asintió. "¿Algo de internet?"

Esa era la mejor manera de describirlo. No podía contarle mucho más sin dejarle saber que Edward era un actor. "Sí. Él es una especie de… persona conocida."

"¿Famoso?" Preguntó, sonando interesado.

"Sí. Y no puedo decir quién."

Él sonrió. "No hay problema. ¿Así que, estás segura que él es quien dice ser?"

Suspiré. "Bueno, en realidad, él no sabía que yo sabía que él era famoso. Hice una especie de búsqueda para encontrarlo y lo logré."

Colin lucía casi impresionado. "¿Y él descubrió que tú sabías?" Asentí, miserablemente mientras recordaba nuestra conversación. La había cagado tan grande que ni siquiera era gracioso. "Y asumo que él no estaba complacido."

Reí. "Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Fue totalmente mi culpa. Vi algo y lo agrandé y lo ataqué con eso, y por supuesto se supone que no debía saber nada ya que no sabía quien era."

Comí mi camarón y estaba muy bueno. Una lástima que hubiera arruinado nuestra noche antes de empezarla. Tal vez podría volver por una cita de verdad aquí algún día.

"¿Sí? ¿Entonces que sucedió?"

"Palabras malas. Él me llamó acosadora, yo le dije que él me había engañado. Él me acusó de mentir sobre mi pasado y demás y yo le refregué mi cita contigo en su cara." Le di una mirada de culpa y él rio.

"Así que eso explica tu llamada. ¿Supongo que fue antes de tu confrontación?" Yo asentí. "Bueno, estoy extrañamente complacido de que me hayas usado para poner celoso a un tipo famoso."

Me reí. "Eres tan raro."

"Tal vez, pero es agradable. ¿Así que como terminaste las cosas?"

"Yo, huh, le dije que se divirtiera con la chica que lo acusé de salir y él me dijo que me divirtiera contigo."

Colin silbó. "Brutal. ¿Cuándo fue esto?"

"El jueves a la mañana."

"¿Y no has hablado con él desde ese día?"

"No." Suspiré. "No he revisado mi correo, pero esto muy segura de que él no me ha escrito y ciertamente no me ha llamado."

"¿Entonces por qué no lo llamas? Tú me llamaste. Eres capaz de hacerlo."

Lo miré. "¿No me oíste cuando te dije que me trató de acosadora? No creo que sea un gran fan mío ahora."

"Tal vez no, pero ustedes estaban enojados. Ahora que han tenido un par de días para calmarse, deberían intentar hablar." Me encogí de hombros. "¿Qué tienes para perder?"

Buen pregunta. "¿Mi dignidad?"

Él rio. "Parece que ya la perdiste cuando peleaste con él."

Me encontré con su mirada divertida. "Ya van tres personas que me dicen que debo hablar con él."

"Bueno, estoy seguro que soy el mejor del grupo, pero me gusta que la gente esté de acuerdo conmigo."

Me reí. "Le diré a Rose que dijiste eso."

"Por favor, no. Ella es la mejor, de todas." Él rodó sus ojos. "Ella ya odia a mi hermano. No necesito estar en su lista también."

"Ella no lo odia, exactamente." Él rio y yo sonreí. "Okey, tal vez ella odia que le digan lo que tiene que hacer."

"La mayoría de nosotros lo odia. Pero te lo estoy diciendo de todas maneras. Llámalo, si no contesta, envíale un mail. Dile todo lo que sientes y te sentirás mejor. Por lo menos sabes que lo intentaste, ¿verdad?"

"Tal vez." La idea de volver a hablar con Edward hacía que tuviera de nuevo mariposas en el estómago, pero de las contentas. ¿Era posible salvar algo? Tal vez él no quisiera estar nunca más conmigo, pero por lo menos no me odiaría más. Podía lidiar con eso. Tal vez, okey, tal vez no, pero era un comienzo. Ya había perdido todo, así que Colin tenía razón, no había nada más que pudiera perder. El orgullo, tal vez, ¿pero mira hacia dónde me había llevado?

Él me sonrió con conocimiento. "Lo harás."

Asentí. "Creo que sí."

"Bien, espero que me cuentes como te fue." La camarera regresó y Colin se volvió hacia ella. "Lo lamento, pero tenemos que irnos. ¿Podemos tener la cuenta?" Ella lució momentáneamente sorprendida pero fue a buscarla.

"Gracias Colin, eres más genial con esto de lo que deberías serlo."

"Soy un tipo genial, Bella."

"Lo eres. Desearía…"

Él levantó su mano. "No, no lo haces. Te gusta tu tipo famoso y no hay nada malo sobre ello. Como dije, si no funciona con él y tú decides que quieres salir conmigo, veremos si estoy disponible." Él sonrió. "Soy un gran partido, sabes."

Me reí. "Lo eres y a nuestras camarera le gustaría ganarte." Él lució sorprendido. "¿No lo notaste?"

"No. Mi hermano dice que soy un iluso ante las chicas que quienes están interesadas por mí." Él rio. "Supongo que voy por las que no están interesadas. Debo ser masoquista."

"Por favor. Si fuera otro tiempo en mi vida, estaría interesada."

Él sonrió. "Gracias por eso, Bella." Él tomó la cuenta y desembolsó un par de billetes de 20, que era mucho más de lo que habíamos gastado. "Déjame llevarte a tu casa. Tienes una llamada que hacer."

Lo iba a hacer. Si me diría que me fuera al diablo, bueno, por lo menos lo sabría.

Xoxoxoox

Colin estacionó en frente a mi edificio. "Buena suerte, Bella."

"Gracias." Me pregunté si debía besarlo en la mejilla o algo pero no lo sentía correcto. Abrí la puerta y lo saludé mientras salía. "Nos vemos."

"Claro que sí. Espero alguna especie de actualización en tus intentos de hablar con él. Me pondré feliz por ti las cosas salen bien, ¿okey?"

"Okey." Le sonreí de nuevo. Él de verdad era un gran tipo. Cerré la puerta del auto y subí a mi apartamento, destrancando la puerta. No podía esperar para sacarme este vestido y ponerme algo cómodo y llamar a Edward. La cerré y tranqué la cerradura, volviéndome hacia la sala. Alice estaba ahí, sentada en el sofá, mirándome.

"Llegaste temprano a casa." Ella sonaba enojada y de verdad no estaba de humor para lidiar con ella y Edward esta noche.

"Sí."

"¿Así que, cómo te fue?"

¿Cómo si le importara? "¿Estás hablado conmigo de nuevo?"

"Eso parece." Me dijo Alice sarcásticamente.

"Bueno, eso es genial, pero de verdad no estoy de humor ahora." Comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación.

"Qué mal. Yo estoy de humor para hablar de todo. Creo que me lo debes luego de haberme mentido por semanas."

Maldición. Parecía que esta noche se trataba de enfrentar a todos. "¡No te mentí! Sólo que no te dije que estaba hablando con Edward. Te hubieras enojado tanto, Alice. Diablos, mira cómo te lo tomaste."

"Sé como lo tomé y lo siento. Todavía creo que te equivocaste al no decírmelo pero nunca debería haberte dicho las coas que te dije." Alice en realidad sonaba como si lo sintiera y vi que sus ojos estaban rojos. "¿Podrías por favor sentarte y contarme?"

Suspiré y me senté en el sofá. "¿Qué quieres saber?"

"Primero dime por qué estás tan temprano en casa."

¿En serio? Como si fuera tan obvio. "Tú sabes por qué. No quería ir en primer lugar. No le llevó mucho tiempo a Colin descubrirlo. Me dijo que podíamos terminar la noche luego de comer la entrada. Él es un gran chico y se merece algo mejor que mi no cita conmigo."

"¿Lo besaste?"

Sí, claro. Ni siquiera podía dejar que el tipo me tocara sin antes saltar. "Por supuesto que no. Acordamos quedar como amigos y él me dijo que si de verdad quería salir con él, le diría."

"Bueno, eso está bien. Ahora, dime qué pasa con Edward." Ella lo dijo sin sonar enojada.

"Tú sabes que sucedió. Lo vi con Jane." Y ahí cagué todo, porque eso es lo que hago.

"Sí, eso lo sé, pero dime que pasó después."

Ella tenía el derecho de saber toda la historia y además extrañaba hablar con ella. "Fui estúpida. Hice la cita con Colin y luego Edward me envió un mensaje de texto sobre pasar tiempo conmigo, y le dije que tenía una cita. Él me llamó y todo salió. Estaba tan enojada así que le dije que sabía que era él y él me dijo que era una acosadora y me dijo que me divirtiera en mi cita."

"¿Te llamó acosadora?" Dijo Alice sonando como Rose y me sentí gratificada que ella todavía fuera protectora conmigo.

"Sí."

"Tú no eres una acosadora, Bella."

"Eso fue lo que le dije pero él no quería escucharlo. Sólo quería una oportunidad para conocerlo. No sé que hay de malo con eso." Tal vez sonaba mal pero no pensaba que podía pasar algo si hablábamos un poco. Nunca pensé en enamorarme de él. Ciertamente tampoco pensé que él pudiera enamorarse de mí. ¿Por qué pensaría eso? Era una locura.

"No hay nada de malo con eso. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que era él?"

Suspiré y jugué con el dobladillo de mi vestido. "No estaba segura hasta que chateamos. Me dijo que su nombre era Edward antes y sospeché que estaba en lo cierto, pero no estaba segura hasta ahí."

"¿Cómo lo sabías?" Alice se acomodó.

"Sobre cosas que me contó de Irina. El hecho de que él estuviera en Europa. No recuerdo; Fue un montón de pequeñas cosas que lo confirmaron." Ni siquiera podía recordar todas las pequeñas cosas que me habían hecho darme cuenta al comienzo. Había pasado esa parte hace mucho tiempo y había dejado de pensar en el actor y comencé a pensar en el hombre.

"¿Y si no hubiera sido él?"

"No me hubiera importado, Alice. Me gustaba. Él me hacía sentir… mierda, ni siquiera sé como describirlo. Él me hacía sentir hermosa incluso antes de enviarle la foto. Él me hacía reír y me excitaba y me hacía feliz todo al mismo tiempo." Hubiera deseado que fuera alguien más, porque entonces no me hubiera puesto celosa y ahora él no me odiaría.

"¿Tú, no lo sé, has actuado diferente con él?"

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No lo sé, ¿actuaste como si fueras otra persona para que le gustaras? Tú averiguaste su nombre, así que tal vez hubieras podido averiguar a la clase de mujer perfecta para él."

Ella estaba actuando raro. "¿Por qué me estás haciendo tantas preguntas?"

"Porque tú me dejaste afuera, ¿recuerdas?" Su voz comenzó a levantarse y me apuré a callarla. No tenía mas ganas de pelear con ella.

"Está bien. No. No sé la clase de persona que le gusta a Edward, Alice. Sé con quien ha salido y no me puedo comparar remotamente con ellas. ¿Quién más sería? Apesto al intentar ser cualquier persona. Intenté ser como Rose esta noche y Colin me descubrió y me trajo a casa." Volviendo a ser la Bella aburrida. Era mucho más fácil.

"Tú no estabas lista." Dijo Alice.

"Lo sé. Casi lo cancelo, pero ya que Edward me odia, no tenía ninguna razón para dejar de ir. Tendré que comenzar a salir eventualmente, ¿cierto?"

Alice rio. "No lo sé. Estuviste bien sin salir durante un tiempo. Tuviste a Edward Cullen."

"Lo perdí." Y nada había dolido más que eso.

"Tal vez. ¿Has intentado hablar con él?"

"No. Ni siquiera he mirado mi mail o Words porque sé que no habrá nada de él y me dolería ver eso. Escuchar sobre él ha sido la cúspide de mi día, incluso si sólo intercambiábamos un par de palabras." Lo extrañaba todo. Las palabras dulces, las palabras sexys, aprender sobre él, compartir cosas sobre mí. Era increíble lo mucho que me apoyaba en esas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

"Bueno, si de verdad te gusta, deberías intentar hablar con él. Explícale que te gusta, con o sin fama."

Me reí. Había planeado hacer eso, pero ahora, hablando con Alice, sonaba como una idea estúpida. ¿Por qué me perdonaría? Nunca volveríamos a tener lo de antes. "Tú no lo escuchaste, Alice. Él me odia. Cree que soy una acosadora. Él creyó que había inventado a Tyler. ¿Por qué haría eso?"

"La gente hace cosas locas para conocer a sus enamorados. Míranos a nosotras." Alice sacudió su cabeza sonriendo. "Le estaba enviando mensajes de texto sexuales a un adolescente."

Bien, podíamos hablar de algo más por un minuto. "¿Has hablado con él?"

"No. Iba a hacerlo el miércoles, pero…"

"Sí, pero…" La vida estaba llena de peros.

"Siento lo que dije. Estaba herida pero no había excusa para ello. Rose tenía razón sobre mí." Los ojos grises de Alice rogaban mi perdón. Las dos habíamos pasado demasiado. Había cosas que no podíamos regresar, pero podíamos seguir adelante.

"Yo también lo siento. Tú nunca podrías haber descubierto que estaba hablando con Edward. Debería habértelo contado la mañana siguiente que envié mi primera palabra."

"Tal vez, pero igual hubiera seguido convencida de que tenía al Edward correcto. StevenSteele, ¿cuán estúpida fui?"

Tenía que reírme. "Podrías haber estado en lo correcto."

"No. Tú merecías encontrarlo. Lo siento. Estaba demasiado celosa y tan enojada, Bella." Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Alice y corrí a abrazarla. No podía verla llorar. Ya hubo demasiado llanto.

"Está bien, Alice. Debí habértelo contado pronto. Siento que te hayas enterado de la manera en que lo hiciste."

Ella me apretó. "No más secretos, ¿okey?"

"Okey." Los secretos claramente nunca me llevaban al lugar indicado. Lo había aprendido duramente dos veces.

"Te amo, sabes. Eres mi hermana."

Sí, ella era mi hermana. Las hermanas peleaban. "Yo también te amo."

"Creo que voy a llamar a Jasper. Es tiempo de que hable con él. Y es tiempo de que tú hables con Edward. Tú lo encontraste cuando nadie más lo hizo y te garantizo que no fuimos las dos únicas personas que lo buscaron. Creo que ustedes merecen estar juntos." Su tono ahora me daba ánimos. La solté y me enderecé.

Tenía que reírme. Ahora eran cuatro personas. "¿Hablaste con mi padre o algo? Él me dijo que evitarlo no era la respuesta."

"No, pero Charlie es un tipo inteligente."

Lo era. ¡Oh! Tenía algo que de verdad podía hacerla sonreír. "Sí. ¡Oh, por Dios, no te he contado! Aparentemente Sue Clearwater está viviendo con él."

Ella chilló y saltó en su asiento, aplaudiendo. "¿Qué? ¿Charlie tiene novia? ¡Eso lo tengo que ver!"

"Sí, me llamó para ver si iba a ir para las vacaciones de primavera." Malditas vacaciones de primavera. Iban a ser tan buenas.

"¿Irás?"

Suspiré. "No lo sé. Supuestamente iba a ir a una cabaña en Mt. Rainier con Edward, pero eso obviamente no va a suceder, así que… ¿tal vez? Le dije a papá que le confirmaría."

"Bueno, me parece que primero deberías hablar con Edward y luego hacer planes. Las vacaciones de primaveras son en menos de una semana."

"Lo sé. Veremos. Voy a cambiarme y a quedarme en mi habitación por un rato, creo."

"Suena justo." Me dirigí a mi habitación. La voz de Alice me detuvo.

"¿Oh y Bella?"

"¿Sí?"

"Edward no es nada como Tyler. Siento haber dicho eso. Necesitas hablar con él."

Lo haría. Tal vez esta noche no, pero lo haría pronto. Necesitaba organizar mis pensamientos. "Gracias, Alice. Lo pensaré."

Encendí mi luz y entré a mi habitación. Algo se movió en la esquina de mi ojo y miré la cama. Mi corazón se detuvo y comenzó a latir con fuerza. No podía ser. Estaba alucinando. Obviamente había sufrido un daño mental severo por todo el drama y estrés que había sucedido en mi vida. Ahora lo estaba viendo sentado en mi cama como si perteneciera allí. Sus ojos verdes me miraban como si estuvieran sedientos y yo fuera el único vaso de agua kilómetros alrededor. Había soñado con que él me mirara así antes de besarme. Su mano derecha se levantó e hizo una especie de saludo y me sonrió. Él lucía real. ¿Podía ser real?

"¿Edward?"

* * *

><p>NO ME MATEN! Jajajaja yo sólo traduzco hasta donde escribe la autora! El próximo capítulo sí que se viene lo bueno!<p>

Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por sus reviews! De verdad millones de gracias :D

Besitoooss a todas!


	29. Face Time

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 29**

Oficialmente había perdido la mente. ¿Dónde estaba Rose? Tenía que asegurarse que los hombres de bata blanca no me drogaran.

"Está pasando." Cerré mis ojos y los froté. "Estoy teniendo una crisis mental. He perdido la cabeza. Era cuestión de tiempo."

Él rio, con esa risa rica y feliz que había oído varias veces a través del teléfono antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda. Abrí mis ojos y él seguía ahí. "¿Es real?"

Él dio un paso hacia mí y comencé a pensar que tal vez no había perdido mi mente. De alguna manera, Edward estaba en mi habitación, observándome nerviosamente porque estaba actuando como una desquiciada. Su mano lentamente se acercó y quitó el cabello de mi rostro. Real. Santa mierda, él era real, sus manos estaban en mí. Sentí su toque hasta la punta de mis pies. Tener sus hermosos dedos en mí era mejor de lo que imaginaba.

"Hola, Bella."

Esa voz. La sentí por todo mi cuerpo y tomé aire, tocando mi mejilla donde habían estado sus dedos, sintiéndolos allí.

"De verdad estás aquí." Él asintió pero tenía que asegurarme. Coloqué mi mano en su pecho y Dios santo, se sentía duro y mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar, pero no. De alguna manera él estaba aquí pero teníamos muchas cosas de que hablar. Le di un golpecito a su pecho y él se mantuvo sólido. Tal vez estaba soñando. Sería hermoso si los últimos días hubieran sido una pesadilla.

"Esto no puede ser real. Estoy soñando, ¿verdad? Voy a despertarme en la mañana y todo va a apestar de nuevo."

Él puso su mano sobre la mía y ese sentimiento recorrió de nuevo mi cuerpo. Era como un nervio infinito pegado a la mano donde él tocaba. "De verdad espero que ese no sea el caso."

Okey. Entonces él estaba aquí. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? "¿Qué, por qué… qué estás haciendo aquí?" Le pregunté suavemente. Cada palabra dura resonaba en mi mente y mis ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas. Me empujó contra él y me envolvió su aroma masculino, limpio y quería respirarlo por siempre. Puse mis manos sobre su cintura y presioné mi cara contra su pecho. Él de verdad estaba aquí. Tal vez no me odiaba.

Sus manos frotaban mi espalda ligeramente y sentí algo moverse en mi cabello. ¿Me había besado? Tal vez de verdad era un sueño. Se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos.

"Bella, bebé, por favor no llores. Creo que no puedo soportarlo." ¿Bebé? Lo miré y traté de no pensar en el hecho que me había llamado bebé de nuevo. Sus pulgares se movieron hacia mis mejillas y limpiaron las lágrimas que no podían dejar de detenerse. Era odioso porque él estaba aquí y no debería estar llorando por él. Pero él me estaba tocando y no quería que se detuviera, así que podía llorar para siempre.

"¿Podemos hablar?" Me preguntó, mirándome intensamente con esos hermosos ojos verdes. Quería perderme en ellos pero él tenía razón. Él había venido de lejos y teníamos que hablar.

Di un paso hacia atrás y limpié mis lágrimas. "Creo que deberíamos, ¿huh?" No creí que pudiera seguir mucho tiempo de pie así que me senté en mi cama. Él miró alrededor, pero le hice una señala para que se sentara a mi lado. Tal vez él no quería estar tan cerca, pero yo lo necesitaba, si él estaba dispuesto. Él no dudó, se sentó a mi lado e inmediatamente tomó mi mano. Intenté ignorar el zumbido que pasaba por mi cuerpo esta vez. Necesitaba concentrarme. Tal vez esta sería la única oportunidad que tuviéramos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Era mejor empezar por lo grande.

"Mi hermano condujo hasta aquí." ¿Emmet estaba aquí? Rose se iba a morir. Miré alrededor para ver si de alguna forma me había perdido al gigante. Edward rio y fue hermoso. "Él está consiguiendo una habitación en el hotel y comida y esas cosas. Tengo que llamarlo pronto."

"Cierto. ¿Um, por qué viniste? Quiero decir, no es que esté enojada porque lo hayas hecho o algo por el estilo, porque no lo estoy. Estoy…" Cerré mis ojos e intenté descifrar el millón de cosas que quería decir primero. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Oh, por supuesto. Su reputación. Tenía que asegurarse. "Lo siento." Quité mi mano de la suya y me puse de pie, para no tocarlo mientras le reiteraba que no le iba a dar nada a la prensa. "Probablemente estés aquí para asegurarte de que no vaya a la prensa."

Él sacudió su cabeza pero me apresuré a continuar. "No lo haré. No voy a herirte, Edward. De verdad siento tanto haberlo hecho. Nunca le diría a nadie las cosas que hablamos." Estaba caminando en círculos y haciendo gestos. Mis pies dolían así que pateé los estúpidos zapatos. Quería quitarme mi vestido pero eso podía esperar.

"Okey, quiero decir, le conté a Rose algunas cosas, pero nada demasiado malo así que no irá con la prensa." Aunque, con Rose, cualquier cosa era posible. "Bueno, sí, puede que vaya porque está bastante molesta contigo por haberme llamado acosadora. Pero yo no le permitiré. Por lo general ella me escucha. Excepto que esta vez no lo hizo, ¿verdad?" Me detuve y giré para mirarlo. "¿Te llamó? ¿Hizo que vinieras?" Ella tenía que haberlo hecho.

Él levantó sus manos. "¿Bella por favor, podrías sentarte? Me estás mareando." Hice lo que me pidió y su mano parecía estar esperando la mía, así que la tomé. ¿Sentía lo mismo que yo? ¿La necesidad de estar tocándonos? Aunque el zumbido había vuelto, me estaba calmando.

"No estoy aquí porque estoy preocupado de que vayas a la prensa." Eso era genial. Comencé a responderle pero sus dedos tocaron mis labios. Mierda, su dedo estaba ahí. Podía besarlo, o chuparlo, o… concéntrate, maldición. "Mi turno ahora, ¿está bien? Tú me hiciste varias preguntas y me gustaría responderlas." Asentí y traté de no pensar en su dedo haciendo todo tipo de cosas interesantes sobre mí.

"Primero lo primero, estoy aquí porque necesitamos hablar, cara a cara. No más mentiras, no más secretos, no más malentendidos. ¿Eso funciona para ti?" Sus ojos se clavaron en mí.

"Sí."

"Bien." Él sonrió y automáticamente le sonreí. "Sí, Rose llamó." ¡Maldición, le había dicho que no! "Pero no habló conmigo. Habló con mi hermano. Aparentemente los dos hablaron sobre nosotros y determinaron que nosotros teníamos que hablar. Mi hermano me hizo entrar al auto con la excusa de que iba a probarlo y luego me dijo a dónde vendríamos."

Él estaba aquí contra su voluntad. Por supuesto que lo estaba. "Así que tú no querías venir." Escuché la tristeza en mi voz y quise quitarla.

Él apretó mi mano. "Al principio, no." Él giró su cabeza. Su cabello lucía tan suave. Quería tocarlo. Tal vez podría sentirlo antes de que se fuera. "Bueno, al principio no lo quería admitir. Podía haber peleado con él, o llamado a la policía, pero no lo hice porque gran parte de mí quería verte."

¿Quería? Sus palabras me hicieron feliz, pero no lo entendía. "¿Por qué?" Pregunté. "Creí que tú me odiabas."

"Quería hacerlo. Lo intenté. Lancé algunas cosas cuando terminamos nuestra charla, fui y cagué a palos a Alec, bebí… ninguna de esas cosas te sacaron de mi mente. Lo que de verdad quería era volver el tiempo atrás un día o dos y seguir en la ignorancia."

Me reí porque yo también había tenido esos momentos. "Sí, yo también pensé eso."

"Hay tantas cosas que quiero saber. Alice te preguntó muchas de ellas."

¿Alice? Ella lo había arreglado. Ella me había ayudado. Tal vez las cosas podrían volver a estar bien entre las dos. Nuestra charla había sido buena. Esto era mejor, si a él le había gustado lo que había oído. "¿Así que escuchaste todo eso?"

"Sí. Fue un poco hostil al comienzo, pero luego decidió que quería ayudarme, mejorar las cosas entre los dos."

Oh, ¡apuesto a que fue hostil! "¿Ella te contó eso?"

Su risa llegó a todas partes de mi cuerpo. "Bueno, sí. No puedo decir que yo seguí todo, pero sé que encontró a un chico de diecisiete años que pensó que era yo y tú no le dijiste que tenías al verdadero yo y luego todo explotó." Él me estudió. "Ella me contó que te dijo muchas cosas hirientes y que quería intentar compensarlo al hacerte todas esas preguntas para mí."

Hablando de una velada rara. Mi cita ni siquiera había sido la parte rara. No me hubiera imaginado eso. "Wow. Esto es… no puedo hacer que mi cabeza lo comprenda. Voy a una cita con el tipo incorrecto y llego a casa encontrándome con el correcto sentado en mi habitación y a mi compañera de apartamento quien parecía que me odiaba me perdonó y posiblemente me estaba ayudando."

"Sí, de verdad ha sido un día extraño." Miró sus zapatos. "¿Estás segura que él es el tipo incorrecto? Quiero decir, escuché lo que le dijiste a Alice pero… ¿no te gusta?" Sonaba tan inseguro. ¿No lo sabía? Nadie podría remplazarlo en mi corazón.

"Sí, estoy segura. Él es bueno, pero no es…" Me detuve, insegura si debía seguir o no. "Tú." Edward sonrió brillantemente y quise besarlo.

Espera. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Él tenía novia. Quité mi mano de la suya. "Eso no importa, ¿cierto? Lo olvidé. Tú tienes a Jane. Yo… ¿por qué… por qué estás aquí?" ¿Había viajado tanto para qué, exactamente?

"Bella, no tengo a Jane. Nunca la tuve. Ella es una de mis mejores amigas en el mundo. Su novio la dejó y necesitaba alguien con quien caminar por la alfombra roja para no parecer patética y sola." Él pasó sus dedos por su cabello. "Ella sabe todo de ti. Hablamos de ti en la limosina, pero ella estaba bebiendo y las preguntas la enojaron así que dijo algo estúpido."

¿De verdad? La mirada en sus ojos. La forma en la que la tocaba. No podría olvidar eso si quisiera. "¿Qué hay con la manera en que la tocabas?"

"Ella lo había visto con su nueva y más joven chica. Yo sólo estaba intentando apoyarla, diciéndole que ella valía un millón de veces más que todas esas chicas y que él se arrepentiría de haberla dejado ir. Jane es genial, Bella, pero ella no es genial para mí. Ella es como mi hermana."

"¿Lo es?" ¿De verdad? ¿Entonces por qué me dijo que era un mentiroso? "Pero tú dijiste…"

Sus hombros se movieron. "Creo que ambos dijimos cosas que no queríamos. Estaba muy molesto porque me habías escondido algo tan grande y quería herirte como tú me habías herido."

Lo había hecho y lo merecía. Me di vuelta para enfrentarlo. "Siento haberte herido, Edward. Esa nunca fue mi intención."

Él asintió. "Lo sé. Pero lamento tener que preguntarte, ¿qué era lo que querías? Quiero decir, dijiste que querías conocerme. ¿Eso era todo?"

Ni siquiera sabía como explicarlo. Puse mi mano en su rodilla y él inmediatamente la cubrió con la suya. Era tan fácil tocarlo. Tan extraño pero correcto. "Honestamente, nunca me permití pensar más allá de encontrarte, al comienzo. Había oído que tú jugabas WWF; Alice anunció que te iba a buscar y yo también decidí intentarlo. Tenía un enamoramiento por ti, obviamente, pero nunca pensé que te encontraría. Cuando tú me respondiste, sonabas tan lindo y real y gracioso, y quería más de ti." Mucho más.

"¿Cuánto más?"

Me reí ante porque su pregunta hacía eco de mis pensamientos. "No puedo decir que había planeado en que nosotros tuviéramos sexo telefónico y estar aquí juntos y sólo… soñé un poquito, Edward. Eso es lo que la gente hace con las personas famosas, ¿sabes? Nos imaginamos que si tan sólo tuviéramos una oportunidad de conocerlos, a ellos les gustaríamos como nosotros a ellos."

Él lucía incómodo así que le di un apretón a su pierna e intenté arreglarlo. Su fama se estaba interponiendo en el camino. No quería que lo hiciera. Él era mucho más que un increíble actor.

"Eso te molesta. Lo entiendo. Quiero que sepas que lo que me escuchaste decirle a Alice es cierto. La mayoría del tiempo me olvidaba que tú eras tú. Tú sólo eras mi Edward y me encantaba hablar contigo. Tenía períodos de tiempo donde recordaba quien eras y me preguntaba qué diablos habías visto en mí, pero la mayor parte del tiempo me dejaba llevar y a ti parecía gustarte."

"Lo hacía." Tiempo pasado, por supuesto. "De verdad me gustas, Bella." Él tocó mi rostro de nuevo e intenté no dejarme llevar. ¿Todavía le seguía gustando?

"Voy a intentar explicar por qué me molestó tanto que lo supieras todo el tiempo."

"Okey." Como si fuera a intentar discutir con él.

"He sido famoso desde los dieciocho, Bella. Antes de eso, era el chico nerd del cual te conté. Pasé de ser un don nadie a ser alguien de la noche a la mañana. Las chicas aparecían de todos lados. Fui lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que ellas no estaban interesadas en el chico que le gustaban las caricaturas y la ciencia ficción. Lo ignoré al comienzo." Él hizo una cara. "Era joven, era rico y las chicas me deseaban. Traté de disfrutarlo."

¿Quién podía culparlo? Todos probablemente disfrutaríamos de esa clase de atención. "Imagino que sí."

Él me dio esa sonrisa característica suya. "Envejecí rápidamente. No podía invitar a una chica a ver la última película de ciencia ficción conmigo. Ellas querían salir y ser vistas conmigo. No les importaba las cosas que me interesaban, sólo querían ir al mejor club o restaurante de moda, ¿sabes?" Lo entendía. Ellas querían ser vistas con Edward Cullen, no estar con él. "No me llevó mucho tiempo dejar de salir. Tuve un par de relaciones que estuvieron bien, pero todas las demás fueron un show. Irina…" Ugh, maldita. Fruncí el ceño y Edward rio.

"Eres linda."

"Lo siento, es que odio que te haya lastimado de esa forma." Todavía quería pegarle.

Él se encogió de hombros. "Honestamente, ella no lo hizo, en retrospectiva. Parecía que lo había hecho, en ese tiempo, pero mi orgullo estuvo más herido que mi corazón. Ella era mejor en ese juego que la mayoría de ellas y pretendió estar interesadas en las mismas cosas que yo, o al menos me escuchaba y hablaba sobre ellas, pero todas eran mentiras." Él me estudió detenidamente. "Puedo decirte que lo que pasó contigo el jueves me hirió más de lo que Irina me hizo."

Oh, Dios, ¿lo había herido más que Irina? ¿Por qué tuve que perder mi temperamento? Nunca, nunca quise herirlo. Sentí las lágrimas llenar mis ojos.

"Por favor, bebé, no llores. No estoy diciendo esto para herirte." Él tomó mi cara entre sus manos, sosteniéndome como si fuera un cristal precioso. "Estoy diciendo esto para que sepas lo mucho que significas para mí. Tres semanas contigo valieron mucho más que seis meses con ella. Me dolió demasiado pensar que me había equivocado contigo."

No, nunca te equivocaste, Edward. "Nunca te equivocaste, lo juro. Me encantó todo lo que pude conocer de ti. El hecho de que hayas sido un poco nerd y que me lo admitiste, tu amor por las caricaturas y por las películas clásicas, el miedo a tu mamá…" Él hizo un gesto de dolor y yo me reí. "Todo eso y mucho más."

"Lo sé, por eso dolió tanto perderte." Sí, había dolido. Cerré mis ojos y sentí sus dedos moverse por mis mejillas. "Por eso no pude dejar de pensar en ti y porqué no peleé contra mi hermano cuando me trajo hasta aquí. Quería, no, quiero que las cosas sean como antes. Si pueden serlo."

¿Él volvería conmigo? ¿Luego de todo lo que le había hecho? "¿Crees que puedan serlo?"

Él pasó un dedo por mis labios y sus ojos brillaron. Dios, era hermoso. "No he podido quitar mis manos de ti desde que entraste a esta habitación. Tuve que luchar las ganas de besarte una docena de veces. Creo que pueden estarlo."

¿Él quería besarme? Yo quería besarlo. Demasiado. "¿Tú quieres besarme?"

Él hizo un sonido. "Por supuesto. He pensado en besarte un millón de veces antes de conocernos y ahora que estoy aquí en la misma habitación contigo. Eres hermosa, estás usando un vestido sexy, hueles increíble y tu piel es muy suave. Si no estuviera seguro de que no voy a ser capaz de detenerme, ya lo hubiera hecho."

Lamí mis labios y decidí ser valiente. Después de todo, él vino desde lejos por mí. "¿Por qué no lo haces?"

"Porque nunca podré detenerme."

"Entonces no te detengas." Felizmente podría besarlo hasta el fin de los tiempos.

"Tengo que terminar primero." Cierto. Debemos hablar. Los besos podrían ser más tarde. Por favor, que me bese más tarde. "Mi vida no es fácil, Bella. Van a haber premieres y alfombras rojas y rumores a todos lados a los que vaya. Sé que tuviste una razón para reaccionar por lo de Jane. Debería haberte dicho que iba a estar con una amiga mujer, pero nunca pensé que supieras quien era yo así que no lo hice. Me han dicho varias personas que fui un estúpido por no habértelo dicho antes. Honestamente nunca pensé que iba a ser un problema."

No debería de haberlo sido. Había sido una estúpida al creer que él era como Tyler. Alice tenía razón, él era mucho mejor. "Debería haberte escuchado antes de saltar y asumir lo peor." Su mano fue debajo de mi mandíbula y levantó mi rostro para mirarme. Intenté sonreír. "Daría lo que fuera por volver el tiempo atrás y no atacarte de la manera en que lo hice. Es muy difícil para mí creer que tú quieres estar con alguien como yo cuando estás rodeado de gente como Jane e Irina."

Él frunció el ceño. "Bella, creo que eres increíble. Vales miles de Irinas y odio que crees que no."

Tenía que ser honesto con él. Lo intentaría, pero era difícil para mí no asumir lo peor. "Es difícil para mí no pensar en eso, Edward. Tyler me cagó, demasiado. Lo intenté, en un principio, decir que no era nada pero las preguntas y las respuestas de Jane y la manera en que la tocabas…"

"Ella estaba borracha y molesta, Bella. Estaba intentando que no hiciera nada estúpido, como quitarse su zapato y clavárselo a Demetri. Créeme, esa es una de las opciones que estaba considerando."

La entendía perfectamente. "Apuesto que sí. Yo también pensé en varias cosas para hacerle a Tyler en el correr de los meses. Dolió. Estaba intentando convencerme de que no estaba viendo lo que estaba viendo y Rose me estaba hablando, luego Alice nos escuchó hablando y todo explotó. Creí las cosas que ella estaba diciendo, sobre cómo no podía mantener interesado a un tipo como Tyler, y mucho menos a un tipo como tú, y ahí enloquecí. Llamé a Colin e hice la cita sin pensar." Sus ojos lucían calientes y muy molestos. Tomé su mano entre las mías. Tenía que contarle todo. No podía no explicarle lo que había hecho, no había excusa. Espero que entendiera mi reacción.

"Iba a cancelarla, pero luego me desperté a la mañana y vi todos esos sitios web y esas imágenes y me enojé de nuevo. Luego tú me enviaste el mensaje de texto, muy tierno, preguntándome por la cita del sábado a la noche luego de que yo pensé que tú estabas con ella y perdí todo de nuevo. No debí haber hecho eso. No debí haber contestado el teléfono hasta que pudiera hablar contigo como una persona decente y no una loca poseída." Si no lo hubiera hecho, él no estaría aquí ahora. Era difícil lamentarse por haberlo conocido una semana antes de lo previsto.

"Tú me tiraste con todo." Me dijo. "No entendía por qué ibas a salir con alguien más cuando estábamos intentando descifrar esto que nos estaba pasando. Luego me dijiste lo de Jane y todo lo que podía pensar era en tratar de explicarlo para que pudieras perdonarme. Cuando me dijiste que tú me habías buscado, ahí fue cuando perdí mi temperamento."

Lo merecía. Había sido estúpida e impulsiva y desearía poder deshacer eso y decírselo de manera correcta, si había una. "Lo siento, Edward. Siento tanto haberte dicho eso. Tenía que decírtelo, lo sabía, y planeaba hacerlo antes de conocernos. No quería que tú vinieras aquí con eso entre nosotros. Creí que tal vez tú te irías cuando lo descubrieras, pero esperaba que no lo hicieras. Aunque no había planeado en decírtelo luego de acusarte de que me estabas engañando y decirte que tenía una cita." Definitivamente le había errado a los tiempos.

Él rio. "Ciertamente eso no ayudó, pero admito que nunca me lo hubiera tomado para bien. Hubiera necesitado tiempo para pensarlo y preguntarme qué era real y que no. Me gustaría pensar que no hubiera perdido mi temperamento si me lo hubieras dicho de otra manera, pero creo que lo hubiera hecho. Significaba tanto para mí que te gustaba la persona que soy, no el actor."

Oh, Edward, lo entiendo. No entiendo cómo puedo gustarte cuando tú puedes tener a quien quieras. Por supuesto, tú quieres ser querido por quien eres. "Lo hago. Sé que puedes no creerme esto, pero de verdad lo hago. No sabía que eras tú hasta que chateamos, y ya me gustabas. Tus palabras…" Tenía que sonreír ante eso. "Podías entenderme con una o dos oraciones. Nadie nunca ha hecho eso. Eres tan gracioso e inteligente e ingenioso. Una vez dijiste que querías guardar todos los mensajes de Words, bueno, yo lo hice. Tomé fotos de ellos." Sentí mi piel enrojecerse ante esa confesión. No iba a guardarme nada más. Mientras él estuviera dispuesto a escucharme, y tal vez estar conmigo, le diría todo lo que quisiera saber.

"Deberías enviarme esas fotos." Él sonaba casi desesperado.

Me reí. Por supuesto que las iba a pedir. "Okey. Si tú quieres."

"Sí. Mucho." Él tomó aire. "Bella, te creo." ¿Lo hacía? ¡Gracias a Dios! "Creo que de verdad querías conocerme y que no me estabas buscando por otras razones. Siento haber dicho que sí lo estabas."

No podía culparlo por haberlo pensado. "Siento no habértelo dicho antes. No quería perderte. Significabas mucho para mí, más de lo que pensaba y no quería que huyeras el instante en que lo escucharas." Esa era la única razón por la cual no te lo había dicho.

"¿Significaba, tiempo pasado?"

No, Edward. No creo que mis sentimientos por ti sean alguna vez en tiempo pasado. "No, no en tiempo pasado."

Él acarició de nuevo mi mejilla. "Mi vida es complicada, Bella. Si vamos a intentar hacer esto, necesito que confíes en mí. De verdad nunca te engañaría. No he mirado ni pensado en otra chica desde que apareciste en mi vida. Ni siquiera estábamos juntos, técnicamente, y ni siquiera hubiera considerado salir con alguien más."

"Yo tampoco." Bueno, mierda, excepto por la cita con Colin. No lo había querido. "En serio, iba a cancelar esa cita con Colin, hasta que me dijiste que me habías mentido y dejaste ver que tú y Jane eran más que amigos."

Él asintió. "Odié que tú saliste con él. Odié que no logré llegar a tiempo para detenerte."

Enlacé nuestros dedos. "Estaba miserable y pensé en ti todo el tiempo. Él me descubrió y le admití que no estaba lista para salir con nadie. Le conté un poquito sobre ti…" Él hizo una mueca. "Y me dijo que debería llamarte y aclarar todo. Él no es un tipo malo, Edward. Sólo que no es tú."

"Ninguna otra chica me entiende como tú, Bella. Quieres…" Tragó saliva. "¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? ¿Ver que podemos ser, sin secretos entre nosotros? Iba a decirte quien era ese día, ¿sabes?" Él rio. "Que par que somos."

Por supuesto, ambos íbamos a contarnos la verdad el día que todo estalló. "Sí, lo somos. Quiero ser, si eso es, parte de un par, contigo. Dios, soy una tonta." Dios, esto era muy vergonzoso.

Él sonrió brillantemente. "Creo que escuché eso en otro lado."

Mi primera respuesta fue reírme. "Sí, bueno tú eres un _dork_, así que estamos a mano."

"No soy el pene de una ballena." Él protestó, sus labios haciendo una mueca.

"Bueeeeeno." Dije. Él comenzó a hacerme cosquillas y chillé intentando escaparme. "Okey, okey, no eres el pene de una ballena."

"Gracias. Tú eres una tonta pero te amo de todas maneras."

¿Amar? ¿De verdad dijo eso? No, es demasiado pronto. "Bien." ¿Ya habíamos hablado lo suficiente? "¿Edward?"

Él estaba un poco pálido luego de haber usado la palabra A. "¿Sí?"

"De verdad me alegra que estés aquí y que me perdones por haber sido una completa perra el otro día." Él comenzó a decir algo pero me apresuré. "No, lo fui y no merezco una segunda oportunidad pero voy a tomarla si tú me la ofreces." Él asintió y mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. "¿Podemos, tal vez dejar de hablar y besarnos?" No creía que podía esperar más tiempo.

Su boca se abrió. "¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te bese?"

Lamí mis labios y asentí. "Sí, de verdad quiero."

Él se levantó y me puso de pie. "¿Y que hay del hecho de que si te beso, no seré capaz de detenerme?"

Sonreí ante esa idea. Podríamos besarnos hasta que sea humanamente posible. "¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero que te detengas?"

Él descansó sus manos en mis hombros. "No vine aquí por esto, ¿sabes? Vine porque quería aclarar las cosas. No tenemos que…"

"Edward, cállate y bésame." Basta de charla. Podíamos hablar luego si era necesario. El hecho de que todavía me desees… Dios, sólo demuéstramelo.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda y me acercó hacia él. Era tan fuerte y duro, totalmente hermoso. Le sonreí, queriendo que me besara. No iba a forzarlo. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia mí. Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y finalmente pude tocar su cabello. Era tan suave y perfecto como lo había imaginado. Froté su nuca suavemente y él hizo un sonido que me hizo querer envolver mis piernas sobre su cintura y frotarme contra él.

Se estaba moviendo dolorosamente lento, así que flexioné mis dedos contra su nuca, intentando acercarlo con más prisa. Sus labios finalmente se posaron en mí luego, sólo una rápida sensación de frote, luego otra y otra. Necesitaba verlo así que abrí mis ojos y los suyos estaban hambrientos de mí. Me besó con un poco más de fuerza y suspiré contra él. Tomó mi labio inferior con los suyos y lo mordió suavemente. Gemí y abrí mi boca para él, y ahí estaba, su lengua moviéndose contra la mía. Giré mi cabeza y él se adentró más en mi boca.

Nada nunca se había sentido tan bien. Ni el sexo oral, ni el sexo, ni nada. Los labios de Edward eran la mejor cosa del mundo y sentí que mi cuerpo se prendía fuego. Toqué su lengua con la mía, aplicando más presión, queriendo devorarlo, pero era demasiado pronto. Sus manos se apretaron en mi cintura y tironeé ligeramente de su cabello.

Él dio un paso atrás, su pecho moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo buscando aire. Le sonreí y me besó de nuevo, sus labios duros contra los míos. Esta vez me froté contra él, mis senos presionándose contra su pecho. Quería todo con él. Él gimió y dio un paso atrás. "De verdad vas a ser mi muerte, ¿verdad?"

Me reí. Lo había oído decir eso antes. "Espero que no. Necesito mucho más antes de que mueras."

Él rio y se tiró en mi cama. "Debería llamar a mi hermano, para decirle que estoy bien y que me venga a buscar."

¿Se iba a ir? Recién lo tenía. "¿Ya te irás?"

"¡No! Es que asumí que tú querías que yo…"

"Quédate." Mi parte valiente estaba saliendo demasiado este día, pero con él podía serlo. "Por favor, quédate conmigo."

Él me miró. "No iré a ningún lado."

"¿Entonces serás todo mío por esta noche?" ¡Que pensamiento!

"Sí, soy todo tuyo."

"Me gusta como suena eso." Demasiado.

Él sonrió. "¿Qué harás conmigo?"

Reí. "Puedo pensar en varias cosas." Presentía que una de ellas lo sorprendería, pero esperaba que le gustara. Edward Cullen iba a pasar la noche conmigo. Era difícil que mi mente procesara eso, pero sabía exactamente lo que quería hacer con él. Demasiadas cosas, pero primero, él me debía algo.

* * *

><p>La cosa se pone cada vez maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas caliente! Jajajajaja. Ese beso fuee muuuuuuuy muyyy hot. Prontito se viene todo lo bueno :P jajajaja<p>

Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por todos sus reviews! De a poco voy contestando todos :D Disculpen si demoro.

Miles de besos! Que tengan una linda semana :)


	30. Reach Out & Touch Someone

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 30**

No pude evitar sonreírle.

"¿Qué?" Su voz era un poquito más ronca y quería besarlo, pero sentía que necesitábamos tiempo.

"¿Recuerdas lo que me habías preguntado?" Iba a tener una cita con Edward Cullen. Mucho mejor que en mis planes originales.

Él lucía adorablemente confundido. "Um, ¿tal vez podrías especificar qué cosa?"

La risa me ganó. Estaba tan contenta que era ridículo. "Okey, ¿recuerdas lo que me preguntaste el jueves a la mañana antes de que descargara mi bestia interior en ti?"

Sus ojos verdes brillaron. Bien, tal vez lo había entendido. "¿Te refieres a la cita para mirar la película?"

Asentí. "Para el sábado en la noche." Increíblemente, él estaba aquí en vez de estar a través del teléfono. La vida era loca, pero buena. "Y es sábado a la noche."

Él me sonrió. "Sí, lo es. ¿Así que quieres ver una película conmigo?"

"Sí." Mordí mi labio inferior y pensé en alguna manera de hacerle saber que necesitaba un poquito más de tiempo. Lo quería, Dios, lo quería, pero luego de todo lo que habíamos pasado sentía que necesitábamos un poquito de tiempo. No mucho, por favor. "No es que no te quiera, es que…"

Él me envolvió en sus brazos y quería quedarme allí para siempre. "Lo sé, Bella. Créeme, lo sé. Tenemos tiempo, espero que mucho. Me encantaría mirar una película contigo, siempre y cuando pueda abrazarte y robarte unos cuantos besos."

¡Oh, sí! ¡Eso era exactamente lo que quería! "¿No es eso de lo que se tratan las citas? ¿Sentarse cerca, hacer tu movida, y tratar de tocar algo?"

Él rio. "Eso es lo que me han dicho. Nunca lo he vivido. De nerd a famoso, ¿recuerdas?"

Era increíble, de verdad. "Bueno, estás en la universidad ahora. Es tiempo de que actúes como un universitario." Lo apreté. Necesitaba quitarme este vestido. "Me voy a poner algo más cómodo." Me miré, preguntándome si había tenido una impresión equivocada debido a mi atuendo. "Este no es mi estilo usual."

"Creo que luces increíble, pero quiero que estés cómoda." ¿Increíble? Él era el increíble. Apenas podía procesar lo hermoso que era. Fui a mi closet y tomé mi remera de noche favorita y unos pantalones de yoga, aunque usualmente no los usaba para dormir. Si usaba sólo una remera, gritaría que me tocara, lo que en parte era cierto pero no necesitaba ser obvia. Además, necesitábamos esto. Tiempo sólo para ser.

"Pijamas." Le dije, mientras mi cara se sonrojaba.

"Sexy." Dijo, luciendo él sexy.

"Sí, bueno, um, ¿tienes ropa para cambiarte?" ¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedaba? Necesitaba preguntarle pero tenía miedo de la respuesta.

Él se encogió de hombros. "La tiene Emmet. Pero estoy bien."

Bueno eso apestaba. Oh, espera, Rose todavía tenía algunas cosas de Royce. "¡Lo tengo! Rose todavía tiene algunas cosas de Royce. Creo que te quedarán."

Él sonrió. "Estoy usando una remera debajo de esto, ¿así que tal vez unos pantalones o unos shorts?" Asentí y me apresuré a ir a la habitación de Rose. No podía alejarme de él por mucho tiempo. Fui a su cajón de ropa deportiva y encontré unos shorts negros que él solía usar. Rose se los quedó porque eran los favoritos de él. Por lo menos no los había tirado.

Regresé y le tiré los shorts, los cuales los atrapó fácilmente. "¿Eso sirve?"

"Seguro."

"Okey. Sólo voy a ir…" Señalé al baño. No sé por qué no podía decir que iba al baño. Necesitaba quitarme el maquillaje y cambiarme.

"Estaré bien." ¿Bien? Él estaba bien. El hombre más bueno que había visto. Me reí y me apresuré a ir al baño. El vestido estaba fuera en segundos. ¿Debería usar mi ropa interior? Nunca lo hacía para dormir. ¿Y si hacíamos cosas? ¿Mejor puestas o no? Fuera. A la mierda. Me puse los pantalones de yoga y la remera. Tampoco iba a usar un sujetador para dormir. ¿Por qué las chicas en la televisión y en las películas siempre tenían un sujetador cuando se estaban besando con un tipo en la cama? Oh, por Dios, ¿me iba a besar con Edward en mi cama? Sí, eso esperaba. Mi cara enrojeció y la mojé con agua. Necesitaba calmarme.

Me cepillé los dientes y mi cabello, y luego me hice una coleta para quitarme de mí, o su camino. Terminé y abrí la puerta, encontrándolo sentado en mi cama con una remera blanca y los shorts negros. Era tan malditamente sexy que tuve que contenerme para saltarle encima. ¿Qué me pasaba?

Su teléfono sonó y él lo miró, sonriendo ampliamente.

¿De que iba eso? "¿Por qué sonríes así?"

"Porque eres hermosa y mi hermano es un idiota."

¿Hermosa? ¿En mi remera y mi pijama violeta? Nunca supe que tenía problemas de visión. Me senté a su lado. "¿En esto?"

Sus dedos contornearon mi brazo y me dio un escalofrío. Era difícil creer que me estaba tocando. "Creo que estás olvidando que te he visto con sólo una remera puesta. Creo que es mi artículo favorito de tu clóset."

Ha, podía pensar en unas cuantas cosas que le iban a gustar más. Debería ir de compras con Rose pronto. "Oh, creo que puedo encontrar algo que te puede gustar más."

"Um, Bella, estoy intentando con mucha fuerza ser un caballero." Él se movió y me pregunté si estaba duro. Debería averiguarlo. Espera. Iba a comportarme. Seguro.

"Lo siento." En parte lo estaba y en parte no. Primero, era increíble que estuviera aquí, y segundo, aun me quería luego de todo lo que había pasado. No podía evitar estar contenta. "¿Qué dijo tu hermano?"

Él me dio esa increíble sonrisa sexy. "Él hizo algunas suposiciones sobre quedarme aquí contigo en tu cuarto todo el tiempo. Quiere saber dónde está Rose."

"¿Rose? Ella salió con Ang y Jess pero no sé a dónde fueron."

"Eso probablemente sea algo bueno. Creo que iría a buscarla si supiera dónde está."

Ha, parecía que su enamoramiento no era sólo por parte de ella. "¿De verdad? A ella le gustaría eso."

"¿En serio?"

Mmm, tal vez había dicho demasiado. "No puedes decirle." Él asintió. "Rose le ha gustado por mucho tiempo. A ella le encantan los chicos malos." Edward hizo un sonido adorable. "Cuando descubrí que eras tú, bueno, ella me dijo que quería algo con Emmet."

Él tocó mi cabello. Quería ronronear porque se sentía increíble. "Creo que no tengo que hacer eso. Él vio su fotografía y quedó hipnotizado o algo así. Además, le gustó la manera en que le gritó. Bueno, ella pensó que me estaba gritando a mí."

Por supuesto que gritó. "Te dije que era aterradora."

Él le dio un tirón a mi coleta suavemente. "Espero que tú me protejas."

Mmm, esto podría ser divertido. "Tal vez."

"¿Tal vez?" ¿Por qué estaba haciendo puchero? Quería morder sus labios sexys.

"Sí, bueno, veremos cómo te va en la cita." Un poco de picardía no le hacía mal a nadie.

Él sonrió. "¿Qué tengo que hacer para ganar protección?"

Me reí y me puse de pie para tomar una película. "Si te digo, no tiene validez. Tendrás que descubrirlo solo. ¿Ahora qué película quieres mirar?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Ninguna mía." Ha, como si fuera a sugerir alguna de esas. Nos remontaría al pasado después de todo. "Iba a sugerir _Dazed and Confused_, pero…"

¡Sí! "¡La tengo!" Eso fue fácil. Corrí hacia la sala y la tomé de nuestra colección de DVD's.

Él sonrió cuando volví a la habitación. "Eso es lo que amo sobre estas universitarias. Yo envejezco, mientras ellas siempre tienen la misma edad." Él dijo, imitando a Wooderson y reí tan fuerte que casi lloro. Me encantaba que había cambiado de chicas de secundaria a universitarias sólo por mí.

"Un pequeño cambio al original, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno, tú eres una universitaria." Él sonrió con astucia.

Sacudí mi cabeza. Era tan lindo, además de ser sexy y perfecto e increíble, y todas las cosas buenas que existían. "Y Wooderson probablemente era más viejo que tú, coqueteando con todas esas chicas de secundaria. Tan mal."

Él rio mientras colocaba la película y encendía la televisión. "Sí, pero tenía las mejores líneas."

Yo también podía citarlo. Me di vuelta y sonreí. "Hombre, ¿tienes un porro?"

Su sonrisa se agrandó. "No, no en mí, hombre."

"Sería mucho más genial si lo tuvieras." Mi acento de Wooderson no era tan bueno como el de él, pero igual rio.

"Tal vez puedas ser mi mujer perfecta." Oh, podría serlo. No sabía como era posible, pero se sentía bien.

Fui a la cama y moví las almohadas para que pudiéramos recostarnos contra ellas. "Lo soy." Señalé la cama para demostrarle dónde lo quería. "Sentémonos aquí. Voy a apagar las luces."

Él se sentó contra el cabecero mientras apagaba las luces y volvía a su lado. Me senté e inmediatamente colocó su brazo a mí alrededor. Tal vez no podía dejar de tocarme. Me encantaba. "Ese es un punto para ti."

Él sonrió. "¿Debería haber hecho el bostezo y estirar el brazo?"

Diablos, no. Esa era la movida de Newton. "No, eso te hubiera restado puntos. Dejaría que Rose te pegara de seguro."

Me pinchó con su dedo mientras la película comenzaba. "Tú no dejarás que me golpee."

Por supuesto que no, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo, todavía. "Bueno, si ella lo hace, prometo besarte para que te mejores."

"¿En cualquier lado? Porque mi hermano dijo que me había amenazado con…" Le di un codazo y él sabiamente dejó de hablar. No es que no lo fuera a besar allí. Lo haría. Y más vale que Rose no hiera esa área de su cuerpo. La necesitaba.

"En cualquier lado, aunque tal vez ahora no."

Él rio. "Dudo que quiera que me beses en ciertos lugares luego de que me pegaron."

Me reí. "Imagino que no." Tenía que asegurarme que todo estaba bien, así que lo miré. "Ella no te lastimará. Tú estás aquí y yo estoy feliz. Eso es todo lo que ella quiere."

"Bien. Eso es también lo que yo quiero." Me acerqué más a él y me sostuvo fuertemente. Intenté concentrarme en la pantalla.

"¿Alguna vez hiciste una pipa el clase de taller?" De alguna manera no podía imaginarlo, pero Slater me mataba.

Él rio. "No. Nunca tuve clase de taller. Y nunca consumí drogas."

Otra cosa que teníamos en común. "Yo tampoco. Alice fumó hace un par de años y se puso muy espesa. No, gracias."

"Emmet estuvo interesado pero mamá lo controló. Ella tolerará las peleas de bar y las multas de tránsito, pero nada de drogas para los chicos."

Me encantaba cuando hablaba de su mamá. "Ella de verdad te asusta."

"Diablos sí. Ella también estaba a favor de que venga a hablar contigo, por cierto."

¿Su mamá estaba a favor? Me encantaba. "Creo que me gusta."

"Sé que le gustarás a ella."

Me sonrojé e intenté mirar la película. Un joven Ben Affleck apreció en escena y decidí preguntarle qué se sentía mirar a gente que él conocía. "¿Es raro para ti?"

"¿Lo qué?"

"Tú conoces a alguno de estos tipos, ¿verdad? ¿Es raro mirarlos actuar?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Seguro, conozco a Ben y Matt, Parker, Adam y algunos otros. Pero no, es una película y la miro como tal. Además, esto salió antes de que yo estuviera en Hollywood, así que me encantaba antes de que yo estuviera allí. Es raro mirarme a mí actuar. No lo hago muy seguido."

Eso tenía sentido. Dudaba que alguna vez fuera a verme actuar en pantalla. Los videos caseros de papá me daban escalofríos.

"¿Sabes que harás este verano? ¿Tienes clases o qué?" Edward me estaba mirando con interés.

Nada interesante, pero me agradaba tomarme un poco de tiempo antes de comenzar con mi maestría. "Bueno, probablemente iré a casa, a trabajar en la estación de policía de papá por el verano."

"Mmm." Lo que quería hacer era pasar todo mi tiempo con él, pero no quería ser presuntuosa. Era tiempo de preguntarle.

"Hey, Edward, ¿por cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?"

Él tocó mi cuello y sentí como si un cable estuviera conectado a mi piel. "Tenemos que irnos el lunes por la mañana. Tengo una reunión con mi agente el martes."

¿Un día completo? Me encantaba. "¿Así que tenemos todo el día de mañana?"

"Todo el día y toda la noche, si tú quieres."

"Me gusta. Mucho."

Él sonrió. "A mi también." Él jugó de nuevo con mi cabello. "Sabes, Emmet no canceló la cabaña."

¿En serio? ¿Podríamos ir? "¿No lo hizo?"

"No. Tenía fe que arreglaríamos las cosas."

"Mmm, bueno, lo hicimos." De alguna forma, de alguna manera, lo hicimos. Todavía no podía creerlo.

"¿Entonces, todavía quieres ir?"

Me senté y me di vuelta para mirarlo. Quería más que nada, pero ya había viajando miles de millas por mí. "Sí, quiero decir, si quieres. Sé que viajar hasta aquí fue inesperado así que si tienes cosas que necesitas…"

Él me besó y esta vez no pude resistir. Sus labios eran insanamente adictivos. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él y lo sentí tan duro debajo de mí. Gemí y me refregué contra él, creando la fricción que necesitaba sentir. Apretó mi cintura y me puso contra él mientras daba estocadas debajo de mí. Hicimos eso durante varios minutos hasta que se detuvo. Le hice un puchero.

"¿Creí que debía ser un caballero?"

Tenía razón. Suspiré y comencé a moverme a mi lugar pero él me detuvo y separó sus piernas. "Ven aquí." Gateé entre ellas, recostándome contra su pecho. Dios, se sentía bien. Besó mi oreja y temblé. Por supuesto que conocía mi punto débil. "Tenemos toda la noche, todo mañana y toda la noche de mañana y todas las vacaciones de primavera. Quiero ir, Bella."

¡Él Quería! "¿Quieres?"

Él rio. "Diablos, sí." Oh, ahí estaba. A uno de los chicos lo estaban azotando. No pude evitar pensar en Edward y las nalgadas y me sonrojé. "¿En qué estás pensando?" Por supuesto que lo había notado.

"Um, ¿nada?" Él rio y me apretó.

"¿Te excita un poquito?" Él mordisqueó mi oreja. Eso también me excitaba.

"Tal vez un poquito. Pero nada de eso. Eso dolería." Ninguna tabla se acercaría a este culo, muchas gracias.

Sus manos bajaron a mis costados rozó mi culo. "Te prometí que nunca te lastimaría. Le dije a Ben que se había divertido mucho en esa escena y que era claro que su personaje tenía problemas de agresividad, debido a su obvia homosexualidad."

Siempre pensé que O'Bannion era gay. Me reí fuertemente. "¿Qué dijo a eso?"

Él largó una risotada. "Admitió que probablemente era verdad." Corrió mi cabello y besó mi cuello. Se sentía increíble y gemí. "¿Cómo me está yendo en la escala de la cita?"

Eres perfecto, por supuesto. "Bastante bien." Mi chico apareció en pantalla y sonreí. "¡Wooderson!"

"Está bien, está bien, está bien." Me reí mientras él citaba el diálogo.

"Has visto demasiadas veces esta película." Le dije. Como si yo no.

"Sí, pero eso es algo bueno." Me dijo.

Giré mi cabeza para poder verlo. "¿Por qué?"

Él tocó mi mandíbula. "Porque no me pierdo de nada cuando hago esto." Y me estaba besando de nuevo, no era como si estuviera quejándome. Era lo mejor, a pesar de nuestro raro ángulo. Él me giró para que pueda estar sentada en su falda de costado. Puse mis brazos sobre su cuello y comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo. Su lengua era tan talentosa. No podía esperar a sentirla en otros lugares.

Sus manos se movieron sobre mí y sus dedos trazaron suavemente las líneas de mis senos. A la mierda con la película. Gemí y me senté a horcajadas. Sus pulgares tocaron mis pezones y le di una estocada de nuevo.

"Joder, Bella." Murmuró, sin mover sus labios de mi piel. Estaba dándole tirones a su sedoso cabello mientras él bajó hasta mi cuello, besándolo y chupándolo ligeramente. Dios, me estaba volviendo loca. Comenzó a jugar con mis pezones y yo gemía como una zorra bien paga, pero no podía detenerme.

"Mmm, creo que prometiste hacer eso." Sí, eso salió de mi boca. Quería cogerlo. Quería hacer todo lo que dijimos que íbamos a hacer y más. Quería ser buena, también, pero eso no era posible.

"¡Edward!" Grité su nombre mientras él mordisqueaba mi cuello. Sus manos se movieron por debajo de mi remera y tocaron mi estómago. Él podría ser un caballero, pero yo no lo era. Tomé su remera y se la quité. Se sentó y, Dios mío, ahí estaba, sin remera, en mi cama, luciendo sexy, desordenado y excitado. Lamí mis labios y me debatí entre todos los lugares donde quería besar y chupar su cuerpo perfecto.

"Dios, eres más sexy en persona."

Él rio. "Me alegra que pienses eso." Toqué su pecho y sus abdominales. ¿Cuántos años pasé mirándolos en las fotos y en pantalla queriendo tocarlos? Ahora lo estaba haciendo y era mucho mejor. Debería ser ilegal para él ser tan caliente en persona, pero lo era.

"Tú también lo eres." Me encantaba que pensara eso. Sonreí y me moví para quitarme la remera. Era justo.

Escuché el sonido de un portazo y rápidamente tiré mi remera. Sabía quien era y no había manera que no viniera para aquí. ¿Por qué no tranqué la puerta? Oh, sí, porque ella la rompería de todas maneras. Mi puerta se abrió de un golpe.

"Así que, ¿te dormiste durante la entrada o lograste pasar el plato principal?" Rose se detuvo en la entrada y esperé que procesara lo que estaba viendo. "Mierda, ¿lo trajiste a casa?" Ella miró de nuevo. "¿Qué mierda? ¿Bella? ¿Es Edward?"

"Um, sí." Le dije. Me levanté de la falda de Edward e hice las introducciones lo más calma que pude, debido a las circunstancias. "Rose, él es Edward. Edward, ella es Rose."

Él le hizo una seña a modo de saludo y los ojos de Rose se entrecerraron mientras entraba a la habitación. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Intenté ponerme entre ella y él, mientras Edward pasaba su mano por su cabello. "Um, mi hermano y yo condujimos hasta aquí para que pueda hablar con Bella"

"Sí, parece que estuviera hablando." La miré, pero sus ojos estaban en Edward. Estaba medio desnudo.

"Rose, hablamos. Él se disculpó, yo me disculpé. Está todo bien."

Ella me miró. "¿Qué pasó con tu cita?" Vi a Edward de reojo estremecerse. Todavía estaba celoso.

Puse mi mano en su rodilla. Era él a quien quería y necesitaba saberlo. "Fui, fue incómodo, y me descubrió y me trajo a casa." Le sonreí a Edward. "Alice estaba aquí cuando regresé, haciéndome un montón de preguntas sobre Edward. Resultó que él estaba sentado en mi cama escuchando todo. Llegué y hablamos, y bueno, obviamente estamos bien."

"Obviamente." Ella dijo secamente. "¿Alice estuvo bien?"

Lo hizo. Y todavía me impresionaba. "Sí, supongo. Fue un poco hostil, pero ambas nos disculpamos."

"Eso es bueno. Dios, esto es raro. Llegué a casa temprano esperando encontrarte aburrida y llorando, no besándote con un Edward Cullen sin remera." Edward se puso su remera nuevamente, para mi tristeza. No era que lo culpara. Este ambiente había sido claramente arruinado.

"¡No te cubras por mí!" Dijo Rose riéndose. La miré.

Apreté su rodilla y le di lo que pude. "Yo tampoco pensé que mi noche iba a terminar así, pero me alegra que lo haya hecho."

Rose me sonrió y luego le dio a Edward la mirada más intimidante. "¿Te disculpaste por hacerla llorar y llamarla acosadora?"

"Sí."

No podía dejar que empezara con él. "Rose, basta. Fui un poco acosadora. No la aterradora de la cual necesitas tener una orden de restricción…" Espera un minuto, ¿lo hizo? "¿Conseguiste una orden de restricción?"

Él rio y me envolvió con sus brazos. "No. No tuve mucha oportunidad de hacer nada antes de que Emmet me pusiera en ruta."

"Ese imbécil." Murmuró Rose. "¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no pudo informarme que venían? Pude haber detenido a Bella de salir con Colin en vez de monitorear mi correo y mi teléfono como una maldita rara por dos días." Así que por eso había estado tan loca durante estos días. Pensé que estaba esperando un sex toy espectacular o algo.

Edward suspiró. "Emmet hace lo que Emmet quiere. Yo tampoco tuve ninguna premisa. Un minuto estábamos conduciendo su nuevo Venom y el siguiente…"

Rose largó un gritito. "¿Dijiste Venom, como en, Hennessey Venom?" Ella giró su pie y tomó el pestillo. "¿Tu hermano está aquí conduciendo eso?"

"Um, sí."

"Joder. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a contenerme contra un hombre caliente y un auto caliente?" Rose estaba en grandes problemas. Luché por no reírme. "¿En dónde está ahora?"

"Uh, probablemente esté en el hotel. Le dije que me quedaría aquí…"

"Oh, le dijiste, ¿verdad?" Rose lo miró ceñuda.

"Sí. Se quedará conmigo." Toqué su muslo musculoso. "Estamos bien, Rose. De verdad."

Ella se concentró en mí y sonrió de nuevo. "Eso es lo que quiero para ti, Bella."

"Lo sé." Y por eso no podía enojarme por sus atentos de intimidación. Ella quería cuidarme.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo estarán aquí?" Le preguntó a Edward. Ella sonaba mucho más simpática ahora.

"Hasta el lunes por la mañana."

"¿Y cuándo volverá tu hermano?" Le preguntó.

Sentí su pecho moverse. "Él vendrá mañana por la mañana. Tiene mi ropa y mis cosas. Además, quiere conocer a Bella. Y a ti."

Rose sonrió. "Apuesto que sí. Okey, estaré pronta." Ella giró para irse. "Como tú lo estarás." Edward rio. Rose hizo una pausa. "Bella, ¿te diste cuenta de que saliste con un tipo y terminaste en la cama con otro?"

Me sonrojé. Eso no era para nada como yo. "Sí."

"Estoy malditamente orgullosa de ti." Ella me dijo. Por supuesto que lo estaba. Ella cerró la puerta y Edward se sentó a mi lado.

"Lo siento." Giré para mirarlo y él sacudió su cabeza.

"No lo estés. Por lo menos no tengo ningún rasguño sobre mí."

"Ella es protectora."

"Lo sé. A Emmet le encantará, créeme. Me preguntó que tendrá guardado para él."

"Sólo Dios sabe." Mordí mi labio. "Siento que no haya interrumpido." Lo estaba. Pero teníamos tiempo, ¿cierto?

Él levantó mi mentón. "Está bien. Dijimos que íbamos a tener una cita para mirar una película el sábado y nos fue bastante bien, ¿verdad? Toqué más de lo que imaginé."

Oh, sí. "Sí, lo hiciste."

"Te gustó."

No tenía sentido negarlo. "Demasiado."

"Tal vez toque más, entonces."

Eso esperaba. "Tal vez lo harás." Él me puso contra su pecho y me relajé.

"Honestamente, no hay apuro. Te deseo, sí, pero puedo esperar."

Parecía como que estábamos en la misma sintonía. "Es que es raro, ¿sabes? Hemos estado juntos por un par de hora, pero nos conocemos tan bien y te deseo demasiado y…"

"Lo entiendo." Él respondió. "Tomémoslo con calma esta noche y veremos que sucede mañana. No estaba mintiendo cuando dije que me contentaba con sólo sostenerte y besarte un poco. Esto es mucho más de lo que esperaba que sucediera."

Le sonreí. "Tú definitivamente eres una mejora en mi noche."

Él rio. "Eso es algo bueno." Lo besé suavemente esta vez, sólo para agradecerle por estar aquí.

Le sonreí. "Algo muy bueno."

Oh, estaba pasando mi parte favorita. Aunque las citas de Wooderson eran increíbles, Clint tenía las mejores. "Esta es la mejor línea."

Él lo dijo conmigo. "Sólo vine aquí a hacer dos cosas, hombre. Patear unos culos y beber unas cervezas. Parece que nos estamos quedando sin cerveza." Me reí fuerte mientras la terminábamos al mismo tiempo.

"Clint me recuerda a Rose." Me dijo. Eso me hizo reír más.

"Ella totalmente podría rockear ese papel." Él movió mi cabello hacia mi izquierda y besó mi mejilla.

"Sabía que mirar esta película contigo sería divertido."

Me reí. ¿Quién hubiera pensado hace dos días atrás que estaríamos así aquí? "Y esto es mucho mejor que por teléfono."

"Diablos, sí." Él asintió. Me apretó y enlazó mis dedos con los suyos.

"Gracias por venir por mí, Edward." Tenía que agradecerle. "Pudiste haberte ido sin pensar en mí. Lo merecía en parte, luego de que te denigré y te grité por nada."

Él besó el otro lado de mi cabeza. "No, no podía irme. Podía haberlo intentado, pero hubiera fallado, aun sin que mi hermano me hubiera obligado. Yo, tú… tú me entiendes, Bella. Tú me entendiste y la curiosidad, la necesidad de saber si lo que teníamos era real, me hubiera pegado eventualmente. Sólo fui afortunado de que mi hermano fuera más impaciente que yo."

"Recuérdame de darle un gran abrazo a Emmet cuando lo conozca mañana." Le debía más que eso. Espero que Rose se lo pague por mí.

Él rio. "No te preocupes, él te dará uno aunque no le ofrezcas."

"Me pregunto que le hará Rose." Era un poco aterrador pensarlo.

"Prefiero no preocuparme por esos dos, si está bien para ti."

"Okey." Ese era su problema. Me incliné contra él y recosté mi cabeza contra su pecho.

"Así que, Bella, ¿estuvo bien esta primera cita?"

Le sonreí. "Fue fenomenal, una vez que llegué a casa."

Él me hizo una cara mala burlona. "Sabes, no debería invitarte a salir, ya que saliste con otro tipo primero."

Oh, ¿así que quería jugar? "Está bien, si así lo sientes." Le di la espalda hasta que comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. "¡Tío!" Grité hasta que finalmente se detuvo. "Lo siento." Tiempo de la verdad. "Desearía poder volver el tiempo atrás. Intentaba ser más como Rose y menos como yo. De verdad no funcionó para mí."

"Sólo se tú, Bella. Esa es la chica que quiero."

Sus palabras, como siempre, eran las justas. "Eso puedo hacerlo."

"Bien." Puso sus dedos en mis labios. "Mi chica." ¿Estaba soñando de nuevo? No, ni siquiera yo me atrevía a soñar con esto. Nada podía ser mejor que Edward diciéndome que era su chica.

"Tuya."

"Maldición, sí." Me besó de nuevo. Esto era lo que estaba destinada a ser y para quien. No sé como tuve tanta suerte de que viniera a mí luego de todo lo que había sucedido, pero no iba a perderlo de nuevo. Él era mío y yo era suya. Esa era la manera que debía ser.

* * *

><p>Awwww mucha ternura y mucha calentura en el capítulo de hoy! Jajaja Rose cortó todo el ambiente sexual :(<p>

Espero que disfruten el cap! De nuevo, muchiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias por todos sus reviews! :D No olviden escribirme. Me encanta leerlos y saber lo que piensan del cap. De a poquito respondo :)

Miiiiles de besos!


	31. The Heat Is On

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 31**

No era un sueño. Estaba segura. Nunca tuve un sueño que fuera tan detallado, tan perfecto, tan… increíble. Cada toque, cada beso, cada palabra dicha por él se repetía en mi mente mientras me deleitaba en el cálido cuerpo que estaba a mi lado. Su cuerpo cálido. Edward estaba aquí, sosteniéndome entre sus brazos. Por primera vez en mi vida, la realidad había superado a la fantasía. Ni mi propia mente hubiera le hubiera hecho justicia a anoche.

Suaves labios se movieron contra mi nuca y gemí y sin darme cuenta me apreté contra él. Sabía que habíamos tomado la decisión correcta al no tener sexo anoche, pero eso no resultaba fácil cuando estaba duro contra mi culo. Me reí ante su sonido de respuesta.

"Eres mala." Él susurró mientras sus dientes mordisqueaban mi oreja. Dios, eso se sentía bien.

Me reí ante su implicación de que yo era una provocadora cuando era él quien me besaba y podía sentir su obvio interés en hacer algo más que abrazarnos. "Eres tú quien me está provocando con Eddie Jr."

Sus labios se movieron por mi cuello y su risa me hacía cosquillas. "Oh, alegremente te dejaré de provocar y si lo deseas, puedes hacerte cargo de él."

Como si no lo deseara. "Debe ser duro, ¿no?"

"Yo digo." Él sonaba amargo y tuve que reír. ¡No lo decía en ese sentido!

"No quise decir eso, pervertido." Me di vuelta y él tocó mi cara suavemente, como si no pudiera creer que yo estaba delante de él. Yo tampoco podía creerlo.

Su sonrisa era súper dulce pero sus ojos se estaban riendo de mí. "¿Qué quisiste decir entonces?"

Era tan malditamente lindo. "Quiero decir, saber lo que hacer. Siento que estamos en este estado intermedio." ¿Debería atacarte ahora? ¿Debería dejarte ir a casa y esperar hasta la semana que viene? No podía esperar más que eso.

Su pulgar se movió por mi cara y sentí cosquillas. Cerré mis ojos para disfrutar de la sensación. "Bella, hagamos lo que se sienta bien." Antes de decirle que lo que se sentía bien era dejarlo ir y atacarlo, su estómago gruñó.

Sonreí ante su expresión avergonzada. "Supongo que ahora debería alimentarte."

Hizo un puchero. "Bueno, no he comido desde ayer en el almuerzo, pero…"

¡Mierda! Debería haberlo alimentado. ¿Por qué no lo alimenté? "Mierda. ¿Por qué no comimos anoche?"

Él me miró. "Uno de nosotros lo hizo. En su cita."

Lo había escuchado en su tono. Él odiaba que hubiera salido con Colin. Era casi halagador aunque deseaba poder volver el tiempo atrás. Toqué su nariz. "Para tu información, apenas comí unos bocados de la entrada. Y, además, eres demasiado lindo cuando estás celoso."

La próxima cosa que supe era que estaba arriba de ese duro cuerpo y mirando a su hermosísimo rostro. "Te gusta eso, ¿verdad?"

Bueno, sí. ¿A quien no le gustaría saber que este hombre las quería? "Un poco, tal vez."

Sus ojos brillaron. "Bueno, entonces, sí, estoy celoso de que él salió contigo antes de que yo llegara. ¿Te tocó?"

¿Cuántas veces tenía que decírselo? Oh, bueno, su mano tocó mi espalda, pero eso no era nada. "¿Qué?" Preguntó duramente, observando mi duda.

"Tocó mi espalda cuando entramos al edificio." Me miró y quise besarlo pero luego recordé que no había cepillado mis dientes y lo dejé. "Aliento matutino, ew."

Él nos rodó y me sostuvo, sonriendo. "Respiraré sobre ti si no me dices todo."

Me reí y traté de soltarme pero él era mucho más fuerte que yo lo que era demasiado caliente. "¡Te dije! Él tocó mi espalda y yo solté y me alejé como una milla. Me sorprendió que él quisiera seguir con la cita a ese punto."

La mano de Edward se deslizó por mi espalda y me tocó en donde Colin lo había hecho. Muy sexy. Sus ojos se enterraron en los míos. "Por supuesto que continuó con la cita. ¿Viste lo hermosa que estabas anoche? Hubiera dado lo que sea por ser quien estaba en el restaurante contigo." Oí la tristeza en su voz y tenía que calmarlo.

Lagrimeé cuando toqué su mandíbula. "Desearía que hubieras sido tú." Levanté la otra mano y sostuve su cara. Tenía que saber que anoche había sido la mejor. "Pero pasar la noche contigo, aquí, fue mucho mejor que cenar en ese restaurante elegante. No cambiaría eso por nada."

Me besó, sus labios devorando los míos y dejé de preocuparme por mi aliento matutino. Deslicé mis brazos alrededor de él y lo apreté. Luego su estómago me recordó que lo tenía en negligencia. "Necesitas comer."

"Sí." Otro beso suave. "Quiero ser el tipo que te lleve a las cenas elegantes, Bella."

Dios, podía matarme con unas pocas palabras. "Yo también quiero que seas ese tipo."

Se levantó y me sentó. "Te llevaría esta noche, pero la prensa podría vernos y…"

Tenía que detenerlo. Lo entendía muy bien. Era demasiado temprano. Además, Lo quería para mí. Lo compartiría con el mundo si quisiera, pero por ahora era mío. Era nuestro tiempo. "Está bien. Quiero estar contigo, Edward. Podemos estar aquí todo el día y estaré más que feliz. Prefiero estar en nuestra pequeña burbuja antes de que la realidad nos dé de frente de nuevo."

Él sonrió con tristeza. "Hablaré con Kate cuando vuelva, para ver como manejaremos las cosas. No quiero que la prensa esté constantemente en la puerta de tu casa, Bella. Haré lo que pueda para protegerte, pero al mismo tiempo…" Él se calló e hizo una mueca.

"¿Qué?" Haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera. Si él quisiera que nos mantuviéramos en secreto, bueno, lo haría por él. Dolería pero él lo valía.

"Pero a la misma vez quiero que todo el mundo sepa de ti." ¿Lo quería? ¿Cómo lograba sorprenderme siempre? Yo que pensaba que él quería mantener lo nuestro en secreto cuando en cambio quería que todo el mundo supiera sobre mí.

"¿Eso quieres?"

"Por supuesto. Eres mi chica, ¿verdad?"

Su chica. No podía creerlo. "¿Quieres que lo sea?"

Él rio con esa risa sexy, suave y rica. "¿No es obvio?"

En realidad no. Él era Edward Cullen, una súper estrella. Era increíble. "No quiero presumir. Quiero decir, es tan pronto, y tú eres tú y…"

"Soy yo." Él me cortó. "Un nerd que _ama He-Man, Star Wars_ y _Words With Friends_ quien resulta ser famoso. La fama no me define, Bella."

Enlacé su mano con la mía. No quería enojarlo. "Eso lo sé, Edward. Es que no sé que hará o dirá la prensa y tu agente."

Él besó mis nudillos. "Déjame preocuparme por ello. Pero hoy no."

Sí, hoy seamos Edward y Bella. Y comeremos, por supuesto. "No, hoy preocupémonos por la comida."

Él se levantó y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. "Primero tengo que ir al baño."

Me reí. Ahora que lo había mencionado, tenía que ir. "Yo primero." Sentí su risa siguiéndome mientras fui al baño.

Cepillé mis dientes y mi cabello. Me miré al espejo para ver si lucía diferente pero seguía siendo yo y de alguna manera eso era suficiente para Edward. Dios, se sentía bien.

Saqué un cepillo extra que había comprado un mes atrás y una toalla de adentro del gabinete para que él usara. Salí y encontré a Edward sonriendo mientras miraba su teléfono. "Tengo un cepillo de dientes extra para que uses. ¿Cuándo vendrá tu hermano?"

Él me miró. "Vendrá pronto. Traerá donas. ¿Qué quieres?"

¡Donas! Bien, no tendría que cocinar, no que eso fuera un problema, pero era más fácil. "¡Buñuelos de manzana!"

Su sonrisa se volvió depredadora. "Manzanas, ¿huh, profesora?" Sentí mis mejillas enrojecerse. Manzanas. "Te daré tus manzanas." Largué un suspiro y me dirigí a la cocina para encender la cafetera. Sonreí mientras miraba el tazón de manzanas que había en el comedor y tomé una.

Entré a mi habitación y le sonreí. "¿Qué?" Preguntó. Le tiré la manzana y él la atrapó, sonriendo. "¿Una manzana para mí? Creí que tenía que manejarte con ellas."

Me uní a él. "Bueno, lo haces, eventualmente. Pero estamos bien ahora, ¿verdad?" Desafortunadamente.

"Sí, supongo." Limpió la manzana en su camisa. "¿Sabes que clase de donas le gustan a Alice y a Rose? Emmett las comprará."

Eso era fácil. "A Rose le gustan las que tienen crema Boston ya a Alice las glaseadas."

Me tiró la manzana y volvió a su teléfono. "Sostén eso." Le envió un mensaje de texto a su hermano. "Eso servirá. Voy a cepillarme los dientes." Su teléfono sonó.

Él largó una risotada ante la respuesta de su hermano. "¿De qué te estás riendo?"

"Mi hermano es un pervertido."

Eso era una sorpresa. "Eso corre en la familia. ¿Puedo ver?" Me dio su teléfono y vi su respuesta sobre tener crema para Rose. Desagradable. Gracioso, pero desagradable. Me reí fuertemente. "Creo que él es peor que tú."

Edward me miró. "Tienes que saber que yo soy un pervertido con clase, no como él." Caminó hacia el baño y me reí más fuerte.

"Eso es debatible." Le dije, aunque en realidad no lo era. Él era un pervertido con clase. Mí pervertido con clase.

De repente, me pellizcó el culo. "¡Edward!"

Me dio una sexy sonrisa sobre su hombro mientras llegaba a la puerta del baño. "Estoy dándole uso a mi nombre."

"Veremos eso más tarde." Le dije mientras reía y cerraba la puerta. Maldito. Era tan sexy.

Me cambié y decidí ordenar un poco mi habitación, levantando la ropa de Edward y doblándolas, luego hice mi cama. Me senté y esperé que saliera.

Salió del baño y me sonrió. "Te hubiera ayudado con eso."

No podía mentirle. "Nunca lo hago. Lo hice porque estás aquí."

Él rio y me levantó de la cama, dándome un beso. "No necesitar arreglar todo por mí, bebé."

Tenía que sonreír. "Bueno, decidí arreglarla para que luego podamos desordenarla."

Él lucía sorprendido y excitado. Pensé en molestarlo pero sonó el timbre.

"Emmett." Lo hizo sonar como una maldición.

Sonreí y enlacé nuestros dedos, luego lo empujé hacia la puerta. Quería conocer a su hermano y agradecerle por traer a Edward.

"Creo que estás un poquito demasiado excitada con el Cullen incorrecto." Me dijo.

Me reí mientras abría la puerta. "En realidad, es por las donas. Los apuestos Cullen son uno en un millón." Me pellizcó el trasero mientras abría la puerta.

"Imbécil." Le dije mientras le sonreía a Emmett.

Me hizo un guiño mientras me sonrió. "Bueno, no mentiré y diré que nunca me han llamado así, pero usualmente una chica me conoce un poquito más antes de llamarme así."

Edward rio y me sostuvo mientras dejaba pasar a su hermano. "Ella es inteligente y los llama como los ve."

"Cállate." Golpeé el duro pecho de Edward y me giré hacia Emmett. "Estaba llamando imbécil a Edward."

"Creí que me estabas pidiendo que te tocara el culo." Él respondió, dándome una sonrisa infantil.

Emmett rio mientras dejaba las donas. "Él es un imbécil. Tienes razón, hermano, es inteligente." Él me separó de mí y me abrazó fuertemente. "¡Hola, Bella! Es un placer conocerte finalmente."

Me reí y lo abracé. "Es un placer conocerte. Creo que tengo que agradecerte por traer al imbécil hasta aquí."

"¡Hey, estoy aquí!" Dijo, haciendo una cara mala.

Emmett rio y me soltó. "Si, traje el culo del imbécil hasta aquí para ti. ¿Confío en que no ha sido muy imbécil? Puedo pegarle si tú quieres." Edward nos miró mientras abría las donas. "Ten cuidado, eso va directo a tu culo." Emmett le dijo riendo.

Me reí y me recosté contra Edward. Su dona de chocolate lucía bien. "¿Puedo comer un bocado?"

Él levantó su ceja. "¿Compartiría un imbécil su dona?"

Claro que sí. "Sí, si quisiera tener un poco de acción más tarde." Me dio el resto de su dona y me reí.

"¡Maldición, ella es buena! Me gustas. Bienvenida a la familia." Me dijo Emmett mientras me daba un golpecito en la espalda. Tomó su dona y la devoró en dos mordidas.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? "¿La familia?"

Edward le dio una mirada a Emmett que no pude leer. "Sí, eres su chica, ¿verdad? Entonces eres familia."

"Oh." Supongo que eso tenía sentido. "¿Son todas sus novias familia?"

Emmett rio y sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia. "¡Diablos, no! ¿Crees que quería a Irina como hermana? Ella es una puta princesa. Sólo tú, Bella."

Miré a Edward pero él no era de ninguna ayuda, sólo se encogió de hombros. "Okey, estamos bien." Edward tomó un buñuelo para mí y sonreí.

Él se acercó a mi oído y suspiró. "Eso cuenta como una manzana."

Amaba eso. "Okey." Le dije mientras tragué un bocado. No entendía como podía hacer eso cuando Sr. Sexy me estaba calentando con promesas de manzanas.

Emmett estaba mirando nuestra foto que estaba en la mesa de café. "¿En dónde están las otras dos?" Preguntó.

"Durmiendo, supongo." Me sorprendía que no estuvieran despiertas por aquí.

Emmett lucía perturbado mientras colocaba la foto en su lugar y se sentaba en el sofá. "¿Qué las demora? Son las diez."

Edward rio mientras agarraba otra dona y se sentaba en el sillón. Me senté en el brazo a su lado pero él me empujó hacia su falda, lo que era exactamente lo que esperaba que hiciera. Me acurruqué a su lado. "No todo el mundo se levanta a las seis como tú, Em."

"¿A las seis?" Esa era una hora rara para despertarse.

"Sí, voy al gimnasio durante dos horas cada mañana." Él sonrió. "No luces así si comes donas todos los domingos." Él hizo un gesto a su remera negra apretada y a sus músculos.

Edward bufó. "Comes muchas porquerías, Emmett."

"Sabes que como…"

"¿Qué comes?" Dijo una voz desde el pasillo y me tomó toda mi fuerza no reírme de mi compañera de apartamento en toda su gloria. Rose estaba con su remera que la había catalogado como indecente cuando me dijo que la quería usar para ir a un club un par de meses atrás y unos jeans ajustados y botas de cuero negras. No era su atuendo usual de todos los domingos. Edward me miró y mordió su labio inferior para no reír.

Emmett se volteó a mirarla y comenzó a tartamudear. "Yo… yo…"

Rose rio y caminó sexymente hacia nosotros. "De verdad esperaba que fueras a decir algo más interesante que eso." Ella le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza y fue hacia la cocina. "¿Alguien quiere café?"

Dios, ella era la maestra y yo estaba admirada. Emmett lucía como un pez fuera de agua, su boca abierta buscando aire. "Tomaré una taza." Logré decirle, aunque era difícil no reírse como una maniática.

"Yo también." Tenía que darle crédito a Edward. Aunque mi compañera de apartamento se veía demasiado caliente, él no se había concentrado en mirarla para nada. Me miraba a mí como que fuera la que estaba vestida como una tentación aunque en realidad estaba usando jeans y una remera.

Rose nos dio una taza a cada uno antes de tomar una dona y sentarse al lado de Emmett en el sofá. "¿Tú trajiste estas?" Él asintió, mirándola. "Gracias." Ella sonrió y mordió la dona mientras gemía. Un poco de la crema cayó por su labio e hizo un gran show lamiéndola mientras colocaba la dona en una servilleta en la mesa de café. Era una actuación impresionante. Me preocupaba que al hermano de Edward le fuera a dar un infarto.

"Joder." Emmett dijo. ¿O gimió? Lo perdí y escondí mi rostro en el cuello de Edward para intentar no reír. Los miraba con un ojo. Este show era demasiado bueno para no verlo.

Rose le sonrió. "Tal vez lo hubiera hecho, si tú me hubieras dicho cual era tu plan. Una lástima."

Él tragó en seco y se enderezó. "Hey, lo traje aquí, ¿verdad? Están pegado a la cadera gracias a mí."

Rose parecía desinteresada mientras tomaba su café. "Yo hice la llamada que te llevó al viaje en primer lugar. Si no fuera por mí, probablemente seguirías sentado en tu habitación intentando descifrar cómo arreglar esto."

"Eso es una mierda. Ya tenía mi plan de acción antes de que llamaras. Sólo tenía que saber que mi hermanita estaba en la misma página que Edward antes de tomar parte en esto." Emmett estaba a la defensiva pero por lo menos ahora podía hablar. ¿Y Eddie? No, sólo no.

"Creí que eras un hombre que actuaba primero y pensaba después." Lo desafió Rose.

Él lucía enojado ahora. "No sabes nada sobre mí." Edward estaba concentrado en su intercambio como yo, sin decir ni una palabra y observándolos fascinado.

"¿No?" Ella preguntó, dejándolo en el aire mientras se volvía hacia Edward y yo. "¿Tuvieron una buena noche?"

Asentí, sin querer alejar mi rostro del cuello de Edward. Él olía bien aunque no se había duchado. "Sí, lo hicimos." Él contestó por los dos.

Rose arrugó su nariz. "Eso es gracioso. No escuché ruidos desde su habitación."

¡Eso era todo! Me senté y la miré. "¡Rose!"

Emmett rio a su lado. "No es mi hermano, aparentemente. Obviamente fue adoptado."

"Vete a la mierda, Emmett." Edward le dijo.

Rose se volvió a Emmett. "¿Quieres decir por qué actúa como una caballero de verdad y conoce a las chicas antes de cogerlas? Puedo ver que ese es un concepto desconocido para ti."

"Uh oh." Ella iba contra él ahora. Alice salió de la habitación y nos observó, entrando en posición en la batalla de Emmett y Rose.

"¿Es esta mi sala o el lugar de apareamiento de las especies americanas veinteañeras?" Preguntó.

Esa era mi amiga Alice. Había vuelto. Tenía que agradecerle así que me levanté de la falda de Edward y salí corriendo a abrazarla. "Gracias, Ali."

Ella me abrazó fuertemente. "Era lo menos que podía hacer. Me alegra que todo haya funcionado."

Funcionó mejor que en mis más locos sueños. La solté y le sonreí a Edward. "Sí, puedes decir que funcionó."

"Excepto que no cogieron." Dijo Rose.

"Lo cual califica a mi hermano como santo." Emmett agregó.

"Es más un santo que un pecador." Le contestó secamente Rose. Y volvieron a lo mismo.

"Escucha, bebé, no me digas que no prefieres a los pecadores." Mierda. Rose odiaba que la llamaran bebé.

"¡No sabes una mierda de lo que prefiero!" Ella estaba gritando. Edward me miró y me encogí de hombros.

Alice sacudió su cabeza. "Gracias a Dios que hoy tengo planes."

Emmett le sonrió. "¿Oh, sí? ¿Vas a mirar la maratón de _Cougartown_ para aprender como excitar a tu chico?" Rose le pegó y él gruñó.

Alice le hizo dedito. "En realidad, pensaba iniciar una pelea en un bar. Todos los perdedores lo hacen." No había amor entre esos dos, aparentemente. Me pregunté cuánto tiempo habían pasado juntos ayer.

Emmett cruzó sus brazos. "No he estado en una pelea de bar en siglos."

"Si por siglos te refieres a dos meces, entonces sí, han sido siglos." Alice rodó sus ojos grises.

"Sabes, te compré donas, pero no te daré ninguna." Emmett le dijo.

Ella se rio y tomó una, sin importarle su mirada. "Gracias, pendejo."

"De nada, arpía." Ellos se estaban sonriendo. Me había cansado intentar descifrarlos. Quería volver con mi Edward. Caminé hacia él y me colocó en su falda.

"Yo también tengo planes." Dijo Rose. ¿Qué era eso? Sus planes para los domingos incluían estar en pijama todo el día y mirar películas o estudiar. Era todo lo que hacíamos.

Emmett mordió y preguntó por mí. "¿Planes? ¿Qué planes?"

Ella sonrió. "Iré de paseo en motocicleta."

Emmett rio. "Es un buen día para eso. Gris y lluvioso. Espero que disfrutes pedalear."

"¿Luzco como una adolescente que pedalea?" Le preguntó sarcásticamente.

Emmett la miró de arriba hacia abajo y lamió sus labios. "No. Luces como si montaras cosas más interesantes." Wow. Él era tan bueno como ella.

Ella dio un grito ahogado pero le sonrió sexymente. "Claro que sí. El tipo que conozco tiene una Ducati. Me sacará a pasear."

"¿Tipo? ¿Qué tipo?" Emmett preguntó. Su voz se quebró un poco.

"Un amigo." Quería reírme ante su manera de decir la palabra amigo. Era como si estuviera diciendo amante o amigo con derecho.

"Creí que saldríamos esta tarde." Le dijo Emmett.

"Um, ¿por qué creerías eso? No es como si tú me hayas dicho que ibas a estar aquí." Le dijo Rose, sus ojos brillaban de furia.

"Esto es fascinante." Le dije a Edward.

"Lo sé." Asintió. "Creo que comenzarán a pegarse pronto o a besarse."

Me reí, amando que estuviéramos en la misma página. "Tal vez ambas."

Alice estaba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor, mirando y comiendo, sus ojos grises observándolo todo.

"¡Era una sorpresa! No podía permitir que le dijeras a Bella y arruinar todo." Emmett le informó a Rose.

"Bueno, sorpresa, idiota. Tengo una vida y planes. No me voy a quedar sentada esperando a que se revelen tus planes." Ha, ella estaba realmente molesta y él no le había dicho que vendrían.

"¿Qué se supone que haré todo el día?" Él se quejó. "No quiero quedarme sentado en el hotel o mirando a los tortolitos no tener sexo." ¿Qué era toda esta fascinación por la vida sexual de Edward y yo?

"Tengo mucha fe que encontrarás algo o alguien que hacer." Ella le dijo.

Emmett la miró. "Estoy seguro que puedo. ¿En dónde están las fraternidades por aquí?" Me preguntó. ¿Cómo si quisiera responder eso?

Antes de que pudiera responder, Rose rio. "Claro que irías por chicas de fraternidad."

"Tú irás por imbéciles en motocicletas. ¿Sabes lo que se siente una verdadera máquina? Una puta Ducati. Tengo una Tomahawk en casa y un Venom abajo. ¡Puedo llevarte a dar un mejor paseo que ese imbécil!" Su voz iba aumentando progresivamente con cada palabra.

"¿Entonces por qué no?" Ella demandó. Y eso hizo. Él la tomó y comenzaron a besarse ahí en el sofá, en frente a nosotros, devorándose sus rostros. Rose no estaba peleando con él, ella lo estaba sosteniendo tan fuerte como él a ella. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirarlos.

"Santa mierda." Susurró Edward. Alice se estaba riendo en la mesa del comedor.

"¿Cómo sucedió?" Preguntó ella.

Los hombros de Edward se movieron. "Del enojo al calor, supongo."

Ellos se apartaron y se miraron. Rose arregló su ropa. "Quiero decir, ¿por qué no me llevas de paseo en tu auto?" Toda la lucha se había ido de su voz.

"Eso también lo haré." Él le dijo a ella, sin enojo de por medio. "Primero llama a quien sea con que tienes planes hecho y cancélalos."

"Uh ho." No le digas lo que tienes que hacer Emmet. "Eso no está bien."

"No me digas lo que tengo que hacer." Ella dijo, mientras el enojo volvía a su voz. ¡Ves, no es bueno!

"No te estoy diciendo lo que tienes que hacer. Te estoy diciendo lo que haré si rompes con nuestros planes." Buena jugada, Emmett.

Ella giró su cabeza y lo miró. "Quiero conducirlo."

"No." Respondió él.

"Sam iba a dejar que condujera su moto." Le dijo. Oh, mierda. No dijo Sam, ¿verdad?

"¿Sam?" Preguntó Alice y luego comenzó a reír. Podía sentir mi rostro enrojecerse. Edward me miraba y trataba de descifrar mi reacción. "¿Saldrás con Sam?"

Rose respiró hondo. "No voy a acostarme con él. Sólo quiero conducir."

"Bueno, por lo menos hubieras conducido bien con él detrás. ¡Nada punteará tu culo!" Alice anunció y luego comenzó a reírse tan fuerte que empezó a llorar. Tenía que reírme, aunque se estuvieran riendo a expensas mías.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso de Sam?" Preguntó Emmett irritado.

"Nada." Dijo Rose al mismo tiempo que Alice dijo. "Pene anular." Gruñí.

Emmett lucía mucho más feliz luego de que oyó eso. "¿De verdad? ¿Saldrás con un tipo que la tiene chica? ¿Qué tierno es eso? Lamento decirte que no tengo ningún condón que pueda servirle pero puedo conseguirle unos dólares del banco para que pueda usarlos." Eso en realidad no sería una mala idea. Pobre Sam.

"No me acostaré con él." Ella sonaba enojada.

"Suena como algo bueno." Él le dijo a ella. "No acabarías."

"No necesito un hombre para acabar." Ella le informó con enojo.

"No, pero es más divertido si lo haces." Emmett le sonrió. "¿Entonces cancelarás con Corto Sam o no?"

"Lo haré, pero por Bella." Por mí, ¿huh? Eso era dulce pero no lo creía.

"¿Por Bella?" Él rio. "¿Ella que tiene que ver?"

"Porque, tonto, ellos necesitan privacidad. No necesitan tus quejas sobre estar aburrido todo el día. Lo quitaré de tus manos, porque soy buena." Ella era tan mentirosa, pero la amaba por eso.

Él rio encantado. "Eres una verdadera humanitaria, Rosie." Oh, eso era nuevo.

"No me llames Rosie." Le ordenó.

"¿Por qué no? Me gusta." Le dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Te gustaría si te llamara Emmie?"

"Siempre y cuando sea alguna forma de mi nombre que me llames, no tengo problema." Le dijo, dándole una sonrisa sexy.

"Diablos." Alice se levantó. "Iré a juntarme con mi grupo de estudio."

"Espera." Le dijo Rose. "Necesito hablar contigo y contigo en mi habitación." Ella nos señaló a Alice y a mí.

Decidí que era mejor ver que quería. Suspiré y besé a Edward. "Ya vuelvo." Dejé mi lugar perfecto en su falda y seguí a Rose y a Alice a su habitación. Ella cerró la puerta e inmediatamente lanzó un puño al aire en señal de triunfo.

"¿Vieron eso?" Ella demandó.

Alice rodó sus ojos. "Sí, Rose, todos te vimos inhalar su cara."

"No estábamos inhalando nuestras caras." Ella contestó irritablemente. "Sólo nos estábamos besando." Ella sonrió. "Dios, es un besador excelente. Va a matarme no acostarme con él."

"¿No lo harás?" Le pregunté sorprendida.

"Diablos, no. Emmett es la clase de tipo que disfrutan de la caza. Consigue a la chica y luego termina. No va a terminar conmigo hasta que yo no termine con él."

"¿Vas a pasar todo un día con él y no harán nada?" Alice sacudió su cabeza en descreimiento.

"Voy a tratar. No mentiré, probablemente sea la cosa más difícil que haya hecho. Es un excelente besador. Quería tirarlo y montarlo en el sillón."

"Pude notarlo." Alice respondió sarcásticamente. "Todos pudimos."

Rose la miró. "¿Sigues enojada conmigo?"

Alice se encogió de hombros. Rose le tocó el brazo. "Escucha, siento haber dicho lo que dije. Quiero decir, lo merecías, pero tal vez debería haberte comprendido más."

Ali rio. "Tienes una manera interesante de disculparte."

Rose se encogió de hombros. "No es mi fuerte. Si de algo vale la pena, desearía poderte haber incluido en todo y siento haber sido tan dura."

Alice la estudió y luego me miró a mí. "Estabas protegiendo a Bella. Lo entiendo. Solía ser bastante buena en eso."

Sonreí. "Aun lo eres."

"No, no lo fui, pero estoy intentando arreglar eso."

Tomé su mano. "Lo hiciste, Ali. Si no hubieras hecho eso anoche, no sé si todo hubiera estado bien con Edward hoy. Él me cree ahora y es todo gracias a ti. No te puedo agradecer lo suficiente por eso."

Alice me abrazó de nuevo. "Estoy feliz de haber podido ayudar."

La sentí. Apestaba que hubiera estado sola mientras Rose y yo estábamos, en diferentes maneras, con los chicos Cullen. "¿Has llamado a Jasper?"

Alice asintió. "No respondió así que le dejé un mensaje. Espero que podamos encontrarnos un día."

"Me alegra que lo hayas llamado." Le dije.

"Yo también." Dijo Rose. "Él te hizo feliz y eso es todo lo que importa."

"¿Es eso lo que llamas a lo que Emmett te hizo ahí afuera?"

Rose rio. "No, llamo eso hacerme caliente como la mierda. Pero tengo dedos y juguetes que me ayudarán cuando termine con él hoy. Y cuando se lo gane, tendré los largos dedos de Emmett su talentosa lengua y no dudo que su larga verga para jugar. Valdrá la pena la espera."

"Está bien, ¿entonces por qué estamos aquí?" Preguntó Alice.

"¡Para hablar de Edward y Bella, por supuesto! ¡Larga todo! No pueden dejar de tocarse. Me enfermaría si no fueran tan malditamente lindos." Me dijo Rose, sentándose en su cama.

"¿Largar que? Tú nos interrumpiste cuando estábamos yendo más lejos."

Rose hizo una cara. "Mierda. Lo siento. Pensé que ibas a estar molesta por tu noche con Colin así que llegué a casa temprano. Si estúpido me hubiera contado de sus planes, te hubiera dejado sola, o por lo menos hubiera escuchado detrás de la puerta en vez de entrar." Ella me sonrió y la pateé con mi pie.

"Está bien, nosotros… fue perfecto de todas maneras. Hablamos y nos besamos y nos abrazamos. No estás bromeando sobre lo de nuestro toqueteo. Siento que tengo que tenerlo en mis manos todo el tiempo. Aunque te ame, me gustaría volver con él ahora."

Rose rio. "Lo entiendo y me encanta. De verdad estoy feliz por ti."

"Yo también." Dijo Alice. "Mereces a alguien que te haga feliz."

"Estamos… Dios, estamos haciendo esto. Es mucho mejor de lo que había soñado, ¿saben? Tenía todas estas fantasías antes de conocerlo, e incluso después, pero esto, esto es mucho mejor."

Rose sonrió. "Bien. ¿Entonces te acostarás con él?"

Me sonrojé. "Sí, en algún punto. Sé que es raro, porque lo quiero como al aire que respiro, pero también estoy contenta sólo con estar con él. Tengo estas dos voces opuestas en mi cabeza. Una que dice que le salte, y otra diciendo que vaya lento y que intente ser una pareja normal."

"No hay nada normal sobre ti." Dijo Rose. "Te gustaba el tipo por años, luego te enamoraste por teléfono, y ahora están cara a cara."

Me reí. "¿Pero no deberíamos hacer algo normal?"

"Si tú quieres." Me dijo Alice. "Haz lo que sea que te haga feliz."

Coger con Edward me haría muy feliz. Pero también lo hacía tomar su mano y mirar una película. Era todo tan confuso.

Rose se puso de pie y me abrazó. "No hay presión, Bella. Es sólo que no quiero que pienses demasiado. Si lo quieres, tómalo. Si no quieres esperar hasta la cabaña…" Ella se calló y me soltó. "Espera… ¿iremos a la cabaña?"

Sonreí y ella levantó su puño de nuevo. "¡Sí! Enloqueceré a ese hombre con todo mi vestuario. Iremos de compras en cuanto se vayan."

Me reí. "Esperaba que dijeras eso." Luego recordé y me giré hacia Alice. "Escucha, estás invitada a venir."

Alice sacudió su cabeza. "¿Y ser la quinta rueda? No lo creo, pero gracias por incluirme. Iré a casa y descansaré toda la semana. Creo que me hará bien."

"¿Estás segura?" Le pregunté. "Podemos invitar a más gente. Quiero decir, podemos invitar a Ang y a Jessica." Estaba en contra de eso, pero lo haría por ella.

Alice bufó. "Por favor, sabes que Jess acosaría a Edward por todos lados. Estoy segura. Incluso pasaré por tu casa para visitar al Jefe y a su nueva novia."

"A él le gustaría eso." Le dije.

Rose fue a su clóset y comenzó a revolver. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sacó una caja y me sonrió. "Aquí." Me dio la caja y me reí.

"¿Qué diablos? ¿Scrabble?"

"En honor a como se conocieron. Es más personas que jugar a Words contra él por teléfono. Puede jugar Strip Scrabble." La miré y ella rio. "O puedes jugar tus palabras sexys y volverlo loco. Ohh, tal vez empuje el tablero de Scrabble de la mesa o de la cama y te posea allí."

"Has estado mirando demasiado porno." Le dije pero tenía que admitir que la idea no era tan mala. Sí, me encantaría si empujara todas las letras y me tomara allí. Tal vez podríamos agregar eso a la lista.

"No es porno. Es mi maravillosa y sexy imaginación. Sé que la tuya es mucho mejor." Me dijo Rose. "Sólo toma el juego y ve que pasa. Juega y rompe su culo. ¿Qué más tenías planeado hacer?" Me encogí de hombros porque no tenía planes. Pensé que podíamos hacer algo todos para limitar las cosas. Ahora hay un gran abanico de posibilidades en frente nuestro.

"Gracias, supongo."

Ella rio. "Vamos, Ali; vayámonos. ¿De verdad tienes cosas para hacer o quieres salir conmigo y con Emmett?"

Alice rio. "Prefiero andar desnuda por el campus antes de pasar el día contigo y con Emmett. No te ofendas, pero creo que no te acordarías de mí la próxima vez que comiencen a discutir y se besen. Necesito juntarme con mi grupo de estudio de verdad. Parte del proyecto es para esta semana."

Rose rio. "No me ofendo, aunque serías una excelente amortiguador." Alice bufó. "Está bien, nos iremos de tu vista. Diviértete con Edward, aunque sea con ropa o sin ropa. Sabes cual prefiero." Ella movió sus cejas sugestivamente y me reí y sacudí mi cabeza.

Rose abrió la puerta y nos encontramos a Emmett solo en la sala. Él se levantó, me sacó una foto y sonrió. "Lo siento, pero es para mi mamá. Ella quiere verte."

Fruncí el ceño y acomodé mi ropa. "¿Así? ¿Dónde está Edward?"

"Luces genial." Me dijo. "Él está en la ducha." Edward estaba desnudo y en mi baño. Tragué en seco y Emmett rio. "Están hechos el uno para el otro. ¿Lista para irte?" Le preguntó dirigiéndose a Rose.

"Sí, pero conduciré en alguna parte del día." Le informó.

"Veremos, Rosie. Depende de lo que suceda." Le sonrió.

"Sueña Cullen. Vamos." Alice tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta, saludó y me sonrió y le rodó los ojos a Rose y a Emmett.

Emmett me abrazó de nuevo. "Nunca vi a mi hermano tan feliz. Eres genial para él. Diviértete. No hagas nada que yo no haría." Me sonrió. "Eso significa que el cielo es el límite."

"Vámonos, pecador." Le dijo Rose.

"Pecar es más divertido cuando hay dos personas involucradas. Te mostraré." Le sonrió y tomó la mano de Rose. Noté que ella no la quitó. Ella sonrió y me dijo moviendo su boca. "Es todo tuyo."

La puerta se cerró y el apartamento se llenó de silencio, excepto por el sonido del agua en mi habitación. Edward estaba desnudo en mi ducha. ¿Qué haría con él?

* * *

><p>Mmmmm, ¿qué hará Bella con Edward? Jajajaja cosas muuuuy calientes!<p>

Feliz día a todas las trabajadoras :D Yo soy sólo estudiante, así que festejo el día a medias jajajaj. Espero que hayan pasado lindo :)

Muuuuuchas gracias por sus reviews! Miiiles de besos :D Disfruten del cap!


	32. Wordsward & Scrabbella

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 32**

Está bien. Okey. Estaba sola con Edward. No era una gran cosa. Si tuviera mi manera, estaría con él sola siempre. Miré la caja de Scrabble en mi mano. ¿Era tonto preguntarle si quería jugar? ¿Tendría las pelotas de jugar las palabras que quería jugar contra él?

La ducha se cerró así que le di un par de minutos y luego fui para ver que quería hacer. Las imágenes mentales de Edward secando su cuerpo mojado no me calmaron. Necesitaba ducharme por más de una razón.

"¿Edward, estás…?" ¡Mierda! Estaba en toalla. Estaba en mi habitación usando nada más que una toalla y estaba hermoso. Quería lamerlo. Quería arrancarle la toalla, tirarlo a la cama y hacer todo lo que habíamos hablado y más.

"Um, lo siento." Me dijo Edward. "El baño es un poco pequeño así que pensé que podría vestirme aquí." Puedes hacer lo que quieras aquí, especialmente si te quedas casi desnudo. O completamente desnudo. Dios, necesitaba calmarme.

"Cierto. No hay problema. Yo sólo… sí." ¿Sólo qué? No tenía idea. Edward me miraba como si fuera rara, lo cual debo admitirlo, lo era. Pero, vamos. ¡Estaba casi desnudo! ¿No se había visto? ¿No sabe lo que una vista así puede hacerle a una chica?

Pasó su mano por su cabello mojado y me miró. "Bella, ¿qué necesitabas?"

Era una pregunta ridícula. Lo necesitaba a él, desnudo y tocándome. "¿A ti?" Logré preguntarle. Como si fuera una pregunta. Por Dios, ¿estaba duro debajo de la toalla? Quería descubrirlo. Ese cuerpo. ¿Cómo estaba ese cuerpo en mi habitación? ¿Cómo estaba ese cuerpo en mi habitación y yo no lo estaba acosando?

Él sonrió. "Soy todo tuyo."

Dios, era letal. Cerré mis ojos y traté de concentrarme. ¿Por qué había venido aquí? Oh, sí, la ducha. "Quise decir, quería saber si habías terminado de ducharte para poder hacerlo yo." No lo mires de nuevo y podrás sobrevivir hasta que te metas a la ducha y puedas descargarte, Bella. Quería que él me ayudara a descargarme.

Edward rio. "Bueno, puedes ver, o supongo que por el momento no puedes…" Abrí mis ojos y lo miré con mala cara por burlarse de mí. ¿Cómo actuaría si la situación fuera al revés? "Sí, la ducha es toda tuya."

"Okey, entonces. Sólo… iré." Prácticamente corrí hacia el baño porque si me quedaba quieta por un segundo allí, probablemente quedaría más tonta y me derretiría en el piso. Su calentura me dejaba idiota. Qué vergonzoso. Esperaba poder ser una persona normal cuando estuviera vestido. Habíamos estado geniales hasta ahora. Increíble, de verdad. Era tan fácil estar con él, tocarlo y besarlo. No recordaba sentirme tan cómoda con Tyler, ciertamente no en el comienzo de nuestra relación. Edward y yo encajábamos.

Abrí la ducha y olí la fragancia masculina del jabón que usaba. Olía tan bien. Respiré hondo mientras me metía en la ducha y dejaba que el agua recorriera mi cuerpo. Él estuvo aquí desnudo minutos atrás. Dios, hubiera deseado estar con él. No tuve las bolas para meterme en la ducha con él. Rose lo hubiera hecho. ¿Por qué no podía imitarla en un buen tiempo en vez de haber sido una completa idiota el miércoles a la noche?

Cerré mis ojos y dejé que el agua mojara mi cabello. Me preguntaba qué se sentiría que Edward lavara mi cabello. Probablemente la mejor sensación de la tierra. Bueno, la segunda, sin contar tenerlo a él dentro de mí. Mierda. Esto no era bueno. No había manera de que lograra pasar un día entero con él sin atacarlo. Se suponía que nos íbamos a portar bien, pero no recordaba por qué. ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre tener sexo con él ahora y esperar cinco días más para hacerlo en la cabaña? Porque no había manera de que no tuviera sexo con él en la cabaña.

Rose tenía razón. Necesitaba hacer lo que se sentía bien y para mí lo que se sentía bien era estar con Edward en todos los sentidos. Este era nuestro tiempo. Estábamos solos. ¿Quién sabría cuánto pasaría en la cabaña? Entre Emmett y Rose, no sabía cuánto tiempo estaríamos a solas, a menos que hicieran combustión y se encerraran en una habitación. Siempre podía tener esperanzas.

Quería a Edward. Sólo tenía que averiguar la mejor manera de demostrárselo. No sabía si tenía el coraje suficiente para salir del baño en toalla y decirle: "Aquí estoy grandote, poséeme." Ese no era mi estilo. No, necesitaba ser más sutil. Tal vez la respuesta era el Scrabble. Podía usar las fichas y decirle lo que quería, para ver si él quería lo mismo.

Sentí ese cosquilleo sutil en mi vientre, esa necesidad de tocarme, de aliviar la tensión que tenía en mí desde, bueno desde que había entrado a mi habitación y encontrado al hombre más sexy del mundo sentado en mi cama. El hecho de que había logrado resistirme a él durante más de dieciséis horas era increíble. Debería de haber recibido un premio. No sabía que tan bien lo había hecho hasta ahora. No iba a conformarme con mi mano. No cuando tenía diez dedos perfectos en la otra habitación.

Mi cabello estaba limpio, pero por supuesto necesitaba depilarme si posiblemente me iban a tocar esos dedos. Me depilé las piernas y debajo de mis brazos, aunque apenas lo necesitaba ya que había hecho toda esa mierda ayer. Aunque no quería ni un pelito. No era una de esas que se depilaran con cera, a pesar de las protestas de Rose y Alice de que no dolía, pero me había mantenido prolija a pesar de que no lo había necesitado por meses. Me depilé con cuidado. No quería perder ni un lugar. Eso sería vergonzoso.

Finalmente, estaba sin pelos y suave, así que cerré la ducha y me sequé antes de ponerme la loción. Me preguntaba si Edward tendría alguna con él, pero entonces, no la necesitaría si no la quisiera. Estaría más que feliz de hacerme cargo de él. Me puse mi mejor par de ropa interior, los shortcitos de encaje azul y el corpiño haciendo juego, y luego me puse unos jeans y una remera. No podía salir completamente sexy ya que no sabía si tendría las bolas para hacer lo que quería hacer cuando me encontrara con su hermosura.

Él estaba riendo en la sala, fui y lo encontré al teléfono. Su rostro se encendió cuando me vio. Dios, ¿alguna vez me acostumbraría a esa mirada? Esperaba que me siguiera mirando así.

"Es algo bueno que no seamos pareja, ahora." ¿Estaba hablando de nosotros? Él me hizo una seña para que me acercara a él y me senté a su lado en el sofá. Deslizó su brazo izquierdo a mí alrededor. Su nariz se acercó a mi cuello y juro que me olió.

Él rio. "¿La verdadera historia? ¿Qué fui a ayudarte a quedar bien frente a Demetri?" ¿Demetri? ¿Estaba hablando con Jane?

Sus dedos pasaron entre mi cabello y quería ronronear de lo bien que se sentía. "Eso sería una mentira ya que no estoy soltero, gracias a ti." Okey, eso me hizo sonreír. Él no estaba soltero porque estaba conmigo. Todavía no podía creerlo. Lucía increíble en jeans y una remera negra. Moriría si alguna vez tendría que ir con él el traje como Jane lo había hecho.

Edward rodó sus ojos a lo que sea que le haya dicho Jane. "Ella vio tu actuación el miércoles por la noche y no lo tomó bien." Sí, porque reaccioné mal y me convertí en una loca. Tenía tanta suerte de que él estuviera aquí ahora.

Él rio de nuevo. "Bueno, es una larga historia, pero ella sabía todo y explotó delante de nuestras caras."

Sentí mi corazón dar un vuelo, pero él me dio un apretón en señal de que todo estaba bien. "Está bien, Jane, en serio. Nos hizo ser honestos entre nosotros y ahora estoy aquí con ella. Estamos geniales." Estábamos geniales. Somos geniales.

"Sí." Edward dijo en respuesta a algo que Jane le había preguntado.

Le sonreí a la mirada de confusión que tenía. Era tan lindo cuando parecía que estaba perdido. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

Edward sostuvo su teléfono hacia mí. "Jane quiere hablarte."

¿Qué? ¿Quería hacerlo? "¿De verdad?"

"Sí."

"¿Jane Turner?" Jane Turner quería hablar conmigo, Bella Swan. Y Edward Cullen estaba en mi sala, tocándome. Mi vida de verdad había hecho un giro de 180 grados estos días.

"No, la otra Jane de la cual enloqueciste." Le di un codazo y él rio. "Sí, ¿por favor, podrías hablar con ella?"

Está bien. Podía hablar con Jane Turner. Ella era una persona, como Edward. No había problema. "¿Hola?"

"¿Bella?"

"Sí, soy Bella." Descansé mi cabeza contra el hombro de Edward mientras sus dedos tocaban mi costado.

"Soy Jane. Siento tanto lo de la otra noche. Le pedí a Edward que me ayudara. Él me contó sobre ti en la limosina y sabía mejor que hacer, pero no pude evitarlo. Edward es un gran tipo y nunca te engañaría, especialmente no conmigo. Prácticamente soy su hermana."

Ella sonaba tan real y tan simpática. "Lo sé. Él me explicó."

"Ugh. De verdad lo siento. Vi a mi ex con su zorra y reaccioné. Admito que tomé a Edward para verme bien, pero nunca quise hacer ver como que estuviéramos juntos."

"Sí, yo también he pasado por eso. Mi ex me engañó. Supongo que si hubiera conocido a un tipo como Edward definitivamente me hubiera paseado con él en frente a su cara."

"Paséate conmigo ahora, bebé." Él susurró. Me reí mientras me imaginaba a nosotros desfilando frente a Tyler y a su esposa embarazada.

"¡Fue toda mi culpa! Siento tanto haberlos hecho pelear."

No, Jane, tú fuiste el catalizador para descargar mi locura. "No, no fue tu culpa. Saqué conclusiones antes de hablar con él. Enloquecí."

"Por favor, todas actuamos locas a veces. Yo quemé todas las cosas de Demetri y me metí a un blog a escribir que era malo en la cama. ¿Has visto todos esos sitios de Edward y míos en la web?"

"Sí, pero debería de haberme alejado de la web." Eso sólo había servido para incitarme más.

"Dímelo a mí. ¿Sabes que hay webs donde se refieren a Edward y a mí como Janeward? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?"

Uno terrible. Me reí. "¿Janeward? Eso es estúpido. Aunque no entiendo la mezcla de nombres. Es periodismo vago, si puedes llamar a los tabloides periodismo."

"Nunca. Son basura. De todas maneras, no quiero interrumpir tu tiempo con Edward. Sólo quería decirte que lo siento y que estoy feliz de que los dos estén bien. De verdad le importas."

Sí, sabía que lo hacía. "Por favor, está bien. Estamos bien." Miré al hermoso hombre a mi lado. "Más que bien."

"Me alegra tanto. Él merece una buena mujer y parece que la ha encontrado."

Besé la mejilla de Edward. "Sí, él es el mejor."

"Está loco por ti. ¡Cuídalo bien!"

"Okey, gracias, Jane."

Le di el teléfono a Edward. "¿Janie?"

"Bella es increíble." Él respondió. Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer. "Cuenta con eso. Hablamos pronto, Janie."

Edward terminó su llamada. "Esa era Jane."

Asentí. "Parece muy simpática. Siento haber dicho las cosas que dije sobre ella." La había llamado zorra, ¿verdad? Eso era terrible. No se merecía eso.

Edward rio. "No lo estés. Yo no lo siento por pensar así sobre Colin."

Me reí ante sus celos y lo besé. "Me haces reír."

"Bien. Ahora tenemos el lugar para nosotros." Sí, solos. ¿Podía hacerlo? "¿Qué quieres hacer?"

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron. Iba a ir por ello, de todas maneras. "¿Quieres jugar Scrabble?" Le pregunté.

"¿Scrabble?" Él sonaba sorprendido y lucía sorprendido.

Mordí mi labio. "Bueno, es casi como nos conocimos, ¿sabes? Podríamos jugar Words, pero sería menos interactivo. Podría ser divertido, ¿no crees?"

¿Estaba decepcionado? No podía notarlo. "Seguro, bebé, juguemos."

No pude contener mi sonrisa mientras me levantaba del sofá y le ofrecía mi mano. Se levantó y nos dirigimos al comedor. "¿Planeaste esto, verdad?" Él preguntó mientras sacaba el tablero. Nos mantuvimos ocupados dando vuelta las fichas.

"Mmm, pensé que podía ser divertido." Divertido y sugestivo, si podía hacerlo. Iba a hacerlo. Sólo esperaba no morir de vergüenza antes. Estaba permanentemente sonrojada y no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

Edward se sentó a mi lado. Mantuve mis fichas alejadas de él y debatí que palabras podía formar. Dos E, una L, una N, una D, una K, y una A me esperaban. Vi lo que podía hacer y ya podía empezar con las palabras. Bueno, no había punto en esconder mis motivos.

"¿Puedo empezar?" Le pregunté. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa de pronto? Éramos Edward y yo. Encajábamos.

"Sí, claro." Me dijo. Sentí sus ojos en mí, pero no lo miré mientras mordía mi labio y colocaba la palabra. NAKED. Palabra de doble puntaje, aunque no tenía intención de llevar el puntaje ahora. Miré a Edward quien estaba con la boca abierta. Sentí mi cara enrojecerse más.

Hubo una larga pausa hasta que finalmente habló. "Uh, doble puntaje. Bien."

Me encogí de hombros. Esto era. "No voy a contar los puntos."

¿Entendería lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Jugaría conmigo o formaría palabras como TUNA? Si lo hacía, podía bajar y jugar con él. Edward estudió sus fichas y jugó MOAN de NAKED. Lo había entendido. Gracias a Dios. No pude evitar hacer un ruidito y sus ojos volaron hacia mí.

"Bella, ¿estás bien? ¿Entendí bien lo de…?"

"No, lo entendiste." Lo interrumpí. No quería que pensara que no me había leído bien. Necesitaba controlarme.

Mis fichas no eran geniales, pero pude formar MELT, lo cual era apropiado ya que él hacía que mis huesos se derritieran.

Edward rio y puso la palabra DIRT y una ficha en blanco. "Es una Y" Me informó, innecesariamente. Sucio funcionaba para mí. Me reí y le sonreí. Él pasó un dedo por mi mejilla. "No necesitas avergonzarte conmigo."

No, no lo necesitaba. Él era mi Edward y sabía que él me quería tanto como yo a él. "Lo sé. Es sólo que es un poco diferente cuando estás aquí conmigo."

"Me gusta. Ya sé cuán sucia es tu mente, Bella. Es un placer vivirla en persona."

Tenía que reírme con eso. Besé la mano que estaba tocando mi rostro. "Como la tuya."

"¿Estás tratando de decirme algo?" Él arqueó una ceja.

"No lo sé." Le di una sonrisa juguetona. "Supongo que tendremos que ver qué palabras juego."

"Sólo para que lo sepas, éste es el mejor Scrabble de toda la historia."

Era demasiado lindo. "Recién empiezo."

"Tráelo, bebé."

Bueno, él lo había pedido. Jugué ROD de DIRTY. No pude evitar reírme ante la expresión en su rostro y la manera en que se acomodó en la silla. ¿Se estaba excitando? Dios, eso esperaba. Dejé que mi mano tocara su pierna debajo de la mesa.

Hizo un sonido y luego jugó SEXY. "Esa eres tú." Me dijo. Me sorprendía que pensara eso. Lamí mis labios y le sonreí.

Mis letras no eran geniales pero podía jugar LIPS y lo hice. Después de todo, deseaba con locura sus labios.

Edward miró sus letras un tiempo y esperé a ver que tenía. Sonrió y colocó una H en el tablero al lado de la E de sexy, y luego le aregró ART. ¡HEART! Finalmente me lo había dado.

Lo miré y él se acercó para besarme. Finalmente. Lo besé duro y enredé mis brazos en él, gimiendo mientras su lengua hacía maravillas contra la mía.

Nos separamos y sonreímos. Tenía que reírme. "¿No hay tuna esta vez?"

Él gruñó y sacudió su cabeza. "No puedo creer que recuerdes eso. ¡Tenía unas letras de mierda!"

"Está bien, te perdono ya que me diste tu corazón esta vez." Iba a guardar esa pequeña movida para siempre.

Me giré hacia el tablero pero Edward tomó mi mano. "Es tuyo, sabes."

Las lágrimas aguaron mis ojos y lo besé de nuevo. "Lo sé." Le dije. Todavía me sorprendía, pero lo sentía cada vez que me tocaba y me miraba. "Y el mío es tuyo, durante el tiempo que quieras."

Él pasó sus dedos por mi cabello. "Lo querré por mucho, mucho tiempo." Me dijo.

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir bien y sonreí. "Bien." Mis letras dejaban mucho que desear pero podía seguir con el viejo estándar. ¿Por qué no? Sonreí mientras jugué TIT de HEART. Era mejor que TUNA, de todas maneras.

Edward rio y luego frunció el ceño ante sus letras. De pronto, su cara se aclaró y jugó la palabra PEEN de LIPS, lo cual hizo que me riera demasiado. ¿Cuáles eran las chances? "¿Qué?" Me preguntó, luciendo perplejo.

"Eso fue…" No podía contener mi aliento, pero moría por decirle. "¡La primera palabra!"

Él lucía adorablemente confundido. "¿Qué primera palabra?"

Sacudí mi cabeza y sequé las lágrimas. No me había reído tanto en un largo tiempo. Finalmente pude hablar y explicarme. "Pude haber jugado eso en nuestro primer juego pero tenía miedo de que fuera muy pervertido así que usé NAME en vez de eso."

Él rio conmigo mientras yo comenzaba a reírme de nuevo, recordando mi debate sobre jugarle PEEN a Edward. "No puedo imaginar mi reacción al abrir un juego al azar y encontrarme con la palabra peen."

"¡Lo sé!" Me reí. "No hubiera dudado en jugarla ahora, pero antes, tenía miedo de asustarte."

"Bueno, estás estancada conmigo ahora." Él dijo con una sonrisa.

Estaba más que feliz con eso. "No me quejaré sobre eso."

"Más vale que no." Me advirtió.

Estudié mis letras y vi que podía jugar BEND y lo hice de su PEEN. No pude contener mi alegría mientras recordaba a Rose diciendo que me flexionara si él venía a reclamar mi culo. Edward hizo una mueca de dolor. "Espero que no pienses en flexionar el pene."

Me reí. "No, estaba pensando en otra cosa." Me estaba sonrojando de nuevo, recordando el maldito mail. Gracias a Dios él no estaba recordando mis balbuceos borrachos.

"¿Qué?"

"Algo que Rose dijo." Le dije, rezando para que no ahondara en el tema.

"¿Vas a contarme? No creas que no me di cuenta que te pusiste colorada cuando Rose habló de ese tipo Sam."

"¿Lo notaste?" Mierda. Malditas las reacciones de mi cuerpo ante algo vergonzoso. ¿Por qué no podía ser estoica para que nadie me leyera?

"Era difícil no notarlo, contigo en mis brazos y todo. ¿Estás bien, bebé?"

"Sí, estoy bien. ¿Uh, entonces uno u otro?" Tenía que darle algo, y seguramente no iba a ser la charla sobre el culo. "Mierda, ¿cuál es menos vergonzosa?" Sam lo era, tristemente. "Sam fue alguien con quien me acosté una noche, luego de que Tyler y yo terminamos."

"¿Entonces tú tuviste el pene pequeño?" Suspiré y asentí. Era mortificante. "Um. Wow. Lo siento, Bella." Claramente no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar a la noticia, lo que era entendible.

Me reí. "Fue hace mucho tiempo y lo superé. No puedo creer que Rose lo haya traído como tema de conversación cuando estabas tú presente, aunque no haya dicho el porqué. Necesito patear su culo luego." Aunque nunca lo haría, porque ella era una de las razones por las que él estaba aquí.

"Eso me gustaría verlo." Sacudí mi cabeza. No sucedería. Edward estudió sus fichas y jugó DOM de BEND. Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse de nuevo. No era que estuviera en esas cosas, porque no lo estaba. Aunque la imagen de él tomándome así, ciertamente tenía mucho atractivo.

"Eres linda cuando te sonrojas." Me dijo, luciendo bastante orgulloso por haberme hecho reaccionar así.

Dos podían jugar ese juego. Entrecerré mis ojos y él sonrió, retándome. Mis letras estaban bien. Tenía una P, D, E, A, N, S, y una I. Una lástima que la K estuviera en uso, porque podría haber jugado SPANK. Bueno, diablos. Iba a jugar de todas maneras. Quité la K de NAKED y coloqué SPANKED sobre una nueva parte del tablero donde no tenía conexiones ni nada. No podía esperar a ver su reacción.

Las manos de Edward sostenían la mesa con fuerza y sus ojos se agrandaron. Sus propias mejillas estaban un poco rosadas. ¿Lo había hecho sonrojar? Era increíble. No pude evitar reírme. DOM combinado con BEND tenía a mi mente muy DIRTY y buscaba SEXY lugares. Maldición, este tablero era bastante genial.

"Esa fue una movida ilegal. Dos de ellas, de hecho." Edward me dijo cuando encontró su voz. Sonaba tan lindo y nervioso.

"¿Qué harás al respecto?" Lo reté, mordiendo mi labio. Sus ojos me miraron y esa mirada fue suficiente para incendiar mi ropa interior. Dios, las cosas que este hombre podía hacer con sólo una mirada. Miró sus fichas y luego tomó unas cuantas fichas sin usar de la mesa, buscando las que necesitaba. Me reí ante su manera de hacer trampa. Él sonrió mientras colocó FUCK en SPANKED.

Eso era todo. Lamí mis labios y lo miré. Lo que vi me dio coraje para terminar esto. Quité la M de DOM y la coloqué sobre la E de SPANKED. Léelo Edward, luego hazlo.

"Bella." Él gruñó. Estaba sosteniendo la mesa con su vida, como si estuviera intentando atarse a la silla.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté inocentemente. ¿Iba a cumplir mi demanda o tendría que atravesar la mesa y tomarla por mi cuenta?

"¿Sabes lo que me estás haciendo?" Me preguntó, con su voz ronca.

"Espero saberlo." Le dije.

"¿No quieres esperar?" Preguntó. Sacudí mi cabeza, no, toda la valentía se estaba yendo de mi cuerpo. ¿No quería estar conmigo ahora? "Gracias a Dios." Sí, gracias a Dios. Tiró el tablero al piso y me arrinconó en la mesa, besándome fuertemente, mientras me apretaba contra él. Escuché las fichas de Scrabble caerse al piso, tal como lo había imaginado en mi fantasía. Estaba encima de la mesa, besándolo mientras él tocaba mis senos. Tomé su remera, intentándola quitársela. Él se separó y se la quitó. Me senté en la mesa y admiré la perfección que tenía delante de mis ojos.

Tomó mi mano y me bajó de la mesa. Sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello mientras se acercaba a mí y me besaba de nuevo, esta vez no tan fuerte. Gemí y me refregué contra él como una zorra, pero él me había hecho una. Dejó de besarme y me miró, sus ojos verdes observándome como si pudiera ver mi alma. "Estás segura."

Parecía como una afirmación más que una pregunta, pero la respondí de todas maneras. "Sí, Edward, te deseo." Le respondí. Nunca había estado más segura de nada antes.

"Yo también te deseo, bebé. Pero quiero hacerlo bien, no aquí, en la mesa." Maldición. ¿Mi fantasía de la mesa no se realizaría? Él rio mientras tomaba mi expresión. "Luego, lo prometo."

Sonreí. "¿Sí?"

"En donde quieras, bebé. Primero, quiero hacerte el amor. ¿Eso sirve?" Sus dedos eran suaves contra mi mejilla.

Esa era una pregunta tonta. "Sí." Me levantó en sus brazos. ¡Ahora la fantasía cobraba vida! "Siempre quise que me llevaran en brazos a la habitación."

"Bueno, permíteme hacerlo." Él respondió, cargándome sin esfuerzo hacia mi habitación. Dios, eso era caliente. Me dejó en la cama y me miró. ¿Por qué había estado tan nerviosa? Esto estaba bien. Él ya tenía mi corazón y ahora iba a tener mi cuerpo. Iba a ser suya en todas las maneras. Finalmente todo sería como debía ser.

* * *

><p>Okeyy okey no me maten! jajajaja la autora es la culpable! Peeero finalmente van a hacerlo! La espera terminó :D<p>

Hayyy y tengo un anuncio para hacerles que ayer me dejó super contenta! Algunas lectoras me han pre-nominado como mejor fic traducido en unos premios que están haciendo en este grupo: https :/ .com / groups / FFAddiction/

Las que me votaron quiero decirles que muchiiiiiiiiiisiimas graciaaas! :D Si quieren pueden votarme :) Pero ya me dejaron contenta con la pre - nominación! De verdad me llena mucho que les guste tanto este fic como a mí. Al ser mi primera traducción nunca pensé que tuviera tanto éxito como el que tiene y de verdad les tengo que agradecer eso. Aunque los premios son algo simbólico, pone muy contenta que se hayan acordado de esta historia para pre nominarla, esto me demuestra una vez más que tengo las mejores lectoras del mundooo! :D Muchiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias en serio! Miiiiles de besoooos :D No olviden dejarme sus reviews!

Y también tengo que agradecerle a mi graaaaaaan amiga ReginaPattz por haberme impulsado a que traduzca! Jajaj vayan a leer sus historias! Tengo una en mi perfil, hace unas historias increíbles!

Dejé las palabras que jugaron en inglés ya que sino tenía que cambiar todo y creo que perdía la gracia, así que aquí les dejo su significado en español:

Naked: Desnuda/o

Moan: Gemir

Melt: Derretir

Dirty: Sucio

Rod: Vara

Lips: Labios

Heart: Corazón

Peen: Pene

Bend: Agacharse/flexionarse

Dom: Dominante

Spanked: Nalgada


	33. More Than Words

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 33**

Esto era real. La hermosa cara de Edward estaba arriba de la mía, mirándome con cuidado. ¿Creía que iba a cambiar de opinión? ¿Estaba loco? Iba a morir si no me tocaba. Su hermoso cuerpo estaba a unos centímetros de mí, pero esos pocos centímetros eran demasiado. Le sonreí, intentando aplacar la necesidad. Tenía miedo de abrir mi boca porque no sabía que ridículas palabras saldrían de ella.

Finalmente se acercó hacia mí, sus brazos en cada lado de su cuerpo mientras éste se alineaba con el mío. Podía sentirlo mientras abría mi boca para besarlo. Finalmente. Esa palabra seguía haciendo eco en mi cabeza. ¿De verdad apenas hacía unas semanas que había conocido a este hombre? Se sentía como si lo conociera desde siempre.

Deseaba sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, así que abrí mis piernas y él se deslizó justo donde quería estar. Podía sentir lo duro que estaba y gemí en su boca mientras frotaba su verga contra mí. Maldije a mis jeans. Debería haber usado los shorts de algodón, o mejor aun, nada. Lo deseaba.

Los dedos de Edward se movieron suavemente por mis brazos. Sentí que se me ponía la piel de gallina con su toque y gemí y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, intentando atraerlo hacia mí. Su espalda desnuda se flexionó ante mi toque y gemí en su boca.

Sus labios dejaron los míos y se movieron por mi mandíbula y luego, Dios me ayude, detrás de mi oreja. Su nombre salió de mis labios. Nunca antes me había sentido así de bien. Apenas me había tocado y sentía que lo había estado haciendo por horas.

Sus labios se cerraron alrededor de mi lóbulo y respiró en mi oído. "¿Sí, Bella?"

Ugh, ¿quién sabría que el oído estaba directamente conectado con la vagina? Porque sentí esas dos palabras ahí abajo donde quería su verga. "Te deseo." Era así de simple. Lo deseaba más que nada.

Sus labios trabajaban mágicamente en mi oído y debajo de mi cuello. "Me tienes." Sus dedos encontraron un ritmo, moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia debajo de mi cuerpo. Rozó mis senos y sentí la necesidad de agarrarle las manos y colocarlas allí. No había apuro, pero Dios, sentía que iba a explotar si no me tocaba.

Tomé su cabello y masajeé su cuero cabelludo. Me estaba haciendo sentir tan bien que quería devolverle el favor. Además, quería tocar su cabello, y cualquier chance que tenía la iba a tomar. Cualquier mujer del mundo haría lo mismo en mi lugar. Sus labios se movieron debajo de mi cuello y sentí que sus dientes me mordían suavemente. Dios. Me froté contra él sin vergüenza, intentando apurarlo para que me tomara. Estaba tan duro… de seguro me necesitaba tanto como yo a él.

Volvió a mí, lamiendo mi labio. Lo abrí para él, mientras su lengua bailaba con la mía. Tiré un poco más fuerte de su cabello y me apreté contra él. Tómame ahora, Edward. Me besó con más fuerza mientras se frotaba contra mí. Juro que mis ojos se cruzaron sin él ni siquiera estar dentro de mí. Di un grito ahogado y mis movimientos se encontraron con los suyos. Estaba tan mojada y tan pronta para él. Amaba que se estuviera tomando tiempo para mí, pero una parte de mí quería arrancarle los jeans y atacarlo. Todo a su tiempo, Bella.

Llevé mis manos por su espalda, arañándolo suavemente con mis uñas. Él respondió dándome una estocada más fuerte. No pude contener mi sonrisa triunfal. Se separó de mí y me sonrió.

"¿Te gusta enloquecerme?" Preguntó, sus ojos verdes brillando en burla y, lo que esperaba, calentura.

Lamí mis labios, los cuales ahora sabían a Edward. Deberían de saber así siempre. "Sí, demasiado."

Él rio y arqueó una ceja. "Voy a disfrutar hacerte lo mismo a ti, bebé." Eso me trajo un quejido y más deseo en mi bajo vientre. Se separó de mí y se sentó entre mis piernas. Me gustaba más ahí… era una posición que llevaba a muchas posibilidades. Finalmente me quitó la remera, tomándose su tiempo, lo cual me volvía loca. Este hombre sabía lo que hacía. Quería derretirme antes y definitivamente estaba funcionando. Después de un siglo, finalmente la quitó de mi cabeza.

Sus ojos estaban en mí mientras estudiaba mi cuerpo. Me hacía sentir caliente, lo cual me sorprendía. Nunca me gustó que Tyler me mirara tanto, me hacía sentir consciente. No era el caso con Edward. Podía admirarme todo lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando me tocara.

Como si hubiera leído mi mente, sus dedos se posaron en el borde de mi sujetador. Mi piel se quemaba con su toque. Me dio un escalofrío mientras sus dedos se movían lentamente sobre mí. "Eres hermosa." Murmuró, acercándose a mí para besarme de nuevo. Sus pulgares se movieron sobre mis pezones y gemí mientras los sentía endurecerse ante su toque.

Siguió haciéndolo, pasando sus dedos por mis pezones mientras besaba mi cuello y más abajo. Lo observé mientras su lengua lamía alrededor del encaje azul. Me sonrió mientras su lengua tocaba por debajo de mi sujetador. No pude evitar empujar mi seno contra él. Necesitaba quitarlo. No quería nada que estorbara su talentosa lengua. Movió sus manos hacia mi espalda y lo desabrochó. Suspiré mientras el sujetador caía… sin él era mucho mejor.

Sus ojos se clavaron en mí mientras empujaba las tiras, primero por mi brazo derecho y luego por el izquierdo. Lo tiró detrás de él en algún lado y se concentró en mis senos. Dios, me calentaba tanto verlo mirarme así. Me sentía como si fuera la única chica en el mundo. Sus dedos estuvieron en mí, pellizcando mis pezones suavemente. Estaba increíblemente concentrado en su tarea y yo sólo miraba y disfrutaba sus dedos en mí. Esos dedos con los cuales había soñado por años, me estaban tocando. Mis pezones se endurecieron más con su toque.

Edward lamió sus labios y capturó mi pezón derecho. Sentía que podía acabar sólo con eso, y sostuve su cabeza para que continuara haciéndolo. Esa lengua mojada moviéndose sobre mi pezón duro se sentía increíble. Su mano libre continuaba jugando con mi otro pezón, mientras chupaba y besaba mi piel. Estaba perdida en esa sensación, gimiendo y retorciéndome debajo de él.

Se movió hacia mi otro seno, sus dientes mordiendo mi piel. Grité algo o a alguien y me froté contra él. Dios, era demasiado bueno para esto. Sentía como si cada nervio de mi cuerpo estuviera pegado a su boca y a sus dedos. Movió sus manos hacia mis costados. Se estaba dirigiendo hacia el sur. De sólo pensarlo me hacía gemir más.

Desabrochó el botón de mis pantalones y bajó el cierre. Dejó mi seno y me estudió intensamente de nuevo. ¿Me estaba preguntando algo? Arqueé mis caderas hacia él, rogándole que continuara desvistiéndome. Necesitaba sentirlo, sólo a él, y quería que me viera y me tocara. Tomó mi sugestión sin palabras, bajando mis jeans. Me sonrió mientras dejaba expuesta mi ropa interior.

"¿Siempre usas rompa interior que combine o es sólo para mí?" Preguntó.

Ha, tenía suerte de tener apenas unos pares de ropa interior que combinara, pero no iba a decirle eso. "Eso sólo lo sé yo."

"¿Y yo lo descubriré? Tomaré eso como un reto." Me reí mientras me quitaba mis jeans. Besó el interior de mi rodilla izquierda y salté. Sentía que había dejado un fuego en ese lugar. Dios, que ponga sus labios un poco más arriba. Él dijo que le encantaba dar sexo oral. Estaba lista y deseosa de descubrirlo.

Comenzó a moverse hacia arriba de mi cuerpo cuando frunció el ceño y me miró. ¿Qué? Su mano tocó mi cuello. "¿Te lastimé?"

¿Estaba loco? La única cosa que me lastimaba era ese ceño fruncido en su hermoso rostro. "Dios, no." Respondí, tomando su mano y sosteniéndola contra mí. "Me estás haciendo sentir increíble y ni siquiera me has tocado."

El rio y me encantaba que lo pudiera sacar de ese lugar infeliz en el que estaba. "No lo he hecho, ¿huh? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Bella?"

Parece que tendré que demostrarle. Me senté y él me dio lugar. Toqué ese magnífico torso suyo, moviendo mis manos hacia sus pectorales, y sobre esos increíbles abdominales. Su cuerpo era la cosa más sexy que había visto.

Besé su pecho, dándole un poquito de lo que él me había dado, usando mi lengua y mis dientes para enloquecerlo. Chupé su pezón con mi boca, girando con mi lengua, mordiéndolo suavemente y tirándolo. Edward gimió y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás en señal de rendición. Él era mío. Eso era lo que me hacía sentir.

Lo solté y le sonreí, haciéndole ver que había probado mi punto. "¿Es suficiente para ti?" Como si pudieras detenerte ahora, Edward Cullen. Como si te dejara.

"Joder, no." Prácticamente gruñó. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me tenía de nuevo en la cama, besándome. Gracias a Dios. Lo besé igual de duro hasta que se separó. "Mensaje recibido, bebé." Sonreí en triunfo. Me encantaba cuando me llamaba bebé.

Besó mis senos pero siguió más abajo, besando y lamiendo mi estómago. Hacía cosquillas pero no me reí, no era ese tipo de cosquillas. Ardía por él. Mordió el hueso de mi cadera, y creí que iba a acabar mientras sus dientes y su lengua me atacaban. Sus dedos se deslizaron hacia más abajo y me tocó, sintiendo lo mojada que estaba por él. No pude contener el gemido mientras su dedo me tocaba a través de mi braga, apenas frotando mi clítoris, pero eso era suficiente.

Deslizó sus dedos por debajo del elástico y comenzó a quitarme las bragas, Separé mis piernas y lo ayudé mientras las guiaba por debajo de mis piernas. Las tiró detrás de él e inmediatamente agachó su cabeza para besar mi muslo izquierdo. Dios, iba a saltarle arriba. Descansó su cabeza en mi pierna y me miró mientras comenzó a tocarme. Era increíblemente erótico, que él me estuviera mirando como si fuera a comerme viva, lo que esperaba que fuera a hacerlo, mientras apenas me tocaba. Hice un sonido y separé más mis piernas. Él me hacía demandarle cosas, lo que era algo completamente nuevo para mí. Tócame, Edward. Pruébame. Por favor.

Un segundo dedo se unió al primero, y me froté contra él sin vergüenza. Insertó un dedo en mí y tomó aire antes de insertar el segundo. Eso me hizo gemir y gritar su nombre mientras me tocaba con esos dedos fabulosos. Si no fuera sacrilegio rezaría una plegaria en agradecimiento a sus dedos, pero de verdad no quería invocar la ira antes de tenerlo.

Deslizó sus dedos dentro y fuera de mí lentamente, y luego también lentamente inclinó su cabeza hacia donde quería que estuviera. Su lengua golpeó mi clítoris y gemí como la más zorra. Tenía miedo de que sonara falso como una de esas chicas porno pero cada sonido que él provocaba era real. Me lamió lentamente y empujó sus dedos lentamente dentro y fuera de mí.

"Edward, oh, Dios." Grité ahogadamente. Usaba mi pierna izquierda para empujarlo hacia mí, cualquier cosa para que me siguiera lamiendo y chupando. Sus dientes me rozaron y juro que quedé ciega por un segundo. Empujé mis caderas hacia él y logré decir ahogadamente "Tan bien", para decirle que me estaba matando pero que lo siguiera haciendo. Su lengua se movió más rápido y también lo hicieron sus dedos, por suerte. Iba a explotar pronto.

Pasó sus manos por detrás de mí y agarró mi culo, empujándome hacia su cara mientras comenzaba a lamerme más rápido. Mis piernas estaban bien abiertas y mi cuerpo respondía por sí solo, moviéndose y retorciéndose mientras me sostenía de la cama e intentaba tener el control. Sentí mi cuerpo volar mientras los dedos de Edward se doblaban en mi interior y sus dientes se acercaban a mi clítoris. Tan cerca. Estaba tan cerca. Su lengua lamió toda mi raja mientras sus dedos entraban y salían.

Mis caderas se empujaron hacia él, intentando llevar esos dedos más a mi interior. Tan cerca. Movió sus dedos y los dobló de nuevo. Sentí la vibración en mi clítoris mientras él murmuraba y me perdí. Acabé fuerte mientras su lengua se movía sobre mí, enviándome descargas eléctricas. Vi puntos mientras mi cuerpo se calmaba. Continuó lamiéndome mientras las descargas seguían, mi cuerpo se retorcía y estaba fuera de control.

Abrí mis ojos y vi esa sonrisa de satisfacción mientras besaba mi clítoris antes de volver a mi estómago, besándome lentamente. Oh no, no había tiempo para eso ahora. Tomé su cabello y lo empujé hacia mí, besando y probándome en sus labios. Eso también era nuevo. No era nada que no había querido hacer antes, pero maldición si no era sexy ahora. Nos rodé y ahora yo estaba encima de él. Mi turno, Edward.

Me puse arriba de él, pasando mis dedos sobre su ancho pecho. Sus ojos estaban en mí, mientras desabrochaba sus jeans. Sus manos tomaron mis senos, lo cual era demasiado sexy. Me arqueé en sus manos y puse las mías encima de las suyas, aplicando más presión en mis senos. Dios, se sentía tan bien. Pero necesitaba más. Necesitaba verlo todo.

Solté las manos de Edward y me separé de él para poder quitarle los jeans. Me ayudó al levantar sus caderas de la cama y le quité los boxers juntos con el pantalón. Fui apremiada con la vista de una dura y muy linda verga. Era más grande que la de Tyler y obviamente que la de Sam, por suerte. Las palabras "muy linda", se escaparon de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas, pero era la verdad. Su verga era tan hermosa como el resto de su cuerpo y era mía. Toda mía.

"Gracias." Respondió, riendo ligeramente. Okey, era algo estúpido de decirlo, pero no podía retractarme. Aunque podía hacer olvidarlo. Empujé sus pantalones y sus boxers hacia abajo y los tiré al piso antes de volver a besarlo. Sus manos fueron a mi cabello mientras trabajaba mágicamente en mi boca. Era un tremendo besador. Me olvidé de lo que estaba haciendo por unos momentos cuando recordé lo que tenía contra mi pierna. Tomé su verga y la apreté. Tan dura. No podía esperar a tenerla dentro de mí. Froté mis dedos en su punta y sentí la humedad que tenía.

Me separé de él y me coloqué entre sus piernas. Estaba fascinada por cuan dura y lista estaba para mí. Me calentaba y me toqué mientras miraba a Edward. Sus ojos se agrandaron y se sentó para mirarme hacerlo. No podía creer lo fácil que era hacerlo delante de él. Nunca, nunca me había tocado delante de un tipo, sin contar las tocadas de clítoris mientras cogía cuando intentaba acabar. Casi nunca funcionaba.

Mis dedos estaban bien mojados así que me detuve y moví su mano a lo largo de su verga. Edward gimió mientras lo hacía lentamente, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, apretándolo en la base y luego todo hacia arriba, moviendo un dedo alrededor de la cabeza. Se empujó contra mi mano y comencé a trabajar en él más rápido, apretando y deslizando una y otra vez.

Amaba tocarlo, pero quería más. Quería probarlo. Moví mi lengua sobre mi labio antes de agacharme y tocar la cabeza de su verga con ella. Probé su líquido pre seminal salado y luego pasé mi lengua por toda su longitud. "¡Joder!" Gritó, Ni siquiera lo había tomado en mi boca y él ya estaba domado en mis manos, o mi lengua. Me encantaba. Lamí todo el camino hacia la punta chupando la cabeza en mi boca.

Giré mi lengua sobre su cabeza, provocándolo antes de tomarlo con más profundidad en mi boca, continué moviendo mi lengua por su verga. Las manos de Edward estaban en mi cabello y él tiraba suavemente mientras lo tomaba con más profundidad en mi boca. Usé mi mano derecha para tomar sus bolas y apretarlas.

Lo tomé lo más profundo que pude antes de soltarlo y luego tomarlo hasta la garganta. "Dios, Bella." Gimió. Intenté sonreír mientras lo tomaba con mi boca. Apreté un poquito más fuerte sus bolas y él saltó. "Quiero estar dentro de ti." Dijo ahogadamente. Bueno, ciertamente podía realizar su pedido. Lo solté y besé la cabeza de su verga antes de volver a sus brazos. Me besó y me giró quedando él de nuevo encima de mí. Podía sentirlo entre mis piernas, justo donde lo quería. Golpeó mi clítoris y gemí con ganas.

"Bella, ¿tienes un condón?" Mierda. Abrí mis ojos e intenté concentrarme en él. Sacudí mi cabeza. Mierda. No había usado ninguno, pero por supuesto, mis compañeras de apartamento sí. Estaríamos bien. Yo estaba en la píldora, pero no lo culpaba por no confiar en mí. Estaba segura que había un montón de chicas que querían atraparlo con un embarazo no planificado. Yo no. No es que no quisiera tener sus bebés algún día, pero apenas tenía veintidós y tenía mucho tiempo por delante antes de pensar en ser mamá. Maldición, necesitaba concentrarme en lo que me había dicho.

"Puede que Rose o Alice tengan." Le dije. Lo que sea que hiciéramos, teníamos que hacerlo pronto. Lo deseaba. Sentí su verga entre mis piernas y continué frotándome como un oso lo hacía contra un árbol en el bosque. Hazme sentir bien, Edward. Le diría que estaba en la píldora, dándole la opción si él quería. "Aunque estoy en la píldora." Vi la duda en sus ojos así que pensé en hacerlo sentir mejor. "Quiero decir, estoy limpia y todo. Me hice exámenes luego de lo de…" Tyler. No valía la pena discutirlo ahora o pensar en él cuando estaba con Edward.

Toqué su mejilla. "Quiero decir, lo entiendo si no quieres arriesgarte, pero juro que estoy en la píldora. Puedo mostrarte…" Sus labios estaba en mí, y esa era la mejor forma en el universo para callarme. Sólo quería que confiara en mí, a pesar de cómo habíamos comenzado. Nunca lo lastimaría.

Me besó suavemente. "Confío en ti, Bella." Gracias a Dios. De cualquier manera, haz algo Edward. Te necesito. Su verga se deslizó entre mí y abrí mis piernas. Sus ojos estaban en mí mientras entraba. Mierda. Había pasado mucho tiempo y él era bastante grande y me sentí llena aunque no iba ni por la mitad del camino. Sentí mis ojos rodar mientras lentamente se adentraba más y más. "¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó. Amaba que se preocupara por mí. Asentí y él siguió, finalmente llenándome. Se sentía increíble. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de él y de alguna manera logré enterrarme más. Mierda.

Apenas se movió dentro de mí, me besó, sus labios fuertes contra los míos. Agarré su espalda y enterré mis dedos en ella, silenciosamente apurándolo. Lo hubiera demandado verbalmente pero sus labios se sentían demasiado bien en mí. Se movió lentamente y luego dio una estocada con fuerza. Diablos, sí. Moví mis caderas al mismo tiempo que él, tomando tiempo mientras él entraba de nuevo en mí. Dios, se sentía bien.

Nuestra velocidad se incrementó con cada estocada. Me besó toda, moviendo sus labios desde mis labios a mi mejilla, mi mandíbula y hasta mi nariz. Ese gesto afectivo casi me mata. Le sonreí mientras tocaba su cabello. Era raro. Nunca sonreía durante el sexo pero aquí estaba sonriéndole como una tonta enamorada a Edward mientras su verga entraba y salía de mí haciéndome casi acabar.

Lo apreté con mis muslos y sus labios se acercaron de nuevo, mientras nuestras lenguas se movían juntas y él daba una estocada más profunda dentro de mí. Me estaba acercando, podía sentirlo, así que me moví un poquito. Edward respondió y cambió el ángulo de su cuerpo y, mierda. Di un grito ahogado mientras lo hacía de nuevo. Estaba a punto de acabar. Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron mientras tocaba mi clítoris y acabé. Mi cuerpo se sentía como que hubiera sido disparado por un millón de armas Taser, pero de las buenas, no de las que dolían. Me apreté contra él y luché por sostenerme ya que mis brazos parecían estar controlados por alguien que no era yo. Edward dio otra estocada más profunda. Grité su nombre una y otra vez mientras él tocaba ese punto de nuevo. Mierda. Acabé de nuevo y él también, dando una estocada más profunda y gruñendo mientras me llenaba.

Edward yacía arriba de mí, respirando entrecortadamente. Me abrecé a él mientras intentaba tomar aire. Comenzó a alejarse pero no quería que lo hiciera. "No." Él rio y posó sus labios en mi frente.

"No quiero aplastarte."

"Me gusta." Me gustaba. Se sentía increíble tenerlo arriba de mí. Si lo hacía las 24 horas del día no me quejaría.

Me besó y me perdí de nuevo. De pronto, yo estaba encima de él y no al revés. Eso no funcionaba. Hice un puchero y él me besó y apretó sus brazos a mi alrededor.

"Eso fue increíble." Sí, sí lo fue. Me encantaba como estábamos en sintonía.

Le sonreí. "Lo sé. Nunca ha sido así para mí." Él sonrió y me reí y le di una palmadita en el pecho. "Quise decir la conexión." Él frunció el ceño pero no creí que fuera en serio. Aunque creo que había sido clara. Me acurruqué contra él y le di lo que necesitaba. Era lo menos que podía hacer con todo lo que me había dado. "El sexo también."

Edward sonrió. "Sé lo que quieres decir." Pasó sus manos por mi espalda mientras yo jugaba con su cabello. Edward cerró sus ojos e hizo un sonido feliz mientras yo masajeaba su cabeza suavemente. Mi papá solía hacerme eso cuando me acostaba a dormir de noche y de seguro funcionaba con Edward porque se durmió enseguida. Me relajé en sus brazos. No tenía sueño, pero iba a disfrutar ser sostenida por él.

Media hora después, estaba lista para levantarme. Tenía que hacer pis y limpiarme. Intenté alejarme de él pero sus brazos se apretaron más a mí. "No te vayas." Murmuró con sueño, abriendo sus ojos y frunciendo el ceño. Era tan lindo cuando se despertaba.

Me reí. "Tengo que ir al baño. Aguanté lo más que pude."

Él sonrió y se sentó. "Yo también."

¿Qué diablos era eso? Estaba cómoda con nuestros tiempos sexys, pero definitivamente no estaba cómoda con que me vea orinar. "Um, creo que todavía no estamos en la etapa donde está bien orinar juntos."

Edward comenzó a reírse tan fuerte que creí que iba a llorar. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Demandé.

Él sacudió su cabeza. "Quise decir que deberías tomar una ducha." ¿Olía mal? Quiero decir, sudé un poquito durante nuestros tiempos sexys, pero él también. "Er, nosotros deberíamos tomar una ducha." Él explicó.

¿Una ducha? Como… ohh. "¿Sí?"

Sus dedos hicieron cosquillas en mi estómago. "Oh, sí."

¡Sí! No pude contener mi sonrisa. "Dame tres minutos y luego ven." Sentí sus ojos en mí mientras iba al baño. Me alivié y lavé mis manos antes de abrir la ducha. Controlé el agua y me metí. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¡Quería sexo en la ducha y lo quería ahora!

No pasó mucho luego de tener ese pensamiento que la cortina se abrió y Edward estaba conmigo, sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Movió sus manos por mi cuerpo, y entre mis piernas, donde, sí, estaba mojada de nuevo de sólo pensar que lo iba a hacer con él en la ducha.

Sus labios se posaron en mi cuello y apreté mi culo contra él. Estaba duro y de nuevo listo para mí. Jugó con mi clítoris mientras me acorralaba contra la pared. "¿Estás lista para mí, bebé?"

Dios, bebé de nuevo. "Sí." Logré decir, mientras me frotaba contra su mano. Su verga golpeó mi culo y di un grito ahogado. No iba a intentar eso, ¿verdad? No… él dijo que esperaría o algo así. Por favor que no intente eso. Probablemente no tendría la fuerza para decir que no, pero apenas estaba lista para… ¿se estaba riendo? Me dio vuelta y me besó. Me sentí un poco aliviada de que no fuera a desvirginizar mi puerta trasera. Tomé su verga mientras me presionaba contra la pared. Estaba fría contra mi piel pero no me importaba, especialmente cuando Edward me levantó. Era tan fuerte. Solté su verga y lo miré a los ojos. Estaba tan lista.

Él entró en mí de una sola estocada y esta vez no esperó. Se movía dentro y fuera muy rápido, lo cual era absolutamente bien ya que se sentía increíble y estábamos teniendo sexo en la ducha lo que me excitó tanto que hubiera acabado de sólo pensarlo. Llevé mi mano entre nosotros y me toqué, ya que él lo había disfrutado tanto. Se sentía tan bien, la estimulación dentro y fuera, como mi juguete pero mucho más caliente.

Iba a acabar ridículamente rápido pero dudaba que a él le importara. Apreté mi clítoris y moví mis dedos más rápido. Edward me levantó un poco más alto y dio en ese punto de nuevo y acabé. Grité incoherentemente mientras acababa alrededor de él. Edward dio una estocada más profunda y acabó luego de mí. Dio varias estocadas, liberándose.

Edward me bajo pero me sostuvo. No pude contener mi risa. "Wow."

Él rio entrecortadamente. "Sí, wow está bien. Necesito doblar mis ejercicios de nuevo."

Mmm, valdría tanto la pena si lo hiciera. Lo besé y lo guie hacia el duchero. "Bueno, recuerda que la cabaña tiene un gran jacuzzi. No necesitarás preocuparte por eso." Podríamos frotarnos mojarnos y divertirnos de todas las maneras allí.

"No puedo esperar." Me dijo. Peiné su cabello hacia atrás y gimió. Él amaba cuando jugaba con su pelo. Eso era algo bueno porque planeaba hacerlo siempre.

"Agáchate." Le dije mientras tomaba mi shampoo. Lo froté contra su cabeza, masajeando su cuero cabelludo. Cerró sus ojos y gimió varias veces más. Sonaba como cuando teníamos sexo. Enjuagué su cabello y luego le coloqué el acondicionador.

"Mi turno." Me dijo. Pasó sus dedos por mi cabello mientras lo mojaba y sí, hice el mismo gemido cuando él lavaba mi cabello. Se sentía increíble. Tal vez podría renunciar a ser actor y se podría convertir en mi lavador de cabello profesional. Que gran idea. Lo enjuagó, pasando sus dedos en él. Me puso acondicionador y el agua comenzó a enfriarse así que terminamos nuestra pequeña ducha muy pronto. Salimos de la ducha y él me secó, suavemente. Hice lo mismo con él e intenté controlar mis hormonas porque estaba comenzando a desearlo de nuevo. Aunque ambos necesitábamos tiempo para recuperarnos. No estaba acostumbrada a toda esta acción.

Me coloqué mi remera de pijama y Edward lucía como si le estuviera ofreciendo un dulce, lo cual me hizo sonreírle. Él se encogió de hombros pero lucía totalmente impenitente mientras se colocaba sus boxers. Ambos nos metimos en la cama.

"Creo que necesitamos una verdadera siesta, aunque odie dormir, contigo aquí." Le dije, no iba a ser larga, pero necesitaba recargar energías.

Él me acercó a sus brazos. "Todavía tenemos mucho tiempo, bebé. Estoy feliz de estar contigo, de cualquier manera que pueda tenerte."

"Este ha sido el mejor día de todos." Le dije. Sus manos abajo.

Él me apretó y besó mi mejilla. "Lo ha sido. Y todavía tenemos un día más."

Un día mas y luego toda una semana. Iba a pensar en eso y no en lo que faltaba. Lo descubriríamos juntos. Me dormí con una sonrisa en la cara de pensar en eso.

* * *

><p>Se hizo esperar! Pero valió la pena totalmente :D Les quiero avisar que quede nominada a los premiooossss! Jajajaj así que si me quieren votar aquí les dejo el link<p>

http: / premios-ffad . blogspot . com . ar/

Muuuuuchas gracias de verdad por haberme pre-nominado, estoy suuuper contenta! Espero que les guste este cap, jajajaja se que lo disfrutarán!

Miiiiles de besos y no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews!


	34. Fantasies Come To Life

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 34**

Si estaba soñando, no quería despertar. Estaba acurrucada en mi cama con Edward, el tipo que me había gustado por años. Estas cosas no pasaban en la vida real, aun así, pasó en la mía. Era su pecho sexy y descubierto, que hacían de almohada a mi cabeza y sus dedos legendarios que pasaban por mi cabello hasta mi espalda. ¿Era demasiado temprano para desearlo de nuevo? Me moví más cerca de él y sus manos descansaron en mi culo. Me reí ya que sus acciones hacían eco de mis pensamientos.

"Tienes sólo una cosa en mente." Le informé, moviéndome para poder observar su hermoso rostro. Nunca me cansaba de mirarlo.

"Eso dice la chica que empezó a jugar Scrabble sucio." Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Sí, había hecho eso. No podía estar más orgullosa. "Es algo nuestro."

Él rio. "Lo es. Me gusta."

"A mi también. ¿Cómo están tus brazos?"

Los flexionó y luché por no babearme. Todo de él era sexy. Era tan equivocado pero no iba a quejarme. Era todo mío. "Un poco, pero valió la pena totalmente."

Por supuesto que sí. "Yo digo."

Sus labios rozaron los míos. "Creo que deberíamos ducharnos más tarde."

¿Otra ducha? Sí, por favor. Pero no quería que se lastimara. Tenía más usos para él. No podría aguantar otra herida. Aunque podría aguantar otra cosa. Oh, sí… maldición, concéntrate. "Creí que estabas lastimado."

Edward parpadeó mirándome inocentemente. "Tal vez quería una ducha normal, pervertida."

¿Lo había oído mal? "Oh, okey, bueno…"

Él rio y se puso encima de mí. "Estaba bromeando, bebé." Mordió mi mentón suavemente. "No tengo por qué levantarte, sabes."

¿No? Eso era interesante. Moví mis manos por su suave y desnuda espalda. "Oh, ¿en serio?"

"Sí, en serio. Estaba pensando que podrías poner tus manos sobre la pared y tomarte por detrás…" Gah. Sí. Haz eso. ¿Qué te parece ahora? No, ahora no. Cálmate, Bella.

Lamí mis labios porque sabía lo que causaba eso en él. "Creo que eso suena muy bien."

"¿Bien?" Preguntó, sonando ofendido. Hice lo mejor que pude para contener mi seriedad y asentí. Él comenzó a hacerme cosquillas y chillé. Intenté zafarme pero me tenía acorralada y hola, estaba excitado de nuevo. Dios bendiga a este hombre con energía. Esto era tan nuevo para mí. Me encantaba. No me encantaba que me hicieran cosquillas pero no me importaba hacerlas.

"¿Adecuado?" Sugerí, mientras la risa me ganaba.

"Te mostraré adecuado." La próxima cosa que supe, me estaba besando e intentando quitarme la remera. Estaba mojada y gemía, porque, sí, lo deseaba de nuevo. Se alejó de mí lo suficiente para quitarme la remera y volvió a besarme. Quité sus boxers y ahí estaba, duro y listo como yo.

Estuvo dentro de mí luego de que quité sus boxers. Tuve que aguantarme para no acabar en ese instante, porque estaba lista para hacerlo.

"¿Adecuado?" Él gruñó, dándome una dura estocada.

"¿Quieres mediarlo?" Amaba su reacción a mis palabras. Sus ojos se oscurecieron ante mis palabras y me cogió más fuerte. Levantó mi culo para penetrarme más fuerte y… ¿qué mierda? ¿Acababa de darme una nalgada? Escuché el sonido antes de sentir un pequeño ardor en mi nalga izquierda. Oh, por Dios. ¿Quién iba a decir? En serio, ¿quién diría que las nalgadas se sentían tan bien? ¿Rose lo sabía? Por supuesto que sí. Eso explicaba el traje de dominatrix. Dios. Quería que lo hiciera de nuevo. ¿Eso me hacía una rara? ¿Qué sería lo próximo, los látigos y las cadenas? ¡No soy Rihanna! Mierda, lo quería de nuevo. Sería Rihanna. Sin cadenas.

Edward me estaba observando nerviosamente. ¿De verdad creía que estaba enojada? Quiero decir, estaba un poco perturbada al descubrir que era una rara, pero era algo bueno, creo. "Bella, yo…"

"Hazlo de nuevo." Demandé. Necesitaba saber si se sentía tan bien la segunda vez. Observé mientras me daba una nalgada en la otra nalga y, sí, lo era. Mi modo porno estaba encendido y no había marcha atrás.

"Joder." Logré decir, levantando mis caderas hacia él, para que me cogiera más fuerte y, maldición, sí, hazlo de nuevo. Una vez más y acabaría. "De nuevo." Golpeó mi nalga izquierda y sí, se sentía tan bien que perdí el control de mi cuerpo. Una verga dura, un cuerpo sexy y un culo rojo y estaba perdida. Acabé fuerte, gritando su nombre. Él dijo el mío y colapsó encima de mi cuerpo.

"Mierda." Fue todo lo que pude decir. Eso había sido… por Dios. Salió de mí y me abrazó.

"¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimé, verdad?" Era tan dulce, tan preocupado y sus manos se sentían tan bien contra mi culo. Se sentía un poco de ardor, pero definitivamente nada de dolor.

"Por supuesto que estoy bien. Sólo que me sorprendiste y te sentías tan bien en mí y…" Tuve que sonreírle. "Fue más que adecuado."

Él rio y me besó. "Me asustaste. Debería no hacerlo más."

Como si pudiera. Tal vez no conocería todo de él, pero sí sabía que él me deseaba tanto como yo a él. "Supongo que me ducharé sola luego." Provocarlo un poquito no le dolería. Su rostro no tenía precio. Estaba haciendo un puchero y era adorable. Tenía que sacarlo de su miseria. "Estoy bromeando, bebé. Pero creo que si lo vamos a hacer de nuevo, necesitamos combustible. Las donas no nos servirán."

Él asintió. "Sí, puedo comer."

No pude resistir quitarle el cabello de sus ojos. "Bueno, puedo cocinar o podemos ordenar."

"Ordenar. No quiero hacerte cocinar."

Dulce chico. ¿No sabes que me encantaría cocinar para ti? ¿Qué teníamos? No mucho. "En realidad, me encantaría, pero hoy fue el día de hacer las compras y obviamente no fui a la tienda."

Besó mi mejilla. "Puedes cocinar para mí en otra ocasión, bebé. Aunque no te dejaré ir para que me cocines."

¿Qué genial era oír eso? No quería dejar de tocarme. El sentimiento era mutuo. "Puedo cocinar para ti en la cabaña. Necesitamos llevar comida con nosotros, ¿verdad?"

Me sonrió. "En realidad, iba a comprar un barril de manzanas para llevar."

Dios, amaba como funcionaba su mente, pero las manzanas envejecían luego de una semana. Golpeé suavemente su pecho. "Eres incorregible."

"Y te gusto de todas maneras." Me dijo antes de besarme.

"Sí." Más que me gustas, Edward. Mucho más. "¿Quieres pizza?"

"Sí. Soy fácil."

Claro que sí. "Sé que lo eres." Eso me llevó a otra nalgada de su parte, y sí, me calentó. Era una zorra por él. "¿Qué? ¿Estoy equivocada?"

"Sólo soy fácil para ti, bebé." Y más vale que sigas así.

"Bien, me gusta de esa manera." Teníamos que estar al mismo nivel.

"A mi también, Bella. A mi también."

"Bueno, fácil, anótame una ducha para más tarde." Me levanté y coloqué mi otro par bueno de ropa interior. De verdad necesitaba ir de compras. Hizo un sonido raro y sonreí mientras colocaba mis shorts de gimnasia, que por supuesto había usado sólo una vez para ir al gimnasio. El ejercicio no era lo mío. Me coloqué una remera de Forks PD que le había robado a mi padre en mi última visita a casa. Edward se levantó y se puso algo de ropa, lo cual era una lástima pero no podía tener al tipo o chica de la pizza mirando el cuerpo perfecto de mi hombre, así que tenía que aguantarme, por ahora.

"¿Qué te gusta en tu pizza?" Quería encargar ahora antes de que perdiera el rumbo de nuevo. No iba a ser duro. Duro. Maldición, aquí vamos de nuevo.

Colocó su billetera y su teléfono en sus jeans. Espero que no pensara que iba a pagar. "Cualquier cosa menos pimientos. Y prefiero que sea fina, pero comeré lo que te gusta."

Y coincidíamos también en los gustos de las pizzas. Realmente era el hombre perfecto. "Coincido contigo en ambas cosas. Y sin cebolla tampoco. Quiero besarte."

Rio y me llevó contra su pecho. "Me besarías con aliento a cebollas incluido." Sus labios trabajaban mágicamente en mi cuello y reí entrecortadamente.

"Sí. Bueno, yo también soy fácil para ti. Tenemos suerte en eso." Tanta suerte.

"Antonio's. ¿Puedo tomar tu pedido?" Una voz masculina joven preguntó.

"Me gustaría una pizza grande suprema fina, con extra queso, sin pimientos ni cebolla." Edward mordió mi cuello y luché por alejarme de él pero me sostenía con fuerza.

"Serán $16.32 incluido los impuestos y el delivery. ¿Sigues en Fox Woods Apartments?"

"Sí. Okey. Gracias." Logré decir antes de terminar la llamada y mirar a Edward. "Eres una distracción."

"Te gusta." Me informó. Este hombre podía leerme como un libro. Lo llevé a la sala. Necesitábamos pasar tiempo tranquilos antes de que pudiera saltarle arriba. Encendí la TV y lo llevé hacia el sofá.

"¿Quieres mirar otra película mientras esperamos?" Le pregunté.

"Seguro." Respondió, observando nuestras películas. "Eres una fan loca y acosadora." Me dijo, señalando a la colección de películas de Edward Cullen que había en el estante. Imbécil. Golpeé el culo del imbécil y él rio y me agarró antes de que pudiera huir. "Estoy bromeando, bebé." Me dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

"Humph. Deberías estar honrado. Te ayudo a pagar tu salario." ¿Qué? Había gastado un montón de dinero trabajado, okey papá me había dado el dinero.

Él largó una risotada. "De verdad lo aprecio, cariño." Besó mi cabeza y revisó mis películas. "¿Qué te parece Iron Man?" ¿RDJ? Sí, no está mal. Lo saqué y lo puse en el reproductor de DVD. Sus manos fueron a mi culo y les pegué. ¿Qué le pasaba a sus manos? No era que me estuviera quejando, siempre y cuando no saliera el tema del mail. Moriría de vergüenza.

"¡Eres malo!" Le dije, alejándome de él antes de que me excitara de nuevo, okey, más excitada. "¿Quieres algo de beber?"

"¿Tienes cerveza?" Me preguntó.

Pregunta tonta. "Hola, somos chicas universitarias. Por supuesto que tenemos cerveza."

Él rio. "Me corrijo. ¿Tienes buena cerveza?"

Que demandante. Fui a la cocina y tomé una botella de Heineken. "¿Esto te sirve, niño rico?"

"Sí, eso sirve." Me dijo riendo. Usé el destapador para abrir las botellas y las llevé hacia el sofá. Me senté y lo miré mal mientras se acercaba a mí. "Estaba bromeando, bebé. Tomaré lo que tengas."

Era tan lindo. "Lo sé, sólo quería llamarte niño rico."

Sonrió y envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor. "Está bien, chica universitaria. Tenemos nuestros apodos."

Estaba loco. "No es como si fuera una chica de un colegio católico."

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. "Oh, pero lo eres en alguna de mis fantasías."

Mmmm, eso era una idea interesante. Falda lisa, camisa blanca… tendría que hablar con Rose. Coloqué mi pierna derecha encima de su izquierda y él puso su botella encima de mi rodilla. ¡Maldición, estaba fría! "¡Eso está frio! Y eres un pervertido." Para tu suerte, yo también lo soy.

"Te gusta mi perversión." Me dijo. "Hablando de pervertidos, no hemos sabido nada de Emmett y Rose, ¿verdad?"

No. Esperaba que los dos siguieran con vida. Edward sacó su teléfono y rio. "Tal vez sí." Tocó un botón y rio antes de mostrármelo.

_Hermano, me está matando._

_Si muero, te dejo de herencia mis autos y mi colección de porno. En serio, no dejes que mamá encuentro mi colección de porno._

_Vale la pena si lo hago. Voy a casarme con esta chica._

Mierda. "¿Casarse?" Logré decir mientras me ahogaba con la cerveza. Edward golpeó mi espalda ligeramente.

"Oh, sí, Emmett está convencido de que ella es la correcta para él."

¿De verdad? ¿No era un poco apresurado? "¿Tan pronto? Apenas se conocen."

Edward me estudió. "Nosotros también."

Sí, pero nosotros éramos diferentes porque… sólo éramos. Era este sentimiento indefinido sobre nosotros que se sentía bien. Y no era como si no lo hubiéramos hablado, aunque sea un poquito, para saberlo. "Sí, pero hemos estado hablando por un tiempo."

"A veces el tiempo no es un factor. Hay algo ahí. Siento que lo tenemos, aunque no podemos describirlo."

Gracias a Dios. Él también lo sentía. Puse mi mano en su mejilla. "Sé lo que quieres decir. Me asusta un poquito porque nunca me he sentido así con nadie. Puede ser real, ¿sabes?"

"Yo lo siento bastante real." Me dijo, luciendo un poco herido. Mierda. No era mi intención lastimarlo. Era real, pero fantástico a la misma vez.

"Yo también." Le dije suavemente. Me besó y todas las preocupaciones se fueron. Esto estaba bien. Cerré mis ojos y gemí contra sus labios. Sus dedos rozaron mi mejilla y necesitaba verlo, para demostrarle que estaba en esto. Creía en nosotros, es sólo que tenía miedo de que su realidad y la mía fueran a chocar y esperaba que no nos quemáramos en el proceso. Abrí mis ojos y vi todo reflejado en los suyos. ¿Amor? ¿Podría amarme? Lo sentía cada vez que me tocaba, cuando me tomaba. Aunque era tan rápido. No tan rápido como Emmett y Rose aparentemente.

"Estás estancada conmigo, Bella." Me dijo cuando finalmente nos separamos.

Felizmente, Edward. "No me oirás quejarme." Le respondí, descansando mi cabeza en su hombro.

Finalmente miré la TV y vi todos los autos elegantes de Iron Man, lo cual me llevó a una duda. "¿Tu garaje es como ese?"

Edward sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. "Si fuera por Emmett sí, pero no. No es tan genial como ese."

Probablemente era algo bueno. "Lamento que no sepa apreciarlo. Tenía miedo de admitirlo anoche, pero ni siquiera sé lo que es un Venom." Le confesé. Tenía que revisarlo antes de que se fueran.

Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y rio. "Está bien, bebé, te enseñaré de autos cuando vayas a visitarme."

¿Visitarlo? ¡Diablos, sí! "¿Sí? ¿Quieres que vaya a visitarte?"

Él asintió. "Por supuesto que sí. Luego de las vacaciones de primavera, tengo dos semanas libres antes de comenzar a filmar la próxima película de Steele en Berlín. Estaré allí por dos o tres meses." ¿Dos o tres meses sin él? ¿Podría sobrevivir? Ya era adicta a él. Y un poco enamorada de él. Edward levantó mi mentón para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos. "Estaba esperando que tal vez tú pudieras visitarme luego de que la universidad termine. Sé que dijiste que tal vez trabajarías para tu padre, ¿pero tal vez podrías ir un par de semanas?"

Mierda, ¿quería que lo visitara a Europa? ¿Yo? "¿De verdad? ¿Quieres que vaya a visitarte a Europa?"

Me sonrió. "Bebé, quiero que estés conmigo siempre. Obviamente, con tu universidad, no podemos tener eso, pero estaré contigo siempre que sea humanamente posible. Si pudieras venir por todo el verano sería tan feliz."

Era demasiado para manejar. Mi cerebro tiene el circuito corto. No tenía el dinero suficiente para comprar el pasaje. "¿Yo? ¿En Europa? No sé si podría pagarlo…"

"Bella, vendrás conmigo, así que lo pagaré yo." Me interrumpió.

No podía seguir abusándome de él sólo porque tenía más dinero que yo. Además no tenía lógica. "No pagué por tu viaje hasta aquí, ni por el de la cabaña."

"Emmett pagó por el viaje hasta aquí y no, no pagarás por el de la cabaña." Tocó mi mejilla y me acerqué a él. "Como tú dijiste, soy rico. Tú estás en la universidad. Yo tengo dinero, tú no. Yo pagaré por las cosas grandes. Por favor, déjame. Tu visita me hará feliz. ¿No quieres hacerme feliz?" La mirada que me dio podía derretir metales. No era justo.

"¿Se supone que esa mirada funciona?"

Él rio. "Sí. ¿Estás diciendo que no?"

"No." Le dije suspirando. Él tenía razón, y quería verlo. No podía pagar para ir, pero él sí. Si era una cuestión de orgullo y no podía ver a mi hombre, el orgullo podría irse. Un golpe a la puerta interrumpió nuestros pensamientos y sonreí. Por lo menos había algo que podía hacer. "¡Pero pagaré por la pizza!"

Me levanté y corrí hacia la puerta, agarrando veinte dólares de mi bolso para pagarle al repartidor. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Mike Newton con mi pizza. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Trabajaba en Antonio's ahora? Si era así, tendríamos que comenzar a ordenar de Pizza Hut.

"¿Mike? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Le pregunté.

Sonrió y me mostró la caja. "Estaba visitando a unos de nuestros hermanos que trabaja en Antonio's cuando tú ordenaste. Le dije que la traería."

Um, eso no estaba bien. ¿No había algún código del repartidor? El pequeño chico de la fraternidad había violado mi privacidad. "Oh, bueno, que amable de tu parte. Gracias." Esperaba que mi tono demostrara que eso no había sido amable. Ahora dame mi pizza y vete. Le di los veinte dólares pero Mike sacudió su cabeza.

"Ya la pagué."

¿Lo hizo? ¿Qué diablos lo poseyó para que hiciera eso? No estábamos saliendo y ni siquiera éramos amigos. "Mike, eso no es necesario."

"Quería hacerlo. Mira, escuché que saliste con Colin anoche. ¿Tú… quiero decir, están juntos ahora?" Logró decir mientras lo miraba. ¿Qué diablos hacían, sentarse todos juntos en Sig Ep y discutir mi vida? Ugh, los odiaba. Necesitaba cortarlo pronto y de una vez por todas.

"No estoy con Colin pero…"

"Hey, bebé, ¿ya está la pizza?" La voz de Edward estaba muy cerca y salté en sorpresa. Envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor.

"Uh, sí." Le dije mientras me recostaba contra él. Besó mi cuello y reí ya que la visera de la gorra que estaba usando pegó en mi mejilla. Que disfraz, Edward. Pero su rostro estaba contra mí, así que tal vez pudiera funcionar, siempre y cuando no se viera su cabello.

"Bien, estoy muerto de hambre." Dios, ¿estaba ronroneando? Sonaba como si quisiera comerme, lo cual no tenía absolutamente ningún tipo de problema con eso.

Mike me estaba mirando en sorpresa, y me sentí un poco mal pero no era como si no le hubiera dicho antes que no estaba interesada. "Sí, bueno, gracias, Mike. ¿Estás seguro que no te debo nada?"

Sacudió su cabeza y miró hacia abajo. "Yo… no, ya lo pagué y…"

Edward le dio el dinero, maldito. Había logrado pagar por eso también. Yo pagaría por la comida en la cabaña. Tal vez no la de Emmett. Eso me quebraría. "Gracias, hombre." Le dijo Edward.

"Uh, sí." Mike se guardó el dinero. "Los dejaré solos. Adiós, Bella."

"Adiós, Mike." Me apresuré a cerrar la puerta y me di vuelta hacia Edward. "¿Qué fue eso?"

Se quitó la gorra y la tiró en el bar. "¿Quién era ese tipo?" Preguntó, sonando un poco enojado. ¿Estaba celoso? ¿Qué increíble era eso?

Rodé mis ojos y tomé unos platos de la cocina. "Ese era Mike Newton."

Edward puso la pizza en la mesa de café y me miró. "¿Y quien es Mike Newton?"

Suspiré y le di un plato y una servilleta. "El viejo compañero de habitación de Tyler."

"¿Y le gustas?" Edward preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros. No era un problema. "Sí. Me ha invitado a salir varias veces pero siempre cambio de tema para poder irme." Sonreí cuando recordé el fiasco del cine. "Nos siguió hasta el cine cuando fuimos a ver _Wild At Heart_ y se sentó a mi lado. Se durmió."

"¿Oh, sí?" Comentó, abriendo la caja y dándome una porción antes de servirse una. "¿Y que hiciste?"

Me reí. Todavía no podía creer que nos había seguido y se había quedado dormido. "Nos fuimos luego de que terminó la película y lo dejamos durmiendo."

Edward rio. "¿Así que es un tipo de la fraternidad?" Me preguntó sonriendo.

"Sí, está en la misma fraternidad a la que fueron Colin y Tyler."

Hizo una mueca. "Que grupito incestuoso. ¿Ir atrás de la misma chica?"

Puse mi mano en su rodilla y la apreté. "Soy tu chica." No la suya. Nunca la suya. Sí, había salido con Tyler, pero nunca se sintió así.

"Odié que no haya podido presentarme." Me dijo, sonando frustrado.

"Lo sé." Le di un golpecito a su rodilla. "Pero es muy temprano y tienes que hablar con tu gente antes de decirle a los Mikes Newtons del mundo."

"Te dejará tranquila, ¿no crees?"

Era tan dulce, pero no tenía nada sobre que preocuparse. "Mike no es dañino, Edward. Es persistente, pero tú el diste un buen show. Dudo que me pida una cita pronto."

Él gruñó. "Más le vale."

Me reí. Era tan tonto. Como si tuviera que preocuparse por mí. "Eres muy lindo cuando estás celoso. No tienes nada de que preocuparte, especialmente con Mike Newton. Si alguien tiene que preocuparse…"

"No tienes." Me aseguró. Dejó nuestros platos y tomó mis manos. "Soy tuyo Bella. Con el corazón y el alma. Sé que es pronto, pero está bien."

¿Cómo sabía? ¿Cómo sabía decir las cosas perfectas? Más importante, ¿cómo podía sentirlo también? Iba más allá del más loco sueño. Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas y me acurruqué entre sus brazos. Me abrazó y me meció ligeramente. Cerré mis ojos y disfruté de estar con él. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir mañana sin él? Era ridículo sentir que cuatro días parecían cuatro años.

"Una parte de mí teme dejarte ir mañana, pienso que no vendrás y que todo ha sido un sueño." Admití, porque eso era lo único que no me permitía flotar de felicidad. Había una vocecita en mi cabeza que me decía que Edward no existía, por lo menos no para mí. Pero estaba aquí y era mío. Esa voz necesitaba callarse.

Me apretó. "No, Bella. Es tan real como parece. Y odio irme, pero regresaré en cuatro días. No te podrás deshacer de mí si quisieras."

Lo miré y un par de lágrimas cayeron. "Nunca lo intentaría." Ni aunque perdiera la cabeza.

"Espero que no, o me convertiré en un acosador." Me reí. Sería un acosador bienvenido, si quisiera. "Sin lágrimas, bebé." Limpió una lágrima de mi mejilla. "Tendremos nueve días juntos y espero que un lindo tiempo en Europa."

Intenté guardarme toda la emoción que amenazaba por salir. "Tendré que explicarle muchas cosas a mi papá."

Edward sonrió. "Si quiere ser tu chaperón… bueno, iba a decir que es bienvenido, pero no quiero colarme a tu habitación."

Me reí mientras me imaginaba el rostro de Charlie. "Sí, eso no sería bueno. Él tiene un arma, sabes."

Edward sonrió. "No podría llevarla en el avión."

Tenía un punto válido. Dudaba que tuviera algún argumento, una vez que supiera todo. "Es cierto. Pero creo que no tendrá problema. Sólo tendré que explicarle todo."

"Bueno, si necesitas que hable con él, lo haré."

¿Cuán dulce era? Me reí. "¿Sí? ¿Qué dirías? ¿Juro no tener sexo con su hija en el continente?"

Me hizo cosquillas. "No hagas promesas que no cumplirás. Pero soy bueno con los padres." Sonrió con confianza y reí.

"Apuesto a que sí, especialmente con las madres." Eso sería fácil para él. Lástima que yo no tenía mamá.

"Hey, apuesto a que tu padre ha visto por lo menos una película de Steele." Me dijo.

Era cierto. A papá le gustaban las películas de acción. "En realidad, sí. Estarás bien, después de todo."

"Lo haré. Y tú también. Mi mamá está ansiosa por conocerte."

Eso era un poco aterrador. Mordí mi labio mientras la imaginaba acorralando a dos hombres grandes. "A pesar de lo asustadizos que eres con ella, estoy un poco nerviosa."

Edward me llevó a su falda. "Mi mamá te adora porque me haces feliz."

Tomé más porciones y las coloqué en los platos. Tomó la suya y comió un bocado. "¿Le gustaba Irina?" Dios, odiaba a esa mujer. Era tonto, porque gracias a ella lo tenía a él, pero odiaba a cualquiera que lo lastimaba.

"Ella la toleraba, pero no creo que no le gustaba mucho. Ahora la odia."

Bueno, teníamos eso en común. "Únete al club."

"Lo sé." Me sonrió. "De verdad no tienes nada por qué preocuparte. Nos encargaremos luego de los encuentros de padres. Primero debemos disfrutar de nuestro viaje." Nueve días y noches completas… Podía comenzar a imaginarme como pasaríamos el tiempo. Sería fantástico.

Necesitaba concentrarme en otras cosas además de sexo. Era duro. Duro. Ahí íbamos de nuevo. Hablando de padres, me preguntaba por su padre. "¿Y tu papá?" Le pregunté, comiendo un bocado de mi pizza. Queso, mmm. Gracias a Dios Mike no trabajaba allí, odiaría renunciar a Antonio's por él.

"Mi padre se lleva bien con todo el mundo. Es muy tranquilo y deja que mamá tome las iniciativas cuando se trata de cosas sociales. Va con la corriente."

Eso era bueno. Un padre duro ya era bastante para manejar. "Eso está bien." Le dije.

"Ambos te amarán." Me aseguró dándome una sonrisa de confianza.

Le sonreí. "Eso espero."

"Nunca lo dudes, bebé." Terminé mi pizza y me acurruqué contra él. Él comió la suya y puso el plato en la mesa antes de abrazarme.

"Logramos perdernos la mayor parte de la película." Le dije. Era fácil perderse con él.

"Prefiero mirarte a ti." Respondió. Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse. Era increíble. "De verdad me gustó verte tocarte antes." Me dijo. Su voz era profunda y más sexy.

Oh, lo noté. Mordí mi labio y lo miré. "Me di cuenta."

"Me preguntaba si podía verte haciéndolo de nuevo."

Mierda. "Tal vez." ¿Cómo si fuera una pregunta? Haría lo que él quisiera.

"¿Tal vez?" Hizo un puchero adorable.

Me reí de él. Si yo me iba a tocar, entonces él también. Me lo había imaginado muchas veces para no verlo en persona. "Solo si tú devuelves el favor."

Arqueó una ceja. "¿Quieres verme tocándome?"

Claro que sí, Cullen. "Sí. Usando mi loción. Aunque tiene aroma."

Él rio. "Estaba pensando en usarla cuando no esté contigo, ya que hueles tan bien."

¿Le gustaba? Podía llevarse mi botella. Me encantaría que oliera a mí cuando yo no estuviera con él. "¿De verdad? No tienes por qué comprarla. Tengo otra botella."

Edward sonrió y me abrazó fuertemente. "¿Me darás otra botella de tu loción?"

¡Que pregunta tonta! "¡Por supuesto! Es tan caliente cuando me dices sobre tocarte."

Tocó mi mejilla izquierda. Estaba caliente y sonrojándome horriblemente. "Si yo uso la loción, ¿tú usarás el auto?"

¿El auto? Oh por Dios. "Sí."

"¿Ahora?" Preguntó, mirándome a los ojos.

¿Cómo podía resistirme? "Ahora." Le dije. Se puso de pie inmediatamente conmigo en sus brazos. Me reí por su apuro. "Ansioso, ¿verdad?"

"¡Diablos, sí! Muero por verte con tu juguete." Me llevó hacia la habitación y estaba muy concentrada en eso hasta que me dejó en la cama. Antes de que pudiera recuperarme por la sorpresa, él estaba quitándome los shorts. Dios, él estaba excitado. Me encantaba.

"Estás loco." Le dije, pero era algo bueno. Me quité mi remera y miré a Edward por un minuto, estaba mirándome hambriento. Rápidamente me quitó las bragas y se deshizo de su ropa unos segundos después. Lo miré, ese hombre ansioso por estar conmigo, antes de ir hacia mi mesita de noche y sacar mi auto.

Edward lo estaba mirando como si fuera un premio de la Academia o algo. Me reí y traté de quitarlo de su vista. "Ve a buscar la loción, Edward. No haré nada hasta que no estés aquí."

Salió de la habitación en un segundo y me reí. Tan ansioso. Era increíble. Se apresuró a regresar antes de tirarse arriba de mí, terminando a mi lado y provocando que la cama se mueva. Bueno, yo también estaba provocando eso, porque me estaba riendo sobre lo ridículo, excitado y lindo que estaba. "No puedo creer lo contento que estás." Le dije.

"Has estado provocándome con ese auto por semanas." Me dijo. Bueno, yo no lo llamaría provocar. Excitar, tal vez. "Ahora muéstrame como funciona."

Le di el auto. Lo sostuvo en su mano como si fuera algo precioso. Era divertidísimo. "Las dos ruedas traseras rotan. Una por cada bala." Encendió las ruedas y las balas vibraron en la cama. Edward las miró y sonrió.

"Es bastante potente." Lo tomó y lo sostuvo en su mano. Sonreí y observé la expresión en su cara. Encendió la otra rueda y miré como saltaba hacia la cama.

"Lo sé." Le dije felizmente. El mejor juguete del mundo.

"¿Empiezas lento y ya lo pones a su máxima potencia?" Me preguntó.

Como si tuviera la paciencia para algo lento. Sólo con él. "Por lo general lo enciendo todo. ¿Para qué perder el tiempo? Sé lo que funciona para mí."

Encendió ambas ruedas y las balas se detuvieron. "¿Me lo mostrarías?" Me preguntó.

Podía hacerlo. Era demasiado sexy y él quería mirarme. Tomé el auto y separé mis piernas. Edward tragó en seco y lamió sus labios. Era tan caliente. Tomé la primera bala y la froté contra mí, mojándolo antes de deslizarlo. Sus ojos se agrandaron y la vieron desaparecer. Coloqué la otra bala en mi clítoris. Mis ojos estuvieron en los suyos todo el tiempo, porque su concentración en mí era algo hermoso.

"¿Bueno?" No haría esto sola. Tal vez otro día.

Edward sacudió su cabeza y se concentró en mi rostro. "¿Bueno, qué?"

"Tu turno." Le recordé. Prepara la loción, vaquero.

Lució en blanco por un momento y luego entendió. Tomó la loción puso un poco en su mano. Dios eso era sexy. Ni siquiera se estaba tocando y ya me estaba calentando.

"¿Lista?" Me preguntó.

Lamí mis labios y asentí. "Sí, estoy lista." Tomó su verga y yo coloqué mis dedos en las ruedas. "Ve." Le dije, antes de encenderlas a su máxima potencia. No me tomaría mucho tiempo pero no me importaba. La belleza de este juguete era que acabaría bastante rápido si lo dejaba en marcha. Edward comenzó a trabajar en su verga. Miré con fascinación mientras esos hermosos dedos subían y bajan por su verga. Moví mi mano presioné más fuerte la bala en mi clítoris. No me iba a llevar mucho tiempo.

Gemí y sentí los pulsos corriendo por mi cuerpo. Le di una estocada a mi juguete y miré mientras Edward comenzaba a masturbarse más rápido.

"Edward, voy a acabar." Logré decir, mientras sentía las cosquillas en mis muslos.

"Acaba, bebé. Yo estoy por hacerlo." Me dijo. Eso fue todo lo que necesité. Lloré de placer mientras esa sensación me recorría. Empujé un poco más adentro la bala lo cual me hizo acabar más fuerte mientras todas mis partes estaban estimuladas. Edward gruñó y acabó, expulsando todo en mi pierna y mi estómago. Maldición, eso fue increíble. Nunca, nunca había compartido eso con nadie. Me ponía tan feliz que haya sido Edward con quien lo había hecho y que él lo había hecho conmigo.

"Lo siento." Me dijo. ¿Lo siento? ¿Por qué? Lo entendí cuando tomó unos pañuelos y comenzó a limpiarme. Espero que no lamentara ese momento. Me reí. Intentaba ser un caballero a pesar de todo el momento sexy y de desnudez que estábamos pasando. Lo amaba por eso.

"¿Por qué dices que lo sientes? Eso fue tan caliente. Además, ya tenemos una razón para ducharnos en un rato." Como si necesitáramos una. Tomaría una ducha con él cuando quisiera.

Me besó fuerte. "Te adoro." Me dijo.

No pude evitar sonreír. "Me gusta. El sentimiento es mutuo." Dejé mi juguete a un lado. Lo limpiaría luego, cuando no tuviera a este sexy hombre frente a mí.

"Creo que este es mi nuevo auto favorito." Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Me reí y me acurruqué a su lado. "Presentía que te gustaría."

"Eso es un hecho. Necesito que me contactes con la compañía que los hace. Te compraré los suficientes para que te duren toda la vida."

Él era increíble. Besé su hombro. "Olvida las joyas, los juguetes sexuales son la manera de ganarte el corazón de una chica."

"Te daré ambos, bebé."

Hombre tonto. Eres todo lo que necesito. "No necesito ninguno. Te necesito a ti."

"También me tendrás a mí." Me dijo.

"Eso espero." No podría hacerlo sin él.

"Nunca lo dudes." Me besó una y otra vez. Esos besos sexys que me quitaban el aliento. Tocó mi estómago y sentí las cosquillas aparecer de nuevo. Sostuve su cabeza haca mí y enterré mis dedos en su cabello mientras pasaba mi otra mano por su espalda. No quería que se fuera.

Un suspiro se escapó de mis labios y Edward se separó. "¿Qué?"

"¿Estás seguro de que tienes que volver a California?"

Él rio. "Desearía quedarme aquí para siempre."

Absolutamente. Múdate conmigo. "No quiero ser avariciosa, pero no me canso de ti."

Él besó mi nariz. "La avaricia es buena." Hacía un increíble Gordon Gecko. Por supuesto que sí.

"Creo que nunca me aburriría de ti." No era posible.

"¡Claro que no mujer! Te entretengo de todas las maneras." Hizo cosquillas en mi cuello.

"Sí, supongo que cuando pierdas tu look y tu figura, por lo menos me harás reír." Él nunca perdería su look. Siempre será el hombre más apuesto de la tierra.

Me encerró entre sus brazos. "¿Y cuando, exactamente crees que perderé mi look y mi figura?"

Nunca, esperaba. Aunque, eso no era divertido para bromar. "Mmm, ¿diez años?" Tocó mi estómago. "¿Veinte?" Me hizo cosquillas. "¡Treinta!"

"Sólo tendré cincuenta y cinco." Me dijo riendo. "Todavía seré caliente. Como Paul Newman o Robert Redford."

Claro que sí. "Okey, tal vez cuarenta años. Cincuenta. Pero si pierdes tu cabello antes que eso, no me quedará otra que dejarte." Era mentira, pero probablemente lloraría si perdiera su cabello.

"Espera y verás. Seré un anciano caliente. Nunca te cansarás de mí." Me dijo confiado.

"Pellizcando los culos de las enfermeras en los retiros, dejando tus dientes en vasos con agua…" Grité cuando comenzó a hacerme cosquillas de nuevo. No era justo, pero era divertido.

"El único culo al cual voy a pellizcar es el tuyo." Gruñó. Grité. Jugó sucio. Me gustaba.

"¡Está bien, trato, trato! ¡Siempre serás caliente!" Admití.

"Claro que sí." De pronto sus manos dejaron mis costados y volvieron a donde pertenecían. Sus dedos se deslizaron en mi interior. "Estás tan mojada, bebé."

Las cosas que provocaba en mí cuando me llamaba bebé y me tocaba con esos dedos. "Tú me pones de esa manera."

"¿Quieres mojarte más?" Me preguntó con una sonrisa.

Diablos, sí. "Oh, sí." No necesitó más. Se levantó y me levantó de la cama, sosteniendo mi mano mientras íbamos al baño. Abrió el agua y la controló antes de entrar. "De verdad tienes algo por esta ducha." Le dije, no era que me estuviera quejando. Su verga se estaba frotando contra mi costado y evité un gemido.

"Tengo algo por ti." Me dijo. "Sólo que me gustas más cuando estás mojada."

Eso no era un problema cuando él estaba cerca. Giré mi cabeza y sus labios fueron a mi cuello, el agua y sus besos pasaban por toda mi piel. "Eso es bueno porque siempre estoy mojada cuando estás aquí."

Sus dedos se deslizaron en mí, sintiendo la verdad de mis palabras. "Seguro que lo estás." Se sentía tan bien. Descansé mi cabeza contra su pecho mientras se deslizaba dentro y fuera de mí. Puse mi mano entre los dos y tomé su dura verga. "Joder, bebé, se siente tan bien."

Sí, pero lo quería dentro de mí. Le di una sonrisa retadora y lo solté, colocando mis manos en la pared. Levanté mi pierna izquierda para darle mejor acceso. Sentí que se movía detrás de mí y me la metía suavemente. Entró y salió, tocando mi clítoris para que siguiera los movimientos. Se sentía increíble.

Su nombre salió de mis labios y sabía que no iba a pasar mucho tiempo más. Todavía seguía así por el juego anterior. Me empujé contra él y di un grito ahogado cuando él dio con otro punto clave dentro de mí.

Sus labios encontraron mi cuello, mordiendo suavemente mi piel. Mordió mi oreja y sentí que mis piernas se transformaban en gelatina porque se sentía tan bien. "Eres tan sexy, Bella. No sabes lo que me hace verte así, mojada y abierta para mí." Oh, Dios, charla sucia. Gemí y comenzó a cogerme más rápido. "Cada noche soñaba con tocarte así, sintiéndote a mi alrededor. Eres mucho mejor que en mi sueño, bebé."

Iba a desmayarme si seguía diciendo eso. Necesitaba más. "Edward, oh Dios, sigue hablando." Di un grito ahogado.

"No puedo esperar hasta la próxima semana, bebé. Voy a tenerte lo más que pueda desnuda y te haré acabar al menos cinco veces al día." ¿Cinco? Moriría. Aunque estaba bien. Había cosas peores antes que morir de placer. "Tal vez más que eso. ¿Ocho? ¿Diez? Las veces que quieras, Bella. Te haré acabar con mis dedos, con mi boca y con mi verga. ¿Quieres eso, bebé?"

"¡Sí!" Grité. Me estaba cogiendo tan fuerte y sus dedos tocaban mágicamente mi clítoris.

"Voy a cogerte en el jacuzzi, en la mesa de pool y en la bañera, porque sé lo mucho que te encanta mojarte, Bella." Oh, por Dios. Sí. En todos esos lugares y más. Por favor, Edward. Por favor. "Te haré el amor en frente a la chimenea. Toda la noche. ¿Quieres eso, bebé?" Su voz era la cosa más sexy que había oído.

"Uh, uh." Logré decir entre gemidos. Nuestros cuerpos chocaban tan fuerte. Era increíble.

"¿Sabes que más voy a hacer, Bella?" No. Aunque quería saber. Estaba tan cerca. Sacudí mi cabeza. "Voy a darte nalgadas de nuevo, porque te gusta, ¿verdad, chica traviesa?"

Dios, sí. "¡Joder!" Grité y me apreté a su alrededor. Golpeé la pared. Los brazos de Edward se encerraron alrededor de mi cintura lo cual era bueno porque creía que no podía seguir más tiempo de pie. Su verga se adentró en mí más fuerte, cada estocada daba paso a un grito hasta que finalmente se vació en mí. Era un lío temblando y él me sostenía tan fuerte. Su verga salió de mi y me di vuelta para verlo.

Puse mis brazos alrededor y los sostuve con mi vida. Estaba gloriosamente cansada. "Esto se pone cada vez mejor, ¿no crees?" ¿Cómo era posible?

Él rio. "Tan mejor que nos mataría, pero no me importa."

Le sonreí y se agachó a besarme. Aunque ahora podría morir feliz, no quería hacerlo sin haberme divertido tan poco. "Vivamos un poco más. No terminé contigo todavía, Cullen. Me hiciste unas cuantas promesas hace un rato y me haré cargo de que las cumplas."

Besó mi nariz y mi mejilla. "Siempre cumplo mis promesas, Bella." Su voz era ronca y tan sexy.

"Te tomaré la palabra." Y a ti, Edward. Hasta cuando tú quieras. Soy tuya en todas las formas.

* * *

><p>Miiil disculpas por la demora, la facu me tiene a mil :( Pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca! jajaj<p>

Aquí les dejo el link por si me quieren votar :) Estoy nominada como mejor traducción http: / premios-ffad . blogspot . com . ar/

Disfruten del cap! Miiiles de besos :D


	35. The Saddest Words Is Goodbye

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 35**

Mi cuerpo se sentía como si hubiera corrido una maratón, o tenido horas de sexo, lo cual era el caso, por suerte, así que Edward y yo nos decidimos pasar la noche tranquila, o lo más tranquila posible para nosotros, lo cual no fue muy tranquilo. No es que me importara. Decidí introducirle a la maravilla que es Lifetime Movie de la semana y él comenzó a reírse.

Luego de una escena particularmente ridícula con una hija donde le prohibían ver a su novio, me volví hacia Edward. "¿Terminaría tu vida si no pudieras verme el fin de semana?"

Edward me miró. "Primero que nada, fue la chica quien dijo eso, no el tipo. Segundo, depende de que fin de semana. ¿El fin de semana que viene que iremos a la cabaña? Diablos sí, moriría."

Mierda, yo también. Nada nos separaría. "Bueno, espero que entonces no te metas en problemas cuando llegues a tu casa."

Edward me hizo cosquillas. "Nunca me meto en problemas, siempre es Emmett. Y aunque mamá es aterradora, enfrentaría su ira con tal de verte."

Era tan lindo cuando quería intentar enfrentar a su mamá. "Oooooh, ¿entonces te escaparías? Eres un rebelde."

Edward me sonrió. "¿Qué sabes tú de ser rebelde, hija de jefe de policía?"

Tonto Edward, los hijos de policías tienden a ser rebeldes. "En realidad, mucho. Me escapé muchas veces porque era la hija del jefe de policía."

"¿Oh sí? ¿Metiste a muchos tipos en tu casa a escondidas?" Me retó.

¡Sí, claro! Mi papá me hubiera matado. Todavía me mataría. Miré alrededor para asegurarme que el Jefe Swan no me hubiera escuchado y regresé corriendo para golpear el brazo de Edward por asustarme. "No, no metí a tipos a escondidas. Ninguno se atrevía."

Besó mi cuello y se acercó a mí. Dios se sentía tan bien. "Yo me atrevería, Bella. Podrías meterme a escondidas cuando quisieras."

Eso era tan caliente. Hice un ruido y moví mis dedos por su cabello mientras él probaba mi piel. "Bueno, hemos establecido que eres un rebelde, así que es bueno que vayas contra la norma."

"Cualquier cosa por ti." Me aseguró y se ganó un beso. Sus brazos se envolvieron en mí y me perdí en él. Sentí que Edward se estaba excitando contra mi pierna y no pude evitar gemir. Mis piernas protestaron pero al resto no le importó. Podía tomarme ahora y no me importaría. Todavía nos faltaba hacerlo en la mesa, en la cocina y…

"Dios, tuvieron todo el día, ¿y aun siguen?" La voz irritada de Ali me cortó las ganas de querer frotarme contra Edward. ¿Estaba loca? ¿Qué creía que habíamos estado haciendo todo el día?

"¿Qué harías si fueras yo?" Le pregunté con una sonrisa.

Alice rio y asintió. "Buen punto. Les diría que siguiera, pero de verdad necesito comer algo, así que si quieren seguir vuelvan a tu habitación."

Edward sonrió y me movió un poquito para que no estuviera encima de su erección. "No, está bien, nos tomaremos un descanso."

"No parece como si lo estuvieran haciendo." Alice comentó antes de ir a la cocina. "¡Pizza! ¿Puedo comer un poco?"

"Por supuesto." Le dijimos.

Alice sacudió su cabeza. "Eso fue raro. Pero gracias."

Oh, hombre, tenía que contarle sobre Newton y los celos de Edward. Era demasiado lindo para mí. "Nunca adivinarás quien nos trajo la pizza."

Alice puso la comida en el microondas para calentarla. "No lo sé. ¿Emmett? ¿Lo convertiste en un repartidor multimillonario?"

Edward rio. "Todavía no." Le dije. "Fue Mike." Edward hizo una mueca y reí ante su expresión.

"¿Mike Newton?" Preguntó Alice, mientras regresaba de la cocina con su plato y se sentaba en el sofá. "¿Trabaja en Antonio's ahora?"

Como si ordenara de allí si él trabajara. "No, uno de los de primer año trabaja allí y él estaba cuando mi orden llegó y decidió traerla. Intentó pagarla."

Alice tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y rio. "¡Oh, eso fue demasiado! ¿Qué hiciste?" Le pregunté a Edward.

"Pregunté en voz alta si nuestra comida había llegado y me puse una gorra para disfrazarme y poder besarla en su cuello frente a él." Él respondió, besando mi cuello para demostrarlo o para volverme loca. Probablemente para ambas cosas.

Alice rio más fuerte. "No vio que era Edward, como si eso importara. Espero que ahora haya entendido." Tendría que recurrir a la ley si no lo comprendía.

Alice sacudió su cabeza. "¡Espero que lo haga!"

"Espero que sí." Edward interrumpió. "¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Por cuánto tiempo le has gustado?" Él demandó.

¿Cómo si lo supiera? Siempre había estado ahí, molestándome. "No lo sé."

Alice rio. "Desde el primer día. Aunque su mejor amigo salía con ella, siempre encontraba una excusa para hablarle. Entró a la habitación cuando ella se estaba cambiando más de una vez." Alice tenía que decirle eso. Ella rio de la mirada que le di. "Como si alguna de nosotras fuera a creerle eso."

Me giré para mirar a Edward. "¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí que te deshicieras de mi acosador?" Edward asintió. "Me estaba refiriendo a él. Últimamente ha subido el tono de su juego, preguntándome para salir y diciéndome que no podía decir que no." En serio, ¿quién hacía eso?

"Bueno, ambos sabemos que me cuesta deshacerme de los acosadora." Edward bromeó. Le pegué suavemente en su estómago y él rio. "En serio, si él es un problema, felizmente me haré cargo. Tal vez podríamos enviar a Emmett por él." Aunque parecía que estuviera bromeando, la mirada dura en sus ojos me decía lo contrario.

Toqué su mejilla. "No te preocupes por él, Edward. Creo que le dejaste un mensaje bastante claro hoy y si no lo hiciste, bueno, se lo haré saber cuando me lo encuentre de nuevo."

Edward hizo una mueca. "Creo que salir corriendo cada vez que lo veas va a ser un mensaje bastante claro."

"Es uno de esos tipo que no toma un no como respuesta." Dijo Alice.

Edward miró preocupado. "Bebé, esa clase de tipos son peligrosos. Tal vez debería conseguirte…"

Lo silencié con un beso. Mike no era un problema. Ni ahora ni nunca. "Él no es peligroso, Edward. Es persistente pero no peligroso."

"Es cierto." Dijo Alice. "No podría matar a una mosca y nunca intentaría nada porque le teme a Rose."

Basta de charla sobre Mike. Creí que era gracioso pero Edward pensaba lo contrario. Aunque, no podía culparlo. Si alguna chica estuviera deseándolo, diablos, cuando las chicas lo deseaban, lo odiaba. Tiempo de cambiar de tema. Descansé mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward y miré a Alice. "¿Hablaste con Jasper?"

Ella hizo una mueca. "En parte. Me envió un mensaje de texto diciendo que tenía un asunto de familia pero esperaba hablar conmigo esta noche." Ella miró el reloj. "Debería escuchar noticias sobre él en una hora."

"¿Sabrás que le dirás?" Le pregunté.

"En realidad, no. Necesito escuchar lo que me tiene que decir y partiré de ahí." Alice se encogió de hombros. "No es como si podamos ser algo más que amigos ahora. Él está en el colegio y en Texas. Nos separan dos cosas bastante grandes."

Edward me apretó. "No lo sé. Creo que la distancia es algo que se puede manejar y la edad es sólo un número, ¿verdad?" Teníamos que trabajar en la distancia. Lo haríamos.

Alice rio. "Tú puedes trabajar con la distancia porque eres un millonario quien puede pagar para ver a Bella cuando quiera. Y diecisiete es un número de mierda."

"En realidad, el diecisiete es mi número favorito." Le dijo. "Tal vez es una buena señal."

Alice rio. "Sí claro, obtengo algo bien, pero de la manera incorrecta."

Eso era gracioso, la edad de Jasper coincidía con el número favorito de Edward. Eso me dio la chance de preguntarle algo. "¿Por qué diecisiete es tu número favorito?" Le pregunté. "Creo que nunca lo dijiste."

Por suerte, él rio. Me preocupé cuando salió de mi boca y admití cuánto escuchaba sus entrevistas. "Lo he dicho, pero nunca en contexto. A los diecisiete fue cuando crecí, y tuve más confianza sobre mí mismo. Fue el año donde me convertí en el Edward que el público ve."

Me gustaba todo de Edward, su parte famosa y su parte normal. Lo besé suavemente. "Me gusta ese Edward, pero me hubiera gustado el Edward nerd también."

Me dio otro beso por eso. "Me alegra escuchar eso. Me hubiera asustado si te hubieras acercado con toda su sensualidad en ese entonces."

Que imagen esa, Edward nerd corriendo para alejarse de mí. "Puedo imaginarte corriendo y gritando para alejarte de mí, o rechazando la invitación en WWF."

"Nunca rechazaría ninguna de tus invitaciones para jugar conmigo." Respondió, haciéndome cosquillas.

Alice gruñó. "Ustedes me están matando."

Me sentí mal así que me enderecé y alisé mi remera. No quería refregar mi felicidad en su rostro. "Lo siento, Alice."

"Sí, lo siento." Agregó Edward.

Ella rio. "Está bien. Honestamente, me alegra ver a Bella tan feliz. Creo que nunca la había visto así."

"¿Nunca?" Edward preguntó, sonriendo.

"Nah. Nunca tuvo ese brillo con Tyler. Se llevaban bien, ¿pero esa felicidad? No que recuerde."

Era cierto. Nunca me había enamorado así, tan rápido. "Te dije, nunca ha sido así para mí."

"Para mi tampoco, bebé." Le sonreí mientras jugaba con su cabello.

"Oh, harán que tenga náuseas y mi estómago ya está débil por la charla con Jasper." Alice se puso de pie y llevó su plato a la cocina. "Creo que iré a mi habitación y les daré a ustedes mas tiempo a…" Se calló cuando escuchó el ruido de un portazo y Rose entrando a la sala.

"¡No te atrevas a seguirme, Cullen!" Ella gritó. "No estás invitado." Rose estaba enojada. Estaba que echaba chispas y me pregunté que la había puesto así.

"No soy un vampiro, así que dudo que eso me detenga." Le respondió mientras la seguía por el pasillo. Se detuvo en la sala y la miró. "¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Hice lo que tenía que hacer para que no te arrestaran!"

¿Arrestada? Debería de haber sabido que era algo relacionado con esto.

"¡Tal vez quería que me arrestaran!" Ella le gritó. Miré a Edward quien lucía tan confundido como yo. Se encogió de hombros y se dio vuelta a mirar el programa.

"¿Por qué querías que te arrestaran?" Le preguntó Emmett. "Me han arrestado y te puedo decir que no es divertido."

"¡Te siguen arrestando así que algo de divertido tiene que tener!" Ella le gritó en respuesta. Sabía que le gustaba que Emmett se metiera en problemas, pero nunca supe que ella también quería hacerlo. "Podría haber acabado con esa perra de un solo golpe."

Emmett hizo un sonido. "Era una policía, Rosie. Dudo que puedas acabar con ella de un solo golpe, y si lo hubieras hecho, te meterías en muchos problemas por atacar a un oficial. Ni siquiera yo he hecho eso." ¿Rose quería golpear a un policía? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

"¡Deja de llamarme Rosie! ¡Ella merecía ser golpeada luego de mirarte como si yo no estuviera allí y media desnuda cuando ella apareció! ¿Creía que conducía en topless todo el tiempo? ¡Estaba coqueteando contigo y tú la dejaste!" Ella lo miró y puso un dedo en su pecho. "Si estás teniendo pensamientos estúpidos sobre tríos y esposas, ¡quítalos de tu cabeza ahora mismo!"

Sabía de hecho que a Rose no le molestarían las esposas, pero ella nunca compartía. No era su estilo. Ni el mío, por supuesto.

"¡Disculpen!" Alice gritó, haciendo que los combatientes dejaran de gritar y la miraran. "No es que no estemos disfrutando del show, ¿pero podrían contarnos la historia completa para saber de que están hablando? Es como si hubiéramos entrado en el medio de la película y nos hubiéramos perdido todas las partes buenas. ¡Cuenten!" ¡Claro que sí, Alice! Cuéntennos la historia, gracias.

"En serio, tal vez podrían dejar de gritar y contarnos lo que pasó para que le podamos decir lo que está bien y lo que está mal." La sugerencia de Edward nos hizo reír a Alice y a mí, pero Emmett y Rose no estaban divirtiéndose.

"Los hermanos antes de…" Emmett no pudo terminar la oración porque Rose le pegó en la cabeza. "Hermosas mujeres, hermano." Terminó la oración de la forma incorrecta pero preservando su lado, por el momento.

"Depende de lo que hayas hecho." Edward respondió.

"Lo que hice fue traer tu triste culo hasta aquí para arreglar las cosas con tu chica. Me debes una, ¿recuerdas?" Emmett le dijo. Tenía que reírme ante la expresión de Edward, como si le hubieran dicho que tenía que elegir entre sus comidas favoritas.

"Está bien, sí lo hiciste y no puedo dejar de agradecerte." Edward le dijo. Emmett lucía complacido. "¿Por qué no nos explicas lo que sucedió?"

"Okey." Emmett se sentó al lado de Edward y yo y Rose se sentó en el brazo del sofá de Alice. "Condujimos por ahí y dejé que Rose lo hiciera." Le sonrió. "Ella definitivamente sabe como manejar la palanca de cambios." Oh, Dios nos ayude.

"Claro que sí." Ella respondió, mirándolo. "Conduzco mejor que tú."

"Por favor, Rose, no seamos tontos." Se acercó a ella y le dio una palmadita en su pierna mientras ella le quitaba la mano. "Todo estuvo bien por un tiempo. Hablamos y almorzamos entre caminatas por Washington. En serio, hermano, creo que estuvimos por todo el estado."

Rose rodó sus ojos. "Sólo por el norte, no exageres."

"Lo que sea. Fuimos a un parque y decidimos relajarnos, salir, caminar y hablar antes de volver al auto porque el parque cierra de noche o algo así. Lo que sea, entramos al auto y hago mi movida."

"¡Ha!" Rose interrumpió. "Yo hice la movida."

"Entonces admites que me deseas." Le dijo, sonriendo ampliamente. Maldición, le ganó. Eso era raro de ver.

Rose abrió su boca y la cerró. "Estaba aburrida." Ella respondió. Claro, Rose. Intenté no rodar mis ojos. "Todo el viaje me hizo calentar. Tú sólo estabas ahí."

¿A quien creía que estaba engañando? Me reí y ella me miró. "Cállate." Me callé pero no pude evitar sonreír.

"De todas maneras, Rose me ataca y yo le respondo, así que comenzamos a besarnos en el auto. Las remeras se van y voy por la de oro cuando escucho un golpe en la ventana. La bajo y me siento y veo a una mujer policía. Nos dice que debemos dejar el parque. No iba a discutir con la ley así que le dije que nos iríamos."

"¡Ha!" Rose gritó de nuevo. "Ella estaba mirando todo su pecho y él le sonreía y le decía lo fácil que era dejarse llevar y de seguro lo entendía, porque ella era sexy. ¡Fue desagradable y me molestó!"

"Rosie, estaba intentando calmarla para que no nos arrestara por indecencia pública" Emmett protestó.

"¿Yo? Tú estabas sin remera como yo."

"Pero yo estoy permitido a estar sin remera, soy un tipo. Tus perfectas tetas estaban a la vista y sabía que se iba a acomplejar si las veía. Sabes como son de celosas las mujeres." Se volvió a Edward quien sacudió su cabeza. Era lindo que no quisiera involucrarse.

"Traidor" Le dijo Emmett a su hermano.

"No creas que tus encantos harán que estén de tu lado." Rose volvió a la conversación, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho para mostrarle un poquito de ellos.

"De todas maneras, todo iba bien y ella nos dejaría ir sin problemas hasta que espinosa decide decirle que deje de mirarme."

"¡Prácticamente te estaba acosando, Emmett!" Rose se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la sala. "Nunca te miró a los ojos, te tocó el puto bícep, hablando de tus tatuajes y de lo caliente que era tu auto… ¡era demasiado inapropiado!" Escuchar hablar a Rose sobre algo inapropiado era muy divertido.

"¿Y decirle que si no me dejaba de tocar le ibas a meter un palo en el culo no fue inapropiado? Rose, amenazaste a una oficial de policía." Él dijo.

"Claro que lo hice. Ella estaba tocando lo que era mío." Rose parecía que estaba en pánico cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y tapó su boca con su mano para intentar tapar las palabras que todos escuchamos.

Emmett sonrió. "¿Entonces soy tuyo?" Rose sacudió su cabeza y él tocó su pierna. "No te preocupes, bebé, soy tuyo. No tienes que preocuparte sobre las modelos, actrices o policías."

Eso la tranquilizaría. Rose le pegó en su mano. "¡No me preocupa nada! Y tampoco me preocupa una maldita policía. Podía haberla golpeado."

"Por supuesto que sí, Rosie." Él le dijo. Ella lo pateó y él se sentó. "De todas maneras, luego de que Rose fue atrás de ella, me vi forzado a regresar al encanto Cullen, el cual por supuesto funcionó perfectamente, lo cual enojó a Rosie."

"Ella te dio su número y te dijo que la llamar cuando me dejaras y tú lo tomaste." Ella siseó. Maldición, eso era malo. Me sorprendía que él la hubiera controlado.

"Y tiré su número el instante en el que estuvimos en camino, ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Y? Hubiera preferido ir a prisión antes que tener que soportar a esa perra haciendo comentarios sobre mí. Ella quería montar en tu auto."

Emmett rio. "Ella quería montarme a mí en mi auto, Rosie, y por eso estás enojada."

"No me importa lo que haces, o con quien." Ella respondió. Nadie le creyó por un segundo.

"Sí lo haces." Le dijo, sonriendo de nuevo. "Eres posesiva y eso es malditamente sexy. Regresemos y rompamos el auto." Wow, sexo en un auto elegante. Tal vez algún día Edward y yo podamos… cálmate, Bella.

"¡No romperé nada contigo!" Ella gritó de nuevo. "Tuviste tu oportunidad y la perdiste. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a la policía?"

Emmett la miró. "Tal vez lo haga. Puedo ir a buscar su número al camino y…"

"No lo harás." Ella le dijo y se besaron de nuevo. Era increíble. Todavía no sabía como hacían para no acostarse con todo el calor que había entre ellos.

"Están locos." Le dije a Edward, mirando como Emmett apretaba el culo de Rose y ella lo acercaba más a él.

"Sí, lo están, bebé." Respondió, tan fascinado como Alice y yo.

"Bueno, si alguien está interesado, estoy del lado de Rose." Dijo Alice, rompiendo la acción. Rose se alejó de Emmett y soltó su remera.

"Por supuesto que lo estás." Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

"Sí, ella es la única que está de tu lado porque me odia." Dijo Emmett. "Creo que Plaza Sésamo hizo un especial sobre los peligros de los extraños y los pedófilos, tal vez deberías mirar eso para buscar nuevas maneras para que no te atrapen." Mierda, no dijo eso.

Alice lo miró mientras Rose lo golpeó de nuevo. Me pregunté si debía hacer algo. "El único extraño que está en peligro eres tú." Edward rio mientras Alice amenazaba a su enorme hermano. Tenía que admitir que era algo gracioso, pero no me reiría.

"¿Entonces, de qué lado estás, Edward? Ahora sabes toda la historia. Sabes que no dejé que Rosie fuera a prisión y que me desea." Emmett sonrió mientras declaraba eso.

"Uhhh, quiero rogar clemencia." Dijo Edward.

Reí mientras Edward se acurrucaba contra mí, evitando responder. "Cobarde. Está bien, yo lo manejaré. Rose, si hubieras ido a prisión por pegarle a un policía eso hubiera afectado tu futuro y estoy segura de que tus padres te hubieran quitado el auto." Rose parecía perpleja. "Exactamente. Aunque Emmett hubiera podido arreglar la situación sin coquetear con la policía, hizo bien en evitar que te arrestara."

"¡No coqueteé con ella! Sólo dejé que ella coqueteara conmigo. Es diferente." Dijo, haciendo un puchero.

"Lo que sea, Emmett. Ahora, si nos disculpas, Edward y yo tuvimos un largo día y nos iremos a dormir." Que destrocen el apartamento, yo quería estar con mi hombre sexy.

"Buenas noches. Te veo a las ocho." Le dijo Edward a su hermano.

"Es bastante tarde, Rosie. Vayamos a la cama." Sugirió Emmett. Ese tonto. Tenía que saber que no iba a conseguir nada con ella a pesar del beso.

Rose rio. "¿Honestamente crees que dormirás conmigo esta noche? Aunque lo hayas hecho o no para salvarme, no voy a dormir contigo luego de que coqueteaste con otra chica delante de mí." Edward estaba con la boca abierta así que lo arrastré contra mí.

"Vamos, Edward. Nosotros no tenemos que hacer arreglos para dormir." Gastaría cada segundo que pudiera estar con él en la cama. "Vamos a la cama."

"Sí, estoy seguro que necesitas dormir y…"

Dormir no estaba en el menú. "No dije que fuéramos a dormir."

Edward sonrió y me empujó hacia la cama. Ningún policía nos interrumpiría, por lo cual estaba muy agradecida.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Fui rudamente despierta de un tranquilo sueño por el sonido del despertador. Lo apagué y enterré mi cabeza en la almohada mientras Edward reía y se levantaba de la cama. No lo sé, supongo que sentía que tal vez si me quedaba en la cama él también tendría que quedarse. Era tonto, pero era lo que tenía en el momento. Finalmente suspiré y me senté a esperarlo cuando escuché que apagó la ducha. Podría haber ido y saltarle arriba de nuevo pero nunca o dejaría irse y tenía que hacerlo, aunque eso apestaba.

Edward salió del baño y me sonrió, abriendo sus brazos. Corrí hacia ellos y me acurruqué contra su pecho, tragando las palabras que quería decir, rogándole que no se fuera. Sabía que lo vería pronto pero no podía soportar los próximos días sin él. Era ridículo pero era como lo sentía.

"Son sólo unos días, bebé." Me recordó. Tenía razón y lo sabía. Aunque no lo hacía más fácil dejarlo ir.

"Lo sé." Murmuré contra él. "Te extrañaré."

"Yo también te extrañaré, Bella. Te llamaré a cada hora y te enviaré mensajes de texto y mails y te molestaré demasiado hasta que te tenga de nuevo en mis brazos."

Eso era divertidísimo. Como si fuera a molestarme. Le sonreí porque sabía que era lo que él necesitaba. "Nunca me molestarías."

Me sonrió. "Es bueno saberlo." Eso me recordó. Necesitaba darle algo así que salí corriendo hacia el baño, lavé mis dientes y tomé una botella de loción que estaba debajo del lavabo. Se la di y él rio. "Gracias." Me besó fuertemente y estaba agradecida de haber cepillado mis dientes.

Me reí ante su entusiasmo por la loción. "Supongo que eso te retendrá hasta que vuelvas a mí."

Me besó de nuevo. Nunca me cansaría de eso. "Todo lo demás no vale la pena en comparación a estar contigo."

Él era tan increíble. "Bueno, supongo que me puedes oler y me puedes oír así que…" ¿Le había pedido a Edward que tuviera sexo telefónico? Sí, lo había hecho. ¿De dónde habían salido estas bolas?

Él lucía encantado. "¿Estás diciendo que quieres más sexo telefónico, bebé? ¿No puedes esperar hasta el viernes?" Tenía que admitirlo así que asentí. "Me encantaría." Me dijo.

"A mi también." Le dije. Me encantaría mucho más que eso. Estaba loca por él.

Edward me dio su teléfono lo cual me confundió. "¿Podrías poner tu número aquí?"

Oh, por supuesto. Me debería de haber borrado luego de que me volví loca con él. "¿Me borraste luego del otro día?"

Edward sacudió su cabeza. "No, bebé. Compré un teléfono especial para usarlo sólo contigo, cuando no estaba segura de quien eras o quien podrías ser. No quería que tuvieras mi número si las cosas no funcionaban así que…" Se calló mientras me reía de él. No podía culparlo por no haberme querido dar su número de teléfono a cualquier chica, aunque esa chica sea yo.

"¿Entonces… dónde está el teléfono especial? ¿Lo destruiste?" Le pregunté. No me sorprendería.

"No, quiero decir, pensé en hacerlo pero Emmett se lo llevó." Lucía nervioso ante mi reacción. Era tan lindo.

Asentí. "Okey, ¿bueno, estás seguro de que quieres que tenga tu número ahora? Me gusta la idea de un teléfono que sea sólo para mí."

Rio y me abrazó. "Mantendré el teléfono de Bella pero quiero que también tengas mi número." El teléfono de Bella. Me gustaba eso. Puse mi número en su teléfono y Edward lo tomó y llamó al mío. "Ahora puedes llamarme cuando quieras."

Sonreí. "Me gusta eso."

"A mi también, bebé." Suspiró. "Emmett está aquí."

Okey, se tenía que ir y tenía que dejarlo, sin que parezca difícil. Cuatro días. Podía lograrlo. "Okey, no me voy a poner mal. Estarás aquí en cuatro días."

"Sí, lo haré." Empujó mi cabello hacia atrás, sus dedos rozando mi mejilla. "Siempre volveré a ti, Bella."

Sonreí y lo besé. "No voy a decirte adiós en frente a todos." No podía hacerlo.

"Bien, porque no es un adiós. Es un hasta pronto." Edward me miró y noté que tenía puesta una de sus remeras. "¿Robaste eso?"

Sí, lo había hecho. Quería un pedacito de él conmigo. "Huele a ti. Quería algo…" Me besó antes de que pudiera explicar nada más.

"Me encanta que quisieras tener algo que huela a mí, bebé. Te daré todo lo que quieras. ¿Quieres más remeras?" Era tan dulce, pero una era suficiente, por ahora. "Está bien. Sólo me pregunto."

Lo abracé y me abrazó fuerte. "Te veré pronto, Bella." Me besó hasta que el golpe en la puerta se hizo insoportable. "Tengo que irme."

"Lo sé." Le dije. Me besó de nuevo y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sólo por unos días.

"Bella, tú eres… yo… tú eres mi chica." Él tartamudeó y fue tan dulce. Era su chica así que asentí. Quiero que siempre recuerdes eso, aunque yo no esté aquí, estaré contigo aquí." Tocó mi corazón, física y figurativamente.

"Sí, lo estás." Tenía que decir eso.

Sostuvo mi mano en su pecho. "Y estás aquí. Tú eres mi única, Bella."

¿Su única? ¿Qué era eso? Lo besé antes de preguntarle. "No sé que quiere decir eso."

"Te lo diré la próxima semana." Me dijo, besándome fuertemente mientras el golpe en la puerta se hacía más alto. "Sólo recuérdalo, ¿okey?"

"Lo haré." Lo recordaría y me lo preguntaría hasta que me lo dijera.

"Nos vemos pronto." Me dijo, abriendo la puerta. Su hermano entró.

Emmett le pegó en el hombro. "Ya era tiempo, hermano. Siento llevármelo, Bella, pero te lo devolveré el viernes."

Más le valía. "Te tomaré la palabra, Emmett. No me hagas ir a buscarte. Llevaré a Rose."

Él rio. "¿Es una amenaza o una promesa? No te preocupes, Eddie no me dejaría que te alejara de él aunque intentara, no es que lo hiciera."

"Adiós. Adiós, Emmett." Miré a mi tipo e intenté decirle todo lo que no le había dicho. "Adiós, Edward." Sus labios estuvieron en mí y me sostuve hacia él como si Emmett fuera a arrancarlo físicamente de mis brazos.

"Tal vez podría…" Edward se calló mientras Emmett lo quitó de mí. Tenía que reírme.

"Tendrás que ir a tu reunión o me culparé y ya tuve bastante mierda con mamá y su enojo. Aguántate, Edward. La verás pronto."

"Lo sé. Pero…"

Podía ver su duda y no iba a ser responsable por lastimar su carrera así que lo besé una vez más antes de dejarlo ir. "Ve. Cuanto más pronto vayas, más pronto regresarás."

Su expresión no tenía precio y tuve que reírme. Podía ver que quería discutir conmigo. "Regresa pronto a mí, Edward."

"Lo haré." Luchó con Emmett quien lo soltó y estuve en sus brazos de nuevo, besándolo y abrazándolo fuertemente, mostrándole lo que tenía de regreso.

"Regresa y tendrás mucho más de eso."

"Cuenta en eso." Me dijo, sus ojos penetrándome mientras él comenzó a alejarse.

"Lo tengo." Me dijo Emmett, empujando a su hermano contra la puerta. Levantó su voz. "Nos vemos pronto, Rosie. Tomaremos en donde lo dejamos." Ella no respondió y Edward ni siquiera parpadeó, seguía mirándome. Logré decir "te amo" pero las palabras fueron tan bajas que solo yo pude escucharlo.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó. No fui lo suficientemente valiente para decírselo y sacudí mi cabeza. Pronto. Emmett lo arrastró hacia la puerta y lo saludé. Me saludó antes de bajar las escaleras. Escuché el ruido del auto y me quedé allí hasta que el auto se fue.

Mi pecho dolía con lágrimas que no iba a derramar. Tuve más con Edward en esos dos días que lo que había esperado o deseado de cualquier manera. No podía esperar a verlo de nuevo y tenía cosas que hacer antes de que regresara. Iba a hacer realidad todas las fantasías.

Escuché la puerta abrirse detrás de mí y no tuve voltear para ver quien era. "Rose, necesitamos ir de compras."

Ella rio y me abrazó. "Claro que sí. Enloquezcamos a esos chicos Cullen." Sí, hagámoslo.

* * *

><p>Hoy llegó más temprano el cap! :D<p>

Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiles de graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacias por todos sus reviews! Espero que lo disfruten y no se olviden de comentar que les pareció :D

Besooooooos :D


	36. Semen

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 36**

Ver a Edward irse no fue nada fácil. Pero al menos no lloré. Okey, no lloré frente a él. Lloré cuando me duché, pero eso fue porque él había estado allí y olía a él, y mi mente me recordó esas duchas que tomamos juntos. Por supuesto que me lamentaba que se haya ido. Pero volvería en unos días. Sólo tenía que recordar eso y sobreviviría.

Una parte de mí quería faltar a clases esta mañana, pero ya había faltado mucho la semana anterior cuando me lamentaba de que Edward me odiaba y nunca más hablaría conmigo. ¿Sólo habían pasado cuatro días desde nuestra pelea? Todo había cambiado drásticamente. Gracias a Dios por eso.

Me senté en mi clase de Chaucer pretendiendo parecer interesada por el cuento del monje cuando mi teléfono vibró. Sonreí cuando vi que venía del nuevo número de Edward, o su viejo número el cual recién tenía. Sólo hacía una hora que se había ido y ya me estaba enviando mensajes.

**Ya te extraño.**

Luché por contener un gruñido. Yo también lo extrañaba, tanto que dolía. Y no era el mismo dolor que tenía de todo el sexo que tuvimos. Este era un dolor en el corazón, y aunque era bueno, igual apestaba.

_Yo también te extraño. Vuelve pronto._

¿Estaba mal que estuviera imaginado el cuerpo desnudo mojado y sexy de Edward en mi ducha mientras estábamos discutiendo el cuento del monje? Probablemente sí, pero no me importaba. Prefería pensar en Edward que en una tragedia. La verdadera tragedia era que él estaba lejos de mí. ¿A quien le importaba Lucifer? Okey, tal vez a mí cuando vaya al infierno por estar pensando en sexo durante el cuento del monje, ¿pero quien podía culparme? Nadie.

**Lo haré, bebé. Estoy contando las horas que faltan para verte de nuevo.**

Yo también, pero dejé de contar cuando vi que eran más de cien. Eso era muchas horas sin Edward. Quería besarlo, ahora. Mis labios y otras partes de mí estaban solos.

_Ver es bueno, tocar y probar es mucho mejor._

Mucho mejor. Mucho, mucho mejor que esta estúpida clase. Debería haber ido a California con Edward. ¿Qué era una semana de clases perdidas? Aun me graduaría. Ugh. Esto era malo.

**¿Ya me estás provocando, chica traviesa? De verdad quieres que te de unas nalgadas cuando estemos a solas. **

¡Mierda! Eso era peor. Solté un pequeño chillido pero enseguida tapé mi boca cuando vi que el profesor me miró.

Antes que pudiera gritarle por excitarme en clase, me llegó otro mensaje de texto.

**Aparentemente Emmett y Rose tendrán su propia cabaña así que seré libre de tenerte en cualquier lugar cuando quiera.**

¿Lo haríamos? Eso era increíble. Tenía que preguntarle a Rose si era cierto y si aun iría ya que ella y Emmett no estaban exactamente en buenos términos cuando nos fuimos a dormir anoche. Aun así, ¿nueve días a solas con Edward en la cabaña? Me estaba derritiendo. Eso sería genial.

_Siempre puedes estar conmigo, en cualquier lugar cuando quieras, pero me alegra que no tengamos que preocuparnos por oír a esos dos. Y no será provocar si logro seguir mi plan._

Necesitaba hablar con Rose y Ali sobre ir de compras esta semana. Ya tenía las cosas para hacer realidad la fantasía de Edward de la profesora. Una traviesa colegiala no era difícil de lograr, pero podía usar algo que luciera como un uniforme. Y necesitaba ropa interior sexy. Mucha. Todavía no sabía como iba a pagarla. Tal vez podría no usar nada. A Edward probablemente le gustaría.

**Te tomaré la palabra, bebé. ¿Estás en clase?**

Gah, bebé de nuevo. Cada vez que me llamaba así mi corazón salía de mi boca.

_Sí, y se me está haciendo muy difícil prestar atención._

Pero no me importaba. Que todos estuvieran deprimidos mientras yo estaba caliente y excitada.

**Está bien, bebé, se una buena chica ahora y ponte traviesa después. Voy a dormir un rato antes de que sea mi turno de conducir. Hablamos pronto.**

Maldición. Él necesitaba dormir y lo sabía, ¿pero me dejaba con ESO? Sí, necesitaba ir de compras. Le mostraría una colegiala traviesa.

_Descansa, hermoso. Seré tan traviesa como tú quieras más tarde._

Ahora me pasaría el resto de la clase imaginándome cuan traviesa podía ser. Edward Cullen me estaba enloqueciendo y no lo quería de otra manera.

Xoxoxoxox

Había sido un día largo. Edward había logrado llamarme un ratito cuando hicieron una parada para recargar combustible y comer, pero estaban apurados por regresar a tiempo a su casa para dormir antes de encontrarse con su agente. Lo entendía, pero eso no hacía que lo extrañara menos. Por supuesto que amaba escuchar la alegría en su voz cuando me contaba que era su turno de conducir el Venom. De verdad necesitaba ver ese auto.

Llegué a casa y me encontré con Rose y Ali sentadas en la sala mirándose. ¿Qué diablos era eso?

"¿Qué sucede con ustedes?"

"¡Oh, me alegra tanto que estés aquí! Se ha rehusado a hablar de Emmett hasta que llegaras." Alice saltó en su asiento. "Así que yo me rehusé a hablar de Jasper y ahora parece que estuviéramos en una comedia mexicana."

¿Una comedia mexicana? ¿De dónde se le ocurrían esas cosas? "Bueno, estoy aquí, así que larguen todo." Me senté en el sofá al lado de Ali quien miró a Rose. Intercambiaron una especie de comunicación silenciosa y luego me miraron.

"Tú primero." Me dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Maldición. ¿Por qué tenía que ser la primera? Sabían lo que había pasado. "Estoy con Edward. Lo vieron. Fin de la historia. Próximo."

"Oh, no, señorita." Rose se recostó y entrelazó sus dedos. "Hiciste una promesa cuando comenzaste a hablar con tu hombre misterioso, me prometiste que si era Edward y te lo cogías, contarías todo. Así que cuenta."

Tragué en seco. Sí, lo había prometido, pero eso había sido antes de conocerlo y saber lo que sentía por él. "No puedo, Rose. Quiero decir, puedo, pero no quiero hacerlo. Él es… es… no es sólo sexo, ¿sabes? Es más que eso."

"Todo el mundo puede ver eso, Bella. No estamos pidiendo detalles exactamente…" Alice se calló e hizo un puchero. "Aunque podrías darlos, y no te juzgaríamos. Sólo queremos saber, sabes, ¿si fue bueno? ¿Lograste no desmayarte cuando lo viste desnudo?"

"¿Tiene la verga grande como su hermano?" Abrí la boca cuando me giré a ver a Rose y ella levantó su mano. "No, no la vi, pero la sentí y déjame decirte que montar a ese hombre va a ser un completo placer, cuando lo enamore tanto que no pueda ver."

Tenía que reírme ante los intentos de mis amigas por hacerme hablar. Y lo entendía. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si la situación era al revés. Responder algunas preguntas estaba bien, pero no iba a darles los más íntimos detalles. Esos eran sólo para él y para mí.

"No, no me desmayé cuando lo vi desnudo pero es más hermoso de lo que imaginaba. Fue demasiado bueno y aunque mi cuerpo esté muy sensible, desearía que estuviera aquí para poder saltarle arriba. Su verga no es tu problema, pero no tengo quejas."

Rose y Alice rieron ante mis rápidas respuestas a sus preguntas. Diablos, ya que estaba. "Necesito ir de compras."

Rose ya lo sabía, por supuesto, pero Alice no y no pudo contener su sorpresa y alegría ante mi demanda. No era que odiara ir de compras; es sólo que yo era una de esa gente la cual sabía lo que quería, lo compraba y listo. No necesitaba inspeccionar como ellas lo hacían.

"¿Ir de compras para qué, exactamente?" Preguntó Alice, saltando en su asiento.

Mierda. No podía no decirles lo que necesitaba cuando necesitaba que ellas me ayudaran a conseguirlo. Suspiré. "Edward y yo, tú sabes, hemos discutido algunas fantasías."

Rose rio. "Oh, lo sé, profesora sexy."

Rodé mis ojos. "Sí, sí. Bueno, él ha mencionado algo sobre una fantasía de una colegiala…"

Alice rio. "No digas más. Esa es fácil."

"Vete a la mierda con no digas más. Di mucho más." Demandó Rose.

Me reí. "También estuve pensando que podía comprar más ropa interior y esas mierdas, pero tal vez sea demasiado. Puedo manejarme con lo que tengo."

Rose bufó. "Nada de mierdas. Iremos mañana a Nancy Meyer."

Mi mandíbula cayó al piso. "Rose, no puedo comprar un sujetado allí, mucho menos…"

Rose sacudió su cabeza. "Yo lo pago, considéralo mi regalo de graduación."

Eso no iba a pasar. "Iré a Victoria's Secret. Está bien."

Ella me sonrió. "También iremos allí. Y sí, primariamente podrás conseguir las cosas allí, pero conseguiremos algo especial en Nancy. No me mires así, mis padres me informaron que estarán en un crucero durante mi graduación y que me compre un regalo. Nos compraré regalos a todas."

Sentí un dolor por ella y vi que Alice también. Sus padres siempre habían estado ausentes, ¿pero no venir a la graduación? Los padres de Ali ya nos estaban planeando la fiesta de graduación. Mi padre estaría aquí e incluso Renee había dicho que tal vez vendría. Estaba segura que era sólo para mostrarse, aunque lo había dicho hace meses. No quería que viniera.

"Rose…"

"Ni una palabra, Bella. No pensarán en mí cuando estén en el crucero, pero pensarán en mí cuando les llegue la factura de la tarjeta. Está bien."

No está bien, pero sabía que no discutiría con ese tono. Además, había recordado lo que me había dicho Edward y era tiempo de alejar la atención de mi lado. "Por cierto, ¿tú y Emmett tendrán su propia cabaña?"

Rose rio. "Sí, supuse que sería mejor. No quería enfriarte. Si quieres coger en la cocina, no nos necesitas a mí o a Emmett por ahí."

Esas imágenes se me hicieron agua a la boca pero intenté concentrarme. "¿Estás segura? Quiero decir, no quiero enloquecerlos. Si estás a solas con él, las probabilidades son que tú cedas. ¿Casi no lo haces anoche?"

Alice rio. "Sí, si la mujer policía no los hubiera interrumpido, hubieran cogido en el auto."

Rose suspiró. "No mentiré, probablemente lo hubiera hecho. Fue una tortura todo el día. Deberían de haberlo visto conduciendo el auto. Tuve que contenerme de no tirármele encima la primera vez que aceleró. Ese motor, esos asientos y esas putas manos tomando el control de la máquina…" Se calló y parecía que estaba soñando.

"¿Entonces, qué hiciste?" Le pregunté. "¿Cómo te resististe?"

"Tomé toda la resistencia que pude. Me recordaba a mí misma que él es el tipo de hombre que coge una vez y luego las deja."

"Tú también eres ese tipo de chicas que coge y deja." Dijo Alice. "¿Por qué no lo hiciste?"

Rose frunció el ceño. "Porque tiene que ser según mis términos. Lo deseo más que a nadie. Porque hay algo entre nosotros. Es su calor y su pasión o algo. No lo sé. Nunca me he sentido así."

Lo sabía porque sonaba igual que yo cuando hablaba de Edward. "Lo amas."

Rose me miró con la boca abierta. "¡Claro que no! ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?"

Mordí mi labio. "Lo que describiste, sonaba como Edward y yo, además de la cosa de los términos, porque no me importa eso."

"¡Oh, por Dios!" Alice chilló. "¿Le dijiste que lo amabas? ¿Te lo dijo? Dios, Bella, ¿Cómo pudiste no contarnos?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No se lo dije. Él no me lo dijo. Está ahí, ¿saben? Ambos bailamos alrededor. Me dijo que era su chica, y que no irá a ningún lado y que estoy estancada con él. Le dije que nunca me cansaría de él, acepté que era suya, esa clase de cosas. Pero ninguno de nosotros lo dijo." Y me llamó su única, lo que sea que haya querido decir. Espero que me lo diga pronto.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Alice, sonando triste.

Me encogí de hombros. "Supongo que porque es muy temprano. No quiero enloquecerlo si lo leí mal. Ya nos conocimos por circunstancias poco creíbles, conmigo acosándolo. ¿Y si piensa que lo amo porque él es Edward Cullen? Sólo quiero asegurarme de que él esté seguro antes de decirlo." Y por supuesto, estaba todo lo de Tyler, pero no necesitábamos nada de eso. Ambos sabían por lo que había pasado y ambos sabían que mi guardia estaba alta. No podía evitarlo, aunque Edward no fuera nada como él.

Rose asintió. "Está bien. Todo el mundo sabe que el tipo debe decirlo primero."

Me reí. "No sabía que eso era una regla escrita o algo parecido."

Rose cruzó sus brazos. "Lo que sea. Nunca lo diré primero. Emmett lo dirá."

Alice la apuntó con el dedo. "¿Entonces quieres que lo diga? ¿Por qué lo amas?"

"¡No!" Ella gritó. "¡No lo sé! Quiero que sea mío, así que tal vez haya algo más allí, pero todavía no lo amo. Es demasiado molesto para amar."

Me uní a la risa de Alice. "Creo que no funciona de esa manera. Aun puedes amarlo y encontrarlo molesto."

"Humph. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? Tengo a Emmett justo donde lo quiero. Y si quiero que se enamore de mí, entonces lo hará. Pero yo no. No creo que lo haga." Ella hizo una cara. "Suficiente. Lo volveré loco y cogeré y veremos que sucede. Tal vez apesta en la cama." Ella se rio de sí misma. "Okey, no hay forma de que lo haga. Aun nos falta mucho para que esa mierda pase. Edward y tú son los románticos. Emmett y yo somos personas de acción."

"¿Personas de acción?" Pregunté. "¿Qué diablos?"

"Sabes, necesitas involucrarte románticamente para para tener sexo y esas cosas. Ciertamente yo no. Conocemos bastante a Emmett para saber que es un mujeriego. Apuesto que Edward nunca ha tenido sexo casual, ¿verdad?"

Asentí. Como yo, tuvo una noche de sexo casual, pero por lo que dijo no era su usual forma de ser. "Okey, entonces lo cogeré y probablemente no lo quiera más. Eso estará bien." Su voz decayó un poco al final y sabía que estaba intentando convencerse a ella misma.

"¿Y si no lo haces?"

Ella frunció el ceño. "Entonces me aseguraré que no se vaya. No hay problema." Se concentró en Alice. "Basta de Emmett y de mí. Tu turno. ¿Hablaste o no con Jasper?"

Alice se sentó y cruzó sus piernas. "Sí, hablé con él."

Rose y yo nos miramos. "¿Y?" Le pregunté. Alice usualmente nos contaba los detalles. Quisieras o no.

Alice tomó aire. "Se disculpó por haberme mentido. Dijo que cuando se dio cuenta que de verdad yo pensaba que él era Edward, ya sentía algo por mí y no estaba listo para rendirse. Así que continuó preguntándome sobre nombres y edades y demás porque no quería perderme."

Definitivamente podía identificarme con eso. "¿Y que le dijiste?"

"Le dije que no tenía el derecho de hacerme eso y que si de verdad le gustaba tendría que habérmelo dicho antes."

"Oh, dale un respiro al chico, Alice. Probablemente eres su primer enamoramiento." Ese hecho hizo que Rose recibiera un almohadón en su cabeza.

"Lo has visto, probablemente no esté rogando por compañía femenina. Estuvo mortificado cuando su madre me invitó a la graduación. Dijo que no era que no quisiera ir conmigo, pero ya le había prometido a otra chica ir con ella antes de conocerme. No quiere echarse para atrás." Ella hizo una cara y me pregunté si era porque Jasper le había mentido o porque él llevaría a otra chica al baile de graduación. No me atrevía a preguntarle.

"Eso apesta, Ali." Dijo Rose, suavemente. Ni siquiera ella la iba a presionar.

"Sí, bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Es demasiado joven para mí, no iré al baile de graduación con él y no esperaré a que tenga una edad apropiada. Aunque él clama que esperará por mí." Ella hizo una cara. "Usó la palabra semánticas cuando estábamos hablando. ¿Qué chico de diecisiete años usa la palabra semánticas? Le pregunté si me estaba mintiendo con su edad y él dice que no."

Su pensamiento era triste y lindo. Y yo usaba la palabra semánticas en ese entonces. "Todo funcionará, si estás destinada a estar con él. Mírame a mí, por Dios. De alguna manera, terminé con Edward Cullen. Cuando comencé a buscarlo, aunque había una pequeña parte de mí que pensaba que lo encontraría, nunca pensé que llegaríamos a estar donde estamos. Lo mejor que esperaba era que fuera mi amigo, que supiera que existía y que me destacaba entre las millones de fans. Pero aquí estamos. Vino hasta aquí, por mí, porque le importo y necesitaba saber que era real. Si Jasper es real para ti, entonces necesitar ir por él."

"Edward no tiene diecisiete." Gracias a Dios por eso. No podía negar que sería poco atractivo eso, pero no me detendría.

"Diecisiete no es ilegal." Dijo Rose. "La edad de consenso es dieciséis."

Alice lloriqueó. "No es sobre la legalidad; ¡es sobre él teniendo unos putos diecisiete años! No podría llevarlo a un bar. No podría llevarlo a una fiesta de la fraternidad e introducirlo como mi novio de diecisiete años. Y él me mintió." Ella me miró. "Sí, puedo ver que entiendes su punto de vista, pero no es algo que pueda perdonar. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaron hablando Edward y tú antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Dos llamadas telefónicas, un montón de mails, un chat, y mucho más en Words."

Alice rio. "Okey, ¿pero cuántas horas duraron las llamadas y el chat?"

"Unas pocas, supongo." No las había contado.

"Jasper y yo nos enviábamos mensajes de texto por cuatro y cinco horas todas las noches, Bella. Eso es mucho tiempo para NO decirme la verdad."

"Okey, entiendo eso. ¿Qué harás entonces?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Todavía me gusta. Mucho. Todavía me hace reír y sonreír cuando hablábamos de las mentiras y demás anoche. Concordamos que seguiríamos hablando. Le dije que sería su amiga." Ella rio. "Él dijo que está bien por ahora pero que no se rendirá."

Rose rio. "Suena como si te fuera a venir a buscar cuando cumpla dieciocho. ¿Cuándo los cumple?"

Alice gruñó. "En octubre. Yo tendré veintitrés antes de que él tenga dieciocho."

"Te digo, necesitas convertirte en una tigresa." Rose le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Tal vez algún día. Por ahora estoy harta de los hombres."

"¿Hermana Mary Alice? Suena posible, pero no creo que lo sea." Rose largó una risotada.

Alice la miró. "No me uniré a un convento. Sólo descansaré un poco. Necesito un respiro luego de lo de Jared. Y si necesito compañía masculina, podré hablar con Jasper. Es suficiente por ahora."

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" Le pregunté. Alice nunca estaba sola por mucho tiempo. Cuando lo hacía, usualmente terminaba con Jared.

"No lo sé. Deseo a Jasper pero no lo puedo tener ahora. Está demasiado lejos. Si esas circunstancias cambian, veremos."

"¿Qué quieres decir con si esas circunstancias cambian?" Rose preguntó, entrecerrando sus ojos.

Alice se sonrojó, cosa que nunca sucede. "Dijo que va intentar entrar a la universidad aquí."

"Bueno, bueno, el guion se acompleja." Ronroneó Rose. "Entonces, si está aquí y tiene dieciocho…"

Alice se encogió de hombros. "Veremos. No viviré de la duda durante un año. Sólo seré su amiga y luego veremos que pasa."

"Eso es algo razonable." Le dije, porque lo era y porque podía ver que Alice estaba por terminar la conversación. "No hay nada de malo con tener un buen amigo."

Alice asintió y Rose rio. "Hablando de buenos amigos, ¿cómo está Mike Newton?"

"Ugh. ¿Cómo supiste eso?"

"Digamos que un pájaro grande llamó esta mañana demandando saber si él era una amenaza y qué debíamos hacer con él. Le dije que podría patear el culo de Newton con mis pies así que lo dejó, pero creo que es seguro decir que tu hombre no es un fan de Newton."

Sentí una sensación de calor en mi pecho sobre el pensamiento de Edward preocupado. "Le dije que no tenía nada de que preocuparse."

Rose rodó sus ojos. "Es cierto, pero está subiendo su juego últimamente. Espero que lo haya entendido ayer, sino…"

"Lo sé. Tengo que decirle que nunca sucederá, con o sin Edward. Odio esta mierda, pero estoy cansada de que venga y no tome un no por respuesta."

"Bien. Te ayudaré si lo necesitas." Rose sonrió. "Ahora, hablemos de ropa interior…" Y eso fue todo. Ella y Alice estaban planeando mi guardarropa para la semana con Edward. No me importaba. Quería enloquecerlo. Sería divertido ver como reaccionaba cuando saliera usando esa ropa interior sexy y esos disfraces. Quería darle todo lo que él había estado fantaseando. Él ya había hecho eso por mí y fue el mejor de los sueños más locos.

Xoxoxoxo

"¿Rose, quien paga cien dólares por un par de bragas?" Siseé y la miré, incrédula. No podía creer los precios en este lugar. Estaba agradecida de que habíamos hecho la mayoría de nuestras compras antes de ir a Nancy Meyer. Me había comprado un conjunto de ropa interior negro de encaje, uno rojo y uno verde, que me recordaba a sus ojos, en Victoria's Secret. También me había comprado dos baby doll rojo y negro que me asustaban un poco pero eran demasiado sexys. Alice me había ayudado con el uniforme de colegiala antes de ir a su clase. Encontró una falda corta gris y negra y un blazer negro con botones dorados que lucía exactamente como el de una colegiala. Medias altas y zapatos Mary Jane completaban el look. Me rehusé a que Rose pagara el vestuario, aunque me ganó en Vicky's. No me importaba mucho. Sabía que se estaba desquitando por el desinterés de sus padres. Pero estaba determinada que yo pagaba el uniforme. No podía esperar a ver el rostro de Edward cuando me viera.

"¿Honestamente?" Ella preguntó, bajando su voz y mirando alrededor. "Las chicas que han salido con Edward Cullen." Suspiré, pero tenía razón. Estaba segura que Irina gastaba miles de dólares en esa mierda. Pero dudaba que a Edward le importara. Sentí el material del conjunto color rosa fuerte. Se sentía bien.

"Él no quiere que sea como ellas." Murmuré.

Rose pasó un brazo a mi alrededor. "No, no quiere. Pero tú preguntaste y yo respondí. No hay nada de malo en comprar algo sexy." Ella tocó el material y asintió. "Llevarás esto."

Vi algo que lucía como $250 en la etiqueta e intenté agarrarlo pero Rose fue más rápida. "Es demasiado."

Rose rodó sus ojos. "Para este lugar, es bastante barato." Ella señaló al babydoll negro. "Eso cuesta $850." Mierda. Lo tomó y sonrió. "A Emmett le gustará, ¿qué te parece?" ¿Cómo no podría no gustarle? Era suave y se vería bien en Rose. Ella sonrió y murmuró. "Gracias, papi." Estaba tomando bastante fuerte el tema de la graduación.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté.

Sus ojos lavanda me miraron. "Estoy bien, Bella. Estoy haciendo lo que ellos me dijeron que hiciera. Tal vez irán cuando me gradúe de la escuela de medicina, porque oficialmente seré uno de ellos." Ella hizo una cara. "De cualquier manera, no importa." Tomó un conjunto color durazno y lo sostuvo hacia mí. "Sí, eso servirá."

Mi teléfono sonó antes de que pudiera detenerla y sonreí cuando vi que era Edward. Ella vio mi rostro y rio. "Ve a hablar con el hombre. Yo estaré aquí eligiendo." Frotó sus manos juntas como el Sr. Burns en _Los Simspons_. No podía discutir con ella. Me apuré a salir de la tienda y contesté.

"Hola."

"Hola, bebé." Dios, su voz era tan sexy que me daba escalofríos.

"¡Hola, Edward! ¿Cómo estuvo tu reunión?" Me preguntaba de qué habían hablado. Tal vez me lo diría.

"Bien. ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?"

Si tan sólo supiera. Reí. "Agotador. Estoy de compras con Rose."

"¿Comprando que, exactamente?" Sonaba muy contento, como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Si tan sólo!

Me reí, imaginando su rostro cuando me viera en ese conjunto rosa que Rose me había comprado. "Lo verás pronto."

"¿Me estás provocando, bebé?" Su voz se hizo más profunda y más ronca y sentí que me mojaba. Dios, el efecto que tenía en mí era ridículo.

"Nada de provocar, te lo prometo." Le encantaba.

Edward hizo un sonido y sonreí, sabiendo que lo había excitado. Antes de que pudiera seguir provocándolo, habló rápido. "Uh, Bella, tengo que dejarte, te llamo más tarde. Mi madre acaba de llegar."

Tuve que reírme ante el tono de terror de su voz. "Suenas asustado."

"Emmett robó spaghetti de su casa. Sólo comí un poquito." Confesó.

¿Cuán adorable era? Aunque esperaba que su madre no fuera a castigarlo mucho por robar comida. "Bueno, ve a enfrentar tu condena. Hablamos más tarde."

"Okey, te…" Hizo una pausa y esperó. "Te extraño, bebé."

"Yo también te extraño." Demasiado. "Te llamo cuando regrese a casa."

"Okey, adiós Bella."

"Adiós."

La charla de Edward con su madre me recordó que tenía que llamar a mi padre cuando regresara a casa. Tenía que decirle que no iría a casa para las vacaciones de primavera y luego intentaría hablarle sobre pasar el verano en Europa. Espero que no enloquezca. Mi padre podría ser tan aterrador como la mamá de Edward cuando quería. Espero que todo salga bien porque estaba determinada a ir. Edward y yo necesitábamos tiempo juntos. Iba tomar todo el que pudiera. Llámame avariciosa, pero amaba al tipo y quería estar con él.

Me di cuenta que no había jugado Words en un tiempo así que lo abrí para ver si él había jugado. No pude evitar reírme en triunfo cuando vi que él había renunciado a su juego. Me había ganado por 80 puntos. Pobre bebé. Reí mientras comenzaba un nuevo juego con él. Ninguna palabra sexy más a menos que pueda formar una para conseguir muchos puntos. Sonreí cuando vi mis letras. No era sexy pero sabía que enloquecería cuando jugué SEMEN por doble puntaje, 18.

Volví al juego e ignoré los últimos mensajes que habíamos enviado antes de todo. Dios, ¿sólo habían pasado seis días?

_Como puedes ver, estás en mi mente. Por lo menos una parte de ti está. Lo siento, no es la palabra más sexy pero me hace acuerdo a eso, así que pensé que lo apreciarías._

Podía decir algo sobre que quería ver su semen de nuevo pronto, pero eso no era para nada caliente.

_Que mal que renunciaste al juego que estabas ganando, bebé, porque no podrás hacerlo de nuevo. Bueno, definitivamente podrás hacerme a mí de nuevo, en cada superficie de la cabaña, pero no podrás ganarme en Words de nuevo. La última vez fue un golpe de suerte._

Reí imaginándome la expresión de su rostro cuando lo lea. ¿Se enojaría? ¿Se excitaría? Probablemente ambas.

_Hablando de tomarme, todavía sigo de compras. Creo que dijiste que el rojo era tu color favorito, ¿verdad? Tengo una sorpresa para cuando estemos en la cabaña. Sólo tres días, Edward. Espero que estés listo para mí. Te extraño._

No podía no decirlo, porque era verdad. Y ahora necesitaba conseguir un conjunto rojo, eso si Rose ya no lo había conseguido. Quería enloquecerlo. Él era fácil de complacer, lo cual era increíble, considerando quien era. No sabía como había sido tan afortunada, pero no iba a tomarlo por a la ligera. Iba a disfrutar cada momento con Edward, en persona o por el teléfono o la computadora, cuando y como pueda. Él era mío.

Volví a la tienda y aparté a Rose de la estantería de los sujetadores. "Necesito algo rojo."

Ella rio y me tiró un conjunto rojo que ya había elegido. Me encantaba. Era yo y era sexy. Lo que era más importante, creo que le gustaría a Edward. Terminaba en la mitad del muslo y lucía como una camisa que usaría un hombre, si él usaba camisas rojas. Creo que no me gustaría ver a un tipo en eso, pero luciría bien en mí.

"Esto sirve." Le dije.

Rose sonrió. "Creo que sí. ¡Ahora por las bragas!"

"No sé cuántas necesitaré." Le dije.

Rose rio y media tienda se dio vuelta a mirarla. "No tengo duda que si es por él, no necesitarás ninguna, pero igual, son una obligación. Mira, él podría arrancarte éstas."

Dios. No es que eso no fuera una imagen caliente, porque lo era. "Si me arranca un par de bragas de $100, gritaré."

Rose sonrió. "Sí, lo harás."

Oh, Dios. A este punto, necesitaría ponérmelas ahora, porque las cosas que me estaba imaginando no eran seguras para una tienda de ropa interior. "Lo que sea, Rose." Ella las añadió al montón. Por lo menos eran rojas. Edward no sabía lo que se le venía.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANTE LEER!<strong>

Chicas, no sé si muchas saben, pero últimamente han habido varios problemas en FF, a muchas autoras les están quitando sus historias por ser "ofensivas" o tener mal lenguaje, cuando en realidad son historias como cualquiera que está rated M. Por eso, este viernes y sábado se hará una especie de "huelga" en la cual nadie subirá por 48 horas ninguna actualización en protesta de FF. Como varias de mis autoras favoritas les han quitado sus historias, yo me uniré. Pero no se preocupen, que el domingo publicaré WWS, en vez de publicarlo el viernes. Espero que me entiendan. No se preocupen que el domingo a primera hora lo subiré.

Gracias por su comprensión! :D Espero que disfruten del cap :) No se olviden de dejar sus reviews! Miiiles de besoos :D


	37. The Words of the Father

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 37**

Rose y yo comimos algo antes de tomar nuestras cosas y regresar a casa. Alice prácticamente nos atacó el instante en el que pasamos por la puerta.

"¡Déjame ver!" Le di mis bolsas y corrió hacia mi habitación, comenzando a contemplar todo antes de que Rose y yo llegáramos allí. "¡Maldición, Bella, estas cosas son geniales!" Estaba sosteniendo un conjunto de ropa interior diminuto e hice una mueca de dolor cuando lo vi.

"Rose lo eligió. Yo elegí la remera roja." Alice bufó. "Y el conjunto rojo y negro."

"¡Nada mal!" Se refirió al segundo. Me irritó que no le haya gustado mucho la primera opción, pero a mí me gustaba y se me parecía más. Creo que a Edward también le gustará. "¿Cuánto daño hiciste?" Le preguntó a Rose.

"Digamos que papi se arrepentirá de todo el dinero que gastó en el crucero." Ella dijo sonriendo.

Alice sacudió su cabeza. "Que se vayan a la mierda. Pasaremos genial en la graduación sin ellos."

"Claro que sí." Dije. "Papá tal vez traiga a su nueva novia. Tendré que preguntarle que hará."

Rose sonrió. "Charlie con novia, ¿nunca cesarán las sorpresas? Supongo que mi sueño de acostarme con papi Swan tendrá que posponerse."

Le tiré lo que tenía en mi mano, un conjunto de ropa interior, que desafortunadamente cayó entre nosotras. Aparentemente la ropa interior no viajaba muy lejos, es bueno saberlo. Apuesto a que la ropa de algodón sí llegaría a destino. Se reía de mí.

"¿Qué? Tu papá es un total _DILF_ y lo sabes, Bella." Rose amaba molestarme sobre lo caliente que era mi papá. Sólo tenía que callarla antes de… "Sabes lo que ese bigote haría…"

"¡CÁLLATE!" Grité mientras ella y Alice reían. Sus teorías sobre el sexo oral y el bigote de mi papá eran demasiado. Una vez era suficiente. "¿No has tenido suficiente con los policías esta semana?" Le pregunté, porque si ella se burlaría de mí, definitivamente se la devolvería.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos y bufó. "Debería de encontrar a esa zorra y patearle su culo. ¿Sabes que Emmett me envió mensajes de texto ayer, sobre como hubiera deseado verme esposada, aunque sin que estuviera ella? Creí que me desmayaría en medio de mi clase de fisiología humana."

"Oooh, un hombre esclavo, están hechos el uno para el otro." Alice le dijo.

"Cállate." Le dijo Rose, con un poco de calor. Oh, sí, estaba perdida por Emmett. No estaba sorprendida. "El hombre me está enloqueciendo. Me envió una foto de él sin remera. Maldito. Voy a enloquecerlo."

"Parece que él te hará lo mismo." Dijo Alice riendo.

"Tal vez, pero yo ganaré." Por la mirada en su rostro, no la retaría.

"Bueno, Bella, harás que Edward caiga de rodillas con estas cosas." Dijo Alice, sosteniendo en conjunto color durazno que Rose había elegido. Me encantaba ese. Encajaba más que esas cosas negras transparentes. "¡Oh! Deberías usar esto debajo de tu uniforme de colegiala." Ella levantó un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje blanco. "Parece casi virginal. Y hazte dos coletas en el cabello o una trenza. Piensa en Britney Spears en el video _Hit Me Baby_."

Rose rio. "¿Lo sostendrás contra mí, Eddie?" Le pegué. "Vamos, ese mail fue épico."

"¿Qué mail?" Preguntó Alice. Ella sonaba un poco triste e inmediatamente me sentí mal porque ella sabía muy poco de mi relación con Edward. De verdad estaba intentando apoyarme y le agradecía más de lo que podía decirle.

"¿Recuerdas la noche que nos emborrachamos luego de que le pegaste a Jared en las bolas?" Alice sonrió y asintió. "Bueno, le envié un mail a Edward."

"¡No!" Ella dio un grito ahogado. "Bella, estabas borracha. ¿Qué le dijiste? Tuviste tanta suerte de no haber confesado la verdad."

Me reí. "Dímelo a mí." Tomé mi laptop y abrí mi correo. No le mostraría todo, pero Rose había leído el mail, así que era justo que Alice lo leyera también. "Aquí lo tienes."

Comenzó a reírse desde el comienzo y terminó llorando de la risa. "Oh, por Dios, es tan perfecto. Con razón el tipo está loco por ti. Me encanta que le hayas contado que pateé a Jared en las bolas y explicaste en parte lo de Jasper."

Me reí. "No puedo creer que logré hacerlo sin explicarle como lo conociste. Por supuesto, se distrajo por otras cosas que dije y no me hizo muchas preguntas."

"Sí, bueno, le preguntaste por el sexo anal, no puedes culpar al chico por concentrarse en otras cosas." Dijo Rose.

"¿Sexo anal?" Chilló Alice. "¿Dónde? ¿Qué? ¿No lo hiciste?"

Gruñí. "No, ciertamente no lo hice. Estaba borracha, enviándole un mensaje en _Words_ y le pregunté si le gustaba. Nunca estuve más mortificada en mi vida como cuando leí en la mañana el mail y luego lo que le había enviado. Por suerte, no salió corriendo."

Rose rio. "Te dije que no lo haría. ¿A qué tipo no querría un mail como ese? ¡Ya sé! Le enviaré a Emmett mensajes de texto sucios. Si él puede hacerlo, entonces yo también."

Le sonreí. "Su madre está con ellos ahora, por lo menos estaba con Edward cuando hablé con él." Rose sacó su teléfono y comenzó a enviar mensajes de texto, sonriendo maliciosamente. No quería saberlo.

Alice me devolvió la computadora. "Gracias por mostrarme esto, Bella. Es increíble. Si no lo hubiera visto en persona, sabría que él es para ti. Nunca hablaste con Tyler o con nadie así. Esto es lo que compartes con nosotras, no con hombres."

Rose asintió. "Yo le dije eso."

Moví la pila de ropa interior hacia un lado y me senté en la cama. "Es la cosa más rara. Además del primer mensaje que le envié, nunca tuve problemas para hablar con él. Tú creerías que de todos los tipos del mundo, Edward sería el más difícil con quien hablar, ya que lo he deseado por años. Pero fue el más fácil." Todavía me sorprendía. No había enloquecido cuando entré a mi habitación y lo vi sentado, bueno, no había enloquecido demasiado. Había pensado por un minuto que había perdido mi mente, ¿pero quien no?

"Eso es porque es lo correcto." Dijo Alice quietamente. La miré y ella se encogió de hombros. "Fue fácil para mí hablar con Jasper de todo. Sé como es."

Me levanté y la abracé. "Tal vez eso es una señal de que él es el correcto para ti, a pesar de la edad." Le dije.

Ella me abrazó y luego se separó. "Tal vez. Tengo que ir al laboratorio." Ella me miró hacia la cama y sonrió. "A Edward le encantará."

Sonreí. "Eso espero."

"Lo sé." Rose miró su teléfono y sonrió. "Soy una genio, pueden admitirlo."

Esta vez le tiré una almohada. "Váyanse de aquí, las dos. Tengo que contarle a papá que no iré a casa este fin de semana."

Rose rio. "Buena suerte con eso. ¿Le dirás por qué?"

Mordí mi labio y me encogí de hombros. "Supongo que tengo que hacerlo. La familia de Edward sabe sobre mí y estamos juntos. Quiere que vaya a Europa este verano y…"

Ambas chicas se detuvieron. "¿Qué?" Demandaron.

Asentí. "Irá a filmar _Steele _este verano y quiere que vaya luego de la graduación. Sé que probablemente debería quedarme en casa y trabajar con papá, pero…"

"Mierda, no, no deberías. ¡Deberías ir! Mierda, Bella, ¿quiere que estés con él todo el verano? ¡Eso es inmenso!" Los ojos de Rose salían de su cabeza. Alice lucía impresionada.

"Sí, quiere que vaya con él." Y se sentía increíble saberlo.

"Irás. Dile a Charlie lo que necesites decirle, pero harás que suceda." Ordenó Rose. "Haré que Emmett me invite si es necesario, dijo que él tiene que estar con Edward en la filmación."

Eso sería increíble. "Deberías ir. ¡Ambas deberían ir! Necesitaré alguien con quien estar mientras él está filmando."

Alice rio. "Rose tal vez pueda ir, pero yo…"

"No, Alice. Entiendo porque no quieres ir a la cabaña, pero Edward trabaja muchas horas cuando filma. Podremos salir a pasear por el continente mientras él trabaja." Le dije. No quería que ella estuviera fuera de esto también.

"Lo pensaré. No me invitaré sola a ir a Europa y tal vez trabaje en el hospital durante el verano. Déjame pensarlo." Ella rogó. No podía decirle que no. "Está bien, iré a clases. ¡Buena suerte con Charlie!" Me dijo.

Rose la miró irse. "Necesitamos hacerla que vaya."

"Intentaremos. Conoces a Alice." Le dije. "Por cierto, ¿qué le enviaste a Emmett?"

Ella rio. "Le dije que podía usar sus esposas conmigo sólo si yo las usaba primero con él y que no tenía reflejo para hacer arcadas."

Reí. "Eres una mentirosa y una pervertida."

"No sabes nada de mis reflejos para hacer arcadas, Bella." Ella sonrió y salió de la habitación. "Espero que su madre haya estado a su lado cuando lo leyó. Creo que iré a tomarme una foto en mi traje de dominante y se la enviaré."

Sacudí mi cabeza y la vi irse. Estaba loca pero la amaba por ello. Y ahora era tiempo de hacer lo que estaba posponiendo, pero no podía dejarlo pasar. Debería de haberlo llamado ayer cuando Edward se fue pero no lo hice. Y sí, quería tener mi teléfono libre por si Edward me llamaba o me enviaba mensajes. Demándenme.

Marqué el número de papá y esperé. "Hola."

"Hola, papá."

"Hola, Bella. Estaba a punto de llamarte."

Me moví culposamente. "Lo siento, me ha tomado un tiempo llamarte. Estuve ocupada este fin de semana."

Él gruñó. "Lo recuerdo. ¿Cómo estuvo la cita?"

¿Cita? ¿Qué cita? Oh, Dios, había olvidado que él sabía lo de Colin. Había sucedido tanto desde eso que lo había olvidado. "Oh, no fue tan buena, papá. Llegué a casa temprano."

"Ese chico no intentó nada, ¿verdad?"

Tenía que reírme. "No, papá, fue un perfecto caballero. Notó que mi corazón no estaba preparado así que me trajo a casa." A Edward. Todavía sentía cosquillas cuando recordaba entrar a la habitación y verlo.

"Bueno, eso está bien. ¿Entonces, que te mantuvo ocupada de hablar con tu viejo padre?"

Mierda, aquí vamos. "Uh, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que había otro tipo al cual estaba evitando?"

"Sí." Dijo, sonando sospechoso.

"Bueno, no lo pude evitar más. Estaba aquí cuando llegué a casa y hablamos." Sonreí. "Ahora estamos bien. Mejor que antes."

"Eso está bien. Suenas feliz." Me dijo.

"Lo estoy, papá. Él es increíble." Demasiado increíble. "Aunque hay algo que debo decirte."

"¿Qué sucede, Bella? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras."

Sabía que podía, todo menos la parte sexual. Había ciertas cosas que definitivamente no compartiría con mi papá. "Él es famoso, papá."

Hubo una larga pausa del otro lado de la línea y lo escuché tomar aire. "¡Bella! ¿Estás saliendo con Jake Locker? ¡Te dije que podías salir con él! ¿Cómo lo conociste? ¿Puede darme entradas?"

Diablos, estaba soñando. Charlie me había dejado en claro que le encantaría que saliera con un jugador de football de UDub y que Jake Locker era el mejor que habíamos tenido en un largo tiempo. Por supuesto que su mente se iba a los deportes. Debí de haberlo sabido.

"Papá, no estoy saliendo con Jake Locker."

Charlie finalmente terminó de hablar y me escuchó. "¿Entonces con quién?"

"Edward Cullen."

Hubo una larga pausa y comenzó a reírse. "En serio, Bella, ¿con quién? Es Jake, ¿verdad? Sólo quieres tomarme el pelo."

Suspiré. ¿Era tan difícil de creer? Supongo que sí. Yo no me creía. "No, papá, en serio, estoy saliendo con Edward Cullen."

Charlie aclaró su garganta. "Está bien, te creo. ¿Cómo conociste a Edward Cullen? ¿Alice, Rose y tú viajaron hasta California en vez de ir a clases? ¿Está ahí filmando una película? Creo que lo hubiera sabido."

Y aquí era donde se enojaba conmigo. "No, no está aquí filmando una película. En realidad, nos conocimos por teléfono, jugando _Words With Friends_."

"Bella, sé que eres demasiado inteligente para creer que cualquier chico es Edward Cullen en un juego. Te dije varias veces como la gente se malinterpreta en internet y que no puedes confiar en ellos. Por favor, dime que no le diste información personal a este tipo que pueda usar contra ti. Dame su nombre y yo haré la búsqueda." Su voz era dura e hice una mueca de dolor por lo que estaba por venir.

"Papá, sé que es el verdadero Edward Cullen porque nos conocimos. Estuvo aquí, esperándome, cuando regresé de mi cita."

"¿Qué?" Charlie gritó. "Explícate, Bella. Desde el comienzo."

Cierto Probablemente debería haber hecho eso desde un principio. "Está bien, papá, él estuvo en un programa de televisión y mencionó que jugaba mi juego favorito, _Words With Friends_. Usando lo que sabía de él, lo encontré y comencé a jugar con él. Comenzamos a hablar y luego a enviarnos mails y a hablar por teléfono." Hice una pausa y esperé.

"¿Le diste tu número telefónico? ¿Bella, cuántas veces tengo que decirte la cantidad de locos que andan por ahí? No le puedes dar tu teléfono a un tipo que puede o no ser famoso."

"Sabía quien era cuando le di mi número, papá. No soy tan estúpida."

Murmuró algo sobre "tan estúpida" y suspiré. "Puedes enojarte conmigo todo lo que quieras, pero ya confirmé con mis propios ojos que era Edward Cullen." Y otras partes de mi cuerpo. No iba a mencionar eso, gracias.

Papá suspiró. "¿Y qué era eso de que te había decepcionado?"

"Lo vi con su amiga Jane en una ceremonia de premios y me enojé y le dije que sabía quien era. A él le gustaba hablar conmigo porque no sabía quien era él, así que se enojó porque le mentí todo este tiempo." Esperé y no dijo nada. "Tuvimos una pelea y creí que no me hablaría nunca más."

"Entiendo. ¿Y cómo pasaron de no hablarse nunca más a que él esté en tu apartamento?"

"Bueno, Rose estaba un poquito enojada con él por haberme hecho enojar así que lo llamó pero atendió su hermano. Su hermano le dijo que yo de verdad le gustaba y que estaba muy dolido porque le había mentido. Rose le explicó que a mí me gustaba además de ser famoso y el hermano de Edward lo trajo hasta aquí conduciendo para que pudiéramos hablar y descubrir si había algo entre nosotros."

"¿Y presumo que sí hay?"

Más de lo que podía decirle. "Sí, papá. Él es genial. Es bueno, dulce y comprensivo y de alguna manera le gusto."

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Demandó. "Por supuesto que le gustas. Eres inteligente y hermosa y una chica genial. Sería un tonto si no le gustaras."

Sonreí. "Gracias, papá, pero estás un poco influenciado." Bufó pero seguí. "Pasaremos las vacaciones de primavera juntos."

"¿Pasarás una semana junto a un chico que apenas conoces?" Preguntó, su voz sonando como la vez que me encontró besuqueándome con Eric en el estacionamiento detrás de la gasolinera.

"Hemos estado hablando por un mes y no iré sola. Rose también irá." Estará en otra cabaña, pero él no tenía por qué enterarse. "E invitaremos a Alice y a otras personas." Habíamos invitado a Alice. Eso no era mentira.

"Bella, sé que estás entusiasmada y que él es rico y famoso pero no creo que debes apresurarte a nada. Sabes como es esta gente de Hollywood. Él podría tener cualquier mujer en la ciudad."

Eso me enojó. "Papá, no conoces a Edward. Él no es así. Yo lo conozco; de verdad. Él es una buena persona. Tienes que darle una oportunidad."

"¿Cómo se supone que haré eso? ¿Cuándo podré conocerlo?"

Mierda. No lo sabía. "Todavía no estoy segura, papá. Él se irá a Europa a filmar una película en unas semanas, así que después de eso." Ya había mencionado Europa. Era hora.

Sólo hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea. "¿Entonces pasarás una semana con el tipo y luego irá a Europa por meses a hacer quién sabe qué? Bella, cariño, no veo que esto vaya a ninguna parte y no quiero que salgas lastimada. No quiero que pases de nuevo por eso."

Hice una mueca de dolor. Él sabía lo que me había hecho Tyler y por supuesto que estaba preocupado. Pero no necesitaba estarlo. "Me invitó a que fuera con él."

"¿Él qué?" La voz de papá pasó como un rayo la línea.

"Papá, estabas preocupado por que fuera a Europa sin mí y me fuera infiel, ¿verdad? Te estoy mostrando que no lo hará. Quiere que vaya con él."

"¿Por el verano?" Preguntó Charlie.

"Sí, será por el verano. Rose y Alice están pensando en ir también." Eso tampoco era una mentira, lo acabábamos de discutir. "Estará trabajando todo el día así que necesitaré a alguien con quien estar."

"¿Y de dónde conseguirás el dinero para ir a Europa? ¿De su parte?" Demandó papá.

"Sí, papá, él me comprará el pasaje. No estoy contenta con eso, pero él tiene el dinero y yo no, y quiero estar con él. No tiene que hacerlo, pero me quiere con él."

"Apuesto que sí." Murmuró papá, pero por lo menos no estaba gritando.

Cerré mis ojos y recé que tuviera paciencia. "Papá, sé que esto es demasiado para procesar, lo entiendo. Yo no lo puedo creer y lo estoy viviendo. Pero puedo decirte que Edward se preocupar por mí y yo por él. Obviamente, con la distancia entre nosotros, necesitamos hacer este tipo de cosas para estar juntos. No podemos salir a cenar y luego volver con nuestra vida. Tenemos que escaparnos y pasar todo el tiempo que podamos juntos."

"¿Escaparse? ¿El muchacho está intentando esconderte, Bella?" Papá sonaba enojado ante esa idea. No podía culparlo.

Mala elección de palabras. "No, papá, no quiere esconderme pero quiere protegerme. No quiere que la prensa me siga y me tome fotos mientras voy a clases. Yo tampoco quiero eso. Todavía no lo hemos resuelto, por supuesto, pero él quiere estar conmigo. Eso debería decirte algo."

"No me gusta esto, Bella."

Por supuesto que no. "No esperaba que lo hicieras, papá, pero espero que confíes en mí. Me criaste bien y a pesar de lo que pienses sobre como nos conocimos con Edward, soy inteligente y no le daría información mía a cualquiera." Había decidido darle todo. "Lo amo, papá. Es mucho más de lo que esperaba cuando lo busqué."

"Oh, Bella, ¿estás seguro de que lo amas o es sólo la idea de él? Todo el mundo tiene enamoramientos con las celebridades y tú estás teniendo la oportunidad de vivirla." Él sonaba resignado con lo que le estaba diciendo.

"No, papá, lo amo. Puedes cuestionarme todo lo que te he dicho, menos eso."

Él suspiró. "No puedo decirte lo que tienes que hacer, Bella. Tienes veintidós años y conoces tu corazón. Puedo decirte que no me gusta la idea y me gustaría conocer muchacho antes de que te fueras a Europa por el verano."

Esa era lo más cerca a una aceptación que podía tener. No tenía idea de cómo iba a hacer para juntarlo a él y a Edward antes del viaje. Tal vez podríamos irnos un día o dos antes de la cabaña, aunque odiaría eso. Hablaría con Edward sobre eso. "Intentaré que suceda, papá."

"Bien. Lo aprecio. Y ten cuidado, Bella. Sé que confías en este tipo pero no te quiero ver lastimada de nuevo."

"Lo sé, papá. Pero sé que tengo que salir adelante, eventualmente. No todos los tipos son como Tyler. No todas las mujeres son como mamá."

Papá hizo un sonido de atragantarse y me pregunté si había ido demasiado lejos. Aunque tenía razón. Papá se había cerrado durante tanto tiempo cuando mamá se fue. "Lo sé, Bella."

"Bien, papá. Él me hace feliz."

"Está bien, Bella. No estoy feliz con esto pero confío en ti. Espero que me llames cuando estés allá cada tanto y que me des la dirección y el número telefónico."

Genial, ahora tenía que preocuparme de que mi padre fuera a ir, a revisar que todo esté bien. Tendría que asegurarme de que Rose tuviera su teléfono siempre en caso de que él apareciera y que saliera corriendo intentando proteger mi virtud. Papá tenía que saber que eso no sucedería. "Lo haré, papá."

"Espero que él sea lo que piensas que es, Bella. Quiero que seas feliz, lo sabes. Haré lo que pueda para tener la mente abierta, pero espero no ver al muchacho con una chica diferente en esas estúpidas revistas que venden en la tienda."

Reí imaginándome a Charlie mirando los tabloides, buscando evidencia para ver si me estaba engañando. "Estará ocupado con el trabajo, papá. Dudo que veas algo."

"Veremos." Murmuró. "Encuentra una manera para que lo pueda conocer o lo encontraré yo."

Ugh. "Sí, papá, lo haré. Te llamaré el viernes cuando llegue."

"Bien."

"Te amo, papá."

"Yo también te amo, Bella. Cuídate."

"Lo haré." Terminé la llamada y cerré mis ojos. Había sido agotador. No había ido bien, pero tampoco había sido terrible. No me había prohibido ver a Edward ni nada por el estilo, aunque no le haría caso.

Debí de haberme dormido porque me sorprendió el sonido del celular. Sonreí cuando vi el nombre de Edward en la pantalla.

"Hola, Edward." Lo saludé. No podía evitar la felicidad en mi voz.

"Hola, Bella. Es tan bueno escucharte."

Reí. Había sobrevivido la visita de su madre. "Yo soy la que estoy aliviada. Tenía miedo de que te castigaran por ser un gran ladrón de spaghetti."

La hermosa risa de Edward pasó la línea. "No estaba tan enojada y la entretuvimos hablando de ustedes, ya que vino por eso."

"¿De verdad?" ¿Ella quería saber más sobre mí? "¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Le dije lo hermosa e inteligente que eras y lo feliz que me hacías. Por supuesto, ella lo vio por sí misma."

Dios, él sabía como hacerme sentir bien. ¿Aunque como lo había visto por ella misma? "¿De verdad?"

"Oh, sí. Emmett tomó un par de fotos tuyas y coincidió que eras hermosa. No puede esperar a conocerte."

Desearía decir que el sentimiento es mutuo. Quiero decir, quería conocer a su familia, pero estaba un poco nerviosa luego de oír esas cosas de su madre. "Bueno, tendremos que arreglar algo entonces."

Edward hizo un ruidito. "Puede que ya lo haya hecho."

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?" Por favor, dime que ella tampoco irá a la cabaña. Ella y papá nos distraerían.

"Um, a Emmett se le ocurrió la idea de ir a tu graduación y mamá coincidió."

¿Graduación? Eso funcionaría. Charlie podría conocer a Edward y no me quitaría tiempo de la cabaña. ¿Pero lograría venir Edward y evitar a miles de personas? "¿Puedes hacerlo? Quiero decir, sin que la gente te vea."

"Bueno, si alguien me ve, podría decir que vengo a apoyar a un familiar o algo. Ya arreglaremos algo. ¿Está bien si vamos? Asumo que tu papá estará allí y que en algún punto querrá conocerme."

Si supiera. Evité reírme. "Uh, sí, quiere conocerte." Ese era un hecho. No me sorprendería si estuviera haciendo búsqueda de su pasado por los tabloides mientras estábamos hablando.

"¿Hablaste con él? ¿Qué dijo?"

"Bueno, fue un poco paternal con respecto a la cabaña, así que le hice pensar que compartiríamos la cabaña con Rose y Emmett y un par de personas más." Tenía que decirle a Alice que no fuera a saludarlo cuando estuviera este fin de semana.

Edward rio. "¿Le hiciste pensar, Bella? Creo que le dijiste."

"¡Okey, lo hice! Estaba un poco sorprendido al saber que estábamos saliendo y tuve que decirle como nos conocimos, lo cual no lo puso muy contento ya que él es un policía y oye todas estas historias sobre gente conociendo gente en Craigslist y uno de ellos es asesinado y esas cosas." Estaba bastante agradecida por no haber tenido otro sermón sobre Carigslist.

"Bueno, el hecho de que soy famoso lo debe de haber sorprendido, ¿verdad? Matarte sería malo para mi carrera."

Debería de haberle dicho eso. No pude evitar reírme. "Me aseguraré de decirle eso."

"¿Le mencionaste lo de Europa?"

Sí, fue una alegría, déjame decirte. "Sí, lo hice. Eso fue peor que lo de la cabaña pero no me prohibió ir. Es sólo que se preocupa."

"Bueno, tal vez ir a la graduación será bueno. Podrá conocerme y aplacaré todos sus miedos." Edward no estaba ni remotamente enojado por el poco entusiasmo de mi padre, aunque él no tuvo que oírlo.

Me reí. "No te lastimaría, supongo. Y si tus padres están aquí, entonces tendrá que comportarse." La mamá de Edward lo defendería de cualquier tortura de mi padre, apostaría dinero en eso. Mierda, ¿y si tenían una pelea digna de Jerry Springer?

"¿Crees que puedes conseguirnos boletos?" Preguntó Edward.

Eso era lo más fácil. Con la familia de Rose ausente tendríamos las de ellas, además no tenía intención de invitar a mi mamá con su novio de turno. "Oh sí, eso no será problema. Si papá trae a Sue, aun tengo dos de más, y como los padres de Rose no vienen, tenemos cuatro."

"¿Los padres de Rose no irán?" Sonaba incrédulo como yo. Aunque sabía como eran, me sorprendieron al no querer ver a su hija graduarse. Los padres vivían por esa mierda.

"No, no son exactamente una familia unida, y le dijeron que se compraran algo lindo." Los odiaba. "Por eso nuestras compras."

"Oh, sí, las compras. ¿Me dirás lo que compraste?"

Eso deseas, Cullen. Espera y verás. "No, prefiero esperar y mostrarte."

"¿Por qué no me lo muestras ahora?" Estaba usando su voz más sexy. Sentí que me derretía.

¿Qué tenía en mente? "¿Y como se supone que haré eso?"

"Skype, bebé. Es una de los medios de comunicación que no hemos usado."

Eso era… no había pensado en eso. Quería verlo. Tenía muchas ganas. "¿Quieres hacer Skype conmigo?"

"Mmm, ¿quiero ver a mi hermosa novia, usando una de las cosas que se compró? Sí, creo que sí."

¿Qué debería usar? ¿El conjunto rosa? ¿El rojo y negro? El rojo y negro, definitivamente. "Okey, dame diez minutos. Tengo el mismo usuario que uso siempre."

"Okey, nos vemos pronto, Bella."

"Adiós, Edward." Colgué y tomé el conjunto de encaje rojo y negro. Sería perfecto. Lista o no, aquí voy, Edward.

* * *

><p>Primero que nada, mil disculpas por no haber contestado todavía sus reviews. Prometo hacerlo ahora ya que tengo tiempito libre. Estoy a mil con la facultad y no tengo mucho tiempo de sobre :( Pero me pondré al día!<p>

Espero que disfruten el cap :D No olviden dejarme sus reviews! Miiil gracias por escribir :)

Besooooos :D


	38. Juice

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 38**

¿De verdad lo estaba haciendo? Sí, sí lo estaba. Quería ver a Edward más que nada, y quería que él me viera, así. Me miré en el espejo y ajusté las tiras en mis hombros. Esto era una locura. Papá me mataría si supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Rose me aplaudiría. Tomaría las opiniones de Rose en lo que se refiere a lo sexual. En mi opinión, lucía bien. Sospechaba que Edward estaría complacido.

Tomé mi computadora y me conecté a Skype, enviándole una invitación a Skeletor17. Quería contactar con él. Menos de tres días. Podía lograrlo, especialmente ahora que lo vería y lo escucharía al mismo tiempo.

Di un paso atrás de la computadora cuando escuché el timbre que me había aceptado. Quería darle el máximo impacto y tomarme mi tiempo para revelarle mi sorpresa. Esperaba que lo amara.

"¿Bebé?" Sonaba como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Era tan lindo. Amaba lo mucho que me deseaba. Me hacía sentir poderosa.

Me reí mientras movía mi pierna hacia la pantalla de la computadora; apoyándolo lentamente contra el colchón y dándole un primer plano de mi pie. Sabía que lo enloquecería.

"Bella, me estás provocando." Se quejó. Me reí ante su ansiedad.

"¿Nunca escuchaste hablar de la anticipación?" Le pregunté.

"He estado ansioso anticipándote desde que me fui ayer por la mañana." Me dijo. "Han sido treinta y seis horas, bebé. Eso es mucho tiempo." Demasiado, demasiado tiempo. Tenía razón. Además, me estaba privando de ver su hermoso cuerpo y rostro. Esto estaba mal.

Me agaché frente a la computadora y ahí estaba, demasiado sexy en una remera y boxers. Lo hacía sin esfuerzo, pero no podía guardarle rencor ya que él era mío. "Sí, ha sido demasiado tiempo." Le dije, sentándome en la cama y dejándolo que me vea en toda mi gloria. ¿Era gloria? No lo sabía, pero la mirada en su rostro no tenía precio. Sus ojos se agrandaron, su boca se abrió y parecía que se estaba babeando. Sí, diría que este atuendo causó furor.

"Bella." Logró decir, mientras me miraba. Dios, ¿hacía calor aquí adentro? Tenía el mismo efecto en mí cuando estaba en mi cama y estando a kilómetro de distancia. Esos ojos verdes parecían que me estaban devorando. "Joder, bebé, luces increíble."

"Creí que te gustaría." Le dije. Todavía seguía impactada del efecto que tenía en él, el mismo efecto que él tenía en mí. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera tanta suerte? Tal vez toda la mierda que pasó con mi mamá y con Tyler me ganó unos puntos en el karma, ¿pero tantos? No lo iba a cuestionar. Tenía más de lo justo y estaba bien con eso.

"Gustar es la palabra incorrecta, sexy. Me encanta. ¿Lo usarás para mí este fin de semana?" Lucía tan entusiasmado, como un cachorrito. Era la cosa más adorable.

Me reí y lo estudié. "Todo el tiempo que tú quieras." Sospechaba que no duraría mucho.

"Será un gran placer quitártelo, bebé." Dios, sí. Placer para mí y para ti, Edward.

"Estoy segura que tendré algo de placer en eso, también."

"Nunca lo dudes, hermosa. Me aseguraré que lo disfrutes." No tenía preocupaciones. Mi cuerpo estaba un poco sensible pero ya respondía a su rostro, su voz y sus promesas.

Estaba demasiado lejos. Me agaché y tomé la computadora de la cama para colocarla en mi falda. Se sentía un poquito más cerca. "Estabas demasiado lejos."

Frunció el ceño. "Estoy demasiado lejos. Te extraño tanto, Bella."

Me mataba, de verdad. Mordí mi labio e intenté contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir ante esas dulces y simples palabras. "Yo también te extraño, Edward. Es raro porque hemos tenido poco tiempo juntos pero se siente como si una parte de mí se ha ido."

Edward asintió. "No es raro, Bella. Somos nosotros. Encajamos así que es cierto que falta una pieza cuando no estamos juntos. Has estado en mi mente desde el momento en que me fui, y obviamente estuviste en ella cuando estuve contigo." Eso esperaba. Eso me hizo reír y mi mente se fue a otras cosas que pasaron cuando él estuvo aquí.

"Obviamente yo estaba en algo cuando tú estuviste aquí."

Sonrió. "Y te quiero así de nuevo, bebé. Especialmente vestida así."

Le sonreí. "Entonces más vale que traigas tu lindo culo cuanto antes."

"Sesenta y cinco horas y contando, bebé. Falta menos." Es cierto. De mientras, pasaríamos un poco el tiempo.

"Ir de compras con Rose y Alice mató un poco el tiempo. Las clases no ayudan porque me aburro y pienso en ti." Y esos pensamientos me metían en problemas.

"¿Y en qué piensas, Srita. Swan?" Se acercó y parecía muy interesado en saber mi respuesta. Era tan lindo cuando quería algo.

"¿Te gustaría saber?"

"Creo que lo pregunté, así que sí, me gustaría saber." Había un tono en su voz que lo hacía demasiado sexy.

"Un poco demandante, ¿verdad?" Su ceño fruncido se transformó en una sonrisa. Le diría todo lo que quisiera saber con esa mirada. "Bueno, hoy estaba pensando en las cosas que iba a comprar y en tu rostro cuando las veas."

Su sonrisa se tornó más felina. "¿De verdad? ¿Estabas pensando en mi reacción cuando debías estar prestando atención a tus profesores? Señorita Swan, eres una traviesa."

Eso me recordó el conjunto de colegiala que había comprado. De todas las cosas que había comprado, sospechaba que ese conjunto lo enloquecería.

Sus ojos verdes me penetraron a través de la computadora. "¿Qué te inquietó tanto, bebé?"

"¡Ya verás!" Chico, ya verás. Las imágenes de él agachándome sobre un escritorio hicieron que me mojara.

"Oh, Bella, eres una gran provocadora. Tendré que sentarte en mi falda y darte un par de nalgadas cuando estemos solos." Oh, sí, esa es una de las cosas que tengo en mente, pero no la primera, bebé. La primera cosa que necesito son tus manos, tus labios y tu hermosa verga.

"Mmm, tengo mejores usos para tus manos cuando estemos en la cabaña."

Sentí un gruñido y fue directamente hacia mis partes. ¿Por qué no estaba aquí y ahora? Lo deseaba tanto que no creía que pudiera soportarlo.

"¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres que hagan estas manos, Bella?" Me mostró sus perfectas manos, como si no las conociera de memoria. Las quería sobre mí, en mí y por todo mi cuerpo. Lamí mis labios y recordé como se sentían cuando se movían por mi cuerpo. Iba a hacerlo. Iba a mostrarle qué haría si estuviera aquí conmigo.

"Podría mostrarte." Le dije mientras movía mis manos por la sedosa tela, tomando mis senos y apretándolos. Cerré mis ojos e imaginé que eran sus manos, pero no podía ver su rostro. Dios, deseaba poder tocarlo. Mis manos eran buenas, pero eran una pobre imitación de las suyas. "¿Qué quisieras que mis manos te estuvieran haciendo, si las tuyas me estuvieran tocando aquí?" Apreté mi otro seno y toqué mi pezón con el pulgar. Se endurecieron y miré sus ojos agrandarse y su lengua salir. Oh, sí, hermoso chico, desearía que tus labios estuvieran en mí.

Edward se movió y dejó su computadora a su lado, dejándome ver más de su cuerpo sexy. Puso su mano en su verga. "Quisiera que tus manos estuvieran aquí, bebé."

Dios, sí. "Allí estarían, Edward." Tenía que mostrarle más, así que alejé la computadora, para que pudiera ver lo que estaba por hacer. No podía creer lo que estaba por hacer, pero era él. Él hacía que quisiera tocarme para él. Llevé mi mano hacia mi estómago y hacia abajo, donde más lo quería. Me toqué por encima de la tela y vi que Edward tragó en seco. Sentí que su mirada me quemaba. Era una quemadura buena y quería más. "No estoy usando nada debajo de esto, sabes." Le informé, deseando que estuviera aquí para que pudiera verlo por él mismo.

"No lo sabía. ¿Te tocarías, Bella?" Su voz ronca de deseo me hizo calentar más.

Lo haría si él devolviera el favor. Lamí mis labios para hacérselo saber. "Lo haré si tú lo haces, Edward. ¿Tienes mi loción?"

No me contestó verbalmente. Se inclinó y mi botella estaba en sus manos al instante. Me hizo reír lo cual lo hizo sonreír. ¿Cuán tierno era, con mi loción al lado de su cama? ¿Ya la habría usado? Era tierno y caliente. Tenía lo mejor de los dos mundos con Edward. "Al lado de mi cama, Bella. ¿Tienes alguna duda?"

En realidad, no. Conocía a mi hombre. "¿La has usado?"

"No, por lo menos no para masturbarme. La he olido una o dos veces." Sonrió. "Quería sugerirla usarla antes, pero llegó mi madre." Bloqueado por su propia madre. Me hizo reír. "¿Disfrutaste que tuviera mi tercer título?"

"En parte, pero no cuando nuestro potencial tiempo de juego es interrumpido." Eso era inaceptable. Aunque desde luego, había estado en público, así que de todas formas no era posible. "Por supuesto, yo estaba con Rose así que de todas maneras no hubiéramos podido haber jugado."

Él rio y arqueó una ceja. "Oh, no lo sé, bebé, podrías haber intentado estar en silencio en un probador mientras te decía lo que quería hacer contigo." Oh, diablos. Probablemente me hubieran echado de la tienda en tiempo récord. Aunque no me hubiera importado. "¿Me hubieras dejado entrar al probador contigo Bella? ¿Para ayudarte a encontrar algo de tu talla?"

Diablos. ¿Edward conmigo en un probador mientras yo me probaba cosas sexys? Eso era… diablos. Iba a hacer combustión próximamente. "Edward." Susurré mientras deslizaba mi mano debajo de mi braga y comenzaba a tocarme. Estaba tan mojada. Edward respondió al quitarse los boxers y ponerse loción en su mano.

"Imagínate si te hubieras probado eso conmigo sentado allí mirándote, Bella. ¿Todavía tienen espejos en esos probadores?"

Oh, Dios. Un montón de espejos. Mirar a Edward mirarme. "Sí, uno grande que va desde el piso hasta la puerta y otro mediano en la pared."

Edward comenzó a tocar su verga con su mano derecha. Lo miré por un ratito pero me di cuenta de que yo podía mirarlo a él pero él a mí no. Levanté el conjunto para que pudiera verme tocarme. Edward hizo un gemido sexy y comenzó a tocarse más fuerte.

"Entonces cuando te lo pones, tengo que tocarlo, para sentirlo suave en tu piel. ¿Te gustaría eso, Bella?"

Um, diablos, sí. Logré decir un "sí" mientras pasaba mis dedos por mi clítoris. Podía sentirme calentarme más.

"Mmm, pasaría mis manos por tus costados, sintiendo como se amoldan a tu cuerpo perfecto. ¿Tienen sillas allí?" Sillas. Sí, tenían. Él podía estar sentado allí conmigo, tocándome como yo me estaba tocando ahora. "Estaría sentado ahí, tocándote; a tus senos, a tu estómago, a tus piernas. Te tocaría la vagina mientras tú estás allí parada, modelando para mí, mordiendo tu labio como lo estás haciendo ahora, bebé."

¿Estaba mordiendo mi labio? No lo sabía. Él era tan sexy. Cuando me hablaba así, era mucho más caliente. Sus palabras me mataban. Sus fuertes dedos se tocaban como un experto. Nunca antes había estado tan celosa de sus manos, las adoraba, pero ahora quería tomar su lugar con las mías. O mis labios. Con ambos.

"Sacaría mi verga, Bella. No podría sólo tocarte, luciendo así. Necesitaría cogerte."

Sí, me hubieras cogido allí mismo, con Rose y quién sabe quien cerca. No te detendría. Deslicé dos dedos en mi interior. Eran pobres sustitutos de su verga, pero era lo que tenía de momento.

"¿Me dejarías cogerte en el probador, Bella?" ¿No lo estabas haciendo ya? Sí, tendrías que cogerme en el probador, Edward. Lo necesito.

"Dios, sí." Metí y saqué mis dedos y moví mi pulgar sobre mi clítoris como él lo haría. Extrañaba sus toques.

"Siéntate en mí, Bella, tómame contigo." Tan caliente. Gemí fuertemente mientras me imaginaba deslizándome en su verga dura, llenándome mientras la gente pasaba a pocos metros de nosotros. "¿Puedes vernos en el espejo, bebé? ¿Puedes verte montándome?" Oh, sí. Espejos. Espejos en cada lado, mirándome montar a este hermoso hombre. "¿Cuán sexy es eso, hermosa? Sabiendo que hay gente alrededor. Tienes que estar callada, pero no quieres estarlo, ¿verdad? No con mi verga en ti."

"Tan duro." Logré decir. Sería tan difícil estar callada, pero lo haría porque lo deseaba. No emitiría sonido si me cogiera en el probador.

Los ojos de Edward miraron mi cuerpo mientras se masturbaba más fuerte. "Mira lo hermosa que eres, bebé. Montando mi verga mientras usas ese conjunto sexy, mis manos en tu culo, apretándolo mientras te penetro."

Oh mierda. Estaba cerca. Sus palabras me estaban matando, como la imagen de nosotros dos en ese cuartito, intentando estar en silencio mientras cogíamos. "Sí, Edward." Logré decir.

"Alguien golpea nuestra puerta, preguntando si necesitas algo. ¿Necesitas algo, Bella?"

Que se jodan. Tenía todo lo que quería. Edward era todo lo que quería. "Sólo tú. Sólo tú, Edward."

Él gruñó. Tan sexy. "Es cierto, Bella. Me tienes. Todo de mí, duro y grueso dentro de ti. ¿Puedes sentirme?" Sí, podía. No había pasado tanto tiempo. Todavía podía sentirlo dentro de mí si quería. Y lo hacía. "¿Te gusta saber que hay una mujer, a sólo unos pocos metros, que no tiene idea de lo que está sucediendo en el cuarto?"

Sí, sí eso era tan caliente. No me importaba si nos escuchaban. Que escuchara lo que me estaba haciendo. Logré asentir mientras sentía que algo comenzaba a encenderse en mí. "Eres una chica traviesa, bebé. Aprieto ese culito más fuerte mientras tú rebotas en mí, tus hermosas tetas en mi rostro. ¿Quieres que las chupe, amor?"

"Dios, sí." Sus labios… los necesitaba en mí.

Él rio. "Deslizo las tiras por tus brazos, liberando tus perfectos senos, chupando fuertemente el pezón izquierdo. Sabes increíble, Bella."

Eso fue todo. Mi vagina apretó mis dedos y tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras el orgasmo me consumía. Edward acabó luego de mí, su semen golpeando su pecho. Quitó su remera mientras se calmaba, dándome una sonrisa satisfecha. Era tan hermoso. Me quitaba el aliento, de verdad.

"Mierda, Bella. Eres tan hermosa."

¿Estaba bromeando? Él era el que me quitaba las palabras. "Tú eres el hermoso. El sexy e increíblemente hermoso. Edward… Dios."

Él rio. "¿Qué puedo decir, bebé? Tú sacas mi lado exhibicionista."

Y él en mí. De verdad no me importaba si nos atrapaban. Valdría la pena totalmente. "Puedo ver los titulares. Edward Cullen arrestado por indecencia pública, enloquece en un probador."

Edward sonrió. "Por lo menos eso sería algo por lo que a Emmett nunca lo agarrarían." ¡Ha! Emmett estaría tan enojado.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Eres tan malo."

"Tú eres la mala, bebé. Mira tu vestuario. ¿Cómo se supone que sea bueno cuando estás usando eso?"

Sabía que le gustaría. "Se supone que tienes que ser muy bueno cuando lo use. Demasiado bueno."

Su sonrisa me mataba. "Puedo hacer eso, bebé."

"Sé que puedes. Dios, lo que me haces con tus palabras. Creo que nada podría mejorarlo si no lo vivo en persona."

"Va a suceder eso y mucho más Bella." Él prometió.

Gracias a Dios por eso. "Cuento con eso.

Edward se recostó contra el cabecero y me miró. "Yo también, cariño." Ese era un apodo tan tierno. "Así que, ¿fue tan malo lo que pasó con tu papá?"

Hice una mueca. "No fue horrible. No gritó mucho, salvo la primera vez, cuando le dije que te había dado información personal a través de la computadora." Me mataría si supiera lo que acabo de hacer, aunque, moriría de la vergüenza si mi padre se enterara. "Creo que si vienes para la graduación mejoraría las cosas y evitaría que fuera a la cabaña a vigilarnos." Él sabía que no me podía prohibir ver a Edward, pero sabía que se sentiría mucho mejor si lo conociera y quería que él estuviera feliz por mí.

"Si me conoce y no me odia…" Edward lucía nervioso. "¿Irás a Berlín conmigo?"

¿Estaba hablando en serio? Reí. "¿De verdad acabas de preguntar eso? Quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo antes de comenzar de nuevo las clases. Esperaba volar contigo si vienes a la graduación." Más tiempo juntos. Y en un avión. Tal vez podríamos… contrólate, Bella.

"Absolutamente, bebé. Sólo dame las fechas y me aseguraré de que esté hecho."

Él era increíble. "Siempre dispuesto a complacer. Se lo mencioné a Alice y a Rose…" ¿Cómo era posible que le pidiera más?

"Bella, ¿quieres que vayan con nosotros?"

Por supuesto que sabía lo que iba a decir. "En parte. Quiero decir, creo que mi papá estará más feliz y creo que eso le demostrará a Alice que aunque esté contigo no la estoy dejando atrás ni nada. Ella ha estado mucho mejor desde que tú viniste, y sé que está triste, viéndonos a Rose y a mí tan en sintonía con ustedes. Me gustaría incluirla si pudiera."

Edward sonrió. "Dulce chica, por supuesto que puedes. Emmett estaría en la luna si Rose fuera y me encantaría que tengas compañía." Frunció el ceño. "Es egoísta de mi parte querer tenerte sólo para mí. Estaré trabajando durante interminables horas y tú estarás sola todo el día. Tengo que tenerte allí, bebé."

¿Cómo podía pensar que era egoísta? ¿Este hermoso hombre que estaba dispuesto a llevarnos a mis amigas y a mí a Europa? "Edward, ¡no es egoísta!" Le dije. "Quiero estar contigo, aunque sólo te tenga por las noches y durante los fines de semana. Tomaré lo que pueda. Por favor, no digas de nuevo que eres egoísta. Eres la persona más generosa que he conocido."

Se encendió ante mis palabras. "Te daré lo que sea, Bella. Y prometo tener tiempo libre cuando estemos allí. Le diré a Emmett que haga mal las tomas si tengo que hacerlo, para demorar las tomas."

¿Cuán lindo era? Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y reí. "No lo harás, Edward Cullen. Harás tu trabajo y lo harás bien y yo te estaré esperando cuando termines."

"Okey, bebé, ese será mi soporte durante días."

Me reí. Pobre chico. "Creo que sobrevivirás."

Él sonrió. "Sé que estoy siendo tonto, pero quiero tener lo más que pueda de ti antes de que comiences las clases en septiembre."

"En realidad, es a fines de agosto." Maldita universidad por comenzar tan temprano y alejarme de mi novio sexy.

"Quieren que haga una película en Londres en septiembre."

Mierda. ¿Estaríamos tan alejados? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Intenté no mostrar mi decepción. "¿Qué película?"

Edward se encogió de hombros. "Todavía no tiene título, una pieza inglesa de época con un montón de actores geniales. Colin Firth, Helen Mirren, Kate Winslet." Eso era increíble. Estaba emocionada por él. Por su carrera. "Marcus cree que es material de Oscar. Todavía no lo he leído."

"Eso es genial, bebé." Además, luciría caliente con ese vestuario. "No puedo esperar a verte con ropa de época. ¿Tendrás acento?"

Él rio, ¿pero qué podía decir? Los acentos eran calientes. "Creo que sí. Llevaré el guion a la cabaña. Creí que te gustaría leerlo conmigo."

¿Quería compartir su guion conmigo? ¿De verdad? Eso sería increíble. "¡Me encantaría! Suena divertido."

La sonrisa de Edward era contagiosa. "Leeré mi parte con acento para ti." Oh, Dios. Probablemente lo atacaría antes de llegar a la página dos. De alguna manera, creo que no le importaría. "¿Te gusta, verdad?"

"Los acentos son sexys."

"Y tú también, señorita Swan." Mierda, sonaba como Colin Firth. Me enrollaría y moriría de placer. "¿Necesito preocuparme de perderte por algún europeo este verano? Tal vez deberías quedarte en casa."

Como si tuviera algo que temer. "Es la combinación del acento y tú, Edward. Tu voz…" Me dio un escalofrío de lo sexy que era. "Probablemente podrías hablar como el hombre de las cavernas y aun así me excitaría."

Él rio ante mi ridiculez. No me importaba. Era caliente sin importar el porqué. "Eres tan malditamente linda. Trabajaré en mi acento del hombre de las cavernas para ti." Tirando de mi cabello, tirándome sobre su hombro, ¿llevándome y poseyéndome? Mierda, sí.

"Me malcrías." Le dije.

"Recién he comenzado, bebé."

Él era increíble. "Me encanta como suena eso."

"A mi también." No pude contener el bostezo. Apestaba que lo extrañaban tanto que no había podido dormir bien el lunes por la noche. "Necesitas dormir, cariño."

"Lo sé, pero no quiero." Sentí que hacía un puchero pero no pude evitarlo. Quería más de él.

"Lo sé bebé. Yo tampoco quiero, pero hablaremos mañana, y estaremos a un día de volver a estar juntos."

Sí, un día más cerca. Esa era la mejor parte de dormir. Gastaba tiempo y lo acercaba más a mí. "Es cierto. Tal vez debería dormir todo el día hasta que se llegue la fecha."

Él rio. "Si hicieras eso, no podríamos hacer esto."

Tenía razón. "Tienes razón. ¿Mañana a la noche?"

"¿Me mostrarás algo más que hayas comprado?" Preguntó entusiasmado.

¿Cuán lindo era? Como un niño pequeño en navidad. Me reí. "No puedes verlo todo antes del fin de semana, avaricioso." Su puchero casi hizo que cediera. Tal vez podría comprometerme. "¿Qué te parece si uso esto de nuevo?"

Su sonrisa se agrandó. "Okey, si insistes en que te vea usando lo mismo dos veces."

Ha, le encantaba. "Sufres por mí, Edward."

Me dio un gran y falso suspiro. "Es cierto. Lo soporto porque eres tú."

"Eso es algo grande de tu parte."

"Soy un chico grande."

Como si no lo supiera. Reí de nuevo. "Ve a limpiarte, chico grande. Hablaremos en la mañana."

Me dio esa sonrisa especial de nuevo. "Okey, buenas noches, bebé."

"Buenas noches, hermoso."

Apagué mi computadora y me quité el conjunto, cambiándolo por la remera de noche. Amaba que le encantara la remera tanto como el conjunto sexy. Amaba todo en mí. Él me amaba, lo sabía. O eso esperaba. Cerré mis ojos e intenté imaginar como sonaría si él lo dijera. Cuando se lo dijera a él. En la cabaña. Tenía que suceder allí.

Xoxoxoxox

Mi alarma sonó muy temprano pero no me importaba porque estaba ocho horas más cerca de Edward. Le envié un mensaje de texto antes de salir de la cama y prepararme para ir a clases.

_Buenos días, cariño. Desperté con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Sólo faltan dos días. No puedo esperar._

Abrí Words para ver que tenía para mí. ¿GAINS? Eh, no era sexy, pero estaba a dos puntos de superarme, lo cual ahora entendía porque lo había jugado. Pobre tipo, queriéndome ganar. Reí cuando vi mis letras. Gana esto, bebé. Jugué JUICE por doble puntaje de la E en SEMEN. Mis palabras eran tan malas pero me daban risa. Abrí el mensaje para ver su respuesta.

**Traviesa Bella, provocándome con todo lo que hayas comprado. El rojo es mi color favorito en ti. Ese sujetador rojo con esas bragas lucía deliciosas en tu piel. También tu lindo culo cuando le di una nalgada, lo cual tengo que hacerlo de nuevo por todas las provocaciones que me haces.**

Más nalgadas. Dios, me mataba.

**Puedo tomarte en cada superficie de la cabaña, ¿verdad? Veamos, cuatro habitaciones lo cual equivale a cuatro camas, cuatro baños con duchas y tinas, una cocina, una sala, una oficina, un jacuzzi… eso es demasiado, bebé. ¿Estás seguro que puedes aguantar todo?**

Tal vez no, pero estoy demasiado segura de que lo intentaré. Dudo que te quejes.

**Yo también te extraño, aunque supongo que necesito estos cuatro días para recuperarme y así poder poseerte apropiadamente. Nos vemos pronto, sexy.**

Dos días ahora, Edward. Muy pronto. Ahora es mi turno.

_Creí que era una buena palabra ya que tú haces que mis jugos fluyan con tan sólo una palabra. Bueno, tal vez se necesita más de una palabra, pero no demasiadas. Especialmente cuando haces referencias a las nalgadas. ¿Quién dijo que era una loca entre las sábanas? Tú sacas ese lado de mí, Edward._

¿Qué? Amaba esa canción de Usher. _A lady in the streest but a freak in the bed_. Las sábanas eran mejor, rimaban más.

_Puedo aguantar todo lo que tú me des, hermoso. Cualquier hora en cualquier lugar, ¿recuerdas? Incluso en el probador. Por ahora, supongo que tendremos que conformarnos con esos diez lugares en la cabaña. Supongo que eso nos mantendrá ocupado una buena parte del tiempo._

_Para el tiempo que leas esto, faltarán sólo dos días. Estoy lista y esperándote._

Eso serviría. Me levanté de la cama, me duché y me preparé para ir a clases. Cuando salí, tenía un mensaje de texto de Edward.

**Buenos días, princesa. Desearía ver por mí mismo esa sonrisa, pero me conformaré con le hecho de que en tan sólo dos días, esa sonrisa, con todo tu cuerpo, serán míos. Respóndeme cuando puedas.**

Lo haría cuando no tuviera que salir corriendo para ir a clases. Nuestros mundos continuarían hasta que pudiéramos vernos de nuevo.

Xoxoxox

Lo hicimos. Lo logramos. Nuestras sesiones de Skype se mantuvieron calientes, nuestras llamadas se mantuvieron dulces y nuestros mensajes de texto y en Words continuaron sugestivos y eso funcionaba para nosotros. Por supuesto, estaba mirando el reloj y la ventana cada dos minutos esperándolo. Estaría aquí en cualquier momento.

Vi una SUV negra aparcar y mi respiración se detuvo. Edward dijo que eso era lo que conducirían. La puerta del auto se abrió y vi un revoltijo de cabello color bronce e ignoré la risa de Rose mientras corría hacia la puerta. Edward pisó el último escalón y le salté encima. Me atrapó y envolví mis brazos y piernas a su alrededor, besándolo. Finalmente estábamos juntos y se sentía bien.

* * *

><p>Gain: Conseguir, obtener, ganarse.<p>

A lady in the streets but a freak in the bed: Una dama en las calles pero una loca en la cama. La canción se llama Yeah! y como dijo Bella es de Usher xd

Ya en el próximo cap estarán en la cabaña! Wiiii que emoción! Espero que les haya gustado el cap :) Miiiiles de besooos y no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews!


	39. Kitchen Mastery

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 39**

Él estaba aquí. Nunca dudé de que no viniera, pero por supuesto, siempre estaba ese miedo que había surgido desde mi último ataque psicótico. Pero no, él estaba aquí, era real y era mío. La vida no podía ser mejor que esto.

"¿Estás lista para irte, bebé?" Preguntó, rompiendo nuestro beso para tristeza mía. Quería más besos. Estoy lista para eso, por ahora.

Asentí. "Tengo todo empacado."

Sonrió y besó mi nariz. Dios, era demasiado hermoso para existir. "¿Empacaste todo?"

Todo lo que quieres, Edward. "Todo lo que necesitaré."

Sus ojos brillaban y presentía que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo, lo cual era probablemente cierto. En verdad éramos una pareja ideal. "¿Estás segura de que tienes todo? Tal vez deberíamos revisar." Eso sería una buena idea. Necesitaríamos unos minutos para…

"Oh, joder, no. Ustedes dos no irán a la habitación juntos. Necesitamos irnos." Maldición, Rose. Dame diez minutos. En realidad, creo que podría hacerlo en cinco. Sólo un poquito para enloquecerlo.

Edward le sonrió a Rose. "Estoy intentando pasarla bien." Le dijo. Oh, Dios. Pasarla bien con esas manos y esa lengua y esa hermosa verga.

"Estoy segura de que quieres pasarla bien lo cual significaría que demoraríamos horas en irnos. ¿Te das cuenta de que tus manos están en su culo?" Le preguntó Rose sarcásticamente. ¡Hey, me gustaba que estuvieran ahí! ¿Me había escuchado quejarme? No. Cállate, Rose.

Edward parecía que las dejaría allí por algún tiempo más, le dio un apretón a mi culo. Me reí y decidí no dejarme llevar y recordar que estábamos en el pasillo del complejo de apartamentos donde vivía, antes de que lo pudiera tomar allí. Me alejé de él e intenté no llorar al separarme.

"¡Rosie!" Una voz gritó mientras un gran cuerpo pasaba a nuestro lado y la levantaba en sus brazos. El verdadero Emmett no tenía miedo a nada, ¿verdad? Tonto. Ella pasó los últimos días quejándose y extrañándolo. Y aunque el oso que le envió el miércoles en parte la enojó, ella durmió con él.

"Bájame, idiota." Le dijo, pegándole.

"¿Es esa la manera en la que saludas a tu hombre luego de tan larga ausencia?" Le preguntó, sonriendo, completamente inafectado por la irritación de su rostro.

"Primero que nada, no eres mi hombre. Segundo, no ha sido una larga ausencia. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que deba extrañarte cuando estás constantemente enviándome mensajes de texto? ¿Cuál es el significado de esto?" Ella sacó el oso de peluche policía y se lo dio.

Emmett rio y se lo devolvió. "Pensé, luego de tu mensaje de texto, que te gustaría. Vino con esposas y todo."

"Tengo mis propias esposas." Dijo Rose. Era cierto. Las había visto. Y además hizo una broma inapropiada sobre la experiencia de mi padre en esposar. Dios. Necesitaba bloquear eso.

Emmett lucía encantado. "¿Las empacaste?"

"Empaqué muchas cosas." Le dijo con su voz más sexy. Era hombre muerto; aunque todavía no lo sabía. "Tú y tu hermano deben cargar todo en el auto. Yo lo haría, pero tengo que supervisar a estos dos para que no se escapen a coger."

Eso era rudo, y probablemente cierto, aunque no sería tan cruda al respecto, pero sí. Emmett nos miró y rio. "Sí, probablemente lo harían. ¿Por qué no los hacemos empacar y nos escapamos sin supervisión?"

La expresión de Rose no tenía precio y escuché un sonido ahogado. Ella también estaba muerta por él. "Sólo carga el auto, idiota."

"No puedes resistirme tanto, Rosie. Tengo nueve largos días." Le dijo. Gracias a Dios tenían su propia cabaña. "¿En dónde está el equipaje?"

Rose señaló el pasillo y Emmett fue a agarrar nuestras cosas. Rose miró a Edward quien suspiró pero me soltó. Maldición. "Creo que me pondré a trabajar."

"Okey." Lo besé y fue a ayudar a su hermano.

Miré a Rose quien rio. "Ustedes son demasiado lindos." Sí, entonces déjanos ser lindos, o no lindos. Eso sería mejor.

"¿Qué mierda tienes aquí, Rosie? ¿Ladrillos?" Preguntó Emmett mientras los chicos salían de nuestro apartamento con nuestras maletas. Nueve días era mucho tiempo.

"Lo mejor para enloquecerte." Le dijo, lo cual lo hizo reír. Ella esperó a que se alejara un poco y luego me sonrió. "En realidad, es un montón de juguetes sexuales." Él casi se tropieza. Su expresión no tenía precio. Creo que lo vi babear.

"Eres una mujer malvada, Rose." Le dije.

Ella pasó un brazo a mí alrededor. "Sí, lo soy."

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que lo puedes aguantar?" Le pregunté mientras tomábamos nuestros abrigos y los seguíamos.

"Le doy veinticuatro horas antes de que me esté rogando. Si hace un buen trabajo, dejaré que me tome." Me reí y sacudí mi cabeza. De verdad era una alegría que tuviéramos nuestra propia cabaña por más de una razón. La principal era porque Edward y yo estaríamos solos, por supuesto. Eso era lo más importante.

Miré como su hermoso culo se agachaba para tomar las maletas y guardarlas en la SUV. Tuve que evitar gemir. Tres horas. Lo tendría pronto y por lo menos ahora podría tocarlo. Cerraron la puerta pero la abrimos de nuevo para guardar nuestros abrigos. El día estaba cálido, pero una tormenta de nieve se aproximaba en los próximos días. Podía pensar en cosas peores que haría que Edward y yo estemos atrapados por días en esa cabaña acogedora.

"¿Lista para irnos?" Me preguntó, envolviendo su brazo a mí alrededor y acercándome a él. Cerré mis ojos e inhalé su aroma.

"Sí." Le dije. Edward abrió la puerta trasera y me ayudó a entrar antes de seguirme y acercarme a él. Amaba que él tampoco podía dejar de tocarme.

"Hola." Murmuró.

Oh, sí, todavía no nos habíamos saludado. Le sonreí. "Hola tú." Comenzó a besarme de nuevo y coloqué mis manos en su cabello para acercarlo.

"Dios." Interrumpió Rose. "¿Se besarán todo el camino hacia la montaña?" Pensaba que era una válida manera para pasar el tiempo. Después de todo, no conduciríamos.

"Sí." Le dijo Edward eventualmente cuando nos separamos.

"Déjalos que se diviertan." Le dijo Emmett a Rose. "Me ocuparé de tus labios en cuanto lleguemos." Tuve que reírme. Era tan determinado y seguro de sí mismo. Él no tenía ni idea de lo testaruda que era ella.

"Mis labios están bien, gracias." Si escuchabas con atención, podías oír otro sentimiento en su voz.

"Sí, lo están." Le dijo. "Son suaves y sexys y…" Le pegó, deteniendo su línea de pensamiento. "Sólo estaba coincidiendo contigo."

"Lo que sea. ¿Nos iremos o qué?" Ella estaba impaciente por estará solas con él y enloquecerlo. Tenía que asentir que era un buen plan. Yo tenía a mi hombre para enloquecerlo. Recordaba lo que tenía debajo de mi ropa y me ponía ansiosa.

Emmett encendió el auto y salió del estacionamiento. "¿Crees que sobrevivirán esta semana?" Le pregunté a Edward, porque de verdad no estaba segura.

"Espero. Es un dolor en el culo pero en parte me gusta como hermano." Dijo Edward sonriendo.

Era tan lindo. "¿En parte, huh?"

"Él me adora." Me dijo Emmett. "Tal como tú lo harás, hermana. ¿Cuándo es tu graduación?"

"El doce de mayo." Respondió Rose. "¿Por qué?" Todavía no le había contado de su plan para venir. La graduación era un tema delicado para ella y no estaba cien porciento segura de que fuera oficial que vinieran, ¿así que para qué decir algo que tal vez no se haga realidad?

Emmett no le respondió; sacó su celular. "Hey, Ma. Ya llegamos. Sí, tenemos a las chicas. Rosie no me ha besado pero ya lo hará." Se ganó otro golpe. Era demasiado lindo que le haya dicho eso a su madre. No podía imaginarme decirle eso a Charlie. "Su graduación es el doce de mayo. ¿Puedes despejar nuestros calendarios y tal vez llamar a Danny para que nos dé unos días libre de filmación?" La mandíbula de Rose cayó al piso. "Okey, gracias, mamá. Te llamaremos cuando lleguemos. Sí, lo prometo." Rio. "Edward está muy ocupado besando a su chica para hablarte ahora." ¡Hey! No nos estábamos besando, por desgracia. "Mamá, no estoy avergonzándolo. Está bien, está bien. Lo siento, Edward."

Edward reía y era adorable. Tuve que unirme. Él no lucía avergonzado. "Me escuchaste disculparme." Bufó. "¿Qué quieres decir con que no sonó creíble?" Apenas tomó aire desde que llegamos. Dudo que lo haya notado o le haya importado." Suspiro. "Está bien, dejaré de hablar de que él tiene toda la acción cuando yo no tengo nada." Su cara se puso pálida. "Mierda, ¿escuchaste eso?" Oh, sonaba como si estuviera en problemas. Por lo menos no era el mío.

"No es, eso fue antes… no quise decirlo, lo juro. Maldición, mamá, quiero decir, mierda, quiero decir… caca." ¡Caca! Eso provocó más risas. "Me estás avergonzando, ma. Tengo que irme. Estoy conduciendo. ¿No quieres que me distraiga mientras conduzco, verdad?" Eso era válido, pensé. "Nunca hice eso mientras conducía." Miró a Rose y vocalizó. "Todavía." Dios, ¿qué había dicho? "Okey, te llamaremos más tarde. Yo también te amo. Y Edward. Adiós, ma."

Colgó e hizo un puchero. "Mamá no confía en mí."

Edward rio. "¿Qué escuchó?"

Emmett miró a Rose. "Nada, absolutamente nada." Eso no podía ser bueno.

"Espera un minuto." Rose finalmente parecía que se había despertado. No había estado presente desde la conversación de Emmett con su mamá. "¿Por qué despejarás tu calendario para venir a nuestra graduación?"

"¿Por qué no querríamos ver a nuestras chicas graduarse?" Emmett le preguntó. Oh, chico, aquí vamos.

El rostro de Rose se arrugó. "No soy tu chica. Supongo que tus padres vendrán aquí para conocer a Bella." Estaba cerca del pensamiento. No enfrentaría a su madre sola. Rose estaría allí así tuviera que esposarla a mí.

"Rosie, tú eres mi chica. Cuanto más pronto lo admitas, más pronto podremos pasar a la parte divertida. No es que eso no sea divertido. Disfruto de tu temperamento, pero me gustaría disfrutarte desnuda también." Ella le pegó pero también estaba sonriendo. "Nuestros padres quieren conocerte. A ambas." Claro que sí, Emmett. Ella estaría allí, parada junto a mí en la línea de fuego.

Aun así, era increíblemente dulce que su familia quisiera ser parte de nuestro gran día. Me giré hacia Edward. "No puedo creer que tus padres vendrán a la graduación."

"Lo harán. Yo también quiero estar ahí. No es todos los días que mi novia se gradúa de la universidad." Gah, novia. Todavía era increíble. Me besó y tiró de mi cabello. Me envolví en él dentro de lo mejor que pude debido a nuestra posición.

"Pueden conocer a Bella. Los saludaré, pero no vendrán por mí." Rose le dijo a Emmett. Edward y yo nos separamos.

"Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero vendrán a conocerlas a las dos." La voz de Emmett estaba al borde. "Escuché que tu familia no vendrá a la graduación. Eso es jodido, Rosie. Así que vendremos por ti. Seremos tu familia, si nos dejas." Oh, por Dios. Eso era… eso era increíble.

Rose hizo un sonido ahogado. "Estaciona." Logró decir.

Emmett lucía nervioso. "Rosie, yo…"

"Estaciona el jodido auto ahora, Emmett." Ella encontró fuerza para decirlo. ¿Estaba enojada? Espero que no estuviera enojada porque yo les dije, pero ellos necesitaban los boletos.

Emmett estacionó en un centro comercial. Rose se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. Mierda, ¿se iría?

"Rosie, no te enojes, okey. Sólo puede ser…" Emmett comenzó a decir pero no pudo terminar porque los labios de mi mejor amiga estaban en él y comenzaron a besarse frente a nosotros. Supongo que estaba bien que ellos también se besaran. No podía amargarme; estaba demasiado feliz por lo que él le había dicho.

Edward descansó su cabeza contra la mía y lo oí oler mi cabello. Reí. Él amaba como olía. Froté su espalda mientras miraba a Emmett y Rose perderse entre ellos. Ella lo necesitaba. No lo admitía, pero lo necesitaba. Y el hecho de que él le había ofrecido su familia hacía que mis ojos se humedecieran. Nunca lo admitiría, pero eso era todo lo que ella quería.

Eventualmente se separaron y Rose volvió a su asiento. Emmett aclaró su garganta. "Bueno, entonces podemos irnos, ¿verdad?" Preguntó.

"Sí." Se abrochó el cinturón y le sonrió a Emmett. "Estoy hornada porque quieras compartir tu familia conmigo."

"Lo que es mío es tuyo, Rosie." Eso era increíblemente dulce. Nunca creí ver el día en el que Rose tuviera esa mirada en su rostro, la misma que una vez se burló de mí porque yo tenía la misma con Edward.

Su sonrisa brilló. "¿Incluso el Venom?"

Emmett rio. "Sí, incluso el Venom. Me encanta que eso es más importante que mi familia."

Oh, Emmett, no hagas bromas al respecto. Rose dejó de sonreír. "No lo es. De verdad no lo es. Es la cosa más linda que alguien me haya dicho." Emmett tomó su mano. Mierda, Rose estaba tomada de la mano con un tipo. Creo que era su primera vez.

"Estaremos allí para alentarte, Rosie. Tienes mi palabra." Emmett le dijo.

"Gracias, Emmett." Lucía tan feliz. Yo estaba contenta. "Vámonos. La cabaña nos espera."

Emmett encendió el auto. Ya era tiempo. "Sí, nos espera."

Xoxoxox

Nos detuvimos una vez para comer en Mc Donald's y luego una vez más cuando nos quedaba media hora de viaje. Necesitábamos comida y bebida ya que no había demasiado alrededor y teníamos cocina. Estaba contenta porque quería prepararle cenas a Edward un par de veces mientras estuviéramos allí. Quería mostrarle lo que podía hacer.

"¿Quieren algo?" Preguntó Emmett antes de bajarse para ir a la tienda. Por supuesto, Edward no podía ir. Era tan raro como tenía que esconderse. Lo entendía, pero para mí él era sólo Edward y me sentía mal que no pudiera hacer algo tan simple como hacer las compras.

Edward me sonrió. "Manzanas. Muchas manzanas." Oh, diablos, sí.

Emmett lo miró pero asintió. "Okey. ¿Bella?"

Edward era demasiado lindo. "Um, pan, leche, queso, mantequilla de maní, tú sabes, lo básico." Y las cosas de la lista, lo cual era una sorpresa para Edward. Puse algo de dinero en la lista porque estaba decidida a pagar por algo esta semana. "Y todo lo de aquí, ¿por favor?" Emmett asintió. "En realidad, puedo ir y comprarlos yo misma." Le dije. A Edward no le gustó y me apretó contra él.

"Yo lo ayudaré. Tú puedes quedarte aquí con el chico amor." Dijo Rose. No me quejaría sobre pasar un poco de tiempo a solas con Edward, finalmente. Haber estado sentada a su lado por dos horas me había dejado al borde y quería atacarlo.

"Sí, me gusta la idea." Edward asintió fervientemente.

"Nosotros nos encargamos." Nos dijo Rose. Ella y Emmett iban tomados de la mano hacia la tienda.

"Eso es un cambio." Observó Edward.

Lo era, de seguro. "Él le ofreció una familia, algo que ella nunca ha tenido, por lo que ha dicho. Sus padres la rotaban entre cenas elegantes pero no se preocupaban con cosas como cumpleaños, recitales escolares y esas cosas. Estoy segura que ella quiere eso más que a nada." Todavía no podía entender como alguien podía ser tan desinteresado con un niño, especialmente con alguien tan increíble como Rose.

"Nuestros padres están muy entusiasmados por conocerlas. Diablos, si ella quisiera, apuesto a que nuestros abuelos también vendrían."

Eso probablemente era demasiado. "No la ahoguemos. Siempre ha sido cercana a mi padre y a los padres de Alice, pero sabía que sería duro vernos con ellos y no tener a su familia alrededor. Significa mucho para ella que ustedes estén allí." Y para mí. "Significa mucho para mí también. ¿Y estás seguro que podrás hacerlo?"

Sus dedos tocaron mi mejilla. "Haré que suceda." No dudaba que lo haría.

"Eres increíble." Le dije, porque lo era. Sacudió su cabeza para negar y lo besé. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin besarlo. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y Edward gimió lo cual me hizo querer hacerle todo tipo de cosas sucias. Me senté a horcajadas y Edward se movió para que estuviera sentada contra su erección. Oh, sí, justo donde quería estar.

Su mano se metió debajo de mi sweater y agarró mi seno izquierdo. Sí. Tócame. Gemí y me moví contra él. No podía evitarlo. Había deseado estar con él durante días. Podríamos estar en problemas cuando vuelva para la graduación. Puede que lo ataque frente a nuestras familias. Me froté contra él una y otra vez.

Me detuvo, tomando mis caderas, pero me besó. Suspiré e intenté acercarme pero él rio y se alejó. "Bebé, sabes que muero por tomarte aquí y ahora, pero mi hermano y Rose vendrán en cualquier momento."

No me importaba. "¿Y?"

"Y, no me gustaría que mi hermano viera partes tuyas que son sólo para mi vista."

Mmm, supongo que tenía un punto. Yo tampoco quería que Rose viera su pene glorioso. Además, amaba cuando se ponía posesivo. Sonreí. "Lo siento. He estado queriendo saltarte desde que apareciste en la puerta de mi casa." Era la verdad.

Edward rio. "No pienses en disculparte, hermosa. Yo también estoy contigo en eso, créeme. Pensé en decirle a Rose y a Emmett que fueran solos a la cabaña y nosotros quedarnos en tu apartamento una semana."

Eso no me hubiera importado. Siempre y cuando estuviéramos solos. "Hubiera estado de acuerdo con eso."

Alisó mi cabello. "Yo también, pero te mereces más que eso. Has estado en ese apartamento durante mucho tiempo, por lo que me has dicho. Déjame darte el mundo." Dios, era el hombre más dulce del mundo. ¿Cómo podía ser mío?

Tenía que atacarlo por el momento, tenía que hacerlo. Los labios de Edward estaban en mí y sus manos agarraron mi culo, apretándome hacia él. Sí, sí. Tiré de su cabello e intenté acercarme más a él. Estúpidos jeans. Debería haber usado una falda. Y sin bragas, aunque las que estaba usando eran súper sexy y cómodas. Las manos de Edward fueron a mis jeans y ¡sí, iba a por ello!

"¡Joder, debería haber sabido mejor antes de dejarlos solos!" Maldición. La amaba, pero ella seguía bloqueándome. Necesitábamos discutirlo.

"Compramos alcohol." Em le dijo a Edward, hacer comentario sobre la forma en la que estábamos sentados. Suspiré y abroché mis jeans, volviendo a mi asiento. Media hora hasta que llegáramos, Podía hacerlo, apenas.

"Lo necesitarás." Le dijo Rose, alejándose cuando él intentó tocarla. Uh, oh, ¿qué sucedió mientras estaban en la tienda?

"Vamos, Rose, no fue nada." Él rogó.

"¡No puedo creer que te la cogiste!"

Mierda, ella estaba celosa. ¿De quien? ¿Había estado con una chica de este pueblo sin nombre? ¿Cómo era posible? Aunque él era bastante mujeriego, por lo que me habían dicho. "Fue antes de conocerte, bebé. ¿Cómo puedes enojarte por eso?"

Edward me miró y lucía tan despistado como yo. Por supuesto que lo estaba. Habíamos estado a punto de tener sexo. Maldición.

"¡Ella es una zorra, por eso estoy enojada!" Le dijo, guardando las cosas en el auto. Me tiró una revista. "¿Puedes creer que estuvo con ella?"

¿Gianna, la súper modelo? Su rostro estaba por todo Victoria's Secret mientras estuvimos de compras. Wow. Me alegraba de que hubiera estado con Emmett y no con Edward. Hablando de cosas intimidantes.

Rose me miraba, esperando una respuesta. No tenía ninguna. "Um…" Me encogí de hombros. Edward seguía en silencio.

"¡En serio, mírala! Sus tetas son falsas, todo el mundo puede ver que su cabello es teñido, tiene cirugía en los ojos y Dios sabe qué más." Rose gritó. ¿Hombre, estaba enojada? ¿Mi Rose?

"Rosie, bebé, ella no es nada comparada a ti. Por eso no tienes porqué enojarte. Fue una noche y en realidad ella quería a Edward."

Por supuesto que sí. ¿Quién podría culparla? Edward lucía pálido. "Hey, no me metas en esto, ¡yo estaba en París!" ¿De verdad? Edward se encogió de hombros. "¡Ni siquiera la conozco! ¿Por qué es esto sobre mí?"

"Porque si hubieras estado aquí, yo no me la hubiera cogido." Emmett le dijo. Sí, ella hubiera estado sobre Edward. Mi Edward. Ella también era hermosa.

"Sí, lo hubieras hecho de todas maneras porque yo no lo hubiera hecho y a ti te gustan las mujeres que están interesadas en mí." Edward me apretó contra él. "Imbécil, ¿por qué me metiste en esto?"

Emmett se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé, ¿desesperación, tal vez? Lo siento." Me sonrió. "De verdad él no estaba interesado en ella. Cuando le conté sobre ella, él ya estaba hablando contigo y dijo que no quería estar con ella ni aunque estuviera solo. Lo juro. Palabra de Scout." Sostuvo sus dedos en señal de paz.

"Nunca fuiste un Scout." Le dijo Rose, pegándole a sus dedos. "Es enfermizo que aceptes los rechazos de tu hermano."

"¡Fueron sólo dos!" Le dijo. Rose volvió al auto.

Edward me miró con cuidado. "¿No estás enojada, verdad?"

¿Cómo podía estarlo? Sacudí mi cabeza y miré al perfecto rostro que estaba en Vogue. "Ella es hermosa."

"Tú eres hermosa y real. Me enloqueciste desde la primera palabra, Bella." Eso me hizo sonreír. De alguna manera, él estaba tan enloquecido por mí como yo por él. "Por favor, no dejes que esta mierda de te enoje. Tú eres la única mujer a la que deseo."

"Lo sé. Es difícil de creer, pero lo sé." Confiaba en él, de verdad. Eso no significaba que no apestara que la mujer más hermosa del mundo quisiera estar con él.

Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, su rostro estaba serio y sus ojos me miraban. "Te lo haré creer cada día de mi vida, bebé." Él juró.

Chico dulce. "No tienes que hacerlo, Edward. Lo entiendo y sé que habrá días en que las mujeres sean así contigo y yo estaré lejos. Confío en ti. Sé que tú nunca…" No pude terminar la oración. Pero confiaba en él.

"Me alegra que confíes en mí, amor. Juro que nunca haré nada para lastimarte, especialmente eso. Sabes cómo me siento sobre engañar." Él era tan intenso. Era sexy y dulce.

Asentí. "Lo sé. Tú nunca pusiste a nadie a lo mismo que pasamos nosotros."

"No." Él lucía nervioso y tenía que calmarlo. Estábamos bien.

Tiré la revista y me recosté a su lado. "Bueno. Entonces está arreglado. ¿Se besarán y se arreglarán ustedes dos?" Rose me miró pero reí. "En serio, no puedes enojarte por algo que hizo antes de que lo conocieras y además le dijiste que no era tu tipo hace un par de horas."

"Eso fue antes." Me dijo Rose. Lo entendía. Estaba celosa. La entendía bien. Escuchar que Gianna quería a Edward me molestaba, y ella en realidad estuvo con Emmett. Yo también estaría verde de envidia.

"Rosie, sé que hice muchas cagadas. No puedo quitarlas. Francamente, no quiero." Emmett le sonrió. "Tuve mucho tiempo para divertirme hasta que te encontré. Ahora me divertiré de otra manera contigo, si me dejas."

Rose suspiró y cerró sus ojos. "No puedo seguir cuando dices estas cosas." Ella le dijo. Él entró en ella de una manera que nadie más lo hizo. Era increíble.

Emmett tocó su mejilla. Sonreí porque era exactamente lo mismo que hacía Edward. Rose abrió sus ojos. "Acostúmbrate. Oíste al Señor Suave ahí atrás. Corre en la familia. Todos tenemos lenguas de plata." Sacó la suya y Rose rio.

"Espero que tu lengua sea buena en otras cosas también." Y ahí estaba la Rose que conocía y amaba. Me reí tan fuerte como Emmett.

"Confía en mí, Rosie. Puede que odies mi pasado, pero es bueno en otras cosas, créeme." Lamió sus labios. ¡Ew! Pero ella estaría feliz, no tenía duda.

"¿Podrías llevarnos a la cabaña de una vez para que puedas mostrarle?" Interrumpió Edward. Estaba tan ansioso por llegar. Me encantaba.

"Esa, mi hermano, es una gran idea. ¿Lista, Rosie?" Ella asintió y él encendió el auto. "Próxima parada, Mt. Rainier."

"Gracias a Dios." Murmuró Edward.

Era tan lindo. Lo besé. "Nuestras vacaciones finalmente están comenzando." Emmett llegó a la ruta y me relajé contra Edward. Sólo un poquito más y estaríamos solos. No podía esperar.

Xoxoxoxo

"Aquí están tus llaves." Emmett y Rose nos dieron a cada uno una llave. "Ellos se ocuparon de todo lo que pedimos." Le dijo a Edward. No estaba segura de qué iba todo esto pero Edward me miró y sonrió. Mmm.

Emmett condujo por un camino de tierra. Era muy lindo por aquí. Había nieve en la montaña, pero el calor había derretido la que había aquí abajo, así que todo era marrón pero de alguna manera era hermoso. Aunque ya tenía frío. Me acurruqué contra Edward debajo de la manta que él había tomado para nosotros cuando la temperatura había comenzado a bajar.

"Esa es la nuestra." Señaló Rose a la cabaña catorce mientras pasamos. Por lo que podía ver era linda. Vidrio, madera y piedra. "Y esa es la tuya." La nuestra era igual, lo único que estaba al lado de un río. Era la perfección.

Me volví a Edward y sonreí. "Esto es hermoso." Le dije. No podía agradecerle lo suficiente por esto.

Sonrió y besó mi nariz. "Esperaba que lo fuera. ¿Lista para una semana a solas conmigo?"

Más que lista. Antes de que pudiera responder, Emmett detuvo el auto y salió. "Tendrán la mayoría de la semana a solas, pero no estaremos viendo. Cenaremos todos juntos el domingo por la noche."

"Y beberemos." Interceptó Rose.

Edward me miró para buscar mi aprobación. "Suena bien."

"Está bien." Edward salió y tomó unas maletas. Tomé una de él y una mía. Rose y Emmett tomaron algunas bolsas de las compras para nosotros. Edward abrió la puerta e inmediatamente nos envolvió un ambiente acogedor. El fuego estaba encendido y era cálido, nos invitaba a entrar. Edward colocó las maletas al lado del sofá y yo hice lo mismo. Elegiríamos una habitación luego.

Tomé unas bolsas de las compras y Rose me siguió a la cocina. "Vamos a guardar algunas cosas." Le dije. Necesitaba llamar a mi papá y decirle que había llegado. Rose comenzó a poner cosas en el hermoso refrigerador de acero mientras yo guardaba otras cosas en las alacenas de madera oscura. La cocina era hermosa. Iba a pasar tiempo aquí, espero que tiempo a solas con Edward.

"No te olvides de llamar a Charlie." Me dijo Rose.

Cierto. Me distraje por un segundo. Saqué mi teléfono de mi bolsillo y llamé.

"Hola."

"Hola, papá. Te llamaba para decirte que llegamos bien."

Gruñó. "¿Está Rose contigo?"

Rodé mis ojos. "Ella está aquí, papá. Di hola, Rose." Sostuve mi teléfono.

"Hola, Jefe." Ella dijo, sus ojos brillando con picardía. Mierda. "¿Cómo está el bigote?" Ella preguntó.

Dios. Alejé mi celular de ella. "¿Qué preguntó?" Dijo, cuando volví a la línea.

"Uh, preguntó cómo estabas." La pateé y ella rio.

"Oh." Él no sonaba convencido. "Estoy bien. ¿Llegaron seguros?"

"Sí, papá."

"Bella, no sé como decirte esto…"

Mierda, ¿pasaba algo? "¿Qué, papá?"

Él aclaró su garganta. "Estaba haciendo compras esta mañana y vi que había una revista de tu amigo con esa Jane Turner. Decían que ella estaba embarazada de él."

Oh, Dios. "Papá, Jane es su amiga. Te dije eso. Y sabes que no debes leer _The Enquirer._" Rose reía sin sabe qué había dicho. Supongo que había adivinado.

"No fue _The Enquirer_, Bella. Obviamente no confío en eso. Era algo llamado _OK_."

Suspiré. "Esa también miente, papá." Emmett gritó algo de la sala y Rose me hizo seña de que se iba de la cocina. Bien, se iban. Tendría a mi hombre para mí sola.

"Bueno, ¿cómo diablos iba a saber? Internet está lleno de cosas sobre ellos y luego veo esta revista y me preocupo por mi pequeña." Él gruñó.

Era un poco lindo. Intenté ser paciente con él. "Papá, es muy dulce que me cuides pero te dije, confío en Edward y tú también lo harás, una vez que lo conozcas. Vendrá a la graduación así que podrás conocerlo allí."

Hubo una pausa y largó aire. "Bueno, eso está bien. Yo, uh, espero que pasen bien."

Evité reírme. "Gracias, papá. Te llamaré más tarde en la semana, ¿okey?"

"Haz eso, Bella. Cuídate." Oh Dios. Ahogué una risa y él tartamudeó. "No quise decir… no… mierda. Sólo cuídate. Te amo."

"Yo también te amo, papá." Colgué el teléfono, agradecida por eso. Volví a admirar la cocina, para distraerme de la mirada tonta de mi padre.

Edward vino a la cocina luciendo comestible. Bueno, esta era la habitación para esto. "Bebé, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"¡La cocina es increíble! Mesadas de granito, electrodomésticos de acero, cocina de cristal…" Toqué la mesada y me imaginé a él tomándome mientras me sentaba en él. Amaba esta habitación, de verdad.

"Me alegra que te guste." Él sonaba perturbado. Él estaba tan excitado como yo, lo sabía. Caminé y lo abracé por la cintura.

"¿Sabes que soy muy talentosa en la cocina?" Pregunté, tocando su espalda ligeramente. Estaba usando una camisa blanca y azul que le quedaba tan caliente. Era simple, pero caliente.

"Creo que lo mencionaste." Contestó, empujándome contra la mesada. Oh, sí, me entendía. Amaba a este hombre con su mente sucia.

"¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?" Le pregunté, como si no supiera la respuesta.

Me subió a la mesada y sonrió. Estábamos en la misma página. Casi siempre estábamos.

"Me encantaría que me lo demuestres." Contestó, colocándose entre mis piernas y agarrando mi culo. Era como un imán para él. Era tan lindo. "Creí que querías comenzar el tour en nuestra habitación."

Me reí y envolví mis brazos en él. Alegraría su día con esto, lo sabía. "Han sido cuatro largos días, Edward. Podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo en cada habitación, pero ahora, quiero que me cojas en la cocina." No quería esperar más.

La boca de Edward se abrió y sus labios estuvieron en mí. Sus manos dejaron mi culo y mi cierre se abrió y mis pantalones iban bajando antes de que me diera cuenta. Me levanté para que pudiera sacarlo antes de que quedara estancado por mis botas. "¿Qué mierda?" Demandó, con el rostro frustrado más lindo.

Reí sobre lo adorable que era. "Mis botas." Le dije entre risas. Él gruñó y finalmente logró sacar mis botas ante una pequeña lucha. Mis jeans rápidamente le siguieron a mis botas y los tiró en la cocina. Desabroché su camisa y la tiré, seguida por mi sweater. No tenía nada más que el conjunto de encaje negro que había comprado en Nancy Meyer. Era demasiado caro pero quería que me lo arrancara. Sus dedos se movieron por el material. Sus ojos estaban oscuros mientras me tocaba. Lo necesitaba. Ahora.

"Edward." Dije su nombre, empujándome contra su mano. "Ahora, maldición." Me quité el sostén y lo tiré junto con el resto de la ropa. Los ojos de Edward estaban en mi cuerpo mientras pateaba sus zapatos y se quitaba sus pantalones y sus bóxers de una sola vez. Estaba duro, grueso y listo para mí. Sí.

"Éstas son calientes." Me dijo, pasando sus dedos por mis bragas.

"Costaron una fortuna. Le dije a Rose que gritaría si me las arrancabas." Parecía tonto. Ahora quería que lo hiciera. "Ella dijo que lo haría." Sus ojos oscurecieron y él tiro de las bragas. Se rajaron un poco y, joder si no estaba lista para acabar. Gemí y Edward las tiró de nuevo, el material se rajaba del lado izquierdo. Fue al lado derecho y repitió lo mismo. Dios. ¿Hacía calor aquí? No quería nada más que a Edward en este momento. Tiró las bragas al piso. Tan putamente caliente. Sentía que necesitaba más aire.

"¿Era eso lo que tenías en mente?" Preguntó, su voz ronca y tan sexy.

"Sí." Diste en lo correcto. "Ahora, hazme gritar."

Edward gruñó y separó mis piernas, sus fuertes manos en mis muslos. Me empujó contra el borde de la mesada y un segundo después entró en mí. Joder. Sí. Así. Gemí mientras me daba estocadas una y otra vez. Mis dedos se enterraron en su musculosa espalda y mis piernas se envolvieron en su cintura. Cualquier cosa para estar más cerca de él, más duro y más fuerte.

"Edward, oh, Dios." Logré decir mientras sus dedos se movían por mi clítoris. Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y grité su nombre. Sus dientes se enterraron en mi cuello y, mierda, vi las estrellas. Acabé fuerte mientras Edward me penetraba con fuerza, acabando después de mí. Lo sentí llenándome y eso fue más caliente.

Colapsé contra su pecho, intentando recuperar el aire mientras él hacía lo mismo. Finalmente, pude hablar. "Estaba equivocada. Tú eres quien es el talentoso en la cocina. Demasiado talentoso." Le dije porque, maldición, realmente lo era.

Él rio y besó mi cabello. "Creo que te debo un par de bragas."

¡Ha! Le sonreí. "Valió la pena lo que sea que haya gastado Rose. No me debes nada."

Me besó suavemente mientras salía de mí. Odiaba no tener esa conexión e hice un sonido lo cual hizo que me besara de nuevo. "Ahora que hemos explorado profundamente la cocina, me gustaría llevarte a la habitación para que exploremos la cama, ¿te parece?"

Si él insistía. "Creo que me uniré a ese plan."

"Eso pensé." Me levantó y me llevó a la habitación. Quitó el cobertor antes de dejarme en la cama y moverse a mi lado, acercándome contra sus brazos. "Gracias por venir conmigo."

Iría a cualquier lado con él. Toqué su mejilla y lo miré a los ojos. "Gracias por estar conmigo cuando podrías estar con cualquiera."

Sacudió su cabeza. "Sólo tú, Bella. Tú eres mi única."

Y ahí estaba eso de la única de nuevo. Lo había retomado de nuevo una vez pero él dijo que lo dejaríamos esta semana. "¿Me explicarás eso?"

Sonrió y me besó. "Mañana por la noche, lo prometo."

"Te tomaré la palabra." Por la manera en que lo dijo, por la mirada en su rostro, me hacía sentir que era lo que yo estaba pensando que era; que me amaba como yo a él. Lo descubriría mañana. Me acurruqué contra él y descansé mi cabeza en su hombro. Algo que también esperaba con ansias. Parecía que siempre tenía algo que esperar con ansias cuando se trataba de Edward. Lo amaba. Lo amaba a él. Espero que mañana me diga eso. No creía que podía esperar mucho tiempo más.

* * *

><p>Este cap lo subo rapidito sin mucha cosa para decir porque tengo que volver a los estudios :( 2 semanas más y adiós parciales! No puedo esperar jajaja. Espero que disfruten del cap :) Creo que ha sido uno de los más largos de este fic.<p>

No olviden dejarme sus reviews! De a poquito los contestaré :)

Miiiles de besos!


	40. The Best Words

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 40**

Mmm, sentí un cuerpo duro y unos suaves labios presionados contra mi piel. Sus labios se movían contra mi hombro derecho, suavemente, como si una pluma me estuviera tocando. Mis pezones se endurecieron inmediatamente y me mojé, con ese simple toque de su boca en mi piel.

"Edward." Logré decir.

Sus dientes mordisquearon mi cuello. Dios. "Buenos días, bebé."

Eso no lo describía ni remotamente. Me giré para ver su apuesto rostro. "Ciertamente lo es." Presioné mi culo contra él, haciéndole ver que había comenzado algo y que esperaba que lo terminara. Anoche había sido tan increíble. Duro y rápido en la cocina, y dulce y amoroso en la habitación. Amaba ambos lados de él, el animal y el angelical.

Edward largó un gruñido sexy y se frotó contra mi trasero. "¿Me estás provocando tan temprano en la mañana, Señorita Swan?"

"Te dije que no es provocación si estás dispuesto a seguirme, Señor Cullen." Y estaba dispuesta a seguirlo. Coloqué mi pierna derecha sobra la de él y sentí que mis ojos daban vueltas, cuando entendió el mensaje, frotando su verga contra mí.

"Bella." Dijo mi nombre mientras entraba en mí, enviando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo mientras respiraba contra mi oído. Chupó el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras se movía en mi interior. Dios, se sentía increíble. Tan duro dentro de mí. Su perfecta mano se movió por mi cadera hasta encontrar mi clítoris, moviendo sus dedos contra él tal como a mí me gustaba.

Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás contra su pecho y dejé que las sensaciones fluyeran. "Sí, Edward." Se movió más rápido y pellizcó mi clítoris, lo cual me hizo gemir. No iba a durar demasiado. Creo que lo quería dentro de mí incluso antes de despertar. Levanté mi pierna más arriba y él se movió, dándole a ese lugar en mí que él encontraba siempre. Nadie nunca lo había hecho. Me dio otra estocada y me perdí en el placer antes de dejarlo ir, estrechándome alrededor de él. Sus labios estaban en mi cuello mientras él se descargaba, llenándome. Amaba como se sentía.

Salió de mí y me sostuvo fuertemente. "Te amo." ¿Lo había oído bien? Esto no era una fantasía. Lo había dicho, tenía que haberlo hecho. Necesitaba ver su rostro, ver si era real, así que me moví de sus brazos y me di vuelta. "Bella, yo no…" Se calló cuando me di vuelta para verlo, su mirada clavada en mí. Lo vi, en sus ojos. Él lo había dicho. Sentí las lágrimas llenar mis ojos. Me amaba. De verdad. Ambos sentíamos lo mismo. Alivio, alegría y tantas otras emociones que no podía nombrar me llenaron.

"Me amas." Logré decir.

Sus ojos miraban mi rostro, buscando algo. Esperaba que lo pudiera ver allí, no es que no lo fuera a decir, porque lo diría. Significaban el mundo para mí. "Sí."

Sí. Me amaba. No pude evitar la sonrisa en mi rostro. No quería hacerlo. "Yo también te amo, Edward."

La sonrisa de Edward me quitaba el aliento, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, sus labios estaban en mí. Reí del alivio. Finalmente, lo había dicho. Mis manos fueron a su cabello y él me empujó contra el colchón mientras besaba mi rostro diciendo "Te amo, Bella." Una y otra vez. Había perdido la cuenta, pero esperaba oírlo con tanta frecuencia para perder la cuenta. Le di mi respuesta tantas veces como pude. Siempre lo haría.

Intenté acercarlo más a mí. Se sentía como si no podía acercarlo más. "Soy un idiota." Me dijo cuando pudo recuperar el aire. "Tenía todos estos planes románticos; una cena a la luz de las velas, luego un baño de burbujas y tengo que decirlo luego del sexo mañanero."

Era el hombre más dulce del planeta y era mío. Reí, porque una cena a la luz de las velas era genial, pero no cambiaría lo que me había dicho ni por todas las cenas elegantes del mundo. "Es dulce como lo habías planeado hacer, pero me gusta la manera en que lo dijiste. Es como si no hubieras podido esperar más."

Froté su espalda para hacerle saber que no era sólo él quien había tenido problemas en decirlo. "He intentado decírtelo no decirlo durante toda la semana, pensando que tenía que esperar hasta que tuviéramos más tiempo juntos o hasta que tú lo dijeras primero, o cualquiera sea la regla que tuviera que seguir de acuerdo a Rose." Él lucía confundido, lo cual no era sorprendente. Esas reglas eran ridículas y sin importancia. No tenían nada que ver con nosotros. "No importa, no es importante. Debería de habértelo dicho antes de que te fueras, o ayer cuando regresaste."

Edward sacudió su cabeza. "Qué par somos. Casi lo digo muchas veces antes de irme o por teléfono o por Skype." Eso me hizo reír porque Skype era para otras cosas más sucias, o por lo menos así eran nuestras charlas por Skype. "Okey, tal vez eso no era para nuestras charlas de Skype, pero lo sentía y era difícil de contenerlo."

Toqué su mejilla. "Me alegra que ya no tengamos que esperar más para decirlo."

Me sonrió y me besó. "Te lo diré todos los días." Por favor, hazlo. "Todavía espero que me dejes consentirte con la cena a la luz de las velas esta noche."

¿Cómo si fuera a detenerlo? "Me encantaría que me consientas con una cena a la luz de las velas. Creo que nunca diría no a algo como eso. ¿Cocinarás?"

Sacudió su cabeza. "Dios, no, bebé. Te amo, no quiero matarte." Reí. Entonces él no era bueno en la cocina. Bueno, él era bueno en otras cosas en la cocina. Muy bueno. "Arreglé que el restaurante que está en la entrada nos haga la cena. Em la irá a buscar."

"Me agrada que no quieras matarme. Te amo y quiero cocinar para ti, pero lo haremos otra noche."

Él sonrió brillantemente. "Lo espero con ansias, amor." Dios, me llamó "amor" ¿Cuán increíble era eso?

"Yo también." Le dije, besándolo de nuevo.

Sus dedos pasaron por mi cabello mientras me sostenía fuertemente contra su pecho. "¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, bebé?"

Esa era una buena pregunta. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer en nuestro primer día completo aquí? Una respuesta era obvia. "Mmm, bueno más de esto, seguro." Dije, lo cual lo hizo reír y besar mi cuello. En realidad, estaba ansiosa por poner mis manos sobre ese guion. ¿Eso me hacía muy tonta? "También me gustaría acurrucarme frente a la chimenea a leer tu guion, ¿si eso te parece?"

"Me encantaría, Bella. Traje el de Londres y seis comedias románticas que Marcus quiere que lea." Arrugó su nariz. "Creen que debería intentar ese género para salir un poco de las piezas dramáticas y de acción. Puedes elegir mi próximo proyecto."

¿Podría? Me encantaba que me dejara ser parte de su carrera aunque sea de manera pequeña. "¿De verdad? ¿Confías tanto en mí?"

Él rio. "Por supuesto. Tú eres mi mayor fan, ¿quién me encontró cuando nadie más pudo hacerlo?" Oh, Dios, esto era vergonzoso. Bella acosadora. "Me alegra que lo hayas hecho, bebé. No puedo imaginar no haberte conocido." Yo tampoco. Nunca me arrepentiría haberlo buscado.

"Supongo que a veces ser acosadora es algo bueno." Mordí mi labio, esperando que lo tomara como era.

Sonrió y luego comenzó a reírse. "Puedes acosarme cuando quieras. ¿Qué te parece si me acosas en la ducha?"

Lo adoraba, a mi pervertido novio que me amaba. "Eres un pervertido."

"Un pervertido para ti, bebé."

"Bueno, levanta tu culo sexy para que pueda seguirlo hacia la ducha." Seguir a ese culo sexy no sería ningún problema.

Se rio de mí mientras salía de la cama. Miré como sus músculos se flexionaban, esa piel bronceada y ese pedazo de hombre hermoso que estaba a mi lado. "¿Quién es el pervertido ahora?" Me preguntó, luciendo deleitado.

Pregunta eso mientras se pone de pie desnudo. ¿Qué otra cosa haría una chica? "Diría que es el tipo que está de pie desnudo si importarle nada. Si te pones un abrigo de lluvia la situación sería diferente."

Sonrió maliciosamente. "Te mostraré algo diferente." Antes de que supiera que haría, las cobijas desaparecieron y tuve frío. Grité en sorpresa. "¿Ves? Diferente." Fui detrás de él mientras él se iba riendo hacia el baño. Mirar como se movía ese culo era un placer.

No tenía ninguna salida, así que lo acosé lentamente mientras él se recostaba contra la pileta del baño. Lo atrapé con mis brazos. "Parece que atrapé a mi propio pervertido."

"¿Y qué harás conmigo ahora?" Preguntó, pasando un dedo por mi brazo. Sentí como se me ponía la piel de gallina.

¿Qué hacer? Esperaba que algo sucio. "Cosas pervertidas, supongo. Tienes que ser bueno para algo."

"Bueno, hemos establecido que soy muy bueno en la ducha. ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo aquí?" Su sonrisa era irresistible.

Reí y di un paso atrás para mirarlo. Él de seguro tenía algo por la ducha. Nunca me quejaría por eso. "¿Qué más podrías probar allí adentro?"

Él pensó por un segundo. "¿Podría hacerte acabar tres veces?" Preguntó.

Era suficiente para mí. Me moví para abrir el agua, asegurándome de que mi culo se moviera contra él. Gruñó y escondí mi sonrisa mientras me metía en la ducha. "Está bien, grandote, muéstrame lo que tienes." Le hice seña con el dedo para que se acercara.

"Desafío aceptado, Bella." Se unió y no demoró mucho en darme lo que me había prometo y eclipsado con ello. Cuatro veces. El hombre tenía talento en cada habitación de la cabaña.

Xoxoxox

Edward tomó una punta del sofá y yo otra, nuestros pies se enredaban en el medio. El fuego rugía en la chimenea y afuera estaba gris, como si fuera a nevar en cualquier momento.

Tomé el primero guion de la pila que Edward había dejado en la mesa de café y siseé cuando vi el título "_Real Love_." Triste. Lo abrí y mis ojos se fueron a las notas que había en el margen. ¡Era genial! Comencé a reír mientras me imaginaba la escena que describía.

Edward me miró. "¿Ya estás riéndote? Ese puede ser una opción entonces."

No con ese título. Sacudí mi cabeza e intenté recuperar mi aliento para poder leérselo. "No es el guion. Es esta nota." Aclaré mi garganta para prepararme para una dramática lectura. "Jennifer Love Hewitt hará el papel de la mesera tonta. Ella se tropieza con sus voluminosos y falsos pechos y derrama café en la falda de nuestro héroe." Leerlo en voz alta me hizo reír de nuevo. "¿Quién escribe esto?"

Edward se unió a mi risa. "Mi agente, Marcus, tiene un hábito de elegir ciertos actores o actrices que no le interesa como personajes que son inservibles o mueren. En _Wild At Heart_ dijo que Tom Cruise podía ser mi caballo."

Oh, por Dios. Estaba muriendo. No podía recordar la última vez que me había reído así. Edward sonreía mientras miraba reírme. Intenté calmarme. "Entiendo lo de Tom Cruise porque, ¿quién no cree que está loco? ¿Pero Jennifer Love Hewitt? Creí que sólo las mujeres la odiaban." Yo lo hacía y Marcus tenía razón sobre sus pechos. Una vez bromeé con Rose sobre que sus tetas deberían tener el doble de lo que ella ganara.

Edward rio. "Supongo que ella fue con él para que lo representara y él quedo poco impresionado. Él la rechazó y luego obtuvo su papel en _Ghost Whisperer_. Él lleva esa carga aunque la haya rechazado."

Ha, Marcus tenía clase. "Creo que me gusta Marcus."

Él tiró de mi pie. "Sé que le gustarás a él."

"¿Sí?" Tenía que admitir, que estaba un poco preocupada sobre qué pensarían de mí sus representantes de Hollywood. Yo no era como Irina. "¿Tu gente no tendrá problema conmigo?"

Edward dejó su guion y quitó el mío de mis manos para dejarlo a un lado. Eso estaba bien conmigo. Teníamos mejores cosas que hacer antes que leer. "No, no tendrán. Marcus tiene cero interés sobre mi vida personal siempre y cuando no afecte su cuenta bancaria. Kate es la única ue pensaría que podría tener problema pero ella quiere que yo sea feliz."

Me moví hacia él, relajándome entre sus piernas y descansando mi cabeza en su pecho. Enredó sus brazos contra mí y miramos el fuego arder. Confiaba que la chica sería la difícil. "¿Ella es tu publicista?"

"Sí, esa es Kate. Su esposo, Garrett es mi representante. Él negocia los contratos, las apariciones, cosas como esas. Mamá escuchó que eran los mejores en su negocio así que los contrató al comienzo de mi carrera."

"Eso es bueno, que haya cuidado de ti." Me ponía feliz que su mamá estaba en el negocio y claramente sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

"Todos lo hacen. Kate está al mando con lo que sea que queramos hacer." Me giré a verlo. ¿Qué quería decir? "Si quieres hacerlo público, podemos hacerlo. Si quieres mantenerlo en secreto, podemos intentar hacer eso también." Ciertamente no quería que fuera un secreto. "Tampoco estoy a favor de eso. No quiero necesariamente que tu nombre esté expuesto, pero quiero que todo el mundo sepa que tengo novia."

Jugué con sus dedos mientras lo pensaba. "¿Qué pensarías que sucedería su obtuvieran mi nombre?"

Edward giró su cabeza para poder verme. "Creo, inicialmente, intentarían encontrarte, tomarte fotos yendo a clases, o hablando con tipos y diciendo que me estás engañando." ¿Engañando? ¡Nunca lo haría! Edward rio ante mi reacción. "Yo lo sé, por supuesto, pero las parejas felices son aburridas. Primero seríamos la sensación del mes, y luego buscarían que nos peleáramos porque eso es más interesante que una pareja enamorada."

Joder. "Me gusta ser feliz y estar enamorada."

"Y así seremos. ¿Cómo te sientes sobre eso?"

Era algo que me lo había preguntado y todavía no podía decidir como me sentía sobre ello. Había buenos y malos lados en ambos casos. "No lo sé. Valoro mi privacidad pero quiero estar contigo. Quiero que podamos ir a lugares y hacer cosas y sé que eso significará que haya fans y paparazzis. Creo que por ahora me gusta la idea de que digas que tienes novia pero todavía no dar el nombre." ¿Aunque qué haríamos cuando fuéramos a Europa? "¿Qué hay de Berlín?"

"¿Qué hay sobre ello?" Preguntó.

"¿Podremos ir a cualquier lado cuando no estés trabajando? Supongo que allí tal vez se descubra todo."

Edward lucía pensativo. "Hay maneras. Entradas secretas a clubs y restaurantes y cosas que harán que podamos evitar a la prensa. Pero…" Se detuvo.

"¿Pero qué?"

"Las cámaras, las grabadoras, Twitter… no puedo detener a la gente que tome fotografías de nosotros o que tweeteen donde estoy o si estoy con alguien. Hay una razón por la cual iba directo al hotel cuando no estaba haciendo entrevistas o premieres cuando comenzamos a hablar." Sonrió. Todavía no entendía como hacía para sonreír cuando estaba hablando de la poca privacidad que tenía. "Una de las demás razones por las cuales quería volver a mi habitación para hablar con mi extraña sexy."

Oh, eso también me hizo sonreír. "¿Oh, sí? ¿No estabas ansioso por hablar conmigo?"

Besó mi mejilla. "Estaba increíblemente ansioso por hablar contigo. Por lejos, fue la mejor parte de mi viaje."

Besé sus labios. Tenía que hacerlo luego de escuchar eso. "Amo eso."

"Te amo." Me dijo de nuevo. Fácilmente podía escucharlo decir eso y no me cansaría nunca.

"Yo también te amo. Pero además de eso, no querías lidiar con las fans y la prensa."

"Sí." Se encogió de hombros. "Tenía invitaciones a clubs y restaurantes y mierda como esa pero honestamente es más un dolor en el culo que un momento para pasarla bien." Su pulgar rozó mi rostro. "Además, puede ser diferente contigo, con Rose y con mi hermano. Sé que me divertiría contigo, pero te garantizo que alguien publicaría una foto de nosotros en algún lugar."

Podía ver eso. "¿Te molesta?"

"Sólo si luego van detrás de ti. Yo estoy acostumbrado a eso." Suspiró y me miró ansiosamente. "Tengo miedo de que sea demasiado para ti y tú decidas que no quieres lidiar más con eso, conmigo y con mi vida."

Esa era la cosa más tonta que había escuchado en mi vida. Nadie me podía alejar. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos e intenté demostrarle lo más que podía. "¡Edward Cullen! No me importa si la prensa acampa en mi puerta o me sigue a clases, nunca, nunca, dejaría de estar contigo por eso."

Sus ojos se cerraron y su rostro se relajó. "Haré lo que sea para intentar que eso suceda, Bella. Si eso pasa, puedo conseguirte un guardaespaldas o…" Lo detuve besándolo. Nos preocuparíamos por algo así si tuviéramos que hacerlo, pero él tenía que saber ahora, que no importa lo que pase, nunca me alejaría de él. Sus brazos me sostuvieron fuertemente.

Me alejé, aun sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos y mirándolo a los ojos para que mi mensaje llegara. "Sé que salir contigo no será siempre fácil. Tú estarás lejos filmando, besando a mujeres hermosas como parte de tu trabajo." Odiaba esa parte y él tampoco parecía muy entusiasmado al respecto. Pero viviríamos con eso. Yo estaba determinada a hacerlo. "Está la prensa y los fans y las mujeres que te desearán." Lo sabía demasiado bien. "Después de todo yo fui una de ellas." Eso lo hizo sonreír. "Pero sé que me amas y yo te amo a ti. Sé que encontraremos una manera de vencer a la distancia. Hablaremos por teléfono, por Skype, por correo y jugaremos Words." Su sonrisa se agrandó y me hizo reír. "¿Crees que tiraría la toalla ahora que te tengo? Vivo por tus pequeños mensajes sucios."

"Yo vivo por los tuyos." Él asintió.

"Bien. Podemos lograrlo, Edward. No quiero un guardaespaldas a menos que esto se vuelva fuera de control. Dudo que miles de paparazzis desciendan al campus de U-Dub para tomarme fotografías. Tienen gente más importante en LA." Podría ser noticia por un día o dos, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo les importaría para que traspasaran las clases?

"Amo que estés tan calmada sobre esto."

Era fácil. Si la elección era con él o sin él, lo elegiría a él con toda esa mierda sin pensarlo. "Lo he pensado, por supuesto. Por ahora, quiero disfrutar el tiempo contigo. Cuando decidamos que queramos salir como pareja, lidiaremos con ello. E incluso si es un dolor en el culo, valdrá la pena al final del día porque puedo estar contigo."

Me besó fuertemente. "Te amo, Bella Swan. Eres absolutamente perfecta para mí."

Claro que lo era. Toqué su nariz. "Eso es verdad. Nunca lo olvides."

"Nunca, bebé."

Xoxoxoxo

Entré al baño como Edward había instruido y sonreí cuando vi la tina llena de burbujas y velas alrededor del borde. Olía como mi loción, ¿alguna esencia de baño con aroma a vainilla y albaricoque? Este hombre me consentía a morir y no podía quejarme. Me metí en el agua y me relajé mientras el calor calmaba mis músculos adoloridos. Hey, recién acabábamos de tener sexo y apenas habíamos comenzado. Imaginaba que necesitaba este baño de nuevo.

Cuando terminé, salí y me sequé, asegurándome de usar mi loción por todo mi cuerpo. Debatí si debía vestirme para la cena. Traje un vestido, como sugerencia de Rose, pero en vez de eso me puse el conjunto color durazno que ella había elegido. Era suave y se sentía muy sexy mientras lo acomodaba en mi piel. No podía esperar para ver lo que pensaba Edward de esto.

No tuve que esperar demasiado. Lo oí venir desde el pasillo. "Bebé, la cena está aquí."

Se detuvo en la puerta, mirándome, sus ojos recorriendo mi cuerpo. Alguien lucía hambriento y no creía que fuera por la comida que estaba en la cocina. Sonreí ante el deseo plasmado en su rostro.

"Estoy casi lista." Me puse la bata y me acerqué a Edward quien parecía paralizado. Amaba que pudiera hacerle eso. "¿El gato te comió la lengua?" Le pregunté cuando llegué a él.

Pasó un dedo por mi hombro. "¿Cómo se supone que pueda comer cuando tú luces así?" Sus narinas se abrieron y sabía que había olido la loción. Me sentí poderosa sabiendo que podía enloquecerlo con el pequeño conjunto y la loción.

Reí. "Creí que esto debería ponerte hambriento." Señalé a mi conjunto y él sonrió.

"No de comida." Me besó, sus manos moviéndose por mis brazos, presionando el sedoso material contra mí. Podía poseerlo, aquí y ahora, pero quería ver que tenía para mí.

"El postre viene luego de la cena." Le informé, enlazando nuestros dedos y tirándolo hacia el pasillo. La cocina, como la tina de baño, también estaba decorada con velas. Una música suave sonaba y la mesa estaba servida. El champagne estaba sobre la mesa y algo olía increíble. "Es hermoso." Amaba que él todavía quisiera mantener la noche especial, incluso después de habernos dicho esas palabras tan importantes en la mañana.

"No es nada comparado contigo, pero quería darte lo que podía."

Dios, me mataba. Deslicé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Me das más de lo que puedo imaginar." Sus labios encontraron los míos y me abrazó fuertemente. Pasé mis dedos por su cabello, perdiéndome en él. Lo quería ahora, la mesa arreglada y la deliciosa comida podrían joderse. Podíamos comer la comida fría más tarde.

Edward se alejó e intenté controlar mi libido. Me guio hacia la mesa y fue ahí donde vi que habían rosas al lado de mi plato. "Has pensado en todo." Llevé la flor hacia mi nariz e inhalé su aroma. Edward sacó mi silla para que me sentara.

"Intenté." Me sirvió champagne y tomó un bowl. "¿Ensalda?" Preguntó.

"Eso sería genial, gracias." Nos sirvió y vi el resto de la comida. La carne lucía deliciosa y las papas con el brócoli eran… reí cuando vi que estaban cubiertos con queso.

"¿Qué?"

"Queso." Logré decir entre risas. Una de nuestras primeras conversaciones.

Sonrió y se sentó. "Nunca pensé que te importaría."

Nunca. "No, aunque no es BluBell." Besó mi mejilla y comenzamos a comer. Estaba tan bueno como lucía. Esperaba que cuando cocinara para el pudiera ser la mitad de bueno que esto. Emmett y Rose habían conseguido todo lo de mi lista y planeaba hacer algo en uno o dos días.

Una vez que la cena terminó, Edward llevó los platos al fregadero. Me levanté para ayudarlo pero él me detuvo. "Lo tengo. Lleva tu champagne a la sala y te veré allí." Sonreí. Me estaba malcriando. Fui a la sala y me quité mi bata, dejándole en la espalda del sofá. La sala estaba bastante cálida debido al fuego. Sentí, en vez de oí a Edward entrar. Había una especie de vibra cada vez que él entraba a algún lugar.

Sonreí y sostuve una mano en el aire. La tomó antes de sentarse en el sofá a mi lado y tomarme en sus brazos. Descansé mi cabeza en su pecho y ambos miramos el fuego. Sus dedos pasaban por mi cabello y cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar. Se sentía tan bien en mis brazos. Sentí su pecho moverse debajo de mí y abrí mis ojos mientras me ponía a un costado para que pudiera mirarlo. No tenía problema con eso. Sonreí y me senté horcajadas. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron y puso una mano en mi muslo. ¡Sí! De verdad quería hacer el amor junto al fuego.

"Bella." Respiró hondo. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba nervioso? ¿Por eso? "Como sabes, tenía toda la intención de decirte te amo esta noche, pero como ya ves, lo dije antes."

Sí, pero no tenía problema en que lo dijera de nuevo. "Puedes decírmelo de nuevo."

Tocó mi mejilla y sonrió. "Te amo. Tanto. Más de lo que puedes imaginar. Yo…" Se calló y sacudió su cabeza.

Tuve que ayudarlo. "Yo también te amo, Edward. Creía que estaba enamorada antes pero nunca fue como esto. Es como un todo, ¿sabes? Como que me siento plena y todo lo que quiero es a ti." Nada de lo que había sentido por Tyler se comparaba a esto. Había sido una tonta.

Él sonrió. "Sí, bebé. Es exactamente eso. Y es más que eso, en verdad." ¿Más? "Te dije antes que tú eras mi única."

¡Ahhh, finalmente! Me explicaría ese misterioso comentario. O eso asumía. "Sí, me dijiste y todavía no se exactamente que quiere decir, a menos que eso significaba que me amabas."

Tocó mi mejilla de nuevo. "Sí, significaba eso, pero hay un poco más. Hay una historia en mi familia." ¿Una historia? Eso no era lo que me imaginaba. "Desde que tenemos uso de razón, cada hombre en mi familia tienen lo que llaman "la única." Básicamente, en el momento en que ponen los ojos en la mujer con la que pasarán su vida, lo saben."

¿Y yo era su única? ¿Su vida? ¿De verdad? "¿Quieres decir amor a primera vista?"

Él sonrió. "Sí, mas o menos así. O tal vez amor a primera palabra, en nuestro caso."

"Entonces tú dices que yo soy la persona con quien tú…" No podía decirlo. ¿Era posible? Todavía no podía comprender que estuviera enamorado de mí. ¿Ahora decía que era para siempre?

"¿La persona con la que quiero casarme, envejecer y amar por siempre? Sí, sí lo eres." Me miraba, sonriendo suavemente y todo lo que decía se sentía bien.

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. "¿En verdad? ¿No estoy imaginando o soñándolo? ¿Me quieres?" ¿Para siempre?

Rio y sostuvo mi rostro, limpiando las lágrimas. "Por supuesto que te quiero. Te amo, te lo dije."

Logré sonreír. "Lo sé y todavía estoy intentando comprenderlo, y ahora me dices que es como si el destino nos dijera que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro."

Me estudió intensamente. "¿No lo sientes?" Preguntó, sonando nervioso de nuevo.

"Sí, pero es tan difícil de creerlo. Es difícil para mí aceptar que tú, Edward Cullen, eres mi novio. Es surreal." Otra lágrima cayó y él la limpió.

"Soy sólo yo, Bella."

Era mucho más que eso. "Eres sólo tú, sí, y te amo tanto. Pero tú podrías tener a quien quisieras, Edward." Vi la mirada en su rostro y sabía que tenía que detenerlo. "Sé lo que vas a decir y no estoy dudando de mí misma. Sé que me amas, es que me parece increíble por quien eres y a lo que tienes acceso." Él podría tener a cualquiera pero yo era su única, o lo que sea que eso fuera. ¿Cuán increíble era eso?

"No quiero a nadie más que a ti. Nunca más."

¡Esas palabras! No podía contener mi felicidad. "Creo que nunca podrías decir nada más significativo que eso, además de que me amas, por supuesto."

"De verdad te amo." Me dijo.

"Yo también te amo. Dime como funciona, esta cosa."

Rio y me colocó completamente en su falda. "Bueno, con mi bisabuelo, él estaba en una fiesta. Estaba con una cita y vio a mi bisabuela del otro lado del salón con su prometido, aunque no lo creas." ¡Mierda! Edward sonrió ante mi expresión. "Sí. Dejó a su cita y le preguntó si quería bailar." Ella devolvió el anillo esa noche y se casaron dos semanas después. Estuvieron casados durante sesenta y siete años antes de fallecer. Ella vivió tres meses luego de que murió."

Eso era increíblemente hermoso y también triste. Aunque me alegraba que hubieran estado juntos. "Tuvieron una larga y feliz vida juntos y el abuelo Cullen jura que ella no quería ver sin él. El abuelo y la abuela se vieron en un parque. Ella trabajaba como niñera y estaba con dos niños pequeños. Él se sentó a su lado, le preguntó si eran sus hijos y él rezaba y esperaba que no estuviera casada. Ella le dijo que era niñera y él se alivió."

¡Apuesto que sí! "¿Y qué sucedía si ella hubiera estado casado?"

Edward se encogió de hombros. "Honestamente no lo sé. Ella estaba destinada a estar con él, así que tal vez él hubiera luchado por ella, o tal vez hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente para alejarse." Él se detuvo y pensó por un minuto. "Si ella estaba casada y feliz, creo que la hubiera dejado ser. Él hubiera querido su felicidad por encima de todo."

Descansé mi cabeza en su hombro. "Eso es hermoso."

"Es la verdad. Si hubieras estado tomada y feliz sin mí, me hubiera alejado."

¡Sí, como no! Me senté y lo miré. "Eso nunca sucederá, Edward Cullen. Nunca estaré feliz sin ti. Nunca pienses eso."

Él me apretó. "Gracias a Dios por eso, porque odiaría ser miserable por el resto de mi vida."

Esperaba que recordara eso. "Te haré miserable por el resto de tu vida si piensas dejarme. Si soy tu "única", tú eres mío y por lo tanto eres de mi propiedad."

Él rio y me besó fuertemente. Lo sostuve. Tan sólo pensar que él se podría alejar me enfermaba. "No te preocupes, Bella. Soy tuyo para siempre. Ese es el punto de "la única"."

Esperaba que lo fuera. Pero basta de eso. "Bien. ¿Qué hay de tus padres?"

Edward sonrió y procedió a contarme sobre su padre quien había estacionado el auto en el lugar que su madre reclamaba como suyo, y lo confrontó y todo salió. ¿Cuán genial era que la historia incluía a ella llamándolo un puto imbécil? Creo que eso demostraba que todas las historias de "la única" eran diferentes. Me reí. "¡Eso es clásico! Me encantó como ella siguió con él de todas maneras."

Él descansó su cabeza en la mía. "Ella tenía que hacerlo. Las mujeres también lo sentían; ellas no saben exactamente lo que es hasta que le explicamos."

Amaba lo que tenía. Besé su mejilla. "¿Cuándo supiste que yo era la tuya?"

Edward tarareó. "Emmett lo supo antes que yo, honestamente. Cuando regresé a casa y le conté sobre ti, él me dijo que tú eras mi "única". Discutí con él un poquito, porque yo todavía no te había conocido, ¿cómo podía amarte? Pero una parte dentro de mí sabía que tenía razón. Quiero decir, básicamente pasé todo el viaje pensando en ti y deseando hablar contigo, aunque sea unas pocas líneas por _Words With Friends_."

Nuestra historia también era hermosa. Y muy diferente. Y un poco subida de tono. "Me gusta eso."

"A mi también. Sabía de seguro cuando entraste a tu habitación luego de todo lo que le habías dicho de mí a Alice y sabía que tus sentimientos por mí eran real. Estabas tan hermosa con ese vestido negro, Bella, pero tus ojos estaban tan tristes, pensando que te odiaba. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Tú eres la única para mí."

Eso parecía que había sucedido hace tanto tiempo, pero sólo había pasado hace una semana atrás. Tanto había cambiado, y todo para mejor. Lo besé. "No sabes lo que significa para mí escuchar eso, Edward. Cuando estés lejos de mí en el otro lado del mundo y esté triste y sola, recordaré todo lo que dijiste aquí y lo voy a sostener hasta que te vea de nuevo."

"Lo diré tanto como lo necesites, Bella."

Sabía que lo haría pero no lo necesitaba que lo dijera. Recordaré este día para siempre. Lo recordaré, Edward." Le dije.

Él no dijo nada; Puso sus brazos debajo de mis piernas y se puso de pie conmigo.

Esto lucía prometedor. "¿A dónde me llevarás?"

"Más cerca del fuego." Me dejó en la cobija que había notado antes. Parecía que pensábamos lo mismo sobre la chimenea. "Quiero hacerte el amor aquí. Lo he pensado desde la primera vez que vi las fotos de este lugar."

Abrí mis brazos y él se metió, besándome mientras sus manos comenzaron a tocar todo mi cuerpo, tocando las finas tiras sobre mis hombros. Gemí. "Edward, tócame."

"Lo estoy haciendo, bebé." Sus dedos se movieron por mi cuello y por la curva de mis senos. "Eres hermosa. No tengo palabras para decirte lo preciosa que eres."

Necesitaba verlo. Desabroché la camisa blanca que había usado para la cena. Estaba vestido con pantalón de vestir y camisa. Lucía súper caliente. Edward me ayudó a quitarle la camisa mientras besaba mi cuello.

No supe que me ocurrió pero de repente tuve que preguntarle algo. "¿Edward?"

"¿Mmm?" Respondió mientras quitaba la tira de mi hombro izquierdo, siguiendo con sus labios, besando cada centímetro de mi piel.

"¿Es Rose la única de Emmett?"

Edward rio, haciendo cosquillas en mi cuello. "Sí. Él la desea desde la primera vez que le gritó por teléfono y la reconoció el instante que ella caminó hacia la habitación."

Eso era genial. Tenía que reírme. Rose tal vez no aceptaría la idea de para siempre como yo. "Eso será interesante."

Sus dientes mordisquearon mi cuello. "Sí, lo es. Él está encantado de que nuestras esposas sean mejores amigas." Se detuvo y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Creía que me molestaba? ¿Estaba enojada? Probablemente me casaría mañana si él me lo pidiera. Aunque le tendríamos que dar un Xanax a mi padre cuando se lo dijéramos.

Mordí mi labio mientras él me miraba con cuidado. "¿Entonces te casarás conmigo, huh?"

Él asintió y lucía tan aterrado que tuve que reírme. "Eso es algo bueno. No creo que "la única" tenga que ser sólo una novia."

Él rio. "No, no debería serlo. Ella debería ser una Cullen. Lo dice el destino."

"Bella Cullen. Isabella Cullen, La señora de Edward Cullen. Tiene un lindo tono, ¿verdad?" Un magnífico tono. Lo quería. Era demasiado pronto pero sonaba bien. Si tuviera un cuaderno estaría escribiéndolo en los bordes. Tal vez lo haga en el borde de los guiones.

"Creo que sí, bebé." Movió la otra tira de mis hombros y quitó el conjunto de mis senos. "Eres tan hermosa."

Sentí que mis mejillas comenzaban a encenderse, junto con el resto de mí, y no tenía nada que ver con el fuego. "Hazme el amor, Edward."

"Lo haré, bebé." Se alejó y se quitó los pantalones. Lo ayudé bajando el cierre. Él lo quitó un poco antes de ponerse de pie y quitarlos del todo. Volvió a mí, chupando mis senos mientras me quitaba el resto del conjunto. Sus dientes mordisquearon suavemente mi pezón antes de besarme más abajo, siguiendo el camino del conjunto mientras me lo quitaba. Lo dejó en la mesa del café suavemente lo cual me sorprendía ya que su ropa había salido volando. "No quiero que le pase nada." Me dijo.

Oh, sí, él era fan. "Me alegra que te guste." Sus labios estaban en mi estómago y sus manos estaban en mí antes de que pueda respirar. Me presioné contra él, urgiéndole que me tomara. "Por favor, Edward."

"¿Por favor, qué, Bella?" Sus dientes rozaron mi hueso pélvico.

"Te quiero dentro de mí. Quiero sentirte."

No dijo ni una palabra. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos mientras entraba en mi cuerpo y se presionaba contra mí. Gemí porque se sentía tan bien y separé más mis piernas. Sus hermosos ojos me miraron y lo vi en su mirada. "Te amo." Me dijo mientras entraba en mí. Amaba sus palabras pero amaba la manera que se sentía cuando me miraba. Podía ver el amor allí.

"Yo también te amo." Junté sus labios con los míos mientras comenzó a moverse dentro de mí. Enlazó sus dedos con los míos, nuestras manos en ambos lados de mi cabeza. Era tan gentil y era tan perfecto que no sabía como describirlo. Esto era fácilmente la mejor cosa que me había pasado y todo era por este hombre y el hecho de que me amaba y de acuerdo con su historia familiar, siempre lo haría.

Se sentía como si hubiéramos estado haciendo el amor por horas. Sabía que ese no era el caso, pero se sentía tan completo cuando los dos acabamos juntos en nuestro momento. Ambos dijimos "te amo" una vez más y me acurruqué contra su pecho. Mis ojos estaban cansados y lo sentí moverse para taparnos. Pude jurar que lo escuché decir algo sobre yo siendo su "única" de nuevo. Eso me hizo sonreír. Uno ya no era más un mal número.

* * *

><p>Uff creí que nunca lo terminaría! Me voy rapidito a seguir estudiando sociología que mañana tengo parcial :( Maldita facultad! Todavía no he podido responder sus reviews pero de a poquito los voy a responder :D no quiero atrasarme mucho con eso :(<p>

Espero que les guste! Pasó muuuucho en este cap (L) No se olviden de dejarme sus reviews!

Besooooos

Romi


	41. Drunken Words

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 41**

Era raro leer un guion sobre una pareja que se conoce y se enamora. Quiero decir, había leído millones de libros con esa misma línea pero leerlo y saberlo que tu novio interpretaría el papel del chico que se enamora de una actriz, que no tengo la menor duda será hermosa, era desconcertante. Estaba intentando dejar eso de lado y elegir la mejor película, no la que tenía menos escenas de desnudez. Después de todo, esto era su carrera y era tonto que me enojara.

"Este tiene que ser." Le dije. Era por lejos la más dulce y divertida y tenía mejor interacción entre la pareja que en los otros tres. Había hecho mi trabajo. Por lo menos, tenía sólo una escena de sexo. Aunque eso no era por lo cual lo había elegido. Era el mejor.

"¿Entonces ese es el único?" Preguntó, tomando la copia y mirándolo.

Por supuesto. "Sí. Es divertido, romántico y sólo tiene una escena de sexo." Sí. Tenía que decirlo. No podía evitarlo. Yo era una chica muy visual y era fácil imaginarme a Edward con una actriz. Mi mente imaginaba a él con Irina, para mi irritación.

Edward tiró el guion en la mesa de café y me hizo cosquillas. Chillé e intenté alejarme pero él era demasiado fuerte y demasiado sexy. Me tenía debajo de él en un minuto. No es que me quejara de nuestra posición.

Me sonrió. Dios, era hermoso. "¿Sólo una escena de sexo, huh?"

"Sí." Mordí mi labio y me pregunté si debería decirle lo que estaba sintiendo. No quería enojarlo o sacarlo de la película. "Supuse que era la menos endiablada."

Su sonrisa decayó. "Bella, si no quieres que lo haga puedo…"

No debería de haberle dicho nada. "No, Edward. No voy a interferir en tu carrera. ¿Me gustará verte en la cama con una actriz hermosa? No, pero entiendo que es tu trabajo. Esto será bueno y es muy divertido."

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y me besó. Caí ante él como siempre lo haría. Rompió nuestro beso y me miró, sus ojos llenos de amor y preocupación. "Puedo decirte que no hay nada menos romántico que filmar una escena de sexo." No era lo mismo en la gran pantalla. Edward rio ante mi expresión escéptica. "De verdad, bebé. Tengo que usar una tanga masculina malditamente incómoda. Hay un micrófono a unos metros de distancia de tu espalda. Hay alguien en tu oído diciéndote como te debes mover, cuándo debes gemir, flexionar tal músculo. Es tan molesto."

Eso debería de ser irritante y mejoraba un poco las cosas. ¿Era raro que quisiera verlo en tanga? "¿En serio? ¿No te excitas para nada?" ¿Cómo no podría hacerlo, con una chica caliente en su cama?

Sacudió su cabeza y se sentó en el sofá, acomodándome en su falda. Amaba estar en su falda, además de por cuestiones sexuales, por supuesto. Se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos. "¿Sabes que estaba saliendo con Irina cuando estaba filmando _Wild At Heart,_ verdad?"

No pude evitar hacer una mueca y Edward rio ante mi expresión. La odiaba. "Sí, lo recuerdo demasiado bien." Murmuré.

Edward dejó de reírse y tocó mi mejilla. "Bueno, sé que la viste, así que sabes que hay escenas de sexo."

Mierda. Por favor, que no hayan sido reales. Había escuchado que algunos actores tenían sexo de verdad y me enfermaría si hubiera hecho eso, incluso si lo hizo antes de estar conmigo. No podría mirar la película de nuevo y sería una pena ya que era tan buena. "¿No tuviste sexo delante de las cámaras con ella, verdad? Escuché que algunos actores de verdad lo hacen."

Edward comenzó a reírse y casi me tira. Logré sostenerme y lo miré con mala cara por reírse de mí. ¡Era una pregunta honesta! "Dios, no, bebé. Eso está mal. ¿Sabes cuánta gente hay en esa habitación? No, gracias."

Eso era bueno, pero aun así no debía reírse de mí. Sonrió ante mi expresión y me besó de nuevo. Sonrió y me besó de nuevo. Okey, eso valía haberse reído de mí. "Mi punto era, que aunque estaba con Irina en ese tiempo y la encontraba un poco atractiva…" ¿Un poco? Comencé a reírme. Era tan lindo cuando intentaba bajar el tono de las cosas por mí. Edward me sonrió antes de continuar. "No me excitaba. Es demasiado técnico y te interrumpen todo el tiempo."

"Oh, bueno, eso es bueno, supongo." Apestaba un poco, pero lo manejaría.

Edward colocó su mano debajo de mi mentón y me miró. "Lo digo en serio, Bella. De aquí en más, serás la única chica que me excite."

Era demasiado perfecto. Pero no es como si pudiera controlar completamente sus reacciones físicas. Biología me había enseñado eso. "Amo escuchar eso, pero hasta yo sé que un pene tiene vida propia, especialmente cuando estás desnudo con una hermosa mujer. Sólo estoy siendo tonta. Y estaba bromeando. De verdad, este es el mejor de los guiones."

Edward lo miró y asintió. "Le diré a Marcus y dejaré que negocie."

Me recosté contra su mejilla. Él tenía tantas cosas por venir. Estaríamos apretados de tiempo para cuando comenzaran las clases. "¿Cuándo comenzarás a filmar?"

Se encogió de hombros. "El año que viene. Si hago la película en Londres, estaré trabajando hasta las vacaciones y ciertamente no trabajaré durante ellas." Sus dedos pasaron por mi cabello. "Después de todo, tengo que ver a mi chica en navidad."

Nuestra primera navidad. ¿Cuán genial era eso? Lo abracé. "Me gusta como suena eso."

"Yo también, bebé." Me sostuve fuertemente y absorbí su aroma. Tan bueno.

"¿Dónde se filmará la película?" Por favor que no sea al otro lado del mundo. Esas dos palabras eran suficientes.

Edward sonrió. "California. No creo que haya alguna razón por la cual tengamos que filmarla en otro lado. No hay especificaciones de paisajes o lugares. Aunque tal vez podría convencerlos de que Seattle es el mejor lugar para filmar."

¡Estaba de acuerdo con eso! "Me gusta esa idea. Así que, estarás ocupado durante…"

Edward arrugó sus labios. "Probablemente marzo o abril. Luego tendré un par de meses libres antes de Italia." ¿Italia? ¿Qué había en Italia? "El próximo guion de _Steele_ está planeado para filmarse allí. ¿Qué te parece ir a Venecia durante el próximo verano?"

¿Era esta mi vida? ¡Sí, por favor! "Me parece muy bien."

Edward rio. "¿Sí? ¿Crees que podrás ir?"

Podría hacerlo. No teníamos muchas oportunidades para estar juntos. "Creo que sí. Tengo que hacerlo si quiero verte, y de verdad quiero."

Frunció el ceño. "Bebé, me verás. Tenemos este verano y las vacaciones. Me aseguraré de tomarme mucho tiempo entre películas." Me abrazó de nuevo. "Y sabes que te llamaré todos los días, no importa donde este."

Sabía eso. Descansé mi cabeza en su hombro intentando acercarme más a él. De sólo hablar sobre ello me hacía sentir demasiado lejos. "Puedes llamarme cuando quieras, Edward. Lo sabes."

Estuvo en silencio por un momento y sabía que estaba pensando sobre nuestra separación porque no lucía feliz. Toqué su mejilla y me dio un beso. Me sostuvo fuertemente y nos hundimos el uno con el otro. Pasé mis dedos por su cabello y disfruté de las sensaciones que atravesaban mi cuerpo con sus talentosos labios y sus fuertes manos. Necesitaba reasegurárselo. Hablarlo me hizo sentir mejor y esperaba que a él también. "Lo lograremos, Edward. Te extrañaré pero estoy tan orgullosa de ti, de que te esté yendo tan bien. Estoy entusiasmada por leer esa pieza histórica."

Edward rio y tocó mi nariz. "¿Estás entusiasmada por leerlo o estás entusiasmada porque yo haya el acento como lo prometí?"

Era una pregunta tonta. Reí. "¿Ambas?"

Comenzó a hacerme cosquillas e intenté alejarme sin éxito. Sentí que algo tocaba mi cadera. Algo muy duro y muy sexy. "¿Ves, bebé? Me excitas con una pequeña risa, o una palabra sexy…"

Lo hacía y me encantaba. Lo besé fuertemente y me senté en su falda. Sus manos encontraron mi trasero y me empujó contra su verga. Habían pasado varias horas desde la ducha. Le sonreí cuando nos apartamos. "¿Sabes, hay tres habitaciones más en las cuales no hemos…?" Antes de poder terminar me empujó contra su hombro. Dios, amaba a este hombre.

"No se necesita decir nada más, bebé." Me llevó hacia las escaleras mientras reía y le daba una nalgada. Podía acostumbrarme a esto. Por lo que había dicho, tenía que hacerlo. Lo esperaba con ansias.

Xoxoxoxo

"¡Hey, tórtolos, espero que no estemos interrumpiendo!" Emmett gritó mientras él y Rose entraban. Traía una botella de licor y Rose la comida. Edward se apresuró a ayudarla, como caballero que era. Amaba lo real que era. La mayor parte del tiempo olvidaba que él podría comprar esta cabaña en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"Gracias. No confiaba en mí con las botellas." Siseó Rose.

Emmett sonreía. "Debes admitir que estás un poco torpe hoy, sexy."

Eso no era bueno. Rose hizo un sonido de frustración y vi que Edward se movió a un lado. Su miedo me hacía reír. Rose me miró. "¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

Así que sabría a fondo lo que estaba sucediendo. Increíble. Además, necesitaba repasar mis planes de mañana con ella. Le sonreí a mi novio sexy. "Seguro. Puedes ayudarme con unas cosas arriba."

Edward arqueó una ceja pero no le diría nada. Quería impactarlo mañana.

Tomé mi bolso de vestuarios especiales y lo llevé arriba con nosotras. "¿Qué hay de malo contigo y con Emmett?" Le pregunté cuando llegamos a la cuarta habitación, una que todavía no había explorado.

"¡Todo!" Gritó mientras se tiraba en la cama. "Está siendo un imbécil."

El imbécil que le ofreció su familia. Esa era otra cosa para esos dos. Por supuesto, no me sorprendía. "¿Qué está haciendo?"

"¡De todo para dejarme caliente y molesta y luego no me da nada!" Ella estaba enojada. Nunca había visto su rostro tan rojo. "Nunca tiene puesta una remera. Quiero decir, hay 15 grados hoy pero él actúa como si hubiera 30. Hace ejercicios con pesas que hace que sus brazos sean gigantes. Camina por toda la casa luego de su ducha. Está mojado y de toalla y…" Cerró sus ojos. "Lo deseo, Bella."

"Entonces díselo, Rose." ¿De verdad, era tan difícil? La química sexual entre esos dos era tan caliente como la de Edward y mía, y si él me estuviera provocando, empujaría su culo hacia la superficie más cercana y lo montaría como un semental.

"¡Díselo! ¿Sabes cuánto poder le daría? Ahora, estamos en pausa, pero nadie está al borde." Eso no sonaba muy cierto para mí, no con lo frustrada que estaba y cuan tranquilo parecía estar Emmett. A menos por supuesto que lo estuviera actuando, lo cual era una posibilidad. ¿Quién dijo que Edward era el único que tenía el talento en la familia?

"Suena como si nadie tuviera nada ahora. ¿En dónde está la diversión?"

Rose apretó sus dientes y me miró. "Es divertido, hasta un punto. Pero también es frustrante. He hecho todo menos anunciar que lo cogería. Usé el conjunto negro que compré en Nancy Meyer." Arqueé una ceja. Si había usado eso era como si hubiera estado desnuda. "Le dije que podía mirar la maleta de los juguetes sexuales pero no lo hizo."

"Rose, tienes sólo un juguete sexual allí." Rose me había introducido a las maravillas del autito azul. Alice también. Todas teníamos uno. Nadie veía la razón de buscar otro.

"¿Pero él no sabe eso, verdad? ¡No!" Hizo un gesto enojadamente. "Incluso usé el auto esta mañana. ¡Gemí como la puta de Babilonia para nada!" Reí porque, de verdad, ¿de dónde sacaba esa mierda? "Y él miró porno en la sala, Bella. ¡La sala!"

Dios. "¿Qué hiciste?"

"¿Qué podía hacer? Primero me senté a su lado, usando lo que usaban las zorras en la TV. No apartó sus ojos de la pantalla. Luego comencé a comentar sobre sus atributos, en la verga de los hombres, nada." Lucía perpleja. "Tuve que salir de la habitación y comencé a usar el auto, fuertemente."

No lo entiendo. "¿Se está haciendo el difícil?"

"Si lo supiera, ¡bajaría y patearía su culo! No tengo idea. Fue tan dulce anoche, Bella. Nos trajo la misma cena que ustedes, cenamos y todos los muros bajaron. ¡Le dejé en claro lo que me pasaba y él me cambia por estrellas porno con tetas falsas!"

Esto era fuerte. Pero si era verdad lo que Edward me había contado, entonces Rose era "la única" de Emmett. Y Emmett, a pesar de las acciones que describía Rose, no era tonto. Él tenía que saber lo duro que sería convencer a Rose que los dos estaban destinados a estar juntos. Ella se reiría y lo callaría el instante en que lo escuchara. Rose era una futura cínica. Sabía que muy dentro de ella, quería alguien que la amara, pero no lo admitiría. Desde que la conocí siempre había sido cerrada. Que Royce la haya engañado la había enojado, pero no le había roto el corazón como lo había hecho Tyler conmigo. Era algo de orgullo para ella. Tenía que navegar con cuidado.

"Creo, que tal vez se está resistiendo porque quiere más."

Rose me miró. "¿Qué quieres decir con más? Que me coja durante la semana debe ser suficiente."

Reí. No había nada romántico en Rose. "Quiero decir, te ofreció su familia, Rose. Dudo que haga eso con una chica con quien sólo quiere tener sexo."

Su expresión se suavizó por un momento. "Bella, eso fue… ¿puedes creer que haya hecho eso? Además de Alice y tú, nadie más me ha querido presentar a su familia y ser parte de sus vidas."

Sonreí. "Exactamente. Eso es lo que estoy diciendo. Creo que Emmett quiere que seas su novia."

Ella bufó y su suavidad desapareció. "Emmett no tiene novias. Tiene polvos."

Los tenía, tiempo pasado. "Tal vez ahora quiera algo más."

Lucía algo escéptica. "¿Si ese fuera el caso, no tendría que hacer algo más que intentar matarme con su cuerpo caliente? ¿No debería decirme lo hermosa que me veo cuando prácticamente no estoy usando nada?"

¿Quién sabía lo que hacía Emmett? "Probablemente lo estés matando como él te está matando a ti. Te desea, pero obviamente hay algo más de lo que ves."

"Bueno, lo odio." Murmuró con enojo.

"Entonces haz algo."

"¿Cómo qué?"

Esto era engañoso. "Déjalo entrar, Rose. Eso es lo que él quiere."

Ella bufó. "Intenté dejarlo entrar pero me ignoró."

Por supuesto que diría eso. Sacudí mi cabeza y abrí mi bolso, sacando la camisa blanca, y la falda corta para mi vestuario de mañana. "Físicamente no, emocionalmente."

"Yo no doy emociones." Dijo rápidamente. Muy rápidamente.

Saqué los zapatos y las medias blancas. "¿Qué ropa interior?" En silencio Rose eligió en conjunto blanco. El sostén tenía un moñito rojo en el medio y las bragas eran de encaje. "Gracias. Y no me digas que no das emociones, Rose. Vi lo que sus palabras te hicieron en el auto."

"Está bien, él dice cosas lindas de vez en cuando. Incluso lo besé. ¿No es suficiente?"

No, no para Emmett. "Edward me dijo ayer que me amaba."

La mueca de Rose se transformó en sonrisa y tiró sus brazos a mi alrededor. "¡Eso es genial, Bella! Sabía que lo haría, por supuesto, pero estoy segura que el admitirlo te hizo sentir mejor. Sé que dijiste que también lo amabas. Lo veo en tu cara."

Sí, no podía esconderlo si quisiera, aunque dudaba que quisiera. "Lo hice y fue increíble." La apreté. "Yo quiero eso para ti también, Rose."

Ella se alejó y sacudió su cabeza. "Eso no está en las cartas, Bella. Tengo que concentrarme en mi carrera. No necesito amor."

Tonta Rose. Lo necesitaba como todo el mundo. Y también lo merecía. "Sí, lo necesitas." Podría golpearme por esto pero tenía que arriesgarme. "Y podrías tenerlo con Emmett si te dejaras llevar."

Si las miradas pudieran matar, ya estaría muerta. Por lo menos no me había golpeado. Eso demostraba cuánto me amaba. "Emmett coge todo lo que tenga vagina, Bella. Él tampoco quiere amor, como yo."

Le sonreí. "Todo lo que tenga vagina menos tú, quieres decir." Hizo una mueca y la presioné aun más. "Porque le importas, Rose. Él quiere algo más contigo."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Demandó. "Él de seguro no me está enviando ese mensaje."

"Porque veo como te mira. Porque Edward nunca ha visto a su hermano actuar como actúa cuando está contigo." No quería contarle sobre su historia familiar. Eso lo tenía que revelar Emmett. "Edward conoce bastante bien a su hermano, ¿sabes? ¡Y quiere que conozcas a su familia! Dudo que haga eso con las demás."

"¡Odio esto!" Gritó. "¡Odio sentirme así! Todo va de arriba hacia abajo y no sé a donde iremos al minuto siguiente. De repente estamos hablando como una pareja y al próximo estamos peleando como enemigos. Me hace sentir…" Se calló y tiró sus manos al aire.

"¿Cómo te hace sentir?" Le pregunté. Tenía que presionarla.

"¡Todo! ¡Es demasiado! No sé que hacer y tengo miedo de que todo explote. Lo cogeré o lo mataré. ¡Tal vez ambas cosas! Esta no soy yo, Bella."

Su frustración me hizo sonreír. "Eres tú, Rose. Estás enamorada."

Mierda. Su rostro estaba morado. "Nadie dijo nada sobre amor." Siseó.

"No la palabra, tal vez, pero todo lo que estás describiendo, la manera en la que te atrapa… lo amas, Rose."

"Retráctate, Bella." Demandó.

Todo el mundo probablemente lo hubiera hecho. Ella lucía asesina. "No lo haré. Necesitas escucharlo, Rose. Lo amas. Y está claro que él también. Así que necesitan dejar de provocarse y hablar. Nada se sentirá más increíble que cuando lo escuches decir esas dos palabras." Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas mientras recordaba a Edward diciéndolo. "Déjate tenerlo. Lo mereces."

"No puedo, Bella." Ella sonaba tan triste. La abracé.

"Sí puedes. Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco."

"No sé como amarlo."

Sonreí, porque ahora no estaba peleando mucho. "Aprenderás. Sólo tienes que admitirlo."

Me soltó y estiró la cobija. "Si lo admito y él no lo dice, me matará."

Sostuve su mano. "No, no lo hará. Y nadie dice que lo tienes que admitir primero." Sabía que ella prefería morir antes que decirlo. "Sólo tienes que dejarle saber que estás abierta a más ideas."

Rose hizo una mueca. "Supongo que puedo hacerlo."

"¿Me admitirás que lo amas?" Le pregunté, después de todo, este era el primer paso.

Rose me miró y lucía tan miserable que me sentí mal por presionarla. Pero sabía que lo necesitaba. "Supongo que sí. Nadie me ha hecho sentir así." Tomó aire. "Dios me ayude, lo amo. Y lo mataré si no me ama también."

Ahí estaba mi Rose. Sonreí y la abracé. "Lo hace, te lo garantizo. Ahora necesitan dejar de jugar y hablar."

Me apretó y se alejó. "Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo."

Reí. "Conociéndolos, probablemente es verdad. ¿El cabello en una coleta o una trenza?"

"Dos coletas." Respondió. "Y asegúrate de girarlas como si no te importara nada en el mundo cuando te dé un sermón sobre las cosas traviesas que has hecho. Y usa la paleta."

Ella era tan increíble. Edward moriría. "Eres demasiado buena en esto."

"Sí, bueno, tú eres demasiado buena con las cosas del amor, así que supongo que estamos iguales. ¿Podemos salir de esta mierda, verdad?"

Asentí. "Sí, podemos. Ahora vayamos a la sala y empecemos la noche. Intenta ser un poco más amable con Emmett, ¿sí?"

Ella rodó sus ojos. "No te prometo nada. No hasta que él admita su amor por mí."

Eso probablemente era lo máximo que tendría. La saqué de la habitación. Los chicos habían estado mucho tiempo solos. Entramos en la cocina justo cuando Edward declaró que no sería niñero. ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?

"¿De quién no serás niñero?" Le pregunté.

Los labios de Edward se movieron y miró a su hermano. Emmett lucía como si fuera a desmayarse. ¿De qué estaban hablando?

"Emmett." Respondió Edward, besándome. Presentía que había algo más pero habían demasiados secretos flotando. ¿Qué podía hacer uno más? "¿Están hambrientas, señoritas?" Preguntó. Y lo estaba.

"Sí, puedo comer. ¿Rose?" Pregunté. Estaba muy ocupada mirando mal a Emmett para mirarme. Aunque asintió.

Edward y yo nos ocupamos de sacar las cosas. Olía delicioso. "Tenemos pollo y cerdo, macarrones con queso, frijoles horneados y col." Nos dijo Emmett. Abrí los recipientes y lucía bien. Estaba hambrienta.

"Y limonada para mezclarla con el vodka." Declaró Rose. Genial. Alcohol para mis emociones volátiles. Esta noche sería interesante. Sacó el vodka del refrigerador y mezcló nuestras bebidas mientras yo calentaba todo y Edward preparaba los platos y el pan. Una vez que tuvimos todo preparado nos sentamos. Rose hacía lo imposible para evitar la mirada de Emmett. Él la miraba como si fuera la mujer más hermosa que había visto. ¿Cómo no podía verlo? Chica testaruda.

"¿Está todo bien?" Me preguntó Edward.

Eso esperaba. "Espero que sí."

Comimos rápido y en silencio. Edward colocó su mano en mi rodilla y lo tocaba cada vez que podía. Una vez que terminamos, limpiamos todo. Sólo tiramos las sobras en el refrigerador y los platos en el fregadero.

"¿Ahora que hacemos? ¿Nos metemos en el jacuzzi?" Preguntó Emmett con ganas.

"Diablos, no." Respondió Edward antes de que pudiera decir nada. Aunque iba a decir lo mismo. Todavía no habíamos tenido diversión allí. Pronto.

Tenía una idea. Había traído otras cosas especiales para mi hombre, cosas que no eran sexuales por naturaleza. O por lo menos esperaba que no tuviera reacciones sexuales. "¿Qué les parece una película?" Sugerí.

Edward se giró y me miró curiosamente. "¿Qué película?"

"Ya verás." Le dije. Presentía que estaría encantado.

"¡Espero que no sea porno!" Me gritó Rose. ¡Ha! Como si fuera tan estúpida. ¿O como si fuera capaz de mirar una película porno y no saltarle encima a Edward? Tomé el DVD y regresé. Edward estaba en la silla reclinable, lo cual era bueno ya que Rose y Emmett estaban sentados en el sofá, lo más lejos posible el uno del otro. Edward rodó sus ojos y me hizo reír. Coloqué el DVD y me senté a su lado. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que la canción de _Star Wars_ comenzara a sonar y Edward me miraba como si le hubiera dicho que lo amaba, lo cual no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Emmett gruñó. Supongo que no le gustaba la elección de la película, como si me importara.

"¿Trajiste _Star Wars_, bebé?" El encanto en sus ojos era demasiado.

Asentí. "Supuse que te gustaría."

"¡Me encanta!" Me besó fuertemente antes de regresar a la pantalla. Descansé mi cabeza en su hombro y absorbí la película. Era un nerd secreto.

En la mitad de la película, Emmett se puso de pie y detuvo el DVD. "¡Hey!" Protestó Edward.

"Hermano, has visto la película cientos de veces. Estoy aburrido. Juguemos un juego o algo."

Edward hizo un puchero y reí. No me importaba lo que hiciéramos. "¿Qué juego, Emmett? No tenemos juegos, a menos que Bella haya traído uno." Hizo una pausa y miró la expresión de alegría en el rostro de su hermano. "Y no jugaré Verdad Consecuencia contigo nunca más." Emmett lucía increíblemente decepcionado con la noticia.

No había pensado en traer ningún juego. Los únicos juegos que había planeado eran sexuales. "No, no traje juegos. Estaba más interesada en jugar contigo esta semana."

Edward sonrió, como pensé que lo haría. Emmett comenzó a gruñir y Rose lo miró. Bueno, al menos había hecho feliz a mi hombre.

"Sé de un juego que podemos jugar." Dijo Rose sonriendo.

Esto no podía ser bueno. "Oh, mierda." Sospeché lo que querría jugar y esto sería muy peligroso, con toda la tensión existente en la habitación.

"¿Sí? ¿Qué juego, Rosie?" Preguntó Emmett.

Ella lo ignoró y me miró. "Probablemente sea mejor que juguemos con cerveza." Sí, sería mejor. Los dos vasos de vodka con limonada ya me estaban afectando. Fui a la cocina, tomé cuatro botellas de Heinken y las abrí. Espero que no saltara nada que molestara a Edward. O a mí.

Escuché a Rose explicar las reglas de Yo Nunca. Ella besó a una chica, por ejemplo y yo hice una mueca. Me quitó de la lista, pero si esa pregunta aparecía, debía tomar. Malditos hombres que no toman un no como respuesta.

Pasé las cervezas y me senté al lado de Edward, poniendo una mano en su rodilla. "Tragos pequeños." Le dije, porque no quería que ninguno de los dos se emborrachara mucho esta noche.

"Yo comenzaré." Dijo Rose. "Nunca tuve sexo en público." Ella y Emmett tomaron pero me puse feliz al ver que ni Edward ni yo lo hicimos.

Edward me sonrió. "Ya lo haremos."

Sí, lo haríamos y sabía donde. "En un probador." Sus ojos se agrandaron, tragó en seco y se movió. Oh, sí, le gustaba.

"¿En donde fue?" Le preguntó Emmett a Rose, pero ella sonrió y no contestó. Él gruñó. "No me gusta este juego. ¡Deberías especificar!" Se quejó.

"Lo siento, esas no son las reglas." Ella respondió, girándose y mirándonos. "Les toca a uno de ustedes."

Sería mi turno ya que Edward nunca había jugado. "Nunca tuve sexo telefónico." Dije, lo cual con mucho orgullo tomé. Edward sonrió y tomó, como los otros dos.

Edward lucía muy entusiasmado por su turno. "Nunca tuve sexo por Skype." Ambos tomamos y Rose y Emmett pasaron. Estaba entusiasmada por haber hecho algo que ellos no.

"¡Sabía que estabas sonriendo mucho cuando él no estaba!" Rio Rose. "Por eso te encerrabas todas las noches."

Claro que sí. Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse pero no me importaba. "¿Qué puedo decir? Soy adicta a Edward."

Me dio un beso. "El sentimiento es mutuo, bebé."

"Ves, Rosie, ellos dieron su explicación. Ahora explica. ¿A qué chica besaste?" Mierda.

Rose sacudió su cabeza. "Primero, eso no fue preguntado en este juego, era un ejemplo. Segundo, no te interesa."

Emmett estaba molesto y Rose lo disfrutaba. "Está bien. Nunca me paseé el ropa interior intentando enloquecer a un pobre hombre quien está intentando ser un caballero."

Estaba cerca de quebrarse pero Rose estaba contenta. Sonrió y levantó su botella. Yo tomé con ella.

"¡Hey!" Gritó Edward.

Pasé mi mano por su pierna. "¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo por Skype? ¿O anoche?"

Eso lo hizo sonreír. "No estaba intentando ser un caballero."

Y me alegraba. "¡Gracias a Dios por eso!"

"Los odio." Nos dijeron Rose y Emmett, sonando como si lo hubieran ensayado. Edward y yo reímos y nos sostuvimos.

"Nunca rechacé a nadie luego de horas de provocarlo." Uh, oh, Rose estaba luchando.

Emmett tomó y sonrió. "Tú también, Rosie."

"¡Yo no!" Protestó.

"¿Oh, sí? ¿Qué pasó el fin de semana pasado? ¿Y el viernes por la noche? Me enloqueciste y luego me alejaste. ¡Eres tan culpable como yo! Estoy tomando eso de tu libro." Las cosas estaban a punto de explotar, lo sabía. Las parejas o futuras parejas nunca deberían jugar este juego juntas. Era para problemas.

"No sabes nada sobre mi libro." Le dijo, pero tomó igual. Sonaba justo.

Mi turno. "Nunca me uní al club aéreo." Pero esperaba hacerlo. Sólo Emmett tomó.

"¿Hawaii?" Le preguntó Edward.

Emmett sonrió. "Esa fue la primera vez." Rio y Rose se irritó más. No era bueno.

"Eres un mujeriego." Le dijo.

"Soy un mujeriego reformado." Le contestó. "Sólo tengo ojos para ti, Rosie." Ella parecía no creerle y tomó el resto de su cerveza.

"¿Más?" Preguntó. Edward y yo sacudimos la cabeza.

"Yo quiero más, Rosie."

"Apuesto que sí." Le dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

"Nos uniremos pronto, bebé." Me dijo Edward.

Diablos, sí. "Lo espero con ansias."

"Yo también." Dijo Rose mientras regresaba con tres botellas de cerveza y tequila. Oh, mierda. Ella estaba llevando este juego a otro nivel.

"¡Rose! ¿Tequila? Moriremos." Protesté.

"No, no por cada pregunta. Supuse que si el idiota quiere saber la historia detrás de las preguntas, entonces tiene que tomar un trago y tendrá su respuesta. O cualquiera de nosotros." Eso era nuevo y no era una mala idea.

Emmett tomó la botella y un shot antes de preguntar. "¡Nunca besé a una chica!" Gritó con alegría. Maldición. Rose y los chicos tomaron. Yo también lo hice.

Los ojos de Edward se agrandaron. "¿Bella? ¿Qué?"

Oh, no, tenía que seguir las reglas. Sacudí mi cabeza y apunté hacia la botella. Emmett tomó su shot y Edward suspiró pero también lo tomó.

Miré a Rose y le hice una seña para que continuara. "Nos besamos. Estábamos en un bar y habían dos imbéciles que no tomaban un no por respuesta. Creían que eran lo mejor y no entendían como no podíamos no estar interesadas, así que le dijimos que éramos lesbianas. No nos creyeron así que nos besamos."

Reí. "Creí que sería un beso pequeño pero Rose usó su lengua."

Edward lucía un poco impactado y Emmett, bueno, decir que estaba sonriendo era un hecho. Estaba completamente encantado.

"¿Podemos jugar Verdad Consecuencia para que se besen de nuevo?" Preguntó ansioso Emmett. Finalmente Rose reaccionó y le pegó. Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse y sacudí mi cabeza.

"Sólo beso a una persona de aquí en más." Le dije a Emmett.

"Claro que sí, bebé." Dijo Edward y me besó.

"Sabes a tequila." Le informé.

"Sí, bueno, ¡tenía que saber! No puedes provocarme así, amor." Reí. Era tan lindo.

"Nunca hice un trío." Dijo Rose. Nadie bebió y miró a Emmett con sorpresa. "¿De verdad?"

"De verdad. ¿Quién crees que soy? Espera, no contestes eso, ya lo sé. Un mujeriego." Lucía bastante enojado y me apresuré a sacarlos de esa situación.

Sabía de una manera para sacudir a Rose. Le sonreí mientras dije, "Nunca me atraparon mis padres teniendo sexo."

Rose estaba enojada. "Perra." Tomó y reí cuando Emmett tomó un shot. Con la cantidad de alcohol que habían consumido durante la cena y ahora, esos dos estarían borrachos en poco tiempo. Por lo menos Rose lo estaría.

"Ve." Él le dijo a ella.

Rose suspiró. "Tenía dieciséis y ellos estaban en una fiesta así que invité a mi novio. Llegaron temprano y me encontraron chupándosela en el sofá de la sala." Sonrió. "Papá estaba tan enojado. Me castigó durante un mes pero ninguno estaba en casa para que lo cumpliera. Lo invité dos días después para terminar lo que había comenzado." La historia de la fiesta apestaba. Charlie me hubiera esposado a la cama e instalado alarmas en mi tobillo o algo así.

"Rosie." Dijo Emmett con ternura. Sabía que él reaccionaría de la misma manera que yo. Pregunta estúpida, Bella. Por eso jugar con tus amigos tampoco es buena idea. Ellos saben demasiado. Nos podemos joder la una a la otra fácilmente.

"No te sientas mal por mí." Le dijo Rose.

Emmett levantó sus manos. "Tu turno, Edward."

"Nunca me atraparon escapando de mi casa."

Emmett rio y tomó. "No es mi culpa que mamá haya instalado una alarma sin avisarme." ¡Ha! Apuesto a que su madre lo hirvió vivo.

Pasamos por una ronda de preguntas inocentes donde Emmett tomó varios shots porque quería saber más sobre las experiencias de Rose. Quería saber como había perdido su virginidad. Edward también quería saber como había perdido la mía. Le conté sobre Eric. No era una historia interesante. Fue mi único novio durante la secundaria. Yo era la reina de las relaciones monogamias, especialmente comparada con mis amigas.

"¡La última!" Gritó Emmett. Estaba borracho, no había duda. Apenas podía quedarse sentado. Miró a Rose por un minuto y llevó la botella a su rostro. "Nunca conocí a la persona con quien me voy a casar." Tomó de la botella y abrí mi boca. Edward lucía impactado pero tomó de la botella. Sonreí y también tomé. Emmett le sonrió a Rose. "Bebe, Rosie."

Rose lucía como si la estuvieran a punto de atropellar. "¿Por qué debería de beber?"

"¡Porque te casarás conmigo, obviamente! Tú eres mi única." Le dijo Emmett. Evité hacer una mueca. Así no, Emmett.

Rose explotó, como supuse que lo haría. "¿Qué carajo significa eso? ¡Y ni siquiera me has tocado! ¿Por qué diablos querrías casarte conmigo?" Ella gritó.

"¡Sabes lo que quiero decir! Quiero decir que eres mi chica, mi único amor. Mi familia se enamora a primera vista y yo lo hice contigo. Eddie lo hizo con Bella, papá con mamá, y así sucesivamente." Estaba contándole todo, borracho. Esto era tan malo. Edward estaba a mi lado, mirándolo todo.

Rose estaba oficialmente molesta. "No me importa una mierda lo que hace tu familia. No soy parte de tu familia." Ella estaba de pie y haciendo gestos locamente.

"Sí lo eres, Rosie. Te lo dije en el auto. Eres una Cullen ahora. Eddie, enciende la computadora y consigue la licencia ahora. Puedes casarnos si necesito probárselo." ¿Casarse? Ella tendría una aneurisma.

Edward sacudió su cabeza. "Uh, creo que es no es una buena idea, Emmett." La frase del siglo.

"¡Es una idea genial! Yo también obtendré la licencia y los podré casar."

Oh, Dios. Podía imaginarme diciéndole a papá que me había casado. Edward sacudió su cabeza. "No, Em. Mamá nos mataría."

"¡Mierda, yo te mataría!" Gritó Rose.

"Oh, sí, mamá se enojaría. Okey, esperaremos." Le sonrió a Rose. "Pero te casarás conmigo, Rosie. Espera y verás."

"¡No lo haré! Sólo porque tu familia cree en la mierda del amor a primera vista no significa que yo también lo haga. Puedes sacarte esa idea de la cabeza ahora." Estaba de nuevo en la negación, la conversación de la habitación se había ido al carajo. No me sorprendía. Estaba borracha y su guardia estaba arriba.

"No lo puedo hacer, Rosie. Tú eres para mí. La única. Está todo hecho. Emmett Cullen está permanentemente fuera del mercado. ¡Alerta a la prensa!" Rio como un loco. "¡Edward, llama a Kate! Dile que le diga a TMZ y a Perez Hilton. ¡No estaré más en sus sitios, no sin mi Rosie!"

Rose señaló a mi novio. "No te atrevas."

"No iba a hacerlo."

Tenía que hacer algo para volver las cosas a la normalidad. Ella me mataría, pero tenía que hacerlo. "Rose… sabes que quieres…"

"¡No sé nada!" Intentó cortarme. No funcionaría.

"¿No?" Le pregunté. "Está bien. Haré esto porque te amo." Levanté mi cerveza. Rose sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente y me hacía señas para que no hiciera nada. No podía detenerlo. Era mucho mejor que ella se enfrentara como lo había hecho en la habitación.

"Nunca estuve enamorada." Edward tomó al mismo tiempo que yo. Eso me hizo sentir bien.

Emmett rio. "¡Brindo por eso!" Colocó la botella de cerveza en la mesa de café. "¡Te amo, Rosie!" Dios, ¿así es como se lo dice? Bueno, supongo que yo también se lo estaba haciendo decírselo de una manera no convencional.

Rose me miró, el pánico en su rostro. "Yo no… no estoy… no quiero…"

"Sí, Rose. Ahora bebe." No dejaría que se saliera con la suya, aunque una parte de mí quería protegerla. Estaba haciendo esto por su propio bien, tal como ella me había sacado de mi habitación luego de haber llorado por Tyler.

"No quiero." Ella susurró.

"Así es como funciona el juego. Bebes si lo haz hecho. ¿Has estado enamorada?" La presioné, sonriendo y dándole coraje.

"¿Cómo lo sé?" Preguntó con enojo. Emmett se paró detrás de ella, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor. Rose cerró sus ojos y se inclinó contra él mientras sus labios se movían por su cuello.

"Lo sabes, Rosie. Lo sientes. Tal vez no lo quieras, pero está ahí." Sí, lo estaba.

Ella se abrazó. "No sé si pueda."

"Por supuesto que puedes." Le di coraje. "Después de todo, me amas a mí."

"No mucho en este momento." Respondió Rose. No sonaba enojada y le sonreí. Ella quería esto, sabía que lo quería. Sólo que no quería admitirlo.

"Sé que te asusta, Rosie, pero ahora no tienes por qué sentirte sola de nuevo." Emmett besó su cabeza. "Me tendrás para siempre."

"Si hago esto y me dejas, juro por Dios que te mataré." Le advirtió. Allí estaba. Emmett y yo logramos que lo admitiera.

"No podrás librarte de mí si quisieras." Juró Emmett. Claro que sí, si él la lastimaba, se tendría que enfrentarse a mí.

Rose llevó la botella a su boca. "Hasta el fondo. No sé como carajo sucedió esto." Ella tomó y Emmett gritó felizmente. Se giró y la besó tan pronto como tragó la cerveza.

"Tal vez deberíamos subir." Sugirió Edward suavemente.

"Claro que sí. Después de todo, mañana hay clases." Un día de clases muy especial.

Edward se levantó y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Emmett y Rose estaban envueltos el uno con el otro, y parecían perdidos entre ellos. "No hay clases mañana, bebé. Puedes dormir hasta tarde."

Sonreí imaginando su rostro cuando se despertara mañana. "Te amo." Le dije, sin preguntas, sin alcohol, sin vueltas.

Edward sonrió. "Yo también te amo, Bella." Sus manos se envolvieron en mi cintura por detrás. "Y me impresiona tu valentía, para hacer admitir a Rose sus sentimientos."

Reí. "Ella es la que me presiona para que sea valiente. Era tiempo de devolverle el favor."

"Eres la mujer más valiente que conozco." Respondió, besándome mientras íbamos a nuestra habitación. No miraría mi vestuario hasta mañana.

"Tú me haces de esta manera." Le dije. Me hacía sentir invencible. "Vayamos a la cama. Presiento que mañana será un gran día." Un día muy bueno. Empezaría con sexo de seguro.

* * *

><p>Me queda el último parcial y ya volveré a la normalidad! jajaja. Espero que les guste el cap :D Tiene muuuuuuuchas cosas interesantes!<p>

No se olviden de dejarme sus reviews!

Besos,

Romi


	42. Sexy Schoolgirl

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 42**

Apenas dormí durante la noche. Estaba vibrando de excitación lo cual no es algo bueno cuando estás en la cama con un Edward Cullen desnudo a tu lado. No me quejaba, pero era difícil no saltarle encima con toda mi energía extra. Pero sabía para qué la necesitaba y cuando el reloj marcó las seis y media, me deshice de su abrazo y salí de la cama. Me puse mi remera y mis shorts que tenía en el baño y encendí la alarma antes de irme.

Bajé las escaleras y rodé mis ojos ante la escena que había en la sala. Emmett estaba sin remera y Rose estaba abrazada a él, con su remera y por suerte sus jeans. Él también tenía sus jeans así que tal vez no cogieron en la sala. Las botellas de tequila estaban en el piso pero no parecía que había ningún daño. Le toqué la espalda a Rose y me alejé cuando su brazo se me acercó. Sabía por experiencia propia que no se despertaba de buen humor.

"Vete a la mierda." Murmuró en el pecho de Emmett.

Él frunció su ceño. "No."

Reí. Por supuesto que pensaba que ella le estaba hablando a él. ¿Por qué no lo haría? "Ambos necesitan irse a su cabaña. Tengo planes que no los incluye."

"Joder. ¿Qué hora es?" Ella murmuró.

Los ojos de Emmett se abrieron. "Está oscuro afuera. Déjanos dormir un par de horas más."

"No. No me importa a dónde vayan, pero tienen que irse. ¡Shush!" La toqué de nuevo y ella me agarró, con sus ojos todavía cerrados. Su cabello estaba alborotado.

"En serio, Bella, voy a matarte."

"No lo harás. Me amas."

"Ugh, basta de decir esa puta palabra." Enterró su cabeza en sus manos y el rostro de Emmett se transformó de repente en una sonrisa brillante.

"¡Te acuerdas! ¡Se acuerda! ¡Me ama!" Me dijo, tirando sus brazos alrededor de Rose.

Ella suspiró y recostó su cabeza contra su hombro. "Lo dije, ¿verdad? Podemos hablarlo dentro de cinco horas. Volvamos a la cama."

"Es una buena idea, bebé. Hagamos eso." Y sus manos estaban en su culo. Dios. Los hermanos Cullen se parecían mucho.

"Basta." Le dijo, golpeando sus manos.

"¡Rose! Necesito aprontarme. _Es día de clases, ¿recuerdas?_" Esperaba que con eso entrara en razón.

"Oh, sí." Murmuró y se sentó. "¡Oh, sí! Okey, nos vamos."

"¿Qué?" Protestó Emmett, agarrándola mientras se ponía de pie. "Creí que íbamos a…"

"Oh, lo haremos. Levanta tu lindo culo y llévame a nuestra cabaña. Finalmente puedes demostrarme lo que estuviste refregando en mi rostro durante estos días. Bella, diviértete." Ella estaba agarrando su sweater y sus zapatos. Esto era la amistad. Ella no se interpondría en nuestra diversión.

"Emmett, ¿puedes ayudarme a mover la computadora por favor?" Pregunté.

Él lucía incrédulo pero me siguió hasta la oficina de todas maneras. "No sé que diablos está sucediendo."

Comencé a desconectar los cables. "Creo que todo lo que necesitas saber es que estás a punto de tener sexo con la mujer a la que amas."

Él rio. "Oh, sí. Tienes razón. ¿Por qué sigo aquí?"

"Porque necesito tus músculos." Y eran muy grandes. Admiré el tatuaje de águila en su espalda. Rose lo lamería pronto. Ella amaba los tatuajes. Y los músculos grandes. Yo prefería los músculos de Edward. Él era tan caliente.

Emmett puso el monitor en la mesa e hicimos lo mismo con la torre. Miró el escritorio, luego a mí y sonrió. "Lo entiendo. Diviértete, profesora."

Bueno, en parte lo entendía, pero no lo corregiría. "Gracias por la ayuda. Te veré…"

"El domingo. Ahora que Rosie admitió que me ama, no nos verás hasta que sea tiempo de irnos." Me abrazó fuertemente. "Gracias por presionarla anoche, Bella. No sé si ella hubiera podido perdonarme por la manera en que le dije que la amaba de no haber sido porque tú la presionaste a que lo admitiera." Hizo una mueca y me soltó. "Mamá va a patear mi culo cuando le cuente la historia."

Reí. "¿Nunca se te ocurrió no decírselo, verdad?"

Emmett sonrió. "No conoces a mamá. Ella lo sabrá aunque no se lo diga. Tiene poderes mágicos o algo así. Tendré que decírselo."

No podía esperar a conocer a su madre. Algo me decía que observarla a ella con estos dos sería algo muy divertido. "Okey, bueno, dile que funcionó de todas maneras."

Él asintió. "Se alegrará luego de gritarme. Pero bueno, ella llamó a mi padre un puto imbécil la primera vez que lo conoció, así que no puede decir nada."

Reí. "Dile eso."

Rodó sus ojos. "Lo haré. Aunque no funcionará." Miró alrededor. "¿Necesitas algo más?"

"Nop. Ve con tu chica. Dile que hablaremos más tarde."

"Más, más tarde. Nos vemos, hermanita."

"Oh, ¿Emmett?" Me miró. "Tal vez tienes que darle a Rose un poquito de romance y explicarle con más detalle tu historia familiar. Anoche funcionó para ti, pero…"

Sonrió brillantemente. "Tienes razón. Haré algo lindo para ella y le explicaré todo sin el alcohol y sin los gritos." Besó mi cabeza y se fue. Los escuché discutir en la puerta, algo sobre que quería su remera de vuelta y sacudí mi cabeza. Esos dos nunca dejarían de discutir a pesar de lo que él había dicho.

Basta de eso. Tenía cosas para hacer. Me apresuré a la cocina y tomé una manzana y me senté. Saqué el cuaderno del escritorio junto con una lapicera y escribí mis notas a Edward. La primera, la cual encontraría Edward en la cama, era bastante simple:

_Arriba y brillando, Sr. Cullen. El colegio comienza a las ocho en punto. No llegues tarde o habrá consecuencias. Dejé tu ropa en el baño. Encuéntrame en la oficina._

_Con amor,_

_Tu Bella_

Eso funcionaba. Su ropa ya estaba elegida, sólo tenía que colocarla en el baño cuando dejara la nota en nuestra habitación. La segunda nota era un poquito más difícil. Quería provocarlo, pero no demasiado. La manzana era un buen lugar para comenzar.

_Una manzana para la profesora, quien ha sido un muy buen chico por llegar en hora._

Él podría llegar a tiempo. Podía imaginarme lo excitado que estaría. Lástima que no podía tener una cámara para filmarlo cuando se despertara. Okey, eso sería un poco raro, pero apuesto a que sería lindo.

Veamos. Algo sobre el castigo que esperaba merecer.

_Parece que no tengo que castigarte, ¿pero tendrás que castigarme a mí? Creo que tendremos que esperar y ver. Siéntate y comienza a planear que me enseñarás. Tengo muchos deseos de aprender esta mañana._

¡Perfecto! Coloqué la nota debajo de la manzana y fui a la habitación para colocar la nota en la mesa de noche. Ya eran las siete y cuarto. Su alarma sonaría pronto. Coloqué su ropa en el baño y evité la tentación de tocarlo mientras estaba durmiendo. Estaba mirando hacia mi lado, y su rostro estaba arrugado, como si supiera que yo no estaba ahí. Me pregunté si lo sabía en su subconsciente o algo así.

Me apresuré a salir de la habitación, tomé mi ropa y bajé las escaleras, metiéndome en la otra habitación. Me di una ducha rápida y salí cuando escuché que la ducha de la habitación estaba abierta. Estaba despierto. Vibraba de excitación mientras me colocaba en uniforme. No podía esperar a ver su reacción. Estaba vestida y pronta para ir pero por supuesto no llegaría a tiempo. Levanté mi cabello y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que escuché a Edward bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a la oficina. Tuve que evitar la tentación de no espiar y ver su reacción a la manzana y a la nota.

Dos minutos luego de las ocho. Tenía que lograr estar cinco minutos por lo menos. Lo suficiente para excitarlo y enojarlo un poquito. Era una loca, queriendo que mi novio se enojara y me diera nalgadas. Dios, esperaba que me diera nalgadas. Ocho y cinco. Okey, un par de minutos más es suficiente. No había manera de que pudiera aguantar diez minutos. Siete, o como máximo ocho. Eso era suficiente.

Ocho y siete minutos. Ya bastaba. Respiré hondo, me coloqué el bolso en el hombro y me moví en silencio por el pasillo, deteniéndome en la puerta de la oficina mientras él daba una mordida a la manzana que le había dejado. Bueno, era apropiado ya que él era el profesor, después de todo. Lucía delicioso con su camisa azul. Se había doblado las mangas hasta sus codos, dejando sus antebrazos desnudos. Quería lamerlos.

Me detuve en la puerta y decidí llamar su atención. "¡Oops! Siento haber llegado tarde, Señor Cullen."

Su cabeza se dio vuelta hacia mí y la manzana cayó en el escritorio. Su boca se abrió mientras me miraba y juro que me mojé ante la mirada lujuriosa que me dio. Oh, sí, le gustaba lo que veía. Esperé pero no se movió, no tragó, y no dijo nada. Era sexy verlo absorbido en mí.

Caminé lentamente hacia él y decidí llamar su atención antes de que se ahogara. "Parece que tienes algo entre tus dientes, profesor." Seguía sin moverse cuando llegué a mi silla así que dejé mi bolso y me agaché frente a él. Escuché un gemido detrás de mí e intenté no reírme mientras me daba vuelta y le sonreía, sentándome y cruzando mis piernas. No había escritorio de por medio entre nosotros.

Todavía seguía con un trozo de manzana en su boca. "Creo que debes tragar eso." Le dije, intentando no reír. "Puedo mostrarte como debes tragar si tienes problemas." Un punto para mí por esa provocación.

Edward hizo un sonido pero finalmente mordió la manzana y la tragó. Puso sus manos en el escritorio, colocando sus hermosos dedos los unos sobre los otros.

"Llegas tarde, Señorita Swan." El sonido de su voz llegó a mis partes femeninas pero tenía que lucir desafectada. No dije una palabra, encogiendo un hombro y jugando con mi cabello como me había dicho Rose. Los ojos de Edward miraban intensamente cada movimiento. Lucía como si quisiera devorarme. Esperaba que supiera que estaba más que lista para dejarme devorar.

"¿Sólo eso? ¿Ninguna excusa? ¿El perro no comió tu tarea?" Preguntó, entrecerrando sus ojos y luciendo enojado. Me encantaba.

Era tiempo de mi actuación. Tomé mi bolso y saqué una paleta de cereza que Rose había comprado. La tomé y comencé a lamerla obscenamente. Podía haber sido vergonzoso si Edward no estuviera mirando como un león a punto de atacar. Quité la paleta de mi boca para responderle. "Hubo algo comestible involucrado, pero ciertamente no involucraba un perro o a mi tarea."

Puede ser que haya mirado demasiada pornografía durante mi vida. Eso o tal vez era una loca por las cosas sexuales. Me gustaba más esa idea. Las mejillas de Edward se sonrojaron mientras yo lamía mi paleta.

Su respiración estaba entrecortada. "Señorita Swan, no estoy segura de lo que quieres decir."

¿Estaba siendo deliberadamente obtuso? Era tiempo de provocarlo. Saqué el dulce de mi boca de nuevo y lamí el sabor de cereza de mis labios. Él gruñó y me sentí poderosa. Aquí vamos. "Quiero decir, Señor Cullen, que llegué tarde porque se la estaba chupando a mi novio en su auto."

Sus ojos verdes estaban calientes y sus manos se flexionaron en el escritorio. Oh, diablos, lo hice enojar. Era hermoso cuando estaba enojado. Reí antes de que pudiera detenerme y respiré hondo. "Señorita Swan, ese comportamiento es inapropiado."

Duh, bebé. Lamí la paleta e intenté parecer desinteresada ante su ira, aunque era la cosa más caliente. "Tal vez me guste ser inapropiada."

Continué lamiendo la paleta mientras Edward me miraba ávidamente. Decidí provocarlo más y descrucé mis piernas, dejándolo ver mis pequeñas bragas blancas de encaje que estaba usando. Sus dedos se enterraron en el escritorio. Oh, sí. Lo estaba enloqueciendo, tal como lo había esperado.

"Puedo ver eso, Señorita Swan. Lo discutiremos luego de la clase."

Sí, profesor caliente. Mantenme luego de clases y hazme lo que quieras. Rodé mis ojos y pretendí actuar desinteresada. "Lo que sea."

"¡Me hablarás con respeto, Isabella!" Gritó de repente.

Mierda, ¡eso era caliente! Me sorprendió con su enojo. Quería más. Mordí mi labio y me disculpé. "Lo siento, _Señor Cullen_. No sé qué me sucedió. No pasará de nuevo." Me aseguré de que supiera que pasaría de nuevo debido a mi tono sarcástico.

"Claro que no." Me advirtió. "Me aseguraré de eso."

¡Logré que maldijera! Temblé y sonrió. Dios, era hermoso. "No deberías maldecir, Señor Cullen." Pasé mi lengua por la paleta de nuevo. Quería que fuera su verga. Estaba segura que él también lo quería.

"Creo que te gusta cuando lo hago, Señorita Swan. Pero tienes razón. Eso fue inapropiado, algo de lo que conoces bien." Sí, lo hago. Y espero mostrarte pronto lo inapropiada que puedo ser. Le di mi más dulce sonrisa y continué violando a la paleta.

Edward hizo otro sonido. "La clase está terminada. Señorita Swan, usted, lamentablemente, no." ¡Oh, sí! Aquí vamos. Nos miramos mientras la clase falsa se iba. Actué como si no estuviera preocupada con lo que estaba por venir, y seguía lamiendo la paleta. Edward se sentó en su asiento y me miró. Esperaba que tuviera algo más para mí. "Llegaste tarde a clase, fuiste irrespetuosa, no te preparaste para la clase y tuviste actividades sexuales en el campus. ¿Qué crees que deba hacer sobre esto, Señorita Swan?"

Dame una nalgada, bésame, tócame, lámeme, y cógeme, en cualquier orden, Señor Cullen. Pero no le iba a decir eso. Jugué de nuevo con mi cabello. "Creo que debes hacer lo que quieras, Señor Cullen." ¡Házmelo, házmelo, házmelo!

"Tal vez debería llamar a tus padres."

De sólo pensarlo me daba un poco de miedo, pero sabía que él no lo haría. "¡Oh, no, Señor Cullen! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Me castigarán de seguro!"

Los ojos verdes de Edward brillaban de diversión ante mi reacción. "Es mi deber, como tu profesor, informar a tus padres que no estás cumpliendo con los estándares requeridos en la Academia Cullen."

¿La Academia Cullen, huh? Apuesto que le encantaba eso. Era tiempo de empezar a jugar con mi cuerpo. "Por favor, Señor Cullen, ¡por favor no me delate! Haré lo que sea." Intenté hacerle entender que lo que sea, significaba lo que sea sexualmente.

"Debes ser castigada por tus acciones, Señorita Swan. No puedo permitir esa falta de respeto. ¿Qué mensaje le darías a tus compañeros de clase?"

Como si te fuera a compartir con mis compañeros de clase. Logré que se me escaparan un par de lágrimas al pensar en ese maldito comercial de ASPCA con los perros y gatos tristes. Tenía que llevarlo a sus rodillas. "Lo entiendo, Señor Cullen. Puedes hacer lo que quieras para castigarme, pero no le digas a mi padre."

Edward me miró por un momento. "Ven aquí, Señorita Swan." ¡Diablos, sí! Intenté parecer desafectada mientras me levantaba y envolvía la paleta, dejándola en el bolso y caminando hacia él sin mirarlo a los ojos. "Mírame." Demandó.

Tan putamente caliente. Mi mirada se encontró con la suya. "Estoy inclinado a ceder y no decirle a tu padre lo que has hecho." Sonreí con alivio. "Pero." Continuó. No sonreí, lista para escuchar mi castigo. "Necesitas aprender una lección."

Oh, sí, lo necesitaba. "Tú eres mi profesor, así que tienes que enseñarme, Señor."

Los ojos de Edward se agrandaron, al escuchar la palabra Señor. Sabía que le gustaba. "¿Cómo te sientes sobre el castigo corporal, Isabella?"

¿Isabella? Dios eso sonaba tan sexy saliendo de él. Mordí mi labio. "Sé que esa es una de las opciones disponibles en la Academia Cullen, Señor."

"Sí, lo es. Está en el libro que tuviste que leer el primer día." Era tan bueno con esto, jugando con todo lo que le tiraba. Me encantaba.

"Lo recuerdo, Señor Cullen. Yo… yo entiendo que tengas la opción de darme nalgadas si quieres." Por favor, dame una nalgada, Edward. Sentía mis piernas vibrar ante la necesidad.

"¿Cómo te sientes sobre eso, Isabella?"

¡Si tan sólo supiera! Sentí mi rostro enrojecer ante las ganas que tenía. "Estoy un poco asustada, señor, y…" Me callé y pretendí estar demasiado avergonzada para continuar, mirando al piso.

"¿Y qué, jovencita?" Preguntó.

"Y un poco excitada." Admití, suavemente.

"¿Es eso, Señorita Swan? Asentí en silencio. "Bueno, me gustaría verlo por mí mismo. Agáchate en el escritorio, por favor."

¡Sí! Miré el escritorio y a él, pretendiendo dudar y mordí mi labio. "¡Hazlo ahora, Isabella!" Gritó. Oh, Dios, tan sexy. Gemí y me apresuré a hacerlo, agachándome contra el escritorio. Edward se puso de pie y lo escuché moverse detrás de mí. Sus manos se movieron hacia mi culo, tocándolo a través del material antes de empujarlo así que todo lo que tenía eran mis pequeñas bragas blancas. "¿Entonces quieres mis manos en este dulce culito tuyo, Señorita Swan?"

Sí, pero no respondí. Me dio una nalgada suave y grité en sorpresa. "¡Sí!" Admití.

La risa cálida de Edward me llegó a los oídos y sentí sus manos tocar mis muslos mientras me tocaba entre mis piernas y mi ropa interior. No podía mentirle ahora, mi cuerpo le dejaba en claro cuanto lo deseaba. "Parece que estás un poco más que excitada, Señorita Swan. ¿Fue tu novio cuando se la estabas chupando quien provocó esto o fui yo?"

Siempre serás tú, Edward. "Tú lo hiciste, Señor Cullen."

Sus manos se movieron a mis caderas mientras me quitaba las bragas y las bajaba por mis piernas. No sacó las medias ni los zapatos. Aunque hizo una pausa cuando llegó a ellos y murmuró algo que no pude escuchar. Se puso de pie, y me puse tensa y esperé. "Eres una chica muy traviesa, Señorita Swan."

"Sí, lo soy." Admití. Sólo para él, por supuesto. Me agarré contra el borde del escritorio, esperando que comenzara a castigarme.

"¿Sabes que les sucede a las chicas traviesas?" Preguntó, tocando suavemente mi culo.

"Les dan nalgadas." Respondí. ¡Por favor, dame una nalgada!

"Mmm, sí, lo hacen." Y con eso, me dio una nalgada. Di un grito e intenté no darme vuelta y decirle que me cogiera ya.

"Y a las chicas traviesas les gusta, ¿verdad?" Demasiado. Me estaba moviendo en el escritorio, mientras le daba una nalgada a mi nalga izquierda. "¿Cuántas nalgadas crees que puedes tener, Señorita Swan?"

Eso era un dilema. Si eran demasiadas, podría dolerme y además tardaría más en poder tocarlo, cosa que quería hacerlo. Si eran pocas, me quedaría con ganas de más.

"¿Cinco?" Sugerí, chillando mientras me daba otra nalgada.

Rio ante mi oferta. "¿Cinco? ¿Por llegar tarde, ser irrespetuosa y chuparla en mi propiedad?" Me dio otra nalgada y no pude evitar el gemido que escapó de mis labios.

"Bueno, tal vez pueda tener otro tipo de castigo por lo último." Sugerí.

Edward no me dio otra nalgada. "¿Cómo qué?"

"¿Cómo que tal vez pueda chupártela a ti?" Pregunté.

"¿En serio, Señorita Swan? ¿Envolverías tus dulces labios en mi verga?"

Sabes que lo haría, bebé. "Oh, sí, Señor Cullen. Quiero hacerlo."

Me dio una nalgada por quinta vez. "Eres una chica muy mala, Isabella." Tocó mi culo. "Creo que dejaré que me la chupes, para mostrarme lo que estabas haciendo en vez de llegar a tiempo a mi clase. Si haces un buen trabajo, no te daré más nalgadas. Si no lo haces…" Se calló y apretó mi culo. Dios, se sentía bien y mal al mismo tiempo. Era excitante. Caminó alrededor mío y me enderecé para verlo desabrochar sus pantalones y empujarlos hacia sus rodillas. Su perfecta verga estaba afuera y a punto de ser mía. Lamí mis labios mientras lo miraba.

"¿La tengo más grande que tu novio, Señorita Swan?"

Sabía la respuesta que quería. "Oh, sí, Señor Cullen."

Me sonrió. "Bueno, espero que puedas manejarla, o ese culito tuyo estará en problemas."

Bueno, sabía de seguro que podía manejarlo. Me quité el blazer, porque estaba a punto de morir de calor. Edward gimió cuando vio lo apretada que era mi camisa, y que me había olvidado de usar sostén. Sonreí y me puse de rodillas frente a él, mirando a su verga con hambre. La deseaba demasiado. "¿Por qué no me la chupas como lo estabas haciendo con esa paleta, Señorita Swan?"

Eso me hizo reír. "¿Te gustó eso, Señor Cullen?"

"Lo encontré muy erótico, Isabella."

Por supuesto que sí. "Estaba pretendiendo que era tu verga." Le informé. Tomé la suya entre mis manos y la apreté antes de lamerle la cabeza. Edward dio un grito ahogado y se sostuvo en la silla. Oh, sí, sería divertido llevar al Señor Cullen a sus rodillas.

"¿Lo estás haciendo ahora?" Preguntó mientras tocaba mi cabello, atrapando las coletas con sus puños. "¿Por qué no me lo muestras?"

Lo lamí todo, como si fuera mi paleta y él empujó sus caderas hacia mí. "Toma todo lo que puedas, Señorita Swan. Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer." Como desees, Señor. Lo chupé tanto como mi boca lo permitía, y él gimió y tiró de mi cabello. Me alejé para lamer la cabeza y volví a tomarlo de nuevo, moviéndome de arriba hacia abajo y chupándolo mientras él empujaba mi cabeza.

Lo solté y le sonreí. "Me gusta cuando coges mi boca, Señor Cullen."

Edward lucía como si estuviera a punto de explotar. "Entonces déjame hacerlo, bebé." Se puso de pie y abrí mi boca más grande para él mientras empujaba su verga dentro de ella. Enrollé mi lengua contra ella mientras entraba y salía de mí, chupando fuertemente y dándole la fricción que sabía que quería. "Eres muy talentosa, Señorita Swan. Puedo ver porqué tu novio quiere esa boquita caliente para él. Pero no puede tenerla más, ¿verdad?" Como si quisiera a alguien más que a él. Lo miré y sacudí mi cabeza mientras él continuaba entrando y saliendo de mi boca.

"Eres mía ahora, ¿verdad, Señorita Swan? ¿Mía para hacer lo que quiera?" Su voz era sexy y estaba llena de deseo. Asentí de nuevo. Tenía que coincidir con todo lo que quería.

Se movió afuera de mi boca y me quejé. Se sentó y me puso en su falda. "Tienes una boca muy talentosa, bebé, pero quiero más. No es un castigo cuando te gusta chuparla."

Eso sonaba prometedor. Veamos lo que hace ahora. "¿Qué tienes en mente?"

Edward sonrió. "Dime, Señorita Swan, ¿han intimado tú y tu novio?"

Intenté lucir inocente y sacudí mi cabeza. "¡No! ¿Qué clase de chica crees que soy?"

"La clase de chica que le gusta chuparla y que le den nalgadas. No es demasiado sorprendente si también te gustara coger."

Bueno, él tenía un punto. Era mejor no negarlo. "Tal vez sí. ¿Por qué no me coges y lo averiguamos?"

La sonrisa de Edward se agrandó. "¿Por qué no?" Parecía que estaba pensando un momento pero finalmente me dijo lo que deseaba escuchar. "Agáchate contra el escritorio, Señorita Swan."

Me moví de su falda. Me agaché frente a él. Puede que haya movido mi culo. De repente sentí que algo me pellizcaba el culo. ¡Joder, me mordió! "¡Señor Cullen!" Era difícil mantener el papel. Me había sorprendido.

Rio y lo sentó moverse detrás de mí. Levantó de nuevo mi falda y empezó a tocarme. "Estás tan mojada, Isabella." Dios, amaba cuando usaba mi nombre completo. Sentí todo, como la chica traviesa lo debía sentir.

Me presioné contra su mano. Lo quería dentro de mí. "Sólo para ti, Señor Cullen."

"¿De verdad, Señorita Swan? No creo que a tu novio le guste mucho." Ha, seguía trayendo a la historia a mi falso novio. Me encantaba lo posesivo que era. Me hacía sentir menos mal sobre mis sentimientos con él.

"Terminaré con él." Le dije mientras sus dedos comenzaron a moverse contra mí. "Por favor."

"Terminarás con él. Eres mi chica ahora, para hacer lo que quiera."

¡Tan caliente! "¡Sí, por favor!" Diría o haría cualquier cosa para tener su verga.

"Buena chica, Isabella. Creo que tendrás una A en esta clase." Me encantaban las A. Me encantaba más su verga cuando estaba entrando en mí. Gimió mientras se deslizaba en mí.

"No eres virgen, Señorita Swan. Parece que eres exactamente la clase de chica que creí que eras." Sí, soy tu chica. Y me amas como soy. ¿No es eso completamente increíble?

"No quieres una virgen, Señor Cullen." Le dije, empujando mi culo contra él, dejando que me penetre más profundo.

"¿Cómo sabes eso, Isabella?"

"Porque…" Oh, Dios. Se sentía bien. "Porque quieres una chica que sepa lo que hace." Me dio una nalgada y gemí fuertemente. "Quieres una chica que pueda chupártela y cogerte tal como a ti te gusta." A Edward le gustaba eso. Sus dedos se enterraron en mis caderas y comenzó a cogerme con más fuerza. "Me deseas, Señor Cullen. Sólo a mí."

Gruñó. "Sólo a ti, Señorita Swan." Levantó mis caderas y me penetró con más profundidad. "Estás tan putamente sexy vestida con ese uniforme. Quise cogerte desde el instante que entraste a la habitación."

"Quería que me cogieras." Admití, intentando recuperar mi aliento mientras entraba y salía de mí. "Llegué tarde por gusto para que me hicieras quedarme después de clase."

"Te quedarás después de clase todos los días a partir de ahora, bebé. Lo llamaremos crédito extra."

Oh, sí, estaba loca por el crédito extra. "Me encanta el crédito extra."

"A mi también." Comenzó a frotar mi clítoris, sabiendo lo que provocaba eso en mí.

Lo perdí y acabé fuertemente. "Joder, sí, Señor Cullen." Le dije, intentando con todas mis fuerzas seguir con el papel. Edward me sostuvo con fuerza mientras me daba estocadas hasta acabar, gruñendo y llenándome perfectamente.

Edward se alejó de mí y se sentó en la silla, sonó cuando se sentó. Me tomó por los muslos y me colocó en su falda. Le sonreí y le di el saludo que no le había dado esta mañana. "Buenos días."

Edward rio y me besó. "Es más que buenos días, bebé." Dijo cuando ambos pudimos hablar. "Es más como la mejor mañana de todas."

Reí y me recosté contra él. "Así que no te molestó que te despertara temprano."

Me tiró suavemente de la coleta. "Puedes despertarme temprano toda la semana si quieres."

Reí. "Bien, no creí que te importara."

Sacudió su cabeza e hizo una mueca. "Nunca. Aunque odié que no estuvieras conmigo en la cama. Por unos pocos segundos creí que todo esto era un sueño." Oh, wow. ¿Cuán dulce y triste era eso? "Eso me aterraba."

"Oh, Edward." Lo besé. "Sé que a veces es difícil de creerlo, pero es definitivamente real." Y estoy agradecida por eso todos los días de mi vida.

"Gracias a Dios por eso." Dijo Edward fervientemente. "Esto es mucho mejor que cualquier sueño o fantasía." Me miró de arriba hacia abajo. "¿Sabes lo duro que fue aguantar para cogerte? Eres demasiado tentadora."

Le sonreí. "Planeé esto desde que mencionaste la fantasía de la colegiala traviesa."

"Déjame decirte que me eclipsaste. Eres una actriz increíble. ¿Estás segura que quieres ser profesora?"

¿Cuán dulce era eso? Toqué su mejilla. "Quiero ser tu profesora, de seguro."

Edward sonrió. "Creí que eso era lo que me esperaba hasta que leí la nota aquí."

Me di cuenta. "¿Estás decepcionado?"

Lució incrédulo ante mi sugerencia. "Ni un poco."

"Bien." Lo besé y lo abracé. "Además, todavía nos quedan cuatro días de clases. Nunca sabes lo que puede suceder." La profesora Swan haría una presentación.

El rostro de Edward se encendió. "Me encantaría estar en tu clase, Señorita Swan."

"Es Señora Swan y estoy segura que te gustaría. Tendremos que ver si dará clases o no." Tal vez el viernes, el último día de la semana. Veremos.

Edward hizo un puchero y me hizo reír. "Me estás provocando de nuevo, bebé."

Nunca era una provocación. "Creo que lo lograré, como lo prometí, Señor Cullen."

"Siempre lo haces." Me besó suavemente. "Te amo, Bella."

"Yo también te amo." Respondí. Me moví para sentarme a horcajadas. Las clases todavía estaban en sesión. "Y ahora me gustaría comenzar con el crédito extra."

"Si eso quieres…" Amaba como aceptaba. Veremos si será un buen chico cuando esté en manos de la Señora Swan. Eso será divertido.

* * *

><p>La alumna Bella tuvo una clase muuuuy divertida! Jajaja ojalá tuviera una clase así.<p>

Ya que mi idea de hacer el grupo tuvo tanta aceptación próximamente lo haré y les avisaré así que estén atentas a las notas al final de cada cap :D

Miiiiiles de gracias como siempre por sus reviews!

Besitooos,

Romi


	43. British Words

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 43**

Me estaba enloqueciendo. Estaba sentado allí, leyendo su guion, luciendo caliente y me estaba matando lentamente. Él también lo sabía. Me miraba constantemente haciendo que mirara para otro lado a mi libro, pretendiendo que no me estaba enloqueciendo aunque él sabía que lo estaba haciendo. ¿Era mi culpa el estar curiosa por su nueva película? ¿Era ilegal querer ver a mi novio súper caliente novio usando un acento británico y posiblemente haciendo algo sexy como montar un caballo? ¿Oh, por Dios, montaría un caballo?

"¿Montarás un caballo en esta película?" Le pregunté antes de poder detenerme.

Edward me miró por encima del guion y me sonrió, haciéndome saber que le causaba gracia mi falta de concentración en todo menos en él. Imbécil. Imbécil extremadamente sexy, y con un futuro acento inglés.

"¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta cuando monto?" Preguntó, sonando como si ya supiera la respuesta. Y también era egocéntrico. Maldición.

Bueno, me tenía. Tenía que admitirlo, aunque no se lo haría fácil. "Puede que sea sexy." Le dije. Hice un puchero ya que disfrutaba molestarme.

"¿Un poco sexy? ¿Desde cuándo soy un poco sexy?" Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. ¡Ha! Toma eso por provocarme.

Me reí. "Bueno, estás vestido cuando montas un caballo, por eso disminuye lo sexy." Ni un poco. Lucía magnífico en su última película. Quería lamerlo luego de mirarla de nuevo. Y ahora podía hacerlo. ¿Cuán increíble era eso?

Edward sonrió. "No voy a interpretar a Lady Godiva, así que creo que montar un caballo desnudo no está en mis opciones." No pude evitar reír ante la imagen de Edward desnudo en un caballo, con cabello rubio como Lady Godiva. Era un poco inquietante que aun así lo encontrara caliente, pero así era el amor. Y su hermoso culo.

"Tal vez habrá una película donde el protagonista tendrá que montar desnudo para distraer a la multitud." Bromeé. Vería esa película.

Edward tocó mi costado. "Estoy seguro que esa será una película maravillosa. También estoy seguro que yo no estaré en esa película."

Por supuesto que no estaría. El tipo no mostraba más que el pecho desnudo y las mujeres las tetas y el culo. Okey, ocasionalmente nos mostraban el culo masculino pero no tanto como el femenino. Había un doble estándar en Hollywood. "¿Por qué no?" Demandé. "¿Está bien que una mujer monte desnuda pero un hombre no? Eso es típico de los dobles estándares de Hollywood."

Edward estaba riendo como un tonto. Lo miré. Por supuesto que no le importaba. "Primero que nada, el hombre tiene una cosita, o en mi caso una cosa grande, entre sus piernas, que no se sentirá bien presionado contra un caballo mientras camina, y mucho menos cuando trota." ¡Ha! Eso probablemente sería incómodo. "Segundo, tengo esta novia que supongo que no querría que todo el mundo me viera desnudo, juzgando por su aversión a las escenas de sexo en mis guiones."

¡Mierda! ¿En qué estaba pensando? No importa. "Mierda. Tienes razón. Olvida lo que dije."

Era el turno de Edward de reírse de mí ahora. "Ahora no es tan gracioso, ¿verdad? ¿Tu clase de literatura femenina entró en acción por un segundo? Soy igualitario por la desnudez, especialmente cuando se trata de nosotros."

Estúpida clase. Aunque la igualdad de desnudez con Edward era algo positivo. Siempre y cuando fuera conmigo, por supuesto. "Odio esa clase. Es que te imaginé desnudo montando a caballo y me desvié."

Edward lucía engreído. Tenía una razón válida. "Te diré esto; tendremos una escena de monta sin remera, lo cual lo haré, para nosotros dos. Pero los jeans se quedan."

Aprobaba ese plan, ya que podría atacarlo cuando estuviéramos en el suelo de nuevo. "Mientras estás montando el caballo, tal vez. Pero no cuando te monte a ti."

Edward gimió. "Okey, definitivamente me los quitaré después." Adoptó una expresión triste. "No hay mucha desnudez en esta película, según lo que puedo ver."

Bien, no tenía porqué lucir enojado, aunque sabía que lo hacía para molestarme. Lo pateé ligeramente. "No tienes por qué lamentarte."

Tomó mi pie y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. Maldición. Grité y pateé hasta que me soltó. "No estoy decepcionado para cuando filme la película, pero practicarla contigo hubiera sido divertido."

Claro que sí. Él había estado solo con ese guion durante horas. Okey, un poco menos. Sabía que moría por leerlo. "Para que podamos practicar, tienes que dejarme leerlo."

"O mejor, yo te lo leo a ti." Respondió, sonriendo.

Idiota. Bufé y tomé mi libro de nuevo. Todavía no había leído una página entera, pero él no lo sabía. "Discúlpame por estar intrigada por tu película. Volveré a leer." Metí mi cabeza en el libro para no mirarlo. Esta vez, él no me quebraría. No mostraría interés, incluso cuando me rogara que lo leyera.

"¿Irritado? Debería estar más que irritado, padre." ¡Mierda! Lo estaba leyendo. Con acento. Y, oh, por Dios, era la cosa más sexy que había oído en mi vida. Lo miré por encima de mi libro. "No tengo deseo de cortejar a ninguna de las mujeres de Pierce." Rio sardónicamente. "Aye, Fiona es muy apuesta. Compite con su hermano y me atrevo a decir que su bigote es más grueso."

Intenté no reír cuando Edward básicamente trató de hombre a una mujer. Amaba los insultos británicos. Eran tan ligeros y con clase, pero cortantes. Rio y quitó mi libro. "No estás engañando a nadie, bebé."

Okey, apestaba pretendiendo no importarme sobre lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Y qué? ¡Me estaba leyendo a mí! ¡Con acento! Nada era mejor que eso. Le sonreí. "¿Tu personaje implicó que Fiona era masculina?"

Edward sonrió. "Parece que está en malos términos con su padre. Hay mucha presión para que se case antes de que asuma al trono."

Oh, diablos, ¿interpretaría un papel de realeza? "¿Trono? ¿Eres un príncipe?" No había manera que pudiera sobrevivir la película entera sin atacarlo.

"Mmm hmmm. Y mi padre, el rey, y yo tenemos diferentes ideas sobre la clase de mujer con la que debería casarme. Encuentro a las mujeres de la clase alta insufribles." Comenzó a hablar con acento y casi me desmayo. Era tan caliente. No había palabras. "Prefiero a una mujer con más espíritu, como mi caballo favorito, Glory."

¿Comparaba a las mujeres con su caballo? "¿Y romperías el espíritu como rompes un caballo?"

Edward me miró. "Nunca rompería su espíritu salvaje. Lo domaría, la calmaría para complacer a mis padres públicamente, pero liberaría su temperamento en la privacidad de nuestros aposentos."

Aposentos, lo dijo con acento británico. Estaba hecha. Mis labios estaban en los de él y estaba en el sofá antes de ser consciente de mis movimientos. Tenía que poseerlo. Era demasiado sexy. Me senté y lo miré. Me miró sorprendido y excitado. Bien. Estábamos en la misma página.

"Cuéntame más." Ordené.

"Soy rebelde." Dios, tan sexy. Amaba los chicos malos. Un príncipe británico y malo. Apreté sus abdominales. "Me rehúso a ceder ante la presión familiar. Me casaré con la chica indicada cuando la encuentre."

"¿Quién es?" Tenía que saber a quien prefería mi príncipe. Pasé mi dedo por el borde de su sweater.

"Ella es una plebeya. Algo completamente inapropiado. Puede montar a caballo y disparar un arma tan bien como mis hombres. Es muy escandalosa y se rumorea que muy salvaje."

¡Sí! Una mujer escandalosa. Me encantaba. Le quité su sweater y Edward lucía incrédulo. "¿Bebé?"

"Sigue. ¿Cómo luce?" Me quité mi sweater y los ojos de Edward se agrandaron.

"Su piel es de porcelana que ruega ser tocada por un hombre." Tocó mi mejilla. Oh, diablos, estaba hecha. Su pulgar tocó mi labio inferior. "Labios rosados perfectos que llaman a los míos. Ansío sentirlos en mí." Iba a sentir algo. Empujé mis caderas contra las suyas y su respiración se entrecortó. "Cabello castaño que al sol tiene reflejos de fuego." Pasó sus dedos por mi cabello y casi acabo. "Un trasero que hace que olvide comportarme como un caballero." Dios, ¡usó la palabra trasero! Amaba a mi novio creativo.

"Ardo por ella, desde el primer momento en que puse mis ojos en ella, es todo lo que puedo ver. Cada insípida debutante que mis padres ponen ante mí me envían corriendo hacia ella."

Sí, malditas debutantes. "¿Ella también te desea?" Le pregunté mientras me quitaba el sostén, tirándolo al otro lado de la habitación. Edward apretó mi cintura.

"Sí, pero no confía en mí. Cree que quiero algo diferente antes de que me case con alguien de mi clase."

"De tu clase." Murmuré. Por supuesto que eso es lo que el rey y la reina quieren. "Sí, ellos querrían que estuvieras con alguien de tu clase. Alguna dama o algo así."

"No quiero una dama, te quiero a ti." Dijo, rompiendo el personaje.

¿Cuán lindo era? "¿Yo, huh? ¿Era a mí a quien estabas describiendo?"

Me sonrió. "Sabes que sí. No hay nadie más para mí." Ahora estaba hablando como Edward y era demasiado sexy, especialmente como lo decía.

"Claro que no. Ahora demuéstramelo."

Inmediatamente atrapó mis pechos con sus manos. "Felizmente, mi amor."

Desabroché sus jeans. "Mantén el acento."

Edward arqueó una ceja. "Tal vez debería de preocuparme cuando te lleve a Alemania este verano."

Tonto. Reí y lo besé. "Eres tú combinado con el acento británico lo que me enloquece."

"Bueno, en ese caso…" Comenzó a decir un montón de frases y palabras con acento británico que no tenían nada que ver, pero el acento era tan hermoso que no me importaba. Besé su cuello, sus pectorales y abdominales.

Gruñó y no habló. "No te detengas." Le dije, bajando su cierre. Inmediatamente dijo que iba a renunciar a su trono por mí, lo cual era definitivamente una de las cosas más épicas que un príncipe podría hacer por una chica. "Eso es tan romántico." Le informé, bajando sus pantalones y sus bóxers.

"Bebé, no puedo pensar en nada romántico cuando tu boca está…" Tomé su verga en mi boca y saltó el sofá. "¡Mierda!" Sus manos estaban en mi cabello. "Bella. Jesús."

Oh, no, había dejado el acento. No podía suceder eso. "El acento, por favor."

"Isabella, no me provoques." Gruñó, con acento. Sonreí y lo tomé en mi boca. Edward gimió y logró decir "Gracias" lo cual me hizo reír. Aunque amaba tenerlo en mi boca, lo necesitaba dentro de mí. Me puse de pie y me quité los pantalones de yoga. No me había molestado en ponerme nada más porque sabía que me desnudaría eventualmente.

Me senté a horcajadas de él y lo tenía donde quería. Quería jugar un poquito. "Creo que necesitas lecciones de monta antes de la película."

Sus ojos se encendieron. "Absolutamente. Quiero estar técnicamente perfecto."

Y me aseguraría de eso. Lo tomé en mi interior, lentamente, disfrutando la manera en que mi cuerpo se acomodaba para tenerlo y como me sentía perfectamente llena cuando me hundía encima de él. "Empiezas lentamente." Le dije, moviendo lentamente mis caderas. "Deja que el caballo se acostumbre a tu cuerpo."

"Estoy increíblemente acostumbrado a tu cuerpo." Respondió. Esa era la pura verdad. Me conocía de una manera que nadie más lo hacía. Con un toque podía enloquecerme.

"Mmm, bueno, una vez que tu monta se ajusta, puedes trotar." Me moví con más rapidez y Edward respondió perfectamente, tomando mi cintura y encontrándome con el ritmo que quería. "¿Te gusta trotar, Edward?"

"Me encanta trotar, Bella. Me gusta un viaje lindo y suave."

Su acento seguía aunque notaba que tenía problemas concentrándose. Eso me hizo sentir sexy y deseada. Reí y me moví más rápido. "Aunque hay algo que decir para soltar e ir galopando fuertemente."

Edward nos ajustó, empujándome hacia su verga, yendo con mi velocidad. No iba a durar mucho más. Estaba pegando en el lugar justo y estaba demasiado excitada con su voz y su rostro y su cuerpo y tenía todo.

"Sí, sí, me gusta mucho." Dijo. Comenzó a tocar mi clítoris y me moví con más rapidez. Me dio estocada tras estocada y con un movimiento tocó ese lugar que siempre me hacía acabar.

Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras acababa, sosteniéndome contra sus piernas mientras sentía las chispas moverse en mi cuerpo. "¡Príncipe Edward!" Grité mientras me perdía en el momento. Edward rio y se apretó contra mí mientras acababa. Lo monté hasta que acabó y me dejé caer en su pecho. Tomó mis mejillas y me besó apasionadamente.

"Nunca dejas de fascinarme." Me dijo. "¿Quién diría que mi guion te excitaría tanto? Ni siquiera leí las partes sexy."

Reí y me sostuvo más cerca. "¿Por qué crees que tengo un diploma en inglés? Amo las palabras, ¿qué puedo decir?"

"Amo tus palabras." Me dijo, tocando mi espalda. "Me alegra tanto que ellas me hayan traído a ti."

Puse mis manos en su pecho y descansé mi mentón en ellas, mirando hacia su hermoso rostro. "¿Quién diría que llamarme tonta desencadenaría todo esto? Honestamente nunca soñé que estaríamos así." Reí porque eso no era completamente cierto. Definitivamente me había imaginado un millón de veces desnuda con Edward. "Okey, bueno, tal vez me lo he imaginado, pero era puramente fantasía para el juguete."

Edward sonrió. "Me encanta que pienses en mí mientras te tocas, incluso antes de conocerme."

Reí. "¿De verdad? ¿No te molesta? Millones de mujeres deben de haber hecho lo mismo."

Se sonrojó. En verdad se sonrojó. Era la cosa más linda. "Es caliente que _tú_ lo hagas." Decidió. "Puede ser incómodo cuando escucho que otras lo hacen."

Sin duda. "Sí, creo que puedo entender eso."

Edward sonrió. "Por supuesto que puedes. Eres una mujer hermosa y ambos sabemos que tienes unos cuantos admiradores."

Ew. Esos no eran buenos. "No me lo recuerdes."

Edward sacudió su cabeza. "Debo volver a leer mi guion. Me distraes."

"En la mejor manera posible." Le dije, besando su adorable mentón.

"Absolutamente. Si quieres distraerme de la misma manera en una hora, siéntete libre de hacerlo."

Reí. Supongo que debía dejarlo trabajar. Me senté y tomé mi ropa. "Iré a hacer la cena, así que estarás libre de distracciones."

"¿Cocinarás? ¿Qué cenaremos?" Sonaba extremadamente entusiasmado. Anoche habíamos cenado pizza congelada, queriendo relajarnos de nuestro día de clases.

Sabía exactamente lo que haría. Una comida perfecta para el clima frío. "Cacerola de pollo y brócoli suena bien para un día frío. No te preocupes, estará llena de queso."

Eso lo hizo sonreír. "Suena bien, bebé. ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?"

"No. Conoce bien a tu personaje para que puedas presentármelo luego." Quería jugar de nuevo con mi príncipe.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron. "Absolutamente."

"Muy bien." Me puse mis pantalones y mi sweater. Mi sostén estaba del otro lado de la habitación y no tenía ganas de usarlo.

"Eso fue… um…" Edward hizo una mueca, intentando buscar una palabra adecuada para no insultar mi horrible acento. Apestaba, lo admitía.

"Terrible." Lo dije por él. "Pero me amas demasiado para decírmelo. Está bien, no necesito el acento. Te haré usar el tuyo cada vez que lo desee."

Sonrió y se puso de nuevo sus jeans. "¿Qué deseas más? ¿A mí o al acento?"

Esa era una pregunta tonta. Lo acerqué a mí. "Tú. Siempre tú." Lo besé fuertemente para mostrarle cuanto lo deseaba. "No te pongas el sweater. Creo que deberíamos meternos en el jacuzzi, nevará pronto." Y amaba su pecho desnudo. Era tan sexy.

"Suena bien, amor." Me besó.

"Nos vemos en un rato. ¡Ponte a trabajar!" Tenía mucho para cortar y cocinar. Era una comida fácil, pero la preparación podía ser un problema. Aunque valía la pena. Sabía que le encantaba y me entusiasmaba hacer algo por él, incluso si sólo era cocinar.

Xoxoxoxox

"La cena estuvo deliciosa, bebé." Dijo Edward por segunda vez. Incluso si no lo había dicho, sabía que le había gustado ya que comió dos platos.

Le sonreí. "Me alegra que te haya gustado. Lo bueno de esto es que puedes hacer mucho y luego puedes recalentarlo. Nos durará unos cuantos días." Vi lo que había quedado y luego miré a mi novio. "Bueno, a menos que quieras comerte dos platos cada vez."

Edward bufó y tomó los platos, levantándose para ponerlos en el fregadero. "Te diré que me estaba conteniendo. Quería más pero prefiero meterme contigo en el jacuzzi antes que comer más de tu increíble cena. Deberías tomar eso como un cumplido."

Era adorable cuando hacía puchero. Fui detrás de Edward y me presioné contra él, abrazándolo. "¿Debería tomar como un cumplido que prefieras mi cuerpo antes que mi comida? ¿El sexo antes que el alimento?"

Edward rio y se dio vuelta. "Según mi punto de vista, el sexo es alimento. Y te prefiero a ti, bebé. Tu cuerpo, tu comida, tu mente, tu dulce risa…" Tuve que besarlo por eso. "Eso también." Me dijo cuando finalmente me separé.

"Mmm, y más de eso está por venir. Iré a ponerme el bikini, ¿Por qué no enciendes el jacuzzi?" Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para ponerme el bikini que me había hecho comprar Rose y Alice.

Edward sonrió. "Ya está burbujeando, bebé. ¿Te veo en cinco minutos?" Preguntó.

"Seguro." Subí las escaleras para ir a cambiarme. Tenía el bikini esperándome en el baño, así que me quité la ropa y coloqué las pequeñas piezas en su lugar. Dios. Sólo usaría esto para Edward. Apenas cubría mis tetas y de seguro no cubría completamente mi trasero. Tenía mucha nalga afuera para que él pudiera agarrar y de seguro estaría agradecido por eso.

Me miré antes de salir de la habitación hacia las puertas francesas. Me encantaba este lugar. Teníamos una increíble vista de las montañas desde la habitación y del río que aun no se había congelado. Podía oírlo correr.

"Hey, bebé, acabo de recordar que…" La voz de Edward se calló cuando me vio en la puerta. Aunque me hubiera encantado hacer una pose sexy, hacía demasiado frío. Mis pezones estaban demasiado duros y ni siquiera había tocado la nieve todavía. Chillé cuando sentí la nieve en mis pies y corrí hacia el jacuzzi. Demasiado frío. Debería haber traído un abrigo conmigo. ¿Cuán sexy hubiera sido eso?

"Mierda, hace frío." Chillé cuando llegué a Edward. Me ofreció su mano y me ayudó a entrar. Estaba gélido pero en el momento en que mi piel sintió el agua caliente, me sentí mucho mejor. Me hundí al lado de Edward y dejé que el agua tocara todo mi cuerpo.

"Sí, hace." Coincidió Edward, colocándome entre sus piernas y abrazándome. Ah, eso era mejor. "Ahora está perfecto."

Me relajé contra Edward y miré la hermosa noche. La nieve caía lentamente y parecía que éramos las dos únicas personas en el mundo. "Es tan hermoso aquí."

"Estaba pensando eso." Dijo. "Aunque ahora es mucho más ya que te tengo conmigo."

Debería de haber sido cursi, pero no lo era, no cuando venía de Edward. Besé su mandíbula. "Eres un melancólico."

"Sólo contigo."

"Como debe ser." Recordé que estaba hablando antes de verme con mi bikini. "¿Qué estabas diciendo antes de que saliera?"

Edward pensó por un momento. "Que nos debemos masajes."

"Ohh, tienes razón. Creo que me prometiste usar tus manos sexys en mí por horas." Besó mi cuello y temblé por otra sensación. Ya no tenía frío.

"No sé si pueda aguantar verte horas desnuda y no poseerte, bebé. Ya se me es difícil cuando tienes puesto ese diminuto bikini."

Reí, porque sospechaba que tenía razón. "Bueno, tendremos que hacerlo luego de que te canses así no podrás levantarte."

Sus dientes encontraron mi oreja y gemí. "Eso nunca sucederá, bebé. No bromees sobre eso."

Era cierto. Eso sería una pena. Pasé mi mano por su rodilla y él movió sus piernas para hacerme sentir el problema en que lo había metido. "No estaba preocupada." Le dije.

"Bien." Un llanto rompió en la noche y Edward y yo nos miramos a la dirección de donde venía. "¿Cómo crees que están pasando?" Preguntó.

Que pregunta tonta. "Creo que están bien. Sobrevivieron a la parte más difícil. Te dije que Emmett dijo que no nos veríamos hasta el domingo." Domingo. Todavía teníamos cuatro días completos juntos, pero el domingo se estaba acercando y lo odiaba. No quería alejarme de él para nada, pero sabía que sucedería.

"No pasará mucho tiempo hasta que estemos juntos durante todo el verano." Me recordó.

Me di vuelta para mirarlo y me senté a horcajadas de él. "Lo espero con ansias."

"¿El verano o la graduación?" Preguntó.

"Ambas. No puedo creer que me graduaré y que estarás allí para verme." Parecía increíble para mí.

"No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo."

Lo besé. "Me entusiasma que vayas. Se sentirá como una verdadera familia contigo allí, junto con mi papá y Sue y los padres de Alice. Hace un tiempo atrás creía que sólo sería mi papá y los Brandon, pero ahora tendremos la casa llena de gente." La graduación no parecía muy interesante antes de que los Cullen anunciaran que irían. Sólo hubiera sido la cena y luego, tal vez las chicas y yo nos emborracharíamos luego de que nuestros padres se fueran.

Edward movió un mechón de cabello que había en mi cuello. Algo pasó por sus ojos que lucía dudoso. ¿Qué pasaba? "Bella, no te enojes, pero tengo que preguntarte algo." Oh, mierda, ¿qué quería saber? "¿Estás segura que no quieres invitar a tu madre? Quiero decir, entiendo que será incómodo porque tu papá irá con su novia, ¿pero no crees que ella quiere ir?"

¿Mi madre? ¿Cómo si fuera a hacerse tiempo de su vida para algo tan trivial como mi graduación?

"Lo siento, bebé. Olvida que…"

"No, está bien." Lo detuve antes de que pudiera seguir. No estaba enojada con él. Es sólo que no lo entendía. ¿Y por qué lo haría? Él tenía una madre de verdad. "No lo sé. Quiero decir, ¿está mal que no la quiera allí? Nunca ha estado allí por nada, Edward. No he pasado una navidad con ella desde los tres años. Ni un cumpleaños. La visité por un par de veranos cuando era pequeña y tú creerías que ella haría algo especial conmigo, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, si no ves a tu hija por un par de años, planeas cosas para hacer con ella. Una visita al zoológico, ir de compras o cualquier cosa. ¿Sabes que hice cuando fui a visitarla?" Me estaba enojando pero no podía evitarlo. Por eso no quería hablar de ella, pensar en ella o hablar con ella.

Edward sacudió su cabeza, mirándome nerviosamente. "Leí, Edward. Leí libros y miré televisión y me cuidé a mí misma mientras ella trabajaba de día y salía por las noches. Los fines de semana los pasaba con su tipo de turno. Luego de un par de viajes como ese, le rogué a mi papá que no me enviara más. Él no me mandó y ella nunca se quejó." Lo cual solidificaba el hecho que tenía cero intereses en mí.

Edward lucía triste y odiaba eso. "Bebé, no está mal que no la quieras allí. Supongo que esperaba que ella quisiera ir."

Miré el agua. "Ella sabe cuántos años tengo. Ella sabe que debería graduarme. No es como si me lo hubiera preguntado, o llamado por ello. La llamé para su cumpleaños y me atendió su contestador. Algo sobre que estaba de fiesta en Las Vegas." Me daba asco. "Creerías que tiene veintidós años."

"Rose y tú no han salido favorecidas en la lotería de padres." Coincidió Edward, acercándose a mí. "Lo siento, Bella."

Sonaba tan culpable. Envolví mis brazos en su cuello y lo abracé. "Está bien. Por lo menos tengo a Charlie." Crecer con él había sido suficiente. Reí mientras recordaba las cosas que había tenido que manejar. "Ciertamente no fue una figura materna, pero se aseguró que nunca me faltara una. Le pidió a la Señora Brandon que me llevara a comprar mi primer sostén." Sonreí y Edward me sonrió, luciendo aliviado que ya no estaba triste. Había tenido suerte con papá. Él era todo lo que necesitaba, hasta ahora. "Me dijo que él le pidió que me ayudara con mis necesidades femeninas." Reí más fuerte mientras recordaba lo peor de mis necesidades femeninas. "Y digamos que cuando mi otra necesidad femenina llegó, me puso en el auto de policía y encendió las luces como si fuera una emergencia. Supongo que para Charlie lo era."

Edward reía. "¿Te llevó al hospital?" Preguntó.

"No. Me llevó a la casa de Alice y prácticamente me tiró dinero encima para que comprara lo que necesitara antes de irse. Allí fue cuando oficialmente me encargué de las compras en la casa." Me había evitado como una plaga esa noche en casa, pero cuando me desperté, tenía un vaso con agua y una botella de _Mottrin_ en mi mesa de noche. Papá era tan lindo.

Edward no pudo dejar de reír y tampoco yo. "No puedo esperar a conocer a tu padre."

Tenía que decírselo. Tomé sus mejillas y le sonreí a su hermoso rostro. "Debes saber que ha estado investigando los tabloides." Edward gruñó. "Cuando lo llamé para decirle que había llegado me dijo que tú tal vez estabas saliendo con Jane a la vez."

Edward frunció el ceño. "Justo lo que necesitaba. Un padre protector que puede dispararme legalmente y le gusta leer las revistas de chimentos."

Reí. "Ahí está la cosa. Las únicas revistas que mi padre lee son _Sports Illustrated_ y otras revistas de pesca. Pero ahora que sabe sobre ti, está leyendo _Us_ y _People _y esas mierdas. Tal vez le pide a Sue que las compre, porque en verdad no puedo ver al Jefe comprando una _Enquirer_ para evitar que Forks chismee sobre ello." Edward me miró. "Es una ciudad muy chica. Todo el mundo sabe todo y que Charlie compre revistas de chimentos daría que hablar."

Suspiró. "¿Le dijiste que era todo mentira, verdad? No quiero que me odie antes de conocerme."

Lo besé y se relajó. "Por supuesto que se lo dije, Edward. Él es cuidadoso. Con el tiempo te amará, porque yo lo hago, pero no te puedo prometer que será todo sonrisas y abrazos en cuanto lo conozcas."

"Me alegra que mamá también estará allí."

Reí ante la imagen de él escondiéndose detrás de su madre. "¿Crees que te protegerá?"

Sonrió con confianza. "Bueno, podría, si quisiera, pero creo que se asegurará de que tu padre me ame, a ella y a todo el que se llame Cullen antes de que termine el día. Es lo que ella hace. A menos que no le guste la persona."

"¿Y luego?" ¿Qué pasaba si me odiaba? ¿Qué haría?

Edward sacudió su cabeza. "Ella te amará, te lo dije. Está más que entusiasmada por conocerte. Pero si debes saberlo, si no le gusta una persona, bueno, puede hacer su vida un infierno." Sonrió maliciosamente. "Ella quiere meter a James en una película donde le pasan todo tipo de cosas malas a su personaje, incluyendo estar cubierto de mierda. Y te lo garantizo; si usa sus contactos, se asegurará de que usen mierda de verdad."

Me encantaba. Reí tan fuerte que las lágrimas caían de mis ojos. "¿No puede poner a Irina también en esa película?"

Edward sacudió su cabeza. "Aunque le encantaría. O le encantaría prohibirla del negocio. Le dije que no, pero que me escuche o no, eso está en duda."

Bueno, eso apestaba. Ella debería prohibir a esa perra. "¿Por qué no puede hacerlo?"

Edward rio. "Porque no vale la pena. No me importa lo que Irina haga o deje de hacer. ¿Estaré de nuevo en otra película con ella? No, pero tampoco voy a verla corriendo de Hollywood. Eso le daría mucha importancia."

Era tan maduro comparado conmigo. Yo estaría de acuerdo en aplastar a Irina. Su madre sonaba increíble. "Es cierto. Bueno, me alegra que tu madre esté de tu lado. Nunca lo subestimes, Edward."

Edward se movió hacia el borde del asiento y me giró para poder verlo frente a frente. "No lo hago. Y espero que dejes que ella te apoye también, porque te prometo que querrá hacerlo. No puedo devolverte el tiempo que perdiste con tu madre, Bella, pero te digo que de aquí en más va a ser diferente. Mi madre querrá ser parte de tu vida y espero que la dejes." Oh, mierda, iba a llorar. Él en verdad no sabía lo maravilloso que era escuchar eso. "Será una suegra genial, eso lo sé."

Movió sus pulgares por mis mejillas, secando mis lágrimas. "Por favor, no llores, bebé."

Respiré, intentando calmarme. "Es que no sabes lo que significa cuando ofreces tu familia de esa manera. Cuando Emmett lo hizo con Rose. No es problema para ti, porque siempre la has tenido y tu familia es tan cercana y abierta entre ustedes y esas cosas. Es algo que siempre quise y ahora me dices que es mío."

"Lo es. Lo somos. Tú eres mi única y eso te hace mi familia. Te prometo que serás tratada de esa manera desde el primer minuto."

Y eso era increíble. Ellos eran increíbles. Sonreí mientras limpiaba mi última lágrima. "Eres mucho más de lo que soñé que serías." Lucía confundido. "Sabes, cuando al principio te busqué, esperaba que nos lleváramos bien y que fueras simpático. Parecía que lo eras en las entrevistas pero nunca conoces de verdad la figura pública y privada. Después de todo, tu ex sale como la pequeña Suzie Starshine cuando quiere." Edward rio. "Así que esperaba que fueras un tipo bien, pero nunca imaginé que fueras tan cálido, tan maravilloso y tan abierto y amoroso conmigo."

Me abrazó fuertemente. "No puedo ser nada sin ti, Bella. Tú eres mi todo. Y significó tanto para mí cuando tú viste lo que había por debajo de la celebridad y te gusté por quien yo era."

Sonreí y pasé mis dedos por su cabello. "Tú también eres mi todo. Prefiero el hombre antes que la imagen."

Los labios de Edward estuvieron en los míos y había algo duro contra mí. Gemí y me moví contra él. Separó sus labios de los míos. "Te amo." Sus manos se movieron hacia abajo y tomó mi culo.

"Yo también te amo, demasiado." La mano de Edward se movió por mi espalda y desató mi bikini. Me separé y ambos lo quitamos. Me arqueé fuera del agua y Edward gimió cuando vio mis duros pezones. Me empujó contra él y chupó el derecho, mientras sus dedos tocaban el izquierdo. "Edward." Gemí mientras hacía su magia en mí. Nadie podía excitarme como él.

Su otra mano se ocupó de la parte baja de mi bikini, y lo ayudé a sacarlo de mis piernas. Luego lo liberé de sus shorts. "Te deseo, ahora." Tenía que conectarme con él.

Edward se puso de pie y envolví mis piernas en él. Su verga golpeó mi clítoris y gemí. Me levantó un poquito y me miró a los ojos mientras entraba y salía de mí. Nos movió contra la pared y me empujó contra ella, una cascada de agua golpeando mi espalda y moviéndose entre nosotros donde estábamos conectados. Me empujó contra la pared de nuevo y me penetró más profundo. Se sentía increíble. Estaba siendo estimulada por adelante y por atrás, y por supuesto estaba besando al hombre más hermoso del planeta. Era demasiado.

Apreté mis piernas alrededor de él y comenzó a tocar mi clítoris y a moverse con fuerza.

"Sí." Chillé mientras me levantaba un poquito y el chorro de agua me pegaba allí, sin mencionar que su verga me estaba pegando adentro.

"Voy a acabar pronto, bebé." Me dijo.

Sí, oh, sí. "Yo también. Más fuerte, Edward. Cógeme más fuerte."

Edward se apuró y tomó mi clítoris con sus dedos. Golpeó mi lugar y acabé fuertemente, gritando su nombre. Me dio otra estocada y acabó dentro de mí. Me abracé a él mientras lo hacía. "Dios, bebé." Dijo entrecortado.

Hice un sonido mientras salía de mí y me senté, sosteniéndome a él. "Quiero pasar así todas las noches frías." Sabía que no era posible, pero esperaba poder hacerlo de nuevo.

Edward rio y me sostuvo con fuerza. "Haré que suceda." Prometió. Y de alguna manera, presentía que lo haría.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANTE LEER!<strong>

Al final he creado el grupo :D las que quieran unirse bienvenidas :D es para conocernos mejor entre todas y charlar jajaja :) Lo hice secreto así que no se podrá ver a menos que entren por este link:

groups / 250730048379220 /

Unen los espacios y listo :) Espero que se unan! :D

Besos,

Romi


	44. Fighting Words

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 44**

No podía creer que Edward fuera de Chicago. Estuvimos menos de media hora afuera en la nieve y ya estaba llorando por entrar a la cabaña. Él era quien había comenzado la pelea de nieve; yo fui quien la terminó.

"Eres una gallina." Le dije, riendo mientras abríamos la puerta para entrar.

"No soy una gallina." Respondió, dando un pisotón para quitar la nieve de sus botas antes de quitárselas y a su abrigo. Nunca me quejaría de que estuviera usando menos ropa. "No quieres que me enferme, ¿verdad?"

Era un bebé. Me quité las botas y el abrigo y lo colgué para que se secara. Me dejé los guantes y toqué su antebrazo, causando que diera un salto. "Ves, eres una gallina."

"No puedo evitarlo, he vivido en California durante mucho tiempo." Sonaba ofendido ante mi cuestionamiento sobre su hombría. Me divertiría con él.

"La gente de Chicago te quitará tu residencia." Usé mi mano izquierda para empujarlo hacia mí y besarlo. Sus brazos se apretaron a mi alrededor y luché para no perderme en el momento mientras buscaba en mi bolsillo la bola de nieve con mi mano libre que había guardado allí.

"Ahora estoy mucho más caliente." Me dijo Edward mientras nos separábamos.

"¿Sí?" Le pregunté sonriendo. Estaba completamente despistado y no pude contener mi alegría. "Bien." Le tiré la bola de nieve en su remera y corrí mientras él gritaba y comenzaba a quitarse la ropa. Mmm, era una buena manera de desnudarlo. Corrí por las escaleras y llegué a nuestra habitación.

"¡Estás en problemas, bebé!" Gritó. Reí mientras abría las puertas francesas y tomaba otro poco de nieve antes de cerrarla y meterme al baño. Edward estaba muy silencioso pero podía oírlo hacer algo en la cocina.

"Bella, ¿dónde estás?" Reí mientras salía del baño justo cuando él se acercaba. Le tiré la bola de nieve justo en el medio de su sexy pecho desnudo. Sí, era mala, pero el grito y el ruido del bol de hielo cayendo al suelo hicieron que me riera. Tomé la toalla y se la di mientras él me miraba con cara mala.

Me quitó la toalla y la sostuvo contra su pecho mientras se agachaba para levantar el hielo que había en el piso. "¿Para qué era eso?" Pregunté, como si no lo supiera.

Tomó un pedazo y lo tiró por debajo de mi sweater. Estaba frío y grité. "¡Venganza!"

Lo quité y reí ante su patético intento. "Lo mío fue mejor."

Edward miró el balcón buscando pruebas de que no hubiera más nieve para que le tirara, lo cual causó más risa. "Sí, lo fue."

Él era tan lindo cuando lo superaba. Lo ayudé a limpiar el hielo y me puse de pie, ofreciéndole mi mano para que se parara. Lo acerqué a mí. "Lo siento. ¿Cómo quieres que te lo compense?"

Sus manos tocaron mi culo y lo apretaron, ahora sonreía. "¿Qué tienes en mente?"

Oh, muchas cosas, pero primero, un baño. "¿Qué te parece un buen baño caliente seguido por una buena cena caliente? Y si eres buen chico, más tarde podremos tomar chocolate caliente."

Me sonrió. "Soy un muy buen chico, Bella."

Espero que no tan bueno. "Veremos eso." Lo empujé hacia el baño. Nos habíamos tomado el miércoles libre de sexo, de alguna manera logramos comportarnos durante nuestros masajes corporales. Bueno, ambos nos hicimos acabar, pero no hubo acto sexual. Así que ahora teníamos que compensarlo y quería jugar en la bañera. Habíamos estado demasiado relajados anoche para hacer otra cosa más que abrazarnos.

Abrí el agua y me dio una nalgada cuando me agaché para agregar las burbujas. Salté y lo miré, no porque me importara, pero porque me sorprendió. "Cuidado, Señor Cullen. Eso no va en la columna del chico bueno, ¿sabes?"

Sonrió y se desabrochó los jeans. "Creí que a las chicas le gustaban los chicos malos."

Me gustaba cualquiera que él fuera. Y él era bueno. "Supongo que nos justa jugar con ellos por un rato, pero si no cambian, los tiramos y nos casamos con los chicos malos." Me quité mi sweater y mi remera y Edward lamió sus labios cuando vio mi sostén verde oscuro. Miré maravillada sus ojos.

"Bueno, tienes suerte. Te toca ambos conmigo." Miré como el resto de su ropa desaparecía. Dios, era hermoso. Incluso con su pecho un poco rojo en donde le había pegado la bola de nieve.

Me quité el sostén. "¿Es cierto?"

Edward comenzó a quitarme mis jeans pero alejé sus manos. No es que me importara que me desvistiera, pero él se había desvestido solo, así que era justo. Me ignoró mientras quitaba mis jeans. "Seguro, soy un actor. Puedo ser lo que tú quieras." Lo siguió mis bragas y Edward rápidamente las tiró hacia un costado.

Quería que fuera sólo él. Ese era a quien yo amaba. "Sólo quiero que seas tú."

"Con acento." Me dijo sonriendo.

Tuve que reírme. "Sí, con eso." Edward me besó y me empujó hacia la bañera. Me dio la mano mientras me metía adentro y me sentaba. Luego entró él y me colocó entre sus piernas. Descansé mi cabeza contra su pecho y disfruté del agua caliente y del hombre aun más caliente que estaba entre mis brazos. La vida era increíblemente buena. No sabía que iba a hacer el lunes cuando él se fuera. Sabía que tenía que ser fuerte. Lo vería en cinco semanas para la graduación y luego pasaríamos todo el verano juntos. Sólo tenía que aguantar ese tiempo.

Edward estaba tranquilo y me relajé, imaginando lo que nos depararía el verano. Los días estarían llenos de visitas con Rose y las noches llenas de Edward. Lo único que lo mejoraría sería las vistas de Edward, pero él estaría trabajando.

"Marcus me llamó." Edward interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Me giré para verlo. "¿Qué dijo?"

"El trato está cerrado. Empezaré a filmar el dieciocho de septiembre en Londres." Me miró buscando mi reacción. No estaba segura de lo que esperaba. ¿Había una parte de mí triste de que él estuviera lejos tres meses? Por supuesto, pero estaba emocionada por su proyecto. Sabía que sería importante en su carrera.

"Eso es genial, Edward. En verdad estoy muy entusiasmada por esta película. ¡Todo el mundo verá el actor genial que eres!"

Me sonrió. "Querían que fuera una semana más temprano pero pedí un poco más de tiempo."

"¿Oh?" Eso era interesante. Significaba que tal vez estaría libre para mi cumpleaños. "¿Por qué no irías directo de una película a otra?"

Edward sacudió su cabeza. "¿Crees que no pasaría tu cumpleaños contigo?" Preguntó. Me encogí de hombros porque no había pensado en eso. Los cumpleaños eran otro día en mi vida, generalmente. Usualmente nos emborrachábamos con Alice y Rose. "¿En serio? No me importa en que parte del mundo esté, pero te aseguro que pasaré tus cumpleaños contigo cada año."

Era demasiado increíble para mis oídos. "¿En verdad? No hago cosas muy grandes en mis cumpleaños."

Edward hizo una cara mala y me pregunté en qué estaba pensando. "Bueno, yo hago cosas muy grandes en tu cumpleaños. Debería ser una fiesta nacional. O una internacional." Reí. Era tan lindo. "Definitivamente habrá Edward Cullen tendrá un feriado. Nunca más trabajaré un trece de septiembre." Usó el acento británico y quise atacarlo. Era tan dulce.

"¿En verdad viajarías hasta aquí por mi cumpleaños? Yo iría a Londres. Dios, me encantaría, pero mis clases comienzan el veintiséis de agosto." Estaba cada vez menos entusiasmada sobre ello mientras pasaba mis días con Edward. Era tonto. Nos veríamos en mi graduación como habíamos planeado.

Edward pasó sus dedos por mi brazo y temblé ante su toque. "Por supuesto que viajaría por tu cumpleaños. Tengo dos semanas libres entre tomas y planeo pasar tanto tiempo como pueda contigo, aunque tendrás que ir a clases así que nos quedaremos en Seattle."

Estaría en clases mientras Edward se quedaría en el apartamento haciendo nada. "Eso apestará, ir a clases sabiendo que estarás esperándome."

Sonrió. "Me aseguraré de enviarte recordatorios sobre el hecho de que estoy en casa, desnudo, esperándote."

"¿Desnudo?" ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que estaría sentada en una clase mientras él estaba desnudo? "¿Quieres que repruebe en las primeras semanas?"

Edward rio. "Por supuesto que no, bebé. Trabajaremos en tu concentración. Tendrás que ser capaz de evitar ciertos estímulos; los estudiantes ruidosos, los murmullos en el pasillo, una profesora gritándole a algún idiota que no hizo sus deberes. Esta será otra forma."

Eso apenas sería una distracción comparado con Edward desnudo. "Una forma muy diferente que nunca tuve que enfrentar en clase."

Sonrió. "¿Cómo lo sabes? Algún estudiante súper caliente podría excitarte."

Cierto. Como si eso pudiera suceder. "Dudo seriamente de eso, cuando te tengo a ti esperándome."

"Bueno, podríamos averiguar si la Señorita Swan puede aguantar una clase esta semana…" Pasó su dedo por mi seno y me miró. Sabía que estaba ansioso por jugar a la profesora de nuevo, y estaba dispuesta a cumplirle su deseo por la mañana, pero no se lo diría.

Su dedo pasó como fuego por mi cuerpo y gemí y lo miré. Edward tomó eso y comenzó a besar mi cuello, lamiendo y chupándolo suavemente. Se sentía tan bien. "Todavía queda un día de clases, ¿sabes?" Logré decir.

"¿Sí?" Sonaba tan esperanzado. ¿Cómo si alguna vez lo fuera a decepcionar?

Sonreí y no dije nada más, dejando que sus labios me quitaran de los planes que pensaba hacer mañana a las ideas que podía hacer hoy. Tomó mis senos con sus manos y pasó sus pulgares por mis pezones. "Edward." Susurré mientras pasaba mi mano por su pierna. No era el movimiento más cómodo pero pasé mi brazo entre nosotros y tomé su dura verga con mi mano. Apreté y moví tanto como pude. A Edward parecía no importarle, arqueando sus caderas contra mí y besando mi mandíbula mientras su mano se deslizaba por mi estómago. Gemí cuando sus dedos encontraron mi clítoris y comenzó a moverlos contra él hábilmente. Tenía unas manos increíbles, tal como siempre lo había imaginado. Incluso mejor.

"Sabes, no debería hacerte sentir bien luego de que tú me atacaste con la nieve." Me dijo, aunque continuó haciéndolo y me besó.

"Tal vez no, pero de todas maneras quieres hacerlo." Le informé, apretando de nuevo su verga.

Edward se movió y mordió suavemente mi cuello. "Levántate, Bella." Me giré para mirarlo, preguntándome que quería hacer, y arqueó su ceja y me sonrió. No pude resistir así que lo solté y tomé el borde de la bañera, poniéndome de pie frente a él. "Gírate." Lo hice y allí estaba Edward, mirándome hambriento. Señaló el otro lado de la bañera. "Pon tu pierna aquí." Esto definitivamente se estaba convirtiendo en el mejor baño de todos. Hice lo que me pidió y en el momento en que mi pierna estaba arriba su lengua estaba en mí. Di un grito ahogado en sorpresa y Edward sonrió. "Sujétate, bebé." ¿Sujetarme a qué? Iba a caerme, pegarme en la cabeza y morir pero valía la pena ya que tenía su lengua en mi coño. Oh, espera; había un toallero contra la pared. Me agarré contra eso y Edward inmediatamente comenzó a lamerme de nuevo. Joder. Acabaría tan pronto que no sería gracioso. Insertó dos dedos dentro de mí y me miró. "¿Te gusta eso, hermosa?"

¿Cómo si pudiera responder eso? Era la pura perfección. "Dios." De alguna manera logré decir, tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás. Me agarré más fuerte del toallero porque posiblemente mis piernas cederían en cualquier momento. Su lengua y sus dedos eran tan talentosos que sabía que no duraría mucho. "Estoy tan cerca, bebé." Grité mientras sus dientes rozaron mi clítoris. De repente no sentí nada y miré para ver a Edward recostado contra la bañera. "¡No te detengas!" Dije vergonzosamente, casi rogando, pero no me importaba. Necesitaba más.

"¡La venganza es una perra!" Dijo sonriendo simpáticamente. ¡Oh, eso era tan jodido! ¿Cómo se atrevía? Grité y lo empujé contra el agua. Se levantó, escupiendo agua y quitando las burbujas de su cabello y de sus ojos. Lucía un poco gracioso, pero estaba tan enojada. "¿No te hago acabar e intentas ahogarme? Llamaré a la policía." Estaba tan orgulloso de sí mismo, podía notarlo.

Sí claro. Puse mis manos en mis caderas y lo miré. "Hazlo. Estoy seguro de que mi papá estará encantado de tener una llamada de que estoy arrestada porque mi novio no me hizo acabar."

Rio. "¿Cómo si le dijeras por qué? Creo que será peor para ti."

De ninguna manera. Apestaría para mí, pero Edward sería hombre muerto. "Será jodidamente vergonzoso para mí, pero será peor para ti. El hombre tiene armas."

Sonrió dulcemente y tocó mis muslos. "¿Entonces estás diciendo que si no te hago acabar tu papá me matará?"

Intenté no reírme, apenas. Ganaría. "Sí."

Edward rio y me acercó hacia él. "En ese caso, entonces tendré que ponerme a trabajar." Esperaba que no jodiera conmigo esta vez. Lo miré mientras separaba mis piernas y luego su lengua estuvo en mí de nuevo. Diablos, sí. Agarré el toallero de nuevo mientras dos largos, y talentosos dedos entraban en mí, moviéndose a la par de su lengua.

"¡Tan bien!" Lo felicité. Murmuró o hizo algo en mi clítoris y maldición, se sentía increíble. Luego, sus dedos hicieron el trabajo y acabé fuertemente, sosteniéndome del toallero con todo lo que tenía y dejándome llevar por la sensación que recorría mi cuerpo. Nadie nunca me hizo sentir como él, nunca. Cuando me concentré de nuevo, me di cuenta que tenía una mano en su cabello sosteniéndolo contra mí. ¿Cuándo me moví? Dios.

"¿Mejor, bebé?" Me preguntó, sonando engreído.

Dejé su cabello libre con un último tirón. "Tal vez." Pero todavía no estaba lista para perdonarlo. Me senté del otro lado de la bañera, dejando mis pies en sus piernas. Edward lucía adorable haciendo un puchero ahora que estaba tan lejos como podía de la bañera.

"Ven aquí." Llorisqueó. Diablos, no. Sacudí mi cabeza. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque fuiste un provocador terrible." Le informé.

"Pero lo mejoré." Su puchero no tenía precio. Tomaría una mujer más fuerte que yo para resistir, pero aun así haría que trabajar un poquito para ello.

"¡Luego de que te amenacé con dispararte!" Lo miré con mala cara.

"Eso no fue muy lindo, bebé. Te estaba molestando por lo de la nieve."

"No es lo mismo." Crucé mis brazos. No había manera. La privación sexual era peor que una bola de nieve. Su mano se apretó en mi tobillo mientras me acercaba a él, moviéndose al centro de la bañera para que pudiera sentarme a horcajadas de él. "¡Maldición, Edward!"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó, sonando completamente inocente. ¡Ha! ¿Cuán inocente podía ser si su verga se estaba frotando contra mi clítoris? "¿No me deseas?"

La pregunta más tonta de todas. No pregunté y tocó mi clítoris de nuevo. "¿Es eso un no? Supongo que puedo hacerme cargo de mí mismo." Sonaba como un niño pequeño quien le había prohibido un helado luego de la cena o algo. Era lindo. Y caliente. Y su mano estaba en su verga y sus nudillos se frotaban contra mí mientras se tocaba debajo del agua. Joder. Lo detuve porque estaba a punto de acabar.

"No, no es un no."

Sonrió. "¿Entonces sí?"

Reí. "¿Acaso tienes que preguntar?"

"Sí. Un no significa un no. Siempre respetaré eso."

Por supuesto que lo haría. Era un hombre maravilloso. Lo besé. "Lo sé, apuesto. Pero te deseo, básicamente todo el tiempo."

Edward sonrió mientras me levantó contra su verga. "Yo también te deseo todo el tiempo." Me enterré en él y me llenó, como siempre, perfectamente.

Lo besé. "Entones tómame, mientras puedas." Hizo lo que le pedí, moviéndose dentro y fuera de mí lentamente. Nuestras manos tocaron el borde de la bañera mientras lo usábamos para hacer equilibrio. Me encantaba tanto que nuestros dedos se tocaran así mientras hacíamos el amor, porque eso era lo que estábamos haciendo. Dulce amor, sin apuros. Sí, era un poco incómodo y nuestros movimientos estaban limitados, pero aun así era un momento increíble. Edward sabía, como siempre, que me estaba acercando y tocó mi clítoris, enviándome hacia el borde. Dio una estocada profunda y acabé. Descansé mi cabeza en su hombro y deslicé mis brazos a su alrededor.

"Te amo." Me dijo sencillamente.

Levanté mi cabeza de su hombro y me encontré con su mirada seria. "Yo también te amo."

Tocó mi mejilla suavemente. "Siempre lo haré."

Le sonreí. Creía en él. "Yo también." Nos sentamos tranquilamente antes de que su estómago comenzara a rugir y sabía que tenía que alimentarlo. "Ahora que he saciado uno de tus apetitos, ¿qué te parece si me encargo del otro?"

Sonrió. "Eso suena genial." Tomó mis manos y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Le di una toalla y fui a tomar una para mí pero él me detuvo y me secó. Intenté controlarme y no saltarle encima de nuevo. Era tan dulce y cuidadoso. Me quitaba el aliento. Como él lo había dicho, siempre lo haría, también. No tenía dudas de ello.

Xoxoxoxox

"Voy a ver como están." Me informó Edward. Estaba comprando el tiempo. Sabía que barrería el piso con él. O el tablero, sería más apropiado.

Reí. "Tú quieres evitar que te patee el trasero." Me sonrió confiadamente. Pero no, tenía que enfrentar mi juego.

"No estoy preocupado." Me informó, marcando el número de su hermano.

No sé que dijo Emmett, pero Edward hizo una mueca. "Te llamaba para ver si tú y Rose estaban vivos." Hizo la cara asquerosa más linda que había visto. "¿Estás cogiendo ahora, Emmett?"

Reí. "Adiós, Emmett." Edward cortó y lucía impresionado.

"¿Estaban teniendo sexo?" Pregunté. ¿Por qué había contestado?

Edward movió su hombro. "Estaban haciendo algo que no quiero saberlo. Ya sé más de Rose de lo que me gustaría saber."

Era su culpa. "Te dije que no llamaras."

"Y debí haberte escuchado. Ahora estoy traumado de por vida."

Dudaba eso. Emmett parecía bastante abierto con su hermano. "De alguna manera apuesto que Emmett te escandalizó más de lo que haya podido decir por teléfono."

Edward arrugó su rostro. "Aun así no necesitaba escucharlo."

"Pobre bebé." Le di una palmadita gentilmente y fui a la sala. "¿Ahora estás listo para traumarte más?"

Caminó hacia la sala con una sonrisa. "Estoy listo para verte agachada con una larga vara en tus manos." Me dijo. Le toqué su entrepierna con mi palo. "¿Qué? Es la belleza de jugar al pool con una mujer sexy."

Buena jugada. Tomé las pelotas y las organicé. "¿Empiezo o quieres hacerlo?"

"Las damas primero." Dijo. Me flexioné hacia la mesa y Edward se pudo detrás de mí. Intenté no sonreír ante el gruñido que largó detrás de mí. "Lo hiciste a propósito." Me acusó.

Lo miré por encima de mi hombro. Estaba mirando mi culo hambrientamente. Sí, lo hice a propósito. ¿Qué podía decir? Me gustaba ganar. "¿Hacer qué?" Le pregunté inocentemente, o tan inocente como pude.

"No estás usando ropa interior." Su voz estaba llena de acusación.

"Tal vez no tengo más." Sugerí.

"¿En serio?" Su voz se hizo una octava más aguda. Era tan fácil. Me giré y le pegué a las pelotas, enviándolas para todas direcciones y sonriendo cuando vi que emboqué una de cada una.

"Maldición." Murmuró. Sabía que estaba en problemas. ¿Qué creía que hacía en la universidad, sólo ir a clases? Me había vuelto bastante buena en el pool. Rose y Alice eran incluso mejores. Si querían jugar profesionalmente podían hacerlo.

Me reí ante la expresión incrédula de Edward. "Seré los lisos." Tenía una buena chance con la segunda bola así que metí esa y lo seguí con la cuarta bola en la esquina izquierda.

"¿Alguna vez me tocará a mí?" Preguntó Edward.

Metí las tres. "Tal vez." En realidad, sí, le tocaría porque no había metido la primera bola. Edward estaba haciendo una mueca en la mesa y finalmente le pegó a la once, pero no logro meterla. Sonreí ante la irritación en su hermoso rostro pero no dije nada, alineando la bola cinco y metiéndola.

Edward se puso detrás de mí y pude sentir sus ojos en mí mientras tomaba la bola uno de nuevo. Me distraía, sabiendo que estaba detrás de mí y me deseaba. Bueno, asumía esa última parte, pero él me deseaba casi todo el tiempo y lo sabía y había perdido. Maldición.

Edward metió la diez y era increíblemente sexy haciendo caras malas y concentrándose. Tuve que detenerme de arrastrarme por la mesa y tomarlo allí. Erró la doce y era mi turno. Metí la siete y la uno y la única que quedaba era la ocho. Tenía una chance bastante grande de meterla así que me giré y le sonreí a Edward. "La bola ocho en la esquina." Le señalé la esquina y me agaché. ¡Iba a ganarle! Era terrible, lo sabía, pero me encantaba ganar. Alineé mi tiro y alejé el palo, trayéndolo con la velocidad perfecta mientras… ¡Qué diablos! Salté cuando sus manos tomaron mi culo y la bola blanca se metió en donde debía haber entrado la bola ocho.

"¡Gané!" Festejó Edward. Comenzó a girar sus caderas. En otro momento hubiera sido lindo.

Claro que no. "¡No ganaste! ¡Eres un tramposo!" Lo perseguí alrededor de la mesa, lista para pegarle con mi palo. Él reía.

"La regla es que si le erras cuando quieres meter la bola ocho, el oponente gana." Apenas podía decir las palabras bien ya que reía demasiado. ¿Cómo si no supiera las reglas? También había reglas sobre agarrar el culo de tu compañero, estaba segura.

"Iré por las bolas en un minuto." Le dije mientras fui hacia la esquina. Él corrió hacia el otro lado.

"Sabes, bebé, eres una mala perdedora. Primero en Words, ahora en el pool."

¿Cómo se atrevía a traer eso? "No perdí en Words, ¡tú lo hiciste! ¡Abandonaste!"

Edward hizo una mueca. "Pero estaba ganando, así que tú perdiste."

"Oh, no, tú perdiste. De eso se trata el abandono. Es rehusarse a competir porque te patearán tu trasero. Yo gané; tú perdiste. Como aquí." Esa era mi historia y me mantendría así.

Edward sonrió y colocó sus manos en la mesa. "Mi culo está bastante bien."

Joder. Me tiré sobre la mesa mientras Edward me miraba y me tiré encima de él. Me tomó por los hombros y evitó que cayéramos al piso. Estaba sentada de rodillas en la mesa de pool. La burla se fue de los ojos de Edward y algo más caliente y más duro apareció. Joder.

"Gané." Le dije, porque no iba a dejarlo ir. Aunque lo deseaba.

"Parece que yo lo hice." Me dijo antes de besarme. Oh, Dios. Me senté y envolví mis brazos alrededor de él, tirando de su cabello. Sus manos tiraban de mis pantalones y los quitó sin ningún problema. Apuesto a que estaba feliz de que no tenía nada debajo de ellos. "Joder, te deseo." Su voz era dura y ronca y hacía que mi cuerpo temblara.

"Puedes tomarme." Le prometí, desabrochando sus pantalones y bajándolos junto con sus bóxers lo más lejos que pude desde mi posición en la mesa. Me agarró e intentó acercarme a él lo más posible pero me alejé. Primero lo primero. "Luego de que admitas que perdiste."

"Eres una pequeña cosita competitiva, ¿verdad?" Edward me sonrió.

"Sí. Así que si quieres ganar, admite que gané primero." Eso era todo lo que necesitaba hacer.

Edward me quitó la remera y crucé mis brazos en mi pecho, bloqueando su vista. "Supongo que debes de haber ganado debido a la interferencia." Admitió.

Como si eso fuera por lo que gané. "De todas maneras hubiera ganado. ¡Tú metiste la bola blanca!"

"Eso es porque mis bolas me estaban metiendo en problemas porque tú estabas prácticamente desnuda. Técnicamente tú hiciste trampa primero." Me informó.

Estaba en negación. "No hice nada. Y estaba perfectamente bien vestida."

"No, ahora estás perfectamente bien vestida, o lo estarás una vez que te quites ese sostén y me dejes ver tus hermosos senos." Hizo un puchero adorable. "Por favor, bebé."

Me quité el sostén pero cubrí mis senos. "Admite que gané."

"¿Podemos declararlo empate?" Preguntó con esperanza.

Diablos, no. Pero ambos podríamos ganar pronto. "No, podemos llegar a un empate cuando tu verga esté dentro mío. Antes no."

Los ojos de Edward se cruzaron. "Está bien, ganaste."

"No porque hice trampa, no porque tú me hiciste perder, simplemente pateé tu trasero." Lo quería todo.

"Sí, lo hiciste. Ahora déjame cogerte." Dios, era tan sexy.

Bajé mis brazos. "Okey." Me acomodé en el borde de la mesa y un segundo después estaba dentro de mí. Entraba y salía de mí con fuerza. Era raro con sus pantalones a medio bajar, pero se sentía increíblemente bien.

Edward me empujó contra la mesa y envolví mis piernas a su alrededor, mientras me cogía más rápido y con más fuerza, levantando mis caderas de la mesa y acercándome a él una y otra vez. Era duro, fuerte y podía imaginarnos haciéndolo en un salón de pool sucio. Era raro que encontrara esa imagen caliente. Me agarré de la mesa lo más fuerte que pude y lo perdí, acabando alrededor de él. Edward siguió cogiéndome, fuerte y concentrado, sus ojos quemándome mientras sus caderas chocaban contra las mías. Frotó mi clítoris y me envió al borde de nuevo, haciéndome acabar por segunda vez.

Mierda. "Maldición." Murmuré cuando salió de mí y me ayudó a sentarme en la mesa. "Eso fue…"

"Lo sé. ¿Quién diría que perder un partido de pool sería tan caliente?" Me preguntó con una linda sonrisa.

Le pegué y rio cuando me abrazó. "Ambos ganamos."

Habíamos ganado mucho más que un partido de pool. "El juego más importante."

* * *

><p>Chicas de verdad muchas gracias por sus reviews, después de toda esta locura es lindo unas palabras de aliento :) De verdad muchas gracias! De a poquito contestaré sus mensajes, se me fueron atrasando, lo que yo no quería :( pero de a poco los contestaré :D<p>

Con respecto al grupo, las que quieran unirse envíenme sus facebooks por mensaje privado, porque descubrí que las tengo que agregar yo jajaja :( soy terrible con la tecnología, mil disculpas!

Nos leemos el viernes! :D Gracias de nuevo por sus reviews (L)

Besitos,

Romi


	45. Higher Learning

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 45**

Hoy era el día. La primera vez que sería la Señorita Swan, aunque una Señorita Swan muy diferente a la cual mis futuros estudiantes verían. No era una de esas profesoras locas que creía que estaba bien acostarse con los estudiantes. A menos que ese estudiante fuera un hombre sexy de veinticinco años. E incluso allí, tendría que ser mi hombre.

Salí de la cama, cuidadosa para no despertar a Edward mientras me ponía mi remera y me iba a la habitación de al lado. Mi maleta ya estaba abierta y tenía lo que necesitaba arriba. Había quitado un par de jeans y boxers ayer, adjuntándolo con el resto de su vestuario. Alice, Rose y yo habíamos debatido sobre qué clase de estudiante debía de ser Edward. Rose quería que fuera un chico malo, lo cual no me sorprendía. Alice quería que fuera nerd e inteligente como lo había sido en el colegio y yo sería quien lo sacara de su lugar. Todos los Edwards eran increíbles, pero decidí que ya que yo sería una chica mala, él sería un dulce e inocente nerd. Podría ser mi chico malo en otro momento. Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír. Oh, sí, necesitaba serlo.

Tuve que evitar no reírme cuando vi su remera de nuevo. Alice era un regalo de Dios. En el momento en que decidí que sería nerd, Alice entró a ThinkGeek y abrió la línea de remeras de Star Wars. Sabía que él amaba la remera de Death Star y no me sorprendería si la usaría en otra ocasión. Él era demasiado lindo. Mis dedos morían por presionar el botón para que la luz se encendiera y haga ruido, pero no quería despertarlo. Dejé la remera encima de los jeans azules y los tiradores. Sí, tiradores. Un nerd no era completo si no los usaba. Además, quería tomarlo de allí y acercarlo a mí. Tan sexy. Las gafas eran la pieza de resistencia, al menos lo que yo sabía. El armazón negro haría que esos hermosos ojos verdes parecieran más grandes. Sería difícil no atacarlo en el instante en que lo mirara.

Volví a la habitación y dejé la ropa en el baño antes de ir de puntas de pie hacia el lado de la cama de Edward. Era tan adorable cuando dormía, con su cabello revuelto, sus labios carnosos y su pecho sexy y desnudo. Joder, concéntrate, Bella. Cambié la alarma de nuevo y le dejé la nota que le había escrito ayer en la mesa de noche.

_Levántate Sr. Cullen. Me temo que hoy es día de clases, pero por lo menos es viernes, así que tendrás el fin de semana libre. Veamos si podemos terminar bien la semana de clases, ¿no? Tu ropa está en el baño y las clases comenzarán a las ocho en punto. ¡No llegues tarde!_

Estaba segura de que terminaría bien. Bajé las escaleras donde me esperaba mi vestuario. Tomé una ducha rápida, sin mojar mi cabello porque lo quería seco para atármelo. Me puse mi sostén beige y las bragas que había comprado Rose y luego me puse mi falda con una blusa blanca, no como la que me había puesto cuando le envié la foto. Quería actuar como si realmente estuviera en clase, excepto por las medias de liga que estaba usando. Me hice un rodete en el cabello. Mis gafas completaban mi atuendo y sonreí mientras me miraba en el espejo. Edward no sabía lo que le esperaba.

Lo escuché bajar las escaleras así que me escondí en caso de que intentara mirar. Parecía que no lo había hecho, porque era un buen chico. No me sorprendía. Miré ansiosamente el reloj, esperando que sean las ocho. Me puse mis zapatos de taco, tomé mis libros y fui hacia el pasillo. Había pensado en darle una clase de verdad, sólo para bromear, tal vez enseñarle Huckleberry Finn o algo así, pero me gustaba más la idea de Rose. Era una gran sorpresa. Teníamos que ver lo que le parecía a Edward.

"¡Buenos días, clase!" Dije cuando entré en la habitación. La cabeza de Edward giró y sus hermosos ojos verdes se agrandaron cuando me vio. Tragó en seco cuando vio mi cuerpo. Tuve que evitar la tentación de tirármele encima. Lucía tan adorable y sexy vestido de nerd. ¿Qué había hecho? Las gafas me hacían querer morderlo, los tiradores me hacían querer acercarlo a mí para poder morderlo y su remera me hacía sonreír. Era perfecto.

Intenté aparentar que no me afectaba mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio y colocaba mis libros. Vi que había una manzana allí e intenté no sonreír. Por supuesto que mi dulce chico le había traído una manzana su profesora. Tendría que recompensarlo por eso. Sus ojos me devoraban desde donde estaba sentado y sus manos estaban cerradas formando puños. Bien. Estaba intentando comportarse como yo. Por suerte, no lo haría comportarse bien por mucho tiempo.

Caminé hacia el escritorio y me agaché casualmente, como si siempre estuviera en esa posición. Le sonreí a mi clase, como esperaba hacerlo cada mañana. La mirada de Edward fue hacia su regazo, donde mi mirada quería ir de vez en cuando. Era tiempo de empezar, para poder estar a solas con mi nerd virginal y convertirlo en un hombre.

"Como todos saben, hoy es un día muy especial." Eso lo sorprendió. Sus ojos me miraron, confundido. Chico malo. No había prestado atención a mi clase. "En vez de tener clases normales, me han pedido que les hablara de algo importante." Moriría si algún día me pidieran hacer esto en verdad, pero estaba extremadamente excitada por hacerlo. "Inicialmente esto hubiera sido hablado en las clases de salud, pero debido a los cortes, las cosas serán un poco diferentes." Los ojos de Edward se agrandaron y tragó. ¡Ha! Sabía lo que venía en el instante en que dije clases de salud.

"Así que consideren esto Educación Sexual 101." Su expresión no tenía precio, estaba sorprendido, excitado y un poquito nervioso. Sonreí y sostuve mi mano en el aire, imaginándome que una clase de verdad explotaría con una cosa así. "Basta de bromas, por favor. Sé que la mayoría de ustedes han pasado por esto, espero que con sus padres en vez de sus amigos. Y no soy ingenua al saber que muchos de ustedes no tienen tanta experiencia." Edward tendría experiencia pronto, me aseguraría de eso.

Edward gruñó y se movió en su asiento. Era tan putamente lindo cuando estaba intentando portarse bien. Me alejé del escritorio y me detuve frente a él. Sus manos se movieron a los costados de la silla, y se sostuvo fuertemente. Me encantaba que estuviera intentando no tocarme. Lo hubiera premiado por algo así.

"¿Quién de ustedes tiene novio o novia?" Le pregunté a mi clase no existente. Mi dulce nerd no levantó su mano, como esperaba. Pretendí dirigirme a la clase. "Wow, ¿toda la clase? Excepto uno o dos de ustedes." Dejé que mi mirada se posara en Edward y honestamente se sonrojó. ¡Era increíble! Todavía no sabía como no había ganado un Oscar. Podía sonrojarse cuando quería.

"¿Cuántos de ustedes son sexualmente activos?" Quería reír cuando pregunté eso. Ninguna profesora haría eso, pero este era mi juego y lo haríamos a mi manera. Yo era el depredador intentando atacar a mi dulce e inocente presa vestido con remera de Star Wars. Era tiempo de echar a los interlocutores y quedarme a solas con él.

"Bueno, ya que parece que todos son expertos menos el Señor Cullen, la clase está terminada." El rostro de Edward era muy gracioso, hasta gimió en sorpresa. "Que tengan buen fin de semana. Señor Cullen, por favor quédate." Sus labios se movieron pero logró no sonreír. El pobre y pequeño nerd, a solas con su profesora para aprender educación sexual. Me encantaba que de pronto estuviera mirando hacia todos lados menos a mí.

"Edward." Dije suavemente. "¿Puedes mirarme?" Necesitaba ver a mi estudiante antes de sentirlo. Sus ojos miraron lentamente mi cuerpo y tuve que evitar la tentación de besarlo. Empujó sus gafas hacia arriba de su nariz, lo cual era la cosa más linda del mundo. "¿Así que no tienes ninguna experiencia sexual?"

Sacudió su cabeza e intentando no sonreír. El día en que este dios era virgen. "¿Cómo puede ser posible?" Pregunté mientras pasé mis dedos por su cabello. Saltó en sorpresa y agarró con fuerza de nuevo el borde de su asiento.

"Uh, no le gusto a nadie de esa manera." Tartamudeó, aun evitando mirarme. Era increíble. Casi le creo el papel del pequeño nerd. Todavía no entendía como nadie podía ver lo hermoso que era.

Moví mi mano por su rostro, tomando su mentón y haciendo que me mire a los ojos. "Eso no es cierto. Eres un joven muy apuesto." Más que apuesto. Intentó sacudir su cabeza pero lo sostuve con fuerza. "Confía en mí, Edward." Tenía que alejarme de él antes de saltarle encima, terminando la escena antes de comenzarla. Caminé hacia mi escritorio y me senté, poniendo mis manos en el escritorio. Lo miré intensamente. Él continuaba mirando hacia otro lado, y moviéndose nerviosamente en su asiento. Era fantástico en esto. Quería felicitarlo pero lo haría más tarde.

"Dime, señor Cullen, ¿no tienes ninguna experiencia?" Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente. Amaba que estuviera usando pocas palabras. Lo hacía parecer más tímido. "¿Nunca has besado a una chica?"

"Uh, bueno." Parecía nervioso.

¿Oh, en serio? "¿Has besado a una chica?"

Se encogió de hombros. "En parte."

"¿Qué quiere decir eso, señor Cullen? O lo haz hecho o no lo haz hecho." Sí, me molestaba. Quería que mi chico virgen fuera virgen en todas las maneras posibles. Quería ser su primer beso, maldición.

"Besé a Molly Sanders en segundo grado cuando estábamos jugando al juego de la botella." Escupió las palabras, apurado como si estuviera avergonzado. Era demasiado lindo. Y no me molestaba que hubiera besado a alguien en un juego tonto hace años atrás. Eso estaba bien.

"Oh." No pude evitar suspirar de alivio. "¿Y nada más?" Edward sacudió su cabeza. "Okeeeey." Murmuré, pretendiendo no pensar en lo que me había dicho. "¿Sabes algo de sexo, Edward?" Bajé mi voz, intentando sonar seductora. "¿Sabes como funciona?"

"Um, ¿sí?" Respondió preguntando, en una rara combinación de ambas. Desabroché un botón de mi camisa mientras él evitaba mirarme.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Pregunté, inclinándome un poco. Lo notó. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y respiró hondo. Me encantaba.

"He, um, he visto películas antes." Respondió. Genial. Podía trabajar con porno. Gracias, Rose, por la introducción a las películas de adultos.

"¿Películas? ¿Películas pornográficas?" Pregunté, intentando tener un tono de reprobación. Era difícil porque quería mirar una película con él y actuarla.

"¡No son mías!" Respondió rápidamente, sonando asustado. "Mi hermano tiene algunas."

"¿Y las compartió contigo?" Le pregunté.

Edward se movió de nuevo en su asiento. "Sí. Él creyó que debía saber como era, para cuando lo necesitara." Dios bendiga a Emmett si esto fuera cierto. Mi hombre había aprendido muy bien. No tenía ninguna queja.

"¿Te gustó lo que viste en esos videos, Edward?" Y ahora estaba dejando salir a jugar a la pícara, mi voz era puro sexo.

"Um, sí, ¿señorita Swan?" Dios, era bueno. Su voz se había hecho más aguda. Me miró y me desabroché otro botón de mi blusa.

"¿Crees que eso te enseñó todo lo que necesitas saber?" Sus ojos me miraron y tragó en seco cuando vio mi pecho. Me encantaba.

"¿Qué?" Logró decir, manteniendo sus ojos en la piel que estaba revelando.

"¿Crees que aprendiste todo lo que necesitas saber de las películas porno o te gustaría tener un poco de mi experiencia?" Como si no supiera cual sería esa respuesta.

Edward lucía indeciso. "Yo… yo no lo sé." Tan tímido, tan perfecto.

Era tiempo de usar mis manos, finalmente. "Mmm, bueno, ¿por qué no lo descubres? Ponte de pie y ven aquí, Señor Cullen."

Lentamente se puso de pie, y se tomó su tiempo para caminar hacia mí. Estaba tan compenetrado en su personaje. Se detuvo frente a mi escritorio, manteniéndolo entre nosotros. Quedé perfectamente quieta y dejé que mirara mi camisa. Sólo un adelanto de lo que le estaba por venir a mi dulce e inocente Edward.

"Los videos pueden enseñarte un montón de cosas. Pueden enseñarte a aprender a leer o aprender un nuevo idioma, o como crear algo, o ejercitar, ¿pero honestamente crees que pueden enseñarte como tocar a alguien?" Le pregunté. En parte podían, pero no era lo mismo.

Continuó mirando mis senos, luciendo fascinado. "¿Supongo que no?" Preguntó, sonando inseguro.

Me reí y me puse de pie, inclinándome hacia el escritorio, deteniéndome en su hermoso rostro. Con mis gafas puestas, era demasiada perfección para mirar. Pero tenía un papel que cumplir. "¿Recuerdas lo que sentiste cuando besaste a Molly años atrás?"

Sacudió su cabeza. "En realidad, no. Pasó muy rápido." Me pregunté si sería una chica real. Por supuesto que tuvo su primer beso como yo. Aun así no me gustaba esa chica Molly.

"¿Y crees que aprendiste a besar viendo a la gente besarse en la TV?"

Se encogió de hombros. "¿Es sólo en los labios, verdad?" Preguntó.

Dulce Edward, es mucho más que eso y ambos lo sabemos. "El hecho de que me digas eso me dice que necesitas ayuda. ¿Quieres que te ayude, Edward?"

Edward tragó en seco pero asintió. "Sí, Señorita Swan."

Aquí vamos. Le di mi sonrisa más sexy. "Tu beso con Molly, supongo que fue sólo un beso en los labios, ¿Cómo esto?" Rocé mis labios con los suyos y él se alejó rápidamente. Me miró sorprendido. Era tan lindo. "¿Fue así, Edward?"

Asintió. "Sí, excepto que este fue más mojado, nuestros labios chocaron."

Me encantaba. "No hay nada de malo con un beso mojado, pero llegaremos a eso pronto." La práctica hace a la perfección. "Intentemos con un beso normal de nuevo." Lo besé de nuevo, mi boca aun cerrada, pero fue más firme y me quedé por un tiempo más largo antes de alejarme, lo cual fue muy difícil porque quería besar a Edward todo el tiempo. "Muy bien, Edward. Eso fue mejor que tu beso con Molly, ¿verdad?"

"Sí." Asintió, sin dudarlo.

Toqué su mejilla. "¿Te gustó?"

"Por supuesto." Respondió. Sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrosadas, hacía más calor aquí dentro.

"¿Quieres más, Edward?" Como si tuviera que preguntarle.

"Sí, Señorita Swan." Lo besé de nuevo, chupando su labio inferior en mi boca y mordiéndolo un poco. Edward me dio un gemido sexy que casi hace que acabe. Tenía que concentrarme.

"¿Cómo estuvo eso, Señor Cullen?" Le pregunté cuando lo solté. Le sonreí, esperando una respuesta, dándole coraje.

"Estuvo bien." Fue todo lo que dijo.

"Sí, lo estuvo." Lamí mis labios y vi que sus manos se hicieron puños de nuevo. "Dime, Edward, ¿estás duro?" No había mejor manera que ponerlo allí. Y sabía que lo estaba. Mi chico era así de fácil.

"¿Estoy qué?" Tartamudeó. Era un actor increíble. Se merecía un Oscar de verdad. Debería votarlo, aunque no compartiría a mi sexy nerd con ellos. Pero aun así, se merecía uno. Verdaderamente podía creer que él era un chico virginal.

Le sonreí. "¿Tu pene está duro?" Pene. La peor palabra, pero era lo más apropiado para una profesora usarla antes que decir tu dura verga. "¿Estás sexualmente excitado?"

"Yo… ¿sí?" Su voz era más aguda. Increíble.

"Dime, Edward, ¿alguna vez te has masturbado?" Sonreí, pensando en mi loción al lado de su mesa de noche.

Miró como si quisiera morirse pero no dudó en responder. "Sí."

"¿Así que sabes como te gustaría que te tocaran?" Pregunté, moviéndome alrededor del escritorio y arrinconándolo. Lo empujé para que se sentara en el borde, inclinándose. Edward asintió, mirándome, sus ojos tan grandes detrás de esas gafas negras. Hacían que pareciera más inocente. Era irresistible y no podía aguantar más.

"Eso está muy bien." Puse mi mano en su pierna, a mitad de su muslo. "Ahora, sobre esos besos mojados." Finalmente, tomé su tirador izquierdo y lo empujé hacia mí. Presioné mis labios sobre los suyos, y él respondió instantáneamente, abriendo su boca, moviendo su lengua contra la mía, como si fuera su primer beso francés. Perfecto. Lo solté y acaricié su pierna con mi pulgar. "Eso está muy bien, Edward. Puede que seas un poco inexperto pero besas muy bien." Era un hecho.

"Gracias, Señorita Swan." Temblé cuando me llamó Señorita Swan de nuevo. Era demasiado caliente.

"¿Quieres aprender algo más?" Pasé mi mano por arriba de su muslo interior, muy cerca de donde quería que estuviera pero sin tocarlo.

"¿No lo sé?" Preguntó, sonando torturado, como si quisiera preguntar más pero sin saber como. Tan lindo.

"¿No quieres saber lo que se siente hacer otras cosas, como las que viste en las películas?" Dejé que mis dedos rozaran su verga. Edward gimió y arqueó sus caderas hacia mí. ¡Sí, lo tenía! "¿Es un sí?"

"Diablos, sí." Gruñó mientras lo tomaba por encima de sus jeans.

"¡Lenguaje, Señor Cullen!" Suavemente le di un golpecito a su verga y parecía como si sus ojos fueran a salirse de su cabeza. Como si no me encantara cuando él maldecía. Pero tenía que pretender que tenía moral, incluso cuando seducía a mi inocente estudiante.

"Lo siento, Señorita Swan." Respondió. "Me excité." Apuesto que sí, Edward. Puedo sentir lo excitado que estás.

"Cuando miras esas películas, ¿quieres tocar a las mujeres que ves en la pantalla?" Pregunté, pasando mis dedos por la cremallera.

"Sí." Dijo suavemente, luciendo avergonzado de nuevo.

"¿Qué quieres tocar, Edward?" Mi tono de voz le decía que me podía tocar donde quisiera.

"No lo sé." Claro que no lo sabía. Quería reír pero logré no hacerlo. Miró su regazo y desabroché otro botón de mi blusa.

"¿No lo sabes o no quieres decirlo?"

"Tu pecho." Respondió.

"¿Mi pecho?" Reí suavemente. "¿Quieres decir mis senos?" Asintió, mirando exactamente donde quería tocar. "¿Entonces por qué no lo haces?" Tomé su mano y la puse en mi seno izquierdo. Gimió y apretó no muy suavemente mi seno. Sonreí. Estaba intentando aparentar ser inexperto. "Así." Puse mi mano sobre la de él y le mostré como me gustaba ser tocada, apretándolo suavemente. Juntos bajamos la copa del sostén. Puse los dedos de Edward en mi pezón, mostrándole que hacer. Edward comenzó a tocarme y me dejé disfrutar mientras su mano derecha se unía a su izquierda en mis senos.

"Perfecto, Edward. ¿Quieres hacer algo más que tocarlos?"

"Sí." Su voz estaba ronca de deseo. ¿Ahora no estaba tan dudoso, verdad?

"¿Quieres probarme, Edward? ¿Quieres chupar mi pezón?" Por favor, hazlo.

"Dios, sí." Ahora no dudaba tanto.

Sonreí mientras quitaba mi blusa de mi falda, desabotonando el resto y abriéndola para él. "Tómame en tu boca, Edward." Esto era tan caliente. Amaba instruirle donde quería que me tocara o me probara. Inclinó su cabeza hacia mi pecho, y chupó mi pezón izquierdo con su boca. No hizo nada más, esperando que le instruyera. "Sí, así está bien, Edward. Mueve tu lengua sobre ellos." Lo hizo, su lengua caliente moviéndose sobre mis pezones erectos. Se sentía increíble. "Mmm, perfecto." Enterré mis manos en su cabello, sosteniéndolo contra mí, guiándolo como se suponía que lo hacía una profesora. "Ahora muérdelo, suavemente." Joder. Tan bien.

"Eso se siente muy bien, Edward. Tu boca es muy talentosa." Me enloquecía. Siempre lo hacía. Continuó chupando mi pezón mientras yo apretaba su cintura. "¿Quieres que te toque también, Edward?"

Se alejó para contestarme. "Sí, por favor, Señorita Swan."

Bueno, ya que dijo por favor. Desabroché sus jeans antes de tomarlo por sus tiradores para levantarlo del escritorio, tal como lo había imaginado ya que a Alice se le había ocurrido la idea de que los usara. Se los quité y los tiré al suelo antes de bajarle sus jeans y sus boxers. Edward pateó sus zapatos y le quité el resto de su ropa, dejándolo solo con su remera. Me concentré en su muy dura verga.

"Estás lleno de sorpresas, Señor Cullen."

"¿Lo estoy?" Sonaba confundido.

"¿Quién iba a decir que estarías tan dotado debajo de esa ropa?" Lo toqué mientras gruñía. "¿Es así como te tocas?" Lo envolví con mi mano y comencé a acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo.

"Sí." Apenas respondió, sus dientes apretados. Estaba muy cerca de acabar, podía notarlo. "Eso se siente tan bien, Señorita Swan, no puedo…" Lo solté, porque la lección no había terminado. Quería mis labios a su alrededor cuando acabara.

"¿Alguna vez has querido que te la chupen, Edward?" Respondió asintiendo con fuerza. "¿Quieres que lo haga ahora?"

"Sí, por favor, Señorita Swan." Prácticamente me estaba rogando. Me puse de rodillas frente a él y lamí la cabeza de su verga. "¡Joder!" Gritó.

"¡Señor Cullen, continúas sorprendiéndome! Que lenguaje tan malo. Y yo que pensaba que eras un chico bueno." Tan bueno. Iba a dejar pasar el lenguaje esta vez, porque era caliente.

"Estoy bien." Logró decir mientras lo tomaba en mi boca, envolviendo mi lengua contra él. Sus manos encontraron mi cabello, quitando impacientemente las horquillas que sostenían mi rodete. Mi cabello cayó por mis hombros, mientras yo lo tomaba tan profundo como podía. "Me encanta tu cabello. Es tan sexy." Murmuró.

Era tan lindo que tuve que dejar de sonreírle. Quitó mis gafas y las dejó en la mesa. Ya que mi boca estaba libre… "¿Quieres acabar en mi boca, Edward?"

Su rostro no tenía precio. Lucía encantado ante la sugerencia. "Sí, me gustaría."

Reí. "Apuesto que sí." Lo chupé con mi boca de nuevo y seguí haciéndolo. Las manos de Edward tocaron mi cabello, acariciándome suavemente mientras lo chupaba. Rodé sus bolas con mis manos, y gimió.

"Señorita Swan, voy a…" Sí, iba a hacerlo. Lo chupé una vez más y acabó, llenando mi boca con su semen. Tragué varias veces, tomando todo de él. Lo solté y sonreí mientras él me daba su mano para ponerme de pie. Era un estudiante tan educado. "Gracias."

Le sonreí, mientras me agradecía por la chupada. "De nada, Edward. Creo que estás en camino de convertirte en mi estudiante estrella."

Me miró. "¿Cómo me convierto en tu estudiante estrella?"

"Mmm, podrías besarme de nuevo." Le ofrecí. Para empezar. "Muéstrame lo que has aprendido." Me besó justo cuando lo besé, su boca cerrada, y luego la abrió y chupo mi labio inferior antes de lamerlo y tomarlo en su boca. Pasé mis dedos por su cabello y lo besé de nuevo. Era perfecto. Mi estudiante había aprendido bien y mi Edward besaba como nadie.

"Eso estuvo muy, muy bien. Tienes una A por besar." Le dije cuando nos separamos.

Sonrió, luciendo orgulloso. "También me mostrarte como tocar tu pecho."

"Lo hice." Sus manos estaban en mis pezones, tocándolos suavemente. "Y te enseñé como probarlos." Le recordé. Hice lo que le dije, chupando mi pezón, pasando su lengua por él y haciéndome gemir y temblar. Lo sostuve contra mí, amando como se sentía su lengua, húmeda, dura y habilidosa. "Muy, muy bien, Edward. Otra A."

Me sonrió, sus gafas deslizándose por su nariz. Era tan hermoso. Las empujé de nuevo. "¿Quieres aprender algo más o sientes que estás a la par de tus compañeros ahora?"

Lucía contento. "Me gusta aprender cosas nuevas." Tan putamente lindo.

"Bueno, es mi trabajo enseñarte. ¿Qué más quieres aprender?" Le pregunté, animando a que verbalice sus deseos. Lo guie.

Lucía avergonzado, pero me respondió. "Quiero saber como te sientes."

¿Creía que eso era suficiente? "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero tocar tu, tu…" Dejó de hablar y señaló mi entrepierna. "Allí abajo." ¿Cuán lindo era que mi chico boca sucia se negara a decir coño?

"Mi coño, Edward. ¿Quieres saber como se siente mi coño?" Dio un grito ahogado ante el uso de la palabra y me di cuenta que comenzaba a endurecerse de nuevo. Gracias a Dios. Lo necesitaba dentro de mí pronto.

"Sí."

No se escaparía con eso. "Dilo, Edward. Si quieres tocarlo, tienes que decir la palabra."

"Coño." Susurró. ¡Gah! Quería comerlo.

"Ayúdame a quitarme la falda." Moví mis caderas y le mostré el cierre. Lo bajó y sus dedos rozaron mi muslo, mientras revelaba más y más piel. No pude detener el grito ahogado que se me escapó. "Muy buena iniciativa, Señor Cullen, estoy impresionada. Quítala, ahora." Me sentía una dominante. Era tan caliente decirle lo que tenía que hacer. No es que quisiera hacerlo seguido, me gustaba que Edward tuviera el mando. Pero esto era divertido. Me bajó la falda y la pateó. Dejando mis zapatos puestos. Me recosté contra el escritorio. "Tócame."

Sus dedos rozaron mi muslo derecho mientras se movía hacia mi coño, tocándome por encima de mis bragas. Dios, quería acabar, pero necesitaba sostenerlo. Sus dedos estaban un poco más dudosos que antes, pero se sentían bien. "¿Te gusta, Edward?"

"Sí. Se siente increíble." Sonaba impresionado, como si fuera su primera vez.

"Pasa tus dedos por debajo de la tela y tócame." Sus ojos se oscurecieron detrás de las gafas. Sus dedos se movieron debajo de mis bragas mientras frotaba mi clítoris. Tan bueno. "¿Cómo se siente?" Pregunté, intentando concentrarme en él y no en lo mucho que quería que me cogiera.

"Tan bien. Tan húmedo y suave." Respondió.

Me presioné contra él. "Mete tu dedo en mí y dime como se siente."

Su dedo entró en mí. Dios, sí. Gemí suavemente mientras lo metía y lo sacaba. "Caliente, muy caliente. Se siente bien."

"Mmm, ¿te gusta eso, Edward? ¿Quieres sentir más?" Por favor, siente más.

"Mucho más." Coincidió. Era un estudiante perfecto.

"Quítame las bragas." No dudó en hacerlo. Estaban abajo antes de que pudiera parpadear. Sonreí ante sus ganas y separé mis piernas. Después de todo, tenía que mostrarle. La manera en que me miraba me hacía derretir. Me sentía hermosa. "Tócame así." Froté mi clítoris como me gustaba y Edward gimió mientras me miraba. Me toqué un poco más antes de meterme dos dedos. "¿Puedes hacer eso, Edward?" Como si no pudiera hacerlo.

"Sí." Moví mi mano y Edward tomó su turno, tocándome, frotando mi clítoris en círculos, antes de meterme dos dedos. Dios, se sentía bien. Gruñó mientras se movía dentro y fuera de mí.

"¿Te gusta, verdad?" Pregunté, apenas encontrando mi voz. Iba a acabar pronto.

"Mucho." Sus dedos se movieron más rápido. Quería más.

"¿Quieres aprender algo más, Edward?"

"Dios, sí."

Tan entusiasmado. Me encantaba. "¿Te gusto cuando puse mi boca en ti?"

Sus ojos eran salvajes. "Más que a nada."

"¿Por qué no haces lo mismo para mí?" Por favor, por favor haz lo mismo. Pruébame.

Hizo una carita linda, luciendo inseguro. "¿Te gustaría eso?"

"Mucho, Edward. Me haría sentir tan bien como a ti." Hazlo, maldición.

"¿Me gustará?" Preguntó.

Bueno, veamos. Pasé mis dedos por mi clítoris de nuevo y los sostuve contra él, sonriendo seductoramente. "¿Por qué no pruebas y ves?"

Edward gimió, acercándose para chupar mis dedos con su boca caliente. Sus dedos seguían moviéndose en mí y estaba a punto de acabar. Su lengua se movió habilidosamente por mis dedos, y quería que hiciera lo mismo en mi clítoris. "¿Qué piensas, Edward?" Todavía no sabía como había logrado decir las palabras mientras él estaba metiéndome sus dedos y chupando los míos.

Soltó mis dedos y sonrió. "Creo que me gusta, Señorita Swan."

"Bueno, ¿entonces por qué no lo intentas?" Por favor, romperé el papel y te rogaré que lo hagas.

Se puso de rodillas frente a mí y separé mis piernas. Dudó así que lo empujé hacia mí. "Lámeme allí, donde me estabas tocando." Dejó que su lengua pasara en mí, todavía sonando inseguro. Gemí y me lamí de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza. "Perfecto, así. Puedes hacerlo en círculos, como lo estabas haciendo con tus dedos." Mi estudiante perfecto hizo lo que le pedí. "Y puedes poner tus dedos de nuevo dentro de mí. ¿Sientes lo mojada que estoy por ti, Edward?" Asintió, lamiéndome mientras insertaba sus dedos en mí. "Ohh, eso se siente bien." Era demasiado.

"Chupa mi clítoris con tu boca, Edward." Le ordené. Estaba demasiado cerca. Hizo lo que le pedí. Joder. Estaba tan cerca. Dije su nombre. "Sí, haz eso de nuevo y dobla tus dedos dentro de mí."

Siguió mis instrucciones perfectamente, doblando sus dedos dentro de mí, dándome justo donde quería. Lo perdí, sosteniendo su cabeza contra mi coño, mientras acababa alrededor de él. Continuó lamiéndome y chupándome mientras intentaba concentrarme de nuevo. "Eso fue perfecto, Edward. Tienes una A por tus habilidades orales." Y un poco más.

Rio suavemente mientras se ponía de pie. "Usualmente no soy muy bueno con los discursos."

Felizmente lo ayudaría cuando quisiera con sus habilidades orales. "Sólo deja que tu lengua te guie, Señor Cullen. Tendrás una A siempre." Una sonrisa apareció en su hermoso rostro. "Tienes una cosa más que aprender para estar más avanzado que tus compañeros de clase. ¿Sabes que es, Señor Cullen?"

Lucía increíblemente excitado. "¿Sexo?" Preguntó, su voz sonando aguda y chillona. Casi muero.

"Sí, ¿te gustó como se sintieron tus dedos dentro de mí, verdad?" Asintió. "¿No crees que se sentirá mejor con tu verga dentro de mí?" Te necesito, demasiado.

"Creo que sí." Respondió.

Lo besé, porque había pasado demasiado tiempo. Nos separamos, respirando entrecortadamente. "Sostén mis piernas." Le dije. Lo hizo, acercándome a él. "Así es; sabes lo que hacer ¿verdad? Alinea tu verga y empújala dentro de mí." Tómame ahora, Edward.

Entró dentro de mí suavemente, gimiendo mientras su cabeza entraba. Continuó haciéndolo mientras le daba ánimo. "Así es. Todo el camino." Lo guie. "¿Cómo se siente?"

"Tan bien." Gimió. El hecho del siglo. No había nada mejor que Edward entrando en mí.

"Ahora muévete dentro y fuera de mí, Edward. Tómate tu tiempo." Quería que lo hiciera rápido y me cogiera fuertemente, cada nervio de mi cuerpo lo pedía, pero estaba intentando aparentar la profesora paciente. El rostro de Edward se arrugó en señal de frustración. "¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres ir más rápido?"

"Sí, más rápido." Gruñó. Gracias a Dios. Levanté mis caderas mientras él se deslizaba más profundamente.

"Cógeme más rápido, Edward. Consigue esa A+." Su sonrisa era feroz mientras sus caderas comenzaban a moverse con más rapidez, empujándome fuertemente contra el escritorio. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de él, tomándolo con más profundidad. "Toca mi clítoris." Demandé. Lo hizo, mi estudiante perfecto, mostrándome lo que había aprendido. "Sí, Edward. ¡Sí!" Me sostuve fuertemente de sus hombros mientras tocaba mi clítoris y me perdí de nuevo, acabando alrededor de él. Edward gimió y acabó, llenándome.

Cuando pude lograrlo, desenvolví mis piernas y le sonreí. "Diría que no estás más detrás de tus compañeros, Edward."

"No, supongo que no. Gracias por enseñármelo, Señorita Swan."

Lo besé suavemente. "Cuando quieras."

Y con eso, mi Edward volvió, sonriéndome. "Joder, bebé, ¿sabes que me enloqueciste?"

Reí y lo abracé, volviendo a ser yo misma de nuevo. "¿Sabes lo putamente caliente que te ves con esas gafas? Dios me ayude si alguna vez tienes que usarlas en alguna película." Lo atacaría, no tenía duda.

Sonrió y me dejó en la silla de la oficina. "Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Señorita Swan. Esas gafas, ese cabello, ese conjunto ¿y esos zapatos? Espero que nunca uses eso en clases. Usarás grandes vestidos y sweaters."

Era demasiado lindo. Descansé mi cabeza contra su hombro. "Creo que no tendrá que preocuparte, no le repetiré a nadie esta lección."

"Espero que no, bebé. Moriré si alguna vez me dices que tienes que enseñar educación sexual." Su voz estaba al borde ante esa idea.

¿Cómo si fuera sólo el? Reí y besé su cuello. "Moriría si tuviera que enseñar educación sexual, porque recordaría esto y hablar de ovarios y trompas de Falopio arruinarían mi humor."

Rio y sus labios rozaron mi cabello. "Gracias por superar con creces mi fantasía de la profesora. Siempre las mejoras."

"Es mi trabajo." Si tan sólo.

"¿Dónde conseguiste la remera?" ¡Lo sabía!

"ThinkGeek. Y puedes agradecerle a Alice por eso. A ella se le ocurrió tu vestuario nerd."

"Amo a Alice." Su voz era ferviente. Reí. Sabía que reaccionaría de esa manera. Se movió para que pudiera ver su rostro y me sonrió. "Pero te amo más."

"Claro que sí." Lo besé y me relajé contra su pecho. "Te amo más."

Rio. "¿Tendremos un concurso sobre esto?"

No, porque, una vez más, ambos ganaríamos. "Diré que es un empate, ¿no?"

"Amo empatar contigo." Su voz era cálida y amorosa.

"Yo también. Gracias por mi A+."

Como si pudiera darle algo más. "Gracias por tu trabajo A+. Puedes trabajar para tener crédito extra más tarde."

Me sonrió. "¿Cómo supero una A+?"

Tenía algunas ideas. Siempre tenía ideas. "Supongo que tendrás que esperar y ver."

"No puedo esperar, bebé." Yo tampoco. Teníamos un montón de cosas geniales por delante, una parte de mí quería apresurarse al futuro, pero otra parte quería saborear este momento que estaba viviendo. Nunca lo tomaría por sentado, de eso estaba segura.

* * *

><p>Para todas las chicas que quieran unirse al grupo de fb aquí les dejo el link :D<p>

/ groups / rmistwff /

Sólo tienen que unir los espacios y listo! :) Todas están invitadas a entrar. Espero que les guste el cap :) mañana sin falta responderé sus reviews!

Besoos,

Romi


	46. Never Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 46**

Era tan malditamente hermoso que me quitaba el aliento. Lo había visto dormir como una acosadora durante una hora, intentando memorizar cada línea de su rostro, cada movimiento de sus pestañas y sus labios, cada sonido que hacía. Lógicamente sabía que lo vería pronto, pero luego de estar una semana en sus brazos, sería difícil volver a mi fría y solitaria cama.

Abrió sus ojos y parpadeó un par de veces. Me miró. Sonrió y le sonreí, aunque sabía que mi sonrisa no llegaba a mis ojos. Él no dijo nada, me besó y nos tiramos como dos locos, desesperados por una última vez antes de irnos. Ninguno de los dos mencionó que esta sería nuestra última vez aquí; salimos de la cama, nos arreglamos y comenzamos a empacar. No habíamos querido hacerlo ayer, porque hubiéramos tenido que reconocer que nuestro tiempo se terminaba.

Terminé de empacar mis cosas y bajé las escaleras hacia donde estaba Edward frente a la puerta, luciendo pensativo. "¿En qué estás pensando?" Le pregunté mientras dejaba mi maleta junto con el resto. Estábamos oficialmente listos para irnos. Lo odiaba.

Envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor y me acurruqué contra su pecho, respirándolo. "Estaba pensando que no quiero que nadie más use este lugar. Se siente como si fuera nuestro."

Dios, ¿estábamos pensando lo mismo o que? Intenté reír pero sonó más a un llanto. Sus brazos se apretaron a mi alrededor. "Lo sé." Coincidí.

Sus dedos tocaron mi mentón, guiándome a que lo mirara. Intenté parpadear las lágrimas que estaban listas para salir. No quería que fuera más difícil de lo que era. Edward lucía molesto. "La compraré para nosotros, si quieres." Sugirió.

¿Cuán lindo era? Tenía que reírme mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer. "No sé si te venderán una cabaña, Edward. De todas maneras, no es tanto el lugar, aunque es genial. Extrañaré estar así a solas contigo." Demasiado.

Edward limpió mis lágrimas. "Lo sé. Odio volver al mundo real, pero es sólo por un par de semanas y luego tendremos todo el verano." Sonaba como si estuviera intentando convencerse a sí mismo, pero lo apreciaba.

Intenté sonreír por él. "Sí, no puedo esperar."

"Yo tampoco." Sus labios rozaron los míos y sonrió. "Te diré algo, si no puedo comprar este lugar, encontraré un lugar donde podamos ir y alejarnos del mundo como lo hicimos aquí. Iremos por lo menos una vez al año, o tal vez más cuando podamos arreglarlo. ¿Okey?"

Amaba tanto que ya estuviera planeando. Estaba tan seguro de nosotros que me aseguraba más. "Me encantaría."

"Piensa en algún lugar donde te gustaría que estuviera. ¿En las montañas como aquí? ¿Una playa privada? ¿En el medio del bosque? Donde quieras."

Reí porque iría donde fuera con él. Podría ir a la tundra helada o el desierto mientras sea con él. "Iré a donde quieras contigo, incluso a una carpa en el medio del desierto."

Rio y quitó el cabello de mi rostro. "Eso será demasiado caliente para nosotros. Prefiero generar nuestro propio calor."

Oh, sí. Entonces es la tundra helada. "Buen punto." Apreté su cintura. "Gracias." Por este lugar, por ser tú y por amarme.

"No tienes nada de que agradecerme, amor. Estoy siendo egoísta, queriéndote para mí."

Como si el hombre tuviera algo de egoísta en su cuerpo. "Eso nunca es egoísta. Y te estoy agradeciendo por esto; por la mejor semana de mi vida y la promesa de que vendrán cosas mejores. Todavía no sé como hice para ser tan afortunada."

Su sonrisa iluminó su rostro. "Me siento bastante afortunado estos días."

Yo era la afortunada. "Excepto en el pool." Le recordé. Reí y me hizo cosquillas. Quería dejar las cosas un poco más alegres. Este lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos felices para mí y necesitaba pensar en eso, no en el adiós.

"No lo sé, creo que fui bastante afortunado en la mesa de pool." Su sonrisa era feroz. Quería saltarle encima de nuevo. No era el tiempo, pero deseaba que lo fuera.

"Fuimos bastante afortunados en todo este lugar." Le dije. A la mierda con el tiempo, tal vez podríamos hacerlo en la mesa de pool de nuevo. Estaba a punto de sugerírselo cuando oí el familiar sonido de Rose y Emmett discutiendo. Parecía que algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. Le di a Edward una sonrisa triste. Debí de haberlo despertado más temprano para que hubiéramos podido tener más tiempo. Abrí la puerta para dejar entrar al dúo.

"Rosie, mi nombre está en los papeles así que yo tengo que conducirlo." Le informó Emmett a Rose. Eso hizo que ella rodara sus ojos y su brazo salió de los hombros de ella.

"No es tu nombre. Usaste el nombre de Peter Venkman." Le contestó. "Puedo conducir tan bien como tú." Emmett bufó tontamente y Rose lo miró. "Puedo hacerlo. ¿Dudas de mis habilidades?"

"Diablos, no, bebé. He vivido tus habilidades y me encantan." Sonaba como si fuera a empezar a contar todo sobre ellas y tuve que interrumpirlo.

"Dios." Le susurré a Edward, atrapando su atención.

Emmett sonrió brillantemente. "¡Hey, tórtolos! ¿Están listos para irse?" Preguntó, golpeando a Edward en el brazo antes de tomarme y comenzar a girarme. Lo abracé, porque me encantaba que estuviera tan contento y porque tenía miedo de caerme. Más vale agarrarme fuerte.

"Hey. Tu hermano es un idiota." Saludó Rose a Edward.

"Lo sé." Respondió, tomando un par de maletas que Emmett había dejado en el suelo.

"Tú eres la que está enamorada de mí, ¿así que eso que te convierte a ti?" Emmett le preguntó a Rose.

"En una masoquista." Ella dijo, tomando la bolsa de lo que sobró de las compras.

"Ha, creo que yo soy el masoquista." Emmett lucía encantado. "Todavía me duele el culo." Mierda.

Rose le pegó a Emmett en su culo adolorido y gritó. "Tú lo pediste." Ella le dijo.

Edward me miró. "No quiero saberlo." No lo culpaba. Presentía que lo sabía y no era un pensamiento bonito.

"No, no quieres saberlo." Coincidí.

Emmett sonrió y comenzó a tomar las maletas. "¿Confío que tuvieron una buena semana?"

No habían palabras para describir lo buena que había sido. "La mejor." Respondí, tomando la mano de Edward. Ambos miramos hacia el interior de la cabaña y él apretó mis dedos mientras salimos de la cabaña, cerrando la puerta.

"Apuesto que nuestra semana fue mejor que la de ustedes." Alardeó Emmett mientras encendía el auto.

Ninguno de los dos sintió la necesidad de responder eso. Sólo nos sonreímos. No era una competencia; había sido la mejor semana de nuestras vidas.

"Vamos, Emmett, déjame conducir." Rogó Rose. Emmett sonrió y se sentó en el asiento del conductor, dejando que Rose se sentara en el suyo. Edward sacudió su cabeza y abrió la puerta para mí. Reí mientas me metía en el auto y escucha que Rose le decía a Emmett. "Bastardo. ¿Viste que tu hermano le abrió la puerta a Bella? ¿Por qué no puedes hacer eso?"

"Porque Bella no usaría esa oportunidad para meterse en el asiento del conductor como lo harías tú, bebé. Sé como piensas." Tenía razón, Rose era astuta.

Ella lo miró y cruzó sus brazos. Emmett la ignoró mientras encendía el auto. "¿Listas para regresar a clase?" Ha. Hice una mueca y Rose hizo lo mismo. Edward apretó su brazo a mi alrededor. Emmett condujo hacia la salida y detuvo el auto en la recepción para hacer el check out. "¿Las llaves?" Preguntó. Edward se las dio y él se dirigió hacia el edificio. Rose caminó con él pero en cuanto Emmett entró en el edificio ella salió corriendo y se metió en el asiento del conductor. Reí mientras Emmett la miraba con mala cara pero continuaba adentro.

"¿Por qué te importa quien conduzca?" Le pregunté, porque en verdad, me alegraba que Edward estuviera detrás conmigo.

"Él cree que es mejor que yo en esto." Respondió, sonando molesta.

Eso era tonto. "Pero él es un doble en conducir. Él es mejor." Le dije.

"¿Y? Yo podría ser una doble en conducción si quisiera."

Escuché la determinación en su voz. "Por favor, no te apresures a regresar a casa."

Edward asintió. "Sí. No hay apuro en regresar." Mi dulce chico. Apreté su rodilla, haciéndolo saber que pensábamos lo mismo.

Rose suspiró. "Lo sé. Puta universidad. Desearía que pudiéramos ir a Europa contigo ahora." De repente, sonrió malvadamente. "¿Cuán enojados estarían mis padres si se enteraran que dejo la universidad a cinco semanas de terminarla?"

"No, Rose." Como si fuera a dejarla hacer eso, aunque quisiera hacerlo yo también. Aunque mi yo práctico no era tan estúpido.

Rose frunció el ceño. "Lo sé, lo sé, pero es divertido pensarlo."

"Bueno, no podemos hacerlo porque mi padre nos mataría si hiciéramos algo así. Además cinco semanas no es tanto." Sonaba como si estuviera intentando convencerme a mí misma mientras Edward besaba mi cabeza.

"Lo sé. Ni siquiera sé porque voy a extrañar al grandote. Me enloquece, pero de la mejor manera." Murmuró Rose. Le sonrió a Emmett cuando éste bajó las escaleras. "No le digas que dije eso." Estaba mirando a Edward por el espejo retrovisor y él sonrió y asintió.

Emmett se subió al asiento del acompañante haciendo una mueca. "Está bien, Rosie, puedes conducir."

"Creo que esta vez no pregunté." Ella dijo, encendiendo el auto y comenzando nuestro viaje de vuelta a la universidad.

"Te dejaré estar a cargo." Le informó.

Rose rio. "Si no lo has notado, yo estuve a cargo toda la semana." Emmett sonreía como un tonto ante eso.

"Eso fue porque eran tus esposas. Cuando usemos las mías…" Edward le pegó y Rose y yo reímos.

"¿Qué?" Emmett preguntó, girándose para mirar a Edward.

"Hay algunas cosas que no necesitamos saber."

"Por favor, como si estas dos no fueran a hablar." Nos señaló y tuve que admitir que tenía razón, aunque algunas cosas me las reservaría. "Por cierto, Bella, gracias por dejar que Rose use tu disfraz de Halloween. Lo aprecio mucho."

Presentía que lo haría, con ese fetiche de policía. "De nada y puede quedárselo. Dudo que lo quiera de vuelta." Edward me miró confundido. "Me obligaron a usarlo hace un par de años."

"Y ganaste el disfraz más sexy." Dijo Rose, sonriendo orgullosamente.

Edward dudó un momento pero la curiosidad le ganó. "¿Qué era?"

Reí. "Era un disfraz de policía sexy. Digamos que a mi padre le hubiera dado un infarto y me hubiera arrestado de verdad si me hubiera visto usándolo."

"Ella avergonzó a mi traje de india sexy, aunque yo estaba usando menos ropa." Dijo Rose. "Creo que tuvo que ver con las esposas, el palo y esas medias de red." Edward gimió y reí cuando vi el bulto en sus jeans.

"Puedo comprarme otro." Le ofrecí. Mi mente se llenó con imágenes de Edward esposado a mi cama, y ahora era yo la que tenía problemas hormonales.

"Sí, por favor." Sonaba desesperado.

"No sabía que tenías una debilidad por las esposas, Edward." ¿Por favor, podemos volver a la cabaña por un par de horas más?

"Tengo una debilidad por ti, Bella, en todas las maneras." Me dijo. Tuve que besarlo por eso. Rose y Emmett reían.

"Te dije que aun tendrían esa vibración sexual entre ellos." Rose dijo en triunfo. "Me debes cincuenta dólares."

"Creí que se calmarían luego de coger durante nueve días." Se quejó Emmett, pero sacó su billetera y le dio los cincuenta dólares.

"Lo que sea, tú estarías desnudo en este instante si yo te dijera que te deseo ahora." Lo retó Rose. Ha, no dudaba de eso.

"Es cierto. Estaciona." Ordenó.

"¡Diablos, no!" Edward y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo.

"Maldición." Gruñó. Rose rio y lo ignoró. El auto se movió sobre algunas rocas en el camino y Emmett gruñó. "Eso duele, Rosie."

"Es tu culpa. Debes ser más listo antes que discutir con otra mujer cuando estás a su merced." Ella respondió, sonando molesta.

"No creí que te convertiría en madre." Se quejó.

"No usé un perchero." Ella dijo.

Joder, ella es definitivamente una dominatrix. Lo murmuré y Edward lo escuchó e hizo un sonido gracioso, sacudiendo su cabeza rápidamente.

"No, pero tú hiciste…" Emmett comenzó a decir, sólo para ser cortado por mi novio.

"No, no, no. No quiero saberlo y juro por Dios que si terminas esa oración le diré a mamá que eres una especie de ninfómano."

Emmett miró a Edward. "Hey, nunca sabes que puede suceder a puertas cerradas con mamá y papá. Ya sabemos que ella le envía mensajes de texto sexuales." Emmett rio mientras el rostro de Edward se transformaba en disgusto. "Sólo digo, mamá y Rosie están cortadas con la misma tijera."

"Es de tu madre de quien estás hablando." Dijo Edward.

De repente, Emmett no parecía tan orgulloso. "Es cierto. Olvida que dije eso." Estos dos me encantaban. Se deberían de haber divertido tanto en su infancia.

"Hey, a los padres también les gusta coger. Bueno, excepto por los míos. No hay manera de que la frígida de mi madre se acueste con mi padre. Para eso están las amantes." Oh, Rose. Su situación familiar era tan jodida.

"Rosie." Emmett puso su mano en su cuello y lo frotó suavemente.

Ella suspiró. "Estoy bien, Emmett. Ustedes dos son muy afortunados de tener padres que se aman así y supongo que tuve un momento. Estoy bien."

Edward aclaró su garganta. "Me han dicho que tengo que agradecerte por las compras de Bella antes del viaje. No puedo estar más agradecido. Pide lo que quieras y es tuyo."

Eso fue lo que se necesitó para que la Rose que conocía y amaba volviera. "Tantas cosas. ¿Una Bugatti para que pueda hacer trizas al Venom de tu hermano? ¿Un collar de diamantes? ¿Un papel en tu próxima película?" Ella hizo una seña, quitándole la importancia. "Me llevarás a Europa este verano, así que estamos a mano."

Iba a ser increíble. Sonreí pensando en Rose y esperaba que Alice, explorando Berlín y espero que otros lugares también.

Edward me sonrió. "Te puedo asegurar que eso es por puras razones egoístas. Quiero que Bella se divierta mientras estoy trabajando y sé que Alice y tú pueden hacerle compañía."

"¡Enloqueceremos al continente!" Dijo Rose. "Bella, tenemos que ayudar a Alice a encontrar un hombre este verano."

No estaba segura de cuan receptiva sería Alice. Nos guste o no, ella ya encontró a su hombre. "Creo que ella ya encontró al que quiere."

Rose bufó. "¿Y? Puede divertirse un poco mientras espera que Jasper crezca."

Emmett sonrió. "¿Realmente le gusta este tipo, verdad?"

"Sí y no te burles de ella." Lo señalé con el dedo. "Ella estaba saliendo con un gran imbécil hasta que él apareció."

"Ni siquiera estaban saliendo. Ella lo estaba cogiendo y sólo obtenía unos pocos orgasmos." Rose pensó su frase. "No es que tener orgasmos sea algo malo."

"¡Yo digo!" Y nunca había tenido unos mejores que los que me daba el hombre que estaba a mi lado. Edward rio y besó mi frente.

"Bueno, al contrario de nosotras, Alice no está teniendo nada en estos días. Ella puede divertirse un poco antes de que Junior llegue y la enloquezca. Y una de nosotras necesita acostarse con un europeo caliente." Rose le dio una sonrisa a Emmett. "Si Alice no lo hace, tendré que sacrificarme por el grupo."

"No es gracioso, Rosie. Recuerda que no estaré tan ocupado como el Sr Estrella de Cine así que apareceré en donde estés." Le advirtió.

"Ya me acosté con un inglés." Los recuerdos me hicieron temblar. El acento de Edward era increíble.

Edward rio y me besó. "Te puedo asegurar que conocerás cada nación europea, bebé. Sólo nombra la que quieras."

Dios, esto era demasiado. ¿Irlandés? ¿Francés? ¿Español? "Hay tantas posibilidades."

"Maldición, Emmett, ¿por qué no tienes las habilidades de tu hermano?" Se quejó Rose.

"Porque yo tengo la apariencia, la inteligencia y el cuerpo caliente. Tenía que dejarle algo a él." Respondió Emmett. Como si mi hombre no tuviera todo eso. Bufé.

Rose bufó. "Sigue diciéndote eso."

"No he escuchado ninguna queja." Emmett le sonrió.

"Me confundes con tu charla romántica. Estaba nublada de sexo. Ahora se está aclarando todo." Rose me mataba. Estaba agradecida de tenerlos a ellos ya que hacían el viaje más llevadero.

"Nunca, bebé." Emmett le sonrió. "Estás estancada conmigo."

"Eso parece." No sonaba tan infeliz sobre ello. Estaba feliz que mi amiga, quien era mucho más solitaria de lo que me hacía ver, parecía haber encontrado a su mitad.

Sonreí y me recosté contra Edward. "¿Siempre será así?"

El pulgar de Edward acarició mi mejilla. "Creo que sí."

"Bien. La vida será muy divertida." ¿Cuán perfecto sería que mi mejor amiga se convirtiera en mi cuñada como él había prometido?

Rio suavemente. "Lo es."

Xoxoxoox

"¡Hola, cariño! Estamos en casa." Rose gritó mientras entrábamos a nuestro apartamento. No llegamos muy lejos ya que el grito de Alice sonó mientras corría hacia Rose y a mí con sus brazos abiertos.

"Creo que se extrañaron." Dijo Emmett

"¡Oh, por Dios, las extrañé tanto! Bella, me fallaste. ¿Has jugado Words alguna vez desde que te fuiste?" Me dijo.

Oops. "¡Lo siento! Ni siquiera lo pensé."

Alice rio y nos soltó. Ella sí que sabía abrazar. "Sé que tenías mejores cosas para hacer." Abrazó a Edward y él rio. "Veo que la cuidaste bien mientras ella no estaba aquí. Muy bien." Le dijo. Ella lo soltó y se detuvo frente a Emmett. "A ti no te abrazo."

Él sonrió. "Lo sé. Soy demasiado hombre para ti. Te gustan los más pequeños." Sonrió maliciosamente. "Y más jóvenes."

"Jódete." Le dijo Alice, comenzando a gritar mientras Emmett la levantaba y la cargaba hacia la sala.

"Sabes que me extrañaste. Admítelo." Demandó.

"¡No!" Ella protestó, rehusándose a bajar mientras él la colocaba en el sofá y comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas. Maldición, él tenía fuerza. "¡Basta! ¡Por favor, tengo muchas cosquillas! ¡Me voy a orinar encima!" Le advirtió.

"¿Por qué tiene que importarme? Es tu sofá. Admítelo y te dejaré ir." Emmett no iba a retractarse.

"¡Está bien! ¡También te extrañé!" Emmett estaba satisfecho por eso y la levantó para tirarla en el sofá. Ella rodó y lo miró, intentando alisar su cabello. "Sólo extrañé patear tu culo verbalmente."

"Tomaré eso, Demi." Alice le pegó en el estómago y él rio. "Que chicas violentas. ¿Cómo hiciste para conseguir a la más tranquila?" Le preguntó a Edward.

Edward rio mientras llevaba las maletas a mi habitación. "Pura suerte." Volvió y se sentó en el sillón que estaba a mi lado. Me sonrió y lo tomé como invitación para sentarme en su regazo. Me olió tal como yo lo había hecho antes.

"Ustedes me enferman." Pero no había odio en las palabras de Alice. "Debería de enviarle una foto a Charlie."

Eso acaparó mi atención. "¿A papá? ¿Hablaste con él?"

Alice rio. "¿Hablar con él? Me invitó a cenar con él y con Sue. Son tan lindos juntos, Bella." Estaba saltando como sólo lo hacía Alice. "¡Tu papá se sonroja! ¿Quién lo diría?" Bueno, tenía que haberlo heredado de alguien, pero aun así era raro.

"¡Yo!" Rose rio. "Hubo una vez que juro estaba mirando mi pecho y…" Maldita. Le tiré un almohadón y ella rio con más fuerza. "Estás enojada porque ahora no seré tu madrastra."

"¡Ya es suficientemente malo que seas mi cuñada!" Ahora no estaba tan contenta con eso, pero los chicos estaban riendo mientras Alice nos miraba sorprendida. Oops.

"Um, ¿qué dijiste? ¿Se casarán? ¿Todos? ¿Qué diablos ocurrió en esas cabañas?" Su voz subía con cada palabra. "¿En dónde están los anillos?" Demandó.

Por supuesto que pensaba eso. Levanté mi mano para detenerla. "No estamos comprometidos ni nada, es sólo…"

"Estos dos vienen de una larga familia que se enamora a primera vista o alguna locura así." Intercedió Rose, señalando a Emmett y Edward. "Y parece que Bella y yo somos las elegidas. Por supuesto, Emmett me informó de esto estando borracho mientras jugábamos Yo Nunca, anunciando que se casaría conmigo." Lo miró cuando él pasó su brazo alrededor de ella.

"Es sólo la elegida, Rosie." La corrigió Emmett, tirándole suavemente del cabello. Se giró hacia Alice. "Sabemos cuando hemos encontrado a la persona correcta. El tiempo no es un factor. Sabía que Bella era la única de Edward antes de que se conocieran y cuando entré a esta habitación y vi a Rosie estaba perdido."

Alice sacudió su cabeza, intentando comprender. "¿Y se lo contaste estando borracho? Que elegante." Emmett comenzó a defenderse a sí mismo pero ella se giró hacia Edward. "¿Cómo se lo dijiste a Bella?"

"Frente al fuego luego de una cena elegante." Le dijo sonriendo. Yo también sonreí, recordando lo dulce y maravilloso que había sido.

Alice le dio una mirada de aprobación. "Mucho mejor. ¿Cómo puede ser que estén emparentados?"

"¡Hey!" Murmuró Emmett. "No es mi culpa que me hayan forzado a decirlo. Y se lo compensé la noche siguiente."

Rose rio. "Sí, lo hizo. Múltiples veces." Ella movió sus cejas y Alice y yo nos miramos y reímos. "Te lo contaremos todo más tarde. De vuelta a PC DILF." Sabía que estaba hablando de mi padre pero no sabía lo que significaba PC. "Policía Caliente, obviamente." Aclaró.

"Ugh." A ella le encantaba molestarme con esa mierda. "En serio, ¿cómo estaba mi papá?"

Alice saltó. "Él está muy bien, Bella. Muy feliz. Por supuesto que estaba un poco preocupado de que su hija estuviera teniendo sexo salvaje en una cabaña durante días, pero después de eso…" Alice se calló, riendo ante la expresión del rostro de Edward. Yo también tuve que reírme. Él lucía como si estuviera a punto de enfermarse.

"¿Sabes que está mirando los tabloides para buscar evidencia de que Edward es un chico malo de Hollywood? Le aseguré que ese no era el caso pero él parecía que no iba a darse por vencido." Rio. "¡Me preguntó sobre TMZ y Perez Hilton!"

Oh, por Dios, ¿mi padre estaba usando internet? "¿Qué?" Demandé. "¿Ahora está navegando en internet también?"

"Oh, sí, Charlie está totalmente tecnológico." Me aseguró Alice.

Hombre, los tiempos estaban cambiando. "Él se quejó cuando cambiaron las máquinas de escribir por computadoras." Edward me miró confundido. "Charlie es de la vieja escuela. Prefiere hacer todo con lápiz y papel antes que con monitores y teclados." Hacer que comenzara a enviar mails fue como quitarle un diente, aunque eventualmente cedió.

"Bueno, déjame decirte que se está volviendo un pro con internet." Alice se giró hacia Emmett. "Y no creas que a ti no te ha buscado. Me preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaba Edward con el depravado de su hermano." Gruñí.

"¡No soy depravado!" Gritó Emmett.

"Te mudarás de mi casa." Le dijo Edward. Reí tan fuerte que creí que iba a llorar. Estaba tan asustado de mi padre.

"¡No lo haré!" Protestó Emmett. "No te olvides que la única razón por la cual estás con la hija del jefe de policía es porque quité tu cabeza de tu culo y te hice venir hasta aquí."

Edward bufó. "Pero si eso no hubiera sucedido, no hubieras conocido a Rose."

"Sí, lo hubiera hecho." Declaró Rose. "Hubiera ido a patear tu culo y el de él, eventualmente." Ella lo hubiera hecho. No tenía duda que ella lo hubiera encontrado y lo hubiera hecho suyo, aunque hubiera pensado que era algo temporal.

"Está bien, puedes quedarte. Pero si te arrestan de nuevo, te hecho." Decidió Edward. Besé su mandíbula, esperando calmar sus nervios por mi padre.

"Como si me asustaras." Respondió Emmett, luciendo divertido.

"Puede que no, pero mamá sí y le contaré de todas las veces que no sabe." Ooh, había usado la amenaza de su madre. De seguro, había obtenido la respuesta que esperaba. El rostro de Emmett se puso blanco.

"No lo harías." Edward no contestó, sonriéndolo en forma de reto.

"Los días de Emmett apareciendo en TMZ acabaron." Anunció Rose. "A menos que aparezca allí conmigo."

Emmett sonrió. "¡Cuenta con eso, bebé!" Y esperaría con ansias ver a mi amiga en TMZ en un futuro cercano. A ella le encantaría.

"Están locos." Dijo Alice, pero sonrió. "De todas maneras le dije a tu papá que Edward es un buen tipo y que no tenía dudas de que te trataría bien. Eso pareció calmarlo."

Edward respiró del alivio. "Te adoro." Le dijo a Alice.

Ella rio. "Eso espero."

"Lo hago. Y por cierto, me encanta mi remera." Mi amiga y yo nos reímos de eso. Les había dicho que le iba a encantar.

"Creí que te gustaría. Es bastante genial. Creo que yo también compraré una." Ella luciría adorable y para nada nerd.

"Te compraré una." Le prometió Edward.

"¿Qué remera?" Preguntó Emmett, luciendo perdido ya que era el único que no sabía.

"No importa." Le dijo Edward.

"Está bien." Murmuró.

Era tiempo de cambiar de tema porque si no se concentrarían en nuestra vida sexual. "Así que, volviendo a ti." Me concentré en Alice. "¿Has hablado con Jasper durante las vacaciones?"

Ella se sonrojó. "Sí, un poco. Sus vacaciones de primavera son en un par de semanas más así que él tenía clases y esas cosas." Emmett rio y Alice lo miró de mala manera. "Sólo estamos hablando."

"Bueno, me alegra que lo hayas hecho." Él era bueno para ella. "¿Has pensado sobre este verano?"

Alice lucía encantada. "¡Bueno, esa es una de las cosas que me tiene entusiasmada!" Esperé, porque era obvio que iba a hacer algún tipo de anuncio, "¡Tengo una entrevista esta semana para un puesto de trabajo en Seattle General!"

Eso era increíble. Rose y yo nos levantamos y abrazamos a Alice. "¡Eso es genial! ¡Estoy tan contenta por ti!"

Ella lucía como si fuese a morir de felicidad. "¡Yo también! He estado en las nubes toda la semana. Por supuesto, es una entrevista de trabajo. Nunca se sabe."

"Supongo que eso significa que no irás a Europa." Rose sonaba triste mientras abrazaba a Alice. "Estoy contenta por ti pero es una pena."

"¡No lo estés! El trabajo no empieza hasta agosto. Están haciendo el proceso de contratar gente ahora antes de que nos graduemos y nos vayamos, supongo. Están trabajando junto con la universidad así que tengo chances como cualquier otro."

"¿Entonces vendrás con nosotras?" Le pregunté, intentando contener mi felicidad, pero fallando.

"¡Diablos, sí! ¡Cuídate, Alemania!" Todas nos pusimos de pie, bailando de la alegría. Edward y Emmett nos miraban sonrientes, luciendo tan felices como nosotras.

"¡Eso es tan genial! ¡Y puede que tengas un trabajo de verdad cuando regreses!" Era algo maravilloso. Alice posiblemente saldría al mundo real. ¿En dónde estaría yo? ¿Qué quería? Las cosas que antes estaban tan claras ahora lucían borrosas con Edward en el mapa. Decidí pensar en eso más tarde. Alice y Rose estaban hablando de los lugares a los que deberíamos ir. Miré a Edward. Él ya no estaba sonriendo así que intenté reconfortarlo. Él sostuvo su mano y la tomé, volviendo de nuevo a su regazo.

"¿Está bien si vamos a París por unos días?" Pregunté, cuestionándome si se enojaría si yo saliera sin él un par de veces.

Edward me acercó más a él. "Bebé, quiero que tú vayas a ver lo que quieras. Son tus vacaciones. Yo estaré trabajando."

Y sabía eso, pero no quería ir sin él. "Lo sé. Pero no te veré todas las noches si hacemos estos pequeños viajes."

"Bella, ¿alguna vez has ido a Europa?" Esperó y sacudí mi cabeza. "Bueno, quiero que lo vivas. Ve todo lo que quieras. Desearía ser yo quien te lo mostrara, pero no puedo, así que me alegra que tengas a Rose y a Alice. Sé que todavía no sabes como es cuando yo estoy filmando, pero son días muy largos. Usualmente me voy a las cinco de la mañana y vuelvo a las diez de la noche o más tarde."

Eso sonaba como si fueran días muy largos. "¿En serio? Eso no suena muy divertido."

Él rio. "No, es bastante pesado, pero igual me encanta. Tendré unos días libres así que podremos hacer algo, pero no quiero que te preocupes por mí, ¿okey?"

"Okey." Me aseguraría de disfrutar el tiempo que tuviéramos juntos.

Hablamos y planeamos durante la cena, prolongando la noche, sabiendo lo que nos traería la mañana. Eventualmente, era hora, y aunque me encantaba pasar tiempo con Alice, quería pasar tiempo con mi novio antes de estar sin él durante las próximas cinco semanas. Dijimos buenas noches, y caminamos hacia mi habitación tomados de la mano.

No dijimos ni una palabra y nos ayudamos a quitar la ropa que estaba en nuestro camino. Me tocó delicadamente, como si fuera una pieza de cristal frágil. Besé, probé y amé cada centímetro de su piel, esperando decir con gestos lo que todavía no había dicho con palabras. Nos habíamos apresurado esta mañana, esta noche, nos saboreábamos el uno al otro. Cuando entró en mí, sus ojos estaban llenos de amor. Sus manos sostuvieron las mías y nos movimos juntos. Él susurraba palabras de amor en mi oído y quería llorar. Acabamos y en vez de dormir, pasamos la mayoría de la noche hablando. Pasaría un tiempo antes de poder volver a estar en esta pequeña burbuja. Hablamos sobre cosas tontas de nuestra adolescencia, nada de lo que nos depararía mañana. Hicimos el amor de nuevo hasta que sucumbimos al sueño.

Mi alarma nos despertó demasiado temprano. Apenas tuvimos unas pocas horas para dormir pero valió la pena. Sentía como si lo conociera aun más y lo amara aun más. Miré a Edward mientras yacíamos en la cama. Tocó mi mejilla y besó mi frente y me sostuvo, estuvimos sin hablar por varios minutos. Sabía que no podíamos esperar demasiado. "Necesitamos levantarnos." Le dije.

Edward asintió y se levantó de la cama, besando mi frente una vez más. Me quedé allí por un segundo mientras él abría la ducha. Ni siquiera quería que nos separara una ducha así que fui al baño y me le uní. Sonrió mientras me vio entrar en la ducha y me acercó a él. Lo sostuve como si nunca lo fuera a dejar ir, pero tenía que hacerlo. Unas lágrimas se escaparon pero esperaba que él creyera que era el agua. Lo sostuve un poco más hasta que tomé el jabón. Enjaboné su hermoso cuerpo, memorizando su piel con mis manos. Él hizo lo mismo, pasando sus largos dedos por mi cabello mientras le colocaba el shampoo, lavando mi cuerpo como yo había hecho con el suyo. Edward lucía tan triste, y sacudí mi cabeza, intentando sonreír. "Se acabará pronto." Volveríamos a estar juntos pronto. Me sostenía a eso.

Salimos de la ducha y me puse mis jeans y una remera, sujetando mi cabello en una coleta. Iba a quedar marcado pero no me importaba. Edward se puso sus jeans y su camisa azul. Era demasiado hermoso. Se sentó en la cama y me miro con tristeza. Me acerqué a él, envolviendo mis brazos a su alrededor.

"Esto apesta." Me informó. Me hizo reír. Era tan cierto.

"Lo sé, pero estarás tan ocupado que apenas tendrás tiempo de extrañarme."

Edward se alejó y me miró directamente a los ojos. "Te extrañaré cada minuto de cada día." Su voz estaba llena de verdad y sonreí, intentando alejar las lágrimas. "Te inundaré con llamadas, mensajes de texto y mails, para que lo sepas."

Tráelo, bebé. "Estoy lista para ser inundada." Miré su hermoso rostro. "Para que sepas, yo también te extrañaré, pero te prometo que estaré bien. No te preocupes por mí." No iba a hacerle creer que no soportaría esto. Podía hacerlo, aunque apestara. Edward hizo una cara adorable y reí. "Voy a patear culos académicos mientras espero por ti."

Eso lo hizo reír. "No tengo duda de que lo harás, bebé. Asegúrate de divertirte un poco también. Sólo un poco."

Como si pudiera hacerlo sin él. "Me guardaré la diversión para la graduación. Nos divertiremos mucho allí."

"Lo haremos, bebé." Me prometió.

"¡Edward!" Gritó Emmett. Suspiró y se puso de pie, poniéndome de pie a mí y besándome con esos labios perfectos que hacía que tuviera cosquillas por todo mi cuerpo. Lo besé y me apretó contra él. Me empujó contra la puerta y se frotó contra mí, mientras nos tocábamos. Los necesitaba tanto. La necesidad nos atrapó a los dos pero no teníamos tiempo.

"Maldición." Gruñó cuando nos separamos.

Reí ya que su frustración igualaba a la mía. "Lo sé. Cinco semanas."

"Te amo." Declaró, haciéndome sonreír. Esas palabras de sus labios nunca fallaban en hacerme sentir bien.

"Yo también te amo."

"Esto no es un adiós. Nunca te diré adiós." Me prometió.

Eso funcionaba para mí. Lo besé de nuevo. "Te veré pronto."

"Nos veremos pronto." Me abrazó mientras Emmett golpeaba la puerta. "Pero no lo suficientemente pronto."

Coincidía completamente con él. "Nunca será lo suficientemente pronto. ¿Llámame cuando llegues a tu casa?"

Edward asintió. "Lo haré." Abrimos la puerta y encontramos a dos personas que lucían tan molestas por la separación como nosotros. Emmett me acercó a sus brazos y me alejó de Rose y Edward.

"Hazme un favor y no dejes que decida que no está enamorada de mí cuando yo me vaya."

Reí. "Rose no es tan cambiante."

"No, pero ella es testaruda e intentará convencerse que fue algo momentáneo." Probablemente tenía razón. "Recuérdale que ella tiene lo mejor de mí."

Él me hizo sonreír. "Lo haré."

Me abrazó de nuevo antes de soltarme. "Yo me encargaré de Eddie."

"Sé que lo harás." No tenía dudas en mi mente de que Emmett mantendría seguro y feliz a mi hombre mientras no estaba conmigo.

Caminé hacia Edward y él le estaba agradeciendo a Rose por algo. Me acercó a él y Emmett se llevó a Rose afuera para tener un momento a solas.

"¿Tienes todo?" Le pregunté, sin saber que más decir. Habían muchas cosas que quería decirle, pero no quería hacérselo difícil para él.

"Todo menos lo que más quiero." Me dijo.

Oh, maldición. Intenté no llorar. "No me hagas llorar, maldición. Juré que no iba a hacerlo."

"Lo siento, bebé." Sonaba miserable.

"Y me tienes, aunque no esté contigo." Le recordé. Siempre me tendría.

"Y tú me tienes a mí." Me sostuvo fuertemente, miedoso de dejarme ir.

"Te amo demasiado." Susurré mientras lo besaba de nuevo.

"Te amo para siempre." Me dijo mientras nos separábamos.

Rose volvió y vi que ella también estaba intentando no llorar. Señaló hacia la puerta y Edward asintió. "Nos vemos pronto." Declaró, besándome.

Era cierto. Nada de adiós. "Nos vemos pronto." Sus dedos rozaron mi mejilla antes de tomar su maleta y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Me miró de nuevo y me sonrió. "Te amo." Le dije de nuevo.

"Para siempre." Me prometió. Giró y caminó hacia la puerta y fue allí cuando dejé que las lágrimas cayeran. Rose envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor y sus hombros sacudían un poco mientras me dejaba llorar.

"Ellos volverán o tendré que matarlos." Murmuró, haciéndome reír mientras lloraba.

"Ellos volverán." Lo sabía con cada fibra de mi ser. Edward y yo nos completábamos y en cinco semanas seríamos uno de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Ufff, un capítulo bastante larguito! Espero que les guste :)<p>

Muuuuchas gracias como siempre por todos sus reviews!

Besos,

Romi


	47. Words With Acquaintances

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 47**

Luego de llorar en los brazos de Rose, fui al baño y lavé mi rostro. Lucía como la mierda pero me estaba reponiendo de unas vacaciones de primavera inolvidables. Probablemente no iba a ser la única que se vería mal. Sólo sería la única que no luciera con resaca. Oh, y quien estaba saliendo con el hombre más sexy de la tierra y a quien tuvo que decirle adiós durante cinco semanas. No, nada de adiós. Nos veremos pronto. Eso sonaba mucho mejor, incluso si las cinco semanas no fueran tan pronto. Pronto era en unas pocas horas, tal vez un día. Tal vez unos días. No semanas y semanas. Estúpida universidad.

"¿Ya terminaste de lamentarte?"

Me giré hacia la puerta y vi a Alice, quien lucía perfecta con su vestido amarillo. "¿No está un poquito frío para eso?" Le pregunté. Ella me hacía lucir como, como una estudiante universitaria. Eso era lo que era, durante estas semanas. Ella no lucía así, aunque lo fuera.

"Usaré un sweater. Y no puedo evitarlo. Me siento feliz y tengo ganas de usar esto." Giró un poquito y sonreí. "Ahí está."

"¿Qué?"

"Puedes sonreír sin él." Y la sonrisa se fue. "Okey, puedes sonreír accidentalmente sin él."

Rodé mis ojos y arreglé mi coleta. "Discúlpame por no sentirme bien ya que no veré a mi novio durante semanas."

Alice se acercó a mí y deslizó su brazo por mi cintura. "Lo sé. Pero él llamará y te enviará mails y todas esas cosas. Sé que no es lo mismo, pero es como se conocieron en primer lugar, ¿verdad?"

Eso era cierto. "Es verdad. Pero ahora que he estado con él, es tan diferente. Siento que falta una parte de mí."

Alice sonrió. "Bueno, no sabes lo afortunada que eres al sentirte así. Deseo alguna vez sentirme así por alguien. Algún día lo haré."

Cierto. Es mejor no lamentarse frente a la persona quien no tiene a nadie ahora y no era feliz hace dos semanas atrás. Piensa, Bella. "Lo siento, Ali, tienes razón. Sé lo afortunada que soy."

Ella tiró de mi coleta. "Bien. Ahora vamos a clases. Sólo tenemos unas semanas para esta mierda de llegar en hora. Vamos."

Ese día parecía no llegar nunca. "Okey, hagámoslo."

Xoxoxox

"¿Qué haces, perra? ¿Por qué luces como si hubieran atropellado a tu gato? ¿Estuviste de fiesta durante toda la semana o que?"

Miré a Jessica quien me encontró luego de clases. Ella lucía como si hubiera pasado toda la semana en Hawaii, en una playa. O en una cama solar. En serio, ¿era posible volverse de ese color? Hacía que pareciera un fantasma. "O que. No estoy lista para volver a clases." Le respondí, intentando no quedar ciega por su bronceado dorado/naranja que parecía brillar en su piel.

"Mierda. Dímelo a mí. Cabo estuvo increíbleeeeee. Deberías de haber ido. ¡Me acosté con este tipo australiano! ¡Se llama Luke y estoy enamorada!"

Cierto. Jess siempre se enamoraba de alguien nuevo. Duraba hasta que aparecía otro nuevo. ¿Australiano, huh? Me preguntaba si Edward podría imitar el acento australiano. Me gustará tanto como el inglés. "Eso es genial. ¿Lo verás de nuevo?"

Jess se encogió de hombros. "¿Tal vez? Intercambiamos números de teléfono pero él se iba a hacer surf a otro lugar así que no lo sé."

Sí, eso era amor. Apenas, apenas no rodé mis ojos. "Suena increíble."

"¿Has hablado con Ang? Ella se comprometió. Supongo que tenía razón sobre Ben pidiéndole matrimonio."

Ella sonaba como si estuviera discutiendo una cita con el odontólogo o algo así. "¡No! Eso es genial. Tendré que llamarla. Todavía no he revisado mis mensajes." Había evitado a todo el mundo mientras estuve con Edward y ahora quería hacerlo de nuevo. Jess ya estaba molestándome y no habían pasado ni dos minutos.

"Sí, es genial y todo eso. No estoy segura por qué quiere casarse tan joven, pero lo que sea." Jessica movió su mano restándole importancia a todo. "¿Entonces qué hiciste durante toda la semana?"

Mi mente se llenó de todos los momentos maravillosos que Edward y yo habíamos compartido. "No mucho. Estuve bastante tranquila."

"Debiste de haber ido a tu casa." Arrugó su nariz. "Todavía no sé por qué preferiste pasar tu tiempo en esa pequeña ciudad antes de pasar el tiempo conmigo rodada de chicos calientes en México."

Si tan sólo supiera. Apuesto a que tiraría a su surfista si la hubiera invitado a pasar una semana en la cabaña conmigo y con Edward. "Fuimos a Cabo el año pasado. Fue divertido pero no fue la gran cosa."

Jessica rio. "Fuiste a Cabo cuando tenías novio. Eso es totalmente diferente; bueno, diferente para ti. Yo digo que lo que sucede en vacaciones no cuenta." Y todavía me preguntaba por qué ella no tenía novio.

"Cierto, bueno, me alegro que hayas pasado bien." Estaba desesperada por conseguir café. "Voy a…"

"¿Así que, quien es el tipo?" Me preguntó, haciendo que me detuviera.

"¿Tipo? ¿Qué tipo?"

"Por favor, ¿pensaste que Mike no diría nada? Todo el mundo ya sabe que tienes un tipo nuevo del que nadie sabe. Escúpelo."

Maldito Mike y su gran bocota. No sabía que decir. No quería mentirle a mis amigos, bueno, conocidos ya que Jessica no era una gran amiga, pero no podía decirle la verdad tampoco. "Es nuevo y no estoy lista para hablar sobre ello." Ahí, eso era suficiente.

"¿No estás lista para hablar? ¿Qué, es feo o algo por el estilo? ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? Por favor no me digas que es ese de literatura femenina. Lo juro por Dios, Bella, si estás saliendo con ese tipo haré que te internen."

¿Qué diablos? "Por supuesto que no estoy saliendo con ese tipo, y su nombre es Todd."

"¿Todd? ¿Qué Todd? No conozco a ningún Todd."

"Todd es el tipo de nuestra clase."

"Oh, creí que tu tipo se llamaba Todd. ¿Así que, quien es?" Sacudí mi cabeza y Jessica suspiró. "No me digas que ya terminaste con él. Por eso luces como la mierda, ¿verdad?" No, lucía como la mierda porque había pasado toda la noche haciendo el amor con Edward Cullen. Chúpala, perra. Ugh, si tan solo pudiera decirlo. Pero no confiaba en Jessica para darle esa información. Probablemente se lo diría a Angela si me lo preguntara, pero ella no me estaría presionando y molestando tanto.

"Como dije, es algo nuevo. Te lo contaré cuando me asegure que va hacia algún lado." Iba a algún lado increíble, pero no era su problema.

"Está bien. Así que si no terminaste con él, ¿por qué luces como la mierda?" Luego dio un grito ahogado. "¡Oh, lo tengo, te enteraste!"

¿Enterarme de que? "¿Um, qué?"

"No pongas esa cara de valiente, Bella. Sé que la zorra de Tyler, discúlpame, esposa, tuvo la bebé." Parpadeé e intenté procesar. Hace unas semanas atrás, esa noticia probablemente me hubiera devastado. Ahora no sentía nada. "¿No escuchaste? La llamaron Sophie. Sophie Crowley. Es tan feo."

Intenté no reír, porque era un nombre muy lindo, pero no combinaba. "No había escuchado, pero me alegro por ellos."

"¿No te importa?" Ella demandó. "Pensé que ibas a enloquecer y a volverte Unibomber de nuevo."

"No me volví Unibomber." Murmuré, enojada. Joder. Fui a la cafetería para conseguir un poco de café. Desafortunadamente para mí, Jessica vino conmigo.

"¡Lo hiciste! Te encerraste en tu habitación como, las veinticuatro horas al día y usabas esa maldita sudadera gris cada vez que Rose y Alice te hacían ir a algún lado. Te llamé Bella Kaczynski durante meses."

La miré. "No en mi cara."

"Bueno, no, pero lo pensé." Ella rio ante su ingenio.

"Genial, Jess, eres una buena amiga." Dije con sarcasmo.

"Hey, Me estoy asegurando de que no estés enojada por tu ex, sólo eso. Y me alegra que no lo estés."

"Gracias. Ahora compraré mi café y me iré a clases. Hablamos pronto."

Ella bufó pero dejó de seguirme. "Está bien, pero me contarás sobre este tipo algún día."

"Absolutamente." No. La saludé y me alejé de ella. Algún día tenía que arreglarme. No quería que nadie pensaba que estaba triste por Tyler de nuevo. No me importaba. Él había dejado de importarme y estaba agradecida a Edward por ello. Él me había mostrado lo que era el amor verdadero. Lo que había tenido con Tyler ni se acercaba a lo que sentía por Edward. Él era todo.

Xoxoxoxo

"Hey, Bella."

Oh, mierda. Giré para encontrarme con esa voz tan familiar. El bocón de Mike Newton. Por supuesto que me había encontrado en mi primer día de regreso. Tal vez Edward tenía razón y él era un poco acosador. Me imaginé a un gran y aterrador guardaespaldas deteniéndose entre nosotros y asustando a Mike. Tal vez no debí de haber sido tan rápida de descartar esa idea.

"Hola, Mike." Mi tono sin gracia, desinteresado como siempre, pero Mike parecía no notarlo.

"¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?" Me preguntó alegremente.

"Geniales, pero se acabaron muy pronto. ¿Y tú?" Pregunté porque era lo correcto y ya estaba jodida. Ambos teníamos clases en el mismo edificio así que no podía evitarlo, a menos que no fuera a clases, lo cual era una posibilidad que no iba a rechazar todavía. Si me pedía una cita de nuevo, saldría corriendo.

"¡Fueron geniales! Unos chicos y yo fuimos de viaje a Canadá y estuvimos en Vancouver durante una semana."

"Me alegra que te hayas divertido" Camina un poco más rápido, ve a clases y aléjate de él. Ese era el plan.

"¿Qué hiciste tú?" Preguntó, logrando ir a mi paso sin poco esfuerzo. Tal vez Edward podría enviarme un entrenador junto con el guardaespaldas. Necesitaba ser más fuerte y más veloz.

Se vaga. "Fui a las montañas. Fue genial." La frase del siglo.

"¿Oh, sí? ¿Con quien fuiste?" Sus ojos azules me miraban intensamente. Era muy desconcertante.

"Con Rose." En parte.

"Genial, genial. Brady todavía la extraña." Me encogí de hombros. Brady era tema viejo, de acuerdo con Rose. "¿Así que, fue el tipo también?"

Era tan sutil como un camión. "¿Qué tipo?" Intenté hacerme la tonta.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. "El tipo que estaba cuando fui a entregarte la pizza." Murmuró entre dientes.

Ya no podía hacerme la tonta. "Sí, fue." No iba a negarlo y tal vez, Mike entendería el mensaje. Bella Swan está fuera del mercado, no es que alguna vez lo haya estado, para ti.

Su rostro cayó un poco y asintió. Bueno, está bien. Um, escucha, haremos una fiesta el viernes a la noche y quería invitarte."

¿En verdad? Dios, ¿qué necesitaba para rendirse? ¿Necesitaba usar un anillo de compromiso? "Escucha, Mike, eres muy amable, pero tengo novio." Muy amable, muy molesto, casi lo mismo.

"Oh, lo entiendo, Bella." ¿En serio? Sonaba como si le hubiera dicho que su perro se estaba muriendo. "Puedes llevarlo si quieres."

¡Ha! Para que pudiera verme a mí y a Edward en una fiesta en la fraternidad juntos. No, gracias. Si él no se iba de viaje el viernes por la noche, iba a pasar toda la noche hablando por Skype con él. No sabía cuanto tiempo pasaríamos antes de estar juntos de nuevo gracias al maldito cambio de horario y nuestras agendas. Ahora que sabía lo que le pedían un día de filmación, no dejaría que hablara conmigo en vez de descansar. Podría ser engañoso pero nos arreglaríamos.

"Ya hicimos planes, pero gracias, Mike." Llegamos a nuestras clases.

"Tal vez la próxima." Dijo, sonando triste. De verdad necesitaba encontrar a una chica que no fuera yo.

"Veremos. Estaré muy ocupada hasta la graduación. Nos vemos, Mike."

"Adiós, Bella." Se fue, encogido de hombros. Sentí un poco de tristeza al rechazarlo de nuevo, pero en verdad era su culpa. Él sabía que estaba con Edward, o por lo menos, con alguien y necesitaba respetar eso. Me alegraba que no tenía idea de quien era Edward. Nuestro secreto estaba a salvo, por ahora.

Tomé mi teléfono y me senté en mi asiento, la clase todavía estaba tranquila. Esperaba que Edward no intentara llamarme. O papá. Eso no sería bueno. Sonreí cuando vi que tenía un mensaje de texto.

**El hogar no es hogar sin ti. No puedo esperar al día que regrese a mi hogar y tú me estés esperando, donde sea que estemos. Te amo.**

Sus palabras, como siempre, hacían que mi corazón latiera más rápido y que mi cuerpo se sintiera más cálido. Me hacía olvidar ese horrible encuentro con Mike. Él no era importante. Esto sí.

_Me alegra tanto que estés en tu casa, sano y salvo, pero me entristece que no estés conmigo. Mi hogar no es lo mismo sin ti, ya que tú eres mi hogar ahora. No puedo esperar a vivir para siempre contigo. Yo también te amo._

Silencié mi celular de nuevo e intenté concentrarme en la clase. Cinco semanas más. Necesitaba una máquina del tiempo.

Xoxoxoxo

"¡Qué día de mierda!" Gritó Rose mientras entraba a nuestro apartamento. Salté en sorpresa, lo cual causó que subrayara media página de la que estaba leyendo. Encantador.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Le pregunté cuando apareció.

"Primero, tuvimos un examen sorpresa en anatomía. ¿Qué clase de profesor nos da un examen sorpresa el día después de las vacaciones de primavera?" Demandó, tirando sus libros y caminando alrededor de la habitación, luciendo furiosa.

"Un imbécil."

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Un imbécil, chupa verga, chupa pija!" Reí ante su elección de palabras y ella me miró. "Luego, un lame verga derramó jugo de naranja en mi sweater." Ella desabrochó su abrigo y vi una mancha enorme naranja en su sweater de cashmere blanco. Oh, joder. Era su favorito.

"¿Sigue con vida?" Pregunté, nerviosa.

"Apenas. Lo que salvó su vida fue que no quise que mi próxima vez con Emmett fuera en prisión. Eso y que me siguió al ATM más cercano y me dio cien dólares para reemplazarlo." Reí. Nadie se cruzaba con Rose.

"Suena como un día de infierno."

Ella rodó sus ojos y se sentó en la silla de la cocina al lado de la mía. "Eso no fue todo. Brady me acorraló y me invitó a una estúpida fiesta y me rogó que fuera con él."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Mike me dijo que te quería de nuevo."

"¿Hablaste con Mike?" Preguntó, arrugando su nariz.

"Me invitó a la misma fiesta que a ti y me preguntó por Edward."

"¿Qué le dijiste?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Que tenía planes el viernes por la noche y que estaba saliendo con alguien. Él dijo algo de ir a otra fiesta pero le dije que estaría ocupada por el resto de las semanas."

"Bien. Espero que finalmente te deje en paz. No tengo dudas de que Brady lo hará." Sonrió.

"Oh, mierda, ¿qué hiciste?"

"Al principio, intenté ser amable." Rio ante mi expresión. "En verdad lo intenté. Lo saludé y le pregunté si había pasado unas buenas vacaciones. Luego comenzó a pedirme que saliera de nuevo con él y me enojé. Pero le dije que no y pensé que eso sería todo, y comenzó a ponerse un poco toquetón, tomando mi muñeca y eso me enojó."

Mierda. "¿Le pegaste?"

"Solo donde le duele." Arqueé una ceja y ella sonrió. "Le dije que estaba saliendo con alguien, alguien que era capaz de hacerlo más de una vez por hora y cuya verga la podía sentir aunque no hubiera cogido con él por doce horas."

Dios. "¡Rose!"

"Me tocó sin permiso. Tuvo suerte de que solo lo asalté verbalmente."

"¿Asaltarlo verbalmente? Más bien perramente." Rio tanto que comenzó a ponerse roja. "Eres mala."

"Sí, bueno, a Emmett le encanta, ¿así que por qué me importa? ¿Has hablado con Edward?"

"Sólo por un par de mensajes de texto. Cenarán esta noche con sus padres y me dijo que me llamaría."

"Sí, eso fue lo que dijo Emmett." El rostro de Rose cambió un poco pero luego sacudió su cabeza. "¿Qué haremos esta noche? ¿Comida china y una película?"

La miré. "¿Alice y tú hicieron algún plan para hacer de niñera mía estas cinco semanas?"

Rose batió sus pestañas. "No sé que quieres decir."

Mentiras. "Quiero decir, Alice estaba aquí cuando llegué a casa y quería hablar sobre Europa y las clases y mi padre y todo lo demás. Ella se fue cinco minutos antes de que tú llegaras, luego de recibir una llamada misteriosa, y ahora tú estás planeando la noche. ¿Es este alguna especie de plan para que no me deprima?"

Rose rio. "¿Una llamada misteriosa? ¿Qué tenía de misteriosa? ¿Tiene algún tono de llamada siniestro?" Me senté y esperé. "Okey, tal vez acordamos que no sería la mejor idea si estuvieras la mayor parte del tiempo sola, pero ciertamente no queremos ser tu niñera. Sólo queremos pasar el tiempo con nuestra mejor amiga. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?"

Tuve que sonreír. "Supongo que nada. Y comida china y una película suena bien." Además, solo estaba estudiando para pasar el tiempo. "¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Extrañando a Emmett?"

Rose asintió. "Sí. Es raro como un par de días puede cambiar todo, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, hemos estado enviándonos mensajes de texto desde que llegó a su casa y no importa lo mierda que fuera mi día, cada vez que me enviaba un mensaje sentía que todo iba a estar bien."

Sonreí. "Así es como debes sentirte."

"Supongo, pero es demasiado aterrador, también. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" No me sentía particularmente tranquila estar lejos de Edward durante cinco semanas.

"¿Esta cosa predestinada? Como planean casarse con nosotras luego de cinco minutos de conocernos. ¿No te asusta eso?"

Lo había pensado, pero no, no me había asustado ni en un primer momento. Había estado encantada y maravillada, en realidad. "No. Supongo que si otro tipo me dijera eso, incluso Tyler en su momento, entonces ahí sí, pero es diferente con Edward. Se siente bien."

Rose suspiró. "Lo sé, pero se siente bien porque a ti te gustaba desde siempre y él ahora te está ofreciendo el mundo, ¿o se siente bien porque es él? Ambas los deseábamos desde antes de hablar con ellos y no puedo evitar preguntarme si estamos en una puta fantasía."

Las palabras de Emmett sonaban en mis oídos. Él ya sabía muy, muy bien. "¿Recuerdas en el comienzo, cuando comencé a hablar con Edward?" Rose asintió. "Al principio, era puro entusiasmo. Había encontrado a Edward Cullen, a pesar de todas las adversidades y me estaba hablando y coqueteando y era increíble. Y ambos estábamos entusiasmados por ello."

"Sí, ¿y?" Ella preguntó, golpeando sus dedos en la mesa.

"Así que, inicialmente había compartido la mayoría de lo que me había dicho contigo, porque era tan irreal para mí y estaba atrapada en el entusiasmo. Pero luego hablé por el chat con él y las cosas comenzaron a cambar más y más. Quería mantener las cosas en privado porque significaban algo. Porque él era más que Edward Cullen. Él era mi Edward. Las cosas que dijo, las cosas que hicimos, son nuestras, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, eres mi mejor amiga y por supuesto que voy a contarte cosas y pedirte consejos y ayuda cuando se trata de disfraces…" Ella rio y le sonreí. "Pero noté que no me preguntaste por detalles."

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Sabía que no me los darías."

"Sí, y sabes porque. Estoy segura que a pesar de las cosas locas que Emmett y tú revelaron ayer, tienes algunas cosas que quieres mantenerlas en privado también." Ella asintió de nuevo. "Bueno, no harías eso si tan sólo te gustara Emmett. Me habrías dado los detalles gráficos."

Rose rio. "Es muy cierto. Como lo hice con Rose."

Temblé ante el recuerdo. "Exactamente. No te importa de la misma manera que te importa Emmett."

Ella suspiró. "Tuve que enamorarme de él. Eso no era parte del plan."

Le sonreí. "¿Pero no es mejor que el plan? Cogerlo y olvidarlo no hubiera sido tan divertido."

"Pero hubiera sido más fácil. Él está tan convencido que vamos a casarnos y tener un millón de hijos. No puedo imaginarlo. Nunca quise casarme."

Y era fácil ver el porqué. "Eso es porque vienes de una familia complicada que te mostró exactamente como no debería ser el matrimonio."

Rose rio amargamente. "¿Y la tuya fue mejor? Tu mamá los dejó a ambos. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?"

"Porque lo amo con todo mi ser. Porque me hace sentir como que soy la única mujer en el mundo y porque haría lo que fuera por estar con él."

"¿Lo que fuera?" Preguntó. "¿Y que hay con la universidad?"

Esa era la pregunta del millón. "Todavía no hemos hablado sobre eso. Es muy pronto."

Ella sonrió. "¿No es muy pronto para pensar en matrimonio y bebés pero es muy pronto para pensar en la universidad?"

Sabía que no tenía sentido, pero lo tenía. "Lo sé. Es complicado. Él tiene otra película para filmar en otoño, así que estará en Londres. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, ir con él? ¿Soy esa chica? ¿La que tira todos sus planes por un tipo?"

"Si lo supiera. Emmett ya ha mencionado cuan buenas es la UCLA en medicina."

Bueno, maldición. "¿Y?"

"Y, como tú, me pregunto si estaré loca al cambiar mis planes e intentar ir a la universidad allí. ¡Es muy pronto y demasiado!" Ella tiró sus manos en el aire.

"Nadie dijo que tienes que solucionarlo ahora. Tómate el verano, ve que sucede y que quieres cuando termine."

Rose puso sus manos en su cabeza. "Ese no era el plan."

No, ella tenía un plan en su cabeza durante mucho tiempo. "No, pero puede ser mejor."

"Tal vez." Murmuró. "¿Cómo lo sabré?"

Le sonreí. "Ya lo sabes." Ella me miró. "Preocupémonos por la graduación. El resto pasará."

"Suena como si lo creyeras." Ella me dijo, incrédula.

"Creo en Edward. El resto son semánticas."

"Patearé el culo de Emmett cuando regrese." Ella decidió. "Él irrumpió en mi vida y ensució mi clara imagen sobre la vida."

Sonreí mientras me ponía de pie. "A ti te gustan las cosas sucias."

Ella rio. "Jódete."

"Levanta tu culo y ordena comida china. ¿No tienes un trabajo de niñera que hacer?"

"Tal vez ahora eres tú la niñera." Me dijo pero hizo lo que le pedí. "Veamos la última película _Steele_. Quiero ver las habilidades de Emmett."

Y yo quería ver a Edward. "Eso funciona."

Rose rio. "Creí que te gustaría. Ordenaré la comida; ve a la ducha y ponte tu pijama. Vamos a ser esas chicas, esperando que sus novios las llamen. Dios, odio a Emmett."

Reí mientras iba a mi habitación. "No, lo aaaaamaas." Hubo un ruido y lo que sea que Rose me había tirado pegó en la pared. Era su libro de anatomía. Encajaba. "Nos vemos en veinte." Y también, en parte, vería a mi hombre. Por lo menos podía mirarlo en videos hasta ver al real.

Xoxoxox

Rose y yo estábamos terminando de mirar la película cuando exactamente al mismo tiempo sonaron nuestros celulares. Nos miramos, apagamos la TV y ambas nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones.

"Hola." Intenté sonar normal, aunque estaba demasiado entusiasmada. Probablemente fallé.

"Hola, bebé." Dios, su voz diciendo esas dos palabras. Me derretí mientras me hundía en mi cama.

"¡Finalmente! Ya comenzaba a creer que nunca hablaríamos hoy." Estúpida universidad y películas.

Su hermosa risa pasó la línea. "Dímelo a mí. Todo el mundo conspira en separarnos y no me gusta."

Reí ya que sus pensamientos igualaban los míos. "Nadie está conspirando."

"¡Ha! Mi mamá me hizo apagar el teléfono durante la cena porque a Emmett le llegaban mensajes de texto de Rose." Así que eso era lo que estaba haciendo con su Blackberry. Debí de haberlo sabido.

"¿Cómo se atreven?" Y más importante, ¿por qué no me había dado cuenta de enviarle mensajes de texto durante la cena? Tal vez porque eso me hacía extrañarlo más.

"Eran cosas totalmente sucias, el rostro de Emmett lo delataba."

Por supuesto que lo eran. "Eso no me sorprende, ¿pero por qué suenas celoso? ¿Tú también querías mensajes de texto sucios?" Como si tuviera que preguntarle.

"Siempre quiero mensajes de texto sucios, amor."

Tendría que enviarle algunos mañana. "Aww, sé que sí, amor. Y si hubiese tenido un minuto del día a solas, te hubiera enviado uno. A cada lado que fui siempre había alguien, esperando por mí." Bueno, eran imbéciles, ambos. "Creo que Rose y Alice estaban intentando hacer las cosas más fácil, lo cual lo aprecio, pero te extrañé demasiado."

"Yo también te extrañé."

Escuchar eso me hizo sonreír. "Pude notarlo por tu mensaje. Eso fue increíblemente dulce."

"Sentí cada palabra, bebé. Se siente calmo y solitario ahora aunque Emmett esté conmigo."

Entendía muy bien lo que quería decir. Aunque no había estado sola ni por cinco minutos en el día, me sentía vacía sin él. "Lo sé." Le dije. "Un día menos, ¿verdad?"

Él rio. "Sí, y bastante rápido ahora que estoy ocupado. Mamá nos sorprendió cuando llegamos a casa."

Él era tan afortunado. "¿Por qué no me sorprende?"

"Mamá está entusiasmada por tu graduación. Ya está pensando en regalos y paquetes de tratamientos."

¿En serio? Sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos y parpadeé. "¿Paquetes de tratamientos? ¿Regalos? Edward, eso es tonto. No tiene que darme nada."

"Intenta decirle eso, bebé. A ver si te escucha. Ella también le enviará cosas a Alice."

¿Cuán increíble era su madre? Incluso a Alice le encantaría, lo sabía. "¿De verdad? Eso es… increíble, Edward. Gracias."

"No tienes nada porque agradecerme, bebé. Sólo mencioné que Alice estaba con ustedes y mamá lo tomó. Tenemos que darle tu dirección así que espera algo, no tengo idea de que."

"Eso es tan dulce. Lo espero con ansias." Ella podría enviarme una canasta con rocas y probablemente estaría igual de feliz. No podía esperar a conocer a su mamá. Espero no quedar tonta delante de ella.

"Te dije que mamá será una gran parte en tu vida de ahora en más. Ella puede ser cansadora pero lo hace con el corazón."

"Dudo que alguna vez me moleste." Será un cambio de aire, de seguro. No sabré que hacer con una figura materna verdadera, pero de seguro aprenderé.

"Em cree que ya las ama a ti y a Rose más que a nosotros. Le dije que probablemente te ame a ti más que a él, pero nunca más que a mí."

Reí. "Me aseguraré de que siempre seas su número uno en sus ojos."

"No hay competencia, no importa lo maravillosa que seas." Respondió, haciéndome reír más. Por supuesto que él siempre sería su número uno, ¿quién podía culparla?

"¿En verdad pelearás conmigo por el amor de tu madre?" Demandé.

"Te permitiré que estés a mi lado, donde perteneces. ¿Qué te parece?"

Demasiado perfecto. "Es exactamente donde quiero estar."

Edward aclaró su garganta. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día, bebé?"

Suspiré al pensarlo. "En realidad, no tan mal. No fu fácil regresar luego de tanto tiempo. Quería acurrucarme y dormir en mi clase de literatura femenina."

Eso lo hizo reír. "¿Es un nuevo sentimiento en clase?"

"No, pero fue más fuerte esta vez." Porque todo lo que quería hacer era acurrucarme contigo.

"Pobre bebé."

"Sólo espera, te llamaré un día de clases y haré que escuches." Sonreí al imaginármelo a él escuchando a mi profesora hablar sobre los derechos de las mujeres. Tenía el derecho de no aburrirme a muerte en clases, pero ella no parecía respetar eso.

"Tráelo, Bella. Me sirve una buena siesta."

"Ha. Solo sufriré un par de semanas más y luego quemaré todos los libros." En una gran, gran fogata.

Edward bufó. "Eso no es muy feminista de tu parte. Al menos deberías tirar un par de sostenes, para que apoyes al movimiento a la misma vez que lo rechazas."

¡Perfecto! "¡Haré eso! ¿Aunque de verdad quieres que queme mis sostenes?"

Sonaba como si fuera a ahogarse. Reí. "Uh, ninguno de los buenos. ¿No tienes alguno viejo que no quieres que nadie te vea en él?"

¡Como se atrevía a sugerir eso! "¿Cómo si fuera a quemar a mi sostén más cómodo? ¡Eso no es apoyar para nada al movimiento!" De ninguna manera. "Debería de quemar el azul, los aros me molestan."

"Me gusta ese azul." Sonaba molesto ante la idea.

"Te gustan todos." Demasiado.

"¿Por qué no compras algunos baratos para quemar? ¿No vienen de a cuatro? Consigue esos." Sugirió.

¿Cuatro paquetes? Estaba claro que el hombre nunca había comprado lencería en su vida. Aunque me alegraba. "Eres tan hombre. ¿Cuatro paquetes? Encontraré algo para quemar, algo de lo cual no estés atado emocionalmente."

"Estoy emocionalmente atado a todos tus sostenes. Quema los de Rose. Emmett probablemente te envíe una nota de agradecimiento."

¿Quería que me mataran? "Una nota de agradecimiento no vale la patada en el culo que recibiré."

"Okey, entones quema los libros. Yo no diré nada."

"¡Espero que no! ¿Así que, que estabas haciendo, mientras yo estaba moldeando mi mente?"

Él suspiró. "Hablé con Kate."

"¿Oh, sí? ¿Cómo te fue?" Sabía que ella estaba de nuestro lado por ahora, pero no sabía cuando la prensa estuviese golpeando su puerta en busca de información.

"Tuvo un pequeño ataque cuando le dije que iría a tu graduación, pero iré y eso es todo. Si salimos a la luz allí, entonces que sea. Mañana planeo decir que estoy de novio."

De solo pensarlo me daba calidez. "Mmm. Me gusta oír eso. ¿Estás listo para la entrevista?"

"Estoy más que acostumbrado, bebé. Sí, estoy listo. Estoy interesado en saber como reacciona a la noticia y que pasa después, supongo. Mis otras relaciones han sido muy Hollywood. Esto es nuevo para mí."

"Es nuevo para mí también." Necesitaba decirle que él no era el único entrevistado. Espero que no se altere. "Um, me encontré con Mike hoy."

Hubo una pausa. "¿Oh?" Con esa palabra, su tono lo decía todo.

"Deja de preocuparte, Edward. Él estaba bien. Pero te mencionó y por supuesto no sabía que decir. Le dije que ahora estaba viendo a alguien y que era nuevo y me gustaría mantenerlo en privado." Reí ligeramente. "Nos invitó a una fiesta en la fraternidad el viernes."

"Ya veo." Estaba tan molesto. No debía de haber sido lindo, pero lo era.

"Le dije que teníamos otros planes."

"Sabes, si quieres ir…" Se detuvo antes de que pudiera decir algo más y me alegraba porque no me iba a molestar con esas fiestas en las fraternidades. No me importaba ir cuando estaba soltera, ¿qué sentido tenía ir ahora que no lo estaba?

"No quiero ir. Ya lo he hecho. Además, no solo Mike estará allí sino también Jared. Estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos para alejar a Alice de él para que no sufra un rencuentro." Era lo último que necesitábamos.

Eso lo hizo reír. "Okey, bebé. No quiero que te sientas limitada."

"¿Quién dice que estoy limitada? Además, tenemos planes el viernes a la noche."

"¿Qué planes?" Preguntó, sonando mucho más alegre.

"Bueno, si estás libre, estaba pensando en tener otra cita por Skype. No estaremos en la misma zona horaria por mucho tiempo así que pensé…"

"¡Diablos, sí! Estoy libre." Interrumpió.

Reí ante sus ganas. "Eres tan fácil."

"Sólo para ti, bebé." Mucho mejor.

"Bien, es una cita entonces." No pude evitar el bostezo. Dos horas de sueño y un día completo no hacía muy bien para Bella.

"Necesitas descansar, amor."

Maldición. No había estado con él lo suficiente. "Lo sé, pero no quiero dejarte ir."

"No podrás ni aunque lo intentes. No iré a ningún lado."

Gracias a Dios por eso. "Bien."

"Dulces sueños, Bella. Te amo."

"Yo también te amo, Edward." No es un adiós. Hablaré con él mañana.

"Nos vemos pronto, bebé."

Exactamente. Nunca un adiós. "Me encanta eso. Nos vemos pronto." Terminé la llamada y me acurruqué en la cama. Estaba sola y extrañaba sus brazos a mi alrededor. Pronto. Iba a pensar en eso.

Xoxoxox

La primera cosa que hice cuando me desperté fue revisar mi celular, pero él aun no me había enviado mensajes. A diferencia de él, yo tenía que levantarme temprano. Debí de haberle preguntado a que hora era la entrevista. No quería molestarlo durante, pero odiaría estar un día sin hablar con él. ¡Oh, lo sé! ¡Podía jugar _Words_ con él de nuevo! Abrí la aplicación y sonreí cuando vi que me había ganado. Skeletor17 quería jugar conmigo. Siempre quería jugar con él, así que acepté al instante.

¿HI? ¿Cuán lindo era? Abrí el mensaje.

**Bueno, no es una palabra sexy pero la dejaré para ti. Diré hola, porque probablemente debería de haber sido nuestra primera palabra. No es que me arrepienta de las palabras que compartimos. Nunca lo haría. Me llevaron a la mujer con la que voy a compartir el resto de mi vida, así que cada una de ellas es maravillosa.**

Oh, Dios. Él era demasiado maravilloso. Y estaba bastante segura que HI fue su primer mensaje para mí, así que encajaba.

**Especialmente las sucias. La mejor parte de estar lejos de ti, si hay algo bueno en ello, es que puedo jugar Words contigo de nuevo. Por supuesto, prefiero tenerte, pero tomaré lo que pueda hasta poder estar de nuevo contigo.**

Todas mis palabras, dulces y sucias, siempre serán para ti, Edward.

**No puedo creer que tengo que ir a dormir sin ti. Mi enorme cama está muy solitaria. No puedo esperar el día que estés aquí conmigo, o que esté allí contigo, o donde sea pero que estemos juntos. Nos vemos pronto, bebé. Te amo.**

Lo sabía. Dormir sin él no era lo mismo. Una semana juntos y mi vida había cambiado por completo. Solía odiar compartir mi cama, ahora quería hacerlo más que nada. Parpadeé las lágrimas que se formaron debido a sus dulces palabras. Mi turno.

Estoy bastante segura que tu primera respuesta fue "Hola, ¿te conozco?" así que tenemos eso cubierto, a pesar de nuestra forma atípica. Amo escuchar un "hola" de tu voz. Esa simple palabra me dice que estás conmigo, y eso es todo lo que importa.

_Sonreí cuando vi que habías comenzado un juego nuevo. Tus palabras han sido lo mejor de mi día y lo serán cada día que estemos alejados. Con tan solo saber que estará allí me hace sonreír. Y prometo enviarte las palabras más sucias que pueda. Todas._

_Dormir sin ti no es divertido. Extraño tus cálidos y grandes brazos envueltos a mi alrededor y los suaves ronquidos que haces y que salen de la nada y se detienen al instante. ¿Sabes que haces eso? Lo encontraría molesto si no te amara, porque me recuerda que estás aquí. O lo estarás, pronto._

_Yo tampoco puedo esperar al día que estemos juntos, Edward. Los contaría, pero los números son muy altos ahora y odio pensar en eso. Cuando estemos juntos de nuevo, puede que no te deje ir más. ¿Te gustaría eso? Te amo demasiado, nos vemos pronto._

Volví a mi aplicación y fruncí el ceño cuando vi mis letras. ¿Cómo se suponía que fuera a formar algo sexy con ellas? SUHORAM. ¿RIM? Haha, no, no lo creo. ¿HIM? O, a la mierda. Le daría la palabra que sus palabras me habían convertido. Jugué MUSH y sonreí y cerré la aplicación. El hombre me convertía en gelatina, así que encajaba. Cinco semanas más. Lo lograríamos. Podía sensibilizarme con más que sus palabras. No podía esperar.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANTE LEER!<strong>

Chicas, la semana que viene operan a mi papá, así que intentaré en lo posible actualizar el martes y viernes. Sino sólo por la semana que viene puede que tengan los capítulos atrasados porque no sé si tendré mucho tiempo para traducir y actualizarlo. Intentaré en lo posible tener todo a tiempo. Gracias por su comprensión y mil disculpas!

Besos,

Romi


	48. Wifed

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Word With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 48**

Pensé en llamar a Edward cuando salí de la ducha, ya que tenía mucho tiempo libre antes de clase. Odiaba despertarme sola pero era algo a lo que tenía que acostumbrarme de mientras. Era increíble como una persona, la persona indicada, podía cambiar tu mundo por completo en tan sólo unos días. No quería despertarlo. Sólo había tenido unos pocos días libres para dormir antes de que comenzaran sus días locos de filmación. No, no llamaría a Edward. Llamaría al otro hombre de mi vida. No podía evitar el contacto con mi padre. Lo habría hecho ayer, pero no tuve ni un momento a solas.

Me senté en mi cama y presioné el número de teléfono del trabajo de mi padre. Él respondió al segundo tono. "Charlie Swan."

Su voz grave me hizo sonreír. "Bella Swan."

La silla chilló y pude imaginarlo recostándose. "Isabella Marie Swan."

Uh oh. Él estaba enojado. "¿A que se debe mi nombre completo?"

"No lo sé. ¿Puede ser porque tal vez te fuiste una semana con una estrella de cine y todo lo que recibí fue un mensaje de texto avisándome que habías llegado?" Su tono era de acero. Me sonrojé de los nervios como siempre lo hacía cuando papá estaba enojado conmigo.

"Estás exagerando. Te envié mensajes de texto un par de veces." Intenté que mi voz fuera normal y despreocupada.

"Pero no respondiste mis llamadas." Me dijo.

¿Cómo si quisiera hablar con mi padre cuando tenía a Edward desudo delante de mí o cerca para que pudiera tocarlo? Una chica tenía sus prioridades. "Pero sabías que estaba bien y viva."

"No sabía nada." Murmuró.

"Sí, lo sabías. Si hubieras sospechado otra cosa, un equipo SWAT hubiera llegado hasta donde estábamos."

Ahogó una risa. "La única razón por la que no sucedió eso es porque, a diferencia de ti, Rose sí contesta mis llamadas."

¿Rose contestó sus llamadas? Por supuesto que sí, pervertida. "Ella no me dijo que habló contigo."

"Que divertido. Ustedes dos supuestamente estaban compartiendo una cabaña y aun así nunca estabas cuando llamaba, ni siquiera te enteraste."

Mierda. "Era una cabaña grande."

"Oh, estoy seguro de eso. Cuatro habitaciones, de las cuales presumo que todas estaban ocupadas."

Gah. Esto apestaba. "Lo estaban." Él no necesitaba saber que Edward y yo las habíamos usado todas.

"Seguro, Isabella."

Sí, aun en problemas. "Papá, estoy viva y bien. Muy bien, en realidad. Fueron unas vacaciones maravillosas y quería decirte que estoy en casa sana y salva. Tengo que irme y…"

"¿Así que no sé nada de ti por diez días y ahora me llamas por cinco minutos?" Demandó.

"Bueno, si vas a estar enojado conmigo entonces sí. Llamé para hablar con mi papá, no con la Gestapo."

Él rio. "No soy la Gestapo, Bella." Gracias a Dios, ahora era Bella de nuevo. "No puedes culparme, ¿verdad? Sé que no eres una niña pequeña, pero sigues siendo mi niña pequeña y te fuiste con un hombre que no conozco, _a solas_, por una semana. Me preocupo. Ese es mi trabajo."

Tuve que sonreír. "No estuve sola."

"Y no soy estúpido. Rose no estaba contigo."

Suspiré. "Ella estaba en la cabaña de al lado, así que prácticamente estábamos juntas. ¿En verdad quieres hablar de esto?" Por favor di que no.

"¡No!" Casi gritó. Gracias Dios, te debo una. "Sólo necesito saber que estás bien y que _ese chico_ no te lastimó ni te hizo enojar de ninguna manera, ¿verdad?"

La manera que había dicho "ese chico" me hizo reír. "_Ese chico _es Edward Cullen y nunca me lastimaría."

"Eso no lo sé, ¿verdad? El último se suponía que no te lastimaría y mira como terminó."

Allí estaba. "Papá, no puedes comparar a Tyler con Edward. No son la misma persona."

"Eso lo sé. Éste tiene el poder para lastimarte más."

Eso era cierto, ¿pero como lo sabía? "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque te conozco, Bella. Y sé lo loca que estás por este tipo y me preocupa porque él es una gran celebridad, las mujeres le rondan todo el tiempo y no quiero que te rompan el corazón de nuevo."

Él era un padre dulce y amoroso y tenía que recordar que él no conocía a Edward. Pronto lo conocería. Pero aun así, tenía que calmar sus miedos. "Papá, ¿crees en el destino?"

"Bella…"

Me apresuré porque su tono de voz decía que no. "Te contaré algo sobre la familia de Edward. Tal vez sonará loco para ti, pero es así como las cosas funcionan para ellos y me gustaría que mantengas tu mente abierta."

Papá suspiró. "Está bien, cuéntame. Pero si hay cosas místicas o algo no quiero saberlo."

Reí al imaginarme a Edward y a su familia leyendo cristales y las hojas de té. "Está bien, papá. No son raros místicos. Tienen una tradición familiar, lo cual es algo que estoy segura que respetarás."

"Depende de la tradición. Si sacrifican cabras o algo así, entonces no."

¿De donde sacaba esas cosas? "Estás diciendo locuras. Si sacrificaran cabras no te lo contaría. Y tampoco hablaría con ellos, porque sabes como so yo con los animales. Ahora basta de eso." Respiré hondo mientras papá reía. "Parece que todos los hombres Cullen se enamoran a primera vista." Ante el grito ahogado incrédulo de mi padre me apresuré. "Sucede desde que ellos tienen memoria. En el instante en que conocen a la mujer con la que supuestamente pasarán el resto de sus vidas, lo saben."

"Bella…"

"Papá, sé lo que estás a punto de decir, pero es verdad."

"Tú crees que es verdad. Tal vez quieres que sea verdad. Pero suena como una línea para mí. Una línea para conseguir chicas maravillosas como tú y hacer que se enamoren perdidamente y hagan decisiones tontas."

Rodé mis ojos. "Papá, ¿realmente crees que Edward necesita líneas para conseguir mujeres? Tú eres quien lee tabloides en la web y revistas. Sabes perfectamente que podría tener a cualquier chica que quisiera. Me quiere a mí."

Mi padre suspiró pero no dijo nada así que me apuré. "¿Es eso? ¿No crees que un tipo como Edward pueda enamorarse de mí?"

"¿Qué? ¡No! Él sería un tonto si no se enamorara de ti. Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo."

"¿Entonces que estás diciendo, papá?"

"Yo no… yo solo… maldición, Bella. Estoy preocupado por ti."

Suavicé mi tono. "No tienes nada de que preocuparte."

"Desearía que te hubieras enamorado de un tipo normal."

Ya lo había hecho. "Mira lo que me pasó cuando lo hice. Además, Edward es un tipo normal, papá. Es una estrella de cine, seguro, pero ese es su trabajo. Él es gracioso y divertido y un poco nerd. Es casi tan competitivo como yo, apesta en el pool, ama _Star Wars_ y puede citar cualquier película que le digas, y es dulce. Me ama, papá. Y yo lo amo. ¿No me dijiste, antes de saber con quien estaba involucrada, que estaba claro lo que yo sentía por él y que valía la pena luchar por él?"

"Maldición. ¿Por qué tuviste que escuchar mi consejo?"

Sonreí. "Porque eres un hombre inteligente y te amo. Sé que habrá veces donde será complicado, pero la mayoría de las relaciones lo son. Edward es el hombre que yo quiero y él me quiere a mí. Haremos que funcione."

"Supongo que sí. ¿Lo saben al instante?"

Reí. "Sí. El bisabuelo de Edward rompió un compromiso, su abuelo se enamoró de una niñera en un parque y su padre conoció a su madre cuando estaban peleando por un lugar en un estacionamiento. Todos han estado juntos desde ese momento. Va más atrás, pero no conozco todas las historias."

"Y tú y Edward se conocieron en internet." Papá murmuró.

"En un juego." Le corregí. "Y Emmett y Rose se conocieron cuando ella lo llamó para gritarle cuando Edward y yo nos peleamos."

"Espera un minuto. ¿Rose y ese depravado son como ustedes dos? ¡Lo arrestaron cinco veces!"

Reí. Usó la palabra depravado para describir a Emmett. Y estaba enojado de nuevo, pero por lo menos no era conmigo. "Tú sabías que él estaba con ella."

"Bueno, sí, pero asumí que él era sólo un chico más. Supongo que él también se enamoró."

¿Cuán lindo era que a papá le preocupaban los novios de Rose? Espera un minuto. Un pensamiento feo se cruzó por mi mente. "¿No estás celoso, verdad?" Pregunté, haciendo una mueca.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué diablos estaría celoso de que mis chicas tienen novio? Creo que eso no es aceptable. Ella debería casarse con un doctor."

Oh, gracias a Dios. El enamoramiento de Rose no era correspondido. "Dudo que Rose se case con un doctor, papá, sabes como se siente acerca de su padre."

"Es justo. Entonces con un abogado o un hombre de negocios. No un actor de riesgos con un pobre legajo y mujeres que van y vienen. Tengo que decirte, Bella, casi me da un ataque al corazón cuando revisé la información familiar y vi todos esos arrestos para E Cullen. Si ese hubiera sido tu Edward, hubiera ido a la cabaña y te hubiera alejado de él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos."

No tenía duda de eso. "Pero no acechaste a Rose." Le recordé.

"¡Porque asumí que ella no estaría más con él ahora! Estás diciendo que ella es su…"

"Única, papá. Ellos dicen _la única_."

"Lo que sea. ¿Ella es eso para él? ¿Y él está de acuerdo con eso?"

Reí. "Bueno, ella no está extremadamente feliz sobre eso, pero se siente como yo. Ella ama a Emmett, incluso aunque no esté lista para vivir feliz para siempre. Sus padres no le han dado el ejemplo."

"Humph. Tampoco los tuyos."

Oh, papá. "Tal vez ustedes no. Pero tú nunca me mostraste amargura o me hiciste pensar que no debería de enamorarme porque mamá nos abandonó. Tú me diste todo lo que necesitaba, papá."

Él aclaró su garganta. "Bueno, entonces. Eso está bien."

Sonreí. "¿No estás llorando, verdad?"

"¡No! Me alegra que no te hayamos causado problemas."

Cierto. Como si él fuera parte de eso. "Tú no me causaste problemas. Ninguno que tuviera que ver contigo, papá."

"Bella, se necesita dos personas para arruinar una relación."

"No siempre, papá. Y tú no fuiste que nos abandonó."

"Yo no era lo que ella quería. Debí de haberlo visto antes de que ella tomara esas medidas."

Eso era mierda. "¿Qué eres, un psíquico? Nunca lo hubieras podido saber."

Él suspiró. "Debí haberlo sabido. Tu madre siempre tuvo ese espíritu libre."

Espíritu libre. Ha. Ella era floja y egocéntrica. "Ella no nos quería, papá. Es su pérdida, no la nuestra. Estábamos mejor sin ella."

"Eso espero." Hizo una pausa. "Bella, tengo que preguntarte algo antes de que explotes, recuerda como te escuché hace unos minutos."

"No lo hiciste tan bien, papá." Le recordé.

Él rio. "Tal vez no, pero eres mejor que yo."

"¡Ha! Seguro, papá. Okey, dímelo."

Me preparé para otra charla sobre Edward. "¿Has pensado en invitar a tu madre para la graduación?"

No me hubiera sorprendido tanto si hubiera firmado un permiso para permitir que Edward y yo largáramos nuestra propia línea de videos sexuales en internet. "¿Qué?"

"Es que no quiero que mires hacia atrás y te arrepientas de no haberla invitado. Y si no quieres hacerlo por mí, entonces eso no es un problema. No tengo problemas con que ella vaya a ver a su única hija graduarse de la universidad. Es algo grande y ella debería estar ahí."

Parpadeé un par de veces, intentando absorberlo. "Papá, ella ni siquiera me conoce."

Respiró. "Eso lo sé, Bella, ¿pero tal vez debería comenzar? De seguro ella creció un poco, tal como tú. No estoy diciendo que tienes que invitarla. Estoy diciendo que tienes que considerarlo. Tu vida está cambiando un poco, viajando por el mundo con estrellas de cine y todo eso." Reí. "Un día, si _esto_ es verdad, o diablos, incluso si no lo es, te casarás algún día y tendrás tu propia familia. No quiero que te pierdas esas cosas con tu familia. La graduación es una de ellas."

Eso probablemente era lo más grande que mi padre había dicho de mi madre en un largo tiempo. Probablemente desde la última vez que la visité. "Papá, no estoy seguro de eso. Apenas hablamos y cuando ella me envía regalos en navidad, bueno, tú los has visto."

Él rio. "Lo sé. No son nada parecidos a ti. Pero el hecho es, que ella todavía te envía algo. Le importas, a su propia manera. Depende completamente de ti y no diré ni una palabra más del tema. Sólo quiero que lo consideres. Es tu día y no quiero que nada se pierda. Tampoco quiero que te sientas obligada a invitarla si no quieres. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, siempre."

Sonreí ante sus palabras, aunque mi mente estuviera girando. No estaba lista para pensarlo ahora. Todavía tenía tiempo. "Lo pensaré, papá. Pero ya soy feliz. Más feliz de lo que he estado."

"Me alegra escuchar eso, Bella. Eso es todo lo que me importa."

"Tú también eres feliz, ¿verdad? Alice dijo que tú y Sue se ven lindos juntos."

"¿Lindos? Dios, Bella, no soy lindo." Reí ante la vergüenza en su voz. "Sí, soy feliz. Sue es una mujer maravillosa." Aclaró su garganta. "Ahora, ¿no deberías estar en clase?"

Casi era la hora. Y sabía que hablar de los sentimientos de papá no era algo que lo pusiera cómodo. Esta había sido una gran conversación para ambos. "Sí, lo es. Gracias, papá."

"No me agradezcas." Me dijo. Estaba tan equivocado. Había demasiadas cosas por las que le tenía que agradecer. Eran incontables. "Ten un buen día y dile a ese _chico _que lo estoy vigilando."

Reí. "Se lo diré, papá. Cuídate y hablamos pronto."

"Eso espero."

"Te amo, papá."

"Yo también te amo, Bella. Adiós."

Terminé la llamada. No había comenzado bien pero el final fue bastante bien. Parecía que papá iba a confiar en mi fe en Edward. Espero que los tabloides no la rompan. Me levanté y tomé mi bolso. Era tiempo de comenzar mi segundo día sin Edward. Sí, estaba contando. No podía evitarlo.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Maldición, esta clase era aburrida. Todas estas clases últimamente no hacían nada para ayudar en mis opiniones sobre los libros que inicialmente amaba. Pero era culpa de mi profesora, estaba segura. No la de los libros. Intenté concentrarme mientras mi profesora seguía hablando. Por lo menos íbamos en la Segunda Historia de la Monja ahora. Todavía faltaban cuatro.

Mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo y lo saqué antes de que termine.

**¿Funciona este vestuario? Aparentemente se supone que debo definirme a través de mi ropa. Me siento ridículo intentando definirme mediante esto.**

¿Funcionaba? Dios. Tenía una chaqueta de cuero negra, una camisa cara azul y su remera Death Star. Y gafas de sol. Joder, no podía pasar esas gafas. Edward lucía demasiado sexy con esas gafas y estaba sonriendo y luciendo completamente cogible mientras yo estaba estancada en una puta clase a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

_¡Deberías de advertirle a una chica antes de enviarle una foto luciendo tan increíblemente caliente mientras ella está atrapada en clases!_

Dejé mi teléfono esperando por la respuesta sin importar escuchar a mi profesor.

**Lo siento, bebé, es una emergencia.**

Oh, cierto. Había hecho una pregunta.

_Humph. Tienes suerte de que te ame. Y para responder tu pregunta, luces genial. ¡Me encanta que estés usando mi remera!_

No podía creer que él quería usar la remera que le había dado para la entrevista. ¿Cuán genial era eso?

**Me encanta la idea de tener este pedacito de ti conmigo cuando estoy pasando por esto. Además, tú conoces mi verdadero yo y aparentemente ellos también quieren hacerlo. Así que les mostraré ambos lados de mí.**

Todos sus lados eran increíbles. Y todos eran míos.

_¡Siempre y cuando no vean las partes de ti que son sólo para mí! Luces genial y sé que te irá genial también. Patea algunos culos, bebé._

Otro mensaje de texto me llegó segundos después.

**Siempre, sexy. La entrevista con **_**Playgirl**_** es mañana, así que allí mostraré las partes que son sólo tuyas. Hablamos pronto. Te amo.**

Reí ante la imagen de él pareciendo en _Playgirl._

"Señorita Swan, ¿la estamos distrayendo de algo importante?"

Joder. "No, estaba un poco impactada con Cecelia sobreviviendo la decapitación y el agua hirviendo. Demasiado malo que no estuviera casada con Enrique VII, ¿verdad?"

Mi profesora me miró pero por suerte no se dio cuenta que tenía mi teléfono en mi regazo. "Supongo. ¿Puedo continuar?" Sonreí inocentemente mientras pretendía importarme lo que decía sobre la mujer fiel que no podía morir. Ella claramente nunca había estado tentada por Edward Cullen.

_Yo también te amo, aunque hiciste que me atraparan. ¡Las cosas que hago por ti! Y sé que la cosa de Playgirl es una mentira._

Eso esperaba o sino tendría que ir vendando mujeres. Probablemente a los hombres también.

**Lo siento, bebé. Te estaba provocando. ¿Tu profesor es hombre o mujer? No dejes que te retengan después de clases, ¡ese es mi trabajo!**

Y mi mente inmediatamente se fue a nuestra clase. Claro que sí. Él era el único por quien me quedaría luego de clases. Mierda. Estaba caliente y excitada mientras mi profesora seguía hablando.

_Y ahora estoy más excitada. La venganza es justa, Señor Cullen. Sólo espera. Y para tu suerte, es una mujer._

Mi teléfono vibró en mi regazo e hizo que me excitara más.

**Enciéndelo, bebé**.

Oh, él no me había retado cuando tenía todo un día entero sentado haciendo entrevistas, ¿verdad? Era tiempo de consultarlo con Rose.

Xoxoxoxoox

"Edward me envió una foto de él súper sexy cuando estaba en clases y me dejó caliente." Le dije cuando llegué a casa.

Rose sonrió. "¿Era de su verga? Porque Emmett es…"

"Ni siquiera termines esa oración. Estoy segura que tienes fotos y no quiero verlas." Ella sonrió más grande. "Él tenía ropa puesta, gracias. Estaba muy caliente. Es lo que usó para Rolling Stone." Le mostré la foto que por supuesto había guardado en mi celular.

Maldición. "Murmuró mientras lo miraba. "Esas fotos para Rolling Stone van a ser bastante calientes."

Sí, sí lo serían. "Él estaba tentado por el echo de que yo estuviera excitada en clase y no podía hacer nada y cuando el dije que la venganza era justa me dijo que lo hiciera."

La sonrisa de Rose era letal. "Bueno, entonces hagámoslo. Quítate la ropa."

Dios. "No me desnudaré, Rose."

"Maldición. No eres divertida, Bella. ¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"Eventualmente me desnudaré." Pensé por un minuto y sonreí. "Usaré la remera que le robé."

Los ojos de Rose brillaron. "Ooh, eso está bien. Los chicos aman cuando las chicas usan su ropa. Póntela y luego sube a tu cama."

Reí mientras me ponía su remera. Todavía no la había lavado y seguía oliendo a él. El verde combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos y por eso la había robado. Y robé la azul porque él lucía caliente en ella. Y la gris porque era suave. Sí, era un poco cleptómana cuando se trataba de la ropa de Edward. No podía evitarlo.

Yací de mi lado mientras Rose entró y tomó mi celular. "Dame tu mejor mirada de ´quiero coger´" Ella demandó. Eso me hizo reír y ella me miró. "Pretende que soy Edward y estoy vestido como él en la foto." Eso funcionaba. Rose la sacó y sonrió. "¡Perfecto!"

Ella me dio el teléfono y de seguro, lucía como si quisiera aprovecharme de él. "Eso servirá. ¡Gracias, Rose!"

Ella se fue de la habitación y le envié la foto a Edward.

_Considéralo comenzado. Y sí, cité la película Not Another Teenage Movie. Supéralo._

Toma eso, chico entrevista. No pasó mucho tiempo para que me enviara su respuesta.

**Tú ganas, bebé. Una parte de mí quiere rogarte que me envíes más fotos pero estoy muy seguro que si lo hace, el título de la entrevista será ¿Edward Cullen adicto al Viagra? Es posible tener cuatro erecciones.**

Reí tan fuerte que me dolían mis costillas. Eso sería terrible. Divertido pero terrible. Y esperaba que no tuviera ninguna erección cerca de alguna periodista. Esas eran mías.

_¡Ha! Espero que no gastes tus erecciones en alguna periodista. Esa es la única foto por ahora, bebé. Mi fotógrafa tiene clase. Bueno, ella tiene una clase. No digamos que ella tiene clase. Quería que posara desnuda._

Eso lo excitaría, lo sabía.

**Considero que tiene clase. Mi fotógrafo no es tan genial como Rose, pero te alegrará saber que lo único que me quité fue mi chaqueta.**

Claro que sí.

_Bien. Guárdalo para nuestra cita el viernes. Yo haré lo mismo._

Sí, Edward, te tendré desnudo antes de que te vayas el sábado por la mañana.

**No puedo esperar, bebé. Con gusto me quitaré todo para ti.**

Y sentí esas cosquillas ahí debajo. Maldición, lo quería. Mi teléfono vibró de nuevo antes de que pudiera responder.

**Tengo que irme, Bella. Puedo sentir los ojos de la periodista clavarse en mi cabeza.**

Ah, bueno, parece que estaré sola esta tarde. Pero teníamos esta noche. Abrí Words ya que no había revisado si había jugado. ¡Lo había hecho! ¿MAID? ¿De que se trataba eso? Abrí el mensaje para descubrirlo.

**Siempre estaré contigo, Bella. Nunca lo dudes. Fuiste el último pensamiento en mi cabeza anoche y el primero esta mañana. Mi alarma se encendió sin ninguna nota sexy de tu parte diciéndome que llegar tarde apestaba. En vez de eso recibí un mensaje de Kate diciéndome que no llegara tarde a mi entrevista. No tiene el mismo efecto.**

No, de seguro no lo tenía. Algún día, despertaríamos juntos todas las mañanas y lo sorprendería con días de clases.

**Sé que mi palabra apesta en parte, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer. Además, lucirías demasiado sexy vestida de sirvienta francesa. O policía. O esquimal. Serías sexy de todas las maneras.**

Parecía que tenía que visitar esa página web de disfraces sexys de nuevo. A Edward le encantaría.

**Dame todas las palabras sucias que puedas, bebé. Voy a necesitarlas para pasar mi tiempo sin ti. No es que eso es todo lo que quiera de ti. Ni cerca. Es que tener tus palabras esta mañana me hizo sonreír.**

**Por supuesto, la embarraste cuando mentiste diciendo que roncaba, pero te perdono. Necesitas provocarme. Lo entiendo. Sólo que haz la buena provocación, bebé. Pero espera a que termine mi entrevista. Después de todo, no quiero darle a la periodista una mala impresión. Mis impresiones, son todas para ti.**

Sí, lo son, pero tuviste algo de provocación, Señor Cullen. Me dijiste que lo hiciera, después de todo.

**Voy a sostener tu promesa de que nunca me dejarás ir. Nunca me dejes ir, bebé. Te necesito. Y te amo. Siempre.**

Yo también lo amaba. Demasiado. ¿Y era una coincidencia que tuviera la palabra WIFE mezclada con mis palabras? No, no lo creo. Lo jugué desde la D. WIFED. ¿Algún día, verdad?

_Mi pobre bebé. Siento que hayas tenido que despertarte para ir a tu entrevista con una de las revistas más geniales del planeta. Yo tuve que ir a clases y no a una de tus sexy clases. ¡Eso no es justo! Y luego me provocaste con tu hermoso ser y me dejaste inútil por el resto del día. ¿Estás orgulloso de ti mismo? Sé que lo estás._

_¿Así que ahora tienes algo por las sirvientas francesas junto con las profesoras y las policías? ¿Qué otro fetiche me estás escondiendo? Te daré lo sucio, Edward, aunque esta vez te di lo dulce, espero. Algún día, ¿verdad?_

_En verdad roncas de vez en cuando, pero es lindo y tranquilo, así que no me importa. Y sí, tus impresiones son sólo mías, aunque lamento decirte que interrumpí tu entrevista. Eso fue rudo de mi parte, pero tú me dijiste que lo hiciera. Y nadie dijo que tenías que tener encendido tu teléfono, así que es tu culpa._

_Okey, ya que lo preguntaste tan educadamente, nunca te dejaré ir. Estás estancado conmigo, compañero, así que tendrás que soportarlo. Espero que el resto de tu entrevista vaya bien y sin incidentes. Si es necesario, testificaré el hecho de que no necesitas Viagra, sólo me necesitas a mí. Yo también te amo._

Cerré mi aplicación con una sonrisa. WIFED. Esa era una palabra que no sabía. Tomé mi laptop y la busqué. Perfecto. De acuerdo con el diccionario urbano, significaba que estabas tomada por alguien y en una relación con esa persona. Eso era para nosotros, de seguro.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Era bastante tarde cuando sonó mi teléfono. Él estaba finalmente en casa. "¡Hola!" Respondí.

"Hola, problemática." Me dijo provocándome su sexy voz.

Ambos reímos. "Tú me dijiste que lo hiciera."

"Y tú lo hiciste. Ahora ya sé que sucederá si te envío fotos."

Oh, no. Eso era inaceptable. "¡Eso no está bien! ¡Yo quiero fotos!"

Él rio de nuevo. "Yo también, bebé. Muchas más como la que me enviaste. Aunque mi remera te cubre más que la tuya gris."

Por supuesto que él quería ver más piel. "Bueno, yo quería que tú me cubrieras."

Edward gruñó en el teléfono. "Maldición, bebé. Yo también quiero eso."

"Pronto Edward. Muy pronto." Cinco putas semanas.

"Lo sé."

"¿Así que como te fue?" Le pregunté. Tenía que contarle sobre la charla de papá sobre mamá pero no estaba de humor ahora. Hoy era todo sobre su entrevista.

Sonreí. "Creo que muy bien. La periodista me presionó pero solo le di poca información. Me rehusé a darle tu nombre o como nos conocimos, excepto que le dije que fue a través de familia."

Bueno, eso en parte era cierto. Nuestro encuentro físico fue a través de la familia. La suya y la mía. "En parte lo hicimos."

"Exactamente. No es una mentira. Por supuesto que cuando me enviaste la foto le dio una pista de que tal vez tenía alguien en mi vida. Ella me dijo que nunca me había visto sonreír así."

Tan solo escuchar eso me hizo sonreír. "Me encanta hacerte sonreír."

"Lo haces todo el tiempo." Me dijo.

"Eso es algo muy bueno. Creo que-" Mi puerta se abrió y Alice comenzó a hablar. "¿Qué?"

"Oh, por Dios, dirán algo de ti en _E!_"

¿De mí? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Ya? "Um, Edward, creo que deberías poner _E!_"

Me apresuré a llegar a la sala y me senté con mis chicas. Había un comercial y escuché la TV de Edward encenderse en el fondo. "¿Quieres que sepa lo que harán las Kardashians?" Preguntó, sonando molesto. Tonto Edward.

Ryan Seacrest apareció luego del comercial. "Cierto actor de Hollywood está fuera del mercado. Nos han contado que Edward Cullen está saliendo con alguien, aunque no dijo con quien. Él discutió sobre su nueva relación y mucho más en la edición del mes que viene de Rolling Stone. ¿Quién es la chica afortunada? Hablaré con Edward en mi show de radio el jueves así que estén atentos."

"Wow." Murmuré. Estaban hablando de mí. Yo, Bella Swan, en _E!_ Era tan raro. Sabía que Edward era famoso y todo pero yo no lo era y era la chica misteriosa de la que estaba hablando Ryan Seacrest.

Edward gruñó. "¿Qué?" Me preguntó, aparentemente al escuchar mi comentario.

"Es irreal, ¿sabes? Están hablando de mí. Ryan Seacrest está hablando de tu novia y soy yo. Es… era fácil olvidarse de eso cuando sólo estábamos nosotros dos solos."

"¿Te lamentas de que yo haya dicho algo?" Preguntó, sonando nervioso.

"Oh, Edward, ¿estás loco?" Por supuesto que no. Lamento que serás el centro de atención por un tiempo. Tal vez deberías hacer que arresten a Emmett de nuevo."

"¡De ninguna manera!" Gritó Rose, arrojándome una almohada.

Edward rio. "Estoy acostumbrado, Bella. Kate será la que atenderá todas las llamadas y responderá la mayoría de las preguntas. Yo puedo manejar a Seacrest y a todo lo demás." Sí, él estaba acostumbrado. Yo estaba acostumbrada a escuchar gente como Ryan Seacrest hablar de él, pero eso era antes. Antes de que él fuera mío. Aunque era bastante genial ser la chica de la que todos especulaban.

"Por supuesto que puedes manejarlo. Él es más bajo que tú."

Edward rio. "Es cierto. Tú probablemente podrías manejarlo, bebé."

"Dejaremos que Rose se encargue si causa algún problema." Eso hizo que ella sonriera pretendiera mirar sus uñas. Todos reímos.

"Eso funciona."

Basta de mis chicas. Volví a mi habitación y cerré la puerta. "Ya, estamos solos de nuevo."

"¿Estás segura que estás de acuerdo con esto, Bella?" Preguntó.

"Lo estoy. Es que es raro ver tu foto en la TV y pensar que estarás hablando con Seacrest. Extraño nuestra pequeña burbuja." Siempre querría volver a nuestro pequeño mundo, pero desgraciadamente, la vida no nos lo permitía.

"Yo también lo extraño, hermosa."

Su voz sonaba como triste. "Edward, deja de preocuparte."

"No puedo evitarlo. Cuando se enteren de ti y…"

"Cuando se enteren de mí, podré ir de tu mano en la alfombra roja. Y podremos ir a cenar a restaurantes elegantes o a pequeños restaurantes. Podremos caminar por la playa y besarnos en el parque. Tal vez habrá algunos idiotas tomando fotos, pero seremos nosotros, Edward. Eso es lo que verdaderamente me importa." Sí, estaba dispuesta a renunciar a mi privacidad, pero ganaría mucho más. Valía la pena.

"No siempre se esconden detrás de los árboles y te dan distancia, bebé."

Estaba al tanto de eso. Tenía un montón de fotos de él en mi disco duro. Me hacía sentir un poco mal ahora. "Lo sé. Pero tú estarás a mi lado, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto." Me aseguró.

"Bueno, eso es lo que necesito."

"Tú eres lo que necesito." Dios, me mataba.

"Me tienes." Siempre.

* * *

><p>Awwww, love is in the air (8) jajaja cuanta ternura junta!<p>

Espero que les haya gustado el cap :D Cada capítulo nuevo es un poco más largo que el anterior, la autora se entusiasmó bastante :P

Muuuuchas gracias como siempre por sus reviews! No se olviden de escribirme y decirme que les pareció :)

Besos,

Romi


	49. Fine

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 49**

Otro día menos. Había logrado sobrevivir mi clase de literatura feminista sin problemas, principalmente porque Edward no me había enviado mensajes de texto, lo cual era bueno. Jess me miraba como un halcón y seguía mirando al pobre Todd también, sin duda intentando saber si había mentido sobre si él era mi pareja. No sabía si sentirme mal por él o estar ofendida ya que ella había pensado que él era todo lo que podía conseguir. Realmente era un dilema.

Me apresuré a salir de clases antes de que Jess juntara sus cosas y me dirigí a comprarme mi dosis diaria de café. No había mensajes de texto de Edward, pero sabía que él tenía muchas cosas por hacer hoy. Tenía una reunión con su agente y clases de ejercicio con el famoso Alec. Estaba ansiosa por conocer al tipo que asustaba tanto a mi Edward.

Compré mi taza y me senté, abriendo Words para ver si me había respondido a mi palabra WIFED. Sonreí cuando vi que había jugado VOW de ella. ¿Cuán perfecto era eso? Abrí los mensajes para ver si me había escrito.

**Está bien, bebé, lo entiendo. No puedo quejarme sobre las penurias de mi glamorosa vida mientras tú estás sufriendo lejos en tu clase. Cada vez que escribo esa palabra, o pienso en ella, me aparecen todo tipo de imágenes sucias en mi cabeza, para que sepas. ¿Cuán duros son los asientos en esa clase?**

Fácilmente podríamos romper uno, pero sería demasiado divertido intentarlo. Mis mejillas dolían de tanto sonreír al leer sus líneas.

**¿En verdad una foto mía puede dejarte inútil? Por lo menos puedes disimular eso diciendo que estás cansada o algo así. Bree no dijo nada, pero te puedo asegurar que tu fotografía hizo algo en mí. Déjame decirte que si hubieras estado aquí yo también hubiera quedado inútil.**

Maldición. Otra erección desperdiciada. Lo necesitaba, maldición.

**Tomaré tu dulzura y tu perversión. Mmm, tal vez esa podría ser nuestra canción. Eres dulce y pervertida y eres mi chica. ¡Me gusta!**

Reí. Encajaba.

**Sí, bebé, sin duda, algún día. Creo que mis palabras te mostraron lo serio que soy sobre el tema. Soy tuyo y como dijiste, eres todo lo que necesito. Ya que no puedo tomar otra promesa ahora, diré que prometo amarte para siempre. Hablamos pronto, amor.**

Y ahora mis lágrimas llenaban mis ojos sobre lo dulce que era. Si había un hombre más perfecto en el planeta, de seguro no lo conocía. Volví al juego. Mis letras apestaban, pero la palabra más cercana a la de él que podía armar era FINE, y él de seguro lo era, así que jugué eso.

_No creo que estos asientos feos en mi clase de literatura puedan aguantarnos, pero valdría la pena unos cuantos moretones intentarlo. O podríamos colarnos en uno de los laboratorios de Rose y Alice y usar algunos allí. Esas mesas son más fuertes. Puedes cogerme tan fuerte como quieras allí. ¿Fue demasiado?_

_Desearía haber estado allí para poder solucionar tu problema, bebé. Aunque desde luego, ella hubiera escrito algo completamente diferente y un poco más subido de tono. Tal vez Penthouse sería más apropiada para ese artículo._

_Creo que esa canción sirve bastante bien. Aunque no quisiera que esa canción la supieran nuestros padres y nuestros hijos en algún futuro. La mantendremos entre nosotros. Junto con Closer de Nine Inch Nails y Sexual Healing de Marvin Graye, y Do Me de Bel Biv Devoe entre otros. Oh, y no te olvides de Freak Me._

_¿Sabes que me hiciste poner toda caliente y excitada y luego me derretiste con tus dulces palabras? Amo tus promesas, la de ahora y la que vendrá algún día en un futuro no tan distante. Te amaré por siempre, hombre apuesto. Nos vemos muy pronto._

"Creo que nunca he visto a nadie sonreír así a su teléfono."

Miré en sorpresa y vi a Colin sonriéndome. Cerré Words y lo miré. "Hola, Colin, ¿cómo estás?"

"Bastante cansado. Si piensas elegir la orientación derecho, piénsalo dos veces. Tres días y estoy enterrado entre maletines y papeles. Te preguntaría como estás pero creo que no hace falta."

Maldito Mike Newton. "Sí, parece que los rumores corren rápido."

Rio e hizo un gesto hacia la silla que estaba frente a mí. Asentí. ¿Por qué no? "Incluso si los rumores no se hubieran esparcido, tu rostro te delata. Luces realmente feliz."

Sonreí. "En verdad lo estoy."

"¿Entonces las cosas funcionaron realmente con el tipo famoso?"

Mordí mi labio y miré alrededor nerviosamente. No lo había dicho muy alto pero personas como Jess podrían estar husmeando. Estaba bastante segura que ella tenía un radar cuando se trataba de los chismes. "Podría decirse."

Los dientes blancos de Colin relucieron. "Bien. ¿Entiendo que todavía no puedes decirme quien es?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Todavía no. Puede que lo descubras debido a algo que no puedo nombrar, pero si lo haces, bueno, ¿por favor, podrías no decir nada?"

Colin levantó su mano. "Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Es lindo verte sonreír de nuevo."

"Gracias. ¿Pasaste bien tus vacaciones?" Le pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros. "Tuve vacaciones en la universidad pero no en la oficina. Así que estuve cerca."

Eso apestaba. "Siento escuchar eso."

Él rio. "Está bien. Me gusta trabajar en la firma de mi papá y comenzaré allí tiempo completo cuando me gradúe el próximo mes. Estoy entusiasmado por empezar esta etapa de mi vida."

Yo también. ¿Pero que fase era esa? "Eso es genial, Colin. Debe ser muy bueno tener algo encaminado en tu vida."

"Definitivamente lo es. ¿No hay nada mejor que un poco de nepotismo, verdad? ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Harás un posgrado?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Ese es el plan."

Me sonrió. "No suenas muy entusiasmada por eso."

"Las cosas han cambiado desde que hice esos planes y es difícil decidir si seguir con eso o seguir a mi corazón."

Colin asintió. "Supongo que entiendo eso. Pero si tu corazón no está en lo que quieres hacer, ¿por qué quieres seguir?"

Él tenía un punto. "Tengo tiempo para averiguarlo."

"Entonces lo harás." Se puso de pie y tomó su vaso. "Tengo que irme a clases pero quería saludarte. Espero que nos veamos pronto, sino, feliz graduación."

Sonreí y lo saludé. "Igualmente, chico abogado. Cuídate."

Se fue y me quedé sentada allí pensando en sus palabras. Sabía donde estaba mi corazón. Estaba a miles de kilómetros en California y pronto estaría más lejos en Berlín. ¿Quería dejarlo atrás luego de que se terminara el verano? Esa respuesta también era fácil. Tal vez era tiempo de salirse del camino y tomar el camino menos conducido. Lo pensaría.

Xoxoxox

**Aléjate de TMZ hoy, bebé.**

Fruncí el ceño ante el mensaje de texto de Edward. ¿Por qué? ¿Había algún rumor sobre él y alguna chica? De seguro él tenía que saber que iba a buscarlo. Me apresuré a entrar a mi habitación y tomé mi laptop. Entré a la página de TMZ y lo primero que vi fue un gran culo blanco.

**Cullen rompe nuestros lentes**

_Mientras los dichos se han desparramado rápidamente de que Edward Cullen ya no es el soltero más codiciado de Hollywood, su paradero ha sido desconocido. Edward dejó su hogar hoy en compañía de su hermano, sin ninguna figura femenina a la vista. Emmett Cullen, conductor de riesgos y el famoso chico malo de Hollywood, decidió dejar salir a la luna luego de que los paparazzis se acercaron demasiado para su comodidad fuera del gimnasio. Además pudimos ser testigos de un poco de amor entre los hermanos (ver las fotos de abajo) pero ningún amor de dama. ¡Mantendremos nuestros oídos atentos pero tal vez tengamos que mantener nuestros ojos cerrados si el hermano mayor está cerca!_

Desvié mis ojos del culo de Emmett y reí ante la foto de Emmett besando en la mejilla a un muy sorprendido y enojado Edward. Tal vez él podría distraer a la prensa sin ser arrestado. "¡Rose, creo que tienes que ver esto!" Grité.

Ella vino a mi habitación enojada. "¿Qué? Tengo un examen en una hora y…" Le mostré mi laptop y ella gritó. "¡Oh, por Dios! Ese culo me parece demasiado familiar. Dime que no lo hizo."

"Bueno, si te dijera eso estaría mintiendo, así que…" Eso la hizo gritar de nuevo y ella tomó mi laptop.

Ella leyó el artículo y cerró sus ojos. "Voy a broncear su blanco trasero. ¿Qué le dije sobre salir en TMZ sin mí?"

"Le dijiste que no lo arrestarían sin ti. Y por lo que sé, todavía no lo han arrestado. Creo que te lo hubiera mencionado."

"Idiota. Ese culo me pertenece, junto con el resto de él." Ella miró de nuevo a la laptop. "Es un trasero muy bueno, ¿verdad? Y me encanta que haya besado a Edward. Luce tan enojado."

Reí. "Sí pero Emmett logró distraerlos de su misión, sólo por un momento."

Rose sonrió orgullosamente. "Él es un tipo bastante genial, incluso aunque esté mostrando su culo al mundo, ¿verdad?"

"¿Eso significa que no patearás su culo?" Le pregunté, tomando mi laptop y cerrándola. No necesitaba ver eso.

"Oh, aun lo patearé, pero luego lo besaré." Ella sonrió mientras se iba de mi habitación.

"Mierda, mi papá entra a TMZ para buscar información de Edward. Él verá eso."

Rose rio. "Y él ya odia a Emmett por lo que tú dijiste. La graduación será divertida. No puedo esperar a que el Jefe defienda mi honor."

Reí. "Hey, si él defiende mi honor no se preocupará mucho de ti. Todos ganamos."

Rose sacudió su cabeza. "De alguna manera creo que él aun tendrá tiempo de asustar a Edward. ¡Será divertido! Tengo que estudiar. Traeré pizza de camino a casa esta noche."

"Okey, gracias." Respondí.

Tomé mi teléfono y le envié un mensaje de texto a Edward.

_¡Mis ojos!_

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me respondiera.

**¡Te dije que no entraras! ¡Es tu culpa!**

_¡Sabías que no iba a resistirme a algo así!_

**¡La próxima vez, hazme caso! Estoy en una reunión bebé, te llamo más tarde.**

Tal vez lo haría. Mi padre me contaría lo que necesitaría saber. Reí ante la idea. Charlie Swan, el rey de los chimentos. Rimaba un poco.

Xoxoxoox

Jueves.

"¿A que hora se supone que Edward estará en el show de Seacrest?" Preguntó Alice.

"Alrededor de las tres, creo." Le dije. Ella encendió la radio. Faltaba media hora así que escuchamos música y la voz de Ryan mientras esperábamos. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado intrusivo. Edward me aseguró que Ryan besaba demasiado su culo para presionarlo demasiado pero aparentemente ya éramos una gran historia. Todos los sitios online estaban especulando sobre nosotros y tenían fotos de él sonriéndole a varias mujeres y preguntando si eran yo. Era tan raro.

"Edward Cullen estará con nosotros luego de los comerciales." Dejé mi libro a un lado. Alice saltó sobre el sofá para acercarse más a la radio o algo así. No tenía sentido pero me uní a ella de todas maneras.

"¡Esto es tan excitante! ¿Crees que te declarará su amor en el aire?"

Reí. "Lo dudo. Él no quiere decir demasiado y ya le dijo a _Rolling Stone_ lo que le iba a decir a los demás. Preferiría que se guardara su declaración de amor para mí."

Alice rio. "Aun así, ¿no es increíble? Hace tan sólo dos meses estábamos aquí sentadas en el sofá hablando sobre lo sexy que era Edward y ahora ¡es tuyo! El mundo normal no funciona de esta manera." Ella hizo un puchero. "Hey, ¿crees que Edward podría presentarme a Ryan Reynolds o Ryan Gosling? O… ¿Leo?" Sus ojos grises se agrandaron rogándome. Ésta era mi Alice.

"Supongo que algún día podría, si vamos hasta allí. Creí que tú estabas esperando a Jasper."

Alice sonrió. "Estoy hablando con Jasper y lo disfruto mucho. Pero tengo que vivir mi vida hasta poder estar con él, si decidimos que es lo que queremos. Así que si pudiera vivir mi vida en los brazos de algún sexy Ryan o Leo, es mucho mejor."

Ella tenía un punto. "Veré lo que puedo hacer."

"Soy Ryan Seacrest y estoy en el teléfono con el único e irrepetible Edward Cullen. Hola, Edward."

"Hola, Ryan. Gracias por recibirme." Sonreí cuando su suave y sexy voz apareció en la radio. Podía escucharlo por horas.

"Oh, estamos muy contentos." Dijo Ryan. "Has sido el tema de charla de varios estos últimos días."

La hermosa risa de Edward llenó la radio. "Sí, ha sido un poco loco desde que lo mencionaste en _E!_" Uh oh. Escuché un poco de enojo en su voz.

"Has estado soltero desde tu ruptura con Irina el año pasado así que son grandes noticias."

"Salir con alguien no era una prioridad para mí. Supongo que lo que dicen es cierto, al amor llega cuando menos lo esperas." Dímelo a mí. De seguro no estaba esperando su mensaje en Words que llevó a todo esto.

Ryan rio. "Tal vez ese es mi problema." Cierto, ¿Cómo si a alguien le importara si estás saliendo con alguien o no, Ryan? "Así que, ¿Qué puedes decirnos de esta misteriosa dama en tu vida?"

"Sólo que ella me hace más feliz de lo que he estado y no es de la ciudad así que la gente que esté buscando fotos nuestras juntos se va a decepcionar." Alice estaba saltando en el sofá a mi lado y yo estaba sonriendo como una idiota.

"¿Así que no nos dirás su nombre siquiera? ¿Qué hace?" Nada interesante, Ryan, créeme.

"No. Ella no está en el negocio. Es todo lo que diré."

"¿Cómo se conocieron entonces? Es difícil conocer a alguien que no esté en el negocio aquí."

"¡No me creerías si te lo dijera!" Gritó Alice. La callé para que pudiera escuchar.

"Sí, lo es. Sólo puedo decirte una cosa."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó él. Sí, ¿qué?

"A ella le encantó _Wild At Heart_." Reí mientras Edward cambiaba de tema al original. Mi hombre era bueno.

"Er, bueno, todos lo hicimos. Ha estado muy bien en la taquilla, ¿verdad?" Ryan sonaba completamente nervioso. Bien, se lo merecía.

"Sí, estoy encantado del amor que ha recibido de los fans. Siempre es aterrador intentar algo nuevo y esperar que la audiencia responda a eso. Quiero agradecer a todos los que la han visto y continúen viéndola ahora."

"Es una película genial. He escuchado rumores de Oscar." ¿En verdad? Era fabuloso.

"Es demasiado pronto para predecir algo así pero estoy honrado de que la gente piensen que la película merece ese tipo de premios."

"¿Y te irás a filmar la próxima película _Steele_ pronto?"

"Sí, la filmación comienza el próximo fin de semana." Hubo una pausa. "Todavía estoy con vestuario ahora y me están diciendo que tengo que irme. Muchas gracias por recibirme en tu show, Ryan."

"Cuando quieras, Edward. Y espero con ansias verte a ti y a tu nueva dama en la alfombra roja el próximo año."

¿Yo, en la alfombra roja de los Oscar? Dios. "Siempre hay maneras pero yo también lo espero con ansias. Gracias, Ryan."

"Gracias, Edward."

Alice chilló. "¡Eso fue genial! Y oh, por Dios, el próximo año estarás con él mientras él usa un traje y tú usas algún vestido hermoso de diseñador y tendrás que llevarme contigo cuando vayas a comprarlo, no me importa si estoy trabajando, estaré allí y la pasaremos genial y yo puedo ir con los Ryan's y Leo y…"

"¡Alice, respira!"

Ella respiró profundo y me sonrió. "¿Por favor, puedo ayudarte a escoger tu vestido?"

Reí. "Siempre y cuando me prometas que no chillarás demasiado. No es algo que tengamos que preocuparnos por ahora."

"Oh, Bella, que equivocada que estás. Necesitamos pensar en el vestido con tiempo. Miraré cada ceremonia de premios y me aseguraré que no le copies a nadie y veré cuales son las tendencias y todo. Serás la chica más hermosa con el hombre más sexy. ¡No puedo esperar!"

Sonreí ante su entusiasmo. "Bueno, probablemente necesitaré todo un año para creerlo, pero lo disfrutaré al máximo cuando suceda."

"Claro que sí. Y mis tres citas calientes sin duda me mantendrán ocupada."

Reí. "¿Volviendo a soñar en grande, Alice?"

"Siempre. ¡Funcionó para ti!"

Sí. Mejor de lo que pude habérmelo imaginado.

Xoxoxoxo

Viernes

"¡Bella! ¡Trae tu culo aquí!" Gritó Rose y me pregunté que diablos pasaba. ¿Cuál de los chicos estaba ahora en TMZ? Me apresuré a ir a la sala y me detuve cuando vi tres grandes cestas en la mesa del comedor. Alice tenía sus manos detrás de su espalda, intentando detenerse de abrirlas antes de que llegara.

"¿Eso es de parte de la Señora Cullen?"

"De seguro eso parece. Veo un puto champagne. ¡Ganamos! ¡A la cuenta de tres!" Ordenó Rose. Me apresuré a ponerme delante de una que aparentemente había sido diseñada para mí y sonreí cuando vi la etiqueta que decía Bella. "Tres, dos uno, ¡vamos!" Gritó Rose y todas las rompimos.

"¡Cristal!" Alice bailó alrededor de la sala con su botella.

"No se quien mierda es Richart pero es chocolate y por lo tanto lo amo." Declaró Rose.

Pasé mis manos por la suave bata color verde menta y las medias que estaban debajo del champagne y el chocolate. Era la cosa más suave que había tocado en mi vida. "¿Es cashmere?"

Rose levantó su bata azul y enterró su rostro en ella. "Eso se siente. Que se joda Emmett, me casaré con su madre."

Reí mientras tomaba una hoja de papel. ¿Ananya Spa?" Oh, por Dios. Todo un fin de semana ya pago para cuidarnos y hacernos máscaras faciales y demás. "Um, parece que iremos a un spa, damas."

Alice y Rose detuvieron su baile y tomaron sus certificados de regalo. "Joder. ¡Es por dos días! En verdad estoy enamorada de ella." Rose se tiró en una silla y nos miró encantada. "Esto es real, ¿cierto? Ella debe haber gastado una fortuna en esto y ni siquiera nos conoce."

Emmett te dijo que te haría parte de su familia. Parece que lo está haciendo con todas nosotras."

"Incluso conmigo y yo no estoy conectada a su familia." Alice se puso melancólica. "Tenemos que agradecerle."

"Conseguiré su dirección y su número telefónico con Edward y le enviaremos notas de agradecimiento o algo. No creo…" Me callé cuando Rose largó un gemido sexual. "¿Qué diablos?"

"El chocolate. Come uno." Alice y yo nos miramos y abrimos nuestras cajas. Tenía forma de corazón y frambuesa en él. Lo mordí y sí, largué mi propio gemido porno. "Sí, me casaré con ella. Emmett nunca pensó en regalarme chocolate. Él puede ser mi sexo a mi lado."

Todas reímos. "No quiero casarme con ella pero creo que la amo."

"Así es como deberían ser las madres." Decidió Rose, envolviéndose en su bata azul. La de Alice era rosa. Era como si la mujer nos conociera.

Madres. Sí, así es como las madres deberían ser, aunque presentía que la Señora Cullen no era como la mayoría de las madres. Aun así, me dejó pensando. Necesitaba ver a mi propia madre. Tal vez me sorprendería como la Señora Cullen.

Xoxoxoxo

No les dije a las chicas lo que iba a hacer, porque sabía que Rose no estaría de acuerdo conmigo y ambas probablemente querrían sentarse conmigo cuando lo hiciera. Podía enfrentar sola a mi madre, muchas gracias. Aunque deseaba que Edward estuviera a mi lado. Respiré hondo y marqué su número telefónico. El teléfono sonó dos veces antes de que ella respondiera.

"¿Bella, eres tú?"

"Sí, mamá, soy yo."

"¿Cómo estas? Oh, por Dios, ¡nunca creerás como estoy! ¡Estoy genial! Estoy saliendo con un banquero llamado Paul. Tiene treinta y siete años, es rico, demasiado sexy ¡y tiene un barco! ¡Tiene que venir a visitarme! Te llevaré en el barco."

Dios. Bueno, por lo menos este era mayor que el último. "¿Cuántos años cree que tienes?" Nunca admite que está en sus cuarenta.

"¡Treinta!" Rio. "¿Puedes creerlo?"

No, en realidad no. El banquero Paul no debe ser muy inteligente. "Bueno, me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien que se interese por ti."

"Oh, Bella, eres una romántica. Nos divertimos, pero no es como si fuera a casarme con él. Bueno… tal vez si me lo pidiera. Tiene mucho dinero." Dios, ¿Cómo podíamos estar emparentadas? Me alegraba tanto que mi padre me hubiera criado.

"Cierto, mamá. Bueno, en realidad te estaba llamando por una razón." Respiré. Sólo dilo. "Voy a graduarme en un mes, ¿sabías?"

"¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo podría olvidarme? Ya he estado yendo de compras." Oh, no. "Eres talle seis, ¿verdad?"

No, ropa no. "Lo soy, pero no tienes que regalarme nada."

"¡De ninguna manera! Mi bebé saldrá al mundo real y tiene que ser la mejor. Conozco el vestuario perfecto."

Era mejor no discutir. Lo regalaría, o dejaría que Alice se entretuviera con ello. "Gracias, mamá. De todas maneras, ¿Qué harás el cinco de mayo?"

"Mayo, mayo, ¡oh, sí! ¡Iré a Nueva York con Paul! Iremos por dos semanas, nos quedaremos en el Four Seasons, iremos a algunos clubs y alguna obra en Broadway y todas las demás cosas. ¡Deberías venir! Por supuesto, tendrás que ser mi hermana en vez de mi hija. No hay manera que pueda aparentar tener treinta y con una hija. ¡Puedes llamarme Renee! ¡Será genial!"

Cerré mis ojos y froté mi frente. "No puedo ir a Nueva York. Tengo mi graduación."

"¡No vayas! ¿Quién quiere sentarse en un gimnasio con olor feo con miles de personas solo para escuchar tu nombre un par de segundos? Ven a Nueva York, ¡nos divertiremos! Paul tiene un hermano menor. ¡Tiene treinta y cinco y es súper caliente! Puedes estar con él."

¿Estaba drogada? "Mamá, tengo novio y voy a irme a Europa con él luego de la graduación. Gracias por la oferta." Y eso era todo. No iba a invitarla a mi graduación luego de escuchar su opinión.

"¿Un novio? Espero que no sea ese imbécil que embarazó a esa chica, ¿verdad? Porque no puedes competir con la madre de su hijo, Bella. Créeme, he estado allí."

Dios. ¿Quién era esta mujer? "No, mamá, no es Tyler. Conocí a alguien más y lo amo."

"Bella, eres tan joven. No seas como yo y te comprometas con el primer tipo del que te enamoras. Solo conlleva a la insatisfacción y al dolor de cabeza." Maldición, ¿no se daba cuenta que estaba hablando de mi padre? "Si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo me divertiría de joven y no ahora. No puedo pasar por treinta durante mucho tiempo más."

Me di cuenta de que mi puño estaba cerrado así que lo abrí. ¿Por qué no podía decir que deseaba no haberme tenido? "No soy tú, mamá. Y estoy muy feliz con mi novio."

"Bueno, por lo menos te llevará a Europa. ¿Tiene dinero?"

Ya era suficiente. "Mamá, tengo que irme. Espero que te diviertas en Nueva York."

"¡Lo haré, bebé! ¡Envíame una postal desde Europa! Y mantén tus ojos atentos en los hombres con acento." Huh, tal vez de allí venía mi fetiche. "¡Te enviaré mi regalo pronto! ¡Te amo! Adiós."

Y se fue. Y yo era una idiota por haberla llamado. Bueno, ya estaba hecho. Suspiré y tomé mi laptop. Tenía alguien mejor con quien hablar. Estaba unos minutos tarde gracias a mi madre. Era mi culpa por pensar que en realidad podría haber tenido una conversación adulta.

Me conecté a Skype y sonreí cuando vi su hermoso rostro.

"Hola, apuesto." Aléjate, Bella. Este es tu tiempo con Edward.

Su sonrisa cayó. "¿Qué tienes, bebé?"

Él me conocía demasiado bien. "Nada. No dejaré que ella arruine mi noche."

Una mirada de preocupación pasó por su rostro. "La llamaste, ¿verdad?"

Por supuesto que sabía. "Sí y fue como esperé que iba a salir." Suspiré. "Aunque no voy a dejar que arruine nuestra noche. Es genial verte de nuevo."

"Es genial verte de nuevo a ti, siempre, pero si crees que no hablaremos sobre lo que sea que haya dicho que hizo que tengas esa mirada en tu rostro, entonces te equivocas."

Maldición. "Esta noche no se supone que sea de eso."

"Tal vez no, pero se supone que es sobre nosotros y lo que sea que te molesta a ti me molesta a mí, bebé. Así es como funciona. Dime lo que sucedió."

"La llamé y como siempre la conversación giró en torno a ella." No podía superarlo. "Ella está saliendo con un tipo quien piensa que ella tiene treinta." Me reí, era tan ridículo. "Aparentemente tiene mucho dinero lo cual ella ama. Lo que sea. Le mencioné la graduación y me dijo que tenía planes de ir a Nueva York con él esa semana pero me invitó a que fuera. Aparentemente tiene un hermano de treinta y cinco años que sería perfecto para mí." El rostro de Edward ante esa noticia no tenía precio.

"¿Y que le dijiste?" Me preguntó, mirándome.

Solo él podía hacerme reír ahora. "¿Qué crees que dije? ¿Envíame un pasaje de avión? Por favor, Edward. Le dije que estaba viendo a alguien que amaba mucho así que no estaba interesada." Rodé mis ojos. "Ella me dijo que soy demasiado joven para sentar cabeza y que me estaba graduando y saliendo al mundo real así que debía dejar atrás a los muchachos de la universidad. Oh, y dijo que claramente tenía que pretender ser su hermana menor para que ella pudiera aparentar treinta años. Podía llamarla Renee en vez de mamá. Como si alguna vez lo hubiera sido." Esa era una terrible broma.

"Lo siento, bebé. No debí haberte hablado para que lo hicieras."

Oh, no. No iba a dejar que esto se interpusiera. "No lo estés. Si no lo hubiera intentado, me hubiera preguntado que hubiera pasado si lo hubiera hecho. Por lo menos ahora lo sé."

Los ojos verdes de Edward brillaban de la emoción. "Desearía poder compensártelo." Lo hacía, con sólo estar allí.

"Lo haces." Le sonreí. "Lo que más me enojó fue lo que dijo sobre ti. Bueno, no sobre ti, específicamente, ya que no le dije quien eras, pero su insistencia sobre que era demasiado joven para estar enamorada y sentar cabeza." Reí, todavía sin creerlo. "Ella se casó con mi papá cuando tenía mi edad y yo nací poco después. Ella casi dice que se arrepiente de haberlo hecho. No es como si no lo supiera, pero escucharlo y que me lo confirme fue como una cachetada en mi rostro."

Los ojos de Edward se volvieron calientes. "Ella no puede arrepentirse de haberte tenido, Bella. No importa lo jodidas que sean sus prioridades, a ella le importas. Ella quiere pasar tiempo contigo, incluso aunque tengas que pretender ser su hermana menor." Su sonrisa estaba allí, a pesar de que sus ojos mostraban algo diferente, pero me reí.

"Supongo. Me permitiré pensar que sería diferente. En parte esto es culpa de tu mamá."

Él lucía confundido. "¿Mi mamá? ¿Cómo puede ser su culpa?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No te enojes, no estoy atacando a tu mamá. Le estoy dando un cumplido." Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos y pensé en lo increíble que era. "Recibimos hoy sus regalos y ella es increíble, Edward. En verdad. El hecho de que alguien que ni siquiera me conoce pudiera enviarme algo tal dulce, tan perfecto… me hizo pensar que tal vez mi madre podría entenderlo también. Fue estúpido."

"No, bebé, no fue estúpido. Tu mamá debería ser como la mía. Siento que no sea así. ¿Qué te envió mi madre? Ella no nos dejó ver nada."

Sonreí y moví la computadora para que pudiera ver mis medias. "Estas, junto con la bata haciendo juego más suave que he visto. Champagne, chocolate, un certificado para ir al spa más elegante de la ciudad; fue todo de clase muy alta. Rose quiere dejar a Emmett y huir con tu mamá."

Ambos reímos y me sentí mejor. "¿Y tú?"

Reí y pretendí pensarlo. "Es difícil, pero creo que te elijo a ti."

"Claro que sí, bebé. Me alegra que mamá te enviara algo que puedas usar."

Más que eso, ella me había enviado algo que demostraba que le importaba. "Lo hizo. Verde para mí, azul para Rose y rosa para Alice. ¿Le dijiste los colores que tenía que enviar?"

Edward sacudió su cabeza. "No, lo hizo todo ella sola. No sabía nada de lo que te iba a enviar."

"Bueno, ella dio en el clavo con todo. Rose y Ali ya han reservado hora en el spa la próxima semana." Ese era su plan cuando yo vine a mi habitación.

Él sonrió. "Eso es genial, amor. Espero que te diviertas." Hizo una pausa y su sonrisa cayó. "Te darán masajes y eso, ¿no?"

Diablos, sí. "Es parte del paquete."

"¿Los dará un hombre o una mujer?"

¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Estaba celoso del masaje? "¿Importa?"

"Uhhh…"

¡Oh, sí, doble estándar! "¿Tuviste a alguna mujer que te pusiera y te sacara tu ropa ayer, Señor Cullen?"

Él hizo una mueca. "Eso es trabajo, bebé."

"Que trabajo duro que tienes." Yo estaría encantada de que me cuidaran y estar frente a la cámara todo el día.

Me sonrió. "Lo es, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. Además, es diferente. Es más como que un sastre arregle tu ropa, no que te toque un hombre musculoso llamado Sven quien pasará sus dedos por partes de tu cuerpo donde solo yo puedo tocarlas."

¿Cuan lindo era? Reí. "¿Sven? ¿De donde sacaste ese nombre?"

"De alguna película, me imagino. ¿Así que será hombre o mujer?"

No tenía idea. "Lo sabré cuando esté allí. Pero te puedo asegurar que sea Sven o Svetlana, no habrán dedos en ninguna parte."

Sus labios hicieron un puchero. "Espero que sea Svetlana."

Reí. "¿Y si ella me toca? ¿Te sentirás mejor?"

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. "Um…"

"Pervertido." Y tomé esa señal para llevar esta noche a la dirección que se suponía que iría antes de que las madres la desviaran. Dejé la computadora a mi lado para que viera lo poco que estaba usando. Medias y la remera completaban mi vestuario para esta noche. Los ojos de Edward se agrandaron y sus narinas también. "¿Así que no quieres que nadie más que tú me toque?" Pregunté, pasando mis dedos por mi estómago.

"Sí, lo preferiría de esa manera." Su voz era más ronca, sexy y como siempre me excitaba.

"¿Así que no quieres que me toque?" Le pregunté, levantando mi remera un poco más y dejando ver mi pierna.

"No, eso está permitido." Dijo ansiosamente.

Quería reír pero no lo hice. "¿En verdad? No quiero hacer nada que tú no quieras." Levanté mi remera un poco más y pasé mis dedos por mi muslo.

"Quiero que lo hagas, bebé. ¿Estás segura de que…?"

No, no estaba permitido dudar. "Estoy segura, Edward. Quiero disfrutar esta noche contigo. ¿Quién sabe cuanto pasará hasta que tengamos tiempo para nosotros?"

Él lucía dudoso. "Hazme olvidar." Eres todo lo que necesito para olvidar el dolor. Déjame disfrutarlo esta noche.

Sus ojos se agrandaron. "Por supuesto, amor. Sabes que lo quiero. ¿Quieres algo en particular esta noche?"

Esa era una pregunta fácil de responder. "Solo a ti Edward. Siempre a ti."

Sus ojos verdes brillaron y la mirada en su rostro era tan sexy que casi era letal. "Soy todo tuyo."

"Muéstramelo." Le pedí, mordiendo mi labio. Él sonrió y dejó la computadora, quitándose su remera y sus boxers, liberan su ya dura verga. Mía.

"¿Ves, bebé? ¿Ves lo excitado que estoy?"

Lamí mis labios. Era tan hermoso. "Uh huh." Mi turno. Lentamente subí mi remera por mi cuerpo, amando la manera en que sus ojos se concentraban en mí. Me la quité y la dejé a mi lado, porque todavía podía olerlo a él en la tela. "Todavía huele a ti." Le informé, sonriendo.

Él hizo un sonido sexy, casi como un gruñido. "Me encanta que mi aroma esté en ti, bebé."

"Yo también. Puedo pretender que estás aquí."

"Quiero estarlo. Más que nada." Él sonaba tan desesperado como yo.

"Lo sé." Le sonreí sugestivamente. "¿Estás seguro que no habrá ninguna interrupción?"

Su risa me hizo temblar. "Sí. Emmett está en una cena de caridad con mi madre."

¡Ha! Apuesto que está odiando eso. "De seguro no está feliz."

Edward rio. "Es su castigo por secuestrarme y asustar a mi madre."

Tenía que reírme. "Él no debería ser castigado por eso."

"Créeme; va a molestarme todo el tiempo." Él sonrió. "Pero ahora te tengo a solas y toda para mí, tal como me gusta."

"¿Sí? ¿Y que te gustaría hacer conmigo?" Lo miré mientras pasé mi mano por mi pecho.

"De todo, bebé. Quiero tocarte y probarte y hacerte el amor por horas."

Suena perfecto para mí. "¿En donde quieres tocarme, Edward?" Pasé mi dedo por mi seno.

"Justo ahí, bebé."

"¿Así?" Pasé mis nudillos por mi pezón y sentí como se endurecía.

"Más fuerte." Me dijo. Lo apreté y lo rodé y eso hizo que tomara su gran verga con su mano. "Sí, así." Apreté y tiré también de mi pezón izquierdo. "Eres tan hermosa, Bella."

Por él. Él sacaba eso de mí. "Tú me haces sentir de esa manera. Quiero tu verga, Edward."

Él gruñó. "Es tuya."

"La quiero en mi boca."

"Me encanta cuando envuelves tus hermosos labios a mi alrededor, bebé." Gruñó mientras comenzó a pasar su mano por él.

"Sé que lo haces. Y te gusta cuando murmuro así." Murmuré y Edward lucía como si fuera a acabar.

"Maldición, Bella. Sabes que lo hago. ¿En donde quieres mi boca?" Su lengua mojó sus labios los cuales los quería demasiado.

"Oh, por…"

Él me interrumpió rápidamente. "No me lo digas, bebé. Demuéstramelo."

Pide y lo recibirás, Cullen. Separé mis piernas y toqué mi clítoris con mi dedo anular. "¿Quieres que te pruebe, bebé? Me encantaría. ¿Puedes sentir mi lengua en ti?"

De solo pensarlo hizo que mis nervios cantaran. Asentí mientras descansaba mi cabeza contra el cabecero, empezadno a trabajar en mi clítoris. Edward tomó un poco de mi loción lo cual me hizo sonreír y comenzó a tocar su verga con más fuerza.

Era caliente, tan caliente. Me encantaba su lengua, pero amaba más su verga. "Te quiero dentro de mí." Le dije, metiendo un dedo en mí para mostrarle cuanto lo deseaba.

"Te quiero más que a nada, bebé. ¿Quieres que te coja?" Preguntó, su voz ronca, tal como lo quería.

"Dios, sí." Logré decir mientras metía otro dedo en mí y comenzaba a cogerme fuertemente. Edward trabajaba en su verga con la misma frecuencia que la mía.

"Estoy penetrándote, Bella. Estoy tan duro y te sientes tan bien a mi alrededor. Tan caliente y húmeda. ¿Puedes sentirlo?" Demandó.

"¡Sí!" Grité ahogadamente. "Más. Extraño tu verga dentro de mí." Habían pasado solo cuatro días y se sentían como meses.

"Yo también te extraño, bebé. No puedo esperar a estar de nuevo contigo. A sentirte debajo de mí y que grites mi nombre. Es mi nombre el que gritas, bebé. El mío."

Dios, sí. Nada me hacía más caliente que escucharlo a él decirme que era suya. "Joder. Sí, Edward. Soy tuya." Grité su nombre mientras acababa, mi cuerpo endureciéndose y esa sensación acaparándome, esa sensación que solo sentía con él. Edward dijo mi nombre mientras largaba todo sobre su pecho. Tan sexy. Tan hermoso. Tan mío. Y todo mío.

Reí cuando vi lo tembloroso que estaba. "Luces como si hubieras visto un fantasma."

Él sacudió su cabeza y sonrió. "Mucho, mucho mejor, bebé. Tendré esa imagen en mi mente hasta que pueda verte de nuevo en persona." Hizo una pausa. "Um, ¿podré quedarme contigo durante tu graduación? Puedo irme a un hotel, pero…"

¿En serio? "Mi padre sabe que pasamos una semana juntos y que iré a Europa contigo. No creo que pueda protestar si pasas un fin de semana en mi casa."

"Bueno, una cosa es saberlo y otra cosa es verlo, amor." Él era demasiado lindo cuando estaba asustado de mi padre.

"Yo te protegeré." Le aseguré.

Él rio. "No creas que no te pondré frente a mí en la línea de fuego si es necesario."

¡Lindo! "Cuan caballeroso de tu parte." Me coloqué su remera. Edward se limpió y se colocó sus boxers pero dejó sus perfectos abdominales a la vista. Era un novio maravilloso.

"Okey, entonces ambos nos esconderemos detrás de Emmett." Él decidió.

Me encantaba. "Ese es un buen plan. Tirarlo a los lobos."

"Una bala podría aumentar su leyenda."

"Tal vez papá podría dispararle en su culo para que la próxima vez que se lo muestre a los paparazzis la gente tendrá algo interesante de que hablar."

La encantadora risa de Edward me hizo reír. "Le diré a Emmett que dijiste que su culo solo no era interesante."

"Rose estaba divertida y enojada por esto. Ella dijo algo sobre broncear su culo y luego no escuché el resto."

Edward tembló. "Buen plan, bebé. No sé de que van esos dos."

"Su habitación en el hotel no estará cerca de la nuestra, ¿verdad?" Odiaba pensar en lo que podríamos llegar a escuchar.

"Dios, no. Al menos los pondremos a tres pisos de distancia." Me aseguró.

Gracias a Dios. "Bien. En verdad no puedo esperar, ¿sabes?"

"Yo tampoco, bebé. Casi quedan cuatro semanas. Llegaremos allí."

"Primero tendremos que sobrevivir el encuentro de las familias." Lo esperaba con ansias cada vez más. Su madre era increíble. Sabía que Edward todavía lo estaba sufriendo.

"Lo pasaría un millón de veces con tal de estar contigo."

El hombre me hacía derretir. "Te amo, Edward. Gracias por hacer que todo sea mejor. Nadie me alegra tanto como tú."

"Ese es mi trabajo de ahora en más, bebé. De día o de noche, cuando me necesites, llámame. Tendré un asistente que se encargue de monitorear mi teléfono todo el tiempo. Él te pasará conmigo, no importa lo que sea."

Chico dulce, no puedo pedirte eso. "Edward, no tienes que hacer eso."

"Sí, tengo que hacerlo. Eres lo más importante en mi vida, bebé. Así que si me necesitas, aquí estoy."

Él era tan perfecto. "Bueno, lo mismo va para ti. Si te despiertas sintiéndote solo en esa gran cama de hotel, llámame no importa lo tarde que sea. Prefiero hablar contigo que dormir."

Edward sonrió. "Lo superaremos, Bella. No te olvides de enviarme tus Words."

Como si pudiera hacerlo. "Nunca. Después de todo ellas me llevaron hacia ti."

"Y por eso siempre será mi juego favorito en el mundo."

El mío también. "Tal vez tú deberías ser el rostro de su campaña."

Él rio. "Podría, pero no compartiré nuestra historia con el mundo. Eso es sólo para nosotros, bebé."

"Sí, lo es. Toda nuestra y tú eres todo mío."

"Siempre." Se movió en la cama y sabía que era tiempo de irse. Tenía que madrugar para irse a Alemania. "Te llamaré cuando llegue a Berlín, Bella."

"Bien. Cuídate y te veré pronto."

"Nos vemos pronto, bebé. Te amo." Le dije que lo amaba y me desconecté. Mañana estaría aun más lejos, pero lo lograríamos. Lo juraba.

* * *

><p>Wow, no puedo creer que lo terminé de traducir! jaja Creí que no terminaría jamás! De ahora en más los capítulos se vuelven cada vez más largos, así que van a tener para leer un buen rato :)<p>

Espero que les guste. Miiiiles de gracias como siempre a todas por sus reviews! :D

Besos,

Romi


	50. Sore

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 50**

**Llegué a Berlín, bebé. No puedo esperar a que estés aquí conmigo.**

¡Finalmente! Respiré en alivio. Todavía no sabía por qué estaba tan nerviosa sobre este viaje. Supongo que era porque ahora él estaba todavía más lejos de mí. Si algo pasaba, me tomaría mucho tiempo llegar a él. Deseaba estar con él también. Ahora.

_Me alegra que estés sano y salvo. ¡No puedo esperar a estar contigo! _

"Llegaron." Les dije a Alice y Rose. Estábamos terminando de cenar cuando me llegó el mensaje de texto de Edward.

"¿Y no lo arrestaron a Emmett por contrabandear porno o algo así?" Preguntó Rose.

Reí. Solo Rose podía hacerme reír cuando lo único que quería era llorar. "Si pasó, Edward no lo mencionó."

"Bueno, eso está bien, aunque tendría que haberse contactado conmigo ahora. Imbécil." Rose mordió su taco ruidosamente. Habíamos hecho una noche mexicana hoy y estaba excelente.

"Basta de Heineken. ¡Es tiempo de la cosa buena!" Alice bailó en la cocina y volvió con una botella de Cristal.

"Eso no combina con lo mexicano." Le dije, riendo mientras ella me ignoraba y servía.

"Terminamos de cenar, ahora brindaremos por el final de otra semana. ¡La recta final ha comenzado!" Rose y yo chocamos nuestras copas con ella y bebimos. ¿Por qué diablos no? Una semana menos para que Edward y yo estuviéramos juntos. Eso era algo para celebrar.

"¿Así que, que te dijo DILF?" Preguntó Rose, sus ojos color lavanda brillando.

"No estaba muy feliz sobre el último reporte de TMZ." Eso hizo que todas riéramos. "Pero tal vez eso lo detendrá en su investigación de Edward."

"¡Em está en un gran lío! No puedo esperar. Tal vez yo no tenga que lastimar su culo. Su madre probablemente se encargó de eso. O papi oficial caliente lo hará." Ella me guiñó un ojo.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Estaba más enojado con la reacción de mamá más que nada." Reí cuando recordé el enojo en su tono de voz. "Pero creo que la posible cita de treinta y cinco años hizo que Edward quedara mejor."

"Sin duda. Todavía quiero encontrar a ese tipo y a tu madre." Gruñó Rose tomando su champagne.

"Nah, déjala que se divierta. De todas maneras no la quiero aquí."

"Claro que no. Estaremos con la señora Cullen." Decidió Rose. Su teléfono sonó y ella se puso de pie enseguida. "¡Ese es mi hombre! ¡Nos vemos más tarde!"

Y se fue. Alice rio. "Nunca he visto a Rose moverse así por un hombre."

"Lo sé. Es bastante increíble."

"Sí, estoy feliz por ella. Está un poco más suelta, aunque sigue siendo una perra aterradora."

Sonreí. "Lo es." Miramos un rato la TV y luché las ganas de llamar a Edward. Ya era bastante tarde allí. Esperaba que estuviera durmiendo. Pero lo extrañaba demasiado.

Mi teléfono sonó un poco más tarde y Alice me dio un codazo. "Ve a hablar con tu hombre. Nos vemos más tarde."

No fue necesario que me lo dijera dos veces. Atendí en cuanto llegué a mi habitación. "¿Edward? ¡Hola!" No pude evitar la alegría en mi voz.

"Hola, sexy. Te extraño." Yo sexy, ha. Él era sexy. Demasiado sexy.

"Yo también te extraño. ¿No son las cinco de la mañana por allí?" Amaba que me llamara pero iba a estar demasiado cansado.

"Sí, pero sabes que todavía sigo en el horario del Pacífico. Todavía no puedo dormir."

Buen punto. "Tampoco puede Emmett. Llamó a Rose hace media hora."

"Bueno, por lo menos yo esperé media hora más, ¿verdad?"

"No es un concurso." Me alegraba que me hubiera llamado.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" Me preguntó.

¿Comparado con esto? Bastante normal. "Nada del otro mundo. Estudié un poco y te esperé. Oh, y hablé con mi papá."

"Dime que no hay nuevos chimentos."

Él sonaba tan nervioso. Tenía que reírme. "¿Sobre ti? No, no muchos. Sí mencionó el trasero del depravado y algún posible castigo, pero nada sobre ti."

Edward respiró en señal de alivio. "Bien, ese es el problema de Emmett."

"Sí, le conté sobre mamá." Por lo menos él no me preguntaría si la invitaría de nuevo. Estaba demasiado preocupado que trajera a un estudiante de secundaria. Mmm, tal vez debería decirle a Alice que le advirtiera a Jasper sólo por las dudas.

"Apuesto a que eso lo enojó más que el culo de Emmett."

"Sí, creo que también. Por supuesto fue peor para Rose." Reí. "Ella entró en su computadora. Creo que estaba buscando a ese tipo Paul para decirle que mamá tenía mucho más de treinta años. Aunque le dije que la dejara tranquila. No vale la pena."

"No, no lo vale. Tienes a mi mamá, lo prometo."

Eso era cierto. "Dímelo a mí. Le enviamos unas notas de agradecimiento y fotos de nosotras en nuestras batas y medias sosteniendo los chocolates y el champagne. Espero que pueda ver lo mucho que nos encantó su regalo."

"Lo sabe, bebé. Le alegra mucho que les haya gustado. No te sorprendas si les llega algo más."

"Bueno, eso no es nada malo. Ya hemos comido los chocolates y una de las botellas de Cristal. Lo estamos racionalizando." Eso no era fácil. Todo sabía increíble."

La cálida risa de Edward pasó la línea telefónica. "Te enviaré más si mamá no lo hace. Te enviaré algo a fin de esta semana."

¿Sí? ¿Qué me enviaría?" "¿Sí? ¿Qué es?" Pregunté.

"Lo verás cuando llegue a tu casa." Su voz sonaba cansada. Él debía estar cansado. "Voy a intentar dormir, bebé."

"Ve. Hablamos pronto. Dulces sueños."

"Solo si sin tuyos." Murmuró.

Él era demasiado dulce. "Siempre. Buenas noches, Edward."

"Buenas noches, Bella."

Xoxoxoxox

Edward no estaba bromeando. Llegué a casa de clases y encontré una caja en la sala a nombre de Bella Swan de parte de Lando Calrissian. Reí como loca mientras la abría. Solo Edward. Tal vez él debería comenzar a usar nombre de Ghostbuster como su hermano. Lando. Mi risa cesó cuando abrí la caja y vi camisas. Montones y montones de camisas. Las camisas de Edward. Levanté la hermosa camisa azul de Ralph Lauren y la llevé a mi nariz. ¡Olía a él! Oh, ese dulce y maravilloso chico. Tomé la caja y corrí hacia mi habitación, tomando mi teléfono y enviándole un mensaje de texto. Sabía que probablemente él estaba filmando.

_¡No puedo creer que me enviaste más remeras!_

Las toqué, maravillándome ante la suave tela. Dios, apuesto a que él luciría increíble con esta camisa blanca. Todos estos diseñadores. Todo mío. No se las devolvería.

**No quería que te olvidaras de mi aroma, así que están todas usadas gentilmente.**

No hubieran sido gentilmente quitadas si él hubiera estado en la habitación conmigo.

_Sabes que me hubiera contentado con una sola camisa, o dos, ¿verdad? No tenías que enviarme todas estas camisas caras._

¡Pero ahora eran mías! Tenía que esconderlas de Alice; ella intentaría robarlas.

**Me gusta la imagen de ti usando sólo mis camisas, bebé. Déjame tener esa imagen.**

Oh, Edward, puedo hacer mucho más que eso. Rápidamente me quité mis jeans, mi remera y mi sostén y me puse la camisa blanca Yves St. Laurent o lo que sea que fuere, dejándola desabrochada y que sólo cubriera mis partes. Dios, se sentía increíble en mi piel. Me detuve frente al espejo y tomé una foto. Tenía que hacerlo yo misma ya que Rose no estaba en casa.

_¿Quieres algo más que una imagen?_

Adjunté la foto y se la envié. Sabía que le encantaría.

**¿Cómo se supone que deba saltar de un edificio en llamas cuando tengo una erección del tamaño de California, mujer? ¿Y si Martin hubiera visto eso? Tendría que haberlo matado.**

Dios, Edward saltando de un edificio en llamas. Gracias a Dios por los dobles de acción. Martin era su asistente personal. ¿Cómo si le fuera a enviar una foto sin saber que Edward tenía su teléfono? Por favor, dame algo de crédito.

_Chico tonto, no te hubiera enviado la foto si no te hubiera enviado un mensaje de texto antes. Siento lo de tu erección. ¿Quieres que me ocupe de ella más tarde? Llámame cuando llegues al hotel._

Necesitaba cuidar de mi hombre como él me cuidaba a mí. Él hecho de que él se hubiera tomado tiempo para enviarme estas camisas significaba más de lo que quería decir.

**Cuenta con eso, sexy. Tengo que volver a filmar. Ponte algo hasta que llame. Luego puedes modelar para mí de nuevo. Eres tan hermosa. Te amo.**

Okey, Cullen. Tienes un trato.

_Yo también te amo. _

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Eres una chica traviesa, Bella Swan." Sonreí ante el saludo que recibí cuando me conecté al Skype.

"Solo para ti, Edward Cullen." Haría lo que fuera por ti.

"Deberías usar solamente eso, bebé." Sonreí mirando su camisa blanca.

"¿Qué, esta cosa vieja?" Pasé mis dedos por la sedosa tela.

"No creas que no estoy en internet ordenando más, Bella."

Reí y le envié un beso. Él lucía hermoso, pero sus ojos demostraban lo cansado que estaba. "Hazlo. Luces cansado."

"Nunca estoy demasiado cansado para ti."

Sí, lo estaba. Chico dulce. "Necesitas dormir."

"Eres lo que necesito."

Está bien, entonces. Te daré lo que quieras y luego irás a dormir, bebé. Abrí la camisa, dejando que viera a las nenas. "Soy toda tuya, muéstrame lo que necesitas."

Movió la computadora y allí estaba, mostrando toda su gloria. Quería lamerlo. Lamentablemente tenía que conformarme con lamer mis labios.

"Muy linda." Sonrió y me hizo reír. "Toma tu loción. O mi loción."

Levantó la botella y obedientemente puso un poco en su mano. "Tócate. Imagina que soy yo la que te está tocando."

Tocó su verga y comenzó a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo. Tan sexy. "¿No te tocarás, bebé?"

Luego. Esta noche iba a ser todo sobre él. "No, esto es sobre ti. Necesitas relajarte antes de dormir."

Dejó de moverse. "Bella…"

"Te ocuparás de mí durante el fin de semana. Por favor, Edward. Déjame verte."

Comenzó a tocarse de nuevo mientras yo miraba. Pasé mis dedos por mis senos un par de veces para que él continuara. Acabó y finalmente lucía relajado. "Gracias, bebé."

Le sonreí. "Cuando quieras, apuesto. Ve a dormir ahora. Tienes que levantarte temprano mañana."

"Me relajaré de seguro. Te amo."

"Yo también te amo. Buenas noches." Corto pero dulce. Había hecho lo que necesitaba hacer, satisfacer a mi hombre y enviarlo a la cama con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Xoxoxoxox

Mandy tenía unas manos mágicas. No eran tan mágicas como las de Edward, por supuesto, pero no sentía ningún dolor mientras ella trabajaba en los nudos de mi hombro. Esme Cullen era una mujer maravillosa. Ni siquiera podía comenzar a agradecerle por el maravilloso día. Había sido consentida, cuidada y tratada como la mejor. Podía aprender a acostumbrarme a esto. No tomaría mucho tiempo. Edward trajo más cambios a mi vida de los que podía imaginar.

Pensar en Edward me hizo extrañarlo más y tomé mi teléfono que había guardado en el bolsillo de la bata. Tenía un jueguito para hacerle.

_Sven tiene unas manos que son pura perfección. Creo que debería hacerles un monumento._

Ahogué una risa mientras imaginaba la mirada en su rostro cuando recibía mi mensaje. No demoró mucho tiempo en responder.

**Le haré un monumento a las manos de Sven como a las de Han Solo. Así esas manos nunca más se acercarán a mi chica.**

Él era tan predecible. Y por supuesto mencionó a Star Wars. Era tan lindo.

_Oops, tal vez entendí mal. ¿Era Sven un chico o una chica? Es difícil decirlo, honestamente. Tiene unas manos muy masculinas. La llamaré Sven femenina._

Pobre Mandy. Sus manos no eran masculinas, pero eran fuertes.

**No sé si eso es mejor. Ella tiene tu sexy cuerpo debajo de sus manos; sé que está pensando en todas esas cosas que quisiera hacerte. Tal como yo.**

¡Ewww! Maldición, Edward. Ahora estoy preocupada si ella me intentará seducir o algo parecido.

_Y ahora no estoy disfrutando más de mi masaje. Muchas gracias. Estoy pensando que tal vez sus manos vayan a otros lugares._

Aléjate de la toalla, señorita.

"Relájate, Bella. Se supone que tienes que estar menos tensa." Reprimió Mandy. Cierto. Relájate. Ella no iba a hacer nada. Estúpido y lindo Edward.

**Tú empezaste a provocarme con Sven, amor.**

Él tenía un punto, pero aun así.

_Okey, tal vez lo empecé, ¡pero tú arruinaste mi masaje! No es justo, Cullen._

Hice un puchero a la mesa mientras ella comenzaba a trabajar en mis piernas.

**Relájate y disfruta, Bella. ¿Qué te parece si te prometo darte un masaje cuando vuelva de Alemania?**

Bueno, eso era mucho mejor.

_Ohhh, me gusta como suena. ¿Serás mi propio Sven?_

"¿De que te ries?" Preguntó Mandy. Evité gemir mientras ella masajeaba el arco de mi pie.

"Mi novio está siendo tonto."

Ella estiró mis pies. Tan putamente bien. "Bueno, me alegra que te hayas relajado."

**Lo seré, pero no prometo nada con mis manos. ¿Me negarás cuando te toque, Bella?**

Nunca, Edward. Siempre estoy abierta para ti.

_Creo que puedes trabajar en todos mis nudos y hacerme relajar de todo tipo de maneras maravillosas e increíbles, Edward. No habrá ningún temblor, excepto cuando me hagas acabar. _

Ese era la mejor especie de temblor, de acuerdo a mí entender.

**Entonces habrán muchos temblores, bebé, pero de los buenos. Definitivamente puedo lidiar con eso. No puedo creer que me estés enviando mensajes de texto sobre hacerte acabar mientras una mujer tiene sus manos sobre tu cuerpo.**

Hey, una chica no puede evitar hacia donde va su mente cuando su novio sexy está prometiendo masajes.

_Tenía que encontrar una manera de disfrutar mi masaje de nuevo. Pensar que tus manos estaban en mí hizo su efecto. Deberías sentirte honrado._

Mandy cambió de piernas. Los masajes eran increíbles. Los sexuales eran mejores, pero tenía que esperar un par de semanas más para que eso se hiciera realidad. Ahora tenía más para esperar.

"Es casi hora de que vayas a hacerte tu tratamiento de algas marinas." Me dijo mientras frotaba el otro pie.

_Tengo que irme a hacer algo llamado tratamiento de algas marinas. Suena desagradable pero estoy segura de que se sentirá bien. Tú te sentirías mejor. Hablamos pronto, apuesto. Te amo._

**Claro que yo me sentiría mejor que cualquier alga marina, mujer. Iré a acabar solo mientras a ti te tocan mujeres (espero que sean todas mujeres). Hablamos mañana. Yo también te amo.**

Reí mientras me levantaba de la mesa. Incluso si fueran mujeres, eso no importaba. Él era todo lo que quería.

Xooxoxoxoxoxo

En verdad esperaba que no estuviera perturbado, pero quería que empezara su día con mi voz. Se levantaba todos los días a las 5 AM así que a esa hora lo llamaba, bueno, eran las cinco allá pero las 9 PM aquí. Odiaba esta diferencia horaria. También odiaba FaceTime pero lo hacía por él.

"Esta es una gran manera de despertarse." Allí estaba. Lucía adorablemente soñoliento. Quería abrazarlo. Y morderlo. Y hacer todo tipo de cosas sucias con él. Maldición, tenía problemas.

"Oh, Dios, ¿es muy temprano? Me dijiste que te despertabas a las cinco así que pensé en que empezaras tu día conmigo antes de que yo terminara el mío. Vuelve a la cama. Lo siento." Era predecible, la había cagado. Tal vez la diferencia horaria eran siete horas. Le había evitado varias horas de sueño.

Frotó sus ojos como un niño pequeño y rio. "No, no es demasiado temprano. Y sí me despierto a las cinco." Una alarma nos sorprendió. "¿Ves? Eres mejor para despertarme que esa cosa maldita." Le pegó y sonrió, luciendo más despierto. "Buenos días, bebé. O creo que debo decir, buenas noches."

Reí. Todavía no había ido a la cama y él ya se estaba despertando. Era raro. "En un ratito. Creí que sería lindo terminar mi día contigo, y que tú empezaras el día conmigo."

"La única cosa que lo mejoraría sería que tú estuvieras aquí conmigo." Hizo un puchero demasiado adorable.

Sonreí. "Pero luego tú no querrías ir a trabajar."

Sacudió su cabeza. "Dejarte será difícil, pero volver contigo valdrá la pena."

El hombre era suave, incluso a las cinco de la mañana. Debería ser ilegal. "Eres perfecto incluso a las cinco de la mañana. Es enfermizo, pero me encanta."

Él rio. "¿Perfecto? Mi cabello está parado en veinte direcciones diferentes y estoy seguro de que tengo arrugas de la almohada y cosas así."

De ninguna manera. Él era hermoso. Demasiado sexy. Lo deseaba demasiado. "Eres sexy y quiero tomarte."

Sonrió más fuerte. "Cuando quieras, bebé, aunque dudo que lo hicieras aquí a las cinco de la mañana. A las nueve de la noche es más divertido."

"Tomarte a cualquier hora es divertido." A cualquier hora, en cualquier lugar, donde sea.

"Tú haces que sea así." Bostezó y se desperezó y Dios, habían músculos y piel sexy por todos lados. "¿Qué?"

"Tú. Eres hermoso. Todos esos músculos y ese cabello. Quiero morderte."

Él rio. "Alguien está con ganas."

Antes no estaba, pero ahora estoy segura de que sí. El autito azul tendría su uso. "No fue hasta que tú respondiste la llamada luciendo así. Ahora te deseo."

"Yo también te deseo, bebé. Falta solo dos semanas."

Parecía una eternidad, pero al menos estábamos más cerca. "Dos semanas es bastante. Pero al menos estamos casi llegando, eso es lo que importa."

"Lo sé. Antes de que te des cuenta se pasará el tiempo."

"No puedo esperar." Sabía que tenía que irse así que le tiré un beso. "Ve a empezar tu día, hermoso."

"Ve a terminar el tuyo, hermosa."

Por lo menos lo terminaba con él. "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo."

Xoxoxoxooxoxox

Habíamos estado un poco atrasados en nuestro juego desde que él se había ido. Sabía que él estaba ocupado así que no dije nada. Lo revisaba de vez en cuando y él jugaba. ¿LEG? Bueno, de todas maneras era una parte del cuerpo. Abrí el mensaje.

**Bebé, ¿sabes que no podrías estar demasiado alejada de mí? Trae cada pensamiento sucio, foto traviesa y fantasía sexy que puedas imaginar y yo felizmente los tomaré todos. Y además te rogaré más. Tampoco estoy muy orgulloso de admitir eso.**

Oh, señor Cullen, ¿sabes lo que estás preguntando?

**Sabes, tu mención de los artículos Penthouse hicieron que me preguntara que clase de escenario sexy podrías imaginarte. Apuesto que puedes destruir esas fantasías traviesas que la gente escribe en las revistas. Por lo menos, eso escucho que hay allí. Personalmente nunca las leí. *sonríe inocentemente***

Reí ante eso. ¡Mentiroso!

**Tu lista de canciones es bastante impresionante. ¿Tienes un iPod, bebé? ¿Las escuchas y piensas en mí? ¡Dímelo!**

Eso y mucho más, Edward.

**Sabes, todas tus palabras sexualmente cargadas me excitaron, pero mucho más tu promesa de para siempre. Sabes que lo quiero, siempre y cuando sea humanamente posible, ¿cierto? Te tomaría hoy, mañana, el año que viene o, cuando tú quieras, siempre y cuando seas mía. Te amo, demasiado.**

Dios, él era increíble. ¿Cómo era mío? No solo era el hombre más sexy del planeta, pero además era maravilloso. Estaba tan feliz de que no fuera un imbécil en secreto. No hubiéramos estado donde estábamos si él lo fuera.

¿Qué podía jugar? ¿ROAR? ¿Me haría gruñir de placer? Haha, no, eso no. ¿SOAR? Hacía que mi corazón se elevara. OHH, SORE. Ese sería el tipo de inflamación que prefería. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que lo había visto. Jugué SORE y volví a responderle.

_Tú me dijiste que trajera los pensamientos sugestivos, sucios y traviesos. Pude haber jugado SOAR o ROAR pero jugué SORE porque era exactamente como espero que ambos estemos luego de que tenga la chance de saltar a tu sexy cuerpo cuando te vea._

_No falta mucho tiempo y creo que está claro que estoy un poco ansiosa por ti, hermoso. No estoy segura si podré controlarme frente a tus padres. Tal vez podremos encontrar una razón para dejarlos solos e ir a hacer algunas compras. Estoy escasa de leche, o manteca o tal vez deberíamos llamarlo proteína. Eres perfecto para mi dieta._

_¿Ustedes los ricos no tienen la habilidad de adelantar el tiempo o algo así? ¿Cuál es el punto en ganar tanto dinero si no pueden construir una máquina del tiempo? Dile a Trump que deje de comprar pelucas y despedir gente y que se meta en eso, ¿no?_

_Está bien, dejaré de ser tonta. Espero que sepas que estoy desnuda, excitada y necesitada de mi novio. Espero que leas esto luego de terminar de filmar. Si no, ¡lo siento! Te lo compensaré. ¡Te amo!_

Xoxoxoxo

No sé que me hacía hacerlo. ¿Mórbida curiosidad? ¿Una necesidad de saber lo que dirían de mí aunque, en realidad que podrían decir? Nadie sabía quien era yo. Así que lo hice. Entré a uno de esos sitios fan que tenía foro y vi el título de ¿Novia nueva? Me llené de valor y entré.

_¿Él puede tener cualquier mujer en el mundo y se conforma con alguien que no conocemos? ¿Qué está pasando? Necesita volver con Irina. Ella, por lo menos, lucía bien a su lado._

Parpadeé en sorpresa. ¿Cómo sabía como lucía yo a su lado? Ella no me conocía.

_¿Quién es esta perra? ¿Por qué no puedo ser tan afortunada? Si Edward quiere cambiar, aquí estoy yo esperando._

¿Cambiar? Tal vez no era una celebridad, pero tampoco era una basura o algo así.

_¿Qué pasó con Jane? ¡Lucían tan lindos juntos!_

Eso no era tan malo, supongo.

_Hey, quien sabe, tal vez él comience a salir con sus fans. ¡Tomaré un número!_

Estarás esperando un largo tiempo, perra.

_Esta zorra necesita caer._

¿Zorra? ¿Qué diablos?

_¿Han visto a la chica en la foto? Ella era tan nada, tan sin gracia. ¡Yo soy más caliente que ella! Esperemos que esta fase no le dure mucho. Quiero ver a Edward en la alfombra roja con una celebridad A en su brazo, no una sin nombre con un vestido de K-Mart._

¿Qué diablos? Sentí las lágrimas llenar mis ojos mientras cada comentario me degradaba por estar con él. No tenía sentido. ¿Hubiera dicho algo así si Edward no estuviera conmigo? ¿Era yo una de esas fans? Sí, odiaba a Irina, pero eso era porque ella lo había engañado. Si él hubiera estado saliendo con alguien como Jane, y era feliz, entonces lo hubiera apoyado. Hubiera estado demasiado celosa pero no la hubiera destrozado, ¿verdad?

"Hey, Bella, ¿quieres ir a…? ¿Qué diablos te sucede?" Rose demandó.

La miré y sacudí mi cabeza. "Nada, es que… estas chicas me están destrozando online."

"¿Quiénes?" Preguntó, la furia en su rostro mientras avanzaba hacia mi habitación. "¿Es Jess? Porque juro que voy a destrozar a esa perra si no deja de actuar toda superior y tratar de emparejarte con cada perdedor del campus."

"No es Jess. Son las fans de Edward. ¿Por qué dirían estas cosas, Rose? No me conocen."

Ella tomó mi computadora y comenzó a leer. Me preocupaba de que la rabia que salía de sus ojos pudiera derretir mi pantalla. "Putas zorras del demonio. ¿Quién se creen que son estas perras? ¿Cómo averiguo quienes son? Voy a cazarlas y a golpear sus celosos culos. Maldición ¿a quien conocemos que sea bueno con las computadoras? ¿Por qué ninguna de nosotras se acostó con un nerd cuando estaba soltera?" Ella comenzó a alejarse de la computadora.

Tenía que darle algo de crédito. Dos minutos de su presencia y me había hecho reír. "No es gran cosa."

"Sí que lo es. Estas perras van a oírme si no pueden sentir mis puños. ¿Cuál debería ser mi nombre?" Ella lo pensó por un minuto y sonrió. "Lo tengo."

Miré a la pantalla. "¿LesArrancaréLaCabelleraAToda s?" ¡Rose!"

"¿Qué? Se lo merecen." Ella comenzó a escribir.

_¿Quiénes se piensan que son, perras patéticas? No merecen ser fans de Edward, y mucho menos salir con él. ¿Cómo pueden destrozar su felicidad? ¿Por qué no vuelven a masturbarse con la imagen de él en su computadora? Porque de seguro no tienen ninguna chance de que él las mire dos veces. Incluso aunque no estuviera feliz con su chica, nunca se acostaría con unas estúpidas como ustedes quienes dicen cosas tan terribles sobre la mujer que él ama más que a nada._

_Conozco a Edward y a su novia y puedo decirles que ella lo hace muy feliz. No merecen respirar el mismo aire, o hablar de lo que no saben, eso solo demuestra su ignorancia. Y marquen mis palabras; él no la dejará por la próxima fan, actriz o música que crean que él debería salir. Sean fans verdaderas y apoyen al tipo que ustedes dicen que aman. O salten de barco y vayan a encontrar el próximo sabor del mes. Este está tomado. Y le mostraré a él este sitio para que vea a las arpías celosas y malas que dicen amarlo. Puedo prometerles que las odiará tanto como yo._

_Vuelvan con sus gordos y desinteresados esposos… esperen, ¿a quien estoy engañando? Vuelvan con su pote de helado y sus siete gatos. El tipo raro de enfrente no las mirará ni tampoco lo hará Edward. Diviértanse siendo acosadoras malas por internet. Eso es todo lo que serán. Patéticas conchudas._

"Dios, Rose."

"¿Qué?" Ella miró a la pantalla de nuevo y lo publicó. "Tuvieron suerte que de fui civilizada."

"¿Llamas a eso civilizada?"

Ella sonrió. "No las amenacé con sacar mi bisturí, ¿verdad?"

"No, eso es cierto." Reí.

Ella cerró mi laptop. "Te prohíbo entrar a internet."

Reí. "No puedes prohibirme eso."

"Puedo. Iré a encontrar a uno de esos nerds que te bloquee la computadora."

"No entraré de nuevo a esos sitios. Lección aprendida."

Sus ojos se suavizaron. "Bien. No quiero que nadie te lastime. Habrá un montón de perras celosas allí afuera cuando tú salgas con Edward. Necesitas alejarte de eso y disfrutar tu vida, ¿sabes?"

Ella tenía razón. "Lo sé."

"¿Quieres ir al centro comercial conmigo? Necesito más ropa para ir a Europa."

De seguro que la necesitaba. "Iría, pero tengo una cita en Skype con Edward en unos minutos."

"Bueno, entonces. Olvídate de eso y diviértete con tu chico. No dejes que esas perras arruinen tu tiempo con él." Ella me saludó y se fue. Respiré e intenté calmarme mientras abría la computadora y me conectaba a Skype. Basta de sitios fans.

"Hola, hermosa." Su sonrisa fue casi suficiente para que me hiciera sonreír de nuevo. Casi.

"Hola." ¿Por qué dirían esas cosas? ¿Por qué?

La sonrisa de Edward cayó. "¿Qué hay de malo, bebé?"

Tenía que decírselo, no podía dejarlo pasar. "Hice algo estúpido."

"¿Qué hiciste?" Sonaba nervioso. Sentí las lágrimas de nuevo e intenté alejarlas. Rose tenía razón. Necesitaba ser más fuerte. "¿Qué, bebé?"

"Entré a internet."

Él suspiró. "¿Y?"

"Me dijeron zorra y perra y demás cosas."

Él se sentó, luciendo aterrador. "¿Quiénes, Bella? ¿Quiénes te hicieron poner triste?"

"¡Tus fans! ¿Por qué dirían eso? No me conocen."

Él suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Bella, tienes razón. No te conocen. Están celosas. Por eso no me busco en internet."

Sequé una lágrima. No iba a llorar, maldición. "Lo sé. Tuve curiosidad. Los tabloides han estado bastante tranquilos además de la fotografía que publicaron tuya y de esa chica."

Edward rodó sus ojos. "Ah, sí, mi tórrido encuentro con la mujer que me trajo café al set. Sabes que no tienes que escuchar ni una palabra ni nada, bebé."

Lo sabía. Eso no me había molestado. Esto sí, pero no iba a dejar que me pusiera mal. Que se jodan esas chicas. "Lo sé. Y no creo nada de eso, pero duele que la gente diga eso de mí."

"Lo siento, amor. Si pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo, lo haría." Él sonaba tan frustrado. Tenía que hacerlo sentir mejor.

"No hay nada que puedas hacer." Sonreí. "Rose se conectó y les dijo un par de cosas."

Las cejas de Edward se movieron. "Eso no me sorprende. ¿Qué dijo?"

"Las trató de perras celosas que no merecían respirar el mismo aire que yo y les dijo que regresaran a masturbarse con tu fotografía porque eso sería lo más cerca que podrían estar de ti."

Eso lo hizo reír. "Es bastante desagradable, bebé. No quiero pensar en eso."

Reí. "Sabes que sucede." Me miró y reí de nuevo. "Ella también las trató de excusas patéticas de seres humanos y les dijo que aunque no estuvieras enamorado de mí, nunca estarías interesado en gente quien ciegamente odia a la persona que tú más amas en el mundo."

Edward sonrió. "Ella tiene razón y es bastante increíble. Si supiera quienes eran, se los diría en la cara, bebé."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Dudo que te escucharan y prefiero no ir a cárcel por pegarles."

"Lo siento, amor. En verdad deseo que no lo hubieras visto."

Era mi culpa. "No, es bueno que lo sepa, supongo. Tú me dijiste que no sería fácil y ni siquiera saben quien soy todavía. Supongo que empeorará cuando lo sepan."

Edward gruñó. "Si verdaderamente son mis fans, se alegrarán de ver lo feliz que soy contigo. Si no, entonces que se jodan, bebé. No pueden hacernos nada si no las dejamos. Y no voy a dejarlas."

Eso era cierto. "Sé que no lo harás. Y no miraré de nuevo. Rose ya me prohibió entrar a internet."

Él rio. "No sé si es necesario ir tan lejos, pero ellas no son la mayoría de mis fans. Siempre hay extremos."

"Lo sé. Algunas de ellas en verdad te quieren con Jane o Irina." Reí ante la mirada de desaprobación en su rostro. "Supongo que una sin nombre no encaja bien contigo."

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. "No te atrevas a decirte que eres una sin nombre. Tú eres todo para mí. Lo sabes."

Parpadeé las lágrimas que se formaban en mis ojos. No más. "Lo sé. Nunca dudé un segundo de ti, Edward."

"Bien, bebé. Todo lo que necesitamos es a nosotros, ¿verdad? Y tal vez a Rose y a sus furias de internet."

Claro que sí, Rose era todo lo que necesitábamos a nuestro lado, y teníamos más de eso con Emmett, los Cullen, Alice y mi papá. "Ella creó un nombre llamado LesArrancaréLaCabelleraAToda s."

Edward rio. "Es una mujer aterradora."

"Sí. Emmett se excitará con eso."

Él gruñó. "No quiero pensar en eso."

"¿En que quieres pensar?"

"En el hecho de que en tres días te tendré en mis brazos de nuevo."

Estaba tan contenta. Eso era algo mejor para pensar. "No puedo esperar."

"Yo tampoco, bebé. ¿Estás contando los días?"

Reí. "En realidad lo estuve haciendo por mucho tiempo. Tenía un calendario secreto y tachaba los días." Mi calendario de Edward Cullen, por supuesto. ¿Qué? Él estaba sexy en él.

Su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa. "¿Y qué calendario es?"

Oh, no, no iba a ceder fácilmente. "¿Bebé?"

Okey, sí lo iba a hacer. Él era demasiado lindo. "Puede que sea tu calendario." Admití.

Su risa era tan sexy. "¿Puede, huh?"

"Bueno, supuse que tendría sentido usar tu calendario para contar los días para verte."

Edward sonrió. "Tiene sentido. ¿Sabes que?"

"¿Qué?" Dios, esto era tan vergonzoso. Ir a sitios fan de internet y tener un calendario fan de mi novio.

"Estoy un poco ofendido de que no tengo un calendario de Bella que pueda usar para contar los días. Tal vez necesitemos hacer algo al respecto."

Pervertido. "No es como si no tuvieras un montón de fotos mías. Puedes hacer uno."

Él sonrió. "Puedo. Creo que deberíamos hacer uno juntos."

Sabía lo que quería. Diablos, no. "Oh, diablos, no. No haré un calendario desnuda para ti."

"No dije que tendrías que estar desnuda, tú lo dijiste."

Él era un mentiroso. Jugando a ser inocente. "Sé como funciona tu mente, pervertido."

"Eso es porque mi mente funciona como la tuya."

"Eso es cierto." Él era increíble. Una pequeña charla y todo estaba bien. "Gracias por hacerme reír de nuevo."

"Ya te dije que ese es mi nuevo trabajo. Lo tomo muy enserio. Amo escucharte reír."

"Amo escucharte reír a ti también. Te amo, punto."

"Te amo." Siempre.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

En cualquier minuto estaría de nuevo en tierra americana y de regreso a mí. Se me hacía difícil quedarme en el sofá y pretendiendo estar interesada en la discusión de Alice con mi padre y Sue. Él había llegado hacía veinte minutos y miró mi apartamento como su estuviera esperando encontrar a Edward escondido debajo de mi cama. Me mataba.

Mi teléfono vibró.

**¡Estamos en camino! El avión aterrizó hace cinco minutos.**

Oh, Dios, ¡él estaría aquí pronto! Ya estaba saltando en el sofá como lo hacía Alice cuando estaba contenta. Ella me miró y sonrió. Lo sabía. Rose necesitaba apresurarse para regresar a casa. Había ido a comprar cerveza y otras cosas. Nos quedaríamos aquí esta noche. No sabía lo que haríamos mañana. Sabía que papá quería invitarnos a cenar pero no sabía como manejar la situación de Edward. Teníamos que discutirlo.

_No puedo esperar a que llegues._

Era la frase del siglo.

"No puedo creer que te vayas a graduar mañana. ¿Qué se siente?"

"¡Increíble!" Contestó Alice mientras mi teléfono sonaba.

**No tardaré demasiado, bebé. Emmett está conduciendo.**

Gracias a Dios por Emmett y su rapidez. Aunque, no necesitaba que se metiera en problemas antes de conocer a mi papá.

_Dile que no lo multen. Papá no estará impresionado._

"¿Bella, tendrás tu rostro enterrado en el teléfono toda la noche?" Preguntó papá. Lo miré y le sonreí inocentemente mientras él me miraba severo.

"Lo siento. Edward está en camino."

"En verdad lo amarás, Charlie." Le aseguró Alice.

"Veremos." Murmuró. Sue le dio una palmadita en su brazo e hizo un comentario sobre lo lindo de nuestro apartamento, lo cual envió a Alice directo a las conversaciones de decoración. Gracias a Dios por ella.

**¿Estás bromeando? No le diré nada que pueda retrasar verte. Casi llegamos. ¿Puedes sentirlo?**

Sí, podía. Estaba evitando salir corriendo hacia la puerta.

_Sí. Estoy teniendo problemas en evitar salir corriendo hacia el aeropuerto. ¿Me verás en algún punto, verdad?_

Cuanto más pronto, mejor. Me sentía ansiosa.

**Sí, pero probablemente estarás en el lado equivocado de la ruta y tendré que tirarme de un vehículo en movimiento, lo cual puede que me cause una mayor lesión pero lo haría totalmente si eso me condujera más rápido hacia ti.**

Diablos, no. Lo necesitaba completo. Nada podía evitar que fuera a tenerlo esta noche.

_Nada de lesiones. Te necesito saludable para lo que tengo en mente._

Apresúrate, maldición. Escuché el chillido de los frenos y lo supe. Salté de mi asiento y corrí hacia la puerta antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada. En cuanto llegué, hubo un golpe en la puerta. La abrí y allí estaba, tan perfecto, tan hermoso. Me tiré hacia él y él me agarró. Sus labios estaban en mí y mi espalda estaba contra la puerta y no podía acercarme más a él. Mío. Finalmente, mi amor… esas palabras resonaban en mi mente mientras sus labios se posaban en mí.

"Te amo." Logró decir mientras besaba mis labios, mi nariz, mis mejillas, todo mi rostro.

"Yo también te amo. Demasiado. Tócame." Demandé mientras envolvía su cintura con mis piernas. Me presionó contra la puerta y estaba tan duro y tan caliente para mí. Dios. Necesitaba tenerlo ahora. Había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Vagamente recordé algo pero no era importante. Todo lo que importaba era que mi hombre estaba en mis brazos de nuevo. Nunca lo iba a dejar ir.

"Discúlpame. ¿Soltarás a mi hija o tendré que arrestarte por indecencia pública?"

Oops. Tal vez tendría que dejarlo por uno o dos minutos. Aunque, estaría bien que nos arrestara siempre y cuando nos esposara juntos. Me alejé y vi el rostro rojo de mi padre. Aquí vamos.

* * *

><p>Oooohhh, finalmente se conocerán Charlie y Edward! Mmm, ¿cómo se llevarán?<p>

wow, no puedo creer que solo falten 20 capítulos para que se termine este fic! Acepto todo tipo de sugerencias para algún próximo fic para traducir. Me gustan muchos pero algunas autoras no permiten traducir. Así que tendré que salir a la búsqueda.

Muuuchas gracias por sus reviews! No se olviden de escribir!

Besos,

Romi


	51. Major Words

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 51**

Miré a mi padre rogándole en silencio que tratara bien a mi novio. Esto no había sido exactamente como había planeado que se conocieran, pero en verdad olvidé todo el instante en que sentí el auto estacionarse. La manera que me hizo olvidar todo, incluso mi sentido común. Papá nos estaba mirando y yo estaba agradecida de que Edward no pudiera ver. Los ojos de Edward estaban cerrados y me preguntaba si estaba rezando. No era necesario. No iba a dejar que mi padre lo lastimara.

"¿Es en verdad indecencia pública cuando técnicamente están dentro del apartamento?" Dijo una voz femenina alegremente. Oh, Dios. Miré hacia mi izquierda y allí estaba la mamá de Edward, sonriendo cálidamente, su papá, luciendo divertido y Emmett riéndose. Mierda. Había olvidado que ellos también estaban aquí. ¿Qué me pasaba? Malditas hormonas. "¿Y tienes jurisdicción en esta parte?" Tenía que admitir, que preguntarle eso era bastante increíble, me hubiera reído si no hubiera estado tan nerviosa.

Tenía que bajarme. Desenvolví mis piernas de alrededor de Edward y quería llorar mientras me alejaba de él. "Estoy tan putamente avergonzada." Le susurré.

Sus dedos acariciaron suavemente mi espalda, frotando, ofreciéndome apoyo mientras se giraba para enfrentar una mirada molesta y tres divertidas, o por lo menos eso asumía. Yo seguía escondida. Edward me sostuvo contra él, manteniéndome segura.

"Maldición, hermano, ¡y yo que pensaba que me iban a atrapar a mí!" Exclamó Emmett. "Gracias por salvarme." Chico estúpido, ¿quieres que se enoje contigo? "No me mires, yo no hice nada." Haha, por supuesto que papá se giró hacia él.

"Eso es porque Rose no está aquí. De otra manera no lo hubiera pensado." Parecía que papá ya lo conocía bien.

"¡Hey!" Emmett se quejó. "Aunque probablemente tengas razón." Él admitió.

"Sé que la tengo. Bella, ¿te seguirás escondiendo en el pecho de ese chico o nos presentarás adecuadamente?"

Esconderme parecía ser la mejor opción, pero tenía que enfrentarlos, eventualmente. Suspiré y me giré. Edward, sabiendo lo que necesitaba, pasó su brazo por mi cintura, sosteniéndome contra su pecho. Primero me concentré en mi padre, ya que era el más fácil de enfrentar. "Papá, él es Edward Cullen. Edward, él es mi papá, Charlie Swan."

Edward le tendió su mano y miré a mi padre mientras él lo miraba, luego a mí, luego a sus padres y de vuelta a nosotros antes de sacudir su mano. "Un placer conocerte." Le dijo Edward.

Sé bueno, papá. "Desearía poder decir lo mismo." Él murmuró. Noté que estaba mirando donde Edward tenía su mano izquierda por mi cintura pero sabiamente no dijo nada.

"Bueno, yo estoy encantada de conocerte, Bella." Dijo Esme Cullen, sonriendo y dando un paso hacia adelante con sus brazos abiertos. Era lo más fácil para hacer, entrar en sus brazos abiertos y recibir su abrazo y su apoyo inmediato. Ella olía tal como una mamá lo hacia, como polvo de bebé y dulces para hornear, o algo así.

"Siento que hayas visto…" Intenté disculparme pero ella me calló y frotó mi espalda tal como lo había hecho su hijo.

"Tranquila, cariño. Lo que vi es lo que cada madre quiere ver para su hijo. Él está enamorado y es amado a cambio. Por supuesto, yo ya lo sabía, pero es maravilloso verlo." Ella acarició suavemente mi cabello. "Estoy feliz de conocerte finalmente."

Le sonreí a la hermosa y perfecta mujer mientras me alejaba. "Yo también estoy feliz de conocerte. Edward habla de ti todo el tiempo."

Ella rio. "Oh, estoy segura de que él encuentra el tiempo para hablar de otras cosas." Ha, de seguro. Pero eso era nuestro, muchas gracias. "Carlisle, saluda a Bella."

"Hola, Bella, un placer conocerte." El hermoso padre de Edward me tendió su mano y yo se la di. Él era rubio y muy parecido a Emmett, aunque tenía la misma forma de cuerpo que Edward. Había algo elegante y educado sobre él, tal como su esposa. "Gracias por dejarnos venir a tu graduación. Ninguno de nuestros chicos fue a la universidad, así que estamos felices de compartir la tuya."

Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse. Ellos eran demasiado lindos. "En verdad nos alegra que estén aquí." Miré a mi papá, quien seguía mirando a Edward como si estuviera a punto de esposarlo. "El hombre de mala cara, como estoy segura han deducido, es mi padre, Charlie Swan. Papá, ellos son Esme y Carlisle Cullen. Y Emmett, por supuesto."

"Un placer conocerte, Charlie." Esme tomó la mano de papá y comenzó a guiarlo hacia el pasillo. "Estamos encantados de conocer a tu hija. Ella ha hecho a Edward el hombre más feliz, nunca lo he visto así." Edward me acercó a él mientras los seguíamos. "De acuerdo a todo lo que él me ha contado sobre ella, es claro que has criado una maravillosa mujercita. Te admiro por haberlo hecho solo. Carlisle y yo teníamos nuestras manos llenas con nuestros chicos. No puedo imaginar tener que lidiar con uno yo sola, incluso si Bella es un ángel."

Papá parecía confundido en la manera en que Esme lo había guiado a la sala. Ella prácticamente lo empujó hacia el sofá y se sentó a su lado antes de inclinarse y extenderle su mano a Sue. "Tú debes ser Sue. Soy Esme Cullen; es un placer conocerte."

Sue era tranquila, pero ella sonrió en respuesta. "El placer es mío. Es muy lindo de tu parte que hayas viajado hasta aquí para la graduación de Bella."

Esme hizo un gesto con su mano. "¿Cómo si estuviéramos en otro lado? Carlisle, ven, siéntate con nosotros." Todo el mundo comenzó a situarse; Carlisle se sentó junto a Esme luego de saludar a Sue. Emmett se sentó junto a Alice, quien ya lucía molesta por su presencia. Edward estaba intentando descifrar donde sentarse, mirando las sillas de comedor con una mirada de insatisfacción. Chico tonto, ¿Cómo si fuera a sentarse lejos de mí? Traje una silla del cuarto de Alice y lo acerqué a mí. Él sonrió mientras se sentó y me dio su mano. Me senté a su lado, abrazándolo mientras él pasaba su brazo a mi alrededor. Descansé mi cabeza en su hombro. Él me dio su mano libre y la enlacé con la mía. Se sentía tan bien tocarlo y estar junto a él.

"¡Hola Sr y Sra. Cullen, soy Alice!" Ali, quien no era para nada tímida, abrazó a los padres de Edward. "Muchas gracias por sus canastas de regalo, ¡eran increíbles!"

Esme rio mientras la abrazó. "Nos alegra tanto que les hayan gustado. Mis chicos me dijeron que serás enfermera."

Alice se sentó al lado de Emmett, su expresión de obvia alegría. "¡Lo seré! En realidad, ¡he tenido las mejores noticias! ¡Me contrataron para una residencia en Seattle General! ¡Empezaré en agosto!"

"Eso es genial." La felicitó Carlisle. "Es un hospital muy bueno y estoy seguro de que te irá muy bien allí. ¿Tienes alguna especialidad en la que quieras entrar?"

"Alice está muy interesada en pediatría." Anunció Emmett con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Ella tiene algo por los adolescentes, ¿verdad, Alice?" Oh, mierda. Aquí vamos.

Ali le pegó pero no sucedió nada. "¡Cállate! ¡Eso no es cierto!"

"Eso no fue lo que escuché." Él le dio un codazo. "¿A cuantos bailes de graduación has ido desde la última vez que te vi?"

"Eres un imbécil." Ella lucía avergonzada cuando miró a los padres en la sala. "Oops, lo siento, él es…"

"Lo entiendo." Le dijo Esme, dándole una mirada a Emmett. "Emmett, basta."

"¿Qué quiere decir con baile de graduación?" Preguntó papá, girándose para ver a Alice.

"Um, nada. Él está siendo un idiota." Mintió Alice.

"Así es como son Alice y Emmett, papá." Coincidí, intentando salvarla de la vergüenza de la explicación. Les sonreí a los padres de Edward. "¿Están seguros que no tuvieron una hija hace veintidós años atrás? Ellos pelean como hermanos."

Carlisle rio. "Trabajé mucho en esa época, pero creo que hubiera recordado si hubiera tenido una hija, incluso una tan pequeña como Alice."

Esme rio ligeramente. "Puede que tú no lo hubieras recordado, cariño, pero yo sí. Emmett siempre quiso una hermana menor para molestar. Parece que la consiguió."

"Sí." Emmett pasó su brazo alrededor de Alice y sonrio cuando ella le dio un codazo. "Alice me ama."

"No. Te tolero solo por Bella y Rose." Ella se giró hacia Esme. "¿Cómo hiciste para terminar con un hijo bueno y uno molesto?"

"Suerte." Ella le respondió, sonriendo. "El bueno también tiene sus momentos no tan buenos." Me incliné, interesándome en el tema.

"Hey, no mencionemos esos." Rogó Edward. Chico dulce y nervioso. Apreté su mano.

"Fui afortunado de ser una década más grande que los chicos que le gustan a ella, o sino hubiéramos terminado en un triángulo amoroso." Emmett declaró, haciendo protestar a Alice. "Odiaría causar una pelea entre mi Rosie y la pequeña Cher."

"De alguna manera, creo que no te importaría." Dijo papá. "Alice, ¿de que está hablando? No sabía que tenías novio."

"¡Hago énfasis en la palabra chico!" Gritó Emmett. Dios. Aunque, en la manera en que se estaban peleando, distraían la atención de Edward y de mí, lo cual era algo bueno. Quería arrastrarlo hacia la habitación y atacarlo. Esto apestaba.

"Te odio." Le dijo Alice a Emmett. "No tengo novio, Charlie. Es solo un amigo. Y es perfectamente legal, aunque no es que estemos haciendo algo ilegal. Emmett hace las cosas ilegales, yo no."

"Hey, estoy reformado." Protestó Emmett. "No he tenido problemas en años."

"Si defines años como cien días, entonces supongo que es cierto." Papá sacudió su cabeza y se giró hacia los Cullen. "Mi corazón se detuvo cuando investigué a su hijo y vi que lo habían arrestado cinco veces. Fue un alivio cuando vi que era el E Cullen incorrecto."

Oh, no. Podía sentir la mirada de Esme hacia Emmett aunque no fuera para mí. Emmett apretó los hombros de Alice y la colocó frente a él. Era muy gracioso. Él se intentaba esconder detrás de su pequeño cuerpo. "¿Cinco veces? ¿De donde salieron las otras dos veces, Emmett? ¿Y por qué me entero de esto ahora?"

"No fue nada, mamá. Todos los cargos fueron absueltos. No vale la pena mencionarlo." Él sonaba muy asustado mientras sostenía a Alice. Ella se estaba moviendo pero no podía deshacerse de su agarre, no es que le importara, de la manera en que se estaba riendo.

"¿No vale la pena mencionarlo? ¡Creo que vale la pena mencionar que fuiste arrestado cinco veces! ¿Qué hiciste, Emmett?"

"Nada, por eso me dejaron ir. Fue un caso de confusión de identidades." Emmett estaba pálido y demasiado asustado, podía notarlo. Edward estaba tenso a mi lado. ¿De que se trataba todo esto?

"Nadie en Hollywood confunde tu identidad. ¿Qué hiciste?" Ella le preguntó de nuevo, en un tono que le advertía no seguir evitando la pregunta.

"Ahora puedo ver por qué le tienen miedo." Le dije a Edward. "No quiero estar del otro lado de esa mirada." Ella sabía como hacer para reducir a ese gran hombre en un niño pequeño. Él lucía aterrado. Papá sonreía orgullosamente mientras Carlisle sacudía su cabeza. Pobre Sue, no entendía lo que pasaba. Esperaba que todas las futuras reuniones familiares fueran menos tensas.

"No fue nada, mamá. Lo usual. Una pequeña pelea, destrucción de propiedad, todas cosas muy menores. Y yo no destruí ninguna propiedad. Una silla se rompió cuando intenté remover a la persona que estaba intentando pegarme. Yo la pagué, no hubo daño." De alguna duda dudaba de eso. ¿Por qué estaba sudando?

"Conocerás el daño pronto, chico." Ella le respondió. "¿Por qué no presentaron cargos?"

Emmett nos miró y sonrió. "Edward habló, firmó un par de autógrafos, les dio unas entradas para los estrenos y todo salió bien. Él es mi héroe."

Y de repente todos nos miraron de nuevo y Edward fue el que recibió la mirada enojada de su mamá. "Uh oh." Susurré. La mano de Edward en mi hombro y su agarre se apretaron.

"¿Arrestaron dos veces a tu hermano y tú no me dijiste?" Le preguntó Esme, sus ojos, como los de Edward, disparaban fuego. Me alegraba que no fuera hacia mí.

"En ese momento, quería que siguiera vivo. Ahora me arrepiento." Edward respondió, mirando de mala cara a su hermano. "Te prometo que si lo arrestan de nuevo, ni siquiera pagaré su fianza, ni dejaré que no presenten cargos."

"¿Así que chantajeaste a un oficial?" Oh, mierda, aquí vamos, papá.

"No, señor. Fui a pagar su fianza y ellos empezaron a pedirme autógrafos y cosas y yo les di lo que querían en el nombre del espíritu de la comunidad. Yo apoyo a la fuerza policial." Dijo Edward rápidamente.

Reí y él apretó mi mano. "Cállate, estoy intentando no morir." Él susurró en mi oído. Era demasiado lindo.

El enojo de Esme pasó a mi padre. "¿Y por qué estabas revisando a mi hijo? ¿Qué ha hecho? ¿No es eso un abuso de la fuerza policial?"

Oh, hombre. Papá lucía molesto. "Él está saliendo con mi hija. Tenía que revisarlo, asegurarme que no tuviera un pasado sórdido."

Ella lo miró. "¿Y revisas cada persona que ha salido con Bella, o solo mi hijo tiene ese trato?" Ella demandó.

"Esme." Le dijo Carlisle, intentando calmarla, colocando una mano en su hombro. Mierda, ¿nuestros padres iban a pelear? Esto no era bueno.

Papá miró a Sue quien sacudió su cabeza. "Te dije que era una mala idea."

"Okey. Tal vez nunca lo he hecho antes, pero debería de haberlo hecho y tal vez ella hubiera evitado que el último idiota le hubiera roto el corazón." Oh, papá, te dije que Edward no era como Tyler.

"¿Oh, en serio? ¿Tenía alguna especie de pasado criminal escondido que te hubiera dado una pista de que él es un idiota que se acuesta con mujeres por ahí?" Esme lucía molesta antes de girarse hacia mí y sonreírme. "Lo siento, cariño, no estoy aligerándolo, es que dudo que los reportes policiales sean tan detallados."

Lo sabía, pero aun así, apestaba que estuvieran hablando de esa mierda. "No, pero…" Comenzó a decir papá, pero lo cortaron.

"Bueno. Entonces si quieres saber sobre Edward, solo hubieras tenido que tomar una revista. No es necesario que revises su archivo. Diría lo mismo sobre mi otro hijo, ya que sus encuentros parecen estar en todas las revistas también, pero claramente logró esconder uno o dos." Ella miró de nuevo a Emmett. "Puedo entender que quieras proteger a tu hija. Y estoy segura de que también sabes que Edward tuvo un año duro, pero yo no tengo nada en contra de tu hija." Ella sonaba como si estuviera a punto de comenzar una batalla por su hijo. Mi corazón se llenó de amor por Edward.

"Sí bueno, si vale la pena decirlo, Edward parece ser un tipo decente." Admitió papá. "Me disculpo por haberme pasado de la raya."

Y así, el humor de Esme cambió y ella rio. "Oh, Charlie, lo entiendo. Ella es tu mundo entero."

Papá se sonrojó y Edward rio. "Ahora veo de donde lo sacas." Susurró Edward. Le di un codazo y él se calló. Papá odiaba cuando se sonrojaba y ahora él sabía como me sentía. Edward me acercó a él y me relajé ante su toque. No importaba lo que sucediera, estábamos juntos. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

"Sí bueno." Papá miró a Edward. "Supongo que puedo entender lo que estabas diciendo afuera. Es claro que a tu hijo le importa mucho Bella."

"Lo hago." Dijo Edward. "La amo." Apreté su mano. "Todo lo que quiero hacer es hacerla feliz." Y él lo hacía, sabiamente.

"Y parece que lo haces." Papá sonrió. No llegaba a sus ojos pero era un progreso.

"Aww, cálmate, Papá Jefe, él está loco por ella." ¡Y llegó quien faltaba! Todos nos giramos para ver a Rose en la puerta con pizza y cerveza. "¿No crees que no hubiera pateado su culo si él no fuera perfecta para ella?"

Mágicamente, Rose hizo sonreír a papá. Se puso de pie junto con Emmett, quien inmediatamente se sentó luego de que papá lo miró. Edward rio fuertemente. Papá tomó la comida y la dejó en la mesa antes de abrazarla fuertemente. "¡Rose! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Te extrañamos!"

Rose movió sus cejas mientras abrazaba a papá. Pervertida. Pero me encantaba la manera en que había dispersado la tensión en la sala. "Tuve que soportar al imbécil de la pizzería. Tomó más tiempo de lo que había planeado salir de allí."

Papá la soltó y lucía a punto de patear culos. "¿Quién te molestó?"

Rose rio y besó su mejilla. "Nadie me molesta, Charlie. ¿No lo sabes ya? Solo fue algo que tuve que quitar." Ella murmuró Newton y suspiré. Después de mañana, esperaba no tener que verlo nunca más.

"Hey, Em, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar más pizza? Creo que no hay suficiente." Decidió Edward, comenzando a ponerse de pie.

"Edward, no es necesario." Le dije, sosteniéndolo fuertemente.

"Sí, ¿por qué no vamos?" Emmett se puso de pie y caminó hacia Rose. "Um, Jefe, señor, oficial, the president, ¿sería posible que pueda saludar apropiadamente a mi novia?" Reí con los nombres que le dio a mi padre, como lo hizo Edward y todo el mundo en la habitación.

"¿Qué consideras que es un saludo apropiado? ¿Lo que hizo tu hermano?" Preguntó papá. Oops.

"Papi, eso no fue nada." Le dije, usando papi para que sonara más lindo pero la mirada que me dio me hizo ver que fallé miserablemente.

"No, señor. No considero que eso sea apropiado para nada." ¡Mentiroso! Rose reía y se recostaba contra los brazos de mi padre. Tenía que admitir que lucían lindos juntos. Todo el mundo miraba el show con ojos divertidos y Alice estaba lista para saltar de la diversión.

"La última vez que tú y Rose fueron interrumpidos por un policía intercambiando un saludo fue mucho menos apropiado." Anunció Alice. Emmett quedó blanco y Rose comenzó a reír fuertemente.

"Maldición, Alice, ¿por qué lo tuviste que mencionar?" Él dijo.

"Tal vez porque tú mencionas a Jasper cada cinco minutos, ¡imbécil! Te lo merecías." Tenía que admitir que sí.

"Sí, Emmett." Admitió su madre.

"¿Sabían sobre esto?" Papá les preguntó a los Cullen.

Esme asintió. "Él me cuenta casi todo, excepto los arrestos."

"¿Qué hiciste?" Le preguntó Charlie a Emmett, quien se estaba moviendo nerviosamente y evitando su mirada.

"Nada, por supuesto. Un amistoso oficial de la ley nos vio en estacionados en un parque estatal luego de su cierre y nos pidió que nos moviéramos. Perdimos el paso del tiempo." Emmett miró en pánico y se apresuró a clarificar. "No estábamos haciendo nada, solo hablábamos. Rose es una mujer fascinante, lo cual estoy seguro de que sabes." Mentiroso.

"Oh, lo sé." Asintió papá, lo cual hizo que Emmett se relajara un poco. "Y también sé mas de ti de lo que me importaría, incluyendo como luce tu culo." Y se tensó de nuevo. "Así que dudo que hayan estado discutiendo sobre el clima o política o medicina con mi brillante Rose."

"Um, bueno…"

"Era una mujer policía, Charlie. Ella coqueteó con él frente a mí." Rose estaba disfrutando demasiado hacer sufrir a su novio.

"¿Coqueteaste con otra mujer frente a Rose?" Preguntó papá enojado.

"¡Estaba evitando que nos arrestaran! ¡Y tu preciosa Rose casi le pega! Así que deberías alegrarte por lo que hice."

¿Se alegraba? ¡Se alegraba! El bigote de papá se movió y luego rio, fuertemente. "¿Lograste coquetear y evitar que te multen y que esta de aquí asalte a una oficial? Tal vez no eres completamente inútil después de todo."

Claramente Emmett no sabía que decir después de eso, luciendo como un pez fuera del agua por momentos. "Um, ¿gracias, creo?"

"Igual te estaré vigilando." Le advirtió, empujando a Rose un poquito hacia Emmett.

Emmett tomó su mano e hizo una reverencia como si estuviera saludando a la reina o algo así. ¿Qué diablos? "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?" Demandó Rose, empujándolo hacia ella y dándole un beso fuerte y rápido. Emmett miró a papá pero por suerte no protestó.

Él tomó a Rose y la llevó hacia el sofá, para presentarle a sus padres. "Ellos son mamá y papá." Le dijo a ella. "Mamá, papá, ella es Rosie." Esme se puso de pie y abrazó a Rose, tal como lo había hecho conmigo. Le tomó un segundo a Rose devolverle el abrazo.

"Gracias." Le dijo Rose.

"Gracias por dejarnos ser parte de algo tan grande. No nos lo perderíamos por nada en el mundo." Esme la soltó y ella se giró hacia Carlisle quien la abrazó. Pude notar que estaba a punto de perder su compostura con tan solo ese pequeño contacto.

"Nos alegra que estén aquí. Siento que la cena se haya tardado un poco. Y guardamos una botella de Cristal si prefieren eso a la cerveza."

"Elegiremos lo que ustedes prefieran." Respondió Esme.

"Rose, ella es Sue." Papá la ayudó a ponerse de pie y Rose le sonrió.

Estrecharon sus manos. "Es un placer conocerte. Alice dice que estás cuidando bien del jefe." Por favor, no digas nada pervertido, Rose. Te mataré, aunque seas mi amiga.

Sue sonrió. "Hago lo mejor que puedo. Por lo menos ahora come vegetales algunas veces por semana."

Rose sonrió. "Bien. Lo queremos aquí por bastante tiempo. ¿Las cebollas y los pimientos en la pizza cuentan como vegetales?" Gracias a Dios.

Sue rio. "No, pero haremos una excepción esta noche."

"¡Esta noche festejamos!" Sí, hagámoslo y luego podré pasar la noche junto a mi hombre. Apresúrate, noche.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"¿Así que, chicas, ya empacaron?" Preguntó Esme luego de que habíamos cenado y juntado la mesa.

"La mayor parte." Respondí. "Estas dos me arrastraron a hacer compras cada vez que hacíamos una pausa de los estudios."

Rose rio. "No podíamos sobre estudiar, Bella. Necesitábamos algo de tiempo."

"Hablando de eso…" Papá sonaba nervioso. "Tengo algo para ustedes. Déjenme ir a buscarlo."

Edward y yo nos miramos y me encogí de hombros. "¿Daremos los regalos ahora? ¡Carlisle!" Esme le hizo un gesto para que fuera con papá y lo hizo. Regresaron unos minutos después, riendo y trayendo un par de maletas.

"Tú primero." Le dijo Carlisle a mi padre.

Papá dejó las maletas frente a mí. "Creí que tal vez podrías usarla en tus vacaciones. Se supone que son las mejores para viajar y…" Lo corté abrazándolo fuertemente. Papá odiaba comprar regalos y era algo que podía usar. Lucían mucho mejor que mis viejos bolsos.

"Gracias, papá. Definitivamente voy a usarlas."

"Bien. Bueno, entonces, no soy muy bueno con esto de los regalos, así que decidí que ustedes elijan lo que quisieran." Abrió un bolsillo de una de mis maletas y sacó tres sobres, dándonos uno a cada una. "Eso también es para sus vacaciones. No es mucho pero supuse que ustedes chicas podrían gastarlo allí."

Y así, papá pagó mi viaje y estaba segura de que Edward también. Las tres lo abrazamos y lo besamos, haciendo que se sonrojara. "No debiste haberte molestado, papá."

"¿Qué? ¿Enviaré a mis chicas a otro país sin dinero?" Él miró a Edward. "Sé que él tiene dinero pero no deberían depender de él y además deberían tener su dinero por las dudas."

"Eres demasiado increíble, Charlie. No tenías que darnos nada." Le dijo Rose.

"Por supuesto que sí." Se sonrojó. "Solo diviértanse y no se metan en problemas." Dirigió su última oración a Emmett, quien lucía como si quisiera que se lo tragara la tierra.

Esme se rio de Emmett antes de abrir la maleta que trajo Carlisle. "Empezaré con Alice y Rose ya que les daremos algo similar." Ella les entregó un paquete y ellas les agradecieron antes de romperlo.

"¡Mierda, esto es tan genial!" Rose sostuvo su estetoscopio. "Está grabado con mi nombre y mi fecha de graduación."

"¡El mío también! Muchísimas gracias, Sr y Sra. Cullen." Alice los abrazó, encantando a Esme.

"Por favor, dime Esme. Y de nada. Rose, tenemos algo más para ti."

Carlisle le dio a Rose un bolso negro de médico. Lucía bastante usado, con algunas marcas. "Este fue mi primer bolso médico. Esme me lo dio cuando me gradué de la escuela de medicina y queríamos que lo tuvieras."

Oh, wow. Si había algo que hiciera perder la compostura de Rose, era esto. "Oh, por Dios." Dijo Rose y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "Esto es… nadie nunca me ha dado nada que pueda significar tanto. Muchas gracias." Ella abrazó a Carlisle y le sonrió a Esme mientras él la sostenía. Ella se giró hacia Esme y ésta le susurró algo en el oído a Rose. Rose secó sus lágrimas y se alejó. "Él me dijo que tú serías así pero nunca quise creerlo en verdad. Eres increíble. Gracias."

Esme rio y quitó el cabello de su rostro. "Eres parte de nuestra familia ahora y finalmente tendremos otro doctor en la familia. Estamos encantados." Ella se giró hacia mí y me entregó un paquete. "Feliz graduación, dulce chica."

Todavía estaba sorprendida por lo que le habían dado a Rose y no tenía idea de lo que podían haberme dado. Rompí el lindo paquete y di un grito ahogado cuando vi el libro. "¿_To Kill a Mockingbird_? ¿La primera edición? Es hermoso." Lo abracé a mí. "Esto debe haber costado una fortuna. No puedo…"

"Puedes y lo harás. Este en realidad era mi libro. Mi libro favorito. Mis padres me lo dieron hace años y quiero que lo tengas." Me dijo Esme. Era tan increíble. La abracé y le agradecí profundamente mientras hacía lo mismo con Carlisle.

Esme me sonrió. "Quería que alguien que amaba leer tanto como yo lo tuviera, y los chicos solo entierran sus narices en guiones, revistas de chicas o ciencia ficción." Ella arrugó su nariz ante la idea, haciéndome reír. "Y si necesitas un lugar para guardarlo, bueno, tenemos un lugar para ti." Ella me dio una fotografía. Era una habitación hermosa, llena de libros, un sofá, una chimenea y un gran escritorio de madera. Era mi habitación soñada. "Esa es la casa de Edward. Es de parte de todos nosotros, un lugar para que leas o trabajes o lo que sea."

¿Mío? ¿Era mío? "¿Me están regalando una habitación?" Pregunté incrédula. ¿Una habitación? ¿En lo de Edward? ¿Mía?

"Una biblioteca. No son todos primeras ediciones, pero intenté conseguir una buena colección de clásicos y cosas nuevas." Respondió Esme. La abracé a ella y a Carlisle de nuevo.

"¡Me encanta! ¡Mira, papá, una biblioteca!" Le mostré mi preciosa foto.

Él sonrió. "Es una habitación bastante elegante, Bells. Luce genial." Se giró hacia los Cullen. "Gracias. Yo… sólo, gracias."

Edward estaba de pie a mi lado, sonriendo. Corrí hacia él y tiré mis brazos a su alrededor. "¿Lo supiste todo este tiempo y no me lo dijiste?"

Él rio. "¿Qué clase de regalo sería si ya te lo hubiera dicho? Mamá necesitaba ocuparse de algo mientras nosotros no estábamos. Aunque fue su idea, yo solo le di la habitación."

Si claro. Él me estaba dando un lugar en su hogar. Si eso no decía nada, ¿Qué lo haría? "Me diste mucho más que eso." Le dije suavemente, besándolo, entregando mi corazón.

"Rosie, mi regalo para ti es en privado." Gritó Emmett, haciendo que mi padre lo mirara. Edward rio. "Pero tengo uno que puedo mostrarte ahora." Se quitó la remera. Varios tatuajes aparecieron pero era obvio cual le estaba mostrando. Había un corazón sobre su corazón, con su nombre y una rosa roja alrededor. Era bastante hermoso y sabía que a Rose le iba a encantar.

"Joder." Dijo Rose, tragando en seco. "Yo, huh, me encanta, Emmett." ¡Ha! Ella quería saltarle encima, lo sabía.

"Ponte tu remera de nuevo, muchacho. No estamos en un gimnasio." Siseó papá. Los Cullen reían y sacudían sus cabezas mientras Sue miraba el pecho de Emmett luciendo un poco mareada.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó Emmett, colocándose su remera de nuevo y haciendo que Rose gimiera en protesta. Era mejor que se cubriera antes de que Rose lo atacara. Ella lucía como si quisiera hacerlo.

"Alice, Edward y yo no estábamos seguro de que regalarte y él no me permitió darte dinero para la fianza o pañales para tu próximo pretendiente…" Él gruñó cuando Alice le dio un codazo de nuevo. "Así que te damos esto." Le dio una pequeña tarjeta. "Supongo que muchas enfermeras tienen problemas con zapatos y esas cosas, eso fue lo que dijo papá, así que este lugar es bueno para eso y bueno, con lo que pusimos allí puedes comprarte todos los que quieras."

Ali lucía sorprendida. "¿Me compraron algo lindo… para que pueda usar?" Tenía que admitir, que yo también estaba sorprendida.

Emmett se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, sí, supongo."

Ella se tiró encima de él y él la tomó y comenzó a girarla. "Aun así no me caes bien." Ella le dijo, haciéndolo reír.

"Puedo notarlo."

"Pero creo que te amo como amaría a un hermano molesto."

Él sonrió y despeinó su cabello, haciendo que gritara. "¡Sabía que lo hacías! Te dije que me amabas."

"Y ahora no lo hago." Ella intentó soltarse pero él no la dejó. "Maldición, necesito abrazar menos a mi molesto hermano."

Edward sonrió. "Puedes deberme una."

"Está bien." Ella suspiró y cedió su lucha, relajándose contra Emmett.

"Supongo que es mi turno." Edward buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una caja pequeña negra. No podía ser, ¿verdad? No podría pedirme matrimonio frente a toda esta gente, ¿verdad? Yo diría que sí, no había duda, pero puede que a papá le de un ataque al corazón. Edward sonrió ante la expresión en mi rostro y me dio la caja. "Para la profesora."

Tomé aire mientras abría la caja. Oh, por Dios, ¿cuan lindo era? Era un pendiente en forma de manzana con una B en el centro. Probablemente le había costado una fortuna pero era hermoso. "¡Me encanta!" Le dije, besándolo, amando como sus brazos se enredaban en mí y me sostenían fuertemente.

"Discúlpenme, ¿pero podemos ver que diablos le regalaste?" Interrumpió Rose.

Oh, sí. Edward y yo reímos y dejamos de besarnos y tomé el colgante. "Me regaló un pendiente en forma de manzana." Rose rio y le sonreí. Ella sabía exactamente lo que significaba.

"¡Es hermoso!" Exclamó Alice.

"Encantador." Dijo Sue. Papá tenía sus mejillas un poco pálidas y gruñó. Esme y Carlisle sonreían.

"¿Puedes colocármelo?" Le pedí a Edward. Él levantó mi cabello y me colocó el collar, sus dedos rozaron mi nuca. Tal vez no había sido una buena idea. Lo deseaba tanto que podía sentirlo contra mí.

"Me encanta. Te amo. Gracias." Edward me dio un beso rápido.

"Bueno, creo que debemos irnos al hotel." Esme nos guiñó un ojo mientras tomaba su bolso. "Charlie, Sue ¿ustedes también se van? ¿Estaba pensando que tal vez podemos tomarnos algo en el hotel?" Esme Cullen era una diosa. Tal vez debería casarme con ella como Rose.

"Seguro." Sue aceptó mientras papá lucía pensativo.

"¡Genial!" Esme enlazó su brazo con ella y se dirigieron hacia la puerta. "Estaremos temprano para poder verlas antes de la ceremonia. Buenas noches, chicos." Ella nos besó a todos en la mejilla antes de irse.

Papá se quedó allí indeciso si irse o quedarse. Por favor, vete, papá. Por favor. "Mi esposa no acepta un no como respuesta. Es mejor irnos." Carlisle le dijo.

Papá nos miró, y luego a Emmett y a Rose. Él suspiró. "Okey. Supongo. Buenas noches, entonces." Miró a Edward antes de irse.

"Pobre papá, odia que su niña pequeña esté a punto de ser tomada por una estrella de cine." Bromeó Rose cuando se fueron.

"Cállate, Rose." Le dije. Apestaba que papá supiera lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero él no iba a detenerme.

"Sí, cállate, Rose." Le dijo Emmett, tirándola sobre su hombro y dándole una nalgada. "¿Qué fue eso de decirle al jefe sobre la policía? ¡Quería matarme! Entiendo que Alice quiera tirarme debajo del autobús, ¿pero tú también, bebé?" Hizo un cómico puchero.

"Necesitas un buen susto de vez en cuando. Ahora llévame a mi habitación y déjame ver tu tatuaje." Ella demandó.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitaron. "¡Adiós!" Gritó Emmett, corriendo hacia la habitación, con su mano en su culo.

Alice suspiró. "¿Por qué tiene que estar mi habitación al lado de la suya?" Ella nos sonrió. "No es que la de ustedes sea mejor, me imagino. Okey, iré a encender mi estéreo toda la noche." Era tan cierto. Lo sentía por ella, pero tenía que tener a Edward.

Edward la saludó y me empujó suavemente hacia mi habitación. Abrí la puerta y ambos colapsamos contra ella cuando la cerré. "Al fin solos." Murmuró antes de acercarse a mí, besando mis labios con toda la pasión que había reunido desde el momento en que nos vimos. Envolví mis piernas en su cintura mientras él me empujaba contra la puerta.

"Creo que ya hemos estado aquí." Dijo, apretando mi culo mientras me besaba una y otra vez.

"Sí, horas y horas atrás. Demasiadas horas." Malditas nuestras hermosas y bloqueadoras familias.

"Demasiadas horas atrás." Él dijo, quitándome mi remera y mi sostén y tomando mis senos con sus talentosas manos. "Dios, te extrañé. Y esto. Y éstos." Tocó mi pezón mientras yo gemía y me empujaba contra él.

"Todos también te extrañamos. Dios, Edward, tócame." Esta vez él podía.

"Lo estoy haciendo, bebé. Deberías de haberme dicho que tu papá estaba aquí la última vez."

Reí. Oops. "Lo olvidé. No podía pensar en nada más que en ti."

Me llevó a la cama y me dejó allí. Me miró por un momento; sus ojos verdes hambrientos, antes de desabrochar mis jeans y bajarlos junto con mis bragas. "Te necesito." Me dijo mientras se quitaba su camisa, y sus hermosos músculos quedaban a la vista. Joder. Quería lamerlo.

Me enderecé y desabroché sus pantalones. "Yo también me necesito. Ha pasado tanto tiempo. He querido que me tocaras toda la noche, Edward. Por favor." Arrancó sus pantalones y sus boxers, tirándolos impacientemente.

"Dios, sí." Murmuré cuando su hermoso cuerpo quedó expuesto. Suavemente quedó encima de mí y me besó hambrientamente. Lo sostuve contra mí, pasando mis dedos por su suave y sexy cabello. "Ahora, maldición." Separé mis piernas y lo sentí duro y listo contra mí. Por favor, por favor. Me entró de una sola estocada y finalmente me sentí bien de nuevo. Lo necesitaba tanto.

"¡Sí!" Dije cuando finalmente me llenó. "Tómame, Edward. Duro. Rápido. Solo, Dios, por favor."

"No tienes que pedírmelo dos veces, bebé." Levantó mis piernas, enganchándolas con sus brazos, inclinándome para que pudiera tomarme como yo quería. Tan bien. Tan duro y tan perfecto en mí. Arqueé mi espalda, tomándolo tan profundo como podía. Se movió con más rapidez, sus dientes apretados, con una mirada de concentración en su rostro mientras me tomaba. Dios, necesitaba esto. Lo necesitaba. Siempre.

"Bella, tan bien." Gruñó mientras entró en mí con más profundidad. Estaba cerca, tan cerca. Su nombre se escapó de mis labios mientras me tomaba. Levantó mis piernas aun más y me dio otra estocada y eso fue todo. Grité mientras acababa, mi cuerpo temblando mientras él me llenaba. Mierda. La separación apestaba pero el encuentro era increíble.

Murmuré su nombre mientras él me soltaba y salía de mí. "Valió la pena la espera." Le dije, haciendo que sonriera.

"Esperaría para siempre por ti, si tuviera que hacerlo, pero me alegra tanto no tener que hacerlo."

Gracias a Dios por eso. "Yo también. Y me alegra que estés aquí. Y lamento tanto lo de mi papá."

Edward me acercó a él, sus hermosos ojos sonriendo hacia los míos. "Bebé, no tienes nada de que lamentarte. Estoy bastante seguro que no me odia."

No lo hacía. Él le había dado su aprobación a su manera, con el equipaje y el dinero y admitiendo que Edward no era tan malo. "Sé que no lo hace. Creo que ahora no duda de nosotros."

Edward rio. "No creo que mi mamá lo hubiera dejado."

Su mamá. Yo era fan de ella, seguro. "Tu mamá es la mejor. No puedo creer que me dio su libro."

Él sonrió. "Él quería que tú y Rose se sintieran en verdad parte de la familia. Y lo eres." De seguro se sentía. Eran increíbles.

"Y ahora tengo una habitación en tu casa." Eso era demasiado genial.

"Todas son tuyas. Excepto la habitación de Emmett. Aléjate de allí."

¡Ha! Definitivamente lo haría. "Lo haré." Él era el mejor hombre del mundo y era mío. "Te amo. Siempre."

Me sonrió. "Yo también te amo. Siempre lo haré."

"No quiero estar más tiempo separada de ti." Admití. "Lo odio." ¿Sabría que en verdad lo decía? No la separación, todo.

Sus ojos verdes me miraron serios. "Entonces no lo hagas. Quédate conmigo."

¿Quería decir lo que esperaba que quisiera decir? "¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?"

Él rio. "Si piensas que estoy diciendo que quiero que estés conmigo siempre, entonces sí. Puedes tomar tus clases online, o transferirte a alguna universidad en California, o me puedo mudar aquí si quieres quedarte aquí." Él sentía lo mismo que yo. No pude contener mi felicidad. "No quiero decirte adiós o te veré pronto de nuevo, a menos que sea por el día cuando tenga que irme a trabajar y luego volver a casa en la noche. O viceversa."

Reí y lo besé. "Yo también quiero eso. Pero no quiero que pienses que quiero que te hagas cargo de mí o seguirte. Quiero decir, eso suena patético o algo así y odiaría que pareciera de esa manera pero…"

Él detuvo mi monólogo con un beso. "No parece esa manera. Te quiero conmigo. Yo puedo ser el patético si uno de nosotros tiene que serlo, pero quiero pensar que nos amamos y no quiero pasar meses sin vernos. Eso suena mejor."

"Sí." No había nada patético en él. "Tenía miedo de decir algo." Quería estar con él más que nada en el mundo.

"Nunca tengas miedo de decirme nada, bebé. Lo quiero todo, lo bueno y lo malo." Acarició mi mejilla. "Para siempre comienza ahora." Y estaba lista para comenzarlo, con Edward a mi lado.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANTE LEER!<strong>

Chicas, como la gran mayoría sabe, a mi papá lo están por operar y al final ya le dieron la fecha; lo operan la semana que viene. Así que la próxima semanita va a ser un poco desestabilizada, pero intentaré estar en fecha con los capítulos. Ya para la otra semana todo vuelve a la normalidad así que va a ser sólo por esta semana que viene. Espero sepan entender :)

Muuuuchas gracias por sus reviews! El capítulo pasado fue un éxito y WWF ya alcanzó los 1000 reviews! muuuchas gracias de verdad!

Besos,

Romi


	52. Graduation

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 52**

"¿No se lo diremos hoy a tu padre, verdad?" ¿Cuán adorable era que Edward todavía le seguía teniendo miedo a mi papá? A pesar de todo, ayer nos había ido bastante bien a pesar del incidente de la puerta. Para mi gran alegría, Emmett se había llevado la mayor parte de su ira. Tendría que regalarle algo, por haberse encargado de quitar a mi novio del centro de su atención, aunque lo haya hecho sin querer.

"Dios, no, ¿estás loco?" Le pregunté, riendo mientras me sentaba y lo miraba acostado. Papá no iba a poner sus manos en mi hombre, muchas gracias. "Se lo diré por teléfono a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Honestamente creo que no se sorprenderá, pero prefiero evitar los riesgos. O a ti." Toqué su cabello, sonriendo ante los nervios en sus ojos.

Edward sonrió. "Sí, evitemos que me haga algo. Y cuando lo llames, le diré a mamá que llame a sus contactos y que haga que su pasaporte se venza o algo así."

Me mataba. "Él no irá a Alemania a buscarte." La expresión en el rostro de Edward me decía que no me creía, el pobre chico. "Bueno, creo que no lo hará. ¿Y qué contactos tiene tu mamá para los pasaportes?" De alguna manera no me sorprendía. Tenía el presentimiento de que Esme Cullen podía hacer lo que sea.

Edward tiró suavemente de un mechón de mi cabello. "Con mi mamá nunca se sabe, Bella. Cuando pensó que me habían secuestrado, ella mencionó al FBI. He aprendido a no cuestionarme ciertas cosas."

Eso me hizo reír. "Tu mamá es increíble." De acuerdo al reloj, ya eran pasadas las ocho. Maldición, tenía que levantarme. "Pero no es tan increíble para salvarnos de mi padre si él llega y nos encuentra en la cama."

Edward se movió demasiado rápido, saltando de la cama y tomando sus boxers en un solo movimiento. Era gracioso y caliente verlo moverse así. Me reí de su culo sexy que iba camino a la ducha. Pensé en unírmele a él pero supongo que toda la charla sobre mi padre encontrándonos en una posición comprometedora mató el ambiente. Si tuviera que elegir entre el aire y Edward Cullen, elegiría a Edward.

Él no estaba en mi habitación cuando regresé y me reí mientras me sacaba de mi clóset mi conjunto de ropa interior negro. Me agaché a colocarme las bragas y casi salto del susto cuando escuché su voz detrás de mí. "¿Estás intentando matarme?"

Reí mientras me giraba a mirarlo. "No, estoy intentando vestirme para aparentar ser dulce y virginal para cuando mi padre regrese." No es que él fuera a creerlo, pero lo intentaría.

Edward largó una risotada ante la idea de virginal y le tiré mi sostén. Él lo tomó y lo dio vuelta entre sus dedos, sonriendo. "No sonabas tan virginal anoche cuando me rogabas que te cogiera." Maldición. Eso era cierto. "Todo lo que tengo que hacer es mostrarle esto y verá que no eres ninguna de esas dos cosas."

Sostuve mi mano en el aire y como el buen hombre que era, me lo entregó, no sin antes suspirar. "Como si te atrevieras a mostrarle mi sostén a mi padre. A papá y a mí nos gusta mantener las apariencias. Lo que él no sabe no nos lastimará a ninguno." Sus ojos se agrandaron y evité la tentación de besarlo. Si lo hacía ahora, su ducha se retrasaría y nos atraparían. "Ve a ducharte; tenemos que estar allí a las diez." Me coloqué mi sostén, en vez de tirarlo como él quería, y me puse el vestido negro que me había comprado para la ocasión mientras él se duchaba.

Necesitaba algo para comer, así que devoré un bagel, mientras esperaba que la gente apareciera. Podía escuchar signos de vida en las otras habitaciones. No tardarían mucho. Fui a mi habitación para ver si Edward ya había terminado y casi muero cuando lo vi de pie en mi habitación usando un traje que probablemente costaba más que el auto de Rose. Dios, él era hermoso.

Edward sonrió ante el charco de baba que probablemente estaba haciendo mientras lo miraba. "¿Ves algo que te guste, amor?"

¿Gustarme? ¿Estaba loco? Tenía que retenerme para no atacarlo. "Diablos, mi papá va a arrestarte."

Su rostro se volvió blanco y comenzó a mirar para todos lados. "¿Por qué?" Preguntó, con su voz más aguda de lo normal. Oops. No quería asustarlo.

"Tiene que ser ilegal lucir así." Le dije. Tenía que tocarlo, de alguna manera, así que camine hacia él y enderecé su ya perfecta corbata. Era violeta, en honor a los colores de mi universidad. ¿Cuán lindo era? Quería comerlo vivo. Bueno, en realidad no. Solo morderlo un poquito. Y desabrochar sus perfectos pantalones y montarlo, una vez o siete.

Edward suspiró. "Me asustaste, bebé. Eso no está bien." Sus ojos se oscurecieron y me miró. "Bella, necesitas dejar de mirarme así o te perderás tu graduación."

¿A quien le importaba la graduación? Si alguien veía a Edward así, comprenderían porqué era imposible pensar en otra cosa. "No puedo evitarlo. Eres hermoso."

Él sonrió y tocó mi mejilla. "Tú también."

¿Cómo si pudiera compararme con él? No pude evitarlo más así que lo tomé de la corbata y lo empujé hacia mí para besarlo. Sus brazos se apretaron en mí y Dios, olía demasiado bien. ¿Teníamos que estar en algún lado? Nos quedaríamos aquí y luego nos preocuparíamos de lo que nos perdimos.

"Basta, ustedes dos. Mamá llamó y dijo que están en camino." Maldición. Miré a Emmett quien nos estaba sonriendo desde la puerta. "Creo que querrás calmarte un poco antes de que la segunda ronda de la interrogación comience."

Edward me soltó sin ganas. "Lo que sea. Tú estás en más problemas que yo." ¡Ha! Lo estaba.

La sonrisa de Emmett desapareció. "Lo sé. ¿Qué diablos? Tú eres el que se está acostando con su hija. ¡Yo solo me estoy acostando con su hija adoptiva! Por derecho, tú debes tener lo peor." Él tenía un punto, pero no estaba segura sobre como me sentía ante su comentario. Eso sonaba asqueroso.

"Tal vez debiste haberlo pensado antes de que te arrestaran un millón de veces." Dijo Edward, ofreciéndome su mano. Enlacé mis dedos con los de él y fuimos a la sala. Ali ya estaba allí, luciendo hermosa en violeta. Por supuesto que ella había combinado nuestros vestidos. El traje de Emmett era negro como el de Edward, y lucía casi tan bien como él. Casi. Nadie podía superar a Edward en ese aspecto.

"No fue un millón. Y espero que seas bueno o no te ayudaré hoy." Le dijo Emmett, haciendo un puchero.

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?" Era una muy buena pregunta.

"Tengo un plan, hermanito. Ya lo verás." Le sonrió a su hermano por un segundo antes de que su atención fuera a la entrada de Rose. Ella estaba muy sexy en un vestido rojo que lucía como si estuviera pintado a su cuerpo. "Maldición, bebé, ¿Cómo se supone que no esté con mis manos en ti cuando sé que estás usando eso debajo de tu toga?" Demandó Emmett.

"Yo puedo ayudar en eso." Dijo mi padre desde el pasillo. Supongo que ya habían llegado. Reí cuando Emmett maldijo entre dientes y comenzó a ponerse inquieto. "No deberían dejar la puerta sin llave." Nos retó mientras entraba en la habitación. Sonreí cuando vi que estaba teniendo problemas con su corbata. Ese era mi padre. Sue la arregló por él y él sonrió, aliviado.

"Abrí la puerta para que pudieran entrar." Explicó Alice, abrazando rápidamente a mi padre.

"Bueno, está bien entonces." Le dijo, dándole una palmadita en su espalda. "Lucen hermosas chicas."

"Gracias, papá." Lo abracé y le di un beso y Rose hizo lo mismo, dándome una mirada provocadora mientras lo hacía. Pervertida.

"Charlie." Dijo Sue suavemente, dándole un codazo y entregándole los tres ramos de flores.

"Cierto. Uh, yo, eh, nosotros le trajimos unas flores." Tartamudeó papá, sonrojándose.

¿Cuán lindo era mi padre? "Papá." Lo abracé. "Gracias, son hermosas."

"¡En verdad lo son, Charlie! Las pondré en agua." Alice las tomó y corrió a la cocina a buscar floreros. Ella las dejó en la mesa de café, acomodando cada uno. "Realmente hermosas." Ella sonrió.

En verdad lo eran. Tulipanes rojos, violetas, rosas, amarillos y anaranjados. Abracé a Sue y le agradecí a ella también. "Gracias. Sé que fue tu idea."

Sue rio ligeramente. "Bueno, él quería regalarles algo pero no sabía qué, así que le sugerí flores. Aunque es el gesto lo que cuenta."

"Gracias, Charlie." Rose lo besó de nuevo, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y Emmett se pusiera celoso. Edward lo miró y ambos nos reímos. "Gracias, Sue." Le dijo Rose.

"¿Oh, no son encantadoras? Carlisle, mira lo que Charlie y Sue le regalaron a las chicas." Esme entró a la casa y me abrazó antes de darme cuenta. Rose y Alice también recibieron su abrazo. "¡Miren que hermosas están! ¡Déjenme tomarles algunas fotos!"

Bueno, lo hicimos. Hubo cámaras por todos lados. Papá había traído la suya, también así que él y Sue tomaron fotos como lo hicieron Carlisle y Esme. Luego llegaron los padres de Alice y todo comenzó de nuevo. Celia Brandon era una buena mujer pero si miraba a mi hombre una vez más tendría que pegarle, lo cual probablemente no terminaría nada bien. Ali vio mi irritación y le dijo algo a su madre, quien dejó de mirarlo eventualmente.

Era tiempo de irnos, desafortunadamente. Íbamos a llegar tarde. Estaba un poco nerviosa de dejar a Edward con mi padre, pero tenía fe de que su madre detuviera a mi padre si se pasaba de la raya.

"Tenemos que irnos." Le dije a Edward. "Se supone que tenemos que estar allí una hora antes de que comience. Iré con Alice y Rose. ¿Nos encontramos después aquí?"

Edward sonrió y vi que estaba un poco nervioso pero solo dijo "Seguro, bebé." Lo besé y luego de una lluvia de despedidas, salimos.

"¿Crees que Charlie matará a nuestros novios y le pida a los Brandon que le ayuden a enterrar los cuerpos?" Preguntó Rose mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el auditorio Bartram.

Reí, aunque estaba tan preocupada como ella. No sobre sus muertes, pero sobre las amenazas y los avisos. Papá lo había superado, estaba segura. "Esme no dejará que mate a sus chicos." Me aseguré a mí y a ella, para ser honestos.

Rose rio. "¡Eso es cierto! Nunca he visto a nadie asustar a Charlie antes, pero Esme de seguro lo hizo. Creí que él se iba a esconder cuando ella empezó a sermonearlo." Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Emmett tenía miedo de cogerme muy fuerte en caso de que Charlie haya escondido un micrófono en la sala."

"¿Un micrófono?" Bufó Alice. "Y yo que creía que estaban haciendo demasiado ruido. Si eso era lo que los detenía, entonces tendremos que ponerle paredes a prueba de sonido a tu habitación."

Rose rio. "Lo convencí de que no había ningún micrófono luego de que saqué mi cuero…"

"¡No!" Grité, causando que Rose riera.

"Está bien. Digamos que logré hacer que pensara en otra cosa que el Jefe."

"Eso espero. Hubiera sido bastante retorcido si te lo hubiera hecho pensando en él." Le dije.

"Cierto, cierto. De todas maneras, Em está aterrorizado con Charlie. Es bastante gracioso. Ahora tengo con que amenazarlo si me hace enojar."

Sin duda lo haría. "Estoy segura de que puedes hacerte cargo de él sin la ayuda de mi padre."

Rose asintió. "Sin duda, pero siempre es bueno tener una amenaza guardada." Ella entró en el estacionamiento y encontró un lugar no muy lejos. Salimos del auto y nos colocamos las togas por encima del vestido, ya que sería más fácil hacerlo afuera antes que adentro del auditorio.

"No es una mala multitud." Murmuró Alice mientras estudiaba a los estudiantes que entraban en el edificio.

"Desearía que esta cosa fuera en el estadio." Murmuró Rose. "Probablemente sería mejor para los chicos estar sentados bastante lejos."

"¿Crees que será algo malo?" Me preocupé, mordiendo mi labio mientras entrábamos al edificio. "Tal vez debería decirle que no venga."

Rose rio. "Creo que no pasará desapercibido, sí. Pero Emmett tiene un plan, algo sobre gritar al azar sobre Cullens y Collins, pretendiendo que están allí por su primo. Puede que funcione. ¿Se acercarán a Edward? Probablemente, pero es mejor que esté en la masa de familiares y profesores antes que en la de estudiantes, ¿no crees? Él puede alejarse de las madres adultas, o lo pueden hacer Mama Cullen y Charlie."

Oh, Dios, las madres adultas. "¿Crees que papá lo ayude?"

Rose sonrió. "Si no estuviera saliendo contigo, probablemente no. Pero ya que él ama a su hija, él va a hacer algo para que esas perras no intenten tocar a tu hombre. No tengo dudas sobre eso."

Eso era cierto. Me sentí un poco mejor cuando entramos. "Parece que nos separamos aquí." Dijo Alice. Ella me abrazó y luego a Rose. "¡En un par de horas estaremos graduadas! Solo quiero decir que estos cuatro años fueron los mejores de mi vida." Sus ojos grises se llenaron de lágrimas. "Sé que las cosas están cambiando pero sé que no importa la dirección que tomemos, seremos amigas para siempre."

Reí mientras la abrazaba de nuevo. "Recuerdas que iremos a Europa durante el verano, ¿verdad? Así que iremos en la misma dirección que tú."

"Sabes lo que quiero decir." Rio. "Tendré un trabajo real en el otoño. Tú irás a Hollywood…" Mi mandíbula cayó y ella rio. "¿Qué? ¿Crees que somos idiotas? No sé cuando irás, pero sé que lo harás. Has comprado esta línea de _la única_, y estoy feliz por ti. Rose y Emmett estarán juntos, aquí o allá, también. Solo quiero que sepan que las amo y que no importa en que parte del mundo estemos, siempre seremos amigas."

"Las mejores." Le dije.

Rose nos abrazó a ambas. "Puedes contar con eso. Ocasionalmente tendré que llamarte para que golpees a Emmett cuando no esté en mi juego o demasiado cansada. Espero que lo mantengas en línea."

Alice rio. "Puedo hacer eso."

"Mejor que nadie aparte de su madre y de mí." Asintió Rose. "Ahora graduémonos. Estoy lista para esto."

Con eso, fuimos por caminos separados, dirigiéndonos a nuestras respectivas áreas. Tenía la fortuna, o mala suerte dependiendo como se mirara, de estar sentada al lado de Jess. "¡Era tiempo de que aparecieras, perra! ¿Qué haremos esta noche? ¿Quieres ir a Sig Ep?"

Cierto. Nunca iría a ese lugar de nuevo. "Uh no, no quiero. Nuestras familias están aquí así que probablemente iremos a cenar todos juntos."

"¿Familia? Lo que sea, ellos se van a la cama a las nueve. Nosotras nos graduamos. Una última fiesta antes de salir al mundo adulto. Tienes que estar allí, Bella. Una noche más de chicos de fraternidad borrachos, alejándote de Newton, mirando como Rose hace llorar a los hombres, Alice y Jared peleando y luego cogiendo… será grande."

Una molestia grande. "No lo creo, Jess. Nos iremos mañana temprano y tenemos que estar bien."

"Todavía no puedo creer que ustedes perras se vayan a Europa sin mí." Dijo de mala gana. "¿Cómo diablos lo harán?"

Gracias a Dios por los padres desinteresados de Rose. "El papá de Rose paga todo."

Jess bufó. "Es lo menos que podía hacer luego de que no vino a la graduación. ¿Quién hace eso? Mis padres son demasiado molestos pero por lo menos están aquí. Mamá se hizo otro trabajo. Los pechos y la nariz. ¿Y que me dieron a mí por graduarme? Un puto set de plumas." Ella arrugó su rostro. "Me gustaría usar mi pluma para pincharle sus nuevas tetas."

"¡Jess!" Dios.

"¿Qué? Por lo menos podría haberme hecho una cita para operarme las tetas yo también. Necesito conseguir un trabajo."

Rodé mis ojos. "Dudo que el tamaño de tus senos te ayude a conseguir un trabajo como profesora."

"Sabes mucho, Bella." Ella murmuró. Me pregunté si en un par de años vería a Jessica en las noticias por haberse acostado con un estudiante. Una cosa era hacer juego de roles con Edward, pero otra diferente era hacerlo en la vida real. No lo dudaría de ella, si el chico fuera bastante caliente.

Ella tenía su nariz enterrada en su teléfono. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pregunté.

"Tweeteando. Todos estamos usando la etiqueta UDubgrad para intentar darnos cuenta donde está todo el mundo y que hará y a donde irá la gente no aburrida esta noche." De acuerdo a su tono, suponía que yo era la aburrida. Si tan solo supiera, qué, o más importante a quien estaría haciendo esta noche. "Hey, mira, Bella, ahí está tu novio."

Mi cabeza inmediatamente giró, buscando a Edward. ¿Había venido hasta aquí? ¿No sabía lo peligroso que era? "¿Qué? ¿Dónde?"

"Allí." Señaló Jess a Todd y la miré.

"¿En verdad? Ya te dije que Todd no es mi novio."

"Bueno, tú no me dices quien es así que yo asumo que estoy en lo cierto. ¿Es por él por quien me cambias esta noche? Sabes que Ang y Ben irán esta noche y prácticamente son un matrimonio de viejos."

"Bueno, bien, tendrás alguien con quien pasar el rato." Le dije.

"¡Gente aburrida! Un matrimonio de viejos aburrido. Lo menos que puedes hacer es…" Ella se calló y comenzó a gritar.

"Dios, ¿por qué estás gritando?" Demandé.

"Oh, por Dios. Oh, por Dios. Oh, por Dios. No puedo respirar. ¡Él está aquí! ¿Cómo es posible?" Mi corazón empezó a latir con rapidez. No había duda de quien era él. Pero tenía un papel que jugar. El estar con Edward me enseñó a que no era tan mala actriz, por lo menos cuando se trataba de sexo. Veamos si podía hacerlo en un escenario diferente.

"¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué estás enloqueciendo?" Ella lo estaba haciendo. Su rostro estaba rojo y tenía miedo de que fuera a salir a buscarlo. Si lo hacía, acabaría con esta perra.

"¡Edward Cullen está en nuestra puta graduación! ¡Oh, por Dios!" Ella comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. "¿Luzco bien? Él me verá y yo estoy usando esta cosa ridícula. Tal vez debería quitármela y caminar por el escenario con mi vestido. O mejor aun, desnuda."

Dios. "Aunque creo que eso sería memorable, no creo que tus padres lo aprecien. Ni tampoco el mío. Mi padre te arrestará."

"¿A quien le importa? ¡Caminaría por el vidrio por ese hombre! Joder la graduación, voy a buscarlo."

"Jess, ¿Cómo sabes si en verdad está aquí? ¿Por qué alguien lo tweeteó? La gente miente en Twitter todo el tiempo."

"Duh, ella tweeteó una foto." Ella sostuvo su teléfono y sí, había una foto de mi Edward luciendo demasiado hermoso en su traje y sus gafas de sol. Sonreí. Era lindo que estuviera usando sus gafas de sol adentro. Muy al estilo Hollywoood.

Le di el teléfono a Jess. "Bueno, definitivamente parece que fuera él."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmada?" Ella demandó. "Casi lo amas tanto como yo." Eso hizo que mis ojos se entrecerraran y mis manos se hicieran puños. Primero que nada, ella no lo amaba. Ella no lo conocía. Segundo, nadie podía amarlo tanto como yo. Joder.

Aunque ella tenía razón. En un mundo diferente en el que Edward Cullen no fuera el amor de mi vida ni yo el suyo, estaría enloqueciendo ante su presencia. Así que era tiempo de desplegar mis habilidades actorales y mostrar algo de entusiasmo. "Por supuesto que estoy excitada. ¡Está en el mismo edificio que nosotras! ¡No lo puedo creer!"

La mirada sospechosa de Jess me estudió ante mi reacción. "¿Así que, que haremos? No hay manera de que vaya a dejar que Edward Cullen se vaya de Seattle sin conocerlo. Preferiblemente mientras ambos estamos desnudos. Debe de quedarse en algún hotel, ¿verdad?" Ella comenzó a escribir en su teléfono. "¡Buscaré el hotel y luego iremos!"

"¿Dijiste que Edward Cullen está en nuestra graduación?" Preguntó una chica delante de nosotras. Jess comenzó a hablar con ella y varias personas mientras intentaban averiguar porque estaba aquí y donde podían encontrarlo. Una chica sugirió que tal vez él sería nuestro orador especial. ¡Ha! Si tan solo.

Oh, Dios. Saqué mi teléfono y rápidamente le envié un mensaje de texto a Edward.

_Te han descubierto. Todo el mundo en mi área está hablando del hecho de que Edward Cullen está en nuestra graduación. Alguien cree que eres un orador invitado, lo cual sería mucho más genial que el gobernador._

"Así que, es obvio que se quedará en un hotel elegante." Ha, intenta el apartamento de una universitaria. Es un lindo apartamento, pero no el Four Seasons. Aunque no creo que tengan quejas de su estadía. "¡Maldición, hay diecinueve hoteles cinco estrellas en Seattle! ¿Cómo se supone que vaya a todos ellos?" Ella estaba haciendo una mueca a su teléfono. "Lo sé, ¡llamaré y preguntaré por él!"

Dios. "Dudo que se registre bajo su nombre." Murmuré.

"Maldición, Bella. Por lo menos estoy siendo productiva. ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Mi teléfono sonó e intenté no sonreír. Le estoy enviando mensajes de texto al tipo que estás buscando, Jess. ¿Debería saludarlo por ti? No, no lo creo.

**Las noticias viajan rápido, ¿verdad, bebé? Em se está divirtiendo molestando a tu padre y yo estoy intentando evitar las cámaras que me están tomando fotos.**

Sonreí, preguntándome que estaría haciendo Emmett para molestar a mi papá. "Le estoy contando a Rose sobre Edward." Bueno, lo haría, en un momento.

"Bien. Ella puede usar su sensualidad a nuestro favor. Tendremos que chantajear a los recepcionistas con sexo." Decidió Jess. Era una idiota.

_Me alegra que Emmett los entretenga. A quien le importa las noticias; lo que importa somos nosotros, Edward. Te amo y te demostraré cuanto lo hago en unas horas. _

Después, le envié un mensaje a Rose.

_El gato salió de la bolsa. Aparentemente están tweeteando nuestra graduación y ya hay fotos de Edward. Jess está planeando ir a hoteles y usar tus habilidades femeninas para ayudarnos a localizar a Edward._

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes darme los nombres de tus huéspedes?" Demandó Jessica por el teléfono. Oh, diablos, le dije que no se los darían.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Susurré. Ella me hizo un ademán de impaciencia.

"Soy una ciudadana y tengo derecho a saber si él está allí." Ella esperó. "¿Bueno, que me puedes decir?" Bufó molesta ante la respuesta que le dieron. "No, no quiero una habitación. Solo quiero la habitación donde está Edward, ¡y lo quiero a él en ella!" Ella gritó.

"Jess, cálmate."

"Me colgó." Ella dijo, sonando perpleja. "¿Cómo se atreve?"

"Uh, bueno, considerando la manera en que le gritabas y que no ibas a quedarte en una habitación, por supuesto que lo hizo. Te dije que no te darían los nombres de los huéspedes."

"Maldición." Marcó otro número. "Hola, estoy buscando la habitación de Edward Cullen."

Sacudí mi cabeza y recibí otro mensaje.

_Aunque sabemos que mis habilidades pueden conquistar a cualquier hombre, ambas sabemos que las únicas habilidades que conquistan a Edward son las tuyas. Y si esa zorra piensa que le voy a mostrar mis tetas al botones, ¡ella se está buscando otra paliza!_

Reí, imaginando el rostro de Rose ante esa sugerencia. "Rose dice que no mostrará sus tetas, ni siquiera por Edward Cullen."

"¡Ugh, está bien! Usaremos las nuestras. Dos pares de tetas." Jess intentó mirar por debajo de mi toga y la alejé. "Creo que tienes buenas tetas, ¿verdad?"

Dios. "Aparentemente no tan buenas como las de tu madre." Le respondí.

"Maldita." Jess maldijo. "Okey, de acuerdo a esto, está en el cuadrante norte a veintidós filas de distancia. ¿Dónde diablos queda el cuadrante norte?"

¿Cómo si lo supiera? "No tengo idea." Abrí Twitter desde mi teléfono y abrí la etiqueta de la graduación. Era todo sobre Edward y Emmett. Reí mientras tomaba una foto de un tweet y se la enviaba a Rose.

_Ese Emmett Cullen es casi tan sexy como su hermano. No me molestaría que me haga una prueba de conducir. Como doble de riesgos, probablemente tenga excelente reflejos y resistencia._

Sabía que no tardaría mucho y no me sorprendió cuando un minuto después me respondió.

_¿Quién mierda es EClover27? ¿Y esa E es por Edward o por Emmett? De cualquier manera, esa perra va a morir. Iré a buscar a un graduado en computación para que la rastree. ¡Nadie hace pruebas de conducir con mi hombre!_

"¡Todos a sus lugares, es la hora!" Alguien gritó.

**Amo tus palabras y te amo a ti. No puedo esperar para verte caminar por ese escenario, bebé.**

Eso es cierto. Él está aquí por mí. Puedes mirar, pero él no te mirará. Él es mío. Silencié mi teléfono y lo guardé en mi bolsillo. Caminamos hacia nuestros asientos mientras sonaba _Pomp and Circumstance_. Intenté buscar a Edward, pero por supuesto no podía verlo. Jess prácticamente se tropezó con su toga ya que estaba muy ocupada mirando para todos lados. "¿Es él? ¿Es él?" Preguntaba.

"Cállate, Jess. No es el momento."

Ella hizo una mueca pero tomó asiento a mi lado y siguió buscando. "Maldición, ¿por qué no puede estar en la primera fila?"

Uh, ¿tal vez porque no quiere ser acosado por un montón de universitarias calientes? "No lo sé, Jess."

"¿El norte es para ese lado, verdad?" Me encogí de hombros. El norte era para cualquier dirección dependiendo de donde estuvieras. No tenía ni idea como habían diseñado este edificio. "No estás ayudando para nada, Bella. Apestas."

La bloqueé y escuché al decano que nos daba la bienvenida y comenzaba a hablar sobre la gran ocasión. Mi mente se preguntaba que estaba haciendo Edward, como estaba pasando con mi padre y si había sido atacado por fanáticas rabiosas. Probablemente hubiera sabido si eso hubiera ocurrido, así que esperaba que estuviera bien.

Tomó un tiempo pero finalmente comenzaron a llamarnos y la gente comenzó a subir. Terminaron con los de Artes y Ciencias y luego comenzaron con los de Bioquímica. "David Cullen" fue llamado y escuché un grito fuerte de algún lado a mi izquierda. Ese solo podía ser una persona. Emmett claramente había encontrado a su familiar. Miré a David y evité sonreír cuando vi que era asiático. Bueno, supongo que él podía ser un familiar.

"Oh, por Dios, ¿crees que estén aquí por él? ¡Vino de ese lado!" Exclamó Jess, señalando hacia mi izquierda. "Maldición, debí de haber traído binoculares."

Me reí de ella. "¿Y por qué una graduada traería binoculares? Las personas que se sientan atrás se supone que hacen eso."

"Porque si los tuviera, podría encontr a Edward Cullen, Bella." Me dijo, como si yo fuera la ridícula. "No puedo creer que no estés tan excitada por esto. La graduación te convirtió en una vieja."

Cierto, fingí entusiasmo. "¡No! Yo también lo quiero ver. ¡Estoy siendo más racional que tú! No podemos lanzarnos para agarrarlo."

"Habla por ti." Gruñó Jess. La miré. "Está bien, tienes razón. Piensa en un plan más viable. Eso o haz que Rose nos ayude."

Suspiré. "No puedo ir a ningún lado. Todas iremos a cenar con mi padre."

"Puedes ver a tu padre cualquier día, Bella. Solo puedes ver a Edward esta vez."

Tuve que evitar no reírme. Intenta por el resto de mi vida, Jessica. "Es algo importante para él, Jess. Él no fue a la universidad y quiere celebrar. No puedo hacer nada hoy."

"Luego. Me llamas y vamos a buscarlo."

A este punto, era más fácil darle la razón. "Está bien. Te llamaré." Excepto que no lo haría porque estaría muy ocupada haciendo el amor con la persona que ella buscaba. Pero si eso hace que dejes de molestarme durante cinco minutos, mentiré.

"Bien." Al final, comenzaron a llamar a los graduados de Inglés. Formamos una línea y esperamos a ser llamados uno por uno. Jess se giraba a cada lado intentando ver a Edward en la multitud. "¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no puedo verlo?"

"Jess, están por llamarte. Intenta no caerte del escenario. Creo que es no es la impresión que quieres darle a Edward, ¿verdad?"

Sus ojos se agrandaron en señal de horror. "Oh, por Dios, ¡no! ¿Y si me caigo? Pensará que soy torpe. O tal vez venga a salvarme y darme respiración boca a boca." Yo iba a hacer algo con su boca y no era precisamente besarla.

"Sigue soñando, Jess." Dijeron su nombre y logró caminar por el escenario sin caerse ni quitarse ningún artículo de ropa y gritarle a Edward que viniera a tomarla. Si hubiera hecho eso, me hubiera visto forzada a apuñalarla con la punta de mi gorro de graduación.

"Isabella Swan." Mi turno. Caminé por el escenario y escuché unos gritos de la misma dirección que había venido los gritos de "David Cullen." Esperaba que Jess estuviera muy ocupada para notarlo.

"¡Vamos, hija de Charlie! Todos estamos aquí por ti." Sí, ese era Emmett. Tan ruidoso como nunca. Pero les sonreí. No podía ver sus rostros pero podía ver brazos que se movían y sabía que allí estaba mi familia. Todos ellos, incluyendo Edward.

Tomé asiento y le sonreí a Jessica. "Felicitaciones."

"Sí, también para ti." Ella murmuró, su rostro enterrado en el teléfono. Supongo que había estado demasiado tiempo sin él. "Sí, dicen que alentaron a ese chico David. ¿Crees que podemos escaparnos e ir a buscarlo ahora?"

Dios, ella estaba loca. "No, creo que estaremos aquí hasta que termine la graduación. Además, si vinieron por ese chico, probablemente ya se hayan ido para evitar a gente loca como nosotras." Me incluí, aunque yo apenas llegaba a su nivel antes de conocer a Edward. Bueno, tal vez estaba un poquito. Todo había cambiado ahora.

"Dios, espero que no. ¿Y si se va hoy de la cuidad?" Ella siguió leyendo los tweets. "Aww, que dulce. Edward está hablando con un tipo sentado delante de él sobre sus películas. Ves, le gustaría si dos chicas calientes se le acercan." Solo una. Soy todo lo que él quiere. Hice unas señales en apreciación cada vez que me daba una actualización de Edward o una foto. Él lucía increíble. Y estaba sentado al lado de mi padre. Por suerte, no parecía molesto. Gracias a Dios. Y me alegraba que Jess nunca hubiera conocido a mi papá o estaría enloqueciendo ahora mismo.

Después de mucho tiempo llegaron los estudiantes de medicina y me puse de pie cuando dijeron el nombre de Rose. De seguro, hubo más gritos desde nuestra sección y estoy segura de que escuché a Emmett gritar "caliente." De acuerdo con la sonrisa de Rose, noté que ella también lo había oído. Alice no tardó demasiado en pasar y también hubo gritos. Sabía que iban a irse enseguida así que respiré y esperé que pudieran salir sin ningún incidente.

"Maldición, tienen un gran grupo allí, ¿verdad?"

Me encogí de hombros y mentí. "Los padres de Ali están llenos de energía. ¿Te sorprende?"

Jess rio. "Supongo que no. ¿Cuándo terminará esto? Se supone que me encuentre con mis padres afuera pero iré a buscar a Edward primero. ¿Vendrás?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No, papá se molestará si no me encuentro con él antes."

"Está bien. Sé aburrida. Pero prepárate para ir de cacería esta noche, Bella. Lo digo en serio."

"Lo estaré." Mentí. Ya había cazado a mi hombre. No era necesario.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Dios, fue el día más largo de todos." Se quejó Rose mientras entrábamos al auto.

"Hey, por lo menos no tuviste a Jessica a tu lado hablándote de tu novio todo el puto tiempo." Murmuré, quitándome la toga. "Estuve tan cerca de pegarle."

"Hubiera pago por ver eso. ¿Escuchaste como gritaban por nosotras?"

Alice rio. "Por supuesto. Emmett es la persona más ruidosa del planeta. Pero estuvo bastante genial."

"Lo fue. Me alegra que Jess no se dio cuenta que nuestro grupo fue el mismo que gritó por David Cullen anteriormente."

Rose rio. "Emmett debió de haber estado encantado cuando apareció su nombre. Estaba entusiasmado por hacer un espectáculo."

"Por supuesto que lo estaba." Dijo Alice. "Así es Emmett."

"Sí, pero funcionó, espero. En Twitter estaban diciendo puras mierdas sobre su primo." Les dije.

"Eso es bueno." Dijo Ali.

Rose estacionó en casa y nos apresuramos a entrar. Corrí hacia Edward, tirando mis brazos hacia él luego de que vi que estaba sano y salvo.

Edward me besó antes de soltarme y me sonrió. "Felicitaciones, bebé."

"¡Gracias! Dios, estoy tan contenta de haber terminado. Si tenía que escuchar a Jessica habla de ti por un minuto más, sus ojos hubieran combinado con mi toga." Y su boca hubiera estado sangrando y su nariz rota; y normalmente yo no era una persona violenta.

Edward rio. "¿Es eso? Me encanta cuando te pones dura." Se acercó a mi oído y me susurró. "Es sexy."

Reí y lo besé de nuevo, luego me giré y abracé a mi padre, a Sue y a los Cullen.

"Tengo reservaciones en Max's dentro de una hora." Nos dijo papá. Me miró a mí y a Edward. "No estoy segura de que quieren hacer pero reservé para todos. Sé que Bella siempre quiso comer allí así que…"

Quería, pero no a expensas de la privacidad de mi novio. Necesitábamos hablarlo. "Danos un segundo, papá." Lo empujé a Edward a mi habitación y puse mi toga en el clóset. "Estoy bien si nos quedamos y ordenamos algo si tú quieres."

Edward frunció el ceño. "No pasarás tu noche de graduación comiendo comida rápida en tu apartamento, escondiéndote conmigo. Puedo quedarme aquí…" Se calló cuando vio mi expresión. No había manera que fuera a ir a cenar a un lugar elegante mientras mi novio estaba escondido en mi habitación comiendo un sándwich de mermelada y mantequilla de maní. No era el tipo de celebración que tenía en mente. "O puedo ir contigo." Sugirió.

Eso era inesperado. "Pero, la gente te verá."

"Ya lo han hecho. No es que me vean, sino que me vean contigo. No quiero que te acosen mientras todavía no hemos salido, Bella."

No estaba preocupada por eso. Es solo que no quería que terminara molesto por la multitud. "No me importa eso."

Edward me sonrió. "Quiero celebrarlo contigo, Bella. ¿Y siempre quisiste comer en este lugar?"

Oh, Dios. En parte ya lo había hecho, aunque la visita se había acortado ya que no había probado la comida. "Bueno, en parte he estado allí una vez, pero no comí." Edward arqueó una ceja y esperó. "Colin me llevó allí la noche que te conocí." Admití.

Él frunció el ceño por un segundo antes de sonreír. "Es tiempo de que comas allí con el tipo correcto, ¿verdad?"

¿En serio? En verdad quería ir, pero no a expensas de Edward. "Si estás seguro."

"Estoy seguro, bebé."

Saldríamos. Edward y yo iríamos a algún lado por primera vez. Me encantaba en parte, incluso si era peligroso. "Será nuestra primera cita pública." Le dije, sin evitar contener mi sonrisa.

Edward llevó mi mano a sus labios y casi me derrito por la mirada en sus ojos. Tan putamente sexy. "¿Me haría el honor de escoltarla a su cena, Señorita Swan?"

"Ciertamente, Señor Cullen." Lo besé, y sentí sus dedos enlazarse en los míos mientras sus labios se movían en los míos. Dios, lo deseaba. "Y tengo noticias para ti." Susurré mientras me presionaba contra él, deseando estar a solas para comenzar nuestra celebración privada.

"¿Qué noticias?" Me preguntó, su voz sexy llena de deseo.

"Soy una cosa segura." Vi como su mandíbula se cayó cómicamente y toqué su mejilla antes de volver a donde nos esperaban nuestras familias. Iba a explotar la noche de Edward hoy, para agradecerle por estar aquí y arriesgar su anonimato por mí. Significaba más de lo que podía decir, así que se lo demostraría.

* * *

><p>Una actualización muuuy temprana. Por suerte el capítulo no era taan largo y pude traducirlo a tiempo :) Espero que les guste!<p>

Muchísimas gracias a todas por los mensajes y los buenos deseos. El viernes cuando actualice les contaré las novedades! Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo!

Miles de besos,

Romi


	53. Plans, Dinner & Officer Swan

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 52**

Dejé a Edward hablando con Kate mientras iba a la sala.

"¿Qué decidiste?" Preguntó papá. Todo el mundo me miraba con interés.

"Edward irá a cenar." No podía evitarlo, estaba feliz. No podría disfrutar mi cena sabiendo que Edward estaría escondido aquí.

"¿Qué?" Demandó Emmett. "¿Por qué diablos arruinará mi perfecta ejecución de Operación Primo al salir en público? Esto no servirá."

"Emmett, esto no es sobre ti." Esme lo reprobó.

"¡Lo sé, pero Ma! ¡Fue genial! ¡La gente se lo creyó! Tendré que pensarlo. Aun podemos hacerlo." Miró alrededor de la habitación y sonrió. "¡Lo tengo! Alice, tú pretenderás ser el primo David. ¡Tienes el cabello corto, no tienes senos y ow!" Chilló cuando ella pateó su rodilla. "¿Qué? Puede funcionar."

"¡No luzco como un chico!" Ella gritó.

"Bueno, ahora no pero parecerías si…" Se calló cuando ella levantó su puño. "Está bien, está bien, pensaré en algo más." Comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación y luego asintió. "¡Lo tengo! Llama al restaurante y averigua si tienen una salida de emergencia. También averigua si tienen alguna reservación disponible." Señaló a mi padre, quien lucía sorprendido ante la orden que le estaban dando. "Papá, llama a una compañía de alquiler de autos. Consigue algo completamente diferente a lo que estamos usando ahora. Y rápido. Necesito algo rápido. Tenemos que escapar."

Se giró y caminó hacia mi habitación primero. "¡Tengo un plan! ¡Dile a Kate que estoy en eso! Nos vemos en un rato." Se giró y salió de casa, sin decir una palabra y señalando a mi padre y a Carlisle para recordarles sus tareas.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" Demandó papá cuando la puerta se cerró.

"No lo sé, pero hagamos lo que él dijo." Carlisle suspiró. "Cuando a Emmett se le pone una idea en la cabeza, es imposible quitarla."

"Él lucía totalmente caliente." Rose me murmuró. "Muy mandón y sexy. Tal vez haga que me de órdenes más tarde."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Ustedes me matan."

"Oh, por favor, Bella, ¿Cómo si no desearas volver a tu habitación y quitarle ese traje sexy a Edward?" Ella preguntó suavemente. No podía mentirle así que sonreí. "Eso creí." Ella rio.

Papá tomó su teléfono y llamó al restaurante, murmurando sobre quien se pensaba que era este chico. Carlisle ya estaba en el teléfono con la compañía de alquiler de autos.

Edward vino y me acercó hacia él. "¿Qué está sucediendo?" Preguntó.

Me acurruqué contra él. "Papá llamará al restaurante para averiguar si hay una salida trasera y tu padre rentará otro auto. No estoy segura porqué."

Edward sacudió su cabeza. "¿A dónde fue Emmett?"

Me encogí de hombros porque nadie tenía idea. "Nadie lo sabe. Primero, intentó convencer a Alice de que debería pretender ser David Cullen porque ella tiene cabello negro y puede pasar por un chico. Puedes imaginar como salió eso." Los hermosos ojos verdes de Edward se agrandaron. "Él pensó por un minuto y dijo que tenía un plan. Le ordenó a papá llamar al restaurante y a tu padre por un auto y luego se fue."

"Genial." Edward señaló a Rose. "¿Sabes que trama?"

Ella rio. "No, pero sea lo que sea, será divertido. Además, estaba demasiado sexy cuando comenzó a dar órdenes. E incluso se olvidó de su miedo a Charlie."

El rostro de papá demostró lo irritado que estaba mientras terminaba su llamada. "Escuché eso. Okey, hay un ascensor de empleados y una entrada trasera en el edificio. Les dije que colocaran nuestra mesa al fondo del restaurante para que podamos tener la mayor vista posible."

"Tengo un auto parado. No tengo idea en donde lo querrá." Nos dijo Carlisle. "¿En donde diablos está Emmett?"

"¡Aquí!" Gritó "¡Feliz graduación, chicas!" Me tiró una gorra que apenas logré atrapar. Alice ni se molestó, dejándolo caer al suelo mientras lo miraba como si fuera una serpiente viva o algo así.

"¿Una graduada orgullosa? ¿Honestamente crees que usaré esto?" Ella demandó. Tenía que admitir, que no era para nada nuestro estilo.

"Puedes y lo harás." Le dijo Emmett. "No me metí en tantos problemas al inventar un primo falso solo para que Edward cague todo al aparecerse en la cena pavoneándose con Bella." Me sonrió. "No te ofendas. Mereces que te pavoneen, pero el objetivo de esto era que la gente no supiera quien eras. Así que usarán esto, mantengan la visera cerca de su rostro y hagan lo posible para que no las vean."

"Emmett, no creo…" Comentó Esme, luciendo sorprendida cuando Emmett levantó su mano. Presentía que no sucedía con frecuencia.

"Ma, lo tengo. He entrado y sacado a Edward durante los últimos ocho años, ¿verdad? No necesita un guardaespaldas porque me tiene a mí."

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan?" Preguntó papá, sonando molesto. Uh, oh, no le gustaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer.

"Es simple. Tú, los Brandon y las chicas van primero. Nosotros iremos detrás de ustedes. Estaré contento de encontrarme con mi nuevo amigo a quien conocí en la graduación." Papá tosió ante el comentario haciendo que Emmett sonriera. "¿Le preguntaste si tenían asientos disponibles?"

"Sí, y no lo tienen. Está todo reservado."

"Bien. Intentaremos conseguir una mesa y si nos dicen que no, o lo más probable es que comiencen a buscar alguna manera de resolverlo para que puedan acomodar a la gran estrella y tú, mi nuevo y mejor amigo, nos dirás que podemos unirnos a ustedes ya que algunos de tus invitados no aparecieron." Hizo una seña. "Cenaremos y nos llevaremos bien y tú me darás la mano de Rosie."

Rose le pegó. "Eso no explica porque tendremos que usar estas estúpidas gorras."

Emmett le tiró un beso. "Bueno, claramente Charlie los compró para ustedes y no querían ofenderlo. El punto es, asegurarse de que nadie tome fotos de ustedes y que sus nombres no salgan a la luz. Pensé en comprarles pelucas pero no sabía donde encontrarlas y las únicas que tenían en la tienda eran violetas." Um, gracias a Dios que no compró las pelucas violetas. Lo hubiera hecho, por Edward, pero no hubiera estado muy feliz. Y Alice probablemente hubiera tenido un aneurisma.

"¿Qué hay del auto?" Preguntó Edward.

"Simple. Las personas sabrán que estaremos allí. Tuvimos suerte en la graduación pero incluso si los paparazzi viajaran, estarían aquí ahora. Nos separaremos luego de la cena. ¿Hay una entrada trasera?" Le preguntó a papá, quien asintió. "Bien. Todos saldrán por la puerta trasera. Nosotros saldremos por el frente y los guiaremos. Ustedes volverán. Yo los perderé y cambiaremos de auto y nos encontraremos aquí. Mañana, saldremos. No podría ser más fácil."

Edward me sonrió tristemente. "Puedo quedarme aquí." Tocó mi mejilla. "Bebé, no quiero que uses gorras tontas y que evites a los fotógrafos."

"Edward, no me importa." Le dije. Él valía la pena.

"Nadie lo hace." Rose ató su cabello en una coleta y se colocó la gorra. "En el peor de los casos, si no funciona, nos sacarán fotos en estas ridículas gorras y nuestros nombres saldrán a la luz. Estamos preparadas para eso y eventualmente sucederá. En el mejor de los casos, funciona e iremos a Europa anónimamente. Solo hay que darle una oportunidad."

Me puse mi gorra sin protestar y todos nos giramos hacia Alice. Ella suspiró y se la puso. "En verdad podrías pasar por David si usaras pantalones." Le dijo Emmett, haciéndola enojar de nuevo.

Ella lo miró. Si las miradas pudieran matar, él estaría muerto. "No luzco como un chico."

"Podrías pasar. Eso explica porque vas detrás de ellos." Ella le pegó y Emmett rio y colocó su fuerte brazo alrededor de ella, sosteniéndola contra él. Ella intentó alejarse pero él era demasiado fuerte para ella.

"¡Te odio!"

"No, tú me amas, pequeño David."

Papá se interpuso. "¿Pueden dejar de pelearse? Tenemos que irnos si vamos a hacer esto."

"¿Estás segura que estás de acuerdo con esto?" Me preguntó Edward.

Tomé sus mejillas. "Sí. No es una primera cita tradicional, ¿pero algo de lo nuestro ha sido tradicional? Quiero que estés allí. Si esta cosa explota, nos encargaremos de eso. Hablaste con Kate, ¿verdad?"

Él sonrió. "Sí. Ella no está encantada pero está lista si tu nombre sale a la luz."

"Basta de charlas. Bella, Rose y tú irán con tu papá y Sue. Alice, tú irás con tus padres. Nosotros iremos con los nuestros. Tú guiarás el camino y nosotros nos retrasaremos un momento para que puedan entrar primero, claramente sin nosotros. Charlie, tú haz tu parte." Ordenó Emmett.

Uh oh. Papá lo miró. "¿Con quien crees que estás hablando, chico?"

Los ojos azules de Emmett mostraron miedo de nuevo y desvió su mirada de mi padre. "Solo estaba asegurándome de que todos estuviéramos en la misma página, ¿señor?" Preguntó, haciéndome reír. Me encantaba cuando se refería así a mi padre.

Esme rio y se interpuso entre ellos. "Emmett, estoy segura de que Charlie entiende que papel debe cumplir."

"Sí, la parte que pretendo que no quiero patear su culo. Tendrás que enviarme tu primer Oscar si esto funciona." Le dijo papá a Edward, haciéndonos reír a todos, excepto a Emmett. "Sue, ¿por qué no me dejaste traer mis cosas?" Preguntó. ¿Por qué mi papá estaba molesto?

Ella tomó su mano y sonreí. Era bueno ver que alguien se preocupaba por él. "Porque no necesitabas tu arma o demás instrumentos cuando estás visitando a tu hija."

"Claramente las necesito." Murmuró. "El chico cree que puede mandarme como si fuera uno de sus amigos motoqueros."

"Ahora, Charlie. ¿Qué sabes sobre coordinar algo como esto?" Preguntó Sue, arreglando su corbata.

"Soy el Jefe de policía; sé como armar una operación, incluso una tan tonta como esta."

"Estoy segura que sí." Aseguró Esme. "¿Tienes algo más que agregar? ¿Algún cambio que podamos hacer?"

Papá frunció el ceño, pensando. "No. Es tan buena como todo lo que tengo."

"¡Entonces, hagámosla!" Exclamó Emmett. "Será genial." Nuestra primera cita. Sería interesante, por lo menos.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Espero que él lo valga." Me dijo papá mientras estacionaba el auto y nos dirigíamos al restaurante. "Fugarse, mentir, escapar de la prensa."

"Lo vale, papá."

Él sonrió y pasó su brazo a mi alrededor mientras nos dirigíamos adentro. "Puedo verlo. Mi niña pequeña ya creció." Sonaba triste sobre eso y me recosté contra él.

"Siempre seré tu niña pequeña."

"Claro que sí." Asintió papá.

Sue sonrió y tomó una foto de nosotros. "Ha estado hablando de este día durante mucho tiempo, ¿sabes?"

Papá se sonrojó y Rose rio. "Es importante."

"Y me alegra que estés aquí, papá." Le aseguré. Las puertas se abrieron y entramos. Segundos después, el otro ascensor se abrió y los Brandon salieron. Papá nos guio hacia adentro y le dio su nombre a la anfitriona. Vi que sus ojos se agrandaron y supe que mi hombre estaba aquí.

"¿Charlie, eres tú?" La voz fuerte de Emmett sonó por todo el restaurante.

Papá se tensó pero se giró para verlo, haciendo lo que le había pedido. "Sí, Emmett. Que gusto encontrarte aquí." Rose y yo nos miramos y nos reímos ante la "actuación" de papá.

"Escuchamos que este era el mejor restaurante de la ciudad." Dijo Emmett, prácticamente gritando. "Nuestro primo David nos abandonó, ¿puedes creerlo?" Sacudió su cabeza tristemente. "Volvió al laboratorio de química para hacer algo ingenioso, estoy seguro. Ese chico encontrará la cura del cáncer, te lo digo."

"Eso es genial." Le dijo papá. "Bueno, espero que disfrutes de la cena." Oops, eso no era parte del plan.

"No te vayas, Charlie." Le ordenó Emmett. "¡No he conocido a tus chicas! Hola, damas." Nos sonrió y Rose gimió como una perra en celo. Le di un codazo.

"Oh, por Dios." Dijo Alice, usando sus habilidades actorales. "¡Eres Edward Cullen!"

Edward le sonrió y ella miró hacia el piso, como si estuviera avergonzada. Me reí e hice lo mismo. Si estuviera conociendo a Edward por primera vez, probablemente quedaría muda. O me desmayaría. Casi hago eso la primera vez, cuando creí que estaba loca.

"¿Tienen alguna mesa disponible?" Le preguntó Carlisle a la anfitriona.

"Uh, no estoy segura. Estamos bastante llenos. Necesito hablar con el encargado." Ella murmuró, mirando a mi novio como si fuera un fantasma. Edward le sonrió y ella dio un grito ahogado y tropezó. Dios, mujer, muestra un poco de clase. Quería pegarle. Esto se estaba volviendo un hábito hoy. No era bueno.

"Sé que probablemente estén locos con la graduación. Podemos ir a otro lado." Sugirió Carlisle.

"No, no, lo estamos, pero estoy segura de que él querrá que se queden, así que…"

Emmett miró a mi padre y éste suspiró. "En realidad, algunas personas de nuestra fiesta no vendrán así que son más que bienvenidos a sentarse con nosotros."

"Somos viejos amigos." Le dijo Emmett a la anfitriona. Mi papá hizo una mueca y tuve que evitar reírme.

"Okey, um, seguro. Tom los guiará." El camarero tomó más menús y nos guio por el restaurante. Edward caminaba detrás de mí, y parecía que estábamos separados, lo cual me molestaba, pero lo entendía. Todo el mundo estaba mirando. Era un poco desconcertante así que mantuve mi cabeza baja y caminé al lado de mi papá. De repente estaba agradecida por esta fea gorra violeta.

Llegamos a nuestra mesa y Emmett comenzó a dirigir el tráfico. "Eddie, tú aquí." Puso a Edward en una esquina de espaldas hacia el restaurante lo cual era un buen plan. "La morena linda a la cual no me han presentado, a su lado." Reí mientras me sentaba. Me estaba matando, pero teníamos que seguir con esta actuación, eso era seguro. Edward puso su mano en mi rodilla por debajo de la mesa y yo enlacé mis dedos con él. Finalmente podía tocarlo de nuevo, aunque fuera en secreto.

"Chico pequeño, tú sigues." Oh, joder. Vi como Alice pisaba su pie mientras se sentaba a mi lado, haciendo que él gruñera. "La encantadora Celia a su lado. Hank, aquí." Les sonrió. "Estoy tan entusiasmado por pasar más tiempo con ustedes. Me gustaría saber más sobre la pequeña ciudad de ustedes y el negocio de los seguros. ¡Estoy seguro de que es bastante excitante!" Oh, sí, el negocio de los seguros era algo genial. Aun así, Em era dulce.

Sacó una silla de la cabeza de la mesa y la sostuvo para Rose. "Rubia despampanante, espero con ansias conocerte más a_ ti_." Papá aclaró su garganta ante eso. "Ma, siéntate frente a Eddie, papá a su lado, luego tú, Charlie. Yo me sentaré al lado de esta hermosa flor." Emmett besó la mano de Sue y papá lo miró.

"En realidad, me sentaré a tu lado, Emmett. Podemos seguir discutiendo tu punto de vista sobre el castigo capital." Oh, hombre.

Emmett quedó un poco blanco pero se sentó al lado de papá. "No creo que la ley deba tomar la vida de un hombre, Charlie, especialmente cuando el hombre es una persona maravillosa y buena."

"Si es tan maravilloso, ¿por qué se mete en problemas?" Preguntó papá.

"Tal vez ha sido influenciado por alguien, algún hermano menor, tal vez." Edward miró a su hermano. "O tal vez fue criado por padres ausentes y fue un niño solitario." Eso hizo que Edward riera y Esme lo mirara. "Solo digo que tienes que tener en cuenta las circunstancias de las personas antes de ejecutarlas."

Nuestro camarero nos dio los menús y tomó nuestras órdenes de bebidas antes de irse. "Está bien, la gente finalmente ha dejado de mirarnos. Hay una mesa llena de chicas que están a punto de llegar al orgasmo… ¡ow!" Protestó cuando papá lo pinchó con su tenedor. "Bueno, es cierto. Están complotando, puedo verlo. Los viajes al baño están a punto de comenzar, apuesto un millón de dólares en ello. ¿Quieres apostar, Charlie?" Le preguntó. Maldición, el baño estaba a nuestro lado.

"No." Le dijo papá.

"Está bien. Tomaron fotos de ti, de Edward, pero de ninguna de las chicas. Tienen cero intereses en ellas, por razones obvias. Una de ellas me está mirando con deseo ahora. Maldición, Charlie, deja de apuñalarme. Rosie, no vayas a patearle su culo, sabes que tienes mi corazón." Papá sonrió mientras levantaba su tenedor.

Rose bufó. "Tengo otras partes tuyas también, Cullen, y no lo olvides." Oh, hombre, sabía a que partes se refería. "Además, probablemente quiera llegar a Edward como el resto."

"¡Hey! Quiero que sepas que he tenido muchas mujeres…" Se calló cuando vio lo enojado que estaba papá. "Dime que soy un joven virginal y dulce." Le dijo, sonriendo nerviosamente. "¿Estás seguro que no puedes cambiar lugares con Sue?" Le preguntó a papá.

"Estoy seguro. Pero oigamos más sobre esas mujeres." Sugirió papá.

"No hay nada para decir. Sabes que no puedo ver a ninguna otra mujer ahora que he visto a mi Rose." Emmett le sonrió a ella y Rose se rio de él.

"Notaste que sólo una te miraba con deseo." Ella dijo. Antes de que pudiera responder, el camarero apareció con un tipo de traje gris.

"Hola, soy Sid Murphy, el encargado, y queremos darle la bienvenida a Max's. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes, por favor háganmelo saber y me encargaré de ello personalmente."

Los ojos de Emmett se agrandaron y sonrió. Papá aclaró su garganta y habló antes de que Emmett pueda pedir Dios sabe que. "Como puedes imaginar, estamos un poco preocupados por la privacidad. Si puedes asegurarte que nadie se nos acerque, te lo agradecería. Estoy aquí para celebrar la graduación de mi hija y los Cullen se sentaron a nuestro lado porque nos encontramos. Me gustaría que este día fuera sobre ella, si entiendes lo que quiero decir." Mi papá era tan dulce.

"Absolutamente, señor. Puedo asegurarle que no tendrán problema. Tom, aquí, se encargará de todo lo que necesiten y nos aseguraremos de darle tanta privacidad como necesiten."

"Necesitaremos el acceso al elevador de los empleados luego de la cena." Le informó papá.

"Me aseguraré de eso, señor."

"Gracias." Dijo papá. Él se fue y comenzamos a ordenar.

Edward se acercó a mí. "Feliz primera cita en público." Susurró.

Reí. "La estoy pasando bien." En verdad lo estaba. Mirar a Emmett hacer eso era como ver una obra de teatro de secundaria o algo así.

"Te lo compensaré algún día." Murmuró.

Apreté su mano. "Soy más feliz de lo que he sido, Edward. No tienes nada que compensarme." ¿No sabía que esta noche era la mejor que había tenido en el campus, excepto las que ya había pasado con él?

"Están viniendo." Dijo Emmett suavemente. Incliné mi cabeza hacia Edward y vi tres chicas riéndose camino al baño. "Te lo dije." Le dijo Emmett a papá.

"Y no tomé tu apuesta, ¿verdad?" Le preguntó.

Emmett lo miró. "Deberías haberlo hecho. ¿Ha estado tu padre siempre en el barro, Bella?"

Me reí y giré hacia él. Antes de que pudiera responder, las chicas salieron del baño y tomaron una foto de nosotros.

"Joder, Emmett, el teléfono." Le dijo Edward.

Emmett la miró y se puso de pie. "Oh, por Dios, ¡es un teléfono genial!" Gritó. "¿Te importa si lo veo? ¿Qué marca es?" La chica lo miró mientras Emmett tomaba su teléfono. "¿Tiene capacidad para hablar y enviar mensajes de texto? ¿Y la memoria? ¿Puedes tomar videos?" Siguió hablando mientras guiaba a las chicas hacia su mesa. "Esto es genial." Una camarera pasó a su lado, llevando una jarra de agua y Emmett tiró el teléfono en ella. Mierda. "¡Oops! Se resbaló."

La chica finalmente reaccionó y chilló. "¡Mi teléfono!"

"¡Lo siento tanto!" Le dijo Emmett, intentando sonar compungido. "Déjame pagártelo." Le dijo, dándole un manojo de billetes antes de girarse hacia la camarera y quitar el teléfono de la jarra, envolviéndolo en una servilleta y colocándolo en la mesa de las chicas. "Llevaré este al tipo que me arregla el teléfono. Él puede arreglarlo. De nuevo, lo lamento por tu teléfono."

Él sonrió y se giró hacia el resto de las comensales. "Por favor, vuelvan a su cena. Creo que no tendré que volver a pedirle sus teléfonos, ¡eso espero!" Su tono implicó que tal vez bañaría a otro teléfono si se atrevían a tomar más fotografías. "Eso creí. Disfruten su comida."

Miré a Rose mientras Emmett volvía a la mesa. Ella lucía orgullosa y eso provocó que riéramos. Bueno, nosotros los chicos. Los padres lucían un poco molestos.

"En verdad, Emmett, ¿tenías que hacer eso?" Le preguntó Esme, sonando horrorizada.

"Hey, dudo que alguien se atreva a tomar otra foto de Eddie antes de irnos. Después de todo, ese fue el punto."

"Destrucción de propiedad privada, hacer una escena en público, amenazar a gente inocente… dame una buena razón para que no te arreste." Demandó papá.

"Allí está tu razón." Le dijo Emmett, señalando a Edward y a mí. "Lo hice por ellos."

"Harías lo que fuera por proteger a tu hermano, ¿huh?" Le preguntó papá, bajando el tono de su voz.

"Y a Bella. Ella ya es mi hermanita, te guste o no." Dijo Emmett. Le sonreí. Él me había aceptado desde el primer minuto y lo amaba por eso.

"Creo que me gusta." Le respondió papá, finalmente sonriendo. Emmett lucía perplejo. "Lo que te falta en sutileza te sobra en lealtad. Puedo respetar eso."

"¡Sabía que yo te gustaba!" Emmett estaba feliz ahora, sonriendo locamente.

"No iría tan lejos." Aclaró papá, haciendo que la sonrisa desapareciera. "Pero Rose lo hace y quiero que sea feliz, así que te toleraré." Eso hizo a Emmett feliz de nuevo. "Tengo el derecho de cambiar de opinión si haces que tú o uno de ellos sea arrestado."

"Sí, señor." Dijo Emmett. "Prometo que no haré que los arresten."

"¿Y si me arrestan por asesinarlo, Charlie?" Dijo Alice, sonriendo inocentemente.

"Conseguiré el mejor abogado de defensa criminal y modificaré la evidencia." Respondió papá, haciendo que la mesa riera, excepto por Emmett.

"¡No es justo! Edward hace su propia d…" Se calló antes de terminar la oración, lo cual imaginé que era algo bueno. "No importa."

Nuestra comida llegó y comenzamos a comer. "¿La comida cumple con tus expectativas?" Me preguntó Edward suavemente.

Lo hacía, pero estaba ansiosa por lo que pasaría después de la cena. Él tenía que esperar a ver lo que tenía planeado. "Es buena, pero espero con ansias el postre."

Edward gruñó y se acercó a mí. "Eres una provocadora, bebé. ¿Qué tienes para mí?"

Reí mientras cortaba mi carne. "Digamos que sabrás lo que es estar en los zapatos de tu hermano."

Edward no estaba muy seguro de lo que había querido decir. Sus ojos verdes se agrandaron y su boca trabajó unas veces. ¿Tenía miedo? ¿Cuán lindo era? Me reí de él. "No dolerá mucho." Le aseguré.

Edward aclaró su garganta y comenzó a comer de nuevo. "Por lo menos la compañía es mejor que la última vez, ¿verdad?" Preguntó, cambiando de tema.

Le sonreí. "La mejor."

Comimos y hablamos un poco. Vi a alguien de pie en la puerta del baño y supuse que lo estaban mirando de nuevo a Edward. Era un tipo esta vez y mantuve mi cabeza baja mientras él se giraba hacia nosotros. "¿Bella, eres tú?"

Oh, mierda, conocía esa voz. Lo miré y allí estaba, Mike Newton, vestido de traje y sonriéndome esperanzadoramente. De nuevo. Ugh. Gruñí suavemente. "Hola, Mike."

Edward se tensó a mi lado. "¡Hey! ¿Cómo, um, como conoces a estos tipos?" Preguntó señalando a Edward. Evité mirarlo; no creí que pudiera actuar si lo miraba.

"Mi padre los conoció en la graduación y los invitó a cenar." Respondí. La mano de Edward tocó mi muslo y lo apretó suavemente. Pobre bebé, yo también quería que dijera que era suya.

"Oh. Bueno, eso es genial. No todos los días comes con una celebridad." Mike rio y desordenó su cabello. "¿Así que, vendrán a la fiesta esta noche? Puedes traer a tu novio, ¿recuerdas?" Miró a Edward y me pregunté si sospechaba o sabía. Nah. No podía.

"Lo recuerdo, pero pasaré tiempo con mi padre y eso. Sabes como es." Le respondí.

"Seguro. Bueno, será hasta tarde, así que…"

"Muévete, Newton." Le dijo Rose, moviendo su muñeca. "Y no cuentes nada sobre nuestra cena con los Cullen a tus amigos. No quiero que enloquezcan porque los conocimos a estos hoy, ¿entiendes?" La amenaza claramente estaba en su tono. Dios, amaba a Rose.

"Seguro, Rose. Quiero decir, ¿a quien le diría, verdad?" Sonrió nerviosamente.

"A todo el mundo." Ella respondió. "Tal como contaste lo del novio de Bella. Si recibo un mail o una llamada o mensaje de texto sobre esto, sabré a quien culpar, ¿no?" Ella lo culparía a él también. Podría pagar por verlo.

"¿Así que, tienes novio, hermosa?" Edward me preguntó, sonando herido. "Espero que sepa lo afortunado que es."

Mike lucía perplejo y no pude evitar reírme y acercarme a Edward. "Él sabe. Pero, sabes, puedes darme tu número en caso de que se olvide." Sugerí coquetamente.

"Tendré que hacer eso." Me sonrió y quise morderlo. "Fue un gusto conocerte, Mark."

"Uh, sí." Mike, o Mark, haha, se movió nerviosamente. "Volveré con mis padres. Fue lindo verte de nuevo, Bella. Si tienes una oportunidad…" Se detuvo antes de continuar. "Okey, entonces, adiós."

"Adiós, Mike." Se fue rápidamente.

"No puedo creer que nos encontramos con tu acosador." Me dijo Edward.

"¿Acosador?" Uh, oh. Papá tenía su cara aterradora.

"Sí, Jefe. Bella ha hecho un buen trabajo manteniéndolo alejado desde primer año, pero él aun le sigue pidiendo una cita." Rose rio. "Es bastante divertido."

"Y triste." Agregó Alice.

Esme rio. "Tu rostro, Edward. Creo que nunca te he visto celoso antes."

"Es nuevo." Agregó Carlisle.

"Él sabe que no tiene nada por qué ponerse celoso." Le aseguré, pasando mi mano por su pierna. "Es solo un poco molesto, papá. No hay nada por qué preocuparse."

"Espero que no." Murmuró. "Todos estos chicos alrededor. Debí de haberte enviado a una universidad de chicas."

"Ella aun hubiera encontrado a Edward, Charlie." Le dijo Emmett. "Y quien sabe en lo que se hubiera metido. Pervertidos de internet, pastores en la escuela de chicas… ¡ow! ¿Qué?" Papá lo apuñaló de nuevo con su tenedor.

"No metas a las figuras religiosas en tu perversión, muchacho." Le reprobó papá.

"Solo digo, a ella le fue bien después de todo." Dijo Emmett, frotando su hinchada mano.

"Lo hizo." Admitió Charlie.

Sonreí. "Gracias, papá."

"Sí, bueno, él sabe." Murmuró papá. "Y sabe que no debe herirte."

"Nunca." Prometió Edward.

"Bien. Ahora volvamos a comer a menos que hayan más chicos detrás de ti que tenga que echar." Dijo papá.

Emmett sonrió. "Bueno, definitivamente hay un chico… ¡ow! ¿Me pateaste?" Le preguntó a Rose.

"No." Ella respondió. "Pero puedo adivinar quien fue."

"Oh, sí." Em le sonrió a Alice. "Sabes, Eddie, deberíamos haberle conseguido un pendiente a Alice, también. Algo hecho de jaspe, quizás."

"Te odio." Le dijo enojada.

"¿De qué están hablando, querida?" Le preguntó Celia a Alice.

"De nada, mamá." Ella miró a Emmett. "Hablaremos de esto más tarde."

"Sí, creo que sí." Respondió su madre.

Por suerte, el resto de la cena pasó sin incidentes. Los Cullen intentaron pagar la cuenta pero papá no los dejó. "Esto va por mí. Pueden pagar la próxima." ¿La próxima? ¡Sí!

Edward me ayudó a ponerme de pie y desafortunadamente, me soltó rápidamente. "Fue un placer conocerte."

"El mío también." Le dije con una sonrisa. Sid volvió para escoltarnos hacia afuera del restaurante. Alice, Rose y yo caminamos detrás de los chicos, mirando hacia abajo, en caso de que tomaran más fotos.

"¡Disfruté mucho conocerlos a todos! ¡Charlie, estaré en contacto para nuestro juego de golf!" Gritó Emmett mientras nos separamos. Sid nos guio hacia el elevador privado y entramos.

"Eso fue interesante." Comentó la Señora Brandon cuando las puertas se cerraron.

"Podría decirse." Respondió papá.

"Parecen buenos chicos." Declaró Sue. "Estoy feliz por ustedes, chicas." Ella nos dijo a Rose y a mí.

"Lo son."

"Sólo espero que no tengan que pasar por lo mismo cada vez que salgan." Dijo papá. "Eso fue una locura. Y Emmett recibirá su sexto arresto si no se cuida. No tendré nada que ver con eso tampoco."

"No lo haremos." Algún día.

Las puertas se abrieron y estaba en silencio cuando salimos. Nos apresuramos a entrar al auto. Podía escuchar la conmoción alrededor del edificio y sabía que mi pobre novio había salido. "Maldición, son ruidosos." Observó papá mientras entraba en el auto y lo quitaba del estacionamiento.

"Sí." Apestaban. ¿Por qué no podía cenar tranquilo sin que fuera algo del otro mundo?"

"¿Estás segura de que estás lista para esto, Bella?" Preguntó papá.

"Sí." Apestaba, pero valía la pena.

"Yo la cuidaré, Charlie." Prometió Rose.

"Bien. Manténganse unidas, chicas."

"Siempre." Rose y yo sonreímos Sabía que siempre podía contar con ella y con Alice cuando los tiempos eran difíciles.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Parecía que hubieran pasado demasiadas horas hasta que recibí un mensaje de Edward diciendo que todo estaba listo y que estaba de camino a casa. Gracias a Dios. Alice y su familia se fueron para pasar tiempo a solas, fuera de toda la locura y Sue me ayudó a empacar de nuevo usando el equipaje que papá me había regalado. Era mejor que el que tenía.

Luego de que regresé a la sala, la puerta se abrió. Edward se apresuró y me abrazó. "Hola, bebé."

"¡Hey!" Lo besé, aliviada de verlo de nuevo. "Lo lograste."

"Lo hicimos. No fue fácil y creo que mis padres casi pierden su cena un par de veces."

Esme sacudió su cabeza y le dio un codazo a Edward para poder abrazarme. "No lo hice. Pero dudo que esta noche pueda dormir sin soñar que me choco contra las paredes a doscientos kilómetros por hora."

"¡Nunca nos acercamos a una pared!" Protestó Emmett. "¡Soy un buen conductor, Ma!"

"Sí, eres un muy buen conductor." Ella le aseguró. "¿Dónde está Alice?"

"Ella y sus padres salieron por un rato." Respondí.

Esme sonrió y pasó su brazo a mi alrededor. "Esto es lindo. Ahora puedo secuestrarte a ti y a Rose sin sentirme culpable. ¿Puedo ver tu habitación?" Oh, Dios, tiempo a solas con la Señora Cullen. Miré a Edward quien se encogió de hombros. Rose fue capturada también y nos dirigió hacia mi habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Ella miró alrededor. "Esto es encantador."

Miré a mi simple habitación, las fotos mías y de las chicas, mis maletas contra la pared y sonreí. "Ha sido mi hogar durante un par de años. Nos gusta."

Rose se sentó en la cama y Esme le sonrió y se le unió. Supuse que lucía estúpida de pie así que yo también me senté.

"Me gustaría tomarme un momento para hablar con ustedes sobre todo y agradecerles por lo feliz que hacen a mis hijos." Ella comenzó a decir, sonriendo suavemente. "Espero que este fin de semana, la realidad de lo que significa estar con Edward y por supuesto el lado pícaro de Emmett no les haya causado preocupación o cuestionamientos sobre sus relaciones."

Rose rio. "Sé todo sobre su lado pícaro, Esme. Me gusta."

Esme sonrió. "Bueno, ciertamente puedes ver porqué se mete en esas situaciones. Él es muy impulsivo, pero su corazón está en el lugar correcto. Mantén tu sentido del humor y castígalo cuando lo necesite."

Rose sonrió pícaramente y gruñí. No necesitaba saber sobre sus castigos. "Lo haré, Esme."

Cambio de tema. Inmediatamente. "Estoy agradecida que Edward lo tenga. Él es un gran hermano mayor." Le dije.

Esme sonrió. "Lo es. Cuando solían burlarse de Edward cuando era niño, los puños volaban. Nunca le importó que fuera a ser suspendido o castigado, solo que alguien había molestado a su hermanito. Aun hoy lo sigue defendiendo, a su manera. Y divirtiéndose mucho haciéndolo."

Ella tocó mi hombro. "Este caos, con los fotógrafos y todo, no te puedo prometer que se vayan. Imagino que luego de un tiempo perderán el interés, cuando alguien nuevo y más caliente aparezca. Él vale la irritación."

¿Cómo si hubiera alguna duda en mi mente? "Lo sé. Sé que no será fácil y algún día seré yo quien estará en esa tormenta, pero prometo que no me asustará. Estaré aquí tanto como él me quiera."

Ella lucía aliviada ante eso. "Él te tendrá para siempre. Conozco a mis hijos."

Rose rio. "Al principio no lo creía sabes, ese tema de la única. Sabía que amaba al idiota pero supuse que luego cada uno seguiría por su lado." Rose sonrió. "Es como suele sucederme. Pero él sigue aquí y no tiene interés en irse."

Esme sacudió su cabeza. "No te culpo. Yo creí que Carlisle era un mentiroso cuando me lo había contado al principio pero a la misma vez, no tenía interés en alejarme de él y encontrar a alguien más."

"Bella lo creyó al instante." Dijo Rose sonriendo.

Me sonrojé y Esme me dio una palmadita en el brazo. "Ella lo conocía." Ella suspiró. "No sabes cuanto me he preocupado de que se enamorara de la chica equivocada, la cual quisiera estar con él por otras razones. Cuando escuché como se conocieron, me alivió saber que pudiste pasar tiempo con él sin que la fama saliera."

Toqué mi cobija. "Yo lo sabía. Yo lo busqué."

Esme sostuvo mis manos. "Lo sé, pero no sabías que lo cautivaste desde el primer momento, ¿verdad?" Sacudí mi cabeza. "¿Y te gustaba antes de conocerlo?"

La miré a los ojos y asentí. "Oh, sí. Él es tan gracioso y encantador y…" Me callé cuando Rose rio.

"Sexy." Dijo ella. "Esme, hubieras muerto si hubieras leído sus mensajes."

Ella rio. "Emmett me contó un poco." Oh, Dios, ahora era yo la que moriría. Ella rio. "No te preocupes, Edward no me dio ningún detalle sucio, solo los suficientes para sabe que ustedes tenían química, lo cual ahora puedo verlo con mis propios ojos."

"Lo amo." Lo dije sin pensarlo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "Lo sé, cariño. Y él está completamente enamorado de ti. No puedo estar más feliz. En verdad, quiero darles la bienvenida a la familia y…" Ella se calló cuando un grito agudo sonó en la sala.

"Oh, joder." Murmuró Rose. Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo y corrí.

Abrí la puerta mientras escuché "¡Edward!" Fue ahí cuando reconocí la voz. Diablos, no. Jessica estaba petrificada mirando a mi novio y me planté delante de él antes de que pudiera tocarlo. Un toque y le dejaría mi puño en su rostro.

"Aléjate, Jessica, ahora." Le ordené, pero ella siguió caminando. Mi mano se transformó en un puño.

Rose la tomó por detrás. "Jess, te pegaré si no te alejas."

"¡Él está aquí!" Ella gritó, intentando alejarse de Rose, sus ojos en Edward. Dios, ¿así eran todas? Pobre hombre.

"Maldición, Emmett, sostenla." Rogó Rose. Él tomó a Jess y la alejó. Intenté calmarme pero no estaba funcionando. Quería, no, necesitaba pegarle por intentar tocar lo que era mío.

"¿Bebé? ¿Estás bien?" Edward sonaba nervioso, así que me giré y le demostré que estaba bien. No lo estaba, pero lo estaría. Él pasó sus manos por mis brazos.

"Estoy bien." Logré decir entre dientes.

"¿Bebé? ¿Qué mierda está pasando? ¿Por qué te está tocando?" Jessica preguntó en voz alta. Dios, Jess, ¿por qué no transmitirlo a todo el vecindario?

"¿Puedo pegarle?" Le preguntó Rose a papá. Él sacudió su cabeza y ella suspiró. "Maldición. Está bien. Jess, cállate y responderemos tus preguntas. Pero antes de hacerlo, te diré una cosa." Rose se acercó a ella con la misma mirada que le había dado a Mike. "Si le dices una palabra de esto a alguien, te arruinaré. ¿Me entiendes?"

"¿Qué?" Jessica preguntó, queriendo llegar a Edward. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

No pude aguantarlo más. Finalmente podía decirle la verdad. Cómete esto, Jessica. "Él es mi novio." Le dije. "No es Todd, no es Mike, no es ningún otro perdedor con los cuales decidiste emparejarme este último mes. Edward Cullen. Y estoy harta de la manera en que lo miras, así que si quieres verlo con tus propios ojos, te pegaré ahora mismo."

"Bella…" Dijo papá, tocando mi brazo. Me alejé. Edward me empujó contra su cuerpo y me sentí un poco mejor. Mío. Él era mío.

Jess lucía como si fuera a tragarse su lengua. "Te está tocando."

"Hace mucho más que eso." Le dije, sin importarme que nuestros padres estuvieran en la habitación. Haría un puto show para ella si no fuera por el hecho de que ella no estuviera permitida a ver a mi novio en toda su gloria.

Rose rio. "Díselo, Bella."

"Todo el día, tuve que escuchar las cosas que querías hacerle a mi novio cuando lo encontraras. _¡Mi novio!_" Grité. "Él no es una persona para ti, es una cosa. Un actor sexy al que quieres agregar a tu colección de hombres que te cogiste. Bueno no puedes, porque él es _mío_."

Jess me miraba mientras seguía hablando. "Gente como tú ha sido la razón por la cual no le hemos dicho a nadie lo nuestro, ¿sabes? ¡Tuve que usar una gorra ridícula y pretender que no lo conocía para poder tener una cita! ¡Y no me importa porque lo amo! ¡Él vale la pena! Pero si pudieras darte cuenta de que él es una persona con sentimientos, tal vez no tendríamos que hacer mierdas como esa."

Ella se detuvo y dejó de luchar para que Emmett pudiera soltarla. "No lo entiendo." Ella dijo. "¿Cómo sucedió?"

No pensé en decirle una mentira pero por suerte Rose se interpuso. "Conocí a Emmett cuando estaba probando su auto nuevo y conducía en la costa. Edward estaba con él y los invité. El resto es historia."

"¿Has estado saliendo con Edward Cullen y no me has dicho nada? ¡Perra!" Me gritó Jessica y le respondí. "¡Creí que éramos amigas!"

¿Amigas? ¡Esa zorra! Corrí hacia ella y quedé frente a ella. "¿Amigas? Todo lo que haces es insultarme. ¿Eso es una amiga?"

Jessica lucía como un pez fuera del agua en busca de aire. "Es bromear. Ustedes se tiran mierda todo el tiempo. ¿Yo no estoy permitida?"

"Tú eres mala, Jessica. Nosotras hacemos bromas. No hay nada de gracioso en lo que dices." Solo el hecho de que quedara más idiota de lo que era.

"Dejaste que hablara todo este tiempo sabiendo donde estaba Edward y a quien venía a ver." Ella tuvo las pelotas para sonar triste. ¿Oh, en serio? ¿Cómo si hubiera sido fácil escucharla hablar toda esa mierda?

"Sí, lo hice porque lo estaba protegiendo de ti. Él se irá mañana y quería que se fuera de la ciudad sin tener que soportar esta mierda." Miré a Edward. "Lo siento, bebé."

Él pasó sus brazos a mi alrededor. "No tienes nada de que disculparte, amor. Si ella nos delata, no hay nada que podemos hacer." Me concentré en él. Él era mucho mejor para mirar que ella.

"Oh, sí, lo hay." No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando Rose pero vi de reojo que le susurraba algo en el oído a Jessica que la dejó petrificada. "Y no dudaré en hacerlo público, Jess. Así que piénsalo dos veces antes de decir algo."

"¿Quién me creería de todas maneras? ¿Quién creería que Bella Swan está con Edward Cullen?" Edward gruñó. No sabía si retenerlo o pegarle yo misma.

"¿Discúlpame?" Papá se detuvo delante de mí. Él estaba molesto. Había escuchado una vez en mi vida ese tono pero lo recordaba muy bien. "¿Acabas de sugerir que mi hija no es lo suficientemente buena para Edward? ¿Es eso lo que dijiste?"

"Er, no, yo sólo…"

"Es sólo mi culo. Mi hija es una mujer maravillosa y merece más que a nadie a Edward. Si es algo, es al revés. Así que no te atrevas a venir al apartamento de mi hija, traspasando, ya que no fuiste invitada e insultarla o haré que te arresten." Estaba segura de que Jessica tendría un ataque al corazón en mi sala.

Emmett alentó. "Creo que deberías irte." Le sugirió Esme. "Y creo que deberías pensarlo dos veces antes de decir donde está mi hijo. Me molestará mucho si la fiesta de graduación de Bella es interrumpida de nuevo. ¿Soy clara?" Maldición, ella era aterradora.

"Sí. No diré nada. Yo… yo lo siento si herí tus sentimientos, Bella. Yo sólo… me iré."

"Sí, deberías." Rose se giró hacia la puerta.

"Encantada de conocerte." Le dijo a Edward. Dios, mujer, supéralo. Emmett rio.

"Diría lo mismo si no hiciste enojar a la chica que amo. Tal vez algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo bajo mejores circunstancias. Eso dependerá de ti y si puedes mantenerlo en secreto."

"¡Lo haré!" Ella hizo una pausa. "Hablaré más tarde contigo, Bella. Siento haberte insultado."

"Adiós, Jess." Dije sin mirarla. No sacaría mis ojos de Edward. Él era mío.

"Y por eso cerramos la puerta con llave." Dijo papá luego de cerrar la puerta de nuevo. Me relajé un poco cuando se fue. Si ella decía algo, nos encargaríamos mañana.

"Oops, lo siento." Dijo Emmett.

"Creo que es tiempo de irnos." Anunció Esme, mirando a mi padre.

Él me miró y asentí. "Eso creo. Ven aquí, Bells." Abrió sus manos y lo abracé. "Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. No dejes que nadie te rebaje, ¿me escuchas? Eres demasiado buena para cualquier chico allí afuera, incluso este."

"Es cierto." Aceptó Edward, haciéndome reír. Ellos eran demasiado lindos, unidos en su amor por mí. Era una chica afortunada.

"Diviértete en Europa y llámame si necesitas algo."

"Lo haré, papá." Lo besé y luego Esme me abrazó.

"Recuerda lo que dije." Ella me recordó. Él valía la pena. Nunca lo olvidaría.

"Lo haré. Gracias, Esme."

"Cuídate y avísame si mis chicos se desubican." Ella dijo sonriendo.

Reí porque él lucía nervioso. "Lo haré."

Carlisle me abrazó "Diría lo mismo pero ambos sabemos que todo lo que necesitas es a su madre de tu lado y ellos harán lo que quieras."

Papá se giró hacia Rose. "Y llámame si ese chico te lastima."

Rose rio. "Yo lo lastimaré, Charlie." Desagradable.

Papá rio, aunque no sabía de lo que estaba hablando, esperaba. "Igual."

"Lo haré. Adiós, Jefe."

Esme le dio el mismo recordatorio a Rose cuando la abrazaba. Sue la siguió con su cálido abrazo.

Papá sostuvo su mano hacia Edward y se la dio. "Confío que la cuidarás. No me decepciones."

"No lo haré."

Lo miró a los ojos por un momento. "Te creo."

"¿No me das un abrazo, Charlie?" Preguntó Emmett juguetonamente.

"No, tú puedes vivir, considérate afortunado." Pobre Emmett, lucía quebrado.

Esme abrazó a Edward y habló con él suavemente. No pude escuchar nada hasta el final. "Lo sabes. Te amo. Envíame un mensaje de texto cuando llegues."

"Lo haré." Él aceptó. Unos minutos más tarde se habían ido, la puerta se cerró con llave esta vez.

"¡Al fin solos!" Celebró Emmett. "Vamos, Rosie."

"Espera." Había una cosa que necesitaba saber antes. "¿Con qué amenazaste a Jess?" Le pregunté a Rose.

Rose rio. "Jess tiene unos hábitos muy malos." Ella inhaló, tapando una narina. ¿Cocaína? "Sip. Vi los signos y encontré cocaína en su habitación una vez. Nunca dije nada pero lo haré si ella abre su gorda bocota. Estoy bastante segura de que ella es cleptómana también, pero esa es otra historia para otro día." Bueno, mierda. Eso la mantendría callada, por ahora. Eso y su esperanza de que Edward se encuentre con ella otro día. Zorra estúpida. Como si la dejara acercarse de nuevo.

"Sí, tenemos que levantarnos en seis horas para ir al aeropuerto. Quiero algo de tiempo, si sabes a lo que me refiero." Dijo Emmett sugestivamente.

Sí, basta de esto. Sonreí y levanté mi mano, la cual Edward tomó inmediatamente. Prácticamente corrimos hacia la habitación y me presionó contra la puerta, besándome segundos después. "Estabas tan putamente caliente cuando le gritabas a Jessica." Murmuró, pasando sus manos por mi cuerpo. Gemí y me froté contra él como un gato aclamando a su dueño. Mío.

"Estabas tan sexy cuando mirabas a Mike. Sé que querías pegarle. Yo quería que lo hicieras." Hubiera sido caliente. Estúpido, pero tan sexy.

Él rio mientras bajaba mi cierre. "Puedo ir a la fiesta y hacerlo si quieres."

Oh no, él me haría olvidar. "Siéntate en la cama. Tengo una sorpresa para ti."

El miedo se cruzó por su hermoso rostro. "Bebé, no estoy seguro de que…"

"Confía en mí, Edward." Te gustará.

Se sentó y quitó su chaqueta, mientras yo sacaba el disfraz de mi clóset. No podía llevar esto conmigo a Europa, no sin tener que darle respuestas al TSA. "Nada de cadenas ni látigos, bebé." Rogó.

¿Cómo si fuera a marcar su perfecto cuerpo? No, gracias. Reí y me dirigí hacia el baño para cambiarme. "Desnúdate, Cullen."

Me puse los pequeños shorts y logré abrochar mi camisa sin que mis senos quedaran descubiertos. Coloqué en mi cinturón las esposas y el palo, y me puse la gorra. La oficial traviesa Swan estaba en el edificio. Sonreí ante mi reflejo y me coloqué las botas. Las gafas de sol fueron el toque final.

Abrí la puerta y allí estaba Edward, perfectamente desnudo, duro y listo, recostado contra el cabecero. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando me vio. "Mierda." Dijo.

"¿Es esa la manera en la que le hablas a una oficial, Cullen?" Le pregunté, entrando en la habitación. Tiré mis lentes a un lado porque evitaban que pudiera ver su desnudez.

"Bella, luces…" Bufé. ¿Bella? Por favor. Saqué mi palo y lo pegué contra mi mano, deteniéndolo en seco. Él dio un salto.

"Es la Oficial Swan para ti, muchacho." Demandé. ¡Esto era divertido! Me sentía autoritaria. Por eso a papá le gustaba ser policía. Oops, no hay lugar aquí para ti, papá. No, gracias.

"Oficial Swan, luces increíblemente sexy."

Él sonaba casi reverente, lo cual me hacía sonreír. Luego fruncí el ceño, volviendo al personaje. "Parece ser que causas muchos problemas a cualquier lado donde vas, Cullen. Haces que las adolescentes enloquezcan, creando disturbios públicos y enloqueciendo a las mujeres adultas."

Me senté a horcajadas de él y él tocó mis piernas, lo cual provocó que le pegara en el pecho con mi palo. Nada de manos, Edward, esta vez no. "Nada de tocar. Parece que no puedes comportarte en privado."

"No, en verdad no puedo." Él asintió. Era demasiado lindo y me hizo sonreír.

"Tendré que encerrarte por tu propia protección." Sus hermosos ojos se agrandaron y lucía increíblemente excitado. Diablos, se sentía también. Su verga estaba dura contra mi culo. Quería tomarlo ahora mismo pero primero me divertiría un poco. "Levanta tus manos."

Levantó sus manos al aire como si lo estuviera apuntando con un arma y reí. Chico tonto. "Pásalas por el cabecero." Él gruñó pero lo hizo. Me agaché y lo esposé. Su cabeza se enterró en mi pecho mientras lo hacía. Presentía que no estaba siguiendo las leyes pero no me importaba.

"Ahora no causarás más problemas." Le informé, sentándome.

"Seré bueno." Prometió. No hay duda de eso, Edward.

"Claro que sí." Pasé mi palo sobre su pecho. Sus músculos se tensaron ante mi toque y lucía un poco nervioso de nuevo. Excitado, pero nervioso. Ahora tendré que revisarte para asegurarme de que no estás llevando ninguna sustancia ilegal."

Su cuerpo se tensó. "Oficial Swan…"

"¿Sí?" Pregunté. Tenía que probarlo así que lamí su cuello lo cual hizo que gruñera.

"¿No pondrás ese palo en ningún lugar que no corresponda, verdad?"

Oh, por Dios. Reí y lo mordí suavemente. "No." Lo tiré a un lado junto con mi gorra para hacerlo sentir mejor. "No a menos que te resistas."

Edward sonrió. "Me tienes a tu merced."

"Parece que sí. Ahora déjame buscar." Tomé su verga y Edward gimió mientras trabajaba en él mientras besaba su torso. Escuché el ruido de las esposas chocar contra el metal del cabecero mientras él intentaba tocarme. Sabía que eso sería duro para él. Pero era divertido tenerlo en mi poder.

Besé su estómago y mordí suavemente sus huesos de la cadera. Tan sexy. "Por ahora bastante bien, Señor Cullen. Pero presiento que estás escondiendo algo, así que tendré que investigarte."

"Investiga." Me invitó. Sin más preámbulos, comencé a chupar su verga. "¡Joder!" Gritó, mientras movía sus manos esposadas contra el metal.

"Pronto." Prometí. "Creo que encontré algo." Lo tomé de nuevo con mi boca mientras pasaba mi lengua por él, lamiéndolo de arriba hacia abajo y encontrando mi ritmo que sabia que él amaba. Amaba los sonidos que hacía cuando estaba a punto de acabar.

"Oficial, voy a…" Advirtió, luchando contra su instinto.

"Dámelo, Cullen. Quiero saber lo que tienes." Le advertí, tomándolo con mi boca, empujando sus caderas contra mí. Apreté sus bolas y eso hizo que acabara.

"¡Mierda!" Gritó cuando acabó, dejando todo en mi boca. Lo tragué y sonreí cuando terminó.

"Parece que estabas escondiendo algo, Cullen, pero lo he confiscado." Quería reír pero era una frase bastante genial.

"Hay más de donde vino." Me dijo, sonriendo.

¡Criminal pervertido! "¿Sí? Entonces lo tomaré todo."

"Es tuyo."

Él era mío. Eso era todo lo que importaba. Me moví por su cuerpo y me quité la camisa. No me había preocupado por usar ropa interior. Las oficiales zorras no usaban ropa interior. Los ojos de Edward estaban en mis tetas y las miraba con hambre. Me encantaba la manera en que me miraba. Me acerqué a él para que pudiera mirar mejor. "¿Quieres que te suelte, Cullen?"

Él lucía conflictivo pero contestó de todas maneras. "Sí, Oficial Swan." Era demasiado lindo. No te preocupes, bebé, tenemos mucho tiempo para eso.

"¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer para que te suelte?" Le pregunté, pasando mis manos por su pecho, amando la manera en que sus músculos se movían ante mi toque.

"Lo que sea." Dijo.

Oh, él me daría eso y mucho más. Me acerqué y coloqué mis senos cerca de su boca. "Más te vale que te pongas a trabajar. Gánate tu fianza"

Como el inteligente y maravilloso prisionero que era, lo entendió rápidamente y comenzó a chuparme las tetas, mordiendo y lamiendo tal como me gustaba. Guie el otro pezón a su boca y él hizo lo mismo. Lo sostuve contra mí, tirando de su cabello. Me sentía sexy y poderosa. Era una ráfaga. Sentí su verga moverse y ahora podía tomarlo tal como lo había fantaseado hace unas semanas atrás.

Me puse de pie y me quité las botas y los shorts. "Lamento decirte que todavía no te has ganado la fianza, pero has sido un preso modelo y tengo un premio para ti."

"Me gustan los premios." Me dijo, sus ojos moviéndose por mi cuerpo.

Me subí encima de él y me froté contra él. "¿Estás listo para hacer algo de tiempo duro, Cullen?"

Él sonrió. "Sí, oficial Swan."

Nada de juegos, ahora. Me coloqué encima de él y lo tomé en mí, gimiendo suavemente mientras su verga me llenaba completamente. Me encantaba estar encima de él. "Oh, sí, este tiempo es muy duro." Me moví un poco, no mucho para enloquecerlo. Él era mi prisionero.

"Durante todo el día tuve que escuchar a Jessica hablar de las cosas que quería hacerte." Él gimió mientras lentamente lo tomaba y lo sacaba de mí. "Y durante todo el día supe exactamente lo que te haría a ti. Tuve que sentarme a tu lado en la cena y pretender que no te estaba imaginando aquí en mi cama, desnudo y a mi merced. ¿Sabes lo que es eso?"

"En parte. No sabía lo que habías planeado pero sabía que no podía esperar a tenerte así." Murmuró.

"Mmm, apuesto que estabas sentado en la mesa pensando en tocarme." Mi chico sucio y pervertido.

"Lo estaba." Asintió. Me moví con más rapidez, amando como se sentía dentro de mí.

"Pero no estás permitido tocarme, ¿verdad? ¿Eso te enloquece?" Pregunté. Comencé a moverme con más fuerza, y sus caderas se arquearon, encontrándose conmigo, dándome con más profundidad. Tan bueno. Necesitaba esto, demasiado.

"Sí." Logró decir, tomando aire mientras yo me movía. "Pero es tan caliente."

"Es caliente." Asentí, tocando mi pecho ya que él no podía, haciéndolo gemir. Sabía que le encantaba verme tocarme. Lo había probado una y otra vez en Skype. "Tenerte a mi merced, hacer lo que quiera contigo. Podría tenerte así por días si quisiera. ¿Qué piensas de eso?"

Gimió ante la idea. Tenía que admitirlo, era divertido. "Sería el cielo y el infierno." Admitió. Tenía razón. Me encantaría tenerlo así para hacer lo que quisiera pero extrañaría sus manos.

Reí mientras aumentaba la velocidad. "Creo que sería igual para mí. Me encanta esto, verte a ti, sin ayuda, a mi voluntad. Pero extraño tus manos. Tus fuertes y talentosas manos que me hacen gritar. Tendrás que hacerme gritar con tu verga esta vez. ¿Puedes hacerlo?" Lo reté.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron. "Puedo." Empujó sus caderas contra las mías, dándole al punto perfecto. "Tómame, Oficial."

"Lo estoy haciendo." Le informé, moviéndome con más rapidez. Me sostuve contra sus hombros mientras lo tomaba tan fuerte y rápido como podía. Él me daba lo que podía, empujándose contra mí. Dios, esto era sexy. Él estaba atado a mi cama. Hablando de las fantasías hechas realidad. "Tan cerca." Le dije, mientras cambiábamos posiciones y allí estaba. Ese punto. Le di de nuevo y vi las estrellas mientras acababa. Edward me siguió, llenándome mientras decía mi nombre. Perfecto. Mío.

Me recosté contra su pecho, acurrucándome contra él, intentando recuperar mi aliento. "Oficial Swan, ¿me he ganado mi libertad?" Me preguntó, sonando raro. Miré su rostro y vi la desesperación así que tomé rápidamente la llave y lo liberé. Intenté frotar sus muñecas las cuales estaban un poco rosadas pero él me tomó y me empujó contra sus brazos. "Extrañaba sostenerte."

Y por eso no lo podía mantener preso por mucho tiempo. Yo también lo extrañaba. "Yo también. Eso fue divertido."

"Claro que sí." Asintió con entusiasmo. "Lo haremos nuevamente."

Reí. "Pensé en hacer esto aquí en vez de intentar pasar esto por el avión. Puede que hubieran revisado mi maleta."

Él lucía decepcionado. "Buen punto, bebé."

"Eso pensé. Esa sería una forma muy mala en revelar nuestra relación."

Él rio. "Es cierto." Tocó mi mejilla. "Siento lo de Jessica."

Oh, no, ella no era bienvenida aquí. "Yo solo siento no haberle pegado. Pero no creo que vaya a decir nada."

"No me importa si lo hace, bebé. Es que no quiero que te acosen en tus vacaciones. Habían un montón de paparazzis fuera del restaurante."

"Eso escuché. Suspiré. "Sé que hay cosas buenas y malas sobre esto, pero sé que lo bueno sobrepasará lo malo porque te amo."

"Yo también te amo. Nada de lo que digan o hagan cambiará eso." Él prometió.

Le sonreí. "Bueno, entonces que vengan. Pasaremos esta prueba, sobreviviremos el resto." Él era todo lo que necesitaba.

Edward sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. "Bebé, olvidé de darte el otro regalo."

¿Regalos? ¿Más? "Ya me diste el pendiente. Eso es más que suficiente, Edward."

Me miró como si estuviera loca y tomó la llave de las esposas sin razón.

Lo miré, confundida. "Um, gracias, pero creo que ya las tengo." Le dije, riendo.

Él sonrió y besó mi nariz. "No es tu regalo; es el símbolo de tu regalo porque no te lo puedo dar ahora. Me dejaste cansado."

¡Claro que sí! "Okey, ¿qué simboliza, exactamente?"

Él sonrió. "Otra llave."

¿Para qué? ¿Su casa? Quiero decir, ya habíamos acordado en vivir juntos, estaba confundida. "¿Una llave para que?"

Él sonrió. "Digamos que tiene una etiqueta con el número quince."

¿Quince? Eso era… ¡espera un minuto! "¿Nuestra cabaña? ¿Me compraste nuestra cabaña?"

Él rio. "No." Maldición. Él tocó mi mandíbula suavemente. "Nos compré nuestra cabaña."

El alivio me llenó. La quería, no importaba lo irrealista que había sido el sueño. No podía creer que la había comprado. "¡Edward!" Lo abracé y él rio y me apretó.

"Pensé en comprar un lugar en Colorado o en Wyoming o algo y aun podemos hacerlo, pero quería nuestro lugar también. Quería mostrarte que no importa la atención que recibamos, siempre tendremos ese lugar perfecto para escaparnos."

Era perfecto. Lo miré a los ojos. Él lucía tan feliz. No podía estar más feliz si quisiera. "No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho pero estoy feliz de que lo hiciste."

Él tomó mi rostro con sus manos. "Dijimos que nos amábamos por primera vez en ese lugar y quería decírtelo una y otra vez en ese mismo lugar."

"Lo haremos. Te amo tanto." Le dije.

Me besó suavemente. "Yo también te amo. Te amaré a donde sea que vayamos, pero especialmente allí."

Le sonreí. "¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"Llevó un tiempo, pero lo logré."

Por supuesto que lo hizo. Él era increíble. "Nuestro lugar." Murmuré.

"Nuestro primer lugar. Y llegarán muchos más."

Me encantaba como sonaba eso. "Seré feliz donde quiera que vayamos, siempre y cuando estemos juntos."

"Entonces serás siempre feliz." De eso no había duda.

* * *

><p>Uff, un cap demasiaado largo, creí que no lo iba a terminar nunca! Espero que les guste.<p>

Esta semana ya vuelvo de nuevo a actualizar WWS el viernes ya que a mi papá le dieron el alta y ahora ya está en casa recuperándose :) Gracias a todas por los buenos deseos!

Besos,

Romi


	54. Belated First Dates

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 54**

¡Oh no, no de nuevo! Creerían que estaría acostumbrada a que la alarma sonara a las 5 AM pero no era así. Gruñí y enterré mi cabeza en la almohada intentando bloquear el ruido. Escuché su risa y sentí sus labios rozar la piel de mi nuca luego de que apagó la alarma.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan despierto?" Pregunté, moviendo mi almohada a un lado y abriendo un ojo. La luz del baño estaba encendida para que Edward no se matara si se despertaba antes que yo. Decir que el hombre era considerado era un hecho.

"Es hábito, bebé. Vuelve a dormir."

Sí. Eso sonaba bien. "Te amo." Murmuré mientras me acurrucaba en la almohada.

"Yo también te amo."

Lo escuché ducharse lo cual por supuesto me hizo pensar en él desnudo y se me hizo imposible volver a dormir. Algunas mañanas podía, otras no. Habíamos tenido poco tiempo juntos desde que había llegado hacía tres semanas que quería tomar ventaja del tiempo que teníamos, incluso si era a esta hora de la mañana. A diferencia de él, yo podía volver a dormir de nuevo.

Podía decir que ya habíamos caído en una rutina. Vivir juntos no era para nada difícil. Me encantaba estar aquí cuando él volvía a casa, hablar con él sobre su día y hacer el amor con él antes de que se durmiera. Las chicas y yo habíamos hecho un par de viajes entre semana a París y Roma, lo cual fue divertido, pero lo extrañaba demasiado. Por suerte habíamos tenido más tiempo juntos los fines de semana. Él aun trabajaba, pero teníamos las noches libres para vivir como personas normales. Esos eran mis tiempos favoritos, solo nosotros dos, el servicio de habitación y las películas en la TV.

Habíamos tenido suerte de que nadie supiera quien era todavía. Las chicas y yo podíamos pasear sin incidentes lo cual sabía que hacía feliz a Edward. A mí también, por supuesto, pero yo no estaba preocupada como él. Jess obviamente se había callado, aunque me seguía enviando mensajes de texto para saber como estaba pasando en Europa y para decirme que saludara a Edward por ella. Sí, claro.

El vuelo había sido bastante fácil. Habíamos pasado por una sala privada mientras los chicos llegaban al aeropuerto y creaban un revuelo bastante importante, aparentemente. Había visto fotos de Edward firmando autógrafos y tomando fotos con sus fans, todas chicas por supuesto, pero habíamos pasado desapercibidos lo cual había sido el objetivo.

Mientras esperaba por él, me había entretenido con lo que haría hoy. Ir de compras para nuestra cena esta noche y un viaje al spa, otro de los regalos de Edward. El hombre me estaba malcriando y lo dejaba porque sabía que lo hacía feliz hacerlo, aunque puse un límite cuando se trataba de darme dinero, como intentó hacerlo cuando fuimos a París. Una cosa era aceptar regalos; otra completamente diferente era tomar dinero como si fueran mesadas o algo peor. Habíamos peleado sobre eso, y yo gané, o por lo menos eso pensé hasta que Alice insistió en cambiar de nuestro hostel a un verdadero hotel y pagarlo ella misma. Sabía que él le había dado el dinero, pero no lo llamé. Lo hacía feliz saber que yo estaba sana y salva, lo cual lo entendía.

Edward me llevaría a una cita esta noche y no podía esperar. ¿Quién no estaría entusiasmado en cenar en un restaurante elegante con Edward Cullen? Era nuestra primera cita oficial y él había logrado que sucediera, aunque Dios sabe lo mucho que había gastado en eso. No podía esperar a encontrar algo hermoso para usar y enloquecerlo.

Edward volvió a la habitación y se detuvo cuando me vio sentada. "Bebé, ¿qué estás haciendo? Vuelve a dormir."

Reí. "No puedo. Estoy demasiado entusiasmada por esta noche."

Se sentó en la cama a mi lado y me besó suavemente. "Yo también."

"Le dijiste a Kate, por las dudas, ¿verdad?" Lo último que necesitábamos era que nos atraparan desprevenidos.

"Sí, ella está preparada por si alguien nos descubre, pero creo que estaremos bien." Deberíamos estarlo. Había arreglado que un auto me llevara al restaurante, el cual estaría cerrado esta noche. Aparentemente todos los restaurantes alemanes estaban cerrados los sábados y los lunes por la noche o algo así. Hacía más fácil planear nuestra noche, eso era claro. Volveríamos a nuestro hotel a escondidas por alguna entrada secreta. Debería de funcionar y esperaba que lo hiciera.

"Bien." Murmuré, descansando mi cabeza en su hombro. Él pasó sus dedos por mi cabello y pensé en volver a dormir.

"¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy?" Preguntó.

Reí y lo miré. "Ir de compras por algún atuendo para esta noche." Él comenzó a decir algo pero lo detuve. "Sé que no tengo que vestirme elegante pero quiero hacerlo. Hasta ahora la única vez que me vestí elegante para ti fue para ir a cenar con otro tipo y para mi graduación."

"Siempre estás linda para mí, bebé. Demasiado linda. Hermosa."

Dulce chico. Lo besé y sus brazos se apretaron a mi alrededor. Oops. Nos iríamos por las ramas si dejaba ir demasiado esto. Me alejé y le sonreí. "Y me encanta que lo pienses, pero aun así. Esta es nuestra primera cita a solas que no se llevará a cabo en nuestro apartamento o la cabaña…"

"Nuestra cabaña." Él interrumpió, lo cual no fracasaba en hacerme sonreír.

"Nuestra cabaña. Aun así, quiero hacerlo bien."

"Haz lo que quieras, bebé. No me quejaré si te quieres vestir para mí." No creería que lo hiciera. Espero poder encontrar algo increíble para bien.

"Sí las chicas están esperando ir de compras. Y por supuesto, al spa." Le dije, arqueando una ceja. Él se aseguró que no rechazara eso.

Él me sonrió. "Ese es un regalo, así que no puedes enojarte."

Reí. "Nunca me podría enojar contigo…"

"A menos que trate de darte dinero. Esta vez no es dinero." Me dijo, luciendo tan orgulloso de sí mismo que tenía miedo de explotar su burbuja.

"¿No crees que no sé por qué Alice se rehusó de la nada a quedarse en los hosteles que habíamos elegido en Roma y París y por qué estaba dispuesta a pagarnos una habitación?"

Su rostro no tenía precio. ¿En verdad creía que no me había dado cuenta? "Estoy seguro de que Alice tiene unos estándares muy altos." Dijo, pero lo detuve colocando mi mano en su boca mientras me reía de su expresión.

"Sí, y es lindo de tu parte que financies sus altos estándares." Lo solté y le di un beso. "No estoy enojada. Es dulce que quieras darme lo mejor."

Él lucía tan aliviado que tuve que sonreír. "Lo hago, bebé."

"Ya lo tengo, contigo. Pero gracias por demostrármelo." Lo besé y comencé a sentirlo así que me senté y lo empujé. "Ve. Quiero que tengamos nuestra noche juntos y no la tendré si llegas tarde a trabajar."

Él sonrió. "Okey, amor. ¿Te veré a las siete?"

Asentí. "Sí. El auto estará aquí a las seis. Estaré lista."

"Bien." Me besó. "Ve a dormir de nuevo y luego diviértete hoy."

"Lo haré. No puedo esperar a verte esta noche."

Sonreí. Yo tampoco podía. "Yo tampoco, bebé. Diviértete comprando. Compra algo sexy."

Reí y me acurruqué en la cama. "Cuenta con eso."

Besó mi frente y me tapé. "Dulces sueños, bebé." Lo serían. ¿Cómo no podían serlo cuando lo tenía a él?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

"Tal vez debería volver y comprar ese vestido negro en…" Me callé cuando vi las muecas de Alice y Rose. Tal vez no.

"Él ya te ha visto dos veces de vestido negro, Bella. Usa el que usaste en tu cita con Colin." La miré a Alice y ella se encogió de hombros. "Lo siento, pero es verdad."

Sí, lo era y no quería usar el vestido negro de nuevo, pero todavía no había encontrado nada que me gustara. Rose vio una tienda que tenía mucha ropa y entramos. Inmediatamente intenté regresar cuando vi los nombres Prada y Versace pero Rose me detuvo. "De ninguna manera. Sabes que no puedo comprar nada aquí."

"No, pero yo sí." Rose me mostró su tarjeta dorada y sonrió. "Feliz cumpleaños para mí. Nos compraré a todas vestidos de diseñadores."

"No es tu cumpleaños." Le dije. Todavía faltaba un par de semanas para la ocasión. En realidad, Edward y ella cumplían años a días de diferencia. Pensar en lo que le daría me hizo sonreír. Bueno, él lo había pedido.

"No, pero mis padres no han llamado desde que volvieron de su viaje y me dirán que me compre algo lindo, así que me adelantaré." Ella aun seguía molesta por la graduación, aunque no podía culparla. Mi mamá, aunque fuera una egocéntrica, me había llamado para ver si me había llegado su regalo, el cual había sido una ridícula blusa que me había desecho de ella inmediatamente.

"Ni siquiera saben que estoy aquí." Rose hizo una mueca de disgusto. "Supongo que papá se enterará cuando le llegue la cuenta." Ella sonrió. "Ahora compremos."

Alice fue por Christian Dior y Rose comenzó a mirar las cosas de Prada. Miré alrededor, incómoda con esto y fue cuando lo vi. Me quitó el aliento y Rose miró, siguiendo mi mirada. "¡Joder, sí!" Prácticamente salió corriendo hacia el maniquí y pasó sus manos por la hermosa y blanca tela. Era una columna de blanco que caía por el cuerpo. No tenía mangas y tenía un cinturón dorado y negro con una flor dorada. Era simple, hermoso y despampanante. "Oh, Bella, tienes que llevarlo."

No sabía lo que costaba y no quería saberlo. "Es Gucci." Murmuré. Significaba que costaba demasiado.

"Sí, ciertamente lo es. ¡Alice!" Llamó Rose. "Joder, esto es pura seda. Imagina como se siente contra tu piel."

Lo era. Imaginaba el rostro de Edward cuando me viera con ese vestido. Alice llegó y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando lo vio. "¡Sí! ¡Póntelo, ahora!" Ella ordenó.

Era demasiado. "No puedo, chicas. Es muy caro."

"¿Y? ¿La próxima objeción?" Preguntó Rose.

Reí. "Dios, parece algo con lo que me pudiera casar, ¿no? Él pensará que quiero que me pida matrimonio o algo así."

Alice rio. "¿Cómo si fueras a protestar si lo hiciera? Es hermoso, Bella. Lo necesitas."

Lo deseaba, probablemente era la primera vez que deseaba un atuendo. "Si no lo compras, yo lo haré." Amenazó Rose. Ella puso la percha en mis manos. "Ve, pruébatelo. Veamos como luce en alguien con cuerpo." Eso era cierto. Estaba en un pequeño maniquí que no tenía senos ni caderas. Tal vez no funcionaría. Seguí preguntándomelo mientras me lo probaba.

"Necesito alguien que…" Comencé a decir pero me detuve cuando Alice y Rose se detuvieron frente a mí. Alice subió mi cierre y Rose me giró para que mirara el espejo. "Mierda."

"Uh, la última cosa que pienso cuando te veo con ese vestido es en mierda." Observó Rose. "¿Que te parece putamente genial? Edward tendrá que luchar por tirarte en la limosina y cogerte." Ella rio. "Ahí la mierda funciona."

Le pegué y sacudí mi cabeza. "Pero cuesta… ¿cuánto cuesta?"

No había mirado el precio y antes de que pudiera Rose la tapó. "No cuesta nada. ¿Te gusta el vestido o no?"

Por supuesto que sí. Lucía perfecta en él y parecía un vestido de alfombra roja. "Sí, por supuesto que sí."

"Bien, quítatelo." Cierto, cuanto más pronto me lo quitara, más pronto dejaría de ser mío y no me entristecería tanto. Me lo quité y me coloqué mi sostén mientras Rose lo tomaba. Me puse el resto de mi ropa y volví cuando Rose le estaba dando la tarjeta a la vendedora.

"¡Rose!"

Ella me sonrió dulcemente y le habló a la vendedora. "Deberías haberla visto en él. Lucía increíble."

"Ah, sí, es un vestido increíble."

"¿Puedes guardarlo un segundo mientras mis amigas y yo seguimos comprando?" Preguntó Rose.

"Por supuesto." Ella guardó el vestido en una caja y lo dejó a un lado.

"No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso."

"No aceptan devoluciones." Me dijo sonriendo triunfantemente. "Ahora ayúdame a encontrar algo que enloquezca a Emmett. Tengo una cita caliente el miércoles por la noche." Emmett trabajaba hasta tarde esta noche, filmando las escenas de riesgo y esas cosas, mientras Edward se iba temprano. Así que él y Rose estaban planeando tener su propia cita una noche que Edward estuviera filmando tarde. Era un cambio.

"Es justo." El vestido ya estaba comprado y no podía negar que lo quería. "Te lo pagaré."

Rose rio y bajó su voz. "Cariño, serás la Señora Cullen algún día muy pronto. Claro que lo harás. Espero regalos fantásticos de cumpleaños y de navidad hasta el fin del mundo."

"Creo que puedo arreglarlo." Con un poco de ayuda de Edward, por supuesto.

"Ahora ayúdame, tenemos que estar en el spa en una hora." Era cierto. Esperaba con ansias esa llegada.

Treinta minutos más tarde, habíamos terminado. Rose consiguió un vestido rojo Prada y Alice un Dior azul. El papá de Rose probablemente tendría un infarto cuando recibiera su factura. Por suerte su esposa era una cirujana cardiológica. Le envié un mensaje de texto a Edward y fuimos al spa.

_Misión cumplida. Ahora iré al cielo en manos de Sven._

Tenía que traer a juego de nuevo a Sven. Después de todo, él lo había organizado. Veinte minutos después, mientras esperábamos nuestro turno, recibí su respuesta.

**No puedo esperar a ver lo que compraste, aunque no lo usarás por mucho tiempo. Y Sven puede que tenga sus manos mágicas, pero yo tengo todo mágico.**

Dios sabía que era cierto. De tan solo pensar en su magia me hacía sudar.

_Estoy toda interesada en tu magia, así que supongo que le diré a Sven que vaya a pasear un rato. Nos vemos pronto. Te amo._

Una hora más tarde, luego de mi masaje y cuando me dirigía a que me hicieran las mascarillas, revisé mis mensajes.

**Sven nunca se recuperará del corazón roto luego de perderte, pero demasiado mal para él. Tú eres mi todo. Yo también te amo. Nos vemos en un par de horas.**

El hombre era demasiado perfecto. No podía esperar a estar hermosa para él esta noche. Él también era mi todo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

La limosina me estaba esperando tal como Edward lo había planeado. Alice y Rose me abrazaron antes de irse a cenar.

"Luces increíble, Bella." Alice me tomó otra foto. Asentí porque así lo sentía. Mi cabello semi recogido, con ondas cayendo alrededor de mi rostro. El maquillador me había maquillado maravillosamente, con ojos smokey y labial rojo, definitivamente no era mi estilo usual, me daban más color.

"Luce putamente caliente." Declaró Rose. "Él se tragará su lengua cuando te vea. Enloquécelo."

Cuidadosamente me subí al auto y disfruté del viaje. Era raro pero estaba un poco nerviosa. Se sentía como una primera cita, o por lo menos algo importante, aunque Edward y yo prácticamente vivíamos juntos y estábamos enamorados."

El auto estacionó detrás del restaurante, Reinstoff, y el chofer salió. Vi a Edward, luciendo increíble en un traje gris claro y corbata, acercarse al auto. El conductor se alejó y la hermosa mano de Edward se acercó para ayudarme. La tomé y salí de la limosina, manteniendo mi mirada en él para ver su reacción.

Sus hermosos ojos se agrandaron y tragó en seco mientras me miraba. "Bebé, luces increíble." Su voz sonaba reverencial. Sí, le pagaría a Rose por el resto de mi vida, no había duda. Valía la pena.

Sonreí. "Gracias." Sus labios estuvieron en mí y sentí mis nervios reaccionar. En verdad lucía como alguien que podía estar de su brazo. Era tonto pensarlo, y lo sabía, pero aun así. Yo no era Irina o una de esas reinas de Hollywood, yo era Bella. Pero no me sentía yo esta noche. Me sentía especial. Supongo que era Hollywood.

Edward me guio adentro cuando nos separamos. "Estas son para ti, aunque no te hacen justicia." ¡Oh, eran encantadoras! Me dio un ramo de rosas coloridas. Eran rojas, rosas, blancas e incluso violetas. Las olí y le sonreí.

"Luces increíble tú también." Estiré su corbata gris. "¿De donde salió ese traje?"

Llevó mi mano a sus labios y la besó. Dios. Iba a derretirme. "El vestuario. Me dijeron que me matarían si derramaba algo en él pero estoy seguro de que no me importa." Sus ojos estaban en mí, calientes, devorándome. Tal vez deberíamos volver al hotel, ahora. "Bebé, siento que debería estar escoltándote al altar antes que a una cena. Estás despampanante."

Eso me hizo reír. "¡Se los dije! Les dije que lucía como una maldita novia, pero era tan lindo que no me resistí. Probablemente cuesta más que los demás vestidos de novia."

Edward arqueó sus cejas mientras entrábamos al restaurante. "No me digas que gastaste todo tu dinero en ese vestido, amor."

No, la loca de mi amiga lo hizo. "Yo no gasté nada. Rose lo compró. Ella insistió. Sus padres definitivamente descubrirán que ya no está en Washington."

Él sacudió su cabeza. "¿No saben que ella está aquí?"

"No, eso requeriría que ella hablara con ellos lo cual no está haciendo. No es que ellos intentaron llamarla o algo así. Así que ella decidió castigarlos al gastar su dinero hasta que cancelen su tarjeta. Es cuestión de tiempo."

Antes de que Edward pudiera decir algo, un hombre de blanco se nos acercó. Usaba gafas y tenía una sonrisa amigable. "Hola, Señor Cullen. Soy el chef Daniel Achilles y me siento honrado al servirlos esta noche." Su acento era ligeramente francés, o eso parecía.

"Gracias por atendernos. He oído cosas maravillosas de este restaurante." La mano de Edward descansó en mi baja espalda mientras seguíamos al chef. El lugar era muy genial, con gruesas vigas por todos lados y empapelados grises y negros. También había espejos. Nos guio a una mesa en el centro de una pequeña sala, con manteles blancos y velas encendidas.

Otro hombre, un camarero en blanco y negro, sacó una silla para que me sentara. Me senté y Edward se sentó frente a mí. "¿Le gustaría que pusiera las flores en agua, madam?" Me preguntó.

¡Bien! No quería que se murieran o algo así. "Oh, sí, gracias." Le di el ramo y él se apresuró a irse. Edward me dio una copa de champagne. Noté que había una hielera sosteniendo el resto de la botella y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Perfecto, como mi hombre.

El chef Daniel aclaró su garganta. "Prepararé nuestro plato tradicional diseñado para despertar todos sus sentidos. Los canapés vendrán pronto."

"Gracias. Los esperaremos." Le dijo Edward, continuando mirándome. Él estaba haciendo difícil que yo pensara en la comida. Gracias a Dios estábamos solos, en caso de que le saltara encima.

Le sonreí y tomé su mano por encima de la mesa. "Me miras como si fuera algo del menú."

Él me sonrió. "Estarás en el menú esta noche, bebé."

Dios, me iba a derretir y arruinar este hermoso vestido. "Eres travieso. No te puedo tomar en cualquier lado."

"Es algo bueno que ahora estemos solos. Creí que los ojos del camarero se iban a salir cuando te vio. Imagina lo que sería si el restaurante hubiera estado lleno. Hubiera tenido que matar a todo el mundo."

"¡Que tendencias tan violentas! Tal vez tendrías que hacer terapia." Aunque, yo era igual de mala. "En realidad, probablemente hubiera matado a toda la población femenina de la habitación, así que ambos tendríamos que hacer terapia."

Él acarició mi mano. "Tu piel se siente como la seda." Me dijo.

Tenía que provocarlo un poquito. "Te dije que Sven tenía manos mágicas." Eso hizo que me apretara la mano. "Okey, eso fue del tratamiento de manos y manicura que me conseguiste. Lo juro por Dios, Edward, nunca había sido tan cuidada en mi vida. Me siento casi culpable."

El camarero apareció y colocó platos frente a nosotros. "Galleta vegetal y romanesco." Anunció, antes de desaparecer.

"¿Por qué te sentirías culpable?" Preguntó Edward, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupada intentando descifrar que diablos había en mi plato para preguntarle. "¿Bebé?"

"¿Qué diablos es galleta vegetal y romanesco?" Pregunté, lo cual lo hizo reír.

"No tengo idea, pero me han dicho que es muy bueno. Les dije que no nos trajera hígado de ganso, así que esto era un buen compromiso."

¿Hígado de ganso? No pude evitar hacer una mueca. "¿Hígado de ganso?"

Edward me rio. "Es delicado, bebé."

"La gente rica come raro." Le dije. Bueno, ya que estamos, ¿verdad? Probé un bocado de la cosa verde. No estaba mal. Era dulce y crocante. Le sonreí a Edward. "Está bueno."

Edward rio y comió un poco. "Está bueno. Y comemos cosas raras de vez en cuando. Deberías de ver las cosas que hace Wolfgang Puck en los Oscar." Oh, él no estaba bromeando. Había visto algo de eso en los programas de la mañana.

"He visto algo de eso en la TV." No sabía si comería esa porquería. "¿En verdad comes esas cosas?"

Edward rio y sacudió su cabeza. "Como lo que me gusta, pero es una muchedumbre de Hollywood, así que la mita de la comida se tira, estoy seguro. Vamos a comer comida rápida luego de que nos vamos de la fiesta."

Gracias a Dios. "Eso suena bien." Espera, ¿sonaba desagradecida? ¿O como si no quisiera ser parte de su mundo? "No es que me esté quejando. Estoy entusiasmada por estar aquí contigo esta noche y cuando estemos allí…"

Edward levantó su mano. "Lo sé, bebé. Créeme, alguna comida es rica y esos lugares son para socializar. Sabes que yo soy un tipo de cerveza y pizza."

Para mi alivio. "Me gusta eso de ti." Tomé otro bocado. "Aunque en verdad quiero esos Oscar de chocolate."

Él sonrió. "Son increíbles y te amo tanto que te daré el mío."

Reí. "Entonces debes estar realmente enamorado de mí. Yo no sé si te daría mi Oscar de chocolate."

Edward tomó un sorbo de su champagne. "Ya que es tu primera vez, lo dejaré pasar. El año que viene, espero que me des tu chocolate."

"¿O qué?" Demandé. ¿Cómo si él fuera a robarme mi chocolate?

"No lo sé. Honestamente no sé si pueda castigarte. Pero aun así."

"Edward, te amo lo suficiente para darte mi Oscar de chocolate. Espero que me ames lo suficiente para no pedírmelo." Reí ante la mirada en su rostro.

"Joder; nos robaremos el chocolate de toda la gente miedosa a consumir calorías."

¿Había alguna duda de porqué lo amaba? El Oscar de chocolate sería increíble. "¡Oooh, buen plan! Ambos ganaríamos de esa manera." Aplaudí como Alice cuando estaba entusiasmada.

"Como debería ser, amor." El camarero tomó nuestros platos y dejó el próximo frente a nosotros.

"Trucha de río, moras silvestres, hongos y berro." Nos informó antes de irse de la habitación de nuevo.

Okey, esto era pescado. No había problema. "Pescado. Puedo comer pescado." Probé un bocado y prácticamente se derritió en mi boca. "Esto es genial." Le dije.

Edward lucía complacido. "Lo es. ¿Así que, que tienen planeado para mañana?"

Algo mucho más conocido que ir de compras, aunque también lo había disfrutado. "Iremos al museo isla. ¿Has ido?"

"No."

"Oh, bueno será genial. Hay esculturas y obras de arte y hay una catedral. Esperamos con ansias ir." No podía esperar. Era interesarte ver el tipo de arte que en parte definía al país donde estábamos. Aunque no creía que nada se podía compara con el Louvre.

"Me alegra tanto que estés pasando bien, Bella."

Había algo raro en su voz y dejé mi tenedor. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó.

"Suenas triste."

Él sacudió su cabeza. "No estoy para nada triste, bebé."

¿Cómo si fuera a creérmelo? "Algo te pasa, Edward. Dímelo."

"Desearía ver esos lugares contigo."

Oh, yo estaba con él allí. Toqué su mejilla. "Yo desearía esto también, ¿sabes? La paso genial con Rose y Ali, pero hay una parte de mí que sabe que tú te estás perdiendo todo eso y desea que tú estés aquí. Iremos a todos esos lugares un día, ¿verdad?"

Eso lo hizo sonreír de nuevo. "Lo haremos, bebé. A todos esos lugares y más."

"Bien. Lo espero con ansias."

"Tenemos muchas cosas por hacer."

Eso era cierto. "Es algo bueno que nuestro para siempre haya empezado, ¿huh?" Creí que eso merecía un brindis, así que levanté mi copa y Edward brindó conmigo.

"Es algo muy bueno. Creo que no hubiera podido vivir otro día sin ti." Me dijo.

Claro que no. "Yo tampoco. De alguna manera los chicos de U-Dub no se comparaban."

Edward rio, su buen humor regresó y el camarero también. "Fruta y yogur." Dijo.

"Finalmente algo que conozco." Susurré, lo cual hizo reír a Edward.

"Te gustaron las cosas que no conocías." Me corrigió.

"Sí, es cierto pero es lindo saber que no hay hígado de ganso en este." Le dije mientras tomaba una cucharada de frambuesas y yogur. Maldición, estaba bueno.

"Tal vez esos frutos son de ganso." Dijo Edward, haciéndome reír.

"Son buenos, lo que sean que son. Y esta es una cita increíble, Edward. Gracias por hacer esto."

"Era lo menos que podía…"

Oh, no, no iríamos allí. "No era lo menos que nada. Te metiste en un montón de problemas para darnos una noche juntos y si ya no te amaba profundamente, esto lo empujaría a la cima. Sabes que hubiera sido feliz estando en nuestra habitación con servicio a la habitación y una película pero tú querías darme algo especial, algo que nadie pueda darme y lo hiciste. Aquí estoy en un elegante restaurante comiendo comida elegante con mi novio perfecto y estamos a solas. Es como estar en una película en vez de mirar una. Me encanta y te amo."

Él se acercó a mí y me besó fuertemente. "Yo también te amo, bebé. Me alegra que estés feliz. Desearía poder darte más."

¿Hablaba en serio? "¿Qué más puedes darme? Me malcrías demasiado. Pasas cada minuto que puedes conmigo y no creas que no sé que te quedas despierto hasta tarde conmigo aquí más que en casa."

Él se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué razón tenía para quedarme despierto si tú no estabas?"

Reí. Tenía razón. "Buen punto. Estoy encantada de estar aquí contigo, Edward. Esto va más allá de mis sueños más locos. No te disculpes por tener que trabajar o por ser famoso. Eso fue lo que nos juntó, así que nunca me podría arrepentir."

"Siempre y cuando nunca lo hagas."

"No lo haré." Y ahora tenía otro sueño por cumplir. Le sonreí al camarero cuando vino a recoger los platos. "¿Sería posible si pudieras subir la música por unos minutos?"

"Por supuesto." Se fue de la habitación y unos segundos más tarde la música estaba más alta. Era algo suave e instrumental.

Sonreí y levanté mi mano. "¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?"

Edward se levantó y me colocó entre sus brazos inmediatamente. Envolví mis brazos en su cuello y le sonreí. "¿Ves? No hay nada mejor que esto."

Él no me contestó con palabras; me besó apasionadamente. Suspiré y me entregué a él. Cuando nos detuvimos, descansé mi cabeza en su hombro. "No hubiéramos podido bailar aquí si estuviera lleno de personas." Le dije.

"Tienes razón. No hay nada mejor que estar a solas." Él asintió.

"No lo olvides." Le ordené. Nos besamos y nos movimos lentamente al ritmo de la música. El camarero apareció y nos separamos.

"Señor, ¿desea algo?"

"No, gracias. Estamos listos para irnos. Por favor dale mis felicitaciones a Daniel." Edward le dio dinero.

"Lo haré, señor. Gracias, madam. Que tengan una buena noche." Me dio mis flores, junto con un florero violeta.

"Gracias." Él asintió y nos dejó ir.

El auto nos estaba esperando cuando bajamos las escaleras y Edward me ayudó a entrar. Descansé mi cabeza en su hombro y él me sostenía fuertemente. "Gracias por esta noche, bebé." Dijo.

¿Cómo si él debiera agradecerme? Besé su mandíbula. "¿Qué hice?"

Edward rio. "Bueno, primero llegaste luciendo como una diosa romana, lo cual estoy eternamente agradecido. Segundo, siempre me haces ver que es lo más importante. Esa eres tú y yo. El resto es fondo. Algunas veces puede ser ruidoso, pero puede apagarse cuando estoy contigo."

Fondo. Esa era una buena manera de verlo. "Me gusta eso. Que se joda el fondo." Lo besé y él gimió y se me acercó más. Maldición, lo quería ahora. Tal vez podríamos…

"Ya llegamos, señor." Dijo el conductor, deteniendo el auto. Bueno, maldición. Salió y abrió la puerta. Edward salió primero antes de ayudarme a salir y abrazarme a él. Me sostuvo por un momento y le sonreí. Enlazó sus dedos con los míos y la puerta se abrió con una mujer rubia vestida de traje sonriéndonos y haciendo una seña hacia nosotros. Edward tomó mis flores y las llevó mientras la seguíamos.

Ella nos guio por la cocina, la cual estaba vacía y hacia un elevador. "Usamos este para subir camas y muebles." Nos dijo, introduciendo un código para subir al piso más alto.

"Gracias por hacer esto, Mitzi." Edward le dijo.

Ella sonrió. "No hay problema. Apreciamos tu patrocinio." Las puertas se abrieron y nos apresuramos a ir a la habitación. Edward nos hizo entrar y di un grito ahogado cuando vi la habitación.

La cama estaba lista para nosotros y había velas por todo el lugar. Rosas como las que Edward me había regalado por todos lados donde mirara y tenía más champagne y un carrito esperándonos.

Este hombre seguía malcriándome. No podía haber una noche mejor. "Edward, es hermoso." Le dije.

"Tú eres la hermosa. Esto no es nada."

No pude evitar concentrarme en el carrito. "¿Más comida?"

Edward rio y me acercó a él. "Llámalo un plan b por si no te gustaba la comida, pero nos conseguí un verdadero postre. La fruta y el yogur está bien pero considerando toda la charla del chocolate anterior…" Él levantó la tapa y casi grito cuando vi una gran porción de pastel de chocolate esperándome. "Sí, creí que lo aprobarías."

"¿Es ese el pastel de chocolate alemán?" Le pregunté, porque maldición. El chocolate y ese baño de coco cremoso eran increíbles.

"Tal vez. ¿Por qué no te sientas y lo ves?" Edward sacó una silla y me senté. "Creo que te gustará más la torta que yo."

Sí, claro, pero era divertido pretender. "No lo sabré hasta que lo pruebe, ¿verdad?"

Edward se sentó y nos sirvió champagne, luego cortó un bocado de torta y me la ofreció. "Creo que es mejor que lo probemos."

Abrí mi boca y me dio el bocado. Dios, era lujurioso. Tan bueno. Cerré mis ojos y gemí mientras los sabores explotaban en mi boca. "Creo que he sido remplazado." Dijo tristemente.

Abrí mis ojos y le sonreí. "Tengo que admitir, es demasiado pronto para llamar un momento." Hizo un puchero, lo cual fue demasiado lindo y no pude evitarlo. "¿Por qué no vienes aquí y me das tu muestra para que compare?" Sugerí.

Se movió a mi lado y lo besé, nuestras lenguas moviéndose juntas. Dios, lo deseaba.

"Mmm, es difícil elegir." Dije, como si no estuviera convencida. "Tal vez si usaras menos ropa." Decidí. Menos ropa no era para nada malo.

Se quitó la chaqueta y su corbata. Eso era todo y tenía que quitarle más. Comí otro bocado y gemí, haciéndole ver cuanto lo disfrutaba. Su camisa salió despedida y sus hermosos abdominales aparecieron, para lamerlos y… oooh, tenía una idea. Se puso de pie y quitó sus zapatos, pantalones y medias. "Bueno, esto es bastante tentador." Lamí mis labios y lo escuché gemir."

"Bella…" Se quejó.

No podía pretender. Reí y lo envolví con mis brazos. "Tú ganas, Edward. Tú siempre ganas."

"Quiero ganar ahora." Dijo, besándome fuertemente. Desabrochó mi vestido y la seda blanca se deslizó por mi cuerpo. Edward gimió al verme de pie vestida sólo con mis bragas y esos zapatos blancos que las chicas me habían obligado a usar. Pateé mis zapatos y tomé el vestido para ponerlo encima del traje de Edward.

"Es mi primer vestido de diseñador." Le informé. No había manera de que fuera a arrugarse.

"Habrán muchos más de donde salieron." Me recordó. Era cierto. Era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado mi vida.

Había algunas cosas que nunca lo harían. "Creo que necesito una prueba más antes de estar cien porciento segura en esta cosa de chocolate versus Edward." Le dije, tomando su mano y guiándolo a la cama. Lo empujé y él se cayó en la cama, sonriéndome. Caminé hacia la mesa, tomé el pastel, comiendo otro bocado y sonriéndole mientras él me miraba hambrientamente.

"¿Qué tienes entre manos?" Me preguntó, su voz grave y sexy.

"Quiero combinar mis sabores favoritos." Así se hacían realidad los sueños. Dejé un pedazo de torta en su torso y puse el plato a un lado. Me puse en la cama y comencé a chuparlo, en su hermosa piel, lamiendo todo el camino del chocolate.

"Dios." Edward dijo mientras lamía el chocolate, llevándolo a su pecho. Mordí y lamí todo lo que pude mientras metía pastel en mi boca. Él sabía demasiado bien. Edward y el chocolate eran las mejores cosas del mundo.

"Definitivamente mi sabor favorito está aquí." Lo lamí, y luego a mis labios, antes de moverme por su cuerpo y besarlo. Él gimió ante mi sabor y el del pastel.

"Tú eres mi favorita." Me dijo Edward cuando dejamos de besarnos. Nos cambió de posiciones y nos quitó la ropa interior, la última barrera que teníamos. "Te necesito."

"Yo también te necesito." Asentí.

Entró en mí y gemí, haciéndolo sonreír. "Yo gano." Me dijo.

No había comparación. "Sí, lo haces. Siempre."

"Ambos ganamos." Y nos perdimos en el otro, acabando juntos, ganando juntos. Siempre.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Pude escucharlo irse en la mañana. Me desperté sola, me duché y me vestí. Ali y Rose se encontraron conmigo mientras nos dirigíamos al lobby.

"No puedo esperar a ver todas las obras de arte." Comenzó a decir Alice cuando salíamos por la puerta. Alguien gritó y de pronto una masa de cuerpo nos rodeó, los flashes de las cámaras comenzaron a aparecer y las preguntas también.

"¿Durante cuanto tiempo han estado juntos Edward y tú? ¿En donde se conocieron? ¿Cómo te llamas?" Un montón de cuerpos se juntaron entre nosotros y yo me giré, intentando alejarme de ellos. ¿Cómo lo sabían?

Mi corazón latía con rapidez y Rose gritaba e intentaba empujar los cuerpos lejos de nosotras mientras hablaba por teléfono. "Emmett, ¡ven aquí, te necesitamos!" Ella gritó. "¡Quita tus putas manos de mí!"

Alice intentó alejar al tipo que se me estaba acercando. Un montón de preguntas en diferentes idiomas aparecieron pero no pude concentrarme en ninguna. Todo lo que quería era salir corriendo pero estábamos rodeadas.

Parecía que fue después de mucho tiempo que escuché un grito de "aléjate de ella" y me relajé cuando sentí la voz de Emmett. Un par de cuerpos se alejaron pero no podía moverme. Mantuve mi cabeza baja, mientras escuchaba el sonido de las cámaras.

"¡Dije que te alejes!" Gritó Rose. Vi que tiró un golpe desde mi costado. Oh, mierda. "¡No toques mi culo!" Ella gritó, pegándole de nuevo al tipo.

Emmett gritó y luego sus puños comenzaron a volar. "¡Entra!" Me gritó. El malón hizo que la gente se moviera y Alice tomó mi brazo y nos metimos. El portero estaba en el teléfono, hablando rápidamente en alemán, pero nos ayudó a entrar.

Esto no era bueno. Tomé mi teléfono y llamé a Edward. Martin contestó. "¡Lo necesito, ahora!" Le dije. Tenía un arañón en mi brazo, no sabía como, y Alice estaba maldiciendo y cojeando. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Un estúpido me pisó y dobló mi pie. ¿Qué mierda pasó?"

"Nos deben de haber visto." Anoche. Yo no había visto a nadie. Pero era obvio que nos habían visto. "¿Qué sucede?"

Alice cojeó y miró hacia afuera. "Emmett y Rose siguen peleando, hay policías."

"Él estará contigo en un minuto." Cierto. Estaba filmando. Lo quería. Lo quería aquí conmigo. Y en parte quería llorar. No sabía que iba a ser así.

"¡Los están arrestando!" Gritó Alice. Mierda. Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta y ella me detuvo. "No te atrevas. Todavía hay un montón allí afuera. Rose y Emmett y el tipo al que ella le pegó junto con otros tipos están en los autos de policías."

Joder. "Señor, hay un problema, creo." Dijo Martin.

"¿Bella?"

Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos cuando escuché su voz. "¿Edward? Edward lo saben." Adiós anonimidad, hola caos.

* * *

><p>Finalmente todo regresó a la normalidad! No lo puedo creer jajajaaj. Muuuchas gracias a todas por los reviews y los buenos deseos! Finalmente mi papá está mejor, ahora solo falta que camine mucho :)<p>

Espero que pasen lindo!

Besos,

Romi


	55. Lots Of Words

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 55**

"_¿Edward? __Edward, lo saben."_

"¿Bella? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo lo saben?" Su voz me gritó y pude sentir el miedo allí. Intenté concentrarme, pero sentía que mi energía se iba de mi cuerpo. Quería acostarme en mi cama y llorar.

Concéntrate. "No lo sé. ¡Arrestaron a Rose y a Emmett y no sé donde están!"

"¿Por qué los arrestaron? Bebé, respira hondo y dime lo que pasó."

Esa era una buena idea. Respiré hondo y solté el aire. "Lo siento. Lo siento. Estoy intentando…"

"Está bien, bebé. Sé que estás molesta. Solo cuéntame lo que sucedió para poder resolver lo que haremos. ¿Por qué arrestaron a Rose y a Emmett?"

"Íbamos a ir al museo. Eso fue todo." Se suponía que sería un día divertido, solo mis amigas y yo. "Salimos del hotel y al minuto siguiente, la gente comenzó a gritar preguntas y empezó a juntarse una muchedumbre." Tantos gritos, tantos cuerpos, moviéndose, intentando acercarse a mi rostro. "Mantuve mi cabeza baja, como tú dijiste, pero seguían viniendo y Rose llamó a Emmett y le dijo que viniera. Un tipo pisó a Alice y lastimó su tobillo."

"¿Está bien? ¿Bella, estás bien?" Estaba en pánico. Necesitaba calmarlo.

"Estoy bien. No me lastimaron. Solo me empujaron y esas cosas." Solo un rasguño. "Un tipo tocó a Rose y tú sabes, ella le pegó. Luego Emmett llegó y escuchó eso y comenzó a golpearlo y a gritarme que me fuera de allí. Alice y yo estamos en el hotel. El portero llamó a seguridad y los policías llegaron y están todos afuera. Se llevaron a Rose y a Emmett. No sé donde están." ¿En dónde estaban? Necesitaba encontrarlos. Ellos me estaban ayudando. No deberían estar presos.

"Bella, está bien. Ve a la habitación con Alice. Estoy en camino, ¿okey?"

¿Lo estaba? Lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba y después tendríamos que encontrarlos. "Okey. Deberíamos encontrar el lugar donde están Rose y Emmett."

"Yo me ocuparé de eso. Ve a la habitación y espérame. Yo estaré allí. Te amo, Bella. Recuerda eso, ¿está bien?"

Nunca lo olvidaría. "Por supuesto. Yo también te amo." ¿Qué debería hacer? Sentía que debía hacer algo. "¿Crees que tenga que llamar a papá o…?"

"Son las cuatro de la mañana allí, bebé. Solo espera."

Maldición. Quería hablar con mi papá. Bueno, primero quería a Edward y luego quería hablar con mi papá. "Oh, sí. Lo olvidé. Es…" Sin lágrimas, Bella. Mantenlas para él. "Fue aterrador."

"Lo sé, amor. Sé que lo fue, pero tú estás bien y nos haremos cargo, ¿okey?" Sí, Edward sabía que hacer. Lo necesitaba aquí. Necesitaba sentirlo y sostenerlo contra mí, solo por unos minutos. Luego podría concentrarme en lo que tendríamos que hacer.

"Okey. ¿Estás seguro que puedes venir?" Joder, él tenía que trabajar. Pero lo quería aquí.

"Un auto está llegando. Estaré allí tan pronto como pueda."

"Está bien. Iré a la habitación ahora."

"¿En donde están los paparazzi? No te siguieron adentro, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes si saben tu nombre?"

Pensé en lo que había escuchado, en lo que había podido concentrarme cuando los gritos aparecieron. "No, creo que no. Me preguntaban constantemente quien era. Supongo que tenían mi fotografía, o la querían. Alice dice que están en frente. Los policías los movieron. Yo no estoy mirando. Alice dijo que no."

"Muy bien, bebé. Sí, ve a nuestra habitación. Yo estoy en camino. Nos vemos pronto." Sonaba aliviado. Bien. No quería que enloqueciera. Tenía que ser fuerte por Edward.

"Nos vemos pronto." Repetí. Corté y miré a Alice. "Necesitamos ir a la habitación."

"Sí, vamos." Ella tomó mi brazo e intenté evitar las miradas que sentía en mí mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el elevador. Sí, yo fui la que causé ese desencuentro. Era loco, pero cierto.

Alice estaba cojeando y cambié nuestra posición y la sostuve del brazo. Caminamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a nuestro piso. Abrí la puerta de la habitación de Edward, nuestra habitación, y entramos. Me sentía mejor aquí, como si pudiera respirar de nuevo. "Siéntate en la cama. Iré a buscar hielo para tu tobillo." Alice comenzó a decir algo pero sacudí mi cabeza mientras tomaba la hielera y una bolsa. Fui hacia el pasillo y tomé hielo para Alice. Cuando volví a la habitación, ella estaba sentada contra el cabecero y puse el hielo en su tobillo.

"Gracias." Dijo. "¿Bella, estás bien?"

¿Lo estaba? "No sé que estoy, Alice." Tantas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza. Miedo, rabia, culpa. La culpa era lo más fuerte en este momento. "Siento tanto que te hayan lastimado por mi culpa."

Sus ojos grises se entrecerraron. "Lo siento, ¿eras tú quien pisó mi pie intentando sacarte una foto? Creo que no me di cuenta." Ella dijo sarcásticamente.

"Era por mí. Estás lastimada y Rose y Emmett están en la cárcel porque…"

"Porque la prensa de alguna manera te encontró. Jess, Mike, alguien anoche, alguien aquí al hotel, ¿Quién sabe? Pero no es tu culpa." Ella dijo.

Lo era, pero sabía que no tenía que discutir con ella. "Solo deseo que hubiera sido diferente."

Alice sacudió su cabeza. "¿Exactamente que deseas que hubiera sido diferente? ¿Deseas que Edward no fuera un actor famoso?"

Eso trajo mi atención. "Por supuesto que no."

"¿Desearías no estar con él?"

Era demasiado ridículo para sus palabras. La miré. "No lo creo. ¿Desearías no haber venido a Berlín con él?"

Dios, no. "No. Quiero estar aquí."

"¿Desearías no haber salido anoche, luciendo mejor que nunca, a una cita privada y romántica con él?"

No me arrepentía de lo de anoche, incluso si nos hubieran descubierto por eso. "No."

"Bien. Entonces cállate y cuéntame sobre la velada antes que tenga que conectarme y leerlo en _People_." Ella ordenó.

Y lo hice. Dejé todas mis preocupaciones a un lado y le conté sobre el elegante restaurante, la comida rara pero buena, el baile, la limosina y el pastel en la habitación. Alice rio y aplaudió. "Bueno, parece que tuviste una noche fantástica, Bella."

Sonreí. "Lo tuvimos. Lucía tan elegante en su traje gris."

Alice rio. "Solo piensa. Todavía no lo has visto de smoking. Apuesto a que lo atacarás y se perderán lo que sea que tengan que hacer la primera vez que lo veas en uno."

"Esa es una apuesta que no tomaré." Le sonreí, pensando en eso. "¿Crees que seremos capaces de hacerlo? ¿Ir a lugares juntos?" Luego de la respuesta allí abajo, no sabía si eso era posible.

"¡Por supuesto! Aunque sean demasiado sexy juntos, eventualmente habrá alguien más que llamará la atención. Eres la sensación del momento, pero no del año, ¿sabes? Tienes que superar esto."

Sí, eventualmente seríamos noticia vieja. No podía esperar a eso. La puerta se abrió y me moví fuera de la habitación antes de que él dijera una palabra. "¿Bella?"

"¡Edward!" Corrí hacia sus brazos abiertos y él me sostuvo con fuerza, apretándome y sintiendo su lado cálido y sólido. Él era lo que necesitaba y finalmente me sentía mejor. Ali había ayudado, pero Edward, con tan solo una palabra, me hacía sentir bien de nuevo.

"¿Estás bien, bebé? ¿No te lastimaron?" Preguntó, alejándose y mirándome a los ojos.

"Sí. Estoy bien. Solo un pequeño rasguño. Me alegra tanto que estés aquí. No sabía que hacer. No sabía que sería así." Ingenua. Había sido una tonta ingenua. Él intentó decírmelo, pero yo había creído que serían unos fotógrafos aquí y allá. Estas cosas no me pasaban a mí.

Edward sostuvo mi brazo y miró la marca rosa que tenía. No era nada. Odiaba la mirada de dolor en su rostro. "Lo siento tanto, bebé."

"No es tu culpa." Nunca sería su culpa. Él no podía culparse por ser hermoso y talentoso, ¿verdad? Me enterré en sus brazos y él me sostuvo. Podía olerlo. Dios, olía tan bien. Y se sentía increíble. Si había tomado algún momento por dado con él, ahora no lo haría.

"¿Cuándo nos vieron?" Pregunté.

"Sentémonos y te contaré lo que sé." Puso su brazo a mi alrededor y me guio hacia la habitación, donde estaba Ali esperando.

"¿Es muy malo? ¿Necesitas un doctor?" Le preguntó mientras miraba su tobillo cubierto con hielo.

"Solo me lo doblé. No creo que esté quebrado, pero duele un poco. Estoy bien. Fue horrible afuera." Respondió Alice.

"Lo sé. Los vi."

¡Oh mierda! No había pensando en lo que se enfrentaría cuando viniera aquí. "¿Te fueron a buscar?" Intenté ver sus cortes y heridas pero él rio y me sostuvo.

"No. Los policías los detuvieron en la calle." Sonrió. "Les hice una seña con el dedo antes de entrar, así que estoy seguro de que tendrán buenas fotos mías pronto."

"¡Edward!" Reí, amando que se hubiera atrevido a hacer eso, aunque su madre y Kate estarían molestas.

"Kate estará molesta, pero por lo menos yo no pegué. ¿Qué diablos pasó con Rose y Emmett?"

Fue todo tan rápido. "Un tipo tocó a Rose cuando estaban intentando acercarse a mí, creo." Le dije, pensando seriamente. "Ella le dijo que se alejara y cuando no lo hizo, le pegó. Emmett salió justo cuando estaba pasando así que comenzó a pegar y nos dijo que nos fuéramos."

"Los puños volaban, no solo los de Rose y Emmett y los de los tipos." Dijo Alice. "Miré hacia atrás y varios tipos le estaban pegando a tu hermano y Rose estaba pateando a uno. No era nada bueno."

Edward suspiró y apretó su abrazo. "Bueno, Kate iba a llamar a mamá así que es tan solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que esté en el caso."

Esto apestaba. "¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Cuándo nos vieron?"

Edward frunció el ceño. "Fue fuera del hotel, cuando te ayudé a salir de la limosina y nos abrazamos. No la he visto pero Kate dice que es una fotografía hermosa." Bueno, por lo menos era eso. Le sonreí y Edward quitó su teléfono. Me mostró la fotografía y era hermosa. Yo lo estaba mirando como si fuera el hombre más hermoso del mundo, lo cual por supuesto lo era, y él me estaba mirando y su mirada estaba llena de amor. Alice chilló cuando la vio.

"Dios, Alice." Le dije, dándole un codazo. "No es algo bueno, ¿sabes?"

"Lo sé, ¡pero mírate! ¡Míralo! ¡Míralo a él y a ti mirándose! Piénsalo. Podrías haber estado usando pantalones deportivos con el cabello despeinado y medio dormida cuando él se hubiera ido en la mañana, pero en vez de eso luces hermosa. Nadie que vea esa foto se preguntará que está haciendo contigo como la estúpida de Jessica lo hizo. ¡Mírate!"

Ella tenía un punto. "Sí, supongo que me alegra no lucir como una bruja."

Edward me empujó contra su pecho y besó mi cabeza. "Nunca podrías lucir como una bruja, bebé."

Alice bufó. "Eso debe ser amor verdadero. ¿Has visto esas fotografías de las celebridades sin maquillaje?" Ella lo miró. "¡Hey, estás usando maquillaje ahora!"

Oh, sí, lo estaba. Edward bufó y se levantó de la cama. "Es parte del paquete." Nos dijo, mientras se apresuraba al baño a quitarse el maquillaje. Su teléfono sonó cuando volvía. Miré el identificador.

"Es tu mamá." Le dije. Ella estaba levantada y lista. Por supuesto que lo estaba. Uno de sus hijos estaba preso.

Edward suspiró y contestó. "Hola, mamá."

Escuchó por un momento. "Bella está bien, tiene un pequeño rasguño en el brazo pero está bien. Alice tiene un tobillo doblado el cual lo tiene en hielo pero está bien. No sé nada sobre Rose, ya que está en la cárcel."

Cárcel. De solo pensarlo hacía que mi estómago se retorciera. Edward sacudió su cabeza ante algo que dijo su madre y me dio el teléfono. "Hola, Esme."

"¿Estás bien? ¡Esas malditas cucarachas! Voy a aplastarlos a todos."

Tuve que sonreír ante el tono de su voz, de amenaza. "Estoy bien. Sí, fue aterrador pero no me lastimaron y Emmett y Rose me protegieron mientras Alice me alejaba. Estoy preocupados por ellos."

"No te preocupes, Bella. Me ocuparé de ellos y haré que esos policías alemanes lamenten haber arrestado a mi hijo y a mi futura nuera por defender a mi otra futura nuera."

Ella me hacía sentir mejor y reí. "De alguna manera no dudo que lo harás. Tendré que decirle a mi papá."

Esme rio. "Eso asustará a mi hijo más que el arresto."

Reí. "Tienes tanta razón. Apuesto que Emmett se está cagando en… oops." No podía creer que hubiera dicho cagar a la mamá de Edward. Lo culpaba al trauma.

"¡Lo está! ¡Charlie lo hará pagar!" Ella sonaba encantada ante eso.

"Bueno, él prometió que ninguno de nosotros sería arrestado, pero técnicamente Rose tiró el primer golpe. Tendré que defenderlo en eso."

"Sí, yo también lo defenderé. Desafortunadamente no puedo culparlo. Las fotos en _TMZ_ fueron claras ante lo que sucedió."

Edward sonrió cuando reí. Bien. Quería que dejara de lucir tan triste y preocupado. "¿En serio? Rose quería estar en _TMZ_, así que estará encantada cuando la liberen." Rose sería famosa, a su propia manera. Le encantaría.

"Mantente a salvo e intenta mantener tu cabeza levantada por mi hijo. Sé que está preocupado por ti. ¿Puedo hablar con Alice?"

Lo haría. No dejaría que se sintiera culpable por esto. No era su culpa. "Sí, okey. Aquí está Alice."

Le di el teléfono a Ali y Edward me abrazó. "Estoy tan contento de que estés a salvo."

"Lo estoy. Siento haberte llamado cuando estaba molesta, pero…"

"Hey." Me silenció con un beso. "Me hubiera molestado que no me hubieras llamado cuando estabas molesta. Siento que te hayan atacado. Si no hubiéramos salido anoche, esto nunca hubiera pasado. Es mi culpa."

Oh, no, no se haría cargo de esto. "Edward Cullen, ¡no te atrevas a decir eso! Me encantó la cita de anoche. ¿A ti no? ¿En verdad quisieras que no hubiera sucedido?" Alice tenía razón. No podíamos dejar que esto arruinara lo que había sido perfecto. No lo dejaría.

Alice se acercó a nosotros y le dio el teléfono a Edward. "Tu mamá."

Edward escuchó por un momento. "Mamá, no lo sé. No estaba allí. Él también fue arrestado, creo." ¿El tipo que había comenzado todo? Asentí, en caso de que eso fuera lo que él quería decir. "Así que puedes encontrarlo."

Edward rodó sus ojos. "Lo haré, mamá."

Hizo una mueca ante algo que le dijo. "Hablaremos sobre eso, mamá."

Él asintió. "No creo que eso sea un problema."

Edward rio. "Apuesto que está encantado de que lo hayas llamado antes de las cinco AM."

Hizo una adorable mueca de culpa. "¿Ya las viste?" Ha, apuesto a que lo vio mostrándole el dedo a los paparazzi. Era demasiado lindo cuando lo sermoneaban.

"¿Así que trajimos a las chicas a tu vida?" Él sugirió.

"Lo haré, mamá. Te amo. Adiós."

Colgó y miré a Alice. Necesitaba estar a solas con él. Podía notar que estaba tomándose esto a pecho.

Ali se puso de pie, llevando su bolsa de hielo. "Iré a mi habitación y dormiré un poco. Los veré más tarde, ¿okey?"

"La cena va de mi parte. Llamaremos al servicio de habitación y puedes elegir lo que quieras." Le dijo Edward.

Alice sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla. "Suena bien." Ella susurró algo en su oído antes de abrazarme y cojear hacia la puerta.

Edward tomó el teléfono del hotel y marcó un número. "Necesito una masajista para la habitación 532. Encuentra a alguien y envíalo, ¿por favor? Enviaré a alguien con la cuenta cuando tenga la confirmación de que está aquí."

Él hizo una pausa. "Gracias."

Que hombre maravilloso, cuidando de mi amiga. "Fue algo lindo de tu parte hacerle eso a Alice."

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer." Dijo suavemente, su rostro con una mueca de dolor.

No, no iba a permitir esto. "No, no lo es." Tomé su rostro entre mis manos. "Has hecho hasta lo imposible por mí desde que entré a mi habitación y tú estabas allí, aunque yo te haya mentido." Él intentó negarlo pero lo callé con un dedo sobre sus hermosos labios. "Es cierto. Has hecho realidad mis más imposibles sueños, y no quiero que te lamentes por esto. Hay una parte tuya donde no todo es felicidad y arcoíris. No me importa. Es tu vida. Es mi vida ahora. Puedo ver que estás haciéndote cargo de esto y no te dejaré, ¿okey?"

Una mirada de alivio pasó por su rostro y él sostuvo mis manos. "No me arrepiento, Bella. No puedo arrepentirme de anoche. Fue fantástico y una gran primera cita en público. Más público de lo que pretendía, pero todo lo demás fue tal como lo quise. Aunque me arrepiento que haya pasado esto hoy."

"Pero no es tu culpa. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?" Pregunté.

Edward suspiró. "Lo sé. Y no puedo decir que siento que todo el mundo nos pueda ver mirándonos así en esa fotografía. Me quitabas el aliento en ese momento." Me besó suavemente. "Te amo tanto."

"Te amo." Le dije, moviéndome hacia sus brazos abiertos. Siempre estaban abiertos para mí. ¿Cuan afortunada era? Soportar esa mierda abajo no era nada comparado con lo que tenía con él. "Supongo que tenemos algunas cosas por soportar." Aparentemente, era tiempo.

Besó mi cabeza. "Más tarde. Hoy no haremos nada y dejaremos que Kate se encargue de todo. Es para lo que ella es buena. Ella está en camino." Aclaró su garganta. "Um, ella llamará a la mujer que me entrevistó para _Rolling Stone_. Le prometí la primicia cuando todo saliera a la luz, ella sería la primera en enterarse. Kate arregló para hacernos una entrevista, si quieres. Yo puedo hacerlo solo…"

"No." Lo solté y lo miré. "Quiero hacerlo contigo. Estamos juntos en esto."

Me sonrió. "Sí, lo estamos. Siempre."

"Así que tráelo. Estamos listos." Le sonreí. "Puedo hacer lo que sea siempre y cuando te tenga."

"Me tienes."

La necesidad pasó por mi cuerpo y lo empujé contra la cama y me senté a horcajadas. "Entonces pruébalo."

Me sonrió, finalmente una sonrisa verdadera en su rostro. "Felizmente." Y nos conectamos de nuevo, plenamente, algo que ambos necesitábamos.

Xoxoxoxoxo

"¿En donde están?" Demandé. No podía estar quieta así que continué caminando por la sala de nuestra suite.

"Me envió un mensaje de texto hace veinte minutos, bebé. Lleva tiempo." Me aseguró Edward.

"¡Lo sé! Pero necesito verlos con mis propios ojos para asegurarme de que están bien."

"Em dijo que estaban bien. Un poco enojados, pero bien." El enojo era entendible.

"¡Lo sé! Pero aun así necesito verlos." Habían arrestado a Rose. Por mí. Por mi culpa.

"Están en camino. Probablemente deberías llamar a tu padre ahora." Edward lucía como si fuera la última cosa que quería que hiciera.

No, no hasta que tuviera respuestas. "No hasta que Rosie esté aquí." Sacudí mi cabeza. "Él me preguntará muchas cosas y será mejor si las puedo responder y no evitarlas."

Él asintió. "Bueno entonces ven aquí y siéntate, Bella. Tu caminata no hará que lleguen aquí más rápido."

"Lo sé." Suspiré y me senté a su lado, dejando que mis piernas descansaran en su regazo. "Fueron arrestados por mi culpa." Le dije, dejando ir un poco de la culpa que tenía. Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos por primera vez desde que había hablado con él por teléfono.

Edward sacudió su cabeza. "Hey, ¿no me dijiste hace una hora que no estaba permitido llevar la culpa por lo que había pasado?"

"Sí, pero me estaban protegiendo." Era diferente.

"Podían haberte protegido sin pegarle a nadie, Bella. No lamento lo que hicieron, ya que no tienen tantos problemas, pero eso fue parte de ellos."

Suspiré y descansé mi cabeza en su hombro. "Aun así, no hubiera pasado si…"

"Si no hubiéramos salido anoche, lo cual me dijiste que no estoy permitido a culparme. Así que tú tampoco puedes."

Tenía razón; besé su mandíbula. "Okey, tienes razón. Solo necesito que lleguen."

Rio y pasó su mano por mi cuerpo. "Puedo distraerte."

Reí, aunque estaba terriblemente tentada. "¿De nuevo? No creo que aprecien llegar de su arresto y encontrarse con que nosotros la estamos pasando bien en su ausencia."

"Ellos lo entenderían."

Rose seguramente lo haría. "Es cierto." Lo besé y me colocó en su regazo. Justo cuando estaba lista para hundirme en él, hubo un golpe en la puerta. "¡Están aquí!" Grité, levantándome y corriendo a abrirles.

"¡Estamos libres, perras!" Gritó Rose mientras los tres entraban en la habitación. Ella lucía perfecta, como siempre. Emmett tenía un labio cortado y un moretón en su rostro, pero tenía una gran sonrisa así que no podía ser tan malo. Gracias a Dios.

"¡Rose! ¡Lo siento!" Tiré mis brazos hacia ella y Rose me abrazó fuertemente.

"Por favor, ¡nunca me había divertido tanto con ropa puesta en años! ¿Me viste pegarle a ese flaco estúpido? Rompí su nariz y su cámara. ¿El imbécil se pensaba que podía tocar mi culo? Pateé el suyo para enseñarle una lección." Esa era mi Rose, feroz e increíble. Nada podía cambiarla, ni siquiera un arresto.

Emmett rio. "¡Esa es mi chica! Eddie, desearía que la hubieras visto. Ella pega mejor que Alec, lo juro."

"Luces como si haz recibido unos cuantos." Edward le dijo a su hermano. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien. Solo mierda superficial. He tenido peores." Emmett se encogió de hombros. "La mayoría de ellos pegaba mal mientras yo los estaba matando a todos. Putos cobardes."

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Le preguntó Edward a Rose mientras la soltaba. Edward la abrazó suavemente.

"Tengo los nudillos hinchados y un moretón en mi muslo. Estoy bien."

"Gracias por protegerla." Le dijo a Rose, soltándola. Se giró hacia Emmett. "Gracias."

"Ese ha sido mi trabajo por cuatro años. No hay problema." Respondió Rose, envolviendo un brazo a mi alrededor. Finalmente me sentía completamente mejor, ahora que estábamos todos juntos, donde pertenecíamos.

"Sabes que no tienes que agradecerme. Estaba haciendo lo que hacen los hermanos mayores." Tiré mis brazos alrededor de Emmett y me abrazó fuertemente. "Estás bien, ¿verdad? No te lastimaron, ¿verdad?"

"Estoy bien."

"Tiene un rasguño en su brazo." Intercedió Edward. "Pero no es malo y pudo haber sido peor si ustedes no hubieran estado allí."

"Fue divertido." Dijo Emmett.

"Eres un matón." Le dijo Alice, dándole un codazo. Me dejó ir y la levantó.

"Te salvé tu culo, ¿verdad, pequeña? Y ahora te llevaré a todos lados hasta que tu tobillo esté sano."

"¡No lo harás! ¡Bájame!" Ella le pegó en su pecho suavemente.

"Soy tu héroe, damisela en apuros. Deberías estar besándome, no pegándome."

"Está bien." Alice le dio un beso en su mejilla lastimada. "Gracias. Ahora bájame." Hizo lo que ella le pidió, dejándola en la cama y colocando una almohada en su tobillo. Él era dulce cuando lo quería ser. "Puedo arreglarme." Le dijo Ali con una sonrisa. "Gracias por el masajista, Edward. Hizo un trabajo increíble."

"No hay problema." Le dijo él.

Emmett se sentó en uno de los sofás y Rose se sentó en el brazo. Me uní a Edward y él inmediatamente me colocó a su lado. Estaba tan cariñoso como la primera semana que estuvimos juntos. Me acurruqué contra él.

"¿Así que, tienes que hacer una declaración o algo así?" Le preguntó Edward a su hermano. Esa era una muy buena pregunta. Probablemente debimos de haber revisado el sistema judicial antes de venir aquí, conociendo a Emmett.

Emmett sonrió. "Nah, los cargos fueron quitados."

¡Mierda! "¿Quitados?" Pregunté. "¿Cómo diablos sucedió eso?"

Edward rio. "Mamá."

Emmett asintió. "Sí, no sé que hizo, pero sé que los cuatro tipos que les pegamos, quienes estaban más que felices de apuntarnos con el dedo y acusarnos, decidieron no presentar cargos luego de que hicieron sus llamadas telefónicas."

Edward se acercó. "¿Puso las compañías a su favor?"

Emmett se encogió de hombros. "No sé lo que hizo, pero sabes que mamá hace las cosas. Debe de haber usado su poder y asustado a los tabloides donde trabajan estos tipos."

"Ella estaba bastante molesta. Estaba a la defensiva."

"Sí, bueno, estamos libres, aunque nos han advertido de no meternos en problemas." Le sonrió a Rose. "Claramente no nos conocen muy bien."

Rose bufó. "Estaba bromeando cuando te dije que te arrestaran sin mí, pero me alegra haber ido juntos."

"Y estás en _TMZ._" Le informé, lo cual hizo que Rose gritara y tomara su laptop.

Ella escribió algo y luego chilló. "¡Mírate! Maldición, con razón estaban sobre ti esta mañana. Ustedes lucen como si quisieran arrancarse esa ropa linda."

Edward me sonrió. "Bastante cerca." Murmuró en mi oído. Reí. Era tan cierto.

"¡Allí estamos! Maldición, mira mi cabello. Luzco como una cualquiera. Ese hijo de perra tirando de mi cabello. Em, luces caliente. Todo molesto y sexy." Rose estaba fascinada con las fotografías. Sabía que lo estaría.

Emmett las miró. "Lo estoy. Y tú también, bebé. Luces como cuando me montas…"

"¡Hey!" Gritó Edward mientras Alice y yo gritábamos "¡No!"

Emmett sonrió. "Bueno, lo hace. ¿Y qué es eso? ¿Está mi pequeño hermano haciéndole dedo a la prensa? ¿Las sorpresas nunca cesarán?"

Edward se encogió de hombros. "Mamá ya me molestó un poco por eso. Kate me envió un mensaje de texto preguntándome si estaba poseído por ti en ese momento."

Emmett rio. "Nah, si hubieras estado te hubieras acercado a pegar un poco más. Sé que no les mostrarías tu culo, eso cuesta unos cuantos millones, ¿verdad?" Edward le tiró una almohada mientras él se reía. "Me alegra que no los hayas ignorado, Eddie. Ellos necesitan saber que cruzaron la puta línea."

"Sí, bueno me molestaron."

"¿Tenemos un plan?" Preguntó, tomando asiento.

"Kate está en camino y llamó a Bree de _Rolling Stone_ para que nos entrevistara. Le diré a Garrett que contrate un par de guardaespaldas para las chicas y que encuentre un lugar nuevo para quedarnos, con seguridad para que no puedan acercarse de nuevo a ellas."

¿En verdad? "¿Lo harás?" Le pregunté.

Lucía culpable y tomó mi mano. "Sí, si estás de acuerdo con eso. Quiero que puedan salir y la mejor manera es si tienen a alguien con ustedes y si no pueden acercarse. Puede que las vean cuando salgan, pero para eso están los guardaespaldas."

Miré a mis amigas para ver si estaban de acuerdo con eso. Podía notar que pensaban que era lo mejor y Dios sabe que no quería estar sentada en un hotel durante dos meses. Ellas asintieron y me giré hacia él. "Okey, Edward. Pero no quiero que gastes demasiado por esto."

Él sacudió su cabeza. "No hay cantidad de dinero que no pagaría por verte segura." Miró a Alice y a Rose. "A todas ustedes. Le prometí a Charlie que las cuidaría y eso es lo que haré."

"¡Charlie!" Rose dio un grito ahogado. "¿Has hablado con él?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Estaba esperando hasta saber lo que pasaba contigo antes de llamarlo. No debe de haber entrado a _TMZ_ hoy."

"O lo hizo y está esperando a ver cuanto tardas en llamarlo." Alice me advirtió. Tomé mi teléfono y todo el mundo rio. Edward lucía como si estuviera al borde.

"Basta, Edward." Le dije. "Esto no es tu culpa. Es la de ellos, ¿recuerdas?"

"Cierto." No lucía como si me creyera.

"¿Em?" Preguntó Edward. Miré y vi que Emmett lucía pálido y demasiado nervioso.

"Él me matará. Arrestaron a Rose. Le prometí. No lo llames todavía, Bella. Rose, empaca tus cosas, necesitamos fugarnos. Iremos a Siberia. Es difícil encontrar a la gente allí."

"Él lo entenderá, Emmett." Llamé a papá y lo puse en altavoz. No dejaría que papá lo crucificara por defenderme.

"Hola, papá." Dije cuando contestó.

"Hola, Bells. ¿Cómo está Alemania?" Preguntó.

Miré a Edward quien se encogió de hombros. Aquí vamos. "Uh, bueno, ha estado mejor."

Emmett gruñó y lucía como si quisiera morir mientras Rose se reía de él. "Bueeeno." Dije.

"¿Qué hizo ese chico?" Me preguntó, interrumpiéndome.

"Um, bueno, ¿sabes que Edward y yo salimos anoche, verdad?"

"Sí y te dije que era una idea tonta. Las chances son… espera, ¿los atraparon, verdad?"

Sí, él lo sabía, por supuesto. "Aparentemente. Estaban esperando cuando Alice, Rose y yo nos fuimos esta mañana y ellos vinieron, gritándonos y tomando fotos."

"¿Estás bien? ¿Alice y Rose? ¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó. Comenzaba a estar agitado, podía notarlo. Las palabras de papá siempre se aceleraban cuando se ponía así.

"Estamos bien en parte, papá."

"¿Qué quieres decir en parte? Cuéntame, Bella."

"Tengo mi tobillo torcido y Rose tiene sus nudillos hinchados y un moretón en la cadera y Bella tiene un rasguño en su brazo, Charlie." Dijo Alice.

"¿Nudillos hinchados? ¿Rose, estás allí?" Preguntó. Por supuesto que sospechaba de los nudillos hinchados.

"Aquí, Jefe Papi." Ella dijo sonriente. "Y antes de que preguntes, sí, están hinchados porque le pegué a un tipo quien creía que podía pasarme por arriba para llegar a Bella y tocarme en el intento."

Papá gruñó. "¿En cuantos líos te metiste?"

"Bueno, nos arrestaron a Emmett y a mí." Ella anunció, haciendo que Emmett se hundiera más en la silla cuando papá gritaba "¿Qué?"

"Sí, nos arrestaron pero retiraron los cargos."

"¿Cómo se metió Emmett en esto?" No sonaba muy molesto, por suerte.

Todos miramos a Emmett. "Rosie me llamó cuando las estaban atacando. ¡Atacando, Charlie! Me necesitaban así que fui y un tipo tocó a Rosie así que me vi forzado a pegarle y alejar a Alice y a Bella."

"Uh, uh." Murmuró papá. "¿Y por qué estoy viendo reportes de que les pegaste por lo menos a cuatro hombres?" Uh, oh, estaba en la web.

"¿Por qué me estaba pegando?" Preguntó Emmett, su voz quebrándose. "¿Qué se supone que haga, Charlie? Que molesten a las chicas y a mi Rosie?"

Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras esperábamos que papá dijera algo. "No. Tú protegiste a las chicas, lo cual era lo más importante. Discutiremos tu arresto con otro día."

"Me arrestaron a mí, Charlie." Le dijo Rose, sonando impresionada. "Me esposaron y me metieron en un auto policial." Ella me miró con esa mirada que decía que iba a decir algo inapropiado sobre mi padre. "Me pregunté sobre…" Le tiré mi almohada y eso hizo que se callara. "Nada." Dijo, riéndose.

"Niños." Se quejó papá. "¿Y donde estaba Edward cuando sucedió todo esto?"

Mi pobre novio aclaró su garganta. Dulce Edward. Esperaba que papá no lo culpara. "Estaba filmando, Charlie. Pero llegué tan pronto como Bella me llamó. Mi publicista está en camino y una periodista en quien confío vendrá para hacernos una entrevista a Bella y a mí. Saldremos a la luz, ahora, así que hablaremos. Ella te llamará, estoy seguro. Puede que te encuentren y te pregunten cosas."

Papá gruñó. "Lo siento." Le dijo Edward. "Nunca quise que esto sucediera. Contrataré guardaespaldas y nos mudaremos a un lugar más seguro. Haré lo que sea para protegerlos."

"¿Les dijiste a la prensa donde estaban para que descubrieran a Bella?" Preguntó papá enojado.

Edward lucía sorprendido. "No, por supuesto que no."

"Entonces no sé por qué te estás disculpando. ¿Se divirtió Bella anoche contigo?"

Edward me sonrió. Ni siquiera necesitaba responder eso. Era obvio. "Sí, lo hizo."

"Bueno, entonces supongo que valió la pena ya que ninguna de mis chicas está muy lastimada. Y no fue tu culpa. ¿Cómo consiguieron la foto?" Esa era la maldita pregunta.

"No nos siguieron, así que alguien llamó o un periodista tuvo la suerte de estar en el mismo edificio al mismo tiempo. Ellos están afuera. Mi publicista tiene a su gente en eso."

"Supongo. Luces hermosa en la foto, Bella." Dijo papá, el enojo disipándose en su tono. "Estoy asumiendo que la especulación sobre tu boda es incorrecta."

Reí. "Gracias, papá. Rose me compró el vestido. ¡Y por supuesto que no nos casamos!" Todavía no había visto la especulación. Algún día. Sí, algún día.

Él rio. "Eso pensé. Él sabe mejor antes que casarse contigo sin mi presencia." Edward lucía petrificado ante eso. "Edward, haz lo que tengas que hacer para mantener a salvo a mis chicas. Si hay algo que puedo hacer, algún policía que tenga que contactar, házmelo saber."

"Lo haré, Charlie." Prometió.

"¡Emmett!" Gritó papá, causando que saltara.

"¡Si señor!" Lo saludó aunque papá no podía verlo.

"No golpees a nadie más a menos que estés en peligro, ¿oíste?"

"Sí, Charlie. Juro que no me meteré en problemas a menos que tenga que proteger a nuestras chicas."

"_Mis chicas_." Corrigió papá. "Te daré un pase libre en esta ya que Rose dijo que fue la que golpeó primero. Maldición, niña, ¿no sabes algo mejor?" Preguntó.

"Me tocó el culo, Charlie." Sonrió Rose, sabiendo exactamente lo que haría. Suspiré.

"¿Quién? ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿En donde trabaja?" Papá comenzó a gritar y todo el mundo rio.

"Yo me ocupé de eso, Charlie. ¿Qué pensaste de mi foto?" Ella preguntó, riendo.

"Uh, luces como si hubieras estado peleando." Tartamudeó.

"¿Pero luzco sexy?" Ella preguntó. Yo gruñí.

"Ignórala, papá."

"Lo haré, Bells. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? No quiero que te angusties por esos reporteros. Si alguno de ellos me llama, les daré un infierno por perseguirte."

Él lo haría, también. Era un papá tan bueno. "Estoy bien, papá. Edward se ocupará de todo."

"Creo en eso, lo cual es por eso que no estoy camino hacia el aeropuerto." Gracias a Dios. Estábamos todos pensando en lo mismo, porque Emmett suspiró lo cual hizo reír a papá. "Claro que sí, muchacho. Tengo mis ojos puestos en ti y te responsabilizaré si algo más sucede, incluso si Rose es quien golpea primero. ¿Entiendes?"

"Sí, señor, Jefe." Dijo Emmett.

"Bien. Tengo que irme a trabajar, pero aléjense de los problemas, ¿me oyeron?"

"Sí, papá. Te amo." Le dije.

"Sí. Yo también te amo. Hablamos pronto." Cortamos y suspiré. Él lo había tomado bastante bien, considerando todo.

Emmett colapsó en su silla. "Gracias a Dios se terminó."

Edward le sonrió. "¿Has hablado con mamá?"

"Ni siquiera bromees con eso. Ella me sacó de la cárcel." Emmett le dijo. "No puede estar tan molesta."

"Bueno, ella estaba molesta con los paparazzi, pero ahora que tú estás libre…" Edward rio cuando Emmett le tiró una almohada. "Solo digo."

"La llamaré y le agradeceré más tarde. Por ahora, creo que debemos ordenar servicio de habitación y mirar una película porno."

"¡No lo creo!" Gritó Alice.

Emmett rio. "Le estaba hablando a Rosie. Verla peleando y esposada me calentó."

"Desagradable." Dijo Alice, pero Rose claramente no estaba de acuerdo, poniéndose de pie.

"Es cierto. Tengo algo de adrenalina que tengo que liberar. Nos vemos mañana." Emmett se levantó gritando de alegría y llevándola a su suite sin mirar hacia atrás."

"Bueno, eso fue interesante." Decidí.

"Yo digo. Pero Emmett tiene razón." Declaró Edward.

"Ewwww." Gruñó Alice. "Supongo que me iré."

Edward sacudió su cabeza. "Quise decir sobre el servicio a la habitación y una película, que no fuera porno. ¿Qué dicen?"

"Menos divertida que una porno." Susurré, besando su oreja y haciéndolo gemir. "Suena bien." Dije para los oídos de Alice.

"Ve a buscar el menú." Me sugirió. "Veremos la película porno esta noche." Me susurró. Reí. Podía verlo ahora. La historia, Adicción al porno Cullen, a las once. Bueno, éramos noticia ahora, ¿por qué no ser noticias interesantes?

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste el capítulo! Tan solo quedan 5 y se termina todoo :( no lo puedo creer!<p>

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! de a poquito voy contestando :)

Espero que tengan una linda semana

Besos,

Romi


	56. Interviews

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 56**

"¡Esa perra hija de puta del demonio! ¡La mataré!" Ya que éramos solo cuatro personas en la habitación de Edward y la mía, en verdad esperaba que no se estuviera refiriendo a ninguno de nosotros. Emmett estaba volando un edificio o algo así, así que él estaba a salvo, pero Rose sonaba furiosa. ¿Qué podía ser?

"¿Qué pasó ahora?" Pregunté. Ella estaba en el iPad de Edward, así que podía ser algo nuevo sobre mí. Sobre nosotros. Me había alejado de internet, habiendo aprendido mi lección antes de que hubiera fotos sobre mí para comentar. Aunque me había encantado como había salido, eso no significaba que a todo el mundo le gustara. Preferiría seguir despistada, gracias.

"Nuestros nombres están allí." Ella siseó. "La puta traidora de Jessica Stanley le dio la primicia a _TMZ_." Mierda. Bueno, era de esperarse, ¿verdad? Por lo menos lo había mantenido en secreto hasta que salió la fotografía.

Edward suspiró. "Los hubieran conseguido para mañana de todas maneras." Eso era cierto. Esta noche Edward y yo nos encontraríamos con una periodista de _Rolling Stone_ para discutir nuestra relación. Todavía no podía entender como yo, Bella Swan, iba a ser entrevistada para una revista internacional. "Además, tu nombre ya fue expuesto por tu arresto." Le dije.

"Sí, pero la perra dice que no le sorprendió que me hayan arrestado porque siempre tuve tendencias violentas. ¡Le mostraré lo que es una puta tendencia violenta!" Ella comenzó a caminar por la habitación moviendo el iPad peligrosamente.

"Mierda, tuvimos suerte de que no haya hablado antes. Ella me ha enviado un montón de mensajes de texto." Les recordé. Había apagado mi teléfono, ya que no quería escuchar sus charlas sobre Edward.

"¿Sí? ¿No te dijo que abrió su puta boca sobre Tyler?" ¿Tyler? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haría eso? Edward envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor.

"¿Qué dijo?" Demandó Alice.

"_Bella tuvo un año universitario difícil. Ella estuvo saliendo con Tyler Crowley prácticamente desde el primer día de universidad_." Citó Rose, luciendo como si quisiera matar a alguien. ¿El primer día? Eso no era cierto. "Mentira. Ustedes comenzaron a salir al final del primer año. Por supuesto que la puta de Jessica tenía que inventar." Ella aclaró su garganta. "_A principios de este año, ella se enteró de que él la había estado engañando por quien sabe cuanto tiempo y que embarazó a su novia de la adolescencia. Él no volvió a la universidad y se lo contó a Bella por teléfono. Ella estaba destrozada._"

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era necesario traer eso? ¿No era claro que ya había superado a ese imbécil? Diablos, lo había superado desde antes de conocer a Edward. Todo el mundo iba a saber que me habían engañado. Esto era genial.

Edward besó mi cabeza. "Está bien, bebé." Me aseguró.

"No está bien. Es humillante. ¿Por qué se los tuvo que contar?" Pregunté, aunque él no podía responderme eso.

"Oh, ella les contó más que eso." Rose estaba furiosa. "_Estoy bastante segura de que estuvo seriamente deprimida durante meses. La llamábamos Unabomber a escondidas porque estaba constantemente con la capucha gris de su sudadera. Estaba verdaderamente preocupada de que fuera a lastimarse_." ¿Qué? ¿Ahora era suicida? Dios. Esto era terrible. "Voy a aplastar fuerte a esa perra. ¡Que montón de mierda! Solo porque no te cogiste a todos los tipos del campus como lo hizo ella no quiere decir que estabas seriamente deprimida. ¡Lo hubiera sabido y te hubiera ayudado!"

"Me ayudaste." Le dije. "No puedo creer que Jess haya hecho eso." ¿Por qué estaba sorprendida? Ella era malvada y vindicadora. Me enviaba esos mensajes de texto diciendo lo hermosa pareja que hacía con Edward y luego le decía a los tabloides que estaba loca y era suicida.

"Oh, ella está tomando sus quince minutos de fama. Veremos cuanto más hablará cuando termine con ella." Decidió Rose. Ella envió un mensaje de texto desde su teléfono. "Ahí."

"¿Qué hiciste?" Le preguntó Alice.

"Todavía nada. Le pedí a Emmett que me consiguiera uno de esos celulares desechables. Tendré una pequeña charla con los padres de Jessica. Veremos cuanto más hablará cuando la tiren a rehabilitación." ¿Debería detenerla? Probablemente debería, pero en este momento no quería.

"¿Quién dice que te creerán?" Dijo Alice.

"Sé donde la guarda. Puede que haya sido inteligente y la movió, pero lo dudo. Si hubiera sido inteligente no hubiera corrido con los tabloides, ¿verdad? Tendré que esperar hasta regresar a Washington para patearle yo misma su culo."

"Rose, ¿no crees que…?" Comenzó a decir Alice.

"_La otra chica con ellas es su compinche, Alice Brandon_." Leyó Rose. Oh, no, no lo hizo.

"¡Compinche!" Gritó Alice. "¡Le mostraré lo que es una buena compinche!" Las dos comenzaron a complotar. Pensé en detenerlas pero no, no quería que se detuvieran.

Edward me sonrió. "Tus amigas tienen tendencias violentas."

Reí mientras él citaba a Jess. Ella era una estúpida. "Sí, lo tienen, por eso las tengo alrededor. Me salvan de tener que hacerlo."

Edward acarició mi mejilla. "¿Estás bien?"

"Tengo que estarlo, ¿verdad? Esto es lo que tú me advertiste. No esperaba que mis supuestas amigas develaran mis esqueletos a la prensa, per o supongo que debí hacerlo." Gracias a Dios que Jess no sabía muchas cosas, aunque por supuesto sabía lo peor y lo contó.

"No es tu esqueleto, bebé. Es de él. Tú no hiciste nada malo."

"No, yo parezco la patética novia." Y la loca.

"Ex novia." Me corrigió. "Estás conmigo ahora. Me gustaría que me consideraras como una actualización."

¿Cómo si eso fuera una pregunta? Lo besé. "Lo hago. No hay manera de que él pueda competir contigo."

Me sonrió. "Bien. Sé como te sientes, bebé. No olvidemos que todo el mundo supo que Irina me engañó y estuvo con James en el set. Fue vergonzoso y me sentí estúpido, pero ella fue quien quedó mal."

"Es cierto." Me acerqué a él. "Me pregunto que más encontrarán de interesante. ¿Mi relación no existente con mi madre? ¿Irán detrás de ella? ¿Acosarán a mi papá? ¿Debería llamar a Tyler y pedirle que no hable con ellos? No sé que hacer." No quería hablar con ninguno de ellos, excepto con mi papá, pero no sabía que era responsable. ¿Qué más podría decir Tyler? ¿Qué diría mi madre? ¿Bien por Bella, ella se ganó el premio mayor? Dios, que mortificante.

Edward miró su Rolex. "Kate estará aquí pronto y se lo dejaremos todo a ella. Ella sabrá lo que hacer." Kate nos ayudaría. Edward juró que sabía lo que hacía.

"Yo lo puedo llamar." Sugirió Rose, con esa misma sonrisa amenazante de cuando lo había llamado antes.

Reí. "Estoy segura de que puedes, pero probablemente no te atienda luego de la última vez que lo llamaste."

"Y el resto, tu padre puede defenderse ante cualquier reportero idiota que pise Forks buscando cosas de ti." Eso era cierto. Ellos se arrepentirían de ir a buscar a mi papá. "¿Qué podría decir tu mamá sobre ti, Bella? ¿Ella te conoce?" Preguntó Edward.

Él tenía un punto pero en verdad dolía. Instintivamente hice una mueca de dolor. Él lucía arrepentido. "Lo siento, bebé. No quise decir…"

"No, tienes razón." Le aseguré. "Estoy más preocupada de que ella te quiera conocer y buscar su camino hacia mi vida una vez que sepa que yo…" Me callé antes de terminar mi pensamiento.

"¿Encontraste a un tipo rico?" Dijo sonriendo. Por supuesto que lo entendía. "Ella no puede entrar en nuestras vidas si no la dejamos. Si tú quieres que la conozca y la dejes ser parte de tu vida, entonces te apoyaré. Si no, entonces ella puede seguir haciendo su vida."

"Ella tiene que admitir que no tiene treinta si lo hace." Dijo Alice.

"Que se joda Renee." Murmuró Rose.

Suficiente. No quería pensar en nada hasta que Kate llegara. "Hablado de padres, ¿has hablado con los tuyos?" Le pregunté a Rose.

Ella sonrió. "Los llamé anoche para decirles que había sido arrestada. Papá casi muere. Me dijo que regresara a casa, ¿Cómo si él me mandara? Le dije que estaba de vacaciones y que me vería cuando yo quisiera, o que me podía buscar en _TMZ_ si me extrañaba demasiado. No le pareció divertido."

Solo Rose. "Apuesto que no lo estaba. ¿Qué hay de tu mamá?" Le pregunté.

"Ella me habló sobre el daño que le había causado al nombre de la familia y le dije que no se preocupara, que sería una Cullen pronto y que ese sería el nombre que dañara. Ellos no están encantado de que esté involucrada con un doble de riesgos con un pasado un poco oscuro." Ella sonrió, contenta del hecho de que los estaba molestando de una nueva manera. "Aparentemente el hijo del jefe del hospital donde ellos trabajan había sido elegido para mí. Ellos creen que pueden obligarme a casarme y conseguir un acenso. Que se jodan." Sacudió su cabeza. "Tal vez Emmett y yo deberíamos publicar un video sexual. Eso lo escandalizaría."

Dios. Edward sacudió su cabeza. "No creo que mis padres estén encantados con eso tampoco."

Rose suspiró. "Eso es cierto. Aunque es divertido pensarlo. ¡La mirada en sus rostros! Tal vez podríamos hacer una privada y hacerles pensar que la publiqué." Ella lo haría.

"Rose, nadie quiere ver o escuchar tus escapadas sexuales con Emmett." Le informó Alice.

"Oh, lo harían. Lucimos calientes juntos." Declaró Rose. "No sería tan famosa como una entre Edward y Bella, pero creo que tendría su popularidad."

"Nada de videos sexuales." Anuncié. Los videos sexuales tendían siempre a salir a la luz y mi padre todavía estaba vivo. Incluso si mi padre estuviera muerto, de alguna manera encontraría la forma de volver y matarme a mí y a Edward si lo hiciéramos. No tenía dudas de eso.

"No es justo." Protestó Rose, sonriendo. "Creo que…" Se calló cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. "Yo abro." Ella fue hacia la puerta y miró. "Hay una mujer rubia treintañera y un hombre castaño de esa edad." Observó. "¿Garrett y Kate?"

"Suena como ellos." Respondió Edward. Ella los dejó entrar y vi a la hermosa mujer rubia que podía ser una actriz si quisiera y a su esposo. Ya me gustaban por hacer su vida más fácil. Ahora, esperaba, que hicieran lo mismo por mí.

"Si no es Laila Ali." Dijo Kate, ofreciéndole su mano a Rose. "Es un gusto conocerte sin barras de prisión entre nosotras."

Rose rio y sacudió su cabeza. "En realidad me llamo Rose, pero si golpeo bien."

"Eres mejor para lidiar que Emmett." Kate le dijo. "Este es mi esposo, Garrett. Es medio inútil pero lo traigo para que cargue mis maletas." Sí, ella era exactamente tal como Edward la había descrito.

Él la miró y le ofreció su mano. "¿Cuán involucrada estás con Emmett? Porque podría usar una joven…" Se calló cuando Kate le dio un codazo. "Hey, tú coqueteas con Edward todo el tiempo, ¿por qué no puedo coquetear con una linda joven?"

"Porque luces como un patético hombre de mediana edad cuando lo haces." Ella le informó. En verdad, verdad me gustaba Kate. "Bella, es un gusto conocerte finalmente. Siento que tenga que ser bajo estar circunstancias, pero haré lo que pueda para que te sea más fácil."

Tiré mis brazos a su alrededor. Ella me abrazó fuerte. Parecía que encajaba. "Gracias." Le dije. Desearía poder darle algo más que unas gracias por ayudarnos.

"Que dulce eres. Con razón Edward se enamoró de ti. No tienes nada que agradecerme, cariño. Estoy aquí para hacer mi trabajo, soy muy buena en ello. Haré lo que sea para que esto no sea tan doloroso para ti."

La solté y le sonreí. "Escuché que eres la mejor."

"Claro que lo soy. Edward es afortunado de tenerme y ya que me tiene a mí, todos ustedes también me tienen. Me encargaré de ello tal como lo haría con nuestro chico aquí." Ella le dio su mano a Alice. "Tú debes ser Alice. ¿Cómo está tu tobillo?"

"Hoy está bien." Dijo Alice. "El hielo y el descanso funcionó."

"Bueno, siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso. Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que no suceda de nuevo."

"Yo lo estoy." Intercedió Garrett. Lo próximo que supe, él tenía su brazo a mi alrededor y le sonreía a mi novio. "Veamos como te gusta." Pasó su mano por mi brazo. "Hola, hermosa. Es un placer conocerte."

Reí y lo empujé suavemente. Sabía que coquetearía conmigo, inocentemente. Ya me habían contado de las provocaciones de Edward y Kate a su esposo. "Edward me advirtió que podías intentar tomar represalias."

"Maldición. Está bien. Supongo que en vez de convencerte de que te escapes conmigo, tendré que trabajar en protegerte."

"Sí, lo harás." Asintió Edward, abrazándolos a los dos. "¿Y en ese frente?" Preguntó.

"Tenemos cuatro guardaespaldas de la guardia de seguridad en camino. Ya comencé a buscar lugares disponibles para alquilar que estén en barrios privados o en edificios. No he encontrado ninguna casa que tenga lo que necesitamos pero hay muchos apartamentos disponibles que podrían funcionar. Hoy veré los lugares y me decidiré por el más seguro."

Edward lucía menos tenso desde la primera vez que nos expusieron. Bueno, además de cuando estamos en la cama. "Gracias, G."

"No hay problema. También arreglaré un auto para las chicas y los guardias, una gran SUV, con vidrios tintados. Debería de estar aquí mañana." Guardaespaldas, autos elegantes, apartamentos… las cosas definitivamente estaban a punto de cambiar.

"Eres bastante eficiente." Le dijo Rose a Garrett. "Gracias. Esperamos con ansias salir de nuevo, incluso si tenemos que hacerlos con hombres enormes a nuestro alrededor."

"Eso es para proteger a la prensa de ti, boxeadora." Respondió Garrett, haciéndola sonreír. "Iré a ocuparme de las cosas. Katie, mi amor, usa tu magia aquí. Te llamaré más tarde."

Ella lo besó y él se fue. "Primero lo primero." Dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas. "¿Alguno de ustedes conoce a Johann Schmidt?"

Yo respondí mientras Edward sacudía su cabeza. "No."

"Bueno, él es el fotógrafo que tomó la foto que recorre el mundo. Él es el hermano de Karl Schmidt, ¿les suena familiar?" Nadie que yo conociera. "Él es empleado en Reinstoff, trabaja como mesero y…" ¡Oh! Nuestro mesero nos delató. Edward gruñó entre dientes. "Sí, era tu mesero. Hicimos unas llamadas y parece que los vendió a su hermano luego de que vio a quien estaría atendiendo esa noche. No lo dejó ir al restaurante pero llegó al hotel y supuso que entrarían por otra puerta. Esperó y bueno, saben el resto. Hizo bastante dinero por la fotografía, estoy segura."

Los ojos de Edward sacaban chispas. "Supongo que llamaré a Daniel." Declaró. Sabía que estaba enojado aun. Mi enojo se había disipado y no veía el punto en que lo despidieran. ¿Qué bien haría?

"No, Edward." Murmuré, colocando mi mano sobre la suya. "Lo hecho, hecho está. ¿En verdad tenemos que ayudar a que un tipo pierda su trabajo luego de lo que pasó?"

"Ellos te atacaron, Bella. No puedo olvidar eso." Estaba tan tenso. Apreté su mano.

"Lo sé, pero él no fue responsable por eso. Los paparazzi lo fueron. Y probablemente hubiera sucedido lo mismo sin importar la manera en que saliéramos. No creo que valga la pena."

Edward suspiró pero podía ver que lo había convencido. No lucía tan enojado. "Está bien, no lo despediré."

"Ella es genial para ti." Anunció Kate. "Él no es de la clase que despide a las personas, en verdad no lo es. Se arrepentiría si lo hubiera hecho y tú le hiciste ver eso. Sí, creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos bien." Me dijo.

"Me gustaría." Tener a Kate de amiga sería algo bueno, podía notarlo.

"Ahora, con eso resuelto, hablaremos estratégicamente."

"Deberíamos irnos." Le dijo Alice a Rose, quien se levantó, aunque no quería irse.

"Iré a verlas a ustedes cuando termine aquí. Ya he recibido llamadas por ti y no lastimaría tener a la mejor amiga de Bella, especialmente a la que arrestaron." Kate les informó.

Rose sonrió. "Estaremos en mi habitación. Edward te dará la información. Nos vemos más tarde." Se fueron y nos dejaron solos.

Kate conectó la computadora. "He visto las últimas cosas en _TMZ_ que te identifican. ¿Una Jessica Stanley? ¿Quién es?" Me preguntó.

Una maldita perra que no valía la pena. "Ella es una especie de amiga, más una enemiga." Decidí. Kate rio ante la descripción.

"Yo digo. Ella no te hizo ningún favor pero podemos girar esto y arreglarlo. ¿Dijo lo correcto sobre la cosa depresiva y suicida?"

Edward miró pero yo reí. "No. Yo no era súper sociable y por supuesto estaba un poco deprimida. Más que eso, estaba avergonzada. Todo el mundo que me conocía sabía lo que había ocurrido y me miraba diferente, ¿sabes? Decían que lo sentían y me miraban con lástima pero al mismo tiempo querían saber como me sentía."

"Te entiendo." Respondió Kate. "¿Entonces las cosas sobre tu ex son ciertas?"

La parte mala sí. "En parte. Comenzamos a salir al final del primer año, no al comienzo. Él me engañó y embarazó a su novia y me lo informó por teléfono."

"Okey, entonces es un imbécil. ¿Tú no amenazaste a la chica; intentaste matarla ni nada por el estilo?" Kate preguntó.

Ella en verdad lo inventó, ¿verdad? No pude evitar reír. "Dios, no. ¿Por qué haría eso?"

Kate sonrió. "Cariño, trabajo en Hollywood. Confía en mí, esto no es nada. Pero todo está bien. ¿Has tenido algún contacto con él desde que terminaron? ¿Algo que podría lucir mal?"

Mi estómago dio un vuelco cuando pensé en las flores que me había enviado. Edward puso su brazo a mi alrededor y al instante me sentí mejor. "No exactamente. Me envió flores cuando debía haber sido nuestro aniversario diciendo que me amaba y me extrañaba y esas cosas. Las tiré a la basura."

Kate arqueó una ceja. "Mega imbécil. ¿Hizo eso mientras su novia llevaba a su bebé?"

"Esposa." Corregí. "Sí, ella estaba a punto de tener el bebé para ese tiempo. Tuvieron una niña, si eso es relevante."

"¿Y sabes eso porque?" Kate preguntó mientras tomaba notas.

"Porque Jessica me dijo. No he hablado con él. Rose sí."

"Ella lo hizo, ¿verdad?" Kate lucía extremadamente divertida. "Puedo adivinar como terminó esa conversación."

Reí, recordando. "Puede que lo haya amenazado con su bisturí si me contactaba de nuevo. No lo hizo." Y ahora tenía que preguntar. Maldición, no quería llamarlo, ¿pero estaba mal dejarlo así? "¿Debería? Quiero decir, su nombre está allí afuera. ¿Debería llamarlo y advertirle o pedirle que no diga nada?"

Kate sacudió su cabeza. "No. En casos como este, pedirle a la gente que no hable puede ser peor que si lo hacen. Él es un imbécil, y no creo que pueda girar las cosas para hacerte lucir mal. ¿No has tenido contacto con su esposa?"

"No. Ni siquiera sé si sabe sobre mí." Por supuesto, ahora probablemente lo sabría. Me sentía mal por ella. "Aunque probablemente lo sepa ahora."

Kate rio. "Ese es su problema y suena como si se lo mereciera. ¿Alguien más por quien tendríamos que preocuparnos?"

"Ella tiene un acosador llamado Mike Newton." Intercedió Edward. Lo miré. "¿Qué? Es cierto."

"Primero, él no es un acosador, solo un tipo que me pedía muchas citas." Le corregí.

"Y no aceptaba un no y aparecía en todos lados." Dijo, como si yo no recordara.

"Aun así, incluso si hablara con la prensa, dudo que dijera algo malo."

"Él podría mentir, pero es dudoso. Tomaré nota y estaré atenta." Kate siguió escribiendo. "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te arrestaron alguna vez?"

¡Ha! Estaba viva ahora, ¿verdad? Ese no hubiera sido el caso si me hubieran arrestado. "Mi papá es el Jefe de policía. No, nunca he sido arrestada o he hecho algo que pueda ser algo delictivo."

"Bien. ¿Algún enemigo? ¿Alguien que te odie que pueda decir mierdas de ti solo por diversión?"

Dios, esperaba que no. "¿Además de Jessica? No que yo sepa. A mucha gente no le cae bien Rose pero eso es porque le tienen miedo. No puedo imaginarme que vengan por mí."

"Está bien. ¿Algún amante rencoroso? ¿Alguna noche que pudiera salir a la luz?"

Oh, Dios. Esperaba que no. Edward rio ante la expresión de mi rostro. "Sé todo sobre tu pasado, bebé."

"Eso no quiere decir que quiera que todo el mundo lo sepa." Dije avergonzada.

"Como si no lo harán, pero por las dudas." Dijo Kate.

"Salí con un tipo llamado Eric Yorkie en secundaria. Él fue mi primero; estuvimos juntos por dos años. Terminamos por la universidad pero seguimos siendo amigables, no amigos. No estuve con nadie hasta Tyler. Luego de Tyler, tuve una noche con un tipo llamado Sam pero en verdad dudo que vaya a decir algo. Fue humillante para ambos. Luego, está Edward."

"El último y el mejor." Dijo Edward, sonriendo brillantemente. Reí. Esa era la frase del siglo.

"Exactamente. Okey, tu papá es policía. Asumo que él no tiene un sórdido pasado que salga a la luz ahora."

¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera! "¡No! Quiero decir, no lo creo. Si lo tiene, ¿no hubiera salido cuando se convirtió en policía?"

Kate rio. "Probablemente. Estoy revisando. Nunca sabes quien puede llegar a hablar. Una ex novia, un ex compañero de trabajo. La gente puede tomar ventaja de esto."

"Papá no salió con nadie hasta hace poco. Está viviendo con una mujer llamada Sue Clearwater. Es encantadora." Gracias a Dios por la falta de vida social de mi papá. No quería leer sobre su vida sexual como él no quería leer sobre la mía.

"¿Y tu madre?" Preguntó Kate.

Edward tomó mi mano y le dio un apretón en señal de apoyo. "Ella se fue cuando tenía tres años. Solo la he visto un par de veces desde entonces. Hablamos una vez al mes o algo así, pero ella es más una conocida que una madre." Odiaba esto. No quería hablar sobre ella.

"Está bien, bebé. Dile todo." Me alentó Edward.

Cierto. Tenía que hacerlo. "Ella sale, mucho. Y le gustan los tipos con dinero. Los tipos jóvenes con dinero. Ella todavía no sabe nada de Edward, pero cuando lo haga… bueno, no tengo idea de lo que pueda decir o hacer."

Kate no parecía contenta por la noticia y seguía escribiendo en la computadora. "¿Nombre?"

"Renee Higgenbotham, pero creo que todavía usa Swan."

"No puedes culparla." Murmuró Kate. "¿En donde vive?"

"La última vez que me fijé, en Florida. Ella se fue a Nueva York con un banquero llamado Paul quien pensaba que tenía treinta años."

Kate sonrió. "¿Ella miente sobre su edad? Bueno, tendrá que aceptar que tiene más de treinta años si sale a hablar con la prensa. Está bien. Puedo trabajar con eso. ¿Crees que será un problema?"

No tenía idea. "Honestamente no lo sé. Nunca me ha prestado mucha atención. ¿Tal vez ahora que estoy con Edward? Sí, es posible. Aunque no tengo interés en que se me acerque."

Kate asintió. "Está bien. La investigaré más. Por ahora, cuando te pregunten por ella, mantenlo simple. Tus padres están divorciados, tu mamá vive en Florida y hablas con ella por teléfono pero no la ves muy a menudo. No menciones nada estático; ellos querrán investigar. Solo sé vaga, no digas que te rehúsas a verla, solo di que estás ocupada ahora pero que esperas verla pronto y eso sucede. No digas cosas que no te pregunten."

Kate se sentó y nos sonrió. "Honestamente no creo que esto sea muy relevante o que salga a la luz, pero quiero que estés preparada si eso sucede. Lo que el público quiere, Bella, es tu historia de amor. Quieren saber como una estudiante universitaria de Washington terminó con un actor de cine de California. Sé tú misma. Muestra el amor que sientes por él. Intenta no enojarte cuando te presionen por preguntarte si esos sentimientos son reales. Si tienen ojos, lo sabrán. Ustedes están constantemente tocándose, inclinándose hacia el otro, mirándose y es claro lo que sienten. No cambien eso." ¿Cómo alguien podía pensar que no lo amaba? Él era mi mundo.

Ella se dirigió a Edward. "Edward, tienes que controlar tu ansiedad de luchar por ella. Si le preguntan algo que no te gusta, dale la oportunidad a Bella para responder. Si ellos persisten, entonces puedes meterte. Sé que está en tu naturaleza protegerla, pero ella puede defenderse bien y tú lo has visto."

Él suspiró pero no dijo nada. "Edward, puedo manejarlo." Le dije. Podía. Lo haría. Iba a demostrarle a él y al mundo que era la chica correcta para él.

Él tocó mi mejilla. "Lo sé, bebé. Odio que tengas que hacerlo."

"No soy muy interesante." Le dije, lo cual hizo que Edward quedara de boca abierta. Reí ante su expresión. "Sabes lo que quiero decir. Hay gente mucho más fascinante que yo para que escriban. Una vez que demos esta entrevista y la de _People_, dudo que sigan interesados."

"Lo harán, pero no necesariamente hablarán contigo. Edward, necesitas tener una noche libre y salir con Bella. Sin esconderse esta vez. Pueden llevar uno o dos guardaespaldas, pero queremos que tengan fotos de ustedes tomados de la mano, divirtiéndose, incluso besándose." Edward lucía molesto ante esa sugerencia. A mí me gustaba, aunque solo por la parte de divertirnos como gente normal. "Sabes que quieren la toma del dinero. Cuanto más pronto la tengan, menos interesados estarán después."

Edward pasó su mano por su cabello. "Odio tener que actuar frente a ellos así."

"No pienses que es una actuación. Solo sal y diviértete. Han pasado tres semanas aquí adentro. ¿No quieres ir a un club, o a un restaurante o salir a hacer compras? Olvida las cámaras, concéntrate en la chica." Ordenó Kate.

Edward me miró. "Concentrarme en la chica nunca es un problema."

Sonreí. "No me importa, Edward. Me encanta la foto de nosotros que ya tienen. ¿Qué hay de malo en unas más?" okey, unas cien más. O más. Estaríamos juntos en esas fotografías y eso haría la diferencia.

"Está bien. Intentaré pedirle a Dave que me dé algo de tiempo libre."

Kate rio. "Él está enojado, ¿verdad? Lo superará. Nunca has causado problemas. Sí él tiene un problema, yo me encargaré."

"Yo me ocuparé. Estamos bien con nuestro calendario. Él está siendo un imbécil porque me fui del set ayer pero honestamente no me necesitaban mucho. Eran tomas de primer plano y eso."

"Está bien. Él no desperdiciará a su ticket de comida. Y francamente, el hecho de que viniste corriendo cuando tu chica se metió en problemas solo hace que las cosas sean más románticas. La gente comerá esa mierda." Kate miró su reloj. "Bree estará aquí en poco tiempo y tengo que devolver un millón de llamadas. ¿Entendieron ustedes dos?"

"Sí." Asentimos.

"Okey. Volveré cuando ella esté aquí. Me aseguraré de que no se pase de la raya ni te ponga incómoda, Bella. Puedo lucir como una perra si ella te presiona demasiado, ¿okey?"

Eso era un alivio. "Okey. Pero yo puedo ser una perra cuando necesito."

Kate rio. "Guárdalo para cuando lo necesitemos." Ella se puso de pie. "Traeré a Bree cuando llegue."

"Gracias, Kate. Me alegra que estés aquí." Le dijo Edward.

Ella sonrió. "No hay lugar en el mundo que prefiera estar. Que comience la diversión. "Esperaba que fuera divertido. Iba a mirarlo de esa manera para no enloquecer.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Escuché un golpe en la puerta y me miré en el espejo una vez más. Honestamente nunca había puesto tanto empeño en mi apariencia desde que apareció Edward en mi vida, pero me alegraba hacerlo por él. Y esta vez era para mí, por supuesto. No quería lucir ridícula al lado de mi novio apuesto. Mi vestido amarillo era muy lindo, Alice y Rose lo habían aprobado, y mostraba el ligero bronceado que había obtenido. Mi cabello caía en mis hombros en ondas y mi maquillaje lucía bien. Simple y yo.

"Edward Cullen, un gusto verte de nuevo." Dijo una voz femenina.

"Bree, diría lo mismo pero creo que sabes que no estoy muy feliz con la prensa." Le sonreí al espejo. Confiaba en que Edward diría la verdad.

Ella rio. "No puedo decir que puedo culparte. Tenemos nuestra foto de ti haciendo dedo en este artículo. ¿Recuerdas a nuestro fotógrafo, Caz?"

"Sí." No escuché a Caz decir nada. "Pensamos en hacer la entrevista aquí. Bella y yo en el sofá y tu en la silla."

"Eso funciona. Caz hará lo suyo. Pretendan que él no está aquí. ¿Y donde está tu encantadora dama?" Preguntó.

Aquí vamos. "Estoy aquí." Anuncié. Todas las miradas se posaron en mí y Edward sonrió. Caminé hacia la chica con cabello corto y muchos aretes en su oreja. Estaba súper casual en jeans y una remera. Envidiaba su forma de vestirse. Edward me extendió su mano y la tomé. Me sentía un poco menos nerviosa cuando él me tocaba. "Hola, Bree. Soy Bella."

Extendí mi mano y ella la sacudió. Edward nos guio hasta el sofá. Me senté al lado de Edward, cruzando mis piernas e intentando lucir confiada y desafectada.

"Es un gusto conocerte, Bella. Siento que sea bajo estas circunstancias problemáticas." Ella sacó la grabadora de su bolso y Edward asintió y la encendió. Kate se sentó detrás de Bree, mirándonos a los ojos pero ella no podía verla. Tener a Kate aquí también me hacía sentir bien.

Era la hora de la acción. "No fueron las circunstancias óptimas, pero no lamento que Edward y yo ya no seamos un secreto."

"¿No?" Preguntó Bree, acercándose a mí, intrigada. "¿Por qué?"

Esa era fácil. "Porque me gustaría poder salir a cenar con mi novio sin tener que salir en autos separados y practicar nuestras técnicas de James Bond. Edward no ha podido ver nada de Berlín excepto cuando está trabajando, mientras que yo he estado por toda la ciudad. Me encantaría compartirlo con él, cuando su calendario lo permita."

"Puedo entender eso. Debe ser difícil, salir con una celebridad." Observó Kate.

Sorprendentemente no lo había sido, pero eso era por nuestro secreto. "Hasta ayer, había sido muy fácil, pero teníamos que quedarnos adentro. Nunca me cansaría de nuestra burbuja, pero espero con ansias expandir más allá de estas cuatro paredes."

Bree asintió. "Edward, ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando su burbuja explotó?" Ella le preguntó, girándose hacia él.

"Estaba preocupado por la seguridad de Bella. Cuando escuché lo que sucedió, llegué corriendo para asegurarme de que estuviera bien. Lo que la prensa le hizo a ella, acecharla, lastimarla a ella y a sus amigas no es aceptable. Como Bella, me gustaría poder salir de nuestra burbuja y mostrar mi novia al mundo entero, pero no arriesgaré su seguridad para hacerlo." Dios, él era sexy y mandón en la entrevista. Quería echar a Bree y atacarlo.

"Tu hermano a su acompañante fueron arrestado." Su acompañante. Casi sonrío ante eso.

"Sí, pero todos los cargos fueron retirados cuando se vio que claramente fue en defensa propia. Me alegra que mi hermano y su novia, Rose, ayudaron a Bella. Casi tiemblo de pensar lo que hubiera sucedido si ella hubiera estado sola."

"Parece que estás enojado con la prensa." ¡Ha! Mucho más que enojado, señora. Mi chico estaba muy molesto.

"Me molesta la manera que fue acechada. Yo soy el actor, Bella no. Quería que pudiera disfrutar de sus vacaciones, no ser acosada por la prensa." Sonaba como si fuera a perder el control y apreté su mano, recordándole que tenía que mantener la compostura.

"Es entendible, pero si hubieras dado la información antes esto no hubiera sucedido."

Edward asintió. "Tal vez, o tal vez la hubieran acechado antes. Hubiéramos podido hacer las cosas diferentes, pero no tiene sentido concentrarse en algo que no se puede cambiar." Cierto, ahora teníamos que concentrarnos en el futuro.

"Supongo que no. Y por eso estamos haciendo esto, para que puedan dejar de cuestionarlos."

"Sí." Admitió Edward.

Bree se giró hacia mí. "Cuéntame sobre ti."

Dios, odiaba esta pregunta. Pero la esperaba. Edward me había preparado bastante bien anoche. Por supuesto, habíamos estado desnudos y solos todo el tiempo. Me gustaba jugar a las entrevistas desnuda con mi novio. Era mejor no mencionar eso. "Tengo veintidós, recién me gradué de la UW con un diploma en Inglés. Crecí en Forks, Washington, fui criada por mi padre, Charlie. Leo mucho; me gusta escribir, mirar películas, jugar." Le sonreí a Edward, enviándole un mensaje secreto con el comentario del juego. "Me gusta viajar y cocinar. Eso es en todo lo que puedo pensar ahora." Le sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

Bree asintió. "Yo tampoco sé que decir cuando alguien me pregunta eso. ¿Supongo que tu reciente graduación fue la razón por la cual Edward fue visto en Seattle el mes pasado?"

Reí. "Sí. Él quería estar allí y su familia fue para ver mi gran día. Todavía estábamos intentando mantener las cosas en silencio así que Emmett se resguardó en el pobre David Cullen para despistar a la prensa."

"Les doy crédito. ¿Lograron escabullirse, incluyendo en la cena?"

Edward rio. "Sí, esa también fue idea de mi hermano. Funcionó pero hubiera preferido sacarla a celebrar con estilo. Ahora puedo compensarla."

Sacudí mi cabeza. ¿Cuán loco estaba? Ya me había dado la celebración perfecta. "Edward, ya me has dado demasiado por la graduación. Que hubieras estado allí significa mucho." Me giré para verla a Bree de nuevo. "Él es el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido. Tú crees que sabes como va a ser una persona famosa, pero conocerlo, sido el más loco de mis sueños."

Bree lucía encantada. "¿Eras una fan antes de conocerlo?"

Oops, bueno, lo era, no iba a mentir. Ella no necesitaba saber que expectativas había tenido o como lo encontré. "Por supuesto. Quiero decir, él es hermoso. Nunca en un millón de años creí que sería mío, pero encajamos desde el primer momento."

"¿Y como comenzaron?" Preguntó Bree.

Miré a Edward. Habíamos acordado que, como actor, él debería de contar la historia. "Mi hermano compró un auto nuevo en Marzo, y decidió que necesitábamos hacer un viaje en ruta para probarlo. Conducimos por toda la costa y nos detuvimos en una gasolinera en Seattle. Planeábamos en regresar luego de pasar una noche allí, pero Emmett conoció a Rose, la amiga y compañera de apartamento de Bella. Comenzaron a hablar y la próxima cosa que supe, fuimos a su apartamento. Bella estaba allí y me bastó con una mirada para saberlo."

"¿En verdad?" Preguntó Bree, luciendo encantada. "¿Fue amor a primera vista?"

El rostro de Edward se iluminó mientras me miraba. Dios, nunca me cansaría de la manera en que me miraba. "Sí. Es parte de la historia familiar, en verdad. Nos enamoramos y nos enamoramos fuerte. Ella y yo pasamos la noche entera hablando y no había vuelta atrás."

"Tuvimos un par de días juntos antes de que se fuera, pero volvieron y pasamos las vacaciones de primavera juntos." Agregué.

"Tuve que regresar para hacer la entrevista contigo y luego venir aquí para comenzar la filmación. La mayoría de nuestro tiempo juntos a sido por teléfono y por mail o cosas así, hasta que se graduó y vino aquí conmigo." Dijo Edward, terminando nuestra historia.

"Así que han estado saliendo durante tres meses pero han pasado un mes juntos." Observó Bree. "Eso debe ser difícil."

"Sí y no." Le dije. "Lo extrañaba cuando no estábamos juntos, por supuesto, pero sentía que el tiempo que pasábamos separados permitió que podamos conocernos más que si hubiéramos estado todo el tiempo juntos. Pasamos mucho tiempo hablando y aprendiendo el uno sobre el otro, compartiendo cosas que tal vez no hubiéramos compartido si hubiéramos salido de manera tradicional."

Bree parecía aceptar mi explicación. Yo lo creía. Estábamos más unidos porque nos pudimos comunicar el uno con el otro. "Eso es entendible. Y ahora que te has graduado, ¿cuáles son tus planes?"

Él me dijo que podría preguntármelo y que debería ser honesta. "Supongo que debo decir que están un poco estancados en este momento. Edward y yo ya no queremos pasar más tiempo separados."

"Es cierto." Dijo, levantando nuestras manos unidas y besando la mía. Sus ojos… Dios, era hermoso. Estaba teniendo dificultades concentrándome y hablando de nuestro romance en vez de solo hacerlo.

"Había planeado en hacer mi maestría y trabajar en tener mi diploma de profesora, pero ahora que mi nombre está a la luz eso cambia todo." Era cierto. "Tal vez busque cursos online o me transfiera de universidad."

"¿Te quedarás con Edward?" Bree sonaba encantada ante esa revelación.

"Sí."

"Es bastante rápido al estar tan poco tiempo juntos." Ella dijo.

Sonreí. "Sí, es rápido y aterrador y excitante al mismo tiempo. Pero se siente bien, y eso es lo importante. Estamos haciendo lo que creemos que está bien."

"¿Y quien puede culparte? Aunque, tú eres hija de padres divorciados, ¿verdad?" El salto de mi futuro a mi pasado me sorprendió e hice una mueca de dolor en respuesta. Edward pasó su brazo a mi alrededor y me acerqué a él. Sí, tócame y mantenme en calma.

"Sí, lo soy, pero creo en el amor y en el matrimonio. Solo porque no haya funcionado con mis padres no quiere decir que no debería estar abierta a eso."

Bree asintió. "Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Tú fuiste criada por tu padre. Eso no es muy tradicional, ¿verdad?"

Las manos de Edward se movieron por mi espalda ligeramente, dándome apoyo en silencio. "Supongo que no, pero muy pocas familias son tradicionales en estos días. Mi padre hizo un maravilloso trabajo criándome. No tengo quejas."

"¿Fue difícil crecer sin tu madre? Hay muchas cosas que pasan las chicas que no quieren discutir con su padre, ¿verdad?"

Demasiadas, pero no iba a contarle la historia del período, incluso si fuera increíble. "Tengo una madre, y hablo con ella cuando lo necesito. Y tuve la suerte de que una de mis mejores amigas, Alice, tiene una madre que estaba dispuesta a hacerse cargo de esas cosas que las chicas pasan."

"¿Entonces tienes una buena relación con tu madre?" Kate se movió en su asiento, preparándose por si la necesitaba. Tenía que recordarlo.

"Mi madre no es tradicional, pero es fácil para hablar y una buena amiga." Más mentiras piadosas, pero no destruiría a mi madre en la prensa.

"¿La ves muy seguido?" Preguntó Bree, sus ojos azules concentrándose en mí como un láser. Ella sabía. Respiré hondo e intenté no enloquecer.

"No. He estado ocupada y ella tiene su vida, pero la llamo cuando la necesito y ella siempre está allí." Si me contesta.

"¿Fue a tu graduación?" Preguntó Bree. ¿Más? Comencé a enloquecer.

Kate se inclinó y aclaró su garganta. "Creo que has hecho bastantes preguntas sobre su madre, Señorita Tanner. Si continúas así me veré obligada a terminar la entrevista y dejaremos que los de _People_ tengan el resto."

A Bree no le gustó eso y lucía un poco asustada. "Está bien, cambiemos de tema. Hubo alguna información hoy online y me gustaría desarrollarla un poco, ¿está bien?" Ella se giró a mirar a Kate, así que no dije nada.

"Eso dependerá de Bella." Dijo Kate.

Bree se giró y me miró. "Seguro." Acepté. Podía manejarlo. Era la cosa de Tyler. Estaba lista.

"Una amiga tuya dijo que tú tuviste una relación larga hasta el año pasado."

"Sí. Salí con Tyler durante dos años y medio." Le informé.

"¿Y él te engañó y embarazó a su ex novia?" Ella preguntó.

"Sí. Aparentemente él volvió con su vieja novia de la secundaria el verano que estuvo en su casa. Descubrí que él no volvería a la universidad y porqué cuando yo regresé en septiembre." Solo responde lo que te pregunta y nada más.

"Eso debió haber sido duro."

Y aquí es donde demuestro que no soy una psicópata. "Dolió, por supuesto, pero también estaba avergonzada. Nunca es divertido que alguien sepa tus cosas, especialmente cuando se trata de algo así. Sus amigos eran mis amigos así que todos sabían lo que había pasado y tuve que soportar las miradas de lástima y todo eso."

"Eso apesta. Creo que todos nos podemos identificar."

"Yo sé que puedo." Dijo Edward. "Fue algo de lo que hablamos anteriormente. Una parte de mí quería herirlo por haberla lastimado, pero otra parte quería enviarle una tarjeta de agradecimiento. Alguien que es tan tonto como para engañar a una chica como Bella no la merece."

Él era tan increíble. ¿Cuánto lo amaba por haberme defendido en lo del engaño? Le sonreí. "Yo siento lo mismo por la ex de Edward, por supuesto. Él es una persona maravillosa, demasiado increíble, apuesto e inteligente. Estoy agradecida de que ella no haya visto lo que él era."

"Ahh, Irina." Bree dijo sacudiendo su cabeza. "¿Sabes que ella habló sobre ustedes?"

Edward sonrió. "No. No puedo imaginarme sobre que, ya que ella no conoce a Bella."

Bree rio. "Por favor, Edward, sabes como funcionan las cosas en Hollywood. Ella dijo que estaba feliz de que hayas encontrado a alguien que te ayudó a salir adelante."

Por supuesto que lo hizo. Tuve que reírme. "No puedo decir que tenía problemas en esa área, pero diré que Bella llegó a mi vida cuando menos la esperaba. Había planeado en concentrarme en mi carrera por unos años y olvidarme sobre salir. Era demasiado esfuerzo y supuse que tenía mejores cosas que hacer. ¿Pero sabes lo que encontré, Bree?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "¿Qué?"

"Que no es ningún esfuerzo cuando encuentras a la persona indicada. Estar con Bella es tan fácil como respirar. Ella no espera que sea alguien que no soy, hacer cosas que no quiero hacer o que me gusten cosas que no me gustan. Ella me deja ser y eso hace la diferencia."

"¿Y estás diciendo que Irina no hacía eso?" Preguntó.

Kate sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, obviamente evitando que Edward llegara tan lejos. "Estoy diciendo que las relaciones de Hollywood involucran muchas más cosas. Que te vean en ciertos lugares, ir a ciertos clubs y fiestas. Ese no es quien soy o en lo que estoy interesado. Puedo hacer esas cosas de vez en cuando, pero prefiero las noches tranquilas en casa mirando una película y tomar una cerveza en vez del más fino champagne."

"Entonces Bella y tú tienen una relación más normal."

"Lo es y no lo es, obviamente. Tenemos que quedarnos adentro, lo cual es diferente, pero siento que disfrutamos de ser una pareja en vez de ser una pareja famosa."

"Creo que si hubiéramos salido públicamente desde el comienzo, igual hubiéramos pasado mucho tiempo en casa. No porque tuviéramos que hacerlo, sino porque queríamos." Le dije. Dios sabía que no quería salir todas las noches y ser vista y fotografiada. "Espero con ansias salir a cenar y estar en la alfombra roja con él, pero no quiero hacerlo todo el tiempo. ¿Tiene sentido?"

"Sí, diría que sí." Dijo Bree. "Ustedes lucen muy felices juntos."

"Lo estamos." Asentí.

"Ambos tuvimos relaciones anteriores. Incluso tuve una que creí que era amor, pero una vez que conocí a Edward me di cuenta que no lo era. Él es justo para mí."

Edward me sonrió. "Y ella es perfecta para mí."

"Tú nunca quisiste salir con una fan." Dijo Bree. Si tan solo supiera.

Edward rio. "Eso es cierto. No creía que alguien que no estuviera en el negocio pudiera entender mi vida y soportar la demanda y lo que lleva. Tampoco sabía si le gustaría a una fan por quien verdaderamente soy o si sería todo sobre Edward Cullen, la estrella de cine. Bella me demostró que nada de eso importaba y a ella le gusto por quien soy."

"Te ama por quien eres." Lo corregí.

"Me ama por quien soy." Dijo, besándome. Lo besé de nuevo, sin importarme del tipo calvo callado con su cámara, ni de Bree ni de Kate.

Bree rio. "No se pongan incómodos, yo solo escribo lo que dicen."

Edward rio pero mantuvo sus ojos en mí mientras nos separábamos. "Lo siento. No pude evitarlo."

"¿Crees que puedes manejar este mundo, ahora que eres pública?" Me preguntó.

No había duda. "Sí." Respondí. "Tuve un encontronazo ayer, por supuesto, y si eso no me espantó, nada lo hará. Espero con ansias pasar nuestras vidas juntos, dentro y fuera de nuestra casa."

Edward sonrió. "Honestamente no puedo esperar a mostrarle el mundo, ahora que no nos escondemos más."

"Bueno, si les sirve de algo, tienen por lo menos una reportera de su lado que dice que funcionará. Han sido un encanto." Dijo Bree, inclinándose y apagando la grabadora. "¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas, Caz?" Él asintió y Bree se puso de pie.

"Gracias por mantener tu palabra, Edward. No tenías que hacerlo cuando todo se rompió pero lo hiciste y no lo olvidaré." Ella le ofreció su mano y él la sacudió. Luego se giró hacia mí. "Pareces ser una encantadora y real mujer. Las cosas se vuelven locas en nuestro mundo, pero creo que podrás manejarlo. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes." Le agradecí por eso. "Saldremos a la prensa tan pronto como escriba esto. Veo que tienes una copia." Ella le dio su mano a Kate, también. "¿Podré hablar con Rose y Emmett y tal vez con la otra chica, Alice?"

"Ya he arreglado eso." Le dijo Kate. "Te llevaré allí en un momento. ¿Puedes esperarme en el pasillo?"

"Absolutamente. Gracias a ambos."

Se fueron y Kate nos abrazó fuertemente. "¡Estuvieron geniales! No pudo haber sido mejor ni si lo hubiéramos guionado. Su amor por el otro era palpable. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti." Me dijo. "Ahora me aseguraré de que Rose y tu hermano mantengan las cosas educadamente." Le dijo a Edward.

Edward rio. "Suerte con eso."

"Lo sé. Tendré que pedir un aumento por eso. Te veré mañana. Celebren esta noche."

Ella se fue y Edward me levantó en sus brazos. "Ella tiene razón. Estuviste genial, bebé. Parecía que hubieras dado un millón de entrevistas antes."

Reí, aliviada de que había terminado y no había quedado como una completa idiota. "No lo sé; me congelé cuando ella trajo a colación a mi mamá."

"Pero lo manejaste y también lo hizo Kate. Estuviste increíble."

"Tú me hiciste sentir de esa manera." Le dije, sonriéndole.

"Permíteme hacerte sentir de esa manera ahora." Me llevó a la habitación y me desvistió apresuradamente. No tenía ningún problema con eso. Lo deseaba tanto. "Te amo y no puedo esperar a mostrarte el mundo."

Eso podía esperar. "Solo te quiero a ti ahora. El mundo para mañana." La burbuja por ahora. Después de todo, era el mejor lugar para estar.

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste el capítulo. Fue bastante largo de traducir pero valió la pena jaja :) Falta cada vez menos! Ya todo está encajando en su lugar.<p>

Muuuchas gracias como siempre por sus reviews!

Besos,

Romi


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 57**

Había sido unos días bastante locos. Estaba segura que todo el mundo que me conocía me había llamado desde que nuestras fotos salieron y la entrevista comenzó a salir. Edward y yo no solo fuimos entrevistados por _Rolling Stone _y _People_, sino también con _Entertainment Tonight_ y _Extra_. Si yo pensaba que hacer entrevistas escritas era cansador, para la TV era peor. Aunque esas habían sido cortas y dulces, solo un pequeño adelanto de cómo nos habíamos conocido con Edward y lo felices que estábamos. Además, Mario López no era exactamente Bob Woodward preguntándome sobre el caso Watergate, por suerte. Yo solo tenía que preocuparme sobre como lucía y si estaba haciendo caras estúpidas. Edward me había asegurado que no las había hecho, pero por supuesto él estaba demasiado enamorado de mí como para notarlo. Probablemente tendría que cambiar mi número de teléfono cuando pudiera.

No podía evitar uno de mis llamados por más tiempo. Esta noche Edward y yo íbamos a salir, públicamente, y le íbamos a dar a los fotógrafos lo que querían. Mientras nosotros los guiábamos, Emmett y las chicas mudarían todas nuestras cosas al penthouse que Garrett había encontrado. Me sentía mal de que tuviera que gastar tanto dinero, pero él me dijo que el estudio lo pagaba casi todo. Supongo que era bueno ser una estrella.

Y también era bueno enfrentar las cosas. Eso lo sabía. Así que busqué entre mis contactos y apreté el botón de llamadas. "¡Bella!" Ella chilló en el primer tono. Por supuesto que atendió mi llamada enseguida.

"Hola, mamá."

"¿Dónde has estado? ¡Bueno, sé donde has estado! Estás en todas las noticias e internet. ¡Imagina, mi hija en revistas! ¡Estoy tan contenta! ¿Por qué no me contaste?"

Sentía que ya tenía dolor de cabeza y ni siquiera habían pasado veinte segundos de la llamada. "Porque Edward y yo queríamos mantenerlo en secreto."

"¡Pero soy tu madre! ¡No escondes esas cosas a tus padres! Tu padre sabía, ¿verdad?" Me preguntó, sonando acusadora.

"No al instante." Eso era cierto. Él no lo había sabido hasta después de las vacaciones de primavera.

"Obviamente lo supo en tu graduación a la cual fue Edward." Ella dijo, sonando enfadada. "Si lo hubiera sabido, hubiera ido."

¿Por qué, por qué estaba sorprendida de que hubiera dicho eso? "¿Así que no podías renunciar a tus vacaciones con el banquero para atender a la graduación de tu hija pero la hubieras cancelado si hubieras sabido lo de Edward? Es maravilloso saber cuales son tus prioridades cuando se trata de mí, _Renee_." Ella quería que le dijera por su nombre cuando conociera a ese perdedor, así que la llamaría así ahora. Ella no se merecía que le dijera mamá.

"Bella, sabes que no quise decir eso."

Cierto. "Fue exactamente lo que dijiste. Ni siquiera importa." Lo hacía, pero necesitaba dejar de importarme. No la necesitaba.

"Quise decir que si hubiera sabido que había alguien importante en tu vida por supuesto que me hubiera gustado conocerlo."

"No creíste necesario conocer a Tyler. No pretendamos que hubieras hecho el esfuerzo de conocer a mi novio si no hubiera sido famoso." Se sentía bastante bien tirarle toda la mierda de una vez por todas. Edward me había dicho que tenía que defenderme cuando hablamos sobre llamarla y aclararle que ella no iba a ser parte de mi vida por arte de magia ahora.

"Tyler no era lo suficiente bueno para ti, bebé. Claramente lo has resuelto por ti misma. Por eso no querías salir con el hermano de Paul. ¡Ya habías conseguido la mina de oro!"

Sí, damas y caballeros; esa es mi madre. "Él no es una mina de oro. Él es el amor de mi vida."

"Sí, sí, deberías apurarte y casarte con él ante de que alguna de sus co-estrellas le clave las garras." Me recomendó mamá. "Normalmente no te recomendaría casarte tan joven, ¡pero necesitas atraparlo cuando está loco por ti!"

Cerré mis ojos y rogué tener paciencia. "No necesito atrapar a Edward. Él es mío y eso no cambiará."

"Esa es una buena actitud. Siempre muestra confianza. No las detendrá, pero lo pensarán dos veces. ¡No puedo esperar a conocerlo! Debe tener un montón de amigos. ¿Está Matthew McConaughey soltero?"

Por supuesto que tenía que preguntar por estrellas menores que ella. Probablemente debería estar agradecida de que no haya preguntado por alguien de la edad de Edward. "Estoy segura de que está casado o de novio." Le dije secamente. "Y no tengo planes de mezclarte con nadie."

"Bueno, ¿en verdad, Bella, planeas tener a Hollywood para ti? ¡Juntas podríamos hacer mil cosas! ¿Tienes miedo de que te quite protagonismo?"

Dios. "No. No te has molestado en visitarme en años, ¿por qué de repente quieres hacerlo ahora?"

"Porque soy tu madre." Me recordó.

Eso fue todo. "Tú no eres mi madre." Le dije. "Eres la persona que me dio vida y me dejó. Las llamadas telefónicas mensuales y los regalos no te hacen mi madre."

"Solo porque no sea tradicional no quiere decir que no te ame." Ella dijo, sonando un poco triste.

Suspiré. "Creo que me amas, a tu manera, pero no es justo que pienses que puedes entrar en mi vida como si fueras una madre normal o siquiera amigas."

"Creí que éramos amigas." Dijo suavemente.

Dios. "No necesito una amiga. Tengo un montón de amigos. Tal vez viste que una de ellas fue herida mientras me protegía y otra fue arrestada. Ni siquiera me has preguntado si estoy bien. Te concentraste en Edward, como lo esperaba."

"Sabía que estabas bien. Te vi en la TV con mis propios ojos, ¿verdad?" Dijo, sonando molesta. "No sé que esperas de mí, Bella."

Reí sarcásticamente. "Dejé de esperar cosas de ti hace bastante tiempo. Lo que quiero ahora es que te alejes de Edward y de todo lo demás. No quiero que intentes usar esto para ti."

"¿Y tú te quedas con toda la gloria?" Demandó.

"¿Gloria? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?"

"Estoy hablando de las revistas, de internet y de la TV. ¿Qué obtengo yo, Bella?"

Dios, ella me molestaba. "Tú obtienes vivir tu vida, tal como la querías hasta hace un par de días atrás. Ni siquiera te sientas obligada a llamarme si no quieres."

"¿Y que si quiero?" Dijo molestamente. "¿Que pasa si quiero la fama y la fortuna?"

¿En verdad? Oh, sí, ve y úsame, o pero, úsalo a él. "Entonces consíguela. No lo harás a través de Edward."

"No lo sé, imagino que alguno de los tabloides estará interesado en saber sobre tu madre, ¿no crees?"

Y ahí estaba. Aunque lo esperaba, sus palabras me lastimaban. "En realidad, tendrías que conocerme primero para hablar sobre mí. Piensa bien, _mamá_. ¿Cuál es mi libro favorito?"

"¿Eso que importa?" Ella dijo, sin intentar contestar.

"Está bien. ¿Cuál es mi color favorito? Una madre debería saberlo, ¿verdad?"

"Rojo." Sugirió.

Reí. Había usado rojo para la entrevista con _Extra_. "No."

"Bueno, Bella, ¿Qué tiene que ver que yo sepa tus cosas favoritas?" Ella se estaba enojando. Encontré que en vez de molestarme o entristecerme, me divertía. Esto era mucho mejor.

"¿Qué podrías decirle a la prensa sobre mí que fuera verdad? Todo lo que demostrarías es lo bien que no conoces a tu hija. ¿Te gustaría quedar como una tonta?"

"Nunca quedaría como una tonta, Bella." Su voz era fría.

Ni siquiera valía la pena contradecirla. "Lo que sea, mamá. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Yo no soy la famosa, Edward es. Este interés en mí es temporario."

"¡Por eso tienes que tomar el fierro cuando está caliente! Apuesto que si haces que él te proponga matrimonio, ¡podríamos conseguir un show para planear tu boda! ¡Imagina eso!"

Tuve una imagen mental de mi madre en shorts pequeños y una remera ajustada diciéndole a Vera Wang como quería que fuera mi vestido de novia. Era horroroso y divertido. "_Cuando _me case con Edward, será para los dos, no para un montón de extraños. Si quieres que algún día te invite a la boda, entonces respetarás mi pedido de que te mantengas fuera de mi relación y en silencio. Algún día me gustaría tener una relación con mi madre que sea la mitad de buena de la que tengo con Edward. La decisión es tuya."

"Solo quiero lo que es mejor para ti." Se quejó.

"Edward es lo mejor para mí. Destrozar eso con mentiras será algo que nunca te lo perdonaría. Por eso te llamé. Espero que puedas respetarlo y ser feliz por mí."

"¡Soy feliz por ti! ¡Solo quiero ser parte de eso!" Ella insistió.

"Entonces pruébalo, mamá. Por una vez en tu vida, ponme primero. Hablaremos de nuevo cuando vea que lo has hecho. Tengo que irme."

"Pero Bella…"

"Piensa en lo que dije. Cuídate."

Corté antes de que pudiera decir más nada y enterré mi cabeza en la almohada. Estaba hecho. Estaba en sus manos si teníamos una relación o no. Ahora tenía que ir a aprontarme para poner una relación que sí importaba en el ojo público. Iba a ser raro estar a la vista, pero Edward me ayudaría a superarlo. De eso no tenía duda.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

¿Era demasiado? Rose y Alice lo habían aprobado cuando fuimos a buscarlo, pero se sentía muy formal para una noche en la ciudad. Debería cambiarme, tal vez usar otro vestido de verano o algo así. Me miré en el espejo. El color azul lucía bien en mí y el vestido destacaba cada curva. Había cruzado un largo camino desde las sudaderas con capucha y jeans a usar Gucci y Ralph Lauren. Tal vez no estaba usando lo suficiente. Estaba mostrando demasiada piel.

"Hey, bebé, necesito…" Edward apareció en la esquina y casi se le salen los ojos cuando me vio. Sus hermosos ojos verdes parecían hambrientos y calientes, haciendo que mi boca se secara. "Luces hermosa." Dijo, eventualmente, nunca quitando sus ojos de mí.

"¿No crees que es demasiado?" Pregunté bajándolo un poco. Iba hasta mi rodilla y las sandalias negras que estaba usando eran cómodas para caminar.

"Si fuera menos no podría sacarte sin cometer cien actos de violencia." Respondió, deteniéndose frente a mí con esa mirada en su rostro que decía que íbamos a tener problemas si no nos íbamos pronto. No es que tuviera un problema con eso.

"¿Quiero decir, no es demasiado elegante? Iremos a caminar y a comer algo simple, ¿verdad? No quiero lucir demasiado arreglada."

Él movió mi cabello sobre mi hombro y pasó sus dedos por mi piel, haciendo que me erizara. Nunca superaría cuan bien se sentía cuando me tocaba. Él gimió suavemente. "Estás perfecta, bebé. No luces como si hubieras intentado demasiado en arreglarte. Luces hermosa. Tan hermosa que la última cosa que quiero es salir y compartirte con alguien. Eres toda mía."

Él podía decir todo lo que quería sobre mi don con las palabras, pero él era mucho mejor que yo con ellas. Envolví su cuello con mis brazos y lo besé. "Gracias. Siempre sabes lo que decirme para calmarme."

"Siempre sabes lo que hacer para excitarme." Respondió, lo cual me hizo reír. Eso definitivamente era verdad, aunque el hombre podía excitarse aunque estuviera usando jeans. "Déjame darme una ducha rápida y luego nos iremos. ¿Están listos Toby y Chris?"

Guardaespaldas. Tenía que acostumbrarme a ellos, por lo menos por un tiempo. Al menos me caían bien. Chris apenas había dicho una palabra y Toby era dulce pero enorme. "Sí, están al lado esperándonos." Edward me dio otro beso antes de comenzar a quitarse la ropa. Tomó unos pantalones negros y una remera negra y comenzó a buscar entre sus camisas. Eligió una negra pero tomé la verde que estaba al lado. "Me encanta como queda esta con tus ojos."

Edward me dio una sonrisa sexy y tomó la verde. "Lo que sea que te guste, bebé. ¿O debería usar azul para combinar contigo?"

¡Dios, no! "Oh, no, ¡no seremos de esas parejas!"

Él rio y besó mi nariz. "Está bien. ¿Por qué no vienes y charlas conmigo mientras me ducho?"

¿Cómo si no fuera a saber a lo que llevaría eso? El hombre era tan transparente. "Ambos sabemos que si hago eso, nunca nos iremos."

Edward hizo un puchero pero luego me sonrió. "Está bien, ya salgo."

Tuve que luchar el instinto de ir y unírmele, lo cual era difícil, pero me concentré en la noche que nos esperaba. Estaba nerviosa, tenía que admitirlo. Había estado encerrada en el hotel desde el incidente y aunque ya estaba enloqueciendo un poco, no quería revivirlo de nuevo. Pero era parte de estar con Edward y soportaría todo.

Era rara la cantidad de gente que deseaba ser famosa. Parecía glamoroso y sabía que en parte lo era, pero yo no había vivido esa parte. Tener dinero y poder gastarlo cuando quisieras definitivamente era genial, pero si no podías ir sin tener cámaras y gente en tu cara, ¿entonces valía la pena? Supongo que dependía.

Para mí, Edward valía la falta de privacidad y el anonimato. Pero estaba bastante segura que no sería una de esas personas que intentaba buscar su propia fama. No quería estar en un ridículo reality show como mi madre quería.

"¿Debería de rasurarme?" Dijo Edward desde el baño.

¿Estaba loco? Tenía una linda y pequeña barba como Steven Steele. "¿Estás bromeando? ¡No!" Respondí.

Ya era casi la hora. Necesitaba calmarme y estar lista para lo que sea que nos deparara. Miré por la ventana e intenté concentrarme. Sentí a Edward detrás de mí mientras envolvía sus brazos en mi cintura y me empujaba contra él. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó.

Intenté soltar la tensión de mi cuerpo, enterrando mi rostro en su cuello y respirando su aroma. "Solo nerviosa." Admití.

Él descansó su mejilla en mi cabeza. "Estarás bien." Me prometió. "No te sacaría si no pensara que te pudiera mantener a salvo."

Por supuesto que no lo haría. Confiaba en él completamente. Era la prensa y la gente y los fans en quien no confiaba. Me giré y tomé su rostro. "Lo sé. No creo que lo que pasó el lunes pase de nuevo, no con los guardaespaldas y contigo. Estoy nerviosa por los ojos que estarán sobre nosotros. Se siente raro, ¿sabes?"

Me sonrió en apoyo. "Lo sé. Todo lo que puedo decirte es que eventualmente te acostumbras y puedes seguir, aunque hay algunas personas que pasarán a través de tu guardia, pero no es tan malo."

¿No tan malo, huh? Veremos. Besé su mejilla. "Veremos. Siempre me haces sentir mejor. Gracias, hermoso." Su cuello estaba levantado y lo estiré un poco y luego me preparé, dándole la sonrisa que sabía que necesitaba. "Hagámoslo."

Me sonrió y extendió su mano. "¿Puedo hacerte compañía en esta velada, Isabella?"

Siempre sabía como aligerar el ambiente. Reí y pretendí no estar encantada por su invitación. "Supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer."

"Yo sí." Él dijo, su sonrisa volviéndose letal y haciéndome reír cada vez más. Era tan mal pensado. Me encantaba. "Pero Kate nos matará si hacemos lo que yo quiero hacer."

Ella lo haría. Si había aprendido algo en estos últimos días con Kate, era que ella era feroz, leal, graciosa y muy buena en su trabajo. Ella sabía lo que necesitábamos hacer y confiaba en ella tanto como lo hacía Edward. Él tenía un maravilloso equipo a su alrededor. Garrett había arreglado tanto en estos últimos días. Era increíble. No podía esperar a ver nuestro apartamento. Lo cual me trajo al pensamiento original de Edward sobre el sexo.

Sonreí y enlacé mis dedos con los de Edward. "Tendremos que hacerlo cuando estemos en nuestro nuevo lugar. Tenemos que estrenarlo, ¿verdad?"

Él rio. "Sí. No puedo esperar a explorar el lugar contigo."

¡Si tan solo! "Espera, Cullen; compartiremos el lugar con un millón de personas más." Alice, Rose, Emmett, y cuatro guardaespaldas limitarían nuestra exploración, pero teníamos nuestra habitación, estaba segura que podíamos explorar mucho allí.

Me sonrió y me guio hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de abrirla. Levantó nuestras manos unidas y besó mis nudillos. Dios, lo que me hacían sentir esos labios. Todo valía la pena. "Si sientes que es demasiado, dímelo y nos iremos. Tú eres mi prioridad, no la publicidad ni la prensa, ¿Okey, bebé?"

"Estaré bien, Edward." Prometí. Lo estaría, con él a mi lado.

"Sé que lo estarás. Mantente concentrada en mí y todo lo demás desaparecerá."

Eso no sería tan difícil. Y era una buena idea. Solo concéntrate en Edward. ¿Qué más quería? "Eso será fácil. Tú eres todo lo que veo."

Me sonrió. "Lo mismo para ti, bebé. Hagámoslo." Dijo mientras abría la puerta. Espero que sobrevivamos.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Era como había sido el lunes, solo que esta vez tenía a Edward y a dos guardaespaldas enormes. Hubo un instante, cuando salimos del hotel, que parecía que éramos una pareja normal saliendo a cenar y a recorrer. Luego alguien gritó, seguido por muchos más, y los cuerpos se acercaron a nosotros, las cámaras tomaban fotografías, los cuerpos se empujaban e intentaban acercarse a mí.

Edward sostenía mi mano fuerte y le agradecí a Dios por ese toque, la manera que me hacía sentir. Toby se puso frente a nosotros y comenzó a empujar a la gente, limpiando el camino para poder llegar a la limosina. Chris estaba a mi lado, evitando que nadie me tocara esta vez. Podía ver que la gente tocaba a Edward pero él mantenía su mirada en mí, actuando como si ellos no estuvieran allí.

Las preguntas aparecían en inglés, alemán y Dios sabe que otros idiomas. Por supuesto yo solo podía entender las de inglés, y me molesté un poco cuando alguien me preguntó si estaba embarazada. ¿Lucía embarazada? ¿Pensaban que era la única manera que podía mantener a Edward a mi lado?

Edward seguía mirándome mientras íbamos hacia la limosina, ignorando las preguntas. Mantuve una sonrisa en mi rostro, haciéndole caso a él, intentando lucir confiada y desafectada por el caos que había a mi alrededor. Llevó menos de un minuto entrar en el auto pero se sentían horas. Toby abrió la puerta y rápidamente entró detrás de nosotros, evitando que los reporteros entren en la limosina con nosotros. Edward me ayudó antes de entrar él, y lo siguió Chris. Toby eventualmente se sentó en el asiento de adelante y nuestro chofer siguió sus órdenes.

Edward miró hacia la ventana antes de mirarme a mí. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó, mirándome fijamente.

Lo estaba, en realidad. No había estado tan abrumada esta vez, porque lo esperaba y porque tenía a Edward y a los guardaespaldas para mantenerme a salvo. "Mucho mejor que la última vez." Le aseguré, sonriéndole a Chris. "Gracias."

"Solo hago mi trabajo." Respondió. Edward rio y me miró. Nos habíamos preguntado si podíamos hacer hablar a Chris cuando saliéramos. Él era por lejos uno de los guardaespaldas más callados. Brian era comiquísimo, contando chistes y manteniendo las cosas calmas cuando estaban planeando la seguridad. Riley era inteligente y hermoso, para el encanto de Alice. Ellos hablaban bastante lo cual me hacía feliz. Esperaba que no se sintiera como una quinta rueda y estaba encantada en la manera en que Edward y Emmett la incorporaban a nuestras vidas, pero sabía que se sentía un poco sola. Tobey era un gran ex jugador de football que le encantaba hablar y ejercitarse con Emmett. Se habían hecho amigos rápido.

Edward pasó su brazo a mi alrededor y me relajé contra él. "No me has contado como estuvo la conversación con tu mamá." Me dijo.

Él tenía razón y sabía que necesitábamos hablar pero miré a Chris quien parecía no prestarnos atención. Él estaba escuchando algo a través de un auricular que nuestros guardias usaban. "Puedes decirme." Murmuró Edward.

"Salió como lo esperaba. Ella solo habló de ti." Me acercó más a él. Intenté que el dolor no se mostrara, pero por supuesto que él se dio cuenta. "Ella dijo que hubiera ido a mi graduación si hubiera sabido que tú ibas."

Él hizo una mueca de dolor. "Lo siento, bebé."

"Está bien. Lo esperaba y ella no me decepcionó." Por lo menos sabía que mi madre nunca me sorprendería. Sacudí mi cabeza. Tenía que decírselo, porque podría aparecer más temprano de lo que esperaba. "Ella quería involucrarse en mis quince minutos de fama."

Él me miró. "¿Cómo?"

Suspiré. Se iba a enojar más. "No quiero decírtelo. Te molestará más."

Él tocó mi mejilla. "No me enojaré contigo, eso es todo lo que importa."

Tenía razón. No me incumbía. Me alejé y lo enfrenté. "Ella dijo que debería de intentar que tú me propongas matrimonio antes de que me dejes por tu próxima co estrella y que podíamos tener nuestro propio reality show donde planeamos nuestra boda."

Enojo, tristeza y dolor pasaron por su rostro. Sabía que lo lastimaba por mí. No podía entender a una madre egoísta como la mía porque tenía lo mejor en Esme. "Bella, yo lo…"

Lo callé, colocando mi dedo en sus hermosos labios. Él no se disculparía por sus acciones. "No puedes disculparte por mi madre. Yo no puedo disculparme por ella. Ella es lo que es y no creo que cambie pronto, pero le dije que si quería ser parte de mi vida, entonces tenía que cambiar. Le dije que si iba a la prensa, ella no tendría nada que decir sobre mí porque ni siquiera me conocía y no podía discutir eso. Si no muestra respeto hacia nuestra relación, ella no merece ser parte de mi vida de ninguna manera, y mucho menos ser parte de la tuya."

Me sonrió. "Estoy tan orgulloso de ti."

Reí. "¿Orgulloso de mí por mandar a la mierda a mi mamá?"

Edward asintió. "Sí. Ella necesitaba escuchar eso. Si la prensa muestra interés en ella, mandaremos a Kate a por ella, pero no creo que pueda hacernos daño. Kate dijo que estamos recibiendo mucho amor de pare de la prensa y de los fans."

Reí, recordando la charla con mis amigas. "Eso dijeron Alice y Rose. Han estado revisando los estantes de nuevo. Yo me rehúso a leer nada, pero supongo que la gente quiere a mi hombre, mi vida y mi ropa." Ellas juraban que me convertiría en un ícono de la moda. Les dije que estaban locas y que volvería a los jeans tan pronto como las fotos importantes se terminaran. Me gustaba vestirme bien de vez en cuando, pero no me convertiría en un plato de la moda.

Edward me sonrió. "Bueno, son ropas encantadoras pero luces más encantadora sin ellas. Y no pueden tenerme ni a mí ni a tu vida; me gustan las cosas como son."

Le pegué suavemente en su pecho. "Tenemos compañía."

Edward se encogió de hombros y me sonrió. "No puedo evitarlo, bebé. Sacas lo mejor de mí."

"Nunca cambies." Le dije, besándolo suavemente. Me preguntaba como estaban los otros y si habíamos hecho nuestro trabajo alejando a la prensa para que pudieran salir sin incidentes. "¿Crees que ya han salido?"

Él sacudió su cabeza. "Iban a esperar una hora, así que no. Pero saldrán pronto."

La limosina se detuvo y miré por la ventana. La calle estaba rodeada por edificios que parecían ser parte de uno. Literalmente no había espacio entre ellos. Había tiendas y restaurantes en los pisos de abajo y algo que parecía ser apartamentos arriba. Al final del camino había una iglesia tan alta como los edificios.

"Mira eso." Le dije a Edward, señalándolo. "Es hermosa."

Edward asintió y señaló un mercado callejero que estaba cerca. Esperaba con ansias hacer unas compras allí. Le había comprado algunas cosas en Roma y París pero ahora lo tenía conmigo para ver las ridículas cosas de turista y le iba a comprar algo que fuera muy de turista americano. Lo podríamos elegir juntos.

"¿Estás lista amor?" Preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Lo estaba. Estaba entusiasmada por vivir una verdadera noche con mi novio. "¡Sí!" Exclamé. Edward le asintió a Chris y éste habló en voz baja a través de su auricular. Toby abrió nuestra puerta y Edward salió, sosteniendo su mano hacia mí. La tomé y salí del auto. Edward me sonrió antes de moverse y quedarse junto a mí. Sus ojos estaban en mí mientras yo miraba.

El edificio me tenía fascinada. La historia que tenía sobrevivió. "Mira esos edificios. Apuesto que son muy antiguos. Es una de las mejores cosas sobre Europa, ¿verdad? Cuanto tiempo han estado aquí y la historia que tienen detrás. Me encanta."

Edward me acercó a él y soltó mi mano, colocando sus brazos a mi alrededor. "Es todo muy ordenado y me alegra poder compartirlo contigo, finalmente."

Él tenía tanta razón. Pobre Edward. Nunca podía ver nada de esto. Por lo menos yo tenía tiempo de explorar y de ver. Estaba encantada que podía ser la persona con quien él podía vivenciar esto. Tiré mis brazos a su alrededor y lo besé fuertemente, dejándole ver que estaba contenta de estar con él. Él gruñó y apretó sus brazos a mi alrededor, besándome. Podía sentir su felicidad y no quería nada más que estar con él.

Eventualmente nuestro beso terminó y Edward sonrió, besando mi nariz. "¿A que se debe eso?" Preguntó.

Tomé su mano. "Es que me alegra tanto que finalmente puedas salir y ver un poco de la ciudad donde estás filmando y que yo pueda ser parte de esto. Así es como debería ser."

Edward apretó mi mano y comenzamos a caminar. Fue allí cuando noté las cámaras apuntándonos y la gente mirando como si hubieran visto, bueno, a una estrella de cine besando a su novia. Oops. ¿Cómo podía olvidarme? Edward lucía feliz, y eso era todo lo que importaba. Sí, le íbamos a dar fotografías y yo sin saber les había dado una increíble, pero también nos íbamos a divertir y eso era lo que haríamos. Yo iba a ser yo misma, la chica que podía besar a su novio cuando él estaba de buen humor y podía vivir algo nuevo que lo hacía sonreír. Sí, yo tenía a Toby de pie a mi lado, pero tenía a Edward sosteniendo mi mano e iba a concentrarme en él y hacer lo mejor para olvidarme del resto.

La primera tienda que vi me hizo reír como una loca y arrastrar a Edward hacia la vidriera. Miré los sombreros alemanes, cubiertos en plumas. "Debería comprarte uno de estos." Era ridículo e increíble y él necesitaba tenerlo.

Él sonrió. "Parece lo que Chevy Chase usó en National Lampoon's European Vacation." Él había usado todo el vestuario y apuesto que lo tenían allí. Edward sacudió su cabeza rápidamente. "Ni siquiera lo pienses. No usaré lederhosen."

Maldición. "No es como si yo no me visitera para ti." Le dije, en voz baja en caso de que algún reportero estuviera escuchando.

Edward sonrió. "Eso es diferente, bebé. No hay nada sexy sobre lederhosen."

Él tenía razón pero aun así tenía que jugar con él. "Eso lo dices tú." Le dije, riendo mientras él me daba un suave codazo. "Está bien, nada de lederhosen. Pero te compraré el sombrero." Era lo que yo quería de todas maneras. Tomé uno, el más parecido a European Vacation y lo coloqué en su cabeza. Tenía que reírme sobre lo lindo que estaba. Alguien en la tienda tomó una foto de él pero Edward sonrió y lo tomó.

Tomé el sombrero de su cabeza y se lo di a la cajera, sacando mi dinero antes de que Edward pudiera. "No, es un regalo." Le dije cuando él intentó pagar.

Salimos, Edward llevando su sombrero en la bolsa en vez de usarlo, cosa que no era sorprendente. "Que regalo, bebé. ¿Sabes que regalo me gustaría?" Me guio hacia una tienda de lencería que tenía un maniquí usando un babydoll negro y transparente.

Era tiempo de recordarle la realidad. "¿En verdad quieres que mi padre vea fotografías de nosotros entrando y saliendo de una tienda de lencería cargados con paquetes?" Apenas dije esas palabras, Edward caminó hacia la próxima tienda, lo cual me hizo reír. "Eres demasiado lindo." Logré decir.

"Aprecio mi vida." Dijo, besando mi mano. "¿Tienes hambre?"

Intenté mostrar algo de entusiasmo para otra comida rara, pero en realidad no quería. Aunque tenía hambre. "¿Tenemos que ir a algún lugar elegante?" Pregunté.

Edward rio. "No, bebé, no tienes que comer la comida rara de la gente rica. Hay de todo aquí. Comida francesa, turca, italiana…" ¿Italiana? ¡Yum! "Que sea spaghetti." Dijo cuando vio mi rostro. Caminamos e hice mi mejor intento por pretender que la gente no nos estaba mirando o tomándonos fotografías mientras caminábamos de la mano. Nos detuvimos frente a un restaurante pequeño con mesas afuera y un pequeño cerco negro a su alrededor. Las mesas blancas tenían sombrillas negras que tapaban el sol. "¿Esto sirve?" Preguntó Edward.

Me encantaba. "Luce perfecto."

"Tú solo estás feliz de que puedes comer algo que reconozcas." Dijo Edward, haciéndome reír.

Me encogí de hombros. "¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una chica simple."

"Nada sobre ti es simple, hermosa, excepto lo fácil que es amarte."

¿Cómo no podía besarlo cuando decía algo así? Así que lo hice. "Es mucho más fácil amarte a ti, confía en mí." Le aseguré.

"¿Quiere una mesa, señor?" Dijo un hombre con acento italiano.

"Gracias." Nos llevó a una mesa detrás, aunque al aire libre. Edward sacó mi silla y le sonreí mientras me sentaba. Toby y Chris tomaron las otras dos sillas y se sentaron detrás de mí, sentándose contra el cerco, bloqueándonos de las cámaras que estaban tomando fotografías. Esperaba no mancharme. Tal vez la comida italiana había sido una mala idea. Debería comer solo pan, aunque estaba muy hambrienta.

"Esme te enseñó modales." Le dije a Edward cuando se sentó.

"¿Esperabas algo más?" Me preguntó.

"No, eres mejor de lo que había soñado." Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, y de alguna manera era mío. Era increíble.

El tipo que nos dio la mesa nos trajo el menú y nos ofreció vino. Edward me miró y asentí así que él eligió. El menú estaba en italiano pero era muy entendible. A Edward le llegó un mensaje de texto mientras lo mirábamos. Él me asintió y asumí que los demás estaban bien.

"¿Qué elegirás?" Preguntó mientras tocaba mi pierna por debajo de la mesa. Era incorregible. Dios, lo amaba.

"Pollo parmesano." Anuncié justo cuando nuestra camarera venía y se detuvo cuando vio a mi novio. Tenía que reírme ante su expresión. No podía culparla. Yo probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera estado en su lugar.

"¿Eres Edward Cullen, verdad?" Ella preguntó con un fuerte acento.

Edward le sonrió. "Sí."

"Soy una gran fan." Ella le dijo, sonriendo. Era dulce. Me había preguntado que se sentía cuando una mujer lo viera, pero no me molestaba. Aunque, ella no estaba coqueteando con él.

"Eso es genia, gracias." Le dijo.

"¿Puedes darme tu autógrafo?" Le preguntó.

"Seguro, ¿tienes un bolígrafo?" Ella parecía no encontrarla así que saqué uno de mi bolso junto con un cuaderno que llevaba a todas partes. Edward lo tomó y me sonrió.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Le preguntó.

"Isabella." Eso lo hizo sonreír y le firmó. Ella tomó el papel e intentó caminar sin darnos el vino que tenía.

"Disculpa." Le dijo Edward, haciendo que se detuviera. "¿Puedes darnos el vino y tal vez tomar nuestra orden?"

"Oh, scuzi." Pobre chica. Ella se sonrojó y sostuvo la botella con sus manos nerviosas. Estaba tan nerviosa y avergonzada que me sentía mal por ella.

Edward se puso de pie y tomó la botella, habiendo visto lo mismo que yo. "Lo tengo." Nos dio una copa a cada uno y dejó la botella en la mesa antes de sentarse.

"¿Qué te apetece?" Ella preguntó con un fuerte acento. Ordené mi pollo parmesano.

"Lasagna para mí, gracias." Le dijo Edward. Ella miró a los guardaespaldas pero ellos dijeron que no. "¿Agua?" Le preguntó. Dijeron que sí e Isabella se fue para llevar nuestras órdenes. Reí luego de que ella se había ido.

"¿Qué?"

"Creí que iba a hiperventilar. Espero que logre llevar nuestras órdenes."

Edward sonrió y tomó mi mano. "No me importa lo mucho que lleve. Disfruto inmensamente de la compañía."

Ese hombre me hacía soñar. Miré detrás de él y vi que todas las miradas estaban en nosotros, algunos con cámaras, otros sin ellas. Era un poco desconcertante pero estaba haciendo lo mejor por no hacer caso. Siempre y cuando no me manchara. "Me alegro. ¿Sabes que treinta personas están mirando tu espalda?"

Edward sacudió su cabeza. "Te están mirando a ti, hermosa. O para ser más exacto, a las espaldas de nuestros guardaespaldas."

¿Serían normales alguna vez las cosas para nosotros? Podía pretender, pero no es como si no notara que nos estaban mirando, los susurros y las fotos. "¿En verdad crees que todo pasará luego de esto?"

Él asintió. "Tal vez no sea enseguida, pero sí. Seremos una pareja bastante aburrida para cubrir, bebé. Nada de rompimientos, nada de escándalos, problemas de droga, ¿tú no tienes antecedentes por robo de ropa o…?"

Eso me hizo reír. "Me arrestarán por robar algo genial, como juguetes sexuales."

Él se rio conmigo. "Asegúrate de llevar a Rose contigo. Eso hará que se pregunten sobre los hermanos Cullen y sus mujeres."

"Cuenta con eso." Le dije, sonriendo. ¿A quien le importaba que tuviéramos cien pares de ojos mirándonos? Yo me estaba divirtiendo.

Edward jugó con mis dedos y me miró a los ojos. "Kate piensa que tendrás ofertas después de esto."

¿Qué quería decir? "¿Ofertas? ¿Qué quieres decir con ofertas?"

"Bueno, como dijiste en el auto. Reality shows o tal vez ser la cabeza de uno de esos shows de tabloides o algo así."

Oh, Dios, esperaba que estuviera bromeando. Siseé ante la idea de eso. Edward me sonrió cuando vio mi reacción. "No quiero un reality show o estar en TV ni nada de eso." Una mirada de alivio pasó por su rostro. "¿En verdad crees que querrán eso?"

Edward rio. "Estás hablando sobre un mundo en el cual las Kardashians, quienes la última vez que me fijé no hacían nada más que ser ricas y salir y casarse con tipos ricos, tienen como diez shows en la TV. Sí, en verdad creo que tendrás algunas ofertas." Oh, genial, ¿podría ser la próxima Kardashian? ¿Por qué nadie me mataba? Ni en un millón de años, no importaba lo que la idiota de mi madre quisiera.

"Desagradable." Le dije. "Tengo suficientes cámaras ahora, no quiero que ninguna más me siga por gusto. No, gracias."

"Me hace inmensamente alegre escuchar eso." Murmuró, tocando mi mejilla. "Te apoyaré en todo lo que tú quieras hacer pero odio la idea de ti en esos programas de esposas de Beverly Hills o lo que sea."

¿Qué yo me junte con esas zorras sin gracia? No lo creo. "Oh, Dios. Ni en esta vida ni en la otra. Terminaré en _Women in Prison_ si me obligaran a estar con esas mujeres de los programas."

Edward rio. "Siempre y cuando tengas visitas conyugales."

"Pervertido." Le dije, riendo con él. "Y por supuesto que las tendría. Ese sería el propósito de mirar. Vea a la celebridad ir a visitar a su novia a la cárcel."

"¿Novia? Tendrías que ser mi esposa en el otro show." Él dijo. No pude evitarlo, mi corazón dio un salto cuando dijo de manera tan casual esposa, como si fuera algo ya hecho. Sabía que lo era, en sus ojos, pero aun así significaba mucho para mí.

"O ex esposa. Tienen mucho más de esas en los programas. Me pregunto por qué." Dije sarcásticamente. Yo me divorciaría a mí misma si alguna vez quisiera ir en alguno de esos shows.

"Nunca serás mi ex esposa, bebé." Él juró justo cuando nuestra comida llegó.

"Espero que no." Intenté advertirlo, manteniendo mis palabras con una sonrisa. La cena estaba deliciosa y Edward y yo hablamos todo el tiempo, él actualizándome sobre su filmación y yo contándole sobre mi tiempo con las chicas. Kate había encajado con nosotras sin ningún tipo de problemas y me encantaba que él tuviera alguien tan increíble en su vida para cuidarlo, y a nosotras ahora.

"Ordenamos este vestido de una tienda que encontraron online. Ellos lo trajeron." Me sorprendía que la tienda me lo haya traído. El instante en que escucharon mi nombre y el hotel, ellos deben de haber sabido quien era.

Edward rio. "Por supuesto que lo sabían. Ellos quieren que tú seas su clienta. Apuesto que todo el mundo quiere. Espera a cuando lleguen las entregas de premios; tendrás a los diseñadores tomándote las medidas."

¿Lo harían? No podía comprenderlo, a pesar de lo que Rose y Alice habían dicho sobre los íconos de la moda. Esa no era yo. "¿En verdad? Pero yo no soy famosa."

Edward sonrió. "Lo eres y no lo eres. Estás conmigo lo que significa que las cámaras estarán en ti, lo que significa que querrán que uses sus cosas. A menos por supuesto que tú quieras hacer el reality show y dejarme mordiendo el polvo." Él bromeó.

Partí un pedazo de pan y lo metí en su boca para detener esta tontería. "Puedes callarte con esa mierda. No quiero ser famosa."

Edward asintió y comió pensativamente. "¿Qué quieres ser?" Preguntó luego de que tragó.

Suspiré y bajé mi tenedor. "No lo sé. Ser profesora era algo había decidido pensaba que era buena en ello, pero no era algo que deseaba de la manera que Rose quiere ser doctora o Ali quiere ser una enfermera. Supongo que encajaba tener un diploma en Inglés. No sé su puedo ser una profesora ahora."

Él sonrió. "Primero que nada, tú puedes ser lo que quieras. Hay un montón de escuelas privadas en nuestra área llenas de niños ricos y famosos. Tener una profesora que está con alguien famoso no los sorprenderá."

Él tenía un punto. "Es cierto. Si tu mamá y tu papá son famosos, yo no soy nadie."

Él besó mi mejilla. "Nunca serás una nadie, no digas eso. O puedes hacer tutorías. Los niños actores necesitan profesoras."

"No había pensado en eso." Le dije, tomando mi tendedor y comiendo de nuevo mientras lo pensaba.

"También puedes ser lectora de guiones." ¿Lectora de guiones? Lo miré para ver si lo decía en serio. "Marcus siempre está buscando gente con buen gusto para ir a través de las montañas de guiones que llegan a su escritorio cada semana. Ya sabemos que tú tienes buen gusto. Le encantó la comedia que elegiste para mí."

"¿Sí?" ¿Qué me paguen, por leer? ¿Había algo mejor que eso?

"Sí, era lo mejor del montón, de acuerdo a él. Él te dará una oportunidad si tú quieres." Edward tomó un sorbo de su vino. "Es algo que puedes hacer en donde sea." Agregó.

¿En donde sea? ¿Cómo, en donde sea que él esté para no tener que estar más separados? ¿Y podría trabajar y no ser solo la chica de Edward Cullen? "¿Así que podría estar en Londres, contigo, recibiendo un sueldo por leer, lo cual me encanta?"

Él rio ligeramente. "Eso resume todo."

"¡Me encanta!" Tiré mis brazos a su alrededor y él rio y me apretó. Escuché los sonidos de las cámaras tomar fotos pero no me importaba. Estaba tan feliz. Lo solté y sonreí. "¿Cuándo puedo hablar con él?"

Edward me sonrió. "Cuando quieras, bebé. Lo llamaremos mañana si quieres y le diremos que mande los guiones de prueba."

"¿Guiones de prueba?" Él me contó que me enviarían varios guiones y yo tenía que señalar cual era el malo, el que debería funcionar y el bueno y dar mi opinión y pensamientos sobre cada uno. Eso era fácil. Estaba llena de opiniones. "Puedo hacer eso. No será difícil."

Era increíble. Demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Luego me di cuenta de que nunca tendría esta chance de no ser por él. "¿Qué?" Preguntó Edward, viendo algo en mi expresión.

"¿Me contratará solo por ser tu novia? No quiero…"

Él levantó su mano. "Él no contratará a nadie que no pueda hacer el trabajo. No voy a mentirte; salir conmigo probablemente te ayude a que tu nombre esté a la vista en la lista de posibles candidatos, pero si tú consigues el trabajo, será todo por tus méritos, no como favor hacia mí."

Nepotismo. ¿Estaba mal, en este caso? "No lo sé." Murmuré, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "¿Y si le estoy quitando el trabajo a alguien más calificado?"

Edward rio. "¿Más calificado para leer guiones? No es sobre la universidad o las calificaciones. Es sobre gusto e instintos. Tendrán las mismas pruebas que tú. Marcus ha contratado a gente recién graduada de secundaria sobre gente con maestrías. Tú tienes buen ojo. Creo que lo tienes. Él está ansioso por verlo." Pasó sus dedos por mi cabello. "En Hollywood, es todo sobre quien conoces. Hay pocas personas en esta ciudad a quienes no las han ayudado. Después de todo, mi mamá fue quien me ayudó a empezar."

Él tenía razón. Todo el mundo tenía contactos y conexiones, ¿verdad? Y yo sería la mejor lectora de guiones que Marcus habrá tenido. "Es cierto." Decidí, sonriendo un poco. Edward me sonrió y me hizo sonreír. "Okey, bueno, me has dado algunas opciones y debo admitir, el de Marcus me sonó bien. Tal vez pueda hablar con él y arreglar algo."

"Absolutamente." Coincidió. "Por razones puramente egoístas, espero que te inclines por esa opción. Pero puedes hacer lo que quieras, incluyendo no hacer nada." Arrugué mi nariz ante eso y lo hice reír. "Lo sé, esa no es una opción."

No, ciertamente no la era. "Estoy al tanto de que nunca estaré a tu par, económicamente, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a sentarme al lado de la piscina todo el día mientras tú trabajas."

Él apretó mi mano. "Lo sé, bebé. Me encanta eso de ti. Aunque espero que te sientes en la piscina de vez en cuando con tu bikini."

Ese era mi hombre. Tenía que reírme. "Eres incorregible."

"¿Ves? Usas palabras geniales como incorregible. El trabajo es tuyo."

Reí. "Eres un tonto."

"Y me amas." Me dijo, como si fuera una pregunta.

Él era demasiado lindo. "Sí." Acepté, acercándome a él y besándolo. Él gimió en mi boca y pasó su brazo a mi alrededor.

"Aléjate." Advirtió Toby. Edward y yo miramos y vimos un tipo presionado contra el cerco, el cual Toby estaba intimidando. "¿Señor?" Preguntó.

Edward me miró. "¿Lista para irte, bebé?"

Lo estaba. Era tiempo de seguir. Por lo menos sentía menos ojos en mí cuando caminábamos. Edward tomó nuestra cuenta y lo pagó y Chris nos guio, Toby caminando detrás de nosotros. Había un montón de gente rodeando el cerco, cámaras y teléfonos listos. Mantuve mi cabeza alta y mi mano en la suya, pretendiendo que no estaban allí.

La noche comenzó a caer y fuimos a ver más tiendas. Le compre a Edward un increíble vaso de cerveza en forma de bota cuando no me dejó comprarle la jarra porque era demasiado cara. El vaso era tan ridículo como el sombrero, y tenía que tenerlo. Él me compró un genial reloj cucú alemán. Lucía como si fuera una casa de árbol, y tenía pinos y piñas. Podía notar que no estaba muy entusiasmado con un reloj que hacía ruido pero él me lo compró de todas maneras, porque me amaba. No necesitaba escuchar su sonido, solo ver lo bonito que era.

Varias personas se nos acercaron en las tiendas y en la calle. Edward firmó autógrafos y se sacó fotos con ellos. Ni siquiera notó cuando un par de mujeres se les acercó demasiado, para mi alegría. Sé que él nunca me engañaría, pero que ni siquiera preste atención a los coqueteos era bastante increíble. Las cámaras capturaban cada movimiento pero nosotros los ignorábamos y nos divertíamos comprando y bromeando con regalos tontos. Salir con él, divertirme como si valiera la pena la agravación que la prensa nos traía. No estaba segura si hubiéramos estado así, pero ahora no me arrepentía.

Se estaba volviendo más oscura la noche y necesitábamos volver pronto pero quería ver la iglesia. "¿Podemos ir a ver la iglesia antes de irnos?" Le pregunté.

"Podemos ver si está abierta." Respondió. Caminamos y admiré la manera que las ventanas estaban levantadas. Probablemente estaba abierta, pero no necesitaba entrar. Me sentía tan pequeña al lado de la estructura enorme. "La iglesia de San Agustín." Edward leyó de la placa. "1927."

Era antigua, pero no tan antigua. "No tan antigua como yo pensé, pero es increíble." Observé. Había varias personas mirándonos desde afuera del cerco de la iglesia y le sonreí a Edward. "Apuesto que se preguntarán si nos casaremos cuando entremos."

Él rio y envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor. "¿Quieres?"

¡Mierda! ¿Hablaba en serio? "¿Qué?" Demandé.

Edward sonrió. "No quise decir ahora, bebé. Me preguntaba si te gustaría casarte en algún lugar como este."

"Oh." No sabía si estar aliviada o molesta. Si me pedía casamiento hoy, mañana, o dentro de tres años, diría que sí. No pensaba que estábamos listos para casarnos aun, pero quería que él quisiera casarse conmigo, si eso tenía sentido. Oh, sí, me había preguntado eso. "No. No me gustaría que fuera una especie de show donde tenemos que escaparnos de la prensa o algo así." Había un lugar en donde me gustaría casarme. "Me gustaría casarme en nuestra cabaña."

"¿En verdad?" Preguntó, sonriendo ampliamente.

"Allí fue donde dijiste que me amabas y que yo era tu única. No creo que haya otro lugar mejor." Y era nuestra. Nuestro lugar.

Él lucía encantado. "Suena perfecto, amor."

Miramos la iglesia en silencio por unos minutos y luego me giré hacia él. "Vayamos a casa, o donde será nuestra casa los próximos meses."

"Suena bien." Me guio fuera de la iglesia, y Chris y Toby quedaron junto a nosotros. Nos tomaron mas fotografías y entramos en el auto, pero tenía que admitir, no me molestaba tanto como había pensado que lo haría. Y esperaba que esas fotos llegaran a internet y a las revistas y la gente se aburriera de nosotros. Entramos al auto y me recosté contra Edward. Él pasó su mano por mi brazo y le envió un mensaje de texto a Emmett para decirle que estábamos en camino.

"Me di cuenta que tenemos que ir a buscar comida."

¿Comida? Oh, sí, para nuestro apartamento. "¿Te diste cuenta de eso? Ya está arreglado. Le hice una lista y Garrett iba a conseguir todo lo que necesitábamos. Estaremos bien."

"Pero no deberías cocinar en nuestras vacaciones, bebé."

Lo miré. "Estoy segura que saldremos a comer afuera muchas veces, pero me encanta cocinar. Espero con ansias cocinar en esa cocina tan elegante que Garrett me aseguró que tiene todo lo que necesito. Y no puedo esperar para cocinarte de nuevo." Me había encantado prepararle la cena en la cabaña.

Él me besó. "Se siente como si todo finalmente está en su lugar, ¿verdad? Como que finalmente podemos estar juntos. Todo el mundo sabe sobre ti, estamos viviendo juntos, tal vez trabajarás con Marcus." Agregó, justo cuando iba a recordarle que el trato no estaba hecho aun hasta que me tomen la prueba.

"Es excitante." Admití. "Aunque habrán otras personas, se siente como si estuviéramos en casa."

Él rio. "Hay otras personas en casa. Emmett."

Sí, Emmett y probablemente Rose cuando las cosas se arreglen. "Es cierto. Así que será nuestro hogar, con los guardaespaldas. Tendré que cocinar mucho." Le sonreí a Chris. "Tal vez no quieras comer cuando salimos pero comerás cuando estemos en casa." Le dije.

Él sonrió "Okey, señorita Swan."

"Bien." Me alegraba que estuviera de acuerdo. Llegamos al hotel y noté que había pocos fotógrafos, aunque unos llegaron. Los chicos tomaron sus posiciones y nos guiaron hacia el hotel, pero no era tan malo como antes. Caminamos por el lobby y en vez de tomar el elevador, caminamos hacia la salida.

Toby miró y nos hizo una señal para seguir. Edward y yo nos apresuramos a entrar a la SUV y Chris entró mientras Toby se sentaba en el frente con Emmett. Em nos sonrió. "¿Listos para irnos, tortolitos?"

"Llévanos a casa, Em." Dijo Edward. Condujo hacia nuestro hogar temporal.

"Te amo." Susurró Edward. Le sonreí, como siempre lo haría cuando decía esas cosas. Él se acercó a mi oído. "Me hubiera casado en esa iglesia contigo si tú querías."

Sabía que lo haría, pero me encantaba escucharlo. "Yo también te amo." Le susurré. "Te diré que sí cuando en verdad me lo preguntes."

"Lo sé." Dijo, sonriendo socarronamente.

Reí. "Después de todo tengo que tener ese reality show."

Él me hizo cosquillas y yo chillé y me reí. "Hey, basta, ustedes dos. ¡No distraigan al conductor!" Dijo Emmett.

"Cierto, Em." Asintió Edward. Él me señaló. "Tengo una realidad para ti en cuanto lleguemos a nuestra habiación."

Mi favorito. "Nuestra realidad es la mejor." Le dije, acercándome a él.

Él me sostuvo. "Haré realidad todos tus sueños, Bella."

"Ya lo has hecho." Y lo sabía, sin ninguna duda, que él lo haría siempre. Era la chica más afortunada del mundo y nunca me olvidaría eso, no importa cuantas personas tomaran fotos, o se acerquen a nosotros. Él lo valía. Nosotros lo valíamos. Y eso era todo lo que importaba.

* * *

><p>Mil perdón por la tardanza! Como dijo una lectora ayer en el grupo en facebook, la Ley de Murphy siempre funciona! Ayer justo me preguntaron si actualizaría y le dije que sí como todos los martes, en media hora se me fue la luz de mi casa y no tenía internet :( Menos mal que volvió a la madrugada, pero esa fue la razón por la cual no pude actualizar anoche.<p>

Algunas lectoras me han escrito reviews pero como no tienen usuarios en fanfiction no puedo responderles, así que perdón! :/ Fanfiction solo admite responder los reviews a los que tienen cuentas.

El próximo capítulo va a ser muuuy especial :D No les voy a adelantar nada porque no tiene gracia jaja pero solo les voy a decir que no es sobre Edward ni Bella :P

Muuuchas gracias como siempre por sus reviews!

Besos,

Romi


	58. He's Only Seventeen

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 58**

**APOV**

Era muy raro volver a casa sola. Miré el apartamento que había compartido con Bella y Rose durante los últimos tres años y sentí las familiares lágrimas, las cuales rápidamente sequé. No, no iba a llorar hoy y ciertamente no iba a llorar por eso. Mis mejores amigas habían encontrado a sus otras mitades y estaban siguiendo con sus vidas y también yo, aunque estaría sola cuando ellas habían encontrado a sus almas gemelas.

No iba a empañar su felicidad. Después de todo, todas teníamos cosas buenas. Mi trabajo comenzaba la semana que viene, ¿verdad? Y no era como si fuera a estar sola por mucho tiempo. Rose y Emmett estarían aquí la próxima semana. Sí, era temporario, pero era algo. Me sentía sola y triste porque había tenido que irme de Berlín antes para comenzar mi trabajo. Por supuesto, creía que Rose y Bella regresarían en un par de semanas, pero debí haber sabido mejor. Bella y Edward no sobrevivirían más tiempo separados. Solo un mes había sido demasiado duro para ellos. Tenía que admitir que Rose me había sorprendido. ¿Quién hubiera creído que hubiera pospuesto su educación para pedir transferencia a UCLA por Emmett?

Era tan inesperado para Rose agregar un hombre a sus planes, pero supongo que eso demuestra que el amor requiere compromiso. Por eso probablemente me eludió durante veintidós años. Dios, casi veintitrés. Lo que sea. No era como si quisiera asentarme tan joven ni nada por el estilo, era difícil ver a tus amigas estar tan enamoradas y no ser parte de ello. No me había dado cuenta de lo que me estaba perdiendo hasta que las vi enamorarse así. O tal vez lo sabía porque… no, no iría allí. Hoy no.

Miré el reloj y vi que todavía me quedaba una hora. ¿Por qué me había aprontado tan temprano? Era porque estaba nerviosa. Nunca estaba nerviosa, maldición, y no lo estaría hoy. Tal vez debería llamar a las chicas. No, eran las diez PM en Berlín y deberían de estar con sus hombres ahora.

Dios, ¿Quién podía creerlo, verdad? Hace tan solo cinco meses atrás estábamos mirando a Edward por TV y escuchando que él jugaba _Words With Friends_. Fue mi idea intentar buscarlo usando el juego, pero por supuesto, Bella fue quien lo encontró a pesar de las probabilidades y por supuesto se enamoraron. Ya no estaba más celosa de eso. Honestamente podía decir que ella y Edward se pertenecían. Ciertamente no me había sorprendido lo de Rose y Emmett. Rose podía tener lo que sea que quisiera. Si Bella no hubiera conocido a Edward y por ende Rose hubiera conocido a Emmett, ella lo hubiera acosado y tomado. No tenía duda de eso.

Solo por hoy desearía tener sus bolas. Yo no tomaba mierda de nadie, eso era seguro, pero Rose entraba a una habitación con su porte y salía oliendo a, bueno, una rosa. Ella había hecho que Jessica estuviera internada en rehabilitación por haber infiltrado la historia en _TMZ_, ¿verdad? Luego había logrado que Mike Newton desacreditara la historia de Bella la loca y la Unabomber. Ninguno de nosotros tenía idea de que Jessica había intentado estar con Tyler y éste la había rechazado. Mike había estado demasiado feliz en ayudar a Bella de alguna manera. Estaba bastante segura de que él ya sabía que no tenía ninguna chance con ella a esta altura, peo era difícil saberlo. Si Jess supiera que Rose fue quien la delató, no había nada que pueda hacer. Y francamente, cuando salga de rehabilitación esperaba que mantuviera un perfil bajo o ambas le patearíamos su culo. Compinche mi culo. Yo no me había olvidado. Yo no era la compinche de nadie, gracias.

Tal vez era la quinta rueda, pero tenía que admitir que nunca me habían hecho sentirme así. Ellos me incluían en todo menos en sus actividades de habitación, las cuales no quería ser parte a pesar de lo que dijera Emmett. Estaba bastante seguro de que no bromearía más sobre los tríos luego de que Rose hizo lo que sea que hizo en la privacidad de su habitación. Desagradable. Ellos eran locos, pero encajaban bien. Todos.

Tal vez debería haber aceptado la idea de Edward y hacer que enviara a Riley conmigo. No era como si lo extrañara ni nada, era solo que no estaba acostumbrada a estar sola. Por supuesto que hubiera sido un poco incómodo si él hubiera estado aquí hoy, pero no era como si hubiéramos dormido juntos ni nada. Solo nos habíamos divertido. Nada de daños. Después de todo, no era como si pudiera acostarme con un extraño alemán y llevarlo al penthouse. ¿Por qué me sentía tan culpable? No tenía nada de que sentirme culpable. No tenía novio. Solo tenía un… lo que sea que fuera.

Jasper. Nunca antes nadie me había llegado de esa manera y se había quedado debajo de mi piel así. Sí, Jared y yo nos habíamos acostado durante un par de años pero no estábamos juntos, yo no le daba mucha importancia. No como lo hice con Jasper. Tomaba mi teléfono cuando me levantaba por la mañana y lo miraba antes de acostarme. Y repetía eso muchas veces en el medio. La noche que él fue a su baile de graduación con otra chica, me había emborrachado con las chicas y Rose confiscó mi teléfono ante mi pedido para que no pudiera llamarlo y decirle lo celosa que estaba y que quería patear el culo de su cita. ¡Yo! ¡Celosa por una cita de un baile de graduación! ¿Qué diablos me pasaba?

Él tenía diecisiete años. Vivía con sus padres y probablemente se acostaba y tocaba a chicas en el asiento trasero de su auto en vez de su cama como cualquier respetable hombre universitario lo haría y, maldición, yo quería ser la chica que tocara en su auto. Yo quería ser la chica a la que él le enviara los poemas robados, y me tomara de la mano y me hiciera el amor en un prado lleno de flores. Jasper era romántico e idealista y probablemente sin suficiente entusiasmo por mí. Yo lo corrompería si tuviera la oportunidad. Y ahora la tenía.

No podía creer que estuviera aquí. Él estaba en mi universidad, tomando un tour y decidiendo si quería venir el año que viene. Él lo estaba haciendo por mí. No podía pretender nada diferente y cuando lo intentaba, cuando le dije que UW tenía uno de los mejores departamentos de biología en el país, él se rio y dijo que no le importaba eso, que él vendría para estar cerca de mí. Era aterrador y excitante.

Así que o conocería y veríamos. En verdad, iba a intentar disuadirlo para que hiciera cualquier elección de vida basado en donde yo estuviera. Era demasiado vieja para él ahora y la universidad era algo demasiado importante para que él se base en una mujer. Cualquier mujer, no solo yo. Él era tan confiado de que estaríamos juntos, sin importar lo que yo decía de nuestra diferencia de edad y amistades y que él necesitaba experimentar la universidad como yo lo había hecho, divirtiéndose, sin intentar comprometerse, acostándose con quien él quisiera. Okey, decirle esa última parte me ponía enferma, pero tenía razón, maldición. Él necesitaba vivir antes de decidir que yo era para él. Él no podía saberlo, no cuando yo no sabía nada.

Maldición, desearía que Bella y Rose estuvieran aquí. Bella me calmaría, diciéndome que estaba enloqueciendo por nada, que Jasper y yo estuvimos hablando durante meses y que no tenía porqué tener miedo. Rose me diría que lo cogiera y lo convirtiera en un hombre de verdad. Dios, las extrañaba. Ni siquiera sabían que él vendría. No les había dicho. Quería hacerlo, pero tenía miedo que Emmett se enterara y me molestara. Tomé el pendiente de jaspe verde que me había comprado cuando fuimos a Praga por un fin de semana largo. Pretendí estar molesta, por supuesto, pero me había encantado.

Era hora. Me encontraría con él en el campus, porque era bueno conocer a alguien por primera vez en un lugar público en caso de que fueran asesinos seriales, no es que me hubiera imaginado que eso detuviera a un asesino serial. En verdad, lo estaba haciendo porque me aterraba estar a solas con él en mi apartamento. Lo deseaba. Por lo menos pensaba que lo deseaba. Deseaba la idea de él. ¿Desearía su realidad? No lo sé, pero mejor estar segura. O mejor estar más segura que _To Catch a Predator_, como diría Emmett. Lo odiaba y lo extrañaba. En tres semanas él y Rose estarían aquí. Lo vería pronto. Dios, mi cabeza estaba tan jodida. Ni siquiera podía asentarme en odiar a Emmett. Por cada vez que él me molestaba, él hacía algo dulce. Me enloquecía.

Está bien, aquí vamos. Solo sal por esa puerta y ve hacia el campus. Era muy fácil. Había pocos estudiantes así que no me tenía que preocupar porque nadie me viera, gracias a Dios. Probablemente se preguntarían si mi hermano menor estaría en la cuidad. Diecisiete. ¿Por qué tenía que tener diecisiete? No tendría dieciocho hasta dentro de unos meses. Dios, esto apestaba.

Ahí estaba, nuestro lugar de encuentro, justo fuera de la biblioteca. Solía encontrarme con Bella allí todo el tiempo. No podía creer que no la vería de nuevo aquí, a menos que ella viniera a visitarme o algo. ¿Pero quien diablos quería eso? Cuando la vea de nuevo, esperaba que fuera en Hollywood donde estaría rodeada por actores ricos y famosos quienes me mirarían de la misma manera que Edward la miraba a ella. O tal vez en ese estreno de la película en Londres, con todas nosotras luciendo fabulosos vestidos y los chicos en trajes de Armani. Colin Firth, quien no tenía diecisiete años, me miraría solo una vez y dejaría a su esposa. Sería increíble. No habría lugar para alguien de la edad de Jasper en esa escena. Probablemente lo envíen a juntarse con las fans adolescentes de Edward, donde conocería al verdadero amor de su vida y se olvidaría de esta vieja con la que pensó que tenía verdaderos sentimientos…

"Alice."

Conocía muy bien esa voz. Él lograba que mi nombre sonara con acento sureño. Giré y casi me atraganto con mi lengua cuando lo vi. No lucía de diecisiete años. Él lucía alto, hermoso y peligroso. Oh, tan putamente peligroso. Su cabello rubio brillaba con el sol. Lo tenía un poco más largo de lo que me gustaba, pero sentí que mis dedos querían tocarlo. Tenía ojos azules brillantes que me miraban a mi rostro y directo a mi alma. Tal vez allí, justo en sus mejillas, parecía de diecisiete. Lucía suave e intocable, excepto en sus ojos. Me invitaban a tocarlo y a hacer muchas cosas más. Maldición.

Él era muy alto. Si yo estaba de pie, por lo menos me sacaba una cabeza. Estaba usando una remera azul que le quedaba justa a su cuerpo y lucía demasiado bien para un chico de diecisiete años. Su pecho era muy ancho y quería explorarlo con mis manos y mi lengua. Y sus jeans. Dios, ese chico sí que podía usar jeans. Moría porque se girara para poder ver su culo.

Probablemente debería dejar de mirarlo y decirle algo. Mira esa sonrisa. Mira la manera en que sus ojos brillan, como si estuvieran divertidos ante mi reacción. ¿En donde está mi dulce poeta? Luce más como el cowboy que me había imaginado que me tomara en esa alfombra de piel de oso. ¿Tenía una alfombra de piel de oso? ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso? Porque era súper caliente, por eso. Diecisiete. Él tiene diecisiete. No te olvides.

"Jasper." Logré decir finalmente, dándole mi mejor sonrisa, o lo que esperaba que fuera mi mejor sonrisa y no una mueca porque estaba pensando en lo que estaba pensando.

"Es un gusto conocerte." Dijo suavemente y juro por Dios que su mano fue a su cabeza como si esperara tener un sombrero de cowboy para saludarme, justo como en las películas. Edward lo hizo en la película de rodeo y juro que casi tuve un mini orgasmo. Eso estaba bien, porque fue antes de que Bella lo conociera técnicamente. No quería tener un mino orgasmo ahora. Quería tener uno muy largo donde viera las estrellas y gritara el nombre de Jasper mientras él me lo hacía una y otra vez. ¡Diecisiete! ¡Basta!

Necesitaba una de esas cuerdas del rodeo o algo, para que pudiera pegarme cuando mi mente viajara a lugares peligrosos. Tal vez Jasper tenía uno. Probablemente tenía un montón de cosas interesantes de rancho como sillas de montar, cuerdas y demás. Estaba pensando como Rose. ¡Suficiente!

"Es un gusto conocerte también." No sabía que hacer ahora. ¿Abrazarlo? No, eso probablemente sería algo malo. Una cosa mala muy buena, pero algo malo al mismo tiempo. ¿Debería ponerme de pie? ¿Debería seguir de pie? ¿Debería pedirle que se sentara conmigo para mostrarle mi técnica de monta? Mala Alice.

Me sonrió. Mierda. Iba a necesitar nuevas bragas. Puede que esté usando mi par más sexy de bragas negras de encaje debajo de mi inocente vestido rosa de verano. Él podía ver el rosa, el rosa era seguro. El negro era para sentirme poderosa y recordarme que era una mujer. Una mujer que no debería estar pensando en cosas sexuales sobre un muchacho de diecisiete años.

Su mano se acercó a mí y no pude evitar notar que tenía dedos largos. Los dedos largos nunca eran algo malo. Estaban envueltos alrededor de algo y miré y vi que tenía un girasol. Sonreí y lo tomé. Sus dedos rozaron los míos y sentí ese simple toque en todo mi cuerpo. ¿Qué diablos era eso?

"Gracias." Murmuré, sonriendo a la feliz y linda flor. Me encantaban los girasoles, pero no recordaba habérselo dicho. "¿Cómo lo supiste?" Pregunté.

Él rio y se sentó frente a mí en la mesa, sus rodillas rozando las mías, la tela de su jean duro contra mi pierna. Evité gruñir.

Me sonrió de nuevo. Era letal. "Me hizo pensar en ti." Me respondió. "Es brillante, hermosa y más grande de lo que una flor es."

Dios, esa voz. "No soy grande." Le dije innecesariamente. De seguro podía ver lo pequeña que era.

Él rio y temblé ante el sonido profundo y sexy. "Bueno, eres un paquete pequeño, lo admito, pero eres más grande que la vida para mí." Tocó mi mejilla. "Un girasol es signo de admiración. Creí que encajaba."

¿Adoración? ¿Él me adoraba? Estaba loco. Estaba loco y hermoso y perfecto. Bueno, excepto por una cosa. Su estúpida edad.

"¿De donde sacas esas cosas?" Le pregunté.

Me sonrió de nuevo. "Bueno, en Texas tenemos más cosas además de ranchos y vacas, dulce Alice. Ya sabes que me gusta leer."

"Poesía." Murmuré, recordando las hermosas cosas que me había enviado.

"Solo desde que te conocí." Me dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No encontraba las palabras correctas para decírtelas, así que las tomé prestadas."

Mi corazón se derritió ante la imagen de él buscando poemas para mí. "Tuviste un montón de hermosas palabras para mí, Jasper."

Sus ojos demostraron una emoción que no pude ver. "No fueron suficientes."

No, dulce chico. "Fueron más que suficientes. Fueron demasiadas. No pude…" Me callé, porque si lo decía, él nunca me dejaría ir. No quería que me dejara ir. Pero él debería.

"¿No podías que?" Tomó mi mano izquierda con la suya. Era tan cálido. Él era como un girasol, no yo.

"No podía dejar de pensar en ti, ni aunque lo intentara." Admití. Él sonrió de nuevo, luciendo aliviado. "Aunque quiero. _Debo_." Agregué.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y su mano apretó la mía. "¿Por qué?" Demandó. "Sientes lo mismo que yo, Alice. Puedo verlo en tus ojos. Puedo escucharlo en tu voz. Lo supe antes de venir aquí. No estaría aquí si no fuera así."

¿Por qué tenía que conocerme tan bien? Esto no estaba bien. "Porque eres demasiado joven, Jasper." Mis palabras sonaban tontas incluso en mis propios oídos y juzgando por la mirada en su rostro, él sentía lo mismo.

"¿Demasiado joven para qué, Alice? ¿Demasiado joven para conocer mi propio corazón? ¿Demasiado joven para conocer el tuyo? Porque lo conozco. He pasado horas, días, meses conociéndote y no entiendo por qué estás dejando que algo tan ridículo como un número nos detenga."

Mi corazón latía rápido en mi pecho. ¿Sabía eso también? Probablemente. "No es tu edad, exactamente…" Comencé a decir. Su rostro no creía lo que estaba diciendo. "¡No lo es! Admito que odio tu edad, pero no es el número, es la experiencia."

"Experiencia." Dijo, recostándose en su asiento. "¿Qué quieres decir con experiencia?" ¿No era obvio? "¿Estás hablando sobre sexo?" Preguntó de repente, haciéndome saltar en sorpresa.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" No exactamente.

"Lo estás." Sus hermosos ojos ardían de enojo. Dios, era más hermoso aun cuando se enojaba. "Dime, Alice." Se inclinó, ese hermoso rostro muy cerca del mío. Podía acercarme un poco más y besar sus labios. Quería hacerlo más que nada. "Dime a cuantas chicas me tengo que _coger_ antes de tener esa experiencia que dices."

Me incliné en sorpresa. No me podía haber impactado más que si me hubiera dado una cachetada. Mi Jasper no usaba palabras como coger. Él hablaba de hacer el amor. "¿Qué?" Pregunté, sorprendida. Una parte de mí estaba excitada de que hubiera usado esa palabra, no voy a mentir. Otra parte de mí odiaba el pensamiento de que él cogiera a alguien más que yo.

"Te pregunté a cuantas chicas me tengo que coger antes de saber que aparentemente tú eres la chica a la que quiero. ¿Dos? ¿Cinco? ¿Diez? Por favor dímelo para poder comenzar a hacerlo." Sarcasmo. El chico podía manejar muy bien el sarcasmo. Por lo menos esperaba que eso fuera. Porque me estaba empezando a molestar el pensamiento de él cogiéndose a alguna chica, mucho menos diez.

"¡No estaba diciendo eso!" Protesté. "Quise decir experiencias de vida."

Esos ojos azules me miraron como láser. Era hipnotizador. "¿Qué experiencias?"

Me moví incómoda ante su mirada. "Como, la universidad."

Él sonrió. "Planeo ir a la universidad. Por eso pasé la mañana haciendo el tour del campus con mis padres."

Dios, sus padres estaban aquí. No podía llevarlo a casa y poseerlo, ellos me arrestarían y Emmett nunca me dejaría pasarlo. "Sí, pero no querrás una novia mientras estás en la universidad."

Él rio. "¿Y por qué no?" Preguntó. "¿Por qué no querría?"

Él estaba mezclando todo y haciendo difícil que no lleve a colación el tema del sexo. Él giraba todo y no sabía que hacer. "Porque deberías ser libre para poder divertirte en la universidad. No necesitas que nadie te ate. ¿Qué pasará cuando conozcas a una chica genial y la quieras invitar a salir?" La patearía en los dientes si eso sucediera.

"¿Alice, crees en algo de lo que estás diciendo?" Preguntó, sonriendo de nuevo.

"¡Sí!" Arqueó una ceja. "¡No!" Sonrió de nuevo. "No sé lo que quiero decir. Todo tenía perfecto sentido hasta que…" Hasta que él llegó y era hermoso y me hacía sentir cosas que nadie más me hizo sentir.

"¿Hasta que?" Él dijo.

"¡Hasta que te vi!" Tiré la mano que él no estaba sosteniendo, levantando mi girasol al aire. "Sabía que eras hermoso, obviamente, pero supuse que podía ignorar eso y convencerte de que necesitabas vivir tu vida un poco antes de pensar sobre todo esto."

"¿Sobre todo lo que?" Preguntó, moviendo su cabeza y sonriendo.

"¡Esto! ¡Tú y yo y la idea de estar juntos! ¡Es una locura!" Quería estar loca. Quería ser salvaje y loca y no una adulta sobre esto.

"¿Es más loco que tu amiga Bella haya conocido a Edward Cullen la misma manera que nos conocimos y ellos se enamoraron?"

¿Era más loco que eso? "No."

"¿Es más loco que Emmett y Rose peleándose y siendo arrestados, aunque les haya encantado?"

Le contaba demasiado sobre mis amigas. Se suponía que no usaría eso en contra de mí. "Nadie es más loco que Emmett y Rose." Admití.

"Las cosas van bastante bien para ellos, ¿verdad?" Preguntó, siendo lógico y molesto.

"Sabes que lo están." Murmuré.

"Bueno, entonces." Sonrió en triunfo. Maldición.

"Ellos ya han terminado la universidad." Dije.

"¿Así que aprenderé todo lo que necesito saber en la universidad y luego seré lo suficiente bueno para ti?" Preguntó, sonando muy serio.

¿Qué? ¡No! "¿Lo suficiente bueno para mí? Jasper, eres demasiado bueno para mí. No sé si yo seré buena para ti."

Él enlazó sus dedos con los míos. "¿Por qué dirías eso?"

Dios, ¿Cómo lo explicaba? "Podría limitarte. Tú no sabes como es la universidad. ¿Y si vienes aquí, por mí, y luego quieres irte? O, porque eres un chico tan bueno, te quedas conmigo solo por obligación, porque no quieres lastimarme. Me odiaría a mí misma el saber que podría arruinar tu vida."

Jasper tocó mi mejilla. Se sentía como si cada nervio de mi cuerpo estuviera conectado con ese punto. "Nunca podrías arruinar mi vida, Alice. Nunca." Me miró fijamente a los ojos. "No puedo darte garantías, pero honestamente no creo que las necesite. Tú sientes lo mismo que yo. Sé que lo sientes. Y no importa si estudio aquí o en Texas. No te voy a amar menos." ¿Amar? ¿Me amaba?

Él rio ante mi reacción. "Puedo ver por tu mirada que no esperabas que dijera eso. ¿Es porque no lo sientes, o porque no estás lista para decirlo en voz alta?"

Él estaba aquí, frente a mí, diciéndolo todo y sí, tenía miedo de decirlo en voz alta porque era una locura. Era como Bella y Edward y Emmett y Rose. "No puedes…"

"No me digas que no puedo saber que te amo." Me dijo molesto de nuevo. "Lo he sabido durante meses. Y no me digas que necesito tener más edad y vivir la vida para saber lo que quiero. Lo sé. Si tú no lo sabes, está bien. Me iré y viviré la vida y esperaré a que regreses. Porque lo harás, Alice. Sería más fácil si me dejaras llegar a ti, como lo estoy haciendo, pero sé que eres testaruda. ¿En verdad quieres esperar, estar sola, preguntando que o quien estoy haciendo, o quieres ser con quien quiero estar?"

Él tenía razón. Podía. Podía ir a él, con el sombrero en mano o como sea que digan en Texas, y rogarle que me tomara. ¿Duraría un año? ¿Cinco? No lo sabía, pero sabía que no había nadie más para mí. "No iba a decir que no podías ahora."

"¿Qué ibas a decir?" Preguntó.

Me preparé para ser honesta. "No puedes venir aquí por mí." Lo miré cuando comenzó a hablar. "Lo digo en serio. En verdad tienes que querer estar aquí."

Su mano apretó la mía. "Sí, quiero."

Sí. Sí quería. Por mí, probablemente, pero quería estar aquí. "Tienes que quedarte en el campus durante las noches de entre semana."

Sonrió suavemente. "¿Todas las noches de entre semana?" Preguntó, llevando mi mano a sus labios y pasándolos por mis nudillos. Dios, iba a tener un orgasmo antes de que me besara. Toma eso, cowboy Edward.

"Eso es negociable." Le dije. Después de todo, puede haber ocasiones especiales. Como un lunes soleado por la mañana. O un martes lluvioso. Las cosas suceden. Hay que ser flexibles con los calendarios.

"Bien. ¿Qué más?"

"No _cogerás_ con nadie." Lo dije con la misma firmeza que él lo había dicho antes.

"¿Con nadie?" Preguntó antes de mordisquear mis nudillos. Dios. Iré a prisión.

"Por ahora." ¿Estaba haciendo un puchero? Dios, era demasiado lindo. "Comenzaremos con hacer el amor, cuando estemos listos. Tenemos que prepararnos para coger." Agregué. Su boca se abrió y reí. Finalmente, desde la primera vez que lo vi, tenía el mando.

"Puedo trabajar en eso." Dijo animadamente.

Reí ante su manera de decirlo. "Y tengo una estipulación final."

"¿Cuál sería esa?" Preguntó.

"No te compraré cerveza."

Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y rio. "Puedo trabajar con eso. Aunque tú tienes el mando."

"Claro que sí. Patearé tu culo si la cagamos."

"No lo haremos, Alice. Sabes que no lo haremos." Lo sabía. Estaba tan segura de él que no tenía idea de cómo había sucedido.

"Creo que deberías estudiar psicología." Le dije.

Él rio y se puso de pie, sosteniendo mi mano mientras caminaba alrededor de la mesa y se detuvo frente a mí. Hizo ponerme de pie y mi corazón comenzó a latir nuevamente. Esto era. Finalmente. Me levantó para que pudiera subirme al banco y poder estar un poquito más alta que él, pero no demasiado. "Eres fuerte." Murmuré, colocando mi mano en su hombro.

"Músculos de ranchero." Dijo, tocando mi rostro. Sus ojos me miraban, como si estuviera memorizando cada momento. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo. "¿Puedo besarte ahora, Alice?" Preguntó, sonriendo dulcemente, luciendo casi tímido.

Allí estaba el chico que me enviaba poemas. Era una mezcla de hombre sexy y dulce chico, y era demasiado para mí para resistirme. "Sí." Susurré. Moví mi cabeza hacia él y su mano se posó en mi cuello, hacia mi cabello y empujándome hacia él. Su boca tocó la mía, suavemente rozando mis labios. Di un grito ahogado ante la sensación que pasaba por mi cuerpo. Rio suavemente y me besó de nuevo, un poco más fuerte.

Tiré mi flor y envolví mis brazos en su cuello, empujándome hacia él. Su boca se abrió y chupé su sexy labio inferior. Él gimió y profundizó el beso, empujando su lengua en mi boca. Tal vez estaba equivocada. Yo era la inexperta. Nunca me había sentido así al besar. No sé durante cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos en el medio de la plaza, pero sabía que no quería detenerme cuando finalmente se alejó y tocó mi cintura.

"Espero que nos detengamos ahora o no sobreviviré hasta enero." Murmuró, descansando su cabeza en mi pecho. Jugué con su sedoso y demasiado largo para mi gusto, cabello por un momento antes de que sus palabras hicieran efecto.

"¿Enero?" Pregunté, confundida.

Él me sonrió. "Estoy en camino de graduarme antes. Vendré a la universidad en enero."

"¿En cinco meses?" Pregunté, ni siquiera intentando disimular mi sonrisa.

"Sí." Asintió. "¿Asumo que eso te hace feliz?"

"Muy." No tendríamos que estar separados por mucho tiempo. Cualquier período de tiempo apestaba, pero cinco meses era mucho mejor que un año.

"Bien. ¿Ahora me dejarás que te lleve a cenar?"

"Felizmente." Le dije mientras él me bajaba al piso y me daba mi flor de nuevo.

"Yo llevaré la cena, tú las bebidas." Me dijo, riendo cuando le di un codazo. Pasó su brazo a mi alrededor y me acercó a él. Se sentía bien. Todo de él se sentía bien. "¿En verdad ibas a dejarnos pasar por la edad?" Preguntó cuando comenzamos a caminar hacia la unión de estudiantes.

Tenía que ser honesta. "Tengo momentos en los que me molesta." Admití. Él asintió pero no lucía molesto, lo cual era bueno. "Pero puedo vivir siendo una tigresa para ti."

Él rio y se detuvo, girándose para besarme de nuevo. "Y felizmente seré tu chico de juguete. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?"

Dios. Más de lo que él se imaginaba. "No mientras tus padres están en la ciudad." Le dije, haciéndolo reír. "Y preferiblemente no hasta que tengas dieciocho. Eso suena mucho mejor."

Para mi alivio, Jasper rio de nuevo. "Supongo que tendré que viajar en noviembre, para explorar antes de comprometerme." Ambos sabíamos que no estaba hablando sobre el campus.

"Oh, te comprometerás sin la exploración." Le respondí.

"Sí, lo haré." Me sonrió. "Te amo, Alice."

Allí estaban. Él lo había dicho antes que yo, pero no así. Le devolvería las palabras. Las sentía por mucho más tiempo del que quería admitirlo. "Yo también te amo, Jasper." Nos besamos en el medio del césped y se sentía completamente bien. No podía resistirme más. Supongo que iba a dejar que Emmett me comprara esos DVD de CougarTown. Valía la pena. Tal vez mi feliz para siempre era diferente al de mis amigas, pero era mío y no quería nada más.

* * *

><p>Awwwww y Alice finalmente tuvo su final feliz!<p>

No se olviden de dejarme sus reviews :D Espero que les haya gustado!

Besos,

Romi


	59. The Magic Words

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 59**

"¿Estás lista, Bella?" Me llamó desde la habitación. No, no estaba lista. Estaba petrificada. Okey, tal vez no petrificada, pero sí al borde. Era mi primera alfombra roja, eran los Globos de Oro y él estaba nominado. Sería mucho más fácil si él fuera otro rostro en la muchedumbre. Bueno, eso era ridículo. Él nunca sería eso.

Me miré de nuevo críticamente. Mi vestido era genial. Era otro vestido Gucci, esta vez rojo y muy ajustado con pequeñas tiras finas en mis hombros. Era simple, sexy y muy yo. O eso fue lo que Rose, Alice, Jane y Kate me aseguraron cuando fueron conmigo de compras. Gucci prácticamente me rogó que me vistiera con ellos debido a mi foto con el vestido blanco que me habían tomado con Edward. Era algo muy sorprendente, que los mejores diseñadores me llamaran.

"En un momento." Le dije, aunque era una mentira. Tal vez debería haber hecho algo con mi cabello. Lo tenía en ondas que caían sobre mis hombros. Era simple, como el vestido. ¿Tal vez mi cabello debería de haber sido más elegante que el simple vestido? Oh, Dios, ¿iba a ser destrozada por Joan Rivers y Kelly Osbourne y toda la gente en su programa de moda? Las cosas que tenía que pensar ahora me sorprendían.

No era mi primera fiesta formal con Edward. Él me había llevado a unas cenas elegantes y estrenos desde que habíamos llegado a casa en diciembre. Casa. Era increíble que ya pudiera pensar en este lugar como en casa, ¿no? Washington había sido mi hogar toda mi vida y había estado viviendo aquí durante dos meses, pero encajaba. De alguna manera, encajaba.

Mi trabajo soñado se había vuelto realidad. Una vez que pasé toda la cosa del nepotismo, todo encajó en su lugar. Marcus era un gran jefe incluso aunque le gustara enviarme mensajes a cualquier hora del día y de la noche preguntándome por cambios de guiones y sugerencias. Sí, de alguna manera lo había impresionado bastante con mis comentarios que ahora estaba editando, o por lo menos haciendo sugerencias sobre los cambios, los cuales se hacían. No podía estar más feliz profesionalmente.

O personalmente. Edward y yo encajábamos. Berlín había sido algo muy divertido con él, Emmett y las chicas y Londres había sido un sueño con él. Okey, y Toby y Riley quien se había quedado como guardaespaldas, pero habíamos tenido mucho tiempo a solas cuando él no trabajaba. Emmett y Rose habían regresado a Washington por un par de semanas para empacar todo, ayudar a Alice a mudarse a su nuevo apartamento y visitar a Jessica en rehabilitación. Rose era una perra corajuda. No creía que Jessica fuera a hablar de nuevo luego de que Mike desacreditó todas sus historias sobre mí. Y su revelación de que ella había buscado a Tyler salió a la luz. Por lo menos ahora sabía por qué me odiaba tanto para avergonzarme así.

Mi maquillaje lucía bien. Eso esperaba con lo que había pago. ¿Pero era digno de una alfombra roja? ¿Debería ser más oscuro? Por supuesto que todavía sería de día cuando saliéramos. Gah, esto apestaba. No me arreglaría tanto si _ella_ no fuera. Edward merecía su nominación por _Wild At Hearts_, ¿pero Irina? Ella solo acompañaba su maravillosa actuación. Perra. Sí, todavía la odiaba. Era la primera vez que nos veríamos en persona, y por supuesto, quería verme genial.

Desearía que Alice hubiera viajado hasta aquí, pero al menos había estado aquí cuando compré el vestido. Estaba sorprendida y extremadamente encantada de que le haya dado una oportunidad a la relación con Jasper. Él la hacía feliz, y eso era lo que importaba.

Todo el mundo estaba en pareja ahora, un par gracias a mí. Por lo menos tendría un rostro amistoso en el show esta noche. Jane iría con Colin. Había bromeado cuando ella sugirió que le encontrara un buen tipo y le conté sobre él. Le sugerí a él porque Edward hacía puchero cada vez que yo lo mencionaba. Pero Jane me había dicho que le diera su número y comenzaron a hablar y luego se encontraron y eso fue todo. Ella estaba feliz y Demetri había sido dejado por una productora que tenía tres veces la edad de Renata así que todo estaba bien en el mundo.

Estaría en la TV esta noche. Sí, estaba en ella bastante en estos días, la mayoría debido a fotos de Edward y mías en algún lado, pero esto se sentía como algo mayor ya que probablemente me preguntarían de nuevo. Por lo menos sería sobre lo que estaba usando, ya que era la pregunta en estos shows. Me había acostumbrado a la mayoría de las cosas. No necesitábamos más guardaespaldas, las personas se habían acostumbrado a verme y como Edward había predicho, otras noticias llegaron para quitarnos de la primera plana. ¡Gracias, Brangelina! Y esa sería la única vez que probablemente pensaría eso, pero apreciaba la normalidad, o lo más cercano a ella.

El interés en mi vida se había desvanecido rápidamente luego de toda la prensa, y luego de que mi padre hiciera que un reportero chismoso quien había estado hurgando en su propiedad fuera a prisión. Renee había intentado llamar la atención pero Esme y Kate habían trabajado en su magia y aplastado sus intentos de conseguir reality shows y lo que sea que hubiera tenido en mente. Y yo oficialmente había terminado con ella. Tuvo su oportunidad y eligió. Yo tenía a Esme y a Sue quienes eran mejores madres de lo que Renee supo serlo.

Tal vez debería llamar a Rose. Ella me aseguraría que lucía bien y me daría el coraje para enfrentar a Irina. Por supuesto, me había dicho que le pegara en la alfombra roja, así que tal vez no debería seguir sus consejos. La extrañaba. Los cuatro habíamos vivido juntos por un par de semanas pero Rose sintió que era como en la universidad y ella y Emmett necesitaban su propio espacio. Compraron una casa a dos cuadras de distancia, por lo menos, pero extrañaba verla a diario. La universidad la mantenía ocupada estos días. Y ella probablemente me gritaría si la llamara e interrumpiera sus estudios.

Estaba lista. Y podía hacerlo. Respiré y me alejé del espejo, dirigiéndome hacia la habitación. Me detuve ante él. Dios, era hermoso. Edward Cullen en un smoking era suficiente para hacer freír mi cerebro. Estaba demasiado delgado para mi gusto, pero Alec y yo estábamos haciendo lo mejor para que regresara a su peso. El peso que había perdido debido a una película de HBO en la cual interpretaba a un drogadicto me había asustado. No me gustaba verlo que se pusiera así. Alec lo estaba volviendo a su forma normal y yo lo estaba engordando con comida saludable y buena. Él estaba demasiado delgado pero musculoso. Sexy. Y ahora estaba en un smoking y tenía que mantenerme alejada de él durante horas. Eso iba a ser difícil.

"Bebé, no estás…" Él se calló cuando giró y me sonrió. "Bella." Susurró luego de unos momentos de silencio y sus ojos devorándome. Aparentemente el vestido había causado revuelo.

"¿Te gusta?" Hice un gesto, aunque podía leer la respuesta en su rostro.

"Estás hermosa, bebé. No estoy seguro de que debamos salir a algún lado contigo luciendo así."

Y con eso, todos mis nervios desaparecieron. Si podía hacer que un hombre que lucía como mi hombre prácticamente se babeara, lo estaba haciendo bien. "Espero que me lleves a algún lado, Cullen. No me pasé horas frotándome y aprontándome para sentarme a comer pizza contigo." No es que prepararse en un spa fuera algo muy difícil, pero había sido caótico con todas las mujeres y algunos hombres aprontándose para esta noche.

Él rio y se acercó a mí, tomando mi mano y acercándome. "No deseches la idea de comer pizza vestido de gala hasta que lo intentes, amor." Reí mientras sus dedos tocaban mis hombros. "¿Puedo besarte o arruinaré la obra de arte?"

No estaba muy preocupada por mi rostro tanto como por mi autocontrol. Así que simplemente rocé mis labios con los suyos y me alejé mientras él me tomaba. "Ya es demasiado por ahora." Hizo un adorable puchero imposible de resistir. "¿Estás listo?" Pregunté, intentando recordarle que teníamos lugares a donde ir además de nuestra muy cómoda cama.

Él lucía un poco pálido. ¿Estaba nervioso? "Casi." Respondió.

"¿El traje está correcto?" Toqué las solapas y estiré la tela con mis manos. Armani. Él había nacido para usarlo.

Me sonrió. "Sí. Gane otro kilo, ¿sabes?"

No era lo suficiente. "Todavía no es suficiente. Haré pasta mañana." Sabía que él prefería mi comida antes que los batidos de proteína que Alec le obligaba a tomar.

"Suena bien." Respondió, girándose hacia el espejo que estaba en la cómoda. "Déjame mirarme una vez más."

Reí. "Eres pero que una chica, lo juro."

Me sonrió mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cabello. Maldición, lucía increíble. Quería desordenarlo con mis propios dedos. "Sabes que quieres que luzca increíble, bebé." Hizo una pausa, sus ojos en el espejo. "¿Puedes hacerme un favor y jugar una palabra contra Emmett por mí?"

Podía hacer eso. Su teléfono estaba en la mesa de noche y lo tomé y abrí Words. ¿Qué diablos? Iba a regalarle un diccionario a Emmett. ¿Quién diablos jugaba ME? "¿Jugó ME? ¿En serio? Emmett necesita trabajar en su vocabulario." Bueno, tal vez era el fin de su juego. No todo el mundo podía jugar palabras como WET y RUB al final de un juego como yo podía.

Seleccioné el juego y me sorprendió de que el tablero estuviera prácticamente vacío. Así que necesitaba un diccionario. Sus palabras era… mierda. Tomé aire y miré a Edward, quien sus ojos estaba en mí, ardiendo con algo más que hambre ahora. Abrió un cajón y tomó una caja de joyas negra en su mano. Esto era real. Era real. MARRY ME. Eso era lo que decía el tablero. Edward se acercó a mí y se puso con su rodilla frente a mí. El teléfono se cayó de mis manos y aterrizó en la cama mientras tiraba mi mano hacia mi boca e intentaba contener el ruidoso "¡SÍ!" que quería gritar antes de que él dijera nada.

"Eres tan hermosa." Comenzó a decir, sonriéndome, luciendo como un príncipe en un cuento de hadas. Mierda. Iba a casarme con él. Sabía que lo haría, por supuesto, pero esto era real, ahora. "Casi perfecta. Solo te falta una cosa." Abrió la caja y allí estaba, un gran y brillante diamante cuadrado, colocado en diagonal y un montón de pequeños diamantes iguales alrededor de la banda. Era hermoso. Como él. Y ambos eran míos.

Él tomó mi mano tiesa con la suya. "Un año atrás, no te conocía. No creía que quería una novia y mucho menos una esposa. Luego llegaste a mi vida con una simple palabra como nombre y cambiaste mi mundo por completo. Tú te convertiste en mi mundo. Las chances de conocernos de esta manera eran astronómicas, pero estábamos destinados a ser. Tú me encontraste a través de un juego y creí que podía completar el ciclo usando nuestro juego para preguntarte si te gustaría tomar mi nombre y convertirte en mi esposa. Te amo, Bella, más de lo que puedo decir. ¿Te casarías conmigo?"

Oh, Dios. No sabía si podía hablar. Sí sabía que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no llorar pero iba a fallar. Asentí y finalmente dije "sí" así que él tomó el anillo de la caja y lo colocó en mi dedo. Encajaba. Por supuesto que sí. Como él. Se puso de pie y no me importó nada mi maquillaje ni nada más. Tiré mis brazos a su alrededor y lo besé como si no hubiera mañana. Él gimió mientras lo besaba una y otra vez, cubriendo su rostro, labios, mandíbula, y cada pedacito de piel que pudiera tocar. Él rio cuando finalmente me alejé, secando mi rostro. Mierda, estaba llorando. Valía la pena totalmente.

"Tal vez no debí de hacer esto cuando estabas arreglada." Observó, dándome un pañuelo.

Reí y sequé mis ojos. Por lo menos la máscara de pestañas era a prueba de agua. "No, fue perfecto. Tú eres perfecto. No puedo creer que hayas usado Words para pedirme matrimonio."

Él me tomó y me giró alrededor de la habitación. "El juego nos unió. Supuse que lo usaría para sellar el trato."

Él era tan perfecto. No había mejor manera para pedirme matrimonio. Me encantaba. "¿Cuánto tardaste para conseguir las letras correctas?"

Edward rio. "Creo que Emmett y yo tuvimos que cambiar fichas treinta o cuarenta veces. Por supuesto, él necesitaba una E así que estuvo bien durante todo el tiempo, pero me costó un poco conseguir las letras para MARRY." Él tomó el teléfono de la cama y me lo dio. "Luego tenía que asegurarme de que tú podías jugarlo."

Él pensó en todo. Había una E y una S esperando, así que las jugué de La Y de MARRY. "Noté que no me diste la opción de deletrear no." Le dije, sonriendo. No es que las hubiera usado.

Edward se encogió de hombros. "No es mi culpa que NO, no esté permitido en el tablero."

Reí. "Incluso si lo hiciera, nunca lo jugaría." Lo besé, intentando demostrarle todo lo que sentía en este momento. Era abrumador lo maravilloso que me sentía. "Te amo tanto, Edward. No puedo esperar a ser tu esposa."

"Yo tampoco, bebé, ¿estaba pensando tal vez en octubre?" ¿Cuánto amaba que ya lo estuviera planeando? Aunque, estábamos ocupados durante el verano, así que el otoño era lo más cercano que podíamos si íbamos a usar la cabaña como habíamos acordado en Berlín.

"Es perfecto." Le dije, besándolo de nuevo. Mis labios necesitaban un retoque. Levanté mi mano para poder admirar el hermoso anillo que me había dado. "Nadie va a tener un accesorio más lindo que yo esta noche."

"No, no lo harán." Asintió.

"Mejor que arregle mi rostro si no quiero lucir como un mapache en la alfombra roja." Tenía que lucir ahora mucho mejor con mi anillo.

"Eres hermosa." Me dijo, pero él estaba cegado por el amor. ¿Y cuan maravilloso era eso?

Le sonreí. "Ganarás esta noche. Puedo presentirlo."

"Ya he ganado." Anunció, pasando su dedo por mi dedo anular derecho.

Eso era tan cierto. "Lo hicimos." Declaré, besándolo de nuevo.

"Sí, lo hicimos." Me soltó para que pudiera arreglarme. Esta noche aparecería como la prometida de Edward Cullen. Hablando de vida glamorosa. ¿Quién iba a decir lo que una palabra en Words llevaría?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Me arreglé y honestamente creí que lucía mejor ahora antes de que lo hubiera hecho antes, probablemente porque estaba brillando. ¡Estaba comprometida! Tal vez si lo decía un millón de veces podía caer en la idea. Entramos en la limosina y Edward inmediatamente me acercó a él y comenzó a acurrucarse en mi cuello. Reí y me alejé un poco de él. El sexo en la limosina siempre estaba en la mente de ese hombre. Dios, lo amaba por ello. "No creas que no sé que tramas, Señor."

"¿Qué tramo? ¿Un hombre no puede besar a su prometida en la parte trasera de una elegante limosina?" Él intentó fingir ser inocente pero Charlie Swan no me había criado para ser una ingenua.

"Tu beso guiará a tu toque lo cual guiará al sexo en la limosina, lo cual es lo que quiero hacer."

Edward gruñó. "Bebé, no puedes decir cosas así y no esperar a que te ataque."

Eso era justo, Sr Cullen. "Guárdalo para después de la ceremonia. Ya hemos arruinado mi maquillaje esta noche y no quiero salir de la limosina luciendo arrugada. ¿Puedes imaginarte los titulares?"

Él hizo un puchero por unos minutos y supuse que era mejor cambiar de tema. "Deberíamos llamar a todo el mundo antes de que se enteren que nos comprometimos por televisión." Podía pensar en un par de personas que me mataría antes de casarme con él si se enteraran por televisión. "Maldición, dejé mi teléfono en casa." Estúpida cartera pequeña que no guardaba nada.

Edward me dio su teléfono y se movió en su asiento. Entrecerré mis ojos. Conocía esa mirada. Él había hecho algo. "¿Qué hiciste?" Demandé. "¿Ya les contaste?"

Él me miró muy adorablemente. "No exactamente." Murmuró, jugando con mis dedos.

Quité sus manos. "¿Qué quiere decir?"

Él suspiró. "Bueno, obviamente Emmett sabe, porque me ayudó con el juego."

Y de repente supe que todo el mundo ya estaba enterado de mi compromiso ante que yo. "Lo cual quiere decir que Rose sabe." Comencé a decir. ¿Cómo diablos me lo había guardado?

Él era tan lindo. Lucía preocupado. "Bueno, sí, y sabes que Emmett no le guarda nada a mamá, así que…"

"Esme y Carlisle lo saben. Y Kate tiene que saberlo porque por supuesto la gente verá el anillo y comenzarán a preguntar. Garrett sabrá por ella. ¿Hay alguien más que sabe? ¿Colocaste un aviso en _Variety_?" Honestamente no podía pretender estar enojada con él. Me encantaba que hubiera involucrado a otras personas.

"Bueno…" Comenzó a decir, haciéndome reír. Claramente los demás también lo sabían. "Tuve que pedirle permiso a tu papá, así que por supuesto que él sabe, pero no cuando. No le dije que lo haría. Y Alice no sabe."

Chico tonto, por supuesto que Alice lo sabía. Rose no se lo guardaría para ella. Y diablos, Ali hablaba con Emmett todo el tiempo. Para que dos personas dijeran que se odiaban, pasaban un montón de tiempo chismeando y hablando y peleando, por supuesto. "Te apuesto un millón de dólares a que Alice sabe."

Edward se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez, pero no sé que sabe."

La inspiración me pegó. Tal vez había una persona en el círculo que no sabía. "¿Qué hay de Jane? ¿Podemos sorprenderla por lo menos?"

Él miró hacia un costado y le pegué en la rodilla. ¡De ninguna manera! "¿Ella también?"

"Puede que me haya ayudado a escoger el anillo. Ella dijo que ustedes tienen la misma talla de dedo así que necesitaba saber como lucía y…" Lucía demasiado miserable. No podía dejarlo así.

"Edward." Lo tomé por su nuca y lo giré para que me mirara, sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de nervios. "Me encanta que hayas involucrado a todos, incluso si no fue intencionalmente. Después de todo, han sido una gran parte de que nosotros estemos juntos y que nos mantengamos de esa manera. No me importa, para nada."

"¿No?" Preguntó. "¿Aunque sea anticlimático contárselo?"

Absolutamente no. "No hay nada anticlimático ante el hecho de que estamos comprometidos, Edward Cullen." Le hice una mueca con ese tono de profesora que nunca fallaba. El hombre era tan sutil que me regaló para navidad un escritorio de profesora para nuestros juegos. Tenía un buen uso, debo decir.

"Y aun así los llamaré. ¡Ellos también deben estar contentos!" Alice probablemente sería escuchada en todo Washington por sus gritos. Edward rio mientras pasaba su brazo a mi alrededor. Papá tenía que ser el primero, así que toqué su número y lo puse en altavoz.

"Hola." Papá contestó en ese tono de voz que usaba con Edward y Emmett. Evité reír.

"¡Hola, papá!" No podía contener mi entusiasmo.

"¡Bells!" Su tono era veinte veces más feliz ahora que me había escuchado. "¿No tienes que ir a ese show elegante esta noche? Sue ya está mirando uno de esos canales para mirar las primeras llegadas."

Edward y yo sonreímos. "Estamos en camino." Respondí. "Te estoy llamando desde la limosina."

"Has hecho un largo camino desde el auto de policía." Él observó.

Tenía que reírme. "Hey, por lo menos no te estoy llamando de uno, ¿verdad?"

"Eres la chica equivocada para llamar. ¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó.

Le sonreí a Edward y enlacé sus dedos con los míos. Él seguía tocando mi anillo. No lo culpaba. Yo quería mirarlo todo el tiempo. "¡Edward me pidió casamiento y le dije que sí!" Le dije, encantada.

"Ya era hora." Murmuró.

"¡Papá!" Que rudo.

"Estoy feliz por ti, Bells." Dijo rápidamente. "He estado preparado para escuchar esa noticia durante un tiempo." Maldición, ¿hacía cuanto tiempo le había preguntado Edward? Lo miré y se encogió de hombros. Idiota. Idiota maravilloso. "Felicidades."

"Gracias, papá. Estamos pensando en casarnos en octubre en la cabaña, pero te diremos con seguridad pronto."

"Suena bien. Cullen, conoces el trato."

Edward se enderezó. "Cuidar a tu niña. Sí, señor, lo haré."

"¿Y?" Él dijo, haciéndome reír. Papá tenía bien entrenado a los chicos.

"Y alejarla de los problemas, aunque ella nunca se mete en problemas. Aun no confías en que mi hermano no nos lleve a los problemas. Te prometo que eso no sucederá."

"Bien. Bueno, supongo que te veré en la TV dentro de poco. Estoy seguro que luces hermosa."

"Sí." Agregó Edward, besando mi mano.

No pude dejar de sonreír. "Gracias, papá. Te llamaré en uno o dos días, ¿okey?"

"Seguro, Bells. Diviértete y cuídate."

Él nunca cambiaba. "Lo haré. Te amo, papá."

"Yo también te amo." Edward respiró en alivio y amablemente evité reírme.

"¡Ahora, tus padres!" Marqué el número de Esme y me relajé contra Edward.

"¡Hola!" Ella tenía ese tono. Oh, sí, lo sabía.

"Hola, Esme." Intenté sonar casual.

"¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás?" Ella preguntó. "¿Estás lista para el show?"

"Estoy maravillosa, Esme. Y lista; al menos creo que lo estoy." Tenía mariposas en el estómago a medida que nos acercábamos, pero tenía a Edward a mi lado. "Estoy un poco nerviosa pero Edward dice que luzco bien."

"¿Bien?" Él bufó. "Yo no dije que luces bien. Creo que usé las palabras despampanante, hermosa y exquisita."

"Espero que sí." Esme le advirtió. "Es algo importante para una mujer, Edward."

Él se alejó del teléfono y reí. Ella tenía a sus hijos bien entrenados. Era increíble. Espero algún día poder ser la mitad de buena como lo era ella con nuestros hijos. Nuestros hijos. Dios. No podía esperar. "Él me hizo sentir como la mujer más hermosa del planeta, Esme." Juré. Tenía que alejar al futuro padre de mis hijos de los problemas con su madre, después de todo.

"¿Solo del planeta? Estás fallando, hijo."

Edward rodó sus ojos. "Intentaré mejor." Dijo sarcásticamente.

"Si lo intentara más, mi cabeza sería muy grande para mis hombros." Le dije. "Tengo noticias que quiero compartir."

"¿Noticias? ¿Qué noticias?" Como si no lo supiera. Esme Cullen era muchas cosas menos sutil.

Reí. "Esme, ya sé que sabes. ¡Edward me propuso matrimonio y le dije que sí!"

Esme gritó y le dijo a Carlisle que Edward finalmente me había propuesto matrimonio. "No es como si no lo supieras gracias a la bocota de Emmett." Edward le recordó.

"Por lo menos uno de mis hijos me mantiene informado." Ella respondió, haciendo que Edward se alejara. "Y no estaba segura de que lo hubieras hecho, porque Bella, mi maravillosa y futura nuera, me sigue llamando Esme en vez de mamá. Algo que ahora puedo corregir ya que es oficial."

Oh, mierda. No quería insultarla ni nada. Edward rio ante mi expresión. "Lo siento Es… quiero decir, mamá. No quería asumir…"

"No es nada, cariño. Sabes que lo entiendo. Querías sorprenderme y te amo por eso. No puedo estar más feliz de que mi hijo se case contigo. Sabes que ya te considero mi hija y estoy encantada de que sea oficial."

Sus palabras me hacían sentir tan bienvenida. Sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos y Edward tocó mi mejilla. "Estoy tan feliz de poder ser parte de tu familia. Y sabes que me encantaría llamarte mamá. Eres como una madre para mí. Gracias por hacerme sentir bienvenida."

"Oh, dulce chica, ¡no perteneces en otro lado más! Vendrás a cenar mañana y celebraremos. Quiero mirar ese hermoso anillo y escuchar lo que tengas planeado."

"¿Yo también estoy invitado?" Preguntó Edward, mirando el teléfono.

"Por supuesto. Necesito que alguien entretenga a tu padre."

"Que divertida, mamá."

Ella rio. "Okey, apuesto hijo, quiero verte y quiero felicitarte a ti también. ¿Es mejor?"

"Un poco." Decidió.

"Bueno, que te parece esto. Te amo, estoy encantada por ti, y no puedo esperar a verlos juntos en la alfombra roja esta noche. Sé que ganarás y no puedo estar más orgullosa del muchacho talentoso hermoso y con buen gusto para las mujeres que eres."

Ambos reímos ante eso. "Eso es mejor. Gracias, mamá."

"Eso espero. Ahora vayan a divertirse. Invitaré a Rose y a Emmett a la fiesta. ¿Debería decirle a alguien más?"

Edward me miró. "Mantengamos a la familia por ahora."

"¡Familia!" Ella no podía sonar más encantada. "Sí, eso funciona. ¿Le has contado a Charlie?"

Sonreí. "Sí, recién lo llamamos."

"¿Cómo les fue?"

"Él sabía lo que se venía. Está feliz." Así eran las cosas con Charlie Swan.

"Bien. Lo llamaré para saber como está. ¡Diviértete! ¡Los amo!"

"Nosotros también te amamos." Respondimos.

"Bueno, eso salió bien." Dijo Edward. "Ella me remplazó contigo."

"Claro que no." Solo estaba bromeando, él era la luz de sus ojos. Su niño. "Te garantizo que si hiciera algo para herirte, ella me caería con la ira de Dios."

Edward asintió. "Ella haría lo mismo si yo te lo hiciera a ti."

"Lo cual es por eso que no nos vamos a lastimar." Esa era una promesa fácil.

"Claro que no."

"¿Rose?" Pregunté. Edward asintió así que la llamé.

"Tu hermano es un lame culo chupa pija." Así era como aparentemente mi mejor amiga hablaba con mi novio, er, prometido, cuando él la llamaba. Comencé a reír y Edward lucía sorprendido. Ella aun lograba hacerlo.

"Um…" Dijo Edward, a falta de palabras.

"¡Paracaidismo! El imbécil quiere que vaya a hacer paracaidismo la semana que viene cuando sabe que tengo parciales para preparar. Él está enojado porque dije que no. Estúpido."

Edward lucía como si fuera a enfermarse. No estaba segura de que iba todo esto. Emmett y Rose peleaban todo el tiempo. No era ningún problema. "¡Maldición!" Gritó Rose de repente. "Me distrajo y me olvidé. Felicidades Señora Cullen."

"Es algo bueno que le haya propuesto matrimonio antes de llamarte, spoiler secreta."

"Lo que sea, Edward, sé muy bien la hora que es y sé que Bella no llevó su teléfono a los Globos de Oro lo que quiere decir que tuvo que usar el tuyo. A menos que te hayas cagado y no le hayas preguntado, lo cual tendría cosas peores que decirte antes que arruinar la sorpresa."

Uh, oh, era mejor detenerla antes de que hiriera a mi hombre. "Me preguntó y le dije que sí." Intercedí.

"¡Sí!" Gritó Rose. "¡Tenemos festejarlo!"

"¿Qué hay de tus pruebas?" Preguntó Edward. Lo miré. ¿Quería hacerla enfadar? Tal vez estaba haciendo eso para que no estuviera tan enojada con Emmett.

"Podemos ir a hacer paracaidismo en cualquier momento. Mi mejor amiga se compromete una sola vez." Ella dijo, sonando enojada.

Estaba a punto de explotar. "Esme hará una cena para nosotros mañana y estás invitada. Hablaremos sobre las fiestas y demás cosas allí." Le dije rápidamente antes de que pudiera desquitarse con Edward.

"Suena bien. Necesito ir a leer otro capítulo antes de ver el show esta noche."

"Uh, Rose." Dijo Edward, luciendo como si tuviera que ir al dentista o algo así. ¿Qué estaba pasando? "Sé que estás ocupada y que tú y Emmett pueden ir a hacer paracaidismo cualquier día, pero en verdad pienso que debes considerarlo. Es algo importante para él."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó sospechosamente.

Él acomodó el cuello de su camisa como si lo estuviera ahorcando. "Um, él tenía un amigo quien era piloto y murió hace un par de años y Emmett va a ir en su honor. Estoy seguro que él quiere que estés ahí." Eso no era cierto. Podía ver claramente que estaba mintiendo, ¿pero por qué? "No digas nada. A él no le gusta hablar sobre eso." Dijo Edward apresuradamente.

"¿En verdad?" Dijo Rose, sonando un poco menos hostil. "Mierda. Tengo que ir a disculparme."

"¡No! ¡No puedes decir nada!" ¿Estaba sudando? ¿Qué diablos?

"No lo haré." Ella prometió. "Solo quiero hacerlo sentir bien a mi propia manera."

Dios, sabíamos lo que eso significaba. "¡Rose!" La detuve antes de que pudiera comenzar con detalles. "No necesitamos escuchar sobre tu manera especial."

Rose rio. "Imagina lo que estaremos haciendo mientras estén en la alfombra roja."

Ew. Ese era mi cuñado del que ella estaba hablando. Bueno, futuro. "Y con eso, nos vamos." Gruñí. "Adiós, Rose."

"¡Adiós, Señora Cullen!" No podía evitarlo, escucharla decir ese nombre me hacía sentir como si hubiera ganado la lotería.

"¿De que fue todo eso?" Pregunté cuando corté la llamada. "Le estabas mintiendo sobre ese amigo muerto. ¿Por qué Rose necesita ir a hacer paracaidismo con Emmett?"

Él pasó sus dedos por su cabello nerviosamente. "Me dijo que le iba a proponer matrimonio durante la caída. Asumo que eso es lo que hará y por qué la estaba presionando para hacerlo a pesar de las pruebas."

¡Íbamos a hacer hermanas! Sabía que lo seríamos, eventualmente, ¿pero tan pronto? Increíble. "¿En verdad? ¿Ellos también se comprometerán?"

"Sí. Bueno, lo harán si ella no lo mata cuando le proponga matrimonio en el aire y si no va a prisión por violarlo mientras lo mata. Uno o ambos hermanos Cullen morirán la próxima semana."

"No dejaré que maten a mi prometido. Creo que estará tan encantada sobre estar comprometida que no le importará tu horrible mentira." Un amigo piloto muerto, por Dios.

"¡Tenía que pensar rápido!" Protestó. "¿Qué le hubieras dicho? Quiero decir, no es algo normal intentar pensar en una mentira."

Él tenía razón. "Es cierto. No se me hubiera ocurrido nada."

"Bueno, entonces, solo protégeme y le diré a Emmett la mentira del paracaidismo mañana. Tal vez él puede pretender que es real y que le propone matrimonio de esa manera porque le recuerda el momento." Terminó triunfante.

Uh, no. "Él no comenzará el matrimonio con una mentira." Le dije. Él lucía muy decepcionado. "Díselo ahora."

"Está bien, pero espero que no la dejes que me mate."

Besé su mejilla suavemente. "Nunca." Edward llamó a Emmett.

"¿Qué?" Él sonaba muy enojado. Su pelea debe haber sido una buena.

"No te enojes conmigo; te hice un favor."

"¿Qué hiciste?" Preguntó, su voz un poco menos molesta.

"Convencí a Rose de que fuera a hacer paracaidismo contigo."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?" Preguntó.

Edward rodó sus ojos. "Escucha, por eso estoy llamando, idiota. Le dije que tenías un amigo piloto que murió un par de años atrás y que querías ir para recordarlo."

Emmett tardó un poco para digerir la información. "¿Por qué diablos le dijiste eso?"

"Porque ella estaba enojada contigo porque tiene mucho trabajo para hacer. Supuse que ella iría si tú estabas emo o algo así."

Él rio. "Ella lo hará. Pero tú estás muerto por haberle mentido."

Mi pobre prometido lucía como si quisiera esconderse debajo del asiento. "No estoy muerto si le propones matrimonio correctamente como lo hice yo."

"¡Hey! Olvidé cuando Rosie se enojó conmigo. Eso es increíble. ¿Dónde está mi hermana?"

Me encantaba cuando me decía eso. "Estoy aquí. Hola, Emmett."

"¡Hola, cuñada! ¡Me alegra tanto que esto finalmente se haga realidad!"

Reí. "Yo también. Y no puedo esperar a que Rose sea mi hermana también para que tú puedas sacar ventaja de mi hombre arriesgando su vida por ti."

"Lo sé. Finalmente estamos emparejados." Él dijo.

"Secuestro versus homicidio, estoy a favor." Dijo Edward.

"No, tu sólo… Oh Dios." Él se calló con una tos entrecortada. ¿Qué diablos?

"¿Qué? ¿Emmett, estás bien?"

"¿Rosie, que estás usando?" Edward me miró con miedo. "Mmm, ¿es para que yo lo use o para que tú lo uses?"

"¡Emmett! ¡Estamos colgando!" Gritó, con ganas de alejarse de lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Qué? Sí, oh sí. Tú ganas. Te debo. Adiós, hermano." Él cortó antes de que pudiéramos responder.

"Ni siquiera quiero saberlo." Declaré. "Pretendamos que nada sucedió y llamemos a Alice."

Edward marcó sin otra palabra. "Hey, ¿no se supone que estás en televisión ahora?" Ella preguntó, sin saludarlo.

"Estamos en camino." Dijo Edward. Sí, se sentía como si estuviéramos en la limosina desde siempre. ¿Cuándo llegaríamos?

"¿Bella, estás ahí? ¿Cómo te lleva el vestido? ¿Conseguiste la talla adecuada? Porque si no lo hiciste…"

"El vestido es increíble." Juré. "Me queda como un guante. Elegiste bien." Ella había estado positiva en que usara ese color. ¿O tal vez podía combinar ya que era del mismo color que la alfombra roja? ¿Quién sabía? A ella le gustaba, a Rose le gustaba, Kate y Jane habían aceptado así que funcionaba. Eso era todo.

"¡Bien! No puedo esperar a verlo. ¿Y tu cabello está suelto? Sé que habíamos dicho suelto, pero…"

"Ali, estamos comprometidos." Anuncié, interrumpiéndola de sus pensamientos porque ella nunca se callaba sobre como lucía si la dejaba hablar.

"¡Lo estás!" Ella chilló. "¡Estoy tan entusiasmada! ¡Nos casaremos!" Ella rio. "No, Jasper, _nosotros _no nos casaremos, ¡Bella y Edward lo harán! ¡Es tan excitante!"

Edward rio. Él estaba un poco inseguro sobre Jasper, principalmente porque había parecido una niña fan cuando lo conoció. No podía culpar al tipo. Steven Steele era su héroe. Por lo que dijo Alice, él era muy maduro el noventa por ciento de las veces pero el otro diez actuaba como un muchacho de dieciocho años. Ella lo amaba y estaba feliz por ella.

"Estamos bastante contentos." Le dije.

"¿Cómo estuvo la propuesta? ¿Qué dijo?" Preguntó Alice.

"Él está aquí y dijo lo justo para nosotros." No iba a compartir todos los detalles en el momento. "Pero usó nuestro juego para hacerlo." Eso se lo diría.

"¿Te propuso en _Words_? ¡Eso es increíble! No, Jasper, no puedes hacer eso, obviamente, y sabes que no nos casaremos hasta que te gradúes." Reí. Ella sabía lo que quería.

"¡Cuéntame sobre el anillo!" Ella demandó.

"Es de corte cuadrado." Le dije, sonriendo a la gema brillante en mi dedo.

"Princesa." Alice y Edward corrigieron, haciéndome reír. Confiaba en ambos.

"Sí, eso. Y está ubicado diagonalmente y tiene un montón de diamantes pequeños alrededor de la banda."

"Pavo." Dijo Ali. "Lindo. Lo buscaré."

Por supuesto que lo haría. Edward rio. "Es lo suficientemente grande para que se note pero no tan grande para que Bella se rehúse a usarlo."

Mi hombre me conocía. "Me conoces tan bien."

"Claro que sí, bebé." Él asintió.

"Okey, puedo notar que ustedes dos están a punto de succionarse los rostros así que me iré, pero te recordaré primero que Bella está arreglada, ¡así que más vale que no lo arruines, Edward!"

Él rio. "Ella ya me ha prohibido de hacer lo grande hasta después del show. Estamos a salvo."

"¡Bien! ¡Nos vemos pronto! ¡No puedo esperar!"

"Adiós, Alice." Terminé la llamada y miré. ¿Por qué no nos estábamos moviendo? "¿Qué es todo este tráfico?"

"Estamos en la línea, bebé. Cada limosina se detiene y salen las personas. Lleva tiempo."

"¿Deberíamos llamar a Kate?" Me pregunté. "Quiero decir, ella estará a punto de lidiar con esto."

"Ella sabe, pero ten." Tomó su teléfono y comenzó a enviar un mensaje de texto. Lo miré por sobre su hombro.

**Es oficial. ¡Bella dijo que sí!**

¿Cómo si eso no fuera a enloquecerla? En seguida, el teléfono sonó y ambos reímos. Kate no lo iba a dejarse escapar fácilmente.

"Hola." Respondió Edward, poniéndola en altavoz.

"Lindo, Edward. Te conozco y he cuidado de ti durante nueve años, ¿y todo lo que tengo cuando te comprometes es un mensaje de texto de cinco palabras? Estás despedido." Kate me mataba. La amaba tanto.

Edward rio. "No puedes despedirme."

"¡Claro que sí! Tienes suerte de que ame a tu prometida. Felicitaciones, Bella."

Le sonreí. "Gracias, Kate. Prometo que lo mantendré en línea. Las cosas enloquecerán para ti de nuevo, lamento decirlo." Pobre mujer, siempre teniendo que lidiar con nuestros problemas. Por lo menos esto era uno bueno.

Kate rio. "Prefiero una boda de una celebridad antes que un escándalo de una celebridad cualquier día. Lanzaré un comunicado oficial hoy confirmando el compromiso y lo enviaré mañana, ¿les parece bien?" Preguntó.

Edward asintió aunque no podía verlo. "Sí. Estoy seguro que verán el anillo y te llamarán."

"Lo enviaré cuando se confirme la noticia esta noche. Ve, gana y agradéceme."

Él rio, sus hermosos ojos verdes brillando con humor. "Mmm, parece que te dejé afuera en mi discurso."

"Hazlo y muere, Cullen. En verdad te despediré si haces eso. Puedes olvidarte de Garrett si quieres. Probablemente lo hará llorar."

"Eres una mujer cruel." Observó. Pobre Garrett, ella lo molestaba todo el tiempo, pero lo amaba con pasión. Eran una gran pareja.

Ella rio. "Le estoy enseñando a Bella algunas lecciones de cómo ser una buena esposa. Me aseguraré de que las aprenda."

"Aléjate de mi esposa." ¡Su esposa! Todavía no podía dejar de comprenderlo pero me hacía feliz.

"No puedo. Me gusta más que tú, y considerando que solías protagonizar algunas de mis fantasías, eso dice demasiado."

Edward gruñó mientras yo reía. "Deja de pervertir a mi hombre, Kate."

"Dile que deje de ser tan atractivo. Menos esta noche. Esta noche lo necesitamos caliente. ¿Está caliente, Bella?"

Lo miré aunque era innecesario. "El más caliente."

"Perra suertuda. Está bien, tomen la alfombra roja mientras yo me sentaré a gozar de los beneficios. Hablamos pronto. Y felicitaciones, en verdad."

"Gracias, Katie." Colgó y me sonrió. "Ya casi. ¿Estás lista?"

"Tanto como pueda." Estaba más calma ahora. Su esposa. Me casaría con Edward. Era un sueño hecho realidad.

El auto finalmente se estacionó y la puerta se abrió. "Aquí vamos." Dijo Edward, dándole un apretón a mi mano antes de salir. Podía escuchar los gritos inmediatamente, pero Edward parecía no importarle, sosteniendo mi mano. La tomé y salí del auto a la locura. Nuestros nombres eran gritados y las cámaras de fotos estaban enloqueciendo. Edward saludó a la prensa y les sonreí y a los fans que estaban gritándole. Esto no era tan malo, excepto por los flashes que me hacían ver las estrellas.

"Creo que estoy ciega." Le dije.

"Lo sé, la peor parte de estas elegantes alfombras rojas es que no puedes usar gafas de sol. Uno de estos días lo ignoraré." Dijo, colocando su brazo a mi alrededor. "Ahora caminaremos por la línea y tendremos que detenernos cada cinco pies para hablar con alguien. Los pequeños reporteros tienen menos tiempo pero los grandes todo el que quieran. Nos moverán cuando terminemos con ellos."

Grande era relativo, supongo, porque Ryan Seacrest era el primero. "¡Edward Cullen! Damas y caballeros, tenemos a Edward Cullen y a su encantadora novia, Bella, aquí en la alfombra roja. Edward, ¿Cómo te sientes sobre esta noche?"

Edward sonrió brillantemente y se inclinó hacia el micrófono. "Estoy contento. Estoy encantado de compartir esta noche con mi prometida, Bella, y ser nominado es la frutilla de la torta de lo que ha sido el mejor año de mi vida." Casi salto cuando me llamó así frente a las cámaras. El mundo lo sabría ahora. Era oficial. ¡Me encantaba!

"¡Bueno, esas son grandes noticias! ¡Felicitaciones, Edward y Bella! ¿Cuándo se comprometieron?" Preguntó Ryan, pareciendo genuinamente feliz por nosotros.

Sonreí y pasé mi brazo derecho alrededor de Edward, sosteniéndolo como él me sostenía. "Esta noche. Edward y yo decidimos que necesitábamos un poco de brillo hoy."

"Diría que es un montón de brillo." Observó Ryan, tomando mi mano y sosteniéndola hacia la cámara. Quería hacer un pequeño bailecito de victoria pero me contuve. "Una nueva prometida, una nominación a los Globo, una nominación al Oscar; diría que estás volando bastante alto, Edward."

"Ciertamente lo estoy." Agregó, sonriendo.

"Y Bella, tengo que preguntar para las chicas allí afuera, ¿de quien es el vestido?"

Allí estaba la pregunta. Estaba aliviada cuando me lo preguntó. "Gucci."

"Ciertamente lo llevas bien. Es un vestido despampanante." Observó Ryan. Edward hizo un ruido y lo miré. ¿Cómo si tuviera algo de que ponerse celoso? Chico tonto.

"Gracias. Quería lucir bien al lado del hombre más sexy." Le dije, bromando. Él había sido nombrando recientemente por _People _y me mataba cada vez que lo nombraban.

Él apretó mi hombro y me reí con Ryan. "Diría que lucen perfectos. Felicidades y buena suerte esta noche, Edward."

Edward le agradeció y continuamos por la fila. La noticia había volado rápidamente en la alfombra roja porque Edward y yo no lo anunciamos una vez que pasamos por un par de reporteros. Todos sabían y me pedían mostrar el anillo. Por lo menos tenía algo más de que hablar aparte de que diseñador era mi vestido. Edward había hecho bien en proponerme matrimonio esta noche, me hacía sentir más cómoda y me sentía menos accesorio y más compañera, supongo.

"Esto se vuelve bastante tedioso, ¿huh?" Dije luego de la millonésima entrevista. Estábamos esperando para ser entrevistados por _Extra_ así que teníamos un poco de tiempo.

"Sí, cuando no te tengo a mi lado." Me dijo.

Dios, me mataba. Le di un beso rápido. "¿A que se debe eso?" Preguntó.

"Solo porque eres malditamente lindo." Respondí.

"Lindo no es una palabra que usaría para describirlo." Una voz ridícula observó detrás de nosotros. Conocía esa voz. Odiaba esa voz. Me tensé cuando giré para enfrentarme a Irina. Edward me dio un apretón en apoyo. Aquí vamos.

"Irina." Edward le sonrió, no como la sonrisa que me daba a mí. "Felicidades."

Me concentré en ella y casi rio cuando vi que estaba usando una versión de mi vestido Gucci blanco. ¿Estaba bromeando? Lo único que le faltaba era mi flor dorada y negra; ella tenía una color rosa en vez de esa. Patético.

Ella hizo su movimiento, inclinándose hacia Edward. Él giró su rostro para que sus labios den contra su mejilla. Tenía suerte. El consejo de Rose de pegarle no me parecía tan malo ahora. "Es bueno verte de nuevo." Ronroneó. Por un segundo, ella parecía molesta antes de sonreírle.

Edward no respondió y se giró hacia su cita. "Conoces a Peter, ¿verdad?" Sí, ella todavía salía con ese tipo, o estaba saliendo de nuevo o lo que sea. Lucía como si hubiera dormido en su traje, estaba desabrochado y su camisa suelta y muy arrugada. Cuan elegante de su parte. Evité reírme y Edward me dio un empujoncito.

"Y esta es mi prometida, Bella." Anunció Edward.

Peter levantó su mano y le di un apretón. Estaba sudada y desagradable pero no estaba pegajosa. Él lucía como si tuviera manos pegajosas. Los ojos de Irina se entrecerraron en mi mano y ella me dio un saludo real como si estuviera debajo de ella. Perra.

"¿Así que es real? Lo había escuchado pero no lo creía."

Maldita zorra. Sí, un golpe le caería bien. La sangre combinaba con su lindo vestido blanco. "No veo porqué no." Dijo Edward, sonando molesto por su rudeza. "Bella es el amor de mi vida." Le dijo.

"Oh, Edward, siempre fuiste un romántico." Ella sonaba disgustada. Por supuesto, la perra nunca lo había apreciado.

"Él aun es un romántico." Declaré, sonriendo a pesar del hecho de que quería golpearla. "Soy la chica más afortunada del mundo."

"Yo digo." Dijo ella sarcásticamente, la linda máscara que estaba usando de a poco iba saliendo. Ahí estaba la arpía celosa que sabía que sería. Un golpe no sería tan malo, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, Emmett se metía en problemas todo el tiempo y no iba a prisión. Papá no se molestaría tanto. "¿Estás embarazada o algo?" Preguntó Irina. Que perra tan maleducada. Porque él se casaría conmigo solo si estuviera embarazada. Patético.

Edward abrió su boca. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntarías eso?"

"Porque ella cree que te envolví para que te casaras conmigo." Respondí, manteniendo mi voz estable pero enviándole miradas asesinas. "¿Por qué un tipo se casaría conmigo, cierto, Irina?"

"Engañar a un hombre para que se case contigo es tan de segunda categoría." Ella me informó, como si se lo hubiera confirmado. Como si cayera tan bajo.

"Sí, lo es." Le dije sonriendo. No eres un tapete, Bella. "Lo cual me sorprende que no hayas elegido esa ruta. Supongo que no querías arriesgar tu cuerpo, ¿huh?" La mandíbula de Edward se cayó al piso e Irina dio un paso atrás como si le hubiera pegado. Si tan solo.

"¿Me llamaste de segunda categoría?" Ella preguntó, como si no pudiera existir tal cosa.

"Si el vestido sirve." Le dije, mirándola de arriba hacia abajo. "Aunque me quedaba mejor a mí. Buen intento." Había terminado con ella, así que me giré para enfrentarme a la fila de nuevo. También no podía contener mi sonrisa triunfante.

"Yo… ¿qué?" Comenzó a decir Irina. Reí en silencio. Le faltaban las palabras. Eso sería la primera vez.

"La escuchaste. La próxima vez que pienses en insultar a mi prometida, piénsalo dos veces. Ella es dos veces más la mujer que tú nunca lo serás. Tienes razón en una cosa. Me casaré con ella porque tengo que hacerlo." ¿Qué quería decir? Me giré y me sonrió. "Tengo que pasar el resto de mi vida con ella porque si no, no valdría la pena vivir. Desperdicié demasiado tiempo con la gente equivocada y no estoy desperdiciando ni un minuto con ella. Ahora si nos disculpas."

Ambos nos giramos y le sonreí. Irina lucía completamente sorprendida por sus palabras y yo las amé a cada una. "Eres increíble."

"También va para ti, bebé. Verte cortarla en seco fue casi tan bueno como si le hubieras pegado."

Solo casi. Aun así me gustaría tener la oportunidad. Alec me había enseñado algunos movimientos. "Puedo hacerlo, si quieres. He estado entrenando."

Edward rio. "No, puedes ensuciarte el vestido con sangre."

"Pero es rojo." Ella estaba usando uno blanco y sería bastante satisfactorio ver sangre en su, o era mí, hermoso vestido.

"Estoy bastante segura que su sangre es negra." Murmuró Edward.

Tenía un punto. "Es cierto. Okey, esperaré."

"Te amo." Dijo justo cuando la señora de _Extra_ se giró hacia nosotros.

"Yo también te amo." Siempre lo haría.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Y el premio a mejor actor dramático es para…" Meryl Streep se detuvo para romper el sobre. Me estaba muriendo. Me sentía como si la nominada era yo, no mi apuesto prometido. Apestaba estar sentada durante tres horas por unos premios que no me importaban, menos el de Irina, que me importaba porque había perdido. Toma eso, perra. Ni siquiera intenté contener mi alegría por Emma Stone. ¿Qué? Ella parecía ser muy genial y podríamos llegar a ser amigas. Nadie tenía que saber que estaba siendo maliciosa. Sostuve la mano de Edward como si mi vida dependiera de esa respuesta.

"¡Edward Cullen!" Ella anunció. ¡Sí! ¡Había ganado! Sabía que lo ganaría porque era increíble y todo el mundo había podido verlo. La gente comenzó a aplaudir y Edward se giró hacia mí. Sus labios eran fuertes y hambrientos y probablemente inapropiados para un beso de celebración, pero no me importaba. Me sonrió mientras se alejaba y caminaba a recibir su premio. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Meryl Streep y sostuvo su estatuilla para enfrentarse al público. Sus ojos me miraron y me sonrió mientras comenzaba a hablar.

"Wow. Gracias. Ciertamente no esperaba esto, pero esta película ha superado todas mis expectativas desde el día que firmé el contrato para hacerla. Estaba tan honrado de contar esta historia para las personas parapléjicas. Lo que viven día a día, el duro trabajo que hacen para intentar recuperar su habilidad para hacer las cosas que tú y yo tomamos por sentado es increíble. Conocí a personas maravillosas mientras investigaba para este papel y su perseverancia y positivismo era inspirador. Me esfuerzo por ser como ellos en todo lo que hago y les deseo lo mejor en su continua recuperación." Él era tan increíble y tan humilde y tan perfecto allí arriba. No podía estar más orgullosa.

Sonrió de nuevo. "No podría estar aquí sin el maravilloso grupo de personas a mi alrededor. Marcus Johns le dio la oportunidad a un muchacho con una clase de actuación en su cinturón y él fue quien encontró esta película y me dio el coraje para hacerla. Garrett y Kate Steinberg tienen sus manos llenas conmigo este año pero son los mejores asistente y publicista en el negocio lo cual lo prueban todo el tiempo." Reí en silencio. Kate había logrado que la nombraran pero Garrett también. Eso era algo bueno. "Gracias a Columbia Pictures por creer en esta película, Ryan Sanders por ser un increíble director, Barry Stevens por producir y a todo el elenco y a las personas que trabajaron en el guion de esta maravillosa película."

Le sonreí. Él no iba a mencionar su nombre. Si no lo amaba con todo mi ser, lo amaba más ahora. Sus ojos brillaban y me sonrió.

"Por supuesto, le debo todo a mi madre, Esme Cullen, quien decidió que Hollywood era su llamado y nos trajo con ella cuando tomó a esta ciudad por sorpresa." La gente se reía con eso. Esme, er, mamá, tenía reputación. "Mi padre, Carlisle, quien me ha apoyado todo el tiempo y mi hermano, Emmett, quien ha sido mi mejor amigo y protector. Estoy tan agradecido de que estén conmigo." Él tenía la mejor familia del mundo y me encantaba que los apreciara y que me hiciera parte de ese grupo maravilloso.

"Finalmente quiero agradecerle al amor de mi vida, mi prometida, Bella, por hacer mi vida incluso mejor. Ya me sentí un ganador cuando ella aceptó casarse conmigo hoy." Oh, Dios, sentí las lágrimas de nuevo y el público comenzó a aplaudir y algunos silbaban. Edward sonreía y lucía completamente desafectado. Era tan increíble. "Así que gracias a todos por completar mi noche, y le agradezco a ella por completar mi vida." Levantó el premio y lo aplaudieron de nuevo antes de bajar y dirigirse hacia mí.

Dios, era tan maravilloso. Tiré mis brazos a su alrededor cuando él se acercó a mí. "Eso fue tan dulce." Lo besé y sus brazos se apretaron a mi alrededor, acercándome a él sin ser inapropiado.

"Quise decir cada palabra. Sé que las mías no son tan buenas como las tuyas…" Eso era mentira. Lo silencié con un beso.

"Tus palabras son hermosas." Juré. Él podía dejarme sin palabras con tan solo una frase.

"Las tuyas lo son." Dijo. "Las tuyas fueron las que nos trajeron hasta aquí."

"Las nuestras lo son." Si había aprendido algo, era que nos complementábamos el uno al otro. Sus palabras, mis palabras, no importaban. Lo que importaba era que nos pertenecíamos y que mantendríamos dándonos nuestras palabras hasta que ninguno de nosotros pudiera hablar o escribir más. De alguna manera, creo que podríamos encontrar una manera de continuar incluso allí.

* * *

><p><strong>Y sí, finalmente esta historia ha llegado a su final. Lo pero es que pasó en la misma semana del final de Amanecer! Dios que tristeza :'( me viene la melancolía. El próximo capítulo es uno muy cortito, una especie de epílogo.<strong>

**Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a ustedes, mis lectoras, por haberme acompañado en este viaje tan maravilloso que al principio me era muy desconocido. Mi primera historia por traducir y sin nada de experiencia. Gracias a ustedes por escribirme en cada capítulo y dejarme sus opiniones, sus descargos contra algunos personajes y su ternura y amor hacia Edward y Bella. Siento que esta historia es mi bebé y me da mucha pena que ya se termine. Espero que todas puedan seguirme en mi próximo proyecto y que les guste tanto como WWF, les aseguro que no se van a arrepentir si le dan una oportunidad. **

**Muchas gracias de nuevo a todas las que le dieron a WWF y a WWS esta maravillosa oportunidad! Espero poder seguir leyendo sus reviews en las próximas traducciones que haga! Esta ya ha llegado a su fin. Para alegrías y tristezas.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Besos,**

**Romi**


	60. The Final Words

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a Nolebucgrl (link en mi perfil) Yo sólo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Words With Friends<strong>

**Capítulo 60**

PARA INMEDIATA PUBLICACIÓN

Contacto: Kate Steinberg

Oficina: 323-555-2813

Fax: 323-555-2814

27 de octubre de 2012 – El ganador del Oscar Edward Cullen y su prometida, la señorita Isabella Swan, contrajeron matrimonio en una ceremonia bajo una locación no revelada. La ceremonia fue presenciada por los padres del novio, el Dr. Carlisle Cullen y Esme Cullen, como también su hermano Emmett y su prometida Rosalie Hale junto con varios amigos cercanos. La novia fue entregada por su padre, el jefe de policía Charles Swan y su esposa, Sue Clearwater.

La novia usó un traje de Vera Wang junto con sus damas de honor, Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon. Emmett Cullen fue el padrino y Jane Turner la madrina para ambos. La ceremonia íntima fue conducida por un amigo de la familia. También asistieron Marcus Di Johns y Garrett y Kate Steinberg.

En diciembre, Edward Cullen comenzará a filmar _Alpha Dog_, una película de la era de la guerra de Vietnam, e Isabella Cullen está en tratativas de llevar al cine su primer guion, _Words With Friends_.

El novio y la novia se fueron de luna de miel y pidieron privacidad. Concederán entrevistas en su regreso. Por cualquier consulta, contactar a Kate Steinberg al 323-555-2813. La fotografía de la boda esta adjuntada.

* * *

><p><strong>Y vivieron felices para siempre! Awwww que lindooo :') no puedo creer que se haya terminado :( Aun queda un outtake para este fic, pero no lo subiré la semana que viene porque quiero concentrarme más en Sideline Collision. Lo estaré subiendo en las próximas semanas.<strong>

**Por supuesto seguiré con WWS hasta el final, disculpen la demora de algunos capítulos, pero la facultad me está consumiendo! No puedo esperar a terminar los exámenes. **

**Para las que no se han enterado, estoy traduciendo una nueva historia. Se llama Sideline Collision y es de Nolebucgrl, la misma autora de este fic. Es muuuy divertido y muy diferente a éste. Aquí les dejo el link por su quieren leerlo: **

fanfiction s / 8704056 / 1 / Sideline-Collision

**Muchas gracias nuevamente por haberme acompañado en esta historia taaan maravillosa y por escribirme sus pensamientos, sus opiniones y todo! Espero que me sigan acompañando en la nueva aventura y que les guste tanto como ésta :)**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Romi**


End file.
